


Quán Cơm Tỳ Hưu, Chỉ Có Vào Không Có Ra

by BeeKayDee



Category: BKD
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 111
Words: 299,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28772967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeKayDee/pseuds/BeeKayDee
Summary: Thể loại: Hiện đại, Chủ công, Huyền huyễn, Niên thượng, 1×1, Cường x Cường, Hài hước, Tiên ma thần quái, Hỗ sủng, HE, Có H._____Lão yêu quái Tỳ Hưu ra ngoài vứt rác, rác ném vào thùng, nam quỷ rơi vào lòng.Nam quỷ Văn Hi xinh đẹp như hoa, thân mát thể mềm, vừa khéo có thể làm gối ôm cho Tỳ Hưu bị trời phạt nên thể nhiệt khó chịu.Tỳ Hưu thề với trời rằng hắn chỉ xem tên quỷ này là gối ôm thôi, nhưng mọi người đều không tin.Tỳ Hưu: “Tơ hồng tuy buộc trên người, nhưng ta vẫn mãi tấm lòng độc thân.”Văn Hi bị phong ấn trong hũ lên men suốt mấy trăm năm, cuối cùng cũng được thả ra nhìn ánh sáng, lại phát hiện mình biến thành con dâu gán nợ.Đối tượng phục vụ còn là một hộ kinh doanh mỗi tháng phải nộp thuế trả nợ đúng hạn.Văn Hi: “Còn có con Tỳ Hưu thứ hai nào sống thảm như anh không?”Hai người gà bay chó sủa thành chính quả, Nguyệt Lão dẫn người đến săn tin hóng hớt.Tỳ Hưu phát biểu rằng chỉ cần phân loại rác cho tốt thì vợ đẹp rất dễ tìm.Còn có tên là: Tôi nhặt được vợ trong thùng rác (Không phải đâu)Ngoại hình hung dữ nội tâm cuồng nhiệt xấu xa vô lại Tỳ Hưu công (Bì Tu) X Cáo mượn oai hùm co được dãn được mỹ nhân quỷ thụ (Văn Hi)
Relationships: Bì Tu/Văn Hi





	1. Chapter 1

“Đây chính là đồ các người mang đến à?”

Gã đàn ông cởi trần trong nhà bếp cầm trên tay bức tượng Quan Âm Bồ Tát xanh biếc.

Chiếc tạp dề màu trắng dính dầu mỡ vàng đen, chẳng lấy làm sạch sẽ gì, gã đàn ông đầu đinh tuy đẹp trai nhưng mặt mày dữ tợn, mà bức tượng Quan Thế Âm trong tay hắn lại mỉm cười cầm hoa sen, chân đạp Phật tọa liên vân.

Chất ngọc mượt mà, vì chủ nhân thường cầm trong tay thưởng thức nên bóng loáng lấp lánh dưới ánh đèn, chẳng hề ăn nhập với gã trai bặm trợn đang cầm nó.

Trương Minh được lão đại Vương gia quen biết từ nhỏ giới thiệu cho mối làm ăn này, nghe thấy câu hỏi của cái người không giống ông chủ mà giống xã hội đen kia, lòng vừa hối hận vừa sợ hãi, vội vàng gật đầu nói: “Vâng, đây chính là vật tổ truyền nhà mẹ tôi, đồ cổ mấy trăm năm, mang ra ngoài là bảo vật vô giá đấy ạ.”

Vương Đại cũng gật đầu lia lịa: “Ông chủ Bì, hồi xưa nó được đặt thờ cúng trước Phật, nhuốm nhang đèn trăm năm, bao năm rồi mà chẳng mất nhân khí, đây là món đồ thích hợp nhất tôi tìm được theo yêu cầu của ngài!”

Ông chủ Bì để tượng Quan Âm dưới ánh sáng ngắm nghía một lượt, lông mày nhăn lại mãi chẳng thả lỏng ra. Lão Trương và lão Vương nơm nớp thấp thỏm, chỉ sợ hắn nói ra câu gì chẳng hay ho.

“Ra giá đi.”

Lão Trương báo giá, ông chủ Bì nở nụ cười hiếm thấy, cơ mà cười như thế còn chẳng bằng không cười, khiến hai người khác trong phòng bất chợt hãi hùng khiếp vía.

Bì Tu: “Tòa sen dưới đáy mẻ một miếng, đế vàng sau lưng cũng mất, ông cảm thấy cái giá này đáng hả?”

“Chuyện này….. Chuyện này……”

Lão Trương khẽ cắn răng, báo một cái giá khác, thấy đầu bếp họ Bì này lại định cười thì cuống quít nói: “Không thể thấp hơn được nữa! Nếu không phải mẹ tôi đã mất thì tôi nhất định chẳng bán tượng ngọc này đâu.”

Bì Tu liếc gã: “Được thôi, muốn tiền mặt hay chi phiếu?”

Lão Trương sững sờ: “Tiền…. Tiền mặt thì chắc phải dùng xe tải mới chở hết được.”

Bì Tu móc trong túi quần ra một tờ chi phiếu, điền lên đó rồi đưa đến trước mặt lão Trương: “Xong rồi đấy, mau cầm đi đi.”

Lão Trương nhìn con số trên chi phiếu, nuốt ngụm nước miếng, run giọng hỏi: “Cái, cái này có thể đổi sang tiền mặt không?”

Ông chủ Bì nghe vậy thì nhướn mày toan nổi đóa, lão Vương thấy thế bèn vội vàng kéo lão Trương, cầm chi phiếu đi: “Nói vớ va vớ vẩn gì đấy? Ông chủ Bì không phải loại người như thế. Ông chủ Bì, bọn tôi đi trước nhé, chúc ngài làm ăn phát đạt, làm ăn phát đạt.”

Trương Minh bị ông anh mình đẩy ra khỏi quán, gió nóng táp vào mặt khiến gã dần thả lỏng, trán đầm đìa mồ hôi, là do vừa nãy bị dọa mà túa ra.

“Vương ca, đây là ông chủ kiểu gì vậy?” Bàn tay cầm chi phiếu của Vương Minh còn đang run rẩy, gã quay đầu chỉ chỉ cái bảng hiệu cũ nát viết hai chữ “Quán Cơm”, nhà bếp lộ thiên dưới bảng hiệu đang tỏa khói dầu ra ngoài, gạch sứ trắng ở cửa cũng đã nhuốm vàng, nhìn thế nào cũng giống kiểu quán bị quản lý đô thị phạt tiền.

Trương Minh: “Dễ dàng lấy ra nhiều tiền như vậy, đừng bảo, đừng bảo là làm cái gì không minh bạch nhé?”

Họ Vương nguýt gã một cái: “Chú mày thì biết cái gì, bây giờ kẻ lắm tiền đều quái gở cả, hơn nữa vừa nãy mày có nhìn trong quán không? Đồ đạc thiết bị các thứ toàn là hàng xịn….”

Vương ca thì thầm: “Bên ngoài rách nát thế là để che mắt thôi, sợ bị điều tra đấy mà.”

Trương Minh gật đầu liên hồi, gã cũng nghe nói gần đây trong thành phố mấy việc thế này bị bắt nghiêm lắm, đâu đâu cũng có quản lý đô thị, chả trách lại chọn chỗ như vậy, bên cạnh giáp với chợ nông mậu và bến xe, quả là đại ẩn ẩn vu thị **[1]**. _(Nôm na là lánh thì lánh giữa phố thị tấp nập mới là giỏi.)_

Vương ca kéo gã: “Đi thôi, tranh thủ lúc ngân hàng chưa tan tầm mà đổi tấm chi phiếu này đi.”

Hai người đi xa, nhân viên phục vụ ngoại hình giống khỉ đứng ở cửa lập tức chạy đi gõ cửa: “Ông chủ, bọn họ đi rồi, Hầu Nhị đã bám theo sau.”

“Biết rồi, đi theo một lát rồi quay về, đừng để bị phát hiện.”

“Vâng thưa ông chủ.”

Âm thanh ngoài phòng xa dần, Bì Tu ngồi ở cạnh bàn nhíu mày suốt, sờ sờ Quan Âm ngọc trên bàn.

“Mở mồm hét giá cái thứ này mà không thấy ngại à?”

Hắn cười gằn ném Quan Âm ngọc lên bàn.

Bị hai tên nhân loại cầm đi một số tiền lớn khiến Bì Tu bực bội trong lòng, tức giận chẳng có chỗ mà xả.

Bây giờ khác với ngày xưa, nhân loại chiếm nhiều khí vận nhất ở nhân gian, không dễ gì mà chọc vào, chẳng còn cái thời mà hắn thích ăn mấy đứa thì ăn, muốn làm cái gì thì làm.

Huống chi hắn cũng không hứng thú với lũ dê hai chân lắm xương đó.

Phẫn nộ khiến cơ thể Bì Tu nóng hừng hực, gió điều hòa mười sáu độ thổi vào người cũng chẳng thấm vào đâu, vẫn nóng. Hắn ngồi trên ghế một hồi, mặt cau mày có cầm lấy tượng Quan Âm đi ra khỏi phòng.

Phục vụ hầu tinh thấy hắn đi ra thì vội vã khom lưng: “Ông chủ.”

“Làm việc đi, anh lên lầu ngồi, có chuyện gì thì gọi anh.”

Bì Tu vén bức rèm che trước lối lên cầu thang lầu hai, vừa bước được một bước, tất cả tiếng ồn ào phía sau đều biến mất, tiếng huyên náo trong đại sảnh quán cơm cũng chẳng còn, chỉ còn dư lại yên tĩnh.

Hắn đi lên cầu thang, lúc chuyển hướng bèn tháo tạp dề vắt trên cầu thang, để trần tiếp tục đi về phía trước.

Lầu hai là một gian rất rộng, đầu cầu thang cũng có rèm che, chuỗi ngọc bích xen lẫn trân châu, gió thổi là va vào nhau phát ra âm thanh của tiền tài.

Lúc Bì Tu vén rèm lên thì nữ minh tinh trong ti vi đang khóc đến sắp tắt thở, tiếng inh ỏi khiến Bì Tu đau hết cả đầu, mà cái người trước ti vi thì đang xem đến là vui vẻ, hai chân xếp bằng, chẳng thèm liếc Bì Tu lấy một cái.

Ông chủ Bì cũng không giận, chỉ đặt tượng Quan Âm xuống bàn, nói với người đang ngồi trước ti vi: “Đừng xem nữa, lại đây.”

Người kia mặc trường bào màu trắng, ăn vận như học trò thời cổ đại, tóc dài dùng vải trắng bao lại, thêm một chiếc trâm gỗ cố định, sắc mặt còn trắng hơn cả cái áo trắng y đang mặc trên người.

Nghe thấy tiếng Bì Tu gọi, y khẽ run lên, ngồi ì trên sô pha không nhúc nhích, mím chặt môi nhìn chằm chằm ti vi.

Căn phòng yên lặng một chốc, tiếng hít thở của Bì Tu bắt đầu trở nên nặng nề, hắn hạ nhiệt độ điều hòa xuống mức thấp nhất, nói lại lần nữa: “Đừng để tôi nói đến lần thứ ba, lại đây!”

Thư sinh kia bay qua, mới nhác thấy Bì Tu liền vội che mắt lại, oán giận nói: “Sao anh lại cởi trần vậy hả, thật chẳng lịch sự gì cả.”

Bì Tu cười gằn: “Ông đây không tát cho con quỷ nhà mi hồn phi phách tán đã là vô cùng lịch sự rồi.”

“Không biết xấu hổ, ban ngày ban mặt mà cởi trần cởi truồng….”

Thư sinh tuy miệng thì càu nhàu, vẻ mặt cũng không tình nguyện, nhưng vẫn ngoan ngoãn bay đến bên cạnh ông chủ Bì rồi dừng lại, có điều y giơ tay áo trái che khuất tầm nhìn, không cho cái thân thể đầy cơ bắp của Bì Tu đập vào mắt mình.

“Tôi thấy cậu có vẻ không cần tay trái nữa đúng không.”

Bì Tu cười lạnh xách quỷ thư sinh đến trước người, xúc cảm lạnh lẽo khiến đôi mày nhíu chặt của hắn dãn ra đôi chút.

“Làm gì đó?”

Thư sinh giãy dụa qua loa hai cái rồi thôi, dù sao cũng chẳng phải lần đầu tiên bị Bì Tu kéo vào lòng, ngồi trên đùi hắn như vậy, y bất động dựa vào Bì Tu, bộ dáng cam chịu.

Bì Tu một tay ôm y, hài lòng với dáng vẻ nghe lời của y, bèn ghì tay khiến quỷ thân lạnh lẽo của thư sinh này dán chặt vào mình để hạ nhiệt độ.

Tượng Quan Âm trên bàn được nhét vào trong tay, thư sinh cúi đầu nhìn, ngạc nhiên hỏi: “Anh kiếm cái này ở đâu vậy?”

“Mua của hai nhân loại.” Ông chủ Bì thấy y cứ cầm trong tay không buông, bèn nói: “Sau này vào ban ngày cậu chui vào trong tượng ngọc này nghỉ ngơi, thứ này tuy chất lượng chẳng ra làm sao, nhưng tốt xấu gì cũng được thờ cúng mấy trăm năm, đủ để chữa trị cái hồn phách rách nát như lưới đánh cá của cậu.”

“Hai nhân loại?” Thư sinh chậm rãi nói: “Tôi suýt quên mất mình cũng không phải người.”

“Cậu không phải người đã mấy trăm năm rồi.” Bì Tu cười lạnh: “Trên thế giới cũng chẳng có nhiều lão quỷ mấy trăm năm tuổi như cậu.”

Thư sinh im lặng vuốt ve tượng Phật, bỗng nhiên giãy dụa hỏi: “Anh mua cái này mất bao nhiêu tiền?”

“Chậc.” Bì Tu ghìm chặt eo nhỏ của thư sinh, ép vào người mình, lòng ngực nóng rực dán lên cơ thể lạnh lẽo của thư sinh, khiến hắn thở dài thoải mái: “Đừng nghịch, để tôi ôm một chút, hôm nay đúng là nóng chết người.”

Thư sinh cười khẩy: “Anh có phải người đâu.”

“Tôi thấy cậu không muốn làm quỷ nữa mà muốn trực tiếp đầu thai tái thế đúng không.” Bì Tu lạnh giọng: “Cái tượng Quan Âm sứt sẹo này ngốn một mớ tiền đấy, thư sinh nhà cậu ngoại trừ hạ nhiệt cho lão tử thì chẳng còn tác dụng nào hết, giữ cậu lại là do tôi thiện tâm, nếu còn không nghe lời thì ông đây sẽ tự tay cho cậu chết lần nữa, biết chưa?”

Thư sinh giận nhưng chẳng dám nói gì, chỉ cười lạnh một tiếng, thân thể ngoan ngoãn thả lỏng, mặc cho ông chủ Bì ôm ở trên đùi.

Căn phòng yên tĩnh lại, Bì Tu ôm quỷ là sẽ thấy thư thái hơn.

Chẳng vì lý do gì khác, quỷ thư sinh này toàn thân lạnh băng, xoa nắn kiểu gì cũng chẳng ấm lên, ôm vào lòng như ôm cái gối băng, hạ nhiệt độ còn hữu hiệu hơn cả máy điều hòa, đúng là thứ tuyệt hảo trong ngày hè.

Bì Tu thoải mái thở dài, sâu sắc cảm thấy mình đem thư sinh họ Văn này về nuôi cũng không lỗ vốn lắm.

Hắn lại thấy thư sinh này cầm Quan Thế Âm mãi, lòng nghĩ nhân loại đúng là không va chạm xã hội nhiều, cái thứ phế phẩm này mà cũng xem như bảo bối, thầm chê quả là nghèo kiết hủ lậu.

Nhưng ôm thư sinh này thoải mái đến nỗi hắn chẳng muốn buông ra, tâm trạng thật là mâu thuẫn, ông chủ Bì mở miệng hỏi: “Này, lần trước cậu bảo cậu tên là Văn gì ấy nhỉ?’

Thư sinh ngập ngừng một chốc mới trả lời: “Văn Hi _(xī)_.”

Ông chủ Bì “Ồ” một tiếng, nghĩ thầm tên Văn Tây _(đồng âm với Hi, cũng đọc là xī)_ sao không tên Đông Tây _(đồ vật)_? Đúng là số khổ, ngay cả tên cũng đặt không xong.

Nghĩ là đoán được ngay Bì Tu đang nghĩ gì trong lòng, Văn Hi bèn giải thích: “Hi trong hi hi nhương nhương _(rộn ràng)_.”

“Hi hi nhương nhương? Không phải Tây trong đông tây hả?” Bì Tu nhíu mày: “Tên của nhóc con nhiều nét quá.”

Văn Hi siết chặt tay không nói lời nào, lại nghe gã đầu bếp họ Bì này hỏi: “Có tên tự hay danh hào không, ở niên đại mà lão quỷ như cậu chết, chẳng phải nhân loại thích nhất là đặt biệt hiệu cho mình sao?”

“Không có.” Văn Hi chán chả buồn nói.

Bì Tu: “Xem ra là có.”

Văn Hi vẫn im ỉm, họ Bì cũng không miễn cưỡng, chỉ bế y đi đến ghế sô pha, chuyển phim truyền hình sang kênh khác, từ phim truyền hình cẩu huyết đổi thành phim hoạt hình, ngay cả âm lượng cũng chỉnh xuống nhỏ nhất.

Bì Tu ôm y, vươn tay nắm gáy khiến Văn Hi ngẩng đầu.

“Chuyện lúc trước tôi bảo cậu nhớ, đã nhớ ra chưa?”

**********

**★Chú thích:**

[1] **Đại ẩn ẩn vu thị** : Xuất phát từ câu “Tiểu ẩn ẩn vu dã, đại ẩn ẩn vu thị”, nói đến tư tưởng của người ẩn sĩ trong Đạo giáo.

Người nhìn thấu cuộc sống thường nghĩ đến cuộc đời ẩn dật, mong muốn cuộc sống không xô bồ tranh chấp, vì vậy họ trở về với thiên nhiên, với làng quê. Đó là tiểu ẩn.

Mà những người chân chính nhìn thấu cuộc sống thì cho dù có sống nơi phố thị ồn ào, họ vẫn có thể sống một cuộc đời ung dung nhàn nhã. Đó là đại ẩn.

_Edit: Đù mé couple em tìm kiếm bấy lâu, bặm trợn thô bỉ công x mỹ nhân ranh mãnh thụ, thằng chả dữ thế thôi chứ cưng em nó hết sức ~~~ Ôn nhu niên thượng công thẳng tiến tèn tén ten ~_


	2. Chapter 2

Ông chủ Bì gặp quỷ thư sinh Văn Hi này khi vừa ăn cơm xong, đi tản bộ tiện thể vứt rác, hắn vừa đứng trước thùng phân loại rác, giơ tay bỏ rác vào trong thùng, một cái hũ bạch ngọc cũng rơi vào lồng ngực hắn.

Bì Tu là một con Tỳ Hưu có thể khai vận tụ tài, hắn cầm cái hũ bạch ngọc kia nhìn trái nhìn phải nhìn trên nhìn dưới, nghĩ mình có thể chiêu tài tiến bảo, cơ mà cũng đâu đến mức tiền tài từ trên trời trực tiếp rơi vào trong ngực chứ?

Lẽ nào Thiên Đạo bất công kia cuối cùng cũng mở mắt, hiểu ra yêu quái mới là con ruột của nó?

Ông chủ Bì cầm cái hũ ngắm nghía, nhớ phục vụ hầu tinh trong cửa hàng sẩy tay làm vỡ cái hũ dưa muối, chất ngọc này vừa khéo có thể dùng thay.

Chỉ là cái hũ này có chút tà khí, hẳn là có kẻ hạ chú phong ấn lên trên, khiến thứ trong hũ này không thể chuyển thế siêu sinh. Loại chuyện bẩn thỉu này Bì Tu đã thấy nhiều rồi, thứ bị phong ấn không phải kẻ xui xẻo thì cũng là quỷ xấu xa.

Hắn suy nghĩ một lát, vươn tay vuốt qua cái hũ, kéo chú thuật xuống nắm thành tro.

Bất kể trong hũ là thứ gì, hắn muốn cái hũ này, hũ muối dưa đưa tới tay chẳng lý nào lại vứt đi.

Nhưng chú thuật vừa mới hóa thành tro, hắn liền ngửi được mùi Thao Thiết nhàn nhạt trên hũ.

Thao Thiết, đào phạm đại án kinh tế trăm năm, phạm vào rất nhiều tội lừa gạt cướp bóc. Bì Tu bị hại nặng nề, tài sản tích cóp nhiều năm và cả quả núi Thụy Giác đều bị Thao Thiết lừa mất.

Hắn trừng cái hũ, tay đột nhiên run lên, nghĩ bụng đừng bảo cái tên trời đánh thánh đâm kia ở bên ngoài bị làm thịt, bị người Quảng Đông biến thành dưa chua đấy chứ?

Mịa, tiền còn chưa trả mà muốn chết à?

Ông chủ Bì mở cái hũ ra, một mùi thơm nồng tỏa ra, tuy mùi của Thao Thiết đậm hơn, nhưng lông mày hắn lại thả lỏng, xác định trong này không phải Thao Thiết.

Tuy nhiên một tầng chú ngữ bên ngoài còn chưa đủ, trong hũ còn có một bàng môn tả đạo ngâm xương khóa hồn, không biết thù hận phải ghê gớm cỡ nào nữa.

Hắn đặt cái hũ xuống đất, giơ tay gõ gõ lên thân hũ gọi hồn: “Có thần trí thì đi ra nói chuyện.”

Cả buổi trời mà trong hũ vẫn không có động tĩnh gì, Bì Tu hơi mất kiên nhẫn, trực tiếp lôi hồn phách sắp tiêu tan trong hũ ra, một thư sinh toàn thân áo trắng, tóc tai xõa tung liền bị hắn nắm trong tay.

Văn Hi mơ hồ tỉnh dậy, chỉ cảm thấy mình vừa mơ một giấc mơ rất dài, trong mơ có yến tiệc linh đình, nguy nga tráng lệ, hương xa bảo mã, phong nguyệt vô song, y vẫn là con út của Văn gia, là công tử bột nhất hô bá ứng chốn kinh thành.

Y vừa mở mắt ra đã nhìn thấy gã đàn ông trước mắt, hung thần ác sát còn đáng sợ hơn cả tướng quân viễn chinh mà y từng gặp.

Một ánh đỏ chợt lóe qua trước mắt, ký ức phủ đầy bụi được mở ra, cảnh tượng quan binh xông vào xét nhà hiện lên, gương mặt của người phía trước và những gương mặt hung ác đó chồng chéo lên nhau, Văn Hi tức thì giãy dụa la hét.

Ông chủ Bì chỉ tay một cái khiến y ngậm miệng trật tự lại.

Ngoại trừ mùi hương nồng đậm trong vò, định hồn hương trên người thư sinh còn xen lẫn với mùi của Thao Thiết. Bì Tu ngửi kỹ, sắc mặt chùng xuống.

“Sao trên người mi lại có mùi của Thao Thiết.” Bì Tu nắm khuôn mặt xinh đẹp của thư sinh, ép hỏi: “Nói cho ta Thao Thiết ở đâu, đảm bảo kiếp sau mi sẽ đầu thai vào nhà tốt.”

Tuy nhiên mặt mũi ông chủ Bì quá hung ác, lực tay cũng quá mạnh, thư sinh nọ mới mở miệng nói được một chữ thì đã gục đầu hôn mê bất tỉnh.

Nếu không phải ông chủ Bì quyết định nhanh chóng, nhét y vào trong hũ, ôm cái hũ chạy hết tốc lực về quán thắp định hồn hương cho y thì quỷ thư sinh này đã hồn phi phách tán từ lâu rồi, làm gì có chuyện ngồi trên sô pha của mình mà xem ti vi?

Bì Tu thấy Văn Hi không nói gì, bèn vươn tay kéo hai má y sang bên, hờ hững nói: “Cậu vừa mới tỉnh lại, không biết tình hình hiện nay, cần thời gian thích ứng, tôi liền để cậu suy nghĩ kỹ càng, nhưng mà cậu đã xem hết phim truyền hình, sách thì đọc xong một tủ, bài thi đại học cũng làm hai bao, chắc là có thể thích ứng rồi chứ.”

Văn Hi vẫn im ỉm.

“Nói chuyện.” Bì Tu lạnh nhạt nói: “Đừng để tôi nổi giận.”

“Thích ứng rồi ạ.” Văn Hi nịnh nọt nở nụ cười với Bì Tu, giọng nói mềm mại như biến thành người khác: “Ngài cứ hỏi, chỉ cần tôi biết thì nhất định sẽ nói hết.”

Ông chủ Bì hừ một tiếng, thầm nghĩ Văn Hi cũng coi như thức thời đấy, không uổng công mình dùng bảo bối để câu hồn kéo mệnh.

“Chỉ cần cậu nói cho tôi Thao Thiết đang ở đâu, chờ sang năm khi trời trở lạnh, tôi sẽ đưa cậu đi đầu thai, đảm bảo kiếp sau cậu có cơm ngon áo đẹp, phú quý bình an cả đời.”

Văn Hi ngẩn ra, hỏi hắn: “Tại sao phải chờ trời lạnh?”

“Bởi vì mùa hè rất nóng, cậu ở lại hạ nhiệt cho tôi.” Bì Tu cau mày nhìn dự báo thời tiết trên ti vi: “Bố tổ sư, rõ ràng mới tháng năm mà sao nóng thế chứ.”

Văn Hi tức cười, nhưng lúc Bì Tu nhìn sang thì lập tức khép nép nói: “Thao Thiết là kỳ thú, tôi chưa từng thấy bao giờ.”

“Nó đương nhiên sẽ không hóa thành hình thú xuất hiện trước mặt con người, tên khốn Thao Thiết kia thích nhất là khoác mấy cái vỏ đẹp mã đi lừa lọc ở nhân thế.” Bì Tu khinh thường mắng hai câu, lại hỏi: “Cậu có từng gặp người nào ăn cực khỏe chưa?”

Văn Hi hỏi: “Ăn cực khỏe? Khỏe tới mức nào?”

“Là cái loại thùng cơm một lần có thể xơi cả con bò, cậu từng gặp chưa?” Ông chủ Bì suy nghĩ một chút rồi bổ sung thêm: “Thêm năm con gà, sáu con ngỗng và mười con cá nữa.”

Văn Hi: ……

Văn Hi: “Tôi chưa thấy bao giờ.”

Ông chủ Bì cau mày, nhiệt độ vừa mới giảm xuống hình như lại tăng lên, hắn kéo tay Văn Hi dán lên mặt mình, xúc cảm lạnh lẽo khiến hắn tỉnh táo lại.

Văn Vi bị hắn nắm tay mà không dám cựa quậy gì, lòng bực lắm nhưng vẫn nặn ra bộ mặt tươi cười, hỏi một cách săn sóc: “Thế này ngài thoải mái hơn chưa?”

Bì Tu gật đầu, vẫn truy hỏi: “Thật sự chưa từng thấy hả?”

“Chưa từng.” Văn Hi trả lời chắc nịch.

Bì Tu: “Thế tại sao Thao Thiết lại định hồn kéo mệnh cho cậu? Nếu không phải hắn định hồn cho cậu thì cậu đã hồn phi phách tán từ lúc bị phong ấn trong cái hũ kia rồi.”

“Tôi cũng không biết.” Văn Hi lắc đầu.

“Vậy rốt cuộc cậu chết như thế nào? Tên họ là gì, nói cho tôi, tôi tự đi tìm hiểu.” Bì Tu nhìn chằm chằm vào đôi mắt y: “Nếu như cậu không tự mình nói, tôi dùng cách khác thì vẫn biết được thôi, chỉ có điều…..”

“Tôi không nhớ thật mà.” Mặt Văn Hi trắng bệch, y nở nụ cười với Bì Tu: “Tôi đương nhiên không dám lừa gạt ngài, chỉ là hiện tại trong đầu tôi rất hỗn loạn, hồn phách cũng không hoàn chỉnh, chỉ nhớ mình họ Văn, trước đây là một công tử nhà giàu, cái khác thì không nhớ rõ.”

Bì Tu hơi nhướn mày, đang định nói tiếp thì chợt nghe thấy tiếng vén rèm che cửa kêu vang.

“Ông chủ ơi, cơm chuẩn bị xong rồi ạ.”

Giọng nói của hầu tinh phía sau rèm che hơi run rẩy, sợ mình phá hỏng chuyện tốt của ông chủ, liền đánh bạo nói: “Có cần em bưng lên cho anh không?”

Một lát sau, giọng nói truyền đến: “Không cần, anh xuống ngay đây.”

Hầu tinh bấy giờ mới như được đại xá, xin cáo lui đi xuống lầu.

Bí Tu liếc một cái.

Văn Hi lần đầu xuống lầu, cảm thấy dường như tất cả mọi người đang nhìn mình. Thế nhưng khi y ngoảnh sang, mọi người lại trốn tránh tầm mắt y.

Giống như khi mình còn sống vậy.

Y thầm cười trong lòng, ngoài mặt thì vẫn bình thản, ngoan ngoãn đi theo sau Bì Tu. Đến khi y đứng ở bên bàn thì bát đũa đã bày xong hết, trừ bát vàng đũa ngọc của Bì Tu ra, những người còn lại đều dùng bát sứ đũa gỗ bình thường.

Mà y đếm một lượt, phát hiện không có bát đũa của mình, ngay cả chỗ ngồi của mình cũng chẳng có.

Y khẽ nhướn mày, đang định nói chuyện thì thấy một cậu nhóc sai việc bưng bát thuốc tới, lắp bắp thưa: “Ông, ông chủ, thuốc, thuốc nấu xong rồi ạ.”

Bì Tu liếc nhìn, lại bảo thẳng nhỏ đi lấy thêm cái thìa.

Văn Hi bị hắn ôm ngồi ở bên người, bảo tọa rộng rãi được nhồi bông mềm, trên nệm lót còn trải một cái chiếu trúc, trông có vẻ dở dở ương ương.

Ngồi lên cảm giác mới mẻ phết, Văn Hi sờ cái chiếu kỳ lạ dưới thân, nghĩ bụng, nếu miếng trúc đổi thành ngọc thạch thì chắc có thể mát nhanh hơn chút.

Nhưng y ngó sang hình thể của người bên cạnh, nếu mà đổi thành ngọc thạch, cái tên chẳng biết là yêu hay quái này mà ngồi lên là nát hết, thế thì lại phung phí của trời.

Đứa nhỏ kia cầm cái thìa trắng tới, Bì Tu đẩy bát thuốc đến trước mặt Văn Hi: “Đây là thuốc cố hồn cho cậu, uống đi.”

Văn Hi không chạm đến bát thuốc kia mà nhìn chằm chằm cơm nước nóng hổi trước mặt Bì Tu.

“Đây là cái gì?” Văn Hi nhìn đồ ăn trước mặt Bì Tu, đa phần là mấy thứ thanh đạm như đậu phụ cải xanh, cảm giác chẳng hề phù hợp với con người hắn. Loại người hung thần ác sát như này thì phải ngoạm thịt, tu rượu mới đúng chứ, sao lại ăn như hòa thượng thế kia?

Y thấy trước mặt đám nhân viên trong quán là dầu cay, còn có cả miếng thịt bự chảng, bèn nói: “Sao anh ăn không giống bọn họ?”

Bì Tu múc một miếng đậu phụ, cho vào miệng ăn: “Vì ăn cái này mát.”

Hắn thấy Văn Hi không uống thuốc mà cứ nhìn chằm chằm mình ăn cơm, liền cau mày, đang định nói nhìn cái gì vậy, nhưng lại nhớ ra lão quỷ này bị niêm phong trong hũ mấy năm trăm không được thấy ánh sáng, chắc là muốn ăn cơm nhưng ngại nói đây mà.

Ông chủ Bì đặt đũa xuống, bưng bát thuốc đến bên mép Văn Hi: “Trước tiên uống thuốc đi, uống xong rồi ăn cơm.”

Văn Hi nhìn hắn: “Quỷ có thể ăn cơm không?”

Câu hỏi này khiến người ta tỉnh ngộ, cả phòng ăn thoáng chốc lặng ngắt, ngay cả Bì Tu cũng đen xì mặt, hắn đưa bát đến miệng Văn Hi, hung dữ nói: “Uống!”

Được rồi, uống thì uống, cũng đâu thể chết thêm lần nữa.

Văn Hi uống thuốc trong tay Bì Tu, vị đắng đến quỷ cũng phải run rẩy đó khiến y hoài nghi đây có phải bát độc dược hay không, y uống xong hớp cuối cùng thì ho đến tê tâm liệt phế, dựa vào người Bì Tu, hận không thể phun trả lại hết cho hắn.

“Sao mà uống vội thế chứ?” Bì Tu vỗ lưng cho y, nghĩ thầm nếu mà ho đến chết thì mình biết đi đâu tìm một cái gối băng ưng ý như vậy đây.

Thấy người trong ngực ho sặc sụa, run rẩy dựa vào vai mình, ông chủ Bì liền hỏi đứa nhỏ nói lắp ban nãy bưng thuốc đến: “Thuốc này là nhóc nấu à?”

Thằng nhỏ nói lắp sợ hãi gật đầu: “Vâng, là con nấu ạ.”

Văn Hi ho khù khụ một trận mới đỡ, y ngồi thẳng dậy, bảo: “Tôi không ngờ lại đắng như thế.”

“Đắng đến vậy thật à?” Bì Tu nghĩ thầm mình cũng uống rồi mà có thấy đắng đâu, hắn không tin, cầm bát lên uống chút thuốc còn sót lại, không quá một giây sau liền phun ra.

Văn Hi: …..

Bì Tu thẹn quá hóa giận, đặt mạnh cái bát xuống bàn, quát lên với đám yêu quái đang nhìn chòng chọc mình: “Cứ nhìn chằm chằm ông đây làm gì, trên mặt ông có cơm hả? Ăn cơm đi!”

Đám yêu quái cũng bắt đầu ăn cơm, cúi đầu không dám nhìn ông chủ nữa.

Văn Hi tâm tình phức tạp ngồi một bên, muốn cười mà không cười được, nhưng y thật sự rất buồn cười, chỉ có thể cố nhịn, rút giấy ăn lau miệng cho Bì Tu.

Ông chủ Bì sặc sụa vì ngụm thuốc đắng, cơ thể lại nóng lên, cầm tay Văn Hi kéo y vào trong lòng.

Nhóc nói lắp đứng một bên sợ không dám ho he gì, nó run rẩy hỏi: “Ông, ông chủ, có cần lấy cho bà, bà chủ một bộ bát đũa không ạ, chẳng phải bà, bà chủ vừa bảo muốn ăn, ăn cơm sao?”

Bì Tu nghe vậy thì nhướn mày: “Bà chủ? Bà chủ ở đâu ra, ông đây làm gì có mẹ.” _(Lão bản nương vừa nghĩa là bà chủ, vừa nghĩa là mẹ của ông chủ.)_

Văn Hi: ……

Văn Hi: Móa, vậy mà cũng dám nói.


	3. Chapter 3

Bì Tu trời sinh đất dưỡng không có mẹ lên tiếng khiến cả phòng ăn lập tức yên tĩnh, không một ai dám nói gì.

Văn Hi muốn cười, nhưng để mình không chết thêm lần nữa, y đành cố nhịn. Chỉ vờ vịt dựa vào Bì Tu, vừa dùng tay quạt gió cho yêu quái bên cạnh mình, vừa bảo với nhóc nói lắp: “Nhóc hiểu nhầm rồi, cơ mà có thể giúp ta lấy bát đũa tới đây không?”

“Lấy cái bằng gỗ liễu ấy.” Bì Tu quay đầu dặn.

Cơm canh đựng trong gỗ cây liễu ngàn năm thì quỷ cũng có thể ăn được.

Hắn bắt lấy cái tay quạt gió của Văn Hi kéo đến trước mặt mình, bởi vì uống thuốc định hồn mà hồn thể vốn hơi trong suốt giờ đã không khác gì người thường.

Văn Hi mặc cho hắn kéo tay mình: “Thuốc ban nãy tuy đắng nhưng sau khi uống vào thì tôi thấy thoải mái hơn rồi.”

Bì Tu buông tay y ra, hỏi: “Cái tượng phật mẻ kia đâu?”

“Ở trong tay áo.” Văn Hi hỏi: “Cần tôi lấy ra không?”

Bì Tu lắc đầu: “Cứ cầm trước đi.”

Nhóc nói lắp mang bát đũa tới đặt ở trước mặt Văn Hi, sau đó mới quay về chỗ ngồi ăn cơm. Ăn từng miếng từng miếng như mèo con ăn cơm, cứ ăn một miếng lại ngó sang chỗ Bì Tu một cái, tình cờ chạm mắt với Văn Hi thì lại lập tức cúi đầu bới cơm, nhìn ra Văn Hi muốn cười.

Ông chủ Bì ăn chay, Văn Hi cũng chỉ có thể ăn chay cùng hắn .

Mà ăn được hai miếng thì Văn Hi liền nhịn không được mà hỏi: “Bọn họ đang ăn cái gì thế?”

“Muốn ăn à?” Ông chủ Bì hỏi ngược lại.

Văn Hi dè dặt không lên tiếng, Bì Tu cũng chẳng vội, thế là y liền múc một thìa hành trộn đậu phụ cho vào miệng, cứ thấy thiêu thiếu vị thịt.

“Muốn ăn cũng không sao.” Bì Tu buông đũa xuống, nhìn y: “Chỉ cần cậu nhớ được gặp hắn vào khi nào, có quan hệ gì với hắn, thì đừng nói là những món này, cậu muốn ăn món gì tôi cũng có thể bảo bọn nó làm cho cậu.”

Văn Hi hơi nhướn mày, vờ đỡ đầu, nói: “Nhưng tôi thật sự không nhớ ra được.”

“Thế thì chịu đói đi, cậu là quỷ mà, không ăn một bữa cũng chẳng chết đói được.” Bì Tu lau miệng, kéo y lên: “Lên lầu thôi, mấy đứa ăn xong thì thu dọn sạch sẽ đi nhé, tối nay có thể bắt đầu chuẩn bị cho chợ đêm rồi.”

“Ông chủ.” Thanh niên ngồi bên trái Bì Tu đột nhiên đứng lên, “Ngày mai khách của anh tới đấy.”

Bì Tu dừng bước, xua tay: “Anh biết rồi.”

Thấy ông chủ và con quỷ có vẻ giống bà chủ kia đã lên lầu, cậu nhóc nói lắp mới đánh bạo hỏi Hầu Nhị bên cạnh mình: “Hầu, Hầu Nhị, nam quỷ kia và ông, ông chủ có quan hệ gì vậy?”

“Ngày nào cũng nhốt trong phòng không cho ra, nhóc nói xem là quan hệ gì?” Hầu tinh cười xấu xa, nhỏ giọng thì thầm: “Quan hệ kim ốc tàng kiều **[1]** chứ gì nữa.”

Nhóc nói lắp sững sờ: “Kim ốc tàng, tàng kiều là sao?”

“Nhóc không biết à? Chẳng phải ông chủ đưa sách cho nhóc để nhóc học sao?” Hầu Nhị tỏ vẻ ghét bỏ: “Sao đã nói lắp rồi mà đầu óc còn ngốc thế chứ.”

Mặt thằng nhỏ nói lắp lập tức trắng bệch.

“Ăn cơm nhanh lên, ăn xong còn làm việc!”

Tiếng quát bất thình lình khiến Hầu Nhị nuốt hết lời định nói vào bụng, cậu ta liếc nhìn người đàn ông vừa lên tiếng, thấy gương mặt mỹ nhân bị sẹo vắt ngang kia lạnh tanh thì lập tức rùng mình không dám nói tiếp nữa.

Văn Hi lên lầu là lại nằm ở chỗ mình thích nhất mà xem ti vi, Bì Tu cởi đồ đi tắm, tắm xong đi ra thì thấy quỷ thư sinh này đang vuốt ve ngọc phật mình tặng hôm nay, vẻ mặt trông là lạ.

“Sao vậy? Thích đồ tôi tặng cậu đến thế cơ à?” Bì Tu để trần đi lại gần, tiện tay vắt khăn bông lên ghế sô pha, ghé người qua rút ngọc phật trong tay Văn Hi ra nhìn một chút, thực sự không nhìn ra chỗ nào đặc biệt.

Văn Hi ngồi dậy, cười giả lả với ông chủ Bì: “Thứ đầu tiên anh tặng cho tôi, đương nhiên là thích rồi.”

“Nịnh hót.” Bì Tu cười lạnh, căn bản không tin.

Văn Hi cũng không giận, y nắm chặt lấy bàn tay đưa tới của Bì Tu, sáp lại gần, nghe lời làm gối ôm.

“Những người ban nãy đều là nhân viên của anh à? Bọn họ cũng không phải con người sao?” Văn Hi ngửa đầu hỏi: “Tôi thấy có mấy người tay dài lưng gù, ngoại hình giống khỉ, bọn họ có phải hầu tinh không?”

“Ừ.” Bì Tu không phủ nhận, một tay ôm Văn Hi, một tay chuyển kênh, lười biếng nói: “Năm hầu tinh đều là nhân viên phục vụ, Hầu Nhất, Nhị, Tam, Tứ, Ngũ, cả thằng nhỏ nói lắp bưng thuốc cho cậu nữa, nó cũng là phục vụ.”

Văn Hi thắc mắc: “Thằng bé ấy cũng là hầu tinh ư? Tôi không nhận ra.”

“Không phải, nó là chổi tinh.” Bì Tu chỉ vào cái chổi trong góc: “Chính là cái chổi tinh kia kìa, mấy năm trước mới hóa thành hình người, tuổi còn nhỏ, chắc có lẽ lúc hóa hình phải chịu chút khổ cho nên nói chuyện cứ lắp ba lắp bắp.”

Văn Hi lấy làm lạ: “Sao anh lại thu nhận một chổi tinh?”

Đây không phải dấu hiệu may mắn gì, hơn nữa yêu quái này còn mở quán cơm, chú ý nhất là phong thuỷ, sao đang yên đang lành lại đi thu nhận chổi tinh.

“Tại sao không nhận?” Bì Tu nhìn y: “Một mình nó có thể quét tước vệ sinh cho cả quán cơm, biết pháp thuật còn hiệu quả hơn robot dọn nhà, huống chi nó vừa ăn ít vừa không lắm chuyện, tôi mà không nhận nó thì mới là thần kinh.”

Văn Hi khẽ gật đầu: “Nói như vậy đúng là không chỉ trích được gì.”

“Cảm thấy nó là chổi thì không may mắn à?” Bì Tu nhíu mày: “Nhân loại các người chính là như thế, cứ thích soi mói vớ vẩn.”

Văn Hi không đáp lời hắn, mà hỏi: “Tôi thấy còn có ba người nữa, cái người mà gọi là kế toán của anh là tinh quái gì vậy?”

“Bàn tính tinh.” Bì Tu nói: “Hai người kia, giao nhân có sẹo trên mặt là Nhậm Kiêu, còn thằng nhóc hồ ly tướng tá không được đẹp kia thì là Cừu Phục, là đầu bếp của tôi.”

Văn Hi nhìn hắn: “Sao cái gì anh cũng nói hết cho tôi thế, không thắc mắc sao tôi hỏi nhiều vậy à?”

Bì Tu cười lạnh, vươn tay nắm cằm Văn Hi lắc lắc: “Thấy cậu hôm nay nghe lời như vậy, nói cho cậu mấy cái này cũng không sao. Huống hồ cậu có biết cũng chẳng làm được gì, tôi có gì phải sợ chứ.”

“Tôi thật sự chưa từng gặp Thao Thiết mà anh nói, có phải anh nghĩ nhầm rồi không?” Văn Hi cúi thấp đầu, nói bằng giọng mềm nhũn: “Tôi chỉ là một người bình thường thôi, sao có thể từng gặp thần thú trong truyền thuyết được.”

Bì Tu nhíu mày: “Cậu bảo ký ức hỗn loạn, không nhớ gì cả cơ mà?”

Văn Hi nghẹn lời, nghĩ thầm đù má sao giờ tên yêu quái này lại thông minh thế? Chẳng phải vừa mới dở người bảo mình không có mẹ sao?

Cằm bị yêu quái nhấc lên, Văn Hi nhìn thẳng vào con ngươi màu vàng của hắn, nỗi sợ bắt đầu dâng lên trong lòng.

“Tôi chưa từng thấy người bình thường nào chết rồi mà bị niêm phong trong hũ không được siêu sinh cả, hơn nữa vừa có phấn trầm đàn hương vừa có phong quỷ chú, hai tầng này kết hợp với nhau có thể phong ấn cậu đến hồn phi phách tán.”

Văn Hi quay đầu tránh khỏi tay hắn, xoa cằm nói: “Chỉ là trước kia trong nhà gặp họa, liên lụy tôi phải chịu chung thôi.”

“E rằng không phải họa bình thường đâu nhỉ.” Bì Tu kéo bộ đồ trắng y mặc trên người: “Áo tang trắng, cậu đang để tang cho người trong nhà à?”

Văn Hi không nói gì.

“Tôi không hứng với cuộc sống hồi còn sống của cậu, tôi chỉ muốn biết cậu có quan hệ thế nào với Thao Thiết.” Bì Tu cười lạnh: “Hắn sẽ không tốt bụng đến nỗi tùy tiện định hồn cho một con quỷ chết thảm.”

“Anh rốt cuộc có quan hệ thế nào với hắn?” Văn Hi nhìn hắn: “Tôi thật sự không biết hắn là ai, cũng chưa từng gặp bao giờ, không có một chút ấn tượng nào hết.”

“Tôi có quan hệ thế nào với hắn á hả?” Bì Tu cười lạnh lùng, nói: “Ông đây là chủ nợ của hắn!”

Văn Hi ngây ra vì hai chữ chủ nợ, y nhìn Bì Tu, lẩm bẩm nói: “Thiếu nợ thì trả tiền là thiên kinh địa nghĩa, nhưng anh đi tìm hắn chứ giam tôi làm gì.”

Lúc mới tới nơi này, y không phải không có làm loạn, y hết muốn xuống lầu lại muốn lẩn trốn, nhưng ngay cả cái rèm che cửa cũng chẳng vén lên nổi, không có sự cho phép của yêu quái này thì y không thể đi đâu được.

“Giam cậu?” Bì Tu mắng: “Với cái tình trạng của cậu lúc vừa mới tỉnh, nếu mà thả cậu ra ngoài thật, chỉ một chút ánh nắng thôi cũng có thể thiêu cho con quỷ nhà cậu hồn phi phách tán đấy.”

Văn Hi sững sờ: “Vậy chẳng lẽ tôi cả đời không thể ra khỏi cửa?”

“Thao Thiết chưa bao giờ lưu mùi trên người kẻ khác mà không có lý do gì, giữ cậu ở nơi này, hắn sớm muộn cũng sẽ tìm đến.” Bì Tu hờ hững nói: “Chờ hắn tìm đến, tôi sẽ đưa cậu đi đầu thai, sau khi đầu thai thì không cần sợ ánh nắng nữa.”

Hơn nữa tôi còn có thể kiếm công đức nhờ đưa lão quỷ đầu thai, đúng là một công đôi việc.

Văn Hi dựa vào người hắn, an tĩnh hồi lâu mới hỏi: “Đầu thai có đau không?”

Bì Tu: “Không biết, ông đây đã đầu thai bao giờ đâu.”

Có điều hắn đang nghĩ xem sau khi quỷ thư sinh này đầu thai, mình phải đi đâu để tìm một cái gối băng thích hợp đây. Quỷ thư sinh này rất hợp ý hắn, chỉ tiếc không phải tinh quái mà là một nhân quỷ phải đầu thai, thật là đáng tiếc.

Văn Hi: “Anh nói xương cốt của tôi đang ở trong hũ, cái hũ đó giờ ở chỗ nào?”

“Muốn biết hả?” Bì Tu khều lên một lọn tóc của y, kéo kéo: “Cái này không thể nói cho cậu được, ngộ nhỡ Thao Thiết đến trộm mất cái hũ đi thì chẳng phải tôi mất cả người lẫn của sao.”

Hắn còn lâu mới làm loại chuyện lỗ vốn như vậy.

“Hồi nãy kế toán của anh nói sắp có khách tới, cũng là người biết Thao Thiết sao?” Văn Hi hỏi.

“Đúng, đến lúc ấy cậu cùng xuống với tôi.”

Bì Tu thưởng thức đôi tay trắng nõn của Văn Hi, nắn nắn cảm thấy mềm mại nhẵn nhụi, vừa nhìn là biết tay của công tử nhà giàu, chưa từng phải làm việc nặng gì.

Văn Hi kinh ngạc: “Bọn họ là ai?”

Bì Tu: “Cũng là chủ nợ của Thao Thiết, trong tay bọn họ có hình của Thao Thiết, đến lúc đó cậu xem hình rồi xác nhận. Tuy nhiên Thao Thiết mỗi lần đều biến ra hình hài khác nhau để gặp người khác, chắc có lẽ cậu cũng không nhận ra được đâu.”

“Xem thử một chút cũng không hề gì, biết đâu tôi lại nhận ra được thì chẳng phải càng tốt hơn sao?”

Bì Tu nghe vậy thì ngạc nhiên: “Cậu đang quan tâm tôi sẽ làm gì với Thao Thiết đấy à, nếu không có hắn giúp cậu định hồn thì cậu đã hồn phi phách tán lúc tôi mở hũ ra rồi.”

“Nhưng nếu tôi không nghe lời anh thì e rằng giờ cũng hồn phi phách tán.” Văn Hi nở nụ cười, ghé sát lại gần Bì Tu: “Ngày mai tìm cho tôi cái quạt đi, tôi dùng tay làm quạt cho anh mệt quá.”

Bì Tu lạnh lùng nói: “Đúng là nhân loại không có trái tim.”

Văn Hi chỉ cười, không hề phản bác, mặc cho Bì Tu ôm chặt mình hạ nhiệt độ.

Hôm sau thức dậy, Văn Hi vừa mở mắt liền thấy trên ngăn tủ đầu giường có đặt một cái quạt xếp sơn đen thếp vàng, trên quạt còn dùng dây đỏ buộc một món trang sức bằng ngọc.

Văn Hi ngồi trên giường ngắm nghía một hồi thì nghe thấy tiếng rèm cửa va chạm.

“Ngài, ngài dậy chưa ạ? Ông chủ bảo con, con đi mời ngài xuống.”

**********

**★** **Chú thích:**

[1] **Kim ốc tàng kiều** : Nghĩa là nhà vàng giấu giai nhân, xuất phát từ giai thoại của Hán Vũ Đế và hoàng hậu Trần A Kiều của mình. Hán Vũ Đế từng hứa rằng nếu sau này lấy được A Kiều làm vợ thì sẽ đúc nhà vàng cho nàng ở.


	4. Chapter 4

Bì Tu ngồi trên ghế thái sư nhắm mắt lại, tay xoay xoay hai quả bi lăn tay, trên bàn đặt đồ uống lạnh, uống một nửa lộ ra mấy viên đá.

_(Bi lăn tay: nguyên văn là “bảo kiện cầu”, là hai quả bi làm bằng gỗ, sắt, đá, ngọc… cầm nắn trong tay để luyện cơ, giảm xơ cứng, thấp khớp.)_

Nhiệt độ điều hòa để quá thấp, mấy người ngồi đối diện hắn cứ ngập ngừng, muốn tăng nhiệt độ lên nhưng mà lại không dám mở miệng, chỉ có thể túm chặt quần áo của mình.

Cửa phòng bị đẩy ra, Bì Tu mở mắt, vứt hai quả bi lăn tay vào trong rổ.

Văn Hi tự giác đi tới bên cạnh Bì Tu, nhưng ghế thái sư quá nhỏ mà mông Bì Tu thì quá lớn, chẳng có chỗ cho y ngồi, y đành dựa vào tay vịn, hỏi: “Anh chờ lâu lắm à?”

Bì Tu liếc nhìn y, hôm nay tóc của quỷ thư sinh này không búi hết lên mà để xõa một nửa xuống vai, làm giảm đi chút vẻ cứng nhắc, trông ưa nhìn hơn ngày thường.

“Cũng không lâu lắm, nhưng cậu chậm quá đấy.” Bì Tu gõ ngón tay lên bàn: “Không có ghế, trước hết đứng tạm đi.”

Văn Hi không nói gì, chỉ nở nụ cười đối diện với mấy vị đang nhìn mình chằm chằm.

“Chính là cậu ta?” Một người đàn ông đeo kính lên tiếng hỏi.

Bì Tu gật đầu: “Trên người cậu ta có mùi của Thao Thiết, hẳn mấy người đều ngửi thấy được chứ.”

“Làm sao tìm được vậy?” Một người phụ nữ trong đó nhíu mày: “Loại lão quỷ ở niên đại cậu ta đã không còn thấy nhiều nữa, đừng bảo vì không mở quán cơm này được nữa mà anh đi đào mộ với người ta đấy nhé?”

Đối với con người, đào mộ là hoạt động có độ nguy hiểm cao, nhưng đối với đại yêu quái như Bì Tu thì việc này giống như nghịch bùn vậy, đều là vẩy vẩy nước, vấn đề nhỏ thôi.

Bì Tu cười lạnh: “Đây là hôm đó tôi đi vứt rác, rác vừa mới rời khỏi tay thì hũ xương cốt của tên này liền rơi vào ngực tôi, y như nhảy dù vậy.”

Người phụ nữ ngạc nhiên, nhỏ giọng hỏi: “Anh phân loại rác đúng cách nên trúng thưởng đấy à?”

“Nhảy dù với không nhảy dù cái gì, xem tranh trước rồi nói sau.”

Gã lùn ngồi trong góc lấy ra một cuộn tranh dài từ trong tay áo, Văn Hi nhìn mà đơ ra một hồi.

Y nhìn chằm chằm người lùn kia, hỏi: “Ông rút bức tranh này từ đâu ra thế?”

“Trong tay áo chứ đâu.” Gã lùn kia không hiểu ra sao, còn giơ tay áo mình ra kéo kéo trước mặt Văn Hi: “Cái này gọi là càn khôn tay áo, loại quỷ phàm nhân như cậu nhất định là chưa từng thấy nhỉ.”

Văn Hi bấy giờ mới nhận lấy cuộn tranh, gật đầu nói: “Quả thật chưa từng thấy bao giờ.”

Y còn tưởng rằng ông lùn này rút đồ từ nách ra, đang nghĩ bụng sao mà gắt vậy.

Đồ uống lạnh trên bàn được dời sang một bên, Văn Hi mở tranh ra, một bức họa dạ yến trải ra trên bàn.

Thị nữ và đào hát đi lại rộn ràng, yến tiệc linh đình náo nhiệt, Văn Hi nhìn đến ngẩn ngơ, cả buổi không lên tiếng.

“Làm sao vậy?”

Bì Tu thấy y không nói gì, bèn đứng dậy đi tới gần cái bàn, hắn nhìn bức tranh rồi cũng đờ ra, sau đó nghiến răng rít ra một câu: “Đệt con mẹ nhà ông, tranh kiểu này thì xác nhận thế éo nào?”

Tranh công bút cổ đại, nét vẽ tuy tinh tế nhưng không rõ ràng, nhìn lướt qua thì mặt ai cũng y như nhau, mặt tròn mắt hẹp, nam để râu nữ tóc dài.

_(Công bút là một kỹ thuật vẽ tranh của hội họa Trung Hoa, chú trọng sự tỉ mỉ, tinh vi, trau chuốt kỹ lưỡng. Ví dụ một bức )_

Một nam một nữ kia cũng trầm mặc, chỉ có mình gã lùn kia còn đang biện bạch cho mình: “Tôi biết làm sao được! Thời ấy toàn vẽ người kiểu này! Làm gì có máy ảnh như bây giờ chụp tách tách cái là xong, tranh này là lần trước tôi đi bắt Thao Thiết thì vớ được trên bàn sách của thằng chả.”

Gã lùn vỗ bàn: “Trong này có hắn! Chính miệng hắn nói! Trong này có hắn mà, lần ấy tôi với hắn ta uống rượu, hắn nói nếu tôi có thể tìm ra hắn trong tranh thì hắn sẽ đưa hết bảo bối cuỗm được của anh cho tôi!”

Bì Tu: ……

Gã lùn sực nhận ra mình lỡ mồm, lập tức lùi lại mấy bước nhìn chằm chằm Bì Tu, run rẩy nói: “Bì Tu, tôi cho anh biết, tôi đã có hộ khẩu rồi, anh mà ăn thịt tôi là phạm pháp!”

Cái ghế đẩu bên cạnh ghế thái sư bị sút bay ra ngoài, va vào góc tường bể tan thành mấy mảnh, gã lùn kia sợ đến nỗi đứng ngay ngắn lại, chỉ thiếu điều giơ tay kính lễ với Bì Tu.

“Ông đây đếch quan tâm mi có hộ khẩu hay không!” Trên mặt Bì Tu loáng thoáng hiện ra vảy đen, đôi mắt vàng rực đến dọa người, hắn tung một cước đạp gã lùn kia ngã chổng vó.

Một nam một nữ bên cạnh cuống quít chạy đến can ngăn, người phụ nữ vừa kéo cánh tay Bì Tu thì cảm thấy tay mình nóng rực khiến cô phải thét lên.

“Anh mà còn mất bình tĩnh nữa thì sẽ bị Thiên Đạo giáng sét bổ cho đấy!”

Văn Hi nghe vậy thì lập tức lui về sau mấy bước, chỉ lo Bì Tu nổ tung bắn hết máu thịt lên người mình, cho dù là quỷ thì y cũng muốn làm một con quỷ sạch sẽ.

Người đàn ông không sợ nóng, anh ta túm Bì Tu ra sau, gân giọng kêu: “Dù gì anh ta cũng là thần tài! Anh mà ăn thịt anh ta thật thì sẽ gây chuyện lớn đấy!”

Bì Tu nhìn chòng chọc tên lùn kia: “Lý Quỷ Tổ, mi lại đây cho ta!”

Lý thần tài đứng dán lên tường: “Anh tha cho tôi một mạng thì chờ tìm được đồ về rồi, tôi sẽ nhờ vả quan hệ giúp anh, để anh không cần phải nộp thuế!”

“Nộp thuế? Nộp thuế cái đéo gì?” Con mắt Bì Tu hoàn toàn chuyển sang màu vàng: “Ông đây tìm về đồ của mình mà còn bắt nộp thuế à? Muốn tiền đến điên rồi phỏng!”

Mở quán phải nộp thuế theo quy củ của nhân loại thì thôi, nhưng hắn là người bị hại đi tìm lại đồ của mình mà còn phải nộp thuế á?

Nhân loại có phải muốn tiền đến phát điên rồi không?

“Đống bảo bối của anh đều là quốc bảo, không đưa vào bảo tàng lưu giữ thì bắt buộc phải nộp thuế!” Lý Quỷ Tổ cười nịnh hót: “Đừng nóng giận mà ông chủ Bì, bảo bối còn chưa tìm về được, anh mà tức chết thì chẳng phải lỗ hết vốn liếng sao?”

Bì Tu thở hồng hộc mấy hơi, cuối cùng không còn định ăn thịt kẻ trước mặt nữa.

“Một xu tiền thuế ông đây cũng không nộp!” Bì Tu nốc cạn đồ uống trên bàn, nhai đá rồm rộp, căm giận nói: “Một xu một cắc cũng đừng hòng moi được từ tay ông! Muốn moi tiền của Tỳ Hưu á hả, đúng là nằm mơ giữa ban ngày!”

Văn Hi nghe vậy thì sững sờ, thì ra yêu quái này là Tỳ Hưu, tầm mắt y không nhịn được mà chuyển đến cái mông của Bì Tu.

Truyền thuyết bảo là Tỳ Hưu chỉ có vào không có ra, không biết là thật hay giả…

“Đứng đó làm gì! Lại đây!” Bì Tu đột nhiên quay đầu lại, vươn tay ra với Văn Hi.

Ba người kia đều ngơ ngác nhìn quỷ thư sinh nắm chặt bàn tay vươn tới của Bì Tu, rút từ ống tay áo mình ra một cái quạt sơn đen thếp vàng.

“Sao tôi cảm giác nhiệt độ cao hơn chút rồi.” Văn Hi mở quạt ra quạt cho Bì Tu, cười bảo: “Đang giữa mùa hè mà nổi nóng như thế làm gì?”

Người phụ nữ thấy Văn Hi bị Bì Tu ôm vào lòng thì ngạc nhiên hỏi: “Cậu không thấy nóng sao?”

Văn Hi nhìn cô: “Tôi là quỷ, không nhạy cảm với nhiệt độ như mọi người, chỉ cảm thấy tự dưng nóng lên chút thôi.”

“Không thể nào, cho dù là quỷ thì…..” Người phụ nữ lẩm bẩm.

Bì Tu nhờ vào hơi lạnh từ người Văn Hi mà dần dần tỉnh táo lại, hắn nghiêng đầu tựa mặt vào ngực của quỷ thư sinh, cảm giác trên gáy có một bàn tay lạnh lẽo chậm rãi xoa bóp, hắn lại bắt đầu thấy không đủ, chê quần áo trên người thư sinh quá vướng víu.

Lý Quỷ Tổ thấy Bì Tu tỉnh táo lại rồi, bấy giờ mới dám tiến lên hai bước, nói: “Có Nguyệt Lão cùng Tây Vương Mẫu làm chứng, đồ của anh tìm về tôi sẽ không chạm vào, thuế cũng không cần nộp xu nào, tiền đề là anh phải tìm ra Thao Thiết cái đã!”

“Cái này còn cần mi nói à!”

Bì Tu đoạt cái quạt trong tay Văn Hi, tự mình quạt lấy, Văn Hi thấy thế thì thu tay lại, ngoan ngoãn ngồi xuống, ánh mắt lại nhìn vào bức họa công bút trên bàn, hỏi: “Bức tranh này là của Thao Thiết à? Hắn là người nào?”

“Người này.”

Lý Quỷ Tổ cầm tranh lại đây, chỉ vào người áo trắng đang nói chuyện với một tỳ nữ sau tấm bình phong, hỏi y với vẻ mặt mong đợi: “Từng gặp chưa?”

“Chưa từng.” Văn Hi thành thật lắc đầu.

Nói thật, làm gì có ai mặt mũi thế này cơ chứ?

Tuy nhiên người còn lại trong tranh thì y lại biết, đều là khách mời ngồi ở yến hội, sao có thể lưu ý đến một nhân vật nhỏ bé tầm thường ở trong góc.

Bì Tu cất lời: “Được rồi, cái tranh chết tiệt này của ông, người trông còn chẳng giống người, bảo cậu ta xác nhận kiểu gì được?”

Tây Vương Mẫu ngồi bên cạnh thở dài: “Vậy phải làm thế nào đây?”

“Gấp cái gì? Thao Thiết có thể định hồn cho cậu ta thì đương nhiên sẽ trở về tìm cậu ta, chỉ cần hắn đến, không lo không bắt được thằng khốn đó.” Bì Tu nghĩ mà cáu: “Đến lúc ấy ông đây sẽ bắt hắn nôn ra cả gốc lẫn lãi đồ năm đó hắn cuỗm mất!”

Nếu không phải vì tên cẩu vật Thao Thiết này thì sao giờ hắn lại ra nông nỗi phải ở cái nơi rách nát này mở quán cơm, sống chuỗi ngày thiếu thốn như thế? Mỗi tháng còn phải đúng hạn trả nợ ngân hàng, nộp tiền điện nước, phát lương cho đám tiểu yêu quái nữa.

Bì Tu trợn mắt mở linh trí, con Tỳ Hưu xưa nay chỉ có vào không có ra này, đâu từng chịu đựng tháng này uất ức như thế?

Nhờ ơn của tên súc sinh Thao Thiết mà bây giờ khó khăn gì ở đời hắn cũng đều kinh qua hết.

“Cậu và Thao Thiết có quan hệ như thế nào?” Nguyệt Lão trẻ tuổi nhìn Văn Hi ngồi trên đùi Bì Tu, trông kiểu gì cũng thấy giống con người, hơn nữa còn rất đẹp, chẳng có tí xíu liên quan gì với nguyên hình bốn chân chấm đất của Thao Thiết.

Nguyệt Lão cả gan giả thiết, cẩn thận luận chứng: “Cậu là… người yêu của hắn?”

Văn Hi nhất thời đen mặt: “Tôi không có quan hệ gì với hắn hết!”

Bì Tu bỗng sực hiểu ra, hắn cầm lấy tay Văn Hi đưa tới, nói: “Anh xem tơ nhân duyên của cậu ta coi có phải nối liền với Thao Thiết không?”

Câu này nói ra khiến sắc mặt Tây Vương Mẫu và Nguyệt Lão đều biến đổi, dường như nhìn thấy một cái sừng từ trên trời rơi ngay xuống đầu Bì Tu.

Tây Vương Mẫu hỏi: “Giờ anh đang ôm cậu ta, sau rồi lại hỏi cậu ta có nhân duyên với Thao Thiết không, Bì Tu, anh có bệnh hả?”

“Người cậu ta mát, tôi ôm cậu ta thì làm sao? Mấy người muốn nhìn tôi nóng đến chết luôn à?” Bì Tu ôm Văn Hi ánh chừng một chút: “Một nam quỷ thôi mà, chẳng lẽ tôi ăn cậu ta chắc?”

Văn Hi đỡ bờ vai hắn, mặt lúc xanh lúc trắng, giận mà không dám nói gì, chỉ có thể cắn răng hỏi: “Người trong tranh là nam, làm sao có thể có nhân duyên với tôi được?”

“Mỗi lần xuất hiện hắn lại đổi một khuôn mặt, ai biết hắn là đực hay cái?” Bì Tu bực bội nói.

Tây Vương Mẫu ngây ra: “Đúng thế, nhiều năm như vậy mà chúng ta vẫn chẳng biết hắn là đực hay cái.”

Văn Hi cũng sửng sốt, đực hay cái mà còn không biết, thế thì các người còn tìm người cái khỉ gì?

Nguyệt Lão từng gặp qua sóng to gió lớn, chỉ điềm tĩnh nói: “Đực hay cái đều không quan trọng, chỉ cần có duyên thì súc sinh và con người cũng có thể liên kết với nhau.”

Văn Hi nghe kiểu gì cũng thấy câu này như đang mắng người, nhưng y vẫn ngoan ngoãn chìa tay ra cho vị Nguyệt Lão trẻ tuổi này xem tơ nhân duyên.

Khi còn sống ông nội cũng từng sắp xếp một mối hôn sự cho y, đó là một vị tiểu thư của phủ hầu gia, nghe nói dung mạo của nàng yêu kiều xinh đẹp, được gia đình dạy dỗ rất cẩn thận, nàng với mình có thể nói là một đôi trời sinh.

Nếu như tơ nhân duyên còn ở trên tay vị tiểu thư kia, mình và nàng có thể đầu thai chuyển thế, nối lại tiền duyên, làm một đôi quỷ phu thê không sợ thế tục giống như trong thoại bản vậy.

Nguyệt Lão kéo Văn Hi lại nhìn, quả nhiên có một sợi tơ hồng, mà đến khi anh ta theo tơ hồng tìm một đầu khác thì liền ngẩn ngơ, nhìn chằm chằm Bì Tu nửa ngày không lên tiếng.

“Nhìn tôi làm gì? Trên mặt tôi có tiền à?” Bì Tu hơi nhướn mày.

Nguyệt Lão kinh ngạc: “Sao tơ nhân duyên của cậu ta lại nối với anh?”

Chỉ cần có duyên thì súc sinh và con người cũng có thể liên kết với nhau.

Hai mắt Văn Hi tối sầm, nghĩ thầm đây đúng là một mối nhân duyên không sợ thế tục thật.


	5. Chapter 5

Trông thấy bản mặt u ám của Bì Tu, ba người Nguyệt Lão lập tức cáo từ rồi chạy như bôi dầu ở chân, chỉ lo tổ tông này muốn giết người diệt khẩu, ăn sạch cả ba người bọn họ.

Không phải là đánh không lại, nhưng nếu đánh thật thì sẽ nghiêng trời lệch đất, quản lý đô thị mà đến là bị phạt tiền với tái giáo dục, tiền không phải vấn đề, thế nhưng tái giáo dục mới thực sự khiến người ta đau đầu.

Bì Tu sa sầm mặt ngồi trên ghế thái sư, Văn Hi che ngực dựa vào một bên, bộ dáng còn chưa hoàn hồn lại được, hai người cách nhau nửa mét, không ai nhìn ai.

Tự dưng lòi ra một người yêu tương lai không phải người, Văn Hi thật sự chịu không nổi.

Nhiệt độ trong phòng từ từ tăng cao, Văn Hi không nhìn cũng biết là Bì Tu đang tức giận, y không khỏi nghĩ, mình còn chưa giận nữa kìa, lão quái vật này có gì mà giận chứ.

Hắn mấy ngàn tuổi, còn mình thì là con quỷ mới mấy trăm tuổi, tuổi tác cách xa như thế, cho dù trâu già cưa sừng làm nghé thì cũng không bù đắp được cách biệt tuổi tác này.

Bì Tu theo chũ nghĩa độc thân suốt mấy ngàn năm, xem kiếm tiền là việc quan trọng số một ở trên đời, lúc yêu quái khác tu luyện thì hắn đang kiếm tiền, lúc nhân loại đánh qua đánh lại thì hắn đang kiếm tiền, ngay cả mấy lần đại nạn trước kia hắn cũng nhân cơ hội mà kiếm tiền.

Cái thú của việc kiếm tiền chính là không có người yêu, người yêu có thể phản bội mình, mà tiền thì không.

Hồi tưởng lại những động tác mình làm với Văn Hi mấy ngày qua, lòng Bì Tu đột nhiên giật thót, hết ôm rồi sờ tay, nghĩ thế nào cũng thấy quá trớn.

“Tôi không biết chuyện này.” Bì Tu chủ động mở miệng: “Lúc nhặt cậu về, tôi không biết về chuyện tơ nhân duyên.”

Văn Hi ồ một tiếng, nghĩ thầm quỷ mới tin.

Y là quỷ thì cũng không tin lời lão yêu quái Bì Tu này nói, nếu không biết thật mà ôm ấp rồi còn nắm tay người ta, tố cáo hắn quấy rối tình dục là vào tù bóc lịch hai năm rồi.

“Tôi ôm cậu, chỉ là vì người cậu mát thôi.” Bì Tu vẫn cố giải thích.

Hắn thật sự chỉ xem quỷ thư sinh xinh đẹp này như một cái gối băng thoải mái thôi mà, trong lòng thật sự không có một chút xíu suy nghĩ mờ ám nào, hắn chỉ muốn mát mẻ thôi.

Văn Hi hừ một tiếng: “Ra là thế.”

Bì Tu cau mày: “Cậu không tin.”

Văn Hi liếc hắn một cái, lập tức nở nụ cười ghé lại gần: “Sao lại không tin chứ, anh nói sao thì là thế, tôi đâu có hiểu gì, đương nhiên là tin tưởng anh rồi.”

Nơi hai người dán vào nhau nhanh chóng lạnh xuống, Bì Tu nhìn chằm chằm quỷ thư sinh nói cười đon đả này, muốn vươn tay ôm y vào lòng để thoải mái một chút, nhưng lại nghĩ tới lời Nguyệt Lão nói, thế là cục tức mắc nghẹn ở trong ngực không nuốt trôi cho được.

Thao Thiết đã lưu lại thứ gì đó trên người Văn Hi, không thì sao một con quỷ bình thường khi ôm vào lại mát mẻ thoải mái thế này.

Ôm thì mình mất mặt, mà không ôm thì nóng nực khó chịu.

Bì Tu càng nghĩ càng xoắn xuýt, nhiệt độ vẫng tiếp tục tăng cao, Văn Hi ngồi bên cạnh mà có thể nhìn thấy mũi hắn phun ra hơi nóng.

Thư sinh giật cả mình, nhớ hình như vừa nãy ba thần tiên kia nói Bì Tu mà giận là sẽ nổ tung, nếu như nổ thì sẽ nổ trong phạm vi bao xa, một con quỷ như mình có bị liên lụy không, nếu bây giờ chạy thì có kịp đến được chỗ an toàn không?

Văn Hi nghĩ tới nghĩ lui, cảm thấy không thể chạy được rồi, bây giờ mình mà ra ngoài thì sẽ bị mặt trời thiêu chết, phương pháp bỏ gần tìm xa này thật quá ngu xuẩn.

Hiện tại người ở dưới mái hiên, mạng nhỏ đã bị lão yêu quái bắt được, nếu hắn mà thật sự định làm gì, mình cũng chỉ có thể làm như không ngửi thấy mùi nước hoa trên người hắn, lau nước mắt mà ngủ với hắn thôi.

Văn Hi nghĩ thông suốt rồi, liền cắn răng chủ động ôm lấy Bì Tu, nhẹ nhàng hỏi: “Sao mỗi khi anh giận là nhiệt độ lại tăng cao thế? Tỳ Hưu đều như vậy à?”

“Không phải.” Bì Tu cố nhịn ham muốn ôm lấy y, hắn vươn tay đẩy Văn Hi ra: “Đừng dựa gần tôi như thế.”

“Vì sao?” Văn Hi nắm tay hắn áp lên mặt mình: “Chẳng phải anh nóng sao?”

Lúc trước thì cứ kéo kéo ôm ôm, giờ lại giả vờ làm Liễu Hạ Huệ cái gì?

_(Liễu Hạ Huệ là một chính nhân quân tử nổi tiếng, ông từng dùng thân mình sưởi ấm cho một người phụ nữ trong đêm lạnh mà không nổi chút tà tâm )_

Bì Tu cảm nhận hơi lạnh từ lòng bàn tay, nghĩ thầm thế này thì ai mà thoát được chứ? Không ai thoát nổi hết!

Mình đúng là đổi hình người mấy năm, ăn cơm người mấy năm nên thật sự xem bản thân là người luôn rồi.

Chỉ có con người mới chú ý nọ kia, mình là yêu quái cơ mà, yêu quái chỉ xem thực lực, nắm đấm mạnh thì có tiếng nói lớn. Văn Hi cũng không tính là người, cho nên cậu ta cũng không cần tuân thủ quy tắc của con người.

Ôm một tí thì có làm sao, chỉ là một con quỷ gối băng thôi mà, có tơ nhân duyên thì làm sao, mình đã không muốn thì có là tổ tông của tơ nhân duyên cũng đếch làm gì được.

Văn Hi vẫn bị kéo vào lồng ngực Bì Tu, ngồi ở trên đùi hắn, cái tay bên hông siết chặt, cơ thể y cứng đờ rồi lập tức yên tĩnh lại.

“Anh vẫn chưa trả lời câu hỏi của tôi, sao cơ thể anh lại nóng như vậy.” Văn Hi hỏi.

Bì Tu ôm y thở phào một hơi, chậm rãi nói: “Thao Thiết lừa lấy mất bảo bối trong cả quả núi của tôi, mà tôi lại không tìm ra được tung tích của hắn, chỉ có thể lấy máu tế trời, để Thiên Đạo cho tôi một chút chỉ dẫn.”

Văn Hi nhìn hắn: “Sau đó thì sao? Thiên đạo không giúp anh sao?”

“Nó cho tôi năm chữ.”

“Thiên đạo còn biết nói chuyện ư?” Văn Hi cảm thấy ngạc nhiên, bèn tò mò hỏi đó là năm chữ gì.

Bì Tu cười lạnh: “Ngươi cũng có hôm nay.”

Văn Hi nhất thời nghẹn họng, cau mày nói: “Thế thì cũng quá… quá là tồi tệ, sao có thể nói ra câu đó chứ.”

Giọng nói của Bì Tu buồn man mác: “Ai biết được, có thể là nó đố kị tôi có tiền còn nó không có, dù sao Thiên Đạo cũng đâu có mẹ, chẳng ai dạy nó cách nói chuyện như thế nào.”

Văn Hi nghe vậy thì nhảy phắt ra khỏi ngực Bì Tu, liên tục lủi về sau mấy bước, nhìn hắn với vẻ đề phòng.

“Sao thế?” Bì Tu ngơ ngác.

Văn Hi dán vào tường, bình tĩnh nói: “Tôi lo Thiên Đạo trực tiếp bổ sét xuống, cho nên hơi sợ.”

Bì Tu đen mặt: “Nó hiện tại đang ngủ, sẽ không nghe thấy lời tôi nói đâu.”

“Vậy rốt cuộc anh đã làm gì chọc tới nó mà lại thành ra như thế.” Văn Hi cầm tay Bì Tu, nghi hoặc hỏi: “Là chửi nó như vừa nãy ấy hả?”

Thế thì họ Bì đừng có nổi đóa chửi Thiên Đạo vô đạo đức nữa, trước tiên phải mừng vì chưa có bị sét đánh chết đã coi như lớn mạng rồi.

Bì Tu tức tối lầm bầm: “Đâu có, tôi không chửi thẳng như thế.”

Văn Hi: ……

Y nhủ thầm lại còn chửi khéo cơ đấy, chửi vòng vo thì vẫn là chửi thôi.

Văn Hi lại lấy quạt ra bắt đầu quạt gió hạ hỏa cho Bì Tu, y cất lời an ủi: “Đừng nóng giận, người ta không biết nói năng cẩn thận, nhưng mà anh cũng không thể học theo người ta được.”

“Mới thế thì có là gì, nó không có mẹ, tôi cũng không có, hòa nhau thôi.”

Văn Hi: …….

Anh lợi hại quá nhỉ, đứng ngang hàng với Thiên Đạo cơ đấy.

Bì Tu rũ mắt nhìn y: “Sao cậu nói chuyện với tôi như dỗ con nít thế, cậu tưởng nhân loại thông minh lắm đấy à?”

Văn Hi không nói gì, chỉ vừa quạt vừa cười.

“Nói chuyện đi, đừng có giả câm rồi chửi tôi trong bụng.” Bì Tu nắm cằm y ép hỏi, Văn Hi ngửa mặt ra sau, cau mày giả vờ ưu sầu.

Văn Hi: “Tôi sao dám chửi anh trong bụng chứ, chỉ là đang suy nghĩ về tơ nhân duyên mà Nguyệt Lão nói thôi.”

Nhắc đến tơ nhân duyên là mặt mày Bì Tu lại sa sầm, cái dây tơ hồng kia không phải thứ tốt lành gì, chẳng qua là món đồ màu mè do Thiên Đạo thích chơi nên bày ra. Kéo cắt không đứt, tay gỡ không ra, yêu quái thần tiên đều tránh chẳng kịp, sợ mình động phàm tâm bị dính vào là lại thành drama giải trí cho người người nhà nhà.

Ai mà chẳng thích hóng hớt, thế nhưng không ai thích bị hóng hớt cả.

Bì Tu bực mình, lấy di động ra gửi tin nhắn, nhắc nhở ba người kia cấm được nói chuyện tơ nhân duyên ra. Bằng không thì hắn có thể tưởng tượng ra bên ngoài sẽ đồn đãi về mình như thế nào.

Cây già nở hoa, nhà cũ bén lửa, Tỳ Hưu ngàn tuổi cặp với tiểu quỷ trăm tuổi, chồng già vợ trẻ tuyệt đối có thể lên trang đầu của yêu giới.

Cửa phòng bị gõ hai cái, hầu tinh cất tiếng hỏi ông chủ có thể vào dọn dẹp được không, khách bao phòng riêng sắp tới ăn cơm rồi.

Ông chủ Bì bảo cậu ta đi vào, mình thì vẫn ngồi bất động trên ghế thái sư, Hầu Nhị và Hầu Tam rón rén tiến vào lau dọn, chỉ sợ chọc vị đại gia này chú ý.

Khi Hầu Nhị cầm bức tranh Lý Quỷ Tổ đặt trên bàn lên, Văn Hi liền bảo: “Mang bức tranh kia lên lầu đi.”

Hầu Nhị theo bản năng ngoảnh sang nhìn sắc mặt Bì Tu, chỉ thấy ông chủ vẫn đang điên cuồng bấm điện thoại như đang bấm kẻ thù, làm cậu ta không dám hỏi xem có nên làm theo lời lão quỷ phàm nhân này không.

Cậu ta liền quay đầu nhìn huynh đệ mình, không ngờ cái thằng Hầu Tam này lanh lợi hơn xa mình, bộ dáng kiểu không liên quan đến em nha, ai bảo anh ngu đi chạm vào cái tranh kia trước.

Văn Hi thấy thế thì khẽ nhướn mày, bay thẳng đến bên cạnh Bì Tu, tựa vào vai hắn, sắc mặt lạnh xuống.

“Ối ——” Bì Tu bị mặt y đông lạnh đến nỗi phải rít lên, cái tay vòng qua eo y buông lỏng ra: “Làm sao vậy?”

Văn Hi liếc Hầu Nhị một cái rồi ung dung nói: “Bảo phục vụ của anh mang tranh lên lầu đi, tôi không sai được cậu ta.”

Hầu Nhị nghe vậy thì không dám cựa quậy, đứng đực tại chỗ cầm bức tranh, nói lắp ba lắp bắp: “Ông chủ, em, em không có mà.”

Bì Tu cau mày nguýt Hầu Nhị một cái, Văn Hi chú ý vẻ mặt hắn, thừa cơ nói: “Không có gì đâu, anh đừng nóng, bảo cậu ta đem lên là được.”

Bì Tu bực bội, chút chuyện cỏn con này thì có gì phải nóng giận? Nhưng lời còn chưa nói ra khỏi miệng thì đã thấy hầu tinh khom lưng gập người một cái, cầm bức tranh lao ra cửa, chạy bình bịch lên lầu.

Bì Tu: …….

Văn Hi hí hửng đắc ý, thấy hầu tinh còn lại sợ hãi ra mặt thì cũng cảm thấy mất hứng thú, bèn dựa vào người Bì Tu, nói: “Chẳng phải chỗ này sắp có khách đến sao, chúng ta lên lầu đi.”

“Sao Lý Quỷ Tổ không mang bức tranh kia đi?” Bì Tu ôm y đứng dậy đi ra ngoài: “Đừng để tôi trông thấy đồ của Thao Thiết nữa.”

Văn Hi cảm thấy hắn ôm mình như ôm con nít, y giãy giụa mấy lần không hiệu quả, lòng lại có chút bực bội, liền bất mãn nói: “Thế này như ôm con nít ấy.”

Bì Tu hừ một tiếng: “Quỷ mấy trăm tuổi ở trước mặt tôi không phải con nít thì là gì?”

Ông chủ Bì ôm con nít lên lầu, nhìn thấy Hầu Nhị đang ôm tranh nơm nớp đứng ngoài rèm che, tái mặt lắp bắp: “Ông, ông chủ, em không vào được.”

Bì Tu hơi nhướn mày: “Nói năng đàng hoàng đi, nghĩ mình cũng là nhóc chổi đấy à.”

“Đưa tranh cho tôi đi.” Văn Hi chìa tay.

Hầu Nhị vội đưa tranh ra, thấy ông chủ ôm con quỷ này đi vào rồi thì liền cuống cuồng chạy xuống lầu, đi tới chỗ các huynh đệ trong nhà.

“Làm tao sợ muốn chết, thằng chả, thằng chả mách lẻo với ông chủ nữa chứ!” Hầu Nhị nuốt nước miếng: “Ông chủ dữ quá, mới nguýt một cái mà tao nhũn, nhũn hết cả chân.”

Hầu Tam cười nhạo cậu ta: “Ai bảo anh ngu đi rớ vô cái tranh ấy làm gì.”

“Làm sao tao biết được.” Hầu Nhị oan uổng: “Nếu biết thằng chả sẽ mách tội thì tao đã không sờ vào rồi.”

Hầu Tam vỗ vỗ vai cậu ta: “Anh đừng sợ quá, chúng ta được luật lao động bảo vệ mà, đại yêu không thể tùy tiện ăn thịt tiểu yêu, bọn họ sẽ bị phạt tiền và giáo dục. Đặc biệt là ông chủ của chúng ta, ổng sẽ vì tiền phạt mà không ăn chúng ta đâu.”

Tỳ Hưu tập tài nhưng lại kẹt xỉn nhất trên đời, nổi tiếng chỉ có vào không có ra, moi tiền từ tay hắn chẳng khác nào cắt thịt. Nếu không thì Bì Tu đã chẳng truy lùng Thao Thiết ráo riết nhiều năm như thế, ngay cả Ngưu Lang Chức Nữ cũng không có bền lâu được đến vậy.

Trên lầu, Văn Hi mở tranh ra xem kỹ, nghĩ thầm dạo này đúng là kỳ lạ, ngọc phật và tranh đều từng là đồ của mình, bây giờ đều trở về trong tay mình.

Chẳng lẽ mình thật sự quen biết Thao Thiết, chỉ là không biết mặt thật của hắn thôi?

Y vuốt ve bức tranh, tay chợt khựng lại, ghé sát lại gần, nghi hoặc nói: “Sao chỗ này lại có máu…..”

Bức tranh đột nhiên chấn động, phát ra ánh sáng.

Bì Tu đang xoa xà phòng trong nhà tắm thì nghe bên ngoài vang lên tiếng thét chói tai, làm hắn trượt tay đánh rơi cục xà phòng xuống đất.


	6. Chapter 6

Văn Hi nép vào ghế sô pha, sợ hãi nhìn người đàn bà bò ra từ trong bức tranh, cô ta tóc tai bù xù mặt mũi tái nhợt, cực kỳ giống ma nữ trong bộ phim mấy hôm trước.

Đáng lý y cũng là quỷ thì không việc gì phải sợ, khổ nỗi y vừa mới tỉnh, nghiệp vụ làm quỷ chưa quen, thật sự là….. thật sự là…..

“Cô đừng có tới đây! Bì Tu! Bì Tu anh đâu rồi!” Văn Hi gào toáng lên, dọa ma nữ bò ra từ tranh giật mình lùi ra sau một chút.

Ma nữ nghẹn ngào cất giọng yếu ớt: “Nô gia không có ác ý mà.”

Lừa người! Văn Hi tái trắng cả mặt.

Trong thoại bản ác quỷ đều mở đầu bằng câu này, đứa nào tin thì toàn đầu óc có vấn đề.

Nữ quỷ cuối cùng cũng thoát ra khỏi bức tranh, u oán cất lời: “Công tử, xin hỏi bây giờ là năm nào tháng nào?”

Đôi mắt đỏ ngầu cô ta lộ ra dọa Văn Hi liên tiếp lủi về sau, y sợ đến nỗi không thốt được chữ nào, ngọc phật trong tay áo rơi ra lăn trên đất, vừa vặn lăn đến trước mặt ma nữ.

Nữ quỷ kia nắm lấy ngọc phật, cổ họng phát ra tiếng khóc, cô ta đột nhiên ngẩng đầu nhìn chằm chằm Văn Hi, hỏi: “Cái này ở đâu ra, ngài….. Công tử?”

Ma nữ dùng cả tay lẫn chân bò đến trước mặt Văn Hi, kêu lên thê thảm: “Công tử! Văn công tử! Là ngài!”

Đôi mắt đỏ trợn trừng chảy xuống huyết lệ, ma nữ vừa gọi tên Văn Hi vừa dập đầu lạy, gào khóc rằng: “Văn công tử, cầu xin công tử cứu mạng chàng, cầu xin công tử hãy cứu chàng!”

Sàn nhà bị nữ quỷ này đập kêu vang thùng thùng, Văn Hi tái mặt dựa sát vào tường: “Cô là ai? Cô mau đứng lên đi.”

“Công tử không đáp ứng Tố Trân thì Tố Trân sẽ không đứng dậy!” Ma nữ quỳ bất động trên đất, vừa khóc vừa lạy Văn Hi.

Bị quỷ dập đầu sẽ tổn thọ.

Văn Hi siết chặt nắm tay, đè nén cơn tức trong lòng, y cũng vén áo quỳ uống, dập đầu lạy ma nữ kia.

Mẹ nó chẳng phải chỉ là dập đầu thôi sao, ai mà chẳng biết?

Ma nữ sửng sốt, run giọng nói: “Văn công tử……”

Văn Hi dập đầu vang cốp một cái: “Tôi không giúp được cho cô, cô mau đi đi.”

“Công tử đừng như thế, sao công tử lại quỳ vậy chứ, thế này thì tổn thọ nô gia mất!” Ma nữ khóc lóc thảm thiết, quỳ mọp trên đất liên tiếp dập đầu lạy Văn Hi bốn năm cái, khiến Văn Hi giận điên, cũng hít sâu một hơi dập đầu mấy cái với nữ quỷ này.

Không biết họ Bì này lót nền nhà lầu hai bằng cái gì mà cứng hơn cả đá, Văn Hi dập đầu đến hoa cả mắt, đột nhiên nghe thấy giọng nói quen thuộc.

Bì Tu lau tóc đi ra, thấy hai con quỷ dập đầu lạy nhau đang đờ người ra, bèn hỏi: “Các người đang luyện thiết đầu công à?”

Hắn đi tới vươn một tay nhấc Văn Hi lên, nhìn thoáng qua ma nữ còn đang quỳ trên đất, lạnh lùng nói: “Còn chưa cút đi!”

“Văn công tử!” Ma nữ phủ phục trên đất vẫn tiếp tục dập đầu lạy: “Van xin ngài, mau cứu lấy Ngô Lang!”

Vừa rồi dập đầu mạnh quá, giờ Văn Hi dựa vào Bì Tu choáng đầu không nói nên lời, trán cũng đỏ ửng một mảng, Bì Tu thấy y không định nói gì, liền bảo: “Cô đã chết cả mấy trăm năm, người cô muốn cứu cũng chết từ lâu rồi.”

Ma nữ sững sờ: “Chết rồi?”

Bì Tu không quan tâm cô ả, một tay ôm Văn Hi lên ghế sô pha ngồi, giơ tay xoa xoa cái trán đỏ ửng của y, có vẻ cạn lời: “Lần đầu tiên tôi thấy có người dập đầu đến sứt cả hồn đấy.”

“Ngọc phật đâu?” Bì Tu hỏi.

Văn Hi nhắm mắt nói: “Ở trong tay nữ quỷ kia.”

Bì Tu đứng dậy đi tới trước mặt ma nữ, ngồi xổm xuống định cầm bức ngọc phật về, nhưng ma nữ lại ôm rịt ngọc phật lùi lại mấy bước, nhìn Bì Tu với vẻ đề phòng, gương mặt trắng nhợt dần rạn nứt chảy máu, biến thành dáng vẻ lúc chết của cô.

“Ê ê, đừng có làm rớt máu ra sàn.” Bì Tu túm lấy ma nữ, hoàn toàn không đoái hoài đến tiếng kêu la thảm thiết của cô ta, lôi theo cô nàng đi thẳng ra ngoài.

Ma nữ la hét vươn tay về phía Văn Hi: “Văn công tử mau cứu nô gia với! Văn công tử! Hoài Ngọc công tử!”

Tay Bì Tu khựng lại, hắn nhấc ma nữ lên, hỏi: “Hoài Ngọc? Cô đang gọi ai?”

Văn Hi chống đầu mở mắt ra, liếc nữ quỷ kia một cái, nhẹ nhàng hỏi: “Cô rốt cuộc là ai? Sao lại bò ra từ trong tranh.”

“Trong tranh?”

Bì Tu cau mày, ném ma nữ xuống đất, tiện tay vạch một cái cố định cô ta ở nguyên tại chỗ, hắn đi tới bàn cầm tranh lên cẩn thận xem xét, xác định đào kép trong tranh thiếu mất một người, tự dưng trống ra một khoảng trắng.

Tranh Lý Quỷ Tổ mang tới có một ma nữ bò ra ngoài, Bì Tu cười lạnh, vớ di dộng trên bàn bắt đầu gọi điện.

Gọi một lúc lâu mà không ai bắt máy, ông chủ Bì lập tức nổi giận ném điện thoại xuống đất vỡ nát tan tành, ma nữ sợ đến nỗi khóc nấc lên, ôm lấy ngọc phật run rẩy co rúm trên đất.

Văn Hi vịn sô pha đứng dậy, chậm rãi đi tới bên cạnh Bì Tu, dựa vào người hắn hỏi: “Không nghe máy à?”

Bì Tu hừ giọng, đi lên túm tóc ma nữ nhấc cô ta đến sát mặt mình, lạnh lùng hỏi: “Lý Quỷ Tổ phái cô tới đây?”

“Không phải!” Ma nữ phủ nhận: “Nô gia vốn đã ở trong bức tranh rồi.”

Cô vươn tay về phía Văn Hi: “Công tử cứu tôi với!”

“Cậu ta cũng không cứu được cô đâu.” Tay Bì Tu dùng sức: “Vậy cô rốt cuộc làm cách nào đi vào trong bức tranh?”

Ma nữ lắc đầu: “Nô gia không biết, nô gia không biết!”

Văn Hi nghe không nổi nữa, y vươn tay đè cánh tay Bì Tu lại, nói: “Có lẽ cô ta không biết thật.”

Bì Tu nhìn y: “Cậu quen cô ta?”

Văn Hi lắc đầu: “Không quen.”

Bì Tu: “Nhưng tôi thì thấy cô ta có vẻ quen cậu đấy, cứ luôn miệng gọi Văn công tử cơ mà, tôi hỏi cậu, Hoài Ngọc là ai.”

Văn Hi đờ người, do dự một chốc rồi mới thừa nhận: “Là tôi, Hoài Ngọc…… là tên tự của tôi.”

Ma nữ nằm trên mặt đất nghe Văn Hi nói vậy thì nghẹn ngào bảo: “Công tử không nhớ Tố Trân sao? Ngài còn từng khen Tố Trân hát hay mà!”

Nói rồi cô nàng lại nằm ra đất khóc lên khóc xuống, mắt chảy đẫm huyết lệ, khiến Bì Tu nhìn mà đau cả đầu, hắn bực bội chỉ tay khiến một tờ giấy vàng bay ra bịt cái miệng nữ quỷ lại, căn phòng rốt cuộc cũng yên tĩnh.

Chổi Nhỏ và Hầu Nhị bị ông chủ gọi lên lầu, vừa vén rèm liền trông thấy sàn nhà be bét máu và ma nữ ngã trong vũng máu bị bịt kín miệng.

Bì Tu ôm Văn Hi ngồi trên ghế sô pha, chỉ vào con quỷ kia: “Dọn sạch chỗ bị bẩn đi, dẫn con quỷ này đi rồi trông chừng cẩn thận, chớ để dọa đến khách, cũng đừng để cho cô ta khóc.”

Hầu Nhị xách quỷ đi xuống, Chổi Nhỏ ngồi xổm dưới mặt đất bắt đầu quét nhà, Văn Hi quay đầu nhìn chằm chằm nữ quỷ bị Hầu Nhị xách trong tay, mãi đến tận khi bức rèm che thả xuống.

“Nhớ ra quen chưa?” Bì Tu hỏi.

Văn Hi không nói lời nào.

Ông chủ Bì nhìn y: “Bức tranh kia có liên quan gì đến cậu? Sao cái thứ bò từ trong tranh ra lại quen cậu?”

Văn Hi xoa xoa đầu, trầm mặc hồi lâu mới nói: “Đó là tranh vẽ yến tiệc sinh nhật của tôi.”

Bì Tu chau mày, gọi Chổi Nhỏ đem tranh tới trải ra trước mặt, nhìn bức tranh hỏi: “Trong tranh này đâu là cậu? Chỉ cho tôi xem.”

Văn Hi chỉ vào người mặc áo đỏ đội ngọc quan ở trên bàn.

Ông chủ Bì nhìn tranh rồi lại nhìn người, không nhịn được nói: “Quả thực không thể nhìn ra, mặt của cái người trong tranh này to gấp hai lần cậu.”

Văn Hi: “Thời đó họa sĩ toàn vẽ thế, không thể đẹp bằng bây giờ được.”

“Nếu là tiệc sinh nhật của cậu thì hẳn cậu biết rõ những ai đến nhỉ.” Bì Tu chỉ vào người áo xanh mà Thao Thiết hóa thân thành: “Có ấn tượng gì với tên này không?”

Văn Hi thở dài: “Anh cũng nói là tranh này không nhận ra được ai với ai mà, huống chi tiệc sinh nhật đông khách mời, tôi chỉ tiếp đón mấy người quan trọng thôi, sao có thể đi để ý người nói chuyện với tỳ nữ được.”

Y chợt khựng lại, nhìn chằm chằm khoảng trống mà nữ quỷ bỏ lại trong tranh, nói: “Đào hát này cách gần bình phong, có thể từng gặp Thao Thiết chăng.”

Bì Tu nhìn ô trống kia hồi lâu, lạnh lùng nói: “Tốt nhất là cậu không nhớ được thật, Hoài Ngọc công tử ạ.”

“Tôi sẽ không gạt anh mà.” Văn Hi vươn tay ôm cổ Bì Tu, nở nụ cười: “Nếu nhớ ra thì tôi nhất định sẽ nói cho anh.”

Bì Tu không dính chiêu này của cậu ta, vẫn tiếp tục nhìn bức tranh.

Trước kia hắn từ trên núi xuống, trên đường đi ngang qua nơi nhân loại sinh sống, dường như cũng từng gặp thọ yến linh đình rực rỡ như thế này, đều là của những gia đình vương hầu tướng lĩnh.

Mà quỷ thư sinh này khoác trên mình áo tang nghèo túng, miệng thì bảo vị chủ nhân đầu đội mũ miện bảo quan, thân mặc áo đỏ thêu vàng ở chính giữa bức tranh này là mình, nữ quỷ kia cũng luôn mồm gọi cậu ta là công tử.

Bì Tu kéo cái tay trên cổ xuống nặn nặn, quả nhiên là tay công tử không dính nước xuân.

“Tranh này là của cậu?” Bì Tu hỏi.

Văn Hi gật đầu: “Là do một thư sinh tham gia yến hội vẽ.”

Bì Tu: “Sao nó lại rơi vào tay Thao Thiết?”

Văn Hi đờ đẫn, ngày ấy Văn gia tan cửa nát già, gia sản giàu có bị tịch biên hết, cũng chẳng biết bức tranh này làm cách nào lưu lạc đến tay người khác.

“Lại không nhớ à?” Thấy y im lặng, vẻ mặt Bì Tu cũng ngây ra.

Văn Hi lắc đầu: “Tôi thật sự không biết.”

“Nếu là một công tử thế gia, vậy tại sao lại bị người ta giấu xương trong hũ, định hồn phong ấn không cho siêu sinh. Người nhà cậu không đoái hoài đến cậu luôn à?” Bì Tu ôm y ngắm tranh, nhíu mày hỏi: “Lẽ nào là gia cảnh sa sút, giống trong thoại bảo phải chịu oan không thấu, bỗng dưng bị hạ ngục thành tù nhân?”

Văn Hi cứng đờ người, mặt miễn cưỡng nặn ra một nụ cười: “Cũng không khác là bao, chỉ là người ta là chịu oan không thấu, còn nhà tôi thì là gieo gió gặt bão.”


	7. Chapter 7

Văn Hi nói xong câu đó thì im bặt, Bì Tu không hỏi tiếp, quỷ có rất nhiều kiêng kỵ, có vài con quỷ một khi nhớ lại quá khứ trước đây thì sẽ thay đổi dữ dội, bộc phát oán khí.

Bì Tu vô cùng hài lòng với dáng vẻ hiện tại của Văn Hi, ôm trong ngực mang theo ra ngoài đều nở mày nở mặt, trông vui mắt đẹp lòng hơn đám tiểu yêu quái trong quán gấp trăm lần.

Nếu Văn Hi đột nhiên biến thành bộ dạng gây tổn hại mỹ quan đô thị như đám lệ quỷ thì đừng nói là ôm trong lòng, ông chủ Bì sẽ trực tiếp hủy diệt y theo chủ nghĩa nhân đạo, siêu độ y kiếp sau làm người đàng hoàng.

Bị nữ quỷ kia dọa một phen, hồn phách của Văn Hi có chút bất ổn, để Bì Tu ôm một hồi liền ngủ thiếp đi. Vốn định vào trong ngọc phật nghỉ ngơi, nhưng ngọc phật giờ đang ở trong tay ma nữ, Văn Hi chỉ có thể nằm trên giường ngủ.

Nằm được hai phút, Văn Hi cứ thấy thiếu thiếu gì đó ngủ không được, bèn ngồi dậy nhìn Bì Tu đang mặc quần áo, hỏi; “Có hương không?”

Cái tay tròng áo của Bì Tu khựng lại: “Hương gì cơ?”

“Hương an thần mà dùng lửa đốt ấy, không đốt hương tôi không ngủ được.” Văn Hi đi tới bóp vai Bì Tu lấy lòng: “Đốt một chút chút là được rồi.”

Bì Tu liếc xéo y: “Cậu biết hưởng thụ quá nhỉ.”

“Nể tình tôi làm mát cho anh, để tôi hưởng thụ một lần đi, chờ lấy được ngọc phật về thì không cần nữa đâu.” Nói đoạn, Văn Hi hỏi: “Anh mặc quần áo là định đi đâu vậy?”

Bì Tu: “Chẳng phải cậu nói nữ quỷ kia có lẽ từng gặp Thao Thiết à? Đương nhiên là đi hỏi cô ta mấy việc, tiện tay siêu độ tích góp chút công đức.”

Văn Hi ngạc nhiên: “Đại yêu quái như anh mà cũng phải tích góp công đức sao?”

“Vốn dĩ không cần.” Bì Tu cười lạnh: “Còn không phải vì tôi mắng con chó Thiên Đạo kia sao, cho nên mới dễ nổi nóng khiến thể nhiệt, phải tích góp công đức để khiến Thiên Đạo nguôi giận.”

Văn Hi: “Nếu như trên người tôi không có mùi của Thao Thiết, anh cũng sẽ mang tôi về siêu độ ư?”

“Có chứ.” Bì Tu nắm mặt Văn Hi: “Siêu độ lão quỷ mấy trăm tuổi, cũng giống như mua xổ số trúng năm trăm vạn vậy, đều là đại công đức, tôi chắc chắn sẽ không bỏ qua.”

Văn Hi cười: “Anh từng mua xổ số rồi hả?”

“Chưa!” Mặt Bì Tu lập tức đen xì, hắn nghiến răng nghiến lợi nói: “Bởi vì Tỳ Hưu chiêu tài, bọn họ không cho tôi mua xổ số. Những hành vi đầu tư như cổ phiếu đánh bạc đua ngựa các thứ đều không thể.”

Bằng không thì mình đã phát tài từ lâu rồi, sao lại lưu lạc đến nông nỗi phải mở quán kinh doanh chứ.

Bì Tu càng nghĩ càng cáu, lại ôm Văn Hi ngồi một lúc, đốt hương an thần dưỡng hồn cho y rồi mới xuống lầu. Thừa dịp Bì Tu đi rồi, Văn Hi bèn xuống giường đi tìm cái bọc Bì Tu vừa mới bóc ra.

Cầm lên nhìn, hai chữ nhang muỗi khiến Văn Hi tức đến méo mặt.

Họ Bì bủn xỉn chết tiệt, hương an thần dưỡng hồn cái cóc khỉ gì, đốt nhang muỗi lừa người thì có. Trong thoại bản nói cấm có sai mà, Tỳ Hưu chính là tổ tông thần keo kiệt.

Văn Hi vứt cái bọc vào thùng rác, bực mình nằm trên giường nhắm mắt ngủ, vốn chỉ định nằm một lúc thôi, không ngờ lại ngủ thật, nhang muỗi cong cong gãy thành mấy đoạn trong lư hương cứ quanh quẩn, vương vất trong phòng.

Bì Tu xuống lầu chào hỏi với mấy vị khách quen rồi vòng sang nhà bếp, Nhậm Kiêu và Cừu Phục đang bận hùng hục trước bếp lò, thấy ông chủ đến thì cũng chỉ ngó một cái.

“Kham được không đấy?” Bì Tu hỏi.

Nhậm Kiêu liếc hắn một cái: “Anh khỏi đến giúp đi, đập vỡ mặt bếp là lại phải mua cái mới.”

Cừu Phục gật đầu, nói bằng giọng sặc khói: “Con quỷ bên cạnh anh cũng không được, bị tam muội chân hỏa thiêu cho là lập tức cái mặt chẳng còn nữa đâu.”

“Mày thấy bộ dáng cậu ta thế kia trông giống như biết nấu cơm à?” Bì Tu dựa vào bếp châm điếu thuốc, nhả ra một hơi khói dài.

Nhậm Kiêu bắc nồi xào rau, “Sao? Anh lại muốn thuê thêm đầu bếp nữa à? Bây giờ thuê người không có rẻ đâu, không có bao ăn ở với phụ cấp ngũ hiểm nhất kim thì đến tiểu yêu quái cũng chả thèm.”

_(Ngũ hiểm nhất kim: chỉ chung các loại đãi ngộ dành cho người lao động, bao gồm bảo hiểm dưỡng lão, bảo hiểm chữa bệnh, bảo hiểm thất nghiệp, bảo hiểm tai nạn lao động, bảo hiểm sinh con và nhà ở công quỹ.)_

“Không thể! Anh mày không có tiền thuê nhiều người hơn đâu!” Mặt Bì Tu tối sầm lại.

Cừu Phục than thở: “Ông chủ này, anh không thể vì em căm thù người giàu mà nói thế được, tuy em căm thù người giàu thật, nhưng em cũng muốn giàu mà. Năm ngoái anh hứa tăng lương, đến giờ vẫn chẳng có chút động tĩnh gì, năm nay mà còn không thêm tiền, ăn tết về quê là em lại phải xem sắc mặt ông bô ở nhà.”

“Thế mày đừng về nữa, mày cũng đâu có thích lão hồ ly Thanh Khâu kia, cẩn thận lây bệnh hôi nách về thì lại phải chữa bệnh cho mày, anh nghe bảo cái bệnh ấy không trị tận gốc được, đến lúc đó chú mày không thể làm trong bếp nữa.”

Bì Tu càng nói càng nhíu chặt lông mày, nghĩ kiểu gì cũng thấy không thể bỏ loại lao động hàng đẹp giá rẻ như Cừu Phục được.

“Rốt cuộc anh đến đây làm gì?” Nhậm Kiêu cọ xong nồi: “Nghe đám khỉ bảo trong phòng anh lại có thêm một ma nữ hả?”

Cừu Phục ngớ ra: “Ma nữ á, đó không phải một nam quỷ rất đẹp sao?”

Nhậm Kiêu nở nụ cười, vết sẹo dài trên mặt trông đến là dữ tợn: “Một con khác.”

“Ông chủ này, dạo gần đây có phải anh dính vào cái gì xúi quẩy không, sao một con rồi lại hai con quỷ đều nhào vào người anh thế, đừng bảo anh vì tiền mà đi đào mộ thật chứ?” Cừu Phục cau mày: “Thật ra đào mộ cũng không vấn đề gì, chẳng qua nếu bị nhân loại phát hiện thì sẽ phiền phức thôi, hay để em bắt hai con Quán Quán về, bọn này tuy độc mồm nhưng mà có thể trừ tà.”

_(Theo Sơn Hải Kinh, Quán Quán là loài chim giống chim cưu, tiếng kêu như tiếng người ngáy ngủ, mang Quán Quán bên người thì sẽ không bị mê hoặc. Quán Quán sống ở núi Thanh Khâu, nhà của Cừu Phục ở núi Thanh Khâu nhé ^^)_

Bì Tu cau mày: “Có với không cái gì, là quỷ trong bức tranh của gã lùn Lý Quỷ Tổ, anh thấy cô ta có thể biết tung tích của Thao Thiết nên mới giữ lại, không giống cái tên trên lầu kia.”

“Sao mà không giống hở?” Nhậm Kiêu nhìn hắn: “Nghe Nguyệt Lão bảo tơ hồng của hai người nối với nhau à?”

Cừu Phục hú lên một tiếng quái dị, lửa trong nồi bốc cao ba thước, nóng đến nỗi Bì Tu đứng dựa phía sau phải tức tối chửi đù móa.

“Làm sao chú mày biết?” Bì Tu khoanh tay nhìn hắn: “Nguyệt Lão chủ động nói cho chú à?”

Nhậm Kiêu móc ngọc phật trong tay áo ra, đưa cho Bì Tu, miễn cưỡng nói: “Em thấy trong diễn đàn, giờ bọn họ đã thảo luận xem anh và cái vị trên lầu nên đẻ mấy đứa rồi, cơ mà cũng có mấy người nêu ý kiến phản đối, nói tiểu quỷ mấy trăm tuổi không tiếp nhận nổi dương khí trên người anh, nên là khó sinh.”

Cừu Phục nghe mà ngơ ngẩn, nhàn nhạt nói: “Ông chủ đúng là lợi hại, mới có mấy ngày mà đã mang bầu rồi.”

“Đệt mẹ nó hoang đường!” Bì Tu vỗ mặt bếp: “Lũ tiểu yêu quái này không chịu cố gắng tu luyện mà đi chơi mạng cái éo gì, anh đã bảo cái thứ mạng mẽo này hại người mà, đứa nào đứa nấy đều cắm đầu u mê, tu vi mấy năm không tăng tiến được, đây là cái thứ nhân loại tạo ra để hại chúng mày.”

Đám tiểu yêu quái làm việc vặt trong bếp đều không dám hé răng nói câu nào, cúi đầu nghe ông chủ chửi Internet là giòi bọ là thuốc phiện tinh thần.

“Mà nữa, đó chỉ là cái gối của anh thôi, dù có tơ nhân duyên thì làm sao, chỉ là cái dây rách nát vô dụng, ai bị buộc cái tơ đó vào thì cũng yêu à, thế chẳng phải thành chó sao?”

Bì Tu cười gằn: “Nữ quỷ vừa nãy bị nhốt ở đâu?”

“Ở kho tạp vật phía sau.” Nhậm Kiêu nhấc cằm: “Lúc Hầu Nhị dẫn tới thì cứ khóc lóc miết, em nghe mà đau cả đầu, cho nên chặn miệng con mẻ lại rồi.”

Bì Tu nhận đồ rồi hằm hằm rời đi, hắn đi rồi Cừu Phục mới thở phào nhẹ nhõm, lau mồ hôi thở dài nói: “Ông chủ vốn đã mặt mũi hung dữ rồi, giận lên là càng dữ hơn, không biết con quỷ trên lầu làm sao mà chịu được.”

“Người ở dưới mái hiên không thể không cúi đầu, không chịu được thì biết làm sao.” Nhậm Kiêu lau tay đi tới chỉnh máy thoát khí trong bếp lên cao một độ, điều hòa cũng bật thấp xuống mấy độ.

Nhậm Kiêu: “Nếu chỉ cần con quỷ kia để làm mát giải nhiệt cho ổng thì cũng không có gì xấu cả, bằng không ổng nổi giận là lại nóng lên, dù anh không sợ nóng nhưng mà cũng chịu không nổi.”

Nhiệt độ Bì Tu mang tới vẫn còn lưu trong phòng bếp, chờ hắn một cước đá văng cửa kho đồ, nhiệt độ trên người đã khiến nhiệt độ chung quanh bị bóp méo cả đi.

Ma nữ bị trói gô trên đất, mồm nhét củ khoai tây, Bì Tu nhìn thôi mà cũng thấy ê răng.

“Tôi hỏi cô đáp, không được khóc, khóc một tiếng là tôi đánh tan cô liền.” Bì Tu ngồi trên vại nước, gắt gỏng nói với ma nữ kia: “Nghe hiểu không? Hiểu thì gật đầu.”

Ma nữ nức nở gật đầu.

Bì Tu bấy giờ mới lấy củ khoai tây nhét trong miệng cô nàng xuống.

“Tôi hỏi cô, cảnh trong tranh này có phải tiệc sinh nhật của Văn Hi không.” Bì Tu trải tranh ra đất, chỉ vào khoảng trống, hỏi: “Ban đầu cô đứng ở chỗ này hả?”

Ma nữ gật đầu.

“Cô có còn nhớ người này không.” Bì Tu dời ngón tay, chỉ vào Thao Thiết mặc đồ xanh, hỏi: “Cái gã này, cô có nhớ hắn ta không?”

Ma nữ nhìn chằm chằm một hồi, mới chầm rãi gật đầu nói: “Hắn… Nô gia đến Văn phủ hát hí khúc, từng gặp hắn ta mấy lần.”

“Rất tốt.” Bì Tu nở nụ cười, nhiệt độ trên người giảm xuống một chút, dịu giọng hỏi: “Vậy cô có nhớ hắn làm gì ở Văn phủ không?”

Ma nữ nhìn hắn, cất lời: “Cầu xin công tử cứu một người, chỉ cần công tử cứu chàng ấy, nô gia sẽ nói hết cho ngài.”

Bì Tu đổi sắc mặt: “Cô đang uy hiếp tôi đấy à?”

“Nô gia thực sự không còn cách nào khác!” Ma nữ lại thút thít bắt đầu dập đầu lạy, huyết lệ nhỏ trên đất, khóc lóc thảm thương rằng: “Văn công tử không muốn ra tay, nô gia thật sự không còn cách nào!”

Bì Tu nén giận: “Sao cậu ta lại không muốn ra tay chứ, nhưng khổ nỗi cậu ta đã là quỷ rồi, sao mà giúp được cô.”

“Văn công tử là cháu trai của Văn thừa tướng, là em trai ruột của hoàng hậu, gia thế hiển hách, công tử thế gia khắp kinh thành không một ai sánh bằng ngài ấy!” Ma nữ khóc lóc kể lể, cất giọng the thé: “Ngài ấy khen nô gia hát rất hay! Hứa sẽ giúp nô gia một chuyện! Ngài ấy từng nói thế mà!”

Bì Tu đờ người, mà ma nữ trước mặt lại bắt đầu kêu la khóc than không ngớt, hiển nhiên không thể hỏi thêm được gì nữa.

Lạnh mặt nhét khoai tây về chỗ cũ, Bì Tu đẩy cửa ra nhìn thấy Nhậm Kiêu dựa vào hành lang hút thuốc, hắn vẩy ra chút tàn thuốc, Chổi Nhỏ đứng chực chờ bên cạnh liền quét tàn thuốc vào bản hốt rác.

“Không siêu độ à?” Nhậm Kiêu hỏi.

Bì Tu tức tối nói: “Không!”

Nhậm Kiêu gật đầu, vứt đầu thuốc xuống bên chân Chổi Nhỏ, rút ra một điếu nữa ngậm trong miệng: “Loại quỷ này, không tiêu được chấp niệm, anh cưỡng ép siêu độ thì công đức cũng chẳng tính cho anh.”

“Mẹ nó đếch thể hiểu nổi, ông đây có phải tổ chức từ thiện mỗi ngày làm việc tốt đâu.” Bì Tu thấy hắn lại vẩy tàn thuốc ra đất, liền trợn mắt lườm hắn: “Đừng có bắt nạt Chổi Nhỏ.”

Nhậm Kiêu nở nụ cười: “Chẳng phải tại anh vạ miệng còn gì, mắng thứ không nên mắng, tự chuốc khổ vào người.”

Bì Tu đen mặt vứt câu ngày mai anh lại đến, sau đó xoay người rời đi.

Chổi Nhỏ nghiêm túc quét dọn, Nhậm Kiêu thấy Bì Tu đi rồi, bấy giờ mới dập thuốc, giành lấy cái chổi trong tay Chổi Nhỏ, quét quét hai ba cái cho sạch rồi ném qua một bên.

“Em…..”

“Suỵt ——” Nhậm Kiêu cúi người, nhìn chăm chú vào đôi mắt thằng nhỏ: “Đã rất sạch rồi, không cần quét nữa.”

Hắn xoa mặt Chổi Nhỏ: “Thế nhưng trong phòng anh bẩn lắm, em giúp anh quét dọn được không?”

Bì Tu lạnh mặt lên lầu, vọt vào tắm rồi đi ra, nhìn Văn Hi đang ngủ an tĩnh trên giường, bèn xốc chăn nằm xuống ôm người vào lòng.

Văn Hi ngủ mơ màng, cảm giác quanh thân nóng lên, theo bản năng đẩy đẩy hai cái.

Bì Tu không để cho y thực hiện được, còn vén quần áo của y lên, để da dẻ y dán vào người mình. Không có quần áo cản trở, cơ thể Văn Hi lạnh hơn một chút.

Bì Tu thở ra một hơi dài, vươn tay kéo phanh vạt áo Văn Hi ra.

_Editor: Đm vào tù đấy anh Bì ạ :)_


	8. Chapter 8

Lúc thức giấc, Văn Hi cảm nhận được cái nóng hiếm thấy, y muốn vươn mình nhưng lại không nhúc nhích được, y dùng mặt cọ cọ bên cạnh, sau khi cảm giác ấm áp thì y sực tỉnh lại, mở mắt nhận ra tình cảnh hiện tại của mình.

Y bị Bì Tu ôm chặt trong ngực, là ôm theo cái kiểu tay chân quấn quýt.

Tuy mấy ngày trước cũng từng ôm nhau ngủ rồi, nhưng ít nhất y còn mặc quần áo nguyên lành trên người, không có bị tháo dây phanh ngực, da dẻ dán chặt vào người Bì Tu thế này.

Y đen mặt ngồi dậy buộc chặt áo lại, sau đó giơ tay tát cái bốp lên mặt Bì Tu, dấu tay đỏ au ịn lên mặt, trực tiếp đánh thức lão yêu quái.

Bì Tu bụm mặt vừa mở mắt liền muốn chửi người, nhưng lời còn chưa nói ra khỏi miệng thì nước mắt Văn Hi đã rơi xuống trước.

“Cậu khóc cái gì?” Bì Tu sửng sốt, người bị đánh là hắn cơ mà, nếu khóc thì cũng là hắn khóc mới đúng.

Văn Hi che mặt nức nở: “Tôi mơ thấy trước đây trong nhà xảy ra biến cố.”

Bì Tu ngồi dậy: “Mơ thấy ác mộng à?”

Văn Hi gật đầu lắp bắp hỏi: “Mặt anh không sao chứ, hình như vừa nãy tôi đánh anh.”

Bì Tu lặng lẽ nhìn y, dấu tay trên mặt sưng to đùng, lòng Văn Hi bồn chồn, không biết có lừa được trót lọt không.

“Không sao, đâu phải cậu cố ý, chỉ có điều hồn quá nhẹ, lát nữa bảo mấy đứa hầm ít canh gà cho cậu uống.” Bì Tu vừa hờ hững nói vừa nằm xuống, trong lòng suy nghĩ làm sao để dạy bảo nhóc con xạo sự này.

Bì Tu đang nghĩ thì nghe thấy con quỷ trong ngực hỏi: “Hôm qua anh có hỏi được tung tích của Thao Thiết không?”

“Vẫn chưa.” Bì Tu hoàn hồn: “Người quen cũ của cậu còn muốn đặt điều kiện với tôi nữa, bảo nếu tôi không giúp thì sẽ không khai ra chuyện cô ta biết.”

Văn Hi ngớ người: “Người quen cũ nào cơ?”

“Cô ta nói cậu từng khen cô ta hát hí khúc rất hay, còn hứa giúp cô ta hoàn thành một tâm nguyện, không phải người quen cũ thì là gì?” Bì Tu thản nhiên nói: “Lẽ nào Văn công tử quý nhân hay quên chuyện, đã không nhớ mình từng thuận miệng nói như vậy rồi?”

Văn Hi suy nghĩ một chút, hình như hôm ấy sinh nhật mình uống nhiều quá, sau đó lôi kéo một đào hát khen mấy câu, thưởng chút bảo bối, thế nhưng có hứa hẹn gì hay không thì y không nhớ rõ.

Có lẽ từng nói, cũng có lẽ chưa từng, song những việc ấy đều chẳng quan trọng. Hiện giờ đến bản thân mình y cũng không lo nổi, còn nói gì đến hoàn thành tâm nguyện cho người khác nữa.

Bì Tu thấy y cau mày không nói lời nào, bèn vươn tay nhẹ nhàng xoa nắn mi tâm y, bảo: “Không nhớ được thì đừng cố.”

“Anh không hỏi mà đi về luôn à?” Văn Hi ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn: “Cô ấy còn….. còn sống không vậy?”

Bì Tu tức cười: “Cô ta đã là quỷ rồi, tôi có là thiên vương lão tử cũng không thể khiến cô ta chết thêm lần nữa.”

“Tuy nhiên hôm qua tôi quả thực rất tức giận, thiếu chút nữa quật cô ta tan thành mây khói.” Hắn vén lọn tóc buông trước ngực của Văn Hi ra sau tai, “Cơ mà tôi nhịn được.”

Văn Hi nhất thời không biết nên nói gì, chẳng lẽ muốn y vỗ tay khen họ Bì này giỏi quá ư?

“Cũng là bởi vì tôi quá nóng giận, cho nên lúc lên giường ngủ tôi cực kỳ nóng, bèn cởi đồ cậu ra.” Lão yêu quái họ Bì quẳng nồi không chút do dự: “Cho nên đều do nữ quỷ kia hết, không trách tôi được.” _(Đội nồi: gánh tội, quẳng nồi: đổ tội cho người khác gánh :v )_

Văn Hi: ……

Y cười bảo sao lại trách anh chứ, lòng thì mắng lão yêu quái trợn mắt nói dối, dám cởi mà không dám nhận, chờ ông đây có bản lĩnh cầm đao chặt mi đi nhá.

Cái tay nào sờ bậy thì chặt tay ấy, so easy.

“Lát nữa tôi lại đi gặp nữ quỷ kia, chờ tôi hỏi rõ thì sẽ gọi cậu xuống, nghe xem cô ta gào khóc thảm thương như thế rốt cuộc là muốn yêu cầu cậu làm chuyện gì.”

Văn Hi gật đầu, dựa vào lồng ngực Bì Tu không bao lâu liền thiếp đi.

Ông chủ Bì nằm cùng một lúc rồi rời giường, cẩn thận đặt chàng quỷ trong ngực lên giường, kiểm tra hồn thể của y, gần một tháng trôi qua đã tu bổ tốt hơn không biết bao nhiêu lần cái lưới rách hồi mới tới, không sợ y bị ánh mặt trời thiêu đến tan biến nữa.

Bất chợt, Bì Tu nhớ tới sợi tơ hồng giữa bọn họ, nụ cười trên mặt lập tức xịu xuống. Để nhóc con này ngoan ngoãn làm gối băng thì được, thế nhưng sống với nhau cả đời thì miễn đi.

Đặc biệt là cái tát sáng sớm nay, ai mà chịu cho nổi được.

Bì Tu độc thân mấy ngàn năm quen rồi, thật sự không có hứng thú cùng người hay quỷ phát triển một cuộc tình vong niên náo động thế giới. Da mặt hắn mỏng, không muốn lên trang đầu diễn đàn chó má kia nữa.

Ông chủ Bì da mặt mỏng rửa mặt xong thì xuống lầu, vừa khéo đụng phải Nhậm Kiêu đang hút thuốc.

“Trên tường dán bảng cấm hút thuốc to lù lù đây mà không thấy hả?” Bì Tu đi tới, chìa tay: “Nhanh lên, cho anh một điếu.”

Nhậm Kiêu châm thuốc cho hắn, hai người đứng chung một chỗ nuốt mây nhả khói, hoàn toàn không ngó ngàng đến cái bảng cấm hút thuốc mà mình tự tay dán lên tường, quả thực là càn rỡ đến cực điểm.

“Một con cá như chú mà sao lại thích hút thuốc vậy?” Bì Tu hỏi.

Nhậm Kiêu chẳng buồn nhấc mắt: “Anh nói thừa thế? Em sống dưới biển không hút được thuốc, giờ lên bờ thì phải thỏa sức mà hút chứ.”

“Cũng đúng.” Bì Tu ngậm thuốc móc điện thoại ra xem, phát hiện cái topic trên diễn đàn yêu quái đã bị xóa, tâm tình hắn tốt lên một độ, nhả một vòng khói, nói: “Sao hôm nay không thấy Cừu Phục đâu?”

Nhậm Kiêu: “Nó vào bếp chuẩn bị cơm nước rồi.”

“Sớm thế?” Bì Tu ngạc nhiên.

Nhậm Kiêu liếc hắn: “Không còn sớm nữa, là anh hôm nay xuống muộn.”

Hắn dập tắt thuốc, giơ tay vỗ vỗ vai Bì Tu: “Trong phòng có người đúng là khác biệt mà, bọn em không so được với anh, giường giá chăn lạnh, muốn lười cũng chả có tâm tình mà lười.”

“Cái gì mà trong phòng có người?” Bì Tu đang muốn phản bác thì liền thấy tay Nhậm Kiêu duỗi tới cổ mình..

Một sợi tóc dài bị Nhậm Kiêu nắm quơ quơ trước mặt Bì Tu.

Nhậm Kiêu nhếch mép nhìn cái đầu đinh của hắn, cười nói: “Đây không phải từ trên đầu anh rơi xuống đâu nhỉ, chậc chậc chậc, buổi tối dựa bao gần mới có thể rơi lên cổ anh thế?”

“Cút cút cút!” Bì Tu đoạt lấy sợi tóc kia vứt xuống đất, lạnh lùng giải thích: “Anh thật sự chỉ xem cậu ta là gối băng thôi!”

“Cơ mà cái gối băng này hơi rụng tóc nha, không sao em hiểu mà.” Nhậm Kiêu thấu hiểu vỗ ngực: “Là huynh đệ với nhau, anh thích ai em đều ủng hộ, chẳng phải chỉ nhỏ hơn anh mấy ngàn tuổi thôi sao, trai hơn ngàn, ôm gạch vàng, thoải mái đi huynh đệ!”

_(Nhái từ câu “gái hơn ba, ôm gạch vàng” ý bảo lấy vợ hơn tuổi thì tốt. Cả bài dài cơ: “Gái hơn một, ôm gà vàng; Gái hơn hai, bạc đầy hũ; Gái hơn ba, ôm gạch vàng…..”)_

Bì Tu mệt mỏi, thật sự mệt mỏi, hắn xua xua tay bảo: “Lát nữa kêu Hầu Tam giết con gà trống nấu canh, bảo nó giết trong bếp ấy.”

Nhà bếp được dọn dẹp sơ qua một lượt, ông chủ Bì mệt mỏi bảo Nhậm Kiêu xách ma nữ đến để tra hỏi.

Bì Tu ngồi trên cái ghế gỗ nhỏ, Hầu Nhất, Nhị, Tam, Tứ, Ngũ và Chổi Nhỏ chia nhau đứng hai bên, hai vị bếp trưởng tả hữu hộ pháp, kết hợp với cái mặt thẹo của Nhậm Kiêu, có thể nói là khí thế uy vũ, chỉ thiếu hô lên nhật nguyệt thần giáo, thiên thu vạn đại, nhất thống giang hồ.

Củ khoai tay nhét trong miệng ma nữ được lấy ra, Bì Tu nhìn dấu răng máu dính bên trên, cảm thấy lãng phí.

Con quỷ kia đã khôi phục thần trí, hai mắt vẫn đang chảy ra huyết lệ. Chổi Nhỏ không nhìn nổi thảm trải sàn bị bẩn, bèn cầm cái chậu tới đặt trước mặt ma nữ, lắp bắp nói: “Khóc, khóc ở trong lòng thôi, đừng làm rớt ra ngoài, bên ngoài, không dễ dọn dẹp!”

Nước mắt còn rơi tí tí tách tách rất có nhịp điệu, năm con khỉ vừa chằm chằm chậu nước vừa lắc đuôi theo nhịp, mãi đến khi Bì Tu đập chén trà kêu vang một cái thì mới kẹp chặt đuôi lại, cất giọng chói tai: “Hãy xưng tên ra!”

Ma nữ ngẩng đầu, nhìn năm con yêu quái vừa giống khỉ vừa giống người một lúc lâu, đột nhiên thét lên một tiếng, huyết lệ phun tứ tung như lắp súng bắn nước cao áp.

Ma nữ la oai oái: “Yêu quái! Có yêu quái!”

Năm chú khỉ lập tức nổi cơn tam bành.

Móa, thế mà lại bị một con quỷ xấu xí kêu là yêu quái, cái ngữ nhà ả mà cũng xứng hả! Mặt mũi của ông đây không so được với của ả sao?

Bị người mắng là yêu quái không đáng sợ, đáng sợ chính là bị người còn xấu hơn yêu quái mắng là yêu quái.

Chổi Nhỏ sững sờ nhìn máu văng tung tóe trên đất, giận đến độ nói lắp càng nặng hơn, một chữ lặp lại đến năm, sáu lần mới nói được chữ kế tiếp, khiến Nhậm Kiêu cười đến còng cả lưng.

Bì Tu sầm mặt nhìn chòng chọc năm con khỉ, ham muốn ăn não khỉ càng lúc càng trở nên mãnh liệt.

Mẹ nó quá mất thể diện.

Ông chủ Bì vỗ bàn một cái, nổi giận gầm lên: “Ngậm miệng cho tôi!”

Kết quả dùng quá sức, cái bàn bị vỗ thành ba bốn mảnh, chỉ có thể gom lại làm củi nấu.

Chờ năm con khỉ đưa bàn mới tới, ma nữ cuối cùng cũng nín khóc, cô ả nằm trên đất thút tha thút thít, vẫn đang đắm chìm trong dư vị bị hai tên hầu yêu dọa sợ.

Bì Tu hắng giọng: “Trước tiên nói xem cô chết như thế nào?”

“Nô gia là đào kép trong gánh hát Vinh Hỉ, bị Vinh thế tử ở kinh thành nhìn trúng muốn mang về, nô gia không muốn, cho nên liền đập đầu mà chết.” Ma nữ dừng một chút: “Máu trên bức tranh chính là máu nhuốm vào sau khi nô gia chết.”

Cừu Phục nghe mà tặc lưỡi: “Ầy, xã hội cũ biến người thành quỷ, xã hội mới biến quỷ thành người!”

Bì Tu nhìn cô nàng, nói: “Tôi có thể giúp cô báo thù, khiến kiếp sau của cái tên Vinh thế tử kia gặp xui xẻo hay thậm chí đền mạng cũng được, nhưng hôm qua cô bảo phải cứu một người thì mới nói cho tôi chuyện cô biết, mà cô thì đã chết mấy trăm năm rồi, người cô muốn cứu bất kể lúc đó sống chết ra sao, bây giờ đã luân hồi chuyển thế từ lâu, không còn nhớ được cô nữa.”

Nữ quỷ kia sững sờ: “Luân hồi chuyển thế?”

“Sáu trăm năm đến bây giờ, bét nhất cũng phải luân hồi năm kiếp rồi.” Nhậm Kiêu nở nụ cười: “Canh Mạnh Bà cũng uống đến phát ngấy, nhất định không nhớ được cô đâu.”

Bì Tu nói: “Cơ mà người cô muốn cứu có quan hệ thế nào với cô?”

Mặt ma nữ đỏ lên: “Chàng ấy là học trò đến kinh thành đự thi, là người trong lòng của nô gia, chúng ta gặp nhau ở yến tiệc của Văn công tử, chàng khen nô gia hát rất hay, bảo rằng nghe nô gia hát một đoạn thôi mà đọc sách chẳng hề thấy mệt.”

Nói rồi sắc mặt cô lại trở nên thảm thương, khóc lóc nói: “Nhưng nô gia chẳng thể gặp được chàng!”

Cừu Phục lập tức tiến lên nắm lấy vai ma nữ, con mắt cậu ta chuyển sang màu đỏ trong tích tắc rồi nhanh chóng trở về bình thường, ma nữ cũng yên tĩnh lại, nằm trên đất cả buổi không lên tiếng.

“Các người rốt cuộc là ai? Hỏi những việc này làm gì?” Gương mặt ma nữ rút đi vẻ tái nhợt, khôi phục dáng vẻ thưở còn ở nhân thế, cô nhìn Bì Tu với vẻ cảnh giác: “Văn công tử đâu?”

“Cậu ta đang nghỉ ngơi.” Bì Tu gõ bàn một cái: “Người mà cô muốn cứu đã chết rồi, nhưng nếu cô muốn gặp chuyển thế của cậu ta thì cũng không phải không được.”

Ma nữ nhìn hắn, chậm rãi nói: “Nô gia muốn gặp Văn công tử.”

Bì Tu hơi nhướn mày: “Tôi nói là cậu ta đang nghỉ ngơi.”

“Nếu được nhìn thấy Văn công tử, nô gia sẽ nói.” Ma nữ kiên quyết.

Mặt Bì Tu lạnh đi, nhiệt độ tăng lên, vừa nhìn là biết dấu hiệu nổi giận. Nhậm Kiêu thấy tình thế không ổn, liền vội vã nhắc nhở: “Vỗ hỏng một cái bàn nữa thì phải mua cái mới đấy, Tô An nói tháng này tiền chi đã vượt mức rồi.”

“Sao vượt mức nhanh thế?” Lông mày Bì Tu dựng đứng, càng tức hơn, “Sao mà cái này cũng cần tiền cái kia cũng cần tiền!”

Nhậm Kiêu nhỏ giọng: “Cũng đâu còn cách nào. Anh nhìn bộ dáng nữ quỷ kia đi, không gọi cái vị trên phòng anh xuống thì không chịu nhượng bộ đâu, chi bằng chứ chiều theo ý cô ta, kết thúc sớm một chút, thu được công đức rồi thì anh cũng được thoải mái.”

Bì Tu yên lặng một hồi, vẫy tay gọi nhóc nói lắp: “Đi, lên lầu gọi người xuống dưới đây.”


	9. Chapter 9

Lúc Văn Hi được mời xuống, mấy người kia vẫn bày thế trận tam đường hội thẩm, bè lũ chó săn của tri huyện Bì lăm le nhìn chòng chọc ma nữ, đám khỉ không thèm giấu đuôi mà để dựng thẳng hung thần ác sát dọa Văn Hi giật nảy cả mình.

Y đi tới chỗ Bì Tu, lên tiếng hỏi: “Đang diễn cái gì vậy, sao anh kêu nhân viên trong quán đến cả thế này.”

“Sáng sớm không có khách.” Bì Tu hất cằm về phía ma nữ: “Cô ta náo loạn đòi gặp cậu cho bằng được, bảo không thấy cậu thì sẽ không chịu nói.”

Văn Hi nghi hoặc: “Gặp tôi?”

Y nhìn ma nữ quỳ trên đất, nói: “Sao cô cứ khăng khăng muốn gặp tôi, nếu là vì chuyện tôi từng hứa hẹn với cô thì bây giờ thời thế đổi thay, Văn gia không còn tồn tại nữa, e là tôi không thể giúp cô được.”

“Ầy, trước hết mặc kệ cậu có giúp được hay không, cứ bảo cô ta nói đi đã.” Bì Tu nói.

Nữ quỷ kia lắp bắp hỏi Văn Hi: “Công tử thật sự không nhớ nô gia sao?”

“Cô…..” Văn Hi nhìn chằm chằm gương mặt bị tóc dài che lấp, chỉ lộ ra một con mắt của cô nàng, kỳ quái nói: “Bộ dạng cô thế này thì tôi làm sao nhận ra được, đừng miễn cưỡng tôi chứ.”

Ma nữ sững sờ, vén tóc mình ra để lộ gương mặt: “Như thế này thì công tử nhận ra nô gia rồi chứ.”

Văn Hi nhìn kỹ rồi lắc đầu: “Vẫn chưa.”

Nữ quỷ kia quờ quạng đứng dậy, Bì Tu lập tức vươn tay kéo Văn Hi đến bên người, nhìn chằm chằm ma nữ, quát lên: “Làm gì đó?”

“Như vậy công tử nhất định có thể nhận ra nô gia.” Ma nữ nhón chân bày tư thế, vuốt hết tóc ra sau đầu, để lộ ra gương mặt sạch sẽ.

Cô vung tay áo, cất giọng hát: “Vì cứu Lý lang mà rời quê hương, đâu ngờ bảng vàng đỗ Trạng Nguyên —— “

Văn Hi sững sờ.

“Đậu Trạng Nguyên nhận áo đỏ, mù gài cung hoa ôi đẹp xiết bao ——” Hai tay ma nữ làm động tác mô phỏng mũ gài cung hoa, nụ cười trên mặt dần nhạt đi, cô phúc thân với Văn Hi, hỏi: “Bây giờ công tử đã nhớ ra Tố Trân chưa?”

“Nhớ ra rồi.” Văn Hi gật đầu, nhìn cô với vẻ mặt phức tạp.

Y từng nhiều lần gọi đào hát này vào phủ hát hí khúc, cũng không vì gì khác, chẳng qua vì cô hát vở “Nữ phò mã” **[1]** hay nhất, khiến y nghe rất hài lòng, tên cũng là Tố Trân giống như nữ phò mã trong lời hát, có điều cô họ Giả, vừa là Giả Tố Trân, vừa là Tố Trân giả.

Mỗi lần cô đến Văn phủ hát, Văn Hi đều rất vui vẻ, phần thưởng ban tặng cũng nhiều như nước chảy. Vào ngày sinh nhật hai mươi tuổi, y cũng đặc biệt cho người mời cô vào phủ để hát.

“Hiện tại có thể nói rồi chứ?” Bì Tu vừa dứt lời, cửa phòng ăn đột nhiên bị gõ vang.

Kế toán tiên sinh đeo kính đứng ở trước cửa với vẻ mặt bất thiện, nhìn chằm chằm năm hầu tinh, hỏi: “Thành tinh bao năm rồi mà vẫn chưa biết xem thời gian à? Không biết giờ là mấy giờ rồi hả?”

Hầu Nhất kêu chít chít, vội vã cười làm lành: “Em đi làm ngay đây em đi làm ngay đây.”

Năm con khỉ cong đuôi chạy mất, Tô An thấy Nhậm Kiêu và Cừu Phục vẫn đứng im tại chỗ cũ, bèn đẩy đôi kính trên sống mũi, nói: “Hai vị đây muốn nhìn tôi vào bếp nấu cơm cho khách ăn à?”

Ánh mắt của bàn tính tinh càng lúc càng sắc bén, Cừu Phục không chịu nổi trước nên chuồn đi, Nhậm Kiêu cá chết không sợ bỏng nước sôi, vẫn đứng đó khoác vai nhóc nói lắp, bảo: “Sáng sớm khách không đông, một mình Cừu Phục là đủ rồi.”

Tô An thấy ông chủ không phản ứng gì thì cũng không nói nữa, song ánh mắt nhìn qua nhìn lại giữa ma nữ và Văn Hi, lên tiếng nhắc nhở: “Phòng bao riêng này đã có khách đặt trước rồi, lát nữa khách sẽ đến.”

Nghĩa bóng là mấy người muốn nhảy đại thần cái gì nữa, sắp đến giờ rồi, đừng có làm ảnh hưởng đến việc kinh doanh.

_(Nhảy đại thần là một loại hình nghệ thuật dân gian của Trung Quốc, được xem như một phương thức kết nối giữa người sống và người chết. Ở đây hiểu là Tô An nói mấy người đừng có lên đồng tấu hài nữa :3)_

Bì Tu xua tay bảo cậu ta lui xuống, đôi mắt vẫn nhìn chằm chằm ma nữ, nói: “Còn tâm nguyện gì chưa hoàn thành thì mau nói đi.”

Giả Tố Trân không nhìn hắn mà rơm rớm nước mắt hỏi Văn Hi: “Công tử còn nhớ Ngô Ngạn Ngô công tử, người vẽ bức tranh thọ yến kia không?”

Văn Hi đã hơi cáu kỉnh, y lạnh lùng nói: “Lúc thì cô hỏi có nhớ ra cô không, lúc lại hỏi có nhớ Ngô công tử gì đó không, tôi đã chết hơn sáu trăm năm rồi, làm sao nhớ được mấy chuyện vụn vặt như thế chứ? Cô rốt cuộc muốn gì thì cứ nói thẳng ra, đừng lãng phí thời gian nữa!”

Giả Tố Trân ngây ra rồi vội vã phúc thân, nói: “Công tử chớ giận, người mà nô gia muốn cứu chính là Ngô công tử đã vẽ tranh thọ yến ngày ấy cho ngài, chàng vốn là học trò lên kinh thành đi thi, bị người ta vu oan trộm cắp nên bị hạ ngục, nô gia……”

“Vu oan?” Văn Hi nhướn mày: “Người nào vu oan? Vu oan anh ta trộm cái gì?”

Giả Tố Trân: “Là người đồng hương cùng chàng lên kinh thành dự thi, vu oan chàng ấy trộm mất bảo ngọc gia truyền mà hắn ta đeo trên người.”

“Miếng ngọc kia quý lắm sao?” Văn Hi nghi hoặc nhìn Giả Tố Trân, muốn hỏi cô quen biết thư sinh họ Ngô này như thế nào, nhưng lại nghĩ đến câu chuyện trong mấy thoại bản kia, y bèn sửa lời: “Sáu trăm năm trôi qua, bây giờ cứu cũng chẳng kịp nữa.”

“Tố Trân biết.” Đôi mắt cô đỏ lại, lại chảy ra huyết lệ: “Vị công tử này từng nói có thể để ta gặp chuyển thế của Ngô Lang, lúc còn sống Tố Trân không cứu được Ngô Lang, khi chết thành quỷ chỉ cầu được thấy chuyển thế của Ngô Lang một lần, biết chàng bình an suôn sẻ là được rồi.”

“Người và quỷ khác đường, cô gặp cậu ta thì được, nói với cậu ta mấy câu cũng được luôn, nhưng mà không được dọa cậu ta, không được nhắc đến việc kiếp trước, cũng không được khiến cậu ta thích cô.”

Bì Tu nói đoạn thì ngừng lại, liếc Giả Tố Trân một cái rồi bảo: “Cơ mà mặt mũi cô thế này, khiến cậu ta thích cô được thì hơi khó.”

Giả Tố Trân: …….

Văn Hi: …….

Nhậm Kiêu nhìn nữ quỷ khóc ra huyết lệ, đè lại Chổi Nhỏ đang muốn xông lên lau nhà, hờ hững bảo: “Tìm chuyển thế của phàm nhân kia phải tốn chút thời gian, cô ấy cũng không thể ăn chực uống chùa trong quán được, em thấy quán mình đúng lúc đang thiếu một nữ phục vụ, chi bằng để cô ấy sửa soạn một chút rồi làm luôn.”

Bì Tu kinh ngạc ngó Nhậm Kiêu một cái.

Uầy? Chú là quản gia của quán sao? Sắp xếp rõ ràng cho anh thế?

Thấy ông chủ Bì gật đầu, Tố Trân mừng đến phát khóc: “Đội ơn công tử giúp đỡ, Tố Trân nguyện làm trâu làm ngựa cũng không chối từ!”

Hai giọt nước mắt rơi lên thảm trải sàn, Chổi Nhỏ nhịn không nổi nữa, miệng rít một tiếng rồi đẩy Nhậm Kiêu ra, xông tới lôi thảm trải sàn lên, ôm lấy lao vọt ra ngoài.

Văn Hi ngạc nhiên hỏi: “Làm sao vậy?”

“Đừng để ý tới nó, bệnh sạch sẽ lại tái phát đấy mà.” Bì Tu thở dài: “Chổi thành tinh, không chịu nổi thứ bẩn thỉu.”

Bì Tu gọi Nhậm Kiêu đang định đuổi theo lại, chỉ vào Giả Tố Trân: “Mang cô ta ra ngoài để cho Tô An an bài, lương không cần trả.”

Nhậm Kiêu tặc lưỡi: “Đến lương cũng không trả, xấu xa quá đấy.”

Thấy Bì Tu đổi sắc mặt, Giả Tố Trân vội vàng nói: “Tố Trân chẳng xu dính túi cầu xin công tử giúp đỡ, bây giờ được công tử cưu mang đã là phúc phận lắm rồi, xin cam nguyện vì công tử mà nhảy vào nước sôi lửa bỏng.”

Văn Hi nhìn cô theo Nhậm Kiêu đi xuống, bấy giờ mới quay đầu hỏi: “Anh định làm cách nào tìm chuyển thế của thư sinh kia cho cô ta?”

“Gọi điện thoại.” Bì Tu móc di động ra tìm danh bạ: “Gọi cho người quen tra hộ khẩu là xong thôi, cơ mà chắc phải ra ngoài một chuyến.”

Hắn vừa nói vừa bấm điện thoại, chuông vang lên mấy tiếng mới nhận máy.

Người kia vừa mở miệng liền nói: “Đừng hỏi, hỏi là không có đâu.”

“Có với không cái gì, tôi không tìm ông để điều tra tin về Thao Thiết.” Bì Tu hờ hững nói: “Tra cho tôi một con quỷ phàm nhân……”

“Gia thế lúc sống đúng không?” Người kia lập tức nổi hứng thú: “Ông cặp với tiểu quỷ mấy trăm tuổi thật đấy à? Nghe bảo con ba tháng rồi, chuẩn bị lúc nào mở tiệc rượu thế? Cậu ta là quỷ, Phong Đô đại đế tôi đây dù sao cũng coi như một nửa nhà mẹ đẻ của cậu ta, đến lúc rước dâu tôi nguyện ý giúp cậu ta……”

Bì Tu giơ tay cúp máy.

Văn Hi thắc mắc hỏi: “Sao thế, người ta không chịu giúp à?”

Bì Tu đen mặt không nói lời nào, tên nào tên nấy đều là người phát ngôn không chân thành chớ quấy rầy, đổi cách này cách khác để lấy tơ hồng gán ghép mình, năm 2019 rồi mà còn không hiểu bốn chữ chủ nghĩa độc thân à?

Không nói gì, chẳng lẽ giận rồi?

Văn Hi đi tới sờ cánh tay Bì Tu, quả nhiên hơi nóng.

“Nếu phiền thì không cần……” Văn Hi còn chưa nói xong thì điện thoại của Bì Tu điện đã reo lên.

Bì Tu tức giận nói: “Họ Phùng, ông mà còn ăn nói lung tung thì đừng muốn cái diễn đàn chết tiệt kia nữa.”

“Hung dữ thế làm gì, chẳng phải tôi nể tình bạn bè lâu năm nên mới quan tâm ông chút thôi sao.” Phùng đại đế nở nụ cười, “Nói đi, thời gian chết và tên tuổi nơi sinh của tâm can của ông, tốt nhất là thêm cả ngày sinh tháng đẻ, như vậy thì có thể tìm chuẩn hơn.”

Bì Tu lạnh giọng nói: “Không phải cậu ta, là người khác.”

Phùng đại đế càng vui vẻ: “Ê này, có tâm can thật đấy à? Xem ra bọn họ không gạt tôi.”

Bì Tu cúp máy, đen xì mặt ôm lấy Văn Hi hạ nhiệt, di động kêu cũng mặc kệ không để ý, chờ tỉnh táo lại rồi thì trực tiếp treo điện thoại, đứng lên nói: “Tôi ra ngoài một chuyến.”

Nghe hắn bảo muốn ra ngoài, lòng Văn Hi cũng chộn rộn, y cố ý thả mềm giọng hỏi: “Tôi có thể đi cùng anh không? Tôi đảm bảo sẽ nghe lời không chạy lung tung.”

“Cậu muốn đi cùng tôi?” Bì Tu đi tới bên cửa sổ, nhìn ánh nắng bên ngoài, lại quay đầu nhìn Văn Hi đang rạo rực muốn theo, hắn suy nghĩ rồi bảo: “Cũng không phải không được, nhưng mà cậu có nhớ tên họ Ngô xui xẻo kia mặt mũi trông như nào không?”

Văn Hi suy nghĩ một lát: “Mặc dù không miêu tả ra được, nhưng nếu thấy ảnh thì nhất định có thể nhận ra.”

Bì Tu thấy y nói vậy thì gật đầu bảo: “Tiến vào trong ngọc phật đi, tôi mang cậu ra ngoài.”

Bì Tu chào hỏi rồi ra khỏi quán, bắt DiDi đến nghĩa trang công cộng với tốc độ bàn thờ, tài xế chẳng buồn nhận khen ngợi năm sao mà phóng đi luôn tựa như một làn khói. _(DiDi giống kiểu GrabTaxi bên mình, cũng là ứng dụng gọi xe taxi.)_

Bì Tu đội nắng đi một đường quanh co đến chỗ quản lý, không cho ai chào hỏi đã bước thẳng đến thang máy xuống lòng đất, Văn Hi núp trong ngọc phật khẽ khàng hỏi: “Chúng ta đang ở dưới lòng đất sao?”

Bì Tu bảo phải.

Cửa thang máy vừa mở, âm thanh huyên náo đồng loạt tràn vào, mấy con quỷ trọc đầu vừa chửi thao thao vừa đi qua trước mặt Bì Tu, lẩm bẩm những danh từ mà Văn Hi nghe không hiểu.

Ông chủ Bì lướt qua bọn nó, tung cước đá văng cửa căn phòng làm việc ở cuối cùng, lạnh lùng nói với Phong Đô đại đế đang gọi điện thoại: “Họ Phùng.”

“Họ Bì.” Phong Đô đại đế vẫy tay đáp lễ hắn, mắt nhìn vào ngọc phật trên tay Bì Tu: “Ố ồ, trực tiếp mang người đến đây luôn à? Gọi ra cho tôi xem chút nào?”

**********

**★** **Chú thích:**

[1] **Nữ phò mã** : đây là vở diễn kể về người con gái Phùng Tố Trân nữ giả nam trang, liều mình cứu chồng, còn được phong làm phò mã :))

Dân nữ Phùng Tố Trân từ nhỏ được hứa hôn với Lý Triệu Đình, sau này Lý gia sa sút, mẹ của Triệu Đình xin nương nhờ Phùng phủ nhưng cha mẹ Tố Trân chê nghèo nên ép từ hôn. Phùng Tố Trân tặng bạc cho Lý Triệu Đình ở vườn hoa, ông Phùng bắt gặp, bèn vu oan cho Lý ăn trộm, dẫn quan đến bắt bỏ ngục, ép Tố Trân phải gả cho con trai của tể tướng Lưu Văn Cử.

Phùng Tố Trân giả nam trốn đi, dùng tên của Lý Triệu Đình đến kinh thành thi đỗ Trạng Nguyên, được hoàng gia phong làm phò mã. Vào đêm động phòng hoa chúc, Tố Trân kể ra mọi chuyện, khiến công chúa cảm động và tha tội, hai người Phùng Lý cuối cùng về bên nhau.


	10. Chapter 10

Bì Tu ngồi xuống sô pha, vắt chân nói: “Hỗ trợ trước đi.”

“Cho tôi thấy người trước đã.” Phùng đại đế mở tờ báo ra, nhíu mày nói: “Lúc nhờ vả ông chuyện gì thì phải treo nụ cười trên mặt, sao đến phiên ông thì cái bản mặt như thể tôi nợ tiền ông thế? Tôi nghĩ hình như đâu phải tôi lừa tiền của ông rồi chạy mất đâu nhỉ.”

Vừa nhắc tới chuyện m bị lừa tiền là mặt Bì Tu đen xì liền, hắn trừng họ Phùng, hỏi: “Hết chuyện để nói rồi đúng không?”

“Không dám không dám.” Phùng đại đế nhìn hắn: “Thật đấy, gọi người ra cho tôi nghía một cái, lập tức điều tra cho ông ngay.”

Bì Tu không lên tiếng, song Văn Hi lại chủ động hiện thân, một làn khói thoát ra từ trong ngọc phật, bay ra đứng ở bên cạnh Bì Tu, y nở nụ cười với Phong Đô đại đế rồi khom lưng hành lễ.

“Bây giờ đang lưu hành loại lễ nghi này.” Họ Phùng đứng dậy khỏi bàn làm việc, đi tới chìa tay ra với Văn Hi: “Thời nay bọn tôi đều bắt tay.”

Văn Hi ngây ra, sau đó bắt tay với hắn.

“Xin phép tự giới thiệu, tôi là Phùng Đô.” Phong Đô đại đế cười với Văn Hi.

Văn Hi cũng bắt chước theo hắn: “Tôi là Văn Hi.”

Hai người bỏ tay ra, Phùng Đô không cần Bì Tu mở miệng, tự giác trở về bàn làm việc, nói: “Nói cho tôi biết họ tên ngày sinh, cả nơi sinh nữa.”

Bì Tu móc trong túi ra một tờ giấy đưa tới, trên giấy có một hàng chữ Tiểu Khải nhỏ nhắn tinh tế, Phùng Đô vừa nhìn liền nhíu mày: “Tâm can của ông viết chữ đẹp đấy.”

“Lo điều tra đi, nói vớ vẩn ít thôi.” Bì Tu lạnh mặt bảo.

Mà Văn Hi liếc nhìn hàng chữ kia, lại không khỏi thở dài: “Giả Tố Trân tuy xuất thân là đào hát nhưng chữ viết quả thật rất đẹp.”

Phùng Đô vừa điều tra vừa nhíu mày: “Ôi chao lão Bì, nghe có vẻ tâm can của ông không chỉ có một người thôi nhỉ.”

Bì Tu cười khẩy: “Ông nghĩ tôi là hạng người gì? Đồ ma lanh.”

“Xem ra là tôi hiểu lầm, xin lỗi xin lỗi.” Phùng Đô xoay màn hình vi tính sang: “Lại xem coi kết quả này có đúng không.”

Văn Hi nhìn gương mặt tiều tụy trên màn hình, cố gắng lục lại trí nhớ, y nhớ ra mình từng gặp thoáng qua người này trong thư phòng của ông nội, bấy giờ mới gật đầu nói: “Là cậu ta.”

“Nhớ lại lâu như vậy, sẽ không nhớ sai đấy chứ.” Bì Tu cau mày: “Nếu nhớ sai thì tôi không đổi lại cho cậu đâu.”

Phùng Đô cười nói: “Nào sao lại nói thế, nếu nhớ sai thì quay lại đây một chuyến là được.”

“Tra xem kiếp này chuyển thế của người này ở nơi nào.” Bì Tu quơ ngón tay, một vệt ánh vàng bay qua trước mắt Văn Hi, rơi vào trong ngực Phùng Đô: “Hai hôm nữa mời ông ăn cơm.”

Phùng Đô đặt vàng trong lồng ngực lên bàn, nhíu mày: “Quan hệ tình cảm giữa ông với tôi có thể dùng vàng để đong đếm ư?”

“Thế ông muốn sao?” Bì Tu liếc hắn.

Phùng Đô: “Vàng bèo quá, chí ít cũng phải tính bằng công đức chứ.”

Công đức có thể tùy cơ giáng xuống, có lúc bạn tốt bụng cứu người, kết quả cứu phải một tên tội phạm giết người liên hoàn, tốt bụng làm việc xấu chính là tréo ngoe như vậy đấy.

Nhưng bây giờ các yêu quái mỗi năm đều có mục tiêu công đức, cũng giống như KPI của phàm nhân vậy, phàm nhân không đạt KPI thì sẽ bị trừ tiền, bọn họ không đạt mục tiêu công đức thì sẽ bị trừ mạng.

Một lần trừ ba – bốn năm, bốn – năm năm, có vài tiểu yêu quái sống dè chừng một đời chỉ đến ba – bốn trăm tuổi, thế thì ai mà chịu cho nổi?

Phong Đô đại đế quyền cao chức trọng tuổi thọ dài lâu, mục tiêu công đức cũng cao, hàng năm đến cuối năm đều vì chút chuyện này mà khom lưng, hiện tại có cơ hội đương nhiên sẽ không bỏ qua.

Hắn nhỏ giọng chồm người qua: “Chia cho tôi ít công đức, tôi giúp ông nhờ vả quan hệ, cho tâm can của ông đăng kí hộ khẩu với bảo hiểm xã hội không mất tiền. Ông cũng đâu muốn cậu ta mãi không có hộ khẩu mà nhỉ.”

Bì Tu không trúng chiêu này của hắn: “Không khéo rồi, sang mùa thu tôi sẽ đưa cậu ta đi đầu thai.”

Phùng Đô sững sờ, không ngờ tên Bì Thế Mỹ này lại tàn nhẫn vô tình đến vậy, người bên gối mà cũng có thể ra tay độc ác nhường này, chẳng hề đoái hoài chút tình nghĩa nào. Không hổ là thượng cổ đại yêu, đồ thiếu đạo đức đẻ con không có lỗ đ*t.

_(Bì Thế Mỹ: ai xem Bao Công chắc biết đây là nhái tên Trần Thế Mỹ, một nhân vật trong giai thoại về Bao Công. Tên này có vợ con ở quê, lên kinh thi đỗ Trạng Nguyên rồi cưới công chúa, hãm hại vợ con để giữ chức phò mã, sau vợ hắn là Tần Hương Liên nhờ Bao Chửng giải oan và hắn bị chém đầu.)_

Song làm bạn bè nhiều năm, Bì Tu dù có tồi tệ đến đâu thì cũng không làm tổn hại đến mình, là huynh đệ, là bạn bè, Phùng Đô vẫn nở nụ cười chuyên nghiệp, đổi giọng bảo: “Đầu thai cũng không vấn đề gì, tôi sắp xếp cho cậu có đầy đủ cha mẹ, gia tài giàu có, cả đời được yêu thương, cho cậu kiếp sau sống sung sướng hạnh phúc, không phải gặp chuyện gì phiền lòng.”

“Cần ông sắp xếp chắc? Ta không biết tự mình đi sai người chuẩn bị à?” Bì Tu cắn chết không hé miệng, chẳng chịu chìa ra một tẹo công đức nào.

Phùng Đô cũng không chịu lui bước: “Sao mà ông kẹt xỉn thế nhỉ? Một đêm vợ chồng tình nghĩa trăm năm, dù thế nào cũng là người từng ngủ với ông, để cậu ta kiếp sau sống tốt một chút không được sao?”

Văn Hi nghe mà cau mày, nói cái quần què gì vậy, ngủ thì đúng là có ngủ, nhưng hai người chỉ đơn thuần ngủ trên một chiếc giường thôi, mối quan hệ gối ôm và chủ nhân vô cùng hữu hảo, sao đến miệng hắn lại biến thành đề tài màu hồng phấn thế này?

Văn Hi: “Không cần, chuyện kiếp sau tự có ý trời định đoạt.”

Bản thân mình khi còn sống cũng có đầy đủ cha mẹ, có gia sản giàu có, chỉ là sau đó cả đời được yêu thương biến thành cả đời chịu ưu thương, Văn gia tàn lụi, từ dinh thự xa hoa rơi vào ngục giam, khác biệt như trời với đất, ngay cả con chó hoang ven đường cũng có thể tới cắn một ngụm.

Phùng Đô nhìn vẻ mặt y mỏi mệt, lòng càng thấy đáng thương, chao ôi mỹ nhân thâm tình trao nhầm trái tim, gặp phải kẻ không tốt. Chuyện khổ tình như vậy hắn đã thấy nhiều rồi, nhưng không ngờ bạn của mình lại là hạng cặn bã này.

Hắn vỗ bàn một cái: “Không cần nhiều lời, chuyện đầu thai của cậu tôi nhất định sẽ lo liệu hết, kiếp sau vinh hoa phú quý hạnh phúc viên mãn, chỉ là sau này phải rửa mắt cho sạch, đừng dễ dàng tin tưởng người khác nữa.”

Bì Tu nghe vậy thì nhướn mày: “Đệt mẹ nó ông ép mua ép bán à?”

Phùng Đô nói chắc như đinh đóng cột: “Cục cớt ấy, tôi và cậu ta đều là quỷ, chẳng qua là đồng bệnh tương liên thôi!”

“Bớt dông dài đi, chia cho ông năm điểm.” Bì Tu phiền vô cùng, không muốn dây dưa với lão quỷ đen tối này nữa: “Năm điểm, không thể nhiều hơn, có Thiên Đạo làm chứng!”

Thiên Đạo giống như sinh viên quanh năm bại liệt trên giường ngủ say không dậy, Bì Tu không tin bây giờ nó có thể tỉnh để mà nghe thấy lời nói của mình.

Hắn tự tin nói hết câu, ngoài cửa sổ đột nhiên vang lên tiếng sấm, giữa Phùng Đô và Bì Tu ẩn hiện liên hệ nhân quả.

Bì Tu: ……

Bì Tu: Đù má!

Có lẽ mình nằm trong danh sách trọng điểm của con chó Thiên Đạo kia rồi, nó lăm le chờ mình lên tiếng, chỉ cần nói ra câu nào bao gồm hai chữ Thiên Đạo thì sẽ bị đánh dấu trọng điểm.

Đụ! Mày giỏi lắm!

Bì Tu điên tiết đến nỗi chỉ kiếm lên trời xanh, hận không thể hỏi thêm mấy câu, nhưng lại bị Phùng Đô ôm chặt tay kéo xuống.

Lão quỷ cười như hoa xuân tháng hai, ôm chặt cánh tay Bì Tu nói: “Lão Bì vậy là chúng ta đã hứa rồi nhé, Thiên Đạo đã xác nhận rồi, ông cũng không thể đổi ý được đâu, muốn tôi làm gì cho ông thì cứ nói, đừng khách sáo với tôi.”

Bì Tu giận dữ: “Tôi bảo ông đi chết ông có đi chết không?”

Phùng Đô cười hớn hở: “Huynh đệ tốt, tôi biết ông không nỡ làm khó tôi mà!”

Hắn đã chết mấy ngàn năm, chết rồi không thể chết lại nữa, Bì Tu quả nhiên là huynh đệ tốt của hắn, tuy rằng thằng này hút thuốc uống rượu đánh lộn chơi trai, thế nhưng nó vẫn là huynh đệ tốt của mình!

Hắn ngồi về vị trí của mình, bắt đầu thao tác trên máy tính, bới sạch sành sanh luân hồi chuyển thế của vị Ngô Ngạn Ngô huynh đệ này, đưa ra cho Bì Tu xem.

Kiếp này Ngô huynh đệ mới vừa mười tám, đang bước vào năm lớp mười hai u tối trước bình minh, học ở trường cấp ba thành phố số tám chuẩn bị thi đại học. Cũng họ ngô, tên Ngô Tổ, giống như kiếp trước, thiếu một chữ là thành Ngô Ngạn Tổ.

Mà tuy rằng cách biệt một chữ, khuôn mặt trên chứng minh thư lại thật sự không đẹp đẽ gì, Bì Tu nhìn như hỏa vân tà thần, lật đi lật lại xem hết mấy kiếp của Ngô tú tài, cũng không biết Giả Tố Trân nhìn thấy cậu ta thì có thể nhận ra được không.

“Đúng thật là cậu ta?” Bì Tu cau mày: “Tôi thấy trông không giống lắm.”

Phùng Đô xua tay: “Ảnh chứng minh thư toàn thế cả, có đẹp nữa đẹp mấy thì cũng chụp cho ông không còn gì. Với lại làm gì có ai đầu thai mà giống y đúc kiếp trước được? Mặt mũi như này đã là tốt lắm rồi, tôi từng gặp người kiếp trước mặt đẹp như hoa, kiếp sau mặt như thiếu muối cơ.”

Hắn nhìn Văn Hi đứng ở một bên, nhỏ giọng bảo: “Dĩ nhiên, chúng ta là bạn tốt nhiều năm, lúc đưa cậu ta đi đầu thai tôi sẽ đánh tiếng trước, bảo đảm đời sau mặt mũi vẫn như thế này.”

Cái gì mà kiếp trước tình nhân kiếp này thế thân, loại tình tiết này chỉ cần ông muốn, chỉ cần ông có công đức, huynh đệ sẽ an bài hết cho ông.

Văn Hi nghe vậy thì sờ sờ mặt mình, rồi lại soi kính thủy tinh phản quang bên cạnh, nghĩ bụng chẳng lẽ mình thật sự đẹp quá mức, có thể khiến họ Bì này nhớ mãi không quên?

Y đăm chiêu nghi hoặc, hoàn toàn không nhìn đến Bì Tu bên cạnh mặt càng lúc càng đen.

Bì Tu rít ra mấy chữ từ kẽ răng: “Tôi thật sự không, có, quan, hệ, gì, với, cậu, ta, cả!”

Tại sao các người lại không tin, ông đây thật sự chỉ nhặt một cái gối băng về để hạ nhiệt thôi mà!

Hắn tức đến đau đầu, cả người tỏa nhiệt, ngồi trên sô pha bọc da trong văn phòng Phùng Đô mà thở phì phò, cầm cốc nước lạnh trên bàn tu ừng ực, vươn tay muốn gọi Văn Hi lại, nhưng vừa giơ tay ra thì sực nhớ đây là chỗ của Phùng Đô.

Nếu bây giờ Văn Hi thật sự ngồi lên đùi hắn trước mặt Phùng lão quỷ này, thế thì hắn có nhảy xuống Hoàng Hà một vạn lần cũng không tẩy sạch oan khuất trên người.

Quá khó khăn, kiên trì làm một nam quái độc thân thật quá khó khăn.

Văn Hi thấy hắn giơ tay ra, bèn theo thói quen nắm lấy tay hắn, đi tới hỏi: “Làm sao thế, lại bắt đầu nóng à?”

“Cậu đứng yên chớ nhúc nhích!” Bì Tu rút tay mình về, lấy khăn ướt trong túi lau mặt, đứng dậy cầm lấy tư liệu về kiếp này của Ngô Tổ rồi tạm biệt Phùng Đô.

Không thể chờ được nữa, chờ tiếp thì mình sẽ nổ tung bỏ mình, biến thành một trong số KPI của quỷ hồn địa ngục.

“Lão Bì.”

Phùng Đô đột nhiên lên tiếng, gọi Bì Tu đang kéo cửa.

Bì Tu quay đầu nhìn hắn.

Phùng Đô: “Nguyên nhân cái chết bất bình thường, hồn phách nặng hàn khí, hài cốt ắt phải đặt cùng vật cực hàn, ông giữ cậu ta lại không có gì không tốt cả.”

Bì Tu dừng một chút, không nói gì, đóng cửa rồi đi.

Văn Hi đi theo phía sau, muốn hỏi mà không dám hỏi, lúc đến cửa thang máy thì bị Bì Tu nhét vào trong ngọc phật.

Hai người bắt DiDi trở về quán cơm, vừa bước lên cầu thang liền gọi Giả Tố Trân đã thay quần áo hiện đại tới, cô nàng đã tắm rửa tươm tất, trông bình thường hơn bộ dáng ma nữ ban đầu rất nhiều.

“Ông chủ Bì.” Giả Tố Trân còn chưa có nói xong, một tờ giấy đã dúi vào ngực.

Bì Tu nóng đến thiếu kiên nhẫn: “Tự xem đi này.”

“Xin đa tạ!” Giả Tố Trân lại lần nữa huyết lệ doanh tròng.

Cô nàng mừng rỡ rời đi, Bì Tu cảm thấy công đức đã tính vào một nửa, lòng khoan khoái lên không ít, bèn đặt ngọc phật lên bàn, gọi Văn Hi đi ra.

Chân vừa chạm đất, Văn Hi lập tức hỏi: “Vừa rồi Phùng Đô nói vậy là có ý gì?”


	11. Chapter 11

Nhiệt độ điều hòa trên lầu hạ xuống mức thấp nhất, ấy vậy nhưng Bì Tu vẫn cởi đồ lau mồ hôi, đi tới đầu gió thổi, Văn Hi đi theo từng bước, lại hỏi lần nữa vừa rồi Phùng Đô nói vậy là có ý gì.

“Hắn nói nhiều lắm, cậu đang chỉ câu nào?” Bì Tu vươn tay muốn ôm y.

Văn Hi nhảy ngay sang bên cạnh: “Trên người anh có mồ hôi!”

“Làm sao? Đâu phải chưa từng ôm lúc đổ mồ hôi, hơn nữa đây không gọi là mồ hôi, đây là mùi vị đàn ông.” Bì Tu cau mày vuốt tóc: “Mau lại đây, tôi nóng quá.”

“Vậy anh nói cho tôi vật cực hàn mà Phùng Đô nhắc tới là cái gì đi.” Văn Hi khịt mũi: “Với cả nguyên nhân cái chết bất bình thường, hồn phách nặng hàn khí là sao.”

Bì Tu ngừng lại: “Cậu thật sự không nhớ mình chết như thế nào ư?”

“Cái này thì thật sự không nhớ rõ.” Văn Hi lí nhí: “Cứ nhớ một hồi là lại thấy đau đầu.”

Bì Tu kéo quỷ đến trước người mình, đưa tay ấn lên cổ y, sờ dọc theo xương cổ lên đến xương đầu, ngón tay mò tới một cục u cưng cứng, hắn hỏi: “Có phải cậu thường xuyên cúi đầu không?”

Văn Hi: “Hả?”

“Tôi thấy xương cổ cậu nhô ra, nhìn là biết tư thế ngồi của cậu có vấn đề, mai cho cậu cái đai chống gù lưng mà đeo vào.” Bì Tu buông tay ra, ôm Văn Hi ngồi ở trước người mình, thong dong nói: “Nếu không nhớ được thì thôi, ngộ nhỡ nhớ ra rồi hồn phi phách tán thì biết làm sao giờ, thế thì tiêu luôn cả kiếp sau mất.”

Văn Hi tức nghiến răng mà lại không chửi được, chỉ có thể nói: “Anh vẫn chưa trả lời câu hỏi của tôi.”

Bì Tu: “Vật cực hàn chính là vật cực hàn chứ sao, băng ngàn năm, tủy vạn năm, phổi chúc long, nước mắt giao nhân, đều là đồ tốt.”

“Những thứ đó đều đặt cùng một chỗ với…. với xương của tôi hả?” Văn Hi dè dặt hỏi.

Bì Tu cười: “Cậu nghĩ hay quá nhỉ, hàng xịn như thế toàn có giá cao ngất ngưởng, dùng cho một phàm nhân như cậu thì đúng là phí của giời, cơ mà cái hũ ngọc của cậu thì là đồ tốt, cũng tạm xem như ngọc tủy vạn năm.”

“Cái hũ đó đang ở đâu?” Văn Hi vội hỏi.

Bì Tu cau mày: “Lấy đi muối dưa rồi.”

Văn Hi tái mặt, cục tức nghẹn lên họng.

“Cái hũ kia kích cỡ vừa đủ, còn có thể giữ nhiệt độ thấp, nếu đậy nắp để ở nơi râm mát thì còn làm được lê với hồng ướp lạnh, lại tiết kiệm điện nữa chứ.”

Văn Hi siết chặt tay: “Đó là hũ đựng xương cốt của tôi, thế mà anh……”

Bì Tu: “Ôi chao, cậu không nói tôi không nói thì ai biết chứ. Hơn nữa cái hũ kia tôi bảo Chổi Nhỏ rửa sáu, bảy lần rồi, sạch tinh tươm. Với cả, chúng ta có ăn đâu mà lo.”

Văn Hi quay đầu bước đi, nhấc điện thoại bàn trên sô pha bắt đầu gọi điện thoại.

“Cậu làm gì đấy?” Bì Tu hỏi.

Văn Hi lạnh lùng nói: “Gọi cho cục vệ sinh an toàn thực phẩm, tôi muốn tố cáo anh kiểm tra vệ sinh không hợp lệ.”

Bì Tu tức cười: “Đùa thôi mà cậu không hiểu à? Ai lại đi lấy hũ tro cốt để muối dưa, tôi không muốn làm ăn nữa chắc? Đừng nói cậu thấy ghê, tôi còn thấy ghê nữa là.”

“Vậy xương của tôi và cái hũ kia đâu rồi?” Văn Hi nhìn chằm chằm hắn chất vấn.

Bì Tu ném điện thoại trong tay y sang bên, cau mày nói: “Tôi cất kỹ rồi, không ai thèm cái thứ đó của cậu đâu.”

“Thật không đó?” Văn Hi không tin.

Bì Tu đen mặt: “Thích tin hay không.”

Thấy lão yêu quái đổi sắc mặt, Văn Hi lập tức lật mặt, từ hắc dạ xoa biến thành nhiễu chỉ nhu, đi tới chủ động ôm Bì Tu hạ nhiệt độ cho hắn: “Giận làm gì, chẳng phải tại tôi bị anh dọa sợ sao.” _(Nhiễu chỉ nhu: ở đây hiểu là người dịu dàng, hiền từ.)_

“Chú ý khoảng cách chút đi.” Bì Tu đẩy y ra: “Đừng để cho bọn họ nhìn thấy rồi lại hiểu nhầm.”

Văn Hi thầm cười khẩy, lúc nóng thì ôm rõ là chặt, giờ không cần thì vứt sang bên muốn kéo dài khoảng cách, họ Bì nhà mi thật chẳng ra gì.

Trước đây ông nội có cả đống con cháu mà vẫn yêu chiều mình mình, cái tên yêu quái ngàn năm không có văn hóa này thì có gì mà phải sợ? Phương pháp tuy khó khăn, nhưng mình nhất định sẽ thu phục được hắn.

Con giun xéo lắm cũng quằn, gối băng cũng có tự tôn nghề nghiệp của riêng mình nhé!

Bì Tu thấy y đàng hoàng đứng một bên không sáp tới gần nữa, trong lòng thỏa mãn nhóc con này cũng hiểu chuyện biết điều đấy, chờ hết mùa hè đưa cậu ta đi đầu thai thì sẽ chọn giờ lành, dù thế nào cũng phải cho cậu ta mệnh cách đại phú đại quý.

“Tôi xuống lầu có chút việc, cậu ở trên này nghỉ ngơi, có chuyện gì thì gọi điện thoại cho tôi.”

Văn Hi không nói năng gì, cũng không thèm nhìn hắn, chỉ đứng đó cúi gằm mặt không nhúc nhích.

“Làm sao vậy?” Bì Tu hơi nhướn mày, nghĩ thầm đang nhăn mặt cho tôi xem đấy à?

Văn Hi nghiêng đầu nói: “Lúc nóng thì anh mới nghĩ đến tôi, không nóng thì vứt sang một bên, rồi lại tìm cái hũ chôn tôi lại để tôi không làm chướng mắt anh nữa.”

Bì Tu sững sờ nhìn đôi mắt Văn Hi đỏ lên, lòng hơi luống cuống, lẽ nào mình nói chuyện khó nghe thật?

“Tôi chỉ xem cậu là gối ôm thôi, cậu phải biết rõ thân phận của mình.”

Văn Hi ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn, đôi mắt càng đỏ hơn: “Đúng vậy, tôi chỉ là cái gối ôm thôi.”

Ánh mắt hai người chạm nhau, yêu hận đan xen, Bì Tu nhất thời hoảng hốt, cảm giác mình đi nhầm trường quay, lời thoại nói ra khỏi miệng sao nghe sai sai thế này.

“Rốt cuộc cậu muốn thế nào?” Bì Tu xoa nhẹ tóc y: “Đừng có giận dỗi với tôi.”

Văn Hi cười khẩy, lùi về sau hai bước, biểu hiện tâm tàn ý lạnh một cách vô cùng nhuần nhuyễn. Bì Tu càng nhìn càng thấy sai sai, nhiệt độ vừa hạ xuống lại tăng lên, chỉ có thể vươn tay ra với Văn Hi: “Đừng quấy nữa, lại đây để tôi ôm nào.”

Văn Hi không nhúc nhích.

Vừa rồi anh lạnh nhạt với tôi, giờ tôi không với cao nổi tới anh.

Ông chủ Bì cao không với nổi đành giang tay ra, ôm Văn Hi nghiến răng nghiến lợi nói: “Chớ có chủ động trêu chọc tôi.”

Gian kế thực hiện được rồi, Văn Hi lại ra vẻ dửng dưng: “Là anh chủ động dính sát lại, đâu liên quan gì đến tôi.”

Hai tên không phải người ôm ấp nhau một hồi, Tô An ở dưới lầu gọi điện ba cuộc, Bì Tu mới buông Văn Hi lạnh lẽo để xuống lầu, vừa rẽ một cái đã trông thấy cặp mắt cá chết của kế toàn nhà mình.

So ánh hai bên, đôi mắt hoa đào ngậm cười của Văn Hi quả thực là thuận mắt hơn không ít.

“Nhìn chằm chằm anh làm gì?” Bì Tu nghiêm nghị bày ra tư thái của ông chủ.

Tô An giơ tay nhìn đồng hồ: “Đã mười lăm phút trôi qua kể từ lúc em gọi điện cho anh rồi, anh chậm chạp quá, khách chờ sốt ruột thì sẽ khiếu nại đấy.”

“Khiếu nại thì khiếu nại, anh đây chẳng thiếu một tên khách.” Bì Tu dửng dưng như không.

Tô An đẩy kính: “Thế nhưng trong quán có quy củ, nếu trong thời gian quy định mà chưa mang thức ăn lên thì lúc thanh toán có thể được giảm giá.”

Giảm giá nghĩa là bớt tiền, bớt tiền nghĩa là cắt thịt của Bì Tu. Hắn vừa nghe vậy thì lập tức vọt vào bếp, hùng hùng hổ hổ nói: “Để ông đây xem xem đứa nào dám trả thiếu tiền.”

Mỗi tháng Bì Tu chỉ xuống bếp một lần làm món nổi tiếng của quán, xưa nay luôn là đối tượng bị đám tham ăn tranh giành, lên Xianyu tìm một cái thôi là thấy liền mấy tay reseller xếp hàng chờ mua rồi.

_(Xianyu là một nền tảng bán đồ secondhand, tên tiếng anh là Idle Fish tức “cá nhàn rỗi”, ở đây tác giả chơi chữ đồng âm, để là “cá mặn” cũng đọc là xianyu luôn. Reseller ở trong gốc là “hoàng ngưu” chỉ những người bán lại giá cao những món hàng đắt người mua, nhanh hết rồi ăn chênh lệch giá. Bình thường mọi người quanh mình hay gọi reseller thay vì “người/tổ chức bán lại” nên mình để vậy.)_

Tô An hiểu rõ tầm quan trọng của việc kinh doanh đồ ăn, bản thân cậu cũng đăng ký Xianyu, up các thông tin hỗ trợ reseller, lợi dụng chức vị để ăn chênh lệch giá trung gian, sau đó chênh lệch giá kiếm được sẽ chia đôi với Bì Tu, mấy năm nay cũng coi như tích cóp được chút gia tài.

Mỗi lần thấy con số trong tài khoản tăng lên, cậu ta đều phải cảm thán rằng, Tỳ Hưu đúng là tổ tông biết kiềm tiền.

Bì Tu đi đến bếp bỏ thức ăn vào nồi, đảo nồi một cái làm đồ bên trong bay cao ba thước, xoay tròn một vòng trên không trung rồi vững vàng hạ cánh xuống nồi, một giọt canh cũng không sánh ra ngoài.

Vừa có tính thưởng thức vừa có tính nghệ thuật, vượt xa khỏi trình độ làm cơm, thiên hướng về loại hình xiếc nghệ thuật hơn.

Cừu Phục đứng cạnh bếp nhìn chằm chằm động tác của Bì Tu mà trợn mắt ngoác mồm, cầm lòng không đặng hỏi: “Ông chủ, anh làm cách nào luyện được chiêu thức này vậy?”

Bì Tu bẩm sinh ưa làm màu giờ lại khiêm tốn hiếm thấy: “Không có gì, trăm hay không bằng tay quen thôi.”

Đều do năm ấy thằng chó đẻ Thao Thiết lừa hết sạch tiền của mình, hại mình phải bôn ba khắp nơi kiếm tiền, sau đó làm việc trong quán cơm của nhân loại để mưu sinh kiếm miếng ăn, biết bao điều chua xót, không thể nói với người ngoài!

“Ông chủ Bì của chú mày hồi xưa từng đi bày sạp bán hạt dẻ rang đường đấy.” Nhậm Kiêu lại không nể nang mà vạch trần hắn: “Lúc đó hạt dẻ bán không được, ổng liền chạy đến gánh hát học nghệ, mỗi lần rang hạt rẻ là đảo nồi tung cao ba thước, có khi người ta còn boa cho một trăm đồng.”

Cừu Phục lập tức đổi sắc mặt, nhìn ông chủ uy vũ của mình với ánh mắt đồng tình.

Không hổ là thượng cổ đại yêu, co được dãn được, nguyện khom lưng vì năm đấu gạo, ý chí như thế loại hồ ly tạp mao đi ra từ núi Thanh Khâu như mình không có được, quả đúng là tấm gương cho yêu noi theo!

Bì Tu sầm mặt nguýt Nhậm Kiêu một cái: “Nói thêm câu nữa là anh rút hết vảy mày bây giờ!”

“Em còn bảo sao anh xuống chậm thế? Trong phòng có người một khắc cũng không thể rời hửm?” Nhậm Kiêu cười nhạo: “Nhà cũ bén lửa, xem ra anh cũng không thoát được rồi.”

Bì Tu hơi nhướn mày: “Vớ vẩn, rõ ràng là cậu ta cứ quấn lấy không cho anh xuống dưới. Nhân loại vừa dính người vừa thích làm nũng, dù biến thành quỷ vẫn không sửa bản tính, không ôm một lúc mà cậu ta còn dám nhăn mặt với anh đây!”

Nồi niêu xoong chảo dưới tay hắn va vào nhau kêu leng keng, cuối cùng tắt bếp nhấc nồi, chia canh vừa nấu vào mười ba bát, gọi đám hầu tinh nhanh bưng ra.

Nhậm Kiêu ở bên cạnh chép miệng: “Hai bữa trước còn nói không có quan hệ gì, hôm nay thì lại ôm không chịu buông?”

Cừu Phục nghe mà tỏ vẻ mặt ngóng trông, lẩm bẩm nói: “Đến bao giờ mới có người ôm em không chịu buông đây?”

Bì Tu liếc cậu ta: “Ra khỏi cửa rẽ phải 1000m phẫu thuật sửa mặt đi, sửa cho giống mấy anh chị em mày, ngày mai anh bảo Tô An quay video up lên TikTok cho mày thành hotboy đầu bếp, khiến đám nhân loại kia thấy mày là bu vào, doanh thu quán cũng có thể tăng lên.”

Mặt Cừu Phục đỏ lên, thẹn thùng hỏi: “Có thật không ạ?”

“Không!” Bì Tu buồn bực cởi tạp dè trên người ném sang một bên, lại bị Nhậm Kiêu giữ lại.

Nhậm Kiêu: “Cái hũ anh đưa em em để lại chỗ cũ rồi, đã xác định đồ bên trong, gần giống như anh nói, hũ làm bằng bạch ngọc tủy ngàn năm, phổi chúc long và nước mắt giao nhân nghiền ra trộn lại làm định hồn hương, ngâm trong những thứ này mấy trăm năm, chẳng trách hồn phách cậu ta lại nặng hàn khí.”

Bì Tu nhướn mày: “Thao Thiết lấy đâu ra thứ tốt như phổi chúc long?”

Nhậm Kiêu: “Có thể là nhặt sỏi kết trong phổi chúc long chăng?”

Bì Tu: ……

Cũng không phải không có lý, dù sao chúc long to như thế, tát cho một cái thì yêu quái nào mà chịu nổi.

Thế nhưng nhóc con trên lầu thật sự được ngâm trong một cái hũ bảo bối, Bì Tu đăm chiêu suy nghĩ về nguyên nhân Thao Thiết đưa Văn Hi đưa đến bên cạnh mình, bắt đầu phân tích quan hệ nợ nần giữa hai người, cộng thêm tình bạn hữu nghị nhiều năm, sau đó từ tơ hồng giữa Văn Hi và mình mà đưa ra kết luận.

Hắn vỗ đùi, nắm tay nói: “Đừng bảo là Thao Thiết biết anh và cậu ta có tơ nhân duyên nối với nhau, cho nên mới cố ý đưa tên quỷ kia đến đây làm con dâu gán nợ cho anh đấy nhé!”

Nhậm Kiêu lập tức đứng dậy vỗ tay: “Chúc mừng anh! Còn biết cướp lời nữa chứ!”

Đệt mợ! Thao Thiết coi mình là gì, tuy hắn là yêu quái, thế nhưng cũng là một con yêu quái có ý chí độc thân giữ mình trong sạch ngoài tiền ra thì không thích gì khác.

Thiếu nợ thì trả tiền, hắn cần tiền chứ không cần quỷ!


	12. Chapter 12

Mặc dù có vài yêu quái thần tiên không thích đi theo phong cách bình thường, cứ thích dây dưa quan hệ nam nữ không minh bạch với phàm nhân, thế nhưng không có nghĩa là tất cả phi nhân loại đều như thế.

Cả đời Bì Tu xem kiếm tiền là nhiệm vụ của mình, yêu đương thì ảnh hưởng đến kiếm tiền, mà kiếm tiền thì ảnh hưởng đến yêu đương, con người hắn sống rất rạch ròi, xem tất cả yêu quái muốn sinh con cho hắn đều là quái vật cần né xa, đều là chướng ngại vật trên con đường kiếm tiền của hắn.

Thao Thiết lừa tiền của hắn rồi trốn mất thì thôi, lại còn đưa một con quỷ đến.

Làm sao, ngóng trông con quỷ này sinh con cho mình, thèm muốn số tiền còn lại của mình?

Hắn tức giận vỗ bàn một cái: “Mịa, ông còn tưởng ai tốt bụng đưa một con quỷ đến làm mát cho ông, té ra vẫn là lăm le tiền của ông!”

Muốn thừa cơ dựa hơi để phân chia tài sản của mình hả? Không có cửa đâu!

Nhậm Kiêu: “Em nói này, có phải anh cả nghĩ quá rồi không, em thấy cái vị trên lầu cũng không sinh nổi con cho anh đâu, cơ mà lại là mỹ nhân, đưa tới cửa mà không lấy thì phí.”

Nhậm Kiêu khốn nạn công khai, Bì Tu nghe mà khịt mũi coi thường, bưng bát canh còn lại đi lên lầu.

Cừu Phục biết rõ còn hỏi: “Ông chủ, anh bưng canh đi làm gì đó?”

“Mắc mớ gì tới mày, làm việc của mày đi.” Vẻ mặt Bì Tu thiếu kiên nhẫn, nghĩ thầm việc của ông chủ mà đến phiên nhân viên quản hả?

Mình thích cho ai uống canh thì cho, thích để ai sinh con thì để, muốn ngủ với ai thì ngủ, lẽ nào người khác đưa tới cửa thì bắt buộc phải nhận à?

Ta rất cao quý, nhân loại không xứng nhá.

Bì Tu bưng canh hùng dũng oai vệ khí phách hiên ngang đi ra ngoài, nghĩ thầm bát canh này chẳng qua là nể tình nhóc con kia mấy ngày nay làm mát cho mình thôi, dù sao hắn cũng là ông chủ, không thể để ngựa chạy mà không cho ngựa ăn cỏ, phải chú trọng thì mới duy trì phát triển được.

Ông chủ Bì bưng canh chào hỏi với khách quen trong quán một chút, thấy Giả Tố Trân đã nhanh chóng hòa nhập vào ngành dịch vụ ăn uống hiện đại, hắn càng hài lòng gật đầu, cất bước đi lên lầu.

Lúc xuống nhóc con kia còn giận dỗi không vui, cũng không biết giờ đã khá hơn chưa.

Canh này có thể dưỡng nhan mỹ dung an thần định khí, có điều không biết có thể tẩm bổ hồn phách hay không, nếu hồn phách nát vụn thì việc đầu thai kiếp sau cũng sẽ bị ảnh hưởng.

Bì Tu thầm nhủ trong lòng, đột nhiên nghe thấy tiếng bát vỡ.

Hắn quay phắt đầu lại, mắt muốn rách cả ra.

Giả Tố Trân đứng đờ tại chỗ nhìn về phía cửa, dưới chân toàn là mảnh sứ vỡ, đôi mắt cô đỏ lên như thể sắp sửa trào ra huyết lệ.

Tổn thọ rồi! Bì Tu vội vàng ra dấu tay với hầu tinh, mau mau lôi cái thứ này đi cho hắn!

Khách đến ăn cơm trong quán đa phần là nhân loại, mũi của đám háu ăn này còn thính hơn chó, tìm được cái quán xập xệ của Bì Tu, giúp hắn quảng cáo kéo khách từ ngoài tới.

Nếu bị nữ quỷ này dọa mất hồn sau này không dám tới nữa thì doanh thu của quán sẽ giảm mất một nửa.

“Ngô Lang……” Giả Tố Trân nhìn chằm chằm cửa lẩm bẩm nói, Bì Tu nghe vậy thì ngoảnh lại, lập tức cau mày, nghĩ bụng lẽ nào lại trùng hợp thế?

Cậu học sinh Ngô Tổ – kiếp sau của Ngô Lang, đang đứng ở cửa với hai bạn học, kinh ngạc nhìn Giả Tố Trân đứng giữa đống bát vỡ, tiến không được mà lùi cũng chẳng xong.

“Ngô Lang ơi……” Giả Tố Trân lại gọi tiếng nữa, vừa ai oán vừa lưu luyến.

Hầu Nhị xung phong chạy đến bên cạnh bà cô này, kéo áo cô bảo: “Chị Tố Trân, mau dọn mảnh vỡ trên đất đi, khách đứng ngoài cửa không vào được kìa!”

Giả Tố Trân bỗng nhiên hoàn hồn, lập tức cúi đầu nói: “Vâng vâng vâng, dọn ngay đây.”

Bì Tu đứng trên cầu thang lạnh lùng quan sát, bát đĩa vỡ nát đếm không xuể, trái tim rỉ máu mà lại không thể nổi nóng được, hắn nén giận nói: “Khiến các vị chê cười rồi, Lão Tam mang cho mỗi bàn một phần ngân nhĩ hạt sen đi.”

Cô học trò đứng ở cửa vừa nghe nói có ngân nhĩ hạt sen thì cười hì hì hỏi: “Ông chủ ơi còn chỗ không ạ?”

Bì Tu liếc nhìn Giả Tố Trân đang hồn vía trên mây, lập tức nói: “Vẫn còn, Lão Tứ dẫn mấy đứa nhỏ vào chỗ ngồi đi, nhanh mang đồ ăn lên nhé, học sinh ăn tối xong còn phải tự học buổi tối nữa.”

“Cám ơn ông chủ ạ.”

Ba cô cậu học trò ngồi xuống chiếc bàn vuông, Giả Tố Trân vẫn nhìn Ngô Tổ đăm đăm, Hầu Tam nói gì bên tai cũng không nghe lọt câu nào.

Bì Tu bưng canh đi xuống từ cầu thang, nén giận bảo với Giả Tố Trân: “Mau dọn dẹp sạch sẽ rồi ghi món cho khách đi, đừng có thả hồn trên mây nữa, bát vỡ hôm nay trừ hết vào tiền lương của cô.”

Giả Tố Trân đáp vâng, dù sao cô cũng chẳng có lương, cứ trừ thoải mái.

Chỉ là Ngô Lang của cô, nhìn một lần là ít đi một lần.

Bì Tu điên tiết liếc xéo cô nàng, khổ nỗi trong quán đang có khách nên không tiện phát giận, chỉ đành dặn Hầu Tam chú ý trông chừng.

“Nếu trông chừng không cẩn thận để xảy ra chuyện gì, chú mày cũng sẽ bị trừ lương!”

Bì Tu hài lòng nhìn bộ dáng nơm nớp lo sợ của hầu tinh, đưa tay sờ bát canh thì phát hiện đã hơi nguội, bèn vội vàng xoay người nói: “Anh lên lầu trước đây, có việc gì thì gọi anh.”

Hầu Tam gật đầu vâng dạ, nghĩ thầm đúng là có bà chủ liền biến thành Chu lột da, Bì Tu ông đúng là không có trái tim mà! _(Chu lột da, tên thật là Chu Xuân Phú, một nhân vật ác bá địa chủ khét tiếng trong tác phẩm “Gà gáy nửa đêm” của tác giả Cao Ngọc.)_

Văn Hi đang ngồi trên sô pha xem ti vi, ôm gối nhìn công tử cổ trang trên màn hình mà ngẩn người, y soi mói trang phục của người nọ từ đầu đến chân, cảm thấy bắt chước chả đúng gì cả, trông kiểu gì cũng không vừa mắt được.

Làm gì có ai ra ngoài mà nhét cả xấp ngân phiếu dày cộp như thế trong người? Có phải nhà giàu mới nổi đâu, Văn Hi cau mày nhớ lại dáng vẻ ngày xưa mình ra khỏi cửa là tiền hô hậu ủng, liền cầm lòng không đặng mà thở dài.

“Thở dài gì thế? Vẫn khó chịu à?” Bì Tu bưng canh, xốc rèm lên: “Lại đây uống canh đi, bây giờ nhà bếp đang bận, uống xong còn có việc nữa.”

Văn Hi hít hít mũi, khen: “Thơm quá.”

“Nói thừa, canh chính tay tôi nấu, đám người dưới lầu xếp hàng cả tháng mới được uống một lần đấy, nấu nhiều thêm chút, hời cho cậu.”

Bì Tu bưng bát canh, qua hai giây, canh tỏa ra nhiệt khí.

Văn Hi ngạc nhiên nhìn hắn: “Anh nấu á?”

“Dông dài ít thôi, nhân lúc còn nóng mau uống đi.” Bì Tu đặt bát trước mặt y, nhét thìa vào tay y, làn da hai người chạm nhau, Văn Hi lập tức hỏi: “Vừa rồi ở dưới lầu anh lại nổi giận à? Trên người hơi nóng này.”

Bì Tu hừ lạnh: “Ngô Tổ đến, Giả Tố Trân vừa thấy cậu ta liền mất hồn, làm vỡ hết bát đĩa của tôi, dán cũng không dán lại nổi!”

“Ngô Tổ đến ư? Cậu ta nhớ ra Giả Tố Trân hả?” Văn Hi dâng trào hứng thú, “Thật sự giống như trong thoại bản nói sao, kiếp trước duyên phận chưa hết, kiếp này duyên phận lại đến? Bây giờ cậu ta còn ở dưới lầu không? Tôi…….”

“Cậu cái gì mà cậu? Uống canh đi!” Bì Tu nổi cáu.

Văn Hi vội vã bưng canh đưa đến bên miệng, kết quả bị nóng phỏng lưỡi, che miệng không nói lời nào. Bì Tu liền rót cốc nước lạnh đút cho y, uống xong hai ngụm mới dịu bớt.

“Tôi đã thành quỷ rồi mà sao còn bị phỏng vậy chứ?” Văn Hi ai oán.

Bì Tu: “Làm gì có con quỷ nào sống sướng như cậu hả? Ăn cả đống thiên tài địa bảo, từ lâu cậu đã không còn là quỷ bình thường nữa rồi.”

Cũng gần như một nửa quỷ tu rồi.

Hắn thấy Văn Hi uống hết canh rồi, bấy giờ mới vươn tay gọi y lại cho mình dựa vào, đống bát đĩa Giả Tố Trân đánh vỡ ban nãy đều là hàng hắn đặt làm theo yêu cầu, nếu muốn làm lại thì phải tốn một khoản lớn.

Tiền tiền tiền, mệnh căn của Bì Tu.

Hắn nghĩ đến tiền bay ra khỏi ví mình là liền thấy khó chịu, ấy thế mà Giả Tố Trân cùi không sợ lở, đòi tiền không có, đòi mạng cô nàng cũng không có luôn.

Mình còn phải vì chút công đức quỷ này mà đi thỏa mãn tâm nguyện của cô ta, đưa cô ta đầu thai tái thế, kiếp sau đừng làm chó liếm nữa. _(Chó liếm: chỉ những hành vi mê trai/gái mất hết liêm sỉ :v người ta không thích mình mà cứ đeo đuổi, mặt nóng dán mông lạnh.)_

Khó, quá khó, làm một yêu quái nghĩ cách kiếm tiền mưu sinh thật sự quá khó khăn.

“Tôi có thể xuống lầu xem Ngô Tổ được không?” Văn Hi dựa vào Bì Tu, nhẹ nhàng hỏi: “Tôi chưa tận mắt chứng kiến tình tiết nhân quỷ tình yêu chưa dứt bao giờ, anh cho tôi xuống dưới xem đi.”

Bì Tu ôm y xem thường: “Có gì hay mà xem, mặt mũi Ngô Tổ còn sứt sẹo hơn cả kiếp trước, là một tên bốn mắt đeo đít chai, lại còn chưa trưởng thành, không phát triển thành kịch bản hương diễm mà cậu xem được đâu.”

“Nói gì vậy chứ, tôi chỉ tò mò thôi mà.” Văn Hi ngồi thẳng dậy nhìn hắn: “Anh nghĩ mà xem, tại sao Ngô Tổ lại đến quán cơm đúng vào hôm nay, còn để Giả Tố Trân nhìn thấy nữa, đây chính là duyên phận đấy.”

Từ trong sâu xa đã được định trước, người nên gặp thì quanh đi quẩn lại vẫn sẽ gặp gỡ. Văn Hi nghĩ thầm đây quả là duyên phận trời định, có tránh thế nào cũng chẳng tránh thoát được.

Lòng y rục rà rục rịch, nhất quyết đòi xuống lầu xem cho thỏa lòng hiếu kỳ, Bì Tu hết cách với y, chỉ nói xuống lầu thì phải thay đồ, thay bộ áo dài này ra đi.

Văn Hi cởi áo vải trắng trên người ra, đổi sang quần áo của Bì Tu, có điều lớn hơn mấy size nên bên hông quần phải thắt một nút mới mặc vừa được.

Mái tóc đen dài buộc thành đuôi ngựa, Văn Hi đi theo Bì Tu xuống lầu, đi tới chỗ rẽ liền thấy Ngô Lang mặc đồng phục học sinh, người thật ngoài đời trông đẹp hơn trên chứng minh thư nhiều, đeo cặp kính trông rõ tri thức, lúc cười rộ thì ấm áp như mặt trời vậy.

“Rất đẹp mà, đâu có xấu như anh bảo?” Văn Hi lẩm bẩm đảo mắt tìm kiếm bóng dáng Giả Tố Trân, “Giả Tố Trân đâu? Cô ấy không ở bên cạnh Ngô Tổ để hầu hạ sao?”

“Chú ý cách dùng từ của cậu, hầu hạ là sao hả?” Bì Tu sờ cổ y: “Xã hội mới không thông dụng kiểu nha hoàn sai vặt đâu.”

Văn Hi vội vàng xin lỗi nói mình không đúng, giơ tay quạt gió cho ông chủ Bì, nói hắn đại nhân không chấp tiểu nhân, chớ so đo với một tiểu quỷ như y.

“Coi kìa, Giả Tố Trân đến rồi.” Văn Hi kéo Bì Tu, rướn cổ hỏi: “Trên tay cô ấy bưng cái gì thế? Canh ngân nhĩ hạt sen à?”

Bì Tu tập trung nhìn lại, mặt lập tức đen xì.

Khá lắm, hắn chỉ nói đưa mỗi bàn một phần canh ngân nhĩ hạt sen thôi, con mẻ Giả Tố Trân ăn cây táo rào cây sung này lại muốn tình không muốn mệnh, bưng một lèo ba phần ngân nhĩ hạt sen đến bàn Ngô Tổ.

Đụ moá còn dùng ba bát lớn nữa chứ, đây là cho heo ăn đấy à?

Văn Hi cảm giác nhiệt độ bên cạnh tăng cao, lập tức kề sát lại hạ nhiệt hạ hoả cho Bì Tu: “Đừng giận, anh đừng giận mà, chỉ là chút ngân nhĩ hạt sen thôi, lát nữa thanh toán lấy nhiều tiền hơn là được.”

“Ba đứa học sinh nghèo thì có thể thu được bao nhiêu tiền?” Bì Tu bóp cổ tay, “Bình thường tôi đều bán mười đồng một bát nhỏ!”

Văn Hi quạt mạnh hơn: “Đừng nóng nè, tôi thấy người rồi, giờ mình lên lầu đi, phim truyền hình bắt đầu chiếu rồi.”

Bì Tu oán hận nhìn Giả Tố Trân, nghĩ bụng mình chẳng qua là vì công đức mà thôi, để sớm thoát khỏi cảnh giận lên là nóng người, việc gì phải e ngại chút thiệt thòi ấy!

Hắn ngồi trên ghế sô pha ôm Văn Hi bình tĩnh hai tiếng đồng hồ, vừa xem ti vi vừa tính coi hôm nay mình lỗ bao nhiêu tiền, ham muốn giết quỷ càng lúc càng mãnh liệt.

Văn Hi cảm thấy lão yêu quái này vừa hẹp hòi vừa buồn cười, bèn kiên nhẫn an ủi đôi câu, còn cố ý cười đùa pha trò mới khiến bản mặt bí xị của Bì Tu thả lỏng một chút.

Nhưng nhẹ nhõm chưa được một giây, Giả Tố Trân lại đi lên.

Bì Tu buông Văn Hi ra, liếc nhìn cô hỏi: “Cô tới làm gì?”

“Nô gia đã nghĩ xong rồi.” Giả Tố Trân phúc thân: “Chỉ cần nhìn thấy Ngô Lang đời này thi đỗ trạng nguyên là nô gia có thể an tâm đi đầu thai.”

Bì Tu: ……

Bì Tu: “Thi trạng nguyên? Thi trạng nguyên đại học ấy hả?”

Giả Tố Trân gật đầu.

Hai mắt Bì Tu tối sầm lại, lòng nghĩ lẽ nào sống mấy ngàn tuổi, mình lại lưu lạc đến nông nỗi phải đi trộm bài thi đại học ư?


	13. Chapter 13

Ngày xưa có khoa cử, hiện tại có thi đại học, không phải Bì Tu chưa từng có suy nghĩ muốn bán đề thi để kiếm tiền, hắn là yêu quái, đâu thể thấu hiểu được nỗi gian khổ mài đít học hành mấy chục năm của nhân loại. Hồi mới bị Thao Thiết lừa hết tiền của, Tỳ Hưu bị vây trong cảm giác mất an toàn vì không xu dính túi, đề thi khoa cử cũng đã lấy đến tay, thế nhưng cuối cùng hắn vẫn từ bỏ.

Không phải do lương tâm trỗi dậy hay gì hết, chỉ là Bì Tu nghe thấy người khác mắng rằng đứa nào làm lộ đề thi thì đẻ con không có lỗ đ*t, quả thật là giết người giết tâm, đụng chạm vào điều kiêng kỵ nhất trong lòng hắn.

Quanh đi quẩn lại nhiều năm như vậy, gặp phải chuyện của Giả Tố Trân, hắn vẫn không thoát khỏi số phận đẻ con không có lỗ đ*t ư?

Sắc mặt Bì Tu đổi qua đổi lại như đèn xanh đèn đỏ, hắn dùng toàn bộ khí lực để chỉ về phía cửa, nói: “Cô đi xuống trước đi, để tôi suy nghĩ xem nên giúp cô thế nào.”

Giả Tố Trân vui mừng khôn xiết, miệng rối rít gọi nào là đại ân nhân rồi ân công tốt, sau đó phúc thân với Văn Hi và Bì Tu rồi vén rèm hớn hở đi xuống.

Sắc mặt Bì Tu quá kém, Văn Hi vội tới dìu hắn, cau mày hỏi: “Sao sắc mặt anh lại tệ thế?”

Bì Tu lắc đầu, chỉ nói cậu không hiểu đâu.

Nhân loại các người làm sao hiểu được nỗi đau của việc bẩm sinh có hệ tiêu hoá không hoàn chỉnh?

Hắn rất mệt mỏi, thật sự rất mệt mỏi.

Văn Hi ngồi bên cạnh hắn nói: “Muốn đỗ trạng nguyên đại học cũng không phải khó, bài thi đại học tôi từng làm rồi, cơ mà tôi chỉ làm được đề xã hội thôi, điểm mấy môn tính toán thì cũng không kém người hạng nhất là bao.”

Bì Tu chống đầu không nói gì, trong đầu đang toan tính xem mình phải làm cách nào để lấy được đề thi đại học, bây giờ chắc đã có đề rồi, mấy giáo viên ra đề cũng đã được thả ra, nên bắt từng người một tra hỏi hay là trực tiếp hack máy tính lấy đề đây?

Hack máy tính là việc cần có kỹ thuật, trong quán toàn một đám đầu bếp chỉ biết thu tiền đảo muôi, căn bản không có loại kỹ thuật này.

Bắt người vẫn khả thi hơn, tuy nhiên thời nay nhân loại rặt một lũ tinh ranh, một đại yêu như mình nếu gây động tĩnh gió thổi cỏ lay gì thì bọn chúng sẽ chuồn nhanh như chó đánh hơi thấy mùi thịt.

Văn Hi thấy hắn vẫn cau mày, nhiệt độ liên tục tăng lên, bèn gõ quạt thương lượng: “Anh đừng rầu rĩ như thế nữa, trước tiên tra xem thành tích của Ngô Tổ có tốt hay không, nếu tốt thì không việc gì phải lo, nếu không tốt thì mình lại tính toán sau cũng không muộn.”

Bì Tu ngẩn ra, đúng vậy, nếu kiếp này Ngô Tổ là Văn Khúc Tinh tái thế thì chẳng cần làm gì hết, cứ yên lặng xem biến là được rồi.

Hắn quay đầu, đối diện với đôi mắt hoa đào ngậm cười của Văn Hi, sắc mặt không khỏi nhu hòa lại. Cổ tay trắng trẻo nhỏ nhắn của người này vì quạt gió mà lắc lư trong không trung, cũng sáng lấp lánh như vàng thếp trên quạt vậy.

Bì Tu duỗi tay nắm lấy, nở nụ cười với y: “Cậu nói đúng, là tôi suy nghĩ nhiều quá.”

Họ Bì tuy là thụy thú, nhưng cũng là yêu thú hóa thân, bình thường để đầu đinh im ỉm đứng đó thì trông y như môn thần sát tinh, lúc này bỗng nhiên cười lên, hung khí giảm đi mấy phần, soái khí nhiều thêm chút ít, khiến Văn Hi nhìn mà ngẩn ngơ.

Nhân hình của yêu quái này đúng là không tồi xíu nào.

“Lát nữa tôi bảo đám khỉ đi điều tra xem thành tích của họ Ngô này thế nào, nếu cậu ta học ban xã hội thì có thể cậu còn phải hỗ trợ.” Bì Tu dựa vào Văn Hi để mát mẻ, tâm lý cuối cùng cũng thoải mái hơn một chút.

Văn Hi điềm nhiên gật đầu: “Nếu có thể giúp được thì tốt rồi.”

Bì Tu dựa vào Văn Hi, cơ thể mát mẻ khiến đầu óc cũng bình tĩnh lại, binh tới tướng đỡ nước đến đất ngăn, thuyền đến đầu cầu tự nhiên thẳng, cùng lắm thì thật sự đẻ con không có lỗ đ*t thôi.

Dù sao vấn đề di truyền này của hắn cũng chẳng thay đổi được, nếu thật sự có con thì nó cũng không thể bởi chút chuyện ấy mà không nhận hắn làm bố, vì công đức, hắn nào có ngại chi.

Hắn ôm lấy Văn Hi, nhàn nhạt nói: “Tốt nhất là Giả Tố Trân nên cho tôi nhiều công đức một chút, nếu không phải vừa rồi cậu khuyên nhủ tôi, có lẽ bây giờ tôi đã chực sẵn ngoài đường chờ bắt cóc giáo viên ra đề rồi.”

Văn Hi thắc mắc: “Thời nay các anh không thể tùy tiện ra tay với phàm nhân hả?”

“Bình thường thì không thể, nếu bị bắt thì sẽ phải chịu phạt tiền và tái giáo dục, nếu tình huống nghiêm trọng thì còn có thể bị đưa tới Sơn Tây đào than đá.” Bì Tu hờ hững nói: “Cừu Phục chính là đi đào than đá ở Sơn Tây về đấy.”

Văn Hi sững sờ: “Anh ta á?”

Cái anh chàng Cừu Phục tuy ngoại hình bình thường nhưng nom rất đàng hoàng kia á?

Bì Tu châm điếu thuốc, rít một hơi, màn khói thuốc mịt mù khơi dậy hồi ức oanh liệt ngày xưa của lão đại ca thoái ẩn giang hồ, hắn thâm trầm nói: “Có vài người không đơn thuần như vẻ bề ngoài đâu.”

Ai có thể ngờ được dưới lớp da sô cô la đều màu của Cừu Phục lại là một con hồ ly tạp mao chứ?

Mấy ngày qua quan hệ giữa Văn Hi và Bì Tu đã thân thiết hơn, vì câu nói này của Bì Tu mà sự cảnh giác đã buông xuống của y giờ lại đề cao lên, y dựa vào người lão yêu quái, dè dặt hỏi: “Anh ta đã làm chuyện gì mà lại bị đưa đi đào than đá ?”

Bì Tu nhả một hơi khói, bình thản nói: “Hồi ấy bọn tôi không có tiền, làm chút buôn bán không nên làm……”

Lòng Văn Hi căng thẳng, không biết có nên nghe tiếp hay không.

“Năm đó có người buôn lậu da lông, thu mua động vật sống rồi lén gia công đem bán. Thưở ấy tên hoàng đế của phàm nhân các cậu không biết trúng gió gì mà lại phái người đi khắp nơi tìm hồ ly đen, tôi và Cừu Phục thương lượng, để nó biến về nguyên hình hồ ly, tôi đem nó đi bán cho người thu mua lông thú, chờ tôi cầm tiền xong thì nó trốn ra là được.”

Bì Tu hồi tưởng lại chuyện quá khứ từng trải qua, vẻ mặt hoài niệm: “Đó là thùng vàng đầu tiên bọn tôi kiếm được, bằng cách đó tôi đã mua được mảnh đất đầu tiên.”

Văn Hi: “…….Sau đó thì sao?”

“Bọn tôi chuẩn bị làm một lần cuối cùng rồi rửa tay gác kiếm không làm nữa, thế nhưng lần ấy xảy ra chuyện.” Bì Tu lại nhả ra một hơi khói: “Gặp phải một lão già khốn kiếp mắt còn tinh hơn chó, lão liếc mắt một cái là nhận ra ngay bộ lông đen của Cừu Phục không bình thường, là lấy bột than bôi vào.”

Văn Hi cất cao âm lượng: “Các anh còn làm giả màu lông nữa hả?”

“Đừng ồn nào.” Bì Tu liếc nhìn y một cái: “Cái bộ lông tạp mao đen vàng của Cừu Phục, người có đầu óc sẽ không mua, bọn tôi nhất định phải hóa trang một tí.”

Hắn gẩy tàn thuốc, nhàn nhạt nói: “Lão già chết tiệt kia ném Cừu Phục vào thùng rửa sạch ngay trước mặt bọn tôi, chỉ vào lông của nó bảo với bọn tôi là màu của con chó tạp mao ven đường còn thuần hơn của nó.”

Tâm tình vốn vừa kích động sợ hãi vừa căng thẳng lập tức biến mất sạch, Văn Hi lạnh nhạt hỏi: “Sau đó thì sao?”

Bì Tu thở dài: “Cừu Phục tuổi trẻ, liền cắn lão già khốn kiếp kia. Người của quan phủ kéo đến, tra ra cả chuyện bọn tôi làm lúc trước, thế là Cừu Phục bị đưa đến Sơn Tây đào than đá lao động cải tạo.”

“Vậy sao các anh không đi cùng?” Văn Hi hỏi.

Trong phòng yên lặng một thoáng, Bì Tu hồi lâu không nói gì, hắn dụi tắt điếu thuốc trong tay, yếu ớt mở miệng: “Sau đó bọn tôi tích cóp tiền rất lâu, mới chuộc được Cừu Phục từ mỏ than Sơn Tây về……”

Văn Hi: …….

Chắc chắn là mấy người bỏ anh ta lại chịu tội còn mình thì chạy mất chứ gì!

Bì Tu nở nụ cười: “Cơ mà gặp phúc trong họa, Cừu Phục đào than nhiều năm, lông trên người cuối cùng cũng nhuộm thành một màu, không cần bỏ tiền mua thuốc nhuộm tóc để nhuộm lông nữa, bớt được một khoản.”

Văn Hi: …….

Y nhìn Bì Tu bằng vẻ mặt phức rạp, dường như đã hiểu vì sao năm đó Thao Thiết lại muốn cuỗm sạch tiền của hắn đi.

Buổi tối khách trong quán ít hơn, hầu tinh trong đại sảnh đã bị Bì Tu phái ra ngoài hai đứa, giao nhiệm vụ lẻn vào trường học trộm bảng kết quả học tập về, tìm hiểu xem kiếp này thành tích của vị Ngô Lang đây rốt cuộc ra làm sao.

Thành tích tốt thì cả nhà đều vui, thành tích không tốt thì sẽ phải sử dụng thủ đoạn đặc biệt.

Bì Tu tuân thủ pháp luật nhiều năm, thật lòng không muốn vì một lần thi đại học mà phá vỡ nguyên tắc của mình.

Sau một lát thì nhóm khỉ trở lại, mang về một tin tốt và một tin xấu, còn quan tâm hỏi ông chủ muốn nghe cái nào trước.

Bì Tu vỗ bàn bảo bọn nó nói một lượt luôn, tốt xấu chia bình quân nói cho hắn. Kết quả chả nghe rõ cái nào, hắn đành giơ tay bảo bọn nó báo cáo từng cái một.

Tin tốt là Ngô Tổ học ban xã hội, thành tích không tệ lắm.

Tin xấu là mặc dù không tệ, song cũng không đến mức có thể đỗ trạng nguyên.

Đám khỉ hoàn thành nhiệm vụ tổ chức giao cho, nhận hai hạt vàng rồi hùng dũng oai vệ khí phách hiên ngang chuẩn bị đi đến sạp hoa quả chỗ giao lộ để mua đào, chỉ còn lại một mình ông chủ phiền muộn với thuốc lá rượu bia.

Còn một tháng nữa là thi đại học, chỉ có một tháng, vào lúc này thành tích của học sinh đã xác định, thậm chí có người đã trực tiếp vượt qua kỳ thị đại học, chuẩn bị nghỉ hè vui vẻ.

Bì Tu rõ ràng không phải học sinh lớp 12, thế nhưng giờ phút này cũng xúc động lây, hận không thể làm hai bao đề thi để ổn định tâm trạng.

Nhậm Kiêu thấy hắn ngồi một mình ở đại sảnh hút thuốc, liền đi tới bảo: “Ở đại sảnh không được hút thuốc.”

“Sầu.” Bì Tu gẩy thuốc: “Làm sao bây giờ, chỉ còn một tháng nữa là thi đại học rồi.”

Nhậm Kiêu lấy làm lạ: “Sao thế? Anh có con sắp thi đại học à? Không phải vẫn đang ở trong bụng cái vị trên lầu sao? Mười mấy năm nữa mới đến lượt con anh thi đại học cơ mà.”

Bì Tu đen mặt thuật lại yêu cầu của Giả Tố Trân, Nhậm Kiêu nói: “Thật ra thời gian một tháng cũng rất dài, nếu như không ăn không uống chỉ học thì có khi đỗ được trạng nguyên đấy.”

“Đó là con người, chú từng thấy con người nào không ăn không uống không ngủ chưa? Chú mày nghĩ con người nào cũng luyện khí công, không cần lo ăn uống à?” Bì Tu vỗ bàn: “Nếu mà là tinh quái thì anh còn cần phát sầu như thế chắc?”

Nhậm Kiêu chép miệng: “Vậy lúc ngủ chắc là được chứ, anh tiến vào trong mộng của thằng cu kia, bắt nó học trong mơ, cho nó ít bảo bối giúp nâng cao tinh thần tỉnh táo đầu óc, nếu học giỏi được thì ai nấy đều vui, còn nếu học không giỏi thì chúng ta cũng chỉ có thể…….”

Hắn làm một động tác tay, Bì Tu ngầm hiểu ngay, trầm mặc gật đầu nói: “Quả thật là ý kiến hay.”

Chỉ là hơi vô nhân tính.

Thế nhưng tình huống khẩn cấp thì không thể bàn tới chủ nghĩa nhân đạo hay lao động kết hợp nghỉ ngơi gì hết, đứng trước thành tích, tất cả đều là phí lời, chỉ có thành tích mới là đạo lí quyết định.

Bì Tu giơ tay vỗ vỗ Nhậm Kiêu: “Huynh đệ, tuy rằng có lúc chú không nói tiếng người, nhưng mấy câu này đúng là hữu hiệu.”

Nhậm Kiêu sững sờ, nhìn Bì Tu lên lầu rồi mới phản ứng lại, mình là cá thì nói tiếng người cái gì?

Văn Hi cầm bảng kết quả học tập của Ngô Tổ lên xem, thấy điểm tiếng Anh đạt gần tối đa thì thở phào nhẹ nhõm, từ tốn nói: “Anh muốn tôi làm những gì? Với thân thể tôi hiện giờ thì đi đến nhà làm gia sư cho cậu ta cũng không vấn đề gì chứ.”

“Không cần cậu ra ngoài đâu.” Bì Tu xua tay: “Cậu chỉ cần đi vào trong mộng, dạy thằng nhóc trong lúc ngủ là được rồi.”

Văn Hi: ……Hở?

Ngô Tổ hoàn thành một ngày học tập bận rộn, tắm rửa sạch sẽ, cuối cùng cũng có thể nằm lên giường, chuẩn bị bắt đầu giấc ngủ chỉ có sáu tiếng của mình, có lẽ vì quá mệt mỏi nên cậu rất nhanh chìm vào mộng cảnh.

Trong mộng trống rỗng, song lại có một chàng trai đứng ở chính giữa, anh ta vừa quay đầu lại, Ngô Tổ liền vô thức lùi về sau một bước.

Người này đẹp quá.

Chàng trai nhìn cậu, chậm rãi lên tiếng hỏi: “So sánh và chỉ ra sự giống và khác nhau giữa thời kỳ Chư Tử Bách Gia và thời kỳ Socrate của Hy Lạp cổ đại?”

_(Chư Tử Bách Gia là những triết lý và tư tưởng ở Trung Hoa cổ đại nở rộ vào giai đoạn từ thế kỷ thứ 6 đến năm 221 TCN trong thời kỳ Xuân Thu và Chiến Quốc. Đây là thời kỳ hoàng kim của triết học Trung Quốc.)_

Ngô Tổ nghe mà hít khí lạnh, chân lùi thêm lùi bảy, tám bước nữa, chỉ muốn tỉnh lại ngay lập tức.

_Editor: Đăng mấy chương Tỳ Hưu rồi hôm sau up combo Sử Thượng ha ~ Ôi anh em cây khế sống chết có nhau tôi mà là nhân viên quán nhà anh chắc tôi bỏ anh mà đi từ tám kiếp rồi._


	14. Chapter 14

Một đêm trôi qua, Ngô Tổ thức dậy, ngồi trên giường một lúc lâu vẫn không tỉnh táo lại được. Đồng hồ báo thức đặt ở đầu giường đã reo ba lần, thế nhưng cậu chẳng có chút sức lực nào để mà rời giường.

Rõ ràng chỉ muốn ngủ một giấc thôi mà, tại sao, tại sao trong mộng toàn là tam hoàng ngũ đế văn hoá phục hưng?

Cậu lấy tay xốc gối lên, bên dưới trừ tóc ra thì chẳng có gì cả.

Dưới này không có sách lịch sử hả?

Ngô Tổ nghi hoặc vò đầu, chẳng lẽ mình đã giác ngộ chân lý học tập, có thể học trong lúc ngủ, sắp sửa thành học thần phi thăng?

Cậu vén chăn rời giường, vừa đánh răng vừa nhìn gương hồi tưởng lại giấc mơ tối qua, tiện thể ngẫm lại chút kiến thức đã học thuộc trong mơ, nghĩ tới nghĩ lui chỉ cảm thấy cái anh trong mộng thật là đẹp quá đi.

Anh đẹp trai trong mộng không cần thi đại học hiện tại chỉ cảm thấy vừa mệt vừa buồn ngủ, đi vào giấc mơ là một việc rất mất công tốn sức, mặc dù có pháp lực của Tỳ Hưu chống đỡ, nhưng hồn phách của Văn Hi vẫn chưa khôi phục hoàn toàn, tinh lực còn kém hơn cả quỷ bình thường, y báo cáo lại cụ thể tình huống tối qua cho Bì Tu rồi liền nghiêng đầu đi gặp Chu công.

Bì Tu thấy vẻ uể oải của y thì cũng không hỏi nhiều, giơ tay đắp kín chăn cho y, lòng nghĩ hồn thể của nhóc con yếu ớt như thế, buổi tối lại phải lên lớp, có nên chuẩn bị ít đồ bồi bổ không nhỉ?

Hắn tăng nhiệt độ điều hòa lên hai độ, cầm tờ kết quả của Ngô Tổ tối qua đi xuống lầu.

Vừa xuống dưới liền nhìn thấy Giả Tố Trân cầm khăn lau đứng ở cửa trông về phương xa, dõi theo bóng mặt trời, vừa lạnh nhạt vừa phiền muộn.

Tuy vẻ mặt cô nàng si ngốc, thế nhưng động tác tay thì vẫn không ngừng lại, giẻ lau mới mua bị cô nàng xé thành sợi, từng sợi từng sợi ấy cực kỳ giống như tiền của Bì Tu bị xé nát. ,

Cô u ám nói: “Ngày hôm nay Ngô Lang sẽ đến….. Sẽ không đến….. Sẽ đến…..”

Bì Tu nghe mà căng thẳng thần kinh, nhiệt độ tăng lên, không có Văn Hi ở bên người hắn thật sự khó mà chịu đựng nổi.

Một cái giẻ lau năm đồng tiền, nhìn mớ vải trên đất thì xem ra đã đi tong ít nhất bốn, năm cái giẻ, vị chi là hai mươi lăm đồng tiền, làm tròn lên thì là đi tong mất một nửa doanh thu hôm nay, làm tròn nữa thì đi tong cả gia sản của mình.

Bì Tu hít sâu một hơi, đè nén nỗi lo âu trong lòng, sinh sống ở nhân thế nhiều năm như vậy, từng vinh dự đọc qua bao nhiêu kinh nghiệm gây dựng cơ nghiệp của các trùm tài chính, hắn học được một đạo lý sâu sắc.

Không thả săn sắt thì sao bắt được cá rô, trước bất kỳ khoản đầu tư lợi nhuận cao nào đều sẽ phải bỏ tiền vốn.

Để tóm cổ con bạch nhãn lang Thao Thiết kia, lúc ký chi phiếu mua ngọc phật cho Văn Hi mình còn không thèm chớp mắt cơ mà, giờ chẳng qua là mấy cái giẻ lau thôi, xé thì xé đi.

Bì Tu, tin tưởng chính mình, mày nhịn được, mày có thể làm được mà.

Ông chủ Bì siết chặt tay, khuyến khích cổ vũ bản thân, tự nói với mình rằng cuộc đời giống như một vở kịch, tức đổ bệnh ra đấy thì không ai lên thay. Mấy cái giẻ lau thôi, xé một trăm cái cũng không sao hết, chỉ cần có công đức, cứ để cô ta xé thỏa thích, xé một cách sảng khoái xé một cách hiên ngang xé một cách phong thái!

Đứng ở đầu cầu thang cả buổi trời, Bì Tu cuối cùng cũng bình tĩnh lại, hắn đi về phía Giả Tố Trân, định bảo cô ra chỗ khác mà xé khăn, đừng làm ảnh hưởng đến việc mở cửa kinh doanh.

Hắn vừa cất bước thì chợt nghe một tiếng thét chói tai, một bóng đen xẹt qua người như tia chớp, lao thẳng về phía ma nữ phiền muộn ở cửa.

Chổi Nhỏ đẩy Giả Tố Trân ra, cầm chổi quét sạch giẻ lau trên đất, miệng lắp bắp xì xà xì xồ không biết đang nói cái gì.

Nhậm Kiêu từ sau đi ra, than thở: “Nhóc nói lắp vừa mới dọn sạch là cô ta liền đứng đó xé vải, dạo này sức thẳng nhỏ lớn quá, em không ngăn được.”

Bì Tu ấn huyệt thái dương, hỏi: “Không ngăn được Chổi Nhỏ, chẳng lẽ chú không thể bảo Giả Tố Trân đừng xé hả?”

Nhậm Kiêu cười bảo: “Anh không cảm thấy bộ dáng thằng bé tức giận rất đáng yêu sao?”

Giao nhân đang nói đoạn thì Chổi Nhỏ bên kia bỗng hét lên một tiếng, chỉ vào cái giẻ trên tay Giả Tố Trân nói: “Không, không được xé nữa! Cô, cô, cái đồ ma, ma nữ!”

Nhậm Kiêu cười nghiêng ngả, Bì Tu tức đến trắng mắt, hắn không hiểu chuyện này rốt cuộc có gì đáng cười, có phải Nhậm Kiêu ngâm trong biển lâu nên đầu úng nước rồi không?

Chổi Nhỏ tức tối giậm chân, cầm chổi muốn đánh người, Bì Tu bắt lấy cái chổi, bảo với nó: “Đi quét chỗ khác đi, chỗ này lát nữa để cô ấy tự dọn.”

“Nhưng mà, nhưng mà…”

Bì Tu trừng mắt: “Nhưng mà cái gì?”

Chổi Nhỏ không dám nói tiếp nữa, Nhậm Kiêu thấy thế bèn kéo tay Chổi Nhỏ đi ra sau: “Đừng sợ nha, có anh ở đây, đừng để ý đến ổng, bọn mình đi quét bếp đi.”

Bì Tu mặt lạnh thể nóng, cảm thấy đáng lẽ mình nên ở trên đầu ôm Văn Hi ngủ một giấc mới đúng, không nên xuống dưới rước bực vào người làm gì.

Hắn gọi Nhậm Kiêu lại: “Xách con gà trống chuẩn bị hai hôm trước ra đi, để buổi chiều giết nấu canh cho Văn Hi.”

Nhậm Kiêu vẫy vẫy tay, ý bảo mình nghe rồi.

Giả Tố Trân thấy tiểu quỷ kia đi rồi, bèn xé giẻ lau lắp bắp hỏi Bì Tu: “Bì công tử, ngài nghĩ hôm nay Ngô Lang có quay lại không?”

Mẹ nó, làm sao mình biết được tối nay nó có đến hay không? Ông đây có phải con chó điên nhà Nhị Lang Thần, cách hai dặm vẫn đánh hơi thấy mùi thịt trên người người khác đâu.

Ham muốn mắng người của Bì Tu tăng cao chưa từng có, song hắn vẫn giữ vẻ từ tốn hiền lành, nghiến răng nói một câu: “Không biết, chắc là có đến đấy.”

“Thật không?” Giả Tố Trân lẩm bẩm: “Nô gia cũng không cần chàng ấy tiến vào, chỉ cần chàng đi ngang qua để tôi nhìn một cái là được rồi.”

“Nhìn một cái thôi là đủ rồi.” Cô nàng vừa nói vừa ngó Bì Tu một cái, thở dài bảo: “Công tử từng có người trong lòng không? Nếu có thì ngài nhất định sẽ hiểu được tâm trạng của nô gia.”

Bì Tu độc thân ngàn năm từ lúc đẻ ra cất tiếng cười lạnh: “Có hiểu hay không căn bản không quan trọng, cậu ta là người còn cô là quỷ, kiếp này cô không có duyên phận với cậu ta đâu.”

“Nhưng chẳng phải Văn công tử cũng là quỷ sao?” Giả Tố Trân hỏi.

Bì Tu hơi nhướn mày: “Tôi và cậu ta không có quan hệ gì hết.”

“Nhưng hôm đó rõ ràng nô gia thấy ngài ôm công tử ngồi ở…..” Giả Tố Trân nhướn mày nhìn Bì Tu với ánh mắt khiển trách, cô oán hận nói: “Thì ra anh là loại người như thế!”

Đụ móa tôi là loại người gì cơ?

Người ưu tú như tôi, không nên sống phú quý một đời sao? Còn phải chịu ma nữ nhà cô chỉ trỏ hả?

Giả Tố Trân vung tay áo cất tiếng hát: “Nhìn thấy hạng cường đạo khiến ta giận nghiến nát răng…..”

Cô tiến lên vài bước: “Đi tiến lên nhổ bãi nước miếng, mắng một tiếng đồ vô tình không biết xấu hổ không biết liêm sỉ……”

Bì Tu: ……

Bì Tu xoay người rời đi, hắn không thể ở lại đây thêm nữa, nếu còn ở chỗ này thì hắn sẽ thật sự đập cho Giả Tố Trân hồn phi phách tán mất, trước tết trung thu lại vào cục công an ăn bánh trung thu nhà nước phát cho.

Tô An thấy ông chủ hằm hằm đi tới, bèn để sổ sách trong tay sang bên, nói: “Tiền điền tháng này hơi cao đó.”

“Cao thì cao đi.” Bì Tu thở dài.

Hắn đã sống khó khăn lắm rồi, không cần cướp đoạt quyền mở điều hóa mười sáu độ của mình nữa.

Tô An đẩy kính mắt: “Thế nhưng trong phòng anh đã có một con……” Bàn tính tinh ngừng lại, không biết phải xưng hô với Văn Hi như thế nào, vì thế liền bỏ qua luôn: “Nếu ôm anh ta có thể hạ nhiệt độ thì em kiến nghị anh ôm nhiều vào, tiết kiệm tiền điện.”

Bì Tu lau mặt, nhìn kế toán của mình mà nghĩ, lúc trước lượm nó từ ngân hàng về đúng là không sai, lĩnh hội sâu sắc chân truyền của mình trên phương diện tiết kiệm tiền gia tăng lợi ích kinh tế.

“Hàng năm tiền điện cứ đến hè là lại tăng cao, đừng xoắn xuýt cái này làm gì.” Bì Tu đưa bảng thành tích của Ngô Tổ tới, nhấc cằm nói: “Tính coi, tài nghệ cỡ này thì có bao nhiêu khả năng thi đỗ trạng nguyên tỉnh?”

Bàn tính tinh hiếm khí đổi sắc mặt, đôi mắt thoáng nhìn Bì Tu, nghĩ thầm tên tư bản chủ nghĩa áp bức giai cấp công nông này cố ý hay là cố ý hay là cố ý đây? _(Không phải lỗi edit nha, trong mắt ẻm ông chủ chỉ có duy nhất một khả năng là “cố ý” thôi )_

Một câu đệt mợ cái này thì tính kiểu gì được sắp sửa bật thốt ra, thế nhưng nể tình Bì ác nhân cao to tráng kiện, mười thằng như mình cũng đánh không lại, Tô An chỉ đành bảo: “Chờ chút để em xem xem.”

Bì Tu gật đầu: “Mày xem cho anh, không cần chính xác quá đâu, chính xác đến hai đơn vị sau dấu phẩy là được rồi.”

Mắt Tô An tối sầm, bàn tay nắm bút khẽ run, từ kẽ răng rít ra một câu vâng ạ.

Bì Tu thấy cậu ta vươn tay đi lấy máy tính, liền thắc mắc: “Chú mày không phải bàn tính tinh à? Sao còn dùng máy tính?”

Tô An: ……

Tô An: “Ông chủ, anh đang quấy rầy em suy nghĩ đấy.”

Bì Tu: “À, thế anh không nói nữa.”

Tô An cầm máy tính bấm lách cách, nháp hết một trang giấy, tổng hợp thứ hạng thi thử cấp thành phố, cấp tỉnh của Ngô Tổ và cả phạm vi dao động của thành tích lúc bình thường, cuối cùng tính ra kết quả 30%.

Bì Tu nhìn kết quả mà phát sầu: “30% thì cũng thấp quá rồi.”

Tô An giữ nụ cười mỉm trên mặt: “Kết quả này em không thể can thiệp thay đổi được. Đương nhiên nếu ông chủ ăn hết người xếp hạng trên cậu ta thì kết quả sẽ leo vùn vụt. Tuy nhiên……”

Bì Tu nhíu mày, ra hiệu cho cậu ta tiếp tục nói.

“Tuy nhiên, anh có thể sẽ tiêu hóa không tốt.” Tô An đẩy kính hờ hững nói: “Đồng thời xét đến thể chất đặc biệt của anh, em kiến nghị đừng nên làm thế, ngộ nhỡ mà có chuyện gì, mang anh đến khoa dạ dày ở bệnh viện, có khả năng sẽ không tìm được bác sĩ và cũng không tìm được trường hợp bệnh tương tự.”

Bì Tu: ……

Tô An quan sát vẻ mặt hắn, nói tiếp: “Giả Tố Trân làm phục vụ trong quán kéo thêm được kha khá khách, với cả hôm qua cô ấy hát mấy câu trước mặt khách, có vài vị khách có vẻ rất hứng thú, nói tối nay sẽ đến nữa. Em nghĩ nên dựng một cái bục trong quán, để cho cô ấy hát mấy câu, dù sao cũng tốt hơn đứng đó đánh đổ đĩa với xé giẻ lau.”

Bì Tu gật đầu: “Cũng được, làm thêm một cái danh mục bài hát, viết bài cô ta biết hát lên đó cho khách có hứng chọn, không cần phải hát hết toàn bộ, hát một đoạn là được rồi, tiền kiếm được ghi vào tiền mua giẻ lau.”

Tô An nghe mà sinh lòng kính nể, nghĩ thầm đúng là núi cao còn có núi cao hơn, yêu quái lại còn là tay già đời, Bì Tu quả là làm việc bài bản đâu ra đấy.

Ông chủ Bì sắp xếp xong công việc làm ăn thì liền ra sân sau, nhìn con gà trống sắp lìa đời nhưng tạm thời đang nhảy nhót tưng bừng, bấy giờ mới lên lầu tiếp tục phát sầu vì thành tích của bạn học Ngô.

Nhìn Văn Hi say ngủ, hắn nhủ thầm tối nay phải gia tăng cường độ học tập của Ngô Tổ mới được, bằng không thi không đỗ trạng nguyên tỉnh thì mình lỗ cả vố lớn.

Tỳ Hưu quyết không làm ăn lỗ vốn.

Buổi tối Văn Hi cuối cùng cũng tỉnh, y ngồi trên giường ngẩn người một hồi thì được Bì Tu dẫn xuống lầu ăn cơm, thực khách trong quán vừa mới tới một tốp, cũng không phải bận lắm.

“Xây bục cho cô ấy hát hí khúc từ lúc nào thế?” Văn Hi liếc nhìn.

Bì Tu: “Xế chiều hôm nay.”

Văn Hi đáp ừm, còn chưa kịp quay đầu, liền trông thấy Nhậm Kiêu xách một con gà trống gãy cổ tới, trên tay còn có máu gà nhỏ tí tách, một luồng dương khí dày đặc táp thẳng vào mặt y.

“Đệt!” Văn Hi nhảy cao ba thước, trốn ra sau lưng Bì Tu, la lên: “Họ Bì anh làm gì đó! Gà trống! Để xa tôi ra!! Để xa ra chút!”

Máu gà trống nặng dương khí, một bát máu gà trống hắt xuống đất, trong phạm vi 500 mét không thấy được tiểu quỷ, còn hữu hiệu hơn cả máy đuổi muỗi.

Nhậm Kiêu nghe y la mà đứng chết trân tại chỗ, không biết phải làm sao.

Văn Hi ngửi thấy mùi máu tanh, đầu choáng như thể say xe, y nắm vai Bì Tu kêu to: “Mỗi ngày tôi để cho anh táy máy tay chân mà không nói lời nào, rốt cuộc tôi chọc gì anh mà anh lại làm thế với tôi? Anh thật sự không muốn để tôi sống hả!”

Huyệt thái dương của Bì Tu giật mạnh, hắn nhỏ giọng nói: “Kêu la cái gì, cậu vốn đã chết rồi!! Sống cái gì mà sống?”

Có mấy tiểu quỷ tới dùng cơm nghe được đoạn này, cũng không nhịn được mà ló đầu ra hóng, có mấy đứa còn nhanh tay móc di động ra bắt đầu mở topic.

Đại yêu ngàn năm giết tình nhân bằng thuốc độc? Ái tình hôm qua chẳng thể theo đuổi, lão yêu đa tình tàn nhẫn như Phan Kim Liên.

Bì Tu không hơi đâu mà để tâm tới bọn nó, Văn Hi sau lưng bị máu gà bắn đến phát run, ấy thế mà miệng vẫn thao thao chửi đổng, hắn dịu giọng bảo: “Chớ ồn ào, máu gà trống không hề hấn gì với cậu đâu, chỉ khiến cậu thấy hơi khó ngửi chút thôi.”

Văn Hi: “Anh nói dối! Anh cố ý chứ gì! Có phải vẫn ghim vụ hôm đó tôi tát anh không?”

Nhậm Kiêu đứng bên cạnh sửng sốt, nghĩ thầm vờ lờ tiểu quỷ này quả là anh hùng, còn tát Bì Tu nữa chứ, hai tên này mà không có gì với nhau thì hắn sẽ bỏ tiền túi ra đưa Cừu Phục đi phẫu thuật sửa mặt, làm da nâu quyến rũ.

Bì Tu oan không để đâu cho hết, hắn hiếm khi muốn làm người tốt một lần mà lại không được báo đáp, tức giận đến nỗi nhiệt độ tăng vọt, túm Văn Hi đến trước mặt mình, khẽ nói: “Bây giờ cậu không phải quỷ bình thường, tôi chỉ muốn làm canh gà tẩm bổ cho cậu thôi, cậu mà còn ồn ào nữa thì tôi sẽ…..”

“Sẽ làm sao?” Văn Hi nhíu mày, trên gương mặt trắng nõn bỗng xuất hiện rất nhiều hoa văn màu đỏ, trông giống như hoa văn cắt giấy trang trí trên cửa số, trên người y tỏa ra từng luồng từng luồng yêu lực của Thao Thiết.

Bì Tu sững sờ, lập tức biến sắc bế y lên lầu.

Đám tiểu yêu quái ngó theo, ngón tay tung bay điên cuồng giao lưu thông tin với bè bạn, lớn mật suy đoán chuyện sẽ xảy ra trên lầu tiếp theo đây.

Trong diễn đàn yêu quái, độ hot của một topic bỗng tăng vùn vụt, leo lên hẳn trang nhất.

“Thảo luận, yêu quái-mà-ai-cũng-biết-là-ai-đấy hôm nay cãi nhau động thủ với vị kia nhà mình, xin hỏi bọn họ rốt cuộc có thể kiên trì được bao lâu? Chủ thớt suy đoán đứa bé không giữ được nữa rồi.”

Phùng Đô ngồi ở văn phòng xem ảnh trong topic, tầm mắt dừng ở bức ảnh Bì Tu bế Văn Hi lên lầu, hắn im lặng hồi lâu rồi lấy điện thoại ra. Bì Tu không nghe máy, hắn tắt di động rồi dùng điện thoại bàn ở văn phòng gọi vào một dãy số dài.

“A lô, đây có phải Hội liên hiệp bảo vệ phụ nữ trẻ em yêu quái không ạ, tôi muốn…..”


	15. Chapter 15

Rời xa máu gà trống rồi, Văn Hi dần bình tĩnh lại, song màu đỏ trên mặt vẫn mãi chưa rút đi, Bì Tu bế y lên lầu, đặt y ngồi trên sô pha, đầu ngón tay hơi động, một tấm thủy kính chậm rãi hiện ra trước mặt Văn Hi.

“Anh làm gì thế?” Văn Hi nhìn vào thủy kính thì ngây ngẩn cả người, y sờ hoa văn trên mặt, lẩm bẩm hỏi: “Đây là cái gì?”

Bì Tu lạnh mặt nói: “Đây là yêu văn của Thao Thiết.”

Văn Hi nghiêng mặt soi gương mấy lần, cau mày hỏi: “Anh thấy được hả? Hay vậy.”

“Không thấy được, nhưng tôi ngửi được mùi của Thao Thiết trên người cậu.” Bì Tu nắm chặt xương tay y, theo tay áo sờ từng chút từng chút lên trên, cảm nhận được yêu lực chầm chậm lưu động dưới làn da, chuyển từ dao động rõ ràng đến khôi phục yên lặng.

Tay Bì Tu sờ đến vai Văn Hi, yêu văn trên mặt người trong lòng đã rút đi, Bì Tu ôm y kề sát ngực, sờ lên phần xương hơi nhô ra sau gáy y.

Nhóc con toàn thân lạnh lẽo, chỉ có nơi này là ấm nóng, Bì Tu buông y ra: “Thao Thiết để lại yêu cốt trên cơ thể cậu để bảo vệ cậu, vừa rồi tâm tình cậu kích động, cảm thấy bản thân bị uy hiếp, cho nên yêu văn mới hiện ra.”

Văn Hi vui vẻ: “Vậy có phải yêu lực của tôi bây giờ rất lợi hại không?”

“Chắc đủ sức đánh thắng năm con khỉ dưới lầu cộng thêm một cái chổi.” Bì Tu thản nhiên nói.

Văn Hi nghẹn lời, nghĩ bụng thế thì cũng như không.

Bì Tu xoa cằm, lòng nghĩ có nên đem con gà dưới lầu lên dọa Văn Hi một phen nữa để mình quan sát cho kỹ không. Thế nhưng nhóc con vừa rồi bị dọa đến tái mét cả mặt, tay chân còn run run, thôi vậy.

Bì Tu: “Hiện tại cậu không việc gì phải sợ máu gà trống hết, đó chỉ là thứ đối phó với cô hồn dã quỷ không có tu vi thôi, không thể làm tổn thương được cậu. Lát nữa tôi bảo mấy đứa bưng canh lên cho cậu uống.”

Văn Hi thắc mắc: “Bình thường người ta tẩm bổ thân thể thì đều dùng gà mái mà, sao lại dùng gà trống, gà trống nặng dương khí, tôi uống vào thì có làm sao không?”

Bì Tu xua tay: “Cậu thì biết cái gì, đây gọi là lấy độc trị độc, vả lại dương khí trên người tôi còn nặng hơn gà trống nhiều, cậu ở gần tôi mà còn chẳng sao thì lo gì một hai con gà trống.”

Ít nhất cũng phải một vạn con gà trống mới so được với mình.

Văn Hi bật cười, nhớ lại bộ dáng mình dưới lầu vừa nãy thì liền cảm thấy có chút mất mặt, y sờ soạng mặt mình, hỏi: “Lúc nãy yêu văn mà bị thấy thì không sao chứ.”

“Không việc gì đâu, yêu văn kia loằng ngoằng như gà bới, ai nhận ra được chứ? Nhận ra thì cứ bảo là của tôi.” Bì Tu không nghĩ sẽ có yêu quái dám đến gây sự, trừ phi là chủ nợ của Thao Thiết.

Rèm che lay động, Hầu Nhị đứng bên ngoài nói vọng vào: “Ông chủ ơi, dưới lầu có người tìm, nói là hội liên hiệp phụ nữ đến điều tra tình huống!”

Bì Tu ngớ người: “Điều tra cái gì cơ, quán nhà mình làm gì có phụ nữ.”

Người của hội liên hiệp phụ nữ đến, mang theo điện báo tố cáo.

Bọn họ ban đầu rất khách sáo, trước tiên tự giới thiệu, sau đó biểu đạt sự sùng bái đối với đại yêu Bì Tu, còn thăm hỏi phu nhân hắn mới cưới nữa.

Văn Hi ngồi bên cạnh Bì Tu mà cứng ngắc cả mặt, nghĩ thầm yêu quái cũng đúng là tư tưởng tiến bộ, trai hay gái gì chỉ cần có thể chịch thì đều như nhau, không có phân biệt chi hết.

Cán bộ hội phụ nữ nở nụ cười với Bì Tu: “Tôi thấy ông chủ Bì đây rất hiểu phong nhã, Lão Xá của nhân loại có “Quán trà”, còn ngài thì mở quán cơm.”

_(Lão Xá là một tác giả văn học hiện đại nổi tiếng của Trung Quốc. “Quán trà” là một vở kịch của ông. Thông qua một quán trà tên Dụ Thái mà vạch trần sự hủ bại đen tối của xã hội Trung Qua trong hơn nửa thế kỷ, cùng với muôn nghìn chúng sinh trong cái xã hội ấy.)_

Bì Tu ngoài cười nhưng trong không cười: “Đúng vậy, tôi là Lão Xá của yêu giới.”

Văn Hi: …….

Không cần phải thế đâu ông ơi.

Cán bộ của hội liên hiệp phụ nữ là một đóa sen thành tinh, đệ tử dòng chính của Hòa Hợp Nhị Tiên **[1]** , mấy năm nay vào Nam ra Bắc, chứng kiến bao cảnh mâu thuẫn gia đình rồi, song vẫn không chịu nổi lão già Bì Tu chẳng biết xấu hổ này, bèn nói thắng: “Có người tố cáo với chúng tôi là ngài có hành vi bạo lực gia đình.”

Bì Tu và Văn Hi đều ngây ra như phỗng.

Hoa sen tinh nhìn về phía Văn Hi: “Xin hỏi chuyện này có phải thật không? Không cần phải sợ, nếu là thật thì hội chúng tôi nhất định sẽ bảo vệ ngài.”

Văn Hi đang chuẩn bị lắc đầu thì mắt bỗng nhác thấy Ngô Tổ đi vào cửa, y giật mình vùi đầu vào ngực Bì Tu, không để cho Ngô Tổ trông thấy mặt mình.

Bì Tu ôm y, cúi đầu hỏi: “Sao vậy?”

“Ngô Tổ đi vào rồi.” Văn Hi nhỏ giọng chỉ chỉ cửa.

Hoa sen tinh nhìn hai người ôm chặt nhau, ho nhẹ một tiếng: “Xem ra báo cáo chúng tôi nhận được có điều lầm lẫn rồi.”

Bì Tu lập tức gật đầu: “Tình cảm của chúng tôi rất tốt, tố cáo gì đấy đều là giả hết, chỉ là hôm nay em ấy kén ăn nên cáu kỉnh với tôi thôi.”

Hoa sen tinh cười càng xán lạn: “Nếu là như vậy thì xin ngài giúp chúng tôi chụp một tấm hình, chúng tôi phải đăng lên cho công chúng xem để chứng minh sự trong sạch của ngài chứ.”

Bì Tu: ……

Văn Hi: ……

Ngô Tổ tan học liền cùng bạn bè đi tìm quán ăn, tìm tới tìm lui cuối cùng vẫn quyết định đi đến quán cơm tối qua, canh ngân nhĩ hạt sen vừa ngon vừa rẻ, cậu đẩy cửa ra, không phát hiện Văn Hi, mà ánh mắt đầu tiên liền thấy ngay Giả Tố Trân đang đứng trên bục hát hí khúc.

Hai người đối diện nhau, Giả Tố Trân nở nụ cười, tay áo phủ lên, cất tiếng hát: “Ta từng tham dự tiệc tân khoa, ta từng đánh ngựa qua phố xa……”

Đào kép trên đài ca hát tay áo lả lướt, thư sinh dưới đài nghe hát chăm chú mê say, thời gian tựa như trùng lặp trong một chớp mắt, nhưng rồi rất nhanh lại tách ra.

Hôm nay quán có vẻ đông người, bạn học bên cạnh đẩy Ngô Tổ: “Đứng ngây ra đó làm gì, tìm chỗ ngồi đi chứ.”

Ngô Tổ hoàn hồn, lại nhìn Giả Tố Trân thêm cái nữa.

Cậu nghĩ bụng, có phải mình từng gặp chị ấy ở đâu không nhỉ, sao cứ thấy quen quen?

Ngô Tổ trở về trường học bắt đầu tiết tự học buổi tối mà vẫn không nhớ được mình từng gặp chị gái phục vụ ở đâu, cậu càng nghĩ càng thấy nhìn quen mắt, không tập trung chú ý, quyển vở bài tập trước mặt mới viết được một nửa thì đã đến giờ tan học.

Cậu đeo cặp sách về đến nhà, lòng cứ nghĩ tới Giả Tố Trân nhìn quen mắt rồi không sao làm bài tiếp được nữa, rửa mặt xong xuôi bèn lên giường nghỉ sớm, đầu tựa vào gối rồi lại nghĩ tới giấc mơ đáng sợ đêm qua.

Ngô Tổ trợn trừng hai mắt không dám ngủ.

Không có chuyện hai ngày đều mơ giống nhau đâu nhỉ? Ngô Tổ an ủi chính mình, chậm rãi nhắm hai mắt lại, hi vọng trong giấc mơ hôm nay không có lịch sử chính trị.

Cậu an tâm ngủ một lúc, mà Văn Hi có thể sẽ đến muộn, nhưng chắc chắn sẽ không vắng mặt.

Ngô Tổ ngơ ngác nhìn Văn Hi ở trước mặt mình đếm bài thi, ngạc nhiên hỏi: “Sao anh lại đến nữa?”

“Tôi ấy hả?” Văn Hi ngừng tay, lập tức hỏi ngược lại: “Tôi còn muốn hỏi cậu sao hôm nay ngủ sớm thế, báo hại tôi đến muộn, lãng phí thời gian một tiết học.”

Ngô Tổ sắp điên rồi: “Một tiết học gì chứ, tối qua anh đâu có tan học.”

“Thành tích của cậu như thế mà còn đòi tan học à?” Văn Hi rút bảng điểm ra đọc, công khai kết tội môn toán của Ngô Tổ chỉ có 80 điểm.

Ngô Tổ nhảy cao ba thước, giành lấy bảng điểm trong tay y: “Sao anh lại có bảng điểm của tôi?”

Hỏi xong cậu liền cảm thấy mình ngu xuẩn, đây là giấc mơ của mình mà, nó phản ánh tiềm thức sâu trong vỏ đại não, sao có thể không biết bảng điểm của mình chứ.

Chẳng lẽ trong nội tâm mình thật ra là một cậu bé vô cùng ham mê học tập? Nhưng bình thường cậu suốt ngày chơi bời, mười phần tâm tư thì chỉ dành ba phần cho việc học, thành tích quanh quẩn ở hạng giữa của lớp, lẽ nào ở trong mơ mới có thể nhìn thấy bản ngã chân thật của mình?

Cậu nhìn sang Văn Hi với đôi mắt sáng quắc, nghĩ thầm thì ra bản ngã chân thực lại đẹp đến thế, hời rồi!

“Cậu nhìn chằm chằm tôi làm gì?” Văn Hi hỏi.

Ánh mắt nóng bỏng kiểu này thật khiến người ta ớn lạnh sống lưng.

Ngô Tổ hoàn hồn, cười ngây ngô: “Thấy anh đẹp đó mà!”

“Đúng rồi đấy.” Văn Hi tự tin gật đầu: “Tôi cũng thấy tôi rất đẹp.”

Y vừa dứt lời thì chợt cảm giác eo bị vỗ một cái, Bì Tu viết chữ trên lưng y, nhắc nhở y đừng có nói linh tinh nữa, nhanh giảng bài đi.

Ngô Tổ nhìn bài thi trên tay, hỏi: “Hôm nay vẫn phải học lịch sử sao?”

Văn Hi ho nhẹ một tiếng, vòng ra sau lưng gạt tay Bì Tu ra: “Không, hôm nay làm toán.”

“Toán á?” Ngô Tổ lập tức cau mày che đầu, bắt đầu lẩm bẩm: “Đừng làm toán đừng làm toán đừng làm toán……”

Văn Hi: ……

Văn Hi: “Cậu đang làm gì đấy?”

“Đang thôi miên chính mình, đây là giấc mơ của tôi mà, chỉ cần tôi có thể thôi miên chính mình, anh sẽ không bắt tôi làm toán được.” Vẻ mặt Ngô Tổ bình tĩnh: “Làm gì cũng được, nhưng đừng làm toán mà!”

Văn Hi cười lạnh: “Dù cậu có tự đánh ngất mình thì tỉnh lại vẫn phải làm bộ đề thi này.”

Y trải bài thi ra trước mặt Ngô Tổ, dúi bút vào tay nhóc học sinh, ý bảo cậu ta có thể bắt đầu làm bài.

Ngô Tổ cầu xin nhìn y: “Có thể không làm được không.”

Dáng vẻ đáng thương nếu đổi thành khuôn mặt đẹp trai của Ngô Ngạn thì có khi còn có tí lực sát thương, chứ cậu học sinh Ngô Tổ bốn mắt đây thì chỉ khiến Văn Hi nhìn mà tê cả da đầu.

Văn Hi hỏi: “Cậu có biết bộ dáng cậu làm nũng trông giống cái gì không?”

Ngô Tổ mơ hồ chờ mong: “Giống cái gì?”

Văn Hi: “Chả giống cái gì cả, cơ mà xấu.”

Ngô Tổ: …….

Móa, sao trong mơ mà mình còn tự chửi mình? Chẳng lẽ đây là phê phán bản thân trong chính trị ư? Đáng ghét!

Cậu đặt bút xuống, thử cách khác: “Hay thế này đi, chúng ta không làm bài thi, chúng ta nói chuyện phiếm nhé. Hôm nay tôi gặp một nhân viên ở quán cơm, hẳn anh biết là ai.”

Văn Hi không dám tiếp lời, sao thằng nhóc này biết mình biết Giả Tố Trân là ai? Lẽ nào hôm nay nó nhìn thấy mình?

“Dù sao anh chính là tôi mà, tôi từng gặp thì anh nhất định cũng từng gặp.” Ngô Tổ vỗ bàn một cái: “Đây không phải là trọng điểm, trọng điểm là chị ấy hát hoàng mai hí hay quá đi mất, rõ ràng lần đầu gặp tôi không thấy chị ấy đẹp lắm, thế nhưng hôm nay chị ấy đứng trên bục hát hí khúc, trông khác hoàn toàn luôn.” _(Hoàng mai hí là một thể loại hí khúc, nằm trong Trung Hoa ngũ đại hí khúc.)_

Văn Hi ngớ ra, không khỏi bật cười: “Cho nên cậu yêu từ cái nhìn đầu tiên rồi hả?”

“Không phải, chỉ là thấy chị ấy trông rất quen thôi, cứ có cảm giác đã gặp chị ấy ở đâu rồi.” Ngô Tổ ngước mặt khổ não: “Anh nghĩ ngày mai tôi có nên chủ động đi hỏi chị ấy không, có thể chị ấy nhớ bọn tôi từng gặp nhau ở đâu.”

Cậu học trò vừa nói vừa cười khổ: “Hơn nữa hôm nay tôi vừa vào quán là chị ấy liền cười với tôi, nhất định là có biết tôi.”

Văn Hi thích nhìn tình tiết trong thoại bản diễn ra ở đời thật như thế này, song vẫn không quên nhiệm vụ của mình, y phá vỡ mộng đẹp của Ngô Tổ: “Muốn hỏi thì cũng phải để ngày mai, hôm nay làm cho xong bài thi đi đã.”

Ngô Tổ vẫn bướng bỉnh phản kháng: “Nếu tối nào cũng học trong mơ, hôm sau dậy là tôi không nhớ được đâu!”

Văn Hi hốt hoảng, vội vàng hỏi: “Hôm nay cậu tỉnh dậy liền không nhớ những gì học thuộc hôm qua sao?”

Nếu không nhớ thì chẳng phải công sức mình vất vả cả tối qua thành nước đổ đầu vịt sao?

“Cũng không phải thế……” Ngô Tổ yếu ớt trả lời, “Đều nhớ, hơn nữa lên lớp giáo viên hỏi bài tôi đều đọc thuộc được.”

Văn Hi yên tâm, vẻ mặt lạnh xuống: “Thế thì còn phí lời gì nữa, mau làm bài đi, tối nay có ba đề toán đấy.”

Ngô Tổ nghẹn họng, hồi lâu sau mới nói: “Thứ sáu tôi phải thi tháng rồi, anh không thể làm vậy được, tôi sẽ suy nhược thần……”

Lời còn chưa nói hết, đầu đã bị đánh một cái.

Đầu nhóc học sinh nổi u cao ba thước, cậu chàng điên tiết quay phắt đầu lại: “Đứa nào đánh ông đấy?”

Bì Tu lại đập thêm cú nữa ấn thằng nhỏ lên ghế, Văn Hi thấy Ngô Tổ sợ run người thì phát lòng từ bi, lên tiếng bảo: “Cậu mà không cố gắng làm bài thì tôi sẽ dạy dỗ cậu.”

“Không được đánh vào đầu, sẽ…….”

Văn Hi xua tay: “Yên tâm, sẽ không đánh thành xấu xí đâu, chỉ khai thông linh khiếu cho cậu thôi.”

Toàn bộ bất mãn đều bị Bì Tu dùng bạo lực trấn áp, lớp học của thầy Bì chính thức khai giảng, đứa nhóc nào mà thành tích học tập mãi không khá lên thì nhất định là thiếu đánh, đánh một trận là khôn ngay.

Bắt Ngô Tổ làm đề cả một buổi tối, Văn Hi hiểu ra, cu cậu này không phải không biết gì, mà là lười biếng, lười động não để nghĩ, lười động tay để tính.

May mà có Bì Tu ở bên cạnh giám sát, không thì một mình mình nhất định chẳng làm gì được nó.

Rốt cuộc cũng đến hừng đông, Văn Hi kết thúc công tác giáo dục khổ cực, nằm lỳ trên giường thở dài, Bì Tu cũng thở dài theo.

Văn Hi nhìn hắn: “Toàn là tôi giảng, anh ngồi nhìn bên cạnh mà, anh thở dài làm gì?”

“Sao tôi không thở dài được chứ? Bọn con nít thời nay đúng là khó dạy, may mà tôi không muốn có con, nếu con tôi học bài mà cũng phải nhắc tới nhắc lui như này, vậy khỏi cần Thiên Đạo giảm thọ tôi cũng tức đến nỗi chết sớm luôn.”

Văn Hi cười: “Nếu mà là con anh thì có khi anh lại không xuống tay được ấy chứ.”

Bì Tu dựa vào y quạt gió: “Hừ, mà tôi cũng sẽ không lấy vợ sinh con, đề tài này chẳng có gì để mà nói cả.”

Nói đoạn, hai lão già không phải người nằm trên cùng một cái giường đều im lặng một hồi, dù sao hiện tại hai người còn đang nối nhau bằng một sợi tơ hồng, nói thế nào cũng coi như là đối tượng trời định, huống hồ hôm qua hội liên hiệp phụ nữ còn đến một chuyến, Bì Tu cũng coi như là cho Văn Hi một thân phận ở trước mặt mọi người .

Thế mà giờ Bì Tu lại phủ định hoàn toàn, Văn Hi cũng không biết nên nói gì cho phải.

Bì Tu đằng hắng phá vỡ sự lúng túng: “Cậu nghỉ ngơi cho tốt, tôi xuống dưới một lát.”

“Xuống làm gì, cả buổi tối anh cũng không nghỉ ngơi mà, không chợp mắt một lát à?” Văn Hi nghiêng người dịch sang bên giường, ý bảo Bì Tu nằm xuống nghỉ ngơi, cả buổi mà chẳng thấy động tĩnh gì, y bèn quay đầu nhìn hắn, phát hiện lão yêu quái này đang bày vẻ mặt phức tạp.

Bì Tu nhìn chằm chằm làn da Văn Hi trắng nõn nổi bật trên nền ga giường sẫm màu, mà y thì chẳng có chút phòng bị gì, hắn cầm lòng không đặng muốn vươn tay, thế nhưng hắn nhịn được.

Nhóc con này đang mời gọi mình sao? Chẳng lẽ lời mình nói hôm qua đã cho cậu ta hi vọng không nên có?

Đây phải chăng là bẫy? Không, cho dù không phải thì mình cũng không thể mắc câu được, mình thật sự rất cao quý, phàm nhân không xứng, quỷ phàm nhân cũng không xứng!

Văn Hi cau mày: “Anh đang nghĩ gì đấy?”

Bì Tu còn đang đắm chìm trong thế giới của riêng mình, nhất định là mình nghĩ nhiều quá rồi. Nhóc con này mới từ trong bình đi ra, mặc dù biết xem ti vi, thế nhưng vẫn chưa biết lên mạng, còn chưa biết thế gian này lòng người hiểm ác, chưa biết một thứ gọi là biết trai thì lên. _(Biết trai thì lên: nghĩa là biết đối phương là con trai thì càng hứng hơn, càng muốn ch!ch nguyên gốc là “tri nam nhi thượng”, nhái từ câu “tri nan nhi thượng” – “biết khó thì lên”.)_

Hắn đắp chăn cho Văn Hi, giọng điệu nghiêm trọng: “Đàn ông con trai thì cũng phải bảo vệ chính mình.”

Văn Hi: ???

“Anh đang nói linh ta linh tinh gì thế hả?” Văn Hi ngáp một cái: “Anh có ngủ hay không, ngủ thì tắt đèn, không ngủ thì cũng tắt đèn rồi nhanh xuống lầu đi.”

Y nói xong rồi bèn sờ tay Bì Tu một cái, thấy không toả nhiệt liền biết hắn không giận vì lời mình nói, thế là giọng điệu cũng to gan hơn chút: “Yêu quái cũng không thể thức mãi được, tôi xem thời sự người ta bảo là sẽ đột tử đấy.”

Bì Tu đáp ừm, thấy y vùi đầu vào chăn, trong đầu hắn chợt lóe linh quang, vỗ đùi nói: “Tôi đang nghĩ cậu dạy học giỏi như thế, chúng ta có thể mở lớp bổ túc, chuyên giúp đỡ những học sinh nghèo như Ngô Tổ. Xác định cường độ chương trình học, lệ phí cũng phải tăng cao…..”

Hắn đang nói thì Văn Hi chợt duỗi một ngón tay từ trong chăn ra chỉ về phía cửa.

“Cút!”

**********

**★** **Chú thích:**

[1] **Hòa Hợp Nhị Tiên** : là hai vị tiên Hàn San và Thập Đắc trong hình hài trẻ thơ, được xem là biểu tượng của “gia đình hòa hợp, hôn nhân mỹ mãn”. Sau này, Hòa Hợp Nhị Tiên còn được xem là tượng trưng cho xã hội hòa hợp, văn hóa hài hòa, thế giới hòa bình.


	16. Chapter 16

Bao nhiêu năm qua chưa một ai dám bảo Bì Tu cút, hắn chẳng những không giận mà còn bật cười, nhét cái tay giơ ra của Văn Hi vào trong chăn.

Quả nhiên mình vẫn hợp với kiếm tiền hơn là yêu đương, cảm giác nhộn nhạo trong lòng ban nãy chỉ là ảo giác thôi.

Trên thế giới này làm gì có việc nào sung sướng hơn kiếm tiền chứ?

Không tồn tại.

Đến khi mặt trời lặn đằng Tây, hoàng hôn rọi xuống những ánh vàng rực rỡ, Văn Hi giật mình tỉnh giấc, vừa mở mắt liền thấy gương mặt điển trai của Bì Tu vì ngủ mà trở nên ôn hòa.

Nói không ngủ mà giờ đang ngủ đây còn gì? Văn Hi nở nụ cười, cẩn thận chui ra khỏi lồng ngực hắn để đi rửa mặt, nhưng y chỉ khẽ cựa chút là Bì Tu đã tỉnh rồi.

“Tỉnh rồi à? Còn ngủ nữa không?” Bì Tu liền nhắm hai mắt lại.

Văn Hi nhìn đồng hồ, thấy cũng đến giờ cơm rồi, bèn bảo: “Không ngủ nữa, phải dậy thôi.”

Y ngồi dậy, đang chuẩn bị xuống giường thì bỗng đờ ra, quay đầu hỏi: “Đêm qua, có phải Ngô Tổ nói là muốn đến hỏi Giả Tố Trân có quan mình không đúng không?”

Bì Tu thẫn thờ ngái ngủ hai giây mới gật đầu: “Đúng là có nói.”

“Nếu như Giả Tố Trân nói với cậu ta chuyện kiếp trước thì sao?” Văn Hi hỏi.

Bì Tu: “Thì cô ấy sẽ tan biến.”

Văn Hi: “Cô ấy mà tan biến thì chẳng phải công đức của anh cũng mất luôn sao? Thông tin về Thao Thiết cũng mất.”

Bì Tu: !

Ông chủ Bì bật dậy khỏi giường như diều hâu vươn mình, mặc nguyên cái quần cộc đi ngủ hình hoa hoè lao vọt ra ngoài, Văn Hi đuổi theo phía sau, hai người dẫm cầu thang vang bình bịch, nhưng cuối cùng vẫn chậm một bước, nhân vật nam nữ chính trong bộ phim khổ tình đã gặp gỡ, hiện đang thâm tình đối diện nhau.

Mắt Bì Tu tối sầm lại, toi rồi, kèo này lỗ vốn chắc rồi.

Ngô Tổ nhìn chị gái phục vụ trước mặt mình, ngại ngùng nở nụ cười, đỏ mặt hỏi: “Chị ơi, có phải bọn mình từng gặp nhau ở đâu không?”

Hai người trên cầu thang nín thở, ánh mắt Bì Tu khóa chặt trên người Giả Tố Trân, đứng ở nơi cô nàng không thấy mà điên cuồng nháy mắt, kính xin vị đại tỷ này đừng làm hỏng việc vào ngay thời khắc quan trọng.

Hai tay Văn Hi nắm chặt lan can cầu thang, không dám thở mạnh một hơi nào.

Sự căng thẳng của hai lão già hoàn toàn không lây đến cậu nhóc học sinh, Ngô Tổ thấy Giả Tố Trân cứ nhìn mình không nói gì, bèn hỏi lần nữa: “Chị ơi, trước đây chúng ta từng gặp nhau đúng không?”

Từng gặp chưa ư? Đương nhiên là từng gặp rồi.

Giả Tố Trân thảng thốt, trước kia thưở đầu cô gặp gỡ Ngô Lang tại Văn phủ, người này cũng nói câu ấy.

Vừa ngập ngừng vừa vụng về, người từng chứng kiến phong nguyệt như cô chỉ liếc một cái là lập tức nhìn thấu tâm tư của chàng thư sinh trẻ tuổi, khi đó bọn họ rõ ràng chưa từng gặp nhau, mà cô vẫn có thể tươi cười bảo rằng dường như từng quen biết. Ấy thế nhưng giờ đây trăm năm trôi qua, rõ ràng từng gặp, cô lại lắc đầu.

“Chị chưa từng gặp em.”

Bì Tu và Văn Hi thở phào nhẹ nhõm, mà Ngô Tổ thì lại quýnh lên.

Cậu tiến lên một bước, nói: “Nhưng em rõ ràng…..”

“Rõ ràng cái gì?” Giả Tố Trân hơi nhướn mày, hàng lông mày được tô vẽ tỉ mỉ cong lên tựa như trăng non, đôi mắt cười cong cong nhìn người trước mặt: “Thấy chị đẹp nên muốn kiếm cớ bắt chuyện đúng không? Mới tí tuổi mà sao không chịu khó học cho giỏi hả?”

Ngô Tổ vội vàng lắc đầu: “Không phải không phải…..”

Không phải? Không phải là có ý gì, là nói mình không đẹp ư?

Giả Tố Trân cứng đờ: “Ý em là chị không đẹp sao?”

Cô hơi hối hận vì hôm nay chỉ trang điểm nhẹ nhàng.

“Không, ý em không phải thế đâu. Em thật sự cảm thấy chị trông rất quen mắt, trước đây chúng ta nhất định từng gặp nhau rồi.” Lời vừa ra khỏi miệng, Ngô Tổ liền cảm thấy mình như bị thần kinh, người ta đã nói là chưa gặp mà sao mình còn không biết xấu hổ cố sáp lại chi?

Cậu lùi về sau hai bước kéo dài khoảng cách, lại nói: “Cũng có thể là em nhớ nhầm, nhưng mà khi hát hí khúc trông chị thật sự rất là xinh.”

Giả Tố Trân cười khúc khích, bàn tay che miệng không tỏ vẻ thất lễ, cô nhìn Ngô Tổ bằng ánh mắt lưu luyến, có tình mà lại tựa như vô tình. Cô xua xua tay: “Được rồi được rồi, trước đây chị chưa từng gặp em, bây giờ xem như là gặp rồi nhé, còn chuyện gì khác không?”

Ngô Tổ lắc đầu, thấy cô nhìn mình thì cảm giác lúng túng, bèn cười gượng rồi chạy về bàn của mình, rầu rĩ nghĩ vừa rồi mình lỗ mãng không biết nặng nhẹ.

Cậu vuốt mặt, lần đầu tiên cảm thấy cái mặt của mình thật hỏng việc, nếu mà mặt giống Ngô Ngạn Tổ hay Kim Thành Vũ thì chị ấy cho dù không quen cũng nhất định nói là quen.

Không thì giống Giả Bảo Ngọc, đi đến nói một câu tôi từng gặp chị gái này, thế thì cũng sẽ không lúng túng như lúc này. _(Giả Bảo Ngọc trong Hồng Lâu Mộng gặp con gái thì hay nói câu này để bắt chuyện làm quen.)_

Móa, suy cho cùng vẫn là vấn đề ngoại hình.

Giả Tố Trân nhìn Ngô Tổ đi rồi, đừng ở chỗ cũ một hồi, nụ cười trên mặt rốt cuộc không che giấu được nữa, cô quay người đi vào bếp múc hai bát canh hạt sen đường phèn lớn, bưng ra ngoài trước con mắt dáo dác của đám hầu tinh.

Bì Tu dẫn Văn Hi đi về phía cửa, bảo với Giả Tố Trân: “Lại đây, nói chuyện với cô một chút.”

Ông chủ mang chúa mách lẻo đến thị sát, đám khỉ và Chổi Nhỏ lập tức không dám nhìn lung tung nữa, đặc biệt là không dám nhìn cái quần đùi đi biển bạc màu mua mười lăm đồng ba cái ở chợ đêm mà ông chủ đang mặc trên người.

Giả Tố Trân đáp vâng, đặt đồ trên tay sang một bên rồi đi ra ngoài cùng hai tên giai cấp bóc lột.

Ba người đứng ở hành lang, Bì Tu đằng hắng một tiếng, thấp giọng nói: “Vừa rồi lúc Ngô Tổ tới tìm cô, bọn tôi đều trông thấy.”

Giả Tố Trân lập tức nhìn hắn, đôi mày hơi nhướn lên rồi lại thả lỏng ra, cô cười hỏi: “Công tử nghĩ là nô gia sẽ nói chuyện trước kia với cậu ấy ư?”

Bì Tu thành thật gật đầu: “Cô thích cậu ta như thế cơ mà, hơn nữa đám ma nữ các cô đầy rẫy tiền án, tôi thật sự không ngờ cô lại nói là không quen biết cậu ta.”

Văn Hi ở đằng sau lặng lẽ đẩy đẩy hắn, ý bảo hắn nói chuyện khách sáo chút đi.

Giả Tố Trân thì không hề cảm thấy bị mạo phạm, cô phúc thân với Bì Tu và Văn Hi: “Công tử yên tâm, nô gia sẽ không nói chuyện quá khứ trước đây cho Ngô Lang đâu.”

Bì Tu nhìn cô: “Cô nhịn được thật sao?”

Giả Tố Trân cười gật đầu: “Vừa rồi đã nhịn được, sau này càng có thể nhịn được.”

Cô dõi về phía đại sảnh, ánh mắt xa xăm nhìn vào bóng dáng Ngô Tổ mặc đồng phục học sinh, dịu dàng nói: “Ngoại hình cậu ấy chẳng giống Ngô Lang một chút nào, so với một cậu bé như vậy, nô gia vẫn thích đàn ông khôi ngô tuấn tú như Ngô Lang hơn.”

Bì Tu: ……

Vòng vo Tam Quốc mãi, té ra là chê người ta xấu xí.

Bì Tu bắt đầu thấy vui vì kiếp này ngoại hình Ngô Tổ vô cùng có cảm giác an toàn, may mà không giống Ngô Ngạn Tổ cách biệt một chữ với cậu ta, bằng không Giả Tố Trân chẳng nhịn nổi, mình cũng toi đời theo.

Hắn thở phào nhẹ nhõm, tuy nhiên giọng điệu vẫn trầm trọng: “Có câu châm ngôn, rằng là nam nhi không có tướng xấu, kỳ thực mã ngoài…..”

“Nếu Văn công tử xấu ma chê quỷ hờn, ngài còn nguyện ý giam cầm ngài ấy ở bên mình không?” Giả Tố Trân mỉa mai.

Văn Hi: …….?

Văn Hi: Giam cầm ở bên mình là sao? Cái này thì liên quan gì tới tôi?

Cô lại nhìn sang Văn Hi, cất tiếng hỏi: “Nếu Bì công tử mặt mũi xấu xí béo phệ dung tục, Văn công tử còn tình nguyện cho ngài ấy tới gần không?”

Bì Tu: ……

Hai người liếc nhìn nhau, không hẹn mà cùng nghĩ, Giả Tố Trân nói rất đúng.

Người ưa nhìn thì ai mà chẳng thích? Không thích là đồ ngu.

Giả Tố Trân thấy hai người đối diện không nói gì, liền vén tóc bảo: “Vả lại đàn ông thích phụ nữ đẹp thì được, chẳng lẽ không cho phụ nữ thích đàn ông đẹp sao?”

Bì Tu: …….

Có phải mấy thằng khỉ kia dạy Giả Tố Trân lên mạng xem weibo không?

Phụ nữ ở xã hội phong kiến sẽ không phát ngôn ra những câu tân thời như thế này, năng lực học tập của nữ quỷ này đúng là quá mạnh.

Văn Hi thấy lông mày họ Bì nhíu lại, liền lên tiếng bảo với Giả Tố Trân: “Cô biết vậy là được rồi, thôi cô đi làm việc đi.”

Đuổi ma nữ đi rồi, Văn Hi thấy Bì Tu vẫn cau mày nhìn chằm chằm Giả Tố Trân, bèn vươn tay kéo hắn, nói: “Cô ấy đã nói như thế thì nhất định sẽ không tiết lộ chuyện quá khứ của bọn họ đâu, anh cứ yên tâm.”

Bì Tu nhìn bóng lưng Giả Tố Trân bưng canh, cau mày nói: “Không phải tôi đang nghĩ chuyện này.”

“Vậy anh đang nghĩ cái gì?” Văn Hi thắc mắc

Bì Tu tiến lên hai bước, sắc mặt sa sầm: “Mẹ nó, ả nữ quỷ Giả Tố Trân này lại đưa hai bát canh hạt sen lớn rồi!”

Văn Hi: …..

Y hít sâu một hơi, quay người đi vào bếp tìm đồ ăn, mặc kệ tên chúa keo kiệt này.

Mấy đứa hầu tinh trong bếp cứ vô tình hoặc cố ý nhìn y, mà khi Văn Hi vừa nhìn sang thì chúng nó lại lập tức quay đầu lại, giả bộ ngắm nghía phong cảnh xung quanh.

Văn Hi bưng đồ ăn lên lầu, vừa đi được một đoạn liền nghe thấy tiếng thảo luận xì xầm của đám hầu tinh trong nhà bếp.

Y dừng bước, mày nhướn cao. Nghe xong cuộc đối thoại liên quan đến mình, Văn Hi tức tối đến bật cười.

Đời trước là kẻ mang tội ác tày trời nên chết rồi vẫn chịu giày vò, biến thành quỷ thì cũng chẳng đứng đắn gì, ỷ vào thể chất và nhan sắc mà hầu hạ người khác, lại còn thích mách lẻo……

Văn Hi đứng ở hành lang một lúc, chờ tâm trạng bình tĩnh lại rồi mới lên lầu ăn cơm với Bì Tu.

Thấy y có vẻ mất tập trung, Bì Tu liền hỏi mấy câu, Văn Hi chỉ cười không nói gì.

Ăn no xong ông chủ Bì đến đại sảnh trông khách, bảo Văn Hi tự đi dạo loanh quanh đâu đấy một chút, hiện tại hồn thể của y đã ổn định hơn, không còn sợ ánh mắt trời khi hoàng hôn buông xuống nữa.

Nhân lúc Bì Tu không chú ý, Văn Hi đi vào bếp múc cho mình một tô canh hạt sen đường phèn, làm lơ đám khỉ lắm mồm kia, chạy tới xích đu đằng sau, vừa ngồi lắc lư vừa ăn.

Nơi này là khu phòng đặt riêng cao cấp của quán cơm, chưa đến tết thì sẽ chẳng có khách, Văn Hi thích yên tĩnh, y lắng nghe âm thanh gió thổi cây lay lá rụng khe khẽ, chậm rãi nhâm nhi vị ngọt trong miệng.

Y ngồi một lúc, cứ cảm giác ở sau lưng có người đang nhìn mình, nhưng quay đầu lại thì chỉ thấy bức tường cao màu trắng, chẳng có gì cả.

Văn Hi cau mày, nhìn chằm chằm bức tường cả buổi mới ngoảnh lại, chưa tới một giây liền lập tức quay phắt đầu lại nhìn chăm chú, sau mấy lần lặp lại vẫn không phát hiện được gì, bấy giờ y mới yên lòng, tiếp tục ăn hạt sen đường phèn của mình.

Ăn chưa được hai miếng, lại thấy Chổi Nhỏ cầm chổi đến quét đất, Văn Hi đang định chào hỏi, nhưng lại phát hiện đứa nhỏ này thấy mình là liền biến sắc.

Con khỉ độc miệng Hầu Nhị đã ăn vố đau vì bà chủ, mình nhất định chỉ có nước bị bắt nạt thôi.

Chổi Nhỏ nghe mấy tên hầu tinh nói xong thì cảm thấy Văn Hi đáng sợ, sợ y sẽ giật dây xúi ông chủ mua robot quét nhà, cho mình nghỉ việc về vườn.

“Chạy cái gì?” Văn Hi thấy thằng nhóc này vừa nhìn mình liền muốn chạy, y bèn kêu một tiếng, thấy nó quay người nhìn sang thì giơ tay vẫy vẫy, ý bảo nó lại đây.

Chổi Nhỏ nắm chặt chổi đứng im tại chỗ, không biết có nên qua hay không, nhưng lại sợ y mách với ông chủ, thế là đành nhích từng bước từng bước chậm rì rì, miệng lắp bắp nói: “Con, con không biết ngài ở, ở đây, con chỉ đến quét dọn thôi.”

“Lí nhí gì vậy?” Văn Hi thấy nó đi tới, bèn lấy kẹo trong túi ra đưa cho nó: “Cái sân lớn thế này mà một mình nhóc quét, không mệt hả?”

Chổi Nhỏ chỉ nhìn cục kẹo chứ không nhận, nhỏ giọng thưa: “Không mệt ạ.”

“Không thích ăn kẹo à?” Văn Hi quơ quơ cục kẹo trước mặt nó: “Nhóc bao lớn rồi? Ở đây lâu chưa?”

Chổi Nhỏ lắc đầu rồi lại gật đầu, nghe tiếng Văn Hi cười thì đầu cúi càng thấp hơn, nó lấy cây chổi chọc chọc mặt đất, nói bằng giọng nhỏ như muỗi kêu: “Hơn bảy mươi tuổi ạ, từ khi hoá hình liền được ông chủ mang về.”

“Từ lúc mới đến đã bắt đầu quét dọn hả? Anh ta cũng thật là xấu xa mà, thuê mướn lao động trẻ em.” Văn Hi cố ý nói, trực tiếp dúi cục kẹo vào tay nó, lại hỏi tiếp: “Không uống canh hạt sen đường phèn hạt sen sao?”

Chổi Nhỏ đột nhiên ngẩng đầu nhìn y, lớn tiếng nói: “Không xấu, xấu xa, ông chủ là một, một yêu quái tốt!”

“Vậy hả?” Văn Hi sững sờ, thấy cu cậu đỏ mặt cúi đầu xuống, y cảm thấy chơi vui, bèn kéo nó hỏi: “Anh ta tốt đến thế ư? Ta thấy anh ta mặt mũi dữ dặn thế kia, còn tưởng anh ta bắt ép mấy đứa làm việc ở đây cơ.”

Chổi Nhỏ lắc đầu quầy quậy: “Không phải, con, con mà không gặp được ông chủ thì sẽ, sẽ chết, các anh khỉ nếu không, không nhờ có ông chủ, thì cũng chết đói, núi, núi của bọn họ bị đốt, không có gì để ăn.”

Văn Hi gật đầu: “Cho nên anh ta mang mấy đứa về, cho mấy đứa cơm ăn rồi còn cho cả chỗ ở, chỉ cần mấy đứa chăm chỉ làm việc là còn được trả tiền công?”

“Đúng! Đúng!” Chổi Nhỏ gật đầu, lấy dũng khí nở nụ cười với Văn Hi: “Ông chủ là một người, người tốt.”

Văn Hi không khỏi gật đầu theo, lại lén cho nó một cục kẹo, hỏi: “Vậy nhóc có thể nói cho ta biết, vì sao vừa thấy ta là nhóc liền bỏ chạy không?”

Nụ cười trên mặt Chổi Nhỏ cứng đờ, nó nhìn Văn Hi cười xán lạn trước mặt mình, sợ đến nỗi không nặn ra được chữ nào.


	17. Chapter 17

Lúc Bì Tu đến tìm người, liền nhìn thấy Văn Hi ngồi trên xích đu tự tay đút hạt sen đường phèn cho Chổi Nhỏ đang ngồi trên chiếc ghế đẩu bên cạnh, Chổi Nhỏ ăn mà biểu cảm xoắn xuýt, Văn Hi thì lại cười rất hiền lành.

Lại nhìn sang cái bát tô kia, huyệt thái dương Bì Tu giật giật, hắn bước nhanh tới hỏi: “Cậu lấy chậu đựng canh, sao không trực tiếp dùng thùng luôn đi?”

“Một thùng thì nhiều quá, tôi uống không hết.” Văn Hi cười nhìn hắn: “Canh hạt sen anh nấu ngon quá nên mới múc hơi nhiều, may mà có thằng bé ở đây ăn cùng với tôi.”

Chổi Nhỏ thấy Bì Tu đến, liền cầm chổi giải thích: “Con quét dọn xong hết rồi mới, mới ngồi đây.”

Bì Tu: “Không sao, chỗ này ta vốn cũng không cần nhóc quét. Không có việc gì thì đi học bài đi, chớ có để mấy hôm nữa đi học không trả bài được, về nhà lại cáu kỉnh không chịu đến trường.”

Kêu người bưng cái tô kia đi rồi, ông chủ Bì liền nghe nhóc con ở sau lưng mình nói: “Vừa nãy tôi cứ cảm giác có người đang nhìn lén mình, nhưng khi quay đầu lại thì chẳng có gì cả.”

“Hử?” Bì Tu quay phắt đầu lại, yêu lực thả ra bao phủ toàn bộ sân, có thể cảm nhận tất cả mọi thứ trong phạm vi này, nhưng hắn lại chẳng phát hiện được gì, trận pháp trong sân cũng không có bất cứ phản ứng nào.

Văn Hi nhìn hắn: “Anh nghĩ có phải là Thao Thiết tới đây không?”

“Có thể.” Sắc mặt Bì Tu chùng xuống, với cách qua lại thần không biết quỷ không hay của Thao Thiết, thực sự có thể làm “chó săn” được đấy. _(“Chó săn” chỉ mấy tay paparazzi săn tin nghệ sĩ.)_

Văn Hi có chút lo sợ bất an, kéo lấy cánh tay Bì Tu hỏi: “Vậy phải làm sao giờ, hay là tôi trốn đi nhé?”

“Không sao, không cần sợ hắn, một tên thùng cơm như hắn không đánh lại tôi được đâu.” Bì Tu nhìn bộ dáng nhóc con này sợ sệt ỷ lại mình, tim đập nhanh hai nhịp, nhưng rồi lập tức bình tĩnh lại, hắn vỗ ngực bảo đảm Văn Hi sẽ không có chuyện gì.

Văn Hi nở nụ cười nhìn hắn , gật đầu nói: “Vậy thì tốt rồi, nhưng mà tôi vẫn hơi sợ, với cả…..”

Nhóc con thở dài muốn nói lại thôi, Bì Tu có chút khó chịu: “Có việc gì thì cứ nói thẳng, đừng có dông dài.”

“Không hiểu sao tôi cảm giác mấy nhân viên phục vụ của anh rất có ý kiến với tôi?” Văn Hi cau mày thở dài: “Hình như tôi đâu có chỗ nào đắc tội bọn họ đâu.”

Bì Tu ngạc nhiên: “Xảy ra chuyện gì?”

“Vừa rồi thằng bé kia mới thấy tôi là bỏ chạy ngay, tôi gọi nó lại gặng hỏi cả buổi, mới biết là đám hầu tinh kia nói……”

Văn Hi bỏ qua lời đám hầu tinh bàn tán về mình, nói thẳng phần có liên quan đến Bì Tu, y nói xong thì cẩn thận ngó Bì Tu một cái, thấy hắn nhìn mình với bản mặt vô cảm xúc, lòng y nơm nớp bồn chồn, nhưng vẫn làm ra vẻ oan ức đáng thương hỏi: “Anh nhìn tôi như vậy làm gì?”

Nhìn cái gì? Đương nhiên là nhìn nhóc con dám giở trò khôn lỏi trước mặt mình.

Bì Tu biết lũ khỉ lắm mồm kia thích nói xấu sau lưng mấy câu, thỉnh thoảng hay chửi mình là Chu lột da rồi Hoàng Thế Nhân này nọ, nhưng sẽ không dám đàm tiếu quá nhiều.

_(Chu lột da thì từng nói ở chap 12 rồi, còn Hoàng Thế Nhân thì cũng là một nhân vật địa chủ độc ác ức hiếp tầng lớp nông dân khổ sở trong vở kịch “Bạch Mao Nữ”.)_

Nhất định là mấy thằng khỉ kia lén nói gì đó rồi bị nhóc con này nghe thấy, bản thân không làm gì được, chỉ có thể tìm đến ô dù chống lưng.

Văn Hi bị Bì Tu nhìn chòng chọc đến phát sợ, cúi thấp đầu nhỏ giọng nói: “Anh không quản thì thôi……”

“Ai nói tôi không quản, ngày mai tôi sẽ quản.” Bì Tu bật cười, vươn tay kéo y về: “Ngày mai tôi sẽ dạy bảo bọn nó.”

Văn Hi mở cờ trong bụng, song vẫn giả vờ giả vịt: “Anh cũng đừng làm quá tay nhé, tôi thấy mấy đứa nó không phải cố ý đâu.”

Bì Tu đáp ừ, cảm nhận được tên nhóc này chủ động dán lại để cho mình mát mẻ, lòng hắn vừa bực vừa buồn cười, chỉ nói: “Cậu còn biết làm người tốt cơ đấy.”

Hôm sau đi làm, năm con khỉ trong quán đều nhận được một phần quà tri ân từ ông chủ.

—— 《Tu dưỡng bản thân dành cho nhân viên phục vụ》

Đồng thời yêu cầu học thuộc lòng toàn bộ.

Đám khỉ phát điên lên, túm lấy Tô An phát sách hỏi tại sao, chúng nó từng vì Bì Tu mà bày quán, từng vì Bì Tu mà trốn quản lý đô thị, là lực lượng trung kiên giúp quán cơm phát triển đến hiện tại, là trung thần có công lớn, tại sao lại đối xử với bọn nó như vậy? Không sợ tổ chức bảo vệ động vật đến đây phạt tiền à?

Hầu Nhị: “Có phải tên quỷ mách lẻo kia lại đi mách lẻo không?”

Hầu Tam giật mình: “Có khi nào hôm qua Hầu Nhị với Hầu Tứ nói xấu sau lưng thằng chả, bị thằng chả nghe lỏm được không?”

Có mẹ kế thì có bố dượng, vốn tưởng rằng chỉ có con người mới như thế, thì ra Tỳ Hưu cũng chạy không thoát lời thổi gió bên tai, bị thổi cho choáng đầu mất phương hướng, hoàn toàn quên mất những năm tháng cùng chịu khổ bên nhau.

Đám khỉ cầm sách ôm đầu khóc rống, cảm thán cây cải chíp nhỏ, mọc trên đất vàng, mới dăm ba tuổi, đã không còn mẹ. _(Đây là một câu dân ca tỉnh Hà Bắc, Trung Quốc, nói về nỗi khổ của trẻ con mồ côi mẹ, bố đi lấy vợ hai.)_

Tô An nhìn bọn nó, trong lòng hiếm khi dâng lên cảm xúc mèo khóc chuột. Nể tình đồng nghiệp nhiều năm, cậu vốn định an ủi mấy câu, nhưng nghĩ tới lời căn dặn của ông chủ, cậu ta lại đè nén cảm xúc này.

Cậu hắng giọng nói rằng thời đại đang phát triển, xã hội đang tiến bộ, dù là người làm nghề phục vụ thì cũng phải đáp lại lời kêu gọi của thời đại, phải học tập kinh nghiệm phục vụ tiên tiến, phải nâng cao chất lượng phục vụ, cố gắng đưa quán cơm trở nên to lớn hơn, giàu mạnh hơn. Không liên quan đến chuyện mấy đứa nói xấu bà chủ đâu.

Nhưng cậu ta càng giải thích thì đám khỉ càng cảm thấy nguyên nhân là do tên chúa mách lẻo Văn Hi này.

Mà mọi chuyện đã ván đóng thuyền, thắng làm vua thua học thuộc sách, mấy đứa ủ ê chán chường cầm sách về phòng đọc.

Cừu Phục đứng ở cửa nhìn mà thổn thức, thở dài nói: “Thế mà lão Bì còn nói mình không phải nhà cũ bén lửa, em thấy cái vị trên lầu mà nói một câu thôi là người đứng tên bất động sản cũng đổi luôn ấy chứ.”

Nhậm Kiêu cười ra tiếng: “Không đến mức đấy đâu.” Hắn ngó ra ngoài cửa, thấy không có ai, bấy giờ mới nhỏ giọng nói: “Lão Bì đã muốn cho đám Hầu Đại đi huấn luyện phục vụ từ lâu rồi, nhưng ổng cảm thấy không tăng lương cho người ta mà đòi thái độ phục vụ nghiêm túc thì không tiện mở miệng, thế cho nên mới trì hoãn mãi.”

Cừu Phục sững sờ, phát hiện sự tình không hề đơn giản.

“Lần này cuối cùng ổng cũng có cơ hội dùng cái vị trên lầu làm cớ, bắt đám khỉ đọc sách học tập, cho dù đám Hầu Đại khó chịu thì cũng sẽ không đổ tội cho ổng, hơn nữa đám khỉ không phục, nhất định sẽ dốc sức đọc sách, lão Bì chỉ cần chờ là được.”

Cừu Phục nghe mà chau mày, ngẫm nghĩ lại một lần nữa, không khỏi chép miệng: “Lão Bì lợi hại quá, thảo nào ổng làm ông chủ mà hai đứa mình chỉ có thể làm đầu bếp.”

“Chú ý ăn nói, anh đây cũng làm ông chủ được nhá, chẳng qua anh bỏ qua thôi OK?” Nhậm Kiêu phóng tầm mắt nhìn lên bầu trời: “Làm đại vương thuỷ sản mặc dù tốt, cơ mà hải sản buôn bán ra cũng coi như là con dân của mình, làm lâu thì cứ có cảm giác sẽ bị trời phạt.”

Cừu Phục bật cười, rồi sắc mặt lại khổ sở: “Cái vị trên lầu cũng thảm quá, bị lão Bì lôi ra làm bia đỡ đạn, ổng rốt cuộc thích con quỷ kia hay là không thích vậy?”

Nhậm Kiêu nhún vai: “Chắc là thích đó, không thấy trên diễn đàn nói con được ba tháng rồi à?”

“Anh chém gió vừa thôi, đàn ông sao mà chửa được, cho dù là quỷ thì cũng quá điêu.” Cừu Phục hừ một tiếng: “Em thấy mấy thằng khỉ kia cũng cần dạy dỗ, miệng thao thao không ngừng từ sáng đến tối, đến em mà chúng nó còn dám cười, sớm muộn cũng gây họa.”

Nhậm Kiêu đáp ừ, liếc nhìn đồng hồ: “Mày bảo tuần này về Thanh Khâu một chuyến hả?”

“Vâng ạ.” Nói đến về nhà là Cừu Phục liền thở dài, cậu sờ sờ mái tóc đen rễ tre: “Anh đừng nhắc chuyện này nữa, nhắc đến là em lại đau đầu, anh nói xem ông già đẻ tám, chín đứa con lận, mà hàng năm cứ khăng khăng bắt em về nhà bằng được là sao?”

Nhậm Kiêu suy tư: “Chắc là thấy tướng tá mày khác biệt, cho nên quan tâm mày nhất.”

“Cái này cũng đừng nhắc, lúc em sinh ra cha em suýt chút nữa cắn chết em, ổng nghĩ mình bị gã chó mực Họa Đấu ở quả núi đối diện bắt đổ vỏ.” Cừu Phục phiền muộn châm một điếu thuốc, mới rít được mấy hơi thì thấy Bì Tu xách theo bao to bao nhỏ đi vào cửa.

Nhậm Kiêu liếc nhìn mặt trời bên ngoài, thấy không phải mọc từ đằng Tây. Lại nhìn con heo trong sân, thấy không có trèo lên cây.

Vậy sao tự dưng Bì Tu mua sắm nhiều thế này?

Cừu Phục: “Anh mua cái gì thế?”

Bì Tu để bao xuống đất, kêu Cừu Phục và Nhậm Kiêu lại gần xem. Bao mở ra, bên trong toàn là pháp khí bùa chú, hai người giật mình, lại nghe Bì Tu bảo: “Hôm nay quán không mở cửa, ba chúng ta gia cố trận pháp trong quán một chút, đặc biệt là ở sân sau.”

Cừu Phục gãi đầu: “Có gì mà phải gia cố đâu, sân sau giáp với chợ rau, anh mà gia cố thêm, lúc em đi mua thức ăn thì không tiện leo tường đi tắt nữa.”

Bì Tu ngớ người: “Đệt mợ, thì ra hai cái dấu chân mà ông mới phải sơn lại là của mày à?”

“Mặc kệ là dấu chân gì đi, đang dưng anh lại muốn gia cố trận pháp làm chi, không phải năm ngoái mới làm rồi à? Chó đái đánh dấu lãnh thổ cũng không chịu khó bằng anh.” Nhậm Kiêu cau mày: “Đừng bảo anh giấu hai đứa bọn em đi ra ngoài vay nặng lãi hay là đắc tội với người ta đấy nhé?”

“Không phải!” Bì Tu kín đáo đưa cho hai người mỗi người một cái bao: “Là Văn Hi hôm qua ngồi ở sân sau nói là cảm giác có người nằm bò trên tường theo dõi mình, cái kiểu xuất quỷ nhập thần thế kia, anh đoán là Thao Thiết đến.”

Hắn cười gằn: “Hôm nay gia cố trận pháp, ông đây phải bắt ba ba trong rọ, lần này không bắt tại trận con ba ba này thì đụ má nó ông đây viết ngược tên luôn.”

Ba anh em đóng cửa quán chạy ra sân bắt đầu chỉnh sửa trận pháp, Chổi Nhỏ đang quét tước thì bị Nhâm Kiêu đặt trên ghế ngồi, trong ngực ôm một đống đồ ăn vặt nhìn bọn họ làm việc.

Văn Hi lên lớp cả buổi tối, mới nằm trên giường ngủ chưa được bao lâu thì nghe thấy dưới lầu vang lên tiếng leng keng lạch cạch kèm theo câu chửi đ!t mẹ nó, ầm ĩ ong ong ong như dán vào tai.

Y cầm gối che kín đầu, âm thanh cuối cùng cũng nhỏ đi chút, nhưng chưa đến hai phút thì lại vang lên tiếng Giả Tố Trân luyện giọng y a, trực tiếp phá tan mớ hỗn độn trong đầu Văn Hi.

Y đang chuẩn bị ngồi dậy, chợt cảm giác cơ thể không thể động đậy được, ngay cả mở mắt ra cũng không mở được.

Văn Hi sững sờ, nghĩ thầm lẽ nào quỷ cũng bị bóng đè ư?

Bên tai vang lên những âm thanh nho nhỏ, y cảm giác bàn tay để thò ra ngoài chăn bị nắm chặt lấy, xúc cảm ấm áp khiến cho y dựng tóc gáy, nhưng vẫn không sao tỉnh lại được.

Có người ngồi xuống bên giường, Văn Hi dường như nghe thấy một tiếng cười mà cũng giống như không có, nhưng loại cảm giác như có như không đó mới khiến người ta sợ hãi nhất.

Âm thanh nho nhỏ bên tai vẫn luôn vang vọng, Văn Hi không nhịn được nghĩ đây rốt cuộc có phải bóng đè không? Ngộ nhỡ là cô hồn dã quỷ sơn tinh yêu quái gì đó quấy rối thì sao?

Không ai nói quỷ không thể sợ quỷ, y càng nghĩ càng sợ, cả người thấm đẫm mồ hôi, bất thình lình dùng sức bật dậy khỏi giường, hai mắt trợn lớn, điên cuồng quay đầu 360° ngó nghiêng trong phòng, song không phát hiện thấy thứ gì cả.

Tiếng Giả Tố Trân khoe giọng và tiếng lạch cạch trong sân vẫn còn, Văn Hi có chút hoảng hốt, không tài nào tin được những gì mình vừa trải qua chỉ là một lần bóng đè.

Một mình y ngồi trong phòng càng nghĩ càng sợ, y để xõa tóc tùy tiện khoác áo xuống lầu, muốn đi tìm Bì Tu.

Tuy lão yêu quái này vừa kẹt xỉn vừa thích táy máy tay chân, nhưng ít nhất vẫn là người đáng tin cậy. Trừ hắn ra, Văn Hi không tìm được ai có thể tin tưởng.

Sau khi đổ mồ hôi, mùi vị thấm tận xương trên người y lại càng đậm hơn, bị gió dưới lầu thổi truyền ra ngoài, người còn chưa tới sân sau, mùi vị đã trôi đến trước.

Bì Tu vừa ngửi là biết ngay Văn Hi đến, nhưng khi trông thấy y xõa tóc, mặt mũi trắng bệch đi tới, hắn vẫn thoáng ngạc nhiên.

Cừu Phục ở một bên còn đang điên cuồng hít ngửi, vừa ngửi vừa hỏi: “Mùi gì thơm quá, các anh có ngửi thấy không?”

Bì Tu mặt không biến sắc: “Anh vừa đánh quả rắm.”

Mặt Cừu Phục lập tức đen xì.

_Editor: Thường truyện huyền huyễn thì các nhân vật cũng thần tiên lung linh xuất trần, sao cái truyện này nó tục với chợ búa quá_


	18. Chapter 18

Lão yêu quái Bì Tu này ỷ mình không có lỗ đ*t nên suốt ngày làm chuyện thất đức, Nhậm Kiêu cũng quen rồi, thế nhưng Cừu Phục đã thể hiện đầy đủ sự ngu dốt của động vật thành tinh khuyết thiếu dung lượng não, vẫn còn chưa hoàn hồn vì hít phải quả rắm buồn nôn.

Trong đầu con hồ ly xấu xí này chỉ có một ý nghĩ.

Rắm của lão yêu quái tại sao lại thơm?

Hoàn toàn không hề cân nhắc đến vấn đề lão yêu quái khuyết thiếu về mặt sinh lý, không thể đánh rắm được.

Cậu ta thắc mắc với giao nhân bên cạnh: “Có phải đại yêu các anh đánh rắm đều thơm không?”

Nhậm Kiêu chìm vào im lặng, cảm thấy có lẽ Cừu Phục ngửi nhiều rắm thối nên bị hun hỏng cả não rồi.

Văn Hi kéo quần áo trên người, nhìn Bì Tu đi tới, ngập ngừng không biết có nên kể chuyện vừa rồi hay không. Bây giờ tỉnh táo hồi tưởng lại, hết thảy ban nãy thật giống như mình nghĩ bậy nghĩ bạ tự dọa mình.

Lão yêu quái thất đức này mà nghe thì thể nào cũng cười mình một trận, Văn Hi nuốt lại lời chực nói ra khỏi miệng, cất tiếng hỏi: “Anh đang làm gì thế? Ở trên lầu cũng nghe thấy tiếng.”

“Đào hầm trữ rau ấy mà.” Ông chủ Bì nói dối không chớp mắt, ôm Văn Hi đi vào trong nhà, “Chờ mùa đông đến, có thể tích trữ ít cải trắng trong đó, đỡ phải lái xe ra ngoài mua rau, tiết kiệm xăng dầu.”

_(Mùa đông ở miền Bắc Trung Quốc rất lạnh giá, để tránh cho rau củ bị lạnh hỏng, người dân thường đào những cái hầm sâu 2-3m để trữ rau.)_

Văn Hi: ……

Y không biết nên nói gì cho phải, thôi thì nói một câu cung hỉ phát tài đi.

“Sao tự dưng lại xuống đây? Sắc mặt kém thế này. Có phải là ồn quá đánh thức cậu không? Hay để tôi đi lên bày kết giới cho cậu ngủ tiếp nhé?” Bì Tu hỏi.

Văn Hi suy nghĩ một lát, vẫn không dám ở một mình trên lầu, bèn thấp giọng bảo: “Không cần đâu, đã buổi trưa rồi, muốn ăn chút gì đó.”

Y nhìn sang đại sảnh thấy không có khách nào, thắc mắc hỏi: “Sao hôm nay lại không mở cửa?”

Bì Tu chỉ ra sân: “Đầu bếp đều đi đào hầm trữ rau hết rồi, không ai làm cơm cả, trong nồi còn ít cháo đấy, để tôi múc cho cậu, nếu cậu chán thì xem ti vi, hoặc để tôi bảo Chổi Nhỏ ra đây với cậu.”

Văn Hi gật đầu: “Tôi ngồi ở dưới này có được không?”

“Được chứ.” Bì Tu gọi Chổi Nhỏ lại đây, múc cho mỗi người một bát cháo cá to, sắp xếp xong xuôi rồi mới trở lại sân tiếp tục đào hầm trữ rau.

Lúc trước vì để mắt trận kiên cố mà ba anh em đào một cái hố to đùng ở sân sau rồi chôn mắt trận xuống. Mồ hôi chảy xuống vì đào hố trước kia đều biến thành nước mắt chảy xuống vì tìm hố hôm nay.

Cừu Phục đào đến điên cả người, trực tiếp biến ra nguyên hình, bày thế mãnh hổ đào tâm, dùng cả tứ chi điên cuồng đào đất, cực kỳ giống chó sốt ruột chôn phân.

Bì Tu cau mày đứng ở một bên, nhỏ giọng hỏi Nhậm Kiêu: “Chú nghĩ khả năng nó là con của chó mực rốt cuộc lớn bao nhiêu.”

Nhậm Kiêu ho nhẹ một tiếng: “Em nghĩ là tám, chín phần mười.”

Có nguyên hình của Cừu Phục hỗ trợ, cuối cùng cũng tìm được mắt trận, Nhậm Kiêu thò đầu xuống nhìn trong hầm, cái răng khổng lồ dùng làm mắt trận vẫn giống y hệt năm đó vùi vào, tỏa sáng lấp lánh như trân châu dưới ánh mắt trời.

“Đồ trên người chân long quả là khác biệt mà.” Nhậm Kiêu cảm thán: “Bảo bối đúng là bảo bối.”

Bì Tu hừ một tiếng đắc ý, cái này là năm xưa Thao Thiết đưa cho hắn, làm sao có thể không phải đồ tốt được.

Cừu Phục biến về hình người, cẩn thận quét sạch đất bên cạnh cái răng, để lộ ra phù văn khắc ấn chung quanh. Vì ở gần nên từng luồng long khí trên răng rồng tỏa ra, khiến cả người Cừu Phục có chút lâng lâng.

Bì Tu kéo cậu ta ra: “Cách xa ra chút, hồ ly mày bị long khí xông cho hai phát, cẩn thận tí nữa vừa đái vừa chạy vòng quanh.”

“Cái răng rồng này ở đâu ra thế?” Cừu Phục nhìn chằm chằm long cốt, lẩm bẩm hỏi: “Đừng bảo anh vì cái răng này mà đi làm nha sĩ nhé?”

Bì Tu từ từ để bùa chú xuống: “Anh chán sống rồi hay sao mà chạy đi nhổ răng cho chân long? Tuy rằng không sợ lão già kia, nhưng mà nếu nhổ thật thì cũng đi mất non nửa cái mạng.”

Cừu Phục không tán đồng: “Cầu phú quý trong hiểm nguy, có trả giá mới có báo đáp chứ.”

Nhậm Kiêu cũng lấy làm lạ: “Thế rốt cuộc cái răng này là ở đâu ra vậy? Trước giờ chưa từng thấy anh kể với em.”

Bì Tu: “Thao Thiết cho đấy, hắn nói đây là răng khôn của ông bô nhà hắn, nhổ ra cũng chả dùng làm gì nên liền tặng cho anh.”

Nhậm Kiêu: ……

Cừu Phục: ……

Ờm thì, nếu con người có thể có răng khôn, vậy thì chân long cũng có thể có.

Ba người bận rộn ở sân sau suốt cả ngày trời, cuối cùng cũng gia cố trận pháp thêm một lớp rồi một lớp, chỉ cần Thao Thiết đến, Bì Tu có thể tung chiêu đóng cửa thả chó, bắt ba ba trong rọ, tóm thằng cha này ngay tại trận.

Hắn phủi bụi trên tay, còn chưa kịp thẳng lưng thì liền nghe thấy trong nhà truyền đến tiếng hét thất thanh, hình như là giọng của Văn Hi.

Lão yêu quái không kịp buông cái cuốc trên tay, chạy vù vào trong đại sảnh.

Con mẹ nó chẳng lẽ mùi của lão yêu quái hắn đây nhạt đi hay là sao? Ban ngày ban mặt mà cũng có kẻ dám đến cửa gây sự? Thật sự muốn mình lặp lại tập tục thượng cổ, đái một vòng quanh quán cơm nhà mình mới chịu hả?

Ông chủ Bì cầm cuốc xông vào đại sảnh, Văn Hi thấy hắn thì lập tức đẩy Chổi Nhỏ trước người mình ra, nhào tới ôm chầm lấy hắn, run rẩy nói: “Chó! Chó mực! Ngô Tổ!”

Bì Tu ngẩng đầu lên, hay lắm, bên trái cửa một tên Nhị Lang Thần, bên phải cửa một thằng nhóc bốn mắt, gộp lại bảy con mắt, mình hai con mắt thua mất rồi.

Dương Tiễn bận com lê giày da, Hao Thiên Khuyển bên cạnh hắn thì lại mặc đồ thể thao màu đen, tay còn dắt theo một con chó mực.

Bì Tu híp mắt nhìn chòng chọc con chó mực kia, vỗ lưng Văn Hi nói: “Không được mang thú cưng vào, sao, không thấy quy định dán trên tường à?”

Dương Tiển lạnh lùng nhìn hắn: “Kiểm tra hộ khẩu, đừng nói mấy cái vớ vẩn đấy nữa.”

Hao Thiên Khuyển cười hì hì, nhìn chằm chằm tiểu quỷ trong ngực Bì Tu, lặp lại lời Dương Tiễn nói: “Kiếm tra hộ khẩu nha, không có hộ khẩu là bị mang đi nha.”

Con chó mực trong tay nó cũng sủa lên một tiếng, Bì Tu cảm giác nhóc con trong ngực mình bị dọa đến co rụt người lại, sắc mặt hắn hoàn toàn lạnh xuống.

Đây cũng không phải phim ma của nhân loại nói dối, quỷ quả thực sợ chó mực nhất, huống chi là loại thiên cẩu đen thùi lùi như Hao Thiên Khuyển, đặt ở hiện đại thì Hao Thiên Khuyển phải là chó mực thuần huyết cấp thi đấu. Hơn nữa hồn thể của Văn Hi còn chưa vững chắc, nếu đụng vào thật thì không chừng sẽ tan biến. _(Chó cấp thi đấu: chó thuần chủng đạt đủ tiêu chuẩn chứng nhận khắt khe, có thể tham gia tranh tài ở những cuộc thi cho chó.)_

Bì Tu nắm cái cuốc trong tay, cười lạnh nhìn chằm chằm Dương Tiễn nói: “Hội ủy viên cư dân điều tra hộ khẩu thì điều tra, sao còn ỷ thế hiếp người như thế hả? Không sợ dân chúng tố cáo à?”

Vừa nghe hai chữ tố cáo là sắc mặt Nhị Lang Thần lập tức sa sầm, ngay cả Hao Thiên Khuyển đang cười cợt cũng im re không dám giương nanh múa vuốt nữa.

Người hai phe đối chất, ba đứa học sinh đứng dán vào tường không dám ho he gì.

Ngô Tổ nhìn chằm chằm cái cuốc trên vai Bì Tu, không biết có nên lên tiếng khi gặp chuyện bất bình hay không, tuy làm quần chúng nhưng vẫn nên đứng ra ngăn chặn hành vi thi hành pháp luật bằng bạo lực, ảnh hưởng nghiêm trọng quyền công dân.

Mà hai lão đại ca này đều trưng bản mặt hung thần ác sát, có người còn dắt theo chó dữ, cũng không biết đã tiêm vắc xin phòng dại hay chưa. Tự dưng mình lao vào lỡ mất mạng thì sao?

Cậu nhìn cái cuốc rồi lại nhìn vóc người Bì Tu, phỏng chừng cuốc nhỏ liệt người, cuốc lớn liệt não, hai cuốc liên kích trực tiếp nhắm mắt nói chúc ngủ ngon.

Thôi, vẫn nên tùy cơ ứng biến, một khi có gì bất ổn thì vọt vào kéo chị Tố Trân chạy ra ngoài, chị ấy mảnh mai yếu ớt thế kia thì sao mà chịu nổi loại chó mực này chứ.

Đứng trước sự lựa chọn làm anh hùng một phút hay làm kẻ hèn cả đời, Ngô Tổ lựa chọn sống tiếp. Thế nhưng hai đứa bạn học quỷ chết đói đầu thai đứng sau lưng cậu thì lại không hiểu được bầu không khí căng thẳng này, đã thế còn oang oang hỏi: “Ông chủ ơi, hôm nay quán mình còn bán không ạ?”

Đệt! Quỷ chết đói đầu thai hả? Sắp đánh nhau đến nơi rồi mà còn muốn ăn cơm? Tụi bây mà chết thì nhất định là ăn đến chết! Đồ thùng cơm!

Trong lòng Ngô Tổ chửi liên hồi, chân đã chuẩn bị tư thế xuất phát chạy, chỉ chờ tiếng đánh nhau nổ ra là lập tức mang theo chị Tố Trân trốn chạy khỏi hiện trường.

Quán yên lặng trong một chốc lát, Bì Tu ôm Văn Hi suy nghĩ một chút, cảm thấy làm ăn thì vẫn phải làm, có tiền mà không kiếm là đồ ngu. Hắn nhìn Nhị Lang Thần: “Chờ chút.”

Dương Tiễn không có ý kiến, nhíu mày ý bảo hắn tiếp tục.

Chổi Nhỏ cầm thực đơn tới ghi món, Giả Tố Trân kiêng kỵ chó mực, chỉ dám đứng trong hành lang ló đầu ra nhìn, trong lúc vô tình đối diện với ánh mắt Ngô Tổ, cô nàng lại nhịn không được nở nụ cười.

Dương Tiễn liếc nhìn Giả Tố Trân trong hành lang, giơ ra hai ngón tay, lạnh nhạt nói: “Hai người, đủ phạt tiền rồi.”

“Gấp cái gì, cậu biết bọn họ không có hộ khẩu chắc?” Bì Tu nguýt hắn một cái, nghĩ thầm ba mắt còn thính hơn cả ba tay, làm công tác tổ dân phố làm chi, sao không đi làm trinh sát cho rồi? _(Ba tay: chỉ bọn móc túi.)_

Chổi Nhỏ ghi món cho Ngô Tổ xong thì lại có mấy yêu quái khách quen đi vào, trông thấy Nhị Lang Thần thì ai nấy đều hết hả hồn, nhủ bụng đúng là số đỏ quá mà, đi ăn cơm cũng gặp tên sát tinh này.

Bì Tu chào hỏi với bọn họ một chút, nghĩ đằng nào cũng mở cửa làm ăn rồi, một khách hai khách cũng là bán mà ba khách bốn khách cũng là bán, thôi thì xem như mở cửa kinh doanh muộn đi.

Quán bắt đầu náo nhiệt, Bì Tu vẫn ôm Văn Hi không buông ra, hắn liếc Hao Thiên Khuyển một cái, con ngươi vàng rực lóe lên, nhắc nhở thằng chó con này thu cái mắt lại, đừng có nhìn chằm chằm thứ không nên nhìn.

Dương Tiễn tiến lên một bước chặn ánh mắt Bì Tu lại, quay đầu nhắc nhở Hao Thiên Khuyển đàng hoàng vào, rồi sau đó một mình đi đến bên cạnh Bì Tu.

“Nói đi, tại sao lại nuôi quỷ?” Dương Tiễn lạnh nhạt nói.

Bì Tu nhíu mày: “Không biết nuôi tiểu quỷ có thể tụ tài à? Tiểu quỷ không đủ sướng, tôi nuôi lão quỷ có thể kiếm bộn tiền.”

Dương Tiễn tức cười: “Anh là Tỳ Hưu mà còn cần người khác tụ tài cho anh à?”

Hắn nhìn chằm chằm Văn Hi được Bì Tu ôm chặt trong tay, híp mắt nói: “Tôi nghe bọn họ nói đây là tâm can của anh? Còn mang thai ba tháng nữa?”

Bì Tu cười lạnh: “Tầm bậy tầm bạ.”

“Thế thì anh căng thẳng làm gì? Vừa nghe tiếng là người ta nhào ngay vào lòng anh, tôi thấy anh cũng ôm một cách cam tâm tình nguyện đấy chứ.” Dương Tiễn chỉ vào cái tay Bì Tu đang ôm Văn Hi, “Thường Uy, còn nói mi không biết võ công sao?” **[1]**

Bì Tu: ……

Biết cái đầu nhà mi.

“Tuy nhiên tôi không hề muốn tìm hiểu đời sống tình cảm của anh, chỉ cần anh có thể lấy hộ khẩu ra, tôi sẽ lập tức đi ngay. Mà nếu anh không mang được hộ khẩu ra, cũng không có nổi giấy phép tạm trú, thì hai người bọn họ đều phải đi với tôi.”

Bì Tu buồn bực tặc lưỡi: “Thế nếu em ấy là vợ tôi thì sao?”

Dương Tiển lạnh nhạt nói: “Vợ chồng của đại yêu được cấp một tháng để bổ sung hộ khẩu, nhưng một người khác thì đâu phải đâu nhỉ?”

Nhân loại trong quán không nghe được cuộc đối thoại của bọn họ, thế nhưng đám yêu quái thì đều nghe rõ rành rành, có yêu quái dỏng tai chờ Bì Tu trả lời, điện thoại di động đã nắm trong tay, bất cứ lúc nào cũng sẵn sàng update tin tức nóng hổi.

Tiêu đề cũng nghĩ xong cả rồi ——

Lão yêu ngàn năm bắt cá hai tay, ánh trăng sáng hay hoa hồng đỏ **[2]** , đường tình nhấp nhô những ngày qua của ông chủ quán cơm.

**********

**★** **Chú thích:**

[1] **Thường Uy, còn nói mi không biết võ công sao** : Đây là câu nói của Châu Tinh Trì trong bộ phim “Quan xẩm lốc cốc”. Thường Uy là nhân vật phản diện trong phim, gã dùng nội công giết chết 29 mạng người của Thích gia, nhưng lại nói là 29 người của Thích gia bị đầu độc mà chết. Khi chân tướng bại lộ, Châu Tinh Trì trong vai quan nha đã hỏi hắn là: “Thường Uy, còn nói mi không biết võ công sao?”

[ ](https://catshousesite.wordpress.com/2020/05/10/quan-com-ty-huu-chi-co-vao-khong-co-ra-chuong-18/lop/)

[ ](https://catshousesite.wordpress.com/2020/05/10/quan-com-ty-huu-chi-co-vao-khong-co-ra-chuong-18/lopp/)

Nói chung có thể hiểu là Dương Tiễn nhái câu thoại trong phim, ý bảo “Bì Tu, nhân chứng vật chứng rành rành ra đây, còn nói đây không phải vợ mi hả?” :))

[2] **Ánh trăng sáng hay hoa hồng đỏ** : Đây là những hình tượng từ “Hoa hồng đỏ và hoa hồng trắng” của nhà văn Trương Ái Linh. Trong tác phẩm này, bà có viết: “Có lẽ bất cứ người đàn ông nào cũng đều từng có hai người phụ nữ như vậy trong đời, ít nhất là hai. Cưới hoa hồng đỏ, lâu dần, đỏ chuyển thành vết máu muỗi dính trên tường, trắng thì vẫn là “Ánh trăng sáng trước giường”. Cưới hoa hồng trắng, trắng liền biến thành hột cơm dính trên áo, đỏ thì lại như nốt ruồi chu sa trên ngực.”

Ý nói rằng, thứ không có được luôn là đẹp đẽ nhất, bởi không có được mà hình ảnh của người ấy trong tim ta luôn được mỹ hóa, lúc nào cũng thanh cao, tươi đẹp, bởi vì ta không thể với tới người ấy. Còn người ta có được, dù ban đầu đẹp đến đâu thì theo thời gian, hình ảnh của họ cũng không còn được như thưở đầu, nhất là khi so sánh với cái người mà ta không có được.a


	19. Chapter 19

Bì Tu cười ra tiếng, nặn nặn bàn tay Văn Hi đang túm áo mình, chậm rãi nói: “Đó là nha hoàn của vị này nhà tôi, theo sang đây chăm sóc em ấy.”

Dương Tiễn: “Bây giờ là xã hội mới rồi, không lưu hành cái kiểu nha hoàn sai vặt nữa đâu.”

Bì Tu tặc lưỡi: “Không ký giấy bán thân, hơn nữa còn có tiền công, chờ đến tháng sau tôi sẽ đích thân dẫn cô ấy đi đầu thai.”

“Thế thì bây giờ cũng phải có giấy phép tạm trú.” Dương Tiễn vẫn không tha, hắn đưa mắt ra hiệu cho Hao Thiên Khuyển chuẩn bị mang Giả Tố Trân đi.

Bì Tu cười lạnh, yêu khí tỏa ra, toàn bộ tiểu yêu quái trong quán lập tức không dám ngo ngoe gì.

Dương Tiễn có thần thể trời sinh, hoàn toàn chẳng thèm để chút yêu khí ấy vào mắt. Song thấy Bì Tu nổi nóng, hắn lại nở nụ cười: “Động thủ ở đây thì cái quán của anh có thể chống đỡ được bao lâu? Đến lúc ấy lại phải sửa sang mua vật dụng, anh chịu bỏ tiền sao?”

Hắn nhìn chằm chằm Bì Tu: “Tôi chỉ đến điều tra hộ khẩu chứ không định đánh nhau với anh, anh không cần phải tỏ thái độ gay gắt với tôi như thế.”

“Ở nơi công cộng mà cản trở nhân viên chấp pháp thi hành pháp luật, là cũng bị phạt tiền đó nha.” Hao Thiên Khuyển đứng sau Dương Tiễn cười cợt với Bì Tu, quả thực thể hiện vô cùng chính xác câu chó cậy gần nhà, gà cậy gần chuồng.

Văn Hi kéo áo Bì Tu, hơi nhón chân ghé vào tai hắn nói: “Có thể gọi điện cho Phong Đô đại đế được không?”

Bì Tu khựng lại, suýt chút nữa quên mất thằng cha Phùng Đô này.

Đừng có xem thường người khác, hắn cũng có cơ cấu bên trên nhá.

Lão yêu quái bảo Hầu Đại mở một phòng bao cho Dương Tiễn, Hao Thiên Khuyển và cả con chó mực kia vào nghỉ ngơi, mình thì mang theo Văn Hi và Giả Tố Trân đi lên lầu, bắt đầu gọi điện cho Phùng Đô.

Vừa nghe phải làm hộ khẩu cho Văn Hi và giấy phép tạm trú cho ma nữ, tay của Phùng Đô lập tức mở diễn đàn buôn dưa, hắn biến ảo ra phân thân, vừa làm giấy tờ cho Bì Tu vừa mở topic.

Hắn không phải người sản xuất dưa lê, chỉ là người vận chuyển thôi. Một người vui không bằng nhiều người vui, có dưa thì mọi người phải cùng chia nhau.

Khi thổ địa công gửi bưu kiện đựng hộ khẩu và giấy phép tạm trú đến, Dương Tiễn mới vừa uống xong chén trà thứ nhất.

Bì Tu vứt hai tập giấy lên bàn: “Mau xem đi, xem xong rồi thì cút ngay.”

“Dữ thế làm gì.” Dương Tiển cầm sổ hộ khẩu lên, giật cao dán che con mắt thứ ba trên trán mình ra, cẩn thận kiểm tra sổ hộ khẩu và giấy phép tạm trú.

Bì Tu dòm động tác của hắn mà không khỏi xuýt xoa, nhìn chằm chằm con mắt thứ ba của Dương Tiễn, hỏi: “Cậu giật mạnh như vậy, lông mi không đau hả?”

Ba con mắt của Dương Tiễn đồng thời nhìn hắn: “Con trên đầu không có lông mi.”

Bì Tu nhìn chăm chú một hồi: “Vậy còn được.”

Hao Thiên Khuyển dựa vào bả vai Dương Tiển, khịt khịt mũi, nhìn Bì Tu nói: “Trên người ông có mùi thơm, là của con quỷ kia, ông dùng thứ gì cho cậu ta?”

Bì Tu cười lạnh: “Vợ ta tự có mùi thơm cơ thể, sao hả? Mi phải nhớ tắm rửa mỗi ngày, bảo chủ nhân mua cho mi ít nước hoa chó mà xịt nhiều vào.”

Hao Thiên Khuyển vừa nhe răng liền bị Dương Tiễn nhấn đầu xuống xoa xoa, sau đó lại dùng sức nắm cổ con thiên cẩu này.

“Nghe lời chút đi.”

Thấy Dương Tiễn xem xong rồi, Bì Tu bèn thu lại hộ khẩu và giấy phép tạm trú, kéo cửa phòng bao ý bảo xong việc rồi thì cuốn xéo, đừng có lăm le bắt chẹt nhân nhân.

Dương Tiển đi qua Bì Tu thì ngừng lại, quay đầu nhìn hắn: “Hôm nay quấy rầy rồi, Hao Thiên Khuyển còn nhỏ tuổi không hiểu chuyện, khiến cho tôn phu nhân sợ hãi, tôi thay mặt nó xin lỗi anh.”

Hao Thiên Khuyển gầm gừ phát ra tiếng tức giận, còn chưa kịp nói gì thì đã bị Dương Tiễn túm lấy mang ra ngoài.

Bì Tu ở phía sau xì một tiếng, Hao Thiên Khuyển mà nhỏ tuổi thì Nhậm Kiêu có thể xưng là tiểu thịt tươi, già khú rồi mà còn giả nai cái đếch gì? _(Tiểu thịt tươi: tiếng lóng giới showbiz, dùng để chỉ những cậu trai trẻ mới nổi.)_

Hao Thiên Khuyển còn muốn ngoái lại kêu la gì đó với Bì Tu nhưng cổ bị Dương Tiễn túm chặt không thể động đậy, giãy giụa mấy lần lại bị siết càng chặt hơn, nó giãy dụa thở dốc: “Thả ra! Thả ra! Thở không nổi!”

Chân Dương Tiễn súc địa thành thốn, cách quán cơm của Bì Tu mấy dặm mới dừng bước, buông Hao Thiên Khuyển ra. _(Súc địa thành thốn: nghĩa là rút đất thành tấc, một thuật pháp trong Tây Du Ký, còn gọi là “súc địa thuật”, có thể đi một khoảng cách rất xa mà chỉ như đi một tấc.)_

“Ban đầu anh đã với em thế nào? Chớ nên chọc vào hắn, lúc trước em hứa với anh mà vừa nãy đã làm gì hả?” Dương Tiễn nắm gáy Hao Thiên Khuyển: “Sau này không muốn ra ngoài nữa đúng không?”

“Còn không phải vì hắn thái độ lồi lõm với anh sao!” Hao Thiên Khuyển tránh né tay hắn: “Anh nghĩ em muốn gây hấn với loại lão yêu quái như hắn chắc, nếu không phải vì…..”

Dương Tiễn kéo Hao Thiên Khuyển ra sau, nhìn chằm chằm bóng đen chỗ bụi cây trước mặt, lạnh lùng nói: “Ra đi.”

Gã đàn ông ôm một pho ngọc phật bước ra từ trong bóng tối, dưới ánh mặt trời, làn da hắn trắng nhợt đến gần như trong suốt, hắn nở nụ cười với Dương Tiễn: “Thường nghe nói Nhị Lang chân quân và Hao Thiên Khuyển chủ tớ tình thâm, hôm nay cuối cùng cũng được chiêm ngưỡng.”

Hao Thiên Khuyển túm lấy cánh tay Dương Tiễn, vẻ mặt cảnh giác, con chó mực nó túm sủa inh ỏi liên tiếp với gã đàn ông nọ, nhưng khi hắn ta nhìn sang thì lại hoảng hốt phủ phục xuống đất, phát ra tiếng nghẹn ngào sợ hãi.

“Thế mới đúng là nghe lời chứ.” Gã đàn ông cong cong mắt cười, nói: “Chó con thì phải biết nghe lời chủ nhân, đừng có tự tiện hành động.”

Nhị Lang Thần an ủi Hao Thiên Khuyển đang run rẩy sợ hãi vì huyết thống áp chế, hắn nhìn chằm chằm gã đàn ông nọ, gằn từng chữ: “Việc nhà của Nhị Lang Thần tôi, không mượn Thao Thiết anh lo.”

Thao Thiết cười cười: “Là tôi thất lễ, Nhị Lang chân quân chớ trách.”

Dương Tiễn: “Nhân quả nợ anh đã trả xong, sau này nên bớt liên hệ nhau đi.”

Thao Thiết gật đầu: “Đương nhiên, tôi nói lời giữ lời mà.”

“Con quỷ kia là gì của anh? Có thể khiến anh tốn công như vậy để tới tìm tôi, chỉ vì để Bì Tu đăng kí hộ khẩu cho cậu ta.” Dương Tiển nheo mắt: “Tôi nghe Nguyệt Lão nói tơ nhân duyên của con quỷ kia và tên chúa keo kiệt Bì Tu nối liền với nhau.”

Thao Thiết vẫn giữ nụ cười trên mặt, nhẹ nhàng cất lời: “Việc nhà của tôi, cũng không mượn Nhị Lang chân quân lo. Chỉ cần cậu nói cho tôi, hộ khẩu Bì Tu cho cậu xem là thật hay giả.”

Dương Tiễn: “Tôi dùng thiên nhãn xem rồi, thật trăm phần trăm.”

“Vậy là đủ rồi.” Thao Thiết khom người với Dương Tiễn: “Cám ơn Nhị Lang chân quân giúp đỡ.”

Dương Tiễn lui sang trái nửa bước né tránh lễ của hắn: “Không cần, vốn là trả nợ ân tình anh giúp đỡ năm đó, bây giờ anh và tôi thanh toán xong, tôi cũng giải quyết được một mối tâm sự.”

Hắn không muốn tiếp xúc nhiều với Thao Thiết, bèn mang theo Hao Thiên Khuyển cưỡi mây bay đi, chỉ là trước khi đi vẫn ngoái lại nói: “Nghe nói mấy năm qua Bì Tu vẫn luôn tìm kiếm tung tích của anh, tuy hắn là thụy thú nhưng tính tình lại hung ác tàn bạo, anh vẫn nên cẩn thận thì hơn.”

Thao Thiết ngây ra, mà Nhị Lang chân quân đã cưỡi mây đi xa, chẳng thấy tăm tích.

Hắn nở nụ cười: “Những năm qua người tìm kiếm tôi đâu chỉ một mình hắn, cơ mà tính tình hung ác tàn bạo….. Nhị Lang Thần hiểu lầm rồi.”

Gió nổi lên, ngọc phật trong ngực Thao Thiết tỏa sáng, hắn vội vàng vuốt ve nó: “Đừng lo lắng, cậu ấy không có chuyện gì đâu. Vừa nãy em cũng nghe rồi mà, Bì Tu đã làm hộ khẩu cho cậu ấy rồi, tạm thời sẽ không đưa cậu ấy đi đầu thai đâu……”

Ngọc Phật càng sáng mạnh hơn, dù dưới ánh mặt trời nhưng vẫn lấp lóe chói mắt, Thao Thiết cuống quít nói: “Yên tâm, anh sẽ không để cậu ấy đi đầu thai…. Đừng sợ, anh sẽ trông chừng mà…..”

Thao Thiết vừa thì thầm với ngọc phật trong ngực vừa đi về phía bóng đen lúc trước, dần dần chẳng thấy bóng dáng.

***

Đụng phải chó mặc thuần huyết Hao Thiên Khuyển, Văn Hi chấn động hồn thể, phải nằm trên giường quý phi, được Bì Tu ôm dùng yêu lực cố hồn, Chổi Nhỏ bưng bát thuốc tỏa mùi đắng đứng ở bên cạnh, lắp bắp thuật lại sự việc diễn ra trong quán cho Bì Tu.

Đầu tiên là Ngô Tổ tiến vào, nhưng ngay lúc đó cậu ta lại bị Dương Tiễn dẫn theo Hao Thiên Khuyển và con chó mực kia chen vào, Văn Hi còn chưa kịp phản ứng lại con chó mực kia thì Chổi Nhổ đã suýt chút nữa bị nó đánh gục. Văn Hi vội vàng lao lên kéo thằng nhỏ, bấy giờ hồn thể mới bị đụng chạm, còn suýt thì lộ mặt với Ngô Tổ ở phía sau.

“Đều, đều tại con không tốt, con không sợ nó đâu.” Chổi Nhỏ tràn đầy áy náy, lắp bắp nói với Văn Hi.

Văn Hi thở dài: “Nhóc cần gì phải áy náy, vốn cũng đâu phải lỗi của nhóc, may mà có nhóc che mặt lại giúp ta, không để Ngô Tổ thấy được mặt ta.”

Bì Tu không lên tiếng, chỉ bưng thuốc bảo Văn Hi mau uống.

Một bát thuốc vào bụng, tuy đắng nhưng nhóc con cuối cùng vẫn đỡ hơn chút, Bì Tu nắm tay y kiểm tra một phen, cũng đủ sức để tối lên lớp dạy Ngô Tổ.

Hắn kêu Chổi Nhỏ lên lầu trò chuyện với Văn Hi, mình thì bưng cái bát không xuống lầu dọn dẹp. Vì là thứ sáu nên buổi tối có không ít khách đến, hầu tinh và Giả Tố Trân không phụ được gì, Bì Tu liền giúp chào khách.

Ngô Tổ vừa mới tính tiền với Tô An xong, đúng lúc thấy Bì Tu đi tới, cậu bèn lấy dũng khí tiến lên chặn đường Bì Tu.

Bì Tu liếc thằng nhóc này một cái, đang định tránh đi thì nghe thấy cu cậu học sinh hỏi: “Ông chủ ơi, chuyện hôm nay rốt cuộc là sao vậy ạ?”

“Không có gì, đến kiểm tra giấy phép kinh doanh thôi.” Bì Tu ngó cậu nhóc: “Sao, nhóc cũng muốn kiểm tra hả?”

Ngô Tổ vội vàng lắc đầu: “Không không không, cháu chỉ hỏi một câu thôi ạ. Cháu còn tưởng là……”

“Tưởng là làm sao? Tưởng ta vi phạm pháp luật à? Dùng nước cống xào rau hả?” Bì Tu hừ lạnh, dọa Ngô Tổ sợ đến tái cả mặt.

Cậu xua tay nói: “Làm sao có chuyện đó được chứ, ông chủ còn có vợ con ở đây, sao có thể làm chuyện trái pháp luật được.”

Bì Tu: ???

Vợ thì thôi, cơ mà con là sao? Có vợ còn chưa đủ, bây giờ còn thịnh hành cái kiểu mua một tặng một, tặng sừng đội đầu, hạnh phúc cả đời, một nhà ba người hạnh phúc làm cha hả?

Ngô Tổ thấy vẻ mặt hắn phức tạp, nghĩ là mình nhầm đối tượng, bèn vội vàng hỏi: “Cậu bé mỗi ngày quét dọn trong quán không phải con trai chú sao?”

Đám yêu quái lập tức dựng thẳng lỗ tai, hận không thể dán sát vào mép Ngô Tổ để mà nghe ngóng.

Bì Tu sững sờ: “Nhóc nói ai cơ?”

Ngô Tổ: “Thì là đứa nhỏ ban nãy được bà chủ ôm ấy ạ, lúc bọn cháu đi vào, còn thấy bà chủ tự tay đút hạt dẻ cho nó ăn.”

Ôm, rồi còn tự tay đút hạt dẻ nữa cơ à? Hai người này thân quá nhỉ.

Bì Tu đang định chối thì bỗng khựng lại.

Chờ chút, nếu Chổi Nhỏ là con trai mình, vậy thì tính ra Nhậm Kiêu cũng phải gọi mình một tiếng cha.

Làm cha, hay là không làm cha, đây là một vấn đề chằng cần do dự.

Bì Tu thất đức đột nhiên bày vẻ mặt hòa ái, thản nhiên thừa nhận: “Đúng là con trai ta.”

Chổi Nhỏ từ lúc hóa hình đã được mình mang về nuôi, mặc dù không thay tã dọn phân nhưng cũng coi như được mình che chở bảo bọc, cũng xem như một nửa con trai của mình.

Nhận một thằng con hờ lại còn được thêm một đại vương thủy sản Nhậm Kiêu, sau này quán nhập hải sản tươi khỏi cần tốn tiền, ngẫm kỹ thì thực ra mình còn rất hời đó chứ?

Bì Tu vừa nghĩ vừa đi vòng qua Ngô Tổ, mà đám yêu quái ngồi trong quán thì đã phát điên lên rồi.

_Editor: Con nợ Thao Thiết đã xuất hiện :v và có vẻ chủ nợ Tỳ Hưu đã bị hố một vố. Nhậm Kiêu ơi anh có biết mình vừa có thêm một ông bố vợ không :)))_


	20. Chapter 20

CĐM, đến ăn bữa cơm thôi mà còn có thể nghe được drama thế này, thật là vờ lờ!

Đây không phải là tiệm cơm, mà là đất đen vùng Đông Bắc! Chỉ có chốn đất thiêng được yêu khí hun đúc này mới có thể sản sinh ra drama thơm nhất! Đám yêu quái ném đũa, cầm điện thoại di động điên cuồng up bài, ai nấy đều biến thành phóng viên hiện trường đưa tin cho bà con cô bác và chị em bạn dì.

_(Đất đen (Chernozem) là một loại đất cực kỳ quý hiếm, tính trạng tốt, độ phì nhiêu cao, chỉ có bốn khu vực có đất đen trên thế giới, trong đó có vùng Đông Bắc Trung Quốc.)_

Tin real tin real đây! Chổi tinh là con trai ông chủ tin real trăm phầm trăm!

Bản tin trực tiếp, sóng gió yêu giới! Vợ mới của kẻ-mà-ai-cũng-biết-là-ai-đấy và con trai ổng chim chuột với nhau!

Các ngôi sao nổi tiếng tràn vào diễn đàn, máy chủ nổ tung, tin tức mới nhất ngập tràn trang chủ diễn đàn. Lập trình viên cấp dưới của Phùng Đô vừa chửi vừa tăng ca. Nhóm Diêm La tập hợp tại văn phòng của Phùng Đô, bối rối hỏi: “Điện hạ, giữ lại mấy topic này không sao chứ ạ? Ngộ nhỡ vị kia tìm tới, lúc đó chúng ta…….”

“Chớ sợ.” Phùng Đô vung tay lên: “Chuẩn bị xong các mục quảng cáo chưa? Loại hot topic thế này là phải nâng giá quảng cáo lên, nếu Bì Tu tìm đến thật thì chia tiền quảng cáo cho hắn. Nể tình đưa tiền, hắn sẽ không gây khó dễ cho chúng ta đâu.”

Các Diêm La nhận lệnh lui đi, Phùng Đô cầm profile của Văn Hi trên bàn lên nhìn một hồi, sau đó update trang mới, khẩn cấp tăng cường máy chủ, tốc độ mở diễn đàn lại mượt như cũ.

Phùng Đô say sưa xem topic hóng hớt, lẩm bẩm nói: “Bì Tu, ông bạn già của tôi, ông đúng thật là cây rụng tiền của tôi.”

KPI diễn đàn tháng này được cứu rồi!

Toàn bộ topic liên quan đến Bì Tu và Văn Hi đều hot lên với tốc độ chóng mặt, ngôi sao nổi tiếng Bì Tu tự mang thể chất hot search, hiện tại yêu quái nào lên mạng cũng biết có một cặp sừng bay qua muôn trùng mây, cuối cùng hạ cánh xuống đầu Bì Tu, cao sừng sững khiến người ta nhìn mà kinh hãi.

Sắc tàn tình phai, lão yêu quái lớn tuổi không thỏa mãn được tiểu kiều thê, khiến con trai thừa cơ nẫng tay trên, thì ra ngay cả Bì-chan cũng có lúc bất lực như vậy.

Bì Tu thảm thương trở thành chủ đề trung tâm của diễn đàn, tất cả mọi người đổ lệ vì cặp sừng của Bì Tu, cảm thán nước mắt của bọn họ đúng là không đáng tiền.

Ngôi sao nổi tiếng Bì Tu còn chưa biết tinh phong huyết vũ ở bên ngoài, vẫn chưa biết trên đầu mình có một cặp sừng cao vút, giờ phút nàyhắn đang cầm thực đơn xuống nhà bếp báo món.

Ông chủ Bì đích thân xách một con gà trống từ sân sau ra, cắt tiết vặt lông mổ bụng moi ruột, tự tay làm một nồi canh gà cho Văn Hi, bổ sung chút dương khí cho y sau một ngày bị dọa đến chấn động hồn thể.

Nhậm Kiêu nhìn động tác của hắn: “Dương khí trên người anh không đủ hay sao mà còn muốn giết gà bồi bổ cho cậu ta? Anh có biết một con gà trống nhỏ như thế giá bao nhiêu tiền không?”

“Dương khí trên người anh đây có thể tùy tiện cho bừa được hả?” Bì Tu nguýt hắn: “Thân thể cậu ta mỏng manh thế kia vẫn chưa chịu nổi của anh, trước tiên uống mấy bát canh bồi bổ đã.”

Cừu Phục ngửi mùi canh gà thơm phúc là bụng cồn cào không chịu nổi: “Anh giai tốt ơi, cho em nếm thử với.”

Bì Tu múc cho cậu ta một bát, khiến hồ ly Cừu Phục hú lên hai tiếng, vừa ăn canh vừa than thở: “Có bà xã đúng là khác mà, hồi xưa anh làm gì có tốt bụng thế.”

Bì Tu nhướn mày: “Đừng có nói lung tung, anh đây độc thân.”

“Ôm cũng ôm rồi, ngủ cũng ngủ rồi, đến cả hộ khẩu cũng ghi tên vào luôn, anh còn nói anh độc thân cơ à?” Nhậm Kiêu chỉ ra sân sau: “Đến con lợn ở sân sau cũng đếch tin.”

Cừu Phục nhả khúc xương trong miệng ra: “Cơ mà sao hôm nay Nhị Lang Thần lại đến kiểm tra hộ khẩu nhỉ, giờ đâu phải lễ tết hay hội họp gì, chẳng hiểu sao.”

Bì Tu suy nghĩ: “Chắc là nghe đám yêu quái đến đây ăn cơm nói. Từ lần trước con chó của hắn đến đào đất vườn rau nhà mình bị anh tẩn cho mấy gậy, cái tên nhỏ mọn này liền ngứa mắt anh, cố ý chọn hôm nay để tới gây sự đây mà.”

“Hao Thiên Khuyển nhà thằng chả không chịu khó học hành cho nên mới bố láo bố lếu như thế đấy.” Nhậm Kiêu vừa nói vừa vặn nhỏ lửa bếp: “Cừu Phục lại trông bếp cho anh, anh phải đi xem coi Chổi Nhỏ làm bài tập thế nào rồi, ngày mai thằng nhỏ phải đến trường.”

Cừu Phục ngạc nhiên: “Anh vẫn chưa từ bỏ việc bắt Chổi Nhỏ đi học à.”

“Mày thì biết cái gì, tri thức thay đổi vận mệnh hiểu chửa, bây giờ anh làm đầu bếp chính là vì ngày xưa không học hành đàng hoàng nên giờ mới thiệt thòi đấy.” Nhậm Kiêu cởi tạp dề ném sang bên: “Đừng quên trông bếp nhá!”

Nói đến học bài, Bì Tù nhìn đồng hồ, thấy cũng sắp đến giờ Ngô Tổ tự học buổi tối, hắn bèn múc bát canh gà, bưng lên lầu chuẩn bị nghỉ ngơi.

Cừu Phục thấy Bì Tu cũng đi thì lớ ngớ hỏi: “Sao hai anh đều đi hết thế hả? Có mỗi mình em làm việc trong bếp thôi à!”

“Canh gà trong nồi cho mày hết đấy! Mệt thì lấy mà uống!” Bì Tu xua tay, “Yên tâm, không đòi tiền của mày đâu!”

Cừu Phục sững sờ, lập tức giậm chân chửi hai lão yêu quái Nhậm Kiêu và Bì Tu là đồ thiếu đạo đức!

Canh gà trôi vào trong bụng, Văn Hi gật đầu nói: “Canh hôm nay ngon quá.”

“Tôi tự tay nấu, có thể không ngon được chắc?” Bì Tu rút giấy lau miệng cho y, nhìn thoáng qua tờ giấy nháp đặt trên bàn, bèn cười hỏi: “Vừa giảng bài cho Chổi Nhỏ à?”

Văn Hi gật đầu: “Nó nói nó không biết làm bài tập.”

“Bài khó hả?” Bì Tu hỏi.

Văn Hi cười lắc đầu: “Bài tập cho tiểu yêu quái thì khó sao được? Chỉ là tôi thấy nó không muốn đi học, cầm cái bút thôi mà cũng làm như chịu uất ức ghê gớm lắm.”

“Làm gì có đứa trẻ con nào thích học?” Bì Tu nói.

Văn Hi mím môi: “Có tôi thích học này. Có điều ông nội tôi luôn chê thầy giáo quá kém, lại sợ con nhà người khác bắt nạt tôi, cho nên từ lúc vỡ lòng thì đều do ông tự cầm tay dạy dỗ tôi. Tôi vẫn chưa biết cảm giác đến trường rốt cuộc là sao.”

Bì Tu xoa xoa đầu y: “Được học một kèm một không tốt sao? Cậu có biết bây giờ đi học thu phí bao nhiêu không?”

“Thu phí gì cơ?” Văn Hi hỏi.

Bì Tu: “Lần sau Chổi Nhỏ đến thì cậu cứ bảo Nhậm Kiêu kéo một xe hải sản tươi đến quán, trình độ của cậu mà làm gia sư một kèm một là phải thu phí.”

Văn Hi bật cười: “Sao ngay cả Nhậm Kiêu mà anh cũng thu tiền thế hả?”

“Cái này gọi là nước phù sa không chảy ruộng ngoài, cậu thì biết cái gì.” Bì Tu vừa nói vừa nắm chặt tay y kiểm tra hồn thể, đã khá hơn lúc đầu nhiều, mà Ngọc Phật cũng chẳng còn bao nhiêu tác dụng, đến lúc phải tìm thứ khác rồi.

Văn Hi uống canh xong liền ngủ một giấc, chờ đến giờ, Bì Tu mang theo y tiến vào giấc mơ của Ngô Tổ.

Không biết có phải vì mấy bữa nay hay ăn cơm ở quán, nghe Giả Tố Trân hát hí khúc nhiều hay không mà buổi tối Ngô Tổ vừa làm bài vừa ngâm nga hát mấy câu, Văn Hi nghe mà buồn cười, đứng ở bên cạnh thản nhiên hát tiếp đoạn sau.

Thuở thiếu thời thích nhất là vở kịch này, y hát cũng coi như có vần có điệu.

Ngô Tổ nghe xong bèn ngẩng đầu cười nhìn y: “Thì ra anh còn muốn làm trạng nguyên.”

“Người đọc sách trong thiên hạ nào có ai không muốn đỗ trạng nguyên chứ?” Văn Hi hỏi ngược lại.

Người đọc sách trong thiên hạ, ai mà chẳng mong một ngày được đề tên bảng vàng rạng rỡ tổ tông, được đánh ngựa chiêm ngưỡng hết thảy Trường An hoa lệ.

Ngô Tổ bị y hỏi mà sững sờ, ý thức được đây là thế giới tinh thần của mình, lời người trước mặt nói cũng xem như là suy nghĩ trong nội tâm mình. Anh ta muốn thi hạng nhất đỗ trạng nguyên, vậy chẳng phải tương đương với mình cũng muốn thi hạng nhất hay sao?

Can đảm lớn bao nhiều thì thành tựu lớn bấy nhiêu, thì ra ở sâu thẳm trong tim, mình lại không biết trời cao đất rộng mà ôm ấp giấc mộng trạng nguyên nữa cơ.

Cậu chép miệng: “Anh thật là có dũng khí mơ ước.”

Ngô Tổ im lặng một hồi nghe Văn Hi ngâm nga vài câu hát Nữ Phò Mã, không nhịn được hỏi: “Anh nói xem tại sao lúc tôi đi, chị Tố Trân lại cứ hát cái đoạn đỗ trạng nguyên vậy? Là vì chị ấy không hay hát, hay là vì chị ấy thích…… thích người có thành tích tốt?”

Văn Hi ngơ ra, nghĩ thầm làm sao mình biết được, mình có phải Giả Tố Trân đâu.

Song vì lo ngại tâm trạng của Ngô Tổ, Văn Hi chỉ nói: “Cái này thì ai mà biết, chờ cậu thi được hạng nhất rồi đến hỏi cô ấy là biết ngay mà.”

Ngô Tổ im lặng hồi lâu.

Mỹ nhân chỉ xứng với kẻ mạnh nắm giữ, hiện tại mình mười tám tuổi như là cu li đứng ở dưới chót, phát thề sau này phải khiến trong mắt chị Tố Trân chỉ có mình mình mà thôi.

Thế là cu cậu học trò liền hất tóc ra sau một phát: “Không phải chỉ là học bài thôi sao? Ai mà chẳng làm được, bà mịa, ông đây thông minh vô đối còn sợ quái gì không thi được hạng nhất?”

Văn Hi nghe mà cau mày: “Cậu thích cô ấy đến thế cơ à?”

Nhân quỷ khác đường, dù có thích đến mấy cũng vô dụng.

“Nông cạn.” Ngô Tổ tặc lưỡi: “Cái này không gọi là thích, mà gọi là tán thưởng và bội phục. Chỉ cần chị Tố Trân có thể hát thì tôi có thể luôn luôn đến quán cơm để nghe, để cổ vũ cho chị ấy. Mặc dù đồ ăn quán đó tôi ăn phát ngấy ra rồi.”

Văn Hi nín cười: “Được, vì chị Tố Trân của cậu, bây giờ bắt đầu làm bài đi.”

Ngô Tổ dốc hết sức làm bài, mà hành trình vạn dặm bắt đầu từ một bước chân, công cuộc học tập chết vì toán học, cậu dòm bài thi cả buổi, ngẩng đầu hỏi Văn Hi: “Anh có thế khiến tôi mơ thấy quyển bí kíp ôn tập hoặc là mơ thấy cả đề thi đại học luôn được không, chúng ta làm một mẻ khỏe suốt đời.”

Văn Hi ngoài cười nhưng trong không cười: “Tuy rằng cậu đang nằm mơ, thế nhưng không có nghĩa là cậu thật sự có thể nằm mơ đâu.”

Ngô Tổ ho nhẹ một cái: “Rồi, tôi biết rồi, học tập không có đường tắt, chỉ có con đường chăm chỉ luyện tập thôi.”

Văn Hi gật đầu, cảm giác cuối cùng cũng dạy được con trẻ.

Thế nhưng giám sát Ngô Tổ làm đề toán cả buổi tối, Văn Hi tức đến dựng cả tóc run cả tay, y cảm thấy thằng cu này đúng là hết thuốc chữa, trực tiếp đập đi xây lại vẫn đơn giản hơn. Dù sao Giả Tố Trân cũng đợi nhiều năm rồi, đợi thêm mười tám năm cũng có thấm vào đâu.

Bởi vì sắp đến kỳ thi tháng, Ngô Tổ khởi động mode học tập tự hủy diệt khiến áp lực của Văn Hi đột nhiên gia tăng, hồn thể phải gánh vác nặng thêm. Song y vẫn kiên trì không lùi bước. Chủ yếu là vì nếu đổi thành Bì Tu tới giám sát Ngô Tổ học bài thì Văn Hi đoán chắc thằng nhóc học sinh này sống chưa đến kỳ thi tháng thì đã phải nói bye bye với cuộc đời rồi.

Mang theo quyết tâm chịu đựng đến hết thi tháng, cơ thể Văn Hi càng trở nên trong suốt, trực tiếp bị Bì Tu phạt thẻ đỏ, bắt uống mấy bát canh gà rồi thẳng tay nhét vào trong ngọc phật nghỉ ngơi.

Thầy Bì nhận thước mặc giáp ra trận, cuộc sống của Ngô Tổ phải thay đổi rồi.

Đêm đó Ngô Tổ lại đi vào giấc mơ, trong mộng không còn là gương mặt mỹ nhân của Văn Hi nữa, mà thay vào đó là một gương mặt mãnh nam hoàn toàn xa lạ mà Bì Tu biến ra.

“Chú…..”

Ngô Tổ hoang mang nhìn cánh tay cơ bắp cuồn cuộn của hắn, nghĩ bụng hình tượng nội tâm của mình còn có thể thay đổi được hả? Chẳng lẽ những ngày qua gắng sức học hành đã biến mình thành một mãnh nam trí thức, một người khổng lồ học tập sao?

Bì Tu không để ý tới cậu, vừa đặt bài thi xuống bàn, hắn liền thông báo một tương lai tàn khốc: “Hôm nay bắt đầu làm đề gấp đôi.”

Ngô Tổ nín thở: “Không! Không gấp đôi đâu!”

Bì Tu nguýt cậu ta một cái: “Gấp đôi!”

Ngô Tổ: “Chúc mừng chú, cướp được địa chủ rồi **[1]**!”

Bì Tu: ……

Tránh hết ra! Từ hôm nay hắn phải để cho thằng lỏi học sinh không biết điều này nếm thử nắm đấm thép của yêu quái được soi sáng bởi chủ nghĩa xã hội!

**********

**★Chú thích:**

[1] **Đấu địa chủ:** Ở đây đang nhắc tới trò Đấu địa chủ, một trò đánh bài của bên Trung. Chơi từ ba người trở lên, dùng 54 lá trong bộ tú lơ khơ (gồm cả hai lá Joker or phăng teo), trong đó một phe là địa chủ, hai phe còn lại là nông dân, bên nào ra hết bài trước thì thắng.

Luật chơi thì khá dài dòng nên mình không nói hết (and cũng không hiểu lắm), nhưng nói chung mỗi lần cướp địa chủ, tiền của người chơi sẽ x2,

_Editor: Ngô Tổ có lẽ là nhân vật dễ đồng cảm nhất trong cái truyện này :))_


	21. Chapter 21

Mấy ngày trước Bì Tu làm trợ giảng, nhìn Văn Hi phụ đạo cho Ngô Tổ mà thấy mệt mỏi, bây giờ tự mình phụ đạo thì mới biết không phải mệt mỏi, mà là thật mệt con mẹ nó mỏi.

Con đường học tập khó đi, có người và cũng có chó. Hắn là người dạy dọc đi trước vất vả lao động, Ngô Tổ chính là con chó chết chạy lóc cóc phía sau.

Buổi tối đầu tiên tan học, Bì Tu còn mệt hơn đào hầm trữ rau cả đêm, nằm trên giường cả buổi chẳng nói gì, Văn Hi ngồi trên giường vừa cười vừa bóp vai cho hắn: “Thế nào?”

“Chẳng thế nào cả, may mà tôi không dùng chân thân đi vào, không thì chắc có hai mình cũng phải tức mà chết luôn.” Bì Tu thở dài.

Tay Văn Hi dán vào gương mặt hơi nóng của hắn: “Hay là để tôi đi nhé?”

“Không được, giờ cậu đã đăng kí hộ khẩu rồi chứ có phải không có hộ khẩu đâu, nếu mà hồn thể xảy ra chuyện gì, bị sở giám sát truy tra thì phiền phức lắm. Vốn dĩ định đến mùa thu sẽ lén đưa cậu đi đầu thai vào nhà tốt, hiện giờ đăng kí hộ khẩu rồi, hàng năm suất đi đầu thai chỉ có hạn mà hơn nữa còn hay dao động, chẳng biết phải đợi đến năm nào tháng nào nữa.”

Bì Tu nghĩ mà đau đầu, kéo Văn Hi nằm bên cạnh mình rồi ôm lấy y: “Đến lúc đó tôi sẽ đi tìm Phùng Đô nhờ vả quan hệ giùm cậu, bảo hắn chọn cho cậu giờ lành, rồi chọn cha mẹ tốt, tốt nhất là gia đình một con, như thế thì cả nhà chỉ yêu chiều mình cậu thôi. Chuyện đã hứa với cậu, tôi sẽ không đổi ý.”

Văn Hi yên lặng hồi lâu rồi bảo: “Anh là một yêu quái tốt.”

“Đừng nói thế, cậu theo tôi sống yên ổn qua mùa hè này là được rồi, huống chi siêu độ cậu cũng coi như là một công đức lớn, tôi cũng không thiệt thòi. Nếu cậu có tâm nguyện gì chưa hoàn thành thì mau nói đi.”

Bì Tu ngừng một chốc rồi lại bảo: “Nếu mà rắc rối quá thì thôi đừng nói, thêm một Giả Tố Trân nữa là tôi thật sự không gánh nổi đâu.”

“Biết rồi mà.” Văn Hi cười đáp, y nằm nhoài trên người Bì Tu, rũ mắt không biết đang suy nghĩ gì.

Vạn sự khởi đầu nan, sau khi quen với phong cách của oắt con Ngô Tổ này, ông chủ Bì cuối cùng cũng coi như tài xế tay mơ bắt đầu lái xe lên đường. Ngô Tổ tuy nhây nhưng đầu óc được cái rất linh hoạt, không ăn roi ăn vọt thì thành tích cứ mãi giậm chân tại chỗ.

Hai người giày xéo lẫn nhau, cù cưa cù nhằng qua một lần thi tuần, dưới sự cưỡng chế của mãnh nam yêu quái, thành tích của cậu nhóc học sinh phất cao như diều gặp gió, trực tiếp lọt top 10 của lớp, điểm thi đại học xem ra cũng sẽ rất khả quan.

Cuộc sống ngày ngày trôi qua, thời tiết vào đầu tháng năm càng lúc càng nóng, Bì Tu càng lúc càng không thể rời khỏi Văn Hi, đi chỗ nào cũng đều mang y theo.

Nho và mướp trồng ở sân sau quấn vào nhau bò lên mái hiên, lá cây xanh mướt nối thành vòm che, tạo nên một khoảng râm mát.

Bì Tu lấy một cái ghế từ trong kho ra đặt ở trước hiên để hóng mát, trong giếng nước bên cạnh còn có dưa hấu ướp lạnh, chờ buổi tối lấy ra ăn.

Thoạt trông vừa thoải mái vừa dễ chịu, tựa như thể chốn thế ngoại đào nguyên, ấy thế nhưng một tiếng gáy bất thình lình cất lên phá vỡ sự yên tĩnh ấy.

Vì để nấu canh gà bồi bổ thân thể cho Văn Hi, Bì Tu mua hẳn một xe gà trống về, khiến gà mái khắp thành phố phải giữ tiết quả phụ, việc đẻ trứng cũng bắt đầu khó khăn.

Một đám gà trống oái vệ hiên ngang tiến vào sân sau quán cơm, lũ lợn vốn đang độc quyền trong nhà thấy thế thì nổi cáu, đánh rắm kêu vang lừng, muốn so bì với tiếng gà gáy.

Lợn gà ghen ăn tức ở với nhau, mà Bì Tu thì vội chuẩn bị canh cho Văn Hi, chỉ xách một con gà mang đi vãng sinh cực lạc, đám lợn gà còn lại thì nhốt cùng nhau hết.

Hai phe đối chọi, trước tiên phái đại tướng hô hào, lợn gà đồng thành kêu, ầm ĩ nhặng xị khắp cả nhà.

Đến khi Nhậm Kiêu dắt theo Chổi Nhỏ đến tiến hành dạy học thực địa tính heo gà lông nhông nhốt chung lồng, hai phe đã lao vào quần ẩu loạn xà ngầu, lông gà cứt lợn văng tứ tung, chuồng lợn còn bị đạp sập cả rào, Nhậm Kiêu shock toàn tập, Chổi Nhỏ thì trực tiếp trợn trắng mắt hôn mê bất tỉnh.

Cừu Phục bận thu dọn hành lý để về nhà, cho nên việc dọn dẹp hai anh em chỉ có thể tự mình làm. Lần này hai người rút kinh nghiệm, gia cố chuồng lợn cao thêm, bóp chết hành vi lợn vượt rào từ trong trứng nước!

Nhậm Kiêu rửa mặt rửa tay đi vào bếp, thương lượng với Bì Tu: “Em bảo này lão Bì, trong sân nuôi cả đống gà mái rồi, giờ anh lại mua nhiều gà trống thế kia về là muốn cho gà mái đẻ trứng liền tù tì 24/24 à, hay là muốn nghe dàn hợp tấu cao quãng 10?”

Hắn ngửi ngửi tay mình, cau mày nói: “Em vừa xem thấy cứt gà ở sân sau dày ba centimet rồi đấy, lát nữa Chổi Nhỏ tan học về là phát rồ cho xem, hai bữa nay em toàn nằm mơ thấy đang cầm xẻng hốt cứt gà, giờ trên tay còn thum thủm mùi cứt gà đây này, xin ngài làm ơn thương xót, tống khứ mấy con gà này đi có được không?”

“Chẳng phải anh đã bảo với chú là giữ lại nấu canh cho Văn Hi sao?” Bì Tu đang bóc tỏi: “Chú giúp anh giết một con đem hầm đi.”

Cừu Phục nhấc theo rương hành lý tiến vào, chủ động lên tiếng: “Để em làm cho, em hầm xong thì về nhà trước nha lão Bì.”

Bì Tu nhìn cậu chàng: “Chuẩn bị đi mấy ngày đấy, lúc về nhớ mang ít đặc sản nhà mày về nhá, sau rồi anh trả tiền cho.”

“Vâng ạ, em sẽ đem hai con quán quán về cho anh.” Cừu Phục nhấc dao đi ra sân sau, bỏ lại Nhậm Kiêu nhìn Bì Tu với ánh mắt phức tạp.

Bì Tu tiếp tục bóc tỏi: “Chú mày nhìn chằm chằm anh làm gì, có tiền rớt ra từ trên mặt anh hả?”

Nhậm Kiêu: “Em hỏi anh, nhiều gà trống như vậy rốt cuộc tiêu hết bao nhiêu tiền?”

Bì Tu: “Làm sao?”

Nhậm Kiêu: “Anh mà cũng có ngày hào phóng như thế cơ đấy? Hồi đó ba đứa bọn mình lang bạt bên ngoài, Cừu Phục thèm ăn một con gà mà anh cũng bắt nó nhịn, giờ sao lại như thế hả?”

Bì Tu ngớ người: “Như thế cái gì? Hồi đó chẳng phải hôm sau anh xách một con gà về cho nó còn gì?”

“Anh còn có mặt mũi mà nói à, đấy mà là gà hả? Uyên ương bị anh xách lẻ một con về, con kia ở lại trong ao kêu suốt nửa buổi tối, mà với cả thịt nó sao mà so được với thịt gà.” Nhậm Kiêu đến bóc tỏi cùng với hắn: “Em thấy anh động phàm tâm rồi đấy.”

Bì Tu tự biết giải thích cũng vô dụng, cho nên chỉ là nói có vẻ sâu xa: “Hai chữ ‘độc thân’ anh đây đã nói đến mỏi cả mồm rồi.”

Tại sao thế tục cứ thích hiểu lầm một con Tỳ Hưu băng thanh ngọc khiết trong lòng chỉ biết đến tiền chứ chẳng thiết yêu đương như hắn đây?

Bì Tu cảm khái: “Thôi, giải thích thế nào cũng vô dụng. Hôm qua Tô An nói có người gọi điện tới hỏi chuyện giao cơm đấy, đám nhân loại kia yếu ớt lắm, trời nóng là bắt đầu lười ra khỏi nhà, chờ Cừu Phục về thì chúng ta phải bắt đầu chuẩn bị chuyện đặt cơm online đi.”

Nhậm Kiêu tán thành: “Định dùng chuyển phát của bên nào? Em thấy cái hãng mặc đồng phục xanh lam cũng ôkê đó, đi xe điện hai bánh còn nhanh hơn em lái xe bốn bánh, không lề mề chậm trễ.”

_(Mình đoán là đang nói đến Caniao, nền tảng cung cấp dịch vụ logistics của Alibaba. Mấy anh shipper hãng này mặc đồng phục xanh lam.)_

Bì Tu chẳng buồn nhấc mắt: “Không xài chuyển phát nhanh của nhân loại, tìm đám thổ địa công đi. Chuyển phát nhanh đến toàn quốc được luôn, đến lúc đó anh sẽ bảo Tô An lo liệu.”

Nhậm Kiêu ngạc nhiên: “Đám thổ địa công chịu làm hả?”

“Thời này đặt đồ ăn ngoài đang là phong trào, một suất ăn ngoài giao đúng lúc còn có thể nhận được công đức, đây là phúc phận mấy tên đó cầu còn chả được, bây giờ ông đây sẵn lòng chia cho ít miếng ngon, đám đó còn có thể từ chối nữa chắc?” Bì Tu cười khẩy: “Mày đúng là bị cứt gà lấp mất não rồi, ngu ạ.”

Nhậm Kiêu vừa nghe đến cứt gà là liền đau đầu, vội vàng xua tay nói: “Rồi rồi rồi, anh là sếp nhớn anh quyết định đi, ông đây cắm đầu làm việc là được rồi. Nhưng mà làm thức ăn giao ngoài thì em buộc phải tăng ca, buổi tối sẽ không có thời gian trông chừng Chổi Nhỏ làm bài tập nữa.”

Bì Tu nhìn hắn: “Làm sao, tay nó mọc trên người mày à? Cần mày trông chừng thì mới viết được hả?”

“Anh không biết đâu, dạo này thằng nhỏ cứ tan học về là lại nổi nóng, làm bài tập cũng phải dỗ dành đủ đường y như tổ tông em luôn vậy.” Nhậm Kiêu lên kế hoạch: “Buổi tối em tăng ca, anh bảo Văn Hi dạy kèm nó làm bài, coi như là tiền tăng ca của em.”

Bì Tu: “Vậy anh phải bàn bạc với cậu ta một chút đã.”

Nhậm Kiêu vỗ đùi: “Sao thế, trong hai vợ chồng anh là chủ gia đình mà không sai được cậu ta à?”

“Hai vợ chồng cái đéo.” Nội tâm Bì Tu không hề dậy sóng: “Hồn thể của cậu ta bất ổn, nếu lao lực quá độ thì sẽ xảy ra chuyện, hay là mày tìm cho anh chỗ nào để cho hồn thể của cậu ta nghỉ ngơi, anh giúp mày bảo với cậu ta một tiếng.”

Nhậm Kiêu tặc lưỡi: “Cái ngọc phật kia hết xài được nữa rồi hử? Muốn tìm hàng thay thế thì anh phải chờ một thời gian nữa. Làm sao thế? Có phải là từ sáng tới tối dạy phụ đạo cho thằng cu học sinh họ Ngô kia nên bị chọc tức không? Không sao đâu, Chổi Nhỏ ngoan như kia mà em chỉ bài cho nó còn ức chế muốn đánh người đây này, rộng lượng chút đi.”

Không nhắc đến thì còn đỡ, vừa nhắc đến Ngô Tổ cái là Bì Tu lại thấy đau đầu, lần này Ngô Tô thi tuần còn chưa biết thành tích sẽ ra sao nữa.

Nhậm Kiêu thấy hắn thở ngắn thở dài thì bèn nói: “Không thì anh trực tiếp siêu độ cô ta luôn đi, siêu độ cũng tính là một công đức mà, hơi đâu quan tâm nhiều thế làm gì.”

“Không chỉ là công đức mà còn phải moi được chút tin tức từ miệng cô ta nữa.” Bì Tu thản nhiên nói: “Huống chi chỉ là giúp học sinh thi đỗ trạng nguyên chứ có phải giết người phóng hỏa gì đâu, cũng không tính là khó.”

Nhậm Kiêu: “Nói cũng đúng, tiền khó kiếm cứt khó ăn, so với vì công đức mà đi thông cống rồi bắt đào phạm lẩn trốn khắp thế giới, anh như này vẫn xem như tốt hơn nhiều.”

“Anh đây có mưu đồ mà cô ả cũng có tính toán, chẳng ai chịu thiệt, mà Ngô Tổ cũng thông minh, giỏi hơn Chổi Nhỏ nhiều, dạy nó cũng không mệt lắm.”

Nhậm Kiêu: …….

Nhậm Kiêu: “Cút, Bé Chổi nhà chúng ta thông minh nhất!”

Ông chủ Bì phủi sạch vỏ tỏi dính trên người, không thèm để ý tới hắn, rửa tay rồi bưng thuốc dưỡng hồn và bữa trưa cho Văn Hi lên lầu, khi hắn vén rèm lên thì Văn Hi và Giả Tố Trân đang ngồi nói chuyện với nhau.

Hai người vừa xem cảnh trạng nguyên đón dâu trên ti vi vừa nói chuyện phiếm, Văn Hi suy nghĩ một thoáng rồi hỏi: “Thật ra tôi không hiểu vì sao cô cứ nhất thiết muốn cho Ngô Tổ thi đỗ trạng nguyên?”

Y dừng một chút rồi nói tiếp: “Hẳn là năm xưa cậu ta từng hứa đỗ đạt cao rồi thì sẽ lấy cô làm vợ đúng không?”

Giả Tố Trân vội vàng lắc đầu bảo: “Chưa từng……”

“Vậy thì tại sao?” Bì Tu bưng đồ đi tới, nhíu mày hỏi: “Chẳng lẽ cô có cái bệnh kỳ cục là thích nhìn người ta đỗ trạng nguyên?”

“Không phải! Ngô Lang đáng lẽ có thể đỗ trạng nguyên, chỉ là chàng bị kẻ gian hãm hại nên mới bị tống vào ngục, mất cơ hội đi thi, không còn hi vọng đỗ trạng nguyên nữa. Kiếp trước nô gia chẳng giúp được chàng, cho nên kiếp này mới…”

Bì Tu cười bưng thuốc đến ngồi xuống bên cạnh Văn Hi: “Cũng trùng hợp đấy, năm đó cậu ta bị vu tội trộm cắp, nếu như cô thật sự có thể đọc sách đi thi đạt công danh, chẳng phải vừa kéo diễn một vở Nữ Phò Mã hay sao?”

Giả Tố Trân thảng thốt: “Nhưng nô gia sống ở phường kịch từ nhỏ đến lớn, đâu có phải tiểu thư quan gia gì, còn chẳng nhận nổi mấy chữ thì sao mà đọc mà biết tứ thư ngũ kinh gì gì đó? Nếu thật sự có thể cứu chàng giống như trong vở kịch thì sao lại thành ra nông nỗi ấy chứ?”

Cô họ Giả, tuy mang tên là Tố Trân, có thể ở trên sân khấu hát Nữ Phò Mã cả đời, có thể cứu Lý Lang trong vở kịch hết lần này đến lần khác, nhưng khi xuống khỏi sân khấu, trút bỏ lớp áo trạng nguyên, giả chung quy vẫn là giả, cô vẫn là một Giả Tố Trân vô dụng bất lực.

Không thể nào vì Ngô Lang mà đánh trống kêu oan rửa sạch khuất tất, càng không thể nào thi đỗ trạng nguyên để cứu chàng thoát khỏi bể khổ.

Ngô Lang ở trong ngục chịu khổ, cô chẳng thể rơi lệ, đã vậy còn phải niềm nở tươi cười để đổi lấy sự hoan hô của khán giả. Người dưới đài đều biết nữ phò mã vinh hoa đỗ đạt, liệu có ai biết nỗi thê lương cô chôn giấu phía sau lớp vỏ ấy chăng?

Văn Hi nhờ tay Bì Tu đút thuốc, vị đắng trong miệng khiến y không khỏi cau mày.

Giả Tố Trân ở bên cạnh trông thấy động tác thân mật của hai người thì bỗng nhiên thở dài nói: “Ô cửa sổ phòng nô gia đối diện với con phố mà trạng nguyên cưỡi ngựa đi qua, lúc ấy nô gia luôn ngóng trông kỳ thi mùa xuân mau đến, từ cửa sổ được ngắm bóng dáng Ngô Lang mặc áo đỏ đánh ngựa dạo qua phố, đời này cũng xem như mãn nguyện.”

“Trạng nguyên thời nay không giống ngày trước đâu.” Bì Tu đút cho Văn Hi viên kẹo: “Cưỡi ngựa ngoài đường là bị phạt tiền đấy, cô cho cậu ta mặc đồ đỏ cưỡi xe đạp công cộng lượn phố một vòng thì được.”

Ít carbonkhông ô nhiễm, lại còn chẳng tốn nhiều tiền, tiện lợi hơn là cưỡi ngựa dạo phố.

Giả Tố Trân cuống quít xua tay: “Không, nô gia không có ý gì khác đâu, chỉ muốn tận mắt thấy Ngô Lang đỗ trạng nguyên là đủ rồi.”

“Ngày đó Văn gia bị tịch biên, toàn bộ tài sản đều bị sung vào quốc khố, sao bức tranh tiệc sinh nhật ấy lại đến tay cô?” Văn Hi ngậm kẹo trong miệng, cau mày: “Sau đó còn nhuốm cả máu của cô nữa.”

Giả Tố Trân: “Lúc trước Ngô Lang vẽ hai bức giống hệt nhau, chỉ đưa cho ngài một bức trong số đó thôi, bức còn lại thì chàng ấy tặng cho nô gia.”

Cô nở nụ cười, cầm bức tranh trong tay khẽ vuốt ve, đầu ngón tay lướt qua vết máu, nhẹ nhàng bảo: “Vào lúc tự vẫn, nô gia ôm bức tranh này, nên đương nhiên là bị nhuốm máu.”


	22. Chapter 22

Bức tranh nhuốm máu trải trên bàn, lúc Bì Tu lau tóc đi ra từ buồng tắm thì trông thấy nhóc con đang dựa vào ghế sô pha, ngẩn người nhìn chằm chằm bức tranh vẽ yến tiệc kia.

“Đang xem gì thế?” Bì Tu hỏi.

Văn Hi hoàn hồn: “Không có gì, chỉ là đang nhìn xem bức tranh này với bức lúc trước của tôi có gì khác nhau không thôi.”

Bì Tu ngồi xuống bên cạnh y: “Qua nhiều năm như thế mà cậu vẫn nhớ được cơ à?”

“Tôi đã chết nhiều năm, nhưng cảm giác chỉ như mơ một giấc chiêm bao vậy.” Văn Hi xoa xoa đầu: “Có điều không nhớ rõ là rốt cuộc chết như thế nào.”

Bì Tu: “Cái này thì có gì hay mà nhớ, không ngại xúi quẩy hả.”

Văn Hi cười gật đầu: “Anh nói đúng.”

Hai người nhàn nhã ngồi bên nhau một hồi, Văn Hi cảm nhận nhiệt độ tỏa ra từ người Bì Tu, bèn cau mày hỏi: “Sao cảm giác nhiệt độ của anh lại cao hơn trước một chút rồi?”

Bì Tu hờ hững nói: “Thời tiết càng nóng thì thân nhiệt của tôi càng cao, sao thế? Nóng lây sang cậu à?”

Văn Hi lắc đầu: “Chỉ là đang nghĩ trước kia đến mùa hè thì anh phải làm thế nào?”

“Thì cố mà chịu thôi, ôm gối băng ngủ, hoặc cùng lắm thì tìm cái hồ trong rừng sâu núi thẳm mà ngâm mình trong đó, chờ hết hè thì lại đi ra.” Bì Tu thở dài ôm Văn Hi ghé sát vào người: “Dù sao cũng không dễ chịu bằng có cậu ở đây.”

Văn Hi nhướn mày: “Vậy thì anh còn phải cảm ơn tôi đấy nhé.”

Bì Tu phì cười: “Tôi giúp cậu cố hồn, lại còn đăng kí hộ khẩu cho cậu, thế mà có thấy cậu cảm ơn tôi đâu.”

“Bây giờ tôi cho anh ôm mà không tính là cảm ơn hả?” Văn Hi chống lên ngực hắn, nhìn hắn: “Đừng có được voi đòi tiên nha!”

Bì Tu rũ mắt: “Ai được voi đòi tiên cơ? Cậu bao nhiêu tuổi còn tôi bao nhiêu tuổi mà hô to gọi nhỏ với tôi, chẳng biết lễ phép trên dưới gì cả, không sợ tôi cho cậu một tát đi đầu thai luôn à.”

“Trước khi mùa hè qua thì anh sẽ không dám đâu.” Văn Hi lại dựa vào người hắn, không biết có phải vì hồn thể ổn định hay không mà y nhạy cảm với nhiệt độ hơn một chút, Bì Tu không ở bên cạnh là cứ thấy lạnh, phải dán vào lão yêu quái thì mới ấm áp hơn được một tẹo.

Y đặt tay lên bả vai Bì Tu, nghe thấy hắn rít lên một tiếng thì bật cười, ngồi lại đoàng hoàng trước khi Bì Tu bắt lấy tay mình.

Văn Hi hỏi sang chuyện khác: “Anh nghĩ bức tranh này làm cách nào tới được tay Thao Thiết?”

“Cái này phải hỏi thằng chả mới biết được.” Bì Tu mò tay y, hỏi: “Dạo này còn cảm giác có người theo dõi cậu không?”

Văn Hi lắc đầu, nở nụ cười với Bì Tu: “Anh gia cố thêm trận pháp, với cả ngày nào cũng dẫn tôi theo bên cạnh, có anh ở đây, Thao Thiết nhất định không dám tới.”

“Đúng thế.” Bì Tu bắt đầu nổi máu sĩ diện: “Thao Thiết cũng chỉ được cái ăn cơm giỏi hơn tôi thôi, nếu mà đánh nhau thì một mình ông đây đánh được cả ba thằng như hắn.”

Văn Hi dựa vào người hắn ngồi một hồi, bỗng dưng hỏi: “Anh lợi hại như vậy thì sao hồi đó hắn lại lừa tiền anh được?”

Bì Tu đơ như cây cơ, cả buổi không nặn ra được chữ nào, Văn Hi thấy sắc mặt lão yêu quái lúc xanh lúc trắng, bèn hỏi: “Đừng bảo là anh nhất thờ sơ suất nên mới bị hắn lợi dụng sơ hở nhé?”

“Đúng, chính là bị hắn lợi dụng sơ hở.” Bì Tu lập tức nói.

Văn Hi nhìn hắn chằm chằm một lúc như là đã chấp nhận đáp án này, y không tiếp tục nhì nhằng về vấn đề này nữa, song bụng thì vẫn nghĩ quả nhiên là một tên mãng phu chỉ có thể dùng nắm đấm nói chuyện, lúc đó nhất định là bị bán mà còn hớn hở đếm tiền cho người ta.

Y thầm chê bai trong bụng, chợt tiếng rèm che va chạm vang lên, Hầu Tứ chấp hành nhiệm vụ đặc biệt đã vinh quang trở về, đem bảng thành tích quan trọng vừa lẻn vào trường học đánh cắp được giao cho ông chủ và bà chủ hớt lẻo kiểm duyệt.

Bì Tu ném cho cậu ta một hạt đậu vàng rồi xua đi, hắn cầm bảng thành tích mà không dám nhìn.

“Anh sợ cái gì?” Văn Hi giành lấy bảng thành tích từ tay hắn: “Không dám xem thì đưa tôi, nếu thành tích của thằng nhóc mà tụt lùi thì tôi…..”

Bì Tu cau mày: “Thì cậu làm sao?”

Ba ngày không đánh lên nhà lật ngói hả? Nhóc con nuôi mấy hôm còn biết uy hiếp người khác cơ đấy?

“Sẽ không cho anh ôm.” Văn Hi sửa mồm, “Anh xem tôi khổ sở nâng cao thành tích cho cậu ta, mệt đến độ hồn sắp tan biến luôn rồi, sao không được kêu ca mấy câu chứ?”

Bì Tu hừ lạnh: “Không phải không cho cậu kêu ca, chỉ là công đức này đâu được tính cho cậu, thấy cậu nghiêm túc như thế nên tôi lấy làm lạ thôi.”

Văn Hi ngây ra, sau một thoáng im lặng, y nói: “Tôi nghi ngờ năm xưa cậu ta bị vu oan trộm cắp là do bị liên lụy bởi Văn gia nhà tôi.”

“Sao lại nói thế?” Bì Tu hỏi.

Văn Hi: “Trước đây có lần tôi từng gặp cậu ta trong thư phòng của ông nội, cậu ta là thí sinh mà ông nội tôi đánh giá cao, sau đó kỳ thi mùa xuân chưa đến thì nhà chúng tôi đã rớt đài trước, có lẽ là có kẻ không muốn thấy người có quan hệ với Văn gia đỗ đạt nên mới giở trò hãm hại cậu ta.”

Bì Tu nhìn y: “Cậu cũng thích nghĩ vẩn vơ thật, lỡ như không phải thì sao? Thế thì thành ra cậu phí công phí sức còn gì?”

“Không sợ là giả chỉ sợ là thật, nghĩ đến việc cậu ta mất hết tương lai bởi vì nhà chúng tôi là tôi lại thấy áy náy bất an, làm như vậy chẳng qua chỉ để khiến bản thân an lòng mà thôi.”

Văn Hi nói đoạn thì nghe thấy Bì Tu bật cười.

Lão yêu quái ôm y lắc la lắc lư, cất giọng than vãn: “Haiz, cậu đừng làm quỷ nữa, để hôm nào tôi dẫn cậu đi quy y xuất gia làm hòa thượng đi. Bây giờ hòa thượng có đãi ngộ tốt lắm, được trợ cấp cả đống, làm pháp sự cũng thu được tiền nữa kìa.”

Hắn sờ tay Văn Hi, nghĩ bụng đẹp ghê: “Đến lúc ấy tôi sẽ bày một cái sạp ở quán cơm cho cậu, ghi là cao tăng bói toán phê mệnh, một lần hai mươi, mỗi ngày phỏng chừng lãi được không ít.”

Văn Hi: …….

Y lạnh lùng rút tay về, nghĩ thầm đếch thể trông chờ cái tên không lỗ đ*t này thở ra được câu gì có tri thức văn hoá mà.

Ban đêm Bì Tu đi vào giấc mơ, nhờ vào thành tích tuần này nên Ngô Tổ rốt cuộc lọt vào top 3, chẳng mấy khi Bì Tu tặng cho học sinh một nụ cười hòa ái mà không mất đi sự biến thái.

Ngô Tổ thấy hắn cười mà lòng hoảng hốt, vội ôm sách chắn trước ngực: “Chú à, có chuyện gì thì nói rõ ràng, đừng tự dưng cười như thế, chú cười làm cháu sợ quá.”

“Sợ cái gì? Lẽ nào tôi cười lên trông xấu lắm à?” Bì Tu sờ sờ mặt mình, nghĩ bụng lần trước nhóc con còn bảo mình cười nhiều hơn, bảo mình cười lên đẹp, sao thằng lỏi học sinh này lại không biết thưởng thức thế hả?

Ngô Tổ nghẹn họng trân trối nhìn bài thi trong tay Bì Tu, nhẫn nhịn nói: “Không ạ, anh cười lên rất là đẹp trai.”

Bì Tu thoải mái lên, ngồi xuống đối diện cậu ta: “Cuộc thi lần này có tiến bộ, xếp thứ ba toàn khối, cố thêm chút nữa, nâng điểm môn toán của cậu lên là tuần sau thi toàn thành phố cậu lấy hạng nhất không thành vấn đề.”

Ngô Tổ: …….

Sao từ nhất trường lên nhất thành phố nói nghe dễ ăn thế? Lẽ nào ông anh này cảm thấy toàn thành phố chỉ có một cái trường cấp ba chỗ chúng ta thôi sao?

Nhóc học sinh lau mặt, thành khẩn nói: “Anh ơi, thật ra em cảm thấy làm một đứa phế vật cũng rất tốt ạ.”

Bì Tu dựng lông mày: “Tôi thì cảm thấy không tốt đâu.”

“Em không cần anh cảm thấy, em cần em cảm thấy cơ.” Ngô Tổ đứng lên: “Em đã rất thỏa mãn với kết quả hiện giờ rồi! Đậu trường trọng điểm không thành vấn đề, em thật sự thỏa mãn rồi anh à, em sẽ dốc sức môn toán mà.”

Bì Tu liếc cậu: “Tôi cảm thấy cậu dốc sức là thật, không dốc hết sức cũng là thật.”

Ngô Tổ nói sâu xa: “Hôm nay lúc ăn cơm em cũng lấy bài ra làm, chị Tố Trân còn nói em vất vả quá, xong rồi liền múc cho em một bát canh hạt sen, lần nào chị ấy cũng bưng đến một bát bự chảng, nếu đổi lại là đứa nào thất đức thì đã uống sập cả quán nhà họ rồi.”

Bì Tu: ……?

Không cần vì tô canh hạt sen mà lo mình phá sản, chỉ là trong lúc mình không có mặt, bát canh hạt sen chà bá của Giả Tố Trân lại tái xuất giang hồ, đúng là quá trớn mà.

Ông chủ Bì cười lạnh: “Yên tâm, cho dù Thao Thiết đến uống canh hạt sen thì cũng không phá sản được đâu.”

Ngô Tổ gật gù: “Nói cũng phải, em trông bộ dạng ông chủ quán cơm kia trông không giống như là kinh doanh đứng đắn, đó có lẽ chỉ là một hang ổ của ổng thôi, một khi có tiếng cái là chắc kèo chạy trốn liền.”

Bì Tu: ?

Hang ổ gì cơ? Mi nói rõ ràng cho ông xem nào?

Đệt mẹ nó ông đây là hộ kinh doanh đường đường chính chính, là người nộp thuế quang vinh của quốc gia, sao đến miệng mi thì lại biến thành làm ăn không đàng hoàng rồi?

Ngô Tổ thở dài: “Tuy trên người ổng không xăm trái thanh long phải bạch hổ, cơ mà vừa nhìn là biết ngay lãnh tụ tinh thần tiểu hỏa rồi. Anh nói xem nếu ổng phạm tội chuồn mất thì chị Tố Trân phải làm sao bây giờ? Có khi nào chị ấy bị khất lương không?”

_(Tinh thần tiểu hỏa: giống kiểu Khá Bảnh bên mình ấy. Ban đầu là để chỉ các cậu trai năng nổ đầy sức sống, sau này thì thành để chỉ một nhóm các thanh niên có phong cách đầu cắt moi, quần áo bó sát, giày bệt, đi xe đạp điện, xăm trổ kín tay… hay nhảy mấy bài khó đỡ. )_

Bì Tu tức cười: “Nếu khất lương thật thì cậu định làm sao? Cậu đón người ta về nhà được chắc?”

“Nếu chị Tố Trân đồng ý thì tới nhà em làm giúp việc cũng được.” Mặt Ngô Tổ đỏ lên: “Như thế thì em có thể nghe chị ấy hát hí khú ở khoảng cách gần, còn có thể…”

Bì Tu giáng một cú tát đập nát xuân thu đại mộng của thằng lỏi con này.

Ngô Tổ ngẩng đầu, bài thi lạnh tanh rơi tứ tung trên đất, kéo cậu chàng trở về trần thế đối mặt với hiện thực tàn khốc lạnh lùng. Sách không thể không đọc, bài không thể không làm, cho dù chết rồi, chôn dưới đất rồi, Bì Tu cũng đào thằng ranh khốn kiếp này ra để mà làm bài.

Bì Tu nhìn cu cậu, lạnh lùng nói: “Đừng nói cậu là phế vật, chỉ cần cậu còn một hơi tàn để cầm bút thì cũng phải học cho tôi.”

Hắn dòm thằng nhóc phiền hà bắt đầu làm bài, không khỏi nhớ đến lời nhóc con nói, ông chủ Bì nghĩ sao tất cả trẻ con trên thế giới này không thể học theo gương Văn Hi, chủ động muốn đến trường đọc sách tiến về phía trước, làm một người con ngoan phát triển toàn diện cả đức trí thể mỹ? Đúng là đứa nào đứa nấy đều khiến người ta tức chết mà.

Cơ mà nếu thế thì cái mặt Ngô Tổ lại không đủ điều kiện, nhóc con vẫn đẹp hơn.

Nghĩ đoạn, ông chủ Bì lại nhìn chằm chằm cu cậu học sinh với bản mặt càng nặng nề hơn.

Rõ ràng buổi tối có thể ngắm nhìn nhóc con xinh đẹp ngủ, thế mà giờ lại phải ở đây làm gia sư làm bảo mẫu cho phàm nhân.

Hắn sống khó khăn quá mà.

Buổi tối qua đi, Bì Tu từ trong mộng trở ra, đăm đăm nhìn Văn Hi một hồi rồi vươn tay ôm y chìm vào giấc ngủ, mãi đến buổi trưa mặt trời treo cao rồi mới xuống lầu giám sát việc kinh doanh của quán.

Ai ngờ đám yêu quái khách quen ở tầng một đều mỉm cười với hắn, có kẻ còn vừa nhìn trộm hắn vừa cười, hắn quay sang thì lại khôi phục vẻ mặt hờ hững, còn giả bộ hát nghêu ngao nữa chứ.

Ông chủ Bì đi vào bếp, rửa quả cà chua, vừa gặm vừa hỏi: “Ê này, mày có biết xảy ra chuyện gì không mà sao hôm nay khách cứ nhìn anh cười vậy?”

Nhậm Kiêu vừa đảo nồi vừa cười: “Anh còn chưa biết à? Tài khoản công chúng của hội liên hiệp phụ nữ đăng ảnh của anh với Văn Hi đấy.”

Bì Tu sững sờ, động tác nhai cũng từ từ dừng lại.

Hắn cau mày lấy di động ra tìm tài khoản công chúng, ngón tay lướt màn hình hơi run lên, dường như đã dự đoán được độ ba chấm của nội dung.

Tiêu đề: Cùng nhau xây dựng gia đình hài hòa văn minh, phấn đấu trở thành tấm gương cho yêu quái.

Hô hấp của Bì Tu ngừng lại, nhìn bức ảnh đập ngay vào mắt, quả cà chua trong miệng cũng bay hết vị ngọt.

Trong ảnh là Bì Tu mặt lạnh đứng ở chính giữa, Văn Hi cười giả lả đứng bên cạnh hắn, tay hai người cùng cầm một tấm bảng.

Nền vàng chữ đỏ, viết rằng ——

GIA ĐÌNH HÀI HÒA

Trong cả bức ảnh người cười thật lòng thật dạ nhất chính là hoa sen tinh của hội liên hiệp phụ nữ, cười tươi ơi là tươi tươi gì mà tươi thế, quả thực là kế thừa một cách hoàn mỹ sự hàm hậu của Hòa Hợp Nhị Tiên.

Mà Văn Hi và Bì Tu thì vừa nhìn là biết mặt hòa tâm bất hòa, chia giường nhiều năm mạnh ai nấy lo, chồng chồng cây khế không có tình yêu.

_(Gốc là chồng chồng plastic, chế từ “chị em plastic” – chị chị em em mà sau lưng chọc ngoáy hãm hại nhau. Giống kiểu anh em cây khế bên mình nên tui để vậy á.)_

Dưới ảnh còn ghi anh Bì và vợ, chữ in thể Tống chọt mù con mẹ nó mắt của anh Bì nào đó, bàn tay nắm di động của hắn khẽ run, phải dừng lại hai phút mới lấy được dũng khí trượt xuống, hai chữ “Thật 100%” ở bình luận phía dưới cũng nện bôm bốp vào con tim độc thân của hắn.

Đừng thế chứ, đừng thế chứ.

Sao ông đây lại kết hôn rồi thế nàyyyyyy?

Nhậm Kiêu vỗ vỗ vai hắn an ủi: “Nói đi, bao giờ đám cưới mời khách, lúc cần thiết thì phải hào phóng chút nha, đừng có để người ta chịu tủi thân.”

Bì Tu không lên tiếng, ngón tay tiếp tục trượt xuống, đột nhiên khựng lại nói: “Bọn nó nói Chổi Nhỏ là con trai anh.”

Nhậm Kiêu: ?

“Cái gì? Cho em coi nào.” Hắn ló đầu qua xem, thấy Bì Tu đã mở một tab chuyển tiếp, cái tít đỏ chót của topic còn chói mắt hơn cả quả trứng ngỗng trên bài kiểm tra của Chổi Nhỏ.

Sóng gió yêu giới, mẹ kế con chồng dây dưa cớ vì đâu? Đại lão yêu giới chính là thế này ư? Thật khiến người ta mắc cười quá xá.

Không cần nhìn Nhậm Kiêu cũng cảm nhận được mưa máu gió tanh xộc vào mặt.

Hắn nhắm hai mắt lại, bắt đầu lẩm bẩm: “Cá chỉ có ký ức bảy giây, mình sẽ quên nhanh thôi, mình sẽ quên nhanh thôi, mình…….”

Hắn giành lấy điện thoại di động: “Đụ má mài, sừng mọc sang cả đầu bố mày rồi, thằng nào con nào đăng bậy đăng bạ, mày chuẩn bị bay acc rồi con ạ!”


	23. Chapter 23

Không chỉ Bì Tu và Nhậm Kiêu thấy được bài đăng ở vòng bạn bè, cả Chổi Nhỏ ở trường cũng thấy.

Đám đại yêu nhị đại, thần nhị đại, quỷ nhị đại vốn xem thường nó đều đột nhiên tỏ ra kính nể bội phục người bạn học dám đội sừng cho chính bố đẻ này.

Chổi tinh thế mà lại là con trai của Tỳ Hưu, phải là cái gì mới có thể vượt qua cách biệt chủng tộc để khiến vật dụng hàng ngày sinh hạ con của yêu quái?

Là tình yêu, nhất định là tình yêu tuyệt mỹ!

Đám tiểu yêu quái lớn lên trong xã hội mới, không có trải qua những tháng năm sôi trào nhiệt huyết, chiến đấu ác liệt, ăn bữa nay lo bữa mai như các đời cha chú. Hơn nữa tuổi thọ của yêu quái rất dài, mỗi ngày tu luyện lại nhàm chán, chỉ có thể tập trung vào các loại drama giải trí để khiến cuộc sống phong phú sắc màu hơn.

Đứa bạn học vốn bình thường bỗng dưng biến thành con trai của đại yêu quái-mà-ai-cũng-biết-là-ai-đấy, đây chính là motip tiêu chuẩn nam chính chăm chỉ tìm được người cha thất lạc, chuẩn bị xoay mình vả mặt ư, đã thế nó còn giựt vợ của chính cha đẻ mình nữa chứ!

Thật khí phách làm sao! Quả đúng là đàn ông đích thực!

Đám yêu quái không để ý luân lý giống nhân loại, nhiều năm được nhân thế rèn giũa cũng không hề xóa được bản năng sùng bái kẻ mạnh khắc sâu trong xương tủy.

Huống chi mỹ nhân chỉ xứng với kẻ mạnh nắm giữ, người mẹ kế có thể khiến bạn học Chổi cả gan tranh giành với cha mình, rốt cuộc là sắc nước hương trời đến mức độ nào đây?

Đám tiểu yêu quái bắt đầu thả hồn giữa lớp, tưởng tượng cục cưng mà Tỳ Hưu yêu chiều sẽ đẹp đến nhường nào, có phải còn đẹp hơn cả đại minh tinh không?

Muốn xem quá! Muốn xem mỹ nhân quá điii!

So với đám bạn học kích động, phản ứng của Chổi Nhỏ lại khá bình tĩnh, thường ngày lên lớp nó toàn ngủ gục hoặc ngẩn người, không thì cầm chổi quét sân tập, mãi đến khi tan học mới chậm rãi xách chổi đi về.

Nó đạp trên cái bóng của mình, nhìn đám tiểu yêu quái lớp dưới được bố mẹ bế đi, đột nhiên đứng sững lại bất động.

Tầm mắt nhìn vào bố mẹ của đám trẻ yêu quái, Chổi Nhỏ chớp mắt một cái rồi bỗng dưng ngồi xổm xuống che mặt lại.

Cái miệng bị giấu dưới ngón tay khẽ nhếch lên, nó len lén cười.

Thì ra ông chủ là bố của mình, mình cũng có bố nha.

Hôm nay về nhà bố cũng sẽ bế mình giống như bố của người khác sao? Chổi Nhỏ hồi tưởng lại, ngày bé bố cũng từng bế mình.

Khi đó trong quán chưa có nhiều người như bây giờ, mình ngồi trên vai bố nhìn bố nấu ăn, tuy mùi khói dầu rất khó chịu, nhưng mà…..

Chổi Nhỏ xoa xoa mặt mình, khịt mũi nghĩ, dù mùi khói dầu nồng nặc cũng không sao, hôm nay nó vui đến mức có thể quét sạch tinh cả một con đường mà không ngừng nghỉ!

Nó lại ngồi xổm trên đất một hồi, đang chuẩn bị đứng dậy thì trong tầm mắt bỗng xuất hiện một đôi giày.

Chổi Nhỏ theo đôi giày nọ nhìn lên trên, đối diện với đôi con ngươi đỏ dựng thẳng thầy Na Tra – người mà các bạn học sợ nhất. Nó chớp mắt một cái, nhìn thấy thầy giáo cười với mình.

“Ngồi chồm hỗm dưới đất làm gì thế?” Na Tra cũng ngồi xổm xuống đối diện với Chổi Nhỏ: “Chuông tan học đã điểm rồi, sao còn chưa về nhà?”

Chổi Nhỏ thưa: “Em muốn, muốn quét đất.”

“Khu này được trường mình nhận hết việc quét tước vệ sinh rồi, không cần học sinh phải dọn.” Na Tra vuốt cằm nhìn nó: “Là do em không muốn về nhà à?”

“Không, không phải ạ.” Chổi Nhỏ giải thích: “Em, em là chổi tinh, chổi thì phải, phải quét dọn.”

Đây là thiên tính của nó, trời phải đổ mưa, mẹ phải lấy chồng, nó phải quét đất.

Na Tra bật cười, kéo nó đứng dậy: “Thật sự không phải vì không muốn về nhà nên mới quét đất hả? Ví dụ như trong nhà có một ông bố khiến người ta phát ghét chẳng hạn?”

Chổi Nhỏ chớp mắt một cái, không hiểu thầy giáo có ý gì.

Na Tra thấy nó ngơ ngơ ngác ngác thì vươn tay xoa đầu nó: “Nếu như bị bố bắt nạt thì có thể nói với thầy, thầy sẽ giúp em.”

Chổi Nhỏ nghiêng đầu nhìn y: “Vì, vì sao bố lại phải, phải bắt nạt em?”

Na Tra sững sờ, nhớ tới thứ mình nhìn thấy trên tài khoản công chúng, bèn hỏi: “Mẹ mới của em có đối xử tốt với em không? Thầy nghe nói cậu ta mang bầu đã ba tháng rồi.”

Bình thường có con của riêng mình rồi thì sẽ lạnh nhạt với con trước hơn, huống chi còn chẳng phải do mình dứt ruột đẻ ra.

Chổi Nhỏ nhớ tới dáng vẻ Văn Hi uống canh gà, ngu ngơ nói: “Thì ra là mẹ có em bé.”

Cho nên mới mua nhiều gà trống như thế về nấu canh, nhưng mọi người hay nói phải hầm canh gà mái cho bà bầu cơ mà?

“Em không biết sao?” Na Tra cau mày.

Chổi Nhỏ lắc đầu rồi lại gật đầu, nghĩ thầm Văn Hi vừa đẹp lại vừa thơm, lần nào cũng cho mình kẹo, làm mẹ mới thì cũng được, nếu không dạy kèm bắt mình làm bài tập thì càng tốt hơn.

Na Tra thấy nó không nói gì thì mày càng nhíu chặt, y cúi người xuống bảo: “Nếu ở nhà có người đối xử không tốt với em thì cứ tới tìm thầy nhé.”

“Vâng, vâng ạ.” Chổi Nhỏ gãi gãi mặt: “Văn Hi rất, rất tốt với em.”

Thế nhưng rõ ràng mẹ mới đến quán một tháng thôi mà, sao em trai trong bụng lại ba tháng được nhỉ? Là vì uống nhiều canh gà nên lớn nhanh sao?

Mãi đến khi ngồi lên xe của Nhậm Kiêu rồi, Chổi Nhỏ vẫn còn cau mày suy nghĩ vấn đề này, một tháng và ba tháng, hai tháng ở giữa thật sự có thể dùng canh gà để bù đắp ư?

Nhậm Kiêu thấy nó cau mày thì bèn hỏi: “Sao mặt mày bí xị thế kia, có phải hôm nay ở trường lại đánh nhau với bạn không? Em không dùng chổi cọ nhà xí nhét vào mồm người ta nữa đấy chứ?”

Chổi Nhỏ lắc đầu, lông mày vẫn không thả lỏng.

Về đến cửa hàng, vừa xuống xe là nó lao ngay về phía Bì Tu, Bì Tu đang nhìn chằm chằm Giả Tốn Trân đến ghi món cho Ngô Tổ, quản chế nghiêm ngặt hành vi múc canh quá tay của cô nàng, bỗng nhiên bị Chổi Nhỏ bổ nhào vào làm hắn lùi về sau một bước.

“Làm sao đấy?” Bì Tu nhìn nó ôm hông mình không buông tay, nhớ tới trước đây rất lâu thằng nhóc ở bên ngoài đánh nhau bị bắt nạt, lúc trở về cũng như vậy, hắn liền ngẩng đầu nhìn về phía Nhậm Kiêu đang cầm chìa khóa xe tiến vào.

Mẹ nó, có phải con cá này rốt cuộc không làm người nữa, đã xuống tay với Nhóc Chổi rồi?

“Anh lườm em làm gì?” Nhậm Kiêu bị hắn lườm mà chẳng hiểu ra làm sao, trông thấy Chổi Nhỏ ôm Bì Tu thì lòng càng khó chịu hơn, bèn vươn tay nói: “Chổi Nhỏ lại đây, đến chỗ anh này.”

Bì Tu lạnh mặt nhìn hắn: “Tuổi mày so với tuổi nó còn hơn hai con số xếp trước đấy, anh cái chó gì.”

Nhậm Kiêu: “Hôm nay lên cơn động kinh gì đấy? Anh là gì của thằng nhỏ mà quản nó gọi em là gì.”

Chổi Nhỏ đột nhiên ngẩng đầu trả lời câu hỏi của Nhậm Kiêu, lanh lảnh gọi Bì Tu một tiếng bố ơi.

Cả quán cơm chìm vào yên tĩnh, yêu quái và phàm nhân tới dùng cơm đều nhìn chòng chọc vào Bì Tu, bỗng có ai đó nói “Con ông chủ lớn thế này cơ à” rồi sau đó là một tràng chúc mừng liên tiếp.

Kỳ thật mọi người cũng không biết mình đang chúc mừng cái gì, chỉ là cảm thấy cần phải chúc mừng thôi.

Chúc mừng làm cha, đây là chuyện quá tốt đẹp mà nhỉ.

Bì Tu: ……

Hắn cúi đầu nhìn Chổi Nhỏ hỏi: “Ai bảo nhóc ta là bố nhóc?”

Chổi Nhỏ sững sờ lẩm bẩm: “Bố không phải bố của con sao?”

Tất cả mọi người đều nhìn Bì Tu, ngay cả Nhậm Kiêu cũng tiến lên một bước nhìn chằm chằm hắn. Ông chủ Bì nhìn ánh mắt chòng chọc của mọi người, lại nhìn vẻ mặt mong chờ của Chổi Nhỏ, tim nảy thịch một cái rồi liền gật đầu.

“Phải.”

Chổi Nhỏ cười tươi ôm hắn cọ cọ mặt vào người hắn, vui vẻ đến độ nói từng chữ từng chữ: “Con! Vui! Vui! Vui! Lắm!”

Nhậm Kiêu kéo nó qua: “Được rồi, bố em còn phải buôn bán nữa, mau lên lầu làm bài tập đi.”

Bì Tu đứng tại chỗ im lặng như tờ, sờ sờ mặt rồi lại sờ sờ đầu, hồi tưởng lại cảm giác lần đầu được làm cha, có chút lạ mà cũng có chút ngứa, chẳng lẽ cảm giác có con chính là thế này ư?

Thì ra đây chính là thiết hán nhu tình sao?

_(Thiết hán nhu tình: ý nói người đàn ông bên ngoài mạnh mẽ cứng cỏi đến mấy đi nữa thì cũng có lúc dịu dàng săn sóc, giàu tình cảm.)_

Ngô Tổ nhìn Chổi Nhỏ tung tăng nhảy nhót lên lầu, bèn dựng thẳng menu, hỏi Giả Tố Trân: “Chị ơi, con của ông chủ là do chị vợ em từng gặp sinh hả? Tuổi có vẻ không phù hợp lắm.”

Giả Tố Trân lắc đầu: “Đó là sinh từ trước.”

“Quả nhiên thế.” Ngô Tổ nhìn Giả Tố Trân, ngập ngừng một chốc rồi ngỏ lời: “Hôm nay chị không hát hí khúc ạ? Lớp em có một bạn biết chị hát được hí khúc, bạn ấy nói là mình cũng thích, muốn tới đây nghe thử.”

“Hôm nay không hát, nhưng qua ngày mai em mang bạn đến đây, chị sẽ hát cho mà nghe.” So với hát hí khúc, cô vẫn thích cùng Ngô Lang nói chuyện với nhau nhiều hơn, ở bên cạnh nhau lâu hơn.

Giả Tố Trân chỉ vào cổ họng mình, nói dối rằng: “Cổ họng chị hơi khó chịu, hôm nay tạm nghỉ một bữa.”

“Hả?” Ngô Tổ hoảng hốt: “Có cần mua thuốc cho chị uống không ạ? Hay là mua bàng đại hải về uống? Nhưng mà bàng đại hải hơi khó uống, không thì để em tìm cho chị một ít……” _(Cây bàng đại hải có thể trị viêm họng.)_

Cậu xổ một tràng blah blah, móc di động ra bắt đầu tra xem cái gì tốt cho cổ họng, không phát hiện rằng người bên cạnh nở nụ cười dịu dàng, rũ mắt ngắm nhìn mình.

Văn Hi đang tựa vào giường quý phi xem ti vi, Bì Tu không ở bên cạnh, y tắt điều hòa đi rồi mà vẫn cảm thấy hơi lành lạnh, phải đắp thêm một cái chăn mỏng rồi ôm gối ôm mới thấy đỡ hơn chút.

Rèm che bị vén ra, y nghe tiếng thì liền quay đầu lại, trông thấy Chổi Nhỏ đeo cặp sách đang đứng ở đầu cầu thang nhìn mình.

“Sao thế?” Văn Hi vẫy tay với nó: “Đứng đó làm gì? Sao không lại đây?”

Chổi Nhỏ vẫn chưa thay đồng phục học sinh trên người, Văn Hi vừa nhìn vừa cười: “Lần đầu tiên ta thấy nhóc mặc cái này đấy, đây chính là đồng phục học sinh mà người ta nói đúng không?”

Chổi Nhỏ gật đầu.

Nó theo tay Văn Hi thả cặp sách xuống, ngồi trên giường quý phi chần chừ cả buổi trời, cuối cùng lí nhí gọi Văn Hi một tiếng.

“Mẹ ơi.”

Bàn tay Văn Hi đút kẹo cho nó khựng lại, một dấu hỏi chấm to bự xuất hiện trên đỉnh đầu y, y nhìn quanh trong phòng thấy hình như đâu còn ai khác, lại đưa tay sờ sờ bộ ngực phẳng lỳ của mình, rồi lại sờ sờ mặt Chổi Nhỏ, nghĩ bụng thằng nhỏ có sốt đâu ta, sao tự dưng lại nói mê sảng thế này?

Chổi Nhỏ lại gọi một tiếng mẹ ơi, song âm lượng nhỏ hơn trước.

Văn Hi vén chăn lên đi xuống, cất dài giọng gọi: “Bì Tu! Bì Tu! Chổi Nhỏ trúng tà rồi!”

Chổi Nhỏ túm lấy tay y, lắp bắp nói: “Mẹ, đừng, đừng kích động!”

Văn Hi choáng váng hết cả người, trơ mắt nhìn Chổi Nhỏ vươn tay nhẹ nhàng xoa xoa cái bụng vì dạo này ăn khỏe mà hơi phình lên của y, lại còn đỏ mặt nhỏ giọng nói: “Sẽ, sẽ khiến em trai sợ đấy.”

Điên rồi, thế giới này điên hết rồi.

Chổi Nhỏ nhìn gương mặt shock nặng của Văn Hi, trong lòng nghi ngờ lẽ nào mẹ vẫn chưa biết mình có em bé sao? Nó bèn lấy di động mở diễn đàn ra đưa tới trước mặt Văn Hi: “Mẹ nhìn xem bọn họ nói, có, có thật không?”

Việc mà Bì Tu luôn tránh né rốt cuộc cũng đã xảy ra, Văn Hi cuối cùng vẫn phát hiện mấy cái topic chém bão cấp 10 trong diễn đàn. Y xem topic trên di động, biểu cảm từ tức giận chuyển sang cười gằn, cuối cùng biến mỉm cười một cách quỷ dị.

Y xoa xoa đầu Chổi Nhỏ: “Có thể cho ta mượn điện thoại di động của nhóc được không?”

Chổi Nhỏ gật đầu: “Nhưng mà mẹ, mẹ không được dùng tài, tài khoản của con để đăng, đăng topic với bình luận.”

“Ta hứa sẽ không làm thế đâu.” Văn Hi cười nói.

Chổi Nhỏ khịt khịt mũi, ngửi thấy mùi hương dễ chịu từ người Văn Hi, nó kéo tay áo Văn Hi kì kèo: “Con không phản, phản đối mẹ làm mẹ, mẹ kế của con. Thế nhưng con, con không muốn làm bài tập……”

Hai chữ mẹ kế chẳng khác nào một thanh kiếm sắc, đâm xuyên qua trái tim yếu ớt của Văn Hi, cũng đâm rách nụ cười mỉm trên mặt Thao Thiết ở cách đó hơn vạn dặm.

Loa còn đang phát trực tiếp giọng của Văn Hi, ngọc phật trong tay hắn bắt đầu lay động, Thao Thiết vội vàng ôm ngọc phật vào ngực dỗ dành: “Đừng giận mà, nhất định là đùa thôi.”

Trong loa Chổi Nhỏ lại gọi Văn Hi một tiếng mẹ ơi, ngọc phật im lặng một thoáng, sau đó lại điên cuồng chấn động, Thao Thiết phải ôm càng chặt hơn: “Đừng giận mà bà cô ơi! Đừng giận! Ngọc phật bị em làm nứt ra rồi đây này!”

Ngọc Phật không động đậy nữa, song lại truyền đến một tiếng thở dài.

Thao Thiết thề với trời: “Ngày mai anh sẽ sai người đi trừng trị thằng cha Bì Tu kia! Anh bảo đảm!”

_Editor: Awww mị thích couple Cá x Chổi quá ạ. Đón em nó đi học về, buổi tối còn chỉ bài các thứ, anh Nhậm hơi già nhưng mà boyfriend material đủ phết._


	24. Chapter 24

Lúc Bì Tu bưng cơm tối lên thì trông thấy một lớn một nhỏ đang ngồi trên ghế sô pha coi ti vi, bài tập bày đầy mặt bàn, bút ném sang một bên, ngay cả nắp cũng không thèm đậy vào.

“Làm xong bài tập rồi hả?” Bì Tu đặt chén bát xuống, liếc nhìn vở bài tập trống trơn, lông mày dựng lên, nhìn sang Chổi Nhỏ đang cười vui vẻ: “Ai cho con xem ti vi?”

Chổi Nhỏ ngơ ngác kêu a một tiếng, theo bản năng nhìn Văn Hi.

Văn Hi ngồi bên cạnh không nhìn Bì Tu, song tay lại đặt trên bụng vuốt ve nhiều lần, suy nghĩ về vấn đề nguồn gốc của nhân loại.

Bì Tu theo tầm mắt Chổi Nhỏ nhìn vào y, thấy động tác kỳ quái của nhóc con thì bèn hỏi: “Cậu ăn đồ hỏng đau bụng hả?”

Hắn bảo Chổi Nhỏ tránh ra, ngồi vào bên cạnh Văn Hi, tỏa ra yêu lực kiểm tra xem hồn thể của y có xảy ra vấn đề gì hay không, nhưng kiểm tra từ đầu đến chân mà chỉ phát hiện hồn thể của nhóc con vững chắc đến độ đã có thể nhận dương khí của mình.

Văn Hi ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn, bỗng dưng nở nụ cười.

Trái tim Bì Tu lạc một nhịp vì nụ cười của y, hắn ngẩn ngơ một chốc rồi lại giận tái mặt vì phút ngẩn ngơ ấy, tỏ vẻ dữ dằn nói: “Cười cái gì mà cười? Trên mặt ông đây có tiền hả?”

Văn Hi giật mình, lập tức đổi sang dáng vẻ yếu ớt đáng thương, Bì Tu nhìn mà tim đập thình thịch, bèn bắt lấy tay y, song lại sờ thấy một vật cưng cứng.

Văn Hi theo động tác của hắn giơ cái di động trong tay lên, bật màn hình cho Bì Tu xem nội dung trên đó, y rũ mắt nhẹ nhàng nói: “Tôi biết anh ở cùng với tôi bị người ta hiểu lầm, nhưng dù tôi là quỷ thì cũng là đàn ông con trai, sao có thể bị đối xử như con gái, lại còn…….”

Y cắn môi, dùng sức nhéo bắp đùi mình để mà nặn ra hai giọt nước mắt.

Mịa, đau vãi.

Tuy đau nhưng Văn Hi vẫn cố nhìn đăm đăm vào bản mặt sa sầm của Bì Tu, nói cho hết lời kế tiếp: “Lại còn bị đồn là mang thai con của anh…..”

Bì Tu nhìn chằm chằm điện thoại, mặt đen đến độ có thể chảy mực ra, hắn cho là lần trước nhắc nhở Phùng Đô như vậy thì thằng chả đã rõ rồi, biết cái gì nên đăng cái gì không nên đăng.

Nhóc con cúi đầu im re, Bì Tu buồn phiền mà cũng chẳng biết nên nói gì, hắn rút điện thoại trong tay y ra, đứng dậy nói: “Tôi ra ngoài một chuyến.”

Chổi Nhỏ thấy Bì Tu định cầm luôn điện thoại của mình ra ngoài thì lập tức vươn tay túm góc áo hắn: “Của con, của con mà!”

“Di động của con?” Bì Tu híp mắt, “Bài tập làm xong chưa? Hai hôm nữa thi rồi, không lo ôn tập đi mà chơi di động cái gì? Bạn cùng lớp của con ngày nào cũng nghịch điện thoại giống con à?”

“Bố! Bố!” Chổi Nhỏ giận đến phát run, cả buổi chẳng rặn ra được chữ thứ hai.

“Bì Tu: “Bố cái gì mà bố, đừng có học theo cái con chim Tinh Vệ **[1]** nhại lại ngu ngốc kia, bây giờ ta ra ngoài, tí nữa về kiểm tra bài tập đấy!”

Văn Hi nhìn hắn: “Anh đi tìm Phong Đô đại đế sao?” Y nhướn mày: “Đừng đánh người ta nhé.”

“Cậu đừng xen vào mấy việc này.” Bì Tu đứng dậy, lạnh mặt nói: “Tôi hứa sẽ không gây khó dễ đâu.”

Bì Tu xuống lầu chào hỏi khách một chút, cưỡi con xe điện mini của hầu tinh phi đi băng băng, xe máy điện màu vàng phóng như bay trên đường phố, được độ thêm yêu lực nên lao vút như tia chớp.

Chổi Nhỏ nhoài người trên cửa sổ ngóng theo, sụt sùi lau nước mắt nói: “Bố, bố đi rồi.”

Nó quay đầu lại nhìn Văn Hi, nhỏ giọng lầm bầm: “Mẹ nói không được, bố vẫn, vẫn bắt con làm, làm bài tập kìa……”

“Không sao đâu.” Văn Hi xoa đầu nó, đứng bên cửa sổ, rũ mắt nói: “Làm bừa là được, cơ mà không được để Nhậm Kiêu làm thay nghe chưa.”

Nửa đêm Bì Tu mới về, vẫn cưỡi trên con xe điện nhỏ nhắn kia, thế nhưng trên vai lại vác thêm một cái bao tải, một tờ tiền màu đỏ bay ra khỏi bao, rơi xuống chân một thanh niên đang hút thuốc ở lề đường.

Thanh niên nọ cầm lên nhìn, nhủ bụng cái này là thật hay giả đây, song bỗng dưng trước mặt lại xuất hiện một người.

Thao Thiết ôm ngọc phật nở nụ cười với thằng nhóc, dưới ánh trăng, hai con mắt đỏ đến mức yêu dị: “Cậu có muốn nhiều tiền hơn nữa không?”

Bì Tu sốt ruột về nhà nên không chú ý tiền rơi, chờ về đến quán cơm, vác bao tải lên lầu, Văn Hi sững sờ nhìn hắn hỏi: “Anh đánh ngất người ta rồi vác về đấy à?”

“Không.” Bì Tu đặt cái bao ở góc tường: “Đây là quà tạ lỗi của Phùng Đô.”

Văn Hi đi tới mở dây buộc ra, chỉ ngó một cái rồi lập tức đóng lại.

Tiền, toàn bộ đều là tiền.

Văn Hi hỏi Bì Tu: “Anh vác bao tiền đi xe điện qua cả khu phố mà không sợ có ăn cướp à?”

Bì Tu nhấp một hớp nước đá, nhíu mày nhìn y: “Trên đời này có kẻ dám cướp của tôi hả?”

Văn Hi ngây ra, nghĩ thầm đúng là không ai lại nghĩ Bì Tu tài cao gan lớn vác bao tiền to đùng đi nghênh ngang khắp nơi cả.

Trong lúc y ngẩn người, ông chủ Bì đã gọi điện kêu Tô An đang nằm trên giường xem sách đầu tư tới đây.

Bàn tính tinh lên lầu trông thấy cái bao tiền bự chà bá thì cũng ngớ hết cả người.

Cậu ta quay đầu nhìn ông chủ đang ngồi trên sô pha, bộ dạng như vừa ra ngoài về, cả người mặc đồ đen sặc mùi trộm cướp, cậu không khỏi thở dài bắt đầu lo lắng vì tương lai của mình.

Vẫn không tránh khỏi kiếp nạn này, ông chủ của cậu, Bì Tu, cuối cùng vẫn lựa chọn con đường kiếm tiền nhanh nhưng không có lối về là đi cướp nhà băng.

Có phải mình nên đi thi lấy cái chứng chỉ kế toán để chuẩn bị sẵn sàng cho công việc sau đó không, kẻo ông chủ đột nhiên sa lưới thì lại trở tay không kịp?

“Ngày mai gửi tiền vào ngân hàng nhé, dựa theo cái sản phẩm quản lý tài sản mà mày nói bữa trước ấy.” Bì Tu cầm khăn Văn Hi đưa cho để lau mặt, thấy Tô An nhìn mình bằng vẻ mặt kỳ quái thì bèn hỏi: “Sao thế, còn vấn đề gì khác không?”

Tô An muốn nói lại thôi, cậu muốn hỏi ông chủ đã xử lý sạch sẽ chưa, nhưng lại sợ biết càng nhiều chết càng nhanh, sau một hồi do dự thì liền gật đầu bảo: “Em biết rồi ạ.”

Chờ cậu ta đi rồi, Bì Tu bảo với Văn Hi: “Mấy cái topic về cậu trên diễn đàn cũng bị xóa rồi.”

Đây đều nằm trong dự liệu của Văn Hi, y ngồi dựa vào người Bì Tu, chủ động quạt cho hắn: “Mấy cái đó cũng không cần gấp quá, chẳng qua tôi sợ phá hỏng thanh danh của anh thôi.

Bì Tu lặng lẽ nhìn y.

Văn Hi vừa quạt vừa nói: “Chổi Nhỏ làm xong bài tập rồi, tôi trông chừng nó làm, anh đừng nóng giận.”

“Tôi không giận.” Bì Tu xoa xoa ấn đường, “Nó không muốn làm thì kệ nó, đợi đến cuối kỳ mà đội sổ thì tôi sẽ trừng trị nó sau.”

Bàn tay quạt mát của Văn Hi ngừng lại: “Tôi thấy bọn họ nói Chổi Nhỏ là con trai anh.”

“Tôi nuôi nó lớn, cũng xem như là con trai đi.”

Văn Hi hé miệng cười: “Tôi cứ ở mãi trên lầu không xuống dưới cho nên chẳng hay biết gì cả.” Y dừng một chút, ghé sát lại gần Bì Tu hơn, hương vị từ tận trong xương tỏa ra bủa vây lấy Bì Tu.

“Anh có dư cái điện thoại nào không, có thể cho tôi một cái để tôi cũng xem diễn đàn được không?”

Bì Tu buồn cười nhìn y, nghĩ thầm thì ra hậu chiêu đang chờ ở đây. Ngón tay hắn gõ gõ đầu gối, giang tay dựa vào sô pha, chờ Văn Hi chủ động ôm lấy mình, cái nóng trên người vơi đi, bấy giờ hắn mới miễn cưỡng nói: “Tôi biết rồi, ngày mai tôi sẽ kiếm cho cậu một cái.”

Hôm sau Văn Hi có di động mới, nằm trên giường bấm bấm liên hồi, Bì Tu vừa tỉnh giấc liền nghe thấy tiếng tạch tạch vang lên bên tai.

Hắn quay đầu thấy Văn Hi đang mải mê nghịch điện thoại, lời chực ra khỏi miệng rồi lại nuốt xuống. Nhắm hai mắt nằm một hồi nữa, ông chủ Bì rửa mặt rời giường, bảo với Văn Hi còn đang nằm trên giường: “Tôi xuống lầu đây, lát nữa nhớ xuống dưới uống thuốc đấy nhé.”

Văn Hi trả lời, mắt vẫn dán vào điện thoại.

Buổi chiều khách cũng không ít, Tô An đi theo mấy con khỉ xách bao tiền đến ngân hàng nên không ở quán, Hầu Ngũ xưa nay kiệm lời giờ đang ngồi ở quầy thu ngân giúp tính tiền.

Bì Tu đi vào bếp lấy đồ ăn, cùng Nhậm Kiêu thảo luận sâu sắc về vấn đề giáo dục Chổi Nhỏ, sau đó tiến hành phân tích trên nhiều phương diện về con đường phát triển trong tương lai.

Cuối cùng đưa ra kết luận, ước mơ lớn nhất của tiểu yêu quái nhà mình chính là gia nhập công ty bảo vệ môi trưởng, trở thành một người công nhân bảo vệ môi trường vinh quang.

Bì Tu vừa rít thuốc vừa thở dài: “Thật ra cũng không phải không được, công việc nào mà chẳng như nhau, nó vui là được rồi.”

“Nhưng mà vất vả lắm, em không nỡ để thằng bé chịu khổ.” Nhậm Kiêu cũng thở dài.

Hai lão yêu quái thở ngắn thở dài, một điếu thuốc còn chưa hút xong thì chợt nghe bên ngoài vang lên tiếng ồn ào, Bì Tu dỏng tai nghe, sắc mặt lập tức chùng xuống.

Nhậm Kiêu cũng nghe thấy âm thanh bên ngoài, liền cười một tiếng: “Giữa ban này mà sao đã có đứa tới đập phá rồi?”

Bì Tu dụi tắt thuốc, lạnh mặt đứng dậy đi ra ngoài: “Sai rồi, phải là giữa ban ngày mà đã có đứa sốt ruột muốn xuống mồ.”

Mấy tên trẻ trâu ngồi ở cái bàn to nhất trong quán, quần bò áo phông bó sát người kết hợp với giày bệt bán chạy trên Taobao, menu trên tay Giả Tố Trấn bị hất xuống đất, mấy người khách phàm nhân đều cúi rụt đầu không dám liếc nhiều.

_(Gu thời trang của “tiểu hỏa tinh thần”, nhắc lại cho bạn nào quên.)_

Đám yêu quái thì giả vờ ngắm nghía phong cảnh xung quanh, thật ra đều chú ý tới bàn của mấy tên nhóc ranh đang khiêu chiến quyền uy của đại lão max level. Một hai trăm năm, đã một hai trăm năm rồi bọn nó chưa thấy tiết mục vả mặt kịch tính như thế này.

Nhanh lên! Nhanh lên!

Bì Tu hằm hằm đi ra từ nhà bếp, có yêu quái sáng rực cả mắt lên, nếu không phải sợ lão yêu quái này tức giận tẩn luôn cả mình thì camera di động của bọn nó đã dán sát lên mặt Bì đại lão rồi.

“Ông chính là chủ ở đây hả?” Thằng nhóc mặc áo Channel ngắn tay giở giọng cười côn đồ với Bì Tu, “Bọn tôi là người của anh Phí, hôm qua thấy ông về nhà, có nhặt được ít đồ của ông.”

Gã rút trong túi ra một tờ tiền đỏ đập đập lên bàn, Bì Tu hơi nhướn mày, nghĩ thầm cái thằng chó Phùng Đô này, đã bảo đựng tiền vào bao sẽ rơi mất mà đéo nghe.

“Cám ơn.” Bì Tu vươn tay đi lấy tiền, song lại bị tên nhãi này cầm cổ tay.

“Chỗ bọn tôi có câu là được của ngon thì phải chia cho người xem cùng.” Tên nhãi nở nụ cười, “Tôi thấy cái quán của ông cũng không tồi, ở đây lâu như vậy vẫn chưa nộp phí cung phụng đúng không?”

Bì Tu cau mày: “Cung phụng?”

“Trước đây miếng đất này được anh Phí của bọn tôi chọn, bây giờ miếng đất này thuộc quyền quản lý của anh Phí, phí cung phụng hồi trước thì thôi, còn phí cung phụng bây giờ thì…..”

Tên nhãi cười cười không nói gì.

Đám yêu quái nín thở, nhủ thầm đúng là vua cũng thua thằng liều, sống cả bó tuổi rồi mà giờ mới thấy có đứa dám to gan moi tiền từ tay Tỳ Hưu, thế này còn ghê gớm hơn cả ngồi xổm trong cầu tiêu đãi vàng từ đống cứt ấy chứ.

Bì Tu cũng cười: “Chỗ tao cũng có một câu này.”

“Câu gì?”

Bì Tu rút tay ra, đứng thẳng người cúi đầu nhìn gã: “Câu gì không quan trọng, thế nhưng mày phải biết đường nào.”

Tên nhãi cau mày: “Đường gì?”

“Đường xuống suối vàng.”

Vừa dứt lời, Bì Tu tung ngay một cước sút cả người lẫn ghế bay ra khỏi quán, lộn mèo hai vòng trên không trung rồi té nhào xuống đất.

Hắn lạnh lùng nhìn đám nhãi ranh bàn bên còn đang ngây ra như phỗng, thấp giọng nói: “Còn chưa phắn à?”

Nhậm Kiêu lau tay đi ra khỏi bếp, nở nụ cười với thằng nhóc đang ngồi dưới dất hoài nghi nhân sinh, vết sẹo trên mặt vặn vẹo đến là dữ tợn: “Đông Nam Tây Bắc bốn con phố, đi hỏi một chút xem ai mới là cha.”

Hắn cười vươn tay đẩy cái đầu vuốt keo của thằng nhóc trẻ trâu: “Không hỏi cho rõ thì đến lúc chết trong tay ai cũng không biết, mà không biết thì không đi đầu thai được đâu.”

Văn Hi vừa từ trên lầu đi xuống, đập vào mắt là cảnh tượng hỗn loạn trong đại sảnh, y theo bản năng kiếm tìm bóng dáng Bì Tu, chợt trông thấy một thằng nhóc tóc húi cua rút trong ngực ra một con dao, chém về phía lão yêu quái.

“Bì Tu!” Đồng tử Văn Hi co lại, yêu văn trên mặt hiện hết ra, y lao phắt tới chắn phía trước Bì Tu.

Bì Tu quay đầu lại, nhìn thấy con dao bổ dưa xuyên thấu qua hồn thể của Văn Hi, đâm vào người mình, áo hắn rách một lỗ, còn cơ thể thì chẳng xước lấy miếng da nào.

_(Con dao bổ dưa hấu đây, khá to dài và hầm hố.)_

Văn Hi duỗi tay nắm chặt lấy con dao đang xuyên thấu qua cơ thể mình, y chớp mắt một cái, nhìn tên nhãi trước mắt biến sắc, chầm chậm rút dao ra.

Y là quỷ, con dao nhép này đương nhiên không gây thương tổn cho y được.

Mà một giây sau, thằng oắt trước mặt đã không thấy tăm tích, Văn Hi được Bì Tu ôm vào lòng, gương mặt trải đầy yêu văn bị che khuất, lão yêu quái sa sầm mặt tát bay tên nhãi nọ, yêu khí và lửa giận đều không thể khống chế.

Bầu trời rõ ràng đang trong xanh ấy thế nhưng đột nhiên lại nổi sấm sét, Nhậm Kiêu biến sắc, cất tiếng gọi Bì Tu nhưng không tác dụng gì.

Lão yêu quái họ Bì nở một nụ cười, toàn bộ yêu quái trong quán đơ ra một giây, ngay sau đó tranh nhau chen lấn chạy ùa ra ngoài.

Đờ mờ, nếu không chạy thì bọn nó sẽ lên bản tin xã hội vì hóng hớt đến mất mạng mất!

**********

**★** **Chú thích:**

[1] **Tinh Vệ:** Là tên một loài chim sống ven biển, chuyên đi gắp những hạt cát nhỏ rồi bay ra biển thả xuống. Tinh Vệ còn gắn với truyền thuyết cổ “Tinh Vệ lấp biển.” Kể rằng Tinh Vệ là con gái của Viêm Đế, một lần nàng ra Đông Hải chơi chẳng may thuyền bị sóng đánh đắm mà chết đuối. Linh hồn nàng oán hận biển cả nên hóa thành một con chim xinh đẹp, ngày ngày nàng bay đến núi Tây ngậm đá mang thả xuống hòng lấp biển để trả thù.


	25. Chapter 25

Tô An từ ngân hàng đi ra, ngẩng đầu nhìn lên bầu trời âm u, cậu không khỏi cau mày.

Rõ ràng mới nãy đi ra ngoài trời vẫn quang đãng mà.

Ngồi trên xe buýt, bàn tính tinh cứ thấy canh cánh bất an, cứ thi thoảng cậu lại nhìn sắc trời u ám, không biết là lo vì trời sắp mưa mà không mang ô, hay là lo vì lý do gì khác.

Một tiếng sét nổ vang trên đỉnh đầu, Tô An thôi bước nhanh hơn, đám tinh quái thường có một loại cảm giác huyền diệu không thể nào diễn tả thành lời, báo hiệu cho điều gì đó sắp sửa xảy ra, Tô An gọi đó là trực giác yêu quái.

Mà hiện tại trực giác này nói cho cậu ta biết quán cơm xảy ra chuyện rồi.

Vội vã đi qua ngã rẽ, Tô An đụng phải một gã đàn ông đang lầu bà lầu bầu.

“Đừng giận mà….. Em đừng giận, thằng bé không có chuyện gì đâu……”

“Đừng mắng anh nữa….. Sao lại vậy chứ, anh cũng không biết sao lại thành ra như thế…..”

Tô An quay đầu nhìn hắn, gã này trông chỉnh chu ra dáng thế mà trong ngực lại ôm một món đồ bọc trong vải đen, cứ tự mình thì thào với mình, y hệt như trúng tà.

Nếu là bình thường thì có khi Tô An sẽ vì công đức mà dừng bước để lo chuyện bao đồng, thế nhưng hiện tại…….

Cậu không quay đầu lại, hướng thẳng về phía quán cơm, ngoài quán cơm đã vây kín cả đống người đến hóng hớt xem náo nhiệt, xe cấp cứu 120 cũng đỗ ở một bên, còn có tiếng xe ô tô trắng xanh kêu bí bo đang vang lại gần.

Mắt Tô An tối sầm, hoảng hốt một lúc lâu mới đứng vững được.

Toi rồi, toi thật rồi, mới có một ngày thôi mà vụ ông chủ cướp ngân hàng đã bại lộ, khoa học kỹ thuật phát triển, lưới trời của phàm nhân đúng là danh bất hư truyền!

Cậu cố bình tĩnh lại, nhìn đám đông chen chúc chật ních, rơi vào sự xoắn xuýt trước nay chưa từng có.

Cậu là người qua tay tiền ăn cướp, nếu ông chủ mà khai ra thì cậu cũng chẳng thoát khỏi cảnh ăn cơm tù. Thế nhưng thẻ ngân hàng còn đang ở trong túi mình, nếu bây giờ mình quay lại lấy tiền rồi chuồn đi, vậy thì……

Tô An đột nhiên giơ tay tát mình một cái, đánh tan mưu đồ vong ân phụ nghĩa này, kiên định tin tưởng đẩy đám người trước mặt ra, chen lên phía trước.

Người chắn đường cuối cùng bị đẩy ra, Tô An trông thấy Bì Tu bị Nhị Lang Thần và Lý Tịnh kẹp ở giữa chuẩn bị mang đi, hai chân cậu chàng mềm nhũn quỳ rạp xuống đất, cất lên tiếng kêu thê lương: “Ông chủ hỡiiiii!”

Tất cả mọi người sững sờ vì tiếng kêu của cậu ta, Bì Tu nhìn cậu hỏi: “Đang yên đang lành, cũng đâu phải năm mới, sao chú mày quỳ làm gì?”

Hao Thiên Khuyển khịt khịt mũi, ghé vào người Nhị Lang Thần nói: “Là yêu quái, người sực mùi tiền.”

Đám hầu tinh xông tới đỡ Tô An dậy, mồm năm miệng mười nói: “Anh Tô à không có việc gì đâu, anh đừng sợ, chỉ là có người đến đập phá rồi bị ông chủ trừng trị thôi, không có việc gì lớn cả, không sao đâu…..”

Thật sự không có gì sao? Tô An không tin, cậu bình tĩnh nhìn sang ông chủ: “Ông chủ, việc anh dặn em đã làm xong rồi.”

Bì Tu đáp ừ, dường như nhớ tới gì đó: “Trong quán hỏng mất mấy cái ghế, cái bàn to nhất cũng phải thay, cả một ít đồ bị sứt mẻ nữa, chú mày nhớ kỹ nhé, chờ anh về rồi tính sau.”

Tô An muốn hỏi ông chủ à anh còn về được không vậy? Lẽ nào lão yêu quái có đặc quyền, sau khi cướp ngân hàng còn có thể nguyên lành trở ra ư?

Song cậu vẫn giữ vẻ mặt nghiêm túc, gật đầu bảo đảm với Bì Tu: “Ông chủ yên tâm, trước khi anh về, em sẽ lo liệu đâu vào đấy.”

Cậu vừa dứt lời thì Văn Hi từ trong quán đi ra, yêu văn trên mặt mới rút đi, còn lưu lại vệt đỏ, phủ ở khóe mắt trông như vừa khóc xong vậy.

“Tôi đi cùng với anh.” Văn Hi nhìn Bì Tu, duỗi tay nắm chặt cánh tay hắn.

Hơi lạnh trên cánh tay dường như còn mạnh hơn bình thường, cơn nóng và lửa giận trong lòng Bì Tu lập tức bị xóa bay, hắn bỗng cảm thấy đến sở giám sát một chuyến cũng chẳng phải chuyện phiền toái gì.

“Cậu đợi ở nhà, lát nữa tôi sẽ về.” Bì Tu hiếm khi tốt tính mà Văn Hi lại không cảm kích, vẫn nắm cánh tay hắn không chịu buông: “Tôi đi với anh, tôi mà không theo cùng, lỡ như anh nổi nóng thì biết làm sao?”

“Tôi không nổi nóng đâu.” Bì Tu nở nụ cười, quay sang gọi Tô An: “Dẫn cậu ấy về đi.”

Vẻ mặt Tô An lập tức trở nên nghiêm nghị, biết đây là ông chủ đang giao phó cho mình, cậu bèn đi tới bên cạnh Văn Hi, kính cẩn nói: “Bà chủ à, đi vào với em đi, ông chủ sẽ không sao đâu.”

“Bà chủ?” Lý Tịnh nghe vậy thì cau mày, quan sát Văn Hi từ trên xuống dưới mấy lần: “Nam quỷ hả? Đăng ký kết hôn chưa?”

Văn Hi trừng ông ta: “Mắc mớ gì đến ông?”

Bì Tu thở dài, đưa tay xoa đầu Văn Hi: “Yên tâm, tôi chỉ bị mang đi hỏi mấy câu để tìm hiểu tình huống thôi, hai tiếng nữa sẽ về.”

“Nhưng mà……” Văn Hi cau mày túm lấy hắn không buông, Bì Tu thấy người vây xem càng lúc càng nhiều, sắc mặt cũng trở nên âm trầm, hắn nhỏ giọng bảo: “Nghe lời đi, trở về ở trên lầu chờ tôi.”

Nhậm Kiêu thấy hai người lôi kéo dùng dằng thì chủ động đi tới nói: “Văn Hi à cậu trở về đi, tôi đi với Bì Tu.”

Hắn nở nụ cười với Văn Hi: “Lát nữa Chổi Nhỏ về, cảm phiền cậu giám sát nó làm bài nhé.”

Văn Hi nhìn Bì Tu, thấy hắn nghiêm mặt thì mới thu tay về, rũ mắt đáp: “Tôi biết rồi, lát nữa anh về sớm chút nha.”

Bì Tu ngồi vào trong xe, ngoái đầu nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ thấy nhóc con vẫn đứng ở cửa dõi theo mình, gương mặt nhỏ trắng bệch đang cau mày lại, khiến cho lòng hắn cảm thấy chẳng thoải mái.

Nhị Lang Thần nhìn theo tầm mắt hắn: “Sao thế? Không nỡ à?”

“Lát nữa về là lại gặp, có gì mà không nỡ chứ?” Bì Tu dựa vào ghế nhắm mắt lại, hắn nhớ trên đường từ sở giám sát về hình có một tiệm bánh gato, nhóc con chưa ăn bánh gato bao giờ, lát nữa phải mua về cho nhóc ấy nếm thử mới được.

Lý Tịnh nghe hắn bảo vậy thì cất lời cười nhạo: “Anh đánh phàm nhân thành ra thế kia, chưa chắc về ngay được đâu.”

Nhậm Kiêu dựa vào cửa sổ, quay đầu lại nhìn Lý Tịnh: “Ý Lý Thiên Vương đây là còn muốn giam giữ người cơ à?”

“Nhân có nhân pháp, yêu có yêu quy, phạm pháp thì phải xử phạt theo quy định. Điều thứ nhất của yêu quy chính là không được tùy tiện hại người, huống chi là…..”

Bì Tu đột nhiên mở mắt, yêu khí tỏa ra, Hao Thiên Khuyển nức nở rúc vào lòng Nhị Lang Thần, khiến cho vị Nhị Lang Chân Quân này cũng phải mở thiên nhãn ra nhìn Bì Tu.

“Ông nói lắm thế nhỉ.” Bì Tu thu yêu khí của mình lại, lạnh lùng nói: “Chẳng lẽ tôi muốn về thì còn có kẻ ngăn được tôi chắc?”

Nhậm Kiêu liếc cái mặt sa sầm của Lý Tịnh, giở giọng đâm chọt: “Trong nhà Lý Thiên Vương không có vợ con, ông cô đơn quen rồi, còn không cho người ta về nhà đoàn tụ với vợ con hả? Thất đức quá đấy.”

Nhị Lang Thần xoa lưng an ủi Hao Thiên Khuyển, lạnh nhạt nói: “Mặc dù lời Lý Thiên Vương nói có chỗ sai, nhưng cũng không được tùy tiện tỏa yêu khí dọa người.”

“Ngại quá, càn quấy quen rồi, không sửa được.” Bì Tu nói xong thì lại nhắm mắt lại, chẳng thèm liếc người khác lấy một cái.

Xe lái tới sở giám sát, Bì Tu bước xuống xe, quen cửa quen nẻo tiến vào phòng hỏi cung, các thần tiên yêu quái đứng đầu sở giám sát đang chờ ở nơi đó.

Tây Vương Mẫu vừa thấy Bì Tu tiến vào thì liền ngồi ngay ngắn lại, cố không để động tác nháy mắt của mình lộ ra rõ ràng.

Đông Vương Công ngồi ở một bên khác, hí hoáy nghịch cái chuông nhỏ trong tay, chẳng để ý tới Bì Tu. Ngọc Đế thì ngồi ở chính giữa, mặt cười hì hì nhưng bụng thì đang chửi lão già Bì Tu này rảnh hơi đi gây chuyện, rước thêm việc cho mình.

Bì Tu ngồi lên ghế, khoanh tay trước ngực: “Tôi nói rõ trước, là bọn chúng ra tay đập phá trước.”

“Việc ấy chúng tôi đã biết.” Ngọc Đế cười nói, “Tuy nhiên khi đó sắc trời đột nhiên xoay chuyển, ngay cả Thiên Đạo cũng bị kinh động, chứng tỏ lửa giận của Bì lão tổ không nhỏ nhỉ.”

Bì Tu thản nhiên: “Cũng thường thôi, chỉ muốn vặn đầu nó bảy tám lần gì đó ấy mà.”

Ngọc Đế nghẹn họng, nụ cười trên mặt sắp không giữ nổi nữa.

“Còn có việc gì cần tìm hiểu không? Nếu không có thì tôi về trước, nhóc con trong nhà vẫn đang chờ.” Bì Tu hơi mất kiên nhẫn, rung đùi thúc giục có chuyện gì thì hỏi mau, đừng có nhì nhằng lãng phí thời gian của đại gia đây.

“Lúc đó còn có mấy phàm nhân ở quán, chúng tôi sẽ phái chuyên viên tới xóa ký ức của bọn họ, còn danh sách nhân viên có mặt tại hiện trường thì xin nhờ anh phối hợp.” Ngọc Đế nói.

Bì Tu đáp: “Được, trong quán có lắp camera, lúc sau ông bảo thằng nhóc ba mắt theo tôi về lấy video là xong.”

Phòng hỏi cung vang lên tiếng gõ cửa.

Nhị Lang Thần đẩy cửa ra, gật gật đầu với Ngọc Đế: “Bên phía Lão Quân đã kiểm tra ra kết quả, đúng là có chút vấn đề.”

Hắn trình tập văn kiện trong tay mình lên, quay sang bảo với Bì Tu: “Trên người đám phàm nhân bị thương được phát hiện có yêu khí, bọn họ hẳn là bị yêu quái mê hoặc nên mới kích động đi khiêu khích anh. Tuy nhiên bây giờ có một vấn đề, chính là yêu khí sót lại quá nhạt, không đủ để chúng tôi truy ra nguồn gốc.”

Bì Tu nhíu mày: “Cho nên?”

“Cần anh cho chúng tôi biết danh sách những yêu quái từng có quan hệ với anh, chúng tôi cần sàng lọc kiểm tra từng người một.”

Bì Tu khựng lại, suy nghĩ một lát rồi nói: “Yêu quái có quan hệ với tôi thì nhiều lắm, nhiều đến nỗi tôi chẳng nhớ rõ cơ.”

Ngọc Đế nghe vậy thì nhíu mày, ông khép tập văn kiện trong tay lại, nhìn Bì Tu nói: “Có hai luồng yêu khí, chắc hẳn là nhiều kẻ gây án, Bì Tu, anh cố nhớ xem mình từng đắc tội với những ai. Thiên Đạo luôn ra sức ngăn chặn hành vi dùng yêu khí mê hoặc lòng người, nếu như lại có thêm một trường hợp thế này nữa thì có thể sẽ……”

“Tôi từng đắc tội với ai á?” Bì Tu bỗng bật cười, “Người ngồi ở chỗ này có ai là chưa từng đắc tội chưa? Tự giơ tay lên cho tôi xem nào.”

Bầu không khí lập tức trở nên lúng túng, ngay cả Đông Vương Công cũng dừng nghịch chuông, bắt đầu tiến vào trạng thái hiền giả, Tây Vương Mỗ giả bổ ngắm nhìn phong cảnh xung quanh, chỉ có Ngọc Đế là cứng đơ cả mặt.

Khỉ gió, tên này cũng giỏi giang thật.

Phòng hỏi cung lặng ngắt hồi lâu, nụ cười trên mặt Bì Tu cũng nhạt dần: “Cho tôi tờ giấy, tôi viết ra cho mấy người.”

Nhậm Kiêu chờ ở hành lang, kim giờ trên đồng hồ quay được một vòng rồi thì Bì Tu mới đi ra từ phòng hỏi cung.

Nhậm Kiêu: “Sao rồi?”

“Không sao cả, trên người mấy thằng trẻ trâu đó có yêu khí, tên nhãi ba mắt nói là bị yêu quái yểm thuật mê hoặc nên mới kích động phạm tội.” Bì Tu nói.

Nhậm Kiêu tặc lưỡi: “Yêu quái nào thế? Không biết gã nào to gan vậy, dám chủ động gây hấn với anh, ghê gớm thật, đời này em còn chưa thấy ai dũng cảm như thế bao giờ.”

“Hai luồng yêu khí.” Bì Tu hạ thấp giọng: “Lát nữa mày tới bệnh viện một chuyến kiểm tra xem.”

Nhậm Kiêu gật đầu: “Em biết rồi.”

Sau lưng vang lên tiếng mở cửa, Nhị Lang Thần cầm tờ giấy đi ra, đứng trước mặt Bì Tu nói: “Trên tờ giấy này thiếu mất một người.”

“Người nào?” Bì Tu hỏi.

Hắn nghĩ bụng chẳng lẽ mình còn không nhớ kẻ thù có những ai?

Nhị Lang Thần xem tờ giấy một lần nữa, xác nhận xong rồi mới nói: “Không có Thao Thiết, tại sao?”

“Chẳng tại sao cả.” Bì Tu nghe vậy thì quay đầu rời đi: “Thao Thiết chỉ là tên khốn lừa tiền của tôi chứ không phải kẻ thù của tôi, mà với cả cậu nói nhảm nhiều quá đấy.”


	26. Chapter 26

Văn Hi ngồi bên cửa sổ nhìn xuống dưới lầu, quyển sách trên tay vẫn dừng ở trang thứ nhất, mãi không giở tiếp, nắng chiều rọi xuống khiến gương mặt y nhuốm sắc vàng ấm áp, bờ mi phủ xuống cái bóng nhàn nhạt trên gò má, xe cộ trên giao lộ đi tới đi lui, y chớp mắt một cái, song từ đầu đến cuối vẫn chẳng trông thấy bóng dáng lão yêu quái Bì Tu.

Văn Hi một tay cầm sách, một tay chầm chậm vuốt ve chỗ hôm nay bị đâm xuyên.

Khoảnh khắc bị lưỡi dao lạnh lẽo xuyên qua, y cảm nhận được một thứ cảm giác đau đớn quen thuộc chợt thoáng qua rồi lại biến mất. Tuy rằng chỉ trong chớp mắt, nhưng vẫn đủ khiến y sợ hãi tột độ.

Văn Hi cúi đầu nhìn vùng bụng lành lặn không chút trầy xước của mình, làn da dưới ngón tay không hề có nhiệt độ, y là một con quỷ không có cảm giác đau, dao bình thường cũng không thể gây thương tổn cho y. Cảm giác đau đớn ấy là hồi ức dĩ vãng bị chôn sâu trong trí nhớ, chứ không phải do con dao đâm thủng cơ thể ngày hôm nay mang đến.

Y không khỏi nghĩ, phải chăng trước kia mình đã bị một dao đâm xuyên bụng rồi chết đi?

Văn Hi ngồi trên ghế cố gắng hồi tưởng lại, nỗ lực tìm ra một chút gì đó, song chỉ nhận được cơn đau đầu dữ dội.

Chẳng nhớ được gì cả, cảm xúc thất bại và thống khổ chồng chéo lên nhau, kèm theo đó là một thứ cảm giác kỳ diệu ngập tràn trong lòng.

Không thể tắm nắng lâu, mỗi ngày cần uống món thuốc định hồn đắng méo mặt, Văn Hi chưa từng cảm thấy mình và phàm nhân khác nhau chỗ nào, thậm chí còn thôi miên bản thân rằng có lẽ mình vẫn có cơ hội hoàn dương.

Nhưng một dao hôm nay đã hoàn toàn xé rách chuỗi ngày lừa mình dối người của y.

Thời gian vẫn chảy trôi trong lúc y ngủ say, những người từng yêu từng hận năm xưa đều đã giã từ cõi đời trước, cho dù bây giờ muốn đi báo thù hay báo ân thì những người đó cũng luân hồi mấy kiếp rồi, đều không phải những người trước kia nữa.

Bàn tay cầm sách của Văn Hi siết chặt rồi lại buông ra, có lẽ mình thật sự nên chờ đến mùa thu, nghe lời lão yêu quái đi đầu thai luân hồi. Đến lúc đó cát bụi trở về với cát bụi, một chén canh uống vào bụng, sẽ không nhớ rõ gì nữa. Kiếp sau có một gia đình bình thường đầy đủ cả cha lẫn mẹ, hạnh phúc bình an sống qua ngày là được rồi.

Văn Hi chợt nghe thấy bên tai vang lên tiếng hỏi: “Đang nghĩ gì vậy?”

Y giật mình, quay đầu lại trông thấy Bì Tu đứng ở đằng sau.

“Sao anh……”

Bì Tu nắm chặt bàn tay đang ôm bụng của y, cau mày hỏi: “Sao lại ôm chỗ này, có phải là khó chịu không.”

“Không, không phải.” Văn Hi nắm chặt bàn tay nóng cháy của hắn: “Anh về muộn quá.”

Bì Tu nhíu mày: “Đã nhanh lắm rồi.”

Hắn bế nhóc con ngồi lên đùi mình, mình thì ngồi trên cái ghế Văn Hi vừa ngồi. Hắn quay đầu nhìn ra giao lộ ngoài cửa sổ, hỏi: “Đang ngồi ở đây chờ tôi về à?”

Văn Hi im lặng một hồi rồi mới đáp là phải.

“Cứ nhìn mãi à?” Bì Tu hỏi.

Văn Hi nắm chặt quyển sách trong tay: “Thật ra cũng không phải luôn nhìn mãi, tôi cũng vừa đọc sách vừa chờ thôi.”

“Thật không?” Bì Tu rút sách trong tay y ra ném sang một bên: “Vậy lần sau chờ thì đừng xem sách nữa, vừa chơi di động vừa chờ, sẽ không nhàm chán như thế.”

Văn Hi khựng lại: “Thật ra cũng bình thường, không chán.”

“Thật không đấy? Tôi thấy cậu miết trang thứ nhất đến hằn cả dấu rồi mà vẫn chưa lật đến trang thứ hai, nhất định là sách chán quá nên cậu xem không nổi rồi.” Giọng nói của Bì Tu ẩn chứa ý cười, hắn nhìn tai Văn Hi bắt đầu đỏ lên, bèn ôm nhóc con càng chặt hơn.

Văn Hi mãi chẳng lên tiếng, Bì Tu cũng im lặng cùng y.

Mà im lặng chưa được bao lâu thì Bì Tu liền mở lời trước: “Tại sao hôm qua lại xông lên chặn dao cho tôi?”

“Làm sao tôi biết anh da dày thịt béo sẽ không bị thương chứ?” Văn Hi đằng hắng một tiếng, giả vờ bình tĩnh nói: “Huống chi nếu anh xảy ra chuyện thì tôi biết làm sao đây? Không có anh chăm sóc, chưa đến hai ngày là tôi sẽ tan thành mây khói liền.”

Bì Tu nghe vậy thì khẽ cười một tiếng, tay đặt lên bụng Văn Hi, cảm giác ấm áp khiến y hơi rụt ra sau, lại dựa càng gần hơn vào lão yêu quái sau lưng mình.

“Lần sau sẽ không như vậy nữa.” Bì Tu thấp giọng bảo.

Văn Hi tựa vào hắn, ngửa đầu lên nhìn mặt hắn: “Mấy người đó không làm khó anh chứ?”

“Ai làm khó được tôi chứ? Nhóc con, cậu hơi xem thường tôi rồi đấy.” Bì Tu cười: “Còn một câu hỏi nữa, tại sao lúc đầu lại nằng nặc đòi đi cùng tôi?”

“Là vì…..” Văn Hi dừng một thoáng, giọng nói càng nhỏ hơn: “Trước đây khi ông nội bị người ta mang đi, ông cũng bảo với tôi là sẽ lập tức về ngay.”

Rồi sau đó không quay trở về nữa, y cứ tưởng là chia xa ngắn ngủi, cuối cùng lại thành ly biệt vĩnh viễn.

Văn Hi hoàn hồn: “Sau đó người ta đến xét nhà, lúc ấy tôi đang ở trong thư phòng đọc sách, rồi sau đó…..”

“Suỵt ——” Bì Tu bịt kín miệng y: “Không cần phải kể mấy chuyện này, tôi không thích nghe. Tôi cũng không muốn làm ông nội cậu đâu.”

Văn Hi bị hắn che miệng, cất giọng ồm ồm: “Tuổi anh đủ làm ông cố tôi luôn ấy chứ.”

Bì Tu không nói gì, chỉ chậm rãi dời tay lên trên, che khuất đôi mắt Văn Hi. Tay lão yêu quái hơi dùng sức, khiến nhóc con dựa vào vai mình.

Mái tóc đen mượt lướt qua gò má Bì Tu, hắn hơi cúi đầu nhìn xuống chiếc cổ trắng nõn của Văn Hi, đôi mắt tối đi trong một thoáng, song rất nhanh liền khôi phục bình thường.

“Lần sau đừng tùy tiện hành động như vậy nữa, nếu hồn thể của cậu xảy ra chuyện gì thì phiền toái lắm.” Bì Tu nói xong liền buông đôi tay ôm Văn Hi ra, đứng dậy đặt y lên ghế sô pha.

Một chiếc bánh gato được đặt lên khay trà trước mắt, Văn Hi tò mò nhìn, mãi đến khi Bì Tu xiên một miếng đưa đến bên miệng y, y mới hỏi: “Cái này chính là bánh gato mà trên mạng người ta nói hả?”

“Nếm thử đi.”

Văn Hi há miệng, vị ngọt của lớp bơ vừa nhẹ vừa mềm bùng nổ trên đầu lưỡi y. Bì Tu nhìn nhóc con mở to hai mắt, nhịn không được cười ra tiếng.

Kỳ thực nhóc con rất dễ nuôi, lúc nguy nan thì còn có chút lương tâm chứ không phải loại vô ơn bạc nghĩa, nuôi cũng không tính là thiệt lắm, không bị lỗ vốn như trong tưởng tượng.

Ông chủ Bì vừa nghĩ vừa không dừng động tác tay, tự đút cho Văn Hi ăn xong miếng bánh gato, tiện tay lau sạch vết bơ dính ở khóe miệng y.

Bức rèm che sau lưng chợt vang lên tiếng lách cách, Chổi Nhỏ đeo cặp đi tới, vẻ mặt bất đắc dĩ.

“Bố ơi.” Chổi Nhỏ gọi một tiếng, lần thứ hai phát biểu sự ghét học của mình: “Con, con không muốn đi học đâu!”

Bì Tu ném hộp bánh gato vào trong thùng rác, lau lau tay, hỏi: “Lại làm sao? Bạn cùng lớp cướp mất chổi của con hay là tụi nó vứt rác xuống đất bị con trông thấy?”

“Không, không phải!” Chổi Nhỏ nghẹn đến đỏ cả mặt: “Bọn nó cười, cười tên con!”

Văn Hi lấy làm lạ: “Tên nhóc là gì?”

“Con, con không, không có tên!” Chổi Nhỏ giậm chân.

Văn Hi: …….

Bì Tu: …….

Ông chủ Bì vỗ đầu một cái, cái tên Chổi Nhỏ này là vấn đề cần lội lại dòng lịch sử, năm đó lúc nhặt được thằng nhỏ, mọi người đều đặt tên theo kiểu lai lịch là thế nào thì tên là thế ấy, tên xấu cho dễ nuôi, Bì Tu cũng chẳng nghĩ nhiều, cứ tiện mồm gọi Nhóc Nói Lắp rồi Nhóc Chổi này nọ.

Bây giờ thằng nhỏ lớn lên hiểu chuyện rồi, không thể tiếp tục gọi tùy tiện như thế được nữa.

Bì Tu móc di động ra: “Chờ nhé, ta lên mạng tìm cho con cái tên.”

Văn Hi chụp lấy tay hắn: “Tìm bừa trên mạng có được không vậy?”

“Có gì mà không được?” Bì Tu nhìn màn hình: “Trên mạng có cả list mấy trăm cái tên, chọn lấy một cái hay hay trong đó là xong.”

Chổi Nhỏ kêu lên: “Không, không được! Tùy, tùy tiện quá!”

“Thế con muốn lấy tên gì, ta gọi điện cho Phùng Đô bảo hắn đổi.” Bì Tu nhìn đồng hồ, bỏ di động vào túi, “Trước tiên làm bài tập đi đã, làm bài xong rồi nghĩ sau. Ta xuống lầu giám sát kẻo Giả Tố Trân lại múc cả bát to.”

“Con không, không muốn tự nghĩ đâu.” Chổi Nhỏ bám theo Bì Tu, tức tối ôm cặp sạch nhìn bóng lưng hắn đi xuống lầu.

Văn Hi xoa đầu nó: “Đừng nóng, làm bài tập trước đã.”

Chổi Nhỏ nhìn y, bỗng gọi một tiếng mẹ ơi.

Mi tâm Văn Hi giật giật, không muốn đáp lại một tí nào. Mặc dù là con quỷ hơn sáu trăm tuổi rồi, lớn hơn Chổi Nhỏ không ít, nhưng nhìn dáng dấp thì mình cũng chưa tới tuổi làm mẹ thằng nhỏ mà.

“Sau này gọi anh được không, đừng gọi mẹ nữa.” Văn Hi dừng một chút rồi bảo: “Ta với bố của nhóc có cưới nhau đâu.”

Chổi Nhỏ lắc đầu: “Mẹ lấy, lấy tên cho con, con sẽ, sẽ gọi mẹ là anh.”

Văn Hi ngạc nhiên: “Nhóc muốn ta đặt tên cho nhóc hả?”

“Bố không, không có văn hóa! Không muốn bố đặt!”

Ông bố không có văn hóa ở dưới lầu hắt xì hai cái kinh thiên địa khiếp quỷ thần, dọa cả quán lặng ngắt hai giây. Tô An lập tức rút giấy dâng lên, bảo ông chủ phải chú ý giữ gìn sức khỏe.

Bì Tu xoa xoa mũi, nghĩ bụng đứa chó chết nào chửi rủa sau lưng ông không biết, cẩn thận ông tìm được mày thì vặt đầu mày ra.

Đám trẻ trâu đến phá rối một trận, bàn ghế trong quán hỏng mất mấy cái, ông chủ Bì và chó săn tay sai Tô An thảo luận cùng nhau, hai người nhức hết cả đầu, bàn tính tinh cầm sổ sách lớn tiếng nói: “Ông chủ! Phải nghiêm trị! Nghiêm trị!”

Bì Tu đau ứa tim gan, nghĩ bụng nếu biết trước có loại chiến sĩ xung phong không sợ chết này tìm đến gây sự thì mình đã chẳng bày bộ bàn ghế gỗ lim ra rồi.

Tô An bấm máy tính: “Ông chủ, mình có cần trả tiền thuốc men cho bọn chúng không?”

“Trả cái cục cớt, dù có là phí mai táng thì ông đây cũng đếch trả!” Bì Tu chau mày, nghĩ thầm tối nay phải để Giả Tố Trân lên bục hát mấy câu mới được, còn phải tăng giá không tăng lượng, giá một bài nâng lên 25%.

Hắn đang nghĩ thì chợt nghe thấy một tiếng vang nhỏ, Giả Tố Trân trên bục đứng sững sờ trong hành lang nhìn ra cửa đại sảnh, thực đơn trên tay rơi tứ tung.

“Làm sao thế?” Bì Tu theo tầm mắt cô nhìn về phía cửa, trông thấy Ngô Tổ và một nữ sinh nói cười tiến vào, hai người ngồi vào vị trí mà cậu chàng hay ngồi, ngẩng đầu lên là có thể thấy bục hát hí khúc của Giả Tố Trân.

Tim ông chủ Bì nhảy dựng, kế hoạch hôm nay để Giả Tố Trân lên bục ngăn cơn sóng dữ xem ra đổ bể rồi.

“Cô đừng kích động.” Bì Tu gọi Hầu Đại tới: “Rót cho chị Tố Trân của mày cốc nước, anh đi ghi món.”

Giả Tố Trân chớp chớp mắt, nặn ra một nụ cười: “Không sao, vừa rồi nô gia chỉ sẩy tay thôi.”

Bì Tu cầm thực đơn tới, cười với Ngô Tổ: “Sao thế, hôm nay còn mang bạn tới cơ à?”

“Đây là bạn học của cháu ạ.” Ngô Tổ nhìn quanh quán cơm một vòng: “Sao không thấy chị Tố Trân đâu? Bạn cháu cũng thích nghe hoàng mai hí, lần trước nghe cháu kể nên hôm nay tới đây với cháu.”

Bì Tu liếc cô bé kia một cái, không phải xinh lắm nhưng đôi mắt vừa to vừa trong veo, tựa như biết nói vậy.

“Đây là bạn học hả? Không phải bạn gái à?” Bì Tu nhíu mày hỏi.

Cô bé hơi đỏ mặt, Ngô Tổ thì nghiêm túc nói: “Không phải đâu, chỉ là bạn cùng lớp của cháu thôi.”

Bì Tu chép miệng, nghĩ bụng tình tiết này giống vương vô ý thần nữ hữu tình cộng thêm tình yêu nhân quỷ và cả thần thoại, đúng chuẩn motip thời đại mới, bá cháy thật.

Ghi món xong, Bì Tu trở vào nhà bếp, Nhậm Kiêu đang hùng hục cặm cụi, Hầu Tam còn phải duỗi đuôi ra giúp đảo muôi, thấy ông chủ đi vào thì cất tiếng thảm thiết: “Ông chủ, bao giờ anh hồ ly mới về vậy? Đuôi em sắp luyện ra cơ bắp rồi đây này, lông cũng bị cháy mất một mảng, còn tiếp tục trụi lông nữa thì em hết đường tìm bạn gái mất!”

“Không sao, trụi lông thì trụi lông, mày cứ luyện nhiều cơ đuôi vào, bây giờ khỉ cái đều thích kiểu mạnh mẽ, nhìn vào trông rất vững chãi.” Bì Tu an ủi như thật, ứng phó mấy câu rồi đi tới chỗ Giả Tố Trân đang ngồi bóc tỏi.

“Không phải bạn gái đâu, cậu ta không có ý đó.” Bì Tu nói.

Tay Giả Tố Trân khựng lại, cô nhẹ nhàng bảo: “Sớm muộn gì cũng sẽ có thôi, trước đây nô gia cũng từng nghĩ rồi, sẽ có một ngày chàng ấy và nương tử cùng đến nghe nô gia hát hí khúc, chuyện trong dự liệu mà, chẳng qua là sớm một ngày hay muộn một ngày thôi.”

Cô phủi tay, đứng lên nói với ông chủ Bì: “Ông chủ, hôm nay để nô gia làm đồ ăn cho Ngô Lang đi. Khi còn sống nô gia có từng học, mấy ngày nay cũng được Nhậm sư phụ chỉ dạy một chút. Nô gia đảm bảo sẽ không làm bẩn danh tiếng quán ngài đâu.”

Bì Tu liếc Nhậm Kiêu, thấy hắn gật đầu thì bèn thở dài nói: “Được, vậy cô nấu thử xem.”


	27. Chapter 27

Tối nay Giả Tố Trân không lên bục hát hí khúc, cũng không ra tiếp khách, chỉ đứng trong góc hành lang lặng lẽ nhìn Ngô Tổ, quan sát động tác và biểu cảm của cậu để đoán xem cậu có hài lòng với bữa cơm tối nay hay không.

Bì Tu nhìn thấy hết, song cũng không nói gì, mà đám hầu tinh thì lại bị một màn khổ tình này làm xao động xuân tâm, vừa nhìn vừa cảm thán: “Hỏi thế gian tình là chi, mà khiến người ta thề nguyền sống chết.”

“Tỉnh lại đê, bọn mày muốn thành người thì còn phải tiến hóa mấy trăm triệu năm nữa đấy.” Nhậm Kiêu ngậm thuốc lá, hàm hồ nói: “Muốn yêu đương thì trước hết phải tích cóp tiền đi, không có tiền thì làm gì có khỉ cái nào để ý đến bọn mày?”

Hầu Nhị phản bác: “Người yêu qua mạng của em sẽ không như vậy, cô ấy tình nguyện phấn đấu cùng em.”

“Chuyên gia yêu ảo không nằm trong phạm vi thảo luận, vị tiếp theo, cám ơn.” Nhậm Kiêu dửng dưng nói.

Chuyên gia yêu ảo Hầu Nhị, tung hoành Weibo, QQ, Weixin, Tieba, avatar mẫu nam Âu Mỹ đẹp trai lai láng cộng thêm các thể loại đặc quyền hội viên, chỉ lướt một cái thôi cũng có thể thả thính chat chít được cả đoạn vợ vợ chồng chồng, anh anh em em.

Cừu Phục nhiều lần xin thỉnh giáo kinh nghiệm cua gái từ Hầu Nhị, thế nhưng chỉ học được chút da lông chứ chẳng thể thấu được chân lý. Hầu Nhị bình phẩm rằng cậu chàng mặt mũi không đủ lanh lợi đầu óc không đủ thông minh, vẫn nên chờ gia đình giới thiệu cho em hồ ly tinh nào đó mà kết thân đi.

Bì Tu thấy trong bếp cũng không bận mấy nữa, bèn rửa tay nói: “Anh lên lầu trước, mấy đứa có việc gì thì kêu anh nhé.”

“Ê nè.” Nhậm Kiêu gọi hắn lại, chỉa cằm về phía nồi canh gà đang bốc hơi nghi ngút: “Canh gà hầm xong rồi đấy, bưng lên cho Văn Hi uống được rồi.”

Bì Tu xua tay: “Không cần, mấy đứa uống đi. Bây giờ hồn thể cậu ta đã có thể chịu được dương khí của anh rồi, không cần phải uống canh gà nữa.”

“Không cần á?” Hầu Tứ quýnh lên: “Nhưng cả đống gà trống ở sân sau phải làm sao giờ? Mấy bữa nay em dọn cứt gà đến nỗi sắp mắc bệnh sợ gà rồi đây này.”

Bì Tu suy nghĩ một lát: “Mua thêm mấy con gà mái về, tranh thủ thời gian này cho bọn nó đẻ nhiều gà con một chút, để đám gà trống đó tận hưởng cảm giác làm cha rồi hẵng chết, sau này quán cũng khỏi cần phải mua gà nữa.”

Nhậm Kiêu: ……

Hầu tinh: ……

Súc sinh chính hiệu đã phát ngôn thì ngay cả Mão Nhật Tinh Quan cũng phải gáy lên.

_(Ai xem Tây Du Ký chắc không quên Mão Nhật Tinh Quan đâu nhỉ?)_

Bì Tu kéo cửa đi lên lầu, lúc đi ngang qua Giả Tố Trân thì không nhịn được phải dừng bước nói: “Đừng xem nữa, càng xem càng khó chịu, tội gì phải thế?”

Giả Tố Trân lắc đầu: “Nô gia không khó chịu, chỉ là thấy mừng thay cho Ngô Lang mà thôi, chàng vốn là Văn Khúc Tinh tái thế, vốn không nên dính dáng tới kẻ như nô gia.” Ánh mắt cô nhòa đi, lẩm bẩm bảo: “Nếu nô gia cũng là con nhà đàng hoàng thì tốt rồi….”

“Đừng nói thế, thời nay người hát hí khúc như các cô phải gọi là nghệ thuật gia, không giống ngày xưa đâu.” Bì Tu nói đoạn rồi lại khựng lại, nghĩ bụng đãi ngộ xã hội mới dù có tốt đến mấy thì cũng chẳng liên quan đến ma nữ sắp đầu thai tái thế này, mình nói nhảm nhiều như vậy làm gì chứ?

Hắn cau mày tự xét, chẳng lẽ là vì ở cùng nhóc con lâu nên bị ảnh hưởng, cũng biến thành kẻ tốt bụng không phải lối rồi sao?

Đù má, thiết lập nhân vật sắp sập cmnr.

Bì Tu không nói thêm nữa, đi thẳng lên lầu chuẩn bị tự kiểm điểm bản thân, song lúc vén rèm lên thì phát hiện một đống sách vở lung ta lung tung chất đầy ghế sô pha, Văn Hi khoanh chân ngồi dưới đất, tay lật sách không ngừng nghỉ.

“Đang làm gì thế?” Bì Tu đi tới, khom lưng bế y lên, “Cậu bảo mấy bữa nay thấy lạnh mà, sao còn ngồi dưới đất?”

Văn Hi cầm sách ôm lấy bờ vai hắn: “Đang nghiên cứu đặt tên cho Chổi Nhỏ, anh là cha nó, anh cũng xem cùng đi.”

“Xem cái gì, đặt là Bì Phát Tài, vừa may mắn vừa suôn sẻ, lại còn thể hiện trọn vẹn tâm nguyện suốt đời của ông đây.” Bì Tu phất tay, mớ sách bừa bộn lập tức xếp thành một chồng ngay ngắn, sô pha sạch bách trống trơn như ban đầu.

Văn Hi nhướn mày: “Không được, nghe chẳng có tí văn hóa nào cả.”

Chổi Nhỏ điên cuồng gật đầu: “Khó, khó nghe!”

“Thế thì Bì Tạp Khưu _(Pikachu)_ , con chuột điện kia là người nổi tiếng, nổi ở cả nước ngoài luôn, lần này chắc là có văn hóa rồi chứ.” Bì Tu rút quyển từ điển Khang Hi khỏi tay Văn Hi, cầm lấy ngó một chút, không khỏi cau mày làm mặt ông cụ trên tàu điện xem di động.

Bì Tu: “Toàn là mấy chứ quái quỷ gì thế này? Phàm nhân có tên này thật hả?”

Ngoằn ngoèo y hệt giun đất, chữ mà như tranh vẽ luôn vậy.

“Có gì mà không hay chứ?” Văn Hi nói: “Tuy mấy chữ này viết phức tạp nhưng mà bao hàm ý nghĩa tốt đẹp, vừa nhìn là biết người có văn hóa.”

Bì Tu lắc đầu: “Không được, mỗi lần Chổi Nhỏ đánh nhau là chủ nhiệm lớp nó lại bắt chép phạt tên mấy trăm lần, cậu mà đặt tên kiểu này, đến lúc đó Nhậm Kiêu chép tên cả tối, gãy mẹ nó tay luôn thì hôm sau nấu cơm kiểu gì?”

Văn Hi bực mình: “Anh ý kiến ý cò nhiều thế thì anh nói cho tôi đặt tên gì đi.”

“Bì Phát Tài không được thì Bì Tụ Bảo.” Thấy Văn Hi còn định nói gì đó, Bì Tu lập tức chặn họng y: “Không chấp nhận bất cứ ý kiến phản đối nào, tôi đã quyết tên này thì phải đặt tên này.”

Chổi Nhỏ ném bút: “Đáng, đáng ghét! Không đi học nữa đâu!”

“Không được, học phí đã nộp rồi thì không có chuyện nghỉ học.” Bì Tu trừng mắt: “Chờ con thi học kỳ xong, nghỉ hè ta sẽ bảo Nhậm Kiêu dẫn con đi biển chơi.”

Chổi Nhỏ nhỏ giọng làu bàu: “Không cần ảnh dẫn con, con cũng tự đi được.”

Bì Tu: “Tự đi? Không nhớ cái con nhỏ Tinh Vệ nhà Viêm Đế hả? Hồi còn sống nói năng trôi chảy rành rọt là bao, chính vì tự mình trốn ra biển chơi rồi chết đuối nên sau này mới thành ra cái đức hạnh ấy đấy. Cả ngày chỉ biết kêu Tinh Vệ Tinh Vệ, y như cái máy nhại lại, sao? Con cũng muốn biến thành cái máy nhại lại giống nó à?”

Chổi Nhỏ im lặng, vốn dĩ nó đã nói năng không trôi chảy, nếu mà chỉ nói được mỗi hai chữ thì không phải càng thảm hại hơn sao?

Bì Tu cất giọng nặng nề: “Cho nên tuyệt đối không thể đi biển một mình, bơi ở bờ sông cũng không được, nghe rõ chưa?”

“Nếu tôi mà là Viêm Đế, nghe được câu này của anh chắc tôi tức đến độ bò ra khỏi mồ luôn quá.”

Cửa sổ lầu hai đột nhiên bị đẩy ra, Tây Vương Mâu khom lưng chui từ ngoài vào, một chút gió nóng lọt qua khiến Bì Tu nhíu mặt nhíu mày.

Tây Vương Mẫu: “Tinh Vệ xảy ra chuyện rõ ràng là do Thiên Đao sắp đặt nhân quả, sao đến miệng anh thì lại thành thảm án mùa hè nhi đồng bơi sông một mình thế hả?”

Bì Tu đen mặt: “Tôi đang dạy con, cô đừng có xen vào.”

Tây Vương Mẫu nhún vai, nở nụ cười với Văn Hi ở bên cạnh Bì Tu: “Đã lâu không gặp.”

Văn Hi lễ phép gật đầu: “Đã lâu không gặp.”

Y đứng dậy bảo: “Để tôi rót cho ngài chén trà.”

“Ôi chao, tôi đến đây biết bao nhiêu lần rồi mà đây là lần đầu tiên có trà để uống đấy.” Tây Vương Mẫu ngồi xuống ghế sô pha, cất lời cảm thán: “Nhà có vợ cái là khác ngay nhỉ.”

Bì Tu nguýt bà một cái, quay sang bảo Chổi Nhỏ: “Xuống lầu chơi với bác Nhậm Kiêu của con đi.”

“Làm, làm bài tập……”

Bì Tu: “Một tiếng viết mười lăm chữ, con viết xong rồi thì mau đi chơi đi, còn không đi thì nghiêm chỉnh ngồi đây làm bài tập.”

Chổi Nhỏ lập tức ném bút chạy mất, Văn Hi gọi lại cũng không được.

“Không làm bài tập, nhỡ mai thầy giáo nó phê bình gọi phụ huynh thì làm sao đây?” Văn Hi đặt trà ở trước mắt Tây Vương Mẫu: “Khiến ngài chê cười rồi.”

Bì Tu dửng dưng: “Thì để Nhậm Kiêu đi, thầy của Chổi Nhỏ là Na Tra, chuyên trị sinh vật biển.”

“Dù có thế thì cũng phải làm bài tập chứ.” Văn Hi cau mày: “Hôm nay tôi lên mạng tìm hiểu, muốn vào công ty vệ sinh môi trường thì cũng phải xét học lực đấy.”

Tây Vương Mẫu hết nhìn Văn Hi rồi lại nhìn Bì Tu, chẳng chen lời vào cuộc nói chuyện của hai người được, chỉ có thể bưng chén lên nhấp một hớp trà, phát hiện nước trà này còn có chút vị trà, đúng là cảm động đến nỗi bà không nỡ uống tiếp.

“Đừng nói chuyện này nữa, cậu xuống dưới xem có gì ăn không, mang lên đây cho tôi.”

Xua người đi rồi, bấy giờ Bì Tu mới quay sang nhìn Tây Vương Mẫu: “Tìm tôi có việc gì?”

“Xem cái này đi.” Tây Vương Mẫu rút ra một tập văn kiện đặt trước mặt hắn, châm thuốc kẹp ở tay: “Báo cáo kiểm tra sức khỏe của tên phàm nhân bị anh đả thương hôm qua.”

Bì Tu liếc mắt: “Rất thảm.”

Tây Vương Mẫu đơ người: “Cái đó không phải trọng điểm, anh xem đằng sau ấy.”

“Trên người có thương tích cũ, còn có nhiều vết bỏng.” Bì Tu nhíu mày: “Hai luồng yêu khí tàn dư, một luồng quá mỏng manh không nhận ra được, còn một luồng……”

Hắn nhìn chằm chằm hai chữ “Phì Di”, sắc mặt trở nên âm trầm.

Phì Di **[1]** chính là điềm báo của hạn hán, có thể khiến thiên hạ nóng bức khô hạn, là yêu quái mà Bì Tu thân mạnh thể nóng cực kỳ không muốn gặp phải.

Tây Vương Mẫu nhả ra một hơi khói: “Đã rất nhiều năm rồi tôi chưa thấy Phì Di, hồi trước khí hậu nóng lên bọn tôi từng tìm kiếm nó, nhưng không phát hiện được tung tích của nó, còn tưởng là không còn nữa chứ.”

“Sao mà không còn được?” Bì Tu cười lạnh, “Có còn hay không thì đều phải xem ý của Thiên Đạo mà.”

Hắn ném tập báo cáo kiểm tra sức khỏe xuống: “Tìm được vị trí chưa? Nếu tìm được rồi thì tôi đi làm thịt nó, để đến mùa nóng mới giết cái thứ này thì không dễ đâu.”

Tây Vương Mẫu lại nhìn hắn hỏi: “Thời điểm này hằng năm anh đều vào núi, năm nay thì vẫn ở lại quán, dạo này trạng thái không tồi hả?”

“Có tên nhóc kia ở đây thì tôi không sao.” Bì Tu nhớ tới Văn Hi thì liền nở nụ cười: “Ban nãy cậu ta nhận ra tôi cố ý xua cậu ta đi, thế mà cũng chẳng hỏi nhiều, hiểu chuyện lắm.”

“Không sao là tốt rồi, việc của Phì Di không cần anh phải ra tay. Với tình trạng của anh hiện giờ thì tôi không dám để anh tiếp xúc với Phì Di đâu, ngộ nhỡ xảy ra chuyện gì thì tất cả cùng xong đời.” Tây Vương Mẫu cất tập văn kiện vào tay áo, “Chỉ là đến báo với anh một tiếng, hắn ta không thể vô duyên vô cớ gây sự với anh, thời gian này chú ý một chút.”

Bì Tu nhíu mày: “Có gì mà phải chú ý chứ, chẳng phải chủ nhân của nó là cái tên Nhai Tí nhỏ mọn kia sao? Đừng nói là Phì Di, cho dù thằng chủ Nhai Tí của nó đích thân đến thì tôi cũng đếch sợ.”

“Anh thì không sợ, nhưng tiểu quỷ mà anh nuôi thì sao?” Tây Vương Mẫu day day mi tâm: “Nhai Tí không làm gì được anh, chẳng lẽ cũng không làm gì được một tiểu quỷ chắc?”

Bì Tu im lặng một hồi mới nói: “Nhai Tí không dám đâu.”

“Chưa biết chắc được.” Tây Vương Mẫu đứng dậy: “Nếu thật sự không dám thì sao tự dưng lại có người đến quán anh gây sự? Nói chung là cẩn thận vẫn hơn.”

Bì Tu buồn bực xoa xoa tóc: “Biết rồi.” Hắn liếc Tây Vương Mẫu một cái, hiếm khi nói câu cám ơn.

Tây Vương Mẫu ngạc nhiên: “Đúng thật là khác nha.” Bà nở nụ cười: “Còn một luồng yêu khí nữa, nếu tra được là ai thì tôi sẽ báo cho anh đầu tiên, cơ mà nghe Lão Quân nói là chỉ cảm nhận được một chút long khí, khả năng là Nhai Tí rất cao.”

Bì Tu gật đầu: “Tôi biết rồi.”

Tiễn Tây Vương Mẫu đi không bao lâu, Văn Hi liền bưng một bát đậu phụ trộn hành nhỏ và xà lách xào lên, Bì Tu nhắm mắt tựa vào sô pha, nghe tiếng bước chân dừng lại ở bên cạnh mình, tiếp đó cái lạnh liền dán vào thân thể.

Văn Hi vươn tay xoa bóp huyệt thái dương cho hắn, cau mày hỏi: “Người anh nóng quá, sao lại giận thế?”

**********

**★Chú thích:**

[1] **Phì Di** : là yêu thú trong Sơn Hải Kinh. Có ba loại là Phì Di Xà và Phì Di Điểu.

Phì Di Xà là dị thú rắn có sáu chân và bốn cánh, sống ở núi Thanh Hoa tại phía Tây, là điềm báo của đại hạn. Còn một loại khác thì sống ở núi Hồn Tịch tại phía Bắc, một đầu hai thân, nó xuất hiện ở đâu thì cũng hạn hán tới đó.

[ ](https://catshousesite.wordpress.com/2020/08/05/quan-com-ty-huu-chi-co-vao-khong-co-ra-chuong-27/af/)

[ ](https://catshousesite.wordpress.com/2020/08/05/quan-com-ty-huu-chi-co-vao-khong-co-ra-chuong-27/as-4/)

Phì Di Điểu thì ngược lại, là một loài chim sống ở núi Anh tại phía Tây, hình dáng như chim cút, mình vàng mỏ đỏ, ăn vào sẽ trừ bệnh hủi và diệt ký sinh trùng trong cơ thể.


	28. Chapter 28

Mấy ngày nay hồn thể của Văn Hi đã dần ổn định hơn, nhiệt độ trên người cũng càng lúc càng thấp, Bì Tu rùng mình bởi cái lạnh từ tay y, hắn mở mắt ra, nắm chặt lấy cổ tay Văn Hi: “Không giận, chỉ là thấy hơi buồn phiền thôi.”

“Vậy ăn cơm đã rồi hẵng buồn phiền.” Văn Hi rút tay ra, “Tôi mới xuống lầu thấy mọi người đang bận rộn giết gà nhổ lông, anh định nấu hết mấy con gà trống đó một lượt luôn hả?”

Nhớ tới cơ man là gà như vậy, y rợn hết cả người: “Tôi thật sự không muốn uống canh gà nữa đâu.”

Bì Tu: “Yên tâm, sau này cậu không cần phải uống canh gà nữa, mấy con gà đó là để mang ra chợ đêm bán, tẩm bột đem rán là có thể khiến con chồn vàng cách vách thèm phát khóc lên.”

Văn Hi mở cờ trong bụng: “Có phải hồn thể của tôi đã vững chắc rồi không?”

“Còn kém xa lắm, chỉ là sẽ không đến nỗi phơi nắng một trận cũng khiến cậu tan biến nữa.” Bì Tu uống một hớp nước, vươn tay nhấc Văn Hi ngồi lên chân mình.

“Canh gà hết tác dụng rồi, để tôi tự mình truyền cho cậu chút dương khí.” Bì Tu ôm y, cảm nhận cơ thể nhóc con này tỏa ra khí lạnh khiến từng lỗ chân lông nở ra, sự mát mẻ thẩm thấu đến tận đáy lòng đến ngay cả đầm lạnh sâu nhất trong núi cũng kém rất rất xa.

Nếu nhóc con này ở mãi bên cạnh mình không đi đầu thai thì sau này mùa hè khỏi cần phải lo lắng nữa. Nếu cậu ta đi đầu thai thì tháng ngày thoải mái của mình sẽ kết thúc, mà suối băng trong núi dù có lạnh đến mấy thì cũng chẳng sánh bằng nhiệt độ trên người nhóc con……

Ngón tay Bì Tu lặng lẽ cởi áo ngoài của Văn Hi ra, tay cách lớp sơ mi dán lên bụng dưới của y, hơi ấm đột ngột khiến Văn Hi giật mình muốn nhảy giật lên, nhưng lập tức lại bị Bì Tu ấn về.

“Cựa quậy cái gì?” Bì Tu cau mày: “Người bình thường muốn dương khí của tôi tôi còn không cho, cậu đừng quấy.”

Mấy kẻ làm việc về đêm gần gũi với đất mẹ, trước khi phá cửa nhà tổ tông người ta thì đều sẽ đến quán Bì Tu ăn một bữa cơm, mong được hưởng ké chút dương khí của vị lão tổ này, kẻo cửa nhà người ta vừa mới mở ra là vòng ôm của dã quỷ đã chờ sẵn. _(Chỗ này tui đoán chắc đi trộm mộ hả???)_

Văn Hi chẳng hiểu cho tấm lòng của hắn, y ngồi trong ngực Bì Tu xoay tới xoay lui, thế mà vẫn chẳng tránh khỏi cái tay Bì Tu dán sát lên bụng mình, thậm chí đôi mắt còn phiếm đỏ, mùi hương từ tận xương càng lúc càng ngào ngạt.

Y nghiến răng nói: “Vậy anh cho ai cần ấy, đừng cho tôi!”

Bình thường ôm ấp thì thôi, có dán vào y thì y cũng chẳng tính toán gì, hai người đôi bên cùng có lợi cũng chẳng thiệt thòi, nhưng mà truyền dương khí thì…..

Văn Hi từng thấy trong thoại bản, trước khi đám tinh quái trong thoại bản phong nguyệt tằng tịu với người ta thì đều sẽ dùng cái cớ này, thật sự là….. thật sự là…..

“Đừng chạm vào tôi!” Văn Hi nghĩ tới cảnh phong nguyệt giường chiếu mà lúc trước xem, lòng vừa ngượng vừa tức.

Bì Tu không còn kiên nhẫn, trực tiếp dùng sức khóa chặt y vào trong ngực, một tay ấn bụng dưới y, một tay vòng qua cổ ấn vào chỗ gồ lên rên gáy y.

Hai luồng nhiệt ấm đột nhiên trào dâng, cơ thể Văn Hi tê dại, miệng rên lên một tiếng rồi cả người mềm nhũn ra, dựa vào lồng ngực Bì Tu.

“Còn quấy nữa không?” Bì Tu cúi đầu nhìn y, đầu mũi tràn ngập mùi hương tỏa ra từ người nhóc con này.

Nhiệt độ kề sát từ từ thẩm thấu tiến vào da dẻ, va chạm với hơi lạnh giá trong cơ thể, cảm giác tê dại khiến Văn Hi mất đi khí lực chống cự cuối cùng, bàn tay đang bám vào Bì Tu cũng buông thõng xuống đập vào mép bàn trà.

Bì Tu hơi nhướn mày, buông lỏng một tay ra, nắm hai tay Văn Hi vào với nhau xoa xoa. Văn Hi thiếu đi một nguồn nhiệt, miễn cưỡng tìm về được chút sức mạnh, y muốn ngồi dậy nhưng sau gáy lập tức bị Bì Tu giữ chặt.

“Anh……”

Văn Hi dựa vào bả vai hắn, cảm giác bàn tay trên gáy mang theo nhiệt độ cuồn cuộn chảy xuôi theo xương cột sống lan tràn xuống dưới, cuối cùng dừng ở sau thắt lưng y.

Bì Tu từ từ truyền từng chút từng chút dương khí trong người sang, giao hoán với hàn khí trong thân thể Văn Hi, cẩn thận khống chế số lượng, không được nhiều mà cũng không được ít, bằng không Văn Hi bây giờ yếu ớt mỏng manh, bị dương khí của mình đâm cho thì có mà tan biến luôn.

“Dễ chịu không?” Bì Tu hỏi.

Văn Hi đỏ mặt hồi lâu mới hỏi: “Đây chính là truyền dương khí hả?”

Bì Tu nhíu mày: “Chứ không thì là gì?”

Văn Hi ậm ờ lảng tránh, nhủ thầm thảo nào người ta đều nói phàm nhân tâm tư xấu xa, thì ra mình cũng là một tên xấu xa.

Bì Tu chú ý vẻ mặt y, thấy y không khó chịu, nghĩ bụng hồn thể của nhóc con này còn vững hơn mình tưởng tượng, bèn truyền thêm nhiều dương khí vào cơ thể Văn Hi.

“A!”

Văn Hi đột nhiên bị nhiều dương khí tràn vào, thắt lưng tê rần vừa mỏi vừa yếu, cả người mềm nhũn như bị rút gân, nước mắt cũng ứa cả ra, y nghẹn ngào nói: “Anh dừng lại đã, nhanh quá! Tôi không……”

Tay Bì Tu chậm rãi dán đến giữa lưng Văn Hi, kiên trì nói: “Chịu khó nhịn một chút, sẽ đỡ ngay thôi.”

Thân thể càng tê dại hơn, Văn Hi dùng hết sức lực mà chẳng nhấc nổi một cái tay, chỉ có thể ngước đôi mắt ầng ậng nước lên nhìn Bì Tu, run rẩy nói: “Đủ rồi mà….. Thật sự đủ rồi mà!”

Bì Tu lấy làm lạ: “Cậu khóc cái gì? Vừa bảo là dễ chịu mà?”

Nhóc con này khó hầu hạ quá.

Ông chủ Bì lau nước mắt trên gương mặt y, đỡ tiểu quỷ nhũn thành một cục lên, học theo phàm nhân dỗ dành con nít, dịu giọng bảo: “Đừng khóc, còn khóc nữa là tôi mặc kệ cậu đấy.”

Văn Hi lườm hắn: “Anh tưởng tôi muốn khóc hả?”

Y đâu có nín nổi!

Cơ thể như bị chìm vào trong nước nóng, cái lạnh trước kia tan đi hết, nơi bị lão yêu quái chạm tay vào thì càng khoan khoái đến độ y muốn kêu lên thành tiếng.

Văn Hi khịt khịt mũi, lí nhí bảo: “Cũng vì dễ chịu quá, cho nên mới như vậy.”

Nghe giọng y nỉ non, khóe miệng Bì Tu nhoẻn lên, động tác tay vẫn không dừng. Dương khí được Bì Tu dẫn vào cơ thể Văn Hi di chuyển một vòng, người Văn Hi vẫn lạnh như trước, song hồn thể đã ổn định hơn rất nhiều.

Qua hồi lâu, Bì Tu thu tay về, rút khăn giấy lau nước mắt cho y, thấy vẻ mặt nhóc con uất ức tủi thân, lòng hắn vừa bực vừa buồn cười: “Sao mà làm như thể tôi bắt nạt cậu không bằng?”

Uy lực của dương khí vẫn còn sót lại, Văn Hi vẫn chưa hồi sức, y rũ mắt cất giọng oán giận: “Ai bảo anh chẳng báo trước một tiếng mà đã bắt đầu luôn?”

Bì Tu hừ lạnh: “Tôi đây làm việc tốn công tốn sức mà còn chẳng được nhận một câu cám ơn à?”

“Tôi không có ý đó.” Văn Hi ngập ngừng, nhỏ nhẹ nói tiếng cảm ơn.

Bì Tu nghĩ bụng còn coi như có tí lương tâm, nghỉ ngơi một lát xong, tay lại dán lên sau lưng và bụng của y, dòng nhiệt quen thuộc lần thứ hai chảy vào cơ thể, Văn Hi bất ngờ khẽ cựa một hồi, ngửa đầu hỏi Bì Tu: “Anh…..”

“Lại lần nữa, có lợi cho cơ thể.”

Mặt Bì Tu không biến sắc, chậm rãi giao hoán hàn khí trong cơ thể Văn Hi với dương khí trong cơ thể mình, đôi con ngươi hình tròn cũng biến thành dọc đứng, nhìn chăm chăm nhóc con trong ngực không chớp mắt.

Sau khi truyền dương khí một lúc, mắt Văn Hi lại nhòa đi, khự nự nói không muốn, âm thanh chống cự loáng thoáng bị bùa chú trong góc thu lại, truyền đến một nơi cách đó mấy con phố, phát ra từng chút từng chút qua chiếc máy hát loa kèn trên bàn.

Thao Thiết khiếp vía ôm pho ngọc phật trong ngực, chỉ lo nó lại nứt thêm một cái khe nữa.

Trong phòng lặng ngắt như tờ, Thao Thiết dè chừng mở lời: “Tơ nhân duyên của hai người họ gắn kết với nhau, đây cũng là chuyện sớm hay muộn thôi.”

Ngọc phật rung rung, ánh sáng nhàn nhạt lóe lên rồi lại tắt đi.

Thao Thiết thấy thế thì thở phào nhẹ nhõm: “Bì Tu tuy hẹp hòi bủn xỉn, nhưng hắn sẽ không hại em trai em đâu.”

Khe hở trên ngọc phật truyền ra một tiếng thở dài, giọng nữ ai oán văng vẳng, khiến Thao Thiết nghe mà căng thẳng vô cùng, hắn vội nói: “Em đừng thở dài như thế bà cô trẻ ơi, anh xin thề chuyện lần trước chỉ là ngoài ý muốn thôi, anh thật sự không biết mấy tên đó dính líu đến Phì Di.”

Ngọc phật lấp lóe, quỷ hồn ẩn thân bên trong cuối cùng cũng lên tiếng, giọng nữ dịu dàng xen lẫn hư ảo điềm đạm cất lên: “Anh không cần phải thế, em chỉ muốn hỏi anh, hành động của anh lần này đã khiến bọn họ cảnh giác, liệu có nguy hiểm gì không?”

“Cái này thì không cần lo, bọn họ có thể tra ra long khí, nhưng cũng chỉ được long khí mà thôi. Tuy nhiên thời gian này chúng ta không thể ở gần Văn Hi, không thể để Phì Di dẫn Nhai Tí tới được.”

Thao Thiết nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve ngọc phật trong ngực: “Chờ đến thời cơ thích hợp, anh nhất định có thể cho em gặp em trai, em hãy đợi thêm chút nữa.”

“Chờ nhiều năm như vậy rồi, cũng chẳng vội vã nhất thời làm gì, em đều nghe anh hết.” Ngọc phật lấp lóe, âm thanh của Văn Hi trong máy hát cũng nhỏ dần, giọng nữ trong ngọc phật nói: “Tắt lại đi, từ nhỏ thằng bé đã không thích người khác theo dõi nó.”

Thao Thiết đáp ừ.

“Trước đây lúc anh kể với em về vị huynh đệ Tỳ Hưu này, anh đâu nói anh ta đã có một đứa con trai.” Giọng nữ nghẹn ngào như sắp khóc: “Hoài Ngọc của em trước kia trong phòng còn chưa từng có ai, bây giờ lại đi làm mẹ kế cho người ta……”

Thao Thiết cẩn thận dỗ dành: “Đứa bé kia chỉ là một cây chổi tinh mà Bì Tu nhặt về thôi, em cũng nghe rồi mà, mấy ngày nay nó cứ bám lấy Hoài Ngọc suốt, em không cần lo quan hệ của bọn họ không tốt đâu.”

“Cũng phải.” Giọng nữ dừng lại, một cái bóng mơ hồ từ từ bay ra khỏi ngọc phật, chậm rãi vươn tay ôm lấy cổ Thao Thiết, nhẹ nhàng trao một cái hôn lên mặt hắn.

Thao Thiết xúc động, dù vui vì cô gái thân mật với mình, song lại càng lo lắng cho hồn thể của cô: “Em mau trở về trong ngọc phật đi, bao năm qua mãi mới ổn định được một chút…..”

“Em tự biết rõ mà.” Cô gái dựa vào người Thao Thiết, nhẹ giọng bảo: “Anh Đào, những năm qua vất vả cho anh rồi.”

“Giữa em và anh đừng nói mấy lời đó, nếu không phải do anh thì nhà em cũng chẳng bị liên lụy.” Thao Thiết muốn nắm chặt tay của cô gái, song ngón tay lại vơ hụt.

Cô gái nhìn tay hắn, chậm rãi phủ bàn tay mình lên, cho dù nắm lấy nhưng cũng chẳng truyền được nhiệt độ, Thao Thiết thở dài: “Anh sẽ giúp em khôi phục, Thiến Nương, đợi thêm chút nữa nhé.”

Cô gái đáp một tiếng rồi hôn lên mặt Thao Thiết, bấy giờ mới trở về trong ngọc phật. Thao Thiết dùng miếng vải đen bọc kỹ ngọc phật lại rồi ôm vào trong ngực, đi ra khỏi cửa. Hắn quay người vung tay, thu hồi căn phòng lại, cưỡi trên một áng mây trắng bay về phương xa.

Cách nơi đó không xa, Hao Thiên Khuyển dừng bước chân, nhìn sang Nhị Lang Thần bên cạnh, nói: “Mùi biến mất rồi.”

Nhị Lang Thần mở thiên nhãn nhìn theo hướng Thao Thiết rời đi, trong mắt hoàn toàn mơ hồ mông lung, hiển nhiên có kẻ dùng phép che mắt, song không phát hiện được chút yêu khí nào cả.

Hắn nhìn một lúc lâu mới nhắm con mắt thứ ba lại, quay người nói: “Đi thôi, trở về.”


	29. Chapter 29

Hôm nay Ngô Tổ cảm thấy mãnh nam trong mộng hơi khang khác, cái vẻ dữ dằn ngày thường đã biến mất sạch, thay vào đó là sự bình tĩnh ôn hòa tràn đầy tình mẹ. Thứ cầm trong tay không giống đề cương toán, mà là kinh thánh Hallelujah.

Nhóc học sinh nhìn chằm chằm lão yêu quái một hồi, rốt cuộc kiềm chế không nổi nữa, hỏi: “Hôm nay em làm bài đúng nhiều lắm ạ?”

Sắc mặt Bì Tu nghiêm chỉnh lại, bị câu nói này kéo về nhân gian, hắn cười gằn nhìn Ngô Tổ: “Làm chẳng ra sao cả, nằm mơ mình giỏi nhất hả.”

Ngô Tổ thấy hắn trở lại bình thường thì yên tâm nói: “Trong mơ ai mà chẳng giỏi, biết đâu em điền bừa đúng hết thì sao?”

Bì Tu nghĩ bụng thế thì chẳng thà nằm mơ tên khốn Thao Thiết kia chủ động trả tiền cho hắn còn hơn, so với việc Thao Thiết trỗi dậy lương tâm, khả năng Ngô Tổ tự dưng hiểu hết bài quả thực vô cùng thấp.

“Vậy sao anh vui thế?” Ngô Tô nhớ lại hình như hôm nay không có chuyện gì đặc biệt đáng mừng cả, tuy cơm tối nay khá ngon nhưng mà không được gặp chị Tố Trân, thật sự chẳng vui tẹo nào.

Ngày đầu tiên không gặp chị, khổ sở khôn xiết biết bao.

Sắc mặt Bì Tu thâm trầm, tay đập đập bài thi: “Chuyện của người lớn, con nít không cần lo.”

Chẳng qua hắn đang hồi tưởng lại sự mát mẻ ban ngày mà thôi, đặc biệt là khi nhớ tới dáng vẻ Văn Hi lành lạnh rúc trong lòng mình, Bì Tu cong môi, đừng bảo mấy con quỷ mèo rụng lông là làm bằng chất lỏng, nhóc con còn mềm hơn chất lỏng nhiều.

Nhóc con tưởng mình xem mấy quyển thoại bản của phàm nhân là hiểu rõ về yêu quái lắm, bày đặt tự đoán bậy đoán bạ, thật ra thì chỉ thông minh hơn mèo một chút thôi, lá gan cũng chỉ xoàng xoàng.

Có rất nhiều phương pháp truyền dương khí, từ hắt hơi vào nhau cho đến quần nhau trên giường, hằng hà sa số các thể loại tập trung chút tinh hoa trí tuệ vốn đã chẳng nhiều nhặn gì của đám yêu quái.

Hiện tại Văn Hi không chịu nổi cách kịch liệt nhất, sờ cái thôi cũng không cho, nếu mà mình thật sự làm gì thì vẫn chưa…..

Bì Tu nghĩ mà lạnh mặt, liếc sang thằng nhóc học sinh đang bày vẻ mặt phức tạp, hắn cau mày hỏi: “Cậu nhìn tôi như vậy làm gì? Có thời gian nhìn tôi thì chẳng thà làm thêm mấy đề nữa đi, sắp thi toàn tỉnh đến nơi rồi, mục tiêu của chúng ta là hạng nhất, rõ chưa?”

“Rõ ạ rõ ạ, cơ mà em vẫn cảm thấy ảo quá đi.” Ngô Tổ gãi đầu, cảm giác tóc trên đỉnh đầu mình hình như càng lúc càng thưa, gió thổi qua cứ thấy lành lạnh.

Bì Tu: “Trước tiên cậu nghiêm túc làm bài đi, bí quá không làm được thì tôi sẽ nghĩ cách.”

“Nghĩ cách gì ạ?” Mắt Ngô Tổ sáng lấp lánh, bo đì của mãnh nam này giống Will Smith trong Aladdin vậy, có khi nào bản lĩnh cũng siêu như thế không?

Mặt Bì Tu không biến sắc: “Nghĩ cách tìm thêm đề cho cậu làm.”

Ngô Tổ: ……..

Xin lỗi đã quấy rầy, là em nghĩ quá nhiều ạ.

Nhóc học sinh xì hơi nằm bẹp xuống bàn vẽ vòng tròn: “Hôm nay không thấy chị Tố Trân, chẳng có tí động lực nào cả, rõ ràng hôm qua đã bảo với chị ấy là em sẽ dẫn bạn tới mà……”

Bì Tu nghĩ thầm, nhưng hôm qua chú mày không bảo là dẫn bạn nữ tới.

“Có phải cổ họng chị ấy vẫn chưa khỏi không? Hay là vì bị bệnh khác?” Ngô Tổ càng nghĩ càng lo, chẳng đoái hoài tới bài thi trước mặt, vẻ mặt âu sầu ủ ê: “Một ngày không được nghe giọng chị Tố Trân, em thật sự ăn ngủ không yên.”

“Ăn ngủ không yên không có bất cứ liên quan gì đến làm bài hết.” Bì Tu nói: “Nếu lo lắng thì sáng sớm mai sang gặp là được mà.”

Ngô Tổ nằm nhoài trên bàn, nghe vậy thì sững người, ngồi bật dậy vỗ đầu một cái rồi bắt đầu múa bút thành văn: “Tối nay em phải làm bài thật nhanh, nghỉ sớm một chút, sau đó thức dậy đi gặp chị Tố Trân.”

Bì Tu lạnh lùng vô tình: “Làm bài nhanh thì được, nghỉ sớm thì không, hôm nay tăng thêm đề.”

Ngô Tổ: …….

Một buổi tối phụ đạo qua đi, Bì Tu thoát ra khỏi giấc mơ, trở lại với cơ thể mình, vừa mở mắt liền thấy Văn Hi tựa đầu lên ngực mình, tay chân bám rịt lấy người mình mà say giấc nồng.

Hắn liếc nhìn đồng hồ trên tường, hôm nay về sớm, giờ mới chỉ năm giờ, đang là lúc nhóc con ngủ say nhất.

Bì Tu vuốt ve gương mặt y, cẩn thận truyền sang một chút dương khí. Ban ngày Văn Hi đã hưởng qua dương khí ngon ngọt, bèn theo bản năng hướng đến luồng khí khiến mình thoải mái kia, mặc dù còn đang trong mộng nhưng vẫn vô thức ôm chặt lấy lão yêu quái.

Ôm lấy eo nhóc con, cơn nóng trên người ông chủ Bì dịu bớt, tâm lý cũng bắt đầu xao động

Đầu thai lại thành phàm nhân sống một kiếp người thì có gì tốt chứ?

Như Ngô Tổ học hành vất vả mười mấy năm, lại đi làm mấy chục năm nữa, mà đối với mình thì cũng chỉ bằng một cái búng tay mà thôi. Chỉ cần nhóc con ở lại bên cạnh mình ngoan ngoãn làm gối băng, chỉ cần có thể khiến mình mát mẻ, vàng bạc châu báu công danh lợi lộc của phàm nhân muốn gì mà chẳng được.

Dù sao mình cũng chẳng tìm được cái gối băng nào thích hợp hơn cậu ta, nuôi một tiểu quỷ kỳ thực cũng không tốn mấy đồng tiền……

Bì Tu đang chìm trong dòng suy nghĩ thì người trong ngực bỗng dưng cựa quậy, hắn liền cúi đầu xuống đối diện với ánh mắt Văn Hi.

Mặt tên nhóc này còn đang ngái ngủ, mắt híp híp chẳng mở ra nổi, y mơ màng hỏi: “Giờ mấy giờ rồi?”

“Mới năm giờ thôi.” Bì Tu vén lọn tóc rũ trên mặt y ra sau tai: “Ngủ tiếp đi.”

Văn Hi tránh ra khỏi ngực hắn, nằm sấp trên giường, vừa ngáp vừa nói: “Tôi nằm thêm một lúc…….”

Hôm qua được lão yêu quái truyền dương khí rồi thoải mái ngủ thiếp đi luôn, tuy ngủ sớm nhưng tiểu quỷ say giấc lười biếng, gọi mãi mà chẳng tỉnh.

Văn Hi nằm riêng ra một bên thì bắt đầu thấy lạnh, y mở mắt ra ngó Bì Tu, thấy lão yêu quái nhắm mắt dường như là đang ngủ, thế là bèn từ từ nhích tới gần, dán vào cánh tay hắn.

Bì Tu giang tay ôm lấy y: “Làm sao vậy?”

“Anh chưa ngủ à?” Văn Hi hơi lúng túng, y hắng giọng một cái rồi bảo: “Tôi tưởng anh ngủ rồi nên định lại đắp chăn cho anh.”

“Sao mà ngủ nhanh thế được. Nghĩ tôi cũng giống cậu hả?” Bì Tu ôm nhóc con, cơ thể bắt đầu mát mẻ, cơn buồn ngủ từ từ kéo đến giữa mùi hương ngào ngạt toả ra từ người Văn Hi.

Mà mới lim dim chưa bao lâu, ngoài cửa sổ bất thình lình vang lên âm thanh ầm ĩ, tiếng nhạc chứa đựng cảm xúc dâng trào mãnh liệt đột nhiên phát ra, nhắc nhở những kẻ còn đang say giấc hãy mau mau thức dậy làm một hảo hán tử, mỗi ngày phải cố gắng vươn lên!

Bì Tu: …….

Bầu không khí ái muội trong phòng lập tức biến mất sạch sành sanh, giấc mộng ôm nhóc con ngủ nướng tiếp bị phá vỡ, ông chủ Bì tức giận đi tới cửa sổ nhìn xem mới sáng sớm mà đứa nào chán sống đi nhảy quảng trường, hắn nhất định phải cho đám ngu ngục này sóng vai với trời cao.

Cửa vừa mở ra, tiếng nhạc “Nam nhi đương tự cường” lập tức bị “Trái táo nhỏ” át xuống.

_(“Nam nhi đương tự cường” là nhạc phim Hoàng Phi Hồng, còn “Trái tái nhỏ” thì do nhóm Chopstick Bros sáng tác, đều khá nổi ở bên mình đó, trên Youtube có vietsub nha bà con.)_

Nếu phải bình chọn mười bài nhạc vàng trong làng múa quảng trường, Bì Tu cảm thấy cái bài quả táo ngu xuẩn này nhất định trường tồn chiếm giữ hạng nhất.

Lời ca nam nhi dốc lòng phấn đấu và bài nhạc viral tẩy não hỗn tạp với nhau, phối hợp cùng hai tốp người múa may quay cuồng trên quảng trường, Bì Tu thấy đúng là yêu quái như hắn chẳng hiểu được buồn vui, đám người này thì thấy tưng bừng náo nhiệt, còn hắn trừ ồn ào thì đếch thấy cái mẹ gì hết.

Văn Hi nghe tiếng thì cũng đi xuống giường, cau mày hỏi: “Tiếng gì vậy, còn ồn hơn cả kèn xô na.”

Bì Tu lạnh lùng nói: “Disco mộ phần.”

_(Disco mộ phần: chỉ loại nhạc khiến quan tài bay ra khỏi xe tang, người chết dưới đất cũng phải bật dậy khỏi mộ để nhảy theo.)_

“Cái gì cơ?” Văn Hi nhoài đầu ra ngóng, phát hiện thì ra là hai tốp người, mặc áo luyện công màu trắng cầm kiếm múa máy, còn có cả quạt xếp đủ màu đủ sắc phấp phới vung vẩy.

Hai tốp người ngày có vẻ là đối địch nhau, đứng cách một cái vạch quay vào nhau đấu khẩu chí chóe. Văn Hi không nghe ra bọn họ nói cái gì, bèn đẩy đẩy Bì Tu, hỏi: “Ai đang cãi nhau với ai vậy? Là phàm nhân hả?”

Bì Tu đen mặt lắc đầu: “Không phải, đám kia là Dao Trì Tiên với Thập Nhị Kim Tiên.” Hắn lắng nghe rồi lại nói: “Hai nhóm đang tranh giành sân tập buổi sáng.”

Bì Tu cạn lời: “Cái này cũng phải giành nhau hả.”

Bì Tu bảo đúng vậy, đang chuẩn bị đóng cửa sổ thì chợt thấy một tia chớp đỏ từ phố bên kia lao tới, hắn tập trung nhìn kỹ, lập tức chửi mịa bà.

Ngô Tổ cưỡi xe đạp công cộng màu đỏ phóng lại đây, cả người căng gồng trên xe đạp, gió mạnh thổi tung mái tóc cậu, để lộ ra đường chân tóc đáng lo ngại và mớ đậu thanh xuân trên trán, song lại không thổi tung được trái tim háo hức muốn gặp Giả Tố Trân.

Bì Tu bóp cổ tay, ông đây bảo nó nghiêm túc làm bài thì nó nghe tai này lọt tai kia, mà chạy đi gặp gái thì sung sức lắm!

Lúc Ngô Tổ lái chiếc xe đạp công cộng sắp hết hơi đến quán cơm của Bì Tu, cậu thấy hai chân bủn rủn mỏi nhừ, cảm giác giống như đạp xe đạp thể dục suốt mấy cây số vậy, sau này đi đại học xong phải tiết kiệm tiền đến phòng gym mới được.

Đỗ xe xong, cậu hiên ngang đeo cặp cất bước tiến vào quán cơm trong nền nhạc “Nam nhi đương tự cường”, Hầu Đại thấy có khách quen đến bèn lập tức tới bắt chuyện: “Buổi sáng quán nhà anh không bán, không có cơm sáng đâu.”

“Em không ăn cơm, em tới tìm người.” Ngô Tổ ngó dáo dác quanh quán mà không thấy bóng Giả Tố Trân đâu, bèn hỏi: “Cho hỏi chị Tố Trân có đây không ạ?”

Hầu Đại nghĩ tới hôm qua mình nghe thấy tiếng quỷ khóc lúc nửa đêm, chắc giờ bà chị này còn đang ngủ.

Cậu ta đang định nói không thì chợt nghe phía sau vang lên tiếng mở cửa, Giả Tố Trân bước ra, Ngô Tổ vừa thấy cô là hai mắt sáng lên, vội vàng mở cặp lấy ra một cái túi nylon dúi vào ngực Giả Tố Trân.

Ngô Tổ: “Em không biết cổ họng chị rốt cuộc ra sao rồi, cho nên liền mua ít thuốc viêm họng và bàng đại hải, tiện thể mua một chút lê nữa.”

Giả Tố Trân ngạc nhiên hỏi: “Bây giờ mới năm rưỡi mà, em mua từ bao giờ vậy?”

“Mua ở cửa hàng tiện lợi 24h ạ.” Ngô Tổ ngượng ngùng gãi đầu: “Sáng sớm hàng hoa quả chưa mở cửa, cũng không biết lê này có ngọt không nữa.”

Giả Tố Trân ngẩn ngơ một thoáng, nhìn gương mặt bình thường trước mắt mình, dường như đang nhìn thấy gương mặt khôi ngô tuấn tú của chàng thư sinh mấy trăm năm về trước, trong con hẻm nhỏ sau rạp hát, ban đêm không trăng, đôi nam nữ thủ thỉ tâm tình.

Thư sinh đi ra từ phủ tể tướng, trên người ám mùi rượu, dúi bọc hoa quả mang ra từ phủ tể tướng vào trong ngực cô. Phấn màu phủ trên mặt còn chưa phai mất, nữ phò mã mũ quan áo đỏ tuy đỏ mặt nhưng không ai phát hiện ra.

Lê mang ra từ tướng phủ cũng không biết có ngọt hay không.

Giả Tố Trân muốn nói nhất định là ngọt, nhưng một chiếc xe chạy qua quán cơm, trên kính thủy tinh lóe lên tia nắng sớm, muôn vàn tâm tư chỉ gói gọn trong một nụ cười nhẹ và một tiếng cám ơn.

“Nếu cổ họng chị còn khó chịu thì nhất định phải đến bệnh viện khám nhé, bệnh nhỏ mà để lưu lại về sau là sẽ thành vấn đề lớn đấy.” Ngô Tổ nói xong liền nở nụ cười với Giả Tố Trân: “Thôi em đến trường đây, tạm biệt chị nha.”

“Tạm biệt.” Giả Tố Trân vẫy tay chào, nhìn Ngô Tổ leo lên chiếc xe đạp đỏ rời đi.

Cậu trai đón nắng sớm rời đi, mà Giả Tố Trân thì đứng trong bóng tối dưới mái hiên dõi nhìn theo, mãi đến tận khi cái bóng đỏ kia rẽ qua góc tường, hoà vào dòng người.

Đôi mắt Giả Tố Trân phiếm đỏ, cô ôm chặt cái túi trong ngực ngồi xổm xuống, Hầu Đại đứng bên cạnh gãi đầu gãi tai chẳng biết an ủi thế nào, chỉ đành ngồi xuống bảo với Giả Tố Trân: “Chị à, chị mà ôm chặt nữa thì lê bị ép nát không ăn được mất.”

Giả Tố Trân cứng đờ người, lập tức thả lỏng sức.

Hầu Đại: “Chị đừng khóc, có người đưa thuốc đưa quả không tốt sao? Mấy thằng em của em có một quả đào thôi mà còn muốn ăn luôn cả hạt, chẳng thừa lại cọng lông đào nào.”

Giả Tố Trân lau nước mắt: “Chỉ là thế này quá tốt rồi.”

Kiếp này có hai người đối tốt với mình như vậy, một người là chàng, người kia là đầu thai chuyển thế của chàng. Quanh đi quẩn lại vẫn chỉ là một người, song cô lại cảm thấy kiếp này có được một người như vậy cũng đủ rồi.

Cô lau khô nước mắt, đứng dậy quay người lại thì thấy Bì Tu đứng ở cầu thang, cô ngẩn người, lập tức giấu đi cảm xúc, gọi một tiếng ông chủ.

Bì Tu nhìn thấy hết cảnh tượng vừa rồi, thấy Giả Tố Trân cũng không làm gì quá giới hạn, bèn xua tay bảo: “Nhanh ra đằng sau rửa mặt đi, lát nữa khách đến mà mặt cô máu me tèm lem, ai không biết còn tưởng xảy ra chuyện gì.”

Hầu Đại đứng bên cạnh xen lời vào: “Ông chủ, quán mình đâu có bán đồ ăn sáng, sớm thế này làm gì có khách.”

Bì Tu: “Bây giờ không có, không có nghĩa là sau này cũng không. Mấy con khỉ chúng mày làm cơm dở ẹc nhưng chắc cũng làm được màn thầu bánh bao hay cao lương gì đó chứ, phải chú trọng phát triển toàn diện biết không? Lần trước anh đưa sách cho chúng mày, mấy anh em chúng mày đã đọc xong chưa? Đọc xong thì đi học cách làm màn thầu được rồi.”

Hầu Đại: ……..

A lô, hiệp hội bảo vệ động vật đúng không ạ? Ở đây có kẻ ngược đãi khỉ.


	30. Chapter 30

Hầu Đại chìm vào im lặng.

Nếu không dập tan suy nghĩ muốn bán đồ ăn sáng của Bì Tu thì anh em mình sẽ rơi vào cảnh đi sớm về khuya, đứng ngoài đường rao bánh cao lương một đồng bốn cái.

Hầu Đại đã sớm nhìn thấu bộ mặt ghê tởm của tên tư bản giai cấp địa chủ áp bức Bì Tu, mặc dù cậu ta cũng muốn sớm kiếm đủ tiền mua nhà kiếm bạn gái với dành dụm chút của ăn của để cho mấy đứa em, thế nhưng hầu tinh cũng có tôn nghiêm.

Tôn Ngộ Không có thể đánh lên tận thiên cung, sao cậu ta lại phải đứng đường trốn quản lý đô thị để bán bánh cao lương chứ?

Có chết cũng không bán bánh cao lương nha!

Hầu tinh hít sâu một hơi, chỉ ra quảng trường đang trống chiêng vang lừng ngoài kia, gắp lửa bỏ tay người: “Ông chủ, bên ngoài ồn quá không có khách đến.”

“Sao không có ai đến được, lát nữa đám già kia yên tĩnh rồi thì chúng ta vẫn mở cửa làm ăn như thường.” Bì Tu chẳng thèm để đám người cả ngàn tuổi kia vào trong mắt, nghĩ bụng còn làm ồn nữa thì kêu tên Nhị Lang Thần mặt cá chết kia dắt chó đến bắt người, đám già này bản lĩnh khác thì không có chứ sĩ diện thì chẳng thua kém ai.

Tô An nhìn cảnh tượng náo nhiệt bên ngoài: “Ông chủ, anh có biết đang xảy ra chuyện gì kia không?”

“Dao Trì Tiên đấu pháp với Thập Nhị Kim Tiên.” Bì Tu ngáp một cái, lại nghe cậu bảo: “Đã tiến hành đến giai đoạn ân cần hỏi thăm sư tổ của nhau rồi, chờ bọn họ tỷ thí xong chắc học sinh cũng tan hết.”

_(Dao Trì Tiên: các vị tiên ở hồ Dao Trì – nơi ở của Tây Vương Mẫu; Thập Nhị Kim Tiên: 12 vị tiên của Xiển giáo, đồ đệ môn hạ của Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn.)_

Tô An cau mày: “Sao hai phe này tự dưng lại nổi xung đột thế?”

“Cái này em biết nha.” Hầu Nhị lê dép đi tới, giơ điện thoại trong tay lên nói: “Sở giám sát chuẩn bị tổ chức hội liên hoan thần tiên yêu quỷ để kỷ niệm bảy mươi năm thành lập sở, thấy bảo hạng nhất được thưởng công đức đấy.”

“Công đức là do nhà chúng nó chế ra à? Nói có là có chắc?” Bì Tu cầm di động của cậu xem kỹ, phát hiện hoạt động lần này còn phân chia thành mấy giai đoạn, hội liên hoan là trọng điểm sau cùng, trước đó còn có mấy vòng bỏ phiếu bình chọn nữa.

Nữ tiên đẹp nhất, con em tiên nhân ngoan nhất, thú cưng xinh nhất, pháp bảo mạnh nhất…..

Ngón tay Bì Tu dừng lại, nhìn thấy phần nam tiên đẹp trai nhất, bèn bấm vào, không ngoài dự đoán của hắn, quả nhiên thấy được tên của mình, song song với thằng quỷ xấu hoắc Phùng Đô kia.

Quan trọng là số phiếu bầu bên dưới cũng không thấp lắm, nhưng mở bình luận ra xem thì toàn là sừng với sừng.

“Một phiếu đồng tình.”

“Thật ra cũng xem như là kim cương vương lão ngũ, chỉ có điều nhân duyên hơi kém một chút.” _(Kim cương vương lão ngũ: nôm na là đàn ông độc thân hoàng kim (Golden Bachelor), hội tụ đủ năm tiêu chuẩn đẹp trai, giàu có, học vấn cao, năng lực giỏi, khiêm tốn.)_

“Thiên đạo mở ra cánh cửa kiếm tiền cho anh, nhưng lại đóng lại cánh cửa kết hôn của anh.”

Bì Tu: ……

Bì Tu ngẩng đầu nhìn Hầu Nhị: “Cái này là tự mình đăng ký báo danh hay là hệ thống tự động?”

“Chắc…… Chắc là tự động, yêu quái có máu mặt đều có trên này hết.” Hầu Nhị bị ông chủ nhìn mà co rúm người lại, lập tức trốn ra phía sau anh trai, dè chừng nói: “Ông chủ à anh đừng nóng, anh xem qua giải nhất đi, nhiều công đức lắm đấy.”

Đúng thật là rất nhiều, bằng với siêu độ ba nữ quỷ như Giả Tố Trân luôn, nhưng thế này chẳng phải vừa bán sắc vừa tốn tiền sao?

Bì Tu đen mặt vứt điện thoại trả cho Hầu Nhị, hằm hằm đi lên lầu, vớ di động bấm loạn trước ánh mắt khó hiểu của Văn Hi, gửi link chuyển tiếp bình chọn vào group chat và vòng bạn bè của mình. _(Vòng bạn bè là tính năng của Weibo, chỉ bạn bè mới thấy được bài đăng của mình.)_

Phát Đại Tài: Chuyển tiếp:….

Phát Đại Tài: Tôi, nam tiên đẹp trai nhất, bỏ phiếu, nhanh.

Công đức không thơm ư?

Đương nhiên là thơm, thơm đến mức Bì Tu phải mở Taobao xem mua phiếu kiểu gì.

Thế nhưng không mua phiếu được, người của sở giám sát đã sớm lường trước được đám thần tiên yêu quái không tiết tháo này muốn gian lận, cho nên liền dùng thần hồn chứng thực, mỗi thần hồn chỉ được bầu một phiếu mỗi ngày.

Phàm nhân không có thần hồn thì trực tiếp loại bỏ tư cách bỏ phiếu, ngay cả website cũng không vào được.

Mấy vị khách phàm nhân của Bì Tu không nhờ cậy được, mua phiếu cũng chẳng ai nhận, hắn ngồi trên giường cầm điện thoại ôm Văn Hi tức tối, vào group nhân viên quán cơm chuyển nhiệm vụ này vào KPI tháng này, mỗi người bầu một phiếu mỗi ngày sau đó gửi ảnh xác nhận đã bầu, Bì Tu – nam tiên đẹp trai nhất nhất định phải debut ở vị trí center.

Văn Hi: “Cái cuộc thi bình chọn này được thưởng bao nhiêu công đức vậy?”

Bì Tu chẳng buồn nhấc mắt: “Rất nhiều.”

Văn Hi nhìn tin tức trên di động hắn nhảy ra không ngừng, cũng lấy di động của mình ra, phát hiện cũng bỏ phiếu được. Thế là y bầu ngay một phiếu cho Bì Tu, giơ thông báo bỏ phiếu thành công cho hắn xem.

“Ngoan lắm.” Bì Tu bận rộn kéo phiếu cho mình, qua loa xoa xoa đầu Văn Hi, truyền cho y chút dương khí.

Bình thường Bì Tu ác danh vang xa, một vài tiểu yêu quái nghe danh hắn là rắm cũng chẳng dám thả, trông thấy bức ảnh hung thần ác sát ấy của hắn thì nào dám bỏ phiếu, chỉ cuống cuồng trượt gấp đi tìm ca ca của mình.

“So với công đức siêu độ tôi thì sao?” Văn Hi hỏi.

Nếu siêu độ mình có thể khiến lão yêu quái lấy được nhiều công đức chút thì cũng coi như mình đền đáp ơn chăm sóc trong thời gian qua. Loại lão quỷ như mình thì hẳn là được nhiều công đức lắm, bằng không lão yêu quái keo kiệt này sẽ chẳng đời nào chịu săn sóc mình như vậy.

Động tác bấm di động của Bì Tu ngừng lại, hàm hồ nói: “Cũng xấp xỉ tầm đó, phải mang cậu đến chỗ Phùng Đô mới biết cụ thể được bao nhiêu công đức.”

Văn Hi đáp lại, nghĩ bụng chắc chắn là không ít.

Chờ chuyện bỏ phiếu của Bì Tu kết thúc, có vài việc cũng có thể tính luôn một lượt.

Độ dương khí cho Văn Hi xong, chờ y ngủ rồi, Bì Tu bèn thay quần áo đi xuống lầu, cầm lấy di dộng rồi cưỡi con xe điện màu vàng đi về phía nghĩa trang công cộng, trên đường liên tiếp vượt bốn cái đèn giao thông, yêu khí ngùn ngụt đến độ Phùng Đô ngồi trong văn phòng cũng ngửi thấy được.

Lúc cửa văn phòng bị đá văng, Phùng Đô vẫn giữ nụ cười mỉm chuyên nghiệp, nhìn Bì Tu nói: “Đừng giận, chuyện này không phải do tôi quyết định.”

Mặt Bì Tu tối sầm: “Thiên Đạo tỉnh rồi à?”

“Tỉnh trong giây lát.” Phùng Đô mỉm cười: “Bảo với chúng ta là muốn làm hoạt động sau đó lại ngủ.”

Bì Tu cười khẩy: “Nó lợi hại quá nhỉ, công đức không phải mạng của nó à? Sao giờ lại chịu tặng bớt cho người khác? Còn cho cả một đống như vậy nữa?”

“Cho thì nhiều, cơ mà cũng chỉ vài người có thể nhận được thôi.” Phùng Đô rót cho hắn tách trà: “Thần tiên yêu quái sống quá lâu, bụng dạ quá hẹp hòi, nhất định sẽ vì chuyện bình chọn mà nảy sinh xung đột, chúng ta càng mâu thuẫn đấu đá nhau thì phàm nhân càng an toàn, đây không phải là điều nó mong muốn nhất hay sao?”

Bì Tu uống một hơi cạn sạch tách trà: “Toàn mấy lão già sống mấy ngàn mấy vạn tuổi rồi mà lại tức giận chỉ vì một tí công đức, đúng là giống phàm nhân vì tiền mà bất chấp thủ đoạn.”

“Đấy chẳng phải là ý nguyện của nó sao?” Phùng Đô chỉ tay lên trời, “Giống như sống càng lâu thì nhân quả dính líu càng nhiều, rồi sẽ có một ngày, không chừng sẽ giống như nó nghĩ, thật sự biến thành con người.”

Ngoài cửa sổ đột nhiên vang lên một tiếng sấm nổ, bầu trời nắng bắt đầu chuyển sang âm u.

Nụ cười trên mặt Phùng Đô vẫn bất biến, hắn tốt bụng bảo: “Ta chỉ đùa chút thôi, ngươi giận cái gì? Ngủ tiếp đi.”

Bì Tu nhìn hắn: “Ông đúng là cái gì cũng dám nói nhỉ.”

Phùng Đô nhìn mây đen ngoài trời rút đi, tươi cười nói: “Thế này thì có gì mà không dám, chẳng qua mọi người đều biết đây là một cái bẫy, song lại chẳng thể nào chống lại, chỉ có thể nhảy xuống theo ý của nó. Huống chi…..”

Hắn còn chưa nói xong, nhưng Bì Tu cũng hiểu ý của tên bạn già.

Thế giới này hiện giờ đã không cần đến thần tiên yêu quái nữa.

Hai người yên lặng nhìn nhau, Phùng Đô lại rót cho hắn tách nữa: “Đi một bước xem một bước thôi, không cần phải phiền lòng vì chuyện như thế. Mà sao hôm nay không dẫn Văn Hi theo? Thời tiết kiểu này, đáng lý ông phải bám rịt lấy cậu ta chứ nhỉ.”

Bì Tu nhíu mày: “Nắng to thế này tôi dẫn cậu ta ra ngoài làm gì? Nếu phơi nắng tan biến mất thì tôi biết khóc với ai.”

Phùng Đô cười trêu: “Bì Thế Mỹ còn biết thương tiếc người ta nữa cơ đấy.”

“Thôi đi, có phải ông báo danh đăng kí cái nam tiên đẹp trai nhất gì gì đó cho tôi không?” Bì Tu nhìn chằm chằm Phùng Đô: “Nếu không sắp xếp cho tôi được hạng nhất thì rút tên ra đê.”

Trong từ điển của Bì Tu không có hai chữ “Thất bại”, hắn đã muốn thì phải là hạng nhất.

Phùng Đô bó tay: “Tôi chịu, bên tôi chỉ phụ trách kỹ thuật thôi, còn quản lý số liệu thì do sở giám sát lo. Tôi có thể nói cho ông cái này, lần này bọn họ mượn cả Đế Thính sang. Giở trò gian lận gì là bị biết liền, ông nên từ bỏ ý định này đi.” _(Đế Thính là vật cưỡi của Địa Tạng Vương Bồ Tát, có thể nghe thấy vạn vật trên thế gian, nghe được mọi thiện ác hiền ngu, nghe thấu tâm tư của con người.)_

Mặt Bì Tu đen xì: “Vậy phải làm sao?”

“Cái gì mà làm sao? Đứng hỏi tôi, hỏi đứa hạng nhất ấy.” Phùng Đô mở trang chủ website ra, kêu lên ố ồ, giơ cho Bì Tu thấy hiện tại Nhị Lang Thần đang xếp thứ nhất.

Bộ đồ công sở màu đen của sở giám sát, khuy cài đến nút trên cùng, thắt lưng bó chặt lấy vòng eo, gương mặt lạnh lùng phối hợp với đồng phục, quả đúng là combo cấm dục tuyệt đỉnh.

Phùng Đô không cần mở bình luận cũng biết trong đó đang gào thét điên cuồng, toàn là áu áu éc éc mị chết rồi, còn nếu chưa chết thì nhất định là đỡ mị lên mị còn thở.

Hắn nhìn Bì Tu rồi lại nhìn di dộng: “Ông như này là không được đâu, cơ mà có thể xài chiêu ngược lại, người ta mặc quần áo thì ông cởi quần áo, có khi ông thắng được đấy.”

Bì Tu nhìn hắn, siết chặt nắm tay cố nhịn không đánh hắn, sau đó điên tiết bỏ về.

Phùng Đô còn ở phía sau gọi với theo: “Thật đấy, ông cân nhắc xem, với cái dáng người của ông thì thoải mái đi huynh đệ!

Đệ cái quần què!

Bì lão tổ sống gần vạn năm, hoàn toàn không ngờ sẽ có ngày mình lại lưu lạc đến nông nỗi phải đi cởi áo kéo phiếu, không phải chỉ là một chút công đức thôi sao, ai mà thèm?

Ông chủ Bì vừa sờ cơ bụng săn chắc của mình vừa nghĩ, mình thật sự không thèm chút nào.

Hắn lái xe điện về đến nhà, phát hiện hai tốp người ở quảng trường đối diện vẫn chưa chịu yên cho, nhạc nhẽo xập xình inh tai nhức óc, người đi đường cũng ít hơn bình thường.

Ông chủ Bì liếc nhìn đám hầu tinh ngồi ngẩn người ở quán cơm, tim bỗng nảy thịch một cái, mơ hồ có dự cảm chẳng lành.

“Ngồi đây làm gì?” Bì Tu đỗ xe, đi tới cửa, “Sao không đi chào khách đi?”

Đám hầu tinh ngồi ở cửa đồng loạt lắc đầu, Hầu Nhị vừa lắc đầu vừa cầm điện thoại, chán nản nói: “Em đã nghe “Vạn Lý Trường Thành mãi không đổ” tận ba lần rồi mà sao cục cưng của em vẫn chưa rep tin nhắn em?”

Tô An cầm sổ sách ra đón: “Ông chủ, sáng nay chưa được mống khách nào, doanh thu quán vẫn là 0!”

Mặt Bì Tu lại đen thêm một tầng, ngay cả hàn khí tích trong cơ thể cũng không hữu dụng nữa.

Bấy giờ Nhậm Kiêu dẫn theo Chổi Nhỏ đi ra từ sân sau, lớn tiếng nói: “Lão Bì ơi làm sao giờ, đám gà trống ở sân sau không gáy, gà mái cũng không đẻ, sáng nay không những chẳng được quả trứng nào mà cứt cũng chẳng rặn ra một giọt, sợ đến mức táo bón luôn rồi!”

Bì Tu ném điếu thuốc trong miệng xuống, cười gằn: “Đi, toàn bộ khỉ trong quán đi theo anh.”

Hát với nhảy chứ gì? Hôm nay ông đây sẽ cho bọn bây nhảy điệu cuối cùng trong đời.

Just one last dance!


	31. Chapter 31

Trên trời vầng dương rực lửa, dưới đất đấu pháp tình nồng.

Phía sau Bì giáo chủ là ngũ hành kỳ Hầu Nhất, Nhị, Tam, Tứ, Ngũ, tả hộ pháp Nhậm Kiêu thì sóng vai đi bên cạnh hắn.

Người chưa đến, yêu khí đã đến trước.

Thái Ất chân nhân hắt hơi một cái, cau mày lầm bầm: “Mùi biển tanh nồng quá!”

“Tôi cũng ngửi thấy.” Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân vừa quay đầu liền thấy Bì Tu hằm hằm xông tới, liền hớt hải cất Trảm Tiên kiếm trong tay đi, kêu to: “Tất cả chạy mau!! Họ Bì tới rồi!”

Sân tập lập tức loạn xà ngầu, Bì Tu lạnh lùng nhìn bọn họ ba chân bốn cẳng tắt nhạc dọn trận pháp, nghĩ đến số khách sáng nay quán mất đi, lòng hắn chẳng sinh ra được chút thương hại nào, chỉ ung dung nói với đám hầu tinh phía sau: “Trời lạnh rồi, cho thiên đình ngắm khỉ đi.”

Nhạc trong loa đã ngừng, thế nhưng nhạc trong di dộng Bì Tu lại cất lên.

“Hầu ca hầu ca, anh thật cao cường……”

_(Nhạc opening hoạt hình Tây Du Ký 1998 cho ai chưa biết :)) )_

Quảng trường được Bì Tu lập kết giới trận che mắt, phàm nhân bên ngoài không phát hiện được thảm án khỉ náo ở chỗ này, thần tiên bên trong cũng chẳng ai trốn ra được.

Đóng cửa thả khỉ xong, đám người này phát tác chứng PTSD sợ hầu tinh, Bì Tu thì lặng lẽ đứng đó thưởng thức bộ dáng bọn họ.

Năm đứa hầu tinh giải trừ hình người, ngoại hình nửa người nửa khỉ giống y như đúc Tôn Đại Thánh đại náo thiên cung năm nào, các thần tiên sau khi trải qua sự kiện đại náo thiên cung thì bị mắc PTSD sợ khỉ nghiêm trọng, trông thấy cảnh ấy là đại não đơ toàn tập, vừa la thất thanh khỉ đến khỉ đến vừa xách quần chạy tám hướng quanh quảng trường.

“Có! Có lông khỉ! Tôi bị hen suyễn! Chết mất!”

“Đụ móa đâu ra năm con khỉ thế này???”

“Sao vẫn còn có khỉ thành tinh được! Hầu gia gia ơi! Đừng tới đây mà!!”

Các thần tiên vừa chạy vừa nhớ lại nỗi sợ bị hầu tinh đì năm ấy, mới móc pháp bảo ra chuẩn bị phản công thì nhạc trong di động Bì Tu đã đổi sang “Xin hỏi đường ở nơi nao?”. _(Ending song Tây Du Ký 1986 :v )_

Ông chủ Bì thấy được rồi thì bèn tắt nhạc đi, tất cả hầu tinh trở về bên cạnh hắn, biến lại thành hình người. Nhậm Kiêu bỏ di động xuống, gật đầu với Bì Tu: “Quay video lại hết rồi.”

Các thần tiên thở hồng hộc, Phổ Hiền chân nhân hét lên: “Bì Tu! Có gì thì nói, chứ sao anh thả khỉ làm gì!”

Bì Tu nguýt ông ta: “Mấy người luyện thì luyện, chứ sao mở nhạc to thế làm gì?”

“Cũng là tại mấy con mụ này bắt đầu trước!”

Phổ Hiền chân nhân vừa dứt lời, Thái Âm chân quân Thường Hi dẫn đầu nhóm nữ tiên cũng chống nạnh chửi bới: “Bà nhổ vào nhá, là đứa nào mở nhạc vang sang bên đây trước hả? Có bản lĩnh hát “Làm một hảo hán” nhưng không có bản lĩnh làm hảo hán thật phỏng?” _(“Làm một hảo hán” là lời ca trong “Nam nhi đương tự cường.)_

“Là do mấy mụ múa lấn vạch trước!”

“Đấy là lụa hồng lấn sang chứ bọn tôi có cố ý đâu!”

“Xạo sự vừa vừa! Cái dải lụa hồng kia vả cho ông đây một cái bạt tai mà mấy mụ lại bảo không cố ý à? Ta nói cho các mụ biết, ta đã đánh điện cho các đồ tôn rồi nhá! Chờ bọn nó đến đi!”

“Đồ không biết xấu hổ, tưởng chỉ mình mấy lão biết gọi điện thôi đúng không? Tí nữa Tây Vương Mẫu đến thì mấy lão có chạy đằng trời!”

Trán Bì Bu nổi gân xanh, hắn hít sâu một hơi, giận dữ nói: “Ông đếch quan tâm vì sao các người lại đánh nhau, ngay bây giờ cút hết cho ông!”

Chúng tiên đờ người ra, cùng đồng thanh đáp: “Không được!”

Nhậm Kiêu thắc mắc: “Tại sao? Chỗ khác không có quảng trường cho mấy ông bà tập à? Tôi thấy cái quảng trường nhân dân ở trung tâm thành phố cũng không tệ đâu.”

Bích Tiêu tiên tử, một trong Tam Tiêu vội vã giải thích: “Tiết mục bọn tôi chuẩn bị phải dùng đến phép thuật, đương nhiên không thể để cho phàm nhân thấy được. Nếu dùng phép che mắt ở quảng trường mà phàm nhân hay qua lại thì sẽ gây ảnh hưởng đến sinh hoạt hằng ngày của bọn họ, lỡ sở giám sát phát hiện ra là sẽ bị phạt tiền với tái giáo dục.”

Mà chỗ Bì Tu thì có cả người lẫn yêu sống chung, nhân yêu quỷ quái hỗn tạp, một vài tinh quái cũng thường hay tụ tập ở đây, phàm nhân ít hơn nơi khác rất nhiều, quả thực là lựa chọn tốt nhất để làm sân tập múa tập kiếm.

Thế nhưng nhiều sư ít nến, nhiều người ít đất, nam tiên và nữ tiên đều ưng ý quảng trường này, sáng sớm chạm mặt nhau, ban đầu còn có thể giả vờ xã giao khách sáo dăm ba câu, thế nhưng một dải lụa hồng lấn sân vả vào mặt Phổ Hiền chân nhân đã phá vỡ sự hòa bình giả tạo ấy.

Nhậm Kiêu nhỏ giọng nhắc nhở Bì Tu: “Miếng đất này không phải của anh, có tức cũng vô dụng. Đuổi mấy người này đi thì cẩn thận lại bị sở giám sát phạt tiền.”

Bì Tu đen mặt không nói lời nào.

Nhậm Kiêu lại khuyên nhủ: “Có câu nói là đánh không được thì gia nhập, anh cũng tham gia nhảy cùng đi, biết đâu còn kiếm được công đức thì chẳng phải một công đôi việc hay sao?”

“Không được!” Bì Tu quả quyết.

Chịu tham gia bình chọn nam tiên đẹp trai nhất đã là cực hạn của hắn rồi, nhất định không thể tham gia cái loại hoạt động ca kịch dành cho lão niên xế bóng này nữa, mặc dù tuổi của hắn thật ra còn lớn hơn đám thần tiên này, thế nhưng điều đó không thay đổi được sự thật rằng hắn có một trái tim trẻ trung tiến bộ.

Nhậm Kiêu nghĩ bụng cái này thì có gì mà không được, với tính cách của họ Bì này thì có khi lúc về lén lút luyện múa thật ấy chứ, loại thách thức như thể trăm ngày nhịn ỉ* này, đúng là đo ni đóng giày cho Bì Tu.

Nếu không làm được tiết mục gì độc đáo thì chắc cũng múa hát được chứ.

Lão Bì được trời cao ưu ái ban cho cái mặt hung dữ, nói ổng không phải anh đại của tinh thần tiểu tử thì chẳng ma nào tin. Phối thêm áo quần bó sát với giày bệt cất bước lên sân khấu, gào lên một tiếng, bên trái vẽ thêm con rồng giống mình nữa thì hết sẩy.

Nhậm Kiêu che kín toàn bộ vảy cá của mình, tuyệt đối không ai dám léng phéng vẽ cái cầu vồng lên tay phải ổng đâu.

“Thật ra nhảy Meipai Shake cũng được mà.” Nhậm Kiêu nói, “Anh không thể lãng phí hình tượng cá nhân, lãng hí tấm thân cơ bắp này được.”

_(This is Meipai Shake )_

Bì Tu buồn bực, sao hôm nay một đứa rồi hai đứa đều nhớ thương cơ thể hắn vậy?

Phùng Đô bảo hắn cởi, Nhậm Kiêu thì bảo hắn nhảy, lão yêu vạn tuổi thật sự chưa đến nông nỗi ấy đâu.

“Bì Tu, rốt cuộc anh tới làm gì hả?” Phổ Hiền cố nén nỗi sợ khỉ, tiến lên một bước kêu Bì Tu: “Chúng tôi muốn luyện múa, mau mang mấy con khỉ của anh đi đi!”

Bì Tu khẽ nhướn mày, đang định ra tay thì chợt nghe thấy một tiếng chó sủa.

Nhị Lang Thần xé kết giới che mắt của hắn, cùng Hao Thiên Khuyển đi vào trong, trên người vẫn mặc bộ đồng phục đen chết tiệt của sở giám sát, hàng khuy màu bạc được cài vô cùng chỉnh tề.

Bì Tu nhìn nhóc ba mắt rồi lại nhìn con chó Hao Thiên Khuyển cậy thế chủ đang bày mặt dữ tợn đứng bên cạnh hắn, không ngờ nó cũng mặc sơ mi đen thêu hoa bạc luôn.

Đúng là mặt người thân chó nhỉ.

_(Nhân mô cẩu dạng: ý nói bề ngoài tốt đẹp nhưng bụng dạ xấu xa.)_

Bì Tu nhìn Hao Thiên Khuyển, lại nhìn năm con khỉ đằng sau mình, nghĩ thầm rõ ràng khỉ giống người hơn chó mà sao năm thằng khỉ này hóa hình lại không bằng con chó mực Hao Thiên Khuyển chứ?

“Đồ đệ ngoan của ta!” Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân thấy đồ đệ tới thì lập tức chạy tới đón trước ánh mắt khinh bỉ của các nữ tiên, “Con cuối cùng cũng đến rồi, nếu con còn không đến thì họ Bì này sẽ thả khỉ cắn chúng ta mất!”

Đám khỉ ngó cái thân hình mỡ màng của Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân, nghĩ bụng thôi bỏ đi, cắn một cái thì tam cao tính chẳng ra ấy chứ. _(Tam cao: cao cholesterol, cao huyết áp, cao đường huyết.)_

Nhị Lang Thần liếc Bì Tu một cái, trực tiếp đi tới hỏi: “Rốt cuộc là xảy ra chuyện gì?”

Bì Tu chỉ vào hai cái loa dưới đất: “Mỗi bên một cái loa bật ầm ĩ, dân cư quanh đây không chịu nổi, cho nên tôi đến để bảo vệ chính nghĩa.”

“Việc này thì tôi đã biết, vừa rồi có năm báo cáo nói nơi này mất trật tự.”

Nhị Lang Thần nhìn năm hầu tinh đằng sau Bì Tu, Hao Thiên Khuyển đứng bên cạnh hắn lập tức nhe răng về phía đám khỉ, thấy bọn nó sợ hãi trốn ra sau thì mới cười hì hì nói: “Ái chà, không giống con khỉ Tôn, dọa tí mà đã sợ rồi.”

“Đừng nghịch.” Nhị Lang Thần kéo Hao Thiên Khuyển ra sau lưng, hỏi Bì Tu: “Là hậu duệ của Tôn Ngộ Không à?”

Hầu Đại giơ tay xen mồm: “Thật ngại quá, ông cụ năm xưa kiên trì với chủ nghĩa không con cái, cho nên không lưu lại đời sau.”

Bì Tu nhíu mày: “Gác lại chủ đề Tôn Ngộ Không đẻ con được rồi đấy, nhóc con ba mắt nghĩ bạo quá nhỉ.”

“Hỏi chút thôi mà.” Con mắt thứ ba của Dương Tiễn đột nhiên mở ra quét qua năm con khỉ một vòng rồi nhắm lại, bấy giờ mới hắng giọng nói: “Chuyện bên này tôi sẽ xử lý.”

Bì Tu vẫn không tha: “Xử lý kiểu gì? Bọn họ nhất quyết đòi tập ở đây, trưa nay trong quán chả được mống khách nào, mấy ngày này người có gia đình như tôi phải sống sao?”

Dương Tiễn nhíu mày: “Vậy anh muốn thế nào?”

Hao Thiên Khuyển trốn sau lưng hắn nhỏ giọng nói: “Muốn tên đại gia như anh đền tiền chứ sao nữa, hỏi thừa.”

Bì Tu khoanh tay nói: “Tôi không thiếu đạo đức như vậy đâu.”

Thật không?

Tất cả thần tiên nghe trộm đều muốn hỏi câu này, song không ai dám mở miệng.

“Chi bằng để mọi người trước khi múa ở đây thì vào quán tôi ăn sáng trước, ăn no thì mới có sức mà múa chứ.” Bì Tu ung dung nói như thể chuyện đương nhiên, chẳng có tí tẹo lương tâm nào.

Hầu Đại đứng bên cạnh trố mắt ngoác mồm, cậu ta đã liều mình làm trò khỉ để đuổi đám tiên quan gây rối này đi mà sao vẫn không thoát khỏi số phận Tây Thi màn thầu bán cơm sáng? _(Tây Thi màn thầu: một cô gái xinh đẹp bán màn thầu cực hot trên mạng, được mọi người gọi là Tây Thi màn thầu.)_

Mẹ nó, tại sao?

Nhậm Kiêu ở trong lòng vỗ tay cho Bì Tu, không hổ là Bì lột da – chàng sinh viên tài năng thất đức từng học MBA tại Đại học Yêu Quái, có thể giữ vẻ mặt tỉnh bơ thở ra một câu xàm xí bảo cả đám già ích cốc mấy ngàn năm phải ăn no rồi hẵng vận động. _(MBA: bằng thạc sĩ quản trị kinh doanh.)_

Gương mặt Bì Tu vẫn rất chi là bình tĩnh, thậm chí còn nở nụ cười mỉm với đám thần tiên đang tức mà không dám nói gì phía sau Nhị Lang Thần.

Hắn cực kỳ thích cái vẻ mặt người ta tức hắn mà chẳng làm gì được hắn, chỉ có thể nuốt giận vào bụng, đúng là khiến lão yêu quái đây khoan khoái hết cả người, quét bay hết sạch phiền muộn trong buổi sáng hôm nay.

“Sao, không chịu à?” Bì Tu nhướn mày nhìn Quảng Thành Tử và Thái Âm chân quân: “Mất có tí tiền thôi mà cũng không chịu?”

Các nam tiên không muốn mất mặt trước nữ tiên, nữ tiên cũng không muốn để bọn họ chế giễu, hai nhóm đều gật đầu nói đồng ý đồng ý. Dù sao họ Bì này cũng không phải kẻ dễ trêu chọc, năm xưa hắn còn đứng ngang hàng với Thao Thiết và Nhai Tí, đều là đối tượng mà ai thấy cũng phải đi đường vòng.

Tuy bây giờ đã mang danh ông chồng thật thà bị cắm sừng, thế nhưng không có nghĩa là hắn vô dụng.

Hai bên nhất trí ý kiến, Bì Tu hài lòng dẫn khỉ rời đi.

Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân nhìn Dương Tiễn, vẻ mặt hận rèn sắt không thể thành thép: “Vừa rồi sao con không nói giúp hả?”

“Một buổi sáng nhận năm cái khiếu nại đều ở chỗ này hết, người bảo con phải nói thế nào đây?” Dương Tiễn kéo Hao Thiên Khuyển qua, bảo nó chào hỏi Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân.

“Tiểu Thiên ngoan.” Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân xoa đầu Hao Thiên Khuyển, nhìn sang Dương Tiễn là lông mày lại dựng lên: “Con có biết ta và các sư thúc sư bá của con vất vả đến mức nào vì tiết mục này không? Bọn ta không giống con có thể dựa vào cuộc bình chọn kia để lấy công đức.”

Dương Tiễn cau mày: “Bình chọn gì cơ ạ?”

Ngọc Đỉnh chân nhân lấy di động ra cho hắn xem: “Chính là cái này này, bây giờ con đang đứng đầu bảng bình chọn nam tiên đẹp trai nhất, Tiểu Thiên của chúng ta cũng ở trong bảng thú cưng xinh nhất, có điều phiếu không nhiều.”

Hao Thiên Khuyển vừa thấy ảnh mình là lập tức chê xấu muốn giành lấy điện thoại, Nhị Lang Thần ấn nó vào trong ngực, chăm chú nhìn màn hình điện thoại, sắc mặt càng lúc càng chùng xuống.

Không thể nào, phiếu của Tiểu Thiên không thể nào ít như vậy được!


	32. Chapter 32

Ánh nắng bên ngoài rọi chiếu vào phòng, khiến gian phòng phía sau lớp rèm voan hoa sáng bừng lên, Văn Hi đang nằm lỳ trên giường bị ánh nắng đáng thức, liền theo bản năng trở mình ôm lấy người bên cạnh, thế nhưng lại với lấy khoảng không.

Trước khi đi lão yêu quái đã nói nhất định sẽ trở lại khi mình tỉnh, giờ mình tỉnh rồi, thế mà giường vẫn lạnh tanh.

Văn Hi ôm tấm chăn dính dương khí của Bì Tu cọ cọ, móc điện thoại ra xem bảng bình chọn trên diễn đàn, xem đi xem lại hai lượt phát hiện mọi người đều đang gào khóc đòi sinh con cho Nhị Lang Thần, chẳng ma nào nhắc đến Bì Tu, dù có nhắc thì cũng dùng Kẻ-mà-ai-cũng-biết-là-ai-đấy hay Cái-vị-kia để thay thế.

Đúng là Chúa tể Voldemort của yêu giới, là who trong You-know-who.

Văn Hi kéo xuống dưới, phát hiện còn có người nhắc tới Thao Thiết, tuy nhiên toàn viết ẩn ý ghép vần hoặc viết tắt, phải nghĩ mãi mới đoán ra là hắn.

“Thật ra TT cũng bảnh bao ưa nhìn, đáng tiếc lại là tội phạm kinh tế, u hu hu với gương mặt đó thì tôi tình nguyện bị hắn lừa thân lừa tâm, nhưng lừa tiền thì thôi.”

Bên dưới cũng có không ít bình luận phụ họa theo, Văn Hi còn thấy một bức hình của Thao Thiết, tuy nhiên niên đại xa xưa, trắng đen mơ hồ, y soi cả buổi trời, sườn mặt người nọ khuất trong bóng tối, song thứ hắn ôm trong ngực lại lộ một góc ra ánh sáng, khiến Văn Hi thấy hơi quen mắt.

Trông giống bức tượng Quan Thế Âm mà ngày xưa mẹ thờ ở trong phật đường ghê.

Y nhìn kỹ hồi lâu mà vẫn không thể xác nhận được, bèn ném điện thoại sang một bên, đứng dậy rửa mặt qua loa rồi buộc tóc, xỏ giày đi xuống dưới lầu chờ Bì Tu về.

Trong quán chỉ có hai kẻ không phải người là Tô An và Giả Tố Trân, chẳng có mống khách nào.

Tô An đang cầm máy tính tính doanh thu tháng này, nghe tiếng động bèn ngẩng đầu lên nhìn, thấy bà chủ đi xuống thì ngừng tay hỏi: “Có việc gì không anh?”

Giả Tố Trân cũng phúc thân chào y: “Văn công tử.”

“Không có việc gì, chỉ là ở trên lầu chán quá nên xuống dưới xem chút thôi.” Văn Hi xua tay bảo Giả Tố Trân đứng dậy, “Sau này không cần phải làm vậy đâu.”

“Lúc nãy ông chủ đã về rồi, sau đó lại mang Nhậm Kiêu và đám Hầu Đại tới quảng trường.” Tô An chủ động báo cáo hành tung của ông chủ, còn rót trà cho Văn Hi, “Bây giờ phía quảng trường đã yên tĩnh rồi, chắc ảnh sẽ về ngay thôi.”

Văn Hi: ……

Văn Hi: “Anh ta ra đó làm gì? Đi chỉ đạo người ta phải múa quảng trường như thế nào à?”

Đánh không được thì gia nhập, đi con đường của người khác để người khác không có đường để đi, đây quả thực là việc mà lão yêu quái sẽ làm vì thưởng công đức.

Tô An: “Chắc là….. không đâu ạ.”

Ông chủ mặc dù vì kiếm tiền mà bất chấp thủ đoạn, nhưng sẽ không tới nỗi vì công đức mà chịu lên sân khấu múa máy khoe da lộ thịt đâu.

Cơ mà…..

Dáng người của ông chủ rất giống mấy mãnh nam múa cột trong hộp đêm, nếu dựng hai cái cột trong quán, để ông chủ và Nhậm Kiêu lên sàn, hấp dẫn các khách hàng nữ và những thành phần mê trai quên lối về, vậy thì chẳng phải kiếm bộn tiền hay sao?

Quản gia của quán cơm đang suy tính thì đột nhiên một đám người nối đuôi nhau đi vào cửa, dây chuyền vàng kính râm đen, tóc bên thái dương cạo hai vạch, vừa nhìn là thấy khí chất giang hồ cỏ tỏa ra ngập trời.

“Ngại quá, xin hỏi có ai ở đây không?”

Văn Hi còn chưa kịp phản ứng thì Tô An và Giả Tố Trân đã đứng chắn trước người y, bàn tính tinh lạnh lùng đẩy chiếc kính trên mũi: “Đầu bếp không có đây, buổi trưa quán không bán hàng.”

Kẻ dẫn đầu dáng người mập lùn, miệng dẩu ra như mỏ chim, môi đỏ như bôi Dior 999 và Armani tông đỏ 402.

[ ](https://catshousesite.wordpress.com/2020/08/15/quan-com-ty-huu-chi-co-vao-khong-co-ra-chuong-32/u-4/)

[ ](https://catshousesite.wordpress.com/2020/08/15/quan-com-ty-huu-chi-co-vao-khong-co-ra-chuong-32/u-5/)

_(Hai màu đó đây chị em)_

Gã mỉm cười: “Bọn tôi không tới ăn cơm, mà tới để tìm người.”

Con mắt hạt đậu của loài chim lướt qua vai Tô An, nhìn vào Văn Hi đang ngồi bên cạnh quầy thu ngân, khóe miệng gã cười càng tươi hơn. Gã ta tiến lên hai bước, người Tô An lóe lên ánh sáng đỏ, hạt bàn tính lập tức bao quanh trước người gã, ngăn cản đường đi của tên mập.

Cổ họng Giả Tố Trân phát ra tiếng rít trầm thấp, quỷ hình hiển lộ hết ra.

“Đừng căng thẳng vậy chứ.” Tên mập vội giơ tay ý bảo mình không có ý gì khác: “Tôi là Phí Ất, nguyên thân là Phì Di, mới tới chỗ này. Nghe nói nơi này là địa bàn của Bì lão tổ nên đặc biệt qua đây chào hỏi ngài ấy.”

Hắn nhìn Văn Hi, chậm rãi nói: “Vị này là phu nhân nhỉ, chuyện lần trước thật xin lỗi……”

*

Bì Tu về gần tới quán thì chợt dừng bước, sầm mặt kéo cửa cảm nhận luồng nhiệt phả vào mặt. Nhậm Kiều cũng cau mày than vãn: “Không khí sao thế nhở, hơi nước sắp cạn khô rồi.”

Bì Tu không nói gì, nhìn chằm chằm con chim béo đang tái mặt ngồi trong đại sảnh, từ từ lộ ra một nụ cười dữ tợn.

Lần này không phải ông đi tìm mày mà tự mày chủ động tới chịu chết, ngăn cũng không ngăn nổi đâu nhé.

Thấy Bì Tu trở lại, Văn Hi lập tức đứng dậy nghênh đón: “Đương gia, ngài cuối cùng cũng về rồi.”

Y dựa gần tới, nhiệt độ chung quanh Bì Tu cũng dịu bớt đi. Ông chủ Bì ôm lấy nhóc con, nghe y thì thầm bên tai mình: “Gã ta vừa tới là nhiệt độ trong quán tự dưng tăng cao.”

“Không sao.” Bì Tu vỗ lưng Văn Hi: “Lát nữa là ổn ngay.”

Nhậm Kiêu cũng nhìn thấy Phì Di, nghĩ bụng đù má đúng là không phải oan gia không gặp mặt.

Phì Di, địch thủ muôn đời của sinh vật biển, kẻ thù số một của đại vương thủy sản.

Ánh mắt hai bên chạm nhau, Phì Di lập tức đứng dậy cười với Bì Tu: “Bì lão tổ, chuyện lần trước thật sự xin lỗi, là do tôi không quản lý thuộc hạ cho tốt, nên mới…..”

Gã còn chưa nói hết câu thì Văn Hi đã véo đùi khóc thút thít: “Anh không biết đâu, gã ta vừa tới là trong quán nóng hầm hập, người của gã còn giở trò bất lương! Động tay động chân với Tố Trân!”

Văn Hi vừa oan ức tố cáo vừa liếc mắt với Giả Tố Trân.

Phí Ất: ???

Gã đang muốn nói tỏa nhiệt là thiên tính của mình, cũng bất đắc dĩ như là Bì lão tổ không có lỗ đ*t vậy. Bất thình lình một tiếng la thất thanh vang lên, Phí Ất quay phắt đầu lại, thấy nữ quỷ kia cầm tay đàn em của mình đặt trên người cô ả, mà tên đàn em thì trông còn thảm hơn cả ma nữ.

“Đừng có chạm vào tôi! Cô đừng có chạm vào tôi!”

Giả Tố Trân chờ tên nhóc kia chạm vào mình rồi liền buông tay ra, nức nở nói: “Ông chủ, ngài xem, lúc ngài ở đây mà bọn chúng còn dám làm vậy, sự trong sạch của nô gia mất hết rồi!”

Phí Ất cũng biến sắc, còn chưa biết là ai mất đi trong sạch đâu.

Bì Tu duỗi tay ý bảo Giả Tố Trân trật tự, quay đầu nói với Nhậm Kiêu: “Gọi điện kêu Chổi Nhỏ về đi, năm nay đến lúc uống thuốc tẩy giun rồi.”

Phì Di, ăn vào hết bệnh, có thể diệt trùng. Nói đơn giản thì chính là bố của các loại ký sinh trùng, ăn vào bụng có thể giết sạch ký sinh trùng.

Đúng lúc Bì Tu muốn mang Chổi Nhỏ đến trạm y tế lấy thuốc tiệt trùng tẩy giun, đúng là muốn gì được nấy, Phì Di tự dâng tới cửa, còn kịp thời hơn cả đảng và chính phủ quan ái nhân dân.

Nhậm Kiêu lấy di động và chìa khóa xe đi ra ngoài cửa, gọi điện không kịp, đi đón thằng nhỏ luôn cho nhanh, thuốc tẩy giun mặc dù là thuốc nhưng cũng phải dùng nóng mới tốt.

Phì Di hiểu ra ý tứ của Bì Tu, lập tức hót lên một tiếng kêu gọi đám đàn em chắn trước người mình, giọng nói vốn hàm hậu bỗng chốc trở nên vừa cao vừa chói.

“Bì lão tổ! Tôi có lòng tốt đến thăm hỏi ông! Bây giờ là xã hội pháp trị rồi! Tôi đã đăng kí hộ khẩu! Lệnh cấm giết yêu không cho phép ông động đến tôi!”

Văn Hi cảm thấy cái giọng này chói hết cả tai, y bịt tai lại mà vẫn không giảm bớt được chút nào, đầu đau nhức dữ dội, trước mắt biến thành màu đen.

“Kêu la cái gì, chỉ lo người khác không biết chỗ này giết yêu đúng không?” Bì Tu vung tay khiến con chim béo này ngậm miệng lại, cái mặt gã nghẹn đến đỏ bừng mà chẳng phát ra được âm thanh nào.

Hắn mở đôi tay bịt tai của Văn Hi ra, hỏi: “Đau tai hả?”

“Không phải.” Văn Hi lắc đầu, trước mắt bỗng nhiên lóe lên mấy hình ảnh, song thoáng qua rất nhanh nên y chẳng thấy rõ là gì.

Bì Tu cau mày: “Vậy là chỗ nào đau?”

Văn Hi: “Đầu có hơi đau.”

Tô An liếc nhìn Phì Di đang tăng nhiệt độ không khí, cất lời cắt ngang ông chủ và bà chủ đang tỏa ra mùi chua: “Ông chủ, xử lý Phì Di thế nào đây?”

Bì Tu quay đầu sang nhìn, tay lại vung lên, đám thuộc hạ lập tức giơ tay chịu trói, ôm đầu tự động ngồi xổm ở góc tường, khiến cái mặt Phì Di đã tái giờ lại càng tái hơn.

Trông có vẻ hơi nhiều mỡ, dầu nhiều mà hấp thì ngấy, nếu đem chiên thì có phá hỏng thành phần dinh dưỡng bên trong không nhỉ? Kho thì cũng được, nhưng mà nguyên hình chim cút của nó hơi lớn, kho cũng tốn lửa lắm.

Trong lúc Bì Tu lơ đãng suy nghĩ, Phì Di bèn dùng hết sức lực toàn thân tránh thoát khỏi pháp thuật của hắn, cầm di dộng lên, ra sức ấn vào ba phím số.

110!

Yêu quái xã hội đen gặp phải quán cơm giang hồ, chú cảnh sát mau tới đây!

Phàm nhân gọi điện báo cảnh sát thì sẽ trực tiếp nối máy đến đồn công an, còn yêu quái gọi điện thì sẽ trực tiếp nối máy đến sở giám sát, khi Lý Tịnh tay cầm bảo tháp, mang theo thiên binh thiên tướng chạy tới, liền thấy một hàng yêu quái ôm đầu ngổi xổm ở góc tường, thế là ngẩn hết cả ra.

Bì Tu ôm Văn Hi ngồi ở một bên, chẳng buồn liếc vị Lý Thiên Vương bán con thăng chức này lấy một cái.

“Ông chủ Bì, chúng tôi mới nhận được điện thoại báo rằng nơi này…..”

Bì Tu giơ tay ngắt lời ông ta: “Người ở chỗ này, thừa dịp tôi không có nhà liền xông vào quấy rối nhân viên nhà tôi, có thể xách bọn chúng đi được rồi đấy.”

Đám thuộc hạ bị ép ngậm miệng, tức tối mà chẳng dám nói gì, với cái mặt của ả ma nữ phục vụ kia, phải tự sáp tới thì đây mới thèm quấy rối nhá! Muốn quấy rối thì cũng là quấy rối người như bà chủ ấy!

Lão già họ Bì này đang vũ nhục thẩm mỹ của thanh niên thời đại mới!

“Thần hồn gọi điện báo cảnh sát được xác định là Phì Di, chúng tôi muốn gặp người báo án để nghe giải thích tình huống cụ thể, sau đó mới dẫn người đi được.” Lý Tịnh nâng bảo tháp, thấy Bì Tu chẳng có vẻ gì là sợ hãi, liền kiên định nói: “Ông chủ Bì thả người ra đi.”

Văn Hi nhìn bảo tháp bảy màu rực rỡ trong tay ông ta, cũng không biết vị này rốt cuộc lợi hại đến đâu, bèn kéo kéo Bì Tu. Không ngờ Bì Tu lại nghe lời y.

“Xách người ra đi.” Bì Tu nói.

Hầu Đại và Hầu Tam xách Phì Di ra, con chim này hoảng hồn rụng mất mấy cái lông, yêu khí phân tán khiến nhiệt độ trong quán cao lên rất nhiều.

Văn Hi theo bản năng sờ mặt Bì Tu, tựa sát vào người hắn, ghé vào tai hắn thủ thỉ: “Đừng giận.”

Bì Tu nghĩ hắn có gì mà phải giận, vốn chỉ định dọa cho con chim mập đ!t dám chê hắn già này biết điều thôi, cơ mà ôm nhóc con đúng là chẳng còn nóng ngực chút nào, cho dù Phì Di ở đây cũng không khiến hắn chảy một giọt mồ hôi.

Dùng quá tốt, hắn sẽ chẳng bao giờ tìm được gối băng hạ nhiệt nào hiệu quả hơn nhóc con nữa.

“Lý Thiên Vương cứu tôi với! Bọn chúng, bọn chúng muốn ăn thịt tôi!”

Phì Di khóc lóc nhích sang phía Lý Tịnh, Lý Tịnh rụt lùi về sau một bước, nhìn Bì Tu rồi lại nhìn Phì Di bị trói gô trên đất, nghĩ bụng Tỳ Hưu không hổ là huynh đệ tốt với Thao Thiết, xét về sắc hương vị, ngay cái đầu tiên là sắc thì con Phì Di này đã không có rồi, thế mà cũng bỏ vào mồm cho được.

Yêu quái đúng là khó hiểu mà.

Lý Tịnh hít sâu một hơi, nhìn Bì Tu bảo: “Phì Di hiện nay là yêu quái quý hiếm thuộc diện nguy cấp, ăn thịt nó là phạm pháp, anh không biết hả?”

Bì Tu sững sờ, sau một hồi suy nghĩ mới nói: “Hình như có nghe loáng thoáng thế thật…..”

“Ăn thịt Phì Di là phạm pháp, cần phải nộp tiền phạt đồng thời thực hiện lao động nghĩa vụ.” Lý Tịnh ngồi xổm xuống tháo dây trói cho Phì Di, thiên binh thiên tướng bên cạnh lập tức lấy giấy bút ra chuẩn bị ghi giấy phạt.

Văn Hi nhướn mày: “Đừng gấp chứ.”

Y chỉ vào Phì Di: “Là bọn chúng tới khiêu khích trước, bọn tôi chỉ tự vệ thôi, hơn nữa gã ta đâu có bị thương, mấy người không có căn cứ gì để ghi giấy phạt cả.”

Tô An hùa theo gật đầu: “Chúng tôi không làm chuyện gì gây thương tổn cho gã ta, chưa gì đã vội vàng ghi gấy phạt, sở giám sát các người thiếu tiền hả?”

“Không tổn thương người khác thế mấy người trói người ta lại làm gì?” Lý Tịnh hỏi ngược lại.

Hầu Nhị giơ tay nói: “Ngại quá, dạo gần đây cúm gia cầm hoành hành nghiêm trọng, chúng tôi sợ gã ta có bệnh truyền nhiễm thôi.”

Phì Di tức tối: “Bậy bạ! Tôi mới từ trong núi đi ra! Tôi cũng có phải gà đâu! Sao mà bị cúm gia cầm được!”

“Anh nói thế sai rồi, đâu phải chỉ có gà mới mắc cúm gia cầm đâu.” Văn Hi yếu ớt dựa vào Bì Tu: “Chẳng lẽ anh xem thường gà, suy ra là xem thường Mão Nhật Tinh Quan đúng không?”

Bì Tu bật cười, dường như không có ý trách cứ Văn Hi.

Lý Tịnh thấy Văn Hi giở trò cáo mượn oai hùm, nhíu mày toan nổi giận thì ngoài cửa chợt vang lên tiếng đỗ ô tô, Tây Vương Mẫu xách bao đi vào, trông thấy cảnh ấy thì cũng ngớ hết cả người.

Bà nhìn đám yêu quái thuộc hạ ngồi xồm ở góc tường, tốc áo trùm đầu, lõa lồ nửa thân trên, cau mày hỏi: “Đây là…….? Hiện trường triệt phá ổ mại dâm hả?”

_Editor: Có vẻ theo thiết lập của tác giả thì Phì Di là Phì Di Điểu, nhưng lại mang đặc tính gây nắng hạn của Phì Di Xà. Coi như kết hợp hai con đi._


	33. Chapter 33

Tây Vương Mẫu đứng ở cửa chẳng biết nên tiến hay lùi, trong lúc vô ý liếc xuống sàn nhà, sự chú ý của bà lập tức bị hấp dẫn bởi tên Phì Di đang nằm úp sấp dưới đất.

Con chim béo tốt thế! Nướng lên ăn thì ngon phải biết!

“Đến rồi đấy à?” Bì Tu thấy bà đến thì nhấc cằm, Tô An lập tức dâng trà nước điểm tâm mời Tây Vương Mẫu.

Phí Ất nằm dưới đất bị Tây Vương Mẫu nhìn chòng chọc, cảm giác nguy hiểm khi bị kẻ săn mồi theo dõi khiến gã co rúm cả người, đồng thời vô thức rụng mất mấy cái lông, nhiệt độ trong phòng cũng cao lên một khúc.

Tây Vương Mẫu cảm thấy khác thường, dựng lông mày giận dữ nói: “Thu yêu khí lại! Giờ mới là tháng năm! Không được phép xuất hiện cảnh báo đỏ khu vực nhiệt độ cao!”

Phí Ất bị hét vào mặt, vừa run rẩy thu yêu khí vừa nói: “Tôi mới là người bị hại cơ mà.”

“Tây Vương Mẫu tới đây làm gì vậy?” Lý Tịnh hỏi với bộ mặt khó coi.

Tây Vương Mẫu chẳng để ý vẻ mặt cau có của ông ta, bà vén tóc ung dung nói: “Lúc nãy ở quảng trường có ẩu đả, tôi vừa mới đi can về, tiện đường ghé qua đây uống ngụm trà.”

Bà liếc Phì Di: “Lý Thiên Vương xong việc rồi hả? Lúc mới tới tôi tình cờ gặp Na Tra, chẳng lẽ hai cha con ông có hẹn à?”

Vừa nghe đến tên Na Tra là sắc mặt Lý Tịnh lập tức thay đổi, ông ta tức tối lườm Bì Tu đang yên lặng ngồi một bên, hừ lạnh một tiếng sau đó mang Phì Di lên xe rời đi.

Trên đường về sở giám sát tiện thể lắng nghe đầu đuôi sự việc, rồi liền mang người về phòng thẩm vấn hỏi mấy câu.

Lý Tịnh phát hiện con chim này đúng thật là xui xẻo, người của mình không hiểu chuyện thọc cho tâm can của họ Bì một dao trước, đích thân tới cửa xin lỗi thì lại bị họ Bì ghim, thiếu chút nữa mất cả mạng.

Lý Tịnh dạy bảo vài câu, nhắc nhở Phì Di không được trưng ra cái điệu bộ xã hội đen léo nha léo nhéo kia nữa, thấy gã sợ đến rụng cả lông thì cũng đành thả người.

Nhị Lang Thần từ bên ngoài trở về, vừa khéo gặp Lý Tịnh dẫn Phì Di đi ra, hơi nóng xộc vào mặt khiến hắn hơi nhướn mày, quay đầu bảo Hao Thiên Khuyển không được thè lưỡi.

“Sao lại mang Phì Di về?” Dương Tiễn hỏi.

Lý Tịnh: “Hết cách rồi, không mang về thì gã sẽ thành thuốc tẩy giun cho con trai của Bì Tu mất.”

Dương Tiễn quay đầu liếc nhìn Phí Ất được đám đàn em dìu ra khỏi cửa, thiên nhãn trên trán mở ra một giây sau đó nhắm lại, có vẻ không phát hiện dị thường gì, hắn quay lại nhìn Lý Tịnh, nói: “Ông có mang di động theo không?”

Lý Tịnh khó hiểu: “Có, sao thế?”

“Đúng lúc lắm, bầu cho Tiểu Thiên nhà tôi một phiếu đi……”

Hao Thiên Khuyển đen xì mặt, trừng mắt nhìn Dương Tiễn, không biết nên bỏ đi hay là đạp hắn một phát rồi mới đi.

Phì Di ngồi trên xe được đàn em đón về, giơ tay lau mồ hôi, mãi đến tận khi biển hiệu của sở giám sát hoàn toàn biến mất khỏi ô cửa xe phía sau, gã mới thở phào nhẹ nhõm. Run rẩy móc di động ra gọi điện.

Điện thoại kêu mấy tiếng rồi mới được bắt máy, tín hiệu bên kia không tốt, khó khăn lắm mới nghe rõ được một hai âm thanh, phải đợi một lát rồi giọng nói ở đầu bên kia mới rõ ràng.

Một giọng âm trầm cất lên: “Sao giờ lại gọi sang đây?”

“Thưa Nhai Tí đại nhân, tôi, tôi vừa đi ra từ quán cơm của Bì Tu.” Phí Ất cẩn thận nói: “Đại nhân, bên cạnh Bì Tu đúng là có một con quỷ, nhưng tôi không ngửi được mùi gì từ trên người y, cơ mà người y cả trong lẫn ngoài đều là yêu khí của Bì Tu, đoán chừng là đã ngủ với nhau rồi.”

Đầu dây bên kia im lặng một thoáng, Nhai Tí mới lên tiếng: “Lũ thuộc hạ ngu xuẩn của ngươi đâu? Ngươi đã đến xem hay chưa?”

“Dạ rồi ạ.” Phí Ất cầm di động gật đầu: “Hôm qua đã đến xem, trên người bọn nó không có yêu khí của kẻ khác.”

“Đồ ngu, hôm qua mới đến thì yêu khí trên người bọn chúng nhất định đã tan hết sạch rồi, ngươi còn phát hiện cái đếch gì chứ!” Nhai Tí tức giận nói: “Nhất định là Thao Thiết giở trò quỷ! Thằng thỏ đế trốn Đông trốn Tây này! Cái thứ vô liêm sỉ! Trừ hắn ra! Không kẻ nào dám động đến người của ta!”

Phí Ất nghe bên kia chửi rủa mà không dám ho he tiếng nào, nghĩ bụng cả Tỳ Hưu cũng dám nữa, thế nhưng gã không nói, bằng không đại nhân sẽ bắt gã đi đối phó với Tỳ Hưu, thế thì chẳng phải tự dâng thuốc tẩy giun đến tận cửa nhà người ta hay sao?

Chờ Nhai Tí xả giận xong, Phí Ất mới hỏi: “Đại nhân, hiện tại ngài cần tôi làm gì ạ?”

Nhai Tí suy nghĩ một lát: “Không cần làm gì hết, cứ theo dõi quán cơm của Bì Tu cho ta, để ý xem quanh đó có bóng dáng Thao Thiết hay không. Còn nữa…..”

Phí Ất nghiêm túc lắng nghe yêu cầu của khách hàng: “Ngài cứ nói ạ.”

“Ta thấy trên diễn đàn nói là đang có cuộc bình chọn nam tiên đúng không? Sao số phiếu của ta lại thấp như vậy hả, ngươi kêu gọi người bỏ phiếu cho ta, ta muốn giải nhất!”

Mắt Phí Ất lập tức tối sầm, nghĩ thầm hạng nhất đang là Nhị Lang Thần Dương Tiễn đẹp trai lắm tiền văn võ song toàn, ăn cơm công chức, có xe có nhà, cha mẹ đều mất, chính là đối tượng kén vợ kén chồng lý tưởng nhất, là đệ nhất nam thần được thần tiên yêu quái công nhận.

Cho dù gã là fan cứng của Nhai Tí, có trung thành tận tâm đến mấy, có kêu gọi đàn em ngày đêm túc trực bỏ phiếu, thì mấy cái phiếu đó cũng chẳng sánh bằng cả đống phiếu fan người qua đường tiện tay bỏ cho Dương Tiễn.

Phí Ất cố gắng gạt bỏ ảo tưởng viển vông này của Nhai Tí: “Kỳ thật đại nhân không cần phải quan tâm mấy cái hư danh phàm tục đó đâu ạ, cho dù ngài không có được cái danh hiệu nam tiên đẹp trai nhất khỉ gió ấy, thì ngài vẫn là đẹp trai nhất trong lòng chúng tôi…..”

Nhai Tí nói: “Bớt dông dài đi, ta muốn hạng nhất thì phải là hạng nhất!”

Điện thoại đột nhiên ngắt, Phí Ất cầm chiếc di động truyền đến tín hiệu báo máy bận, chìm vào trong mê man, không biết mình nên sống làm sao.

Đạo lý khen ít thì vui, khen nhiều thì khổ, khen quá hóa thành tro bụi, tại sao Nhai Tí đại nhân lại không hiểu cơ chứ?

*

Lúc Nhậm Kiêu đón Chổi Nhỏ về đến nhà thì người trong quán cơm đã đi lên lầu hết, mấy cái lông chim dưới đất đều đã được Giả Tố Trân quét vào thùng rác, khỏi mất công thằng nhỏ về nhà thấy rác lại lên cơn.

“Con chim Phì Di kia đâu?” Nhậm Kiêu ngó quanh quán một vòng, nhăn mũi hỏi: “Đi rồi à?”

Giả Tố Trân gật đầu, cười bảo với Chổi Nhỏ: “Văn công tử và ông chủ Bì đều đang trên lầu.”

Chổi Nhỏ đeo cặp đi lên lầu, không khí đột nhiên trở lạnh khiến nó hắt hơi một cái, Nhậm Kiêu vén rèm cho nó, cất tiếng hỏi Bì Tu đang nhắm mắt nghỉ ngơi trên số pha: “Sao anh lại để con chim kia chạy mất?”

“Không thả cho chạy thì sao dẫn được con to đằng sau đi ra?” Bì Tu lười biếng nói.

Nhậm Kiêu cau mày: “Chẳng lẽ còn tìm được con Phì Di nào béo hơn cả con vừa nãy hả? Chim béo như thế bây giờ hiếm lắm.”

Bì Tu: ……

Cá không có não hình như là thật.

Văn Hi đi ra từ phòng ngủ, tay cầm gói thuốc bột, gọi Chổi Nhỏ lại bảo: “Lại đây uống thuốc tẩy giun nào.”

Nhậm Kiêu thấy Bì Tu tiến vào trạng thái lão tăng nhập định, vết sẹo trên mặt liền trở nên vặn vẹo: “Anh có biết lúc em đi đón thằng bé, cái con quái ngó sen Na Tra kia nhìn em đằng đằng sát khí không, tự dưng em bị thằng chả thuyết giáo một hồi, vất vả lắm mới mang được thằng bé về, anh lại bảo với em là chim đi mất rồi à?”

“Gấp cái gì, cũng có phải chim của mày đi mất đâu.” Bì Tu liếc hắn: “Thằng cu Na Tra kia ghét hải sản cũng đâu phải mới một ngày hai ngày, nó khó chịu khi thấy mày cũng là bình thường.”

Chổi Nhỏ ngoan ngoãn uống thuốc tẩy giun, Văn Hi hỏi: “Lúc xin nghỉ, thầy giáo có nói gì không?”

“Không ạ.” Chổi Nhỏ lắc đầu: “Nhưng mà thầy hỏi con là bao, bao giờ đổi tên.”

Văn Hi sững người: “Ta sẽ bàn bạc với ba nhóc một chút, đêm nay sẽ đổi tên cho nhóc nhé.”

Bì Tu nhìn Văn Hi rồi quay sang nói với Chổi Nhỏ: “Bì Tụ Bảo, lấy di động của con ra bỏ phiếu cho cha con mau. Cái nam tiên đẹp trai nhất ấy, con không có lén lút bầu cho Nhậm Kiêu đó chứ?”

Chổi Nhỏ lắc đầu: “Không, không ạ, ảnh xấu lắm!”

Nhậm Kiêu đen mặt: “Ai xấu cơ?”

Năm xưa hắn cũng từng là một nhành cỏ trong biển Nam Hải, một đóa hoa trong giới giao nhân, sở hữu gương mặt mỹ mạo khiến cả Thiên Đạo cũng đố kị, nếu không thì đã chẳng đen đủi bị thiên kiếp bổ cho một phát vào mặt, chữa mãi chẳng khỏi.

Bì Tu yên tâm, giơ tay gọi con giai lại bỏ phiếu cho mình, ai ngờ Chổi Nhỏ lại cầm di động lắc đầu: “Không được, con bầu rồi, bầu cho thầy giáo.”

“Thầy nào? Na Tra á hả?” Bì Tu cau mày.

Chổi Nhỏ gật đầu.

Bì Tu giận bay màu, người khác thì nước phù sa không chảy ruộng ngoài, nhà mình thì phù sa phù siếc chảy ào ào sang ruộng nhà khác. Ngoại trừ Văn Hi chủ động bầu cho mình, còn đâu người trong quán cơm nếu không báo sớm từ đầu thì toàn là bầu cho Dương Tiễn!

Bì Tu hít sâu một hơi, cố gắng bình tĩnh quay sang phía Nhậm Kiêu, thông báo cái chết của hắn: “Từ mai dậy sớm một chút, ngày mai sẽ bắt đầu cung cấp bữa sáng cho đám tiên quan kia.”

Nhậm Kiêu: “Sao thời gian eo hẹp thế?”

Bì Tu hờ hững: “Chả có vì sao cả, tiền dâng tới cửa mà không lấy là đồ ngu.”

Để không làm đồ ngu, Bì Tu ép nhân viên quán cơm bận như chó, đám hầu tinh bận rộn dùng cả tay lẫn chân, ngay cả đuôi cũng phải nắm muôi nhào bột, vì sợ rụng lông nên đuôi còn đặc biệt quấn thêm màng bọc thực phẩm, cố gắng đạt điều kiện bếp sạch ngon cơm.

Vì kéo phiếu mà ông chủ Bì không chừa thủ đoạn, phàm nhân muốn uống thì phải trả tiền, yêu quái thần tiên muốn uống thì có thể miễn phí, nhưng mà phải bầu cho Bì Tu một phiếu nam tiên đẹp trai nhất.

Đương nhiên không bỏ phiếu thì trả tiền cũng được, nhưng tiền sẽ tăng gấp bội.

Một đám ông bà già đói ăn tức tối mà chẳng dám nói gì, đánh thì đánh không lại, còn mất mặt với đám tiểu bối nữa chứ, tất cả đều tha thiết chờ mong có vị anh hùng hảo hán nào đó xuất hiện dạy cho tên bủn xỉn Bì Tu này một bài học.

Bì Tu lấy điện thoại ra nhìn số phiếu tăng lên từng chút từng chút một, tâm tình thư thái, bấm bầu cho mình một phiếu.

“Bỏ phiếu thì được nhận canh hả?”

Một giọng nói kiêu ngạo vang lên, Bì Tu ngẩng đầu lên đối diện với đôi mắt của Na Tra.

Na Tra nhíu mày: “Có phải không?”

“Phải.” Bì Tu ngoài cười nhưng trong cười: “Tam thái tử, khách quý à nha.”

Na Tra lấy di động bấm bỏ phiếu, miễn cưỡng nói: “Sư phụ tôi nói phải bỏ phiếu thì mới được uống canh bổ của Bì lão tổ, tài khoản của ông ấy sáng nay đã bầu cho tôi rồi, cho nên đành phải gọi tôi đến đây.”

Y bầu xong mới sực phát hiện: “Sao mỗi người chỉ được bầu một phiếu mỗi ngày? Thế chẳng phải là tôi không có à.”

“Có, có ạ!” Chổi Nhỏ đeo cặp sách đi tới, “Em cho, cho thầy uống.”

Na Tra vừa thấy Chổi Nhỏ là vẻ mặt lập tức hiền lành ngay, y nở nụ cười với thằng nhỏ: “Thế không được đâu, em còn nhỏ, phải uống nhiều canh mới cao lên được.”

Chổi Nhỏ lấy di động ra bầu cho Bì Tu một phiếu, sau đó đưa cho bố xem, lại còn ngước đôi mắt to tròn đáng thương nhìn Bì Tu: “Có thể cho, cho thầy một bát không ạ?”

Bì Tu đen mặt đi múc hai bát canh mang ra, hỏi Chổi Nhỏ: “Học cái trò giả vờ đáng thương từ ai vậy?”

“Mẹ dạy ạ.” Chổi Nhỏ thẳng thừng bán đứng Văn Hi, sau đó ngồi xuống chung bàn ăn sáng với Na Tra và Thái Ất chân nhân.

Bì Tu đi vào bếp múc thêm canh, chợt thấy Nhậm Kiêu đứng trước bếp lau nước mắt.

Bì Tu nhướn mày: “Chú làm sao thế?”

“Thằng nhóc vô lương tâm, em tốt với nó như vậy, đừng nói là một bát canh, ngay cả một cục xương cũng chưa từng giành từ miệng nó.” Nhậm Kiêu lau nước mắt, người ta thường nói tương tư trao cho ai, trao cho ai thì trao chứ không thể là trao cho thằng nhóc Bì Tụ Bảo vô lương tâm này được.

Bì Tu: ……


	34. Chapter 34

Xét đến tình nghĩa cùng nhau bị quản lý đô thị đuổi bắt suốt mấy trăm năm qua, Bì Tu cảm thấy mình cần phải an ủi thằng bạn già này, nhưng lại nghĩ giờ Bì Tụ Bảo là con trai hờ của mình, mà Nhậm Kiêu thì là con cá già ôm ý đồ gặm cỏ non, lăm le bám dính lấy cây chổi nhà mình.

Nỗi khó chịu lan tràn trong lòng, ánh mắt cũng trở nên hằn học, nhìn Nhậm Kiêu cứ thấy không vừa mắt.

Bì Tụ Bảo mặc dù là một cây chổi, mai này chỉ muốn làm công nhân vệ sinh bảo vệ môi trường, thế nhưng cũng coi như là công chức thuộc đơn vị quốc gia. Hơn nữa còn có người cha mang thân phận gốc gác như mình đây, cho nó cặp với thằng đại vương thủy sản này đúng là có hơi thiệt thòi.

Ông chủ Bì chìm vào im lặng, giữa huynh đệ xuất hiện bức tường ngăn cách, mà cửa bếp đột nhiên bị kéo ra, Na Tra khoanh tay đứng ở cửa, nở nụ cười với hai bọn họ.

Có câu tục ngữ rằng, chân trần không sợ xỏ giày, hói đầu không sợ rụng tóc, ông chủ Bì vất vả lắm mới chắt bóp được chút ít tài sản, vừa thấy tên quỷ kiến sầu này là lập tức đề cao cảnh giác, lạnh lùng nói: “Không được thêm canh vô hạn, cũng không cho phép giảm nửa giá bát thứ hai.”

“Không phải vì chuyện uống canh.” Na Tra khịt khịt mũi, cau mày nói: “Mùi cá nồng quá.”

Nhậm Kiêu đưa lưng về phía y, nắm chặt muôi cơm trong tay, cảm thấy cái muôi này của hắn mà bổ xuống là có thể cho Na Tra đi gặp ông bà ông vải luôn.

Bì Tu: “Rốt cuộc là có chuyện gì? Khách không được tự tiện đi vào nhà bếp.”

Na Tra buông tay: “Đừng gắt gỏng thế chứ, chỉ là có chút việc muốn nhờ vả Bì lão tổ thôi mà.” Y chậm rãi đi vào trong bếp, tiện tay cầm quả cà chua trên bàn lên cắn một miếng: “Nghe nói hôm qua Lý Tịnh tới đây?”

“Cà chua, hai đồng tiền.” Bì Tu lấy điện thoại ra bật mã QR thu tiền: “Trả tiền trước đi.”

Na Tra tặc lưỡi, vừa quét mã vừa nói: “Ông ta lại đây đòi người từ tay anh mà anh không dạy bảo ông ta một chút à?”

“Ngại quá, tôi là một công dân tốt tuân thủ pháp luật, vô cùng ủng hộ hành động chấp pháp của sở giám sát, đồng thời không hề hứng thú tham gia vào mâu thuẫn gia đình nhà người khác.” Bì Tu xác nhận thu tiền xong bèn ném cho y hai quả cà chua bi để bù chênh giá.

“Chuyện này sao gọi là mâu thuẫn gia đình được? Anh muốn con chim Phì Di kia tẩy giun cho Bì Thiệu Đệ, tôi có thể giúp anh bắt con chim đó về, đồng thời bảo đảm xử lý sạch sẽ đám thuộc hạ của gã.”

Bì Tu: “Chờ chút, Bì Thiệu Đệ là ai?”

Na Tra: “Phu nhân của anh add Weixin tôi, cậu ta bảo tôi đây là tên của Chổi Nhỏ.”

Bì Tu: …….Đệch, đây là tên cho chổi quét nhà hả?

Nhậm Kiêu nghe y gọi tên Chổi Nhỏ thì cười khẩy: “Tam thái tử bản lĩnh lớn quá nhỉ, cậu định chuẩn bị xử lý sạch sẽ kiểu gì?”

Na Tra mỉm cười: “Ngó sen trong hồ đang thiếu phân bón, tôi cảm thấy thi thể chứa yêu lực là thích hợp nhất, các anh nghĩ sao? Đến lúc ngó sen sinh ra tôi sẽ đưa một xe đến quán các anh, không lấy tiền.”

Bì Tu lập tức từ chối, vì để từ chối ba chữ “không lấy tiền” mà hắn sắp dùng hết sức lực toàn thân mình.

Giơ ngón tay chỉ ra ngoài cửa, ông chủ Bì thấp giọng nói: “Cậu đi đi, chúng tôi không phải loại hàng quán giang hồ.”

Na Tra không nhúc nhích: “Tôi có thể giúp anh xin được suất đi đầu thai, cho hai con quỷ trong quán anh chen hàng, thời gian đầu thai tùy anh chọn, đầu thai đến nhà nào cũng bố trí được luôn.”

Y khoanh tay tin chắc Bì Tu sẽ không từ chối điều kiện này, nhíu mày hỏi: “Lần này đủ thành ý chưa?”

“Cậu muốn làm gì?” Bì Tu im lặng hồi lâu, cuối cùng vẫn động lòng.

Na Tra khẽ mỉm cười: “Đương nhiên là muốn cho Lý Tịnh gặp xúi quẩy.”

“Không được làm liên lụy yêu quái khác, không được gây chết người, cũng không được ảnh hưởng đến công đức.” Bì Tu suy nghĩ một chút, cảm thấy mình vẫn hơi thiệt, bèn tăng thêm yêu cầu: “Thêm một xe tải ngó sen nữa.”

Lông mày Na Tra giật giật: “Họ Bì, có phải anh cảm thấy tôi rất dễ dãi không?”

“Thế thì một xe ba gác.”

Na Tra nhắm mắt lại, cố kìm nén ham muốn xé áo mọc ra ba đầu sáu tay, y gật đầu nói: “Thành giao. Đến lúc đó tôi sẽ thông báo cho anh.”

Bì Tu lại hỏi lần nữa: “Rốt cuộc cậu định làm gì?”

Na Tra suy nghĩ một thoáng rồi nói: “Có lẽ là trùm bao tải tẩn cho ông ta một trận thôi, anh không cần lo, tôi tin rằng với thực lực của Bì lão tổ thì dù có là Quan Thế Âm đại sĩ anh cũng không sợ.

Bì Tu: ……

Nhưng mình cũng đâu có ý định đụng chạm với Quan Thế Âm đại sĩ trong hiện thực.

Na Tra xoay người đi: “Quyết thế nhé.”

Bì Tu ra hiệu bảo y mau cút không tiễn, không có việc gì thì mọi người không cần liên hệ nhiều, tốt nhất là có ném chai đựng thư xuống biển cũng không nhặt được.

“Đúng rồi, tôi mang Bì Thiệu Đệ đến trường đi học luôn nhé.” Na Tra dựa vào cửa ngoái đầu lại, giơ hai ngón tay với Bì Tu: “Anh cũng nên chú ý đi, ngoài quán có hai nhóm người đang theo dõi đấy.”

Bì Tu đen mặt: “Còn cần thằng nhãi ngó sen nhà cậu nói nhảm chắc?”

Na Tra bĩu môi, liếc sang Nhậm Kiêu, hai ngón dựng thẳng liền biến thành một ngón. Rồi tức tốc đóng cửa rời đi trước khi vảy cá trên mặt Nhậm Kiêu hiện hết ra.

Nhậm Kiêu tức đến nỗi miệng phun ra bong bóng, chữ nào nói ra cũng có tiếng vọng lại: “May cho nó là em không phải rồng đấy, em mà là rồng thì nó chết chắc rồi.”

Bì Tu nghĩ bụng may là mày không phải rồng đấy, bằng không thằng Na Tra chuyên nghề giết rồng kia lại cho mày đứng đây toàn thây hả? Dù sao cũng là người đàn ông khát máu được gọi là chuyên gia bắt rồng, còn bị công ty giao thông DiDi Dalong vĩnh viễn liệt vào backlist.

_(DiDi Dalong là “Trích Trích Đả Long” or DiDi đánh rồng, nhái tên DiDi Dache là “Trích Trích Đả Xa” – DiDi gọi xe, tên cũ của công ty kinh doanh dịch vụ gọi xe taxi DiDi Chuxing.)_

Tuy nhiên về phần hai nhóm người ngoài quán mà cậu ta nói…….

Bì Tu rửa sạch tay, bưng nồi canh ra bảo Hầu Tam múc canh cho khách, mình thì lau tay đi lên lầu hai, đánh thức Văn Hi đang say giấc.

“Mấy giờ rồi?” Văn Hi được hắn nửa ôm nửa dìu đi vào nhà tắm đánh răng rửa mặt, lúc được bế ngồi ở bệ cửa sổ y mới tỉnh táo lại, túm cửa hỏi: “Anh muốn làm gì?”

Bì Tu hạ thấp giọng, ghé vào tai y thì thầm: “Bây giờ tôi nói cho cậu khẩu quyết ẩn thân, cậu nhảy xuống từ chỗ này, bụi cỏ bên trái cửa và thùng rác bên phải đều có người, cậu đi nghe ngóng xem hai nhóm người này đang nói gì.”

Văn Hi thắc mắc: “Sao anh không tự đi?”

“Tôi phải ở trong quán để lôi kéo sự chú ý của bọn chúng, nếu không thấy tôi thì có khi bọn chúng sẽ phát hiện ra mất.” Ông chủ Bì vừa nói vừa lấy trong ví ra một con Tỳ Hưu chạm ngọc, đeo lên cổ Văn Hi: “Nếu cậu gặp nguy hiểm thì tôi sẽ biết ngay, cậu cẩn thận chớ kinh động bọn chúng.”

Văn Hi quay đầu nhìn xuống mặt đất, áng chừng độ cao của tầng lầu này, nói: “Tôi nhảy từ đây xuống thì không ngã chết cũng gãy chân.”

Bì Tu nhướn mày: “Tôi chưa nghe nói có quỷ nào ngã chết hay gãy chân được bao giờ, nếu ngã gãy chân thì tôi cõng cậu.”

Văn Hi lườm hắn, sau khi nghe Bì Tu đọc xong thần chú ẩn thân, y cũng đọc theo một lần, xác định mình ẩn thân rồi, bèn kéo rèm mở cửa sổ ra, vươn mình nhẹ nhàng hạ xuống, thậm chí còn lộn nhào một cái giữa không trung.

Hệ số độ khó 9.9, độ hoàn thành 9.9.

Lúc chạm đất Văn Hi cũng sững sờ, thì ra làm quỷ là cảm giác giống như bay vậy sao? Y nhìn tay mình, rồi lại nhảy nhót tại chỗ mấy cái, nhủ thầm như này cũng hay phết nhỉ?

Đứng dưới mặt trời một hồi, Văn Hi liền lặng lẽ trôi dạt theo gió đến bụi cỏ bên trái. Y đi quanh bụi cỏ hai vòng, đừng nói là bóng người, ngay cả một sợi tóc cũng chả thấy.

Lão yêu quái lừa mình ư? Văn Hi không khỏi lắc đầu, nghĩ bụng lừa mình cũng chẳng kiếm được tiền, lão yêu quái sẽ không làm chuyện vô bổ như thế. Song khi đang quay người chuẩn bị đi sang phía thùng rác, y bất chợt nghe thấy một tiếng thở dài.

Y bị dọa nhảy vọt lên không trung, mà ngoảnh đầu nhìn lại thì vẫn chẳng thấy ai.

Thế nhưng vào lúc ấy bụi cỏ lại khẽ rung rinh, hai cành cây giống tay người vươn ra gãi gãi lá cây, mở miệng tức giận mắng: “Đệt mẹ con chim thối, dám ỉa vào đầu ông mày.”

Văn Hi: ……

Yêu quái thành tinh muôn hình vạn trạng, thiên nhiên quả là kỳ thú.

Yêu quái bụi cỏ đứng tự kỷ tại chỗ cũ một hồi, Văn Hi đợi mãi chẳng thấy nó nói thêm câu nào, y ngồi xếp bằng trên không trung suy nghĩ có phải yêu quái thực vật đều không thích nói chuyện không?

Y mò túi, lấy ra một cái kẹo trái cây.

Hay là ném thử một phát nhỉ? Biết đâu có phản ứng thì sao.

Văn Hi lượn quanh đỉnh đầu nó mấy vòng, tìm kiếm một góc độ ném thích hợp, cơ mà mới xoay được hai vòng thì chợt nghe một tiếng kêu lanh lảnh từ đằng sau.

“Chị Tố Trân ơi!”

Văn Hi quay đầu lại trông thấy Ngô Tổ phi con xe đạp công cộng màu đỏ đến, cùng với Giả Tố Trân không biết trốn ra khỏi quán từ lúc nào.

Hai người mừng rỡ gặp nhau trên con đường hẹp, tay cầm bánh cao lương.

Giả Tố Trân nhét vào túi nhóc học sinh năm cái bánh cao lương, thêm cả một bình canh bổ, Văn Hi nhìn mà sợ Ngô Tổ uống sạch một hơi, bổ quá lại chảy cả máu cam thì chết.

Chắc vì sợ Bì Tu phát hiện nên hai người đều khom lưng trốn trong bụi cỏ nói chuyện. Văn Hi ngồi xếp bằng trên không trung thấy hết hai năm rõ mười, chứng kiến tận mắt Ngô Tổ dúi cao sơn trà xuyên bối cho Giả Tố Trân.

Đờ mờ, chẳng qua tặng chút hoa quả với kẹo nhuận họng thôi mà làm như Trương Sinh lén đi gặp Thôi Oanh Oanh không bằng.

_(Trương Sinh và Thôi Oanh Oanh là hai nhân vật chính trong Tây Sương Ký, yêu nhau mà bị ngăn cấm bởi lễ giáo phong kiến, thường hay lén lút trao gửi hẹn gặp nhau.)_

Yêu quái bụi cỏ lay động, có vẻ hết sức khó chịu trước cặp đôi vui vẻ chuyện trò này, thế nhưng nghĩ đến phận mình là một lùm cỏ, nó đành cố nhịn không nổi đóa lên.

Văn Hi áng chừng viên kẹo trong tay, nghĩ bụng bây giờ ném hay là không ném đây?

“Chị Tố Trân, quán chị có tuyển nhân viên làm thêm trong hè không?”

Văn Hi nghe vậy thì ngạc nhiên, cúi đầu nhìn Ngô Tổ.

“Em hỏi cái này làm gì? Thi đại học xong em không định đi du lịch sao?” Giả Tố Trân hỏi.

Ngô Tổ lắc đầu: “Em muốn đến quán làm thêm, kiếm ít tiền tiêu vặt.”

Thật ra kiếm tiến chỉ là lấy cớ thôi, chủ yếu là có thể gặp chị Tố Trân mỗi ngày áu áu!

“Để chị hỏi giúp cho em.” Tâm trạng Giả Tố Trân bỗng nhiên chùng xuống, thúc giục Ngô Tổ mau đi học. Sau khi dõi theo bóng cậu học trò đạp xe đi khuất, cô mới cầm theo cao sơn trà xuyên bối trở về quán cơm.

Sau đó không lâu, Văn Hi nghe yêu quái bụi cỏ cất tiếng chửi bới.

Từ người yêu đến yêu sớm, từ yêu sớm đến tình chị em, từ tình chị em đến lão già Bì Tu thượng bất chính hạ tắc loạn, yêu quái bụi cỏ hùng hổ chửi rủa liến thoắng, dùng từ đặt câu mượt mà vần vè đâu ra đấy, mắng cho Bì Tu tơi bời hoa lá.

Văn Hi nghe mà tức cười, nghĩ thầm mày thì là cái thá gì, đầu cũng đội nguyên bãi cỏ xanh mà dám nói lão già không tốt hả? _(Chắc ai cũng biết đầu xanh = bị cắm sừng )_

Y còn chưa kịp phát giận thì yêu quái bụi cỏ này lại mắng: “Cũng y chang cái tên thất đức Thao Thiết, nếu không vì Thao Thiết thì ông đây……”

Một con chó đột nhiên từ giao lộ chạy tới, trong tiếng mắng chửi của yêu quái bụi cỏ, con chó hồn nhiên nhấc chân sau giải quyết nỗi buồn lên người nó.

Dư âm văng vẳng, tiếng vọng inh tai.

Văn Hi: ……

Yêu quái bụi cỏ ngồi xổm lớn tiếng mắng đ!t mẹ mày, sau đó đứng dậy ôm bụi cỏ trên người bỏ chạy, con chó còn sủa gâu gâu gâu bám theo phía sau.

Văn Hi lơ lửng giữa trông trung trơ mắt nhìn, nghĩ thầm chân của con quái đầu xanh này dài vãi chưởng.

_Edit: Thiệu Đệ còn có cách đọc là Thiệu Lệ, cơ mà tên con trai nên tui để là Đệ thấy hợp hơn. Người văn hoá đặt tên khác hẳn._


	35. Chapter 35

Văn Hi lơ lửng đuổi theo con quái đầu xanh một đoạn thì cổ chợt bị kéo chững tại chỗ, y cúi đầu thì thấy con Tỳ Hưu bằng ngọc mà Bì Tu tự tay đeo cho mình đang phát sáng lấp lóe, giống như đèn báo động nhắc nhở mình đừng tiếp tục đuổi theo nữa.

“Không cho tôi ra ngoài à?” Văn Hi cau mày chọt chọt con Tỳ Hưu ngọc trên cổ, thấp giọng bảo: “Y như xích chó vậy, lão già phiền phức quá.”

Không cho y ra ngoài thì thôi, đằng nào cũng còn một cái thùng rác bên kia nữa.

Văn Hi quay người bay về phía thùng rác, phát hiện ở đó đã có mấy bác gái đeo băng tay màu đỏ vây quanh cái thùng.

Y trôi nổi trên không quan sát một hồi, nhận thấy chỉ là mấy cô mấy bác phàm nhân thuộc hội ủy viên cư dân thôi, họ đang ở đây giám sát xem dân cư vứt rác có tiến hành phân loại rác thải đàng hoàng hay không.

Văn Hi bóp mũi bay vòng quanh cái thùng mấy vòng, song không phát hiện tung tích của yêu quái kỳ lạ nào.

Y nhìn chằm chằm mấy thùng rác cỏ vẻ chẳng mấy sạch sẽ nọ, nghĩ bụng lẽ nào chúng cũng giống cái bụi cỏ xanh rì kia? Ba cái thùng rác này cũng là yêu quái chăng?

Từ nhỏ đến lớn đều được hưởng cơm ngon áo đẹp, Văn Hoài Ngọc cảm giác đường hô hấp nghẽn lại như bị nghẹt thở, tại sao thùng rác cũng thành tinh được chứ? Là vì ăn rác tới một mức độ nhất định thì sẽ thoát xác thành tiên hả?

Mấy bác gái đứng trước thùng rác bày sẵn trận địa đón địch, mắt nhìn chòng chọc người đến vứt rác, bất kể là yêu quái hay phàm nhân thì đều đối xử bình đẳng, đặt câu hỏi rằng: “Rác nhà cô cậu là loại gì?”

Một tên nhóc xách bao rác bất đắc dĩ nói: “Rác không thể tái chế ạ.”

Hầu Tam đứng đằng sau xách theo hai bao rác lớn trả lời: “Rác ẩm và rác khô.”

Mấy bác gái mở bao rác ra phân tích thành phần, sau khi xác định không sai thì mới cho qua, Hầu Tam gồng sức kéo hai bao rác đặt lên bệ thùng rác, Văn Hi thấy cậu chàng nhấc vất vả quá, bèn thử thổi một hơi, muốn giúp cậu nâng bao rác lên khỏi mặt đất.

Hầu Tam tự dưng thấy bao rác nhẹ đi, quay đầu nhìn thì lại chẳng thấy gì cả.

Cậu ta cau mày áng chừng bao rác trong tay, đúng thật là nhẹ đi một chút. Nhìn xuống dưới đất, bao rác cũng không bị thủng mà? Chẳng lẽ có quỷ đói ăn mất rác?

Nhưng đáng lẽ quỷ đói đều ở trong bãi rác chứ, sao chạy ra đây được.

Hầu Tam nhớ tuần trước đúng là có vụ một con quỷ đói phải nhập viện vì ăn nhầm rác độc hại, sau đó nhân lúc Dược Tiên Phật không chú ý liền chuồn ra, đến giờ vẫn chưa bắt được.

Thật ra nuôi một quỷ đói trong quán thì cũng không có gì xấu, đỡ tốn công chạy đi vứt rác.

Ai quan tâm rác ẩm hay rác khô, chỉ cần ăn được thì chính là rác tốt.

Hầu Tam ngó dáo dác xung quanh, vẫn chẳng phát hiện được tung tích quỷ đói, đành tạm bỏ qua, ném bao rác lớn vào trong thùng.

Rác vừa rơi vào thùng, Hầu Tam đột nhiên nhiên nghe thấy tiếng kêu “Ái da”.

Lông khỉ dựng đứng, đuôi tí thì thò ra.

Cậu ta nhìn chòng chọc cái thùng rác khô kia, nghĩ bụng vãi đái đừng bảo có quỷ đói ở trong bao rác thật đó chứ, quỷ đói tuy gầy tỏng teo nhưng bọn thùng cơm này con nào con đấy đều ăn cực kỳ khỏe, còn đáng sợ hơn cả người Quảng Đông nữa. _(Quảng Đông nhiều hàng quán, món ăn đa dạng phong phú, nên người ta bảo người Quảng Đông sức ăn khỏe, cái gì cũng ăn được.)_

Con khỉ lông như mình đây còn chẳng bõ dính răng cho bọn nó ấy chứ.

Văn Hi trên không trung thấy Hầu Tâm đứng trước thùng rác bỗng run rẩy dữ dội rồi rón rén lùi lại ba bước, y bèn lại gần muốn tìm hiểu xem xảy ra chuyện gì, thế nhưng cái thùng rác trước mặt đột nhiên rung lắc kịch liệt.

Địu!

Văn Hi theo bản năng siết chặt mặt dây Tỳ Hưu trên cổ.

“Cậu làm gì thế hả?!” Bác gái đột nhiên hét lên, cái thùng rác rung lắc khựng lại một chốc, sau đó rung càng mạnh hơn.

Phản ứng của khỉ bình thường đều là bỏ chạy, thế nhưng Hầu Tam bị bác gái thét một tiếng làm luống cuống, ôm ghì cái bao rác ẩm dựa người vào bờ tường, chân hơi nhũn ra.

Văn Hi bay vòng quanh trên không trung mấy vòng, phát hiện không phải cái thùng rác này đang rung lắc, mà là trong thùng rác có thứ muốn đi ra, cho nên mới rung. Y nheo mắt, dường như nhìn thấy hai cái càng màu xanh.

“Cậu ném cái gì vào bên trong đó?” Bác gái đeo băng đỏ hùng hổ đi tới, tra hỏi Hầu Tam mặt đang tái mét: “Có phải cậu lén lút nhét cái gì vào bao rác vừa nãy không?”

Hầu Tâm tuyệt vọng: “Cháu nhét cái gì đâu chứ! Bao của cháu sạch bách làm gì có gì, cháu không có làm gì hết!”

Bác gái: “Không làm gì mà sao thùng rác lại như thế? Trước khi cậu vứt thì nó đang yên đang lành, nhất định là cậu ném cái gì vào rồi!”

Một bác gái khác đi về phía thùng rác, miệng nói lải nhải: “Để tôi xem xem cậu bỏ cái gì vào!”

“Ối!” Văn Hi trên không vươn tay định ngăn cản, song vẫn chậm một bước.

Cái thùng rác bất thình lình vỡ tan tành, rác bên trong bay lả tả như thiên nữ rải hoa, rơi khắp cả người bác gái.

Văn Hi nuốt nước miếng, đang chuẩn bị về quán gọi Bì Tu đến thì chợt thấy lão già đã sầm mặt đi lại đây rồi.

Hầu Tam nhìn dáng hình vạm vỡ của ông chủ, chưa bao giờ cảm thấy hắn cao lớn vĩ đại, đội trời đạp đất đến như vậy.

“Ông chủ ơiiiiii!”

Hầu Tam nức nở chỉ vào thùng rác: “Có….. Có quỷ!”

“Oắt con chớ nói điêu! Xã hội mới làm gì có ma quỷ! Thời nay không còn thịnh hành cái kiểu mê tín dị đoan như thời phong kiến nữa đâu!” Bác gái bệ vệ uy nghi, ném mớ rác trên đầu ra, trực tiếp vói tay vào thùng rác, lôi ra một con cua lớn vỏ xanh mà vừa nhìn là biết liền đã thành tinh.

Bì Tu: …….

Văn Hi: …….

Đội ngũ các bà các cô – lực lượng chiến đấu mạnh nhất Trung Quốc quả nhiên danh bất hư truyền!

Hầu Tam sợ đến mức khóc nấc lên, mắt trợn trừng nhìn con cua khổng lồ nọ.

“Chà chà, cũng nặng phết.” Bác gái gọi hội chị em tới hỗ trợ, nhấc con cua còn to hơn con rùa biển kia ra đặt ở dưới đất.

Văn Hi hạ xuống bên cạnh Bì Tu, ghé vào gần hắn hỏi: “Làm sao đây? Phàm nhân bắt mất nó không sao chứ?”

Bì Tu không phản ứng, chỉ nhìn chằm chằm con cua bự kia, chìm vào dòng suy nghĩ.

Văn Hi giơ tay quơ quơ trước mặt hắn, lão yêu quái vẫn chẳng ừ hử gì, y chợt lóe linh quang, nghĩ bụng chẳng lẽ hiện tại thần chú ẩn thân vẫn còn hiệu quả, cho nên lão già không nhìn thấy mình, cũng không nghe thấy mình?

Y lớn gan hơn, giở giọng nói với Bì Tu: “Lão yêu quái, quỷ hẹp hòi, từ sáng đến tối cứ trưng cái mặt hằm hằm như ai cũng thiếu nợ nhà anh 258 vạn ấy, không biết là tươi cười niềm nở thì mới dễ kiếm tiền à?”

“Nếu tiểu gia đây mà còn sống thì cái loại quán cơm có ông chủ cau có như này, gia đây cóc thèm để vào mắt.” Văn Hi bay lại gần làm mặt quỷ với Bì Tu, hầm hừ nói: “Cũng chính vì bổn thiếu gia tâm tính thiện lương nên mới chịu được cái thói xấu của anh, nếu đổi lại thành người khác, mỗi ngày bị anh sàm sỡ bắt làm gối băng, thì người ta thà hồn phi phách tán cũng phải liều mạng đập cho anh một trận rồi, anh……”

Đôi mắt Bì Tu liếc sang, nhìn chằm chằm vào Văn Hi.

Văn Hi lập tức câm miệng, biểu cảm cứng ngắc lại, hồi lâu sau mới chu môi: “Moah ~?”

Bì Tu nở nụ cười, một nụ cười phát ra từ đáy lòng khiến Văn Hi như rơi vào hố băng, y chạy mất dạng tựa như một làn khói. Lão yêu quái cũng chẳng muốn bắt y, chỉ dõi theo hướng y bay đi, khóe miệng nhoẻn lên.

Hầu Tam đứng bên cạnh, chỉ thấy ông chủ của cậu tự dưng cười tà mị cuồng quyến với không khí, cậu chàng bèn vô thức ôm chặt bao rác trong ngực, run rẩy hỏi: “Ông chủ, anh cười gì đó?”

Bì Tu lập tức khôi phục biểu cảm ban đầu, lạnh lùng nhìn cậu ta: “Rốt cuộc là có chuyện gì?”

Hầu Tam lảo đảo đi tới, dè chừng nói: “Hình như có quỷ đói chạy ra ngoài.”

Ông chủ Bì khẽ nhướn mày, nhìn con cua to đùng đang bị các cô dì vây quanh, xong lại nhìn Hầu Tam nom mặt mũi không được thông minh cho lắm, thấp giọng hỏi: “Quỷ đói của mày trông giống con cua hả?”

“Cái đó…….” Hầu Tam ngẩn người, cẩn thận phát biểu một giả thiết táo bạo: “Ngộ nhỡ ăn rác nhiều nên đột biến thì sao? Cái con quái vật sông Hàn trước kia cũng chỉ là một con cá bình thường thôi mà……”

_(Phim Quái Vật Sông Hàn (2006) của đạo diễn Bong Joon Ho, kể về một con quái vật đột biến do chất thải hóa học, xuất hiện ở bờ sông Hàn.)_

Bì Tu thở dài: “Quỷ đói dù có ăn cả tấn rác thì cùng lắm cũng chỉ biến thành một con quỷ đói hơi no một tí thôi, không thể biến thành con cua khổng lồ vỏ xanh như này được.”

Các bác gái vây kín quanh con cua sờ chỗ nọ đụng chỗ kia, mồm năm miệng mười thảo luận xem cua móc ra từ thùng rác có ăn được hay không, nếu ăn thì tâm lý cứ vướng mắc chuyện con cua lấy ra từ thùng tác. Mà nếu không ăn, con cua to thế này thì thịt nhất định không ít, bỏ đi cũng phí của quá.

Đúng là giống như gân gà **[1]** vậy, ăn thì không ngon mà bỏ thì lại tiếc.

“Theo tôi thì mang về nuôi trong chậu mấy hôm, chờ nó phun hết chất bẩn ra rồi cho vào nồi, làm một nồi cua xào cay, đằng nào hương liệu cũng có tác dụng sát trùng mà, cứ làm cay một tẹo thì nhất định không vấn đề!”

Bác gái nhìn hai cái càng to bự của con cua, cảm thấy quá ư là ưng cái bụng, áng chừng phải nặng đến năm lạng lận.

Một ông cụ lại vỗ đùi: “Không được, con cua này to dã man thế kia, lỡ bị đột biến gen thì sao, tôi thấy bản tin đều nói đột biến gen không thể ăn được, chết người đấy.”

“Nói cũng đúng, nếu mà ăn được thì chẳng tội gì người ta lại mang đi vứt, còn vứt nhầm vào thùng rác khô nữa chứ.”

Các cô các bác lên tiếng phản đối bác gái muốn ăn cua kia, sau đó mấy người khiêng con cua lên ném thẳng vào thùng rác không thể tái chế.

Hầu Tam nhân cơ hội lanh lẹ vứt luôn bao rác ẩm rồi chuẩn bị quay về quán, kết quả lại bị ông chủ Bì túm vai lại.

“Khoan.” Bì Tu nhìn mấy bác trai bác gái vừa quét xong đống rác dưới đất, đang khóa thùng rác lại, hắn kéo Hầu Tam đi tới chỗ khúc rẽ, chờ mọi người đi xa hết rồi mới trở lại hiện trường vụ án.

Hai tên yêu quái đứng trước thùng rác, Hầu Tam nhìn bốn chữ “Không thể tái chế” lớn in trên thùng, đột nhiên có dự cảm chẳng lành, đồng thời cũng dự cảm rằng dự cảm chẳng lành của cậu chắc chắn sẽ trở thành sự thật.

Quả nhiên, Bì Tu động đậy.

Hắn hướng người về trước lập trung bình tấn, tung ra một cú móc trái một cú móc phải, khoá trên thùng rác gặp nguy hiểm!

Chỉ bằng hai đấm, khóa thùng rác đã bị đánh nát rơi bộp xuống đất, nắp thùng bị ông chủ Bì dùng một tay xốc lên, lộ ra con cua xanh bên trong đang chửi đụ má mấy con mụ già.

Con cua ngẩng đầu nhìn Bì Tu, sau đó lại nhìn Hầu Tam đang dẩu môi.

Cua: “Đóng cửa lại giùm, cám ơn.”

Hầu Tam kéo ông chủ lại: “Ông chủ ơi, đại ca ơi, sư phụ ơi, không cần đâu, thật sự không cần đâu mà, chúng ta đâu có túng thiếu gì, chúng ta còn có anh Kiêu, ảnh là con rể của anh mà, nhà ảnh làm thủy sản, muốn cua gì mà chẳng có, em thật sự không cần cái con trong thùng rác này đâu!”

Bì Tu đẩy cậu ta ra, nhìn chằm chằm con cua trong thùng rác, hỏi: “Mày tự đi ra, hay muốn ông tự mang mày ra?”

Con cua im lặng một thoáng, ra sức đóng nắp thùng rác lại, từ chối cả hai đề nghị của Bì Tu.

Hầu Tam nhìn thùng rác, rồi lại nhìn ông chủ, trong lòng lại lần nữa dâng lên dự cảm chẳng lành.

Ông chủ Bì cười gằn, vỗ tay cái độp, toàn bộ cái thùng rác không thể tái chế bắt đầu thu nhỏ, cuối cùng bay vào ngực Hầu Tam.

“Cầm lấy.” Bì Tu dẫn đường về quán, Hầu Tam cun cút theo sau, cậu chàng di chuyển vô cùng mất công tốn sức, đồng thời đặt câu hỏi tại sao ông chủ không tự làm lấy.

Bì Tu cảm nhận vị trí của Văn Hi, chậm rãi thốt ra một chữ.

“Bẩn.”

**********

**★** **Chú thích:**

[1] **Gân gà:** dùng để ví với chuyện làm một việc nào đó không có ý nghĩa, không có giá trị nhưng không làm thì tiếc. Cách nói này xuất phát từ câu chuyện về Tào Tháo:

Tào Tháo đóng quân đã lâu, muốn tiến thì bị Mã Siêu chặn, muốn lui về thì lại sợ quân Thục coi thường, trong lòng còn do dự chưa biết nên quyết thế nào. Thấy trong bát canh gà nhà bếp dâng lên có miếng gân gà, Tào Thái nghĩ đoạn lại thấy buồn rầu trong lòng. Đúng lúc đó, Hạ Hầu Đôn vào trướng, xin mật khẩu trong quân đêm nay, Tào Tháo buột miệng nói: “Gân gà! Gân gà!” Hạ Hầu Đôn truyền lệnh cho quân sĩ, mật khẩu đêm nay là “Gân gà”. Các quan không hiểu ý gì. Có quan chủ bộ là Dương Tu liền từ thu xếp hành trang. Mọi người kinh ngạc hỏi Tu, Tu đáp: “Gân gà, bỏ đi thì tiếc, ăn vào thì không ra gì, lấy nó để ví với đất Hán Trung, biết Vương đã muốn lui rồi’”

_Editor: Cày xong hai bộ Tỳ Hưu và Thanh Bình Nhạc thì chắc cũng tốt nghiệp là vừa, nếu đi làm rồi mà vẫn có thời gian edit được thì mị sẽ xem xét cày tiếp một bộ hoà thượng nữa :3 Bà con có recommend gì ko?_


	36. Chapter 36

Khi đám khỉ móc con cua xanh từ trong thùng rác ra trước mặt Tô An, Tô An phải dùng hết toàn lực mới không thốt ra câu ĐM.

Con cua xanh còn đang chửi hăng say đến nỗi miệng sủi bọt, cái khác thì không dám chửi, chỉ chửi mấy bà già thất đức ở hội ủy viên cư dân.

Tô An: …….

Cậu chống bàn mệt mỏi hỏi: “Cái con này là ông chủ mang về à?”

Hầu Tam gật đầu: “Ông chủ nói đem nuôi trước, đợi nó phun hết chất bẩn ra rồi giết sau.”

“Đây là yêu quái, nếu giết thì…..” Tô An khựng lại, nhận ra con cua tinh này sống trong thùng rác thì nhất định là chưa đăng kí hộ khẩu, dù có bị làm thành đồ ăn trên bàn của Bì Tu thì cũng chẳng ai biết.

Sống lâu trong cái khổ, lão yêu quái khổ quen rồi, ngày xưa khó khăn vất vả mãi, bây giờ cuộc sống an nhàn mà vẫn muốn lục đồ từ thùng rác ra ăn.

“Thì sao cơ?” Hầu Tam thắc mắc.

Tô An xua tay, chỉ thở dài nói: “Mang xuống đi, ở sân sau có một cái bể lớn, thả nó vào đấy nuôi là được.”

Cậu nói xong thì liền nhìn cái khóa thùng rác bị đập nát, chỉ cảm thấy áp lực cuộc sống đúng là tồn tại ở khắp mọi nơi, bèn vội dặn dò: “Nhớ lựa lúc không ai chú ý mà trả cái thùng rác này về đấy, nhà chúng ta cũng không thiếu một cái thùng rác không thể tái chế.”

Mấy đứa khỉ đáp vâng dạ, mang con cua ra sân sau, không ngờ lại thấy ông chủ nhà mình đang đứng ở sân sau ngửa đầu ngắm cây.

Văn Hi ngồi trên cành cây không dám xuống dưới, Bì Tu cũng chẳng nói gì, chỉ ngẩng đầu nhìn y, khiến y dùng lá cây che chính mình lại mà vẫn hoang mang lo sợ.

Mấy đứa khỉ vác con cua tới, Bì Tu liếc nhìn, tiện thể vung tay, một cái chậu gỗ chứa đầy nước bỗng nhiên hiện ra.

“Bỏ vào đó đi.” Bì Tu nói.

Con cua xanh tiến vào trong chậu rồi thì yên lặng được một chút, âm thanh hùng hùng hổ hổ dưới nước cũng trở nên vặn vẹo, từng chuỗi bong bóng liên tiếp nổi lên mặt nước, Bì Tu bèn vẫy tay chặn lại, con cua trong chậu lật ngửa người, bụng hướng lên trên, bấy giờ mới hoàn toàn yên tĩnh được.

“Mấy đứa đi làm việc đi, anh có mấy lời muốn hỏi.”

Xua đám khỉ đi xong, Bì Tu mới ngẩng đầu nhìn Văn Hi đang bày vẻ mặt tò mò ở trên cây, hỏi: “Vẫn chưa chịu xuống à?”

“Không muốn.” Văn Hi bám thân cây, lắc đầu rụt người lại.

Bì Tu cười lạnh, không nhìn y nữa, tỏa ra yêu khí toàn thân, đưa tay nhấc con cua trong chậu lên: “Tao hỏi mày đáp, rõ chưa?”

Con cua bị yêu khí xộc vào người, mấy cái chân quơ quơ trên không trung, lập tức ngoan ngoãn liền, Bì Tu hỏi: “Ai phái mày tới?”

“Tôi tự tới.”

Bì Tu cầm con cua lắc lắc, kết quả tay dùng sức hơi mạnh, một tiếng “Rắc” vang lên, càng lìa khỏi xác, con cua lại lần nữa rơi xuống chậu nhả bong bóng.

Văn Hi: ……

Bì Tu: ……

Văn Hi ló đầu hỏi: “Nó…… còn sống không?”

Bì Tu ngồi xổm xuống nhấc một cái càng khác lên: “Hỏi lại lần nữa, ai phái mày đến?”

Con cua vội đáp: “Là Phì Di! Phì Di! Là gã phái tôi đến đây!”

“Gã bảo mày làm gì?” Bì Tu truy hỏi.

Cua: “Bảo tôi theo dõi ông, báo cáo mỗi ngày ông làm gì, gặp người nào, chú ý ông gặp những yêu quái nào.”

Bì Tu: “Sau đó thì sao?”

“Hết rồi.” Con cua sợ hắn không tin: “Thật sự không còn gì nữa.”

Bì Tu nhìn chằm chằm nó một hồi rồi thả nó vào trong chậu: “Biết cái gì nên nói, cái gì không nên nói không?”

Con cua vội vàng gật đầu: “Biết ạ biết ạ.”

Bì Tu: “Sau này Phì Di nói gì với mày, mày phải báo cho tao đầu tiên.”

Hắn lạnh lùng cầm lấy vỏ lưng của con cua, yêu văn Tỳ Hưu hiện ra trong nháy mắt rồi biến mất.

“Đừng nghĩ là có thể lừa được tao.” Bì Tu nói xong liền vẫy tay, cả cua lẫn chậu đồng thời biến mất, Văn Hi đứng trên cây nhìn lão yêu quái quay người đi tới chỗ mình, y sợ đến nỗi nổi lơ lửng, ngồi trên cành cây nhìn hắn chẳng dám ho he tiếng nào.

Bì Tu đứng dưới tán cây ngẩng đầu: “Xuống đây.”

Văn Hi nói vọng xuống: “Vậy thì anh phải hứa là sẽ không đánh tôi.”

“Bớt dông dài đi, mau xuống đây.” Bì Tu cau mày kéo cổ áo, “Tôi đang rất nóng, xuống mau lên.”

Văn Hi thấy hắn sa sầm mặt thì không dám xuống, bình thường y dám tới gần lúc Bì Tu đang giận là vì kẻ chọc giận hắn không phải y, bây giờ Văn Hi chỉ muốn né càng xa càng tốt, ước gì một cơn gió cuốn phăng y đi cũng được.

Bì Tu ngẩng đầu thấy nhóc con vẫn dùng dằng không dám xuống dưới, thế là hắn cũng mất hết kiên nhẫn.

Văn Hi đang đứng trên cây thì đột nhiên cảm thấy cổ mình nóng lên, con Tỳ Hưu ngọc kéo y ngã xuống, y luống cuống bám lấy cành cây song cũng vô ích, người ngã chúi xuống được lão yêu quái đón gọn vào vòng tay.

Văn Hi đặt tay lên bả vai hắn, bị bế như con nít vào trong quán cơm, các khách ăn nhìn bà chủ vừa giãy dụa hai cái liền bị ông chủ Bì đét vào mông, thế là lập tức nổ ra tiếng bàn tán xì xào sôi nổi.

Đám yêu quát dồn dập lấy di dộng ra, tường thật trực tiếp hiện trường vụ việc ông chồng bị cắm sừng ra tay phản kháng.

“Đang ở quán cơm, vừa mới gọi món xong, không hiểu thì hỏi, kẻ-mà-ai-cũng-biết-là-ai-đấy đét mông vợ là sao?”

“Vị kia của kẻ-mà-ai-cũng-biết-là-ai-đấy đi tằng tịu ở sân sau, bị tóm ngay tại trận, giờ đang bị kẻ-mà-ai-cũng-biết-là-ai-đấy bế lên lầu, chắc là sắp dùng gia pháp đây.”

“Cảm động trời đất, ông chồng đội sừng cuối cùng cũng nổi giận rồi! Tiến triển mới nhất của Tình Đầu Khó Phai version Yêu giới…..” _(Tình Đầu Khó Phai (2004) là phim Đài Loan gồm 526 tập (gốc), nội dung thì nói chung là motip phim Đài Loan điển tình, yêu hận tình thù sóng gió gia tộc các thể loại :v )_

“Vì kẻ-mà-ai-cũng-biết-là-ai-đấy đã xả giận cho những người đàng hoàng như chúng ta, tôi sẽ bầu cho ổng làm nam tiên đẹp trai nhất!”

……..

Đám hầu tinh cũng nhìn chằm chằm không chớp mắt, Hầu Tam nhìn bàn tay ông chủ đặt trên bả vai Văn Hi, bỗng sinh ra cảm giác khó thở.

Cậu nghĩ, ban nãy ông chủ đập nát thùng rác xong đã rửa tay chưa vậy?

Văn Hi bị mọi người nhìn chòng chọc, chui đầu vào vai Bì Tu không dám ngóc lên, chờ Bì Tu vén rèm lên rồi y mới đẩy lão yêu quái ra đòi xuống dưới, thế nhưng sức của Bì Tu quá lớn, quỷ thư sinh không thể nào mà tránh thoát được.

Bì Tu giơ tay vỗ một phát vào mông y, mặc dù cách một lớp quần áo nhưng Văn Hi vẫn cảm nhận được nhiệt độ từ lòng bàn tay hắn. Không ngờ lão yêu quái này vỗ thôi chưa đủ, lại còn nhéo nhéo mông y nữa.

“Cả ngày cho cậu uống canh gà thuốc bổ, thế mà vẫn là quỷ hẹp hòi à? Nói ra câu này không thấy thẹn với mớ thịt trên người cậu ư?” Bì Tu áng chừng một chút, ôm người ngồi xuống ghế sô pha.

Văn Hi bị hắn vỗ mà mặt đỏ lựng, mặc hắn nắm gáy mình song vẫn không chịu ngẩng đầu.

“Hửm?” Bì Tu nắm cái cổ lạnh lẽo của y, lại xoa xoa lưng y: “Sao không nói gì? Chẳng phải Văn thiếu gia xem thường cái quán rách của tôi sao?”

Bì Tu nghiêng gò má ngửi mùi hương ở cổ Văn Hi, áp cả mặt vào đó cọ cọ: “Đừng tưởng không nói gì là có thể cho qua được.”

“Xin lỗi, tôi xin lỗi mà.” Giọng Văn Hi mềm nhũn yếu ớt, song bàn tay bên hông đã xốc chiếc áo cộc trên người y lên, dán vào lưng y chậm rãi vuốt ve.

Văn Hi ngẩng đầu trừng Bì Tu, thế nhưng lại ngẩn ngơ một thoáng vì nụ cười của lão yêu quái.

Bì Tu toả ra dương khí, áp trán lên trán Văn Hi, thấp giọng hỏi: “Ban nãy cậu nói tôi sờ cậu ôm cậu là sàm sỡ à?”

“Chẳng lẽ không phải?” Văn Hi cắn răng chống đỡ, cố không để mình nhũn thành vũng nước.

Bì Tu thản nhiên lắc đầu: “Tất nhiên không phải.”

Bàn tay hắn hơi dùng sức, ấn lưng Văn Hi để y ghé sát vào người mình, tay chầm chậm luồn xuống dưới mông y, bóp bóp mấy cái thiệt mạnh.

“Đây mới gọi là sàm sỡ.” Bì Tu cúi đầu ngửi hương thơm trên người y, rồi ngước mắt lên nhìn y: “Biết chưa?”

Văn Hi cố gắng mở tay hắn ra để đứng lên, thế nhưng ông chủ Bì cố ý tỏa ra rất nhiều dương khí, thừa cơ ôm nhóc con nhũn thành một cục vào trong lòng.

Ông chủ Bì vốn cũng không muốn bắt nạt một tên tiểu quỷ, rồi lại nghĩ mình tuy keo kiệt nhưng chưa từng keo kiệt với Văn Hi bao giờ, thế mà tiểu quỷ vô lương tâm này còn không biết ơn, đúng là thiếu dạy bảo mà.

Dương khí toả ra hòa quyện với hàn khí trong cơ thể Văn Hi, hóa thành thiên lôi xen địa hỏa, Văn Hi rên lên một tiếng, nằm lì trong ngực Bì Tu.

Bì Tu ôm nhóc con, khống chế số lượng dương khí, ép hỏi y là mình rốt cuộc có keo kiệt hay không? Có hẹp hòi hay không?

Văn Hi vừa tức vừa ngượng, nhưng nếu nói gì khiến lão yêu quái không hài lòng thì cái mông sẽ gặp nặn, bị bóp mấy cái là chuyện nhỏ, ông chủ Bì mà không hài lòng hơn nữa thì lại giơ tay đét cho hai cái khiến cả thân lẫn hồn Văn Hi đều run rẩy, cuống quít nói Bì Tu là người lương thiện, là người tốt, tất cả đều do y bụng dạ hẹp hòi không biết phải trái đúng sai.

Bì Tu thấy y biết điều rồi, bấy giờ mới ngừng tỏa dương khí, bế y lên hỏi: “Lần này biết điều rồi, lần sau còn dám mắng chửi sau lưng tôi không?”

Văn Hi nghĩ bụng đã biết sai rồi, lần sau nhất định sẽ lựa lúc anh nhất định không phát hiện thì mới dám chửi. Tuy nhiên ngoài mặt thì Văn tiểu thiếu gia vẫn ngoan ngoãn thưa: “Không dám ạ.”

“Ngoài miệng thì không dám, nhưng trong bụng thì đang chửi ghê lắm đúng không?” Bì Tu nắm cằm Văn Hi khiến y đối mặt với mình, nhướn mày lên tiếng thúc giục y mau trả lời.

Văn Hi tìm lại được chút sức lực, vươn tay ôm cổ hắn xin tha: “Cả ngoài miệng lẫn trong bụng đều không dám, ngài Bì đại thiện nhân khoan dung độ lượng, đừng chấp nhặt với tên tiểu nhân như tôi có được không?”

Bì Tu bị một câu “Có được không” của y làm cho thảng thốt giây lát, nghĩ thầm vốn cũng không định chấp nhặt, cơ mà câu này của nhóc con lại làm hắn rất muốn chấp nhặt đấy.

Rèm cửa đột nhiên vang tiếng lách cách, Tô An đứng ngoài cửa cẩn thận thưa: “Ông chủ, Nhị Lang chân quân đến đây, nói là tới tìm anh.”

Bì Tu ngạc nhiên, nhủ bụng thằng nhãi ba mắt này đến đây làm gì? Chẳng lẽ con chó nhà chúng nó lại chạy ra vườn rau ở sân sau đào đất?

Dương Tiễn ngồi trên bàn nghe Hao Thiên Khuyển chọn hai món ăn, mấy yêu quái quen biết đều đến chào hỏi một chút, Dương Tiễn cũng gật đầu như thường ngày, sau đó nói: “Không biết mấy vị hiện giờ có tiện hay không?”

Nhị Lang Thần hỏi có tiện hay không, ai dám nói một chữ không?

Hao Thiên Khuyển lạnh lùng nhìn Dương Tiễn lấy di động ra kêu gọi đám yêu quái bỏ phiếu, nó tức giận kéo mũ chùm kín mặt, nằm ườn trên bàn bất động.

“Đừng nằm úp sấp.” Dương Tiễn ấn ấn cổ nó: “Trên bàn toàn dầu mỡ, quần áo mới mua mà bẩn thì em sẽ không vui đâu.”

Hao Thiên Khuyển lầu bầu: “Thế thì anh đừng có gặp ai cũng kêu bỏ phiếu nữa! Xấu hổ chết mất thôi!”

“Chuyện này em đừng để ý làm gì.” Dương Tiễn điềm nhiên nói: “Có mất mặt thì cũng có phải là mất mặt mũi của em đâu, lo làm gì.”

“Của anh không phải của em à?” Hao Thiên Khuyển lườm hắn: “Chẳng phải chỉ là công đức thôi sao? Em cóc thèm!”

Dương Tiễn liếc nó: “Không được nói thế.”

Hao Thiên Khuyển không nói gì, Dương Tiễn thở dài: “Công đức của em càng nhiều, tuổi thọ càng dài thì mới có thể ở bên anh được lâu, em cũng đâu muốn sau khi mình ra đi, anh đi nuôi chó khác đúng không.”

Hao Thiên Khuyên chỉ có một, nếu mà không còn, Dương Tiễn cũng chẳng còn hơi sức và lòng dạ nào để tìm một con khó khác bầu bạn với mình nữa.

Hao Thiên Khuyên im lặng một hồi, nhìn đi chỗ khác nói: “Ai thèm quan tâm anh chứ.”

Dương Tiễn cười cười, chờ Bì Tu đi tới, hắn liền nói luôn: “Ông chủ Bì, chúng ta làm một giao dịch đi.”


	37. Chapter 37

Cánh cửa ngăn cách đại sảnh náo nhiệt và phòng bao yên tĩnh, Hầu Tứ cẩn thận bưng món tới rồi lặng lẽ rời đi, không dám nán lại một chốc nào.

Dương Tiễn đẩy đồ ăn đến trước mặt Hao Thiên Khuyển, chờ cửa phòng đóng lại, hắn mới quay sang bảo với Bì Tu: “Ông chủ Bì, tôi chỉ muốn Tiểu Thiên giành hạng nhất, mấy thứ khác tôi không có hứng thú.”

Bì Tự nghĩ bụng cậu thì không hứng thú, nhưng fan hâm mộ của cậu thì lại rất hứng thú đấy, suốt đêm bỏ phiếu, thậm chí lập cả fandom, quán mình thì mỗi ngày chỉ toàn già yếu bệnh tật, phải mỗi người hai bát mỗi ngày thì mới đủ sức ngang cơ.

“Thế nên là cậu muốn làm gì?” Bì Tu nhíu mày: “Đổi phiếu với tôi à?”

Dương Tiễn gật đầu: “Anh thêm một điều kiện dùng canh của quán, đó là tất cả mọi người đều phải bầu cho Tiểu Thiên một phiếu, còn tôi thì bảo cái hội fandom đó bầu cho anh.”

Bì Tu lấy làm khó hiểu: “Cậu không cần công đức à?”

“Đối với tôi thứ ấy chỉ là trói buộc mà thôi, chỉ cần đạt đủ chỉ tiêu hàng năm là được rồi.” Nói đoạn, Dương Tiễn xoa xoa đầu Hao Thiên Khuyển: “Tiểu Thiên cần nó hơn tôi.”

Bì Tu ngó con thiên cẩu đang giương mắt nhìn mình, nghĩ bụng thằng nhóc ba mắt này đúng là dùng ba con mắt nhìn đời, góc độ không giống người thường, một con chó mà cũng xem như bảo bối.

“Được, muốn viết hợp đồng hay lập lời thề không?” Bì Tu dựa người vào ghế: “Bắt đầu từ ngày mai, khách uống canh trong quán tôi và cả nhân viên trong quán đều sẽ bỏ phiếu cho Hao Thiên Khuyển, hàng ngày tôi sẽ gửi ảnh xác nhận kết quả cho cậu.”

Dương Tiễn nở nụ cười: “Mấy cái đó không cần, tôi tin tưởng nhân phẩm của ông chủ Bì.”

Bì Tu nhíu mày: “Thế thì con mắt nhìn người của cậu cũng không tệ lắm đâu, nhưng sao cậu dám chắc fandom sẽ nghe theo mình?”

“Bọn họ có nghe hay không và muốn nghe hay không là hai việc khác nhau.” Con mắt thứ ba trên trán Dương Tiễn chậm rãi mở ra: “Tôi đương nhiên sẽ khiến bọn họ nghe lời.”

Bì Tu hiểu ý, liền chép miệng bảo: “Cậu ích kỷ quá đấy, cơ mà tôi thích.”

“Thần linh đều ích kỷ.” Nhi Lang Thần ngắm Hao Thiên Khuyển đang ăn uống ngon lành, gõ bàn nói: “Ăn từ từ thôi, không ai giành với em đâu.”

Bì Tu lạnh lùng nhìn hai bọn họ, thấp giọng hỏi: “Một năm Hao Thiên Khuyển cần bao nhiêu công đức?”

Dương Tiên báo con số ra, quay đầu nhìn hắn: “Sao thế, ông chủ Bì cũng muốn nuôi chó à?”

“Tôi không có hứng thú, nuôi chó mèo lông rơi vãi khắp phòng, thằng con tôi sẽ biến thành động cơ quét dọn vĩnh cửu mất.”

Ông chủ Bì khoanh tay tính toán, nếu nhóc con Văn Hi ở lại nhân gian một năm bị trừ bao nhiêu công đức, thì hình như công đức không thể hưởng chung được, không thì Dương Tiễn sẽ chẳng chạy đôn đáo khắp nơi đi nhờ người ta bỏ phiếu.

Bì Tu cau mày lấy di động ra, mở xem khu bình chọn, phát hiện không có bảng bình chọn quỷ hồn đẹp nhất.

“Tiểu Thiên ăn ở rất sạch sẽ, sẽ không rụng lông bừa bãi.” Dương Tiễn nhíu mày sửa lại lời của Bì Tu, đoạn rút một tờ giấy trong túi ra ném tới tay hắn: “Nghe nói anh muốn bắt Phì Di?”

Bì Tu hoàn hồn: “Chỉ buột miệng nói vậy thôi, Nhị Lang chân quân đừng nghe lời nói lung tung của Lý Tịnh rồi đến chất vấn tôi.”

“Không phải vì cái đó.” Dương Tiễn ra hiệu bảo hắn nhìn tờ giấy: “Gần đây tôi phát hiện có vẻ Phì Di đang truy tìm tung tích của Thao Thiết, lẽ nào gã cũng là một trong những chủ nợ của Thao Thiết?”

Bì Tu nhíu mày: “Một con chim chẳng bõ dính răng, cậu nghĩ gã có tư cách gì mà làm chủ nợ của Thao Thiết?”

Tứ đại cổ đông trong tài sản của Thao Thiết, Tây Vương Mẫu, Nguyệt Lão Tiên, Tỳ Hưu Quái, Tài Thần Gia, bốn kẻ đều là đại nhân vật máu mặt, là kẻ-mà-ai-cũng-biết-là-ai-đấy trên diễn đàn yêu quái.

Một con chim mập đjt thì có tư cách gì mà đứng ngang hàng với bọn họ, dù có biến Phì Di thành thuốc tẩy giun đem đi bán sỉ thì tiền kiếm được cũng chưa chắc bằng một nửa đỉnh núi của Tỳ Hưu.

Nói đến tiền là lòng Bì Tu lại đau như cắt, hắn cầm tờ giấy lên xem, đoạn đối thoại dài trên đó khiến hắn hơi nhướn mày, giọng nói lập tức lạnh đi: “Nhai Tí đang tìm Thao Thiết?”

“Có vẻ như anh cũng không biết chuyện.” Dương Tiễn điềm nhiên nói: “Nhai Tí sai Phì Di đi dò la tin tức về Thao Thiết, dường như gã đã xác định Thao Thiết từng xuất hiện ở gần đây, cho nên mấy ngày nay mới có không ít kẻ tới đây tìm kiếm, nếu Phì Di không xứng làm chủ nợ của Thao Thiết, vậy người anh em Nhai Tí của hắn thì sao?”

“Không đời nào.” Bì Tu quả quyết phủ định: “Cậu nghĩ chuyện Nhai Tí lòng dạ nhỏ nhen là lời nói đùa sao? Nếu Thao Thiết nợ tiền Nhai Tí thì dù có bị thiên lôi đánh, Nhai Tí cũng phải xới ba tấc đất để tìm cho ra bằng được hắn.”

Bì Tu cười khẩy: “Thao Thiết tuy chỉ biết đến ăn, nhưng cũng không phải kẻ không có đầu óc. Loại làm ăn lỗ vốn như kiểu tìm tên Nhai Tí nhỏ mọn đó để vay 1 trả 100, hắn chắc chắn sẽ không làm.”

Dương Tiễn: “Ý anh là Nhai Tí tìm hắn là vì chuyện khác.”

“Tôi cũng đâu phải Nhai Tí, làm sao mà biết được.” Bì Tu bực bội gãi đầu, lạnh giọng nói: “Nhị Lang chân quân, đừng trách tôi không nhắc nhở cậu, Nhai Tí không phải kẻ dễ đối phó đâu, con chó của cậu sủa với hắn một tiếng thôi thì hắn cũng nghĩ cách trả thù. Đến lúc đó chó không còn thì cậu đừng có khóc.”

Dương Tiễn khựng lại: “Tôi cũng không định kiếm chuyện với Nhai Tí, chẳng qua nể tình vụ đổi phiếu nên nhắc nhở anh một tiếng thôi.”

Hắn lạnh nhạt nói: “Dù sao Thao Thiết cũng chỉ thích ăn, không thể dùng nhiều tiền đến như vậy được. Bì Tu, bao năm qua, anh có từng nghĩ rốt cuộc hắn cần nhiều tiền như thế để làm gì không.”

Sao Bì Tu có thể chưa từng nghĩ tới chứ, nhiều năm trôi qua, hắn vẫn không hiểu nổi vì sao Thao Thiết cần tiền mà không hỏi mình, lại đi chọn cách đó để lừa hết sạch vốn liếng của mình.

Tuy hắn keo kiệt, nhưng đâu có đến nỗi hết thuốc chữa.

Huống chi hắn còn là thụy thú của tài lộc, muốn có tiền thì dễ như trở bàn tay, chẳng cần phải vì chút tiền lẻ ấy mà phá hỏng tình nghĩa bao năm với Thao Thiết.

Một trăm năm rồi hai trăm năm qua đi, Bì Tu vẫn chẳng nghĩ ra đáp án cho câu hỏi này, cho nên hắn chẳng nghĩ nữa, chỉ cần chờ tóm được Thao Thiết rồi hỏi thẳng mặt tên đó là chân tướng rõ ràng ngay thôi.

Nhưng hắn chờ đợi biết bao nhiêu năm mà ngay cả một cọng lông của Thao Thiết cũng chẳng tìm được, tên khốn nạn ấy dường như đã quyết chí sẽ không bao giờ xuất hiện nữa.

Bì Tu nghĩ, dù là yêu hay quỷ, còn sống hay đã chết, thì cũng phải để cho mình một lời nhắn mới phải chứ, đừng để con trai của chân long mà chết lại chẳng có mồ, thanh minh cũng không có người vẩy nước quét dọn, nói ra nghe thảm thiết biết bao.

Tiễn Nhị Lang Thần và Hao Thiên Khuyển đi rồi, Bì Tu bèn bảo Tô An mang con cua và cái thùng rác kia về chỗ cũ, bởi vì nhớ tới chuyện của Thao Thiết làm tâm trạng hắn không tốt, sau khi đe dọa con cua mấy câu, hắn liền tắm rửa sạch sẽ, ôm Văn Hi ngủ một giấc.

Dương Tiễn nói lời giữ lời, tối hôm đó ảnh ở khu bình chọn liền từ Dương Tiễn mặc đồng phục sexy biến thành cái mặt thúi hoắc của Hao Thiên Khuyển, phía dưới có thêm một dòng chữ, tỏ ý là bỏ phiếu cho Bì Tu và Hao Thiên Khuyển là được rồi, mình thì không cần.

Diễn đàn lập tức náo loạn, yêu ma khắp đó đây điên cuồng hỏi trời hỏi đất, chỉ thiếu điều nhắn Weixin trò chuyện với Thiên Đạo, hỏi xem ca ca ba mắt dịu dàng rốt cuộc đã trải qua chuyện gì.

Hỡi Nhị Lang chân quân, nếu ngài bị lão yêu quái không lỗ đ*t bắt cóc thì hãy chớp mắt mấy cái, ba con mắt chớp bừa một con thôi cũng được.

Fandom ban đầu im lặng một hồi, sau đó sửa lại thông báo, tất cả nghe theo ca ca đi, ca ca nói bầu ai thì bầu người đó, mấy cái danh hão này nào có quan trọng chi, công bằng tự ở trong lòng, mọi người đều tự biết ai mới là đẹp trai nhất.

Vẫn có vài fan lẻ tẻ cố gắng chống lại, ra sức chửi fandom là đồ phản bội, gào khóc rằng ca ca chỉ có chúng ta, vẫn vững tin ủng hộ Dương Tiễn là thiên sứ giáng trần là tuyệt thế soái ca, kiên quyết không thèm đếm xỉa đến Bì Tu.

Mà loạn cũng chẳng loạn được bao lâu, số phiếu của ông chủ Bì vẫn tăng lên vùn vụt, khiến Phì Di mỗi ngày kéo phiếu mệt gần chết phải cáu tiết chửi rủa ba mắt và không lỗ đ*t thông đồng nhau làm việc xấu, nhất định là ba con mắt đã chia cho Tỳ Hưu một con.

Suốt đêm gã phải điều động đàn em lên diễn đàn mở topic ám chỉ ông chủ Bì không đủ đạo đức không đủ ngoại hình, chỉ là một thằng đầu bếp quèn mở quán cơm mà thôi, sao có thể sánh được với kim cương vương lão ngũ của tiên giới?

Cho dù quan hệ của hai người này tốt, thì thằng chả cũng chỉ đứng bên cạnh làm nền cho trai đẹp mà thôi.

Topic lập tức được vô vàn người hưởng ứng, thi thoảng có vài người nghiêm túc lên tiếng nói giúp Bì Tu thì cũng đều bị nhấn chìm trong dòng người đông đúc. Phì Di xả xong cục tức, bấy giờ lý trí mới trở lại, gã đột nhiên nhận ra, mình làm thế này chẳng phải đang giúp kéo fan cho tên Dương Tiễn ba mắt kia sao?

Đụ má! Sơ suất rồi!

Phì Di vội vã sai người lên diễn đàn xóa topic, nhưng vừa bật lên thì phát hiện toàn bộ trang đầu đều bị một chữ “A” chiếm cứ, tiêu đề tất cả mọi topic đều là A A A Á Á Á, giữa những hàng chữ A ấy là bật nắp quan tài, chết đi sống lại.

“A A A A A A A A A A A A A A! Kẻ-mà-ai-cũng-biết-là-ai-đấy! Kẻ-mà-không-thể-gọi-tên-ra! Nhưng em thì có thể này!”

“A A A A A em đề nghị kẻ-mà-ai-cũng-biết-là-ai-đấy lập tức đá đít con vợ tệ bạc kia để cưới em đi! Em đảm bảo sẽ toàn tâm toàn ý hai năm ba đứa!”

“A A A A A A A!!! Em thàiiiii! Muốn chơi cầu trượt trên cơ bụng của ca ca!”

Phì Di cau mày mở đại một topic ra xem, một bức ảnh bán khỏa thân tràn ngập mị lực phái mạnh lập tức đập ngay vào tầm mắt, tuy hình chụp hơi mờ, song chỗ cần rõ thì không hề mờ một chút nào hết.

Tạm không bàn tới gương mặt khẽ mỉm cười vô cùng cool ngầu kia, là đàn ông thì ai cũng sẽ ghen tị với tám múi cơ bụng và cả cơ ngực ấy, tuy chỉ mặc quần tắm biển rộng thùng thình được bán tràn lan trên vỉa hè, thế nhưng một số bộ phận nào đó vẫn không thể giấu được thiên phú dị bẩm, tất cả đều đang gào thét lên rằng ——

Đây là power top! _(Mãnh 1 aka mãnh công )_

Phì Di run rẩy trượt tiếp xuống, hai chữ Bì Tu xác định danh tính của chủ nhân bức hình này, đồng thời cũng thụi cho Phì Di một cú đấm đau điếng.

Thì ra, gã làm bao nhiêu việc như thế, chẳng qua chỉ là hoa trong gương, trăng trong nước, trải thảm lót đường cho kẻ khác mà thôi. Đầu to cổ lớn thì có thể gọi là đầu bếp, nhưng như Bì Tu thì phải gọi là bếp trưởng, phải gọi là Trung Hoa soái đương gia! _(Nhái theo truyện Trung Hoa tiểu đương gia a.k.a Tiểu đầu bếp cung đình.)_

Trước đó gã cố công chê bai Bì Tu hung ác xấu xí bao nhiêu, thì bây giờ mặt gã càng đau bấy nhiêu.

Phì Di ngồi co rúm trên sô pha, lẩm bẩm toi đời rồi, toi đời thật rồi…….

Gã cứ tưởng vượt qua ngọn núi Nhị Lang Thần là có thể giành được thắng lợi, ai ngờ mình đi tới núi lại gặp sạt lở, mà đằng sau thì còn có cái đầm lầy Bì Tu đang chờ sẵn ở đó.

Nam tiên đẹp trai nhất và Nhai Tí đại nhân đã hết duyên từ đây.

Bì Tu ngồi trên giường nhìn thứ hạng của mình tăng vèo vèo, tâm tình vô cùng phức tạp, cớ sao cuối cùng hắn vẫn đi đến bước đường bán thân này?

Mà Văn Hi nhìn số phiếu tăng thì dương dương tự đắc, nghĩ bụng quả nhiên đổi ảnh cái là hạng tăng ngay, y đẩy đẩy hắn nói: “Sắp hạng nhất đến tay rồi mà sao anh lại mặt ủ mày chau thế kia?”

Bì Tu thở dài: “Cảm thán người đời nông cạn, chỉ biết ngoại hình chứ không biết nội tại.”

Văn Hi muốn hỏi tên keo kiệt nhà anh thì có nội tại gì, nhưng ban ngày vừa bị dạy bảo một trận, đến giờ y vẫn còn sợ hãi.

Bì Tu bùi ngùi cảm khái, khi đi vào trong giấc mơ của Ngô Tổ vẫn chưa hết sầu, nhìn cu cậu làm bài mà hắn cứ thở dài xa xăm.

Ngô Tổ nhíu mày: “Anh làm sao thế? Không vui à? Có gì không vui thì nói ra để em vui với.”

Bì Tu liếc cu cậu, hững hờ nói: “Chỉ là đang cảm thán người thời nay quá nông cạn, khiến tôi không hiểu bọn họ thích tôi, là thích ngoại hình cơ thể tôi, hay là thích nội tại của tôi.”

Ngô Tổ – kẻ bị đánh giá là có nội tại như hỏa vân tà thần: ………

Bị điên hả?

_(Hỏa vân tà thần là ông boss cuối trong Tuyệt đỉnh kungfu :)) Hỏa Vân Tà Thần xuất hiện trong rất nhiều phim và truyện, thường được nhắc đến như một nhân vật võ công tuyệt đỉnh, sở hữu skill Như Lai Thần Chưởng.)_

_Editor: Ngồi quẹt ra một bức ông chủ Bì và phu nhơn trong tưởng tượng của mị Trong mắt tui ổng là một mãnh nam phong trần khoảng đầu 30 và có xíu nếp nhăn ở mắt, Văn mĩ nhơn thì vẽ ko giống tưởng tượng lắm (trông gian manh quá )._


	38. Chapter 38

Một bức hình của Bì Tu dẫn tới vô số tiếng hú hét, hai ngày tiếp đó, doanh thu quán tăng gấp bội, trên diễn đàn rất nhiều người đổ xô đi xem bức ảnh kia, Bì Tu đang có xu hướng trở thành ngôi sao mạng.

Bao năm qua ông chủ Bì nung nấu ý định bồi dưỡng hai net idol trong quán song đều thất bại, không ngờ vô tình cắm liễu liễu mọc xanh, cuối cùng mình lại thành net idol.

Vội vã đổi phục vụ canh từ sáng sớm thành ngày ba bữa, trên menu dùng chữ viết mà chỉ yêu quái mới có thể thấy được: “Tôi có canh ngon, bạn có phiếu không? Một bát hai phiếu, không dối trên lừa dưới.”

Rõ ràng cơ bụng Bì Tu không có rượu, thế nhưng đám yêu quái đều say đắm ngất ngây. Chỉ cần kẻ-mà-ai-cũng-biết-là-ai-đấy từ trên lầu đi xuống, vừa đứng bên quầy hàng là biết bao con mắt lập tức rọi khắp người hắn như thể đèn pha, cho dù là loại yêu quái già như Bì Tu thì cũng chịu không nổi.

Tuy nhiên vì doanh thu của quán, hắn nhịn.

Ông chủ Bì chưa bao giờ chê tiền, huống chi lũ tiểu yêu quái này cũng chỉ dám nhìn thôi chứ không dám làm gì khác. Hắn chỉ cần yên lặng làm mãnh nam bình hoa là có thể đứng lấy tiền được rồi, có gì không tốt đâu chứ?

Co được dãn được mới là nam nhi!

Tô An vừa thu tiền vừa ghi sổ, nhìn con số không ngừng tăng lên, lòng cậu sinh ra một suy nghĩ lớn mật.

Bây giờ ông chủ còn nổi tiếng hơn cả Giả Tố Trân mỗi đêm hát hí khúc, chỉ cần ổng xuất hiện là liền lấn át hết mọi người khác, nếu chỉ ngắm cũng thu được tiền, vậy để ông chủ chịu nhục cho người ta sờ mấy cái thì sao?

Tay năm trăm, cơ bụng một ngàn, không được sờ quá hai phút, thêm thời gian thì thêm tiền.

Tẩm quất đèn mờ Tỳ Hưu, nhân viên hạng 1 Bì Tu sẵn lòng phục vụ cho bạn, vì bạn xứng đáng!

Bàn tính tinh nghiền ngẫm suy tính, đang định thuyết phục ông chủ làm thêm nghề phụ tẩm quất mát xa thì chợt nghe thấy ở cửa truyền đến tiếng khỉ kêu.

“Báoooooo ——”

Hầu Tam cầm tờ giấy chạy xồng xộc vào quán, phóng thẳng về phía ông chủ.

Bì Tu lập tức đứng thẳng người: “Có kết quả thi rồi à?”

“Có rồi! Có rồi!” Hầu Tam đưa bảng thành tích thó được từ trong trường tới, nhỏ giọng nói: “Cây già nở hoa khổ tận cam lai cây khô gặp mùa xuân á á á! Hạng nhất, hạng nhất toàn thành phố!”

Bì Tu cốc đầu cậu ta: “Không hiểu mấy cái thành ngữ đó thì chớ có nói lung tung, chỉ biết làm anh mày mất mặt thôi!”

Thế nhưng nhìn cái tên Ngô Tổ đứng thứ nhất trên bảng thành tích, Bì Tu lập tức khoan khoái cảm thấy trẻ nhỏ dễ dạy, xem ra cũng có một chút cơ hội đỗ được trạng nguyên đại học đây.

Hắn cầm bảng điểm đi tìm bán tính tinh, bảo cậu ta lại tính xem xác suất Ngô Tỏ đỗ hạng nhất đại học là bao nhiêu.

Tô An vừa tính vừa giãi bày hùng tâm tráng chí của mình cho ông chủ nghe, mãi đến khi cảm nhận thấy ánh mắt tà ác của ông chủ, cậu chàng mới ngậm miệng lại.

Bì Tu đang vui nên không so đo với cậu ta, chỉ vỗ vai cậu bảo: “Anh biết mày muốn kiếm tiền, nhưng Tô An à, chú mày phải biết rằng, chúng ta là người làm ăn đàng hoàng.”

Hắn chỉ ra cửa, nói: “Trên bảng hiệu ngoài kia viết hai chữ gì?”

“Quán cơm.” Tô An thành thật trả lời.

Bì Tu: “Nó không viết là quán trai bao, chỗ chúng ta cũng không cung cấp trai bao.”

Ông chủ càng không thể làm trai bao! Mặc dù đã bán đi cơ thể, thế nhưng không có nghĩa hắn sẽ bởi vậy mà bán luôn cả linh hồn!

Bì Tu cầm bảng điểm đi lên lầu, đưa tới trước mặt Văn Hi đang nghịch điện thoại, ra vẻ hờ hững bảo: “Lần này Ngô Tổ thi được hạng nhất toàn thành phố, còn hai tuần nữa là thi đại học, chỉ cần nó không lơi lỏng thì vẫn có hi vọng đỗ trạng nguyên tỉnh.”

Văn Hi quay đầu nhìn: “Cũng không tệ nhỉ, đến lúc đó hỏi được tin tức của Thao Thiết xong là anh có thể yên tâm đưa Giả Tố Trân đi đầu thai rồi.”

Nhắc tới chuyện đầu thai, Bì Tu liền bảo: “Mấy hôm trước Na Tra có nhờ tôi giúp cậu ta một chuyện, đổi lại cậu ta sẽ nhờ vả quan hệ để giúp tôi vụ đầu thai, không cần chờ xếp hàng đọc số.”

Văn Hi ngạc nhiên, tươi cười bảo: “Đấy chẳng phải chuyện tốt quá sao, đầu thai đến nhà nào? Cũng chọn luôn được hả?”

“Cậu ta nói có thể xem xét trong phạm vi nhất định.” Bì Tu tựa vào sô pha nhìn y, “Đến lúc đó tôi lại đi đánh tiếng với Phùng Đô là không thành vấn đề.”

“Thế thì anh còn buồn phiền gì nữa?” Văn Hi chọt chọt mi tâm cau lại của Bì Tu: “Hay là vừa nãy ở dưới lầu có ai khiến anh khó chịu hả?”

Bì Tu cau mày không nói lời nào, Văn Hi chớp mắt nghĩ thầm, mấy ngày nay có nhiều yêu quái đến quán cơm vì lão yêu quái, có khi là bị bọn họ nhìn chằm chằm nên bực bội đây mà.

Y ngoan ngoãn ghé lại gần vươn tay ôm lấy hông Bì Tu: “Hạ nhiệt cho anh một chút.”

“Tôi không giận gì cả.” Tuy ngoài miệng nói thế nhưng cơ thể Bì Tu vẫn nóng, hắn ôm nhóc con thuận miệng hỏi: “Cậu thật sự muốn đi đầu thai sao?”

Văn HI: “Cũng bình thường.”

Y hồi tưởng lại cảm giác hôm ấy bay lượn trên không trung, chậm rãi nói: “Kỳ thật cảm giác làm quỷ cũng rất tốt.”

Nhiệt độ trên người ông chủ Bì lập tức giảm xuống, vậy là sao, làm quỷ cũng tốt, làm một con quỷ bị Tỳ Hưu bắt lại càng tốt, chỉ cần Văn Hi nguyện ý thì y có thể nghênh ngang mà đi, không ai dám không vuốt mặt nể mũi hết.

Đương nhiên, ngoại trừ Thiên Đạo.

Cái đó thuộc phạm vị thật sự không thể nói không thể thảo luận.

Văn Hi đột nhiên đẩy Bì Tu ra, đứng dậy đi tới cửa sổ, mở rèm ngóng ra ngoài, thở dài nói: “Hôm nay đã là ngày thứ ba rồi mà bụi cỏ kia vẫn chưa tới.”

Bì Tu: “Là cái bụi cỏ mà nhắc đến Thao Thiết ấy hả?”

Văn Hi gật đầu: “Tôi đã bảo mấy nhóc khỉ đuổi hết chó hoang quanh đây đi rồi, đáng lẽ nó phải đến chứ nhỉ.”

“Gấp cái gì? Biết đâu tại mấy hôm nay trời không mưa không có nước dội rửa, trên người vẫn còn mùi nước đái chó chăng.” Bì Tu nhíu mày: “Lần sau cậu thấy nó thì cứ trực tiếp kêu tôi ra bắt.”

Văn Hi ngoảnh đầu nhìn hắn: “Tôi đi xuống lầu tìm anh thì muộn mất rồi còn đâu.”

“Con Tỳ Hưu ngọc trên cổ cậu, chỉ cần nắm nó rồi gọi tôi là được.” Bì Tu nói, “Tôi sẽ nghe thấy.”

Văn Hi suy nghĩ một chốc, rút điện thoại ra quơ quơ: “Thật ra gọi điện cho anh cũng được mà.”

Bì Tu nhìn cái điện thoại di động rồi lại nhìn y, giơ tay đoạt lấy cái điện thoại của Văn Hi: “Tịch thu điện thoại.”

Văn Hi: …….

Máu có thể chảy đầu có thể rơi, thế nhưng điện thoại thì không thể thu, Văn Hi nhào tới giành lấy di động thì bị Bì Tu ôm trọn lấy. Lão yêu quái mở khóa di động ra ở ngay trước mặt y: “Để tôi nhìn coi từ sáng đến tối cậu cứ ôm khư khư di động để xem cái gì.”

Văn Hi ngăn không kịp, chỉ có thể trơ mắt nhìn Bì Tu mở diễn đàn ra, cái topic lúc trước y còn chưa xem xong lập tức hiện ra trên màn hình.

“Thảo luận, bà xã của kẻ-mà-ai-cũng-biết-là-ai-đấy rốt cuộc có lai lịch thế nào mà có thể cắm sừng kẻ-mà-ai-cũng-biết-là-ai-đấy mà vẫn ngồi vững ở vị trí chính cung, thậm chí ăn cơm còn được ổng tự mình bưng lên cho.”

Bi Tu: …….

Văn Hi cuống quít giải thích: “Tôi chỉ tò mò thôi mà!”

Bì Tu không nói gì, tiếp tục nhìn bên dưới.

L1: Như tiêu đề, tôi thật sự rất hiếu kỳ, tôi từng xem ảnh của vợ ổng rồi, đẹp thì đẹp đấy, nhưng đẹp có làm cơm mà ăn được không, kẻ-mà-ai-cũng-biết-là-ai-đấy đã sống mấy ngàn năm, có dạng đẹp gì mà ổng chưa từng thấy chứ, đâu đến nỗi phải vấn vương mãi vì một khuôn mặt như vậy.

L2: Thật sự có kẻ tin vào cái sóng gió yêu giới gì đó đấy hả, bố đây cười ói ỉa. Với tính tình của kẻ-mà-ai-cũng-biết-là-ai-đấy, nếu mà cắm sừng cho thằng chả thì vợ chả đã chết từ bảy đời tám tổng rồi.

L3: Cho dù có cắm sừng hay không thì tôi cũng muốn biết vị kia làm cách nào thu phục được kẻ-mà-ai-cũng-biết-là-ai-đấy, thật quá là mạnh mẽ.

L4: Ngày xưa mị có mắt không thấy power top, nếu quay trở về ba tháng trước, mị nhất định sẽ đến quán cơm mỗi ngày, như thế kẻ-mà-ai-cũng-biết-là-ai-đấy sẽ là của mị rồi á hu hu hu.

L5: Lâu chủ à, phàm là người có chút đầu óc thì sẽ không hỏi ngu như vậy đâu, tôi có câu này, bà xã của kẻ-mà-ai-cũng-biết-là-ai-đấy thật sự rất đẹp, nếu ông sống mấy ngàn năm mà người khác đều tránh ông như tránh đại ca xã hội đen, giờ tự dưng có một mỹ nhân chủ động nhào tới, ai mà không muốn cơ chứ?

L6: Đang thảo luận về thủ đoạn của vợ kẻ-mà-ai-cũng-biết-là-ai-đấy cơ mà? Sao lại lạc đề thế này? Từng may mắn ghé qua quán cơm được diện kiến người thật một lần, trên người sực mùi yêu khí của kẻ-mà-ai-cũng-biết-là-ai-đấy đến nỗi cả dãy phố đều ngửi thấy, chắc là ngủ với nhau rồi, hơn nữa còn ngủ với nhau mỗi ngày ấy.

Bì Tu ngừng động tác, nhìn Văn Hi giải thích: “Mỗi ngày tôi truyền dương khí cho cậu, cho nên có mùi của tôi.”

“Tôi biết, lần trước Nhậm Kiêu có nói với tôi.” Văn Hi muốn lấy điện thoại về, “Anh đừng coi nữa, toàn mấy cái tào lao thôi, không có gì hay đâu.”

Bì Tu nắm di động không buông, nhíu mày nói: “Thi thoảng xem cũng được.”

Văn Hi ngước mặt nhìn hắn: “Nếu anh quan tâm đến tôi thì đứng ra thanh minh đi, anh và tôi vốn dĩ đâu có quan hệ gì, tôi chỉ là một cái gối băng mà thôi, bảo bọn họ đừng……”

Bì Tu bóp bóp mông y: “Còn là một cái gối băng xinh đẹp mông vểnh nữa.”

Văn Hi: …….

Văn Hi vùng lên đánh hắn nhưng lại bị Bì Tu vươn một tay ôm ghì vào lòng, một tay còn lại của lão yêu quái tiếp tục lướt xem suy đoán trên diễn đàn.

Kỹ năng giường chiếu tốt, cái này chưa thử nên không biết.

Giỏi làm nũng, cái này thì chuẩn, cơ mà nhóc con làm gì cũng có nguyên nhân, không có việc muốn xin xỏ mình thì tuyệt đối sẽ không tùy tiện làm nũng.

Mấy cái còn lại thì càng xem càng thái quá, Bì Tu lướt đến tận lầu cuối cùng thì ngẩn người.

L106: Cặp cha con dính scandal ở bên cạnh chuẩn bị đánh nhau đến nơi rồi, đừng để ý kẻ-mà-ai-cũng-biết-là-ai-đấy nữa, còn không nhanh chân đi hóng thì đến cứt cũng chẳng có nóng cho mà ăn đâu!

Cha con dính scandal, chẳng phải là Na Tra và ông bô cầm tháp của cậu ta sao?

Hai người này gặp mặt thì xỉa xói khiêu khích nhau là chuyện nhỏ, thượng cẳng chân hạ cẳng tay là bình thường, không có tí cảm giác cha con máu mủ gì hết, có lần đánh nhau quá trớn, Tây Vương Mẫu và Đông Vương Công ở sở giám sát phải đích thân ra mặt mới bắt được.

Bì Tu bĩu môi, đánh nhau thì có gì hay mà xem, cẩn thận hóng cho lắm vào rồi toi luôn cả mạng.

Nhưng hắn vừa thả di động của Văn Hi xuống thì di dộng của hắn liền réo lên inh ỏi. Na Tra tam thái tử ăn no rỗi việc gọi điện réo chuông, ông chủ Bì thật sự không muốn nhấc máy chút nào.

“A lô.” Bì Tu ôm Văn Hi thở dài: “Không phải tam thái tử đang đánh nhau à? Sao còn rảnh rỗi mà gọi điện thế này?”

Đầu dây bên phía Na Tra hơi ồn, y nới lỏng cà vạt, nhỏ giọng nói: “Đánh xong rồi thì đương nhiên có thể gọi điện, hiện tại ông chủ Bì có thời gian không, giờ đến lúc anh xuất trận rồi đấy.”

Bì Tu: …….

Bì Tu: “Tốt xấu gì cũng phải diễn tập trước đã chứ, làm thế này khiến tôi rất khó nhập vai.”

“Tôi tin tưởng năng lực nghiệp vụ của Bì lão tổ.” Na Tra cười cúp điện thoại, nhìn Lý Tịnh đang nói chuyện với Nhị Lang ở cách đó không xa, ánh mắt y ngắm vào Linh Lung bảo tháp trên tay ông ta.

Hỗn Thiên Lăng quấn trên cánh tay y vỗ vỗ y tựa như thể động viên, cơ thể căng cứng của Na Tra lập tức thả lỏng, cất Vòng Càn Khôn vào trong túi.

Y dựa vào tường ngõ hẻm, vừa ngửa đầu vừa nghĩ, nếu như không có Linh Lung bảo tháp thì Thác Tháp Thiên Vương còn có thể xưng là Thiên Vương không?

Chẳng qua chỉ là một kẻ phàm phu tục tử sống lâu mà thôi.

Na Tra nở nụ cười, cái Linh Lung tháp đáng ghét kia nên sớm phá hủy đi thì hơn.


	39. Chapter 39

Để tiện hành động, ông chủ Bì thay một bộ quần áo đen, Văn Hi còn cho hắn một cặp kính râm đeo ở ngực, vừa nhìn là biết không phải người tốt, bất cứ lúc nào cũng có thể bị hốt lên đồn công an.

Thông thường trong phim vai chính lên sàn với hình tượng này thì đều ngồi Mercedes-Benz Maybach hoặc G-Class, dù thế nào cũng phải là xe bốn bánh, nhưng khổ nỗi ông chủ Bì không có bằng lái, vẫn cưỡi con xe điện màu vàng cà tàng kia phi đi như bay.

[ ](https://catshousesite.wordpress.com/2020/08/27/quan-com-ty-huu-chi-co-vao-khong-co-ra-chuong-39/mercedes-maybach-s-650-xanh-emerald-cabf/)

[ ](https://catshousesite.wordpress.com/2020/08/27/quan-com-ty-huu-chi-co-vao-khong-co-ra-chuong-39/img_3961/)

_(Hai dòng Maybach và G-Class của Mercedes-Benz)_

Văn Hi đứng trên lầu nhìn hắn rời đi, vẻ mặt phức tạp nhòm cái xe điện hai bánh nhỏ nhắn, một lần nữa xác nhận rằng con Tỳ Hưu này sống ở nhân gian rất chi là vất vả.

Bởi vì có thể sẽ đối mặt với hiện trường ác chiến, ông chủ Bì còn đặc biệt đội mũ bảo hiểm, trong cốp sau còn chuẩn bị cho Na Tra một cái, cố gắng đạt tới độ an toàn tuyệt đối.

Đến khi hắn lái xe điện chậm rì rì đỗ ở bên cạnh Na Tra, tam thái tử đã thua hết sạch đậu vui vẻ trong trò đấu địa chủ, đang cầm di động ngồi thừ lừ.

_(Đậu vui vẻ là tiền ảo dùng để tính điểm trong game “Đấu địa chủ vui vẻ” trên QQ. Đấu địa chủ thì mình từng chú thích rồi đó.)_

“Người đâu rồi?” Bì Tu cởi mũ bảo hiểm ra, “Sao chỉ có hai chúng ta thôi, người phe bên kia đâu?”

Na Tra nghiến răng: “Tôi chờ anh gần nửa tiếng rồi đấy, nếu mà đánh nhau thật thì mình tôi đủ sức cân đối thủ rồi, anh đến để giúp gọi 120 chắc?”

Bì Tu: “Thế phải nói sớm chứ, mình cậu cũng giải quyết được thì còn gọi tôi tới làm gì?”

Hắn vỗ vỗ cái xe điện bên dưới: “Cái này không thể trách tôi được, tôi không có bằng lái, chỉ có thể lái con xe rùa bò này thôi, tam thái tử thông cảm chút đi.”

Na Tra ngó con xe điện màu vàng còn dán cả sticker vịt con vàng kia, xoa mặt nói: “Anh giúp tôi làm xong vụ này, tôi sẽ bắt rồng làm thú cưỡi cho anh luôn, rồng trắng rồng xanh hay rồng đỏ tùy anh chọn.”

Bì Tu sững sờ, thời đại này mà còn bắt rồng làm thú cưỡi, quả thật là táng tận thiên lương.

“Đừng nhìn tôi như thế, từ sau thời Phong Thần tôi chưa từng bắt con rồng nào nữa.” Na Tra cười khẩy: “Lời đồn đó đều do lũ lươn phế vật kia truyền ra, không liên quan gì đến tôi hết.”

Bì Tu: “Thế vụ tháng trước nữa cậu say rượu đánh rồng là sao? Rõ ràng người ta chỉ là tài xế DiDi Dalong thôi mà.”

Na Tra im lặng hai giây, sau đó hắng giọng lảng sang chuyện khác: “Hôm nay kêu anh tới đây là muốn anh giúp tôi cướp cái Thất Bảo Linh Lung tháp của Lý Tịnh.”

Bì Tu: “…….Sao tự dưng cậu lại muốn đi cướp cái thứ đó?”

“Từ sau khi mẹ tôi qua đời, quan hệ giữa tôi và ông ta càng ngày càng tệ, nếu không phải do Lý Tịnh ngày đêm mang theo cái bảo tháp kia thì ông ta đã chết một vạn lần rồi.” Na Tra nhoẻn miệng cười: “Chủ yếu vẫn là do hòa thượng Tây Thiên lo chuyện bao đồng, tặng đồ tùy tiện làm hỏng việc tốt của tôi.”

Bì Tu nhớ tới hình dạng cái Thất Bảo Linh Lung tháp kia, tòa sen vàng khảm nạm lưu ly bảo thạch, không chỉ cực kỳ phù hợp với thẩm mỹ phú quý của mình, mà quan trọng là món đồ này còn có Phật tính, được hưởng công đức thờ cúng nhiều năm, dùng cho Văn Hi trú vào tu bổ hồn phách thì không thể tốt hơn.

Ông chủ Bì xao động, nhíu mày giả vờ vô ý hỏi: “Cậu muốn cướp cái Linh Lung tháp kia làm gì?”

“Vứt đi thôi. Chẳng lẽ đem về thờ?” Na Tra liếc hắn, lấy làm lạ: “Anh có hứng thú với cái phòng tối nhốt người đó à?”

Tam thái tử quan sát Tỳ Hưu từ trên xuống dưới, không nhịn được hỏi: “Đừng bảo anh muốn biến Linh Lung tháp thành nhà trọ đấy nhé, mỗi tầng một người ở, tổng cộng bảy tầng, anh có thể cùng lúc thu bảy khoản tiền nhà, lại trang hoàng thêm chút nữa, theo như giá nhà hiện nay, một tháng anh lãi được tối đa là……”

Bì Tu: …….

Có trời đất chứng giám, hắn thật sự chưa từng nghĩ như vậy, nhưng giờ hắn đã bắt đầu động lòng rồi đây.

“Tôi thấy cậu cũng là chuyên gia kiếm tiền đấy, hay là từ chức ở trường rồi chuyển tới chỗ tôi làm đi, tiền kiếm được chúng ta đóng cửa chia nhau, quán nhỏ thì mới kiếm tiền nhiều.”

Na Tra khéo léo từ chối: “Ngại quá, nguyện vọng trước lúc lâm chung của mẹ tôi là hi vọng tôi có cuộc sống ổn định, cho nên tôi mới đến trường học làm giáo viên, quán cơm nhà anh sóng to gió lớn, là thông tấn xã chim lợn, tôi thấy vẫn thôi đi thì hơn.”

Bì Tu nhìn y: “Thế quyết nhé, lấy được Linh Lung tháp thì đưa tôi.”

“Tôi quyết thế bao giờ?” Na Tra lườm hắn: “Anh muốn tôi nhờ vả quan hệ để đầu thai, còn cho anh một xe ba gác ngó sen, giờ thì đòi cả cái tháp, hơi quá rồi đó.”

Bì Tu: “Thế giới của đại yêu nó tham lam như vậy đấy, tôi muốn toàn bộ.”

Hai người không ai nhường ai, Bì Tu nghĩ Na Tra mà không chịu thì hắn sẽ tự hành động một mình, mặc dù dương khí của mình tốt cho hồn thể của nhóc con, cơ mà cố hồn thì vẫn nên có một vật được thờ cúng để trú vào.

Bảo tháp của Lý Tịnh chuyên khắc thằng con Na Tra bất hiếu của ổng, thế nhưng đối với mình thì chẳng có tác dụng gì, hơn nữa một khi xảy ra chuyện thì đối tượng tình nghi đầu tiên của bọn họ nhất định không phải mình, mà Na Tra mới là đứa phải đứng mũi chịu sào.

Ông chủ Bì tính toán đâu ra đấy, bất luận Na Tra gật đầu hay lắc đầu thì cũng chẳng ảnh hưởng mấy đến kết quả cuối cùng.

“Vào chuyện chính trước đã, lấy được đồ rồi nói sau.” Na Tra lùi về sau một bước, lên tiếng nhắc nhở: “Hiện tại không phải lúc chúng ta nội chiến đâu.”

Bì Tu không muốn cò cưa với y, nói dứt khoát luôn: “Tôi không cần một xe ngó sen kia nữa, nhưng Linh Lung bảo tháp có ích với tôi.”

Na Tra cau mày: “Anh được ích lợi gì?”

“Cho Văn Hi dùng.” Bì Tu nói thẳng.

Na Tra: …….

Na Tra: “Cho dù cậu ta cắm sừng anh thì anh cũng đâu cần phải nhốt cậu ta vào Linh Lung tháp.”

Đúng là lão yêu quái vô lương tâm, đú trend học đòi người ta chơi cái gì mà phòng tối play, hơn nữa Chổi Nhỏ cứ luôn miệng gọi mẹ, sao có thể tằng tịu với nam quỷ kia được.

“Cậu ta và Chổi Nhỏ không có quan hệ gì hết, thật đó.” Na Tra thành khẩn nói: “Vợ chồng cần phải tin tưởng nhau chứ.”

Bì Tu nghi hoặc: “Cậu kết hôn rồi à?”

Na Tra: “Chưa.”

Bì Tu: “Thế cậu nói mấy cái này làm gì, lại còn làm ra vẻ dày dặn kinh nghiệm lắm.”

Trùm ngó sen FA lâu năm: …….

Hai người cuối cùng đạt thành nhất trí, Bì Tu không cần ngó sen, thế nhưng bảo tháp thì hắn nhất định phải lấy, đồng thời cho Na Tra ăn chùa quán mình một tháng.

Khóa cái xe điện đỗ ở vỉa hè lại, ông chủ Bì và Na Tra mò tới một quán karaoke ở gần đó tên Thủy Tinh Cung, từ con chó ven đường cho đến con chim trên cây đều là yêu quái của sở giám sát đang ngồi xổm canh chừng.

“Sao mà dàn trận hùng hổ thế này, xảy ra chuyện gì à?” Con ngươi Bì Tu lập tức biến thành màu vàng, yêu khí thu hết vào trong cơ thể.

Na Tra xác định xe của Lý Tịnh đỗ ở cửa sau, điềm nhiên nói: “Đi triệt phá mại dâm đấy, có người báo cáo nơi này có yêu quái tổ chức hoạt động phi pháp, cung cấp dịch vụ đặc biệt.”

Bì Tu khịt khịt mũi, ngửi thấy một mùi biển tanh nhàn nhạt.

Hắn giật mình hỏi: “Ai báo cáo?”

Na Tra: “Tôi.”

“Thủy Tinh Cung……. Chỗ này là do thằng con thứ của Long tộc mở ra nhỉ.” Bì Tu nhìn y với vẻ mặt phức tạp: “Cậu đúng là biết cách hãm hại Long tộc đấy.”

Na Tra vẫn dửng dưng: “Con người tôi không có gì tốt, chỉ được cái vô cùng thù dai.”

“Kế hoạch của cậu là gì?” Bì Tu nhìn khách đi tới cửa quán karaoke, nhíu mày hỏi: “Chẳng lẽ muốn hai chúng ta giả làm khách trà trộn vào đây?”

“Đó là kế hoạch A, còn một cái kế hoạch B nữa, anh vào trong còn tôi ở ngoài canh chừng.” Na Tra suy nghĩ một chút rồi đột nhiên hỏi: “Bà xã anh có giận vì anh đi karaoke ôm tìm gái không?”

Bì Tu: …….

Đệt mẹ nó cậu hỏi thừa thế nhỉ? Làm gì có bà xã ai mà không giận!

Đoạn Bì Tu khựng lại, hiện giờ nhóc con còn chưa phải là bà xã của hắn, nếu cậu ta mà phát hiện thì có khi còn cười hì hì nói mình cũng muốn tới chơi, sau lưng thì chửi hắn là lão già háo sắc.

“Có giận hả? Vậy thì hai chúng ta cùng vào đi.” Na Tra hóa Hỗn Thiên Lăng thành mũ lưỡi trai, kéo mũ xuống bảo: “Hai chúng ta vào chung, gọi một phòng nhỏ, nhân lúc ông ta không để ý thì lấy bảo tháp đi, sau đó chuồn thẳng.”

Bì Tu: “Kế hoạch của cậu đơn giản trực tiếp, tôi thích.”

Hai người sóng vai đi vào trong Thủy Tinh Cung, dùng thuật dịch dung che giấu tướng mạo, đặt một phòng hát nhỏ, đợi phục vụ mang đồ tới, Bì Tu liền phân ra một luồng yêu khí bám vào người gã, lợi dụng vị phục vụ cá chép tinh này dẫn đường để nắm được kết cấu của quán karaoke.

Na Tra tháo mũ xuống để sang bên, Hỗn Thiên Lăng biến về nguyên hình quấn trên cánh tay y, đè cái tay chuẩn bị khui rượu của y lại.

“Lát nữa đừng đội mũ nữa, kẻo Lý Tịnh thấy cậu rồi cảnh giác thì lại không tiện hạ thủ.” Bì Tu nói.

Na Tra cười: “Khỏi lo đi, bình thường một tháng tôi mới kiếm chuyện với ông ta một lần, trưa hôm qua vừa đánh nhau rồi, lát nữa dù có thấy tôi thì ông ta cũng không để ý đâu.”

Bì Tu thắc mắc: “Cậu dám chắc như vậy cơ à?”

“Đây là thói quen mà tôi dùng mấy trăm năm để tập thành cho ông ta, anh cứ yên tâm.” Na Tra bỗng im bặt, ngoái nhìn về phía cửa, thấp giọng bảo: “Bắt đầu rồi.”

Trong hành lang chợt vang lên tiếng ồn ào, đôi mắt vàng của Bì Tu sáng rực trong bóng tối, hắn không tiếp tục che giấu yêu khí trên người nữa, đồng thời cũng thi triển phép che mắt, khiến cảm giác tồn tại của căn phòng này giảm xuống thấp nhất, chỉ cần không phải Nhị Lang Thần đến đây dùng thiên nhãn để nhìn thì chắc chắn không một ai phát hiện ra nơi này có người.

Cửa phòng hai bên trái phái đều bị phá vỡ, Bì Tu nghe thấy giọng của Lý Tịnh.

Na Tra vẫn ngồi im không nhúc nhích, Bì Tu thì thầm hỏi: “Quán này rốt cuộc có hoạt động phi pháp gì không vậy?”

“Không biết.” Na Tra lắc đầu: “Tôi đã tới đây bao giờ đâu, làm sao biết chỗ này có hoạt động phi pháp hay không, chỉ bịa đại ra thôi.”

Bì Tu: …….Chào thân ái đi thong thả nhé.

Đã tìm ra đầu sỏ vu oan hãm hại Long tộc: @Đới Đới Tam Thái Tử

Âm thanh huyên náo dần dần rút xa khỏi cửa, Bì Tu hỏi: “Vẫn chưa hành động à?”

“Ông ta còn đang ở hành lang, chờ ông ta đi vào gian phòng cuối cùng đi.” Na Tra quay đầu nhìn Bì Tu cười: “Đến lúc đó sẽ cần ông chủ Bì lên sàn.”

Bì Tu rút yêu khí bám trên người cá chép tinh về, giấu ở chậu cây trên hành lang, chăm chú quan sát Lý Tịnh đang đứng trước cửa phòng bao.

Lý Thiên Vương giơ chân đá văng cửa phòng, thiên binh thiên tướng đằng sau tràn vào bao vây kín kẽ, cất tiếng hô to: “Ngồi xuống! Giơ tay ôm đầu!”

Chờ khống chế được tình hình rồi, Lý Thiên Vương mới nâng bảo tháp đi vào, con mắt vàng của Bì Tu lập tức sáng ngời, luồng yêu khí nọ bỗng chốc tiêu tan, thế chỗ vào đó là ông chủ Bì đứng ở hành lang.

Bộ quần áo đen che kín toàn thân Bì Tu, hiện giờ hắn trông y như đúc tội phạm áo đen, chỉ có hai con mắt là lộ ra ngoài.

Lý Tịnh đi vào phòng, đang định lên tiếng thì tay bỗng nhẹ đi, Linh Lung bảo tháp bị kẻ nào thó mất, quay đầu lại chỉ trông thấy bóng người đen xì, ông ta đờ người hai giây rồi mới la lên thất thanh: “Bắt trộm!!! Cản hắn lại!!!”a


	40. Chapter 40

Ông chủ Bì mặc trên mình bộ quần áo đen bó sát, chạy trốn theo cơn gió, tự do là phương hướng, thiên binh thiên tướng tới ngăn cản còn chưa kịp sử dụng pháp bảo thì đã bị hắn đánh bay như chai bowling.

_(Chạy trốn theo cơn gió, tự do là phương hướng: lời bài hát “Chạy trốn” của Vũ Tuyền & Hoàng Chinh. Cái này tui thấy trên Youtube có bản Lee Min Ho hát cùng nữa á :v )_

Người đàn ông đích thực chỉ dựa vào thân xác dũng mãnh của mình để đâm ngang xô dọc, mắt thấy đã sắp sửa ra khỏi cửa quán karaoke, chạy về phía ánh sáng, đột nhiên một tiếng rồng ngâm cất lên, thậm chí còn dội lại văng vẳng.

Sau lưng xộc lên mùi tanh của biển, Bì Tu đang nghĩ xem nên dùng pháp thuật gì thì mới có thể không bại lộ thân phận, bỗng một tiếng nổ bùm vang lên, mắt đất dưới chân hắn bắt đầu rung chuyển.

Lý Tịnh một tay vịn tường một tay rút kiếm, điên tiết gào thét: “Ngăn hắn lại!”

Ánh sáng của đủ loại pháp bảo lập tức chiếu rọi toàn bộ hành lang, chỉ còn dư lại bóng lưng đen xì của Bì Tu, tiếng pháp chú và tiếng đao kiếm binh khí xé gió hòa vào với nhau, khoảnh khắc chúng sắp chạm đến lưng Bì Tu, âm thanh ấy và cả tiếng rồng ngâm khí thế bỗng nhiên im bặt.

Một màn sương đỏ lan ra che mờ tầm mắt mọi người, tiếng rồng ngâm biến thành tiếng kêu thảm thiết, giọng nói của Na Tra vang lên bên tai Bì Tu: “Chuồn thôi.”

Ông chủ Bì lần đầu làm loại chuyện này nên vẫn hơi căng thẳng, hắn giấu kỹ bảo tháp vào trong ngực, chạy thẳng ra hướng ánh sáng ngoài cửa, bóng người màu đen biến mất không thấy tăm hơi.

Cứ như thể tan vào trong ánh mặt trời vậy.

Chấn động trong quán karaoke vẫn tiếp tục, song đã không mạnh như lúc đầu nữa, Lý Tịnh cầm bảo kiếm gạt màn sương dày đặc trước mặt, phát hiện ông chủ của Thủy Tinh Cung, vị nhị hoàng tử Long tộc này đã bị đánh về nguyên hình, còn bị trói nơ bướm vứt dưới đất, lưỡi thè cả ra, có vẻ đã hôn mê bất tỉnh.

Lý Tịnh đen mặt, đang chuẩn bị nổi cơn tam bành thì chợt nghe người phía sau kinh ngạc thốt lên: “Thưa tổng binh! Dưới đất có một cái hố! Trong đó có rất nhiều trân châu!”

Long Nhị vốn còn một chút ý thức, vừa nghe chuyện buôn lậu trân châu bị phát hiện là lập tức hôn mê triệt để.

Đụ má, lần này phải nộp bù thuế gian lận, có khi bị biến thành con lươn quá!

Bì Tu và Na Tra trốn ra được khỏi quán karaoke, xông vào dòng người tấp nập trên phố, trở lại con hẻm lúc đầu hẹn gặp nhau, bộ quần áo đen của ông chủ Bì khôi phục lại bình thường, đôi mắt vàng cũng tức khắc biến về màu đen.

Na Tra biến Vòng Càn Khôn thành chiếc vòng vàng nhỏ đeo vào trên tay, rồi cười nói: “Bì lão tổ thật không hổ là thần thú Tỳ Hưu, hợp tác làm việc với anh quả nhiên là hiệu quả cao.”

“Vừa nãy cậu làm nổ nồi áp suất của người ta đấy à? Sao mà gây động tĩnh lớn thế.” Bì Tu cau mày hỏi: “Có làm người khác bị thương không?”

Na Tra lắc đầu: “Yên tâm, tôi không để bất kỳ ai bị thương đâu, chỉ là trông thấy một con rồng nên thắt cho nó cái nơ bướm thôi, hi vọng Lý Tịnh không chê món quà này của tôi.”

Bì Tu: …….

Hắn không phải rồng mà còn thấy rồng thảm.

Bì Tu: “Lý Tịnh đi chuyến này không phát hiện được gì, lại còn mất món đồ bảo mạng, cậu không sợ bọn họ điều tra từ cuộc gọi báo cảnh sát giả đó rồi cuối cùng tra ra là cậu à?”

“Ai bảo không có phát hiện gì?” Na Tra nhíu mày, dưới ánh mặt trời, Phong Hỏa Luân trên tai y lấp lóe tia sáng, tam thái tử giơ tay khều khều một cái, miễn cưỡng nói: “Tôi nổ sàn nhà của quán đó, phát hiện bên dưới có một tầng hầm, anh đoán xem trong tầng hầm có gì.”

Bì Tu hừ giọng: “Tôi không muốn biết rồng giấu cái gì trong tầng hầm đâu.”

“Là trân châu, trân châu chất thành núi, bao nhiêu giao nhân khóc mới có được từng ấy trân châu đây.” Na Tra khoa tay múa chân miêu tả kích cỡ trân châu, cất lời cảm thán: “Chẳng biết bao nhiêu con mắt đã khóc đến mù loà rồi, thật đáng tiếc.”

Y bỗng dừng lại, nhìn sang Bì Tu nói: “Tôi nhớ ở quán anh có một tên giao nhân hoàng nhỉ, chính là tay đầu bếp có cái sẹo trên mặt ấy.”

Bì Tu không phủ nhận: “Đúng, cơ mà hiện tại cậu ta chỉ là một đại vương thủy sản bình thường thôi.”

Một tên đại vương thủy sản thèm muốn thằng con hờ của mình.

“Anh nên cho anh ta biết, dù sao cũng là tộc nhân của anh ta mà, đâu thể để bọn Long tộc bắt giữ ép chảy nước mắt mỗi ngày được.” Na Tra càng muốn vị đầu bếp kia đi gây hấn với Long tộc hơn, tốt nhất là đánh cho người ngã ngựa đổ, gà chó không yên.

Bì Tu không để ý tới đám ác nhân này, vật đã lấy được đến tay, giờ hắn chỉ muốn nhanh chóng về nhà cho nhóc con xem thử, hắn mở khóa khởi động xe điện, nhưng bỗng sực nhận ra là chả có cái méo gì cả.

Mặt ông chủ Bì lập tức đen xì xì, sau khi kiểm tra, hắn chửi ầm lên: “Cái đjt con mẹ nó! Đứa mất dạy nào lấy trộm bình ắc quy của ông rồi?”

Một tiếng kêu khí tụ đan điền sang sảng vang vọng, tất cả mọi người trên phố đều ngoảnh đầu nhìn sang.

Na Tra nhướn mày, nghe tiếng sau lưng bèn quay lại nhìn, chỉ thấy một đống đèn neon xanh đỏ tím vàng chiếu bừng cả cái hẻm, bốn chữ “Uốn tóc mát xa” sáng lấp lánh trên bảng đèn tối om.

Y nhìn mà hoa cả mắt, trong lòng phát giác không ổn, bèn kéo Bì Tu nói: “Họ Bì đừng có rú nữa, đụ má anh nhìn coi đây là nơi nào!”

“Bình ắc quy của tôi mất con mẹ nó rồi! Tôi đéo quan tâm đây là chỗ nào, địịịịt!” Bì Tu tức tối quay đầu nhìn, lập tức câm miệng ngay, đẩy xe điện lí nhí nói: “Phắn mau phắn mau.”

Hỗn Thiên Lăng biến thành mũ đỏ đội trên đầu Na Tra, cố gắng che kín mặt cho y, Bì Tu chỉ đành đeo cái kính râm mà lúc đi Văn Hi cài cho, giả vờ làm anh mù A Bì được Na Tra dìu đi.

“Sao cậu lại chọn cái nơi như thế chứ?!” Bì Tu the thé chất vấn.

Na Tra kéo vành mũ: “Tôi biết thế éo nào được, ban ngày người ta đâu có mở cửa! Là bị tiếng rú của anh đánh thức đấy!”

“Tầm bậy!” Bì Tu giận dữ nghiến răng: “Ông đây giữ mình trong sạch suốt mấy ngàn năm, bây giờ đều bị cậu phá hỏng hết rồi!”

Na Tra cũng nổi đóa: “Bớt điêu đi nhá! Sắp cả vạn tuổi rồi mà lại đi lấy một tiểu quỷ mới mấy trăm tuổi, cái loại chồng già cưới vợ trẻ như anh thì từ lâu đã đếch biết xấu hổ là gì rồi, đừng có mà đổ hết tội lên đầu bản thái tử đây! Địu mịa nó tôi mới là toi đời đây này, nếu bị người ta biết thì sau này tôi làm sao nhìn mặt bạn bè được nữa?”

Bì Tu: “Cậu thì nhìn mặt bạn bè cái chó gì, ôm cái hồ ngó sen của cậu sống một mình đi!”

Người trên đường vẫn đang nhìn bọn họ chòng chọc, tam thái tử đẩy Bì Tu: “Anh giả làm người mù thì giả cho giống một chút đi chứ, đừng có đi vững như thế, làm bộ lóng ngóng, đầu nhấc cao lên, để tôi tìm cho anh cái gậy……”

Hai người lôi lôi kéo kéo đi xa, hoàn toàn không biết dáng vẻ chật vật của mình đã bị camera ghi lại, ngay cả ánh sáng của camera 20MP cũng không thể nào soi sáng vẻ đẹp của hai kẻ-mà-ai-cũng-biết-là-ai-đấy này.

Văn Hi đang ngồi trông quán giúp Bì Tu, vừa bóc lạc vừa tám chuyện với Hầu Nhị, nghe cậu chàng kể mấy tin mới hóng được, hoặc là kể chuyện về cô người yêu qua mạng của mình.

Nghe cậu chàng Hầu Nhị này nói là em gái loli kia đã không rep tin nhắn suốt 7 tiếng đồng hồ rồi, Văn Hi bèn khuyên nhủ: “Không rep thì thôi, cậu cứ thuận theo tự nhiên, đừng suy nghĩ nhiều quá.”

“Sao em không nghĩ nhiều cho được, vợ chồng mỗi ngày sống cùng với nhau mà còn có khả năng ngoại tình, cái kiểu nhân duyên qua mạng như của em, một khi unfriend là giang hồ chẳng hẹn ngày gặp lại, mong manh dễ vỡ lắm.”

Văn Hi: “Thế cậu đừng yêu qua mạng nữa, tìm người nào ở quanh mình ấy.”

“Vậy cũng không được, người xunh quanh chẳng có ai ưa nhìn cả.” Hầu Nhị thở dài: “Anh em lần nào cũng giới thiệu cho em đủ loại hầu tinh, sở thú còn chẳng đầy đủ bằng cái danh sách của ảnh, em cũng đến là bội phục ảnh luôn.”

Văn Hi bị cậu ta chọc cười, y đẩy lạc đã bóc vỏ đến trước mặt cậu: “Được rồi, sớm muộn gì người ta cũng nhắn lại cho cậu thôi, ăn lạc đi này, lát nữa đông khách bận rộn thì lại phải ăn cơm muộn, cẩn thận không chịu nổi.”

Hầu Nhị đáp vâng dạ, nghĩ bụng bà chủ khi không mách lẻo thì thật ra rất tốt đấy chứ, ông chủ còn chưa từng bóc lạc cho bọn họ bao giờ.

Văn Hi nở nụ cười, nghĩ thầm đánh một gậy rồi cho một quả táo ngọt, đám khỉ này thật quá là đơn thuần.

Văn Hi ngẩng đầu nhìn đồng hồ, nhủ bụng sao Bì Tu mãi chưa về thế nhỉ, cho dù có đánh nhau thì ổng cao to cường tráng như vậy, quơ tay hai cái là xong chứ đâu đến nỗi kéo dài đến tận giờ.

Chẳng lẽ bị thương?

Không đến mức ấy đâu, lão yêu quái như Bì Tu hẳn sẽ không dễ dàng ngủm củ tỏi, thế nhưng Na Tra thì vừa nhìn đã biết là phần tử không tốt lành, nếu mà thật sự lôi kéo họ Bì làm chuyện xấu, lão già nghĩ không kỹ càng, có khi bị bán mà còn cười giúp người ta đếm tiền ấy chứ.

Văn Hi càng nghĩ càng thấy gay go, sau một hồi do dự y quyết định cầm di động lên gọi cho Bì Tu.

Chuông reo một lúc lâu mới nối máy, Văn Hi vội hỏi: “Sao anh còn chưa về? Có phải anh bị thương không? Có cần tôi bảo đám Nhậm Kiêu đi đón anh không?”

Đầu máy bên kia im lặng một hồi, Na Tra ở bên cạnh nháy mắt, Bì Tu liếc y, thấp giọng nói: “Không có chuyện gì đâu, giữa đường xảy ra chút việc ngáng chân thôi, giờ tôi về ngay.”

Văn Hi yên tâm: “Vậy anh đi đường cẩn thận nhé.”

Lão yêu quái thấy y quan tâm mình, lòng hắn ấm áp và ngọt ngào y như uống 999, hắn dịu giọng bảo: “Cậu còn muốn ăn bánh gato lần trước không? Tôi mua cho cậu một cái.” _(“Ấm áp và ngọt ngào” là slogan của thuốc cúm 999 Cảm Mạo Linh.)_

Văn Hi: “Ăn gì chứ, anh mau trở về là được rồi.”

Y dừng một chút rồi lại bảo: “Nếu anh tiện đường thì mua một cái cũng được.”

Bì Tu cười đáp ứng, lúc cúp máy mới phát hiện Na Tra đang chép miệng liên hồi: “Nếu biết thái độ vợ anh là như này thì anh đã chẳng cần ngồi xổm ở đây không dám về.”

“Nói vớ vẩn gì đấy? Tôi không dám về á hả?” Bì Tu chỉ vào cái xe điện không bình ắc quy của mình: “Là do không có bình ắc quy nên tôi không lái xe về được thôi.”

Na Tra khoanh tay: “Anh mau về đi, nếu để cậu ta nhìn thấy topic trong diễn đàn, anh nghĩ cậu ta vẫn sẽ nói chuyện với anh bằng giọng điệu nhẹ nhàng như vừa rồi hả?”

Bì Tu: ……

Ông chủ Bì dùng yêu lực phi xe chạy về, song vẫn bị kẹt giữa giờ cao điểm tan tầm, không thể về nhà trước khi Văn Hi xem được diễn đàn.

Khách trong quán thấy bà chủ lấy di động ra, vẻ mặt dần dần cứng ngắc, Hầu Nhị thì ở bên cạnh tự vả vào miệng mình.

Ai bảo mày nói linh tinh hả, cái gì mà vợ chồng mỗi ngày sống cùng với nhau mà còn có khả năng ngoại tình, cho mày phát ngôn lung tung này, đây là lời mà một con khỉ có thể nói à?

Văn Hi vừa xem điện thoại vừa đi lên lầu, trong ánh nhìn chăm chú của mọi người, y bỗng cười một tiếng, quán cơm lặng ngắt đến độ nghe được cả tiếng kim rơi.

Điên rồi điên rồi, nhất định là giận điên lên rồi.

Ngay cả Tô An cũng không dám thở mạnh, chỉ có Giả Tố Trân đánh bạo hỏi: “Công tử, có cần nô gia giúp ngài làm chút gì đó không?”

Văn Hi: “Không có gì đâu, mọi người làm việc đi, tôi lên lầu trước.”

Lên lầu ngồi vào sô pha, Văn Hi chậm rãi xem topic trên diễn đàn, muốn điều tra cặn kẽ nguyên nhân Bì Tu đi chơi gái.

“Đá phò xong thì bị mất trộm bình ắc quy, đúng là quả báo nhãn tiền!”

“Tởm vãi, có vợ con đề huề rồi mà còn ra ngoài kiếm gái, quả là cơm nhà không bằng phở ngoài nhỉ?”

“Thảo luận, hiện giờ kẻ-mà-ai-cũng-biết-là-ai-đấy ra ngoài làm loạn, như vậy khả năng ảnh thích tui là bao nhiêu?”

“Chơi gái xong mất bình ắc quy, bị phát hiện thì còn giả vờ làm người mù, tam thái tử và kẻ-mà-ai-cũng-biết-là-ai-đấy ra là thế này sao? Ra là cái hạng như này sao?”

Văn Hi nhấn vào topic cuối cùng, trông thấy trong ảnh Bì Tu đeo cặp kính râm mình đưa để giả làm người mù, y cất tiếng cười lạnh, chẳng phải bảo là hẹn nhau đi đánh lộn để giải nhiệt sao? Sao mà hẹn lên tận trên giường thế hở?

Còn chưa xả cục tức trong bụng ra thì tiếng kéo rèm chợt vang lên.

Bì Tu một tay xách bánh gato, một tay cầm bảo tháp đi tới, bảo với Văn Hi: “Tôi về rồi đây.”

Văn Hi nhìn cái Thất Bảo Linh Lung tháp kia, nghĩ bụng phải chăng cái tháp này có vấn đề gì, sao mà tên nào tên nấy cầm tháp đều là tra nam hết vậy?


	41. Chapter 41

Ánh mắt nhóc con cứ sai sai thế nhỉ.

Bì Tu đánh hơi thấy mùi tinh phong huyết vũ, thế nhưng bây giờ không phải lúc để nao núng, mình mà không thể hiện khí thế là chứng tỏ có tật giật mình, giật mình thì mất quyền chủ động, hắn phải tỉnh táo, phải đợi Văn Hi xuất chiêu rồi mới phá chiêu, dù sao mình cũng là một yêu quái trong sạch thuần khiết, việc chưa từng làm thì chính là chưa từng làm.

Ông chủ Bì bình tĩnh đặt bánh gato xuống trước mặt Văn Hi, cất bảo tháp vào túi giới tử **[1]** , nhẹ nhàng nói: “Lần này đổi sang vị sô cô la, cậu thử xem có ưng không.”

Văn Hi vẫn im lặng nhìn hắn chằm chằm, cho dù là lão yêu quái từng kinh qua sóng to gió lớn thì hiện tại cũng chịu không nổi.

Nhìn chằm chằm tôi làm gì, bình ắc quy bị trộm đâu phải là lỗi tại tôi! Một cái gối băng sao mà quan tâm nhiều thế làm gì? Mình bị lú đầu bởi lời nói của cái lũ trên diễn đàn rồi sao, cả hai vốn dĩ trong sạch, có phải vợ mình thật đâu, chột dạ éo gì?

Bì Tu thẹn quá hóa giận, bỏ một câu tôi đi tắm đây rồi quay người đi lấy quần áo.

“Chờ chút.” Văn Hi cuối cùng cũng lên tiếng.

Bì Tu dừng bước, nghĩ thầm nhóc con rốt cuộc vẫn không chịu nổi.

Văn Hi đứng dậy đi tới trước mặt Bì Tu, kéo tay hắn nhìn hồi lâu, rồi lại bắt hắn xoay người, ông chủ Bì rất muốn hỏi y định làm gì thế, là do xem mấy cái tin lá cải trên diễn đàn nên cảm thấy mình dơ bẩn ô uế ư?

Hắn đen mặt toan nổi nóng thì chợt nghe nhóc con thở dài nói: “Không bị thương là tốt rồi, rốt cuộc anh và tam thái tử đi làm cái gì vậy?”

“Chẳng phải cậu xem trên diễn đàn rồi à?” Gánh nặng trong lòng Bì Tu được cởi bỏ, hắn nắm chặt cổ tay Văn Hi, có chút không thoải mái: “Biết rõ rồi còn hỏi làm gì?”

Văn Hi nở nụ cười, nói còn hay hơn cả hát: “Mấy cái trên đó làm sao mà tin được chứ? Tôi chỉ tin lời anh nói thôi, dù sao anh lợi hại như vậy, chẳng cần thiết phải lừa gạt tôi.”

Ông chủ Bì bị lời ngon ngọt của Văn Hoài Ngọc làm cho mụ mị đầu óc, chỉ cảm thấy lòng mình khoan khoái khôn cùng, hắn bế nhóc con ngồi lên ghế sô pha, ôm y dịu dàng nói: “Linh Lung bảo tháp có tác dụng đối với việc cố hồn của cậu, tôi cố ý lấy về cho cậu.”

Văn Hi ngạc nhiên nhìn hắn: “Đây chẳng phải cái bảo tháp mà Lý Tịnh luôn mang theo bên mình ư? Anh làm sao cướp được vậy?”

“Cướp đồ từ tay ông ta không có đơn giản như cướp kẹo trong tay con nít đâu.” Bì Tu hừ giọng, thuật lại cụ thể quá trình từ lúc hắn và Na Tra gặp mặt đến khi ra tay hành động, đặc biệt nhấn mạnh trọng điểm là bình ắc quy đột nhiên bị trộm và mình bị pháp bảo vây công trong quán karaoke.

Văn Hi cười khinh khỉnh, nghĩ bụng không có lửa làm sao có khói, nếu thật sự chỉ bị mất bình ắc quy thì sao lại đồn là đi mát xa đèn mờ? Song ngoài mặt thì vẫn tỏ ra ân cần săn sóc, bảo Bì Tu quay người lại cho mình xem sau lưng có bị thương hay không.

Bì Tu nhân cơ hội ngả đầu dựa vào vai nhóc con, ngửi mùi thơm tỏa ra từ người y. Thảo nào nhân loại đều nói anh hùng khó qua ải mỹ nhân, thật ra được nhóc con quan tâm một chút cũng không hề phiền gì.

Ông chủ Bì đang suy nghĩ miên man thì Văn Hi chợt đẩy hắn ra ngồi thẳng người lại: “Về sau đừng làm chuyện như thế nữa, lần này tuy không bị thương nhưng lần sau thì chưa biết chắc. Anh mà bị thương thì chẳng có ai phát lương bổng, người trong quán biết làm sao bây giờ.”

Bì Tu nghẹn họng, một lúc sau mới nói: “Tôi biết rồi. Đằng nào cũng đã hoàn thành lời hứa với Na Tra, sau này sẽ không qua lại với cậu ta nữa.”

“Còn phải cho ăn chực một tháng nữa đó.” Văn Hi nghĩ Na Tra sẽ ghé quán suốt một tháng trời, nể tình y là thầy giáo của Bì Thiệu Đệ, phải bảo Nhậm Kiêu làm ít món ngon để tạo ấn tượng tốt với thầy giáo mới được.

Nghĩ đoạn, y đẩy đẩy Bì Tu: “Dù sao cũng là thầy giáo của con trai anh, hay là anh giữ anh ta lại một lát, nhờ anh ta kèm cặp Chổi Nhỏ làm bài tập.”

Bì Tu: “Chẳng phải có cậu kèm cặp Bì Tụ Bảo làm bài rồi sao? Tôi thấy cậu còn đáng tin hơn cả Na Tra ấy chứ.”

“Nếu tôi trông chừng nó làm bài tập thì có khi ức chế đến độ hồn phi phách tán mất.” Văn Hi thở dài thườn thượt, cố ý nói: “Tôi với anh cũng đâu phải vợ chồng thật đâu, đến mùa thu là tôi phải đi đầu thai rồi, đừng để thằng bé tiếp tục hiểu lầm nữa.”

Bì Tu sầm mặt không nói lời nào, Văn Hi cũng mặc kệ hắn, tiếp tục nói: “Nếu anh không làm những chuyện đó thì giờ lên diễn đàn thanh minh sáng tỏ đi, tôi thấy người ta đang kêu gọi nhau là đừng bỏ phiếu cho anh nữa mà chuyển sang bỏ phiếu cho Nhị Lang chân quân đấy.”

“Thanh minh cái gì?” Bì Tu rút di động ra xem, lửa giận bốc lên ngùn ngụt: “Cái thằng ba mắt Dương Tiễn kia thì có gì hay chứ? Sao mà ai cũng thích hắn vậy?”

Mình giỏi kiếm tiền mà sao lại không có người gặp người thích, hoa gặp hoa nở, quỷ gặp quỷ mang thai?

“Đẹp trai, mạnh mẽ, lại còn là công chức, lịch sự lễ độ nữa này, ai mà chẳng thích?” Văn Hi bưng mặt, miễn cưỡng nói: “Cơ mà nếu không nuôi chó mực thì tốt rồi, không nuôi chó thì càng thêm điểm.”

Lão yêu quái nghe xong thì càng bực: “Sao hả? Cậu cũng mê à? Tôi thấy tôi cũng đẹp trai mạnh mẽ đó chứ, tuy không phải công chức nhưng cũng là đại biểu top 10 xí nghiệp xuất sắc của Yêu giới suốt mấy trăm năm, đâu có kém cạnh gì hắn.”

Văn Hi: “Ít nhất người ta còn biết lái xe, xế hộp bốn bánh chạy bon bon trên đất kia kìa. Nếu anh cũng biết lái xe thì đã chẳng xảy ra mấy cái chuyện rắc rối giống hôm nay.”

Bì Tu nghẹn họng, hắn quả thực không thể lái xe, không phải chưa từng học, mà là học rồi nhưng thi không qua, giáo viên ngồi bên cạnh nói nhiều mấy câu là hắn liền nổi sát tâm muốn cho người ta câm miệng vĩnh viễn. Tổng kết lại là có chứng “điên đường”, vì an toàn tính mạng của mọi người, bằng lái của Bì Tu còn chưa ra đời thì đã chết non.

_(Chứng điên đường (road rage): chỉ tình trạng mà người điều khiển xe ô tô, xe gắn máy có cảm xúc phẫn nộ, giận dữ, căng thẳng khi lái xe. Nhẹ thì xung đột cãi vã, nặng thì gây xô xát thậm chí nguy hiểm tính mạng.)_

“Biết lái xe thì có gì lợi hại đâu.” Bì Tu hừ giọng.

Văn Hi: “Thế anh cũng lái xe đi.”

Ông chủ Bì đưa tay túm y: “Hôm nay cậu nói chuyện với tôi kiểu gì thế hả? Vẫn còn giận đúng không?”

Văn Hi tránh đi: “Tôi có gì mà phải giận, có phải ngài đi chơi gái thật đâu. Với cả, tôi chỉ là một tiểu quỷ được ngài giữ lại làm gối băng thôi, làm gì có mặt mũi xía vô chuyện của ngài.”

“Thế này mà còn bảo là không giận?” Bì Tu tức cười, vươn tay gọi y lại.

Văn Hi đứng im không nhúc nhích, nhìn đồng hồ nói: “Anh xử lý vụ topic cho xong đi đã, Ngô Tổ sắp tới rồi, tôi phải xuống giúp anh trông chừng Giả Tố Trân đây, kẻo lát nữa cô ấy dùng bát tô đựng canh lại khiến anh đau lòng.”

Nói xong cũng chẳng quan tâm lão yêu quái còn muốn nói gì nữa, y vén rèm đi xuống dưới lầu, vừa ló đầu ra khỏi cầu thang liền thấy Hầu Nhị vội vàng nghênh đón: “Ông chủ vừa lên lầu rồi ạ, anh ấy chắc chắn không phải hạng người như thế đâu, nhất định là……”

“Không sao, anh ta là người ra sao, tôi tự biết rõ trong lòng mà.” Văn Hi vỗ vỗ vai cậu ta, khẽ mỉm cười nói: “Ai cũng như thế thôi, lỗi không phải ở anh ta.”

Mất bình ắc quy cũng đâu phải Bì Tu mong muốn, không thể oán trách hắn được.

Văn Hi cố ý nói lấp lửng, cái não khỉ không theo kịp suy nghĩ của y, chỉ nghĩ là ông chủ thật sự ra ngoài làm bậy, bà chủ còn phải lau nước mắt mà ngủ với ổng, thế là cái mặt khỉ lập tức đỏ gay lên, vừa xấu hổ xen lẫn cả tức giận.

Hầu Nhị tuy tung hoành các loại phòng chat MoMo Weixin Soul trên Internet nhiều năm, thế nhưng bản chất vẫn là một cậu giai tơ ngây thơ, thay avatar đôi hay nhắn “Moah Moah ~” đã là giới hạn cao nhất rồi, nào dám ngờ ông chủ của mình lại đi ăn chả ăn nem bên ngoài thật.

Cậu lắp ba lắp bắp mãi mới nặn ra được một câu: “Vậy thì, anh cũng đừng quá thương tâm, em, em đứng về phía anh.”

Văn Hi cười, nghĩ bụng nhóc khỉ con này thật mềm lòng quá, mới nói chuyện hai ngày đã quên sạch vụ mình mách lẻo hồi trước rồi, lần sau phải bảo Bì Tu mua cho cậu nhóc cái máy biến thanh mới được.

Kiểu nam thần giọng sexy gì đó có vẻ còn tốt hơn là yêu đương qua mạng ảo.

Hầu Đại chủ động bưng trà rót nước cho bà chủ, dùng lá trà xịn ép đáy hòm của Bì Tu, ngửi mùi thôi cũng thấy khác hẳn trà thường. Văn Hi bưng chén trà lên nhìn, chợt thấy Hầu Tam và Hầu Tứ nhích tới gần, ngay cả Hầu Ngũ đang giúp Tô An tính sổ sách cũng dáo dác ngó sang đây.

“Nhìn gì thế hả?” Tô An cầm sách gỗ đầu khỉ: “Tập trung tính đi, đừng có mà tính sai đấy.”

Hầu Ngũ dời mắt đi, thì thào nói: “Ông chủ quả thực không biết thế nào là đủ, có vợ đẹp như kia mà còn đi ra ngoài hú hí, y như tên mù không biết phân biệt ai đẹp ai xấu.”

Tô An: “Mày quản chuyện hai người họ làm gì, cứ làm cho tốt việc của mình là được rồi.”

Hầu Tam: “Anh Tô anh không lo chút nào à? Ngộ nhỡ bọn họ xích mích ly hôn, đến lúc phân chia tài sản có khi cái quán của chúng ta cũng phải chia ra một nửa làm phí phụng dưỡng. Ngộ nhỡ ông chủ không có tiền, ổng chuyển sang cắt người thì sao giờ?”

Tô An nghe cậu ta nói mà sững sờ, nghĩ bụng nếu mà chia tiền thật, bà chủ có biết đến số tiền cướp nhà băng lần trước của ông chủ không? Khoản tiền đó tính là tài sản trước khi cưới hay là tài sản chung của hai vợ chồng?

Bàn tính tinh chìm vào im lặng, mãi đến khi Văn Hi đứng trước mặt cậu gõ gõ bàn thì cậu chàng mới hoàn hồn lại, nở nụ cười chuyên nghiệp với bà chủ: “Thật ra em không kiến nghị anh ly hôn đâu.”

Văn Hi: …….

Cái nồi gì vậy, y thật sự chỉ là một xử nam sáu trăm tuổi thôi mà, đừng gắn cho y cái mác đã kết hôn nữa được không?

“Lướt diễn đàn ít thôi, tôi và ông chủ của mấy cậu không phải loại quan hệ đó đâu.”

Ít nhất thì bây giờ không phải.

Văn Hi thầm nói thêm câu ấy trong lòng, chỉ vào cái xe điện màu vàng ở ngoài cửa: “Bình ắc quy bị trộm mất rồi, nhớ đi mua cái mới nhé.”

Tô An đáp vâng, Giả Tố Trân đi tới, phúc thân với Văn Hi rồi nói: “Thiếu gia, nếu ngài có gì cần nô gia giúp thì xin cứ dặn dò.”

Văn Hi dở khóc dở cười: “Lần này cô lại định hát vở nào thế?”

Giả Tố Trân nghiêm túc nói: “Ma nữ đồ sát Tây Môn Khánh.”

Lũ đàn ông bội bạc đều phải bị ma nữ giết chết, đây là sự thật.

Văn Hi: …….

Y vuốt mặt, thành khẩn nói: “Thật ra tôi và ông chủ của mọi người không có quan hệ vợ chồng gì đâu, là do mọi người nghĩ quá lên rồi, đừng để bị dắt mũi bởi mấy lời đồn thổi vớ vẩn trên diễn đàn, tôi và anh ta vô cùng trong sạch, chỉ vì một vài lý do nên mới có hành động thân mật chút thôi.”

Tô An nghe mà hoảng hốt, thì ra chồng già vợ trẻ chẳng qua chỉ là một màn kịch mà thôi, không ngờ ông chủ lại biết chơi như thế, vì mặt mũi mà sẵn sàng buôn bán hình tượng tình nhân ân ái.

Đúng chuẩn hợp với motip ái tình hào môn đang hot hiện nay! Quả là hot search từ trên trời rơi xuống!

Văn Hi còn định giải thích thì chợt nghe thấy trên đầu truyền đến tiếng hầm hừ, Bì Tu sầm mặt đi xuống, tiêu điểm của toàn bộ quán cơm đều hội tụ trên người hắn, Giả Tố Trân chắn trước người Văn Hi, bị Bì Tu giơ tay đẩy phắt ra.

“Lên lầu, tôi có việc nói với cậu.” Bì Tu kéo Văn Hi lên lầu, quay đầu liếc những thực khách đang ăn uống trong quán, tựa như có ý nhắc nhở ——

Lo ăn của bọn bây đi, chớ có xen vào việc của người khác.

Chuyện bao đồng không thể ôm đồm vào người, thế nhưng topic thì vẫn phải post.

“Hai vợ chồng nhà kẻ-mà-ai-cũng-biết-là-ai-đấy cắm sừng cho nhau, ông ăn chả bà ăn nem, đây là tha hóa đạo đức hay suy đồi xã hội?”

Văn Hi cùng hắn trở lại lầu trên, tòa Thất Bảo Linh Lung tháp kia đặt ở trên bàn, đằng trước còn thắp hai nén hương tỏa khói nghi ngút.

“Đây là hương dùng để che giấu nhân quả giữa nó và Lý Tịnh, đốt lên là Lý Tịnh sẽ không phát hiện được nó ở đâu.” Bì Tu ôm y đi tới trước tòa tháp, “Cậu tiến vào trong xem thử coi hồn thể có thoải mái hơn không.”

Văn Hi ngó Bì Tu, cảm giác nhiệt độ của hắn quả thực không cao, không giống như vừa giận dữ giam mình trong phòng, bấy giờ mới hòa thành một làn khói trắng chui vào trong tháp.

Trong Linh Lung tháp đen kịt, Văn Hi không thích ứng ngay được, bèn gọi Bì Tu một tiếng, song chỉ nghe tiếng vọng dội lại. Tim y hẫng một nhịp, đột nhiên nghe thấy một tiếng thở dài.

Bì Tu đang cúi người hỏi Văn Hi cảm thấy thế nào thì bất chợt hoa mắt lên, bị Văn Hi nhào thẳng vào lòng.

“Có người! Bên trong có người!” Văn Hi sợ tái cả mặt, bám chặt trên người hắn, dùng cả tay lẫn chân quấn lấy lão yêu quái.

Bì Tu nhướn mày, bế y ngồi xổm xuống, kiên trì với chính sách ngoại giao hòa bình, trước tiên gõ gõ cửa Linh Lung tháp, sau đó mới hỏi: “Ai ở trong đó vậy?”

“Mẹ con đây.” Một giọng nói xa xăm truyền tới.

Bì Tu sững sờ, nghĩ thầm ghê gớm phết nhở.

**********

**★Chú thích:**

[1] **Giới tử** : hạt cải, thường hay có câu “Tu Di giấu Giới Tử, Giới Tử nạp Tu Di”, Tu Di là ngọn núi thiêng trong Phật giáo, tượng trưng cho sự to lớn, cực đại; giới tử thì là hạt cải, tượng trưng cho sự nhỏ bé, cực tiểu. Câu nói ý chỉ vạn vật không có quan hệ lớn nhỏ tuyệt đối, trong cái nhỏ có cái lớn mà trong cái lớn cũng có cái nhỏ. Trong truyện huyền huyễn thì Giới Tử hay để chỉ loại túi nhỏ xíu nhưng chứa đựng không gian vô tận, giống túi thần kỳ của Đôrêmon đó :3


	42. Chapter 42

Mọi người đều biết, Bì Tu không có mẹ.

Nếu nhất thiết phải nói có thì mẹ hắn chính là cái vị Thiên Đạo trên trời kia, thế nhưng Bì Tu không muốn thừa nhận.

Bì Tu cười lạnh: “Tôi chui từ tảng đá ra giống con khỉ Tôn, không cha không mẹ.” Hắn lại gõ của Thất Bảo Linh Lung tháp: “Ở đây không có con của bà, bà là mẹ của ai? Đi ra nói chuyện đi.”

“Tôi không đi ra được.” Giọng nữ nhẹ nhàng kia lại cất lên: “Tôi không nói anh, tôi đang nói cái người vừa mới tiến vào ấy, ngoại trừ con trai tôi thì chẳng ai lại bị nhốt vào đây cả.”

Con trai bị nhốt vào?

Bì Tu hiểu ra: “Bà là Ân phu nhân? Na Tra không có ở đây.”

“Thế người vừa nãy là ai? Đừng gạt tôi, lão tam, có phải con ở đây không, là mẹ đây mà.”

“Tôi không phải tam thái tử.” Văn Hi vừa lên tiếng, giọng nói trong Linh Lung tháp liền im bặt, Bì Tu gọi thêm mấy tiếng, Ân phu nhân mới chậm rãi cất lời hỏi: “Lý Tịnh đâu? Mấy người là ai? Sao Linh Lung tháp lại ở trong tay các người.”

“Đây không phải chuyện phu nhân nên quan tâm đâu.” Bì Tu ấn huyệt thái dương, nghĩ bụng chuyện quái quỷ gì thế này, đều do thằng ngu Na Tra, mẹ mình còn sống hay không cũng không biết, đúng là sinh vật thành tế bào làm bằng ngó sen. _(Thành tế bào chỉ có ở thực vật, nấm, tảo và một số vi khuẩn cổ, động vật không có. Ý ổng đang chửi Na Tra là cái đồ thực vật :3)_

Tức chết mất thôi, sao một thằng đàn ông độc thân như mình mà ngày nào cũng phải tham gia vào việc gia đình nhà người khác thế này, đáng lẽ phải kiến nghị hội ủy viên cư dân hoặc hội liên hiệp phụ nữ trả lương cho mình mới đúng.

Ông chủ Bì đen mặt lấy điện thoại ra nói: “Bà chờ một chút, tôi gọi điện cho con trai bà đây.”

Hắn đứng dậy đặt Văn Hi lên ghế sô pha, vuốt ve gương mặt y an ủi: “Đừng sợ, người trong đó là mẹ của Na Tra, không phải ác quỷ đâu.”

“Tôi không sợ.” Văn Hi kéo áo hắn không buông, chờ hắn cúi đầu xuống, y liền ghé vào tai Bì Tu nói: “Tôi sợ bà ta báo cho Lý Tịnh là bảo tháp ở chỗ này.”

Ân phu nhân nói sâu xa: “Yên tâm, tôi càng không muốn thấy cái bản mặt của ông ta hơn cả cậu.”

Bì Tu liếc bảo tháp, bấm số của Na Tra, nói: “Mẹ cậu đang ở đây, tới nhanh.”

Na Tra nhìn màn hình điện thoại, cau mày nói: “Mẹ tôi mất rồi, anh đùa kiểu gì thiểu năng vậy?”

Bì Tu: “Thật đấy, linh hồn mẹ cậu đang ở trong Linh Lung tháp của cha cậu, nằng nặc đòi gặp cậu bằng được, còn tưởng nhầm Văn Hi là cậu nữa.”

Na Tra im lặng một lúc, sau đó mới chầm chậm cất giọng ngờ vực: “……Anh cho tôi nghe giọng bà ấy xem, tôi cảnh cáo anh, lừa tôi là đẻ con không có lỗ đ*t đâu đấy.”

Bì Tu cười khẩy, con của mình thì làm thế éo nào có cái thứ ấy được, thằng ranh con này đang uy hiếp ai đấy?

Hắn giơ di động lại gần tòa tháp: “Con trai bà gọi điện này.”

“……Con ơi?” Ân phu nhân vừa gọi một tiếng, đầu máy phía Na Tra lặng thinh một hồi rồi mới nói: “Giờ tôi đến ngay, anh đang ở nhà đúng không?”

Bì Tu: “Ừa, tôi kiến nghị cậu tới mau lên, ông đây rất bận, không rảnh đứng ra hòa giải mâu thuẫn gia đình đâu.”

Trong lúc cúp máy chờ đợi, Bì Tu cho Văn Hi ăn hai cái bánh gato, nhóc con rất thích vị sô cô la, khiến hắn lần đầu tiên có suy nghĩ rằng, thật ra cảm giác tiêu tiền cũng không tệ lắm.

Ông chủ Bì nắm tay Văn Hi hỏi: “Vừa rồi vào trong bảo tháp, cảm giác thế nào?”

“Tối.” Văn Hi hồi tưởng lại cảnh tượng đen xì xì ban nãy, đầu chợt đau nhói, những hình ảnh vỡ vụn lóe lên, y đỡ trán dựa vào người Bì Tu: “Tối thui, đáng sợ.”

“Nhát gan thế.” Bì Tu bật cười.

Văn Hi nhìn hắn, không nói gì.

Ân phu nhân giải thích: “Cảnh bên trong có thể thay đổi, ban nãy cậu ta đi vào tầng bốn, bình thường tôi sống ở tầng năm, tầng dưới chưa bày biện trang hoàng gì cả.”

Bì Tu nhìn Văn Hi: “Lát nữa tôi vào cùng với cậu, xem coi cần sắm thêm gì cho cậu. Cậu muốn tối vào đó ngủ hay là ban ngày nghỉ ngơi trong đó một lát?”

Văn Hi muốn nói mình chẳng muốn vào đó chút nào, chợt nghe thấy dưới lầu vang lên tiếng ồn ào.

Hầu Nhị và Hầu Tam la oai oái bảo tam thái tử đừng có lên, còn tiếng thét của Na Tra thì đã vang đến khúc rẽ cầu thang, rèm che cũng lay động lách cách vì linh lực bạo động trên người y, thế nhưng trước sau vẫn không hề vỡ nát như y mong muốn.

Bi Tu đứng dậy vén rèm sang bên, bảo với đám hầu tinh: “Được rồi, thả cho cậu ta lên đi.”

Na Tra lao vọt tới chỗ chiếc bàn, nhìn chằm chằm tòa Linh Lung tháp lấp lánh rực rỡ, cả buổi chẳng nói chẳng rằng. Y quay đầu nhìn Văn Hi: “Cậu vào đây rồi à? Cậu nhìn thấy gì?”

Văn Hi lắc đầu: “Toàn là màu đen, chẳng thấy gì cả.”

“Có phải lão tam đấy không?” Giọng nói của Ân phu nhân chậm rãi truyền ra, Na Tra vươn tay cầm Linh Lung tháp lên, lạnh giọng nói: “Ra đi.”

Ân phu nhân: “Mẹ không thể ra được.”

Na Tra: “Con không muốn nói đến lần thứ hai đâu.”

Ân phu nhân thở dài thườn thượt, cửa sổ tầng bốn của bảo tháp đột nhiên sáng bừng, bầu trời bên ngoài thì lại trở nên âm u. Đốm sáng màu trắng hiện ra giữa không trung, mây đen trên trời mỗi lúc một dày, đến khi hồn thể trong phòng hiện ra, sấm chớp tích tụ đã xé ngang bầu trời.

Na Tra vừa mới thấy rõ dáng hình của Ân phu nhân thì bà đã lập tức trở về trong bảo tháp. Thế nhưng tiếng sấm sét ngoài cửa số vẫn còn tiếp tục, nhân viên và thực khách trong quán nhìn thời tiết mưa gió đột ngột này, trong lòng canh cánh bất an.

Đặc biệt là những vị khách không phải người, mồm đã bắt đầu niệm Nam Mô A Di Đà Phật Vô Thượng Thiên Tôn Lạy Chúa Lòng Lành, đừng khiến cái thứ trên kia giận dữ chửi bới nữa, ông trời giáng sét rồi kia kìa!

Nhậm Kiêu ở trong bếp ngẩng đầu ngóng trời một hồi, vẫy tay gọi Hầu Tứ Hầu Tam vào phụ nấu cơm, hắn thì cởi tạp dề đi lên lầu, vén rèm sốt ruột nói: “Được rồi mà lão Bì, đừng giận nữa, hôm nay Chổi Nhỏ không mang ô theo, lát nữa mà trời mưa thì chẳng về……. Đuỵt!”

Bảo tháp trong tay Na Tra tỏa hào quang, Nhậm Kiêu nhìn mà hoa cả mắt, ngơ ngác hỏi: “Anh…… đi đá phò được thêm cái tháp mang về à?”

Bì Tu: …….

Hắn vuốt mặt, thấy Na Tra nhìn chòng chọc cái tháp kia không chớp mắt, phát hiện tình huống không ổn, bèn vội lập kết giới, hỏi: “Hai vị đại gia đang làm cái gì đấy? Sao hai người kiếm được cái bảo tháp này thế?”

Văn Hi ho nhẹ một tiếng: “Anh nói be bé thôi.”

Na Tra không để ý tới Nhậm Kiêu, vẫn nhìn chằm chằm Linh Lung tháp hỏi: “Mẹ chưa chết, vậy sao không tới gặp con?”

“Mẹ vốn đã chết rồi, nhưng lại bị cha con…….”

Na Tra bực bội ngắt lời bà: “Con không có cha!”

“Bị Lý Tịnh tìm hồn về, mẹ ở trong tháp không ra ngoài được, ông ấy cũng không nói cho bất cứ ai là mẹ vẫn còn trên đời.” Ân phu nhân khuyên nhủ: “Con đừng giận, ông ấy chỉ là không muốn để mẹ đi thôi.”

Na Tra không lên tiếng, song bàn tay nắm tháp vàng càng lúc càng siết chặt, khớp xương nhô lên cũng bắt đầu trắng bệch.

Cả hai nói chuyện không tránh mặt những người còn lại trong phòng, Bì Tu cau mày, ghé vào tai Văn Hi bảo: “Cậu xem, tôi không lừa cậu đúng không, cái tháp vàng này có thể dưỡng hồn mà.”

Na Tra liếc hắn: “Ông chủ Bì, tôi muốn mang cái tháp này đi.”

“Không được.” Bì Tu từ chối thẳng thừng, “Cậu mà mang Linh Lung tháp đi thì Lý Tịnh sớm muộn gì cũng tra ra được cậu, chẳng thà để nó ở chỗ tôi cho an toàn.”

Na Tra cười nhạo: “Lỡ như ông chủ Bì vì tâm can mà bắt mẹ tôi dọn ra, thế thì chẳng phải là…….”

“Không cần thiết.” Bì Tu lạnh nhạt nói: “Tôi không phải Nhai Tí, cũng không phải ông bố nhỏ nhen của cậu, tam thái tử không cần đề phòng như thế.”

Ân phu nhân nhân cơ hội nói: “Không cần lo đâu con, nếu con mà mang mẹ theo mỗi ngày thì càng có khả năng sẽ bị cha…… Lý Tịnh phát hiện, chi bằng để mẹ ở lại đây còn hơn.”

Na Tra nhìn quanh căn phòng một lượt: “Có phòng cho khách không?”

Bì Tu: “Có một cái, sao thế?”

Na Tra: “Tôi cũng muốn ở lại.”

Bì Tu: “Được thôi, tiền thuê nhà một tháng 3500, nể tình là người quen, giảm cho cậu 500, một tháng 3000, không bao điện nước, muốn có mạng thì có thể tùy ý nối.”

Văn Hi kéo kéo Bì Tu, ý bảo hắn chớ có quá đáng.

Na Tra cũng chẳng chịu nhường: “Để Linh Lung tháp lại đây cũng được, một tháng 5000, nể tình là người quen, bớt cho anh 20%, một tháng 4000, không giới hạn số lượng hồn phách chuyển vào ở, có thể tùy ý trang hoàng bên trong.”

Bì Tu chửi ĐM, tính kiểu đó thì mình còn phải cho Na Tra 1000.

Gượm đã, nếu mình làm cò nhà đất, cho cô hồn dã quỷ khác thuê mấy tầng trống, mở hẳn một nhà trọ to mua đi bán lại, thế là thu nhập trực tiếp tăng gấp đôi…….

Không được!

Bì Tu xì tốp phanh xe đúng lúc, chuyện Linh Lung tháp ở đây càng ít người biết càng tốt, huống chi Văn Hi tính tình thiếu gia cũng chẳng chịu ở chung với nhiều cô hồn dã quỷ như vậy.

Bì Tu xua tay: “Thôi thôi, đùa cậu đấy, không cần trả tiền thuê đâu, tuy nhiên cậu phải dạy kèm buổi tối cho Bì Tụ Bảo.”

“Tôi là giáo viên của nó, cái này là đương nhiên mà.” Na Tra khẽ khàng đặt tháp vàng lên bàn, đối diện với ánh mắt căm ghét của Nhậm Kiêu, y bỗng nhiên nở nụ cười: “Con cá này có biết vụ trân châu không?”

“Trân châu gì cơ?” Nhậm Kiêu chau mày.

Na Tra cười, giơ tay chỉ vào mắt: “Đương nhiên là trân châu mà các người khóc ra rồi, vừa to vừa tròn vành vạnh.” Nói đoạn, y móc một hạt châu trong túi ra ném về phía Nhậm Kiêu: “Phát hiện dưới lòng đất quán karaoke của thằng con thứ què quặt của Long tộc, vẫn còn một núi như vậy nữa.”

Nhậm Kiêu cầm hạt châu lên soi dưới ánh đèn, nghĩ bụng đệt mợ đúng là giao nhân khóc ra thật, chứ không phải thằng người ngó sen này dùng ngọc trai nuôi để lừa mình.

“Có cần tôi đưa anh địa chỉ quán karaoke không? Là ở……”

“Khỏi cần, tôi không làm đại ca rất nhiều năm rồi.” Nhậm Kiêu bỏ hạt châu vào trong túi, nói một cách cool ngầu: “Tôi chỉ là một đại vương thủy sản bình thường làm đầu bếp ở quán cơm thôi.”

Na Tra nhìn Nhậm Kiêu rời đi, quay đầu hỏi: “Có phải anh ta có mâu thuẫn với tộc nhân của mình không?”

Bì Tu gật đầu: “Cậu có biết điều kiện tuyển chọn giao nhân hoàng là gì không?”

“Nhanh hơn, cao hơn, mạnh hơn?” Na Tra nhíu mày. _(Câu khẩu hiệu kinh điển của Thế vận hội Olympic – “Faster, Higher, Stronger”.)_

Bì Tu: “Mấy cái đó cũng coi như đúng, cơ mà quan trọng nhất vẫn là xem mặt. Hồi đó mặt nó bị thiên lôi bổ một phát, trở nên mạnh hơn song cũng xấu hơn, giao nhân liền bắt đầu ghét bỏ nó. Lúc tôi gặp nó thì nó đang định bò lên bờ khiến mình chết khô, chẳng còn một chút khát vọng sống nào cả.”

Văn Hi thắc mắc: “Thế sau đó anh làm cách nào cứu được anh ấy?”

Lão yêu quái này nhìn kiểu gì cũng chả thấy giống kẻ hảo tâm an ủi người khác, càng khỏi trông chờ cái miệng hắn phun ra được câu gì tích cực truyền động lực sống.

Bì Tu thản nhiên: “Tôi chẳng làm gì cả, là do nó nhìn thấy Cừu Phục.”

“Liên quan gì tới anh ta?” Văn Hi càng lú hơn.

Bì Tu: “Cừu Phục quá xấu, Nhậm Kiêu nhìn thấy thằng nhỏ thì sửng sốt, nói xấu thế mà còn sống được, mình chết thì lãng phí quá.”

Văn Hi: ……..

Na Tra: ……..

Nhậm Kiêu bị sét đánh đúng là đáng đời lắm.


	43. Chapter 43

Bì Tu vác dao đến kề lên cổ Phùng Đô, khiến đám quỷ đột tử cấp dưới của hắn tăng ca lọc sạch diễn đàn, nhờ đó mà Bì Thiệu Đệ vẫn chẳng hề hay biết chuyện xảy ra trong nhà mình, lúc thấy thầy giáo còn cười hì hì, không ngờ ngợ gì về vụ học thêm sắp tới.

Dưới sự chỉ đạo của Văn Hi, Bì Tu viết bài thanh minh, thể hiện mình là một yêu quái trong sạch liêm khiết, không hề tham gia bất kỳ hoạt động trái pháp luật nào hết, giả mù ngoài đường chẳng qua là nghệ thuật trình diễn mà thôi.

_(Performance art: là một màn trình diễn do các nghệ sĩ trình bày cho công chúng xem, nhằm diễn đạt ý tưởng của nghệ thuật tạo hình.)_

Sau khi post bài lên diễn đàn xong, ông chủ Bì liền ném di động chuẩn bị nằm ườn ra, song còn chưa kịp ngả người xuống thì đã bị Văn Hi đẩy đi tắm. Nhìn lão yêu quái đi vào phòng tắm rồi, Văn Hi lại xuống lầu bưng cơm tối lên.

Nhưng vừa đi tới chỗ rẽ cầu thang thì y lập tức nhác thấy bóng nhọc học sinh Ngô Tổ, y vội vã niệm chú ẩn thân, chỉ sợ cậu ta thấy mình rồi sợ ngất xỉu ra đấy.

Hôm nay Ngô Tổ lại đi cùng cô bạn thích nghe hí kia, bạn nữ ngồi trên ghế nghịch di động, Ngô Tổ thì đứng ở hành lang sau bếp nói chuyện với Giả Tố Trân.

Văn Hi đứng một bên nghe lỏm cậu chàng này thân thiết hỏi cổ họng Giả Tố Trân đã khá hơn chưa, nghĩ thầm kiếp trước thái độ của vị Ngô Lang kia mà cũng thế này, lại thêm gương mặt điển trai gấp mấy lần, bảo sao Giả Tố Trân chả đổ đứ đừ.

Giả Tố Trân nói được mấy câu với cậu thì trông thấy cô bạn kia nhìn sang bên này, bèn vờ vô tình hỏi: “Hôm nay em cũng tới với bạn à? Hai em thân nhau quá nhỉ.”

Ngô Tổ cười hì hì: “Bạn ấy tốt lắm, hôm trước còn cho em xem vở chính trị của mình nữa cơ.”

“Nói cho chị biết đi, có phải bạn gái không thế?” Giả Tố Trân cố ý hỏi.

“Không phải mà.” Ngô Tổ vội xua tay, ngượng ngùng gãi đầu: “Bây giờ em vẫn chưa nghĩ tới chuyện yêu đương.”

Ánh mắt Giả Tố Trân nhìn cậu mỗi lúc một dịu dàng, cô gật đầu bảo: “Chờ em thi đại học xong thì có thể suy nghĩ lại nha, đã là người lớn rồi, lên đại học cũng chẳng ai bảo em yêu sớm đâu.”

Ngô Tổ cười ha ha: “Chị đừng trêu em nữa.”

“Nhưng mà tuyệt đối đừng có làm tra nam, cũng đừng làm ra chuyện gì trái pháp luật.” Giả Tố Trân thở dài ngao ngán: “Đặc biệt là khi có gia đình rồi thì đừng ra ngoài ăn chơi đàng điếm.”

Văn Hi đang nghe lỏm: …….

Sao câu nào câu nấy cũng nghe như đang nói Bì Tu thế nhỉ?

Ngô Tổ nghe Giả Tố Trân nói thế còn tưởng cô bị tra nam phụ bạc, thế là lòng căm phẫn dâng trào sục sôi, quả quyết mà nói rằng: “Chị nói đúng lắm, tra nam rẻ rách! Chị đừng tức giận vì tra nam, hắn không xứng.”

Nhóc học sinh nói xong liền chú ý vẻ mặt Giả Tố Trân, dè dặt hỏi: “Hôm nay chị gặp phải chuyện gì hả? Có phải chị gặp lại kẻ từng phụ bạc chị trước đây…..”

Giả Tố Trân sững người, lập tức cười lắc đầu nói: “Không phải không phải, chị chưa từng bị phụ bạc bao giờ.”

Nhớ tới dáng vẻ Ngô Lang trước kia, giọng nói Giả Tố Trân lại càng êm dịu, chất chứa đầy hoài niệm: “Anh ấy là một người rất rất tốt.”

Cô ngẩng đầu nhìn Ngô Tổ trước mắt mình, dường như xuyên qua cậu thấy được một người khác, ánh mắt cô lưu luyến khôn nguôi, rồi cô nhẹ nhàng bảo: “Chị biết em cũng là người tốt, sẽ không để con gái phải đau lòng.”

“Chắc chắn rồi.” Ngô Tổ có hơi thẹn thùng, thầm nghĩ chị ấy quả không hổ là người hát hí khúc, đôi mắt giống như là biết nói vậy.

Hầu Tam bưng hai cái đĩa đi ngang qua, nói với Ngô Tổ: “Cậu giai, đồ ăn của cậu có rồi đây.”

Chờ Ngô Tổ về chỗ ngồi rồi, Văn Hi mới hiện thân từ góc tối, bảo với Giả Tố Trân rằng: “Cô cứ nhìn chằm chằm cậu ta mãi thì sẽ bị cô bé kia phát hiện đấy.”

Giả Tố Trân vội vàng phúc thân định hành lễ với y, Văn Hi vươn tay nâng cô lên: “Bây giờ không cần phải làm thế đâu.”

“Thói quen tạm thời khó mà sửa được.” Giả Tố Trân nở nụ cười, thấy Văn Hi xuống dưới một mình, cô bèn hỏi: “Ông chủ Bì đâu ạ? Sao ngài lại xuống bưng cơm tối.”

Văn Hi: “Anh ấy đang tắm.” Y khẽ cười, “Cô yên tâm, tin trên diễn đàn đều là giả hết, không cần lo tôi chịu uất ức đâu. Nếu cô thật sự lo lắng thì chi bằng nói cho tôi biết là cô đã gặp kẻ trong bức tranh ở nơi nào.”

Giả Tố Trân sững người, gương mặt tỏ vẻ do dự, song cô nhanh chóng hạ quyết tâm, khi đang định mở miệng thì phía sau đột nhiên vang lên tiếng Bì Tu gọi Văn Hi.

Lão yêu quái mặc quần đùi đi biển, vừa lau tóc vừa đi từ trên lầu xuống: “Không cần, nếu trước đó đã lập giao ước thì đợi có kết quả thi đại học của thằng nhóc rồi hẵng nói. Thiên Đạo trên kia đang nhìn, cô ấy sẽ không đổi ý đâu.”

Văn Hi cau mày nhìn hắn: “Nếu có thể biết sớm hơn một chút thì tội gì phải đợi đến sau này?”

“Đây là quy củ, đã lập giao ước thì phải làm theo giao ước đã định ra.” Bì Tu dúi cái khăn bông thấm ướt trên tay cho Văn Hi: “Mỗi ngày cậu chỉ việc nghỉ ngơi xem ti vi là được rồi, không cần cậu lo mấy cái này.”

Ông chủ Bì chỉa cằm với ma nữ: “Cô đi làm việc đi, hôm nay đã thay đồ rồi mà không lên bục hát mấy câu à?”

Giả Tố Trân vội phúc thân: “Nô gia đi ngay đây ạ.”

Bì Tu vào bếp bưng cơm tối ra, thấy nhóc con vẫn đứng tại chỗ cũ, mắt đăm đăm nhìn Giả Tố Trân mặc áo đỏ hát hí khúc trên bục diễn.

Ông chủ Bì hừ mũi, đi tới hỏi: “Muốn nghe cô ấy hát thì tìm lúc nào bảo cô ấy hát cả bài cho mình cậu nghe, đứng đây nghe không mệt hả?”

Văn Hi lắc đầu: “Không cần, tôi chỉ nghe mấy câu thôi.”

Vẫn là cái câu đỗ Trạng Nguyên gì gì đó, Bì Tu nghe chai cả tai rồi, ấy thế nhưng Văn Hi vẫn thích đoạn hí này, lúc ngồi ở sô pha trên lầu còn ngâm nga hát, khiến ông chủ Bì nghe mà lòng ngứa ngáy, không nhịn được bèn hỏi: “Cậu thích đoạn hí này đến thế cơ à?”

Văn Hi nhìn hắn, cười như không cười: “Bởi vì tôi cũng muốn đỗ Trạng Nguyên.”

“Ước mơ tốt đấy, ngày xưa cậu không đi thi khoa cử à?” Bì Tu hỏi.

Văn Hi lắc đầu: “Nếu tôi muốn vào triều làm quan thì không cần thi, cơ mà ông nội không muốn tôi tiếp xúc với những thứ đó, chỉ bảo tôi mỗi ngày cứ vui chơi sung sướng là được rồi.”

Bì Tu hầm hừ: “Tôi không ngờ đấy, Giả Tố Trân nói ông nội cậu là thừa tướng, cậu cũng nói ông cậu tự mình bảo ban dạy dỗ cậu từ thưở vỡ lòng. Chẳng hề giống như có ý không cho cậu vào triều.”

Văn Hi phản bác: “Không vào triều thì tôi cũng đâu thể làm một tên công tử bột một chữ bẻ đôi cũng không biết, dù gì cũng phải biết ngâm thơ đối chữ vài câu, bằng không ra ngoài làm mất hết mặt mũi, ông tôi đuổi cổ tôi khỏi Văn phủ ngay và luôn ấy chứ.”

Bì Tu bật cười, đẩy cái bát tới trước mặt y: “Vậy chờ cậu khỏe lên rồi, mùa thu sang năm đưa cậu đi học lớp 12, cũng thi đại học một lần thử nhé?”

Văn Hi ngạc nhiên, lập tức cười lắc đầu: “Thôi thôi, tôi nhìn Ngô Tổ ôn tập thôi cũng đủ đau đầu rồi, không muốn tự đi chuốc khổ vào người đâu.”

Bì Tu thăm dò thất bại, cái mặt già cảm thấy có hơi sượng sùng, liền đút cho Văn Hi một thìa đậu phụ lớn, lòng thầm nghĩ phải dùng thứ khác để giữ nhóc con lại bên mình mới được.

Suy nghĩ việc này khiến mấy đêm kèm cặp Ngô Tổ hắn đều hơi mất tập trung, thành tích nhất thành phố tuy đáng khích lệ, nhưng hành trình của Ngô Tổ còn xa lắm, chưa thể mức đắc ý kiêu ngạo vì thứ hạng này được. 

Bì Tu nhìn chằm chằm cu cậu, ngẩn ngơ hỏi: “Cậu nghĩ con trai bây giờ thích cái gì?”

“Thích mấy em gái với mấy chị gái xinh đẹp.” Ngô Tổ đáp chẳng cần nghĩ.

Bì Tu nhìn cậu: “Tối nay muốn gấp đôi bài tập phỏng?”

Ngô Tổ cuống quít ngồi thẳng người dậy, thành khẩn bày tỏ rằng: “Anh hỏi lại lần nữa đi, lần này em nhất định sẽ trả lời nghiêm túc.”

“Thôi, tôi đi hỏi thằng nhãi chưa mảnh tình vắt vai làm gì.” Bì Tu thở dài, nghĩ bụng vấn đề như lấy lòng người khác vẫn nên hỏi ai có kinh nghiệm thì hơn.

Cái kiểu yêu nhau quyến luyến mặn nồng cũng không tệ, nhưng mà các cặp vợ chồng thần tiên chẳng được mấy cặp ân ái, tính tham khảo là bằng không, yêu quái sống không tiết tháo quen rồi, loại thủ thân như ngọc giống mình là không nhiều lắm.

Nghĩ tới nghĩ lui, ông chủ Bì cảm thấy vẫn nên đi hỏi phàm nhân, loại sinh vật nhỏ yếu như bọn họ có thể kéo dài mấy ngàn năm, chẳng phải là nhờ vào sinh con đẻ cái, truyền đời con cháu hay sao? 

“Ấy, mặc dù em chưa ăn thịt heo cơ mà cũng từng thấy heo chạy.” Ngô Tổ đặt bút xuống: “Tuy em chưa yêu đương bao giờ, nhưng mà bạn cùng lớp em có nha.”

Đơn giản là lễ tết tặng quà, rồi thì đưa đi đón về, cuối cùng là thường xuyên tặng trà sữa quà vặt, chỉ cần phía con gái cũng có ý thì bình thường là đều thành công hết.

Ngô Tổ chậm rãi chia sẻ, ra vẻ rất dày dặn kinh nghiệm tình trường, lừa Bì Tu nghe thấy cũng có lý phết.

Vì đã sang tháng sáu, càng gần kỳ thi đại học nên thời gian ôn tập trong mơ buổi tối của Ngô Tổ cũng bắt đầu giảm dần, Bì Tu vừa đi ra khỏi giấc mơ liền thấy nhóc con đang tựa vào tay mình ngủ say.

Nhiệt độ điều hòa để 25°C, thế nhưng Văn Hi mềm mại mát lạnh dán vào người khắn, khiến hắn cảm thấy chẳng hề khô nóng chút nào.

Ông chủ Bì thở dài, nghĩ bụng không phải chỉ là đập tiền mua đồ thôi sao? Phàm nhân còn có tiền riêng? Đùa gì thế, mình là tổ tông kiếm tiền cơ mà, dù cho tên thần tài Lý Quỷ Tổ kia có ở đây thì cũng phải cút cút ra cho ông thể hiện.

Bì Tu nằm một lúc rồi rón rén đi xuống lầu, kêu Tô An kiểm kê doanh thu quán, sau đó tra tài khoản ngân hàng của mình.

Tiền trên đó tuy nhiều, nhưng so với cả ngọn núi châu báu trước kia thì vẫn chỉ là một phần nhỏ của tảng băng chìm mà thôi.

Bì Tu cau mày lắc đầu: “Không được, vẫn chưa đủ.”

“Cái gì chưa đủ cơ?” Tô An nhìn số tiền trong tài khoản, lòng ngập tràn ghen tị, địu má như này mà còn chưa đủ á hả, ông cần nhiều tiền như thế để tái tạo hệ tiêu hóa cho mình à?

Thế nhưng là một kế toán kiêm chó săn chuyên nghiệp, cậu ta vẫn nhịn xuống.

Bì Tu rút một tờ giấy ra, tùy tiện viết một dãy số lên đó rồi gọi Hầu Tam lại: “Đi đi, tiện thể tranh thủ buổi sáng mua cho anh ít vé số, nhớ mua gấp đôi đấy.”

Hầu Tam đáp vâng dạ, song chưa đi được một bước đã bị Tô An kéo lại.

Tô An: “Ông chủ, anh quên sở giám sát nói thế nào rồi à, anh không thể mua vé số được.”

“Mày không nói anh không nói thì ai biết?” Bì Tu nhướn mày, “Đến lúc đó anh sẽ chia cho mày một ít.”

Tô An: ……..

Tô An: “Không cần Hầu Tam đi, để em tự đi, anh cứ yên tâm.”

Bì Tu gật đầu, suy nghĩ một lát rồi dặn thêm: “Trong hôm nay mày vào nhà kho lựa ra những món đồ ở cùng niên đại Văn Hi còn sống, ghi danh sách ra cho anh, món nào dùng được thì mang lên lầu. Đúng rồi, anh nhớ trong kho còn có một hộc giao châu, mày tìm con nhện tinh nào xâu một cái vòng tay với cái này, làm theo cỡ tay của Văn Hi ấy.” _(1 hộc = 10 đấu.)_

Tô An nhận lấy miếng vảy xanh sẫm từ tay ông chủ, cầm lòng không đặng hỏi: “Đây là vảy trên người anh ạ?”

“Chứ không chẳng lẽ trên người mày?” Bì Tu hỏi ngược lại.

Hắn nhìn miếng vảy, nghĩ để như này khó coi quá, bèn khẽ chạm tay lên phía trên, miếng vảy chầm chậm thu nhỏ lại thành một miếng ngọc đen hình Tỳ Hưu.

Bì Tu hài lòng gật đầu: “OK, mấy việc này giao cho mày đấy.”

Bàn giao công việc xong xuôi, ông chủ Bì đi lên lâu, bỏ lại Hầu Tam và Tô An hai mặt nhìn nhau, Hầu Tam vuốt mặt hỏi: “Ông chủ bị trúng tà hả? Tự dưng hào phóng thế?”

Tô An cười khẩy: “Trúng tà éo gì, ổng bị bỏ bùa yêu cmnr!”

Hầu Tam: ……..


	44. Chapter 44

Thời tiết đầu hạ càng lúc càng oi bức, điều hòa thổi gió cả tối, nhiệt độ trong phòng đối với Văn Hi có hơi thấp. Bì Tu mới đi chưa bao lâu thì y liền tỉnh, nhắm tịt hai mắt kéo cái chăn bị đá sang bên đắp lên người.

Chờ ông chủ Bì đẩy cửa đi vào thì liền thấy nhóc con đang co ro thành một cục trong chăn, chỉ có mái tóc đen óng là lộ ra ngoài, xõa tung trên gối.

Bì Tu nhẹ nhàng cầm tóc y để sang một bên, nằm xuống ôm cả người lẫn chăn vào lòng.

“Sao hôm nay dậy sớm thế?” Văn Hi cựa quậy mở ra một khe hở trong chăn, bàn tay lạnh lẽo dán lên cổ lão yêu quái.

Bì Tu nói: “Quảng trường đối diện ồn quá, mấy ông bà già yếu bệnh tệt kéo nhau đến diễn kịch Bát Tiên Quá Hải, tôi xuống lầu bảo bọn họ trật tự chút.”

_(Bát Tiên Quá Hải: Bát Tiên đi qua biển, mỗi người thi triển một phép thần thông.)_

Văn Hi mơ màng nói: “Sau khi người ta tập tiết mục thì anh đặt chú tĩnh âm là được rồi, đừng gây sự với bọn họ, ngộ nhỡ gây động tĩnh lớn dẫn Lý Tịnh đến đây thì sao.”

Mấy bữa nay Lý Tịnh điên cuồng đi tuần khắp thành phố kiểm tra hộ khẩu, đâu đâu cũng có thông báo tìm Linh Lung Tháp y như là bỏ tiền lớn cầu tự, hầu như yêu quái nào cũng được phát một bức hình bảo tháp 3D full HD không che, ngay cả cái banner diễn đàn bát nháo của Phùng Đô cũng đổi thành hình Linh Lung tháp bảo bối.

Mỗi lần mở diễn đàn ra, cảm giác tội lỗi trong lòng Văn Hi càng nặng thêm, cứ như thể mình bắt cóc con của Lý Tịnh vậy. Mà cái vị Ân phu nhân trong tháp và Na Tra thì lại rất đỗi bình thản ung dung, nên ăn thì ăn, nên uống thì uống, đã thế lại còn ăn ngon lành, hai mẹ con hoàn toàn chẳng thèm đoái hoài gì đến Lý Tịnh.

Ân phu nhân cứ luôn mồm gọi bé út, gọi thằng ba, khiến mấy ngày nay tam thái tử cười rõ là nhiều.

“Tôi cũng đâu dám, còn phải nhờ cậy bọn họ bỏ phiếu cho tôi mà.” Bì Tu mở điện thoại nhìn số phiếu, sau khi đăng bài thanh minh, tuy số phiếu vẫn có xu hướng giảm, song đã ổn định lại rồi.

Mặc dù trong bình luận có rất nhiều lời lẽ chửi bới tra nam, thế nhưng vẫn không cản trở việc hắn vẫn là hạng nhất.

Thậm chí có người đứng ra bênh vực Bì Tu, nói đàn ông không hư đàn bà không yêu, đàn ông phong ưu háo sắc thì có lỗi gì đâu, đến cả vợ người ta còn không ý kiến thì mấy người ở đây giãy nảy lên làm quái gì?

Bì Tu trề môi, ngoài mặt thì Văn Hi đúng là không kích động, chỉ thiếu điều khiến hắn bị người người xa lánh thôi, Tô An nói bóng nói gió là phải biết thương yêu bà xã, ngay cả đám hầu tinh ngày trước không ưa nhóc con cũng nhìn hắn bằng ánh mắt khác thường.

Hắn thấy cái bình luận này thì cười khẩy.

Hắn là thú chứ có phải người đâu, người hay quỷ thì cũng đừng có đến ăn vạ kéo chân hắn, cũng đừng nâng bản thân mình lên quá cao.

Ông chủ Bì xóa vài cái bình luận ngu ngốc, khu bình luận chẳng mấy chốc đã ngập tràn bầu không khí hài hòa lành mạnh, chỉ còn dư lại lời khen ngợi dành cho cơ thể của kẻ-mà-ai-cũng-biết-là-ai-đấy, cũng như lời bày tỏ sự hâm mộ ghen tị với bà xã của hắn.

Văn Hi nghe hắn nhắc đến vụ bỏ phiếu là liền ngẩng đầu vớ lấy cái di động đặt trên đầu giường, bầu cho Bì Tu một phiếu: “Anh không nói là tôi quên khuấy mất, hôm qua đã quên rồi.”

Bì Tu: “Không sao. À đúng rồi, còn mấy ngày nữa là Ngô Tổ thi, chờ cả Chổi Nhỏ thi xong nữa thì tôi dẫn hai người ra biển nhé?”

“Thế quán phải làm sao?” Văn Hi dụi dụi mắt: “Nhậm Kiêu không đi à?”

Bì Tu: “Hai hôm nữa Cừu Phục sẽ về, bảo nó ở lại trông quán. Mấy ngày nay tôi phải bắt đầu chuẩn bị việc ship đồ ăn ngoài, nếu cậu chán thì xem ti vi hoặc vào trong Linh Lung tháp chơi.”

“Không vào đâu, tối chết đi được.” Văn Hi nghĩ tới khung cảnh đen xì kia là nhức hết cả đầu, bèn nói: “Nhất định là lúc chết tôi bị vỡ đầu, cho nên cứ nghĩ tới chuyện quá khứ là đầu lại đau.”

“Vậy đừng nghĩ nữa, chết cũng chết rồi, có gì hay đâu mà nghĩ lại?” Bì Tu kéo y ra khỏi chăn, ôm vào lòng xoa bóp cổ cho y: “Cứ nghĩ đến là đau đầu à?”

Văn Hi gật đầu: “Lần trước chắn dao cho anh, với cả hôm đó lần đầu vào trong tháp, cũng đau đầu. Hình như mỗi lần lại nhớ được một ít, nhưng rồi lại chẳng nhớ ra được gì cả. Giống như một màn tuyết trắng vậy, gió thổi một cái là biến mất, vươn tay bắt lấy mà chẳng được.”

Y dựa vào vai Bì Tu thở dài: “Tôi chỉ nhớ ông nội vào cung rồi không trở về, nhà bị khám xét, chuyện sau đó thì không thể nào nhớ ra, đúng là chết cũng chẳng được chết rõ ràng.”

“Rõ ràng làm gì chứ, cậu không thấy đáng sợ à.” Bì Tu nhẹ nhàng nói: “Lát nữa Tô An sẽ đem một ít đồ đạc tới, cậu xem xem ưng món nào, tôi chuyển vào trong tháp cho cậu, như vậy cậu có thể sống thoải mái hơn.”

Văn Hi nhìn hắn: “Bắt buộc phải vào đó sao? Nhậm Kiêu nói là hồn thể của tôi đã vững hơn nhiều mà, chưa cần dùng tới Linh Lung tháp.”

Bì Tu: “Cứ dùng thì cũng đâu có hại gì, với cả, tôi cũng không phải sạc pin của cậu. Hai ngày nữa quán bắt đầu phải giao cơm rồi, có lẽ sẽ bận bịu phụ việc dưới bếp.”

Văn Hi bĩu môi, nghĩ bụng thế anh đi làm việc đi đừng đến ôm tôi nữa, ngày nào cũng nói bận mà chẳng thấy ôm thiếu một phút nào.

“Đừng sợ, tôi sẽ cho phòng sảng sủa, nhất định không tối tẹo nào hết.” Bì Tu vuốt tóc y, suy nghĩ một chốc: “Trong kho còn có một viên dạ minh châu, tôi để trong tháp cho cậu nhé?”

Văn Hi không phản đối, dạ minh châu thì có gì hay, hồi trước ở trong phủ y còn lấy làm bi bắn cơ. Y mở di động lướt qua lướt lại, rồi giơ đến trước mặt Bì Tu: “Tôi muốn cái này.”

Bì Tu nhìn màn hình, giao diện Taobao, 19.9 tệ freeship, đèn đám mây thủ công DIY.

_(Cái đèn này nè xinh ghê cơ.)_

Quỷ keo kiệt khẽ nhướn mày: “19.9 tệ có thể mua được hàng tốt hả? Có đảm bảo chất lượng không? Đồ xịn trong nhà cậu không cần, lại muốn mua cái thứ này?”

Văn Hi nghĩ thầm tôi tìm cái rẻ nhất rồi mà còn không cho mua, quỷ keo kiệt đúng là quỷ keo kiệt. Y tắt di động, miệng lầm bầm: “Không mua thì thôi, gì mà nói lắm thế?”

“Ai nói không mua, cậu mở lại cho tôi xem coi nào.” Bì Tu cầm lấy di động của y, nghiên cứu kỹ lưỡng một hồi, nghĩ bụng từ sau cây quạt lần trước, nhóc con này chưa từng chủ động xin xỏ thứ gì, mua cái đèn thôi thật ra cũng không sao…….

Hắn rũ mắt hỏi: “Muốn thật hửm?”

Văn Hi liếc hắn, chẳng nói chẳng rằng.

“Rồi rồi rồi, mua mua mua.” Bì Tu bấm trả tiền, nghĩ không mua là bị nhăn mặt, mua rồi thì chắc phải nói mấy lời hay ho chút chứ.

Hắn đưa di động cho nhóc con xem, chứng minh mình đã mua thật, đoạn mở miệng hỏi: “Hài lòng chưa?”

Văn Hi nhịn cười nói hài lòng rồi, còn chủ động nép vào ngực hắn cọ cọ, lấy tay vuốt ve mặt hắn, nói: “Đừng giận vì tốn tiền, tôi hạ nhiệt cho ông chủ nha.”

Có tiền thì có thể sai bảo ma quỷ, có tiền thì có thể khiến quỷ làm nũng.

Bì Tu nghĩ thầm, tiền quả là thứ tốt. Đời này hắn quyết vững tâm với mục tiêu kiếm tiền!

Hắn ôm Văn Hi, bầu không khí cũng đang thích hợp, ngay lúc hắn chuẩn bị hỏi nhóc con định báo đáp mình thế nào thì cầu thang bỗng chấn động rầm rầm rầm. Tiếng của Tô An vọng đến từ bên ngoài.

“Ông chủ ơi, đồ anh cần đưa lên hết rồi đây.”

Văn Hi ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn: “Đưa cái gì lên cơ?”

“Đồ đạc chuẩn bị cho cậu.” Bì Tu thở dài, kiềm chế kích động muốn trừ lương Tô An, đi xuống giường giải cấm chế để cậu ta và đám khỉ chuyển đồ vào.

Văn Hi chỉnh trang lại áo quần, đi ra liền thấy phòng khách chất đầy đồ đạc, Hầu Nhị và Hầu Tam còn đang khuân đồ từ trong túi ra. Tô An cau mày định giúp cơ mà lại không xen tay vào được, chỉ đành đứng bên cạnh nói khẽ thôi khẽ thôi.

“Đang chuyển cái gì vậy?” Thấy tấm ngọc nguyên khối to đùng này, Văn Hi không nhịn được mà hỏi.

Bì Tu đưa danh sách trên tay cho y: “Là một bức bình phong ngọc.”

Văn Hi sửng sốt, trợn tròn mắt nhìn Hầu Nhị và Hầu Tam cẩn thận mở bức bình phong ra dựng cho vững.

Dù trước kia Văn gia giàu có nhường nào thì vẫn xuất thân là người đọc sách, cho nên chú trọng thanh đạm phong nhã, sẽ không xa hoa lãng phí đến mức chia một khối ngọc bích lớn làm bốn phần, điêu khắc núi sông hoa cỏ chim muông, rồi còn dùng đinh từ vàng và bạc trộn lẫn để hợp lại thành một bức bình phong.

Tạm chưa nói làm thế phung phí của trời, một khối ngọc bích đồ sộ thế này, e là cả hoàng đế cũng chẳng tìm được khối nào giống vậy.

“Thích không?” Bì Tu hỏi.

Văn Hi ngơ ngác gật đầu, hàng xịn cỡ này ai dám nói là không thích?

“Vậy mang vào trong tháp cho cậu nhé.” Bì Tu ra hiệu bảo Hầu Nhị và Hầu Tam tiếp tục khuân, lần này không phải bình phong nữa mà là hai ba chiếc giường đôi bằng gỗ trắc khắc hoa và giường mỹ nhân có thể vừa nằm vừa ngồi, phong cách hình dạng khác nhau, hoa văn tinh xảo khéo léo, chiếc nào cũng thể hiện ý nghĩa cát tường.

Bì Tu: “Giường thì không cần đặt, đằng nào tối cũng ngủ ở ngoài, cậu thích cái nào thì chọn mang vào.”

Văn Hi lưỡng lự lựa chọn cái đơn giản nhất, nghĩ cái này chắc không phải kiểu dáng Bì Tu thích, mà ông chủ Bì thì vẫn hơi nhướn mày: “Cái này không được, đơn giản quá.”

Tô An đứng bên cạnh mà lòng đau như cắt, cảm giác mình mà nhìn thêm nữa thì sẽ bị đau mắt đỏ nghiêm trọng mất.

Anh bỏ bùa yêu thật hả, chẳng lẽ không cần năng lực gì, chỉ cần tìm một lão trai già lắm tiền là có thể sở hữu cả đống tiền bất minh tiêu suốt đời chẳng hết sao? Địu má, cậu cũng muốn nữa!

Trai già lắm tiền họ Bì hết sức hài lòng khi thấy vẻ trố mắt kinh ngạc của Văn Hi, hắn sung sướng thể hiện ra một chút tài lực của mình trước mặt nhóc con, ôm y nói còn thích gì thì cứ bảo.

Na Tra dụi mắt đi từ trong tháp ra, cũng đứng chết trân tại chỗ bởi luồng hào khí đập vào mặt này.

Y nhìn mấy món đồ xa xỉ rồi lại nhìn Bì Tu, hỏi: “Anh đang kiểm kê tài sản chuẩn bị ly hôn xách đít ra khỏi nhà hả?”

Bì Tu đen mặt: “Nói cái đếch gì vậy, mau mang Linh Lung tháp tới đây, tôi phải trang hoàng tầng bốn cho Văn Hi.”

“Tôi chọn vài món trong đống này được không?” Na Tra vuốt cằm, hết sức hứng thú với khối ngọc trang trí hình hoa sen liền đài.

Bì Tu vung tay chặn lại, những món đồ đạc mà Văn Hi không chọn lập tức trở về trong túi, biến mất không thấy tăm hơi, còn chẳng cho Na Tra cơ hội nhớ tới.

Tô An hít sâu một hơi.

Ôi, vẫn là phong cách quen thuộc, mùi vị quen thuộc.

Na Tra lạnh mặt đặt Linh Lung tháp lên bàn, Văn Hi vốn muốn vào cùng Bì Tu, nhưng lại bị nhấn xuống sô pha, chờ bên trong được Bì Tu và Hầu Nhị Hầu Tam sắp xếp đâu ra đấy rồi, y mới tiến vào tầng thứ tư nay đã thay hình đổi dạng.

Ở trong Linh Lung tháp suốt ba, bốn ngày, đồ vật từng được thờ cúng đèn nhang mấy ngàn năm đúng là khác biệt, hiệu quả tăng gấp mấy lần, khiến hồn thể của Văn Hi vững hơn chút ít, cho dù đi dưới ánh mặt trời cũng không thành vấn đề.

Xin xỏ mấy bận, cuối cùng ông chủ Bì chọn ngày đầu tiên của kỳ thi đại học, mang Văn Hi ra ngoài, gia nhập vào đội ngũ đông đảo các bậc phụ huynh dẫn con đi thi.

Nuôi binh nghìn ngày dùng binh một giờ, Ngô Tổ rốt cuộc cũng bước lên chiến trường của mình, ông chủ Bì suy nghĩ một hồi, sau cùng vẫn quyết định chỉ dõi nhìn theo nhóc học sinh đi vào phòng thi chứ không làm ra bất cứ hành vi gian lận gì.

Chờ cổng trường đóng lại, Bì Tu liền dẫn Văn Hi di dạo một vòng, y cứ ngó Đông ngó Tây nhìn cái gì cũng thấy mới lạ, Bì Tu bèn mua cho y một ly trà sữa.

Ban đầu Văn thiếu gia còn ghét bỏ ra mặt, nhưng uống được một hớp, y liền đòi họ Bì mua thêm ly thứ hai giảm nửa giá.

Uống trà sữa suốt hai ngày, đợi đến khi môn thi cuối cùng kết thúc, học sinh rời khỏi trường thi, đám tiểu quỷ được lệnh của Bì Tu bèn lẻn vào phòng chứa bài thi, theo dõi sát sao toàn bộ quá trình chấm bài, một khi biết kết quả của Ngô Tổ là sẽ lập tức báo về ngay.

Lỡ như không đạt được mục đích thì còn có thời gian làm chút gì đó.

Trên đường trở về, Văn Hi trò chuyện cùng Bì Tu, lúc đi ngang qua bụi cỏ ở cổng, y không khỏi dừng bước ngoái đầu nhìn chăm chú, Bi Tu thấy vậy bèn ôm vai y nhỏ giọng hỏi: “Sao thế, vẫn nhớ con quái xui xẻo bị chó tè vào người kia à?”

Văn Hi gật đầu, thấy bụi cỏ này không có gì khác thường, dường như vẫn giống y hệt ngày hôm qua, y liền cùng Bì Tu đi vào trong quán.

Chờ bóng hai người mất hút trong quán, bụi cỏ nọ đột nhiên ngọ nguậy.

“Bọn họ trở lại rồi, Linh Lung tháp đang ở trên lầu.” Quái bụi cỏ rụt người thì thào với cái điện thoại: “Thao Thiết, hôm nay là ngày cuối cùng tôi nằm vùng cho ông, còn không hành động thì tôi đi luôn đây, over.”

Đầu dây bên kia truyền đến giọng nói lười biếng của Thao Thiết – nghi phạm lừa đảo kinh tế khét tiếng: “Chớ gấp, chờ ở đó, tôi lập tức tới ngay.”


	45. Chapter 45

Cừu Phục bước xuống từ DiDi, về quê được bố mẹ yêu thương chăm bón, cái mặt ngăm đen tròn phúng phính lên một vòng. Tay trái một con gà tay phải một con vịt, trên lưng cõng đặc sản cây nhà lá vườn, sau đít dắt một cái lồng chim lắc lư, có điều chim bị bịt chặt mỏ, chỉ có thể đập cánh phành phạch.

Cậu chàng rảo bước trở về quán cơm, miệng hát ê a, nghĩ thầm mình cuối cùng cũng trở lại, tuy ở nhà không cần tự lết xác đi nấu cơm nhưng hai ngày đầu của kỳ bảo hộ động vật quý hiếm vừa trôi qua, bố mẹ cậu liền lật mặt nhanh hơn lật bánh, thúc giục cậu đi chiếu đèn nhuộm trắng da, còn bắt cậu phải đi sửa mặt mở góc mắt.

Mà khổ nỗi là không thể cãi được, cãi thì lại bảo con cái lớn rồi mọc thêm nhiều đuôi rồi, lời bố mẹ nói không chịu để vào tai. Ngay cả mấy ông anh bà chị cũng thay phiên nhau làm công tác tư tưởng cho cậu, bảo cậu cùng bọn họ đi debut làm idol.

Cừu Phục rất tự hiểu lấy hình tượng của bản thân, ngoại trừ đi diễn hài thì cậu chẳng hợp với nhân vật nào nữa đâu, tuy cậu xấu xí nhưng cũng không muốn đóng vai hề, đây là chút tôn nghiêm cuối cùng của cậu.

Cừu Phục tay xách nách mang đi qua chỗ ngoặt, quán cơm đã ở ngay trước mắt, thế nhưng trước mặt đột nhiên có một đống người từ đâu chui ra.

Lý Tịnh dẫn theo thiên binh thiên tướng chặn đường cậu chàng, nhìn chằm chằm cậu hỏi rằng: “Hồ ly Cừu Phục núi Thanh Khâu đúng không?”

“Ủa gì? Kiểm tra căn cước à?” Cừu Phục vừa nói vừa quơ quơ gà vịt trong tay: “Chứng thực bằng thần hồn được không, đồ trên tay tôi nhiều quá không thả xuống được.”

Lý Tịnh mở hình bảo tháp trên di động ra: “Có từng thấy vật này không?”

Cừu Phục liếc nhìn: “Đây là cái Linh Lung tháp của ông mà? Giờ còn có trend khoe của ông có tôi không có à?”

Lý Tịnh sa sầm mặt, lườm Cừu Phục nói: “Tôi nhận được điện thoại báo có người trông thấy cậu cầm Linh Lung tháp.”

Cừu Phục ngớ người: “CLGT? Tôi mới vừa từ Thanh Khâu về, hóa đơn DiDi còn đang trên người đây, cần xem không? Bịa đặt thì cũng phải có cơ sở chứ!”

Các thiên binh thiên tướng phía sau Lý Tịnh nghiêm mặt nhìn chằm chằm hồ ly tinh: “Hỏi thì phải thành thật khai báo, không được ăn nói lươn lẹo.”

“Đây là ảnh người khác gửi cho tôi, cậu tự xem đi.” Lý Tịnh giơ bức ảnh trên di động mình cho Cừu Phục xem, các thiên binh thiên tướng phía sau dần dần bao vây Cừu Phục.

Cừu Phục tập trung nhìn kỹ, trong ảnh mình đứng tít trong góc nhỏ, đang nhìn cái Linh Lung tháp cầm trong tay. Cậu chép miệng tặc lưỡi, kỹ thuật photoshop tốt phết đấy, mụn rỗ trên mặt đều bị làm mờ hết cả, mềm mịn mượt mà y như trứng gà bóc.

“Ông……” Cừu Phục nhìn điện thoại rồi lại nhìn Lý Tịnh, ngờ vực hỏi: “Đừng bảo ông không biết photoshop là cái gì nhé?”

Lý Tịnh nổi giận: “Ý cậu nói là tôi bị lừa?”

“Chứ chả lẽ không phải? Hay tôi mới là đứa bị lừa?” Cừu Phục quơ quơ cái lồng chim bằng sắt: “Lúc đấy trong tay tôi đang cầm con Quán Quán này, dọc đường nó cứ chửi tôi nên tôi mới dạy bảo nó.”

Mặt Lý Tịnh càng đen hơn, ông ta lạnh lùng nói: “Mở túi ra cho bọn tôi kiểm tra.”

“Toàn là quà quê chứ có cái gì đâu mà kiểm tra.” Cừu Phục đã hơi bực bội, ở Thanh Khâu cậu cũng là con út ỷ vào bố mẹ anh chị nên luôn nghênh ngang mà đi, đời này ngoại trừ làm sai chút chuyện phải đi đào than đá, bị bố mẹ mắng mấy câu thì cậu chưa từng phải chịu uất ức bao giờ.

Cái kiểu bặm trợn hách dịch của Lý Tịnh khiến cậu cực kỳ khó chịu, làm cậu nhớ lại thằng cha buôn da lông ngày xưa chửi lông cậu chẳng thuần bằng con chó.

Con giun xéo lắm cũng quằn, chớ nói chi là hồ ly.

Cừu Phục không cân được Lý Thiên Vương và thiên binh thiên tướng, thế nhưng có người khác cân được mà. Cừu Phục đặt túi xuống, hít sâu lấy hơi rồi rống lên: “ANH BÌ! ANH KIÊU! CÓ NGƯỜI CHẶN ĐƯỜNG EM!”

Âm thanh quá lớn, ngay cả tiếng cãi lộn chí chóe ở quảng trường đối diện cũng bị át mất, Thập Nhị Kim Tiên đứng đơ tại chỗ, trong đầu văng vẳng tiếng kêu của hồ ly, mèo méo meo mèo meo ~

Bì Tu đang ở trên lầu ôm nhóc con chuẩn bị ngủ giấc chiều thì chợt bị rống cho tỉnh cả ngủ, thế là hắn làu bàu ngồi dậy chửi đụ mịa nó.

Nhậm Kiêu cởi tạp dề vứt sang bên, tay xách con dao phay chặt xương đi ra ngoài, đám khỉ đang ngủ gà ngủ gật trong sảnh cũng tỉnh giấc, lập tức cầm ghế cầm chổi lông gà đi theo sau lưng Nhậm Kiêu.

Giả Tố Trân ngó trái ngó phải, cũng vớ cái chày cán bột trên bàn chạy theo sau.

Bì Tu mặc quần đùi bãi biễn, tung người nhảy từ lầu hai xuống, hắn không khống chế trọng lượng của mình mà trực tiếp nhảy xuống, đạp nát ra mấy khe nứt trên nền đất xi măng, Văn Hi ở trên lầu nhìn mà cũng thấy đau chân.

Lý Tịnh nghe tiếng động liền quay đầu trông thấy giang hồ Yêu giới đang hùng hổ xông về phía mình trong ánh đèn sân khấu chớp nháy.

Tên đại ca cầm đầu tuy mặc quần đùi hoa lá cành nhưng vẫn không át nổi sát khí hừng hực, trong đôi mắt lấp lóe ánh vàng, phát ra lời cảnh cáo đối với Lý Thiên Vương.

Cừu Phục thấy Bì Tu đến bèn kích động vung vẩy gà vịt trong tay, song còn chưa kịp nói được câu nào thì đã bị thiên binh thiên tướng vây quanh giữ chặt lấy.

Nhậm Kiêu sầm mặt, con dao phay trên tay lập tức vươn dài đến khi bằng cánh tay người mới dừng lại, bầu không khí thoáng chốc trở nên ẩm ướt. Tràn ngập một thứ mùi mà mọi người đều biết, mùi của biển.

Bì Tu hất cằm: “Sao Lý Thiên Vương lại chặn đường nó? Thấy hồ ly nhà bọn tôi xấu xí nên bắt nạt à?”

Cừu Phục: ……

Cứu thì cứu đi, đừng nói quá nhiều OK?

“Kiểm tra theo lệ thôi.” Lý Tịnh lạnh lùng nói.

Cừu Phục la lên: “Ổng vu oan em trộm tháp của ổng! Còn dùng ảnh photoshop làm giả bằng chứng nữa! Em nói em không làm thì ổng đòi lục túi em! Em không cho ổng lục nên đành gọi mọi người!”

Lý Tịnh cả giận nói: “Ảnh này không hề bị chỉnh sửa!” Ông ta giơ điện thoại cho Bì Tu thấy rõ mình không đổ tội cho nhân viên quán hắn.

Bì Tu – kẻ thật sự trộm tháp: …….

Tâm lý lão yêu quái dâng lên chút ít hổ thẹn, hắn hắng giọng nói: “Nó mới từ Thanh Khâu về, làm gì có thì giờ ăn trộm tháp của ông? Thời gian gây án không khớp.”

Lý Tịnh cười gằn: “Nếu như không thẹn với lương tâm thì sao lại không cho tôi soát túi? Rõ ràng là có tật giật mình!”

“Giật giật cái con mẹ nhà ông!” Cừu Phục gào rú: “Đến cả bố mẹ tôi còn chưa từng lục cặp sách tôi, ông là cái cục cứt gì mà đòi lục đồ của tôi? Cho ông…….”

Nhậm Kiêu can Cừu Phục: “Đừng chửi, cẩn thận tí nữa bị buộc tội nhục mạ người thi hành công vụ rồi xích đi bây giờ.”

Bì Tu liếc Lý Tịnh: “Không lục không được à? Nếu bên trong không có Linh Lung tháp của ông thì tính sao?”

Lý Tịnh: “Không thể nào.”

“Vậy được, em trai tôi vô duyên vô cớ bị đổ oan, tôi không nhìn nổi.” Vảy trên mặt Bì Tu dần dần hiện ra, những cái vảy màu xanh sẫm lấp lóe dưới ánh mặt trời, con ngươi hẹp dài co lại, hắn cất tiếng lạnh lùng: “Ông không chịu thả nó đi thì cứ việc lục túi của nó, nếu bên trong mà không có Linh Lung tháp, các người phải quỳ xuống xin lỗi nó.”

Mấy ông bà già trên quảng trường đã ngừng ca múa, đang tụm năm tụm ba trốn trong góc hóng kịch vui, người lớn gan còn bật di động lên livestream, sắm vai phóng viên hiện trường bất chấp nguy cơ bị lão yêu quái đập chết tươi.

Còn có mấy người mua hạt dưa của Tô An, vừa cắn say sưa vừa châu đầu tám chuyện với đám bạn già bên cạnh: “Bắt Lý Tịnh quỳ xuống thì chẳng khác nào đòi mạng ổng, đời này ông ta coi trọng sĩ diện nhất, nếu họ Bì mà bị ông ta ghim thì dám chắc sau này xe quản lý đô thị ngày nào cũng chuyên môn đến hốt quầy chợ đêm của thằng chả.”

“Nói cứ như họ Bì sợ ông ta lắm ấy, không có Linh Lung tháp thì họ Lý lấy gì thắng được chứ?”

Tô An vừa bán hạt dưa vừa gật gù tán đồng, song vẫn hi vọng họ Lý có thể kéo dài lâu một chút, biết đâu mình còn kiếm được thêm nhiều tiền hạt dưa nữa.

Hai bên lườm nguýt không ai chịu nhường ai, cũng chẳng hề chú ý thấy bụi cỏ trong góc nhón chân lên tựa như nhấc váy, rón rén đi từng bước từng bước về phía cửa.

Lý Tịnh quyết không thả người, Bì Tu lại nói: “Không quỳ cũng được, nhưng phải nói xin lỗi.”

“Nếu là hiểu lầm thì tôi đương nhiên sẽ xin lỗi, khỏi cần Bì lão tổ nhắc nhở.” Lý Tịnh đưa mắt ra hiệu với thuộc hạ: “Lục soát!”

Cừu Phục giãy dụa, cái túi trên vai bị cởi ra, ngay cả gà vịt trên tay cũng bị thiên binh thiên tướng bắt lấy kiểm tra, con nào con nấy bị nắm bụng kêu cục cục cục cạc cạc cạc.

Cái ba lô cỡ lớn bị mở phanh, từng xấp từng xấp mặt nạ dưỡng da bị móc ra, còn có hằng hà sa số chai lọ tinh dầu tinh chất, kem face kem mắt. Bầu không khí dần chìm vào lặng ngắt, ánh mắt mọi người nhìn Cừu Phục từ từ trở nên vi diệu.

Ngay cả Bì Tu cũng muốn hỏi có phải mày buôn lậu bị hải quan túm tại trận không?

Toàn bộ mỹ phẩm bị lục hết rồi mà vẫn chẳng thấy bóng Linh Lung tháp đâu, ngay cả khí tức cũng không có, lần này mặt Lý Tịnh đã triệt để đen xì xì.

Ông ta thẹn quá hóa giận, chỉ vào đống mỹ phẩm gặng hỏi: “Cậu buôn lậu mỹ phẩm hả?”

Đến nước này thì Cừu Phục cũng bất chấp: “Đây là bố mẹ anh chị tôi cho tôi, hồ ly tinh thích trang điểm đấy thì làm sao? Hồ ly tinh dưỡng da đấy thì làm sao? Đjt mẹ nó ông đéo biết hồ ly tinh thích làm đẹp à!?”

Tất cả mọi người nhìn chằm chằm Cừu Phục, vẻ mặt ba chấm muốn nói lại thôi.

Cừu Phục cũng tức nghẹn họng, kỳ thật cậu chẳng ham bôi trét này nọ lên mặt, thế nhưng khổ nỗi bố mẹ anh chị cứ ép buộc dụ dỗ, cậu chỉ đành vác đống đồ này trở về, nghĩ cùng lắm thì nhờ Tô An phi tang đăng bán trên Taobao, tiền kiếm được chia 2:8.

Cậu vùng vẫy tránh thoát khỏi sự kìm kẹp của thiên binh thiên tướng, nhìn chòng chọc Lý Tịnh cười lạnh nói: “Muốn biết có buôn lậu hay không thì gọi điện cho bố mẹ tôi chẳng phải là xong sao?”

Nhậm Kiêu đằng hắng: “Trả đồ cho nó đi, lục soát xong rồi, có thể để cho người ta đi chưa?”

“Chờ đã, còn cái lồng chim kia nữa.” Lý Tịnh kéo lồng chim xuống, nhìn chằm chằm con chim bị bịt mỏ bên trong, nói: “Cậu dùng phép che mắt biến Linh Lung tháp thành con chim, còn cố ý bịt mỏ nó lại hòng không cho nó lên tiếng chứ gì!”

Cừu Phục cạn lời, thấy ông ta toan tháo dây trói mỏ con chim thì tốt bụng nhắc nhớ: “Tôi khuyên ông tốt nhất đừng làm thế.”

“Chột dạ à?” Lý Tịnh cười khinh khỉnh gỡ dây buộc mỏ chim xuống.

Một tiếng chim kêu the thé xé rách trời cao: “Tao đ*t cả lò tám đời tổ tông con hồ ly dị hợm nhà mày, dám treo bố mày lên đít lại còn đánh rắm vào mặt bố, bố mày là cái máy hút bụi chuyên hít rắm thối của mày chắc?”

Cái mỏ lấy lại được tự do, con chim trong lồng cũng bừng bừng khí thế lên hẳn, nó đập cánh phành phạch nhảy xồng xộc chửi bới Lý Tịnh: “Tìm không thấy đồ thì ở đây lên cơn làm gì hả thằng bệnh kia? Bố mày là chim chứ đếch phải tháp, banh mắt ra mà nhìn thế giới đi, hữu cơ hay vô cơ mà còn không phân biệt được à con? Cần tao lên lớp cho mày không? Tổ cha cái thằng ngu si dị tật, mày mà còn lắc lồng chim nữa thì mày chết con đũy mẹ mày!”

Quán Quán, đặc sản Thanh Khâu, tiếng kêu như tiếng người chửi nhau, vì độc mồm nên có thể trừ tà.

Độc mồm trực tiếp nhất, hưởng thụ đơn giản nhất.

Cừu Phục tuy bị chửi nhưng tâm lý sảng khoái khôn cùng, cậu giành lấy cái túi đeo lại lên lưng, Bì Tu thấy thế bèn dẫn người tới gần, nở nụ cười với Lý Tịnh: “Xem ra không có Linh Lung tháp thật rồi.”

Nhậm Kiêu gọi Cừu Phục lại, chống con dao chặt xương xuống đất, lạnh lùng bảo: “Lý Thiên Vương nên xin lỗi thôi nhỉ.”

Họ Lý sĩ diện nên chỉ lí nhí nói câu xin lỗi nhỏ như muỗi kêu, Cừu Phục nghe xong cũng chẳng thèm nhận lời xin lỗi, trực tiếp quay đầu xách bao to bao nhỏ, gà vịt và cả con chim đang chửi hăng máu, bước đi một cách hiên ngang oai vệ.

Hai bên chiến xong đã đến lúc lui quân, Bì Tu dẫn các đàn em trở lại, mới đi được hai bước thì hắn đột nhiên phát giác không ổn, quay phắt đầu gọi Lý Tịnh lại: “Tin nhắn kia là ai gửi cho ông?”

Lý Tịnh: “Số nặc danh, sao tôi biết là ai?”

Tìm mấy ngày chẳng có thu hoạch gì, dù chỉ có chút ít hi vọng thôi cũng không muốn từ bỏ, vậy nên khi nghe tin báo về bảo tháp, ông ta liền tức tốc chạy tới, làm gì có lòng dạ đi điều tra xem là ai.

Bì Tu đen mặt, khi nhìn về phía cửa sổ thì đã chẳng thấy bóng Văn Hi đâu, hắn lập tức chạy vọt về quán, kêu to: “Nhậm Kiêu đi chặn cửa sau, mấy đứa khỉ canh giữ cầu thang!”

Trúng kế điệu hổ ly sơn rồi!

Trong quán cơm, quái bụi cỏ thuận lợi đi qua rèm che, dùng cành cây trói chặt Văn Hi vào trong góc, dựng ngón tay nói: “Chớ ồn ào, tôi không làm hại anh đâu.”

Văn Hi thấy gã quan sát chung quanh, đi về hướng phòng của Na Tra.

Cửa phòng cho khách không khóa chặt, xuyên thấu qua khe cửa, có thể thấy rõ Linh Lung tháp đặt ở trên bàn.

Quái bụi cỏ đang toan đẩy cửa thì cánh cửa bỗng tự hé mở.

Na Tra đứng ở cửa, nở nụ cười với gã, ba đầu sáu tay tức khắc mọc ra, đồng loạt vẫy tay chào hỏi: “Hey khỏe không?”

Quái bụi cỏ: ……

Tui không khỏe ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

_Editor: Edit chap này cảm động gớt nước mắt , dù bình thường ở quán hay chửi nhau nhưng anh em gặp nạn là cả quán sẵn sàng vác dao phay mã tấu đi xiên chetme đứa nào đụng tới anh em tao._

_“Cầm đồ trên tay anh em gọi, lạy mẹ con đi cứu bạn bè.” – Trích đoạn “Bụi đời Yêu giới”._


	46. Chapter 46

Tình cảnh lập tức trở nên cứng ngắc, trong không khí tràn ngập cảnh báo màu đỏ, biểu thị rằng tiếp sau đây sẽ diễn ra một màn máu me cấm trẻ em dưới 18 tuổi.

Nhìn Na Tra mọc ra ba đầu sáu tay, Văn Hi thiếu điều ngất xỉu.

Người này không phải giáo viên sao? Bây giờ trường hẳn vẫn chưa tan học mà, sao anh ta lại ở nhà ngủ? Lại còn tóc tai bù xù mặt mũi quạu quọ vì bị đánh thức nữa chứ.

Ba chữ “Hey khỏe không” kia nghe kiểu gì cũng chẳng dính dánh đến chữ “Khỏe”.

Anh giai bụi cỏ vận hết sức lực toàn thân để nặn ra một nụ cười, còn chưa kịp quay đầu chạy thì đã bị tam thái tử giơ chân đạp bẹp dí trên đất. Vòng Càn Khôn trong tay Na Tra phóng to trói chặt lấy quái bụi cỏ.

“Đến trộm đồ của ông mày à? Mấy năm nay tao ở trường dạy học nghiêm chỉnh quá nên người bên ngoài quên mất tên của tao rồi sao?” Ba cái miệng của tam thái tử đồng thời lên tiếng, thậm chí còn tạo âm hưởng chồng tiếng, khiến quái bụi cỏ sợ đến héo cả cỏ.

Hỗn Thiên Lăng lơ lửng cọ cọ mặt Na Tra động viên, rồi đột nhiên duỗi dài quật cho con yêu quái dưới đất một cú đau điếng, lá cây rung rung rơi lả tả, tiếng áu áu vang vọng khắp căn phòng.

Văn Hi cố gắng ngồi dậy, nghe tiếng Bì Tu chạy tới, y cuối cùng cũng thở phào nhẹ nhõm.

Tam thái tử có lợi hại đến đâu thì vẫn không có cảm giác vững chãi bằng họ Bì.

“Nói, ai sai mày đến trộm đồ?’ Na Tra chậm rãi ngồi xổm xuống, một đôi tay túm lấy cành lá của quái bụi cỏ, một đôi tay chĩa Hồng Anh Thương vào nó, đôi tay cuối cùng khoanh lại trước ngực, giọng điệu sặc mùi khủng bố: “Không khai ra thì bản thái tử chặt mày thành khúc đem đi làm củi đun.”

Quái bụi cỏ bị y kéo đầu túm tóc, cất tiếng kêu thảm thiết: “Thao Thiết, ông mà còn không ra thì tôi ngủm mất!”

“Rồi rồi, lấy được rồi đây.”

Văn Hi quay phắt đầu lại, trông thấy một gã đàn ông đi ra từ phòng Na Tra, một tay hắn ôm ngọc phật, một tay cầm Thất Bảo Linh Lung tháp, vẻ mặt ung dung điềm nhiên, còn cười với Na Tra: “Cám ơn tam thái tử nha, tôi mượn bảo bối mấy hôm, ít bữa nữa sẽ trả lại.”

Thấy hắn, Văn Hi sững sờ nghĩ, đây chính là Thao Thiết ư?

Đẹp trai chỉn chu cứ y như là người lương thiện ấy nhỉ.

“Nghĩ hay quá đấy!” Na Tra đá văng quái bụi cỏ vào tường, chĩa Hồng Anh Thương đâm về phía Thao Thiết.

Thao Thiết chỉ thủ chứ không công, không biết trên người đeo bảo bối gì mà động tác cực kỳ linh hoạt, Na Tra đâm lia lịa mấy thương mà đều bị hắn tránh được, dù đâm trúng thì cũng như đâm vào bịch bông, chẳng thấy tí máu nào chảy ra.

Bì Tu phóng lên lầu, thấy Na Tra và Thao Thiết đối chiến thì cũng sững sờ.

Liệu ngươi có đột nhiên xuất hiện trong hoàn cảnh đột nhập đánh cướp không?

Đáp án là có, quả là một màn “lâu rồi không gặp” hết sức sôi động!

“Họ Bì đứng đực ra đó làm gì! Không nhận ra tên thất đức trộm tiền của anh à?” Na Tra giận giữ gầm lên, Phong Hỏa Luân xỏ trên tai cũng bị tháo xuống, xoay tròn bùng lên Tam Muội Chân Hỏa lao vọt về phía Thao Thiết.

Bì Tu thấy Thất Bảo Linh Lung tháp trong tay hắn, hai mắt liền biến thành màu vàng như ngọc lưu ly, gương mặt hiện lên vảy lít nhít, Văn Hi ở phía khác trong phòng mà còn cảm thấy nhiệt độ đột ngột tăng cao.

Bì Tu đang tức giận.

“Đào Đề, ta cho ngươi một cơ hội, thả Linh Lung tháp xuống.” Bì Tu nhìn chằm chằm hắn, “Ta không muốn trở mặt đánh nhau với ngươi.”

Na Tra vung xuống một thương, nhìn họ Bì với vẻ mặt khó mà tin nổi, y điên tiết nói: “Anh điên rồi à?!”

Lúc này rồi mà còn nói tình nghĩa huynh đệ cái éo gì nữa hả bạn tôi?

Đào Đề khẽ mỉm cười với thằng bạn già nhiều năm không gặp: “Lão Bì à, vật ấy có tác dụng lớn với tôi, mượn dùng một thời gian xong rồi tôi nhất định sẽ trả.”

“Mượn?” Bì Tu cười gằn, chân đạp mạnh lấy đà vọt tới trước mặt Thao Thiết, vung nắm đấm mang theo tiếng xé gió, hướng thẳng vào ngay mặt hắn ta.

Đào Đề tránh không kịp, tay tạo pháp quyết, trước mặt đột nhiên hiện ra một tầng ánh sáng màu vàng va chạm với nắm đấm của Bì Tu, tầng sáng nhanh chóng tràn ra những vết nứt hệt như tơ nhện.

“Mạnh tay thế?” Đào Đề lùi lại mấy bước, nụ cười trên mặt từ từ biến mất.

Hắn cất Linh Lung tháp vào trong ngực: “Nhiều năm không gặp mà sao ông vẫn hung dữ vậy nhờ.”

Bì Tu lạnh lùng nhìn hắn: “Ta luôn tàn nhẫn với kẻ lừa tiền của ta.”

“Lần này tôi đâu có lừa tiền của ông.” Đào Đề nở nụ cười, nhìn sang tam thái tử đang lao tới, nghĩ bụng tên này cũng là sát tinh, cơ mà rận nhiều không ngứa nợ nhiều không lo, đến cả Bì Tu hắn còn chọc được thì chẳng lẽ còn sợ thằng nhãi ngó sen này?

Hỗn Thiên Lăng quật vào góc hiểm, Đào Đề chật vật tránh né, cẩn thận ôm chặt ngọc phật hơn. Na Tra thấy động tác của hắn thì sững người, Hỗn Thiên Lăng trên không trung chuyển ngoắt góc độ, phóng tới ngọc phật trong ngực Đào Đề.

Ngọc phật sáng bừng lên, Đào Đề sầm mặt túm chặt lấy Hỗn Thiên Lăng, ngay cả con mắt cũng bắt đầu biến thành mắt rồng.

Hắn nhìn Na Tra, chậm rãi nói: “Chỉ mượn cái Linh Lung tháp thôi mà, tam thái tử cần gì phải giận dữ thế?”

Na Tra không nói nhảm với hắn, ba đầu sáu tay cùng xông ra trận, đồng loạt tấn công hắn và khối ngọc phật trong tay. Đào Đề giậm chân, khom lưng tránh thoát Hồng Anh Thương đâm tới trên đầu, bên kia Bì Tu cũng vung nắm đấm nhắm vào hắn.

Na Tra cộng thêm Bì Tu, hai thằng cha côn đồ này hợp lại với nhau thì sức chiến đấu không chỉ đơn giản là nhân đôi.

Đào Đề không muốn lấy cứng chọi cứng với hai gã lưu manh này.

Dùng mông mà nghĩ cũng biết rõ là sắp đoàn chiến chính diện, một Pháp Sư như hắn nhất định sẽ bị hai thằng Chiến Binh Điên Cuồng này đè xuống đất giã tơi bời. Dựa theo tư tưởng nó chết còn hơn mình chết, họ Đào liền lấy Linh Lung tháp từ trong túi ra, dùng sức ném về phía anh giai bụi cỏ vừa mới ngắc ngoải tỉnh lại. _(Mị tham khảo cách gọi tướng trong LOL ạ.)_

“Đỡ này!”

Quái bụi cỏ ngớ người, không hiểu cớ vì đâu trong ngực tự dưng có một cái bảo tháp vàng chói.

Gã vừa ngẩng lên thì đã bị Hỗn Thiên Lăng quấn chặt lấy đầu, nắm đấm của Bì Tu như phá vỡ tim gan, khiến gã chỉ kịp la lên một tiếng đau thương rồi trực tiếp hôn mê bất tỉnh.

Thời gian tỉnh táo không quá năm giây, xỉu up xỉu down xỉu right xỉu left.

Na Tra vươn tay đi lấy Linh Lung tháp trong ngực gã, tay còn chưa chạm vào bảo tháp thì chợt thấy tòa tháp biến thành một đồng tiền vàng, sau đó từ đồng tiền vàng biến thành một cái bánh mì chà bông vàng.

Na Tra: ……..

Bì Tu: ……..

Hai người quay đầu lại, căn phòng trống rỗng gió lùa đìu hiu, yêu quái trộm tiền còn đâu bóng dáng.

Na Tra đạp Phong Hỏa Luân bay ra ngoài truy đuổi, Bì Tu cầm cái bánh chà bông đứng đơ tại chỗ, gương mặt ngơ ngác, nghĩ tại sao mình lại bị thằng già này lừa.

Văn Hi kêu ú ớ, giơ chân đá cái bàn, khiến chiếc cốc ở mép bàn rơi xuống thảm trải sàn đánh “Bịch” một tiếng, cuối cùng cũng khiến họ Bì chú ý tới mình.

Lão yêu quái vội vàng ném bánh chà bông chạy tới bên cạnh Văn Hi, gỡ bỏ cành cây trên người y, Văn Hi lấy lại tự do, nuốt nước miếng chỉ vào con quái bụi cỏ bất tỉnh dưới đất, mở miệng mách tội ngay: “Thằng chả vừa đi vào liền trói tôi lại!”

Bì Tu bế y để lên bàn, làn da trắng nõn của nhóc con bị hằn ra vết đỏ, chạm nhẹ thôi cũng khiến y co rụt lại, sắc mặt lão yêu quái lại càng đen hơn.

Hắn gân cổ gọi khỉ tới.

Hầu Đại Hầu Nhị Hầu Tam phi lên cầu thang: “Cầu thang clear! Sân sau clear! Đại sảnh clear!”

“Đừng có xổ tiếng Tây nữa! Mang cái con này xuống sân trói lại cho anh, bảo Tô An gọi điện cho Dương Tiễn, mượn con chó mực của hắn tới đây! Không cần Hao Thiên Khuyển, mượn chó bình thường thôi!”

Hầu Đại nhận lệnh đi xuống lầu truyền lại mệnh lệnh cho Tô An, hai con khỉ còn lại trói gô quái bụi cỏ hiện đang nhão như bùn, khiêng gã tức tốc rời đi.

Trước khi đi Hầu Nhị còn ngoái đầu, trông thấy ông chủ nhà mình đang cởi thắt lưng của bà chủ, cậu ta lập tức nín thở té ngay tắp lự.

Chết mất, đánh nhau xong nhân lúc nội tiết tố thận đang dồi dào nên định làm luôn một nháy hả?

Quả đúng là tháng năm hừng hực lửa tình!

Bì Tu cởi quần áo y ra, phát hiện trên cánh tay và lưng cũng toàn là vệt đỏ, lửa giận trong bụng hắn càng bốc cao. Văn Hi ở gần cảm nhận được nhiệt độ cao vọt của hắn, vội vàng vươn tay ôm cổ hắn nói: “Chỉ hơi đỏ chút thôi mà, hai hôm nữa là hết thôi.”

Lão yêu quái không nói câu nào, ôm y về phòng ngủ.

Văn Hi được đặt lên giường, thấy Bì Tu định đi thì vội túm lấy góc áo hắn: “Anh đi đâu thế?”

Bì Tu: “Đi lấy thuốc cho cậu.”

Da thịt mỏng manh thế kia, nếu không bôi thuốc thì đến tối ngủ thể nào cũng khó chịu.

“Tôi không đau, không cần bôi thuốc đâu.” Văn Hi cầm lấy tay hắn, nhiệt độ quá cao khiến y hơi hoảng sợ, không dám để Bì Tu rời khỏi mình.

Ngộ nhỡ lão yêu quái tức phát điên lên lúc mình không ở cạnh thì chết dở.

Nhóc con vỗ vỗ giường: “Anh không nóng hả? Không muốn ôm sao?”

Bì Tu thấy y vươn tay ra với mình, hắn nhìn hai giây là liền nhịn không nổi, cuối cùng vẫn ôm Văn Hi vào lòng, bực bội tựa đầu vào vai y chẳng nói chẳng rằng.

“Không đuổi theo Linh Lung tháp à?” Văn Hi vuốt ve mặt hắn: “Một mình Na Tra phỏng chừng không thể bắt Thao Thiết về được.”

Bì Tu buồn rầu nói: “Không bắt được đâu, một khi để hắn chạy mất thì không ai có thể tìm ra Thao Thiết.”

Văn Hi: “Vậy phải làm sao bây giờ, mẹ Na Tra còn đang ở trong đó.”

Bì Tu im lặng, song nhiệt độ lại tăng cao, Văn Hi vuốt ve mặt hắn, cố nói sang chuyện khác: “Vừa nãy tôi thấy trên mặt anh mọc vảy.”

“Sao thế? Sợ à?” Bì Tu ôm y chặt thêm.

Văn Hi cười: “Không đến mức sợ, chỉ là thấy mới lạ thôi.”

Bì Tu nhìn y, gương mặt xuất hiện hàng vảy dày đặc. Hắn kéo tay Văn Hi chạm vào, khác với trong tưởng tượng, những cái vảy nhỏ này cũng nóng, giống như nhiệt độ của Bì Tu vậy.

Văn Hi mới sờ một chút, còn chưa kịp thu tay về thì liền nghe bên ngoài vang lên tiếng nổ, cửa phòng ngủ bị đá văng, Na Tra xách thương đạp Phong Hỏa Luân, mặt mũi hằm hằm tức giận.

Bì Tu: “Để hắn chạy mất rồi à?”

Na Tra giơ thương chỉ vào hắn, hỏi: “Sao không đuổi theo cùng với tôi? Vừa rồi sao anh không trông chừng Thao Thiết hả?”

“Hắn vứt tháp sang bên đây, tôi đương nhiên phải theo cái tháp chứ!”

Ông đây đặt biết bao nhiêu thứ xịn vào đó cho nhóc con, món nào cũng có giá ngất ngưởng trên trời, nếu không vì muốn Văn Hi được thoải mái thì còn lâu hắn mới chịu bỏ vốn liếng như thế.

Thế nhưng giờ bị mất sạch hết rồi! Đều bị thằng Thao Thiết mất dạy kia cuỗm đi rồi!

Rõ ràng là đồ hắn chuẩn bị cho Văn Hi, bây giờ lại thành hời cho kẻ khác.

Bì Tu nghĩ một hồi lại thấy tức, đặc biệt là khi nhớ tới tối qua Văn Hi còn nói thích cái giường mỹ nhân kia, hắn càng tức anh ách.

Na Tra gào lên: “Tôi thấy anh nhớ thương đồ đạc bên trong thì có!”

Bì Tu: “Cứt! Ông đây là loại người như thế hả?”

Tôi đúng con mẹ nó chuẩn là loại người như thế đấy!

Văn Hi tựa vào người Bì Tu vỗ ngực thuận khí cho hắn: “Chớ nóng chớ nóng.”

“Mẹ tôi còn ở trong đó! Tôi phải làm thịt hắn!” Hai mắt Na Tra đỏ ngầu, khua tay quơ Hồng Anh Thương loạn xạ: “Tôi phải tìm giết hắn, dám cướp đồ của tôi, tôi phải làm thịt hắn!”

Văn Hi thuận khí cho Bì Tu xong liền muốn an ủi Na Tra, song Bì Tu đã lên tiếng trước: “Yên tâm, Đào Đề sẽ không làm hại mẹ cậu đâu.”

Hắn nhớ tới khối ngọc phật được tên khốn kia ôm trong ngực như bảo bối, bèn cau mày nói: “Hắn cướp Linh Lung tháp chắc cũng vì muốn cố hồn cho người nào đó.”

Na Tra đang định nói thì di động chợt vang lên.

Y móc điện thoại ra, vừa liếc mắt nhìn, vẻ mặt lập tức trở nên nghiêm túc, đi ra khỏi phòng nghe điện thoại.

Trong phòng bấy giờ mới yên tĩnh lại, Bì Tu thả lỏng mang Văn Hi nằm trên giường, thở dài thườn thượt.

“Đừng nóng giận mà.” Văn Hi nói bốn chữ này đến mệt luôn rồi.

Bì Tu: “Tôi không giận, mà là rầu rĩ. Lại bị thằng chó kia cướp mất đồ tốt rồi, sớm biết thế thì đã chẳng chuyển đồ vào trong đó.”

Văn Hi cười bảo: “Anh ta nói sẽ trả lại mà.”

Bì Tu: “Trả thì có tác dụng khỉ khô gì, tôi muốn cho cậu dùng ngay bây giờ cơ. Cả cái Linh Lung tháp kia nữa, cậu cần nó để cố hồn.”

Văn Hi ngạc nhiên, sau một thoáng im lặng, y mới dựa vào người lão yêu quái, nói: “Chẳng phải có anh ở đây rồi sao? Có anh còn chưa đủ à?”


	47. Chapter 47

Bì Tu lại bị cướp.

Nhậm Kiêu nghe xong chỉ biết im lặng, đám khỉ nghe xong thì lệ tuôn khóe mi, ngay cả con chó mực Nhị Lang Thần dắt đến cũng xúc động tru lên một vì số tiền bị mất cắp của Bì Tu.

Nhị Lang Thần đưa chó cho Tô An rồi đi luôn, nhìn cảnh tượng thê lương tiêu điều trong quán cơm, hắn chẳng hề hỏi nhiều, chỉ nhắc nhở Bì Tu đừng quên bỏ phiếu cho Hao Thiên Khuyển, và nhớ phải trả chó đúng lúc nữa.

Dù có khổ thì cũng không được để chó phải khổ nghe chửa?

Văn Hi ở trên lầu với lão yêu quái một hồi lâu, cố ý bảo hắn truyền chút dương khí cho mình, sau đó mềm nhũn nép vào hắn nói như thế này còn thoải mái hơn là ở trong tháp, cuối cùng Bì Tu cũng hạ nhiệt độ, ôm y mãi chẳng buông.

Na Tra nói chuyện điện thoại xong thì đen mặt đi tới, trông thấy lão yêu quái ôm Văn Hi ngồi trên đùi bóc vải, một người bóc một người ăn, gương mặt bình tĩnh an lành, dường như đã hoàn toàn quên hết thảm cảnh bị đột nhập đánh cướp vừa rồi.

Na Tra: “Tôi phải ra ngoài một chuyến đây.”

Bì Tu chẳng buồn ngẩng đầu: “Biết rồi, đi nha.”

Na Tra siết chặt tay đi ra ngoài, ba cái đầu đồng thanh quát Bì Tu: “Anh không thấy tức tí nào à?”

“Tức chứ, tức xé tin gan đây này.” Bì Tu hầm hừ: “Tôi đã tức rất nhiều năm rồi, xài hỏng mấy trăm cái máy tạo nhịp tim rồi. Lần này đồ mất trộm chỉ bằng số lẻ của năm xưa thôi, tôi đã chai sạn rồi, huynh đệ à.”

Tam thái tử chỉ là phận giàu xổi nuôi ao cá, sao thấu được nỗi lòng hắn, Na Tra lúng túng nhìn hắn một hồi, cuối cùng chỉ nói: “Thế thì tố chất tâm lý của anh tốt thật đấy.”

Họ Bì chỉ mất tiền, nhưng mình thì mất mẹ. Na Tra càng thêm phiền muộn, thậm chí hơi hối hận vì trước đó đã trộm Linh Lung tháp khỏi tay Lý Tịnh.

Văn Hi tựa vào ngực Bì Tu ngáp một cái, hỏi Na Tra: “Tam thái tử định đi đâu vậy? Đuổi theo Thao Thiết hả?”

“Không phải, là Nhiên Đăng gọi điện cho tôi, bảo tôi tới đó một chuyến, chắc là hỏi chuyện Linh Lung tháp giúp đồ nhi tốt của ông ta.” Na Tra nhìn di động: “Lý Tịnh chắc chắn cũng ở đó, không chừng chuyến này sẽ trực tiếp định tội tôi, giam tôi không cho về.”

Bì Tu cười khẩy: “Nói cứ như bọn họ đánh thắng được cậu ấy, chân mọc trên ngươi mình cơ mà, nếu thật sự muốn chạy thì bọn họ ngăn được cậu chắc?”

Na Tra nguýt hắn: “Ông chủ Bì tin tưởng tôi ghê nhỉ.”

“Không, chẳng qua hung danh của tam thái tử vang dội quá, muốn không biết cũng khó.” Bì Tu bình chân như vại, nghĩ thầm nếu Na Tra không đi làm giáo viên mà đi làm đòi nợ cho công ty vay nặng lãi thì chắc hai người đã sớm qua lại với nhau rồi.

Na Tra nở nụ cười: “Vậy xin nhờ ông chủ Bì giúp tôi một chuyện.”

“Không giúp.” Bì Tu thẳng thừng từ chối.

Kể chuyện cười quốc tế gì thế, lần trước giúp mình suýt biến thành khách làng chơi trốn vợ đá phò, lần này giúp lỡ xảy ra chuyện gì thì sao? Đeo kính râm ngồi đầu hẻm kéo đàn nhị à, kéo Nhị Tuyền Ánh Nguyệt rồi ai nghe ai khóc. _(Nhị Tuyền Ánh Nguyệt: một bản nhạc nhị hồ nổi tiếng, giãi bày tâm trạng người nghệ sĩ mù trải qua bao cay đắng và đau đớn ở chốn thế gian.)_

Có khi chưa tới năm phút đồng hồ đã bị chụp ảnh đăng lên diễn đàn, người ta tưởng là phá sản phải ra đường ăn xin bán nghệ, kiếm tiền mua thuốc cho vợ đóng học phí cho con.

“Sao tuyệt tình thế, tôi chỉ nhờ anh đúng bảy giờ gọi điện cho tôi để tôi có cớ thoát thân thôi mà.” Na Tra cười tươi rói, “Chỉ cần một cú điện thoại thôi.”

Bì Tu suy nghĩ một thoáng: “OK sẽ gọi.”

Nhưng có phải tôi gọi hay không thì chưa biết.

Na Tra đi rồi, Văn Hi từ cửa sổ ngó ra, thấy y cũng lái ô tô, bèn quay đầu hỏi: “Bao giờ anh mới đi thi bằng lái? Tôi nghe Tô An bảo anh vẫn chưa rút học phí.”

“Không học.” Bì Tu bế y đi xuống lầu: “Có gì hay mà học, có phải tôi không biết cưỡi mây bay đâu, nếu cậu ngại mây không thoải mái thì tôi có thể biến ra cái giường mây cho cậu, ngồi hay nằm tùy ý.”

Văn Hi nhìn hắn: “Thôi anh đi thi bằng lái đi, mỗi ngày đi xe điện cũng khó coi lắm.”

“Khó coi gì chứ.” Bì Tu liếc y: “Bớt chê tôi đi.”

Văn Hi được hắn bế tới chỗ ngoặt cầu thang thì đòi hắn thả xuống để mình tự đi, hai người một trước một sau đi xuống lầu, đám nhân viên trong sảnh đồng loạt nhìn sang, mỗi người một biểu cảm khác nhau, đặc biệt là Hầu Nhị, mặt đỏ y như cái đít của chính mình vậy.

“Chuyện xảy ra trong quán hôm nay cấm để lộ ra ngoài.” Bì Tu nhận lấy xích chó từ tay Tô An, ra hiệu cho đám khỉ mau mau dẫn đường để hắn gặp nghi phạm vừa bắt giữ hôm nay.

Đoàn người đi ra sân sau, quái bụi cỏ bị trói vào gốc cây, lá xanh trên đầu phấp phới đón gió mới, trông mới tràn trề sức sống làm sao, khiến người ta cứ thấy đỉnh đầu sang sáng choi chói kiểu gì.

Quái bụi cỏ đã tỉnh nhưng gã nghĩ chẳng thà đừng tỉnh còn hơn, ít nhất bộ dáng bị xối nước lạnh tỉnh lại như trên phim truyền hình trông khá là bi tráng. Chứ không phải như hiện tại, cực kỳ giống hiện trường BDSM.

Thấy Bì Tu dẫn con chó mực to lớn đến, gã run rẩy đọc thầm Nam Mô A Di Đà Phật Đức Mẹ Maria ơi Vô Lượng Thiên Tôn hỡi, làm ơn cứu con vớiiii!

Văn Hi núp sau đám khỉ, cất tiếng hỏi Bì Tu: “Anh hỏi thì hỏi chứ sao lại mượn chó tới làm gì, đừng bảo anh định thả chó ra cắn nhé? Đáng sợ quá.”

Bì Tu: “Yên tâm, không dọa cậu sợ đâu.”

Tô An đẩy chiếc kính trên sống mũi: “Lúc đưa chó tới Nhị Lang chân quân có nói, loài chó mực này tính tình hiền lành, không tùy tiện cắn người, hơn nữa đã tiêm phòng vắc xin và kiểm tra sức khỏe định kỳ, đều là…..”

Bì Tu xua tay ngắt lời: “Được rồi, trong mắt hắn Hao Thiên Khuyển còn là bé cưng đáng yêu cơ mà, lời ba mắt nói chỉ nên nghe một nửa thôi, anh sẽ có chừng mực.”

Tô An: “Không, ý em là mình có cần tìm con chó điên hung dữ chưa tiêm phòng đến không, như thế thì hiệu quả dọa dẫm sẽ tốt hơn.”

Bì Tu: ……

Bì Tu: “Thôi khỏi, anh chỉ hỏi mấy câu thôi, chúng ta là người làm ăn đàng hoàng, phải có tố chất, không thể làm ra những chuyện tra tấn bạo lực cưỡng ép dọa nạt được.”

Họ Bì vuốt vuốt thân chó hai cái, nghĩ con chó mực này đúng là chó xịn được Dương Tiễn chọn lựa kỹ càng, bóng loáng mượt mà, vừa nhìn là biết thân cường thể tráng, có thể đái một bãi to.

Hắn dắt con chó ngồi xuống ghế dựa, cảm thấy thiêu thiếu gì đó, bèn giơ tay bảo: “Nào, bắt tay.”

Con chó liếc hắn một cái, ánh mắt bảy phần nghi hoặc ba phần khinh bỉ, đột nhiên mở miệng nói: “Làm ơn nhanh lên được không? Sắp tới giờ tan làm của tôi rồi.”

“Còn nữa, xin đừng sỉ nhục tôi như thế.”

Bì Tu: ……

Bì Tu: ……Đụ!

Họ Dương ba mắt kia đúng là thái quá! Mượn hắn con chó mực mà hắn đưa cho con cẩu tinh, chỉ sợ người khác không biết nhà hắn lắm chó à?

Bì Tu nhìn chằm chằm con chó nọ, hỏi: “Mấy giờ mày tan làm?”

Chó mực: “Chín giờ đi năm giờ về.”

Vãi đái, lao động nghỉ ngơi theo giờ công chức luôn, chín giờ đi làm đúng năm giờ là tan tầm!

Văn Hi cố nén nỗi sợ chó mực, đi tới vỗ vỗ hắn: “Anh muốn hỏi gã cái gì thì mau hỏi đi, tôi thấy gã ta sợ đến nỗi lá cây trắng dã ra rồi kìa.”

Quái bụi cỏ nuốt nước miếng, nhắm mắt thét to: “Tuy tôi không có hộ khẩu nhưng ông mà đánh tôi thì nhất định sẽ bị trời phạt!”

Bì Tu khẽ nhướn mày, lạnh lùng nói: “Trời phạt á hả? Nếu giẫm chết một con kiến mà cũng bị trời phạt thì tao đã bị sét đánh cho hồn phi phách tán từ lâu rồi.”

Quái bụi cỏ im như thóc, mưu đồ vớt vát đã thất bại.

“Nói đi, mày có quan hệ gì với Đào Đề, qua lại với hắn từ bao giờ, ngồi xổm ngoài quán cơm của tao bao lâu rồi?” Ánh mắt Bì Tu khóa chặt vào cái mặt xanh lét của gã, thấp giọng nhắc nhở: “Đừng hòng lừa tao, trừ phi mày muốn làm củi đun ở sân sau.”

Quái bụi cỏ nín thở, sao cách thức uy hiếp của tên nào tên nấy giống hệt nhau thế? Xã hội hiện đại không phải mọi người đều dùng khí thiên nhiên sao?

Cái nồi gì vậy chớ? Không nhắc tới củi đun thì trong nhà mắc nợ hay gì?

“Cho mày hai giây suy nghĩ rồi lên tiếng.” Bì Tu cực kỳ nhân từ, chỉ sai khỉ lấy nước khoáng cho chó mực uống.

Chó mực nói cám ơn, tư thế uống vô cùng tao nhã, hoàn toàn không chú ý tới ánh nhìn sâu xa mà Bì Tu dành cho mình.

Quái bụi cỏ cùng đường mạt lộ, chỉ đành thành thật khai báo: “Quen nhau mấy trăm năm trước, khi đó tôi mới thành tinh, vừa trải qua thiên kiếp, chỉ thiếu một hơi nữa là thành khúc củi, hắn ta đã cứu tôi một mạng.”

Quái bụi cỏ nợ nhân quả kết giao quan hệ với Thao Thiết, giúp hắn mua sắm và hỏi thăm tin tức ở nhân gian, tiện thể làm vài việc tốt ví dụ như đột nhập nhà người ta cướp của người giàu chia cho người nghèo.

Bì Tu cau mày hỏi: “Mày nói hắn vì ăn trộm một cái chén dạ quang 400 năm mà đi đào đường hầm mười mấy mét hả?”

“430 năm.” Quái bụi cỏ bổ sung: “Hơn nữa cái chén dạ quang kia thật sự rất đẹp.”

Bì Tử xua tay: “Dừng, tao không muốn nghe mày kể hắn đào đường hầm đào ra được Thổ Hành Tôn rồi hai thằng đánh nhau dưới lòng đất hay gì. Mày tới đây được mấy ngày rồi?”

Quái bụi cỏ: “Gần một tuần.”

Bì Tu: “Tới làm gì?”

Quái bụi cỏ: “Tới theo dõi ông.”

Bì Tu: “Là theo dõi tao hay là theo dõi Linh Lung tháp?”

Quái bụi cỏ: “Linh Lung tháp.”

Bì Tu: “Hắn cần Linh Lung tháp để cố hồn cho ai?”

Quái bụi cỏ im thin thín, nín đến độ mặt đỏ chót rồi mới thốt ra một câu: “……Tôi không thể nói được.”

Bì Tu vẫn gặng hỏi: “Ai đang ở trong pho ngọc phật mà hắn ôm?”

Quái bụi cỏ lắc đầu: “Tôi không thể nói!”

Bì Tu sầm mặt: “Không thể nói thật không?”

“Không thể nói!” Quái bụi cỏ cắn răng nói: “Tôi chỉ từng thấy Đào Đề nói chuyện với ngọc phật chứ chưa từng thấy cái người trong đó ra ngoài, ngay cả giọng nói cũng chưa nghe bao giờ!”

Bì Tu cóc tin, hắn lạnh lùng nhìn quái bụi cỏ, không nói câu nào.

Đúng lúc ấy con chó mực nãy giờ uống nhiều nước quá đột nhiên giơ chân trước lên: “Xin lỗi, xin phép cắt ngang chút, cho hỏi tôi có thể đi toilet không?”

Bì Tu cúi đầu nhìn nó: “Buồn đái à?”

Chó mực: “Xin lỗi, cảm phiền ngài đừng dùng từ thô tục như thế.”

Bì Tu nghĩ bụng hắn còn có trò thô tục hơn nữa cơ, hắn dắt chó mực đi tới bên chân quái bụi cỏ, Văn Hi nhất thời có một dự cảm chẳng lành ——

Lão yêu quái lại sắp làm chuyện thất đức rồi.

Bì Tu đứng trên cao nhìn xuống con quái bụi cỏ, nói từng chữ từng chữ: “Nếu mày không nói, tao sẽ để nó đái vào chân mày.”

Quái bụi cỏ: ???

Bì Tu: “Tao nói nghiêm túc, vừa nãy mày cũng nghe rồi đấy, nó vốn đang mót đái. Chỉ cần……”

Chó mực ngắt lời hắn: “Xin lỗi, sự gia giáo nền nếp của tôi không cho phép tôi làm ra chuyện như thế.”

Bì Tu: “Chỉ cần tao dùng một chút uy thế của đại yêu thượng cổ.”

Chỉ cần một chút chút thôi, tiểu tiện mất khống chế không phải chuyện chơi đâu.

Quái bụi cỏ đau đớn kêu la: “Tôi thật sự không biết mà! Ông có gọi 1000 con chó đến thì tôi cũng không biết đâu!”

Bì Tu chẳng đoái hoài đến lời biện bạch của gã, hắn cúi đầu nhìn con chó mực nói: “Yên tâm, tao sẽ bảo mọi người quay ra chỗ khác, bọn tao tôn trọng sự riêng tư của mày.” Dứt lời, hắn tự quay lưng trước tiên.

Văn Hi: …….

Những nhân viên còn lại cũng lần lượt quay người, bỏ ngoài tai lời bao biện giải thích của quái bụi bỏ, Văn Hi nghĩ lão già này thật quá là mất nết, cách này mà cũng nghĩ ra được.

Chó mực còn đang cầm cự chống đỡ, nào ngờ họ Bì đột nhiên dẩu môi huýt một tiếng sáo dài.

Chó mực: …..

Tiếng nước rả rích, nó vấy bẩn rồi.

Quái bụi cỏ: A A A A A A A A A A ! ! !

Nước tiểu tí tách, nó cũng vấy bẩy rồi.

_Editor: Đụ móa cái truyện gì toàn cớt đái thế lày bốc mùi quá._


	48. Chapter 48

Linh Lung tháp trong tay áo lắc lư, Đào Đề chậm rãi hạ xuống đất, tay vung lên không trung, đình đài lầu các nguy nga tráng lệ từ từ hiện ra, mây tự động xếp thành bậc thang kéo dài đến dưới chân hắn.

“Hôm nay nhìn thấy Hoài Ngọc, em có vui không?” Đào Đề vuốt ve ngọc phật lạnh lẽo, cười nói: “Anh thấy hồn thể của thằng bé đã vững lắm, ắt hẳn Bì Tu chăm sóc rất tốt.”

Văn Thiến trong ngọc phật hừ giọng: “Anh còn có mặt mũi mà nói à, vừa nãy em thấy Hoài Ngọc ngã rạp dưới đất kia kìa, người còn bị trói nữa chứ, không biết thằng bé có bị thương không.”

Đào Đề đẩy cửa đi vào phòng, cẩn thận đặt ngọc phật lên bàn: “Sao bị thương dễ thế được? Thằng nhỏ cũng là đàn ông mà, dù được chiều chuộng từ nhỏ thì cũng đâu phải làm bằng đậu phụ đâu.”

Linh hồn mờ ảo bay ra từ trong ngọc phật, cô gái mặc váy dài chống nạnh nói: “Có phải em trai anh đâu nên anh không đau lòng là phải rồi, em vẫn còn nhớ chuyện lần trước nó bị đâm một dao đấy.”

Đào Đề thở dài: “Em còn muốn sao đây? Có phải anh cố ý đâu, anh nào biết bọn người đó là thuộc hạ của Nhai Tí, chỉ một chút yêu lực đã bị kích thích thành như thế.”

Hắn đốt ba nén hương thắp vào lư đồng, sau đó mới lấy Linh Lung tháp trong túi ra, bảo Văn Thiến vào xem thử.

“Linh Lung tháp tốt hơn ngọc phật em đang dùng, nhất định sẽ giúp hồn thể của em vững hơn, chờ em khá lên rồi, anh sẽ dẫn em đi gặp Hoài Ngọc, nếu em muốn, anh sẽ đón Hoài Ngọc đến ở với em.”

Văn Thiến có hơi do dự: “Nhưng dù sao đây cũng là đồ của người ta bị anh cướp mất, nếu em tùy tiện đi vào đó lỡ Lý Thiên Vương phát hiện thì sao?”

“Em đừng lo nghĩ quá, mọi sự có anh gánh mà.” Đào Đề không thể nắm tay Văn Thiến, chỉ có thể thúc giục cô mau vào trong.

Văn Thiến thở dài bay vào Linh Lung tháp, vốn cứ tưởng trong đó sẽ là một màu đen kịt, ai ngờ bên trong trang hoàng lộng lẫy, ngay cả tách trà trên bàn cũng đang bốc hơi nóng.

Cô ngỡ ngàng, còn chưa kịp hỏi Thao Thiết rằng chuyện này là sao thì chợt nghe thấy một giọng nữ xa xăm cất lên: “Cô là ai, vì sao lại cướp Linh Lung tháp?”

Văn Thiến giật mình, quay phắt người lại nhưng chẳng thấy bóng ai, thay vào đó là thấy một bức bình phong ngọc bích, khiến cô há miệng ngạc nhiên.

“Đừng sợ, tôi ở lầu trên.” Ân phu nhân từ tốn nói: “Đồ đạc lầu dưới đều là của Văn Hi, mong cô đừng tùy tiện động vào.”

Nghe thấy tên em trai, Thiến Nương nhẹ nhàng hỏi: “Bà là ai, sao lại ở chỗ này?”

Thao Thiết kiên nhẫn chờ ở bên ngoài, mãi chẳng thấy Thiến Nương đi ra, hắn ngồi một lúc liền đứng dậy rót trà cho mình, uống xong hai ngụm, trong tháp vẫn chẳng có động tĩnh gì.

Đào Đề gõ gõ Linh Lung tháp, cất tiếng hỏi: “Thiến Nương?”

Một lát sau mới nghe thấy giọng nói ẩn chứa tức giận của Văn Thiến: “Ra ngay đây.”

Đào Đề sững người, nhủ thầm sao thế này, sao đi vào tháp thôi mà cũng giận? Hắn ngó nghiêng chung quanh, chậm rãi đặt chén trà xuống, chuẩn bị chuồn vào thư phòng lánh nạn.

Song Văn Thiến đã từ trong tháp đi ra, hồn thể hiện rõ hơn một chút, giọng nói cũng vang hơn rất nhiều.

Cô nhíu mày hỏi Đào Đề: “Anh biết bên trong Linh Lung tháp có gì không?”

“Có cái gì cơ?” Đào Đề xoa xoa đầu: “Làm sao anh biết có cái gì, mấy bữa nay em không nghe giọng Hoài Ngọc, anh cũng không bật cái loa kia, tất cả đều dựa vào tin tức của Tào Thảo……”

Hắn bỗng ngừng lại, đối diện với ánh mắt Văn Thiến, cẩn thận hỏi rằng: “Trong đó có gì thế?”

Đừng bảo là Lý Tịnh ngồi trong đó nhé?

Văn Thiến kể cho Đào Đề về Ân phu nhân, Thao Thiết chỉ biết ăn cuối cùng cũng ngờ ngợ hiểu ra vì sao lúc đó Na Tra lại liều mạng đuổi theo mình.

Té ra là mình cướp mẹ của người ta về.

“Nhưng, nhưng giờ anh không thể trả Linh Lung tháp về được!”

Nghe tiếng Thiến Nương cười lạnh, Đào Đề bèn nói: “Mấy ngày này xin làm khổ Ân phu nhân một chút, chờ hồn thể của em vững chắc rồi, anh sẽ lập tức trả Linh Lung tháp cho Na Tra!”

Văn Thiến biết hắn vì mình mới làm ra chuyện như vậy, cô cũng không nói thêm gì nữa, chỉ vươn bàn tay mờ mờ xoa mặt hắn, cất giọng dịu dàng: “Bì Tu chuẩn bị cho Hoài Ngọc rất nhiều thứ, anh lựa lúc nào mà đem đồ trả cho anh ta đi.”

Đào Đề sững người: “Chuẩn bị đồ?”

Hắn vào trong tháp nhìn một vòng, sắc mặt xanh đỏ tím vàng, không thể tin được rằng Bì Tu sẽ hào phóng như vậy.

“Những thứ này đều là hắn chuẩn bị cho Văn Hi sao?” Thao Thiết vẫn chưa thể tin nổi.

Văn Thiến nhìn hắn: “Vừa rồi anh không nghe Ân phu nhân nói hả? Những thứ này đều do người huynh đệ Bì Tu của anh tự tay bày biện đấy, em đã nói với anh Hoài Ngọc rất được mọi người yêu mến mà anh không tin, giờ nghe người ta nói mà anh còn không tin hả?”

“Không phải vấn đề đó.” Đào Đề lắc đầu.

Văn Hoài Ngọc này rốt cuộc đã dùng cách gì mà thu phục được lão già kia vậy? Học lớp bán hàng đa cấp hay là lớp dạy bỏ bùa yêu? Nếu năm xưa mình học được bản lĩnh lừa bịp muốn gió có gió muốn mưa có mưa này thì đâu cần phải sống khổ sở như thế nữa?

Văn Thiến thấy hắn lại bắt đầu thả hồn trên mây thì liền nói: “Trước ngày mai anh phải trả về nghe chưa, nhớ đưa cho Hoài Ngọc chút tiền nữa, đừng để họ Bì coi thường thằng bé.”

Đào Đề vội đáp ứng, nhưng Tào Thảo không ở đây, hắn đành phải tự mình mang đi trả vậy.

Cũng không biết Tào Thảo ra sao rồi, thằng nhóc này lanh lợi như thế, chắc là tự thoát thân được….. nhỉ……

Tào Thảo bị trói trên cây bỗng hắt xì một cái, nước mắt chảy xuống bụng, đôi mắt dường như đã mất đi khát vọng sống.

Từ lúc mở linh trí đến nay, gã luôn hận lũ chó con đi long nhong đánh dấu địa bàn, vất vả lắm mới thành tinh uy phong được mấy năm, có thể sải đôi chân dài chạy loạn khắp nơi, không ngờ lại rớt đài, phải trở về với kiếp sống bị chó đái vào người.

Gã đã vấy bẩn rồi, vấy bẩn từ linh hồn đến thể xác.

Không nhịn nổi bi thương khôn cùng, Tào Thảo chực rơi lệ, tiếng nghẹn ngào mới phát ra từ cổ họng thì Hầu Nhị liền bực bội tặc lưỡi: “Đừng có gào nữa, có đái vào người mày đâu. Với cả vừa rồi tao đã xối chân cho mày rồi cơ mà?”

Hầu Đại kéo cậu ta: “Được rồi, mày đi làm việc đi, để anh trông chỗ này cho.”

Hầu Nhị đáp vâng, rồi nhớ tới ông anh mình hiền lành thật thà, cậu ta bèn tiến lại gần quái bụi cỏ nhắc nhở: “Cảnh cáo mày, cấm có được giở trò gì!”

Tào Thảo trợn mắt nhìn, Bì Tu không có mặt, sân sau này khỉ xưng đại vương, đặc biệt là con khỉ Hầu Nhị diễu võ dương oai này, mịa bà sớm muộn gì cũng bị đè dưới Ngũ Hành sơn năm trăm năm như con khỉ Tôn!

Hầu Nhị từ sân sau đi tới sảnh trước, thái độ chuyển ngoặt từ diễu võ dương oai thành khiêm tốn ngoan ngoãn, còn chủ động rót trà nóng cho bà chủ đang ngồi cạnh ông chủ.

Bì Tu liếc cậu ta một cái rồi tiếp tục trò chuyện với hai đầu bếp: “Cừu Phục về rồi thì từ thứ hai tuần sau bắt đầu nhận ship đơn, ngày mai anh sẽ viết quảng cáo.”

Nhậm Kiêu không có ý kiến gì, chỉ bảo là: “Mấy hôm nữa Giả Tố Trân phải đi đầu thai rồi, đám khỉ với Tô An bận viện trong quán, Chổi Nhỏ thì nói chuyện lắp bắp, phải kiếm người nào trực nhận đơn ship đi, kiểu như nhận điện thoại rồi báo đơn cho nhà bếp ấy.”

Cừu Phục bỏ lỡ rất nhiều chuyện, cậu ta ngó Văn Hi một cái rồi nói: “Để Văn Hi trực điện thoại đi, cậu ấy ở trên lầu cũng rảnh mà, chẳng phải còn một thời gian nữa cậu ấy mới đi đầu thai sao? Tìm chút việc để làm cho đỡ chán.”

Nhậm Kiêu: …….

Hầu Nhị: …….

Dám nhắc đến chuyện đầu thai trước mặt họ Bì, không hổ là hồ ly Thanh Khâu, dũng cảm lắm!

Bì Tu nhìn chằm chằm Cừu Phục, thấp giọng nói: “Sức khỏe Văn Hi không tốt, phải ở trên lầu nghỉ ngơi.”

“Thật ra tôi đi xuống phụ việc cũng không sao mà.” Văn Hi dừng một chốc rồi quay sang hỏi Bì Tu: “Anh đã hỏi thời gian đi đầu thai của tôi chưa? Tam thái tử nói sẽ sắp xếp giùm mà nhỉ?”

Bì Tu: “Chưa hỏi, khi nào đến lúc thì Phùng Đô sẽ gọi điện báo cho tôi.”

Bắt đầu từ hôm nay mình sẽ không trả một cắc tiền điện thoại nào nữa, Phùng Đô chờ hai ngàn năm rồi hẵng gọi đến đây đi nhé!

Con Quán Quán bị bịt mỏ trong lồng đột nhiên nhảy chồm lên, cách đập phành phạch dường như có lời muốn nói, Bì Tu nhìn nó, cau may hỏi: “Về sau cứ buộc mỏ con Quán Quán này mãi à?”

“Đúng thế, chả lẽ anh muốn mỗi ngày đấu khẩu với nó hay sao, đến giờ em vẫn chưa chửi thắng nổi nó lần nào đây.”

Bì Tu đột nhiên đưa tay cởi dây buộc mỏ Quán Quán, yêu lực nặng nề đè ép lên con chim, khiến nó mới há mỏ nói được chữ “Đệt” thì liền cắn vào lưỡi.

Sự thật chứng minh, dưới sự áp chế của bạo lực hoàn mỹ, tất cả lũ độc miệng đều là cọp giấy.

Văn Hi tò mò nhìn con Quán Quán: “Trước kia tôi chỉ mới thấy vẹt với sáo mà ông nội nuôi là biết nói chuyện, mà toàn là nói lời hay ý đẹp, đây là lần đầu tiên tôi thấy loại chim thích chửi người như thế này đấy.”

Bì Tu: “Trong rừng Thanh Khâu nhiều lắm, một đám cả ngày ăn no rửng mỡ tụ tập chửi nhau, chuyện bé tí teo cũng lôi ra chửi tanh bành được.”

Hắn vứt sợi dây trói trong tay đi, hất cằm với con Quán Quán: “Để con chim này trực điện thoại nhận đơn đi, không thể để nó ăn chực uống chùa trong quán được.”

Cừu Phục: ……..

Cưu Phục: “……..Anh muốn phá sản hả.”

Bì Tu giơ tay vỗ vai cậu: “Đây chính là vấn đề mà chú mày cần giải quyết đấy, anh hi vọng đến thứ hai, mình có thể trông thấy một nhân viên trực điện thoại có học thức có tố chất.”

Họ Bì nói xong còn liếc hồ ly tinh một cái: “Nếu mà nhận được bất cứ khiếu nại nào của khách quen, anh sẽ trừ một trăm vào lương tháng của mày.”

Cừu Phục đứng đơ như trời trồng, dõi mắt nhìn Bì Tu ôm Văn Hi lên lầu, hai người thân mật mỉm cười với nhau, cái não hồ ly của cậu ta đột nhiên ngộ ra điều gì đó.

Hồ ly tinh túm lấy Nhậm Kiêu, gọi một tiếng “Anh à” nồng nàn thắm thiết.

“Đừng, mẹ anh không đẻ ra đứa em nào nhiều lông như mày đâu.” Nhậm Kiêu nói.

Cừu Phục chỉ chỉ lên trên, thì thầm hỏi: “Có phải, có phải như em nghĩ không? Lúc trước ổng nói chỉ có chó mới bị buộc tơ hồng cơ mà?”

“Từ trước khi mày đi ổng đã bắt đầu đi khắp thành phố bắt gà mà sao mày chẳng ngờ ngợ ra tí gì thế hở?” Nhậm Kiêu chỉ tiếc rèn sắt chẳng thành thép: “Ổng vốn dĩ đã không muốn để Văn Hi đi đầu thai rồi, thế mà mày còn nhắc đến vụ đó ngay trước mặt ổng, đúng là…..”

Quán Quán: “Óc chó!”

Nhậm Kiêu: “Đấy xem đi, đến cả con chim cũng khôn hơn mày!”

Cừu Phục buộc chặt mỏ con Quán Quán lại, rồi hỏi Nhậm Kiêu: “Thế giờ em phải làm sao đây?!”

Nhậm Kiêu chỉ vào con chim: “Tiến hành cải tạo văn hóa xã hội chủ nghĩa, giúp giữ Văn Hi lại, giải quyết vấn đề nan giải cho anh Bì độc thân mấy ngàn năm của mày.”

Cừu Phục đắn đo mấy phút, cuối cùng lựa chọn chấp nhận hiện thực, xách cái lồng chim trở về phòng, khóa cửa bật đèn, bắt đầu kế hoạch hầm thịt chim.

Hồ ly tinh và Quán Quán mắt to trừng mắt nhỏ, chửi nhau suốt cả buổi tối. Đến khi mắt cậu chàng từ một tí trợn thành hai mí, khóe mắt tê dại như bị dao cắt, mở to hơn cả một vòng, thành ra lại được phẫu thuật thẩm mỹ miễn phí.

Hồ ly Thanh Khâu và chim chửi nhau lời qua tiếng lại không biết bao nhiêu lâu, cuối cùng tuyên bố khép lại ván đầu tiên với kết cục Quán Quán miệng khô lưỡi khô.

Sau khi trời sáng, Cừu Phục cho Quán Quán đi nghỉ một lúc chuẩn bị tái chiến, mình thì đi đánh răng rửa mặt, ngồi ké xe Nhậm Kiêu chở Chổi Nhỏ đi học để tới nhà sách một chuyến, xách theo hai chồng sách mệt mỏi trở về, đi lên lầu chuẩn bị hỏi thăm ông anh Bì của mình.

Trên lầu Bì Tu đang say giấc ngon lành hiếm thấy, trải nghiệm cảm giác ngủ nướng của học sinh cấp ba ngày đầu thi xong đại học, hắn đang nhắm mắt muốn ngủ tiếp thì đột nhiên cảm thấy căn phòng có gì đó khác thường.

Sao hôm nay trời sáng thế nhỉ?

Bì Tu mở mắt, màu vàng chói lóa khiến hắn thiếu điều chảy cả nước mắt ra.

Nửa gian phòng bị chất đống bởi vàng thỏi, vàng xếp cao bằng người, ánh mặt trời phản chiếu rọi lên mặt Bì Tu, tưởng chừng như là tiên cảnh.

Họ Bì nhìn trân trân một lúc lâu, đột nhiên giơ tay tự vả mình cái bốp.

Tiếng vả lanh lảnh vang dội, khiến Văn Hi giật mình bật dậy, dáo dác ngó nghiêng hỏi: “Làm sao đấy? Làm sao đấy?”

Đến khi thấy rõ núi vàng trước mặt, y cũng hít sâu một hơi.

Văn Hi thì thào hỏi: “Họ Bì, anh nhân lúc tôi ngủ để đi cướp ngân hàng hả?”

_Editor: Ai rảnh zô xem MV mới Diamonds của idol Sam Smith của em góp cho ảnh mấy view đi bà con, mấy nay nghe đi nghe lại, hihi để ý anh Sam hay đeo mấy cái hoa tai xinh lắm á_


	49. Chapter 49

Bì Tu bảo Văn Hi ngồi yên trên giường chớ nhúc nhích, hắn mặc quần áo đi xuống giường, chậm rãi bước từng bước đến trước núi vàng, cầm một thỏi lên đưa vào miệng.

“Anh làm gì thế?” Văn Hi kêu lên, chỉ thấy lão yêu quái quơ quơ thỏi vàng in dấu răng, bình tĩnh nói: “Là vàng thật!”

Văn Hi: …….

Văn Hi: “Anh không sợ có độc à? Há mồm cắn luôn, anh chán sống rồi hả?”

Đm thấy vàng là phải cắn một miếng, rồi có ngày chết thế nào cũng không biết!

Bì Tu ném thỏi vàng về chỗ cũ: “Không sợ, tôi bách độc bất xâm, không thuốc độc nào hạ được tôi đâu.”

Văn Hi cạn lời nhìn hắn, xuống giường lết dép định ra ngoài uống cốc nước, nhưng vừa đẩy cửa phòng ra thì ngớ người, nhìn bức bình phong ngọc bích rồi ra sức dụi mắt.

Bì Tu đi theo sau y cũng sững sờ, đồ đạc mà hắn để trong Linh Lung tháp đều đã được đặt ngay trước mặt hắn không sót một món gì. Hắn nhìn lướt một lượt, hình như không hề trầy xước miếng nào.

“Thao Thiết đã tới đây ư?” Văn Hi dè chừng hỏi.

Bì Tu cau mày không nói gì, bấy giờ tiếng kéo rèm vang lên, hắn quay đầu trông thấy Cừu Phục xách theo hai cái túi đang cười ngu với mình, bèn hỏi: “Tối qua mày đào hầm trữ rau suốt đêm đấy à? Sao mắt đỏ ngầu thế kia?”

“Em có làm gì đâu.” Cừu Phục cười khì khì, vén rèm bảo: “Lão Bì, em chuẩn bị chút quà mọn cho anh này.”

Bì Tu ngạc nhiên, nghĩ lẽ nào núi vàng này là do thằng em hồ ly của mình đưa tới?

Không đời nào, bố mẹ nó sợ nó ở ngoài bị lừa nên mỗi lần chỉ gửi một ít tiền tiêu vặt, con hồ ly ngốc này đào đâu ra lắm tiền thế được?

Cừu Phục nở nụ cười với Văn Hi đang đứng bên cửa, gọi Bì Tu đi ra ngoài, chờ hai người ra đến cầu thang, Cừu Phục mới thì thầm nói: “Em cho anh xem cái này hay lắm nha!”

Bì Tu cau mày, lòng có dự cảm chẳng lành, thấy cậu ta toan mở áo ra thì nhanh tay cản lại: “Huynh đệ tốt à, người đứng đắn không mua phim heo.”

Cừu Phục: ???

Bì Tu cẩn thận quay đầu ngó ra sau, thấy nhóc con vẫn đang đứng cạnh bình phong kiểm tra không chú ý bên này, hắn mới thở phào nhẹ nhõm bảo Cừu Phục: “Không làm chuyện đứng đắn mà cứ suốt ngày làm mấy cái này, sớm muộn cũng có ngày đi ăn cơm nhà nước!”

“Gì vậy cha nội?” Cừu Phục đẩy hắn: “Em chỉ mua cho anh ít sách thôi mà, để anh tham khảo học tập một chút.”

Bì Tu nổi cáu: “Học tập khỉ gì, cái này thì có gì hay mà học? Thiên tính của động vật mà còn cần phải học à?”

Cừu Phục: “Dù là thiên tính nhưng chẳng phải vẫn ối người thất bại đó sao? Nếu anh mà biết thật thì bây giờ anh còn như thế này à? Dùng không đúng phương pháp thì thiên tính kiểu gì cũng toi công thôi!”

Hồ ly tinh khinh bỉ nhìn họ Bì, tìm bạn đời đúng là thiên tính nhưng giờ ông đang độc thân đấy còn gì? Vừa nghe đến đầu thai là sợ sun vòi luôn còn gì?

Đều là lưu manh, có ai cao quý hơn ai đâu?

Bì Tu suy nghĩ kỹ càng, cảm thấy lời Cừu Phục nói dường như cũng có lý phết, xem phản ứng của nhóc con lúc truyền dương khí là biết liền vẫn còn giai tơ, miệng cằn nhằn mấy câu thế thôi chứ thật ra sờ một cái là thẹn thùng đỏ hết cả mặt lên rồi.

Mình nhiều năm chuyên tâm vào sự nghiệp, không mảnh lá dính thân, cũng chẳng có kinh nghiệm gì, nếu mà làm ẻm bị thương……

Lão yêu quái cân nhắc một chút, đè vai Cừu Phục nói: “Người tốt cả đời bình an, cho anh xem hàng của chú đi.”

Cừu Phục gật đầu, quả là trẻ nhỏ dễ dạy.

Cậu chàng cẩn thận rút trong áo ra ba quyển sách đưa cho Bì Tu, nhỏ giọng dặn dò: “Đây mới là nhập môn thôi, trước tiên anh học cái này đi, em vẫn còn giáo trình phần tiếp sau nữa.”

Bì Tu gật đầu, nghĩ bụng tốt quá xá, còn có cả giáo trình thăng cấp nữa chứ.

Hắn nhận lấy sách, đang định kiểm hàng đánh giá chút, nhưng vừa thấy tiêu đề là mắt đã hoa hết cả lên.

Cái gì mà cách theo đuổi người yêu? Cái gì mà ba bước cưa đổ crush?

Ông đây cởi quần đến nơi rồi mà mày cho ông xem cái này à?

Bì Tu nghiến răng hỏi: “Mày cho anh xem cái thứ này à? Chỉ thế này thôi à?”

“Thế anh còn muốn xem cái giề?” Cừu Phục thắc mắc nhìn hắn, hai giây sau thì hiểu ra, trợn to hai mắt dòm họ Bì: “Đệt mợ, anh không cưa đổ người ta nên định bá vương ngạnh thượng cung đấy à?”

Bì Tu cáu tiết: “Bá vương ngạnh thượng cung là sao hả?”

“Chứ không thì là gì?” Cừu Phục hỏi ngược lại.

Bì Tu nhỏ giọng nói từng chữ từng chữ: “Anh và cậu ấy có tên trong cùng một cái hộ khẩu, anh là chủ hộ, quan hệ giữa cậu ấy và chủ hộ là đạo lữ, anh với cậu ấy là hợp pháp!”

“Đếch có tí cơ sở tình cảm nào thì chả phải là cưới trước yêu sau à? Ít ra anh cũng phải trải qua giai đoạn yêu đương chứ!” Cừu Phục xót xa khôn kể, chẳng thể nào ngờ rằng huynh đệ mình lại là một tên khốn nạn đến nhường ấy.

Bì Tu: …….

Bì Tu: “Anh rất thích cậu ấy.”

Cừu Phục càng đau lòng hơn: “Như anh mà gọi là thích hả? Anh thèm khát cơ thể cậu ta thì có, đồ đê tiện!”

Văn Hi xem xét bức bình phong ngọc một lượt, sau khi xác nhận không có vấn đề gì, y thấy lão yêu quái sầm mặt cầm mấy quyển sách hằm hằm đi vào.

“Lại làm sao thế?” Văn Hi ngoái ra nhìn, thấy Cừu Phục cũng giận dữ đi xuống cầu thang, dẫm cầu thang kêu rầm rầm rầm rầm, bèn cười hỏi: “Cãi nhau với Cừu Phục à?”

“Tự nó gây hấn đấy chứ, tôi đâu có giận.”

Bì Tu ném mấy quyển sách vào cái thùng rác cạnh đó, ngồi lên sô pha nghỉ một lát mà chẳng thấy Văn Hi lại dỗ mình, cái mặt hắn xịu xuống hỏi: “Sao cậu không tới đây?”

Văn Hi đang ngắm nghía ngọn đèn bằng ngọc Hòa Điền trong tay, dửng dưng nói: “Anh bảo anh không giận mà? Không giận thì tôi tới làm gì?”

Bì Tu nghẹn cục tức trong ngực, hồi lâu sau mới nói: “Thật ra tôi có giận.”

“Thế thì bây giờ anh cũng bình tĩnh lại rồi, tôi không cần tới nữa.” Văn Hi đặt ngọn đèn trong tay xuống, quay đầu nhìn hắn hỏi: “Những vật này là Thao Thiết trả về, vàng trong phòng ngủ chắc cũng là hắn đưa đến.”

Văn Hi thắc mắc: “Hắn đưa tiền tới đây làm gì? Bồi thường phí tổn thất tinh thần cho anh à?”

Bì Tu cười khẩy: “Hắn cầm mất của tôi nhiều bảo bối như vậy, giờ đưa chút vàng tới, chẳng phải là lông dê xuất hiện trên người con dê hay sao, nói đi nói lại vẫn là tiền của tôi cả!”

Đào Đề vận chuyển tài sản của người này sang cho người khác, quả thực chưa bao giờ làm ra tiền, chỉ là công nhân bốc vác tiền, một tên ngu si tứ chi phát triển mà thôi!

Họ Bì lớn tiếng gọi Tô An và đám khỉ lên lầu dọn đồ đạc, tiện thể khuân núi vàng kia đi luôn.

Tô An ngập ngừng muốn nói lại thôi, trong thời đại không còn dùng vàng bạc làm tiền tệ nữa, ông chủ rốt cuộc đã kiếm đâu ra nhiều như thế? Hơn nữa cậu phải làm sao mới có thể đổi hết chỗ vàng này được?

Trên đó còn có niên hiệu xa xưa, nhìn kiểu gì cũng không giống vàng mà người đàng hoàng có thể lấy được.

Cậu rất sợ, cậu rất sợ khi mình tiến vào ngân hàng thì thứ đợi chờ mình chính là cái còng số tám.

Lần trước giả làm nông dân đi gửi tiền tích cóp cả đời, cậu đã dùng hết kỹ năng diễn xuất suốt đời này rồi, lần này lại chở cả xe tải vàng đến, phải lấy lý do gì mới được đây?

Tổ tông Schrodinger lần trước đã báo mộng rồi, lần này Tô An không dám làm phiền nữa, cậu vắt hết óc vẫn chẳng tìm ra được cách gì, cuối cùng vẫn phải mở miệng hỏi: “Ông chủ, số vàng này phải xử lý thế nào ạ?”

Bì Tu suy nghĩ một lát: “Bán đi một phần ba, còn đâu đem chôn dưới sân.”

Văn Hi cười với hắn, cùng Tô An xuống lầu muốn xem xem lát nữa chôn vàng thế nào, để Bì Tu ở lại một mình trên lầu.

Chờ nhóc con đi rồi, Bì Tu liền nhặt mấy quyển sách trong thùng sác đặt lên bàn.

Lão yêu quái không vội mở sách ra mà đứng giữa phòng tạo một pháp quyết, con ngươi màu đen tức khắc biến thành màu vàng.

Hắn dõi về phương xa ngoài cửa sổ, hồi lâu sau mới nhắm mắt, buông tay thu lại yêu lực của mình.

Những bảo bối đặt trong Linh Lung tháp đều có con dấu yêu lực mà hắn thiết lập, chính là để phòng ngừa có kẻ giở trò với chúng. Sau khi bị Thao Thiết chôm đồ, hắn vốn định chờ hai ngày nữa, đợi cho Thao Thiết dàn xếp xong rồi mới trực tiếp tìm tới sào huyệt của Thao Thiết, thừa dịp tên đó không phòng bị mà hành động một lần luôn cho gọn.

Không ngờ cái thằng mất dạy kia tự dưng có tâm, còn trả lại đồ nguyên vẹn trong vòng một ngày nữa chứ.

Kế hoạch ban đầu giờ xếp xó, Bì Tu buồn bực bứt tóc, lấy trong túi ra một thỏi vàng ròng. Tuy nhiên Đào Đề làm việc quá cẩn thận, trên thỏi vàng này không có chút yêu lực nào, chẳng biết truy tìm kiểu gì đây.

Bì Tu thở dài ngồi về sô pha, nhớ tới pho ngọc phật mà Đào Đề ôm trong ngực, lòng hắn canh cánh bất an.

Đừng bảo mình với nó hai huynh đệ khẩu vị giống nhau, đều vướng vào gút mức tình cảm yêu quỷ nhé?

Mấy chữ Đào Đề, ngọc phật, Nhai Tí, Văn Hi, Linh Lung tháp chồng chéo lên nhau, chẳng cách nào lần ra manh mối rõ ràng được. Bì Tu vò đầu bứt tóc, cảm giác như mình quên mất gì đó, nhưng nghĩ mãi chẳng ra, thế là thây kệ luôn khỏi nghĩ nữa.

Hắn mở quyển sách trên bàn ra, quyết định sẽ gắng sức học tập, dù sao cũng sắp tới lúc nhóc con phải đầu thai rồi, tiền bạc không thể níu giữ trái tim của quỷ.

Dù gì hắn cũng là nhân vật máu mặt, hắn muốn cả quỷ lẫn trái tim!

Mở sách ra chương thứ nhất: —— Làm sao để lấy lòng.

Bì Tu cười khinh thường, làm sao để lấy lòng mà còn không biết á? Cứ đập tiền là xong, vấn đề kiểu này chỉ có người nghèo mới lo.

Nghĩ đoạn, hắn giở tiếp, không ngờ lại bị nội dung sau đó vả mặt.

Trong sách viết rằng vấn đề có thể giải quyết bằng tiền thì đều không phải vấn đề, có một vài vấn đề không thể giải quyết bằng tiền được. Khi ở bên nhau có những chi tiết nhỏ hết sức quan trọng, người ấy nói muốn một thì bạn không thể chỉ cho một được, mà phải cho hai, cho ba, thậm chí nhiều hơn nữa, cho dù là đạn bọc đường thì cũng phải làm như bom nguyên tử. Đập tiền cũng phải có phương pháp, ví dụ như……

Bì Tu xem xong mấy trang rồi chậm rãi khép sách lại, hắn ngộ ra rồi.

Sách là cầu thang tiến bộ của yêu quái, những lời này là sự thật.

Văn Hi ở trong sân nhìn bọn họ cạy nền nhà nhà kho lên, dỡ gạch lát ra rồi lấp từng khối từng khối vàng vào, y cảm tưởng như mình tiến vào kho của trọc phú, đúng là mở mang tầm mắt.

Dưới lòng đất là một thế giới xa hoa, ngoại trừ vàng thì còn có cơ man pháp khí pháp bảo, Văn Hi vừa ngắm vừa nghĩ bụng lão yêu quái vẫn có chút tiền đấy chứ.

Chờ giấu vàng xong, Văn Hi liền vào đại sảnh giúp trông quán, hỏi thăm mấy vị khách quen một lát rồi an vị ở quầy thu ngân, tán gẫu câu được câu không với Tô An, nghe cậu chàng than vãn dạo này thịt lợn tăng giá, thảo luận xem đồ ăn trong quán có cần tăng giá theo không.

Văn Hi nghĩ việc này nên bàn với Bì Tu chứ mình không quyết được. Tô An thì cảm thấy bà chủ nói một là một, nói hai là hai, chỉ cần y mở miệng thì ông chủ chắc chắn sẽ đồng ý.

Hai người trò chuyện được vài câu về vấn đề giá cả thì bên ngoài bỗng vang lên tiếng kéo cửa, hai tiểu đồng tử tiến vào, Văn Hi quay ra nhìn, bảo: “Vẫn chưa đến giờ mở hàng đâu.”

Tiểu đồng tử mặc áo ngắn tay màu vàng tươi nói: “Không phải, chúng tôi đến để phỏng vấn ạ.”

Bọn nó quơ quơ chứng minh phỏng vấn trên cổ mình, nở nụ cười với Văn Hi: “Bì lão tổ có nhà không ạ? Chúng tôi đến phỏng vấn ngài ấy.”


	50. Chapter 50

“Phỏng vấn anh ấy hả?” Văn Hi ngạc nhiên, chẳng hiểu họ Bì có cái gì hay để mà phỏng vấn.

Chẳng lẽ phá kỷ lục thế giới về keo kiệt? Hay là vì không có lỗ đ*t nên được người ta xem là kỳ tích giới sinh vật?

“Bởi vì cuộc bình chọn nam tiên đẹp trai nhất chỉ còn một tuần cuối cùng, mỗi thí sinh trong top 10 đều phải quay một video giới thiệu bản thân mình để kéo phiếu.” Một tiểu đồng tử khác mặc áo bạc quơ quơ camera trong tay: “Cho nên chúng tôi mới đến đây!”

Văn Hi nghe vậy thì cười bảo: “Thế mấy đứa chờ một lát nhé, ta lên lầu gọi anh ấy xuống.”

Bì Tu đang ngồi trên sô pha nghiền ngẫm đọc sách, Văn Hi vén rèm nói: “Dưới lầu có hai đứa nhỏ của sở giám sát tới tìm anh, bảo là muốn phỏng vấn anh, anh….. anh xem cái gì thế?”

Lão yêu quái cuống quít cất sách đi, hắng giọng nói: “Đâu có xem cái gì, cậu bảo ai tới phỏng vấn tôi cơ?”

“Hai đứa nhỏ của sở giám sát, nói là cần quay video kéo phiếu cho tuần cuối cùng của cuộc bình chọn.” Văn Hi nhìn quyển sách hắn cất đi, lòng cũng không nghĩ nhiều, chỉ giục hắn mau xuống lầu.

Bì Tu đi theo sau y, hai người mới đi đến chỗ rẽ cầu thang thì nghe thấy một tiếng thét thê thảm chói tai.

“Khỉ! Sao lại có khỉ!”

“Sao bây giờ còn có hầu tinh?!”

Văn Hi ngơ ngác: “Khỉ thì làm sao cơ?”

Bì Tu thì biết tại sao, hắn bước nhanh xuống lầu, trông thấy Hầu Nhị mặt ngây thơ vô tội ôm menu đứng đực ra đó, mà Kim Đồng Tử và Ngân Đồng Tử thì đang run rẩy ôm nhau co rúm, nom đến là tội nghiệp.

OK, lại là hai kẻ mắc PTSD sợ khỉ.

“Ông chủ, em không có làm gì hết!” Hầu Nhị chạy tới chỗ Bì Tu, chỉ vào hai thằng nhóc: “Em chỉ hỏi hai đứa nó là cả hai muốn gọi món gì, rồi tự dưng bọn nó như vậy.”

Bì Tu: “Không sao, mày đi nghỉ đi, bảo Giả Tố Trân bưng trà ra đây.”

Hầu Nhị có hơi bất mãn, đang định lên tiếng thì Văn Hi vội bảo: “Đào bán ở đầu hẻm trông có vẻ ngon, cậu đi mua một ít về đây, mấy anh em chia nhau ăn.” Y cười với Hầu Nhị, “Bảo Tô An đưa tiền cho cậu, không cần tự bỏ tiền đâu.”

“Vậy em đi nha.” Hầu Nhị lập tức hớn ha hớn hở, mặc kệ hai đứa ngốc sợ khỉ luôn.

Chờ cậu ta đi ra ngoài rồi, hai đứa nhóc ôm nhau run rẩy mới đỡ hơn một chút, bọn nó buông nhau ra, lúng túng cười bảo: “Chẳng qua là chúng tôi hơi, hơi nhát gan ấy mà.”

Bì Tu: “Không sao, sợ khỉ đâu có gì mất mặt, lão gia nhà mấy đứa cũng sợ khỉ mà.”

“Lão Quân không sợ khỉ.” Kim Đồng Tử phản bác.

Bì Tu nghĩ bụng chưa chắc đâu, Thái Thượng Lão Quân vừa nhìn thấy khỉ là lại nhớ tới đan dược của mình, huyết áp tăng cao còn nghiêm trọng hơn cả sợ khỉ.

Nghĩ thế nhưng ngoài miệng hắn không nói gì, mà trực tiếp dẫn hai đồng tử vào phòng khách ngồi, kẻo lát nữa Hầu Nhị về thì lại náo loạn ầm ĩ lên.

“Bảo muốn phỏng vấn, thế hai nhóc muốn phỏng vấn cái gì?” Bì Tu tự tin với thân phận ngôi sao hạng nhất, cất giọng lạnh lùng rằng: “Hiện tại số phiếu của ta xếp thứ nhất thì đến kết thúc chắc chắn vẫn là thứ nhất, không cần phải kéo phiếu gì hết.”

Ngân Đồng Tử nhỏ nhẹ giải thích: “Tuy hiện nay ngài có ưu thế rất lớn, nhưng các thí sinh xếp sau vẫn đang cố gắng đuổi kịp, chưa tới giây cuối cùng thì chưa thể nói chắc chắn được.”

Bì Tu suy nghĩ: “Nói cũng đúng, vậy mấy nhóc muốn quay thế nào?”

Hắn nhớ tới cái ảnh bán khỏa thân của mình, bèn cất lời cảnh cáo: “Ta là người đứng đắn, không khoe da lộ thịt.”

“Không không không, chúng tôi chỉ quay vài cảnh sinh hoạt của ngài, sau đó hỏi ngài mấy câu thôi ạ.” Ngân Đồng Tử lấy một bản nháp ra, sau đó ra hiệu với Kim Đồng Tử là có thể bắt đầu quay.

Nó hắng giọng hỏi: “Xin hỏi ngài có phải Bì Tu tiên sinh không?”

Bì Tu nhìn chằm chằm nó một hồi rồi chần chừ hỏi: “Nhóc không mang cái Tử Kim Hồng Hồ Lô theo bên người đấy chứ?”

_(Tử Kim Hồng Hồ Lô hay Tử Kim Hồ Lô là một trong sáu bảo bối của Thái Thượng Lão Quân. Chính là cái hồ lô mà hút mọi thứ vào rồi biến thứ đó thành nước đó. Cầm hồ lô rồi gọi tên đứa nào, đứa đó mà đáp là sẽ bị hút vô hồ lô )_

Ngân Đồng Tử nghẹn lời: “Bị Lão Quân lấy mất rồi ạ.”

“Ồ, ta đúng là Bì Tu.” Bì Tu gật đầu.

Văn Hi ngồi bên cạnh nín cười, nghe hai người bên kia một hỏi một đáp, hỏi Bì Tu cặn kẽ từng li từng tí y như kiểm tra hộ khẩu, ngay cả việc lão yêu quái họ Bì không thích ăn củ cải mà cũng hỏi ra luôn.

Cuối cùng chuyển đề tài, Bì Tu bị hỏi về sự kiện đá phò dẫn đến tinh phong huyết vũ trên diễn đàn dạo trước, sắc mặt hắn lập tức sa sầm, nhỏ giọng thành khẩn nói: “Đều là hiểu lầm thôi, ta sẽ không bỏ tiền vào loại hoạt động bất hợp pháp đó.”

Ngân Đồng Tử gật đầu: “Dù sao ngài cũng vô cùng chắt chiu tiết kiệm mà.”

Bì Tu: ……..

Văn Hi sắp nhịn cười không nổi nữa, bèn đứng dậy nói: “Mọi người nói chuyện thong thả nhé, tôi ra ngoài ngồi một lát.”

Bì Tu đen mặt nhìn y đi xa, bấy giờ mới quay đầu nói: “Xóa câu vừa rồi cho ta, chắt chiu tiết kiệm là cái éo gì hả? Ý ta là ta không cần thiết phải vung tiền ra ngoài.”

Nhóc con trong nhà còn chưa đủ thơm hay sao? Hắn cần gì phải dùng tiền ra ngoài tìm kích thích?

Ngân Đồng Tử gật đầu: “Vâng vâng, câu hỏi tiếp theo là vấn đề mà mọi người đang khá quan tâm, tình cảm giữa ngài và phu nhân tốt chứ ạ?”

Bì Tu thoáng khựng lại, bắt đầu trợn mắt nói điêu: “Tình cảm giữa ta và em ấy rất tốt, mấy cái tin trên diễn đàn toàn là vô căn cứ hết. Em ấy rất bám người, đi đâu cũng đòi ta phải ôm. Lại còn không thích tự mình đi, bước được hai bước là mệt đứt hơi rồi, cuối cùng đều là ta bế em ấy.”

Ỷ Văn Hi không có bên cạnh nên tha hồ chém gió thành bão, Bì Tu cảm thấy mình lấy lại được uy phong của người chủ gia đình, hắn hiên ngang ngoảnh đầu ra ngoài phòng bao, đi tới bên cạnh Văn Hi hỏi: “Trưa nay muốn ăn gì?”

Văn Hi suy nghĩ: “Ăn gì cũng được, hôm qua mới ăn nộm dưa chuột nhỉ? Nhậm Kiêu bảo là anh trộn, hôm nay làm tiếp một phần nhé?”

“Đơn giản đơn giản.” Bì Tu đáp ứng ngay, quay đầu nhìn Kim Ngân Đồng Tử, nhướn mày hỏi: “Hai nhóc có muốn ở lại dùng cơm không? Không lấy tiền đâu.”

Kim Đồng Tử: “Vậy chúng tôi có thể quay video cảnh ngài nấu cơm để kéo phiếu được không ạ? Ngài chỉ cần nói “Hi vọng mọi người bỏ phiếu cho tôi” ở đoạn cuối là được.”

Bì Tu xua tay nói không thành vấn đề, hôm nay hắn là một người đàn ông ấm áp hòa ái thân thiện.

Tô An đang tính sổ sách, cậu ngẩng đầu ngó ông chủ một cái rồi hỏi Văn Hi bên cạnh mình: “Hôm nay ông chủ bị sao vậy? Quá hào phóng, không giống ổng tí nào.”

Văn Hi: “Đang làm màu để kéo phiếu cho mình ấy mà. Đúng rồi, Cừu Phục đâu? Phải kêu anh ấy ra nấu cơm đi thôi.”

“Đang trong phòng chăm chim ạ.” Tô An thở dài: “Tối qua chửi nhau với Quán Quán cả tối, hôm nay chắc vẫn tiếp tục, lát nữa đến giờ cơm em sẽ gọi ảnh.”

Nhậm Kiêu ở trong bếp nhìn Bì Tu bận hùng hục, tay múa dao như bay, bên cạnh dựng sẵn camera và microphone, hắn nghẹn câu “Đồ làm màu” trong họng mãi mà không thốt ra được.

Chờ Bì Tu hoàn thành xong món ăn cuối cùng, camera chuyển ra ngoài rồi, Nhậm Kiêu mới chép miệng chậc chậc: “Ối giời ơi vl chưa, lão già vạn tuổi vì hư danh phù phiếm mà khó giữ khí tiết tuổi già.”

“Tem tém đi, tuổi của anh đối với Tỳ Hưu vẫn xem là thanh niên trai tráng, đừng có gắn cái mác lão già cho anh đây.” Bì Tu nguýt hắn: “Ít ra Văn Hi cũng hơn 600 tuổi rồi, Bì Tụ Bảo mới hơn 80 tuổi thôi, mày không nhìn lại xem đứa nào khốn nạn hơn.”

Nhậm Kiêu cứng họng: “Đang nói chuyện của anh cơ mà, đừng có lái sang em chứ. Dù sao em với Chổi Nhỏ cũng coi như là thanh mai trúc mã, trong sáng thuần khiết, còn anh thì sao, cường thủ hào đoạt, cưới trước yêu sau, không hỏa táng tràng vài năm thì anh còn lâu mới cưa được người ta.”

_(Hỏa táng tràng: hay đầy đủ hơn là “truy thê hỏa táng tràng”, tình tiết thường thấy trong tiểu thuyết cẩu huyết, lúc trước tra công ngược thụ sau đó điên cuồng truy thê, bất chấp thủ đoạn, vứt hết liêm sỉ, quyết chí theo đuổi lại người cũ :v)_

“Đọc nhiều sách nhiều báo vào, bớt cắm mặt vào mấy cái thứ cẩu huyết tra tiện ấy đi.” Bì Tu bỏ dao trong tay xuống, chân thành hỏi Nhậm Kiêu: “Có biết vì sao anh không muốn để Chổi Nhỏ với mày ở bên nhau không?”

Nhậm Kiêu rửa tai lắng nghe: “Vì sao?”

Bì Tu: “Vì mày éo có văn hóa.”

Nhậm Kiêu: ……..

Nhậm Kiêu: “Hồi trước anh lừa em làm cổ đông anh có nói thế đâu, lúc đó anh bảo là em thông minh lanh lợi, đầu óc linh hoạt như cái đuôi của em cơ mà.”

Bì Tu: “Đó là so sánh với Cừu Phục, lúc đó đặt mày bên cạnh nó thì mày chẳng như Văn Khúc tinh hạ phàm còn gì?”

“Thế bây giờ thì sao?” Nhậm Kiêu tức tối.

Bì Tu: “So với Văn Hi, mày đếch là cái gì cả.”

Hắn lau tay rồi rưới nước sốt lên dưa chuột thái lát, lại bỏ thêm mấy lát ớt: “Được rồi, đừng nói mấy cái này nữa, rốt cuộc mày muốn hỏi gì?”

“Lần trước anh nói phát hiện giao châu ở trong cái quán karaoke Thủy Tinh Cung kia, chuyện rốt cuộc là sao?” Nhậm Kiêu hắng giọng: “Đừng nghĩ nhiều, em chỉ theo chủ nghĩa nhân đạo mà hỏi một câu thôi, dù gì cũng là người cùng tộc với nhau, nên là…….”

Bì Tu nhìn hắn: “Muốn biết thì tự đi mà xem, đống giao châu kia giờ vẫn đang được cất ở sở giám sát đấy, anh gọi điện cho Dương Tiễn bảo hắn dẫn mày vào xem, xem xong thì về nhanh nhé, thằng Cừu Phục ngu si kia đang bận chăm chim, trong bếp còn mỗi mình mày thôi.”

“Em biết rồi.” Nhậm Kiêu nở nụ cười với hắn: “Cám ơn nhiều nha.”

Bì Tu hầm hừ, bưng đĩa đi ra ngoài.

“Ê nè, Văn Hi bảo muốn ăn nộm dưa chuột cơ mà?” Nhậm Kiêu chỉa cằm: “Anh làm cái gì đấy?”

Bì Tu lạnh lùng nói: “Nộm dưa chuột không đủ tao nhã, dưa chuột thái lát mới xứng với em ấy.”

Nhậm Kiêu: …….

Hắn cạn lời nhìn họ Bì bưng đĩa đi ra ngoài, mãi đến tận khi bóng người đi khuất, hắn mới chậm rãi thốt ra ba chữ: “Chập mạch hả……”

Khi Bì Tu bưng dưa chuột bước ra, không khí trên chiếc bàn tròn bên ngoài liền trở nên náo nhiệt, có Bì Tu ở đây, Kim Ngân Đồng Tử như có thêm sức mạnh, dù ngồi chung với năm con khỉ cũng không sợ nữa.

Thật ra không thể trách bọn nó được, chủ yếu là tại con khỉ Tôn năm xưa vung một gậy tạo ra bóng ma tâm lý cho mấy đứa nhỏ này.

Nhậm Kiêu bưng canh đi ra sau cùng, lúc ngồi xuống bàn mới phát hiện trên bàn có thêm một bộ bát đũa, liền thắc mắc hỏi: “Trưa nay Bì Thiệu Đệ về nhà ăn cơm à?”

Văn Hi đáp: “Đó là cho Na Tra đấy, trưa nay anh ta…….”

Y chợt qua sang nhìn Bì Tu, hỏi: “Có phải tối qua anh quên gọi điện cho anh ta không?”

Bì Tu cũng nghệt mặt: “Vậy giờ tôi gọi cho cậu ta còn kịp không?”

“Kịp cái cục cứt!” Giọng Na Tra vọng vào từ ngoài cửa, y chậm rãi vịn tường bước từng bước tới, sát khí toàn thân không che giấu nổi.

Bì Tu lấy ghế cho y, Na Tra vừa đặt mông ngồi xuống là liền bắt đầu chửi đổng, một cái miệng không đủ tam thái tử liền biến ra ba cái đầu, ba cái miệng đồng thời chửi liến thoắng, Cừu Phục sợ hãi bò lồm cồm về phòng, xách con Quán Quán ra cho nó nghe giáo dục.

Đợi Na Tra mắng sướng rồi, Bì Tu mới bỏ tay ra khỏi tai Văn Hi.

“Hôm qua gọi cả Quan Thế Âm tới cơ à?” Bì Tu áy náy nên chủ động rót nước cho Na Tra: “Uống nước cho nhuận họng này.”

Na Tra giơ ba ngón tay: “Quan Thế Âm, Nhiên Đăng, Thích Ca, cả ba hợp lực. Tôi cuối cùng cũng hiểu rõ cảm giác của con khỉ Tôn năm xưa khi bị niệm Khẩn Cô Chú rồi.”

“Sau đó có tra hỏi ra gì không?” Bì Tu hỏi.

Na Tra liếc Kim Ngân Đồng Tử ngồi bên cạnh, trực tiếp truyền âm cho Bì Tu: “Tôi phát thề rằng Linh Lung tháp không ở trong tay tôi, hơn nữa còn ám chỉ bọn họ đi tìm Thao Thiết.”

Y vỗ vỗ vai Bì Tu: “Anh yên tâm, không quá hai ngày nữa, lệnh truy nã tên khốn Đào Đề kia sẽ rải rợp trời cho coi, quảng cáo trị vảy nến nhiều bao nhiêu thì tôi có thể khiến bọn họ dán truy nã nhiều bằng bấy nhiêu.”

Tuy rằng Linh Lung tháp không phải tháp của mình, thế nhưng mẹ thì là mẹ của mình.

Na Tra nghĩ thầm phen này giăng thiên la địa võng như thế, để xem tên ham ăn Thao Thiết kia trốn được đi đằng nào!


	51. Chapter 51

Bì Tu không để tâm lời Na Tra nói, nếu thiên la địa võng mà có tác dụng thì Đào Đề đã bị bắt đi đào than đá từ đời tám tổng rồi. Làm gì có chuyện chạy long nhong bên ngoài nhiều năm như thế.

Song Bì Tu không nói toạc ra, hắn không muốn cãi nhau với tam thái tử có ba cái miệng ở trước mặt bao người thế này, dù sao hắn cũng là một người đàn ông hiền lành nho nhã biết chăm lo cho gia đình, không giống với cái loại cẩu độc thân như Na Tra.

Cơm nước xong xuôi, hai tiểu đồng tử còn chưa dự định cáo từ, bọn nó nhìn tam thái tử, dè dặt hỏi: “Thưa thái tử, hiện ngài đang xếp thứ ba, cũng cần quay một video kéo phiếu, chúng tôi có thể quay bây giờ được chứ?”

Na Tra nhìn đồng hồ: “Ta phải đến trường mất rồi.”

Nhậm Kiêu cười khẩy, biểu hiện sự bất mãn khinh bỉ trước việc loại nhân tố không an toàn cho xã hội này mà cũng đi làm giáo viên được.

Tam thái tử nguýt hắn, thái độ đột nhiên thay đổi 180°, nói với vẻ mặt ôn hòa rằng: “Được thôi, dù sao cũng nằm trong top 10 mà, so với người còn chẳng có trong danh sách bình chọn, ta đã rất may mắn rồi.”

Thấy Nhậm Kiêu toan động thủ, Cừu Phục vội kêu năm con khỉ kéo hắn vào trong bếp, đóng chặt cửa lại, không cho Na Tra mở mồm khích tướng hắn nữa.

Kim Đồng Tử giơ camera, Bì Tu thấy cái tên này lập tức ra dáng nghiêm túc chỉnh tề, ăn nói nhẹ nhàng lễ độ. Vẻ mặt dịu hiền nói mình thích nhất là trẻ con, trẻ em chính là hi vọng tương lai, trong đôi mắt chan chứa tình cha dạt dào.

Văn Hi cũng nhìn, lại nghĩ tới vừa nãy Bì Tu cũng quay video, lòng y dâng lên cảm giác nguy hiểm, bèn huých huých lão yêu quái bảo: “Nè, hay là anh cởi đồ quay một đoạn đi?”

Bì Tu: ?

“Tại sao?” Bì Tu nhìn y với vẻ khó tin, cậu muốn để cho người khác nhìn thấy cơ thể tôi ư?

Văn Hi thật ra chẳng nghĩ nhiều, chỉ bảo là: “Tôi cảm thấy nếu cởi một tí thì sẽ kéo được nhiều phiếu hơn.”

“Không cần.” Bì Tu từ chối, “Tôi cảm thấy tôi dựa vào mị lực nhân cách thì vẫn có thể kéo được phiếu ngon ơ thôi.”

Văn Hi liếc hắn, muốn nói lại thôi, nghĩ bụng anh thì lấy đâu ra mị lực nhân cách, dùng mị lực đồng tiền thì không chừng người ta nguyện ý bầu cho anh hai phiếu đấy.

“Chẳng phải do tôi sợ anh bị người ta kéo tụt hạng sao.”

Bì Tu nghe nhóc con lẩm bẩm câu ấy, lòng vừa chua vừa mềm, bèn kéo tay y áp lên bụng mình, khẽ hít vào.

Văn Hi cảm nhận được hình dáng cơ bụng rõ ràng dưới tay, y ngại ngùng muốn rút tay về mà cứ bị Bì Tu ấn lấy không rút được, chỉ có thể lí nhí hỏi: “Anh làm cái gì thế hả?”

“Tôi chỉ cho cậu xem thôi.” Bì Tu nhìn y cười.

Văn Hi đẩy đẩy hắn, đỏ mặt giằng tay ra. Đang định bảo là còn có người khác ở đây thì chợt nhìn thấy cái camera bên kia đã nhắm sang đây tự bao giờ.

Ngân Đồng Tử kích động hỏi Bi Tu: “Đoạn này có thể phát sóng không ạ?”

Bì Tu suy nghĩ : “Được, nhưng không được để lộ mặt của em ấy.”

“Sao? Chê tôi xấu à?’ Văn Hi không vui.

Bì Tu ôm y đi lên lầu: “Đâu có, chỉ là không muốn để bọn họ nhìn thấy cậu thôi……”

Tô An hòa tan thành một với khung cảnh xung quanh, chỉ biết ngẩng đầu nhìn trời, tuyên ngôn độc thân của ông chủ ngày đó vẫn còn rõ ràng ngay trước mắt, đã nói yêu đương toàn là cái thứ tào lao vớ vẩn cơ mà, đã thề cả đời này mãi mãi đi trên con đường kiếm tiền và chuẩn bị kiếm tiền cơ mà, không ngờ lão già này lại đột nhiên rẽ hướng đi lên con đường tình ái.

Bàn tính tinh bi thương khôn cùng, lấy di động ra bắt đầu mở topic, mỗi lần ngón tay ấn xuống là tình chiến hữu của hai người lại đứt thêm một đoạn, màn hình từ từ xuất hiện mấy chữ ——

“Ảnh HD chân thực của kẻ-mà-ai-cũng-biết-là-ai-đấy.”

Sau khi đăng bừa vài bức hình trong album, Tô An thêm vào bên dưới acc phụ Weixin của mình ——

\+ Add Wexin để xem full HD không che

Nếu anh đã tiến vào nấm mồ hôn nhân, vậy thì coi như nể tình nghĩa bao năm qua, hãy góp chút công sức cuối cùng vì con đường phát tài của em đi.

Tô An nhìn lời mời kết bạn Wechat không ngừng tăng lên, nhếch miệng nở nụ cười đen tối, dù sao cậu cũng chỉ là một cái máy kiếm tiền vô tình thôi mà.

Ban ngày trời nóng nên khách ít hơn chút, mãi tận bốn năm giờ chiều khách mới ngồi kín chỗ trong sảnh. Cừu Phục ở trong phòng bận chăm chim, Nhậm Kiêu lái xe đến sở giám sát xem giao châu, Giả Tố Trân và đám khỉ không giúp được, chỉ đành lên lầu mời ông chủ xuống.

Hơi lạnh lúc ôm nhóc con còn chưa tan hết, Bì Tu khó mà chịu nổi cảnh khói xông lửa đốt trong bếp. Đứng được một tiếng, hắn đạt đến cực hạn, bèn cởi phăng áo, thân trên mặc mỗi tạp dề, cứ đứng thế mà nấu.

Tô An giả bộ lơ đãng đi ngang qua, tiện tay chụp liền hai nháy, một lần nữa tóm gọn khoảnh khắc cảnh “xuân” hé mở của ông chủ vào trong túi.

Hầu Ngũ ở bên cạnh ngập ngừng muốn nói lại thôi, bàn tính tinh khôn khéo cực kỳ, giơ tay xoa đầu khỉ nói: “Giữ bí mật nhé, lát nữa anh mua đào cho ăn, mua cả sữa bò mà mày thích nữa, chỉ mua cho mình mày thôi, không cho mấy ông anh của mày đâu.”

Hầu Ngũ lập tức câm như hến.

Tô An mỉm cười, đây có lẽ chính là đắc đạo giả đa trợ, thất đạo giả quả trợ chăng. _(Câu nói của Mạnh Tử: ý là người chính trực ngay thẳng, giữ đạo thì được nhiều người giúp đỡ, kẻ bất nghĩa làm trái đạo thì ít ai chịu giúp.)_

Bì Tu hoàn toàn không hay biết mình đã mất đi sự trắng trong, hắn đeo tạp dề bưng đồ ăn ra đại sảnh, lúc nghe thấy tiếng hít khí thì mới nhận ra điểm khác thường.

Mãnh nam, tạp dề, cởi trần, ba từ mấu chốt hợp lại với nhau, có thể trực tiếp rước đội diệt trừ mại dâm tệ nạn đến đây ngay và luôn.

Vô số ánh mắt nhìn ngó trắng trợn bắn đến, Bì Tu đi trong đại sảnh mà như đi trong fashion show, khí chất ngùn ngụt bốn phía, cơ bụng giết người lia lịa.

Hắn lạnh mặt bưng món ra, nhìn lướt qua thì đã thấy có kẻ móc di động ra, hắn đang định lên tiếng thì chợt nghe có tiếng kêu ông chủ oang oang khiến hắn đau hết cả đầu.

Ngoảnh đầu lại, là nhóc học sinh Ngô Tổ.

“Sao vậy?” Bì Tu nhân cơ hội tránh đi, kéo Ngô Tô trốn vào hành lang.

Ngô Tổ ngoái đầu ngó nghiêng mà chẳng tìm thấy bóng Giả Tố Trân, bèn hỏi: “Chị Tố Trân đâu rồi ạ? Sao không thấy chị ấy?”

“Hôm nay không đủ người nên cô ấy đang phụ xào rau ở trong bếp.” Bì Tu lau tay, hơi nhướn mày: “Sao thế? Thi đại học xong rồi mà vẫn tới đây ăn cơm à?”

Ngô Tô xua tay: “Không phải tới ăn cơm ạ, cháu muốn hỏi xem chỗ chú có nhận nhân viên trong thời gian nghỉ hè không?”

Nhóc học sinh thẹn thùng nói: “Cháu nghĩ là dù gì cũng đang nghỉ hè rảnh rỗi, bằng lái đã thi xong từ trước kỳ nghỉ đông rồi, cho nên muốn đến chỗ chú làm thêm kiếm chút tiền tiêu xài.”

Bì Tu ngạc nhiên nhíu mày: “Thi bằng lái xong rồi?”

Ngô Tổ gật đầu: “Đúng thế, hộp số tự động qua nhanh lắm.”

“Không được, quán nhà ta không nhận người có bằng lái.” Bì Tu lập tức trở mặt, trực tiếp kéo Ngô Tô dám khoe khoang bằng lái trước mặt mình vào danh sách đen.

Có thể hút thuốc, có thể uống rượu, có thể đánh nhau, nhưng nếu kẻ nào dám nhắc đến bằng lái, vậy thì xin lỗi, chúng ta không quen biết.

Ngô Tổ khó hiểu: “Tại sao? Chẳng lẽ có bằng lái cũng là cái tội ư? Cháu có thể giúp chú đi giao hàng vào mỗi sáng mà.”

“Không có tại sao gì hết.”

Bì Tu đánh giá cánh tay khẳng khiu và đôi chân lèo khèo của Ngô Tổ, thật sự không hợp với phong cách mãnh nam của quán.

Nhậm Kiêu và Cừu Phục tuy gương mặt có vấn đề nhưng dáng người thì đều là mãnh nam sức dài vai rộng, cơ bụng tám múi. Năm con khỉ tuy hóa hình không trọn vẹn, lưng hơi gù tay hơi dài, song khi đứng thẳng thì cũng là những cậu trai khỏe khoắn khiến người ta yêu thích. Bàn tính tinh Tô An cũng ra dáng chỉn chu nhã nhặn, mà gương mặt và dáng người của Ngô Tổ thì không được, sẽ kéo tụt hình ảnh của quán cơm một cách nghiêm trọng, họ Bì một lần nữa phủ quyết.

Ngô Tổ quýnh lên, bắt đầu nói lung tung: “Cháu nói thật mà ông chủ, chính nhờ ăn cơm nhà chú nên cháu mới thông minh lên đấy, cháu không nói khoác chứ lần này thi đại học, dù cháu không đỗ trạng nguyên tỉnh thì cũng chắc chắn nằm trong top 5.”

Bì Tu nghe thế là nổi cáu, nghĩ bụng đệt mợ thành tích chú mày tốt là nhờ ông đây từ sáng đến tối kém cặp đốc thúc mà ra, liên quan cái chó gì đến đồ ăn của thằng Nhậm Kiêu ngu si đần độn kia đâu?

Hắn hít sâu một hơi: “Quán nhà ta không thiếu nhân viên, đang dịp nghỉ hè nhóc tranh thủ đi chơi nhiều vào, đừng lãng phí thời gian vào việc làm thêm.”

Bì Tu cố nặn ra một chút giọng điệu hòa ái cuối cùng từ trong cơ thể mình, giơ tay xoa xoa đầu Ngô Tổ, nhẹ nhàng nói: “Kỳ nghỉ hè sau khi thi đại học là khoảng thời gian vui vẻ cuối cùng của nhóc đấy, sau này vào đại học rồi đi ra xã hội, nhóc sẽ không có thời gian tự do đâu.”

Ngô Tô ngơ ngác: “Nhưng người ta bảo lên đại học nhàn lắm mà?”

Bì Tu thương xót nhìn cậu chàng: “Thằng nhỏ ngốc, lời giả dối mà nhóc cũng tin sao?”

Giả Tố Trân bưng thức ăn đi ra, thấy ông chủ và Ngô Tổ đứng nhìn nhau không nói gì, cô nàng thắc mắc hỏi: “Ông chủ, hai người đứng đây làm gì thế?”

Bì Tu thấy cô thì vội nói: “Cô đến đúng lúc lắm, cô dẫn thằng nhỏ ra ngoài ngồi rồi đi làm thêm hai món nữa.”

Lo liệu cho nhóc học sinh xong xuôi rồi, Giả Tố Trân mới quay lại cung kính khom lưng hành đại lễ với Bì Tu, họ Bì cũng dửng dưng đứng yên mà nhận lễ.

“Được rồi, chờ ngày có kết quả thi của cậu ta, cô cũng có thể yên tâm rời đi.” Bì Tu nhìn cô lau nước mắt trên khóe mi, nhẹ nhàng nói: “Đến lúc đó nhớ nói lời chào với Văn Hi để cậu ấy khỏi lo lắng.”

Giả Tố Trân: “Ngài cứ yên tâm, đến ngày hôm ấy cho dù không biết kết quả, nô gia vẫn sẽ đi.”

“Sao vậy? Không cần kết quả nữa à?” Bì Tu nhíu mày.

Giả Tố Trân nở nụ cười: “Chỉ cần nhìn chàng tiến vào trường thi, mọi tiếc nuối kiếp trước đã được bù đắp rồi.”

Bì Tu gật đầu: “Cô nghĩ thông suốt được thì cũng tốt, nếu giữ chấp niệm quá sâu, cho dù kiếp sau đầu thai vào gia đình tốt thì cũng khó mà bình tâm được.”

Suy nghĩ một chốc, hắn bèn vươn tay điểm lên trán Giả Tố Trân: “Nể tình Văn Hi thích nghe cô hát hí khúc, tôi trao cho cô một ít phúc khí, kiếp sau sung túc no đủ, không lo cơm áo.”

Mỗi chữ Bì Tu nói ra, cơ thể Giá Tố Trân lại sáng lên một chút, đến tận khi hắn thu tay về, ánh sáng ấy mới dần mờ đi. Giả Tố Trân luôn miệng nói cảm ơn, Bì Tu ngắt lời cô: “Trước kia nhà Văn Hi rốt cuộc đã xảy ra chuyện gì mới dẫn đến nông nỗi ấy?”

Bị người ta bẻ xương ngâm vào hũ, vĩnh viễn không được siêu sinh, nếu không có Thao Thiết ra tay định hồn thì giờ chẳng biết vị thiếu gia này sẽ ra làm sao nữa.

Giả Tố Trân thấp giọng nói: “Nô gia cũng không rõ lắm, chỉ nghe các khách nhân lui tới kể là, Văn gia tham ô hết lương thảo, hại chiến sự biên cương suy bại, bệ hạ nổi cơn thịnh nộ, ra lệnh chém đầu cả nhà, ngay cả……. ngay cả vị hoàng hậu nương nương trong cung cũng không thoát nổi, cùng bỏ mạng với toàn bộ Văn gia.”

Bì Tu im lặng hồi lâu: “Còn gì nữa không?”

“Chuyện khác thì nô gia không biết.” Giá Tố Trân thấp giọng đáp.

Bì Tu chăm chú nhìn cô một hồi, cuối cùng xua tay bảo: “Được rồi, cô đi làm việc đi, mấy ngày nay nếu cậu ấy muốn nghe cô hát hí khúc thì cứ hát cho cậu ấy nghe, việc trong quán để mấy đứa khỉ đi làm cũng được.”

Giả Tố Trân đáng vâng rồi lui xuống, Bì Tu đứng trong hành lang hút hết một điếu thuốc, sau đó mới trở về bếp tiếp tục làm cơm.

Nấu thêm được hai món là hắn lại nôn nao chộn rộn, chẳng trách nhóc con nói nhà mình bị khám xét là do gieo gió gặt bảo, chẳng trách đó giờ cậu ấy không hề đề cập đến những việc này.

Bì Tu tắt lửa, đứng bên bếp thở dài thườn thượt, đoạn rút điện thoại ra gọi cho Phùng Đô, mới nghe bên kia nói a lô thì chợt nghe bên ngoài vang lên tiếng bước chân dồn dập, Bì Thiệu Đệ đeo cặp sách chạy đến trước mặt bố, lại bắt đầu kháng nghị học hành: “Không muốn đi, đi học đâu!”

“Không được.” Bì Tu bác bỏ ngay.

Bì Thiệu Đệ tức nổ khói: “Hôm nay con đánh, đánh thầy giáo!”

Nhà bếp yên lặng một thoáng, tiếng cười của Phùng Đô truyền đến qua điện thoại: “Tôi cúp trước nha, ông giải quyết xong vấn đề con cái đi rồi lát nữa gọi lại.”

Bì Tu nhìn chòng chọc vào Nhậm Kiêu vừa mới bước vào, hỏi: “Nó đánh thầy giáo, có thật không?”

Nhậm Kiêu gật đầu: “Thật, chính là cái tên tiểu bạch long Tây Hải đến làm giáo viên long ngữ, thằng chả khạc nhổ ngoài đường, con trai anh trông thấy cho nên phát điên lên.”

Bì Tu chậm rãi đặt con dao phay trong tay xuống, cầm cái chày cán bột lên, tự xét lại vấn đề giáo dục con cái của mình, sau đó nở một nụ cười lạnh tanh với Bì Tụ Bảo.

“Bì Tụ Bảo, con cũng giỏi quá nhỉ!”


	52. Chapter 52

Tạm gác vấn đề giỏi hay không giỏi sang một bên, Bì Tu cảm thấy trước tiên mình phải giải quyết cho rõ ràng vấn đề của con đã.

Thằng này đang tuổi đi học mà dám đánh thầy giáo, thế sau này lớn rồi chả phải nó còn dám đánh luôn cả thằng bố nó à?

Huống hồ thầy của thằng nhóc này còn là Na Tra có quan hệ cha con lục đục, lòng Bì Tu càng thêm lo lắng bất an, quyết tâm phải giết chết mầm mống tội ác từ trong trứng nước.

Hắn cầm chày cán bột toan thi hành gia pháp, Nhậm Kiêu vội bước tới giữ lấy ông bố vợ tương lai của mình, cất tiếng thống thiết nặng nề: “Không được! Lỡ đánh thằng nhỏ tàn phế mất thì sao?”

“Mày tránh ra cho anh! Đừng tưởng anh không biết mày mỗi ngày đi theo sau tiếp tay bưng bít cho nó, anh cho mày biết, nếu ngày nào đó nó gây chuyện xấu thì mày cũng liệu hồn với anh!”

Bì Tu đẩy Nhậm Kiêu ra, gọi Bì Tụ Bảo đang té ra ngoài lại: “Đứng lại cho ta!”

Chổi Nhỏ chạy ra đại sảnh ngó nghiêng hai bên mà chẳng thấy bóng Văn Hi đâu, Tô An chỉ lên lầu, mật báo cho cậu chủ: “Đang trên lầu ấy.”

Bì Tu cầm chày cán bột đi ra, chỉ nghe thấy tiếng Chổi Nhỏ chạy xồng xộc lên lầu, hắn đứng dưới cầu thang hạ hỏa chứ không đi lên, nghĩ bụng hiện tại không thể lên được, lên rồi thì thể nào cũng phụ tử tương tàn.

Đến lúc đó sẽ khiến Văn Hi đứng ở giữa phải khó xử, hắn không thể để Văn Hi khó xử được.

Bì Tu lẩm bẩm tất cả là vì gia đình tất cả là vì con cái hãy nhượng bộ một bước hãy nhượng bộ một bước, thế nhưng tiến một bước thì biển cạn đá mòn, lùi một bước thì tức cái cửa mình. Lúc trở về bếp mặt hắn đen xì y như Bao Công.

Nhậm Kiêu nói: “Nếu anh không cần đứa con này thì cho em đi, em không chê.”

Cái chày cán bột trên tay Bì Tu đổi thành dao phay.

Bì Tu: “Mày nói thêm câu nữa thử xem?”

Nhậm Kiêu lập tức đổi đề tài: “Em đã xem số trân châu buôn lậu cất ở sở giám sát rồi, ngoại trừ một phần là ngọc trai thì còn lại đều là giao châu, số lượng có khác biệt với số lượng mà giao nhân sản xuất ra hàng năm, quả đúng là có vấn đề.”

Bì Tu lườm hắn: “Sao? Muốn anh cho mày nghỉ hai ngày để đi điều tra à?”

“Không cần, em không định nhúng tay vào vụ này.” Nhậm Kiêu vẫn còn mạnh miệng, “Bọn họ có giao nhân hoàng mới rồi còn gì, mắc mớ gì tới em nữa đâu, em chỉ là một tên giàu xổi buôn thủy sản thôi.”

“Không nhúng tay thế thì mày còn chạy tới làm gì?” Bì Tu nhìn hắn: “Anh cho mày biết, không có việc gì thì chớ có dây dưa với đám rồng ấy, dòng cái thứ vô ý thức khạc nhổ bừa bãi.”

Nhậm Kiêu sờ sờ mũi: “Thật ra khạc nhổ không phải nguyên nhân chính, chủ yếu là do con tiểu bạch long kia nhìn thấy em thì mở mồm bảo là sao lại có giao nhân bị hủy dung, bị Chổi Nhỏ nghe thấy được.”

Nhậm Kiêu-bị-hủy-dung: “Em bảo thằng nhỏ đừng để ý, dù sao em nghe nhiều câu kiểu thế cũng quen rồi, nhưng con rồng đần độn kia cứ nhìn chằm chằm em không rời mắt, còn định chụp ảnh nữa. Em mới lơ là một cái là con trai anh đã nhào lên rồi.”

Lòng Bì Tu sướng rơn, được của ló, con trai mình khí phách lắm.

Mới tí tuổi đầu đã dám đánh nhau với rồng, dũng cảm xông pha vì tình yêu, quả là một kẻ si tình, giống mình.

“Cái thằng rồng kia cũng hơi quá đáng rồi đấy.” Hầu Nhị vung vẩy con dao trong tay: “Đệt mẹ, có đuôi dài thì ghê gớm lắm chắc? Có hai con trym thì ghê gớm lắm chắc?”

Bì Tu vỗ bàn: “Nói linh ta linh tinh gì đó, chú ý tố chất tí đi! Chúng ta là quán cơm văn minh mẫu mực đấy!”

Hắn thả dao xuống rửa tay, sâu xa nói với Nhậm Kiêu: “Mày muốn điều tra vụ này thì cũng phải từ từ, không thể kích động được. Ngộ nhỡ mày cũng bị bắt cóc đến nhà xưởng bất hợp pháp để chảy nước mắt kiếm tiền, đến lúc ấy anh lại phải đi tìm đầu bếp mới.”

Nhậm Kiêu: ?

Nhậm Kiêu: “Ở trong lòng anh em chỉ là một thằng đầu bếp thôi sao?”

Bì Tu: “Chú ý cách nói năng, cẩn thận người ta nghe thấy lại hiểu lầm.”

Đặc biệt là chớ để bị Văn Hi hiểu lầm.

Nhậm Kiêu thở ngắn thở dài: “Em vì anh mà đi buôn lậu thủy sản nhiều năm như vậy, thế mà ngay cả một câu huynh đệ cũng chẳng nhận được ư?”

“Chẳng phải mày muốn gọi anh một tiếng bố hay sao? Sao giờ lại muốn làm huynh đệ rồi?” Bì Tu bực mình.

Nhậm Kiêu hít sâu một hơi, cắn răng nói: “Em biết rồi, nhất định chỉ âm thầm dò la chứ không điều tra công khai đâu, nếu cần sẽ bảo mấy đứa khỉ hỗ trợ, tuyệt đối không lộ diện ra.”

Hầu Nhị nghe vậy thì lập tức giơ tay lên trán: “Bảo đảm hoàn thành nhiệm vụ.”

Bì Tu hài lòng, cởi tạp dề đi ra ngoài: “Anh ra ngoài một lát, mấy đứa gọi thằng ngốc Cừu Phục kia ra nấu cơm đi, đừng có bám lấy con chim khỉ gió đó cả ngày nữa, nó mà không nghe lời thì vặt lông, vặt mấy cái lông là ngoan ngay ấy mà.”

Ông chủ Bì quả quyết ra mệnh lệnh, mặc áo cộc tay, xách hai chai rượu, cưỡi xe điện vàng, lao ẻn ẻn đến thẳng nghĩa trang công cộng.

Lần này hắn đã rút kinh nghiệm, dùng sợi dây xích to bằng ngón cái để khóa yên xe và đèn lại với nhau.

Để xem còn đứa nào dám trộm bình ắc quy nữa không.

Hắn xách theo rượu đẩy cửa phòng Phùng Đô, Phùng đại đế đang nghe điện thoại, làm khẩu hình với hắn ý bảo vị bạn già này ngồi trước.

Bì Tu cũng không khách sáo, hắn đặt mông ngồi xuống sô pha nhắn tin cho Văn Hi, bảo y giám sát Bì Tụ Bảo làm bài tập, tối nay hắn sẽ về kiểm tra.

“Sao tự dưng lại tới đây?” Phùng Đô cúp điện thoại, khịt khịt mũi: “Rượu thơm quá.”

Bì Tu đặt túi đựng rượu lên bàn hắn: “Tặng ông.” Hắn ngó thấy di động Phùng Đô liên tiếp hiện ra tin nhắn mới, bèn nhíu mày hỏi: “Sao thế? Dạo gần đây bận đến vậy cơ à?”

Phùng Đô cười bảo: “Chịu thôi, sắp rằm tháng bảy mà, quỷ cũng muốn về thăm nhà, quá nhiều việc phải lo liệu, cũng lắm kẻ muốn nhờ vả quan hệ để ở lại dương gian lâu hơn một chút, điện thoại cứ réo mãi không ngừng.”

Bì Tu: “Nhân thủ có đủ không?”

“Sao vậy? Bì lão tổ muốn đến giúp đỡ à?” Phùng Đô mở rượu ra ngửi, xuýt xoa cảm thán: “Hàng xịn thế này mà ông cũng chịu đem ra, có vẻ là gặp chuyện thật rồi nhỉ.”

Bì Tu khiêm tốn một cách hiếm thấy: “Có chút vấn đề muốn nhờ Phong Đô đại đế giải đáp thôi mà.”

Phùng Đô mấy trăm năm mới thấy họ Bì chịu nhún nhường như thế, cả người lập tức lâng lâng sảng khoái hơn cả uống Nhị Oa Đầu, hắn vỗ bàn nói: “Vì câu này của chú, anh đây giúp chú.”

Bì Tu: “Tra về chuyện khi Văn Hi còn sống.”

“Cái này thì có là gì.” Đối với Phùng Đô đây chỉ là việc nhỏ như con thỏ, hắn múa phím như bay, bắt đầu tra xét cho họ Bì.

Trong lúc chờ máy tính download, Phùng Đô bèn trêu chọc: “Chẳng phải ông bảo sẽ độc thân cả đời cơ mà? Sao giờ lại quan tâm lo lắng thế?”

“Đó là do tuổi trẻ chưa trải sự đời, không biết cái tốt của cậu ấy.” Bì Tu ung dung nói: “Trước kia ông nội Văn Hi là thừa tướng, tham ô tiền lương thảo, bị hoàng đế hạ lệnh xử trảm cả nhà.”

Phùng Đô: “Ông biết rõ đến thế còn gì? Vậy còn tra gì nữa.”

“Xử trảm cả nhà lẽ nào còn đánh nát xương cốt trên người ư? Lại còn niêm phong xương cốt trong hũ khiến cậu ấy vĩnh viễn không được siêu sinh nữa. Một đao sao mà làm được nhiều như thế.” Bì Tu nặn nặn sống mũi mình, “Đằng sau nhất định còn có uẩn khúc khác.”

Phùng Đô im lặng chốc lát: “Ông đã hỏi cậu ta chưa?”

“Hỏi rồi, cậu ấy bảo không nhớ rõ.” Bì Tu dừng một chốc, “Là không nhớ được thật.”

Máy tính kêu “Ting”, Phùng Đô nhìn màn hình rồi xoay qua cho Bì Tu xem: “Đúng là xử trả, cả nhà, thế nhưng cậu ta đã trốn thoát, sau đó lại bị thượng thư bộ Binh bấy giờ bắt được, quy cái chết của tướng sĩ biên quan là tội của cậu ta, thôi….. phần còn lại ông tự xem đi.”

Văn phòng lặng thinh hồi lâu, Phùng Đô kéo cà vạt thở dài: “Tôi bảo này, ông xem thì xem chứ đừng nổi nóng được không? Nhiệt độ tăng lên bốn độ rồi đây này.”

Bì Tu chẳng nói chẳng rằng, mắt nhìn đăm đăm vào hàng chữ miêu tả hình phạt.

“Có một đạo sĩ nói bẻ xương ngâm vào hũ thì có thể khiến Văn gia vĩnh viễn không được siêu sinh, bàng môn tả đạo nhưng lại chó ngáp phải ruồi, tôi thấy……”

“Ầm ——”

Bì Tu cuối cùng vẫn không nhịn nổi, vung nắm đấm xuyên thủng màn hình máy tính của Phùng Đô.

Phùng Đô: ……..

“Xin lỗi, tôi sẽ đền cái mới cho ông.” Bì Tu vẩy vẩy tay, lạnh lùng nói: “Tôi còn mấy vấn đề nữa.”

Phùng Đô nhìn màn hình thủng một lỗ to: “Màn hình cong 4K.”

“Được, hôm sau chuyển đến cho ông.” Bì Tu dựa vào bàn châm điếu thuốc: “Vấn đề thứ nhất, cậu ấy trốn thoát khỏi đại lao bằng cách nào; vấn đề thứ hai, ông nói tay đạo sĩ kia chó ngáp phải ruồi, nhưng tôi thấy bảo bối trong hũ toàn hàng xịn, không giống đồ phàm nhân bình thường có thể kiếm được; vấn đề thứ ba, năm đó chuyện nhà bọn họ……”

Bì Tu dừng lại, rít một hơi thuốc: “Thôi, người đã chết nhiều năm như vậy rồi, truy cứu chuyện cũ cũng chẳng có ý nghĩa gì, cậu ấy mà biết thì lại khổ sở.”

“Tôi chỉ biết chuyện được ghi trong hồ sơ thôi, còn nhà bọn họ bị oan hay gì khác thì ông phải tìm hỏi Đế Thính ấy.” Phùng Đô vỗ vai hắn: “Thưở còn sống đã là thưở còn sống rồi, có lẽ khi đó cậu ấy bị kích thích nên cố tình quên đi chuyện lúc chết, ông không cần phải truy hỏi làm gì, sau này hãy đối xử tốt với cậu ấy một chút.”

Bì Tu hầm hừ: “Cái này còn cần ông nhắc à.”

Phùng Đô nhíu mày: “Biết rõ hết rồi thì còn không mau đi đi?”

Bì Tu: “Phạm vào chuyện như thế, cha mẹ thân tộc của cậu ấy dưới cõi âm có bị phạt không?”

“Ông định làm gì?” Phùng Đô khẽ nhướn mày.

Bì Tu đứng dậy: “Rằm tháng bảy mở quỷ môn, tôi giúp ông canh giữ quỷ môn, để cho cậu ấy gặp gỡ cha mẹ và ông nội, về sau cát bụi về với cát bụi, chấm dứt nhân quả thân duyên, có vậy thì mới an lòng ở bên cạnh tôi được.”

Phùng Đô suy nghĩ một lát rồi giơ hai ngón tay: “Rằm tháng bảy trong ba năm.”

“Hai năm, không thì thôi.” Bì Tu nói.

Phùng Đô lập tức đồng ý, bắt tay lập lời thề với Bì Tu.

Bì Tu gọi điện đặt màn hình cong tới, sau đó mới chào Phùng Đô rồi đi về.

Song trên đường hắn vẫn giận dữ, bèn lái xe đến bờ sông, định hút điếu thuốc rồi về, ấy thế nhưng càng hút lửa giận càng bốc cao, mây đen trên trời kéo đến tích tụ từ lúc nào chẳng hay.

Tia chớp đầu tiên vừa rọi sáng bầu trời, di động trong túi Bì Tu cũng vang lên.

“Vừa ra ngoài tặng đồ cho Phùng Đô ấy mà, sao thế?” Bì Tu cầm điện thoại, nghe giọng của nhóc con khiến lòng hắn thả lỏng hơn đôi chút.

Trong điện thoại truyền đến tiếng cười của Văn Hi: “Tôi nhìn bên ngoài thấy trời sắp mưa, nhớ là anh không mang ô, nên gọi điện hỏi xem anh có cần tôi đưa ô đến không.”

“Đưa ô làm gì, xe điện có mái che mà.” Bì Tu nở nụ cười, cơn bực bội trong lòng cũng bay đi theo làn khói trong miệng.

Văn Hi hừ giọng: “Mái che gì chứ, cái xe hai bánh màu vàng của anh còn chẳng bằng xe ngựa của tôi ngày xưa, ít ra còn có nóc có cửa sổ.”

[ ](https://catshousesite.files.wordpress.com/2020/10/a.jpg)

[ ](https://catshousesite.files.wordpress.com/2020/10/b.jpg)

_(Cái mái che của xe điện nó như này nè chị em.)_

Bì Tu im lặng một hồi rồi hắng giọng bảo: “Được rồi đừng chê bai nữa, ngày mai tôi sẽ đi học lái xe rồi mua một con Maserati, có nóc có cửa sổ, không để cậu phải ngồi xe điện ra ngoài xấu mặt đâu.”

Văn Hi còn chưa kịp nói gì thì Bì Tu đã nói bye bye rồi cúp máy, bỏ lại y ngẩn người với chiếc di động báo máy bận.

Chổi Nhỏ cầm bài tập ngồi xuống bên cạnh y, chỉ vào khoảng trống nói: “Không biết.”

Văn Hi nhìn đề bài, đưa tay xoa đầu Bì Thiệu Đệ, thở dài bảo: “Lần sau đừng đánh nhau nữa nha, cha già của nhóc bị nhóc chọc tức điên rồi, còn chủ động nói muốn đi thi bằng lái nữa chứ.”

Chổi Nhỏ ngạc nhiên, run run hỏi: “Vậy, vậy phải làm sao đây?”

“Lát nữa nhớ phải đàng hoàng nói xin lỗi bố nghe chưa.” Nói rồi, Văn Hi nở nụ cười: “Còn về ông thầy thiểu năng của nhóc thì bảo bố nhóc trực tiếp đến gặp thầy tâm sự ấy.”


	53. Chapter 53

Buổi tối lúc Bì Tu về quán cơm, tay trái xách một con gà tay phải xách một con vịt, hương bay ngào ngạt ngay cả Chổi Nhỏ trên lầu hai cũng ngửi thấy được.

Hắn vừa đưa đồ cho Hầu Nhị thì liền thấy khách quý Tây Vương Mẫu đang tựa cửa cười với mình, com lê giày da cũng không che giấu nổi dục vọng ăn chực uống chùa như hổ như sói của mụ đàn bàn này.

“Không có việc thì chẳng ghé nhà, có gì mau nói đi.” Bì Tu dẫn bà đến ngồi ở phòng bao, kêu Giả Tố Trân rót trà.

Tây Vương Mẫu châm thuốc, đi thẳng vào vấn đề: “Linh Lung tháp của Lý Tịnh bị trộm.”

“Bị trộm từ lâu rồi còn gì. Thông báo tìm đồ dán còn nhiều hơn cả đập tiền cầu tự, còn tới chỗ tôi chặn đường Cừu Phục, cầm ảnh giả nói là thằng nhỏ trộm tháp, y như thần kinh vậy.” Bì Tu cau mày. _(Đập tiền cầu tự: một loại quảng cáo nhan nhản thường thấy ở TQ, thực chất là lừa đảo, đăng tin phú bà hiếm muộn muốn mua tinh trùng hoặc thuê người mang thai hộ, dụ dỗ người cả tin đến để lừa đảo chiếm đoạt tài sản.)_

Tây Vương Mẫu chú ý vẻ mặt hắn, điềm nhiên nói: “Cũng không trách ông ấy được, vật bảo mệnh không còn, ai mà chẳng sợ.”

Bì Tu nhíu mày: “Sao? Cô cũng nghĩ là Linh Lung tháp ở chỗ tôi à?”

Tây Vương Mẫu: “Không phải thế, anh cướp cái tháp nát ấy làm gì, vừa vô dụng vừa kém sang.”

Bì Tu: …….

Bì Tu kém sang im thin thít, nhủ bụng đúng là ông đây cướp thật.

“À mà tôi nghe nói dạo gần đây Na Tra sống ở chỗ anh à? Lý Tịnh đoán chắc cậu ta là thủ phạm đấy, sao hai người lại đi đàn đúm với nhau hả?” Nhớ tới topic trên diễn đàn, Tây Vương Mẫu nhìn chòng chọc vào Bì Tu, chỉ thiếu điều hỏi thẳng có phải huynh đệ tốt ngoại trừ đi WC cùng nhau thì còn đi đá phò cùng nhau không.

“Chú ý cách dùng từ của cô, đàn đúm với nhau là sao hả?” Bì Tu nghĩ mình bị mù nặng cỡ nào mới phát sinh loại chuyện vượt quá tình bạn với thằng nhãi Na Tra kia chứ?

Hắn đằng hắng: “Tôi kiến nghị cô chớ xem tin lá cải trên diễn đàn, toàn là viết bậy viết bạ lừa người. Na Tra tạm thời sống ở chỗ tôi, chẳng qua là để tiện dạy kèm cho con trai tôi thôi.”

Tây Vương Mẫu cười khẩy: “Anh lừa người khác còn được chứ tôi biết tỏng hết, đừng lấy thằng con hờ của anh ra gạt tôi.”

Bì Tu bực dọc: “Con hờ là sao, tôi nuôi nó từ nhỏ đến lớn, giờ quan tâm việc học hành của nó thì có làm sao?”

“Thế tôi hỏi anh, tại sao Na Tra lại biết tháp bị Thao Thiết cuỗm đi? Anh và Thao Thiết không đội trời chung, sao hắn lại ở cùng một chỗ với anh?”

Tây Vương Mẫu gẩy tàn thuốc, tỏ vẻ chân tướng chỉ có một: “Đừng bảo là ba người liên thủ, một tên ăn cướp một tên canh chừng một tên phi tang nhé?”

Bì Tu nghẹn họng, đụ má con mụ điên này phán chuẩn thế nhở, đúng đến 66% rồi.

“Tuy quan hệ giữa tôi và Thao Thiết chưa đến mức không đội trời chung, thế nhưng cũng chưa tốt tới mức cùng lập team đi ăn trộm đâu, cơm có thể ăn bậy nhưng lời thì không thể nói bậy được, cẩn thận tôi đến sở giám sát khiếu nại cô.”

Bì Tu vừa giải thích vừa tỏ vẻ rằng mình là công dân tuân thủ pháp thuật, chưa bao giờ đi ăn trộm ăn cướp của ai.

Hắn vỗ bàn cái đốp: “Huống chi cái Linh Lung tháp ấy có gì đáng để tôi phải ra tay cướp? Dùng làm nhà trọ tôi còn thấy bần tiện đây này, quá kém sang!”

Hắn phẫn nộ tổng kết: “Nói tóm lại là ông đây trong sạch.”

Tây Vương Mẫu nhìn chằm chằm hắn: “Tốt nhất là anh trong sạch đi.”

Sao con mụ này hôm nay bặm trợn hùng hổ thế nhỉ? Bì Tu hơi nhướn mày: “Lý Tịnh mất tháp thì liên quan gì đến cô? Lẽ nào cô đã bụng đói ăn quàng đến mức hẹn hò với ông ta? Chuẩn bị bắt đầu một cuộc tình xế bóng nơi hoàng hôn đẹp vô ngần à?”

Tây Vương Mẫu đập bàn: “Hai mắt bà đây là cái lỗ thông hơi chắc? Có cưới cũng không thể cưới hỏi mất giá như thế được!”

Bà cắn thuốc chậm rãi nói: “Là do Nhiên Đăng nhờ tôi hỗ trợ thôi, tuy Na Tra đã thề Linh Lung tháp không nằm trong tay cậu ta, nhưng bọn họ vẫn không yên lòng.”

Bì Tu cười: “Không tin Na Tra chứ gì, rõ ràng là người một nhà mà lại lục đục như thế, người ngoài nhìn vào người ta cười cho.”

Tây Vương Mẫu nhíu mày: “Anh từng thấy lão cha nào đập tượng vàng của con mình chưa? Nếu không nhờ có mẹ và sư phụ Na Tra thì cậu ta đã đi đời nhà ma rồi, Linh Châu Tử tái thế thì có là gì.”

Bì Tu im lặng một hồi, tựa lưng vào ghế hờ hững nói: “Nói thật với cô, Linh Lung tháp không ở trong tay Na Tra, muốn tìm thì tìm Thao Thiết ấy, nếu mấy người tìm được hắn thì nhớ liên hệ với tôi.”

Tây Vương Mẫu cười nói: “Được, có lời này của anh thì tôi nắm chắc rồi.”

Bì Tu nhíu mày: “Cố ý đến thăm dò tôi hả?”

“Nhờ anh giúp một chuyện nhỏ thôi mà.” Tây Vương Mẫu cười: “Phì Di dạo này rất đàng hoàng, cả ngày bận rộn kéo phiếu giúp chủ nhân Nhai Tí của gã thắng cái cuộc thi nam tiên đẹp trai nhất gì đó, tạm thời chưa có động tĩnh gì.”

Bì Tu: “Vậy cô cũng giúp tôi một việc, cho tôi mượn Đế Thính.”

“Hiện tại không được, Đế Thính đang bận giám sát cuộc bỏ phiếu bình chọn, chờ sau khi dạ hội kết thúc thì mới cho anh mượn được.” Tây Vương Mẫu chợt khựng lại, rút trong túi áo ra một tấm thiệp đỏ thếp vàng đưa tới.

Bì Tu: “Cái gì đây?”

“Thiệp mời dạ hội, nhớ tới dự chương trình nhé, anh tham gia bình chọn nên cần phải lên sân khấu biểu diễn một tài nghệ gì đó để kéo phiếu.” Tây Vương Mẫu ung dung nói: “Đến lúc có kết quả, trời sẽ ban công đức, công đức đúng là như hạng mục xóa đói giảm nghèo của con người ấy nhỉ.”

Bì Tu cau mày: “Thế chẳng phải Nhai Tí cũng tới sao? Chắc cô coi tôi như bảo an miễn phí hả?”

Hắn bỏ thiệp mời xuống, cuối cùng cũng hiểu ra, vòng vo cả buổi giương Đông kích Tây, té ra Tây Vương Mẫu chờ mình ở chỗ này.

“Cho mượn Đế Thính cả ngày, ngoài ra tôi sẽ bảo các con gái nuôi của tôi kêu gọi cả tông ti họ hàng bỏ phiếu cho anh.” Tây Vương Mẫu nói.

Bì Tu xắn tay áo: “Chẳng phải chỉ làm bảo an một ngày thôi sao, tôi sẽ dẫn cả Nhậm Kiêu và Cừu Phục đi nữa, nếu cần thì dẫn cả đám khỉ đi luôn, đảm bảo không kẻ nào dám gây rối.”

Hai người bắt tay thành giao, Văn Hi vẫn chưa biết lão yêu quái sắp từ ông chủ quán cơm biến thành trưởng đội bảo an, y đẩy cửa bảo: “Ăn cơm thôi.”

Bì Tu còn chưa đáp thì Tây Vương Mẫu vừa nghe đến ăn cơm là lập tức rút tay đi ra ngoài.

Ăn cơm mà không tích cực thì làm thần thánh có vấn đề rồi.

Bì Tu đi theo sau, Văn Hi giơ tay sờ hắn, thấy khá nóng, bèn nói: “Anh ra ngoài đánh nhau với người ta đấy à?”

“Sao lúc nào cậu cũng nghĩ tôi ra ngoài đánh nhau với người ta thế?” Bì Tu xịu mặt nhìn y: “Tôi lưu manh côn đồ đến thế ư?”

Văn Hi hỏi ngược lại: “Không đánh nhau vậy sao người anh lại nóng thế này?”

Bì Tu: “Vừa nãy đi mua vịt. Thằng cha bán hàng cân thiếu lạng cho tôi mà còn chối đây đẩy, cho nên có cãi cọ mấy câu.”

Hắn ôm Văn Hi đi tới phòng ăn, bắt đầu lảng sang chuyện khác: “Bì Tụ Bảo làm bài tập thế nào? Đừng để lát nữa tôi nhìn lại thấy sách vở trống trơn.”

Chổi Nhỏ đang bưng bát ra giúp xới cơm, nghe giọng Bì Tụ là ngớ người, nghe tiếp đến hai chữ “bài tập” thì càng thêm hoảng loạn, cuối cùng khi nghe thấy chữ “trống trơn”, nó cảm tưởng như đầu óc mình cũng trống trơn theo.

Nhậm Kiêu nhận bát từ tay nó: “Mặc kệ bố em, cứ nghe anh, chổi không có tài mới là đức. Chúng ta chỉ cần biết quét dọn là được, sau này anh sẽ mua một cái nhà to, rồi……”

“Rồi làm sao?” Na Tra kéo cà vạt trở về, vẻ mặt mất kiên nhẫn: “Sao ở đây lại có tên khốn xúi giục tiểu yêu quái bỏ bê học hành thế này?”

Tam thái tử ném cà vạt sang bên, bấy giờ mới trông thấy Tây Vương Mẫu, y cau mày: “Ồ, khéo ghê.”

Tây Vương Mẫu cũng gật đầu coi như đáp lễ.

Mọi người ngồi xuống bàn ăn cơm, Bì Tu lạnh lùng nhìn gà vịt mình mua bị mấy đôi đũa gắp thoăn thoắn không sót lại tí gì, ngó một vòng thấy miệng tên nào tên nấy bóng nhẫy cả lên, lòng nghĩ cái đám mặc dịch này đúng là làm gì hỏng nấy, chỉ có ăn cơm là giỏi số một.

Khi Cừu Phục eo mỏi lưng đau đi ra từ bếp chuẩn bị kiếm tí cơm thì chỉ trông thấy cơm thừa canh cặn trên bàn, hồ ly tinh thảm thiết soi gương cào mặt, kêu than rằng nhất định mình chưa đủ đẹp nên chẳng ai chừa cho miếng nào.

Mọi người cơm nước xong xuôi, đã đến lúc tính sổ, Bì Tu dẫn Bì Thiệu Đệ lên lầu kiểm tra bài tập, Nhậm Kiêu bưng bát xấu hổ không dám đi cùng, chỉ đành dựa cửa ngóng theo, đi một bước ngoái đầu ba bận, không yên lòng về lão cha hờ họ Bì này.

“Đưa bài tập cho ta xem.” Bì Tu bệ vệ ngồi trên sô pha, chờ Chổi Nhỏ dâng bài tập lên.

Chổi Nhỏ chậm chạp đưa bài tập tới, không nhìn không biết, vừa nhìn là giật mình.

Bì Tu nhìn chằm chằm nét chữ gà bới như học sinh tiểu học kia, chìm vào trong im lặng, cảm thấy năm con khỉ trong quán mình dùng đuôi viết còn đẹp hơn chữ viết này, hắn thậm chí bắt đầu cảm thấy Ngô Tổ dường như cũng là một học sinh không tệ.

Văn Hi ngồi bên cạnh giả vờ ngắm cảnh, kỳ thật đang chú ý nhiệt độ của Bì Tu, có gì bất thường là sẵn sàng sáp lại ngay.

Kẻo một đại yêu thượng cổ như anh, núi đao biển lửa bão táp phong ba gì cũng kinh qua rồi, cuối cùng lại vì xem bài tập của con trai mà tức chết, truyền ra ngoài thì đúng là khó giữ khí tiết tuổi già.

Bì Tu chậm rãi đặt bài tập xuống, hắng giọng bảo: “Ông thầy mà hôm nay con đánh là thầy dạy con à?”

“Không ạ.” Chổi Nhỏ lắc đầu: “Con không sống ở, ở biển, không cần học, học long ngữ.”

Bì Tu: “Thầy ấy đến trường lâu chưa?”

“Con không biết.” Chổi Nhỏ cúi đầu lí nhí thưa: “Tại ổng khạc, khạc nhổ trước, lại còn chửi người nữa, con không cố, cố ý đánh ổng.”

Bì Tu tặc lưỡi: “Ta chưa nói con đánh người là sai, thầy ấy là rồng con là chổi, sao có thể tùy tiện đánh được hả? Con tưởng việc này cũng giống như Cừu Phục mua vế số sao? Chỉ cần đập một cái là xe đạp thành mô tô được chắc?”

“Đâu có! Nhậm Kiêu giữ, giữ ổng cho con đánh mà!” Chổi Nhỏ cãi: “Đè, đè ổng dưới đất, bảo con đánh!”

Bì Tu cạn lời, vòng vo mãi té ra Nhậm Kiêu không phải quần chúng đứng xem mà là kẻ tham dự à?

“Thế….. Thế thì hai đứa cũng không được đánh nhau trong trường chứ. Không biết trùm bao tải thì chẳng lẽ cũng không biết đường ngồi chực sẵn ở góc tường à? Ngày đầu tiên đi học ta đã nói với con thế nào, không thể lấy cứng chọi cứng, phải đi đường vòng, phải dùng trí tuệ.”

Bì Thiệu Đệ ấp úng: “Có Nhậm Kiêu ở đó mà……”

“Nó là Đại Bảo hay sao mà mỗi ngày gặp.” Bì Tu còn muốn răn dạy nữa nhưng Văn Hi đã kịp thời ngăn chặn hành vi giáo dục không chính xác này lại: “Đừng mắng nó nữa, ngày mai anh đưa nó đến trường, tìm thầy giáo nói chuyện, kẻo sau này tên đó giở trò ngáng chân thằng nhỏ ở trường.”

_(Slogan hãng mỹ phẩm Đại Bảo: “Đại Bảo, ngày mai gặp. Đại Bảo, mỗi ngày gặp. Đại Bảo, cực kỳ tốt. Muốn có làn da đẹp, hãy dùng Đại Bảo cả sớm lẫn tối.)_

Bì Tu sầm mặt: “Cần gì nói chuyện, một con rồng mà có cái gan ấy sao?”

“Đều là rồng, thân thích với nhau nhất định có giao lưu qua lại, lúc ấy anh mang cả Nhậm Kiêu theo cùng, tiện thể hỏi hắn ta có biết vụ buôn lậu giao châu không.”

Văn Hi chỉ nói mấy câu đã khiến họ Bì nghe theo răm rắp, thế là hôm sau hắn thức dậy sớm, ngồi xe Nhậm Kiêu cùng đến trường học.

Chỉ một phút kể từ khi Bì Tu tiến vào cổng trường, toàn bộ tiểu yêu quái đều đã biết là hắn đến, lòng hâm mộ kẻ mạnh khiến bọn nó trốn trong góc nhìn lén vị đại yêu này.

Bì Tu đưa Bì Tụ Bảo vào lớp học trước, chào hỏi Na Tra rồi cùng Nhậm Kiêu đi tìm tiểu bạch long kia.

Tiểu yêu quái cùng lớp lén huých Bì Thiệu Đệ một cái, thì thầm hỏi: “Sao mẹ cậu không tới, ai cũng bảo mẹ cậu đẹp lắm, bọn tớ chưa được gặp bao giờ.”

“Không, không có mấy cậu gặp đâu!” Bì Thiệu Đệ trợn mắt, có chút bóng dáng của Bì Tu.

Mà Bì Tu thì đang đi trên con đường nhỏ quen thuộc trong sân trường, bước đến dưới tàng cây trong một buổi sáng sớm, mặt trời trên cao chiếu rọi lên gương mặt, cũng chiếu rọi cảnh đời bi thảm bên dưới tàng cây.

Tiểu bạch long Tây Hải, ngày đầu tiên đi làm, bởi vì khạc nhổ mà khơi mào một chuộc huyết chiến.

Ngày thứ hai đi làm, bởi vì huyết chiến mà nghênh đón thêm một cuộc huyết chiến mới, tự dùng sức mạnh của bản thân để thể nghiệm cái gọi là trong cơn hăng máu, tiễn thằng nhỏ đi, rước thằng già đến.

Đối diện với nụ cười giả lả của Bì Tu, hắn nghe thấy thế giới cực lạc truyền đến tiếng K.O.

_Editor: Giải đáp thắc mắc tại sao chổi đánh được rồng nhé :)) úp sọt hội đồng cả, chồng đè vợ đánh._


	54. Chapter 54

Bì Tu cũng không ngờ tên Long tiểu tử này lại sợ hãi đến thế, thấy hắn mà như thấy ma, hai chân dẫm lên nhau ngã cái oạch rồi lăn ra ngất xỉu. Cuối cùng hắn và Nhậm Kiêu phải luống cuống vác cái tên này đến phòng y tế, truyền đường glucose.

Bì Tu nhìn chằm chằm thằng con của lão Long gia nằm trên giường, cảm thán đúng là Trường Giang sóng sau xô sóng trước, sóng sau yếu hơn sóng trước.

Gan bé tí hin thế này mà cũng dám xưng là tiểu bạch long giống Ngọc Long tam thái tử thiêu cháy minh châu trên điện à, gọi hắn một tiếng lươn trắng cũng thấy cao sang quá rồi.

_(Ngọc Long tam thái tử chính là Bạch Long Mã ngựa cưỡi của Đường Tăng đấy chị em. Ngọc Long làm hỏng viên dạ minh châu do Ngọc Đế ban tặng (trong phim thì là là do tức vợ ngoại tình) nên bị phạt phải phò tá Đường Tăng.)_

Gẩy gẩy điếu thuốc trên tay, Bì Tu hỏi: “Long Nhị mở Thủy Tinh Cung là thuộc biển nào?”

“Đông Hải.” Nhậm Kiêu hờ hững nói: “Nhà kẻ thù cũ của Na Tra.”

Bì Tu chép miệng: “Việc của Đông Hải, Tây Hải có biết được không? Với cái tính keo kiệt bủn xỉn của Đông Hải Long Vương, có biện pháp kiếm tiền mà lại để lộ cho kẻ khác biết chắc?”

Nhậm Kiêu sững sờ, dù sao trên đời này cũng chẳng có nhiều người được Bì Tu thừa nhận là keo kiệt. Có thể khiến chúa keo kiệt nói là keo kiệt, cũng coi như là được đóng dấu chứng nhận hẳn hoi.

“Lát nữa hỏi là biết ngay mà.” Nhậm Kiêu nghe tiếng động phát ra từ phòng y tế, bèn đẩy cửa ra nhìn, mắt to trừng mắt nhỏ với thầy Long hai giây, sau đó quay đầu bảo Bì Tu: “Tỉnh rồi.”

Thầy Long Tam vươn mình, bày thế mãnh long quỳ mọp, hai tay chắp trước ngực: “Hiệu trưởng đã phê bình tôi rồi! Xin ngài độ lượng tha thứ, tôi sẽ không bao giờ khạc nhổ bừa bãi nữa!”

Y tiên trong phòng y tế im ỉm đứng dậy rời đi, lúc đi còn quay đầu nói: “Bì lão tổ nương tay nhé, lát nữa thầy ấy còn có tiết.”

Nhậm Kiêu gật đầu: “Xin cứ yên tâm, gia đình chúng tôi chỉ muốn tìm hiểu tình huống thôi, tuyệt đối sẽ không động tay động chân.”

Long Tam nhìn chòng chọc giao nhân này, nghĩ thầm đkm hôm qua ông ở ngay tại hiện trường, còn tìm hiểu tình huống cái đếch gì nữa? Mình nhổ một bãi nước bọt thôi mà chẳng lẽ còn cần nghiệm chứng từ hai góc độ duy vật khách quan và duy tâm chủ quan hay sao?

Bì Tu nhấc tay tạo kết giới, phòng ngừa có kẻ nhòm ngó.

Long Tam nhìn căn phòng hiện ra kim quang, lòng niệm thầm A Di Đà Phật, tự biết mình chẳng còn sống được lâu nữa, âm tào địa phủ phương Đông không chứa chấp hắn, nhưng cầu mong phương Tây cực lạc có thể độ hóa hắn, hắn không ngại đi lấy kinh đâu.

“Có mấy vấn đề, tôi hỏi thầy đáp, chớ nói phí lời, đảm bảo sẽ không làm hại thầy.” Bì Tu nói năng nhẹ nhàng, còn đưa cho Long Tam điếu thuốc, ý bảo hắn hút điếu thuốc cho bình tĩnh.

Long Tam gật đầu: “Ngài cứ hỏi ạ, tôi hứa sẽ nói hết không giấu diếm.”

“Thầy tên gì?” Bì Tu quyết định bắt đầu bằng câu hỏi đơn giản để xóa tan sự cảnh giác của đối phương.

Long Tam cười gượng: “Tên Long Đông Đông Đông ạ.” _(Đông này là phương Đông, đồng âm với “Đông” tượng thanh nghĩa là tiếng “Tùng tùng”.)_

Bì Tu: …….?

Nhậm Kiểu: …….?

WTF sao chú mày không lấy tên Long Tùng Tùng Tùng Cheng đi?

“Không phải, thầy là con thứ ba của Tây Hải Long Vương, sao lại tên là Đông Đông Đông, chẳng lẽ mẹ thầy cắm sừ……” Bì Tu kịp thời phanh lại, tự thấy mình ăn nói thô lỗ quá, bèn hắng giọng nói khéo: “Hơi kỳ lạ.”

Long Tam gãi đầu: “Anh cả tôi tên Long Tây, anh hai tên Long Tây Tây, mẹ tôi thấy Long Tây Tây Tây nghe không xuôi tai cho nên liền đặt theo quê bà ấy. Mẹ tôi là Đông Hải Long Nữ, vừa khéo nhà bác tôi cũng có hai ông anh, chưa ai tên Long Đông Đông Đông, cho nên liền đến phiên tôi.”

Nhậm Kiêu vuốt mặt, cố hết sức nín cười, hắng giọng bảo: “Xin lỗi vì chuyện hôm qua, thằng nhỏ nhà tôi một khi nổi điên lên là chẳng ai can được.”

Nếu sớm biết chú mày có tên này thì đã không đánh chú.

Đề tài chuyển sang đây, Bì Tu chẳng biết hỏi tiếp kiểu gì, vốn dĩ hắn cảm thấy tên này khạc nhổ bừa bãi thì chắc cũng xấu tính xấu nết, còn định nhắc nhở là chớ có động vào Bì Thiệu Đệ.

Thế nhưng khi biết tên hắn là Tùng Tùng Tùng Cheng thì lại cảm thấy đứa nhỏ này sống thật chẳng dễ dàng gì, mang cái tên chết tiệt này suốt gần nửa đời, không biết đã từng bị bạo lực học đường vì tên mình hay chưa.

“Ờm, mẹ thầy là em gái ruột của Đông Hải Long Vương hả?” Bì Tu hỏi.

Long Tam gật đầu: “Mẹ tôi thân với bác tôi nhất, trước đây ra ngoài ăn vạ tống tiền hay đi rải mưa, hai người ấy đều đi chung với nhau.”

Nhậm Kiêu hết kiên nhẫn, hắn đột nhiên vỗ mặt một cái, đợi mình tỉnh táo lại mới nói: “Đông Hải long cung mở quán karaoke Thủy Tinh Cung, sao thầy không đến đó làm, lương ở trường hình như đâu có cao.”

Long Tam suy nghĩ một chút: “Mẹ tôi không cho tôi chơi với Long Đông Đông, nói ảnh âm hiểm giống mẹ ảnh, thế nhưng anh họ tôi rất tốt với tôi, tiền tiêu vặt của tôi toàn là ảnh cho, chứ lương ở trường còn chẳng đủ cho tôi ăn cơm nữa là.”

“Sao mẹ thầy lại chê cậu ta làm ăn mất giá?” Bì Tu từ từ hướng đề tài sang chuyện làm ăn của Long Nhị.

Long Tam lắc đầu: “Mẹ tôi nói ảnh làm ăn không đứng đắn, làm mất mặt Đông Hải.”

Nhậm Kiêu: “Thế bác của thầy mặc kệ không quản à?”

Long Tam: “Bác trai tôi không biết, bác ấy tưởng anh hai tôi ở bên ngoài buôn thủy sản cơ, còn cảm thấy anh ấy khiến Đông Hải nở mày nở mặt.”

Bì Tu nhíu mày: “Mỗi tháng anh hai thầy có về Đông Hải thăm bác thầy không?”

Long Tam gật đầu: “Tất nhiên có về rồi, anh ấy phải về nhà để nhập hải sản. Quán karaoke mà không cung cấp đủ hải sản tươi thì khách sẽ không đến nữa.”

Mỗi tháng về Đông Hải một chuyến để nhập hàng, không nhập hàng thì khách sẽ không tới. Nhậm Kiêu cười gằn, ai biết hàng nhập vào là hải sản tươi hay giao châu.

Bì Tu liếc Nhậm Kiêu, lại lái sang cuộc huyết chiến ở trường hôm qua: “Thật sự xin lỗi vì chuyện hôm qua, là do tôi không dạy dỗ con cái đến nơi đến chốn.”

“Không không không, là do tôi khạc nhổ bừa bãi.” Long Tam vội xua tay, lại ngó sang giao nhân tự dưng đen mặt bên cạnh, hắn nuốt nước miếng nói: “Còn nói vài lời không nên nói nữa.”

Bì Tu móc trong ví ra một cái phong bì đặt lên giường bệnh của Long Tam: “Chút lòng thành, mời thầy Long ăn bữa cơm, tôi sẽ về dạy bảo lại Bì Thiệu Đệ, sau này sẽ không xảy ra chuyện như thế nữa.”

Lão yêu quái chợt ngừng lại, cười như không cười: “Tuy nhiên thầy Long cũng phải biết, cái gì nên nói, cái gì không nên nói.”

Yêu lực bủa vây lấy căn phòng, đè nặng lên người Long Tam, giọng nói lạnh lùng của Bì Tu âm vang văng vẳng: “Xưa nay yêu quái không đánh giá thực lực chỉ dựa vào cái mặt, đúng không?”

Long Tam liên tục nói đúng đúng đúng, thấy Bì Tu vươn tay đến, hai mắt hắn lại trợn ngược hôn mê bất tỉnh.

Nhậm Kiêu: “……Anh làm gì nó thế?”

Bì Tu: “Anh chỉ xóa ký ức về mấy câu hỏi vừa rồi thôi, chưa làm gì nó đâu.”

Nhậm Kiêu gật đầu, chờ Bì Tu xóa ký ức xong đứng dậy, hai người ra khỏi phòng y tế, hắn mới nói: “Anh Bì, cám ơn nhiều.”

“Việc nhỏ ấy mà.” Bì Tu nhún vai: “Chỉ hỏi mấy câu thôi, mày không cần phải khách sáo thế.”

Nhậm Kiêu lắc đầu, khi hắn nhìn thấy Bì Tu móc phong bì ra, có thể khiến tên keo kiệt này tiêu pha, dù tức khắc lệ nóng doanh tròng cũng không quá đáng.

Bì Tu nhìn là biết ngay hắn đang xúc động cái gì, liền lạnh lùng bảo: “Tiền phong bì trừ vào lương của mày.”

Cơn gió mùa hạ nhẹ nhàng thoảng qua mặt, ấy thế nhưng lòng Nhậm Kiêu lại giá lạnh tựa ngày đông, ngay lập tức nín lại dòng lệ trong mắt.

Hắn biết ngay mà, làm gì có chuyện họ Bì này tốt bụng thế!

“Sớm nay Văn Hi dặn anh mang theo phong bì.” Hai người lên xe, Bì Tu bỗng nhiên lên tiếng: “Mày muốn cảm ơn thì cảm ơn cậu ấy đi.”

Nhậm Kiêu ngạc nhiên, khởi động xe cười bảo: “Vậy thì cám ơn bà chủ đã cho em cơ hội bị trừ lương.”

Bì Tu cười với hắn, xua tay nói: “Đừng đưa anh về, chở anh đến thẳng trường lái đi, hôm nay luyện bài số hai.”

Nhậm Kiêu nhìn hắn như đang nhìn thấy ma, song cũng chẳng nói gì thêm, mọi người đều vì tình yêu mà xông pha, cũng có thể hiểu được họ Bì chịu đi học lái xe vì Văn Hi.

Dù sao xe điện vàng cũng bần quá, mùa đông đi xe gió táp tới tấp vào mặt.

Bì Tu xuống xe ở trường lái, ngồi lên xe thực hành trong ánh mắt nhìn sát tinh của các giáo viên.

Không giống với người khác ngồi Jetta bình thường, hắn được độc hưởng ân sủng ngồi xe bán tải, do hiệu trưởng đặc biệt cung cấp, dù đâm hỏng cũng không vấn đề gì, đằng nào cũng sắp nhắm mắt xuôi tay rồi.

Lái xe năm phút đồng hồ, tức giận hai tiếng đồng hồ.

Bì Tu lại lần nữa đánh xe vào kho thất bại, đuôi xe lấn vạch cả đoạn dài, hắn thở hổn hển nghĩ học lái xe xong là sẽ được ở bên cạnh nhóc con, bằng không hắn có thể nổ tung ngay tại trường lái mất.

Vất vả luyện hai tiếng, Bì Tu xuống xe đi đến cổng trường, uống miếng nước hạ hỏa, tự dưng lại gặp được người quen.

Ngưu Lang ngồi xổm hút thuốc ở một bên cổng khác cũng trông thấy Bì Tu, bèn đi tới chào hỏi.

Lúc trước Ngưu Lang và Chức Nữ kết hôn mời rượu ở quán Bì Tu, Tây Vương Mẫu khó chịu đặt tiệc lớn suốt bảy ngày bảy đêm cho con gái, tháng đó doanh thu quán Bì Tu tăng gấp ba lần.

“Sao ngài cũng tới học lái xe thế?” Ngưu Lang đưa hắn điếu thuốc.

Bì Tu: “Hiện giờ ra ngoài nên lái xe thì tốt hơn.”

Hắn châm thuốc bỏ vào miệng: “Anh cũng tới học lái à?”

Ngưu Lang gật đầu: “Vừa qua bài một. Thất Nương bảo tôi nhanh học cho xong để đưa đón con đi học thêm buổi tối. Hai đứa nhỏ sang năm lên đại học rồi, còn phải lái xe đưa bọn nó đến trường nữa.”

“Mới đó mà đã sắp thi đại học rồi à? Yêu quái thi đại học có khó không?” Bì Tu thầm tính toán, Bì Thiệu Đệ chừng hai năm nữa cũng chuẩn bị thi, với cái kiểu học hành của thằng nhỏ bây giờ, không biết có làm nên cơm cháo gì không nữa.

Ngưu Lang thở dài: “Khó chứ sao không. Cùng là học nhưng cũng phân ra cao đẳng với đại học, mỗi chuyên ngành lại yêu cầu điểm chuẩn khác nhau. Nếu điểm thi thấp thì sẽ làm mất mặt Thất Nương, cũng làm mất mặt Tây Vương Mẫu nữa.”

Bì Tu dâng lên lo lắng, cảm thấy mình cũng sắp sửa mất mặt đến nơi rồi.

Ngưu Lang vẫn đang thở ngắn than dài: “Cái chuyện học hành này tôi và Thất Nương chẳng giúp được gì, mỗi lần có điểm thi, Thất Nương không muốn mắng con nên lại trút giận lên người tôi, cả bố mẹ lẫn con cái đều chẳng được yên thân, chẳng thà tôi đi học lái xe cho nó yên tĩnh.”

Hắn nhìn sang Bì Tu, hỏi: “Nghe nói ngài mới kết hôn? Sao không làm tiệc bày rượu cho nó linh đình?”

“Vẫn chưa tới lúc làm đám cưới.” Bì Tu còn chưa theo đuổi được người ta, phải yêu trước rồi mới cưới sau, phát triển theo quy luật tự nhiên. Hơn nữa hiện tại hồn thể của Văn Hi vẫn chưa vững chắc, di cốt bị bẻ thành từng mảnh cũng chưa biết phải làm sao.

Nên ghép lại tạo một thân thể, hay là trực tiếp dùng hồn thể luyện hình, chế tạo một thân thể mới?

Đầu Bì Tu toàn là giấy tờ phải làm rồi còn cả tiền phải bỏ ra, hắn rít một hơi thuốc, nghĩ bụng đúng là vụ làm ăn lỗ vốn.

“Chắc vẫn chưa thích ứng với cuộc sống sau kết hôn hả?” Ngưu Lang nhìn hắn ra vẻ người từng trải, gật đầu bảo: “Tôi đều hiểu mà.”

Bì Tu thở dài xa xăm, chẳng nói gì nhiều.

Hai lão già có gia đình ngồi xổm trên vỉa hè im lặng hút hết điếu thuốc, cảm nhận nỗi âu sầu mà chỉ đàn ông trưởng thành mới trải qua.

_Editor: T thích Nhậm Kiêu x Chổi Nhỏ lắm ý, giá mà tác giả viết riêng 1 bộ cho hai người. Si tình bao che lưu manh công x Ngáo ngơ khiết phích cục súc thụ, thanh mai trúc mã, hiện đại đô thị, ngọt sủng ấm áp, trâu già gặm cỏ non. Quẹt ngay cho 2 cháu 1 bức fanart hihi._


	55. Chapter 55

Nhậm Kiêu đỗ xe rồi đi vào trong quán, vừa khéo gặp Văn Hi và Tô An đang tám chuyện.

Văn Hi chỉ thấy Nhậm Kiêu mà chẳng thấy Bì Tu đâu, nghĩ hôm qua lão yêu quái này cũng một mình phi xe đi đâu không biết, lúc về còn bực dọc tức tối, y vội hỏi Nhậm Kiêu: “Anh Kiêu, Bì Tu đâu rồi?”

Nhậm Kiêu quơ quơ chìa khóa xe: “Đến trường lái học lái xe rồi.”

Tay Tô An dùng quá sức, ngòi bút cong thành 90 **°.**

Văn Hi không trải qua thời kỳ hỗn độn hắc ám khi Bì Tu học lái xe, cho nên không biết một câu nói bâng quơ ấy mang ý nghĩa sóng to gió lớn như thế nào, y thậm chí còn lấy làm vui vẻ, gật đầu bảo rằng: “Học lái xe thì tốt, học sớm thi sớm, chứ cả ngày lái xe điện cũng không an toàn.”

Tô An đổi cây bút khác, nhẹ nhàng nói: “Chắc anh không biết giáo viên dạy lái dữ thế nào.”

“Dữ á?” Văn Hi ngạc nhiên: “Có dữ đến mấy thì chẳng lẽ còn dữ hơn được Bì Tu sao?”

Tô An: …….

Đệt, nói có lý thế nhỉ.

Ông chủ Bì bẩm sinh đã sở hữu ngoại hình như muốn lập tức trùm người ta vào bao tải rồi đổ xi măng ném xuống hồ. Cho dù giáo viên dạy lái có hung dữ đến mấy thì cũng chẳng đến nỗi liều mạng kiếm tiền, dám quơ chân múa tay với ông trùm xã hội đen này.

“À phải rồi, nói chuyện với cái thầy Long kia thế nào?” Văn Hi nhớ lúc dậy mình có dặn Bì Tu mang phong bì theo, không biết hắn có cầm theo không.

Nhậm Kiêu cười: “Không sao rồi.” Hắn nói cám ơn Văn Hi, kể lại chuyện Bì Tu đưa phong bì.

Văn Hi xua tay: “Anh cảm ơn tôi làm gì, tôi chỉ thuận miệng nói một câu thôi mà, nếu anh ấy không để trong lòng thì sẽ chẳng làm đâu. Nếu thật sự muốn cám ơn thì anh nên cám ơn anh ấy mới phải.”

Nhậm Kiêu điềm nhiên nói: “Nếu anh ấy không đặt cậu trong lòng thì cũng chẳng vì cậu nói một câu mà đi làm ngay. Huống chi từ sau khi cậu đến, tính khí anh ấy cũng tốt hơn rất nhiều, tầm này mọi năm ảnh đều phải ngâm mình trong đầm lạnh ở núi sâu, làm gì có chuyện được như bây giờ, lại còn chạy đi học lái xe nữa chứ.”

Tô An gật đầu phụ họa: “Bình thường ông chủ mà đi vắng thì doanh thu của quán đều không tốt lắm.”

Dù sao cũng là thụy thú tụ tài, khác biệt khi có nhà với vắng nhà là hết sức rõ ràng.

Văn Hi cười: “Không có anh ấy thì tôi cũng chẳng được sống thoải mái như bây giờ, trong lòng tôi hiểu rõ mà.”

Trong bếp còn có việc nên Nhậm Kiêu về phòng thay quần áo, sau đó lôi Cừu Phục chăm chim đến chết đi sống lại đi làm việc, đám khỉ và Giả Tố Trân xách xô xách chổi bắt đầu quét tước dọn dẹp đại sảnh, Văn Hi chẳng thể giúp gì, được mời ra sân nghỉ ngơi.

Ngoài miệng nói là mời, chứ thật ra là chê mình giúp vụng hóa phiền.

Văn Hi nghĩ thầm, ngày trước ở Văn phủ, khi mà sắp đến năm mới, người hầu kẻ hạ trong nhà cũng tất bật vẩy nước quét sân, giá tủ trong thư phòng được dời đi, ngay cả ông nội cũng tự tay phơi sách, chỉ có mình mình là đi đâu cũng bị chê phiền.

Hàng năm cứ đến lúc đó, y chỉ có thể chạy sang chỗ chị hai ngủ, cuối cùng còn bị chị xách tai đi ra ngoài ăn kẹo tơ vàng mừng năm mới.

Nhớ lại chuyện trước kia, tầm mắt Văn Hi bỗng tối sầm lại, đầu đau như bị dao đâm. Y vịn cột cố tỉnh táo lại, đưa tay đỡ trán, hai mắt hoa lên, nhìn cái gì cũng thấy đủ thứ màu sắc hỗn tạp.

Mãi một lúc y mới nhận ra không phải mình hoa mắt, mà là trên cây có đủ thứ sắc màu thật ——

Quần sịp ngũ sắc đung đưa phấp phới, vươn vai tung cánh đón gió mới.

Tào Thảo những tưởng ngày bé bị chó đái vào người đã là trải nghiệm nhục nhã nhất đời gã rồi, nào ngờ ba mươi năm Hà Đông ba mươi năm Hà Tây, ông trời không có mắt vẫn bắt nạt thiếu niên nghèo **[1]**.

Bị trói gô ở đây thì thôi, dù sao một cái cây như gã cũng đứng suốt ngày quen rồi, thế nhưng tại sao lại treo quần xà lỏn của lũ khỉ kia lên cành cây của gã!!!

Đjt mẹ quần đùi xám bình thường không đẹp à? Xà lỏn tam giác năm màu bảy sắc chói mù con mắt, đám khỉ FA chúng mày nứng cho ai xem?

Gã mệt mỏi quá, có lẽ số mệnh gã đời này không phải bị chặt thành củi thì cũng bị làm sào phơi quần áo.

Đương lúc gã nản lòng thoái chí, Văn Hi đi vào sân sau, Tào Thảo lập tức tỉnh táo lại, vừa ngoái đầu nhìn Văn Hi vừa nhiệt tình hô hoán, kêu y lại đây phát thiện tâm, thu mớ quần sịp đã khô này vào.

Văn Hi chậm rãi bước tới gần, nhìn đống quần sịp đủ mọi màu sắc kia, mặt y cũng đỏ bừng cả lên, mọi lần nhìn Bì Tu mặc vật này đều là ba màu trắng đen xám, thì ra còn có nhiều kiểu như vậy.

Song y không cất vào, dù gì cũng xuất thân là thiếu gia, đâu từng làm chuyện thế này bao giờ.

“Cậu bảo tôi thu quần áo giúp cậu thì có ích lợi gì?” Văn Hi ngồi xuống xích đu bên cạnh, nhìn cây hỏi: “Vậy cậu nói cho tôi biết kẻ trong ngọc phật là ai đi.”

Tào Thảo lắc đầu: “Không được, tôi và Thao Thiết đã lập giao ước, có vài việc nếu nói ra tôi sẽ chết.”

Văn Hi: “Thế cậu nói be bé thôi, hắn không nghe được thì sẽ không phải chết đâu.”

Tào Thảo: …….

“Anh tưởng Thiên Đạo trên đỉnh đầu anh không tồn tại chắc?” Tào Thảo nhìn y như nhìn quái vật: “Chẳng phải anh là tiểu tài tử của phủ thừa tướng sao? Sao trông chả thông minh tí nào thế.”

Văn Hi ngạc nhiên, nở nụ cười tươi rói: “Ai nói với cậu tôi là tài tử?”

“Thì có người nói thôi.” Tào Thảo lầm bầm, giũ giũ đầu nói: “Bà chủ giúp với, cất quần lót vào đi mà!”

Văn Hi vẫn ngồi bất động: “Đừng gọi linh tinh, tôi đâu phải bà chủ.”

Tào Thảo cười khinh khỉnh, nghĩ bụng anh rúc vào chung một ổ chăn với Bì Tu mà còn không phải bà chủ thì chẳng lẽ là mẹ của ông chủ chắc!

“Vậy tôi đổi cách hỏi, tôi có biết người trong ngọc phật không?” Văn Hi ngồi trên xích đu đung đưa, thong dong nói: “Cậu không nói thì thôi, dù sao tôi thấy cành cây của cậu cũng to phết, ngoại trừ quần lót thì phơi chăn lên đó cũng được.”

Tào Thảo nghẹn họng, sau một hồi im lặng, gã mới nói: “Anh có biết.”

Văn Hi đăm chiêu: “Là nam hay nữ? Tuổi bao nhiêu?”

“Thật sự không thể nói được.” Tào Thảo lại ngậm miệng, tỏ vẻ gã thật sự không thể nói, gã còn chưa trả mối thù chó đái đâu, vẫn chưa thể chết được.

Hầu Nhị xách chổi đi ra sân sau đổ rác, thấy Văn Hi ngồi đó chơi xích đu thì bèn đi tới bảo: “Ngoài này nóng lắm, anh lên lầu nghỉ đi cho khỏe.”

“Không sao, tôi không sợ nóng.”

Bì Tu không ở bên cạnh, Văn Hi tắm nắng cho người ấm áp chút. Y chỉa cằm về phía mớ quần sịp đủ sắc màu trên đỉnh đầu Tào Thảo: “Đây đều là đồ của mấy anh em cậu à?”

Hầu Nhị liếc nhìn: “À vâng, tối qua quên cất vào, giờ phải cất vào thôi.”

Tào Thảo nén giận nói: “Quên cất thì nhanh cất đi.”

“Cho mày phơi đồ mà mày còn thái độ lồi lõm à, tao nói cho mày biết, bây giờ mày là đồng lõa kiêm nhân chứng, éo có quyền giở giọng yêu cầu nhá.” Hầu Nhị giơ tay thu quần sịp trên cây xuống, nghĩ bụng sao quần sịp của mấy ông anh bảy sắc cầu vồng như anh em hồ lô thế này.

Tào Thảo nhịn cục tức trong ngực, nói: “Đừng bắt tôi phơi quần lót nữa mà, muốn tôi làm gì cũng được.”

Hầu Nhị ngớ người, thế này thì hơi rắc rối đây.

Văn Hi nhớ ngày mai quán sẽ bắt đầu ship cơm, bèn bảo Tào Thảo: “Nhiều cành lá thế này thì có đóng gói thức ăn được không?”

Tào Thảo ngạc nhiên, rồi lập tức gật đầu.

Lúc trở về từ trường lái, Bì Tu liền trông thấy năm con khỉ, hai con quỷ và một bàn tính tinh đều vây quanh quầy thức ăn, không biết đang xem trò vui gì.

“Mọi người xem gì thế?”

Bì Tu đi tới, trông thấy cành lá tung bay, thoăn thoắt gói ghém hộp cơm, đũa dùng một lần và giấy ăn lại với nhau, toàn bộ quá trình mất chưa tới hai giây đồng hồ.

Cảm nhận ánh mắt kính nể của mọi người, Tào Thảo ung dung nói: “Việc nhỏ như con thỏ thôi.”

Văn Hi nở nụ cười với Bì Tu: “Tôi thấy cậu ta biết đóng gói cơm hộp xịn quá luôn, đỡ phải bắt đám khỉ đến phụ.”

Bì Tu ngó Tào Thảo, hờ hững nói: “Tôi còn đang định kêu Na Tra tới gói.”

Ba tay ba miệng, bất kể là báo món, ghi menu hay gói cơm hộp thì đều cực kỳ thuận tiện, chính là lao động cấp cao ba trong một. Chỉ có điều khuyên nhủ nhờ y giúp đỡ có hơi tốn sức.

Tô An đẩy kính nhắc nhở: “Ông chủ, tên này không cần trả lương.”

Vừa nghe không cần tốn tiên là Bì Tu lập tức đáp ứng ngay: “Quyết định là chú mày đi.”

Lão yêu quái giơ tay vẽ lên giữa không trung, một phù chú hạ xuống người Tào Thảo, hắn từ tốn giải thích: “Vì lý do an toàn, một cái bùa chú thôi, chỉ cần chú mày không làm việc xấu thì hết thảy đều không sao, nhưng chỉ cần mày làm ra việc xấu gì, tao chắc chắn sẽ biết hết.”

Tào Thảo cúi rụt đầu: “Tôi biết rồi thưa ông chủ.”

“Còn nữa, nếu Thao Thiết tới tìm mày thì nhất định phải báo cho tao đầu tiên.” Nói đoạn, Bì Tu lại lắc đầu: “Thôi, chắc hắn cũng chẳng tìm mày nữa đâu.”

Tào Thảo được Hầu Đại dẫn đi tiến hành huấn luyện nhân viên phục vụ, phải học thuộc lòng《Tu dưỡng bản thân dành cho nhân viên phục vụ》, đây là con đường mà mỗi người thuộc giai cấp chịu áp bức bóc lột trong quán ắt phải trải qua, là chính sách quản lý tàn bạo về mặt tinh thần của Bì Tu.

Thế nhưng chẳng có ai phản kháng cả, quả thực là nỗi bi ai trong lịch sử phát triển của quán cơm.

Thứ hai, lúc Văn Hi thức giấc thì Bì Tu vẫn đang ngủ, hôm qua Bì Tu từ trường lái về, nhiệt độ trên người mãi chẳng giảm xuống, phải ôm y truyền dương khí mới đỡ hơn chút đỉnh.

Văn Hi nhũn hết cả người ra mà còn phải nghe hắn than vãn nào là học lái xe gian khổ, nào là giáo viên dạy quái gở, vốn dĩ còn cố cười được, cuối cùng y giả vờ ngủ luôn, cầu mong tên tài xế gà mờ này đừng có lải nhải nữa.

Bì Tu vừa mở mắt ra liền nhìn thấy người bên cạnh ngồi quay lưng lại với mình, mái tóc dài mượt mà buông xõa như mây, đuôi tóc rủ lên gối phảng phất mùi thơm thoang thoảng.

Văn Hi tỏa ra mùi hương từ tận xương tủy, giống như hỗn hợp dầu gối sữa tắm vậy, nhưng mà thơm hơn nhiều.

Bì Tu vươn tay vén một lọn tóc đưa tới chóp mũi ngửi ngửi, rồi lại quấn tóc ở đầu ngón tay nghịch nghịch một hồi, mới hỏi: “Đang lén lút làm gì đó?”

Văn Hi để di động xuống, nhìn hắn bảo: “Tôi thấy trên diễn đàn nói thứ sáu có một buổi dạ hội, tất cả người tham gia bình chọn đều phải lên sân khấu biểu diễn, anh định biểu diễn cái gì?”

“Vội làm gì? Cho dù tôi không biểu diễn thì số phiếu vẫn cao hơn bọn họ.” Bì Tu vỗ vỗ khoảng giường trống trong ngực, ý bảo Văn Hi quay về nằm.

Văn Hi dán lại gần, nhỏ nhẹ nói: “Dù chỉ đi ngang qua thì cũng nên tham gia nể mặt người ta chứ. Đúng rồi, hôm qua tôi hỏi quái bụi cỏ kia, gã ta nói tôi có biết người trong ngọc phật của Thao Thiết.”

Bì Tu ngạc nhiên, vờ vô tình nói: “Có khi là thân thích nào đó của cậu chăng.”

“Ai biết được…..” Văn Hi rầu rĩ nói.

Bì Tu xoa xoa tóc y, đứng dậy bảo: “Cậu ngủ tiếp đi, hôm nay bắt đầu ship cơm hộp, tôi phải xuống lầu giám sát.”

Văn Hi kéo tay hắn: “Cái con cua tinh trong thùng rác mãi chẳng có động tĩnh gì, anh nhớ đi kiểm tra nhé, kẻo nó nói lung tung.”

Bì Tu nắm tay y đáp ừ, rồi vuốt ve tay y mấy cái, lấy trong ngăn kéo đầu giường ra chiếc vòng tay trân châu mới làm xong hai ngày trước, đeo vào cổ tay nhóc con.

Trân châu trắng muốt tôn lên mỹ nhân cốt, bên trên còn có một con Tỳ Hưu xanh sẫm, càng nhìn càng thấy hợp.

“Đeo cẩn thận nhé.” Bì Tu vuốt mặt dây Tỳ Hưu trên cổ Văn Hi, nhẹ nhàng nói: “Quý lắm đấy, làm hỏng là phải đền tiền.”

Văn Hi cười nhìn hắn: “Nếu tôi không có tiền thì phải làm sao?”

Làm sao ấy hả? Làm trên giường chứ làm sao.

Bì Tu nhìn gương mặt tươi cười của y, mắt dõi đăm đăm vào đôi môi y.

*********

**★** **Chú thích:**

[1]Có câu “Ba mươi năm Hà Đông, ba mươi năm Hà Tây. Thà khinh ông râu trắng, chớ khinh thiếu niên nghèo”, ý rằng sự đời biến đổi khó lường, nay khác mai khác, cho nên chớ khinh thường người ta khốn khó nhất thời, đời chưa biết chắc được gì hết. Thà khinh ông già râu trắng không có tiền bạc, chứ đừng khinh thiếu niên nghèo khó, vì thiếu niên tiền đồ vô hạn lượng, cuối cùng sẽ có ngày lên như diều gặp gió, chứ không phải cứ khố rách áo ôm cả đời.


	56. Chapter 56

Bì Tu đối mặt với một vấn đề nghiêm trọng trong đời yêu quái.

Từ thưở khai thiên lập địa, từ lúc tiền đập vào mắt, từ khi mở linh trí đến nay, hắn chưa từng hôn ai, cũng chưa từng được ai hôn, sống đến tận bây giờ vẫn là một con Tỳ Hưu trong trắng thuần khiết.

Vậy giờ rốt cuộc phải làm sao để hôn một con quỷ đây?

Bì Tu là kẻ sĩ diện, hắn không làm được chuyện kiểu như dùng lưỡi điên cuồng mlem mlem môi đối phương, thế nhưng hắn lại rất thích hình ảnh dồn người ta vào góc tường rồi hôn.

Khốc suất cuồng bá duệ, rất toẹt vời!

_(Ai hay đọc shoujo manga chắc ko xa lạ với vụ kabe-don này :3)_

Hắn vừa đăm chiêu suy nghĩ vừa đi xuống lầu, trong đầu là một trăm loại cách thức hôn môi, muốn lựa chọn một cách thích hợp để áp dụng với nhóc con. Cái thằng Cừu Phục kia nói rất đúng, còn chưa cưa đổ được người ta thì làm gì cũng đều danh không chính ngôn không thuận.

Bì Tu đứng ở đầu cầu thang thở dài thườn thượt, Hầu Nhị ôm khăn trải bàn đi ngang qua, lấy làm lạ: “Anh Bì, anh làm sao thế?”

Họ Bì nhìn chằm chằm vào cao thủ yêu ảo duy nhất trong quán, khoác tay lên vai cậu chàng, thấp giọng hỏi: “Anh hỏi mày, mày từng hôn ai bao giờ chưa?”

Hầu Nhị ngạc nhiên: “Moah moah moah trên mạng ấy hả?”

Nói xong còn chu môi chụt chụt, bổ sung thêm: “Em từng phát tin nhắn thoại kiểu này rồi, có tính không?”

Bì Tu: …….

Thôi bỏ đi, cái loại khỉ như mày thì cũng chỉ có thể moah moah moah trên mạng ảo thôi, moah đến rách cả mồm cũng chưa chắc hôn được cái nào thật.

“Thật ra em vẫn chưa gặp mặt cô ấy.” Hầu Nhị ngượng ngùng gãi đầu: “Cơ mà dạo này cô ấy cứ không rep tin nhắn của em, em nhắn mười mấy tin thì cô ấy mới rep lại một lần, em nghĩ có lẽ nên gặp mặt thì tốt hơn…..”

Bì Tu nhìn cậu rồi giơ tay xoa đầu khỉ: “Cái con khỉ này, chịu khó nghe lời anh Tô của mày, đọc nhiều sách vào, đừng suốt ngày chỉ biết yêu đương nhăng nhít nữa.”

Có như thế thì mới không dễ bị lừa đảo qua mạng.

Hầu Nhị mới sáng sớm đã bị truyền dạy bài học cuộc sống, còn đang ngớ người chưa hiểu mô tê gì thì Bì Tu đã đi chào hỏi khách trong quán rồi.

Sáng sớm quán chỉ có các tiên quan và yêu quái tập tiết mục ở quảng trường đối diện đến ăn sáng, cảnh tượng an lành hài hòa một tay bầu phiếu một tay trao canh, tạm thời chưa có đơn đặt ship cơm hộp nào.

Thế nhưng Quán Quán bị dạy dỗ hai ngày nay và Tào Thảo vừa thoát khỏi kiếp sào phơi thì đã vào vị trí đợi mệnh lệnh, sẵn sàng chuẩn bị nhận đơn bất cứ lúc nào.

Bì Tu không biết con Quán Quán này được Cừu Phục dạy dỗ đến đâu rồi, hai đứa đại ngu giày vò lẫn nhau, nhìn số lông rụng trên người con Quán Quán này thì có vẻ như là Cừu Phục thắng.

Ông chủ Bì vòng qua bức bình phòng che tầm mắt, đi tới trước bàn, gõ mặt bàn nói: “Chào buổi sáng.”

Quán Quán lập tức kêu lên như phản xạ có điều kiện: “Chào buổi sáng thưa ông chủ, chúc ngài thọ như Đông Hải phú tựa Nam Sơn. Xin hỏi ngài muốn chọn loại hình phục vụ giao cơm nào, nếu chọn giao cơm ngoài xin nói 1, nếu chọn cơm trong quán xin nói 2, nếu chửi phục vụ xin nói 3…….”

Cừu Phục đứng bên cạnh chớp mắt với Bì Tu: “Anh, anh xem em dạy bảo con chim này có tốt không?”

Bì Tu vuốt mặt, muốn nói lại thôi.

Hắn vỗ vỗ vai Cừu Phục: “Rất tốt, có chí ắt làm nên, sau này nhận đơn chắc là không vấn đề gì.”

Cừu Phục nở nụ cười tà mị, vỗ tay một cái, Quán Quán tự động tuôn một tràng như máy ghi âm: “Dê con hấp, tay gấu hấp, đuôi hươu hấp, vịt hoa chiên, gà con chiên……”

Giọng Bắc Kinh uốn lưỡi nhấn nhá tiêu chuẩn, ngoài trừ việc quán Bì Tu chẳng có bất cứ món nào trong số này thì không có một lỗi sai gì hết.

Nhậm Kiêu ở phía sau lắc đầu như trống bỏi, cố gắng nhắc nhở Bì Tu chớ nên vui mừng quá sớm, xưa nay Cừu Phục không ít lần hỏng chuyện ngay thời khắc quan trọng rồi.

Bì Tu nhìn Cừu Phục và con chim ngu ngốc kia, quyết định mắt không thấy tâm không phiền, đi tập lái xe trước rồi tính sau.

Khởi động chiếc xe bán tải thân thương của hắn, lại bắt đầu chật vật chuyển xe vào kho.

Mặt trời từ từ lên cao, kim giờ chậm rãi xoay vòng, thực khách đi rồi lại tới, chiếc Gionee Voice King trên bàn rốt cuộc cũng vang lên tiếng báo đơn hàng thứ nhất, toàn bộ nhân viên trong quán lập tức tiến vào trạng thái chuẩn bị chiến đấu. _(Gionee là một hãng điện thoại của Trung Quốc, dòng Gionee Voice King này khá cũ, ra mắt cũng 10 năm rồi.)_

Máy in chầm chậm in ra thực đơn, Quán Quán giơ móng đè tờ thực đơn, cất tiếng hô to: “Dê con hấp, tay gấu hấp, đuôi hươu hấp…….”

Cừu Phục hít sâu một hơi, xông lên túm lấy con chim, không ngờ cái con giời đánh này còn cười cạc cạc: “Mấy món đó đều không gọi! Thịt kho tàu, rau xào, canh cá, cơm trắng!”

Mọi người thở phào nhẹ nhõm, Cừu Phục cười gượng với Nhậm Kiêu: “Con Quán Quán này là thế đấy, hoạt bát thích đùa vui với mọi người.”

Quán Quán lại kêu cạc cạc: “Con hồ ly xấu xí nhà mày cũng nên ăn chút cá đi, chữa hôi nách! Cạc cạc cạc cạc cạc cạc!”

Nhậm Kiêu nhìn Cừu Phục với vẻ đồng tình: “Đúng là rất hoạt bát, cười lên như Vịt Donald vậy.”

Cừu Phục nghiến răng nghiến lợi: “Anh hãy tin em, em không có bị hôi nách mà!”

Nhậm Kiêu nghĩ bụng mình tin thì ích gì, bao nhiêu người ngồi ngoài kia nghe thấy hết rồi, phỏng chừng hai phút nữa Cừu Phục sẽ bị bố mẹ gọi điện sang mắng cho một trận đây.

Thức ăn ra lò, Tào Thảo nhanh tay không nhiều lời, cành lá tung bay thoăn thoắt thắt một chiếc nơ bướm, sau đó giao cơm hộp cho anh chàng đẹp trai chờ đã lâu.

Tào Thảo sững sờ, thấy anh đẹp trai mặc áo vàng không buông bàn tay cầm cơm hộp của mình ra, gã chậm rì thốt ra ba chữ: “Anh là ai?”

Soái ca nở nụ cười: “Thổ địa công.”

Tào Thảo phát điên.

Ai từng xem Tây Du Ký đều biết, chiều cao của thổ địa công đều không vượt quá 1m50, lúc nào cũng là một ông già hiền lành ba phải, chẳng hề liên quan tí gì đến soái ca ấm áp cao 1m80, cười lên như Châu Nhuận Phát hiện đang đứng trước mặt gã đây.

Soái ca chủ động giải thích: “Chịu thôi, chẳng phải là để đáp ứng nhu cầu của thị trường sao? Đẹp một chút bao giờ cũng tốt.”

Soái ca thổ địa vội vã rời đi, Tào Thảo nhìn Hầu Nhất, Nhị, Tam, Tứ, Ngũ bận rộn trong đại sảnh, lại nhìn con chim bên cạnh mình, chợt nghe nó cười cạc cạc.

Quán Quán: “Chỉ mỗi mày không có nhân hình thôi cạc cạc cạc cạc.”

Tào Thảo lạnh lùng giơ tay bịt chặt mỏ Quán Quán: “Phật nói, nói quá nhiều sẽ chết.”

Còn là Phật nào nói thì không thể kiểm chứng được, chỉ có Tào Thảo biết thôi.

Cho tới trưa việc giao cơm hộp vẫn không xảy ra vấn đề gì, chờ Bì Tu tập lái xong mang cơn bực về nhà, liền trông thấy một hàng dài thổ địa công với ngoại hình như phẫu thuật từ cùng một cái bệnh viện đang mang theo cơm hộp đi ra từ trong quán.

Hắn gật đầu chào hỏi rồi đẩy cửa ra, đập vào mắt là khung cảnh khí thế ngút trời, ngay cả Văn Hi cũng xuống dưới phụ Giả Tố Trân ghi món. Mặc trên người bộ đồ Givenchy năm mươi đồng một cái của mình, tay đeo chiếc vòng chân trâu mình mới tặng hồi sáng, đi qua đi lại giữa cách thực khách, mặt mày tươi cười xán lạn.

Thấy Bì Tu trở lại, Văn Hi bèn chạy ra đón: “Hôm nay học lái xe thế nào?”

Bì Tu gật đầu: “Cũng ok, đang tập dừng thi, ấy lộn, dừng xe ở mặt bên.”

Văn Hi gật đầu: “Dù sao tôi cũng chẳng hiểu lắm, anh thấy ok là được rồi.”

“Sao cậu lại xuống lầu?” Bì Tu rút thực đơn trong tay y ra, nhét vào ngực Hầu Tam đang đi ngang qua, ôm nhóc con đi vào trong: “Bọn nó lên gọi cậu à?”

“Không phải.” Văn Hi quơ quơ chiếc vòng trên cổ tay: “Anh bảo là nếu làm hỏng cái này thì phải đền tiền còn gì? Trên người tôi chẳng xu dính túi, chỉ có thể làm công trả nợ cho anh thôi.”

Bì Tu hầm hừ: “Bảo cậu nghỉ ngơi cho khỏe thì cậu không nhớ, mấy câu như này thì lại nhớ rõ lắm.”

Văn Hi nhíu mày: “Không đúng nha, mỗi câu anh nói tôi đều khắc ghi trong lòng mà.”

Hai người nhìn nhau, Bì Tu nhủ thầm cái miệng này nhất định là bôi mật rồi, không thì sao lại khiến lòng người ta ngọt như thế được? Lão yêu quái nôn nôn nao nao, ánh mắt từ đôi môi chuyển xuống đến cổ và hõm vai, còn có khuôn ngực bị áo che lại kia nữa.

Sờ đều sờ rồi, nhưng hôn thì còn chưa hôn đâu.

Mình không hổ là yêu thú, có cái tật xấu thích ai là muốn khảm toàn thân người đó vào trong xương tủy.

Bì Tu hít sâu một hơi, ôm nhóc con càng chặt hơn: “Nói chuyện ngọt như vậy là đang nung nấu âm mưu gì đó?”

Văn Hi đẩy hắn: “Sao anh lại nghĩ tôi xấu xa như vậy chứ?”

Bì Tu bật cười, nhéo nhéo vai y, đang định lên tiếng thì chợt nghe tiếng kêu cạc cạc.

Con chim chết bầm kia nhòm ngó hai người bọn họ từ lúc nào chẳng hay, đang toát miệng cười cạc cạc: “Học sinh tiểu học yêu đương hả cạc cạc cạc cạc, sao anh lại nghĩ em xấu xa như vậy chứ cạc cạc cạc cạc.”

Mặt Văn Hi đỏ bừng, mặt Bì Tu đen xì, hai người đứng chung một chỗ vừa khéo hợp thành một đỏ một đen.

Bì Tu bước tới túm nó mang đi, Tào Thảo nhanh nhẹn đưa dây đến cho Bì Tu buộc mỏ con chim lắm mồm này treo lên cửa nhà xí trừ tà, điềm nhiên thế chỗ Quán Quán bắt đầu trực điện thoại nhận ship đơn.

Ông chủ Bì và Văn Hi bận rộn phụ việc trong quán đến tận giờ cơm trưa, hắn mới vào bếp bưng cơm lên lầu với Văn Hi.

Ông chủ vừa mới đi khuất, Cừu Phục liền lao ra khỏi bếp, mang theo Hầu Tam đi giải cứu con Quán Quán đang bị treo ở cửa WC như thịt khô hun khói.

Cái mỏ lấy lại tự do, Quán Quán lập tức chửi đổng: “Thối chết bố mày rồi!”

Cừu Phục giơ tay bịt mồm nó, quay đầu ngó cầu thang, chỉ lo Bì Tu nghe thấy lại đi xuống lầu.

Hầu Tam thì thầm: “Chuồn thôi, em cũng nghe tiếng rèm cửa vang.”

Cừu Phục thở phào, thật tình cậu chẳng yêu quý gì con Quán Quán này, chủ yếu do nó là con chim đầu tiên trong kế hoạch chăm chim của mình, bị treo ở nhà xí thối chết thì quá là mất thể diện.

Cậu thở dài bảo: “Cái mồm mày éo thể nói được lời hay ý đẹp gì à? Chọc ai không chọc lại đi chọc anh Bì, không biết trời cao đất rộng phỏng?”

Lần này Quán Quán im lặng hồi lâu, mãi đến khi Hầu Tam chọt nó một cái, nó mới mở miệng nói: “Dạ em biết rồi, hai anh là người tốt. Thằng em có một bí mật muốn nói ạ.”

Cừu Phục ngạc nhiên: “Bí mật gì?”

Cậu và Hầu Tam chú ý động tĩnh xung quanh, cẩn thận tiến lại gần, nghe Quán Quán nhỏ giọng bảo: “Nhậm Kiêu đi vệ sinh không xả nước.”

Cừu Phục: ……..

Hầu Tam: ……..

Thôi vẫn nên treo con chim mắc dịch này trước cửa nhà xí để nhắc nhở người ta lúc vào thì vội thì vàng, lúc ra nhớ xối cho sạch giàng ơi.

Bì Tu vén rèm, lạnh lùng nhìn Cừu Phục buông Quán Quán ra, đang định xuống lầu thì chợt nghe Văn Hi ở sau lưng gọi: “Anh vào ăn cơm đi chứ.”

Hắn quay đầu thấy Văn Hi đang so cao thấp với miếng sườn, nước tương dính tèm lem lên mép mà chẳng chú ý.

Lão yêu quái nảy ra sáng kiến, miệng dính nước tương là có ý gì, ý chính là để hắn dùng miệng liếm sạch!

Bì Tu ngồi xuống bên cạnh nhóc con, chờ y nhả xương ra, bèn vươn tay nắm mặt y tìm góc độ hạ miệng.

“Sao thế?” Văn Hi ngó hắn: “Mặt tôi bị làm sao à?”

Bì Tu: “Không có gì.”

Không có gì thì anh nhìn chằm chằm tôi làm chi? Văn Hi quay mặt tránh đi, thấy hắn vẫn nhìn chằm chằm, đặc biệt là nhìn chằm chằm vào miệng mình.

Ngờ ngợ nhận ra Bì Tu định làm gì, Văn Hi cứng đờ người, y rút giấy ăn lau miệng, cúi đầu gắp cho mình một miếng sườn, nhưng cố cách mấy cũng chẳng thể cho vào miệng được.


	57. Chapter 57

Tâm tư của Tư Mã Bì thì ai ai cũng biết, Văn Hi làm đương sự mà vẫn cứ giả bộ hồ đồ, y nghiêm túc uống canh của mình, đầu chẳng chịu ngẩng lên dù chỉ một chút. _(Nhái câu “Tâm của Tư Mã Chiêu, ai ai cũng biết” của Nguỵ đế Tào Mao khi nhắc đến quyền thần Tư Mã Chiêu.)_

Bì Tu ăn được một miếng lại liếc y một cái, như thể nhìn y mà ăn với cơm, khiến Văn công tử vô cùng lo lắng, bắt đầu hoài nghi phải chăng mình hiểu sai ý rồi.

Lão yêu quái này rốt cuộc muốn hôn mình hay là muốn ăn mình vậy?

Hai người buông đũa ngồi trên sô pha tiêu cơm, Văn Hi lấy di động ra định dời lực chú ý của mình, song y lướt hết topic trên diễn đàn rồi mà họ Bì vẫn chẳng có động tác gì. Chỉ ôm y ngồi đó, chẳng nói chẳng rằng.

Lòng Văn Hi vừa mong ngóng vừa lo sợ, bèn tắt diễn đàn chờ Bì Tu tung chiêu.

Không ngờ lão yêu quái này lại hỏi: “Sao không xem nữa? Cái topic vừa rồi tôi còn chưa xem xong mà.”

Xem xem xem, xem cái quần què chứ xem.

Văn Hi giận mà chẳng biết xả đi đâu, nhủ bụng thưở còn sống, đám công tử cưỡi ngựa dạo phố, uống rượu nghe nhạc, chỉ có Văn Hi y chọn người khác chứ làm gì có chuyện y ngồi một chỗ chờ người ta lật thẻ tên?

Cũng tại họ Bì này sĩ diện, khiến cho lòng mình chộn rộn nôn nao. Chẳng lẽ chỉ nhìn chứ không hôn hả?

Văn Hi càng nghĩ càng bực, bực tức gây kích động, kích động khiến lòng y chẳng ngăn được cám dỗ, quyết định ra đòn phủ đầu.

Bì Tu đang nghĩ cách làm sao để tiến tới từ từ, từ hôn mặt rồi chầm chậm hôn tới miệng, bỗng chợt cảm giác nhóc con trong ngực mình cựa quậy, chống vai mình ngồi dậy.

Văn Hi quỳ trên sô pha, một tay ấn vai Bì Tu, một tay nắm cằm hắn, từ trên nhìn xuống hắn, trong đôi mắt chỉ chứa một mình Bì Tu.

Bì Tu vội đỡ eo y, nhìn nhóc con càng lúc càng gần, càng lúc càng gần.

Ngay vào giây phút đôi môi hai người sắp chạm nhau, cầu thang đột nhiên vang lên tiếng bước chân.

Văn Hi cả kinh, dũng khí toàn tâm toàn y mới vừa nãy đều hóa thành mây khói, cuống quít giơ tay cố đẩy Bì Tu ra.

Bì Tu lại giữ eo y kéo về phía mình, đầu ngẩng lên, môi hai người chạm mạnh vào nhau, hoàn toàn khác xa sự nhẹ nhàng trong tưởng tượng.

Văn Hi rên đau, mím môi đẩy Bì Tu một cái.

Đôi môi vừa chạm lại tách ra, Bì Tu vẫn dán tới quyết không tha, ôm ghì eo y định hôn tiếp.

Văn Hi ngoảnh mặt nói: “Có người, có người lên đây.”

Bì Tu nhoẻn cười, làm như không nghe thấy, vẫn ôm chặt eo y. Giam y trong ngực mình, đôi môi dán lên hai má rồi bắt đầu trượt xuống, mùi mẫn hôn lên chiếc cổ ngửa lộ ra của Văn Hi.

Chóp mũi ngập tràn mùi hương, Bì Tu cầm lòng không đặng mà nghĩ, nếu chắp vá chữa trị chỗ xương gãy đó, tái tạo cơ thể cho nhóc con, vậy thì mùi thơm trên người này có đậm hơn không?

Liệu có biết chỉ ôm một cái như thế thôi, trên người mình sẽ nhuốm mùi hương của em ấy, để cho người khác biết mình từng chạm vào em ấy?

Đôi mắt Bì Tu từ đen bỗng chốc biến thành vàng, hắn cắn nhẹ một cái lên xương quai xanh của Văn Hi, tạm thời tha cho nhóc con đang đỏ mặt tía tai trong ngực.

“Chạy cái gì, rõ ràng chính em sáp tới trước mà.” Bì Tu hôn lên cái tai đỏ lựng của Văn Hi, vươn tay chỉnh lại cổ áo phông bị kéo thấp cho y.

Văn Hi lườm hắn một cái, bức rèm ở đầu cầu thang vang lên tiếng lách cách, giọng nói thiếu kiên nhẫn của Na Tra cất lên: “Đang ban ngày mắc gì lập kết giới hả?”

Bì Tu buông Văn Hi ra, mở kết giới cho Na Tra đi vào.

“Cậu bỏ về sớm giữa giờ làm mà còn có mặt mũi nói người khác à?” Bì Tu cười gằn, lòng vô cùng khó chịu vì bị cắt ngang giữa chừng.

Na Tra vén rèm che: “Về sớm cái gì, chiều nay trường cho nghỉ, bắt đầu từ mai phải diễn tập tiết mục, không lên lớp nữa. Tôi tiện thể mang Bì Thiệu Đệ về luôn.”

Bì Tu ngạc nhiên, nhìn Chổi Nhỏ sau lưng Na Tra, hỏi: “Nghỉ thật hả? Hay là con dẫn cậu ta ra ngoài đánh nhau rồi cả hai bị trường đuổi?”

Bì Thiệu Đệ: “Phải diễn tập tiết mục, diễn Công Chúa Bạch Tuyết ạ.”

Na Tra giải thích: “Thứ sáu sở giám sát tổ chức cái buổi dạ hội xàm xí đấy còn gì? Trường nhận được thông báo là mỗi khối phải có một tiết mục, mà mỗi khối chỉ có một lớp thôi, lớp bọn nó diễn kịch sân khấu, diễn Công Chúa Bạch Tuyết.”

Bì Tu hào hứng: “Diễn Công Chúa Bạch Tuyết làm gì, diễn Na Tra Nháo Hải không hay hơn à? Vừa là tác phẩm màn ảnh lớn, chính chủ lại còn là giáo viên chủ nhiệm, người thật việc thật mới càng hấp dẫn khán giả chứ.”

Na Tra cười lạnh: “Anh chán sống rồi hở, diễn Na Tra Nháo Hải thì chẳng thà tôi diễn Đại Náo Thiên Cung, mọi người cùng nhau ôn lại chuyện cũ cho vui.”

“Thôi thôi, đừng khiến Thiên Đạo tức đổ bệnh nữa, đến lúc đó tập thể phát bệnh PTSD sợ hầu tinh thì cả đám cùng xong đời.” Bì Tu chỉ tay lên trời, hờ hững bảo: “Với cả, bao năm qua ngoại trừ Tôn đại thánh thì cũng chẳng có con hầu tinh thứ hai xuất hiện, nó vẫn đang sợ đấy.”

Ngoài cửa đột nhiên vang tiếng sấm nổ đùng đùng, Văn Hi run rẩy bảo Bì Tu đừng nói nữa.

“Được rồi, Công Chúa Bạch Tuyết thì Công Chúa Bạch Tuyết.” Bì Tu xoa đầu Bì Tụ Bảo: “Con diễn vai gì? Công chúa Bạch Tuyết hay là bảy chú lùn?”

Bì Tụ Bảo lắc đầu.

Bì Tu chau mày: “Chẳng lẽ con diễn hoàng tử?”

Bì Tụ Bảo vẫn lắc đầu.

“Hoàng hậu độc ác cũng không tệ, đất diễn rất nhiều.” Thấy nó vẫn lắc đầu, Bì Tu câm nín hồi lâu: “Đừng bảo con diễn vai gương thần chỉ được vài câu lời thoại kia nhé.”

Ngay cả mặt cũng chả có, lúc đó ở dưới sân khấu lồng tiếng, ngộ nhỡ nói lắp thì tính sao?

Thấy Bì Tu đoán mãi chẳng ra, Bì Tụ Bảo bèn nói thẳng: “Không phải, con diễn chú, chú sóc quét nhà.”

Na Tra giải thích: “Tôi vốn định cho nó diễn một trong số các chú lùn, cơ mà nó vừa nghe bảo có nhân vật có thể quét nhà là liền đòi diễn vai này, can ngăn mà chẳng được.”

Bì Tu: …….

Hắn chậm rãi nói: “Con nhìn mà xem, thật ra công chúa Bạch Tuyết cũng quét nhà mà, đâu nhất thiết phải diễn phông nền quét nhà đâu……”

Chổi Nhỏ: “Thế nhưng chú sóc có thể, có thể quét nhà từ đầu đến cuối.”

Bì Tu: ……..

Thôi chào thân ái, gắn bó với quét nhà suốt đời nhé con.

Na Tra vỗ vai Bì Tu: “Không sao. Một căn nhà còn không quét nổi thì lấy gì mà quét thiên hạ, vừa nhìn là biết tương lai sẽ là người làm việc lớn.”

“Cậu bớt nói nhảm đi.” Bì Tu nghĩ chỉ cần cho Bì Tụ Bảo một cái chối thì nó có thể quét thẳng một đường từ đây đến Siberia luôn.

Bì Thiệu Đệ đặt cặp sách xuống, móc ra một bọc giấy đưa cho Văn Hi: “Bạn học của con cho, cho đó.”

“Cám ơn.” Văn Hi nhận lấy mở ra xem, tay giật bắn suýt chút nữa cầm không nổi.

Trong bọc giấy là một đứa bé sơ sinh nhắm mắt mọc cỏ trên đầu, người trắng nõn trắng nà, nhìn vào mà phát hoảng.

Bì Thiệu Đệ: “Quả nhân sâm ngon, ngon lắm.”

“Hai đứa đồng tử của Trấn Nguyên Tử học cùng lớp cho đấy.” Na Tra dửng dưng nói: “Bọn nó bảo là chín nhiều quá ăn không hết, hôm nay mang đến chia cho cả lớp.”

Văn Hi đặt bọc giấy sang một bên, nở nụ cười với Bì Thiệu Đệ: “Tối nay chúng ta cùng ăn nhé.”

Chổi Nhỏ gật đầu: “Con xuống dưới diễn, diễn tập.”

Chờ Chổi Nhỏ xuống lầu luyện vai chú sóc quét nhà rồi, Na Tra mới tựa vào ghế sô pha, lấy trong ví ra một viên đá lưu ảnh vứt lên bàn: “Sáng nay tôi tới văn phòng, không biết là ai đặt lên bàn.”

Na Tra nói: “Bên trong là ảnh của mẹ tôi, nói bà ấy hiện tại rất tốt không cần lo lắng, dặn tôi nghiêm túc đi làm, chớ để kẻ khác phát hiện tôi chôm bảo tháp của Lý Tịnh.”

“Ảnh là thật hay giả?” Bì Tu nhíu mày: “Cơ mà Đào Đề cũng chẳng đến nỗi phải làm giả cái này.”

Na Tra: “Là thật, nhưng tôi chỉ sợ mẹ tôi bị ép chụp.”

Y lặng im một hồi rồi lầm bầm: “Mà chắc không có chuyện đó đâu, hồi tôi còn nhỏ, mẹ tôi có thể vác gậy rượt đánh Lý Tịnh đến độ gà bay chó sủa, ai có thể ép bà ấy làm gì chứ.”

Năm đó y thiếu điều quỳ xuống đất cầu xin bà nối mệnh với mình, hai mệnh một thể, sinh tử liên kết, dùng tuổi thọ của chính mình để giúp bà sống tiếp, không cần bà phải gánh vác nhân quả gì hết, thế mà bà còn không chịu, chớ nói chi đến chụp một bức ảnh.

Na Tra thở dài: “Tuy bà ấy nói mình không có chuyện gì, nhưng tôi vẫn muốn nghĩ cách tìm bà ấy về. Mẹ xảy ra chuyện thì sao con trai có thể không ở bên chăm sóc được.”

Bì Tu nhìn y: “Con trai hiếu thảo quá nhỉ, sao chẳng thấy cậu đối tốt với cha cậu tẹo nào cả.”

“Bớt nói lung tung đi, tôi không có cha, từ lúc cắt thịt lấy máu trả lại cho ông ta ở ải Trần Đường, tôi và ông ta đã không còn quan hệ gì nữa rồi.” Na Tra đứng lên chỉ vào cổ Văn Hi: “Ban ngày ban mặt thì tém tém chút đi, ít ra cũng phải che lại lúc có mặt Bì Thiệu Đệ chứ.”

Văn Hi ngớ người, cầm lấy cái gương bên cạnh để soi, từ phần cổ trở xuống trải một hàng vết đỏ, đều là dấu Bì Tu vừa mút ra.

Na Tra vừa đi ra ngoài vừa vẫy tay: “Tôi xuống lầu xem Bì Thiệu Đệ quét dọn đây, hai người tiếp tục đi, tranh thủ ba năm ôm hai đứa, đến lúc đó tôi sẽ gửi tiền mừng thật dày.”

Văn Hi chà xát gương mặt đỏ lựng của mình, đến khi tiếng cười của Na Tra biến mất ở khúc rẽ cầu thang, y mới đạp Bì Tu một cái: “Đã bảo với anh là có người rồi mà!”

“Có người thì sao?” Bì Tu túm chặt cổ chân y, trực tiếp kéo y lại ôm trên người.

“Cho tôi hôn thêm cái nữa.”

Văn Hi che miệng hắn lại, rũ mắt nhìn hắn cả buổi mới lí nhí hỏi: “Vừa rồi em……. anh có cảm giác gì?”

Tim có đập thình thịch thình thịch như nai con đâm loạn không?

Bì Tu ngẫm nghĩ một chốc rồi nói: “Vị sườn, chưa nếm kỹ, em để tôi nếm thử một chút nữa đi.”

Văn Hi: …….Đệt!

Nhóc con tránh ra khỏi vòng tay Bì Tu, giận dỗi bỏ vào nhà tắm.

“Em đi đâu vậy?” Bì Tu đi theo sau y cười hỏi.

Văn Hi: “Đừng đi theo em! Em đi đánh răng!”

Bì Tu nhịn cười chờ y đánh răng súc miệng một lượt xong xuôi, lại kéo tay y bảo y chờ, tự bản thân cũng bắt chước đánh răng súc miệng một lượt.

“Bây giờ có thể hôn được chưa?” Bì Tu ôm y ngồi trên bồn rửa mặt, vòng tay quanh hông y hỏi.

Văn Hi vừa hừ giọng một cái liền bị giữ đầu hôn, đôi môi mím chặt bị cạy mở một cách dễ dàng, lão yêu quái hôn mà như muốn ăn thịt người ta vậy, cứ quấn lấy đầu lưỡi y không tha.

Còn nhân cơ hợi truyền dương khí sang, khiến Văn Hi chỉ có thể túm vai hắn cố gắng gượng, cổ họng phát ra tiếng nấc nghẹn, cơ thể mềm nhũn không ngăn nổi cảm giác tê dại.

Bì Tu dán trán mình lên trán y, cười hỏi: “Còn lạnh không?”

Văn Hi tựa vào vai hắn lắc đầu, dùng đôi mắt lóng lánh ngập nước nhìn hắn: “Vậy bây giờ anh còn nóng không?”

Bì Tu hôn lên mặt y một cái: “Nóng, cho em hạ hỏa đấy.”

Văn Hi ngước cổ đẩy bả vai hắn: “Ở bên ngoài người ta sẽ thấy mất.”

Bì Tu khựng lại, ngắm nhìn con Tỳ Hưu treo ở sợi dây đen trên xương quai xanh trắng nõn của y, đột nhiên thấy khó chịu, hắn cúi đầu ghé lại gần, cất giọng thì thầm: “Yên tâm, người khác không thấy được đâu, trên cổ trống quá, để tôi tặng em một chuỗi trân châu……”

Giọng Bì Tu xen lẫn tiếng cười: “Đã sắp hai tháng rồi, sao vẫn chưa quen mặc quần lót vậy hả?”

Văn Hi mắng hắn một câu, không biết nói gì mà hai người đều bật cười khúc khích. Đợi đến khi Văn Hi được bế ra ngoài, chiếc cổ khuất sau lớp áo che đã có thêm nhiều dấu hôn đỏ, mặt cũng đỏ lựng hết cả.

Y rúc vào trong chăn không cho Bì Tu tới, giục hắn đi xuống lầu trông quán, đừng có bám dính lấy mình nữa.

Bì Tu cầm lòng không đặng, hôn y một cái rồi mới mang vẻ mặt gió xuân phơi phới đi xuống lầu, Na Tra chỉ liếc một cái là biết ngay thằng cha này vừa làm chuyện gì xấu xa rồi.


	58. Chapter 58

Bao nhiêu năm rồi Bì Tu chưa từng cảm thấy mùa hè mát mẻ đến thế, tâm tình thanh thản đến thế, người qua đường ưng mắt đến thế, ngay cả Cừu Phục trông cũng đẹp lên tám độ, đã có tư cách debut rồi.

Sau khi hôn nhóc con, toàn bộ thế giới dường như đổi khác.

Bì Tu dựa vào quầy thở dài, phần cảm xúc dạt dào trong trái tim hắn mà tiền không thể nào khỏa lấp, nay bỗng một ngày được lấp đầy, thì ra đây chính là cảm giác trong nhà có vợ sao?

Hắn chợt hiểu ra vì sao nhiều thần tiên yêu quái nguyện vứt bỏ tu vi tính mạng để đổi lấy một cuộc tình với người trần mắt thịt, ấy vậy mà còn cười ngây ngô cả ngày.

Chẳng qua là bởi tình yêu sẽ không dễ dàng bi thương.

Tô An thả máy tính trong tay xuống, nhìn ông chủ mà cả người đang tỏa ra khí chất “Hôm nay ông đây rất sảng khoái”, nể tình mấy bữa nay dựa vào ảnh chụp của hắn kiếm được chút tiền, cậu chậm rãi nói: “Ông chủ, có một cụm từ gọi là dính bùa yêu, không biết anh có từng nghe qua chưa?”

“Từng nghe rồi, sao thế?” Bì Tu vừa nói vừa xem điện thoại, nghĩ bụng trên cổ tay nhóc con đã có đồ để đeo rồi, nhưng trên chân thì vẫn thiếu một món.

Ngọc không chạm vào được, bạc thì quá rẻ, thôi thì kiếm một cái lắc vàng cho em ấy đeo vậy.

Tô An nhìn Bì Tu, cố gắng ám chỉ: “Em chưa từng thấy anh hào phóng như thế bao giờ.”

“Văn Hi đâu phải người ngoài, hào phóng một chút thì có làm sao.” Bì Tu cất điện thoại vào túi, “Anh vào kho xem xét một tí, mày làm việc đi nhé.”

Tô An trơ mắt nhìn Bì Tu-cây-già-nở-hoa đi xa, đâu phải người ngoài là sao hả?

Vòng vo nửa ngày, té ra không phải họ Bì không hào phóng, chỉ là mày không phải đối tượng để hắn hào phòng thôi. Nói hết nước bọt cũng vô ích, họ Bì đã lọt thỏm vào tròng rồi, đại thế đã mất, kế toán Tô hết đường cứu vãn rồi.

Chút tình chiến hữu cuối cùng trong lòng bị dập tắt, Tô An lần thứ hai lấy di động ra mở topic:

“Ảnh riêng tư của kẻ-mà-ai-cũng-biết-là-ai-đấy, hàng Châu Á lựa chọn kỹ càng, thanh lý bán phá giá, hoan nghênh inbox.”

Bì Tu tiến vào kho hàng, chọn lấy hai chiếc lắc chân long phượng trình tường bằng vàng rồi đi ra.

Hắn đưa lắc về phía ánh sáng ngắm nghía, ước chừng khích cỡ to nhỏ, cảm thấy hẳn là vừa vặn, bèn hài lòng khóa cửa nhà kho lại.

“Anh cứ ra ra vào vào làm gì đó?” Na Tra ở phía sau vỗ vai hắn, ló đầu ra ngóng, nhíu mày nói: “Không phải hồi trước Thao Thiết bưng cả quả núi của anh đi rồi sao? Tôi thấy của ăn của để nhà anh nhiều phết đấy nhỉ.”

Bì Tu cười khẩy: “Cậu tưởng Tỳ Hưu tập tài là nói chơi thôi hả? Nhiều năm trôi qua, trong tay cũng phải có chút tài sản chứ.”

Hắn lấy khăn tay bọc lắc vàng lại rồi bỏ vào túi, liếc thấy Bì Tụ Bảo đang ngoan ngoãn quét sân dưới bóng cây, hắn bèn bảo: “Nhậm Kiêu đang bận trong bếp, cậu trông nó đi, đừng để nó quét mãi thế.”

“Còn cần anh lải nhải chắc.” Na Tra khoanh tay thở dài: “Cũng chẳng biết sao anh lại tốt số thế, vợ đã đẹp thì chớ, con trai lại còn ngoan ngoãn nghe lời nữa.”

Bì Tu nhìn y: “Cậu xem bài tập của Bì Thiệu Đệ chưa? Cậu còn nói nó nghe lời được hả?”

“Xem rồi, tôi là thầy nó mà, sao mà không xem được?” Na Tra cười, “Nó vẫn chưa phải đứa kém nhất đâu, trong lớp có một con Kim Ô **[1]** , hôm bữa nộp cho tôi một xấp than đen, nói là lúc làm bài tập kích động quá nên bất cẩn đốt bài tập thành than.”

“Dù có là bố mẹ bọn nó cũng không dám nói như thế trước mặt tôi, lũ nhãi con này đúng là to gan lớn mật.”

Tuy nói oán giận thế nhưng nụ cười trên gương mặt Na Tra lại càng lúc càng tươi.

Bì Tu lạnh nhạt nhìn y: “Nếu cậu thích trẻ con đến thế thì sao không tự nuôi một đứa?”

“Dẹp đi.” Na Tra xua tay: “Nhỡ nuôi ra một đứa giống tôi là làm sao đây? Tự mình tức mình à?”

Hỗn Thiên Lăng lặng lẽ quấn lấy cánh tay y, nhẹ nhàng vỗ vỗ mặt y, tựa như đang bảo y đừng tự hạ thấp mình thế.

Bì Tu: “Nguyệt Lão tuần nào cũng tổ chức chương trình kết thân đấy, tôi có thể báo tên giúp cậu, cậu xuất hiện là đảm bảo cả khối người bu vào ngay.”

“Chưa chắc đâu, người ta biết quan hệ gia đình nhà tôi thì có khi chạy mất dép ấy chứ.” Na Tra cười giễu: “Bao nhiêu năm qua, tôi sống một mình vẫn tự tại hơn.”

Bì Tu có thể hiểu được niềm vui thú khi một mình sở hữu cả một ao cá, thế nhưng giờ hắn cũng hiểu được sự thỏa mãn khi có bà xã làm lạnh ổ chăn, người độc thân không thể nào lĩnh hội niềm hạnh phúc ấy được.

Hắn vỗ vai Na Tra, thuận miệng đọc một dãy số: “Đi mua vé số đi, mua lấy hai con cá bầu bạn với đám ngó sen trong ao của cậu.”

Na Tra lạnh lùng nhìn hắn: “Vậy tôi xin cám ơn nhá, mà anh cũng nên nghĩ xem dạ hội thứ sáu mình sẽ biểu diễn cái gì đi.”

Đột nhiên bị nhắc nhở, Bì Tu cứng đờ người, hỏi ngược lại rằng: “Thế cậu định biểu diễn cái gì?”

Na Tra chớp mắt một cái rồi chậm rãi thốt ra hai chữ, bí mật.

Họ Bì sầm mặt, cũng đáp lại hai chữ bí mật, rồi sau đó quay người đi ra sân sau gọi điện cho Dương Tiễn, định thăm dò xem Nhị Lang chân quân chuẩn bị biểu diễn cái gì.

Mà ghê gớm nhất vẫn là họ Dương, để có thể toàn tâm toàn ý kéo phiếu cho con chó của mình, hắn chuẩn bị ngâm một bài thơ dạt dào tình cảm ca ngợi Hao Thiên Khuyển đáng yêu ngoan ngoãn trung thành nhất trong lòng hắn.

Quả thực nghe mà khiến người ta thương tâm rơi lệ, không bầu không phải người Trung Quốc.

Nhưng khi Bì Tu hỏi Dương Tiễn chuẩn bị tiết mục gì cho Hao Thiên Khuyển thì vị chân quân này lại im như thóc.

Dương Tiễn ngó trái ngó phải, bảo với hắn: “Tôi nhớ nhà anh còn có năm con khỉ nhỉ.”

Bì Tu: ……..

Hiện tại bất cứ gia đình nào có động vật hóa hình thì đều là kẻ địch của Dương Tiễn, hắn tuyệt đối không thể tiết lộ dù chỉ một chút tin tức.

Bì Tu cúp điện thoại, mở web bình chọn ra xem, phát hiện ngoại trừ Na Tra và Dương Tiễn có số phiếu tương đối nhiều, còn lại chính là Nhai Tí xếp hạng bốn. Hắn cất bước đi ra khỏi cửa quán, đứng trước cái thùng rác không thể tái chế.

Hiện giờ không phải thời điểm thu rác thải, các bác trai bác gái tình nguyện không ở đây, đang là lúc thuận lợi để Bì Tu và cua cụt tay bàn bạc thương thảo.

Ông chủ Bì đưa tay gõ nắp thùng rác, ba tiếng ngắn một tiếng dài, chờ cua mở cửa.

“Ai đó?” Giọng nói truyền ra từ trong thùng rác.

Bì Tu ung dung nói: “Tao.”

Thùng rác lặng thinh một hồi, mới cất tiếng hỏi: “Mày là thằng nào?”

Bầu không khí nghiêm túc biến mất sạch sành sanh, Bì Tu mở nắp thùng rác ra, sầm mặt nói: “Là thằng ông mày đây.”

Cua cụt tay vừa thấy là hắn thì lập tức run lẩy bẩy khai báo ngay: “Bì lão tổ, trong thời gian này tôi đều làm theo lời ngài dặn dò, không hề tiết lộ chuyện riêng tư của ngài, ngay cả lần trước Lý Thiên Vương đến, tôi cũng chỉ nói là các ngài đỗ xe sai quy định thôi.”

Bì Tu châm thuốc ngậm trong miệng: “Mày nói gì tao đều biết rõ, hôm nay tao tới không phải vì chuyện này. Bao lâu nữa thì Phì Di tới đây?”

Con cua ngập ngừng nói: “Còn khoảng hai, ba mươi phút nữa ạ.”

“Hỏi gã hai vấn đế. Một, Nhai Tí có đến dạ hội thứ sáu không. Hai, Nhai Tí chuẩn bị tiết mục gì.” Bì Tu nhả ra một vòng khói: “Mày hỏi, tao ở đây nghe, đừng có giở trò qua mặt tao.”

Con cua khúm núm: “Nhưng lỡ tôi không hỏi được thì sao?”

“Không hỏi được á hả?” Bì Tu nở nụ cười: “Hỏi không được thì mày đừng mong giữ được cái càng còn lại nữa.”

Vì bảo vệ cái càng cuối cùng của mình, anh chàng cua cực kỳ cẩn thận khi đối mặt với Phì Di, dốc hết sự nhiệt tình niềm nở để mà tiếp đãi vị thủ trưởng này.

“Hôm này sếp đến sớm quá, ngồi xe bôn ba đến đây chắc hẳn là vất vả lắm, sếp có mệt không ạ, có khát không ạ?”

Phì Di ngờ vực: “Hôm nay chú bị làm sao vậy?”

Bị mùi trong thùng rác xộc cho sảng rồi à?

“Sếp nói gì vậy chứ, là do em thấy sếp vui vẻ thôi mà.” Con cua cười hề hề, từ vui vẻ chuyển sang bi thương: “Sếp Phì này, em ở trong thùng rác đến bao giờ mới ngóc đầu ra được, ở đây lâu như thế rồi, còn bị mất một cái càng, hàng ngày bị người ta đổ rác không thể tái chế lên mặt, em sắp chịu hết nổi rồi.”

Phì Di im lặng một lúc rồi cất lời an ủi: “Chú yên tâm, công ty có phúc lợi tốt, sau này anh sẽ chi tiền làm tay giả cho chú.”

Con cua lau nước mắt thở dài: “Vậy bao giờ em mới được điều đi ạ?”

“Hai ngày nữa sếp nhớn tới đây, ngài ấy có một số việc muốn hỏi chú, hỏi xong là chú mày có thể đổi ca.” Phì Di nhỏ giọng nói.

Con cua hơi xao động, mắt liếc đến chỗ Bì Tu đang ẩn thân, cố ý hỏi: “Sếp nhớn tới đây ạ? Sao Nhai Tí đại nhân lại tới đây? Là vì buổi dạ hội hôm thứ sáu ư?”

Phì Di gật đầu: “Đại nhân muốn thắng giải nam tiên đẹp trai nhất, đương nhiên phải đích thân ra mặt mới có thể nhận công đức chứ.”

Con cua vội vàng phụ họa: “Là do em chậm hiểu quá. Cơ mà em nghe nói top 10 đều phải biểu diễn tiết mục để kéo phiếu, không biết lần này đại nhân chuẩn bị tiết mục gì?”

“Đương nhiên là tiết mục sẽ khiến toàn khán đài choáng ngợp rồi.” Phì Di kiêu ngạo ngẩng cao đầu: “Với gương mặt và dáng người của Nhai Tí đại nhân, chẳng cần biểu diễn tiết mục gì, chỉ đứng đó thôi cũng đủ thắng chắc.”

Cua: “Tất nhiên tất nhiên, thế nhưng mà em vẫn hơi tò mò, dù sao hôm đó em cũng chẳng đến xem được, chỉ có thể ngồi ở chỗ này……”

Thấy nó đáng thương, Phì Di bèn ngó dáo dác xung quanh, thì thào nói: “Hôm đó Nhai Tí đại nhân định……”

Vẻ mặt con cua cứng đờ, đôi mắt đậu đen nhìn chằm chằm Phì Di, ý định tìm ra dấu hiệu chứng tỏ gã đang kể chuyện cười.

Thế nhưng không có.

Gương mặt Phì Di chân thành khôn xiết, gã vỗ vỗ vỏ cua, bảo nó chuyên tâm theo dõi, ngày lành đang ở ngay trước mắt đây thôi.

Đợi Phì Di lên xe đi khuất ở phía đường bên kia, Bì Tu mới hiện hình ra hỏi: “Sao thế, Nhai Tí định biểu diễn tiết mục gì?”

Con cua nhìn hắn rồi lại nhìn trời, biểu cảm khó mà tin nổi: “Phì Di nói, Nhai Tí đại nhân định biểu diễn nuốt bảo kiếm.” _(Thần thú Nhai Tí hay được khắc lên vũ khí, nuốt kiếm, nuốt gươm, nuốt rìu, nuốt các thể loại :))) )_

Hắn thừa nhận mình từng suy đoán rất nhiều khả năng Nhai Tí sẽ biểu diễn tiết mục gì, song chẳng hề ngờ cái tên nhỏ mọn hay bị khắc vào chuôi kiếm kia vẫn chưa quên nghề cũ.

Nuốt bảo kiếm! Ô kê, xem như mi lợi hại.

Tuy nhiên nói đến diễn xiếc thì Bì Tu hắn cũng cóc có sợ!

Ai mà chẳng phải lăn lộn bươn chải? Ai mà chẳng từng chịu thương tổn ở nhân gian? Ai mà chẳng từng bị từ chối xua đuổi ở nhân thế? Ai mà chẳng phải là dân nhà nghề?

Thấy Bì Tu hằm hằm đi vào trong quán, Văn Hi bèn hỏi: “Làm sao vậy?”

“Không có gì.” Bì Tu đi lướt qua y, mở cửa bếp hô to: “Nhậm Kiêu, Cừu Phục, chúng mày cất đồ nghề của anh ở chỗ nào rồi?”

Văn Hi tỏ vẻ khó hiểu, nhìn Hầu Nhị hỏi: “Anh ấy vừa nói cái gì cơ?”

Hầu Nhị cũng chẳng nghe rõ, nhưng mà là vì lúc Văn Hi quay đầu, cậu chàng nhìn thấy dấu đỏ trên cổ y, không khỏi xuýt xoa nhủ thầm miệng ông chủ to ghê, mút cổ bà chủ mà như đi giác hơi, vừa đỏ vừa tím.

**********

**★** **Chú thích:**

[1] **Kim Ô** : loài chim thần trong thần thoại Trung Hoa, tương truyền rằng, ở chính giữa mặt trời có một con quạ ba chân. Cho nên người cổ đại thường dùng Kim Ô làm biệt danh chỉ mặt trời, tức nghĩa là quạ vàng, còn có tên khác nữa là Xích Ô – quạ đỏ.


	59. Chapter 59

Năm đó khi bị Thao Thiết cuỗm đi gia tài kếch xù, Bì Tu phải trải qua một quãng thời gian vô cùng khó khăn, sau đó gặp gỡ Nhậm Kiêu và Cừu Phục, ba cây chụm lại nên hòn núi cao, chẳng mấy chốc mà bắt tay với nhau, chờ đợi giành lại non sông cũ.

Lịch sử làm giàu của ba huynh đệ vô cùng gian lao trắc trở, vì kiếm tiền mà bọn họ lên núi đao xuống biển lửa trốn quản lí đô thị, về sau Cừu Phục bị bắt đi đào than đá thì mới dần dần ổn định lại. Nếu làm riêng tiết mục về quá trình làm giàu này thì phải kể ba ngày ba đêm mới hết được.

Sau khi biết đánh du kích không hiệu quả, Bì Tu quyết định phải có một địa bàn cố định thì mới có thể kiếm nhiều tiền hơn.

Nhưng lúc đó tiền trong tay bọn họ còn chưa đủ để mua bất động sản, chỉ có thể nghĩ mọi cách để kiếm tiền, cho nên Bì Tu mới đi học nghệ luyện được bản lĩnh bán hạt dẻ rang đường thôi cũng đảo nồi tung cao một mét.

Nhậm Kiêu lau tay, thắc mắc nhìn hắn: “Mớ đồ nghề của anh đã một hai trăm năm rồi đó, sao thế? Đã đến nông nỗi phải bán đồ nghề cho viện bảo tàng để đổi lấy tiền rồi à?”

Cừu Phục: “Lão Bì, nếu anh thật sự thiếu tiền kết hôn thì em không ngại vì anh mà debut làm idol đâu.”

“Nói tào lao gì đó.” Bì Tu đóng cửa bếp lại, nói với hai người họ: “Chẳng phải thứ sáu này có một buổi dạ hội sao? Hôm ấy anh phải biểu diễn một tiết mục. Anh nhận được tin là Nhai Tí cũng đi, hắn định biểu diễn nuốt kiếm.”

Họ Bì há mồm khua tay miêu tả, Nhậm Kiêu nói: “Thế anh cũng nuốt đi, có phải không biết nuốt đâu.”

Lỡ mà thất bại thì còn đâm ra được một cái lỗ sau đít, thế là có thể thành thân thể vẹn toàn rồi.

“Mày thì biết cái chó gì.” Bì Tu đen mặt: “Sao mà biểu diễn giống nhau được? Với cả, thằng đó diễn xiếc trước mặt anh thì khác gì vịt kéo xe, đúng là không biết tự lượng sức mình.”

Cừu Phục cởi tạp dề: “Để em đi tìm cho anh, em nhớ hình như cất trong góc hay sao ấy.”

“Thôi đừng tìm, có tìm ra chắc cũng chẳng dùng được nữa đâu, mua luôn đồ mới đi.” Nhậm Kiêu chép miệng: “Mà sao anh biết Nhai Tí sẽ đến? Chẳng phải hắn đang ở trong cái hốc núi hẻo lánh của mình, mấy trăm năm không thấy chui ra hả?”

Bì Tu cười khinh khỉnh: “Là do hắn muốn ở trong đó chắc? Đấy là bởi vì Thiên Đạo ngứa mắt hắn, sợ cái tên nhỏ nhen ấy chạy loạn gây rối ở nhân thế, cho nên cố ý hạn chế hắn.”

Ngoài cửa vang lên tiếng sấm nổ đùng đùng, Bì Tu nghe mà bực mình, mở cửa sổ ra quát: “Đây là đang khen ngươi làm việc tốt mà? Nghe không hiểu lời tốt lời xấu à?”

Tiếng sấm ngừng lại, mây đen mau chóng rút đi, trời không mưa song lại xuất hiện cầu vồng.

Bì Tu đóng cửa sổ lại, khoanh tay nói: “Anh xem bảng bình chọn rồi, nhóc ba mắt chỉ toàn tâm toàn ý lo cho con chó nhà hắn, Na Tra không hứng thú với vụ này, đám còn lại thì số phiếu cách xa không bì kịp được, chỉ có Nhai Tí là còn sức uy hiếp với anh.”

Nhớ lại ban nãy Phì Di tự tin nói Nhai Tí chắc chắn sẽ ẵm giải, hắn cười khẩy: “Vừa rồi anh mới thấy Phì Di, điệu bộ ra vẻ là Nhai Tí sẽ thắng chắc vụ này, nhất định chúng nó còn giấu hậu chiêu.”

Hầu Tứ nãy giờ im lặng lắng nghe đột nhiên giơ tay, lí nhí phát biểu: “Đoán chừng là định chơi trò tàu ngầm, sau đó trở mình vào phút cuối, vượt lên trên anh Bì đó mà.”

Bì Tu nhìn cậu: “Tàu ngầm? Tàu ngầm dưới đáy biển ấy hả?”

“Không phải không phải, ý là giai đoạn đầu kiểm soát phiếu, rồi đến giai đoạn cuối thì tung hết phiếu ra, đánh cho anh trở tay không kịp.” Là một người từng thất bại trong cuộc thi tuyển chọn ngôi sao, Hầu Tứ vừa thái rau vừa thở dài: “Ông chủ à anh nhất định phải coi chừng đối phương bán thảm, đừng để bọn chúng kéo hết phiếu người qua đường.”

Nhậm Kiêu vuốt cằm: “Ý là có giấu hậu chiêu chứ gì.”

“Vậy phải làm sao đây? Hay chúng ta cũng kiểm soát phiếu?” Cừu Phục hỏi.

Bì Tu lắc đầu, phiếu của hắn đều dựa vào khách ăn cơm mỗi ngày và phiếu đổi với Dương Tiễn, ngoài ra còn có các thành phần mê trai thèm khát cơ thể hắn trên diễn đàn.

Không có fanclub cố định thì không cách nào kiểm soát phiếu được. Vả lại hắn cũng chẳng muốn lập fanclub làm gì, mà xét vấn đề thời gian thì lập fanclub với kiểm soát phiếu cũng không kịp nữa rồi…….

Ánh mắt hắn đột nhiên đanh lại rồi chậm rãi chuyển động, sau đó dừng lại ở trên người Tô An đang chăm chỉ bấm máy tính, phát ra tiếng “Ting ting”.

Tô An bất chợt rùng mình.

Ai đang nhìn chằm chằm mình vậy?

Cậu chầm chậm quay đầu lại, trông thấy Tỳ Hưu đang mỉm cười với mình.

Bì Tu đi tới quầy thu ngân, hỏi bằng giọng điệu nhẹ bẫng như mây gió: “Mấy bữa nay bán ảnh anh kiếm được không ít tiền nhỉ?”

Tay Tô An cứng đờ, sắc mặt trắng bệch.

Lão già này biết tất cả mọi chuyện?!

“Tổng cộng bán được bao nhiêu rồi?” Bì Tu hỏi: “Có bảng thống kê không? Đưa anh mày xem coi.”

Tô An gật đầu, nuốt ngụm nước miếng: “Dạ có.”

Cậu mở bảng thống kê Excel trên máy vi tính ra, chủ động nhường chỗ cho ông chủ xem.

Bì Tu trực tiếp kéo xuống cuối bảng, phát hiện bàn tính tinh này cũng buôn may bán đắt phết, đã bán được tận ba ngàn tấm, thanh thông báo bên cạnh còn liên tiếp có tin nhắn hỏi mua hiện ra. Bì Tu buông chuột, quay đầu nhìn cậu chàng: “Bán ba ngàn tấm kiếm được bao nhiêu tiền?”

Tô An báo con số ra, Bì Tu hài lòng gật đầu.

“Dạ hội thứ sáu là lượt bỏ phiếu nước rút, mày gom những người mua ảnh này lại thành một nhóm, bảo bọn họ giữ phiếu, chờ đến mấy phút cuối rồi bầu cho anh.” Bì Tu suy nghĩ một lát rồi liếc Văn Hi đang nói chuyện với Hầu Nhị ở đằng kia, nhỏ giọng bảo: “Lúc cần thiết thì có thể tặng một hai tấm hình, nhưng nhất định phải đảm bảo bọn họ sẽ bỏ phiếu vào phút cuối.”

Cơ hội lập công chuộc tội đưa đến ngay trước mặt, bàn tính tinh lập tức chộp lấy, hứa hẹn với ông chủ sẽ hoàn thành nhiệm vụ, đồng thời nhỏ giọng xin xỏ ông chủ để lấy nhiều ảnh hơn.

Mặc dù bán ảnh rất lãi, song Bì Tu vẫn từ chối, hắn bình tĩnh nói rằng: “Giờ đã là người có gia đình rồi, không thể làm thế được nữa.”

“Còn về tiền bán ảnh của mày.” Hắn ấn máy tính của bàn tính tinh, dùng máy tính để thông báo kết cục của số tiền tham ô này ——

“Ting ting.”

Nộp hết lên trên, không được giấu diếm.

Bàn tính tinh thông minh nhất thời nhưng chung quy vẫn chỉ làm trải đường cho Bì Tu. Lão yêu quái từ lâu đã biết tỏng hành vi chụp lén của cậu ta rồi, thế nhưng hắn không nói toạc ra, chính là để nuôi dê cho béo rồi mới thịt.

Bì Tu, ông thật là độc ác!

Tô An bất mãn vô cùng, đang định chống chế thì chợt nghe ông chủ Bì thong dong nói: “Nếu làm tốt vụ bỏ phiếu thì lương tháng này tăng gấp đôi, có tiền thưởng cộng thêm ba ngày nghỉ phép, để Hầu Ngũ làm thay ca cho mày.”

Bàn tính tinh bị 997 giày vò nhiều năm lập tức đứng nghiêm, khom lưng nghiêng mình trước ông chủ: “Xin ông chủ yên tâm, em nhất định sẽ làm tốt ạ.” _(997: làm việc theo kiểu 9 giờ sáng đi 9 giờ tối về, làm full 7 ngày trong tuần, nói chung là làm quần quật không có thời gian nghỉ ngơi.)_

Sắp xếp việc này xong xuôi, Bì Tu hài lòng trở về bếp, tiếp tục bàn bạc với các huynh đệ của mình ——

Biểu diễn tiết mục gì mà vừa phô bày trình độ tạp kỹ lâu năm không mai một của hắn, lại vừa không đi theo lối mòn xài pháp thuật là xong.

Ba người ở trong bếp vò đầu bứt tai, mãi đến khi Văn Hi gõ cửa.

“Khách đang giục kìa, anh….. mấy anh đang làm gì thế?” Văn Hi nhíu mày, nhìn ba huynh đệ phì phèo thuốc lá, liền bịt mũi bảo: “Nhanh đi nấu ăn đi chứ.”

Bì Tu đứng dậy: “Được rồi, mấy đứa làm việc đi, có gì tối bàn sau.”

Văn Hi được hắn ôm ra ngoài, khách trong sảnh mỗi lúc một đông, Giả Tố Trân và đám khỉ đi qua đi lại, Bì Tu hỏi thăm mấy câu rồi liền mang y lên lầu.

Rèm che vừa thả xuống, Bì Tu liền bế bổng Văn Hi lên như bế con nít rồi đặt y lên sô pha.

“Anh làm gì thế?” Văn Hi đẩy hắn.

Bì Tu ghé tới hôn một cái, lại bị Văn Hi ghét bỏ đẩy ra: “Toàn mùi thuốc, hôi chết đi được.”

“Cái này gọi là mùi vị đàn ông.” Bì Tu bất mãn kéo y lại đòi hôn, Văn Hi vừa cười vừa trốn, cuối cùng vẫn bị đè lại hôn một cái.

Bì Tu lấy lắc vàng trong túi ra, cẩn thận đeo vào cổ chân cho Văn Hi.

Văn thiếu gia bĩu môi nói: “Em chỉ mới thấy con nít đeo cái này thôi.”

“Ở trước mặt tôi, em chẳng giống như con nít còn gì?” Bì Tu đưa tay sờ sờ: “Có chật không? Nếu khó chịu thì không đeo nữa.”

Văn Hi ngắm nghía chiếc lắc: “Vừa đó, anh cho thì em đeo cũng được vậy.”

“Lần sau kiếm cái chuông vàng nho nhỏ gắn vào đây, thế thì lúc mỗi khi em động đậy, tôi sẽ biết em ở đâu.” Giọng nói của Bì Tu mỗi lúc một thấp, Văn Hi lườm hắn một cái: “Đeo chuông vào chân, đó là chuyện chỉ vũ nữ mới làm thôi.”

“Nếu em muốn múa cho tôi xem thì cũng được.” Nụ cười của Bì Tu đột nhiên khựng lại, lông mày cũng dần dần nhíu chặt.

Thấy vẻ mặt hắn bỗng dưng thay đổi, Văn Hi lấy làm lạ: “Sao thế?”

Bì Tu chợt nói: “Tôi biết dạ hội thứ sáu này mình sẽ biểu diễn cái gì rồi.” Hắn ghé lại gần hôn một cái thiệt mạnh lên mặt Văn Hi, hớn hở khen nhóc con: “Vượng phu!”

Văn Hi hờ hững xoa xoa mặt mình, hỏi: “Anh lên cơn gì đó?”

Bì Tu kể lại chuyện Nhai Tí sẽ ra mặt biểu diễn, Văn Hi nghe mà cau mày.

Con trai của rồng vì kéo phiếu mà biểu diễn nuốt kiếm, loại xiếc hạng xoàng này Văn thiếu gia đã xem phát ngấy rồi, lẽ nào những yêu quái này sống mấy ngàn mấy trăm tuổi rồi mà ngay cả xiếc ở nhân gian cũng chưa từng xem ư?

Văn Hi: “Vậy anh định biểu diễn cái gì?”

Bì Tu nở nụ cười tà mị: “Đến lúc đó em sẽ biết.”

Từ hôm đó trở đi, Bì Tu bắt đầu chuỗi ngày ngủ muộn dậy sớm, ban đầu Văn Hi còn tưởng là lão yêu quái này sẽ không kiềm chế được bản thân, quấn lấy mình điên loan đảo phượng không xuống giường giống như yêu quái trong thoại bản cơ.

Kết quả ngoại trừ bình thường hôn hít thêm mấy cái ra thì thật sự không có đoạn tiếp sau nữa.

Lão yêu quái toàn tâm toàn ý tập trung vào sự nghiệp biểu diễn của bản thân, bỏ mặc nhóc con một mình giường đơn gối chiếc.

Mãi đến xế chiều thứ sáu, Văn Hi cuối cùng cũng mở mắt ra nhìn thấy Bì Tu vẫn ở trong phòng, hắn đang đứng trước gương cầm lược chải trái chải phải, còn dùng sáp vuốt tóc vuốt vuốt nữa chứ.

Văn Hi cất tiếng gọi Bì Tu, khi thấy hắn quay đầu lại, y ngạc nhiên đến sững người.

Lão yêu quái ngày thường toàn mặc áo phông rộng và quần đi biển, có lúc còn chẳng thèm mặc áo, cứ cởi trần tồng ngồng đi tới đi lui. Bây giờ tự dưng đóng bộ sơ mi trắng quần tây đen bảnh bao, gương mặt đẹp trai kia còn nở nụ cười, sức công phá đánh thẳng vào thị giác khiến Văn Hi đơ ra trên giường.

“Làm sao vậy?” Bì Tu đi tới.

Văn Hi im lặng nhìn hắn, giơ tay ra sức dụi mắt.

Bì Tu hôn lên trán y, Văn Hi phát hiện lão yêu quái còn xịt cả nước hoa.

“Nhanh lên nào, chúng ta xuất phát thôi.”

Văn Hi bị kéo đi rửa mặt, lúc xuống lầu y vẫn chưa tỉnh táo được, mãi đến khi tới dạ hội rồi, y mới hoàn hồn lại, vừa ngắm Bì Tu vừa thầm khen đẹp trai.

Ở sảnh tiệc trưng bày một loạt lẵng hoa do quán cơm của Bì Tu tặng, nhân viên trong quán và ngũ quỷ được gọi tới giúp đỡ đều mặc trang phục bảo an, đi xung quanh để tuần tra.

Bì Tu dẫn Văn Hi đến chào hỏi Tây Vương Mẫu: “Thế nào, tôi thu xếp ổn thỏa chứ?”

Tây Vương Mẫu nở nụ cười: “Xem ra không sợ Nhai Tí tới gây rối rồi.”

Toàn bộ hội trường đều tràn ngập khí tức của Tỳ Hưu, chỉ thiếu điều treo biểu ngữ lên cửa ——

Sân khấu của Tỳ Hưu, mày có gan thì tới.


	60. Chapter 60

Thiên Đạo tám trăm năm mới ban một ý chỉ, keo kiệt chia ra một tí công đức cho các lộ tiên gia.

Sở giám sát có thể nói là dốc hết toàn lực vì cuộc dạ hội lần này, Ngọc Đế đích thân đến tọa trấn, Đông Vương Công và Tây Vương Mẫu dẫn người của mình ra trận, đội ngũ Diêm La của Phong Đô Quỷ Đế cũng xếp hàng xuất hành, phụ trách giữ an ninh trật tự tại hội trường.

Dương Tiễn dắt một lèo mười tám con chó đến, đưa mỗi con cho thiên binh giữ an ninh ở các nơi quan trọng, bảo đảm không có sơ hở nào.

Bì Tu thấy hôm nay hắn chẳng mấy khi có dịp đổi đồ, không mặc đồng phục nữa, bèn đi tới vỗ vai hắn hỏi: “Sao hôm nay lại mặc thường phục ra ngoài thế hở Nhị Lang chân quân?”

“Thường phục gì cơ?”

Dương Tiễn quay lại, họ Bì mới phát hiện cái áo phông tên này mặc trên người in đầy hình đầu của Hao Thiên Khuyển.

Đầu người đầu chó xen kẽ lẫn lộn, ở giữa còn viết bốn chữ to TÔI YÊU TIỂU THIÊN chấn động lòng người.

Bì Tu: …….

Bì Tu: “Xin hỏi cậu có phải Tam lang liều mạng đó không?”

“Thật ra cũng còn tốt, như này đơn giản hơn hồi xưa tôi phá núi cứu mẹ nhiều.” Dương Tiễn điềm nhiên nói.

Hao Thiên Khuyển bên cạnh hắn thì hoàn toàn ngược lại, nó mặc một bộ âu phục may đo riêng, mái tóc đen rối bời thường ngày được chải chuốt chỉnh tề, dáng đứng thẳng tắp, gương mặt đẹp trai ngước lên, khiến ngươi ta chẳng nhìn được nguyên thần là chó.

Có điều trước sau vẫn giữ cái mặt bí xị, chẳng thèm để ý ai ngoài Dương Tiễn, Văn Hi thấy nó thì vội lùi lại một bước, nó cũng không buồn đoái hoài.

Hao Thiên Khuyển khịt khịt mũi, bỗng nhiên nói: “Em ngửi thấy mùi khỉ.”

Dương Tiễn hỏi Bì Tu: “Anh mang khỉ trong quán tới đây à?”

“Ừ, tới giúp bảo vệ trông coi hội tường.” Bì Tu cười: “Có vài kẻ mấy cậu không trấn giữ được, nhưng đám khỉ thì có thể.”

Thấy Dương Tiễn mím môi im lặng, hắn buông tay nói: “Đừng căng thẳng thế, bọn nó sẽ không lên sân khấu đâu.”

“Không phải.” Dương Tiễn đột nhiên sầm mặt, nhìn về phía cửa sảnh: “Nhai Tí đến rồi.”

Văn Hi muốn ló đầu ra nhìn, song lại bị Bì Tu kéo vào trong ngực.

Bì Tu: “Đến thì đến, cậu cần gì sợ hắn?”

Dương Tiễn: “Anh với tôi không sợ, thế nhưng có người khác sợ.”

Bì Tu quay đầu liếc Na Tra đang đứng giữa đám trẻ con, hờ hững nói: “Các tiên quan có Ngọc Đế quản, đám trẻ con thì có Na Tra trông, chỉ một buổi tối mà thôi, không cần quá lo lắng.”

Con mắt thứ ba trên trán Dương Tiễn mở ra, nhìn chằm chằm vào Nhai Tí ăn vận như thần bài Châu Nhuận Phát trong Bến Thượng Hải, đang được đám đàn em của Phì Di vây quanh. Nhị Lang Thần xưa nay luôn kiêu ngạo dửng dưng với mọi sự, giờ lại lộ ra biểu cảm khó chịu hiếm thấy.

Văn Hi bị Bì Tu giữ chặt, cất giọng ồm ồm: “Anh buông ra đi, em sắp ngạt thở rồi.”

“Vớ vẩn, đã chết mấy trăm năm rồi làm gì có chuyện ngạt thở nữa.” Bì Tu bỏ tay ra, thấp giọng nói: “Lát nữa khi tôi lên biểu diễn, không có ở bên, em nhớ ngồi yên trên ghế chớ chạy lung tung.”

Văn Hi: “Biết rồi mà, anh đã nói tám trăm lần rồi.”

“Nếu không yên tâm thì tôi sẽ cử người canh giữ ở chỗ ngồi của anh.” Dương Tiễn nói.

Bì Tu gật đầu nói cám ơn, sau đó mang Văn Hi đi vào chỗ ngồi.

“Lát nữa tập trung xem tôi biểu diễn nhé, xem xong phải viết cảm nhận 3000 chữ, không viết được thì tôi sẽ tính sổ với em.” Bì Tu ôm y ngồi xuống.

Văn Hi: “Người ta lên lầu Nhạc Dương mà cũng chỉ viết có 368 chữ, anh biểu diễn được mấy phút mà đòi em viết 3000 chữ?”

“Nếu 3000 nhiều quá thì 1000 chắc không nhiều quá đâu nhỉ.” Bì Tu nói.

Văn Hi cười: “Em thấy ba chữ là đủ rồi đó.”

Y dựa vào người Bì Tu, ghé vào tai hắn thỏ thẻ: “Anh ngầu lắm.”

Bên tai bị thổi khí lạnh, Bì Tu vươn tay ôm eo y, nhỏ giọng bảo: “Cố ý quyến rũ tôi ở bên ngoài hửm?”

Văn Hi cười đẩy hắn: “Em ăn ngay nói thật mà, anh……”

Trong góc đột nhiên lóe lên ánh đèn flash, Văn Hi nhắm mắt lại: “Sao lại có người chụp bên này vậy?”

Bì Tu ngoái đầu nhìn thì tiểu yêu quái kia đã chạy mất dạng rồi, hắn đen mặt nói: “Không sao, chắc là chụp ảnh đăng lên diễn đàn thôi, lúc sau tôi sẽ bảo Phùng Đô xóa topic đi.”

Bị chen ngang như vậy khiến Văn Hi mất hết hứng vui đùa, y bèn ngồi cùng Bì Tu trò chuyện ăn hoa quả, chờ chương trình bắt đầu.

Những thần tiên yêu quái khỏe mạnh có thể tới được thì đều tới, còn mang cả người nhà và thú cưng đi cùng, trong hành lang vô cùng nhộn nhịp náo nhiệt, chẳng mấy chốc chỗ ngồi đã chật kín người.

Có hai đứa nhỏ ngó Văn Hi ăn anh đào mà thèm thuồng chảy nước miếng, phụ huynh nhìn thấy Bì Tu bên cạnh y thì vội chạy đến bế con, cuống quít xin lỗi rồi rời đi.

Những yêu quái có tiếng tăm đều đến chào hỏi Bì lão tổ, Văn Hi yên lặng ngồi bên cạnh, quan sát Bì Tu nói chuyện cùng bọn họ, cảm nhận một mặt khác hẳn trước kia của lão yêu quái.

Có vẻ nhiều người đến quá nên Bì Tu hơi phiền, hắn khẽ nhướn mày, những yêu quái định đến bắt chuyện đều đờ người chẳng biết nên tiến hay lùi.

Tô An tự dưng từ đâu chui ra, đẩy mắt kính đi về phía mấy yêu quái thần tiên kia. Cậu chàng nói vài câu, đám người kia liền tản đi, trả lại sự yên tĩnh cho Bì Tu.

“Ông chủ, mọi việc anh dặn đã chuẩn bị xong, tổng cộng gần 3000 người, đều ở trong này.” Tô An thấp giọng nói.

Bì Tu: “Nhất định phải tung hết toàn bộ phiếu ra vào phút cuối cùng.”

Tô An gật đầu: “Anh yên tâm, em đã sắp xếp đâu vào đấy. Em cũng đang theo dõi sát sao số phiếu của mấy vị còn lại, một khi xuất hiện khác thường là sẽ lập tức báo cáo anh ngay.”

Bì Tu gật đầu, xua tay ý bảo cậu về chỗ tiếp tục công việc.

Văn Hi ngồi yên nhìn, nghĩ bụng chỉ là một cuộc bình chọn thôi, gì mà làm như điệp vụ bí mật ấy, làm màu quá đi.

Người đi vào hội trường dần dần ít đi, đám khỉ sau khi tuần tra một lượt xong liền cùng Nhậm Kiêu và Cừu Phục về chỗ ngồi cạnh Bì Tu, chờ chương trình bắt đầu.

Tiết mục của sở giám sát xếp đầu tiên, các nhân vật tai to mặt lớn của thiên đình đồng loạt lên sân khấu biểu diễn kịch lịch sử quy mô lớn, từ thưở xa xưa Bàn Cổ khai thiên lập địa nhất khí hóa Tam Thanh, ba lần thiên kiếp giao xen cho đến Hồng Quân luận đạo phong thánh, núi Bất Chu đổ, thẳng đến khi xã hội mới thành lập, vẽ nên một vòng tròn ở biển Nam, tất cả đều được trình diễn lại tường tận rõ ràng. _(Vẽ nên vòng tròn ở biển Nam là chỉ việc thúc đẩy phát triển các đặc khu kinh tế ở Hongkong và Macau thì phải.)_

Bì Tu chống cằm nghĩ bụng cái này chán quá thể, chẳng thà xem mấy tiên nữ trên thiên đình múa bụng còn hơn. Hắn bóc nho đút cho Văn Hi đang theo dõi say dưa: “Há miệng nào.”

“Oa, bọn họ nói hồi đánh Xi Vưu anh cũng từng xuất chinh, có thật không vậy?” Văn Hi hỏi.

Bì Tu: “Thật, Hoàng Đế trả rất nhiều tiền làm phí lên sân khấu, còn vẽ hình tôi thành đồ đằng nữa, khiến tôi nhận được một chút công đức.”

Văn Hi liếc hắn, đúng là chăm chỉ vơ vét của cải suốt mấy ngàn năm, keo kiệt có tiếng luôn.

Tiết mục hết sức trang trọng chuẩn mực của sở giám sát cuối cùng cũng kết thúc, đột nhiên một tiếng sấm vang lên, hội trường lấp lóe ánh chớp, Văn Hi sợ hãi nép vào ngực Bì Tu.

“Sao trong phòng lại có sét đánh?”

Cừu Phục chỉa cằm về phía người chim đang sải cánh trên trần nhà: “Lôi Chấn Tử đang vung gậy tạo sét đấy, chắc Thập Nhị Kim Tiên chuẩn bị lên sân khấu rồi.”

Bì Tu che tai cho Văn Hi, nhủ thầm đám già này cả bó tuổi rồi mà còn làm màu như thế, không sợ dẫn sét đánh trúng người mình à.

Màn trình diễn võ thuật “Làm một hảo hán” được các tiên gia thêm thắt nghệ thuật, pháp bảo kiếm trận sáng choang choang liên tiếp tung ra như muốn khoe của khoe giàu với khán giả, thể nhiện Thập Nhị Kim Tiên đây rốt cuộc có bao nhiêu tiền, đồng thời tiến hành khiêu khích với Dao Trì Tiên đang đợi để lên sân khấu.

Nhảy quảng trường có thể không nhảy thắng được mấy mụ, nhưng xét về pháp thuật thì chúng ta nhất định là số một!

Cuối cùng tất cả chụm lại tạo thành hình khổng tước xòe đuôi, giải tiết mục tập thể xuất sắc nhất này, Thập Nhị Kim Tiên chúng ta thắng chắc rồi!

Các tiên nữ Dao Trì đứng dưới sân khấu trợn mắt nhìn, mấy lão già này đúng là khốn nạn, nhân lúc bọn họ hóa trang thay đồ mà sửa lại thứ tự lên sân khấu đoạt mất tiên cơ, bằng không người đứng trên sân khấu hiện tại phải là bọn họ mới đúng, đâu có chuyện rơi vào thế bị động như này!

Tây Vương Mẫu làm khách quý đặc biệt, thấy bọn họ tức tối không cam lòng thì bèn vội an ủi: “Không sao, chúng ta hậu phát chế nhân, không thể kém hơn bọn chúng được.” _(Hậu phát chế nhân: ra tay đánh sau, chờ đợi áp chế đối thủ.)_

Âm nhạc nổi lên, vẫn là phong cách Dao Trì chúc thọ năm xưa, chẳng qua lần này Tây Vương mẫu không phải nhân vật chính nữa mà là các tiên nữ Dao Trì, ai nấy đều đeo vàng đeo bạc, tung người bay ra y như quầy triển lãm châu báu di động, từ đầu sợi tóc đến đầu ngón chân đều toát lên hai chữ giàu sang.

Bàn về khoe giàu thì bọn họ mới là người thắng.

Bì Tu đột nhiên tỉnh táo tinh thần, chỉ vào hai người đang bay nhảy ở đằng trước Văn Hi: “Sau này tôi cũng kiếm cho em một bộ giống hệt như kia.”

Văn Hi híp mắt nhìn vàng bạc kim cương hột xoàn chói mắt trên sân khấu, ngập ngừng nói: “Thôi đừng……”

Dao Trì chúc thọ khúc là điệu múa truyền thống của thiên đình, đào tiên yến năm nào cũng biểu diễn một lần. Nếu nói đào tiên yến là “Đêm hội mùa xuân” của thiên đình, vậy thì Dao Trì chúc thọ khúc chính là “Khó quên đêm nay” của thiên đình. _(“Đêm hội mùa xuân” là chương trình gala chào năm mới của TQ, còn “Khó quên đêm nay” là một bài nhạc kinh điển nổi tiếng hay được hát vào dịp năm mới.)_

Thế nhưng hôm nay “Khó quên đêm nay” đã được tiến hóa hết nấc, biến thành Dao Trì chúc thọ khúc phong cách pop. Khi các tiên nữ kết thúc bài vũ đạo cải biên, cất bước đi xuống sân khấu, hội trường nổ ra tràng pháo tay liên miên không dứt.

Đã là năm 2019 rồi, ai mà chẳng thích các chị gái xinh xắn hát hay nhảy pop đẹp chứ?

Trận này, thất bại đã thuộc về các lão sư phụ chỉ biết đánh quyền.

Trong tiếng vỗ tay tưng bừng, tổ hợp bát tiên già yếu bệnh tật tiến lên sân khấu, vẫn là màn Bát Tiên Quá Hải quen thuộc đến không thể quen thuộc hơn, thế nhưng vẫn thôi thúc những khán giả hoài cựu trầm trồ khen hay.

Mặc dù mọi người cũng hùa theo khen cùng, nhưng mà chẳng biết rốt cuộc hay ở chỗ nào.

Màn sân khấu kéo xuống, một tiếng gảy bass đột nhiên xuyên thủng tất cả âm thanh ồn ào, sân khấu cháy bùng lên dưới ánh đèn vàng, đứng trước nhất là Thích Ca với Phật quang chói lọi trên đỉnh đầu, đang phất tay chào hỏi khán giả.

Tiết mục đặc biệt của Tây phương giáo! Bát Nhã Ba La Mật Đa Tâm Kinh phiên bản rock ‘n roll heavy metal!

Thích Ca hát chính, Khổng Tuyên đánh trống, Văn Thù đàn guitar, Phổ Hiền chơi bass.

Quan Thế Âm vào vai DJ, bá cháy nhất!

Tiếng nhạc quá chất! Không lắc là sẽ bị đụng nằm ra đất!

Bầu không khí được dấy lên, hội trường biến thành sàn nhảy, không bằng nhảy múa, xem chương trình không bằng nhảy múa, tất cả chỉ cần lắc lư và bung lụa.

Đến khi các cụ già múa may quay cuồng biểu diễn xong, cảm xúc của khán giả mới ổn định lại, giờ đến phiên các em nhỏ lên sân khấu.

Lớp của Bì Thiệu Đệ xếp thứ hai từ dưới lên, các bạn nhỏ ở hai lớp trước biểu diễn xong, liền đến phiên bọn nó. Nhậm Kiêu đã sớm khuân vác đồ nghề chực sẵn ở trước bục diễn, chuẩn bị quay chụp 360° không góc chết toàn bộ kỷ niệm Bì Tụ Bảo lần đầu lên sân khấu.

Khi Chổi Nhỏ cầm chổi đi ra, Văn Hi bắt đầu vỗ tay nhiệt tình, Bì Tu phát hiện Chổi Nhỏ lúc ở quán cơm thì không có gì nổi bật, nhưng khi đứng giữa đám bạn cùng lớp thì y như hạc giữa bầy gà.

Cậu nhóc 80 tuổi cao 1m75 mặc bộ đồ chú sóc, đứng trên sân khấu nghiêm túc quét dọn, Văn Hi ở dưới khán đài giơ điện thoại quay lia lịa được một loạt video TikTok.

Người khác đều đang xem công chúa Bạch Tuyết và bảy chú lùn, chỉ có nhân viên quán cơm là xem con sóc quét dọn trong góc.

Hầu Nhị tặc lưỡi: “Với chiều cao và gương mặt của Tụ Bảo nhà ta thì đáng lẽ phải diễn hoàng tử mới đúng chứ. Sao lại diễn con sóc thế kia, con sóc đứng đó mà cao hơn cả đám còn lại, ai không biết còn tưởng con chuột thành tinh.”

“Chuột không thành tinh thì mới không biết quét nhà.” Tô An đẩy kính, nhìn Bì Tụ Bảo trên sân khấu, cảm giác mình vừa phát hiện cơ hội làm ăn mới.

Bốn tiết mục của đám trẻ con kết thúc, các thí sinh trong cuộc bình chọn cũng bắt đầu lục tục đi vào hậu trường. Bì Tu ngồi một lúc liền đứng dậy chuẩn bị lên sân khấu.

Hắn dặn dò đám nhân viên ngồi xung quanh nhớ trông chừng Văn Hi, chú ý đừng để nhân yêu quỷ quái linh tinh nào sáp lại đây, rồi sau đó hôn Văn Hi một cái ngay trước mặt tất cả mọi người: “Không được chạy loạn nhé.”

Văn Hi đỏ mặt nói đã biết, bấy giờ lão yêu quái mới cất bước đi về phía hậu trường.

Hậu trường chen chúc lúc nhúc một đống thí sinh, Bì Tu phải dùng uy thế yêu lực mới mở đường máu đi tới phòng dành cho mình được, hắn đẩy cửa ra, ngạc nhiên cạn lời nhìn Na Tra với hai búi tóc bánh bao đang ngồi trên sô pha,

Bì Tu đóng cửa rồi lại mở cửa, mở cửa rồi lại đóng cửa, mãi đến khi Na Tra chửi cút vào đây thì hắn mới đi vào trong phòng.

Bì Tu: “Cậu….. hát bài gì thế?”

Na Tra mặc đồ diễn, ngồi trên sô pha hút thuốc, mặt mày hằm hằm khó chịu.

Y vỗ vỗ Vòng Càn Khôn và Hỗn Thiên Lăng bên cạnh mình, làu bàu nói: “Múa vòng múa lụa, ông đây biểu diễn thể thao nghệ thuật!”

_Editor: Nay phát hiện bộ này đã có manhua lun chị em ạ tui xem lướt qua thấy cũng đẹp á mỗi tội trông anh Bì không bình dân chợ búa như trong tưởng tượng của tui mà trông như siêu sao Hàn Quốc :3_


	61. Chapter 61

Sau lưng đàn ông trưởng thành luôn cất giấu nỗi niềm chua xót, người ngoài không hiểu và cũng không cần phải hiểu, chỉ cần biết thông cảm với nỗi khổ riêng của mỗi người là đủ rồi.

Bì Tu là một người đàn ông trưởng thành có gia đình, nhìn thấy Na Tra trở về với tạo hình tuổi ấu thơ, hắn đương nhiên sẽ không hỏi nhiều.

Nhưng có vài thứ dù che miệng thì cũng sẽ lộ ra từ kẽ hở.

Na Tra: “Anh muốn cười thì cứ cười mẹ đi, đừng nhịn.”

Bì Tu: “Xin lỗi, há há há há há há há…….”

Na Tra lạnh lùng nhìn hắn cười ngả nghiêng như con lật đật, bàn tay nắm Hồng Anh Thương càng lúc càng siết chặt, ngay khoảnh khắc y nhịn hết nổi định đâm lão già khốn nạn này một phát, Bì Tu rốt cuộc cũng bình tĩnh lại.

Hắn khẽ đằng hắng một tiếng, hỏi một vấn đề mang tính kỹ thuật: “Múa lụa phải cần có gậy nữa nhỉ, cậu có gậy không?”

Na Tra mặt vô cảm buộc Hỗn Thiên Lăng vào Hồng Anh Thương thu nhỏ.

Bì Tu: ……..

Bì Tu: “Xin lỗi, làm phiền chút, liệu tôi có thể……”

Na Tra lạnh lùng nhìn hắn: “Nếu tôi nói không thì anh sẽ không cười hả?”

Bì Tu lắc đầu, phát ra tràng cười hô hố như chuông tạ.

Lúc Dương Tiễn mang Hao Thiên Khuyển lại đây, còn chưa mở cửa đã nghe thấy tiếng cười của Bì Tu, Hao Thiên Khuyển cau mày thắc mắc: “Họ Bì điên rồi à?”

Dương Tiễn vỗ vỗ lưng nó: “Lễ phép chút đi.”

Hắn đẩy cửa ra, ánh mắt chủ tớ hai người đối diện với ánh mắt Na Tra đầu bánh bao đang cầm Hồng Anh Thương toan hành hung.

Sau hai giây im lặng, Dương Tiễn đóng cửa lại.

Dương Tiễn: “Ngại quá tôi nhầm phòng.”

Na Tra: …….

Na Tra: “Cút về đây cho ông!”

Dương Tiễn và Hao Thiên Khuyển ngồi lên một cái ghế sô pha khác, Dương Tiễn còn có thể giữ vẻ mặt bình tĩnh, giấu hết cảm xúc xôi trào mãnh liệt vào trong lòng, thế nhưng công lực của Hao Thiên Khuyển quá thấp, chỉ có thể cúi đầu dựa vào ngực Dương Tiễn, nhếch mép hềnh hệch ở nơi mà Na Tra không nhìn thấy.

Nhị Lang Thần vỗ vỗ lưng Hao Thiên Khuyển, lễ phép hỏi: “Tam thái tử chuẩn bị chu toàn thế này là định biểu diễn tiết mục gì thế?”

Bì Tu lại phì cười ra tiếng, song lúc Na Tra liếc sang, hắn đã nhanh chóng cúi đầu làm bộ tôi rất chuyên nghiệp tôi tuyệt đối không có cười.

Na Tra ngó chiếc va li da màu đen dưới chân Dương Tiễn, hỏi lại: “Thế Nhị Lang chân quân định diễn tiết mục gì?”

Dương Tiễn ung dung đáp: “Tôi chỉ đọc thơ diễn cảm thôi ấy mà.”

Na Tra hất cằm: “Thế trong cái va li kia đựng gì vậy?”

“Đồ Tiểu Thiên lát nữa dùng biểu diễn.” Dương Tiễn bình thản nói.

Na Tra nghe bảo là tiết mục của Hao Thiên Khuyển thì tắt ngúm hứng thú, tựa vào sô pha hàm hồ nói: “Tôi chỉ là ờm….. thể dục thôi.”

Hao Thiên Khuyển nghe không rõ, bèn ngồi ngay ngắn lại, trố mắt hỏi: “Thể dục gì cơ?”

Dương Tiễn nhíu mày: “Thể dục theo đài ấy hả?”

Bì Tu: ……

Đụ! Mình không thể cười, thật sự không thể cười. Nể tình Na Tra cùng bị phao tin đá phò, mình không thể cười được.

Na Tra đen mặt, nhỏ giọng nói: “Thể dục nghệ thuật!”

Dương Tiễn: “Ồ, ra là thể dục nghệ…..”

Nhị Lang chân quân đột nhiên im bặt, tuy sắc mặt vẫn như thường, thế nhưng con mắt thứ ba giữa trán lại đang trợn to vì kinh hãi quá độ, không thể nào che giấu nổi sự kích động trong lòng.

Hao Thiên Khuyển vùi sâu mặt vào ngực hắn, cố nhéo mạnh bắp đùi mình, không thể để tiếng cười bật ra.

Na Tra đã nhìn thấu tất cả, chuyện đã lỡ thôi thì kệ: “Muốn cười thì cười đi, đjt mẹ nó đừng có nghẹn như mắc táo bón thế!”

Dương Tiễn xoa xoa lưng cho Hao Thiên Khuyển đang nín cười đến run rẩy trong ngực mình, hắng giọng nói: “Rất tốt, hết sức mới mẻ. Tam thái tử sao lại nảy ra ý tưởng này vậy?”

Thấy Bì Tu dỏng tai lên, Na Tra lạnh lùng nói: “Khỏi lo, ông đây đếch hứng thú với cái giải nam tiên đẹp trai nhất kia đâu.”

Bì Tu: “Tôi đã nói gì đâu, tôi chỉ tò mò thôi mà.”

Na Tra hắng giọng: “Dù sao tôi cũng chẳng tranh cái giải ấy với các anh làm gì, chẳng qua vì chút nguyên nhân nên tôi mới biểu diễn cái này thôi, còn nguyên nhân gì thì không thể nói được, thế đấy, over.”

Dương Tiễn cười bảo: “Khéo ghê, tôi cũng chẳng hứng thú với cái giải này.”

Hắn liếc sang Bì Tu: “Hôm nay trông có vẻ ông chủ Bì có chuẩn bị mà đến.”

Bì Tu chỉnh lại cổ áo, đang định lên tiếng thì đã nghe thấy Na Tra giở giọng cười khẩy.

“Áo cổ chữ V, quần bó sát người, ăn vận như trai bao cao cấp ấy nhỉ, tối nay trai bao Bì định biểu diễn mấy phút thế?” Nói xong Na Tra còn khịt khịt mũi: “Xịt cả nước hoa nữa chứ, đúng là võ trang đầy đủ.”

Dương Tiễn gật đầu: “Đối phó với Nhai Tí thì đúng là nên chuẩn bị đầy đủ một chút.”

Nhắc đến Nhai Tí Là sắc mặt Na Tra liền khó chịu: “Nói thật, trước khi gặp hắn, tôi còn nghĩ mấy anh nói quá lên cơ, làm gì có ai mà đáng ghét thế được. Nhưng mà sau khi gặp thì……”

“Biết hắn đáng ghét thì bớt giao du với hắn đi.” Bì Tu nhắc nhở: “Lão Chân Long đẻ chín đứa con, đứa nào cũng khó chơi, đặc biệt là Nhai Tí, cậu nên cẩn thận là trên hết.”

Ba người đang nói chuyện thì chợt có tiếng gõ cửa, tiểu tiên quan của sở giám sát đẩy cửa đi vào, thấy ba vị hạng đầu đều có mặt thì vội chào hỏi rồi thưa: “Thưa chân quân, đã đến lúc ngài mang Hao Thiên Khuyển ra cánh gà chuẩn bị lên sân khấu rồi ạ.”

Na Tra hỏi: “Vậy bọn tôi thì sao?”

Tiểu tiên quan cúi đầu xem thứ tự tiết mục: “Đợi sau khi tiết mục của Hao Thiên Khuyển kết thúc thì sẽ đến phần cuối cùng là nam tiên đẹp trai nhất, nếu hai vị không ngại thì có thể ra cánh gà luôn bây giờ cũng được.”

Bì Tu phủi quần: “Đi thôi, chờ ở đây cũng chán chết, chúng ta cùng đi.”

Tiện thể xem coi con chó mực của Dương Tiễn định diễn trò gì, giấu giấu diếm diếm tiết mục của chó nhà mình như thế, lại còn mang cả va li da theo, ai không biết còn tưởng sắp diễn ảo thuật biến ra con chó cơ.

Na Tra tuy bất đắc dĩ song vẫn tạo pháp quyết khiến người khác không chú ý tới mình, sau đó ra ngoài cùng Bì Tu và Dương Tiễn.

Thú cưng đợi ở cánh gà có thể nói là vô cùng đa dạng, các lộ tiên gia đều mang thú cưng nhà mình ra để thể hiện tài năng.

Bì Tu thề rằng, dù là đoàn xiếc thú lớn nhất thế giới cũng không đặc sắc bằng nơi này. Trương Quả Lão còn làm con lừa của lão biểu diễn chạy trên bóng nữa chứ, đúng là gừng càng già càng cay, chẳng chịu thua kém lớp trẻ tí nào.

Chương trình của phần thi bình chọn sẽ tiến hành dựa theo thứ hạng từ thấp đến cao, Hao Thiên Khuyển diễn cuối cùng, sau khi Thỏ Ngọc xếp hạng hai biểu diễn đá cao xong, Dương Tiễn liền xoa lưng Hao Thiên Khuyển: “Đừng sợ, ở nhà em đã luyện tập kỹ càng rồi, hãy tin tưởng bản thân mình.”

“Em đâu có sợ.” Hao Thiêu Khuyển lầu bầu, khom lưng lấy một cây đàn violin từ va li ra, xị mặt bước lên sân khấu.

Bì Tu: ……..

Không ngờ lại bắt Hao Thiên Khuyển kéo violin cơ đấy, làm chó nhà Dương Tiễn cũng khó khăn quá.

Na Tra nhìn Hao Thiên Khuyển lên dây vào thế sẵn sàng, lẩm bẩm nói: “Dương Tiễn, anh táo bạo ghê nhỉ.”

Người khác toàn diễn xiếc thú, Hao Thiên Khuyển mặc com lê lên sân khấu, tay cầm violin bằng gỗ cao cấp, tức khắc kéo cao cấp bậc phẩm vị của buổi dạ hội.

Bì Tu cũng lấy làm mừng rỡ, may mà họ Dương không tranh với hắn.

Dương Tiên nhoẻn miệng cười: “Giờ mới đến phần hay này, hai người xem cho kỹ đi.”

Đèn tựu quang chiếu vào Hao Thiên Khuyển, hội trường bỗng chốc yên tĩnh lại, theo dõi nó chậm rãi kéo dây đàn. Bì Tu dỏng tai lắng nghe, nghĩ bụng đây không phải Chopin thì chắc cũng phải là Serenade.

Thế nhưng, âm thanh thứ nhất nhất vừa cất lên, Bì Tu liền cảm thấy đại sự không ổn rồi.

Nghe một tràng rè rè kẹt kẹt la la, Na Tra nhướn mày hỏi: “Ngôi sao nhỏ? Chỉ như này? Chỉ như thế này thôi hả?”

Dương Tiễn liếc y: “Vội cái gì.”

Ngay lúc mọi người tràn trề thất vọng, sân khấu đột nhiên bốc lên một trận khói, hình người của Hao Thiên Khuyển biến mất, thay vào đó là một con chó mực ôm violin.

Tuy nhiên tiếng đàn violin không hề ngừng, Hao Thiên Khuyển ngồi trên sân khấu ôm violin, hai chân trước một chân ấn dây một chân kéo vĩ, giai điệu Ngôi sao nhỏ vang vọng khắp cả hội trường dạ hội.

Hai giây sau, tràng pháo tay nhiệt liệt bùng nổ, Na Tra cũng phải vỗ tay: “Ba mắt, anh quả là đỉnh đấy.”

Người kéo violin thì không có gì lợi hại, nhưng chó kéo thì lại khác.

Huống chi lại còn là người biến chó, trước nay chưa từng có, Dương Tiễn quả đúng là nhà thuần thú hạng nhất!

Dương Tiễn quá trâu bò!

Giải nhất đã về tay không còn nghi ngờ gì nữa, một bài Ngôi sao đỏ đưa Hao Thiên Khuyển lên bục cao danh vọng, có điều vị cẩu thần này lúc đi xuống thì quên mất mình vẫn đang giữ nguyên hình, chuẩn bị đứng thẳng bước đi thì suýt chút nữa gió thổi man mát háng lạnh toát, cuối cùng Dương tiễn phải lên ôm chó xuống.

Dương Tiễn cẩn thận cất đàn vào trong va li, chờ Hao Thiên Khuyển biến về hình người, hắn bèn giang tay ôm Tiểu Thiên vào lòng, nói với gương mặt bình tĩnh: “Chẳng giấu gì mọi người, tôi cảm động sắp khóc rồi, đây có lẽ chính là cảm giác nhà có con nhỏ trưởng thành.”

Bì Tu: ……..

Na Tra: ……..

Ê ê không cần phải thế đâu.

Hai người hạn hán lời, chợt nghe thấy sau lưng vang lên một tiếng Hello êm ái.

Quay đầu lại, nhận ra đó là tuyển thủ duy nhất đến từ phía Tây phương, hiện đang xếp thứ sáu trong bảng bình chọn – Thích Ca Mâu Ni.

Thích Ca cười híp mắt chắp tay chào ba người: “A Di Đà Phật, hello, how are you?”

Thầy giáo Na Tra phản ứng nhanh nhạy: “I’m fine, thank you. And you?”

Thích Ca vẫn mặc bộ đồ rock and roll heavy metal ban nãy, ông tháo kính râm, để lộ gương mặt tràn đầy Phật tính: “Dạo này giá cổ phiếu tăng mạnh, hương khói thịnh vượng, rất chi là fine.”

Bì Tu: “Nói chuyện thì nói bình thường đi, đừng chen tiếng nước ngoài chứ.”

Thích Ca nở nụ cười: “Anh nói đúng, phải nhập gia tùy tục.”

Bì Tu thấy ông tràn trề tâm ý siêu độ, bỗng nhớ tới chuyện nhà Văn Hi, hắn đi tới bên cạnh Thích Ca, thấp giọng hỏi: “Có việc này tôi muốn thỉnh giáo ngài.”

Thích Ca niệm A Di Đà Phật, tỏ ý bảo Bì Tu nói.

Bì Tu cứ ngập ngà ngập ngừng, mãi mới mở lời: “Nếu có người mang tội ác tày trời, không được xuống địa ngục đầu thai, vậy liệu có thể vãng sinh đến Tây Thiên cực lạc không?”

Thích Ca nhìn chằm chằm hắn một hồi, nói: “Anh….. Đây không phải hỏi bẫy đó chứ?”

Bì Tu sầm mặt, Thích Ca vội giải thích: “Bao nhiêu năm qua, Đạo giáo Đông phương cứ luôn bôi đen Tây phương giáo, cho nên có hơi sợ ý mà.”

Bì Tu thề thốt: “Tôi đảm bảo đây không phải hỏi bẫy.”

“Anh cứ yên tâm, tuy Tây phương giáo chúng tôi ngày ngày bị chúng tiên Hồng Hoang chê bai, nhưng chúng tôi cũng có giới hạn của mình, loại ác nhân như thế có đút nhiều tiền đến mấy chúng tôi cũng không chứa chấp đâu.”

Nói đoạn, Thích Ca còn nhấn mạnh giới hạn của Tây phương giáo: “Phật không độ phường xấu xa, A Di Đà Phật.”

Bì Tu gật đầu trả lễ, không nhắc đến chuyện vãng sinh nữa, yên lặng chờ trong cánh gà. Lát sau, Ngưu Lang xếp hạng năm cũng đi vào cánh gà, bước tới chào hỏi Bì Tu, hai người trao đổi vấn đề thi môn số hai một lúc rồi lại chìm vào im lặng.

Nhai Tí xếp hạng bốn ung dung tới sau, đàn em một hai ba bên cạnh vội vàng châm thuốc cho lão đại.

Bì Tu chỉ liếc hắn một cái rồi dời mắt đi, Na Tra mặc đồ diễn đứng trong góc giả làm cây nấm, ba con mắt của Dương Tiễn đều dán vào chó nhà mình, hoàn toàn chẳng ngó ngàng đến vị thần bài bến Thượng Hải có mái đầu 3:7 này.

Nhai Tí cũng chẳng để tâm, hắn chủ động đến thăm hỏi Bì Tu, cất tiếng cười bảo: “Hiếm khi thấy ngươi tham gia loại hoạt động này, xem ra đúng là túng tiền thật nhỉ.”

Bì Tu không để ý đến hắn, thế nhưng trong lòng đã bắt đầu nhớ Văn Hi.

Nếu nhóc con mà ở đây thì nhất định sẽ nép trong ngực mình, nói đừng để ý thằng cha lắm mồm này làm gì.

Nhai Tí thấy hắn không trả lời thì cười nói: “Tuy giờ ngươi đang xếp hạng nhất, nhưng cuối cùng chức quán quân nhất định sẽ về tay ta.”

Bì Tu rốt cuộc cũng bố thí cho hắn một cái liếc mắt, hờ hững bảo: “Ngươi nhìn ngoài cửa sổ đi, phi thuyền Thần Châu số 18 bay lên trời rồi đấy.”

Lên mặt trăng mà ăn vạ đi chú em ạ.

Nhai Tí chưa hiểu ra ý Bì Tu, song cũng biết đấy chẳng phải lời hay ý đẹp gì, khuôn mặt hắn lập tức trở nên dữ tợn, con ngươi dựng thẳng như mắt rồng.

Bì Tu lại nói: “Trước khi động thủ thì nhớ tự xét lại mình, ngẫm xem mình được mấy cân mấy lạng.”

Nhai Tí được đám đàn em can ngăn đưa sang bên khác nghỉ ngơi, Phì Di ghé vào tai hắn thầm thì: “Đại nhân, xin ngài hãy tạm thời nhẫn nhịn, bây giờ bọn chúng càng vênh váo thì lát nữa càng mất mặt ê chề.”

Nhai Tí hừ giọng: “Tốt nhất là như thế.”

Hắn âm trầm lườm Bì Tu một hồi, đột nhiên hỏi: “Bà xã mà hắn mới cưới có đến không?”

“Dạ có đến ạ, đang ngồi ngay ngoài kia.” Phì Di khom lưng.

Nhai Tí cười: “Đều là bạn cũ, kết hôn sao có thể không chúc mừng được.” Hắn quay đầu nhìn Phì Di: “Lát nữa dẫn ta đi nghía coi, để xem là mỹ nhân nhường nào mới có thể khiến họ Bì chết mê chết mệt như thế.”

Là phần quan trọng của chương trình, từ lúc bắt đầu phần nam tiên đẹp trai nhất luôn nhận được những tràng hoan hôn hú hét tưng bừng.

Đến khi Thích Ca lên sân khấu, tiếng vỗ tay đột nhiên ngừng lại, tiếng hoan hô cũng giảm xuống, thay vào đó là tiếng Phật hiệu vang vọng khắp nơi.

Đoàn giao hữu Tây phương thua người không thua trận, khẩu hiệu A Di Đà Phật tiếp ứng, tuyệt đối chẳng thua kém bất cứ nhà nào!

Thích Ca hắng giọng, dù sao cũng là main vocal của ban nhạc rock Tây phương, tiếng ca ‘O Sole Mio thanh thoát cất lên, trên đỉnh bỗng chốc chói lọi Phật quang, hệt như có tám trăm ngọn đèn cùng chiếu rọi.

Ánh sáng thánh khiết phủ kín toàn bộ hội trường, tiếp sau ‘O Sole Mio là Hallelujah, cuối cùng đẩy lên cao trào với giai điệu “Ơi hỡi nữ thần hân hoan cao quý và xinh đẹp, ánh hào quang chói lọi chiếu rực khắp đất trời”. _(Ode to Joy – Khải hoàn ca)_

Trong nháy mắt, Phật tính đạt tới đỉnh điểm, toàn thể khám giả nhắm hai mắt, thành kính dâng hương, không dám khẩn cầu trời xanh, chỉ xin hát thêm một lần nữa.

Ca khúc kết thúc, Ngưu Lang thở dài: “Làm sao bây giờ, tôi chưa chuẩn bị gì cả.”

Bì Tu ngạc nhiên: “Anh không biết là có chương trình à?”

Ngưu Lang xua tay: “Ngày nào cũng bận đưa đón con đi học, làm gì có thời gian mà chuẩn bị tiết mục.”

Hắn còn chưa kịp nói thêm gì với Bì Tu thì đã bị MC gọi lên sân khấu. Đứng dưới ánh đèn tụ quang, Ngưu Lang hơi rụt người, nói chuyện cũng lắp ba lắp bắp.

“Tôi có thể đứng, đứng ở đây, vô, vô cùng cám ơn vợ của tôi, các em vợ của tôi…..” Nhìn Chức Nữ ngồi dưới đám đông đang giơ bảng đèn tên mình, Ngưu Lang nở nụ cười, tâm tình dần bình tĩnh lại.

“Dạo gần đây bận rộn quá, chẳng chuẩn bị được tiết mục nào, bản thân tôi cũng không có năng khiếu gì.” Nói đoạn, Ngưu Lang chắp tay ôm quyền, hô lớn: “Vậy xin dành tặng mọi người lời chúc mừng năm mới đi!”

Hội trường tức khắc lặng thinh, nụ cười trên mặt Chức Nữ cứng ngắc, Tây Vương Mẫu hít sâu cố nén ham muốn chửi người của mình lại.

Tiếng vỗ tay vang lên, Bì Tu nhìn vẻ mặt của Chức Nữ dưới khán đài, nhủ bụng Ngưu Lang quả là đàn ông đích thực, thật dũng cảm.

Hi vọng sau khi về đến nhà, hắn vẫn có thể giữ được tâm thái lạc quan như vậy.

Ngưu Lang vội vã đi xuống, Nhai Tí dứng dậy cởi áo khoác lông trên người ra, cầm lấy bảo kiếm trong tay Phì Di, bước lên sân khấu.

Bì Tu buộc phải thừa nhận rằng, mặc áo lông chồn giữa tháng sáu, đúng là đồ não úng nước, với chỉ số IQ của tên Nhai Tí này mà muốn giành giải nhất hả, thôi cút cút ra sau đi.

Nhai Tí lên sân khấu, toàn bộ khán đài lặng ngắt như tờ, chỉ có Phì Di ở dưới hào hứng vẫy tay kêu gọi mọi người nhiệt liệt hoan nghênh.

Văn Hi lần đầu nhìn thấy Nhai Tí, y hồi tưởng lại gương mặt Thao Thiết mà mình từng gặp một lần, ghé lại gần Hầu Nhị nói: “Tôi thấy Nhai Tí không đẹp bằng Thao Thiết.”

Hầu Nhị gật đầu: “Em cũng thấy thế, nhưng mà mọi người ai cũng bảo Nhai Tí mới là đẹp nhất trong số các con trai của Lão Chân Long.”

Cậu cắn hạt dưa tanh tách: “Nếu không cần đôi mắt nữa thì hiến cho người nào cần cũng được mà.”

Hầu Đại cốc đầu cậu chàng: “Trật tự đi, chớ nói linh tinh.”

Tiếng nhạc dài vang lên, Nhai Tí chầm chậm rút trường kiếm ra, sau đó nhấc lên, đút vào miệng từng chút từng chút. Na Tra nhìn mà nhe răng trợn mắt, làm bộ muốn nôn.

Bì Tu ngó y: “Có phải là cậu đâu, cậu kích động làm gì.”

Na Tra bịt miệng nói: “Không được, tôi xem mà thấy khó chịu quá.” Y nhìn chằm chằm Nhai Tí đang đứng nuốt kiếm: “Trình độ nuốt kiếm như này thấp quá, có giỏi thì gập ngửa lưng ra coi.”

Vừa mới dứt lời, Nhai Tí bỗng nhiên gập hông chống đất, phát huy đặc tính thân thể mềm dẻo của Long tộc đến mức tối đa, hoàn thành phần trình diễn gập lưng nuốt kiếm một cách hoàn mỹ.

Hệ số độ khó 9.9, hệ số hoàn thành 9.9.

Na Tra giơ tay vả miệng: “Ai bảo mày lắm mồm này.”

Khán đài chấn động bởi màn đó của Nhai Tí, khán giả bắt đầu vỗ tay nhiệt liệt, Cừu Phục cũng phải vỗ bành bạch mấy cái: “Quá liều mạng, chỉ vì một cái danh nam tiên đẹp trai nhất, có đáng không? Người già đừng ở trên bục gập lưng chứ, khó giữ khí tiết tuổi già.”

Nòi rồng ngàn tuổi lên sân khấu diễn xiếc thú, đèn flash bên dưới chớp lóe lia lịa, trong diễn đàn cái tên Nhai Tí lập tức nổi lên trang đầu. Phì Di vừa xem diễn đàn vừa vui mừng hớn hở.

Hình ảnh gã mong chờ cuối cùng cũng xuất hiện rồi!

Kết thúc biểu diễn, Nhai Tí nhếch mép cười khinh khỉnh với Bì Tu, nghĩ thầm tên già keo kiệt nhà ngươi thì lấy cái vẹo gì mà đấu lại ta.

Bì Tu vẫn giữ vẻ mặt lạnh lùng, mặc kệ hết thảy khiêu khích.

Na Trá hít sâu một hơi, đeo vòng cầm dây tiến lên sân khấu, Dương Tiễn nhìn theo bóng y bước lên bục, chậm rãi nói: “Tôi thấy cậu ta còn liều hơn cả Nhai Tí”

Bì Tu gật đầu: “Tôi cũng cảm thấy thế.”

Hao Thiên Khuyển bật cười ra tiếng: “Rốt cuộc tại sao anh ta lại làm vậy?”

Dương Tiễn nhớ lại thưở phong thần chiến còn chưa bắt đầu, điềm tĩnh nói: “Hồi bé cậu ta hay chơi với Hỗn Thiên Lăng và Vòng Càn Khôn, lần nào mẹ cậu ta cũng ở cạnh khen làm tốt lắm. Có lẽ cậu ta nhớ mẹ chăng.”

Na Tra nhớ mẹ vừa lên sân khấu, toàn bộ hội trường như chết lặng, mãi đến khi một kẻ to gan nào đó phì cười, tất cả mọi người mới cười rũ rượi trước bản mặt đen xì của tam thái tử.

Âm nhạc vang lên, tam thái tử ba đầu sáu tay tóc bánh bao, cầm trong tay Hồng Anh Thương và Vòng Càn Khôn, đồng thời tiến hành múa vòng lẫn múa lụa, điệu múa uy thế hừng hực, Phong Hỏa Luân đạp dưới chân, y nhảy lộn nhào ra sau rồi giơ tay bắt gậy, hết thảy đều hoàn thành xuất sắc không chỗ nào để chê.

Trong lúc biểu diễn, y còn có thời gian mà nở nụ cười xấu xa với Lý Tịnh ngồi trong góc, khiến Lý Thiên Vương hoảng hốt vội vàng chuồn đi.

Diễn đàn lại lần nữa đảo điên quay cuồng.

Các đề tài #Tam thái tử thể dục nghệ thuật#, #Tam thái tử điên rồi#, #Na Tra đầu bánh bao# nhanh chóng chiếm cứ hot search, độ hot tăng cao vùn vụt không giảm, Phì Di nhìn mà quýnh lên, vội gửi tiền cho Phùng Đô để đẩy bài cho Nhai Tí.

Dương Tiễn và Bì Tu đứng bên dưới vỗ tay chân thành, trầm trồ cảm thán ——

Quá liều mạng, đây có lẽ chính là sự quyết đoán của một nghệ thuật gia chăng.

Hao Thiên Khuyển nhìn ngây ngẩn: “Thật ra nhảy đẹp phết đó chứ.”

Sau khi kết thúc động tác cuối cùng, Na Tra vội vã xuống sân khấu, tràng pháo tay kéo dài mãi không dứt, mọi người đều tràn đầy mong đợi với màn trình diễn tiếp theo của Dương Tiễn.

Hai đại thần Nhai Tí và Na Tra đều đã liên tiếp té xuống thần đàn rồi, không biết vị Nhị Lang chân quân này sẽ thể hiện tới trình độ nào, dù sao cũng là kẻ hung hăng năm xưa từng phá núi cứu mẹ, hẳn sẽ chẳng kề kém cạnh.

Mọi người cùng kích động chờ đợi, ngóng nhìn Nhị Lang chân quân mở tờ giấy trong tay ra, hắng giọng nói: “Tôi xin mang đến cho mọi người một áng thơ trữ tình, tiêu đề là ——”

“Tôi và chú chó của tôi.”

Bì Tu: …….

Hao Thiên Khuyển: …….

Bì Tu quay đầu hỏi: “Mày có biết hắn sẽ điên như vậy không?”

Hao Thiên Khuyển choáng váng: “Tôi chỉ biết ảnh định đọc thơ diễn cảm, chứ đâu biết ảnh sẽ đọc cái này!”

Siêu sao đúng là siêu sao, Dương Tiễn vừa mới đọc được ba dòng là trang đầu diễn đàn đã tràn ngập tin tức, tam thái tử điên rồi cũng đã trở thành hoa cúc hôm qua.

“Tuy đã biết trước là Nhị Lang Quân mê chó nhưng không ngờ lại cuồng đến mức này.”

“Thảo luận, xác suất đầu thai thành chó nhà Nhị Lang Quân là bao nhiêu?”

“Có ai biết Hao Thiên Khuyển học violin ở lớp nào không, tôi muốn đăng ký cho con trai tôi.”

……..

Dương Tiễn đọc thơ diễn cảm đại ý là Hao Thiên Khuyển tốt, rất tốt, vô cùng tốt.

Thế nhưng loại chó tốt như này mấy người nuôi chẳng nổi đâu, tôi đành khoe khoang chút để thỏa mãn lòng hiếu kỳ của mấy người vậy.

Bài thơ dạt dào cảm xúc cuối cùng hạ màn với cảnh Hao Thiên Khuyển thẹn quá hóa giận, lao lên ôm chủ nhân.

Văn Hi ngồi bên dưới hồi hộp căng thẳng chờ đợi Bì Tu lên sân khấu, chủ yếu là vì mấy trò mất mặt trước đó khiến y rất không yên tâm với tiết mục mà Bì Tu che che giấu giấu.

Y thật sự rất sợ Bì Tu hăng máu ganh đua với Nhai Tí quá, cuối cùng lại diễn đập đá tảng trên ngực thì toi, mất mặt là một chuyện, nhưng nhỡ cơ thể xảy ra vấn đề gì thì mình biết phải làm sao.

Sân khấu tối đen cuối cùng cũng bừng sáng, tiếng nhạc ái muội từ từ cất vang, dưới ánh đèn tựu quang, một chiếc cột thép chầm chậm mọc lên.

Nhai Tí nhíu chặt mày, ngờ ngợ cảm giác tình huống đã lệch khỏi tầm khống chế của mình.

Đột nhiên, ánh đèn chiếu thẳng vào cột thép vụt tắt, Bì Tu từ trên không trung chậm rãi hạ xuống, một tay nắm cột xoay tròn trượt xuống đất, mở ra hai chiếc nút trên áo sơ mi trắng và cả quần tây đen, phô bày triệt để dáng người rắn rỏi hoàn mỹ.

“Uầyyyy ——”

Toàn thể hội trường hít sâu, tay của đám yêu quái quay video livestream đã run run rẩy rẩy, da đầu bọn họ như tê dại, trơ mắt nhìn Bì Tu nhấc chân kẹp lấy cái cột thép thẳng tắp kia.

Chân sau xoay tròn, cổ áo Bì Tu lộ ra một mảng cơ ngực, lão già còn tâm cơ bôi thêm một lớp sáp bóng, khiến da thịt sáng lên rực rỡ dưới ánh đèn tựu quang.

Tiếng nhạc đột nhiên cao lên, khán giả toàn khán đài cũng bắt đầu gào thét!

“Óa óa! Chết con mẹ nó em rồi!”

“Ôm cột làm gì! Anh có giỏi thì ôm em đi!”

“Đệt mợ mị ngấttttt!”

Cái cột thép Bì Tu đang quay quanh để nhảy múa tuy rằng thẳng, thế nhưng cái cột trong lòng ngàn vạn người thì đã cong rồi.

Kẻ-mà-ai-cũng-biết-là-ai-đấy vì hư danh mà buôn xôi bán thịt, hình tượng hung thú triệt để vỡ nát từ đây, bất kể là người hay quỷ giờ phút này đều đang ra sức hú hét, ngay cả thất tiên nữ e ấp thẹn thùng cũng ở dưới đài huýt sáo ném hoa lên sân khấu.

Mau! Mau lên! Mạnh nữa lên anh ơi đừng có ngừng!

Văn Hi xưa nay chưa từng xem biểu diễn kiểu này, y ôm ngực đỏ mặt tía tai, mắt nhìn chằm chằm Bì Tu chẳng chớp lấy một cái, ngoài miệng thì lại bảo: “Sao, sao anh ấy có thể như vậy chứ! Thật đúng là…… đúng là……”

Đồi phong bại tục mất hết lễ giáo!

Đụ má! Cái này chỉ được nhảy cho một mình mình xem thôi!

Văn thiếu gia vô thức đưa tay mò túi quần mình, muốn nhét vàng nhét ngân phiếu cho Bì Tu đang biểu diễn kích tình trên sân khấu, nhét vào trong cổ áo đang lộ phanh cơ ngực của hắn, che kín toàn bộ da thịt lõa lồ kia lại!

Đó là của y! Người khác đều không được nhìn!

Thế nhưng sao túi y lại trống trơn chẳng có một cắc tiền nào thế này!

Văn Hi quay ngoắt sang nhìn Hầu Nhị: “Huynh đệ có tiền không, cho tôi mượn một tá, mai trả gấp đôi!”

Hầu Nhị: ???

Nhóc khỉ chỉ có giấy ăn là tính được bằng tá, chứ tiền thì không có.

Bì Tu treo ngược hai chân, công sức luyện tập nhiều ngày và bản lĩnh diễn xiếc lâu năm khiến hắn có thể kết hợp lực và mỹ một cách hoàn hảo. Hắn chính là King Of Dance trời sinh, từ lúc mở mắt chào đời đã được muôn người chú ý!

Tuy rằng nổi bạo không phải ý định ban đầu của hắn, thế nhưng số mệnh đã định sẵn hắn sẽ là tiêu điểm của toàn hội trường, chẳng cách nào mà ngăn cản được.

Bì Tu nhìn Nhai Tí nghiến răng nghiến lợi dưới sân khấu, nở một nụ cười từ tận đáy lòng ——

Hôm nay ông đây sẽ cho ngươi biết, thế nào là khác biệt giữa thần tiên và súc vật!

_Editor: Ai là condi của anh nào?_

_Đây có lẽ là khoảnh khắc daddy nhất của anh Bì từ trước đến nay, toi mệt cái truyện này quá_


	62. Chapter 62

Diễn đàn nổ tung, Phùng Đô ở hội trường gọi điện ngay cho cấp dưới để mở thêm máy serve, bắt đám quỷ hói đầu ngày đêm không nghỉ kia tức tốc tăng ca phục vụ.

“Thảo luận, tài nghệ vũ đạo của kẻ-mà-ai-cũng-biết-là-ai-đấy là như nào?”

“Bà con tại tiền tuyến mau up ảnh HD chân thực, làn da của kẻ-mà-ai-cũng-biết-là-ai-đấy có thể chấm mấy điểm?”

“Ảnh múa cột full HD không che.”

“A A A A! Xin kẻ-mà-ai-cũng-biết-là-ai-đấy mau tới cướp lấy em đi! Em không ngại vì anh mà làm vợ hai đâu!”

“Con vợ tệ bạc kia thì có gì tốt! Dâng huyết thư cầu kẻ-mà-ai-cũng-biết-là-ai-đấy ly hôn, mau chóng mở đại viện hậu cung, tạo phúc cho các chị em!”

Đề tài #Kẻ-mà-ai-cũng-biết-là-ai-đấy múa cột# leo lên hạng nhất với tốc độ như vũ bão, các topic có ảnh Bì Tu biểu diễn lập tức nổi lên hót hòn họt, tất cả yêu quái đều điên cuồng giơ điện thoại nhắm ngay vào Bì Tu.

Cho dù có bị đánh cũng không sao, cảnh tượng mấy trăm thậm chí mấy ngàn năm mới được thấy một lần này, nếu như bỏ qua thì lúc độ kiếp chắc chắn sẽ sinh tâm ma mất!

Mấy tiết mục trước đó chỉ là chơi chơi thôi, chí mạng thật sự thì phải xem Bì Tu.

Kẻ-mà-ai-cũng-biết-là-ai-đấy chưa bao giờ khiến cho bạn thất vọng!

Na Tra vuốt mặt lẩm bẩm: “Đúng là sống lâu thì cái gì cũng có thể chứng kiến.”

Nhai Tí đứng dưới sân khấu, sắc mặt âm trầm, liếc nhìn Phì Di lo túa mồ hôi đang gọi điện bên cạnh, nghe tiếng hoan hô náo nhiệt ngập tràn hội trường, hắn biết rõ đã hết đường cứu vãn, giải nhất lần này chắc chắn không có duyên với hắn.

Áp suất thấp của đại yêu khiến đám đàn em chung quanh run lẩy bẩy, Phì Di cúp điện thoại, nhìn về phía Nhai Tí, run rẩy nói: “Đại, đại nhân, chúng ta……”

“Không cần nói.” Nhai Tí giơ tay, lạnh lùng nhìn Bì Tu trên sân khấu, cười lạnh: “Bì Tu giống hệt thằng em tốt của ta, đời này cứ thích đối nghịch với ta.”

Phì Di đứng bên cạnh không dám hé răng, Nhai Tí đưa tay vỗ vỗ lưng gã: “Được rồi, ta không trách ngươi.”

“Đại nhân, tôi thật sự không biết, rõ ràng tôi đã……”

“Xuỵt ——”Nhai Tí không muốn tiếp tục nghe đàn em đáng thương của mình xưng tội nữa, hắn cúi người, chậm rãi nói: “Bì Tu giành hạng nhất, chẳng phải chúng ta nên đi chúc mừng hay sao?”

Phì Di nhìn hắn, lập tức hiểu ra ý hắn: “Phu nhân của Bì lão tổ ngồi ở đằng kia, để tôi dẫn ngài qua.”

Nhai Tí nhoẻn miệng cười, quay đầu liếc Bì Tu còn đang tạo dáng trên sân khấu, giơ tay bấm pháp quyết tạo một phân thân lưu lại chỗ cũ, rồi quay người rời đi cùng Phì Di.

Người trong hội trường chật kín như nêm, Nhai Tí đi xuyên qua hàng ghế, trông thấy Nhậm Kiêu ngồi ở đó thì không khỏi cau mày, đúng là không phải oan gia không gặp mặt, sao tên người cá hủy dung này vẫn còn sống.

Hắn nghiêng cười bảo Phì Di: “Nghĩ cách dụ con hồ ly Thanh Khâu và con cá kia đi.”

Phì Di gật đầu, đám đàn em bên cạnh nhanh chóng hành động, chẳng mấy chốc sau điện thoại của Cừu Phục liền đổ chuông.

Trong hội trường quá ồn, Cừu Phục đành ra ngoài nhận điện thoại. Di động của Nhậm Kiêu cũng vang hai lần song hắn chẳng để ý, chỉ một lòng chuyên tâm khui dừa cho Bì Thiệu Đệ, cứ ngồi lù lù bất động ở chỗ cũ.

Nhai Tí giơ tay, quả dừa dưới tay Nhậm Kiêu bị đánh bật ra ngoài, lăn lông lốc cả đoạn xa.

Chờ Nhậm Kiêu đuổi theo quả dừa, Nhai Tí bèn đẩy Phì Di ngáng đường bên cạnh ra, nhanh chân đi đến chỗ ngồi của Văn Hi, mỉm cười nói: “Nghe nói ngươi chính là bà xã của Bì Tu?”

Văn Hi quay đầu sang, thấy Nhai Tí thì sững sờ.

Đám khỉ lập tức đề phòng cảnh giác, khổ nỗi lại bị Nhai Tí dùng yêu lực giữ cố định tại chỗ. Bì Thiệu Đệ cố gắng chắn giữa Văn Hi và Nhai Tí, cánh tay từ tay người bị biến thành cán chổi.

“Quýnh lên làm gì, ta chỉ tới chào hỏi thôi mà, người quen lâu năm kết hôn, ta phải đến chúc mừng chút chứ.” Nhai Tí nhìn chằm chằm gương mặt Văn Hi, nụ cười dần trở nên u ám.

Thì ra là ngươi……

Tiếng nhạc trong hội trường kết thúc, Nhậm Kiêu cũng nhặt quả dừa dưới đất lên, Nhai Tí đột nhiên ra tay, điểm vào giữa mi tâm Văn Hi.

“Nhai Tí!”

Nhậm Kiêu quay đầu giận dữ gầm lên, dùng sức ném mạnh quả dừa trong tay, quả dừa lao như đạn pháo nhắm thẳng vào mặt Nhai Tí.

Nhai Tí giơ tay đón lấy quả dừa, nở nụ cười với Nhậm Kiêu: “Đúng lúc ta đang khát nước, cám ơn nhé.”

Ý thức Văn Hi trở nên hoảng loạn, Bì Tu lập tức xuất hiện bên cạnh y, song còn chưa chạm vào y thì đã nghe nhóc con phát ra tiếng thét thảm thiết đau đớn.

Hội trường lập tức lặng ngắt.

Nước mắt Văn Hi trào ra mãnh liệt, miệng kêu la đau đớn, Bì Tu muốn chạm vào y nhưng lại không dám, chỉ có thể cẩn thận ôm y vào lòng, nắm tay y kiểm tra xem rốt cuộc là đau chỗ nào.

Con mắt thứ ba của Nhị Lang chân quân khóa chặt Nhai Tí, tam tiêm đao trong tay vung thẳng tới.

Bì Tu tung ra toàn bộ uy thế, con mắt dọc đứng nhìn chằm chằm Nhai Tí, mặc dù có Văn Hi trong ngực nhưng nhiệt đột bốn phía càng lúc càng bốc cao.

Quả cầu pháp ấn màu đỏ phóng to ra xung quanh, bảo vệ Nhai Tí ở bên trong.

“Đừng nhìn ta như thế, ta thấy ký ức cậu ta thiếu sót nên giúp ngươi giải phong ấn thôi mà.” Nhai Tí híp mắt: “Lại còn là phong ấn của Long tộc, xem ra là huynh đệ tốt của ta lưu lại.”

Tiếng rên rỉ đau đớn của Văn Hi càng lúc càng nhỏ, Bì Tu không phát hiện dấu vết hồn thể của y bị hao tổn, chỉ đành ôm chặt lấy thân thể đang run rẩy không ngừng của y, cảm nhận sức lực y yếu dần, cuối cùng ngất lịm đi trong ngực mình.

Bì Tu nhẹ nhàng đặt y lên ghế, nói với Nhậm Kiêu: “Trông chừng em ấy nhé.”

Nhậm Kiêu muốn bảo hắn bình tĩnh, nhưng mu bàn tay Bì Tu đã lan tràn ra những cái vảy màu mực, sừng nhọn vươn ra từ trán rồi từ từ kéo dài uốn cong ra sau, quấn lấy mái tóc đen dài bung xõa.

“Anh nhớ chú ý, cậu ấy còn cần anh chăm sóc đấy.” Nhậm Kiêu chỉ đành nhỏ giọng nhắc nhở.

Bì Tu không trả lời, Dương Tiễn cau mày nhìn về phía Bì Tu: “Bì Tu, hãy bình tĩnh chút đi.”

Nhai Tí nhìn chòng chọc Bì Tu, ngón tay động đậy định bấm quyết, ấy thế nhưng yêu quái trước mặt đã áp sát tới.

Bì Tu vung nắm đấm đánh nát tầng kết giới dày cộm nọ, uy thế yêu lực bao trùm toàn hội trường, ngay cả Dương Tiễn cũng không khỏi cau mày.

Ngoài cửa sổ vang lên tiếng sấm nổ dữ dội, mà Bì Tu thì chẳng buồn nghe gì hết, trực tiếp bóp lấy cổ Nhai Tí.

“Ta đã nói rồi, trước khi động thủ, phải tự xét xem mình được mấy cân mấy lạng.”

Nhai Tí cười khẩy, đôi tay đang túm Bì Tu đột nhiên dùng sức, hóa thành hai cái vuốt rồng, móng vuốt sắc nhọn đâm vào trong da thịt Bì Tu.

Dòng máu đỏ tươi xuôi theo vảy Bì Tu nhỏ xuống đất, Bì Tu chẳng hề phân tâm, đôi tay bóp cổ Nhai Tí càng siết chặt, hắn lạnh lùng nói: “Ta đã cho ngươi cơ hội rồi.”

Nhai Tí cảm giác bàn tay bóp cổ mình càng lúc càng nóng, bèn cất giọng cười lớn: “Ta chết cũng chả sao, thế nhưng ngươi có thể đảm bảo giết ta thì mình sẽ sống được ư?”

Ngoài cửa lóe lên chớp điện, hòa lẫn tiếng sấm nổ đùng đoàng.

Nhậm Kiêu cảm nhận nhiệt độ trong không khí, rốt cuộc phải lên tiếng: “Anh Bì, hay bình tĩnh lại đi, nhiệt độ của anh quá cao rồi.”

Nhai Tí nở nụ cười, cơ thể đột nhiên thu nhỏ lại rồi luồn qua kẽ tay Bì Tu, hóa thành một tia sáng vàng cuốn theo cả Phì Di.

“Hôm nay tạm biệt ở đây, ngày khác lại gặp nhé!”

Na Tra và Dương Tiễn từ trên không hạ xuống, giữ chặt lấy Bì Tu đang toan lao ra, Na Tra nói với Bì Tu: “Muốn giết hắn thì giết lúc nào mà chẳng được, bây giờ phải xem xem Văn Hi bị làm sao đã.”

Thấy Nhai Tí mang người chuồn mất, nhiệt độ trên người Bì Tu tăng cao hơn bao giờ hết, Dương Tiễn giữ lấy vai hắn, quay đầu hô Nhậm Kiêu: “Bế Văn Hi lại đây!”

Bì Tu lập tức lên tiếng nhắc nhở: “Không được chạm vào em ấy!”

Lão yêu quái trở lại bên cạnh Văn Hi, ôm chặt y vào trong lòng, không cho phép bất cứ ai tới gần.

Nhóc con trong lòng vẫn chìm trong hôn mê, xúc cảm vẫn lạnh lẽo như trước, thế nhưng Bì Tu không thể nào nhanh chóng bình tĩnh như ngày thường được.

“Con, con vô dụng quá.” Mắt Bi Thiệu Đệ đỏ hoe.

Bì Tu nhìn nó, con mắt vàng rực chớp chớp rồi biến về màu đen.

Đám khỉ cúi đầu: “Bọn em đều bị định thân, không nhúc nhích được.”

Bì Tu ôm chặt Văn Hi trong ngực hơn, cảm giác được y vô thức nắm chặt áo mình, hắn mới chậm rãi mở miệng: “Không phải tại mấy đứa, là do anh bất cẩn.”

Ngọc Đế và Tây Vương Mâu đi tới, Tây Vương Mẫu đứng ở bên cạnh Bì Tu, vỗ vỗ vai hắn: “Thu yêu lực lại đi, dọa bọn họ sợ chết khiếp kìa.”

Bì Tu thu yêu lực, bế Văn Hi lên: “Tôi đưa em ấy về trước.”

“Để Phùng Đô kiểm tra cho cậu ấy đi, dù sao cũng là Quỷ đế mà.” Tây Vương Mẫu nói.

Bì Tu dừng bước, Phùng Đô đi tới kéo hắn tiến về hướng phòng nghỉ ở sau sân khấu: “Đừng sốt ruột huynh đệ, tôi vừa nhìn rồi, hồn thể của cậu ấy không bị thương, nhưng ông hiện giờ thì đang cực kỳ nguy hiểm đấy.”

Phùng Đô đẩy cửa phòng nghỉ ra, nhìn nhiệt kế tăng vọt bên trong, bèn đóng cửa mở điều hòa ở mức thấp nhất, bảo Bì Tu: “Nhiệt độ cao quá.”

“Tôi vẫn ổn.” Bì Tu bế Văn Hi, bàn tay dán vào lưng y, cẩn thận trao đổi dương khí với hàn khí trong cơ thể y. Mãi đến khi đôi lông mày nhăn chặt của Văn Hi dần dần thả lỏng, hắn mới dừng lại.

Phùng Đô: “Nhai Tí đã làm gì cậu ấy?”

Bì Tu: “Hắn nói một phần ký ức của em ấy bị phong ấn, hắn đã mở ra.” Hắn ngừng một chốc rồi thấp giọng nói: “Là đoạn ký ức trước khi Văn Hi chết.”

Hai người đều hiểu rõ Văn Hi chết như thế nào, Phùng Đô nhất thời bối rối chẳng biết phải an ủi ra sao.

“Hay là phong ấn lần nữa?” Phùng Đô đề nghị.

Bì Tu suy nghĩ chốc lát: “Chờ em ấy tỉnh lại rồi nói sau đi, cứ phong ấn mãi cũng không phải cách hay.”

Phùng Đô đặt ghế xuống cạnh Văn Hi, quay sang nhìn Bì Tu: “Không ngại nếu tôi chạm vào cậu ấy chứ?”

Đôi mắt Bì Tu hóa thành màu vàng trong giây lát, song rất nhanh khôi phục như cũ, sau một hồi im lặng, hắn mới nói: “Không ngại.”

Phùng Đô cười: “Quả nhiên vẫn giống hệt trước kia, một lần hoảng hồn là không cho người khác chạm vào đồ của ông.”

Bì Tu nhắm hai mắt: “Nói nhảm ít thôi.”

Phùng Đô nắm chặt cổ tay Văn Hi, mày càng lúc càng nhíu chặt, hắn thả tay xuống, đang định lên tiếng thì chợt nghe tiếng gõ cửa.

Thích Ca với đỉnh đầu rực rỡ Phật quang đẩy cửa tiến vào, nói A Di Đà Phật với Bì Tu và Phùng Đô.

Thích Ca: “Vừa rồi động tĩnh lớn quá, tôi đặc biệt tới đây thăm.”

Ông nhìn Văn Hi đang nằm trong ngực Bì Tu, đột nhiên sững người, chắp tay trước ngực niệm câu Ngã Phật từ bi.

“Sao vậy?” Bì Tu ôm chặt Văn Hi, cau mày hỏi.

Thích Ca: “Lẽ nào anh không phát hiện, người trong ngực anh gánh chịu nhân quả trầm trọng, không thể được vãng sinh siêu độ ư?”


	63. Chapter 63

Màn giường trong phòng được kéo lên, gió điều hòa thổi qua rèm che, tiếng va chạm lách cách khiến Văn Hi nhíu mày.

Y chầm chậm mở mắt, ngẩn ngơ nhìn trần nhà màu trắng thuần, cảm tưởng như đã cách cả một đời, chẳng biết mình đang ở chốn nào.

“Tỉnh rồi à?” Bì Tu đặt quyển sách trong tay xuống, đứng dậy đi tới ngồi xuống bên giường.

Văn Hi chỉ đảo mắt chứ không quay đầu, y nhìn hắn, hỏi: “Em ngủ bao lâu rồi?”

“Không lâu lắm, chỉ bỏ lỡ bữa khuya thôi.” Bì Tu vươn tay định đỡ y dậy, nhưng Văn Hi lại kêu đừng.

Bì Tu cau mày: “Làm sao vậy?”

“Em…… Xương cốt trên người em đều gãy hết cả, anh đừng chạm vào em.” Văn Hi liếc mắt sang hướng khác.

Sau một hồi im lặng, Bì Tu lạnh nhạt nói: “Tôi thấy em ngủ đến hồ đồ rồi đấy.”

Hắn ôm Văn Hi vào lòng áng chừng thử, đoạn nắm cổ tay nhỏ trắng của y đặt lên môi hôn một cái: “Đều đã qua rồi, không phải sợ. Giờ em là hồn thể, ai có bản lĩnh đánh nát được xương cốt của hồn thể chứ?”

Văn Hi thử cử động tay mình, bật cười bảo: “Cử động được thật này.”

Bì Tu ôm y, mãi một lúc lâu chẳng nói gì.

Lão yêu quái đã sống rất nhiều năm, biết rằng so với yêu thú thần tiên thì nhân loại yếu ớt tựa như một cọng cỏ, mà xưa nay hắn luôn tránh xa nhân loại yếu ớt ấy.

Tuy rằng bọn họ mang trên người khí vận liên kết với thiên địa, tuy rằng tín ngưỡng của bọn họ có thể mang đến công đức cho hắn.

Nhưng bọn họ quá yếu ớt, bất cẩn một cái là sẽ hóa thành mây khói, khiến người ta chẳng thể tìm ra tung tích.

Bì Tu ôm y, lần đầu tiên nghĩ nếu Thao Thiết không định hồn Văn Hi thì mình cũng chẳng đón được cái hũ xương cốt kia. Giả thiết việc quá khứ này khi mà đã có cơ sở tình cảm rồi thật buồn cười, thế nhưng lão yêu quái quan tâm ắt loạn, khó tránh khỏi lo sợ.

Văn Hi đưa tay xoa mặt Bì Tu, cảm nhận nhiệt độ dưới lòng bàn tay, bèn nặn nặn mặt hắn: “Sao lại giận rồi? Người nóng quá nè.”

Bì Tu cúi đầu cọ cọ mặt y, rồi hôn một cái lên tai y: “Yên tâm, xương cốt của em đều sẽ chữa được, tôi sẽ dùng vật liệu tốt nhất để tái tạo cơ thể cho em.”

Văn Hi cười: “Giống Na Tra ấy hả? Dùng ngó sen ghép lại à?”

“Thời đại tiến bộ rồi, đừng nói đến loại kỹ thuật lạc hậu từ mấy ngàn năm trước như ngó sen nữa.” Bì Tu cười khì: “Tôi đi học 3D Max, dựng mô hình Maya, dùng máy in 3D chữa lại.”

Văn Hi xoay người chủ động hôn lên khóe miệng hắn, rũ mắt nói: “Em nhớ lại em chết như thế nào rồi……”

“Xuỵt ——” Bì Tu ấn ngón tay lên môi y, dùng tròng mắt màu vàng nhìn y: “Không cần nói cho tôi cái này, chỉ cần nói cho tôi em muốn làm gì.”

“Em cảm thấy Văn gia oan khuất, muốn tôi điều tra cho em, hay là muốn báo thù ai, tôi đều sẽ làm giúp em.”

Nói rồi, lão yêu quái nở nụ cười, chậm rãi ôm chặt eo văn Hi: “Có điều khi tôi làm xong hết những việc ấy cho em, em sẽ phải mãi mãi ở lại bên cạnh tôi, không được đi đâu cả.”

“Có hiểu mãi mãi là gì không?” Bì Tu mơn trớn gương mặt y, hờ hững nói: “Không có kiếp sau, kiếp này đều phải theo tôi.”

Văn Hi nhìn hắn: “Anh biết em không thể đầu thai đúng không?”

Bì Tu ngẩn ra: “Sao em biết?”

“Trước lúc em chết, có kẻ đi vào nhà lao, hắn ta nói nợ máu phải trả bằng máu, vong hồn của tướng sĩ chết thảm chốn biên quan không được yên nghỉ, phải dùng nhân hồn để trả huyết trái nhân quả, chỉ đường đầu thai cho bọn họ, đây là nghiệt do Văn gia tạo gia, đương nhiên phải do huyết mạch Văn gia trả.”

Văn Hi bỗng nhiên dừng lại, ngẩng đầu nhìn Bì Tu, không biết có nên nói tiếp hay không.

Bì Tu tưởng y nhớ lại chuyện quá khứ nên sợ hãi, bèn vỗ lưng y an ủi: “Đừng nghĩ nữa, bọn họ đều chết cả rồi, có tôi ở đây, không ai có thể làm hại em đâu.”

Văn Hi tựa vào vai hắn, nắm chặt áo hắn, run rẩy nói: “Nhưng…… Nhưng em đã nhìn thấy gương mặt kẻ kia.”

Bì Tu ngạc nhiên, nghe thấy nhóc con nhỏ giọng nói ở bên tai mình: “Là Thao Thiết.”

Đúng thật là hồng thủy tràn vào miếu long vương, người một nhà không quen biết người một nhà.

Bì Tu ôm Văn Hi hồi lâu chưa hoàn hồn lại được, nghĩ bụng nếu thật sự là tên khốn kia làm, nhưng hắn nguyền rủa nhóc con gánh chịu nhân quả không thể đầu thai, ép em ấy ở trong hũ suýt chút nữa hồn phi phách tán, vậy tại sao còn phải làm chuyện thừa thãi như định hồn cho em ấy?

“Cơ mà anh còn bảo là hắn ta định hồn cho em nên em mới sống tạm bợ được đến hôm nay, anh nghĩ liệu có khi nào…..”

Cánh tay Văn Hi ôm Bì Tu chợt cứng đờ, y cảm giác được nhiệt độ của hắn càng lúc càng cao, liền vội vã sửa lời: “Có lẽ là em nhìn lầm thôi, anh đừng nóng.”

Y nâng mặt Bì Tu hôn lên hai cái, chỉ lo lão yêu quái tức đến phát nổ.

“Nhìn lầm thì chắc không đâu.” Bì Tu thở dài, “Thế nhưng Thao Thiết không đến nỗi làm ra chuyện như vậy.”

Văn Hi vịn bờ vai hắn ngẫm nghĩ: “Hay là có kẻ giả dạng hắn?”

Bì Tu: “Cũng có thể, chuyện này phải đi hỏi tên khốn kia thì mới biết được.”

Khổ nỗi hiện tại chẳng biết Thao Thiết đang trốn ở xó nào, bên ngoài dán chi chít thông báo tìm Linh Lung tháp mà còn chẳng nhận được một mẩu tin tức, có thể thấy Đào Đề đào hang trốn xuống đất y như con chuột vậy.

“Tạm không nói cái này nữa, em đi rửa mặt đi, tôi xuống lầu bưng cháo lên cho em.”

Bì Tu ôm Văn Hi vào buồng tắm, thấy y tự đứng thẳng được, bấy giờ mới vén rèm đi xuống lầu.

Nhậm Kiêu đang hút thuốc ở trong bếp, thấy Bì Tu đi vào, hắn vội hỏi: “Cậu ấy tỉnh rồi à?”

“Ừm. Anh bưng cháo lên cho em ấy.” Bì Tu bưng chiếc nồi đất trên bếp lên rồi đi luôn.

Nhậm Kiêu gọi hắn lại: “Bì Tụ Bảo có bỏ nguyên cả quả nhân sâm vào đấy, nó chẳng chịu ăn miếng nào.”

Bì Tu dừng lại: “Anh đã bảo nó cứ ăn một nửa rồi mà?”

“Nó không chịu, cứ nằng nặc nói không bỏ cả vào thì sẽ không đi học.” Nhậm Kiêu nhíu mày: “Em cũng hết cách, sắp muộn học tới nơi nên đành để nó bỏ vào.”

Bì Tu lấy muôi múc, quả nhiên phát hiện dưới đáy nồi cháo có những miếng nhân sâm cắt nhỏ. Hắn bật cười, thả muôi xuống, nói: “Anh biết rồi, chẳng phải chỉ là quả nhân sâm thôi sao, lát nữa anh kéo cả xe về cho nó.”

Con trai của Tỳ Hưu mà không ăn nổi quả nhân sâm, đúng là chuyện nực cười nhất trần đời.

Dù khổ cũng không được để con khổ, dù nghèo cũng không được để vợ nghèo. Đây là danh ngôn chí lý, Bì Tu luôn luôn khắc ghi trong tim.

Văn Hi ăn cháo lại sức rồi, chợt nhớ tới màn múa cột tối qua của Bì Tu.

Chẳng cần xem diễn đàn Văn Hi cũng biết hôm qua có cả đống người hú hét sống chết.

“Hôm qua anh giành giải nhất chứ?” Văn Hi hỏi.

Bì Tu đáp: “Tất nhiên, mấy kẻ khác sao thắng được tôi?”

Văn Hi nhủ bụng so về khoản liều mạng này thì đúng thật là chẳng ai thắng được anh.

Y thả chiếc thìa trong tay xuống, chậm rãi nói: “Vậy hôm qua anh có lấy được công đức không?”

Bì Tu gật đầu: “Lấy được rồi.”

Văn Hi: “Anh nghĩ gì mà lại đi múa cái đó hả?”

Nhớ lại hôm qua Bì Tu ôm lấy cái cột kia xoay vòng vòng, áo sơ mi vén lên để lộ cơ bụng săn chắc, mặt y không khỏi đỏ lên. Lúc ấy nghe người khác la hét inh ỏi, lần đầu tiên trong đời Văn thiếu gia cảm giác đầu mình mọc lên cặp sừng cao vút.

Thấy y đỏ mặt, Bì Tu vẫn bình tĩnh dửng dưng: “Em không thể mang cái nhìn phiến diện như thế được, đây là tôi hiến thân vì nghệ thuật mà.”

“Điêu vừa thôi, anh hiến thân vì công đức thì có, ngoài miệng nói không thèm để ý, nhưng trong bụng thì háo thắng nhất trên đời.” Văn Hi liếc hắn, cầm lòng không đặng sáp tới gần, vươn tay sờ lên bụng hắn.

Bì Tu cụp mắt nhìn y: “Làm gì đó?”

“Ngươi khác được nhìn mà em không được sờ hả?” Văn Hi sờ lấy sờ để mấy cái, lại so sánh với bụng của mình, miễn cưỡng dùng lý do hông mình trắng để vớt vát lại chút đỉnh.

Y nhỏ giọng nói: “Cũng tại bây giờ em không có tiền, nếu em mà có tiền thì…..”

Bì Tu hỏi: “Em mà có tiền thì em định làm gì?”

“Từ tối qua em đã định nhét tiền vào cổ áo anh! Nhét vào trong cạp quần anh!” Văn Hi càng nghĩ càng tức, không nhịn được sờ thêm hai phát nữa: “Anh chỉ nên múa cái đó cho một mình em xem thôi.”

Bì Tu gật đầu, nghĩ thầm đã biết, nhưng lần sau vẫn dám.

Hắn xoa đầu Văn Hi an ủi: “Tôi hứa lần sau sẽ cho em xem cái hay hơn, không đáng vì chuyện như vậy mà so đo với người ta.”

Văn Hi ngẩn ra, ngẩng đầu nhìn Bì Tu hỏi: “Không cần lần sau, em muốn ngay bây giờ cơ!”

Muốn ngay bây giờ luôn hả?

Bì Tu liếc nhìn vầng dương xán lạn ngoài cửa sổ, nghĩ bụng đang giữa ban ngày ban mặt, làm như vậy có hoang đường quá không?

Văn Hi lại quấn lấy hắn: “Em cho anh biết, anh có thể ôm lấy cái cột xoay điên cuồng trước mặt bao nhiêu người như vậy, nếu mà không xoay vòng 720° ngay tại chỗ cho em, bổn thiếu gia sẽ không để yên cho anh đâu.”

Bì Tu buồn cười: “Em nghĩ tôi là Na Tra hả? Búi cái đầu bánh bao diễn thể dục nghệ thuật cho em, tôi dám diễn em dám xem không?”

Nếu cơ thể cuồn cuộn cơ bắp của lão yêu quái mà tròng vào cái bộ đồ thể dục nghệ thuật…….

Văn Hi lặng thinh hồi lâu, cảm thấy hình ảnh kia quá đẹp y không dám nhìn.

Bì Tu đi tới kéo kín rèm cửa sổ, thong dong nói: “Đây là chính em muốn xem đấy nhé, tí nữa đừng có khóc.”

“Anh múa thì em khóc gì chứ?” Văn Hi khó hiểu.

Bì Tu đưa tay vén áo phông trên người lên, để lộ cơ bắp rắn rỏi, nhướn mày hỏi: “Tôi múa thoát y, em có thể xem miễn phí sao?”

Hắn ném áo sang bên, bế Văn hi trên sô pha đi vào phòng ngủ, vỗ vỗ mông y nói: “Dương khí đi một vòng chu thiên thì một món đồ, thêm quần lót là ba vòng chu thiên, biểu diễn nghệ thuật thì năm vòng chu thiên, buôn bán nhỏ không chặt chém.”

Văn Hi sực hiểu ra là đang muốn mình bán rẻ linh hồn để trả tiền, liền cuống quít giãy dụa đòi xuống.

Bì Tu thả y lên chăn: “Qua một phút suy nghĩ rồi, hàng bán ra không cho đổi.”

Văn Hi trừng hắn: “Anh như này là ép mua ép bán!”

Bì Tu cởi thắt lưng ra trước mặt y: “Đây là đòi phí tổn thất tinh thần, hôm qua em vừa khóc vừa la dọa tôi sợ hết hồn, hôm nay không định bồi thường cho tôi à?”

Văn Hi ôm gối, vốn muốn nhắm mắt lại, thế nhưng không chịu nổi cám dỗ.

Ôi cái thói xấu chết tiệt của đàn ông!

Lão yêu quái còn tâm cơ mở nhạc trong di dộng lên, cố ý câu dẫn khiến Văn Hi nhìn chẳng chớp nổi mắt, mặt đỏ bừng bừng như là pháo đốt. Mãi đến khi họ Bì lột hết chẳng sót lại miếng vải nào, trần trụi đi về phía Văn Hi.

Văn Hi nào từng chịu qua loại kích thích này, y giơ tay che mặt, nghĩ thầm xong con mẹ nó đời rồi! Họ Bì không hổ là yêu thú, cái thứ kia kích cỡ như thế thì ai mà chịu nổi?

Mông y sắp nở hoa cmnr!

Gượm đã, tại sao lại là mông y nở hoa? Văn Hi sững sờ, đột nhiên tìm về một chút lòng tin, có mộng tưởng thì ai mà chẳng ghê gớm, y cũng là đàn ông con trai mà, biết đâu họ Bì mềm lòng, họa mi của y cứng lên, trở mình làm chủ nhân gia đình thì sao?

Y nhìn lão yêu quái càng lúc càng gần càng lúc càng gần, môi hai người dán lên, trao nhau một nụ hôn.

Hoài Ngọc công tử một tay ôm cổ hắn, tay còn lại lớn mật thăm dò, trượt xuống dọc theo tấm lưng lão yêu quái.

Không thể không nói, mông của lão yêu quái cũng vểnh phết chứ đùa.

Văn Hi đang cẩn thận nhích nhích thì cái tay trượt xuống đột nhiên cứng lại, mắt trợn lên nhìn Bì Tu.

Tuy rằng mọi người đều biết Tỳ Hưu thiếu cái gì đó đó, thế nhưng anh đâu cần phải nghiêm khắc với bản thân như thế, lúc hóa hình cũng không chế ra cho mình một cái hả?

Không bột đố gột nên hồ, Văn Hi khó mà làm gì anh chồng không lỗ.

Đây không phải vấn đề không có điều kiện thì hãy sáng tạo điều kiện, mà là ông trời khép lại một cánh cửa thì đồng thời còn khép luôn cửa sổ và chặn cmn cả điện nước.

Bì Tu đè tay Văn Hi lại, con ngươi đen biến thành con ngươi màu vàng dựng thẳng, hôn một cái lên khóe môi y: “Sờ đủ chưa? Sờ xong rồi thì đến lượt tôi.”

Dương khí đổ đầy, tài xế Bì đạp ga một cái tí thì vi phạm luật giao thông, Văn Hi mơ màng nhắc nhở hắn còn chưa có bằng lái, không thể lên đường được. Bì Tu vốn cũng không định trực tiếp phóng lên cao tốc, dù sao nhóc con bây giờ vẫn chỉ là hồn thể, không chịu nổi kích thích quá lớn, cần tái tạo thân thể rồi hẵng chậm rãi thưởng thức sau. _(Lái xe: tiếng lóng ý chỉ chịt nhau )_

Thế nhưng cái câu chưa có bằng lái của Văn Hi quả thật là đâm vào tim lão yêu quái.

Bì Tu nhéo cổ y hỏi: “Có phải tôi không biết lái xe thì không xứng với tên công tử bột nhà em không?”

“Mẹ em không cho em chơi với người không có xe bốn bánh.” Văn Hi lắc lắc cổ, cười nói: “Là thật đó, hồi nhỏ trước khi ra ngoài mẹ em đều dặn em như thế.”

Bì Tu nhăn mũi: “Tôi đã nói với em là tôi học xong bài số hai rồi, ngày kia sẽ thi, một khi tôi có bằng lái thì em cứ chờ đó cho tôi.”

Văn Hi nghĩ bụng lão yêu quái nhà anh học môn số hai này đến lần thứ ba rồi, còn khướt mới lấy được bằng.

Y bị dương khí xộc cho choáng váng đầu ốc, ôm vai Bì Tu mềm nhũn nói: “Vậy em chờ đến ngày anh lấy bằng lái nha, đến lúc đó anh sắm con xe thể thao chở em ra ngoài hóng gió đi.”

Bì Tu phì cười: “Cái đồ phá của này, một xu tiền còn chẳng kiếm được mà đòi xe thể thao cơ đấy.”

Hai người ở trong phòng náo loạn một trận, mãi đến khi mặt trời từ từ lặn về Tây thì mới yên tĩnh lại. Tối hôm đó Phùng Đô và Thích Ca liên tiếp gọi điện đến hỏi thăm xem Văn Hi đã khỏe chưa.

Phùng Đô bảo Bì Tu là công việc tiết trung nguyên bảy tháng bảy đã thu xếp xong, kính mong Bì lão tổ chớ quên mang người thân tới đây, tiện thể trấn giữ quỷ môn.

Thích Ca thì vừa mở miệng đã A Di Đà Phật Tây Thiên đại pháp hảo, tuy Văn Hi dính nhân quả biển máu mạng người không thể đầu thai tái thế, nhưng Tây phương tràn trề khí tức siêu độ, nếu đến du lịch một chuyến thì nhân quả trên người sẽ nhạt đi chút ít, còn có thể nghĩ cách tái thế đầu thai vãng sinh cực lạc.

Bì Tu cầm điện thoại im lặng hồi lâu: “Em ấy là bạn đời của tôi, giờ ngài lại bảo tôi đưa bạn đời của mình đi vãng sinh cực lạc, có phải vì Phật Tổ không cho yêu đương nên ngài ghen tị với tôi không?”

Thích Ca vội giải thích: “Không phải đâu, thật sự là vì dạo này Tây phương đang đẩy mạng hạng mục du lịch, cho nên tôi mới quảng bá chào hàng thôi. Đợt phát động công trạng lớn trong năm mà, ông chủ Bì hẳn cũng thông cảm ha.”

Thông cảm thì thông cảm, cơ mà Bì Tu tuyệt đối sẽ không đưa Văn Hi đến Tây phương nghe niệm kinh đâu.

Ngộ nhỡ nhóc con tự dưng đại triệt đại ngộ, coi nhẹ ái tình đòi đi xuất gia, thế chẳng phải hắn tự bê đá đập vào chân mình à?

Tay hắn ngừng lại, tâm trí bắt đầu lệch theo hướng không nên đến, cứ cảm thấy bộ dáng Văn Hi ngoan ngoãn niệm Phật hiệu với mình hẳn sẽ rất đẹp.

Bị ôm một tí là nói Phật môn trọng địa, thí chủ không thể như thế được. Hôn một xíu là trừng mắt lườm, nhắc nhở mình vượt quá giới hạn.

Văn Hi cảm nhận nhiệt độ trên tay Bì Tu mỗi lúc một cao, bèn quay đầu phát hiện hắn đang nhìn chằm chằm mặt mình, lại còn cười tít cả mắt.

Văn Hi: “Anh nhìn em cười chi vậy?”

Bì Tu: “Không có gì, chỉ đang tưởng tượng em làm hòa thượng thôi.”

Văn Hi: ???

Là thịt ăn không ngon hay sao mà y lại nghĩ quẩn muốn đi làm hòa thượng?

“Rốt cuộc anh đang nghĩ cái gì vậy hả? Lúc nãy anh bảo định ra ngoài mà, sao nhận điện thoại xong lại ngồi bất động thế?” Văn Hi thoát khỏi vòng tay hắn, vớ lấy quần áo trên gối mặc vào người, nhíu mày hỏi: “Có cần em đi cùng anh không?”

“Không cần đâu, tôi đến chỗ Trấn Nguyên Tử một chuyến, ngoài đường nóng lắm, em cứ chờ ở nhà thôi.” Bì Tu nói muốn kéo một xe quả nhân sâm về cho Bì Tụ Bảo là liền đi kéo một xe về thật, hắn đứng dậy mặc đồ đi xuống lầu, phi ra đường bằng con xe điện ba bánh mà ngày thường Cừu Phục dùng để đi mua thức ăn.

_(Con xe này nè mn)_

Nhà Trấn Nguyên Tử có hai tiểu đồng tử cộng thêm cây nhâm sâm tinh là bốn người, hai đứa nhỏ đang đi học chưa về, chỉ có Trấn Nguyên Tử và cây nhâm sâm tinh ở nhà.

Khi biết Bì Tu tới để mua quả nhân sâm, cây nhâm sâm tinh rất vui vẻ, hoa quả trong nhà đang ế ẩm chẳng có chỗ chứa, vừa khéo cho Bì Tu dùng xe ba bánh chở bớt đi một ít.

Bì Tu choáng ngợp nhìn quả nhân sâm xum xuê trên cây, chủ động đưa cho lão nông ngàn năm Trấn Nguyên Tử một điếu thuốc: “Sao không làm miệt vườn tự hái, thu mỗi người mấy trăm, thích hái bao nhiêu thì hái, giống phàm nhân dựng vườn dâu tây ấy.”

Trấn Nguyên Tử: “Thôi khỏi, có mỗi hai người không lo xuể, em ấy cũng không thích gặp người. Dù sao cũng chẳng thiếu tiền xài, có mấy quả nhân sâm thôi mà, rụng thì kệ rụng.”

Bì Tu nhìn tiết trời: “Hay thế này đi, thời tiết nóng nực, vừa khéo quán tôi định bán hoa quả tươi, mỗi tuần tôi bảo Cừu Phục đến một lần, mỗi tháng thanh toán một lần, ông thấy thế nào?”

Trấn Nguyên Tử gật đầu cười: “Tất nhiên là được.”

Tuy ngoài miệng nói lo không xuể, song nhìn quả nhân sâm rơi xuống đất biến mất, dù gì cũng là đồ trên cây nhân sâm rớt xuống, Trấn Nguyên Tử vẫn có chút đau lòng. Gần đây kết quả, y còn quan tâm cái cây này hơn cả chính bản thân mình, có thể bán được một chút cũng xem như khiến y vui vẻ.

Cây nhân sâm tinh chất quả nhân sâm lên xe cho Bì Tu, Trấn Nguyên Tử vốn định qua giúp nhưng lại bị Bì Tu gọi lại.

Bì Tu: “Hồi trước ông tạo thân thể cho cậu ta, cần chuẩn bị những thứ gì?”

Trấn Nguyên Tử ngạc nhiên, lập tức nhớ tới chuyện xảy ra trong dạ hội tối qua, bèn nói: “Rễ cây nhân sâm không thể cách rời mặt đất, dù đã hóa hình nhưng vẫn không tùy ý hoạt động được, để em ấy có thể tự do hơn, tôi mới chế tạo thân thể. Bởi vì cành của cây ăn quả giòn quá, tôi bèn tìm thiên tài địa bảo khắp nơi để tạo gân cốt cho em ấy, rồi dùng quả của chính em ấy để tạo da thịt, không biết tình huống của vị nhà ông là thế nào?”

Bì Tu thuật lại đại khái, chỉ nói là xương cốt của Văn Hi vẫn còn, nhưng lại bị bể nát thành mảnh, không biết nên tạo mới hay là chữa cũ.

“Ổ sạc di động đều là hàng nguyên trạng là thích hợp nhất, đương nhiên dùng xương của chính mình là tốt nhất.” Trấn Nguyên Tử cười bảo: “Ban đầu tôi dùng trúc ngọc tía và bạch ngọc ngàn năm mài vụn ra, rồi trộn vào xương cốt chân long tìm được, đúc thành xương cho em ấy, mặc dù là vật liệu tốt nhưng chung quy vẫn không đủ.”

Y nhìn cây tinh cách đó không xa đang lảo đảo chực ngã, bèn vội đưa tay đỡ người lên.

Bì Tu nhíu mày hỏi: “Giống như vậy hả?”

Trấn Nguyên Tử gật đầu.

Bì Tu xoa cằm hỏi: “Nếu muốn tu bổ xương cốt thì ông có kiến nghị gì không?”

Trấn Nguyên Tử suy nghĩ: “Xương chân long hoặc trúc ngọc tía đều được, tôi nhớ Nhậm Kiêu ở quán ông từng là giao hoàng Đông Hải nhỉ, mài giao châu thành bột để tu bổ cũng được.”

Bì Tu: “Hồi đó ông kiếm đâu ra xương của Lão Chân Long vậy?”

Trấn Nguyên Tử khẽ hắng giọng, ậm ờ nói: “Chẳng qua tìm được một cái răng của ổng thôi ấy mà.”

Bì Tu: …….

“Vậy da thịt của cậu ta đều là dùng quả nhân sâm nặn ra à?” Bì Tu móc một quyển sổ ra: “Tỉ lệ nước và thịt quả là bao nhiêu? Có cho thêm thứ gì khác không?”

Trấn Nguyên Tử báo từng cái ra, cuối cùng còn dặn thêm: “Lời tôi nói ông chỉ nên tham khảo thôi, còn phải phân tích dựa trên tình hình cụ thể nữa, cơ mà……”

Y tiến lại gần Bì Tu, thì thầm: “Để cho em ấy thân cận tôi hơn, lúc đắp nặn thân thể tôi đã bỏ thêm một ít máu của tôi.”

Nói đến đây là hết, nhưng Bì Tu có gì mà không hiểu.

Mấy lão yêu tinh này tên nào tên nấy đều tâm cơ mưu mẹo, Trấn Nguyên Tử ngoài mặt thì làm bộ nhẹ nhàng ung dung, cơ mà trong bụng thì rõ là muốn khiến cây của mình cả ngày ôm ấp hôn hít mình chứ gì.

Bì Tu đã nhìn thấu hết thảy, hắn ghi nhận kiến nghị đồng thời thả một cái like, đến lúc đó hắn nhất định phải thử mới được.

Trấn Nguyên Tử vỗ vai hắn: “Ông không cần lo về quả nhân sâm đâu nhé, chỗ tôi có đủ.”

Hai người đạt thành giao dịch, Bì Tu lái chiếc xe chất đầy quả nhân sâm về quán cơm, đúng lúc gặp Bì Thiệu Đệ tan học về nhà, nó đeo cặp xịu mặt chẳng nói chẳng rằng, không biết là lại thấy ai vứt rác bừa bãi.

Bì Tu gọi nó lại, cho nó xem chỗ nhân sâm mà mình chở về, vỗ vai nó bảo: “Với điều kiện nhà ta thì cứ thỏa thích ăn nhân sâm, khỏi cần lo.”

“Mẹ, mẹ tỉnh chưa ạ?” Bì Tụ Bảo hỏi.

Bì Tu gật đầu: “Tỉnh rồi, vừa nãy còn đòi ta mua xe thể thao nữa cơ.”

Bì Thiệu Đệ móc một bức ảnh trong cặp ra đưa cho Bì Tu: “Bạn cùng lớp nhờ con đưa, đưa cho bố ký tên, còn gửi tiền nữa.”

Bì Tu cầm lên xem, toàn là ảnh chụp màn biểu diễn đặc sắc hôm qua, chẳng biết đám yêu quái này chụp kiểu gì, lại còn chỉnh màu với thêm cả watermark, chụp xịn ghê nơi.

“Đừng nói cho mẹ con nhé, lát nữa hai chúng ta chia tiền 3:7.” Bì Tu trợn mắt nói dối: “Dù sao mua xe hơi cũng cần tốn tiền mà.”

Nhậm Kiêu đứng bên cạnh lườm hắn, họ Bì này ngay cả con mình cũng phải tính toán rạch ròi, đúng là không có thiên lý mà.

Bì Tu ký tên lên ảnh xong, trong ví có thêm một khoản tiền, bèn hớn hở lên lầu gọi Văn Hi xuống ăn cơm. Trên bàn cơm họ Bì chủ động nhắc tới chuyện nghỉ phép năm nay, bâng quơ tung ra một thông báo trọng đại.

Khai trương quán nhiều năm như vậy, hắn chuẩn bị tổ chức chuyến du lịch tập thể lần đầu tiên, dẫn toàn bộ yêu quái trong quán đến Đông Hải chơi.

Cả quán chỉ có mình Nhậm Kiêu là phản ứng mạnh nhất, hắn nhìn chằm chằm Bì Tu bằng ánh mắt sáng ngời: “Bì Tu, anh quả đúng là huynh đệ của em.”

Hoàn toàn nghĩ là kiếm cớ đưa mình đi Đông Hải long cung.

Tuy nhiên, Tô An đẩy chiếc kính trên sống mũi, bình tĩnh nhắc nhở ông chủ rằng bài thi số hai của hắn sẽ diễn ra vào ngày kia, Bì Thiệu Đệ cũng tiến vào tháng ôn thi, hơn nữa tuần sau sẽ công bố kết quả thi đại học, xin ông chủ hãy suy nghĩ cho kỹ.

Bì Tu xua tay: “Anh thi bài số hai nhất định không vấn đề, chờ Bì Tụ Bảo được nghỉ hè là chúng ta cùng đi, đến lúc đó anh sẽ đích thân lái xe.”

Trên bàn cơm ông chủ Bì tràn đầy tự tin là thế, nhưng về đến phòng hắn liền điên cuồng vê bi lăn tay, lo sốt vó chỉ thiếu điều viết hai chữ “căng thẳng” lên mặt.

Hắn quả thực có hơi lo lắng về bài số hai của mình.


	64. Chapter 64

Bài thi môn hai như thể gặp quỷ, nếu xui thì chuyện gì cũng có thể xảy ra, cái quỷ gì cũng có thể gặp phải.

Ông chủ Bì đi xem trường thi về, cố giữ vẻ bề ngoài kiên cường đi lên lầu, ngồi trên sô pha vừa xem ti vi vừa xoa bi lăn tay.

Na Tra từ trường học về sớm, vừa mới vén rèm kéo cà vạt thì nghe thấy họ Bì lẩm bà lẩm lẩm, chẳng biết đang nói cái gì.

“Anh làm sao vậy? Niệm chú nguyền rủa ai đấy?” Na Tra ném cà vạt: “Vừa nghe Văn Hi bảo nghỉ hè quán anh định đi Đông Hải chơi hả?”

Bì Tu gật đầu, tâm trí vẫn đang mô phỏng phần chuyển xe vào kho trong môn số hai: “Cậu muốn theo cùng không, tôi thấy cậu cũng rảnh mà.”

“Đến lúc đó rồi tính sau.” Na Tra ngồi lên sô pha, cuối cùng cũng phát hiện sự khác lạ của Bì Tu.

Na Tra: “Anh đang mô phỏng môn số hai đấy à?”

Tay Bì Tu khựng lại: “Tìm chút cảm giác ấy mà.”

“Ầy, đừng căng thẳng quá, môn hai đơn giản lắm.” Tam thái tử nhìn thấu nhưng không nói toạc ra, cố ý xòe tay nói: “Hồi tôi học hộp số sàn thì còn hơi khó, anh thi hộp số tự động thì cứ lái dễ ợt mà.”

Bì Tu ngừng động tác tay, lạnh lùng nhìn y: “Linh Lung tháp không ở chỗ này nữa mà sao cậu còn chưa đi thế hả?”

“Sao phải đi? Có ăn có uống đỡ mất công tôi tự nấu, còn có người nói chuyện tán gẫu, anh cho tôi ở lâu dài đi thôi.” Na Tra móc ví ra, “Tiền thuê chỗ anh là bao nhiêu, mỗi tháng tôi nộp tiền thuê nhà một lần.”

Bì Tu: “Cậu chê cái biệt thư hồ sen của mình tẻ nhạt quá thì có thể nuôi mấy con ếch, từ sáng đến tối kêu ộp ộp ộp, tuyệt đối không để cậu thấy cô đơn đâu.”

“Cơ mà tôi lại nói tiếng người.” Na Tra nhíu mày: “Hay lải nhải như sư phụ tôi cũng không được. Dù sao tôi cũng là người thích yên tĩnh mà.”

Bì Tu nguýt y: “Cậu dùng lương tâm của mình nói ra câu này được sao?”

Na Tra trực tiếp giở bài độc: “Tôi thuê lâu dài, ngày mai tôi không có lớp, sáng mai tôi cùng anh đi thi môn số hai, nếu tạch bao phí thi lại.”

Bì Tu im lặng hai giây rồi vỗ quả bi lăn tay lên bàn: “Thành giao.”

Văn Hi bưng trà tới, đúng lúc nghe thấy một tiếng thành giao, y vén rèm hỏi: “Thành giao gì đấy? Anh lại mua gì à?”

Na Tra: “Anh ta vừa mới bảo tôi……”

Bì Tu cướp lời: “Tôi vừa nhận thầu hết ngó sen trong hồ nhà cậu ta, ngày mai tôi hái đài sen tươi về làm hạt sen ngọt cho em ăn.”

Na Tra cau mày nhìn hắn, Bì Tu cho y một ánh mắt ẩn ý.

Xưa nay trước mặt Văn Hi, Bì Tu luôn ra vẻ tràn đầy tự tin với môn số hai này, tuyệt đối không cho phép bất cứ kẻ nào phá hủy hình tượng vĩ đại của hắn trong lòng Văn Hi.

Cho dù hắn đã thi hai lần, cho dù hắn thật sự rất hoảng loạn.

Khi một lần nữa ngồi lên xe thi, đầu óc Bì Tu lại trống rỗng, Na Tra thu nhỏ lại ghé đến gần tai hắn, đột nhiên hát câu saranghaeyo.

Tỳ Hưu giật mình, lập tức đạp mạnh chân ga.

Na Tra: ………

Na Tra: “Xin lỗi, tôi sai rồi.”

Xuất quân bất lợi, chỉ còn một cơ hội cuối cùng, Na Tra không dám làm loạn nữa, đàng hoàng chỉ thao tác cho Bì Tu. Bì Tu lái theo y như con rối, run rẩy qua vòng chữ S ngay sát rạt vạch, cuối cùng thừa thế xông lên rẽ khúc vuông góc, thuận lợi qua bài.

Lúc thi thì khúm na khúm núm, xuống xe là Bì Tu liền lấy lại uy thế, còn trình diễn võ thuật một trận với tam thái tử cố ý dọa hắn ban nãy, hai người tung chiêu tiếp chiêu, ai đi ngang qua còn tưởng là cao thủ chốn nhân gia, võ sư mà cũng đấu đá vì môn số hai.

Thuận lợi thi xong, trước khi trở lại quán cơm, Bì Tu cùng Na Tra về biệt thự hồ sen một chuyến, hai người chất đầy đài sen và ngó sen vào cốp sau rồi chở về quán, đang chuẩn bị xuống xe dỡ hàng, Bì Tu liền nghe thấy Hầu Nhị nhảy tưng tưng xông tới.

“Ông chủ —— Đỗ rồi đỗ rồi đỗ rồi!”

Bì Tu nhíu mày: “Đỗ gì cơ? Đỗ xe á? Đang đỗ đấy thây?”

“Không phải, thằng nhóc học sinh kia đỗ rồi! Đỗ Trạng Nguyên rồi!” Hầu Nhị vỗ đùi: “Anh bảo hôm nay anh đi thi lái nên không được quấy rầy mà! Cho nên ngũ quỷ theo dõi liền gửi tin thẳng đến quán luôn!”

Bì Tu im lặng một hồi, nhấc tay đặt lên vai Na Tra: “Còn nhớ chuyện lần trước cậu đáp ứng tôi không?”

“Lần nào cơ?” Na Tra nhướn mày.

Bì Tu: “Cái lần tôi bị mất bình ắc quy ấy, cậu nói có thể lo giúp tôi chuyện đầu thai mà. Giờ là lúc thể hiện kỹ thuật chân chính rồi đấy.”

“Ai đầu thai thế?” Na Tra nhíu mày hỏi: “Nữ quỷ trong quán của anh ấy hả?”

Bì Tu gật đầu.

Na Trá lấy di động ra: “Được, tôi đi gọi điện thoại, để xem coi có sắp xếp cho anh vào luôn hôm nay được không.”

Bì Tu vào trong quán, trong thấy Văn Hi đang nói chuyện với Giả Tố Trân, lúc đến gần hắn mới phát hiện oán khí trên người Giả Tố Trân đang tiêu tan.

Tâm nguyện được hoàn thành, ma nữ trở nên bình thản hơn rất nhiều. Thấy Bì Tu đã về, cô bèn khuỵu gối quỳ xuống trước Văn Hi và Bì Tu, cung kính dập đầu hai cái.

Văn Hi vốn muốn tránh song lại bị Bì Tu giữ vai

Bì Tu: “Không cần tránh, em nên nhận mà.”

Giả Tố Trân rơm rớm nước mắt, cười nói: “Những ngày qua đa tạ công tử đã chăm sóc.”

“Cô không cần cảm ơn tôi đâu, tôi cũng chỉ dựa vào anh ấy chăm sóc thôi mà.” Văn Hi nhẹ nhàng bảo: “Tôi chỉ là cô hồn dã quỷ giống như cô thôi, đâu giúp đỡ được gì.”

Giả Tố Trân vẫn cười: “Công tử khiêm tốn quá rồi.”

Cô lại phúc thân, đưa chiếc túi phía sau cho y: “Nô gia chẳng có đồng nào trong người, ngoại trừ hát hí khúc thì cũng còn mỗi tay nghề thuê thùa là tạm được, chỉ có thể tặng món đồ vụng về này, cầu chúc công tử và ông chủ Bì trăm năm hảo hợp, hạnh phúc viên mãn.”

Bì Tu hắng giọng: “Sửa lại đi, trăm năm ngắn quá, chúng tôi phải vạn năm hảo hợp chứ.”

Văn Hi nở nụ cười, mở chiếc túi vải ra, trên nền vải đỏ dùng chỉ màu thêu lên bốn chữ lớn Trời Sinh Một Đôi, bên cạnh còn dùng chỉ vàng thêu rất nhiều bảo bối cát tường, màu sắc sặc sỡ cực kỳ hợp ý Bì Tu.

“Có thể treo trong phòng ngủ.” Bì Tu suy nghĩ: “Treo ngay đầu giường đi!”

Văn Hi vốn nghĩ cái đồ hường thắm như này mà treo trong phòng lâu dài thì thể nào cũng sinh ác mộng mất, nhưng họ Bì yêu thích thì y cũng không nói gì thêm, lại một lần nữa cảm ơn Giả Tố Trân.

Na Tra cúp điện thoại đi vào, bảo với Bì Tu: “Tất cả đã sắp xếp xong rồi, nửa tiếng nữa đi thẳng tới chỗ Phùng Đô, tranh thủ kịp giờ.”

Y vừa dứt lời, liền nghe phía sau có tiếng hỏi: “Chị Tố Trân có đây không ạ?”

Nhóc học sinh đứng ở cửa cầm hai tay hai quả dưa hấu, đột nhiên bị toàn bộ nhân viên trong quán nhìn chòng chọc, cậu hoang mang lùi về sau một bước: “…….Sao mọi người đều nhìn chằm chằm em thế?”

Bì Tu sực nhớ ra là giờ vẫn chưa công bố kết quả, nhóc học sinh vẫn chưa biết mình đỗ Trạng Nguyên.

Văn Hi trốn sau lưng hắn tránh né tầm mắt Ngô Tổ, thì thào bảo: “Em lên lầu trước nhé.”

Giả Tố Trân đi lên chào đón: “Sao vậy?”

“Dưa hấu cây nhà lá vườn do ông nội em trồng đấy, em mang sang cho chị hai quả.” Ngô Tổ nở nụ cười, cố ý nhấn mạnh: “Em bảo chị nha, dưa này không hạt, siêu ngọt luôn. Nếu chị thích thì lần sau em lại mang cho chị hai quả nữa.”

Nghe đến hai chữ lần sau, gương mặt Giả Tố Trân cứng đờ.

Hiện tại chính là lần cuối cùng rồi, còn nói gì đến lần sau nữa?

Bì Tu vội vung tay kêu Hầu Đại và Hầu Nhị xách dưa vào, hắn đi tới quàng vai Ngô Tổ: “Đã hai ngày không đến rồi, hôm nay không ăn bữa cơm à?”

Ngô Tổ: “Cháu còn phải…….”

“Em ở lại ăn cơm tối đi, chị mới học được hai món mới, em nếm thử xem nhé.” Giả Tố Trân cười nhìn Ngô Tổ, nhóc học sinh lập tức lâng lâng chẳng biết trời trăng đâu nữa: “Để em gọi cho mẹ, nói ăn cơm rồi mới về.”

Giả Tố Trân vào bếp chuẩn bị nấu nướng, Bì Tu tự rót trà cho Ngô Tổ, vỗ vai cậu nói sâu xa: “Tiểu Ngô à, được sang giàu chớ quên nhau, giờ sắp có điểm thi rồi nhỉ, nếu đỗ Trạng Nguyên thì nhất định đừng quên chúng ta nhé.”

Ngô Tổ trịnh trọng gật đầu: “Ông chủ cứ yên tâm, nếu cháu mà đỗ Trạng Nguyên, cháu chắc chắn sẽ tặng cờ khen thưởng cho quán chú!”

Bì Tu: ???

Bì Tu: “Nhóc tặng cờ khen thưởng làm gì?”

Ngô Tổ: “Ăn đồ ăn nhà chú giúp thông minh ra, tối nào cũng mơ thấy mình học bài, ngay cả lúc ngủ cũng học thì sao có thể không đỗ Trạng Nguyên cho được?”

Sợ Bì Tu không tin, cậu còn giơ tay thề thốt: “Thật đó ạ, từ khi ăn tối ở quán chú, đêm nào cháu cũng làm đề thi, thật sự quá là khổ, thi đại học xong cháu mới ngủ ngon giấc được.”

Trong mơ không có Tam Hoàng Ngũ Đế, không có Montesquieu, bình yên và an tường.

Đồ ăn chẳng mấy chốc đã bưng lên, Ngô Tô nhìn sơn hào hải vị trước mặt mà ngớ người.

Má ơi, ông chủ này thấy mình sắp đi học đại học không tới ăn cơm nữa, cho nên muốn chặt tiền mình một vố đau sao? Còn cố ý kêu chị Tố Trân xài mỹ nhân kế nữa chứ.

Lão lưu manh này thật có đầu óc kinh doanh mà!

Ngô Tổ nắm chặt chiếc di động trong tay, sẵn sàng gọi 110 bất cứ lúc nào, cậu run rẩy nói: “Ông chủ à, cháu không mang đủ tiền để ăn nổi nhiều món xịn như này đâu.”

“Không sao, mời nhóc đấy.” Bì Tu sắp có công đức rồi nên lỗ vài đồng cũng chẳng lấn cấn.

Lần này Giả Tố Trân không lên bục hát một đoạn nữa, mà cắt dưa hấu bưng lên, tán gẫu mấy câu với Ngô Tổ giống như thường này, sau đó đi làm việc của mình.

Hầu Nhị nhìn Ngô Tô đang ăn say sưa đến độ mỡ dính tèm lem trên miệng, lại nhìn Giả Tố Trân đang chuyển menu vào bếp, cậu đi tới hỏi nhỏ: “Chị à, chị sắp phải đi rồi, sao không nói lời từ biệt?”

Giả Tố Trân ngừng tay, cười bảo: “Có gì mà từ biệt chứ, chẳng qua chỉ là một người quen thường hay gặp mặt mà thôi, đợi sau này chàng ấy đi học gặp gỡ nhiều người thì sẽ chẳng nhớ đến chị nữa. Nếu bảo chị đi thì lại khiến chàng bận tâm. Dù sao đời này cũng chẳng bao giờ gặp lại, hà tất phải làm điều thừa thãi.”

Mãi đến khi Ngô Tổ ăn xong rời đi, Giả Tố Trân vẫn không nói lời tạm biệt, chỉ đứng ở cửa cười vẫy tay với cậu, khiến Ngô Tổ còn tưởng ngày mai còn có thể gặp lại.

Bì Tu hỏi: “Sao hôm nay không hát mấy câu?”

Giả Tố Trân cười: “Đã đỗ Trạng Nguyên thật rồi, cần gì dùng Trạng Nguyên giả để dệt gấm trên hoa nữa?”

Na Tra đứng ở cửa quơ quơ chìa khóa: “Đi thôi, đến lúc rồi.”

Giả Tố Trân đáp vâng rồi quay người thi lễ với Bì Tu, đoạn tiến lên thấp giọng nói: “Người đàn ông áo trắng trong bức tranh kia, khi đến Văn phủ hát hí khúc nô gia đã từng thấy nhiều lần, song chưa từng nói chuyện bao giờ, mà lần nào gặp cũng đều thấy nha hoàn của nhị tiểu thư dẫn hắn, cho nên hẳn là người quen của nhị tiểu thư.”

Bì Tu ngạc nhiên, hỏi: “Vậy cái người nói chuyện với hắn trong bức tranh cũng là nha hoàn của nhị tiểu thư Văn gia sao?”

Giả Tố Trân suy nghĩ một chốc rồi nói: “Hôm đó nô gia cũng không thấy rõ, có điều…… dáng dấp của cô ấy không giống nha hoàn bên người nhị tiểu thư, mà giống như là chính bản thân nhị tiểu thư…….”

_Editor: Rất thích Ngô Tổ và Giả Tố Trân hichichic :(((( Đọc BL thì thích đao to búa lớn xíu, nhưng BG thì chỉ thích nhẹ nhàng bình dị như hai người thôi._

_Mà báo cho bà con một tin là mị đã tìm ra link H của bộ này, hẳn 2 chap chỉ tập trung H ko lan man cái khác nha. Chap đầu còn đỡ, chap sau tự dưng độ hot tăng cao làm mị bối rối :)))) Tưởng truyện ăn chay trong sáng chứ??_


	65. Chapter 65

Tuy Giả Tố Trân đã đi, nhưng việc kinh doanh trong quán vẫn phải tiếp tục.

Mấy ngày sau, Ngô Tổ hay tin mình thi đỗ Trạng Nguyên, bèn hào hứng cầm cờ khen thưởng đến tìm Giả Tố Trân báo tin mừng, biết cô trở về quê, cậu buông thõng lá cờ, rời đi với vẻ mặt đờ đẫn, rồi chẳng bao giờ ghé qua nữa.

Về sau cũng có khách từng hỏi về cô nhân viên hát hí khúc nọ, nhưng qua mấy hôm rồi cũng không còn ai nhớ tới, quán ăn vẫn náo nhiệt như trước, tấp nập người đến người đi, nhận đơn đặt cơm hộp đến mỏi cả tay.

Tào Thảo vung cành trong tiếng nhạc Kim Xà Cuồng Vũ, điên cuồng đóng gói cơm hộp, giám sát trông chừng thổ địa công chớ cầm nhần hộp cơm. _(Kim Xà Cuồng Vũ: một bản hòa tấu dân tộc tưng bừng náo nhiệt, được chọn làm nhạc nền cho buổi bế mạc Thế vận hội Olympic Bắc Kinh 2008.)_

Quán Quán ăn hại đứng bên cạnh la lối: “Một, hai, ba, bốn, tiếp lần nữa! Hai, hai, ba, bốn, đừng quên nước trái cây đấy!”

“Mày ngậm cmn mồm lại!” Tào Thảo túm cái mỏ chim của nó, nhấc bổng con chim đến trước mặt các thổ địa công, gằn giọng bảo: “Giám sát số thứ tự đi, đừng có nhầm số nghe chửa! Nếu mà nhầm số tao sẽ treo mày lên bồn cầu, cho mày ngày ngày xem bọn họ dội cầu tiêu!”

Quán Quán nghẹn họng: “996 hà tất làm khó 996!” _(996: tuần làm 6 ngày, 9h sáng đi làm 9h tối tan làm.)_

Tào Thảo nổi đóa: “Ông mày mà 996 á hả? Làm gì đến phiên ông được hưởng 996?”

996 ít ra còn có lương có ngũ hiểm nhất kim, thế nhưng Tào Thảo có ư?

Nghĩ đến phận mình làm việc mệt gần chết mà còn éo có tiền dắt túi, Tào Thảo lại muốn khóc.

Người ta đều là cây cải chíp nhỏ, mọc trên đất vàng, mới dăm ba tuổi, đã không còn mẹ. Gã thì là một thân cây nhỏ, mọc trên đất vàng, mới dăm ba mét, đã đi bán mình.

Khó, thật sự quá khó khăn.

Nếu nói đọc sách trăm lần tự thấu ý nghĩa, vậy thì Tào Thảo xin thề, gã nhất định phải nâng thơ Tam Mao trong tay, hướng về phía Thiên Đạo đọc nhiều lần rằng —— _(Tam Mao: một nhà thơ nữ, tên thật là Trần Mậu Bình.)_

Kiếp sau, gã nguyện làm một cái cây.

Phải làm một cái cây thuần túy, không có linh trí.

Không có tăng ca, không có áp bức, không có mỗi ngày ngập đầu trong đơn ship cơm hộp.

Dẫu bị chó đái vào chân gã cũng chấp nhận!

Quán Quán kêu cạc cạc: “Hôm nay ông chủ đi thi lấy bằng rồi, thi xong là có thể đi du lịch Đông Hải, đến lúc là được nghỉ rồi.”

Tào Thảo ngây ngời, đánh một dấu chấm hỏi siêu to khổng lồ trên bốn chữ du lịch Đông Hải, họ Bì keo kiệt có một đồng tiền còn bẻ thành tám cánh hoa, thế mà cũng hào phóng như vậy ư?

Gượm đã, nếu bọn họ đi du lịch tập thể, mình mình ở lại trong quán, vậy thì chẳng phải có thể nhân cơ hội tẩu thoát hay sao? Thoát khỏi kiếp sống 996, trở về với miền sơn dã, tìm kiếm chân lý yêu sinh!

Quán Quán vẫn đang kêu cạc cạc nhặng xị: “Đương nhiên, cái loại nhân viên có tiền án như mày thì chắc chả được đi đâu, nhưng nhân viên cao cấp được mời từ Thanh Khâu về như bố đây thì nhất định có thể đi, cạc cạc cạc cạc.”

Chưa cười được mấy tiếng, nó đã bị Hầu Nhị đi ngang qua bịt mồm.

Hầu Nhị: “Câm mồm, mày còn muốn cho bao nhiêu người biết hôm nay ông chủ thi lấy bằng hả? Nếu qua thì còn tốt, nhưng nhỡ ổng tạch thì lúc về ổng sẽ lột da mày đầu tiên.”

Nhớ lại tối qua ông chủ vừa ăn cơm vừa vê bi lăn tay để giữ bình tĩnh, đoán chừng là đại sự không ổn, sắp tạch đến nơi.

“Thấy Bì Tu về chưa?” Văn Hi từ phía sau đi tới, vỗ vai Hầu Nhị: “Cậu có biết sáng nay anh ấy đi lúc mấy giờ không?”

Hầu Đại bê đĩa đi ngang qua: “Ảnh lục tục đi từ sáng sớm ạ, nói là 6h tập trung ở trường lái, mọi người ngồi xe cùng đi.”

“Vậy cũng đến lúc về rồi…..” Văn Hi lấy di động ra định gọi điện, chợt nghe thấy ngoài cửa có tiếng ồn ào, Nhậm Kiêu sầm mặt mang theo Chổi Nhỏ trở về.

Nhìn vẻ tức giận của Nhậm Kiêu, Văn Hi ngạc nhiên hỏi: “Có chuyện gì thế?”

Nhậm Kiêu nén giận, gạt cái tay Bì Thiệu Đệ đang nắm áo mình ra: “Cậu hỏi nó ấy! Bảo nó nói cho cậu.”

Bì Thiệu Đệ mím môi muốn nắm tay Nhậm Kiêu, nhưng lại bị hắn tránh né.

“Làm sao vậy?” Văn Hi vẫy tay gọi Bì Thiệu Đệ lại: “Có phải lại đánh nhau với bạn học không?”

Bì Thiệu Đệ lắc đầu: “Con, con không đánh nhau.”

Nhậm Kiêu cười gằn: “Ừ, em làm ra chuyện còn lợi hại hơn cả đánh nhau.”

Văn Hi thắc mắc: “Rốt cuộc nó đã làm gì?”

“Hôm nay trường tổ chức họp phụ huynh, thằng oắt này ỷ Na Tra hai hôm nay không đến trường, cho nên liền lấy tóc của Bì Tu để tạo ra một ông bố đi họp phụ huynh cho mình!” Nhậm Kiêu càng nghĩ càng tức, vỗ bàn nói: “Em tưởng mình có bản lĩnh nặn ra người như Nữ Oa hả? Tưởng giáo viên mù hết phỏng?”

Văn Hi ngẩn người, cau mày nhìn Bì Tụ Bảo: “Thảo nào hôm qua con tự dưng nói trên đầu bố con có tóc bạc, lại còn chủ động nhổ cho bố.”

“Nhổ cái gì cơ?” Bì Tu vui vẻ bước vào quán, hớn hở tới ôm chầm lấy Văn Hi, thơm lên mặt y một cái: “Môn ba môn bốn qua hết rồi, tôi sắp có bằng rồi!”

Quán cơm lặng thinh một chốc, đám khỉ lập tức vỗ tay, Tô An vội hỏi: “Chúc mừng ông chủ, chúng ta có cần treo biểu ngữ ăn mừng ở cửa không ạ?”

Bì Tu giơ tay ổn định tâm tình kích động của quần chúng: “Khiêm tốn đi nào.”

Biểu ngữ thì không cần, nhưng đăng tin ăn mừng lên vòng bạn bè thì phải có.

Thấy Văn Hi vẫn lạnh mặt, hắn bèn nhéo nhéo vai y, hỏi: “Sao mặt ủ mày chau thế kia? Đứa nào chọc giận em? Tôi lái xe cán nó.”

Văn Hi liếc hắn: “Hôm qua Bì Tụ Bảo nhổ một sợi tóc của anh, tạo một ông bố giả đến trường họp phụ huynh, bị giáo viên tóm gọn cả thủ phạm lẫn tang vật.”

Bì Tu đen mặt hỏi Bì Thiệu Đệ: “Ai dạy con phép thuật này?’

Bì Tụ Bảo hết sức có chí khí, nó ưỡn ngực ngậm miệng, tuyệt đối không phản bội đồng chí từng giúp đỡ mình.

Mà rút một cọng lông biến ra một người giống y như đúc, Bì Tu dùng chân để nghĩ cũng biết là đứa nào, hắn quay phắt đầu lại, Hầu Nhị lập tức vắt giò lên cổ tháo chạy ra sân sau.

Hầu Đại áy náy nhìn Bì Tu: “Lão Nhị tuổi còn nhỏ, anh đừng nóng.”

“Na Tra không đến trường, là giáo viên nào chủ trì họp phụ huynh cho lớp con?” Bì Tu nhìn Bì Tụ Bảo: “Suốt ngày rước rắc rối cho ta, thi được bao nhiêu điểm mà không dám nói hả?”

Nhậm Kiêu: “Chính là cái tên Long Đông Đông Đông lần trước ấy, tay đó chủ trì họp phụ huynh thay.” Hắn móc trong ví ra một tờ kết quả học tập, đưa cho Bì Tu: “Thành tích của con giai anh đây, anh tự xem đi.”

Hắn quay người đi vào bếp, Bì Thiệu Đệ muốn đi theo hắn song lại bị Bì Tu giữ lại.

“Tạm được, lần này không top 10 từ dưới lên nữa.” Bì Tu khá hài lòng, hắn dúi tờ kết quả học tập vào tay Bì Tụ Bảo: “Đi gọi điện cho thầy Long Đông Đông Đông của con, nói xin lỗi về chuyện hôm nay, mời thầy đến nhà ăn bữa cơm.”

Bì Thiệu Đệ đáp vâng dạ rồi chạy liền vào trong bếp, còn lắp bắp giải thích: “Anh Kiêu có, có số của thầy.”

Thấy sắc mặt Văn Hi vẫn chưa dịu đi, Bì Tu bèn ôm y đi lên lầu: “Được rồi, đang giữa buổi trưa, đừng bí xị thế chứ. Tôi đã lấy được bằng lái rồi, em cười một cái cho tôi xem đi.

Thấy ông chủ và bà chủ lên lầu rồi, Hầu Đại bèn dẫn Hầu Tam ra sân sau tìm Hầu Nhị.

Hầu Nhị đang nằm trên cây cắn hạt dưa buôn chuyện điện thoại, đầu bị hòn đá bắn một phát, cu cậu nghiêng đầu nhìn, trông thấy hai huynh đệ đứng ở dưới, một người không đầu óc một người không vui vẻ.

“Sao rồi?” Hầu Nhị từ trên cây trượt xuống: “Anh Bì không nổi giận chứ?”

Hầu Tam cười hì hì: “Ổng với bà chủ lên lầu ăn mừng nhận bằng lái rồi, coi bộ có vẻ không giận đâu.”

“Thế thì tốt.” Hầu Nhị thở phào nhẹ nhõm, “Cơ mà chỉ là một phép thuật nhỏ thôi, ba anh em mình đều biết, sao anh Bì cứ khăng khăng là anh dạy?”

Hầu Đại giơ tay tặng cậu chàng một cú vả: “Trừ mày ra, hai bọn tao sẽ làm loại chuyện như thế hả?”

“Cũng đúng.” Hầu Nhị rất tự mình biết mình, cậu gãi gãi đầu: “Vậy để lát nữa em đi xin lỗi anh Bì, có điều Chổi Nhỏ tuy nói lắp, nhưng mà học phép thuật nhanh phết nhỉ.”

Hầu Tam suy nghĩ một chốc rồi mạnh dạn đưa ra kết luận: “Có lẽ vì nó là một cái chổi phép thuật, Nimbus 2000!”

Hầu Đại lại vả cho một phát: “Đọc nhiều sách báo vào, suốt ngày rúc trong phòng xem cái vẹo gì thế hả! Nếu mà ở trong thế giới phép thuật thì mày chỉ là cái thằng giao báo thôi em ạ!”

Hầu Tam xoa đầu lầm bầm: “Nhưng ở ngoài đời em cũng chỉ là thằng bưng đĩa thôi mà, chẳng thà đi giao báo ấy.”

Hầu Đại tức lộn ruột, nghĩ bụng mình đúng là gia môn bất hạnh khi có hai thằng em trai như thế này! Mỗi tay cậu xách tai một đứa trở vào đại sảnh, nhắc nhở bọn nó chớ có gây chuyện nữa.

Buổi tối thầy Long Đông Đông Đông được mời tới đây, Bì Tu mang theo Văn Hi niềm nở tiếp đón, để tỏ phần long trọng, hắn còn đặc biệt dặn Tô An dẫn thầy Long vào ngồi trong phòng bao, không cho đám khỉ lộ diện.

Long Đông Đông Đông có phần thấp thỏm, dù sao mọi người đều bảo Na Tra và Tỳ Hưu sống cùng nhau, ngộ nhỡ mình sang đây ăn một bữa cơm, cuối cùng chính mình lại biến thành cơm, ấy thế thì chết dở.

Thấy Bì Tu kêu Tô An mang món lên, hắn vội nói: “Không cần đâu không cần đâu ạ, tôi uống trà là được rồi.”

“Thầy Long khách sáo quá, hôm nay trong nhà bận việc không đi họp phụ huynh, vốn là chúng tôi thất lễ, mời thầy ăn bữa cơm cũng là phải lẽ mà.” Văn Hi khẽ mỉm cười, khiến Long Đông Đông Đông nhìn mà sững sờ.

Người ta quả không nói điêu, vợ của Tỳ Hưu đúng là đẹp thật!

Nhậm Kiêu đích thân bưng thức ăn lên, chờ bày biện đồ ăn xong, hắn bèn đặt một chai Hồng Tinh Nhị Oa Đầu lên bàn, rõ ràng là định làm một bữa chén chú chén anh với Long Đông Đông Đông.

Hắn rót một chén rượu: “Thầy Long, hai ta cũng coi như không đánh không quen, tôi mời thầy một chén.”

“Anh khách sáo quá.” Long Đông Đông Đông nở nụ cười sượng trân, nâng chén cụng một cái, nghĩ bụng anh khách sáo quá, bữa đó chúng ta đâu phải là không đánh không quen, phải nói là một bên đánh một bên chịu mới đúng.

Văn Hi nhân cơ hội nói: “Thật ra lần này mời thầy tới, thứ nhất là để xin lỗi về chuyện họp phụ huynh sáng nay, còn một việc nữa là chúng tôi chuẩn bị đi du lịch Đông Hải, mà lại chẳng biết chỗ nào chơi vui, nghĩ tới nghĩ lui, cũng chỉ có thể hỏi thầy xem có đề xuất gì không.”

Long Đông Đông Đông nghe vậy, nhủ bụng đánh nhau thì tôi gà chứ ăn chơi thì mấy người mới là gà, vòng vo tam quốc mãi té ra là nhờ tôi chỉ chỗ du lịch, hắn yên lòng, cất giọng cảm khái: “Anh hỏi đúng người rồi đó, Đông Hải Tây Hải không có chỗ nào mà tôi không biết!”

Bì Tu và Nhậm Kiêu liếc nhau, đều rót đầy chén rượu trước mặt mình, bắt đầu chuốc rượu hàn huyên với thầy Long.

Chỉ chỗ du lịch là giả, thăm dò tình hình Đông Hải mới là thật.

Bì Tu chưa bao giờ lên chiến trận mà không chuẩn bị, trước khi tới Đông Hải đập bảng hiệu, hắn phải làm rõ quan hệ dây mơ rễ má của đám rồng này thì mới có thể an tâm lên đường được.

Bì Tu và Nhậm Kiêu cứ anh một chén em một chén, phát huy văn hóa bàn nhậu được truyền thừa suốt mấy ngàn năm đến mức tối đa.

Căn cứ theo nguyên tắc chú không uống chính là không nể anh, thầy Long Đông Đông Đông bị chuốc say quắc cần câu, trong bụng có gì cũng khai hết ra khỏi miệng, ngay cả chuyện bác mình ra ngoài tòm tem bị bắt tại trận đi ngược cả tất cũng kể hai năm rõ mười.

Đến cuối cuộc nhậu thì đầu biến luôn thành cái đầu rồng, nằm gục trên bàn say giấc nồng, bấy giờ Bì Tu mới tha cho hắn, bảo Tô An gọi ngũ quỷ đến vận chuyển rồng về nhà mình.

Hai ngày sau, sắp xếp xong xuôi, chuyến du lịch tập thể lần đầu tiên trong ba trăm năm qua của quán cơm Tỳ Hưu chính thức bắt đầu, Tào Thảo vinh hạnh gia nhập đội ngũ, bị đóng gói lên xe mang đi cùng, còn Quán Quán thì vì nghiệp tụ vành môi nên bị bỏ ở nhà phòng lửa phòng trộm phòng Thao Thiết.

Cách lớp cửa xe, Tào Thảo và Quán Quán nhìn nhau không nói một lời, chỉ có nước mắt bùi ngùi tuôn trào khóe mi.

Du lịch đoàn tựa như vây thành, người trong thành muốn đi ra, người ngoài thành lại muốn đi vào. Không có được thì mãi mãi gây nôn nao, mà được thương yêu yêu thì chẳng bao giờ biết sợ hãi.

Tài xế mới vào nghề Bì Tu lần đầu tiên lên đường, tất cả mọi người trên xe đều cực kỳ thấp thỏm, đặc biệt là Tào Thảo bị ép ngồi vào ghế phó lái với lý do thực vật hóa hình chịu được va đập.

Gã còn muốn chờ được bình minh tiếp theo, còn muốn lắng nghe tiếng biển khóc, không ngờ lại chết trên ghế phó lái như vậy.

Tào Thảo hóa thành hình người, vóc dáng cao cao gầy gầy, mái tóc xanh lục mơn mởn tươi tốt, tung bay phất phơ đón làn gió thổi vào từ cửa sổ.

Gã nắm chặt tay vịn trần xe, tập trung chú ý cao độ, quan tâm tình hình giao thông phía trước.

Sau khi đi được 500m, hình ảnh mà mọi người chờ đợi cuối cùng cũng xảy đến, kéo theo âm thanh ——

“Lão Bì lái xe đi Đông Bắc, tông rồi **[1]**.”

**********

**★Chú thích:**

[1] **Lão Bì lái xe đi Đông Bắc, tông rồi** : nhái từ bài “Lão Trương lái xe đi Đông Bắc”, trích vài câu hát thì nó như này:

“Lão Trương lái xe đi Đông Bắc, tông rồi

Tài xế gây chuyện giở trò xấu, chạy rồi

Nhờ một người Đông Bắc

Đưa tới bệnh viện khâu năm mũi, khỏi rồi…..”


	66. Chapter 66

Đông Hải, địa danh văn hóa lịch sử, nơi khởi nguồn của các truyền thuyết thần thoại, trong đó nổi tiếng nhất là Tinh Vệ lấp biển, bát tiên quá hải và Na Tra nháo hải.

“Xin mời mọi người nhìn sang phía tay trái.” Nhậm Kiêu đảm nhận chức vụ hướng dẫn viên du lịch, hắn đứng ở lối đi, cầm micro chỉ tay về bên trái.

Mọi người quay đầu.

Nhậm Kiêu: “Đây là một bãi biển tuyệt đẹp.”

Nhậm Kiêu lại giơ tay phải: “Giờ xin mời mọi người nhìn sang phía tay phải.”

Mọi người lại quay đầu.

Nhậm Kiêu: “Đây cũng là một bãi biển tuyệt đẹp.”

Mọi người: ……

Na Tra không nhịn được phải ấn còi: “Nhậm Kiêu, nếu anh còn nói xàm nữa thì thay ca với bản thái tử, mịa bà lái xe suốt mười hai tiếng, cơ chân của ông đây đạp ga đến hóa đá luôn rồi!”

Nhậm Kiêu tặc lưỡi: “Ê tôi nói này tam thái tử, cậu có ba đầu sáu tay, sao không biến ra mấy cái chân nữa thay phiên mà đạp.”

Na Tra cười gằn: “Nếu tôi mà biết mấy anh tự lái xe thì tôi đã chẳng đi theo rồi!”

Bì Tu đúng lúc giải thích: “Phép thuật súc địa thành thốn mặc dù tốt, nhưng không ngắm nhìn phong cảnh ven đường thì chẳng phải là mất đi ý nghĩa của du lịch hay sao?”

Na Tra: …….

Na Tra: “Anh nói tiếng người giùm cái.”

Bì Tu: “Dùng phép thuật đi nhanh thì phải có giấy chứng nhận, làm giấy chứng nhận thì tốn tiền, tôi cảm thấy không cần thiết, hơn nữa chúng ta sống lâu, vội chi một hai ngày, vừa hay cho Văn Hi ngắm nhìn phong cảnh luôn.”

Tất cả mọi người trên xe trực tiếp đúc kết tư tưởng trọng tâm của hắn ——

Có thể dùng tiền, nhưng không cần thiết.

Thôi được rồi, mọi người đều ngắm thế giới cùng bà chủ là xong chuyện thôi.

Ông chủ Bì bị đuổi khỏi ghế tài xế, lăn bi lăn tay, ôm bà xã quỷ, uống trà cẩu kỷ, chỉ thiếu điều xỏ thêm đôi giày thể thao cho người già.

Na Tra thay ca với Nhậm Kiêu, cởi kính râm ngồi xuống bên cạnh Bì Tu, nhướn mày hỏi: “Tôi nhớ là lăn bi lăn tay giúp phòng ngừa chứng ngơ ngốc tuổi già nhỉ, anh dự phòng hơi sớm đấy.”

Bì Tu cười khẩy: “Tôi đây là bỏ công ở hiện tại, hưởng lợi ở ngàn thu.”

Hắn thả bi lăn tay xuống, nhìn định vị trên bản đồ, phát hiện đã tiến vào địa giới Đông Hải, bèn quay đầu bảo với Na Tra: “Tam thái tử, thương lượng đi.”

Na Tra nhìn hắn: “Vụ gì?”

“Đông Hải là chiến trường cũ, chúng ta lặng lẽ đi vào, không cần động dao súng gì, cậu thu bớt khí tức trên người lại.” Bì Tu chỉa cằm về phía Hỗn Thiên Lăng đang bóp chân cho y: “Đừng để cho lũ rồng kia biết cậu đến.”

Nếu mà biết thợ săn rồng Na Tra này tìm đến thì tên nào tên nấy lại sống đàng hoàng không làm chuyện xấu nữa, thế thì phiền toái lắm.

Na Tra chép miệng: “Gì mà phiền phức thế, xông thẳng vào hang ổ bọn chúng là xong việc thôi mà.”

Tuy y cằn nhằn thế song vẫn thu hồi khí tức của mình lại, tháo Phong Hỏa Luân trên tai ra cất vào trong túi, rồi đeo cái kính râm màu đen lên.

Giải quyết xong tên Na Tra tự động hút quái này, mọi người lại ngồi xe hơn một tiếng, cuối cùng cũng tới nhà trọ mà Bì Tu đã đặt trước.

Bì Tụ Bảo nhảy xuống xe đầu tiện, nó đứng cửa nhà trọ lấm lét nhìn trái ngó phải, kiểm tra xem dưới đất có rác hay không. Nhậm Kiêu đi theo sau, hít sâu một hơi, cảm nhận mùi biển đã lâu không gặp.

Na Tra đẩy va li vỗ vai hắn: “Bao lâu rồi chưa về thế?”

Nhậm Kiêu suy nghĩ: “Chẳng nhớ rõ nữa, chắc cũng năm trăm năm rồi.”

Hắn nhìn đăm đăm vào bãi biển cách đó không xa, nâng tay sờ lên vết sẹo trên mặt, đôi mắt từ màu đen từ từ chuyển sang màu xanh lam, hô hấp cũng dần thả chậm.

Bì Tu tìm ông chủ lấy chìa khóa, sau khi chào hỏi xong liền gấp rút chọn phòng để đặt hành lý.

Văn Hi và hắn chung một phòng, Hầu Đại và Hầu Tam chung một phòng, Hầu Nhị và Tào Thảo chung một phòng, Hầu Tứ và Hầu Ngũ chung một phòng, Na Tra và Tô An chung một phòng, Nhậm Kiêu và Cừu Phục chung một phòng, Bì Tụ Bảo một mình một phòng.

Cừu Phục mở cửa ra ngắm nhìn biển rộng, chép miệng hỏi: “Anh Kiêu, cảm giác sống dưới biển là như thế nào?”

Nhậm Kiêu thay bộ quần áo khác, lười biếng nói: “Cám ơn, đang trong nhà trọ, vừa xuống xe khách. Thật ra sống dưới biển cũng chả có gì khác biệt đâu, chỉ có cái là uống nước no căng cả bụng, hơn nữa mày vĩnh viễn không muốn biết trong nước rốt cuộc có những cái gì.”

“Ọeẹẹẹ ——“ Cừu Phục giơ tay xin ngừng: “Xin anh đấy, kể em nghe cái gì sạch sẽ một tí được không?”

Nhậm Kiêu suy nghĩ: “Mày có biết giao nhân đánh nhau không?”

Cừu Phục lắc đầu: “Các anh là cá mà cũng đánh nhau cơ à.”

Nhậm Kiêu nguýt cậu ta: “Mày nói thừa thế, không đánh nhau thì sao mà chọn giao nhân hoàng được? Mày tưởng chọn bằng cái mặt đẹp thật đấy à, vậy thì giao nhân tuyệt chủng từ đời tám hoánh rồi em ạ.”

Hắn châm điếu thuốc, ký ức năm xưa bỗng chốc ùa về: “Mỗi lần đến thời điểm tuyển chọn giao nhân hoàng, tất cả giao nhân trên vùng biển này đều phải tập hợp lại cùng nhau. Các thí sinh chia làm hai người một nhóm, dùng đuôi vả đối phương, ai khỏe hơn thì thắng.”

Nhậm Kiêu thở dài: “Cú vả đó còn dữ dội hơn cả vả có lồng tiếng trong phim truyền hình, vừa mạnh vừa vang, vả bay cả vảy.”

Cừu Phục: ……

Tuyệt chủng hết con mẹ cái đàng nhà anh đi, một đám giao nhân vả nhau chọn lão đại, Cừu Phục cảm thấy IQ của mình bị sỉ nhục, liền im lặng đi xuống lầu, quyết định trong vòng nửa ngày sẽ không tiến hành bất cứ trao đổi gì với Nhậm Kiêu nữa.

Ngồi xe nửa ngày, Bì Tu quyết định tìm chỗ ăn cơm trước đã, phải nếm thử đặc sản tôm sú ghẹ biển của Đông Hải, cho Văn Hi chưa từng đi xa nhà ăn đã đời luôn.

Cả đoàn lái xe rẽ rẽ ngoặt ngoặt, mãi mới tìm được một nhà hàng hải sản tươi không người, bèn dừng xe ngồi vào trong phòng bao. Vì lo lắng bị yêu quái của Đông Hải long cung phát hiện nên mấy lão yêu quái đều thu hồi yêu khí, nom không khác gì người thường.

Văn Hi và Bì Tu chọn hải sản tươi, Bì Tu hỏi món gì y liền nói ăn món đó, cuối cùng ông chủ Bì lắm tiền nhiều của gọi hết toàn bộ hải sản lên.

Văn Hi liếc bảng giá, bảo với Bì Tu: “Hải sản tươi chỗ này rẻ thật.”

“Hải sản tươi ở bờ biển mà còn không rẻ nữa thì chỗ nào mới rẻ?” Bì Tu cười.

Văn Hi nghĩ cũng phải, mấy quán ăn ven biển, có chỗ nào mà không rẻ đâu. Y suy nghĩ một chốc rồi nói thêm: “Em thấy người ta hay đi biển bắt hải sản, lát nữa chúng ta cũng ra bờ biển xem nha?”

Bì Tu gật đầu: “Ăn xong rồi đi.”

Gọi món xong, hai người trở về phòng bao, một lát sau đồ ăn bắt đầu được bưng lên, Hầu Nhị vỗ vai Nhậm Kiêu hỏi: “Anh Kiêu, anh ăn cá không vấn đề gì chứ?”

Nhậm Kiêu ngó cậu chàng: “Anh từng ăn cá rồi mà, anh ăn cá còn nhiều hơn mày ăn đào ấy chứ. Anh có thể ăn cá không nhả xương, mày ăn đào không nhả hạt được không?”

Hầu Nhị cạn lời: “Thế sao lúc ở trong quán không thấy anh ăn cá?”

Nhậm Kiêu: “Anh ở dưới biển ăn cá hơn một ngàn năm, lại còn là cá sống, vất vả lắm mới lên được bờ, ăn cá tiếp thì chẳng phải tự hành tội mình à?” Hắn gắp một miếng thịt bỏ vào trong miệng, cất lời cảm khái: “Ăn thịt lợn vẫn ngon hơn.”

Bì Thiệu Đệ thấy thế thì lanh lẹ múc một muôi thịt bỏ vào trong bát cho hắn: “Vậy anh ăn nhiều, nhiều vào.”

Văn Hi ngạc nhiên, liếc Bì Tu một cái.

Bì Tu ghé vào tai y nói: “Nhậm Kiêu vẫn chưa hết giận vụ họp phụ huynh hôm trước.”

Văn Hi nhướn mày: “Sao anh ấy lại giận?”

Bì Tu: “Nó giận vì Bì Tụ Bảo thà nhổ một sợi tóc của tôi làm bố giả chứ không nhờ nó giúp.”

Văn Hi: ……

Văn Hi: “Cả hai đều không bình thường, thôi em ăn cơm đây.”

Một bàn hải sản lớn nhanh chóng bị tiêu diệt, sau khi biết tiền cơm là Bì Tu trả chứ không phải chia đều, Tô An cũng bắt đầu xắn tay áo tranh giành sò với đám khỉ.

Hiếm khi mới có cơ hội ăn chùa, không quý trọng thì là đồ ngu!

Sau khi ăn uống no nê, Bì Tu gọi nhân viên tới tính tiền, hắn chễm chệ nhận tờ hóa đơn nom rất ra dáng nhà giàu, nhưng vừa thấy con số trên giấy là hắn lập tức nhíu mày, hỏi nhân viên phục vụ trước mặt: “Mấy người tính sai tiền rồi hả, sao mà nhiều thế được?”

Văn Hi ghé lại nhìn, sầm mặt nói: “Sai đơn vị rồi, ban nãy rõ ràng ghi 40 một cân, sao giờ lại thành 40 một cái?”

Phục vụ lườm hắn: “Thưa ngài, bên chúng tôi toàn là yết giá công khai, chẳng lẽ lúc gọi món ngài không nhìn rõ ư?”

Bì Tu ngẩn người, bỗng nhận ra đây là đặc sản hải sản tươi và chặt chém khách của Đông Hải.

Hắn nở nụ cười lạnh lùng, vỗ tờ hóa đơn lên bàn: “Gọi chủ của mấy người đến đây, tôi muốn thanh toán rạch ròi với ông ta.”

Nhân viên có vẻ đã từng chứng kiến cảnh hùng hổ như này rồi, thấy thái độ Bì Tu như vậy thì cũng không nói gì thêm, trực tiếp cầm hóa đơn đi ra ngoài.

Lát sau cánh cửa phòng bao được đẩy ra, ông chủ hói đầu dẫn theo mấy gã đô con xăm trái Thanh Long phải Bạch Hổ đi tới, vừa mở miệng đã xổ ngay: “Nghe nói mấy vị muốn ăn quỵt?”

Ông chủ nhìn sang Na Tra ngồi ăn cơm cũng đeo kính râm, cười khinh khỉnh bảo: “Lại còn mang theo một tên mù đến ăn chùa, đúng là không biết xấu hổ.”

Na Tra: ???


	67. Chapter 67

Na Tra phát hiện cái chốn Đông Hải này quả thực đối nghịch số mệnh xung khắc bát tự với mình, đeo kính râm vốn dĩ vì muốn âm thầm hành động, kết quả lại bị người ta cười vô mặt.

Đúng là to gan vãi nhỉ.

Y chậm rãi giơ tay nắm chặt gọng kính, thừa nhận mình đã để cái lũ này tự do quá rồi.

Thấy tam thái tử sắp sửa nổi cơn tam bành, Bì Tu nhanh chóng ra hiệu cho Hầu Nhị và Hầu Tam giữ chặt y lại.

Ông chủ hói đầu nhìn quanh phòng một lượt, thấy toàn là phàm nhân, có mỗi ba tên trông có vẻ đánh đấm được, thế là được đà phách lối: “Chỗ chúng tôi yết giá công khai, lúc ăn không chịu để ý, giờ ăn xong lại đòi quỵt tiền, tố chất của người vùng ngoài là như này đấy hả?”

Lão vừa dứt lời, mấy tay đô con phía sau liền tiến lên quát: “Đừng hòng ăn quỵt!”

Nhậm Kiêu liếc nhìn cái bóng dài đằng sau bọn chúng, ghé vào tai Bì Tu nói: “Bọn chúng cũng không phải người.”

“Lén la lén lút nói cái gì đấy?” Gã cơ bắp cầm chân ghế nện xuống đất, đoạn nắm chân ghế chĩa vào Bì Tu nói: “Đừng có dông dài với bố mày, trả tiền nhanh lên!”

Văn Hi liếc gã, hỏi: “Các người làm cái trò này, không sợ chúng tôi báo cảnh sát à?”

“Báo cảnh sát?” Lão chủ hói đầu nở nụ cười, vuốt ve bộ ria dài mảnh của mình: “Yên tâm, chờ chúng mày giao tiền xong thì chẳng nhớ được gì nữa đâu.”

Lão nhìn chằm chằm chiếc vòng trân châu trên tay Văn Hi, mắt sáng hết cả lên: “Vả lại tao đã bật máy chặn tín hiệu rồi, chúng mày nghĩ có thể gọi điện được chắc?”

Bì Tu nắm chặt cổ tay Văn Hi, nhíu mày hỏi: “Chặn hết tín hiệu rồi? Thế chẳng phải không ai gọi điện được sao?”

Lão chủ hói cười khẩy: “Chứ gì nữa.”

Bì Tu gật đầu: “Vậy thì yên tâm rồi.”

Ban đầu thái độ phục vụ của quán này không có vấn đề gì, hương vị đồ ăn cũng khá ngon, chỉ có điều mắt không được tốt cho lắm, dám giở trò giang hồ với cả bố của giang hồ.

Nhưng giờ biết nhân viên đều không phải con người, khỏi cần lo gây ra chuyện gì. Lại còn chủ động chặn tín hiệu ngừa báo cảnh sát, đúng là suy nghĩ quá chu đáo, Bì Tu cảm thấy mình cần phải lên DianPing đánh giá năm sao cho cái quán giang hồ này, lần sau còn quay lại nữa. _(DianPing: app đánh giá các dịch vụ ăn uống, du lịch, giao hàng,…)_

Hắn giơ tay đóng cửa thả Na Tra, giải phóng yêu khí lập kết giới.

Bì Tu: “Ta cho các ngươi mười giây để nói lời trăn trối.”

Hỗn Thiên Lăng trong ví chui ra quấn lấy cánh tay Na Tra, y cười lạnh tháo kính râm xuống vứt sang bên: “Tôi thấy khỏi cần nói đâu, người chết không biết nói chuyện mà.”

Trông thấy dải lụa hồng và vòng vàng bay lơ lửng trên không trung, tên chủ hói đầu mới nãy còn lên giọng vênh váo liền sửng sốt, có lẽ có người giả mạo gương mặt của y, thế nhưng pháp bảo đặc biệt này thì trên đời không kẻ nào có thể làm giả được.

“Tam…… Tam thái tử……”

Hai chân lão chủ hói đầu nhũn ra, mấy gã cơ bắp phía sau vội vàng đỡ lấy lão.

Mở quán nhiều năm, cuối cùng tử thần cũng đến gõ cửa, lão nhìn Na Tra móc Hồng Anh Thương ra, lập tức khóc lóc kêu la ——

“Xin tam thái tử tha mạng!”

Hầu Nhị nghe câu này hơi quen tai, cậu nhìn dáng điệu mấy kẻ nọ đồng loạt quỳ rạp xuống đất xin tha, bèn vỗ vai ông anh nói: “Anh, anh thấy cảnh này có giống phim Khang Hi Vi Hành không?”

Cải trang vi hành giả heo ăn hổ gậy ông đập lưng ông, đúng là giống kịch bản phim nhân sinh tình cảnh.

Hầu Đại ngơ ra, nhủ thầm Bì Khang Hi, Văn Nghi Phi, hợp phết đó chứ.

Na Tra vung tay, Hỗn Thiên Lăng liền trói gô lũ xui xẻo làm ăn lừa đảo này lại, còn tung hứng bọn chúng trên không trung như đang chơi yoyo.

Nhậm Kiêu che mắt Bì Tụ Bảo, không để cho nó nhìn thấy hành vi bạo lực của thầy giáo mình, đồng thời nói: “Tam thái tử nương tay tí đi, đừng giết chết thật, kẻo về sau khó giải quyết với bên sở giám sát.”

Na Tra cười khẩy: “Đông Hải long cung tôi đây còn đập tanh bành được, cái quán nhép này là cái cóc khỉ gì mà cũng xứng để tôi giải quyết với sở giám sát?”

Y chọc thương vào mặt sàn sát rạt cái mặt của lão chủ, cười hỏi: “Ngươi nói có đúng hay không?”

Tên chủ hói đầu sợ đến nỗi biến ra mặt cá, hai cọng râu lơ lửng run bần bật, gân giọng kêu: “Tam thái tử, ngài đại nhân đại lượng tha cho chúng tôi đi mà! Chúng tôi không dám nữa đâu!”

Na Tra ngạc nhiên nhìn cái mặt cá của lão, ngồi xổm xuống dùng Vòng Càn Khôn vỗ vỗ mặt lão, hỏi: “Ngươi….. là loài gì?”

Ông chủ nuốt nước miếng: “Tôi là cá nheo ạ……”

_(This is con cá nheo, mặt tếu vl nhỉ )_

“Cá nheo bơi dưới biển hả?” Na Tra cười gằn: “Ngươi nghĩ ta không học sinh học à? Muốn lươn lẹo phỏng?”

“Oan quá tam thái tử ơi! Tôi không phải người Đông Hải mà chỉ đến đây nương nhờ họ hàng thân thích thôi, họ hàng xa của tôi là cá hố, sinh sống ở Đông Hải, làm việc cho Long nhị thái tử!” Cá nheo khóc lóc kêu than, thề với trời rằng lão thật sự có một người họ hàng là cá hố tinh.

_(Còn cái con này là cá hố nha. Chú thích cho những ai không ăn được cá như toi.)_

Bì Tu không khỏi nghĩ, phải có cách li sinh sản chứ nhỉ, họ hàng cách tận bao xa vậy? _(Cách li sinh sản: nghĩa là các loài khác nhau thì có trở ngại về mặt sinh học ngăn cản chúng giao phối với nhau hoặc tạo ra con lai hữu thụ.)_

Hắn đứng dậy hỏi: “Thân thích của ngươi từng gặp Long Nhị chứ có phải ngươi từng gặp đâu? Hay là ngươi cũng làm việc cho Long Nhị cùng với thân thích của ngươi?”

“Không tính là làm việc ạ……” Cá nheo kiêng kỵ Na Tra có thù oán với rồng, lắp bắp nói: “Thật ra chỉ là mỗi tháng đóng cửa quán một ngày để đi làm cơm cho nhị thái tử từ sáng đến tối thôi ạ.”

Làm cơm suốt một ngày? Ăn khỏe đến thế cơ à? Bì Tu lại nhớ đến tên thùng cơm Thao Thiết kia, lạnh lùng hỏi: “Vậy ngươi có biết hắn mời ai ăn cơm không?”

Cá nheo tinh lắc đầu: “Ngày đó chúng tôi đều ở dưới bếp, cửa có thiết lập cấm chế, chúng tôi không ra ngoài được.”

Nhậm Kiêu lập tức hỏi: “Tháng này hắn đã tới chưa?”

Cá nheo tinh lắc đầu: “Dạ mai mới đến ngày ạ.”

Na Tra hờ hững nói: “Bữa trước nghe bảo Long nhị thái tử của các ngươi mới ra khỏi phòng cấp cứu cơ mà, sao thế? Cái nơ bướm trên người hắn được gỡ ra rồi hả?”

“Nghe nói là gỡ rồi ạ, hai ngày trước mới về Đông Hải để tĩnh dưỡng.” Cá nheo tinh dè dặt nói: “Thân thích của tôi còn nhắc nhở tôi là, thời gian này tâm tình nhị thái tử không tốt, dặn tôi ngày mai phải cẩn thận chớ chọc giận ngài ấy.”

Na Tra cười nhạo: “Con lươn này nóng nảy gớm nhỉ.”

Y đứng dậy nhìn Bì Tu: “Còn gì muốn hỏi không?”

Bì Tu đi tới trước mặt cá nheo tinh bị trói gô thành cục, vươn tay điểm một cái, pháp ấn hình Tỳ Hưu liền xuất hiện trên trán bọn chúng.

Lão yêu quái thấp giọng nói: “Ngày hôm nay không có chuyện gì xảy ra cả, ngày mai sẽ có một nhóm người đến phụ giúp các ngươi, là người từ quê các ngươi đến làm thuê, tới giúp các ngươi nấu cơm cho Long nhị thái tử.”

Hắn buông tay ra, đám cá nheo tinh bị thôi miên tẩy não lập tức ngất đi, Na Tra thu hồi Hỗn Thiên Lăng, không nhịn được đạp một phát, nhíu mày nói: “Sao? Mai lại tới à?”

Bì Tu vỗ tay một cái: “Ăn nhiều phết, tôi hoài nghi là Thao Thiết đang ở đây, đây là cái kiểu moi tiền của hắn, có lẽ còn liên quan đến giao châu.”

“Thao Thiết nhà mấy người một tháng không ăn cơm, ăn là ăn cả một tháng à?” Na Tra suy nghĩ: “Vậy thì hắn ăn cũng chẳng nhiều như tôi tưởng.”

Bì Tu ngó y: “Tuy Thao Thiết ăn nhiều, nhưng mà vẫn chưa đói ăn đến mức ấy.”

Tô An đứng bên cạnh đẩy kính, phát hiện điểm mù: “Ý của anh là, ngài mai chúng ta phải giả làm nhân viên của quán này, phụ giúp nấu cơm?”

Bì Tu gật đầu: “Phải.”

Tô An ngoài cười nhưng trong không cười: “Có phải anh quên mất là chúng ta đang đi du lịch tập thể không?”

Người khác du lịch tập thể thì đi ăn đi chơi, chúng ta du lịch tập thể thì là đổi nơi mở quán, Bì Tu ông là đồ không có trái tim!

Bì Tu nhìn chằm chằm những đôi mắt đong đầy trách cứ oán than của đám nhân viên, sau một hồi lưỡng lự, hắn chậm rãi nói: “Thực tế thì phải nói là chúng ta đến Đông Hải điều tra nghiên cứu, chuẩn bị cho việc phát triển thực đơn hải sản mới của quán ta.”

Cừu Phục lắc đầu: “Anh à, em cảm thấy đồ ăn Đông Hải mà anh Kiêu làm đã rất ngon rồi, việc này thật sự không cần thiết.”

“Lúc về anh sẽ phát thêm cho mỗi đứa một ngàn tiền thưởng.” Bì Tu nghiêm mặt nói.

Căn phòng bỗng nhiên lặng thinh, chỉ chốc lát sau Tô An là người đầu tiên biểu đạt thành tâm: “Ông chủ, anh yên tâm, bọn em nhất định sẽ làm tốt.”

Cừu Phục mở Taobao ra ngay: “Để em xem coi một ngàn tệ thì mua được cái gì.”

Tuy rằng tiền còn chưa vào ví, nhưng cậu phải lên kế hoạch rõ ràng trước, lo trước khỏi hoạ mà.

Nhậm Kiêu thắm thiết vỗ vai Bì Tu: “Huynh đệ tốt, em cám……”

“Mày đừng cám ơn vội, tiền này trừ hết vào tiền thưởng của mày.” Bì Tu vỗ vỗ ngực hắn: “Tưởng ngon đấy mà ăn hả em.”

Muốn cho Bì Tu bỏ ra một xu tiền ư, không có chuyện ấy đâu.

Nhân lúc mấy tên cá nheo tinh kia còn chưa tỉnh, cá đám liền ra khỏi quán ăn, lên xe về nhà trọ nghỉ ngơi, Bì Tu và Nhậm Kiêu vẫn còn chút việc phải lo liệu.

Kết quả đang lái xe giữa chừng, đột nhiên một tiếng rắm du dương trầm dài cất lên.

Na Tra phanh xe gấp, tất cả mọi người chìm vào im lặng.

Hai chữ “Là ai” chực bật ra khỏi miệng mỗi người, song cuối cùng không ai thốt ra được. Ngay cả tam thái tử ngày thường đánh đâu thắng đó không gì cản nổi, cũng chỉ liếc nhìn gương chiếu hậu, sau đó khởi động xe tiếp tục đi về phía trước.

Đi chưa được 100m, lại vang lên một tiếng đàn cầm như xé vải, khiến lỗ tai mọi người nhói đau, ngay cả xoang mũi cũng thấy đau theo.

Hầu Nhị lặng lẽ mở cửa sổ, vừa thề thốt rằng: “Đừng nhìn em, không phải em, em chỉ thông gió thôi.”

Bì Tu không có bộ phận phát tiếng động nên tự động loại trừ, những người còn lại đều ngầm hiểu với nhau.

Văn Hi chủ động dựa vào Bì Tu, đỏ mặt ghé vào tai hắn nói: “Em sắp chịu hết nổi rồi.”

Bì Tu vỗ vỗ mông y: “Có phải em đâu, chịu hết nổi cái gì.”

Văn Hi sờ gương mặt đỏ bừng của mình: “Tại thấy lúng túng đó, với cả…… Em buồn cười quá.”

Bì Tu thấp giọng nói: “Tôi cũng muốn cười, nhưng mà phải nhịn.”

Vì sự đoàn kết hữu nghị của quán cơm, vì quan hệ hòa thuận giữa các công nhân viên, ông chủ Bì tuyệt đối không thể cười!

Sau khi về nhà trọ, mọi người xuống xe, Cừu Phục đi được hai bước thì dừng lại, túm lấy tay Nhậm Kiêu bên cạnh mình, khổ sở nói: “Anh Kiêu, anh dẫn em về phòng với.”

Tất cả mọi người đồng loạt quay đầu lại, nghe thấy Nhậm Kiêu nói: “Mày tự đi đi!”

“Không đi được!” Cừu Phục ôm bụng: “Em quên mịa mất là hồ ly nên ăn ít hải sản! Địu! Anh ơi giúp em với!”

Nhậm Kiêu đen mặt bước tiếp về phía trước, không muốn quan tâm Cừu Phục sống chết ra sao, ngồi bên cạnh thằng này ngửi rắm cả đoạn đường, hắn đã chịu đủ lắm rồi!

Mà Cừu Phục vẫn la oai oái, túm tay Nhậm Kiêu không buông: “Anh, anh cứu em đi mà, giờ em không nhúc nhích được, cựa một cái thôi là xảy ra chuyện lớn đó!”

Tuy rằng nín tiểu có thể đi ngàn dặm, nhưng mà tiêu chảy thì nửa bước khó đi!

Cừu Phục dùng cơ thể cho ra kết luận này, kéo tay Nhậm Kiêu luôn mồm gọi anh ơi anh à.

Nhậm Kiêu lập tức xách người lao thẳng vào nhà xí ở đằng sau nhà trọ, sau đó đi ra ngoài châm cho mình điều thuốc, không muốn nghe thấy tiếng nước tuôn trào vào thành bồn trong nhà vệ sinh.

Ấy thế nhưng mới đi chưa được mấy bước, hắn chợt nghe thấy tiếng khóc thút thít, hắn quay phắt đầu lại, chỉ thấy cỏ dại um tùm tươi tốt.

Tai Nhậm Kiêu giật giật, đi về phía bụi cỏ, nhìn thấy một cái đuôi cá màu đỏ.


	68. Chapter 68

Cừu Phục giải quyết nhu cầu xong, lết hai cái chân tê rần đi ra khỏi nhà xí, mỗi bước đều nhoi nhói ê ẩm. Trong giây phút ấy, cậu bỗng nhiên hiểu được cảm giác của nàng tiên cá khi có chân đi lên bờ, mỗi bước đi đều như dẫm trên mũi kim.

Cậu đẩy cửa, thấy Nhậm Kiêu vẫn còn ở đó, trái tim liền dâng trào nỗi xúc động.

Nếu mày đi ỉ*, anh không xa lìa. Đây có lẽ chính là huynh đệ tốt đích thực chăng.

“Anh Kiêu, em xong rồi, mình đi thôi.”

Vừa dứt lời, Cừu Phục liền thấy Nhậm Kiêu quay lại, trong lòng bế một đứa nhóc mập mạp.

Đứa nhóc mập có thân người đuôi cá, cái đuôi màu đỏ còn quất phạch phạch phạch vào bụng Nhậm Kiêu, miệng bị bịt kín, cái mặt nhăn nhó bí xị.

Cừu Phục: …….

Cừu Phục: “Loài cá các anh đẻ con cũng nhanh như đi ị hả?”

Nhậm Kiêu: …….

Nhậm Kiêu: “Mày bị mùi cứt của mình xộc cho tê liệt não rồi hả?”

Cừu Phục tự vả mình một phát, xác nhận mình không hoa mắt, bấy giờ mới giơ tay chọt chọt mặt của nhóc cá mũm mĩm kia, cái mặt núng nính thịt, đâm phát nào lõm phát ấy.

“Nó ở đâu ra vậy?” Cừu Phục hỏi.

Nhậm Kiêu chĩa cằm về phía bụi cỏ: “Vừa nhặt được bên bụi cỏ.”

Cừu Phục nhìn theo, cất tiếng cảm khái: “Cha mẹ kiểu gì vậy, đem con vứt ở hố xí, có còn lương tâm không thế?”

Nhậm Kiêu thì cảm thấy đứa nhỏ này có lẽ không bị bỏ rơi, hắn bế xốc nó lên, nói: “Đi về trước đã, ngoài này nóng quá.”

Hai người vừa ôm nhóc cá béo đi vào nhà trọ thì liền bị ánh mắt mọi người nhìn chằm chằm, đặc biệt là Bì Tu, đôi mắt như tia X quang bắn chòng chọc vào Nhậm Kiêu và đứa nhóc mập trong tay hắn.

Bì Tụ Bảo ngó đứa nhóc hắn ôm trong ngực, rồi lại nhìn Cừu Phục đang phơi phới khoan khoái, sắc mặt lập tức chùng xuống chẳng nói lời nào.

Văn Hi ngập ngừng muốn nói lại thôi, Na Tra thì cười khẩy bảo: “Đẻ con nhanh thế, mới mười phút đã chui ra rồi.”

Bì Tu nhìn Cừu Phục, hỏi: “Mày vừa làm gì đó?”

Cừu Phục ngơ ngác: “Đi ị chứ làm gì.”

Bì Tu chỉ vào con cá đang điên cuồng quẫy đuôi kia: “Đị ị ra con được hả? Chú mày đúng là thiên phú dị bẩm nhỉ Cừu Phục.”

Nhậm Kiêu: …….

“Đây là nhặt được cạnh nhà xí!” Cừu Phục la lên.

Bì Tu vỗ bàn: “Nhặt cái đéo, sao mày không nói là có con cò ngậm đến luôn đi? Giữa cái chốn hoang vu hẻo lánh này, ai lại đi vứt con ở nhà xí? Lại còn vứt một con cá con, mày thấy anh có giống được nhặt ở nhà xí không?”

Cừu Phục đơ như cây cơ, tức đến nỗi tai mọc ra trên đầu, cậu run tai ôm nhóc cá trong ngực Nhậm Kiêu ra, dí mặt nó lại gần mặt mình.

Hồ ly tinh phẫn nộ gào thét: “Mọi người nhìn cho kỹ đi, cái mặt nó như này, cái mặt em như này, em có thể đẻ được thằng con xinh xắn như vậy hả?”

Đại sảnh thoáng chốc lặng ngắt như tờ.

Cừu Phục: “Mấy người đừng có im thin thít thế, tôi biết mấy người nghẹn họng không cãi được mà.”

Hầu Nhị: “Không phải đâu anh, mọi người đang nghĩ cách an ủi anh thôi mà.”

Nếu không phải do Cừu Phục sinh, Bì Tu liền nhìn sang Nhậm Kiêu với ánh mắt khiển trách của bố vợ: “Nhặt được cạnh nhà xí thật hả?”

Nhậm Kiêu: “Từ trên trời rơi xuống, giống bà xã anh.”

Hắn ngồi xuống cạnh Chổi Nhỏ, vung tay khiến trên mặt bàn xuất hiện một cái vỏ sò lớn đựng đầy nước. Nhóc cá này không biết đã ở trên đất liền bao lâu rồi, sờ thấy đuôi hơi khô.

Nhậm Kiêu thả nhóc cá con vào trong vỏ sò, song không giải phong ấn trên miệng nó.

Bì Tụ Bảo ngước mặt, mắt to trừng mắt nhỏ với nhóc cá trong vỏ sò, chẳng nói câu nào.

Văn Hi nhìn chiếc đuôi cá màu đỏ đốm vàng trong nước, hỏi: “Nó là cá gì mà đuôi đỏ vậy?”

Bì Tu nhìn cánh tay mập mạp như ngó sen của nhóc cá, mạnh dạn suy đoán: “Béo thế này, chắc là cá mè hoa.”

_(This is cá mè hoa, một loài cá khá mập đjt, mà con này cá nước ngọt mà ủa :v. Lại là chú thích cho những con người không biết cá gì với cá gì như mị.)_

Bì Tu vừa dứt lời, cái đuôi đỏ lập tức quẫy một phát hất cả vốc nước vào người hắn.

Bì Tu giơ tay chặn lại, nhìn nhóc cá mè hoa bị bịt miệng, nói: “Giải chú trên miệng nó đi.”

“Giải là nó sẽ phun bong bóng đấy.” Nhậm Kiêu túm đuôi nó nhắc nhở: “Ta sẽ giải chú cho nhóc, ăn nói cẩn thận biết chưa, không được phun bong bóng.”

Hắn vỗ tay một cái, nhóc cá vừa mở miệng liền phun lia lịa mấy cái bong bóng nước vào hắn.

Tay trái Chổi Nhỏ biến thành nguyên hình, vung lên chặn trước mặt Nhậm Kiêu, toàn bộ bong bóng lập tức bị chọc thủng, vỡ póc póc chẳng sót cái nào.

Nhậm Kiêu xoa đầu Chổi Nhỏ, hỏi nhóc cá: “Nhóc là ai, giao nhân nhỏ thế này sao lại lên bờ làm gì?”

Nhóc cá mè hoa quẫy đuôi: “Tui là giao nhân hoàng, tui muốn đi đâu thì đi!”

Bì Tu ngạc nhiên: “Hiện tại giao nhân còn có phiên bản bỏ túi cơ à? Cũng giống lợn cảnh mini ấy hở?”

Văn Hi nhìn đứa nhóc kháu khỉnh y như trong tranh tết, cầm lòng không đặng cho nó một quả nho, cười hỏi: “Nhóc là giao nhân hoàng, tại sao lại lên bờ?”

Nhóc mập bắt lấy tay y, nhìn chằm chằm giao châu trên vòng tay: “Sao ông cũng mang giao châu, ông là kẻ xấu!”

Nó há miệng định cắn, Bì Tu liền đè đầu thằng nhóc lại, rút tay Văn Hi ra.

“Nhóc con không phải cá sao? Sao mà hệt như chó vậy?” Bì Tu túm gáy nó lắc lắc: “Vì sao lại nói mang giao châu thì là kẻ xấu? Nhóc từng gặp kẻ nào khác mang giao châu à?”

Tiểu giao nhân vùng vẫy hét: “Các ông nhốt giao nhân ở đâu rồi? Mau thả bọn họ ra! Nếu không tui sẽ giận đó!”

Bì Tu mắc cười, mình sống mấy ngàn năm rồi mà lần đầu nghe có đứa dọa mình là nó sẽ giận đó.

Hắn ném tiểu giao nhân vào ngực Nhậm Kiêu: “Cùng là cá với nhau, mày hỏi đi.”

Nhậm Kiêu xách tiểu giao nhân lên, nắm đuôi nó đe dọa: “Ta hỏi nhóc đáp, nếu không nghe lời thì ta sẽ rút một cái vảy của nhóc.”

Tiểu giao nhân nhìn hắn uy hiếp: “Ông dám?”

Nhậm Kiêu cầm một cái vảy của nó, nhéo nhéo: “Nhóc xem ta có dám hay không.”

Tiểu giao nhân lập tức khúm núm liền, Nhậm Kiêu thả nó về trong vỏ sò, đổ thêm một ít nước, hỏi: “Một tiểu giao nhân như nhóc làm cách nào chạy ra khỏi thánh địa được?”

“Tui chuồn ra nhân lúc bọn họ không chú ý.” Tiểu giao nhân ngoan ngoãn đáp.

Nhậm Kiêu búng đuôi nó: “Nói dối, nhóc nói mình là giao nhân hoàng, lại còn là con nít, sao bọn họ có thể để nhóc chạy trốn dễ như vậy được.”

“Bọn họ đều chê tui nhỏ tuổi, không hề coi tui là lão đại!” Tiểu giao nhân nhìn hắn chằm chằm: “Thừa dịp bọn họ bàn chuyện với nhau, tui liền chạy ra!”

Nhậm Kiêu nhướn mày: “Chạy thì chạy, nhưng sao nhóc tự dưng đi lên bờ làm gì?”

Tiểu giao nhân ngập ngừng nói: “Bọn họ đều bảo rằng giao nhân hoàng trước đây rất lợi hại, tui muốn đi tìm ngài ấy……”

Lòng Nhậm Kiêu chấn động, song ngoài mặt vẫn không lộ vẻ gì: “Giao nhân hoàng trước đây? Chẳng phải giao nhân hoàng đời trước già rồi thì mới có đời tiếp theo sao? Nhóc nên ra bãi tha ma mà tìm chứ không phải đi lên đất liền.”

“Ai nói ngài ấy già rồi! Ngài vẫn rất khỏe mạnh! Ngài chỉ lên bờ sinh sống thôi! Tui nghe mấy chị gái nói ngài ấy là giao nhân đẹp nhất giỏi nhất! Đuôi của ngài dài đến ba mét! Quất một phát có thể đánh vỡ nham thạch, dù có là rồng Đông Hải cũng không thể ngăn được chiếc đuôi của ngài ấy! Ngài có thể sống đến mười ngàn tuổi! Mãi mãi không bao giờ già!”

Bì Tu cười trêu: “Sống mười ngàn tuổi thì chẳng phải thành lão già lọm khọm rồi à?”

Văn Hi liếc hắn, nghĩ bụng tuổi của lão yêu quái cũng chẳng kém lão già lọm khọm là bao đâu.

Lão già lọm khọm Nhậm Kiêu vội hắng giọng: “Thật ra hắn không có tốt như vậy đâu.”

“Ông nói linh tinh! Đối với tui ngài ấy chính là tốt nhất trên đời!” Tiểu giao nhân đong đưa cái đuôi đỏ của mình, tâm trạng bỗng nhiên chùng xuống: “Thế nhưng tui dùng ngọc tìm đức vua đi đến tận nơi này, mà vẫn chẳng tìm thấy ngài ấy đâu.”

Tiểu giao nhân xưa nay chưa từng xa nhà, vì đu idol mà vượt núi băng đèo để lên bờ, vất vả lắm mới tìm được đến đây, kết quả tự dưng mất đi yêu khí chỉ dẫn, ngay cả yêu lực cũng cạn hết, phải biến về nguyên hình, ngồi trong bụi cỏ lau nước mắt, thảm thiết y như fan hâm mộ bị lũ cò mồi bán vé giả lừa tiền.

Văn Hi thấy tiểu giao nhân khịt khịt mũi, hai giọt nước mắt lăn trên gò má, hóa thành hai viên giao châu trắng lấp lánh rơi vào vỏ sò, đập lên mặt nước dội tiếng vang trong trẻo.

“Chờ ngài ấy tìm được tui rồi, ngài sẽ bắt hết lũ kẻ xấu các người lại.”

Nhậm Kiêu rút giấy chùi mũi cho nó, hờ hững nói: “Giao nhân hoàng thì không được khóc.”

“Nhưng mà tui không nhịn được.” Tiểu giao nhân nghẹn ngào nói.

Na Tra vuốt cằm nhìn tiểu giao nhân khóc thút tha thút thít, ngồi xổm xuống hỏi: “Tiểu giao nhân trong tộc nhóc đều đáng yêu giống nhóc vậy hả?”

Tiểu giao nhân ngớ người, sau đó mặt liền đỏ bừng, ôm lấy đuôi mình nói: “Bọn họ…… Bọn họ cũng đẹp lắm, nhưng mà tui đẹp nhất á.”

“Nhóc là giao nhân hoàng, đương nhiên đẹp nhất rồi.” Na Tra xoa xoa đầu nó: “Tại sao lại nói mang giao châu thì là kẻ xấu?”

Tiểu giao nhân cau mày: “Các giao nhân bị lũ người xấu bắt cóc, bọn chúng ép giao nhân phải khóc để lấy giao châu biến thành từ nước mắt của họ.”

“Cho nên nhóc muốn tìm giao nhân hoàng trước đây để giải cứu bọn họ đúng không?” Na Tra dùng giọng điệu dịu dàng dỗ dành nó, còn móc trong túi ra một viên kẹo bỏ vào tay tiểu giao nhân: “Đừng khóc nữa.”

Tiểu giao nhân cầm kẹo, rũ mắt nói: “Nếu như tui đủ mạnh thì đã không cần phải quấy rầy ngài ấy rồi. Nhưng mà tui còn nhỏ quá……”

“Nhóc còn nhỏ, nhưng giao nhân khác thì đâu có nhỏ, sao không để bọn họ đi?” Nhậm Kiêu lạnh lùng hỏi.

Tiểu giao nhân lầm bầm: “Bọn họ không dám, mỗi lần tui bảo bọn họ đi tìm, bọn họ toàn nói là mình đã làm chuyện có lỗi với đức vua, không có mặt mũi nào đi tìm ngài ấy.”

Nhậm Kiêu im lặng hồi lâu, bàn tay đặt trên đùi từ từ siết chặt.

Chổi Nhỏ chú ý sắc mặt hắn, chậm rãi nắm lấy tay hắn nhéo nhéo, nói: “Anh đừng, đừng buồn.”

“Không có chuyện gì.” Nhậm Kiêu nắm chặt tay nó, rồi nhìn sang tiểu giao nhân: “Tối nay ta sẽ đưa nhóc quay về biển.”

Tiểu giao nhân cau mày: “Không được đâu, yêu quái khác không thể tiến vào lãnh địa của giao nhân!”

Bì Tụ Bảo giải thích: “Anh ấy không phải yêu, yêu quái khác, anh ấy là giao nhân.”

Tiểu giao nhân kinh ngạc, chớp chớp mắt nhìn Nhậm Kiêu: “Nói dối, giao nhân không bao giờ có sẹo cả!”

“Không phải nói dối!” Chổi Nhỏ vỗ tay Nhậm Kiêu, “Anh ấy chính là, là giao nhân hoàng!”

Nhậm Kiêu đằng hắng một tiếng, thành khẩn nói với tiểu giao nhân: “Không sai, ta chính là người mà nhóc muốn tìm.”

Tiểu giao nhân: …….

Nó lại chớp mắt nhìn chằm chằm Nhậm Kiêu, nước mắt đã ầng ậng trong khóe mắt, nó hỏi bằng giọng khàn khàn: “Tui không tin, trừ phi ông biến đuôi ra cho tui xem!”

Nhậm Kiêu ho nhẹ một tiếng, đứng dậy rồi bay lên lơ lửng, ánh sáng trắng xóa lóe lên, một giao nhân với chiếc đuôi màu đen xuất hiện giữa không trung.

Tiểu giao nhân thút thít hỏi với vẻ mặt khó tin: “Sao, sao đuôi của ông lại màu đen……”

Nhậm Kiêu chần chừ đáp: “Hồi trước ta đi thẩm mỹ nhuộm da, lỡ làm hơi quá tay ấy mà.”


	69. Chapter 69

Màn đêm buông xuống, tiếng sóng xô bờ rào rạt, Bì Tu mang Văn Hi đi tới bờ biển, nghe tiếng y ngáp ngắn ngáp dài, bèn hỏi: “Em là quỷ mà sao ngày nào cũng ngủ lắm thế?”

Văn Hi dụi mắt: “Lúc làm người ngủ quen rồi, sao giờ làm quỷ nhà anh thì không được ngủ hả?”

“Tôi có nói gì đâu, em còn dám cáu kỉnh với tôi.” Bì Tu nhéo nhéo mũi y, lên tiếng nhắc nhở: “Lát nữa theo sát bên cạnh tôi chớ chạy lung tung, cẩn thận bị bắt cóc đi mất.”

Văn Hi nở nụ cười, ôm lấy cánh tay lão yêu quái: “Em chưa được xuống biển bao giờ, lát nữa anh dẫn em đi chơi nhiều vào nha, em đảm bảo không chạy lung tung.”

Bì Tu: “Nhân loại đúng là kém hiểu biết.”

“Vâng vâng vâng, em kém hiểu biết, cho nên anh dẫn em đi thăm thú nhiều vào.” Văn Hi nhìn biển cả trước mắt, cất tiếng hỏi: “Chúng ta cứ vậy mà bơi xuống hả?”

“Không, chúng ta ngồi cá xuống.” Nhậm Kiêu từ đằng sau đi tới, một tay bế tiểu giao nhân, một tay dắt Chổi Nhỏ.

Bì Tu nhướn mày: “Mấy đứa khác đâu?”

Nhậm Kiêu: “Ở lại nhà trọ hết rồi.”

Na Tra và năm con khỉ không hứng thú với đáy biển, đều ở lại nhà trọ ngủ rồi, bàn tính tinh và Tào Thảo thì không muốn tăng ca, bèn uyển chuyển từ chối lời mời xuống biển, đồng thời bày tỏ rằng mình là người đứng đắn, không tham gia hoạt động phi pháp. Mà Cừu Phục thì có tâm mà chẳng có lực, vẫn còn đang đứng tấn rặn ỉ* trong nhà vệ sinh.

“Bì Tụ Bảo, con theo ra làm gì?” Bì Tu liếc nhìn thằng con cũng đang gà gật chưa tỉnh ngủ, bèn trêu nó: “Con là chổi không dính nước được, tí nữa xuống kiểu gì?”

Chổi Nhỏ vén áo lên, để lộ ra cái dây xích khóa xe điện của Bì Tu.

Bì Tu: ……

Văn Hi: ……

Nhậm Kiêu cũng biến sắc, vội vàng mở khóa cho nó.

Nhậm Kiêu: “Em đeo cái thứ này từ lúc nào vậy hả?”

Bì Tụ Bảo ngáp một cái: “Mấy anh khỉ nói là sắp, sắp sửa có ác chiến, phải mang hàng theo. Mấy ảnh còn mang que, que cời lửa, anh Cừu mang cả Thanh, Thanh Long Yển Nguyệt đao.”

Bì Tu nhướn mày, cái thằng Cừu Phục này thật là hết nói nổi, mặt đen lại còn tưởng mình là Quan Công à.

Hắn nén giận hỏi: “Vậy Tô An mang cái gì?”

Chổi Nhỏ ngơ ngác: “Ảnh không mang, ảnh nói ảnh báo, báo cảnh sát.”

Được rồi, ngay cả kẻ phản bội cũng đã dàn xếp xong.

Bì Tu nghĩ bụng lúc trước mình đã dặn là đến long cung chống lưng cho Nhậm Kiêu, sao lại biến thành huynh đệ kéo nhau đi chém giết trải nghiệm cảm giác mới thế này?

Chẳng lẽ năng lực biểu đạt của mình có vấn đề ư?

Nhậm Kiêu tịch thu xích khóa của Bì Tụ Bảo, lên tiếng nhắc nhở nó: “Lát nữa không được chạy loạn nghe chưa, đáy biển có rác cũng không được nhặt, cứ nhắm mắt làm như không thấy.”

Vẻ mặt Chổi Nhỏ xoắn xuýt, chợt nghe Nhậm Kiêu thở dài bảo: “Nghe lời đi, chúng ta chỉ xuống một lúc rồi về thôi.”

“Đừng, đừng thế, chẳng phải anh nhớ nhà sao? Ở, ở lâu thêm chút đi.” Chổi Nhỏ kéo tay hắn cười nói: “Em, em không nhặt rác đâu.”

Tiểu giao nhân ngồi trong lòng Nhậm Kiêu, chớp mắt nhìn chằm chằm Chổi Nhỏ, hỏi: “Sao anh lại muốn nhặt rác? Bọn họ không nuôi nổi anh sao?”

Nó vỗ vỗ cái đuôi màu đỏ của mình, nghiêm mặt nói: “Em có tiền, anh theo em về đáy biển đi, không cần anh nhặt rác đâu.”

Bì Tụ Bảo chọt chọt mặt nó: “Anh chỉ, chỉ thích nhặt rác thôi.”

Tiểu giao nhân vỗ đuôi: “Anh……”

“Được rồi, đến lúc phải đi rồi.” Nhậm Kiêu ấn đầu tiểu giao nhân bảo nó trật tự.

Hắn móc một đồng xu vàng từ trong ví ra, ném xuống biển, ném xong sóng vẫn yên biển vẫn lặng, hắn lại móc thêm một đồng nữa ném xuống biển, lại vẫn sóng yên biển lặng, hắn cau mày ném thêm một đồng, bấy giờ sóng biển mới cuộn trào mãnh liệt.

Bì Tu nhíu mày: “Đây có phải hồ ước nguyện đâu, sao mày ném tiền làm gì?”

“Đây là phí dẫn đường để gọi Côn Bằng ra.” Nhậm Kiêu nhìn bóng con cá khổng lồ từ từ trồi lên mặt biển, nhíu mày bảo: “Hồi trước đều để giá một đồng mà, sao nay lại lên giá rồi?”

“Lạm phát tăng giá, ai cũng phải kiếm miếng ăn mà……” Giọng nói xa xăm truyên đến từ dưới biển, Côn Bằng ngóc đầu lên nhìn Nhậm Kiêu: “Lâu rồi không gặp, dạo này sống tốt chứ?”

Nhậm Kiêu cười khì, giơ tay sờ mặt mình: “Ông nghĩ sống có tốt không?”

Côn Bằng mỉm cười, quay đầu nhìn về phía Bì Tu, gật đầu nói: “Vị này mới đúng là lâu rồi không gặp này, chúng ta đã mấy ngàn năm không gặp rồi ấy nhỉ? Bì Tu.”

Trước mặt người không thân quen, Bì Tu tự động bật chế độ lạnh lùng làm màu, tích chữ như vàng: “Ba ngàn năm.”

“Thì ra đã lâu đến vậy rồi sao…….” Côn Bằng từ tốn nói: “Là bạn cũ nên khuyến mãi 5% cho cậu, các cậu có năm người, trẻ con giảm nửa giá vé, tổng cộng chín đồng vàng.”

Bì Tu: ?

Bì Tu: “Chỗ bạn cũ với nhau, không miễn phí được hả?”

Côn Bằng: “Nể bạn thì thiệt tiền, Bì Tu à, cậu nên hiểu cho tôi.”

Bì Tu: ……..Nói thật, vào lúc này tôi cũng không muốn hiểu cho ông lắm.

Bì Tu: “Thằng nhỏ này duỗi thẳng đuôi ra còn chưa đủ 1m, miễn phí vé đi.”

Côn Bằng đắn đo một hồi: “Thôi thì nể tình quen biết lâu năm, mấy cậu lên đi.”

Cả nhóm leo lên lưng cá, dưới chân chợt lóe ánh vàng, Văn Hi cảm thấy như chân mình bị dính vào đó, y còn chưa kịp nói gì thì Côn Bằng đã lặn xuống biển.

Bì Tu nhìn nhóc con nín thở không dám hô hấp, bèn nhéo eo y, nhìn y bật ra một hơi, trừng mắt lườm mình, bấy giờ mới nói: “Đã chết 600 năm rồi, sẽ không chết đuối được đâu.”

Côn Bằng chở bọn họ hướng vào trong biển sâu, những con cá bơi qua bên cạnh họ, Văn Hi trố mắt nhìn, vươn tay bắt lấy một con, nhưng thấy nó giãy ghê quá thì lại thả cho nó bơi đi.

Bì Tụ Bảo ngồi bên cạnh Nhậm Kiêu, ngắm nhìn con ngươi của hắn càng lúc càng sáng theo cảnh tượng xung quanh tối dần, đôi mắt đen ngày thường giờ đã biến thành màu xanh lam tựa như bầu trời, ẩn chứa những tia sáng lấp lánh, giống như là sóng cuộn trên đại dương và mây trôi trên khung trời.

“Mắt của anh.” Chổi Nhỏ nhớ tới chiếc vảy mà mình nhận được, bèn đưa tay sờ lên mắt hắn: “Đẹp quá.”

Tiểu giao nhân ngồi trong lòng Nhậm Kiêu cũng nhìn đến ngẩn ngơ, tuy mắt của nó có màu đỏ rực ánh vàng giống chiếc đuôi, ấy thế nhưng lại không sâu thẳm hút hồn như mắt của Nhậm Kiêu.

Nhậm Kiêu nở nụ cười, vết sẹo trên mặt hơi vặn vẹo.

Hắn nắm tay Chổi Nhỏ khẽ vuốt ve: “Em thích thì tốt rồi.”

Xung quanh càng lúc càng u ám, Công Bẳng đột nhiên tăng tốc lao về phía trước, tựa như đâm xuyên qua một lớp màng mỏng, bóng tối được thay thế bởi ánh sáng, tiếng nước chảy cũng được thay thế bởi tiếng huyên náo ồn ã.

Văn Hi cúi đầu, trông thấy một thành phố tưng bừng rộn ràng, đèn đuốc sáng trưng, y hỏi: “Sao sáng như thế vậy?”

Tiểu giao nhân ngẩng đầu giải thích: “Ở đây có nhà máy điện, cá chình và cá đuối phát điện suốt 24h, hoàn toàn không ô nhiễm!”

Côn Bằng thấp giọng nói: “Chuẩn bị đến bến, xin quý khách giữ cẩn thận đồ đạc quý giá của mình, xuống xe sau khi cá dừng.”

Chờ cá dừng hẳn, Bì Tu ôm Văn Hi trên lưng Côn Bằng xuống, buộc mái tóc lửng lơ bồng bềnh trong làn nước của y lại, bảo: “Làm việc trước đã, xong xuôi rồi đi chơi với em.”

Văn Hi đáp vâng, hiếu kỳ nhìn cái bảng ghi liệu pháp xoa bóp sứa điện giật cách đó không xa, huých huých Bì Tu nói: “Lát nữa hai bọn mình đi thử đi, em thấy có vẻ thoải mái lắm.”

Chổi Nhỏ quá nhẹ cho nên Nhậm Kiêu đành phải nhổ một cây rong biển buộc vào eo Bì Tụ Bảo, cầm ở tay đi phía trước dắt như dắt bóng bay.

Tiểu giao nhân xuống đáy biển rồi bèn tự nhảy ra khỏi ngực Nhậm Kiêu, quẫy quẫy đuôi bơi tới bên cạnh Bì Tụ Bảo, hỏi: “Sao anh lại thích nhặt rác?”

Bì Tụ Bảo nhìn nó: “Vì anh là, là chổi tinh.”

“Chổi tinh?” Tiểu giao nhân bơi quanh nó một vòng, lại đưa tay vuốt vuốt tóc và ngón tay nó, cau mày nói: “Mềm mà, chẳng giống chổi tí nào.”

Từ trung tâm thành phố biển đến địa bàn của giao nhân cách một quãng đường hơi xa, Nhậm Kiêu bắt chuyến tàu cao tốc cá ngựa, đi thẳng tới cổng giao nhân thành.

Trên đường, hắn hỏi tiểu giao nhân: “Cụ Quy hiện tại vẫn canh giữ cổng lớn hả?”

“Vẫn còn ạ.” Tiểu giao nhân bơi cạnh hắn, nghiêng đầu hỏi: “Sao ngài không biến đuôi ra để bơi?”

Nhậm Kiêu: “Nhuộm da thất bại nên thành ra đuôi đen như ngâm nước tương, xấu quá không muốn phô ra.”

Tiểu giao nhân cau mày nhìn thần tượng trước kia của mình, tuy bị ăn quả lừa một lần, thế nhưng chiếc đuôi đen rắn chắc mạnh mẽ kia vẫn tạo ấn tượng sâu sắc trong tâm trí nó.

Nó xoay một vòng, lí nhí bảo: “Kỳ thật con cảm thấy vẫn rất đẹp, cũng là một chiếc đuôi cá độc nhất vô nhị.”

Nhậm Kiêu cười cười, nói có phần tự hào: “Trước kia đuôi của ta cũng là độc nhất vô nhị.”

Đoàn người dừng ở cách giao nhân thành không xa, Văn Hi vừa bước xuống hải mả liền trông thấy một ông cụ cõng một thứ giống cái nồi đang tông loảng xoảng vào nham thạch.

Văn Hi: “Ủa làm gì vậy?”

Nhậm Kiêu nhìn sang, lên tiếng giải thích: “Đó là cụ Quy gác cổng, hơn một vạn tuổi, cụ đang dùng mai rùa tông vào tảng đá để luyện tập buổi sáng ấy mà.”

Bì Tu hỏi: “Đây là đang luyện công phu gì mà loảng xà loảng xoảng thế?”

Nhậm Kiêu chần chừ ngập ngừng, mà tiểu giao nhân thì đã nhanh nhảu ngẩng đầu kiêu ngạo nói: “Đó là khí công độc môn của cụ Quy, tên là khí công quy phái!”

Bì Tu: …….Tụi bây tưởng tao không xem Bảy Viên Ngọc Rồng hả.

Hắn nhìn ông cụ loảng xoảng kia rồi lại nhìn nhóc cá đuôi đỏ, cất lời cảm khái rằng: “Đúng là rất “rùa”, anh thấy ông cụ gác cổng cũng rất tốt.”

Người ta chưa đụng đã ngã ra trước, đánh đòn phủ đầu chiếm lý cao hơn, rất tốt.

Nhóm người đi tới, còn chưa nói gì thì Lão Quy đã kết thúc luyện tập, ông cụ chậm chạp quay đầu trông thấy tiểu giao nhân và Nhậm Kiêu, mắt đột nhiên trợn lớn, kích động kêu lên một tiếng bệ hạ, còn chưa đi được mấy bước thì đã trượt chân vồ ếch, bụng lập ngửa lên trời.

Bì Tu: ……

Nhậm Kiêu vội vàng đi tới ấn mấy cái lên ngực ông cụ, sau đó thở phào nhẹ nhõm nói: “Không sao, chỉ là kích động quá nên ngất đi thôi.”

Đúng lúc ấy cánh cổng sừng sững từ từ mở ra, bên trong lóe lên ánh sáng màu lục, tiểu giao nhân đuôi đỏ bị một giao nhân đuôi xanh lá ôm chầm vào ngực, người nọ cất tiếng khóc rống: “Bệ hạ, ngài đã đi đâu vậy hả! Dọa chết chúng tôi rồi!”

Một đội giao nhân chậm rãi bơi ra từ trong cổng chính, người dẫn đầu có cái mặt lừa rất dài, hình như là con lai.

Bì Tu nhìn anh ta rồi lại nhìn hai giao nhân xanh đỏ đang ôm rịt lấy nhau, nghĩ bụng vl đây là cá chép đỏ cá chép xanh và con lừa à!


	70. Chapter 70

Cá chép xanh đỏ ôm nhau khóc rống, chỉ có anh giai mặt lừa là để ý thấy Nhậm Kiêu.

Bì Tu hắng giọng, thì thầm hỏi Nhậm Kiêu: “Đây không phải giao nhân thuần chủng đúng không?”

Nhậm Kiêu: “Cậu ta là con lai với cá ngựa.”

Bì Tu nghĩ bụng thất kính rồi, phải là anh giai mặt ngựa chứ không phải anh giai mặt lừa.

Văn Hi đứng sững sờ, trong đầu hiện lên những thoại bản truyền thuyết từng đọc qua trước kia, những sinh vật giao nhân dịu dàng xinh đẹp, chảy lệ thành châu. Thế nhưng trước mắt toàn là các anh giai cơ bắp cuồn cuộn như dũng sĩ Sparta 300, tuy mặt mũi không xấu xí, song lại chẳng hề dính dáng gì đến hai chữ yếu đuối.

Văn Hi: ……Đm trong sách toàn là chém gió!

Thấy y cứ nhìn chòng chọc, Bì Tu bèn nắm cằm y quay về phía mình: “Tôi còn đang ở ngay cạnh đây mà sao em chứ nhìn người khác không rời mắt vậy hả?”

Văn Hi gạt tay hắn ra, thở dài: “Em bỗng nhiên hiểu được tâm trạng của nhóc giao nhân rồi, ảnh ảo và truyền thuyết đúng là hại người.”

Anh chàng mặt ngựa tiến lên nhìn Nhậm Kiêu, bàn tay cầm trường thương khẽ run, anh ta trố mắt nhìn chằm chằm Nhậm Kiêu giống như muốn xác nhận hắn không phải ảo giác xuất hiện trước mặt mình.

“Đã lâu không gặp, Nhậm Mã, mấy năm qua vẫn làm đại thị vệ trưởng hả?” Nhậm Kiêu cũng hơi căng thẳng, vô thức siết chặt tay Chổi Nhỏ.

Môi Nhậm Mã run run, đột nhiên nhả ra một quả bong bóng lớn, bay tới trước mặt Nhậm Kiêu liền nổ cái póc.

Nhậm Kiêu: …….?

“Xin tha thứ cho sự thất lễ của tôi thưa bệ hạ, là do tôi kích động quá, chúng…… chúng tôi không ngờ ngài vẫn nguyện ý trở về.”

Nhậm Mã bỗng dưng quỳ xuống, các thị vệ đằng sau cũng rầm rộ quỳ rạp xuống như quân bài domino, đồng thanh hô to: “Cung nghênh bệ hạ!”

Người cá xanh lá thấy bọn họ quỳ với Nhậm Kiêu thì hơi nhướn mày toan quát mắng, nhưng khi đối diện với ánh mắt Nhậm Kiêu, anh ta cũng lập tức nhũn đuôi quỳ xuống, ôm tiểu giao nhân trong ngực run rẩy kêu một tiếng bệ hạ.

Văn Hi đẩy đẩy Bì Tu: “Khí thế ghê ha.”

Bì Tu nhướn mày: “Địa bàn của nó nó làm chủ, đương nhiên là khí thế rồi. Cơ mà có khí thế đến mấy thì vẫn là nhân viên ký hợp đồng lao động với tôi thôi, khí thế nhất phải là tôi mới đúng.”

Văn Hi chỉ cười chứ chẳng nói gì.

Bì Tu nhớ ra nhóc con xuất thân từ gia đình cao sang quyền quý, mỗi lần ra ngoài cũng có đông đảo người hầu kẻ hạ theo sau, các dịp lễ tết trong nhà nhất định rất rộn ràng náo nhiệt, giờ lại phải ở trên lầu hai quán cơm không biết có ủy khuất cho y không?

Lão yêu quái càng nghĩ càng thấy có lý, lại nhìn tốp thị vệ cung kính quỳ lạy Nhậm Kiêu, lòng hắn hơi xao động, bèn vỗ tay Văn Hi bảo: “Chờ đến tết thì đám yêu quái này đều phải đến chỗ mình tặng quà chúc tết, đến lúc đó em cùng tôi ngồi ghế trên, để cho bọn họ hành lễ với em.”

Trong giới yêu quái kẻ nào mạnh thì kẻ ấy là cha, đừng nói khom lưng hành lễ, dù Bì Tu bắt bọn họ bắn beatbox thì bọn họ cũng phải cố mà uốn lưỡi giật cà lật cà bùm bùm một đoạn.

Anh chàng mặt ngựa mang theo tốp thị vệ đi trước dẫn đường, mấy người họ đi theo sau.

Tiểu giao nhân bơi qua bơi lại vòng quanh Nhậm Kiêu, giao nhân xanh lá yên lặng đi theo bên cạnh, đôi mắt cứ nhìn Nhậm Kiêu đăm đăm, vẻ mặt muốn nói lại thôi.

Đi chưa được bao xa, Văn Hi bỗng trượt chân suýt ngã sấp mặt, y vịn vai Bì Tu đứng vững, cúi đầu trông thấy mấy viên giao châu bóng loáng.

Bì Tu cũng nhìn thấy, hắn cố kiềm chế bản năng muốn cúi xuống nhặt, lên tiếng nhắc nhở Nhậm Kiêu: “Đã bảo mày đừng có khóc mà!”

Nhậm Kiêu bối rối: “Chịu thôi, cảm xúc trào dâng, có một vài thứ dù che miệng thì cũng sẽ rơi ra từ trong đôi mắt.”

“Thôi bớt văn vở, nín đi mau lên!” Bì Tu không muốn đi một chuyến xuống đáy biển Đông Hải, kết quả lại nhặt trân châu đến vẹo hông rồi đi về, đến lúc đó thì lại lên diễn đàn ăn phốt mất.

Nhậm Kiêu định khuyên mấy câu, song chợt cảm giác Bì Thiệu Đệ càng lúc càng nắm chặt tay mình.

Hắn quay đầu nhìn, tim nảy thịch một cái.

Ok, ông bố thì không nhịn được đi nhặt, ông con thì không nhịn được đi quét.

Một chân Bì Thiệu Đệ biến thành cái chổi quét quét phẩy phẩy mớ giao chân dưới đất qua một bên, ấy thế mà đôi mắt vẫn nhắm chặt, cố gắng không nhìn.

Nhậm Kiêu gọi anh giai mặt ngựa tới ban lệnh, bấy giờ cơn mưa giao châu ào ạt mới ngừng lại.

Thế nhưng các thị vệ nhịn được, các giao nhân trong thành tụ tập vây xem Nhậm Kiêu trở về thì lại không nhịn nổi, giao châu trút xuống như lũ tràn bờ đê, chỉ trong chớp mắt đã kéo cao GDP giao châu.

Nhậm Kiêu bịt mắt Bì Tụ Bảo chạy biến, Bì Tu cũng nhắm mắt chạy như điên, trong tay nắm một viên giao châu, tức giận mắng trời hỡi sao mình lại không khống chế được cái tay này!

Nhiều năm trôi qua, tuy khung cảnh Giao Nhân cung vẫn không thay đổi, thế nhưng bên trong được trang hoàng hiện đại hoá tựa như thay hình đổi dạng, wifi căng đét bao phủ khắp mọi nơi, điện nối tới bất cứ ngõ ngách nào, ngay cả nhà vệ sinh cũng được lắp đặt hệ thống sưởi ấm.

Nhậm Mã thao thao bất tuyệt giới thiệu cho Nhậm Kiêu những cải cách này đã mở ra sự tiến bộ phát triển của giao nhân cung hơn ba mươi năm qua, tâng bốc đến nỗi như đang miêu tả đào nguyên tiên cảnh, tốt đẹp không có chỗ nào để mà chê, đôi mắt anh chàng luôn nhìn Nhậm Kiêu, chờ đợi hắn khen ngợi một câu tốt.

Thế nhưng Nhậm Kiêu chẳng nói tốt cũng chẳng nói không tốt, bởi vì giữ ngăn Bì Tụ Bảo lao ra nhặt rác thải đã tiêu tốn hết sức lực toàn thân cua hắn rồi. Hiện tại hắn chỉ có thể khe khẽ gật đầu giục Nhậm Mã mau đi vào đại điện.

Vừa vào đại điện, mọi người đã dồn dập hành lễ, tiểu giao nhân vẫy vẫy cái đuôi đỏ, giơ tay nói: “Mọi người đứng dậy hết đi.”

Hai giao nhân đứng đầu hàng đưa mắt nhìn nhau, một trong số đó ngẩng đầu nhìn về phía Nhậm Kiêu, dường như đang chờ đợi ý chỉ của hắn.

“Hiện tại nó mới là giao nhân hoàng, đương nhiên là nghe theo nó, nhìn ta làm gì.” Nhậm Kiêu cau mày, nhìn vẻ mặt của tiểu giao nhân.

Mà tiểu giao nhân giờ phút này đang bày vẻ mặt như bừng tỉnh đại ngộ, nó quẫy đuôi bơi tới bên cạnh Nhậm Kiêu nói: “Ngài bảo bọn họ đứng dậy đi, ngài là thái thượng hoàng, lợi hại hơn con!”

Nhậm Kiêu: …….?

Ê ê đừng có nhận vơ bố con gì nha, ta không nhận con cái gì đâu nha.

Không chờ hắn nói gì, giao nhân quỳ dưới đất đã hô to “Đội ơn bệ hạ” rồi đứng thẳng người dậy. Tuy nhiên đứng thẳng chưa được hai phút thì một người lại loạng choạng quỳ xuống, khóc lóc ỉ ôi, giao châu rơi rào rào, gào lên rằng: “Bệ hạ, ngài cuối cùng cũng trở về rồi! Xin ngài hãy làm chủ cho chúng tôi!”

Lão vừa lên tiếng, những người khác cũng hùa theo, ngọc lớn ngọc nhỏ tuôn rơi như mưa.

Bì Tu nhắm hai mắt lại, cảm nhận âm thanh của thiên nhiên, hắn tự nói với bản thân, không sao, chỉ là giao châu thôi mà. Chờ Bì Thiệu Đệ kết hôn rồi, những thứ này đều là của nó, quy ra thì cũng chính là của mình.

Đừng, lão Bì anh đừng có như thế.

Văn Hi vỗ vỗ vào tay hắn, nhìn Bì Tu với vẻ mặt cảm khái, nhủ thầm dù pháp lực mạnh thì sao, vẫn bị mê hoặc đó thôi, phải dùng hết sức lực mới có thể kháng cự lại bản năng.

Lão giao nhân quỳ dưới đất ngước đôi mắt đẫm lệ nhìn Nhậm Kiêu: “Bệ hạ, từ sau khi ngài đi, biên giới nhiều lần bị xâm phạm, chúng tôi cứ lùi rồi lại lùi, cuối cùng phải gắng hết sức phản kích mới giành lại được cố hương, vô số giao nhân bị thương và bỏ mạng….. Bệ hạ, chúng tôi biết sai rồi, chúng tôi thật sự biết sai rồi ạ.”

Nhậm Kiêu không nói gì, mà Bì Tụ Bảo thì mở mắt ra nhìn chằm chằm bọn họ, chỉ thốt ra hai chữ: “Muộn rồi!”

Chổi Nhỏ nắm lấy tay Nhậm Kiêu, gỡ từng ngón từng ngón tay đang siết chặt của hắn ra, gương mặt nó lạnh lùng, hiếm khi không nói lắp: “Các người chê anh ấy xấu, đuổi anh ấy đi, giờ có chuyện thì lại muốn anh ấy trở về hả, đã muộn rồi!”

Ban đầu là mấy người đòi tách ra, giờ lại muốn dùng tình yêu đồng bào để cầu xin người ta quay về à? Làm gì có chuyện tốt như thế.

Tất cả giao nhân ở đây đều hiểu đạo lý ấy, nhưng vẫn mặt dày cầu xin, có thể thấy bọn họ đã đến bước đường cùng rồi.

Bọn họ nhìn Chổi Nhỏ, lại nhìn Nhậm Kiêu im lặng không nói gì, cuối cùng ánh mắt nhìn vào bàn tay hai người đang nắm chặt.

Lão giao nhân lập tức chuyển mục tiêu, dập đầu với Bì Thiệu Đệ: “Xin hoàng hậu minh giám! Ban đầu là do chúng tôi ngu muội nông cạn, chúng tôi đã biết sai rồi, nếu bệ hạ muốn trừng phạt, chúng tôi cũng cam nguyện chịu đựng, chỉ xin bệ hạ ra tay cứu lấy những tộc nhân bị giam giữ đó!”

Bì Tu hắng giọng nhắc nhở: “Thắng bé còn nhỏ đừng có bắt quàng quan hệ lung tung nha, nó là con trai của Tỳ Hưu, không có liên quan gì đến giao nhân các người đâu.”

Nhậm Kiêu cau mày hỏi: “Ta thấy lưới điện an ninh trong thành cũng đâu có ít, bạch tuộc tuần tra còn tăng cường thêm mấy cặp cơ mà, những giao nhân bị ép sản sinh giao châu đó là bị bắt đi như thế nào?”

Lão giao nhân đờ người, ấp úng nói: “Bọn họ tự…… tự đi ạ.”

Nhậm Kiêu khó hiểu: “Tự đi?”

“Vốn chỉ có một giao nhân bị lừa gạt thôi, nhưng có kẻ nói với họ là có một giao nhân nọ đi làm ăn kiếm được nhiều tiền lắm, nếu mà nhân rộng phát triển ra thì càng thu bộn tiền hơn, sau đó…….”

Nhậm Kiêu hỏi với vẻ mặt phức tạp: “Sau đó bọn họ bắt đầu lôi kéo người nhà, kéo cả bố mẹ anh chị cùng tham gia như lũ ếch cùng nhau nhảy tõm tõm tõm xuống mương chứ gì?”

Lão giao nhân dâng trào cảm xúc mãnh liệt, gật đầu lia lịa thưa: “Bệ hạ cao minh!”

“Cao minh cái con khỉ!” Nhậm Kiêu phát hỏa, “Đệt mợ nó cái này gọi là kinh doanh đa cấp, đến đứa con nít phàm nhân ba bốn tuổi còn biết nữa kìa! Trước kia ta đã dặn các ngươi phải chịu khó đọc nhiều sách báo, quan tâm theo dõi tin tức ở thế gian, nhưng ta thấy có vẻ các ngươi chẳng nghe lọt chữ nào vào tai đúng không!”

“Có việc béo bở kiếm bộn tiền như thế thì sao người ta không làm, còn đến lượt lũ não cá chỉ có ký ức bảy giây, từ sáng đến tối chỉ biết dệt vải chảy nước mắt như các ngươi à? Cái chuyện như bánh nhân từ trên trời rớt xuống thế này, các ngươi dùng đuôi mà nghĩ cũng biết là Thiên Đạo éo tốt bụng như vậy chứ!”

Cả vùng biển đột nhiên chấn động.

Thiên Đạo: Đáy biển động đất núi lửa, cảnh cáo thẻ vàng lần một.

Vết sẹo và cả ngũ quan Nhậm Kiêu đều hơi hơi vặn vẹo, hắn hít sâu một hơi, ổn định lại tâm trạng: “Có biết là kẻ nào lừa bọn họ đi không? Có biết những giao nhân đó bị nhốt ở đâu không?”

Lão giao nhân vội bẩm: “Có một người bị Nhậm Mã ngăn lại trên đường rời đi, bấy giờ chúng tôi mới phát giác sự việc này, kiểm tra đối chiếu nhân số trong tộc mới biết là xảy ra chuyện lớn. Sau đó vặn hỏi cụ thể, phát hiện khí tức của Đông Hải Long cung ở trên tín vật mà đối phương để lại…….”

Thấy lão nói càng lúc càng nhỏ, Nhậm Kiêu cười lạnh hỏi: “Nói đi, sao không nói nữa? Ta thấy các ngươi tên nào tên nấy cao to cường tráng, trông đâu giống yếu ớt vô dụng đâu, sao còn phải chờ ta đến hả?”

“Bệ hạ, mặc dù chúng tôi có thể đối phó với đám long tử đó, nhưng Đông Hải long vương đâu phải kẻ chúng tôi có thể chống lại được!” Mắt lão giao nhân đỏ hoe, lại chuẩn bị rớt một hạt nước mắt trân châu nữa, Bì Thiệu Đệ liền hừ một tiếng, khiến bọn họ kinh sợ chẳng dám ho he gì nữa.

Bì Thiệu Đệ: “Chuyện của mình thì tự đi mà giải quyết!”

Bì Tu nhắm mắt lại, nghĩ thầm đáy biển đúng là chốn phúc địa, nói hai câu chẳng hề lắp bắp tí nào luôn. Nếu mà tẹo nữa chữa khỏi được chứng nói lắp của thằng nhỏ thì hắn sẽ trao cờ khen thưởng cho đám giao nhân Đông Hải này.

Các giao nhân quỳ mọp bất động trên đất, tiểu giao nhân đuôi đỏ giằng ra khỏi tay giao nhân bên cạnh mình, bơi tới trước mặt Nhậm Kiêu, nhăn mặt nói: “Con biết trước đây bọn họ không đúng, thế nhưng mà…….”

Chổi Nhỏ không muốn cãi nhau với nhóc cá béo, bèn nhanh tay nhét viên kẹo vào miệng nó: “Người lớn nói chuyện, con nít chớ xía vô.”

Tiểu giao nhân nhai kẹo xong định nói tiếp, song lại bị Nhậm Kiêu ấn đầu xuống.

Nhậm Kiêu liếc lão giao nhân còn đang quỳ dưới đất: “Lấy tín vật mà giao nhân kia nhận được ra đây và nói địa chỉ gặp mặt cho ta.”

Lão giao nhân sững sờ, toan dập đầu lạy Nhậm Kiêu một cái, song đã bị hắn vung tay định thân trước.

Nhậm Kiêu nặn nặn cái mặt bánh bao của tiểu giao nhân đuôi đỏ, hờ hững nói: “Không phải giúp các ngươi, mà là ta với thằng nhóc này có duyên, nể mặt nó, ta đành lo việc bao đồng một lần vậy.”


	71. Chapter 71

Dường như từ trong sâu xa đã có số mệnh sắp đặt, địa điểm gặp bọn đa cấp chính là quán ăn giang hồ lần trước.

Sau một hồi im lặng, Bì Tu hỏi: “Đông Hải long cung muốn nhiều giao châu như vậy để làm gì? Chơi bắn bi à?”

Nhậm Kiêu: “Ai mà biết lũ rồng kia nghĩ gì, chịch trời chịch đất chịch cây, biết đâu lại nghĩ quẩn muốn chơi đùa với vật vô cơ thì sao?”

Bì Tu: “Chắc không phải thế đâu, tuy Lão Chân Long có đời sống cá nhân thác loạn, năng lực mạnh đến nỗi đột phá cách ly sinh sản, thế nhưng thời nay long huyết đã nhạt đi nhiều lắm rồi, tuy vẫn thích làm loạn nhưng không đến nỗi ấy đâu.”

Nhậm Kiêu gẩy thuốc: “Ý anh là bọn chúng không chịch giao châu mà muốn chịch giao nhân hả?”

Bì Tu: ……?

Bì Tu: “Mày có thể dời suy nghĩ ra khỏi chữ “chịch” được không, ngẫm lại coi bọn chúng cần nhiều giao châu như vậy để làm gì.”

“Ây dà, tại dạo này em xem web Nhân Ngư Văn Học hơi nhiều ấy mà.” Nhậm Kiêu rít một hơi thuốc: “Giao châu ngoại trừ đẹp, mài thành bột để đắp mặt dưỡng da, còn có thể nối xương, ngoài ra thì chẳng có công dụng nào khác cả.”

Nói đoạn, hắn bỗng sững người: “Nếu là dùng để nối xương, nhiều giao châu như vậy, chắc xương trên người đã gãy nát thành vụn bánh quy rồi, có còn ghép lại nổi không vậy?”

Bì Tu thấy nhột, bèn lạnh lùng nguýt hắn: “Ngậm miệng.”

Nhậm Kiêu sực nhớ tới xương cốt của Văn Hi, thế là vội tắt đài: “Anh à, anh cứ coi như em vừa nói lung tung đi.”

Bì Tu ngắm nhìn bãi biển về đêm, sóng dập dềnh xô vào bờ cát, hắn rít một hơi thuốc, chậm rãi nói: “Đến lúc đó nhớ lấy cho anh một ít giao châu nhé.”

“Anh cần bao nhiêu?” Nhậm Kiêu hiểu ý ngay: “Anh muốn tái tạo cơ thể cho Văn Hi hả?”

Bì Tu: “Chứ sao, chẳng lẽ lại để em ấy bay tới bay lui suốt ngày như hồn ma à?”

“Xương cốt trong hũ đều vỡ nát cả ra rồi, chẳng thà anh trực tiếp dùng hồn thể luyện cho cậu ấy một thân thể chân thực hơn.” Nhớ tới xương cốt nát vụn trong cái hũ trắng kia, Nhậm Kiêu không khỏi thở dài: “Anh hãy nghĩ cho kỹ, thân thể luyện bằng hồn thể cũng đâu có khác gì đâu.”

Bì Tu gẩy tàn thuốc: “Vậy anh phải chờ tới ngày nào tháng nào? Vả lại, bao nhiêu lâu nay có được mấy con quỷ luyện ra thân thể chứ?”

Nhậm Kiêu ngạc nhiên: “Đừng bảo anh sốt ruột muốn làm cái gì nhé?”

Thấy mình nói hơi to, hắn vội hạ thấp giọng: “Hồn thể cũng được mà.”

Giọng Bì Tu đượm vẻ tang thương: “Hồn thể thì cũng tốt, nhưng sao có thể chân thực bằng thân thể ôm trong lòng chứ?”

Chủ yếu vẫn là tại nhóc con vừa thẹn thùng vừa nhát gan, miệng bảo công tử nhà giàu có gì mà chưa thấy qua, nhưng khi định đè ra hành sự thì lại sợ hãi trốn đi nhanh như một cơn gió, bỏ lại mình mình trên giường chẳng mần ăn được gì.

Nhậm Kiêu thấy hắn âu sầu não nề thì còn tưởng hồn thể của Văn Hi xảy ra vấn đề gì, vội nói: “Được được được, chờ xong vụ này, em sẽ cho anh toàn bộ số giao châu còn lại, chỉ sợ còn có âm mưu gì khác thôi.”

Bì Tu nhíu mày: “Có phải chú mày sợ rồng Đông Hải không? Mày không chơi nổi à?”

Vì để không mất mặt với bố vợ tương lai, Nhậm Kiêu không-thể-không-chơi-nổi bèn sử dụng Đuôi Cá Bạt Tai công mà mình lén lút luyện dưới biển cả ngày.

Trong ánh mắt sùng bái của các giao nhân, chiếc đuôi cá màu đen to lớn mạnh mẽ liên tiếp quật bay năm, sáu nhánh san hô, còn tiện thể hoàn thành luôn nhiệm vụ dọn dẹp đá đảng nguy hiểm dưới biển, sau đó tiêu sái đi lên bờ.

Chờ đến ngày hẹn của cá nheo tinh và Long nhị thái tử, nhóm Bì Tu bèn ngụy trang thành nhân viên quán cơm giang hồ, ngoại trừ Nhậm Kiêu giả dạng làm giao nhân ngu dại tới gia nhập tổ chức kinh doanh đa cấp, còn có cả Tào Thảo biến về nguyên hình đóng quân ở trong sân, ẩn mình giữa một bụi cây dừa, sắm vai máy bay trinh sát.

Tất cả đã chuẩn bị sẵn sàng, chỉ còn chờ Long nhị thái tử tới đây nữa thôi.

Qua một hồi lâu, chiếc xe Lincoln mang biển số của Đông Hải long cung đỗ ở cửa quán ăn, Tào Thảo giơ cao camera trong tay, truyền tin tức trực tiếp mới nhất từ tiền tuyến về cho chiến trường hậu phương.

Bì Tu nhìn màn hình hiện cảnh Long nhị thái tử được cẩn thận khiêng ra từ trong xe Lincoln ra, nói: “Con lươn này bị thương không lui trận, te tua ra thế này rồi mà vẫn không lỡ hẹn, quả là một kẻ mạnh mẽ.”

Văn Hi: “Tuy đúng là thế, nhưng anh cũng không cần khen gã ta đâu.”

Hầu Nhị chỉ vào góc màn hình: “Đằng sau chỗ này còn có một cái xe tải.”

Xe tải không dừng ở cửa mà đi thẳng đến cửa sau. Tào Thảo vội vàng nhắm ngay camera vào chiếc xe tải đang từ từ mở ra.

Chổi Nhỏ nín thở, chỉ vào nhóm người lần lượt nhảy xuống từ xe tải, nói: “Là, là giao nhân.”

Giao nhân xuống xe, cùng người canh giữ đi vào trong quán ăn, Bì Tu đếm thấy số lượng xấp xỉ với con số mà lão giao nhân hôm qua nói.

Cá nheo tinh lau trán đi vào nhà bếp, run rẩy nói với Bì Tu: “Chuẩn, chuẩn bị khai hỏa, Long nhị thái tử đã tới!”

Thì ra nấu nhiều đồ như vậy là để cho mấy giao nhân này ăn, Bì Tu nở nụ cười, thầm thở phào nhẹ nhõm, đứng dậy phát tin nhắn bắt đầu hành động cho Nhậm Kiêu.

Nhậm Kiêu trốn trong góc ngoặt quan sát cửa quán, quay đầu bảo với Nhậm Mã ở phía sau: “Ta đi vào đây, các ngươi ở ngoài canh chừng, không được để bất cứ kẻ nào trốn ra.”

Nhậm Mã đứng nghiêm: “Vâng thưa bệ hạ!”

Nhậm Kiêu nhìn cụ Quy khệnh khạng chống gậy, ngập ngừng nói: “Cụ à cụ tìm chỗ nào mát mà nghỉ đi kẻo lại đụng nọ đụng kia.”

Phân phó xong xuôi, Nhậm Kiêu bèn mở chiếc khăn trùm đầu của mình ra, mặc dù hắn đã biến ra gương mặt và vóc dáng khác, thế nhưng vết sẹo trên mặt thì không biến mất được, chỉ có thể dùng kem che khuyết điểm để che lại.

Tuy nhìn hơi kỳ cục mất tự nhiên, song ít nhất không ai có thể nhận ra ngay hắn chính là Nhậm Kiêu.

Lấy tín vật trong túi ra, Nhậm Kiêu bước nhanh về phía cửa, đưa tín vật cho tay vệ sĩ cá mè hoa Đông Hải đang chắn trước cửa, nói: “Là Đới Lão Tam bảo tôi tới.”

Đới Lão Tam là tâm phúc của nhị thái tử, vệ sĩ cá mè hoa cầm tín vật lên xem xét, xác nhận không có vấn đề gì, bấy giớ mới dẫn hắn vào trong.

“Thưa nhị thái tử, lại có một giao nhân nữa tới ạ.”

Long Nhị nghiêng đầu nhìn tay vệ sĩ, lấy làm khó hiểu: “Ngừng kéo thêm người rồi cơ mà?”

“Nhưng hắn ta có mang theo tín vật.” Đới Lão Tam cẩn thận hỏi: “Lần trước chẳng phải mới bị giữ mất một nhóm giao nhân sao ạ? Bây giờ đúng lúc đang thiếu nhân thủ, hay ngài cứ gặp một lần xem sao.”

Để thể hiện văn hóa xí nghiệp hài hòa đầm ấm, khiến giao nhân mắc câu cảm thấy mình gần gũi với chủ tịch, lần nào Long Nhị cũng đích thân gặp gỡ giao nhân để tiến hành tuyên truyền tẩy não.

Sau một hồi suy nghĩ, gã bèn bảo Đới Tam mang người vào.

Nhậm Kiêu đi vào phòng, nhìn thấy Long Nhị ngồi trên xe lăn, hắn thoáng ngạc nhiên song nhanh chóng khôi phục vẻ mặt ban đầu, chủ động lên tiếng: “Tôi nghe bảo là đi theo các anh thì có thể kiếm được nhiều tiền, cho nên tôi tới đây.”

Đới Tam quan sát đánh giá hắn: “Sao cậu đến trễ thế, thời hạn tuyển dụng của chúng tôi đã qua rồi.”

“Ẩu đả đánh nhau một trận với người ta, phải nằm liệt giường mất một thời gian.” Nhậm Kiêu chỉ vào mặt mình: “Sẹo do đánh nhau vẫn chưa mờ đi đây.”

Long Nhị mỉm cười nói: “Không sao, chỉ cần cậu có năng lực, chúng tôi lúc nào cũng sẵn sàng chào đón những nhân tài giỏi giang.”

“Ăn được ngủ được đánh đấm được có tính là có năng lực không?” Nhậm Kiêu nở nụ cười chân chất: “Đuôi của tôi có thể quật một phát bay hai con cá, mỗi bữa ăn hết một thùng cơm, ngủ một giấc hết ba ngày.”

Đới Tam: ……

Long Nhị miễn cưỡng gật đầu: “Đó cũng là một loại năng lực đặc biệt đấy ha ha.”

Gã vừa cười vừa nguýt Đới Tam, mịa bà ngươi tìm được cái thằng thiểu năng gì thế này?

Nhậm Kiêu tự hào gật đầu: “Mẹ tôi cũng nói thế, bà ấy bảo lũ người ngoài kia toàn nói sai hết, bọn họ mắt mù chẳng biết nhìn ra cái hay cái tốt của tôi, nghe ông chủ nói vậy là xem như tôi gặp được Bá Nhạc rồi.” _(Bá Nhạc là một người nổi tiếng sành về ngựa, thường dùng để ví người giỏi phát hiện và sử dụng nhân tài.)_

Long Nhị: …….

Long Nhị: Tôi cảm thấy có lẽ mẹ cậu sai rồi đó.

Gã vừa lơ là thì đột nhiên bị Nhậm Kiêu túm tay lắc lắc thiệt mạnh: “Tôi ở nhà suốt bao nhiêu năm, cuối cùng cũng gặp được người có con mắt tinh đời!”

Đới Tam cuống quýt giải cứu ông chủ đang bị lắc đến rung cả xe lăn khỏi tay Nhậm Kiêu: “Anh bạn à cậu chớ kích động! Ông chủ mới bị thương vẫn còn chưa khỏe đâu.”

Nhậm Kiêu bừng tỉnh đại ngộ: “Thảo nào ông chủ lại ngồi xe lăn, hóa ra là bị thương, tôi lại tưởng ngài vốn là người tàn tật chứ! Còn đang nghĩ bụng sao ông chủ còn trẻ thế mà đã trúng gió rồi.”

Long Nhị nghẹn câu “Cái mả cha nhà mầy” ở trong họng, hít thở bình tĩnh mấy hơi rồi mới hỏi tiếp: “Nghe có vẻ tình cảm của hai mẹ con cậu rất tốt nhỉ, lần này cậu ra ngoài là muốn kiếm tiền biếu mẹ sao?”

“Không phải.” Nhậm Kiêu trả lời dứt khoát, đoạn xoa mặt mình cười ngây ngô: “Tôi muốn kiếm tiền đi sửa mặt, sau đó debut làm ngôi sao, rồi tìm cho mình một bà xã xinh đẹp.”

Long Nhị: “Cậu nghĩ vậy là tốt lắm.”

“Tất nhiên rồi, nếu chỉ nghĩ thôi mà cũng không nghĩ cho tốt thì còn làm ăn gì nữa?” Nhậm Kiêu hỏi với vẻ mặt mong đợi: “Ông chủ, chỗ của ngài là làm về cái gì vậy? Đãi ngộ ra làm sao?”

Thấy ông chủ đã giận tím cả mặt, Đới Tam vội vàng giải thích: “Chỗ chúng tôi chủ yếu là sản xuất giao châu, cậu chỉ cần nhỏ mấy giọt nước mắt thôi, chúng tôi sẽ tính tiền theo số lượng, một viên giao châu hai ngàn tệ, cuối tháng trả một thể.”

Nhậm Kiêu hớn ha hớn hở: “Vậy là tiền sửa mặt của tôi sắp gom đủ rồi!”

Đang nói chuyện nửa chừng thì cửa phòng đột nhiên mở ra, cá nheo tinh hói đầu đi đằng trước: “Bẩm nhị thái tử, thức ăn của ngài tới rồi đây ạ.”

Nhậm Kiêu thấy ngay Bì Tu đã thay đổi gương mặt đang dẫn theo Hầu Đại, Nhị, Tam bưng đồ ăn lên, cái nồi đá nặng trình trịch trong tay vừa nhìn đã biết là món ngon khai vị.

“Đây là cái gì?” Long Nhị thắc mắc.

Cá nheo tinh cúi đầu khom lưng: “Anh Đới Tam dặn chúng tôi là hôm nay có khách quý tới, cho nên tôi đặc biệt chuẩn bị món thạch oa thái đó ạ.”

_(Món đó đây bà con.)_

Nhậm Kiêu vừa nghe là tự giác tìm chỗ ngồi, xoa xoa tay nói: “Ôi ông chủ à sao ngài khách sáo quá, còn chuẩn bị sẵn cơm nước cho tôi nữa chứ, ngài yên tâm, tôi nhất định sẽ công tác thật tốt để không phụ sự kỳ vọng của ngài.”

Bì Tu lạnh lùng nhìn Đới Tam đè cái tay toan gắp rau của Nhậm Kiêu lại, ánh mắt hắn dừng lại một giây trên gương mặt không tình nguyện của Nhậm Kiêu, nghĩ bụng cái thằng khốn Nhậm Kiêu này đúng là diễn sâu thật.

Long Nhị gắng gượng mỉm cười, bảo Nhậm Kiêu dừng đũa đi theo Đới Tam đến phòng bao ở bên cạnh, Nhậm Kiêu xua tay từ chối: “Không sao, tôi ăn cùng các tộc nhân của mình là được rồi.”

Đới Tam nghe vậy liền gật đầu ngay tắp lự, vội vàng dẫn Nhậm Kiêu đi tới đại sảnh, tìm cho hắn một chỗ ngồi trong đám giao nhân.

Nhậm Kiêu ngồi xuống, quan sát chung quanh một lượt, phát hiện mắt những giao nhân này đều hơi sưng, tâm trạng ai nấy rầu rĩ chán chường, lửa giận của hắn liền bốc lên, muốn xông tới thắt cho Long Nhị một cái nút Trung Quốc.

_(Nút Trung Quốc thì nhiều loại lắm, mà loại này phổ biến nè.)_

Hắn nghẹn cục tức trong bụng, nhỏ giọng hỏi giao nhân ngồi gần mình nhất: “Người anh em, cậu làm sao thế?”

Giao nhân nọ đờ người, quay sang nhìn hắn bằng ánh mắt sâu kín, chỉ thốt ra hai chữ: “Từng yêu. **[1]** “

Nhậm Kiêu: …….

**********

**★** **Chú thích:**

[1] **Từng yêu** : là câu thoại nổi tiếng nhất trong phim ngắn “2012 của Lý Lôi”. Về sau trở thành cụm từ phổ biến trên mạng, ý chỉ câu nói cuối cùng trước khi chia tay.

Ở cuối phim, Lý Lôi nhắn tin hỏi Hàn Mai Mai: “Trước khi đi, anh có thể hỏi em một câu cuối cùng không?” Còn chưa kịp nhắn hỏi tiếp là “Em có từng yêu anh không?” thì bên kia đã trả lời “Từng yêu.”

Về sau có nhiều phiên bản hơn cho câu hỏi kinh điển này, chẳng hạn như: Đề này không biết làm, Không hẹn gặp lại, Cứu mẹ anh, Không hối hận….. blah blah. Nói chung người hỏi chưa nói thì người nghe đã đáp trước luôn vì biết định hỏi cái gì rồi.


	72. Chapter 72

Nhậm Kiêu nhìn trên nhìn dưới nhìn trái nhìn phải, sau khi xác nhận mình không hề có một cuộc tình quá khứ với vị huynh đệ này, hắn bèn lên tiếng: “Này người anh em, cơm có thể ăn bậy nhưng lời thì không thể nói bậy nha, bố vợ của tôi còn đang ở đây, cậu đừng có hại tôi.”

“Cậu đừng để ý tới cậu ta, tối qua cậu ta xem phim nên đến giờ vẫn chưa ổn định cảm xúc đó mà.” Một giao nhân tóc đỏ bên cạnh nhét bánh bao vào miệng, vừa ăn nhồm nhoàm vừa nói: “Cậu mới tới hả? Cậu nên ăn nhiều chút đi kẻo tí nữa không có sức mà khóc đâu.”

Nhậm Kiêu nhìn anh ta ăn như hùm như sói, lòng càng thêm khó chịu, mà đang định mở lời thì chợt nghe giao nhân âu sầu bên cạnh chậm rãi hát: “Tình yêu càng khó khăn, hồi ức càng ấm áp.” _(Bài “Làm sao hát tình ca” của Lưu Tích Quân.)_

“Đừng khóc nữa, chỉ là một bộ phim tình yêu thôi mà, xem xong là xong việc.” Giao nhân tóc đỏ nhét bánh bao vào miệng cậu trai buồn bã, thấy Nhậm Kiêu nhìn mình chằm chằm, anh ta nhíu mày hỏi: “Sao cậu nhìn tôi chằm chằm làm gì, ăn đi chứ!”

Nhậm Kiêu cầm lấy một cái bánh bao, hắn cắn một miếng rồi nhẹ nhàng hỏi: “Các anh ngày nào cũng khóc à? Nếu không khóc nổi thì phải làm sao?”

“Sao có chuyện không khóc nổi chứ.” Giao nhân tóc đỏ nuốt bánh bao, nói: “Từ sáng đến tối chiếu hết phim này đến phim khác, tính cách giao nhân vô cùng nhạy cảm, muốn không khóc cũng không được.”

Vừa nghe đến chữ phim, toàn thân Nhậm Kiêu liền cứng đờ căng thẳng, suy nghĩ như ngồi tên lửa bay tới tinh cầu màu vàng, não bổ ra rất nhiều hình ảnh không nên xuất hiện.

Hắn run giọng hỏi: “Là… Là phim gì?”

Tóc đỏ vùi đầu chuyên tâm ăn cơm: “Cái gì mà Cút ngay U Quân, Mẹ Ơi Yêu Con Lần Nữa, còn có…….”

“Chờ chút.” Nhậm Kiêu sững sờ, hắn nhai bánh bao, nói: “Anh để tôi bình tĩnh cái đã.”

Tại sao lại là xem phim? Không phải là nghiêm hình tra tấn, giai cấp tư sản áp bức dân chúng lao khổ, cây cải chíp nhỏ mọc trên đất vàng, mới hai ba tuổi đã lệ tràn mi sao?

Hắn đang đắm chìm trong sự im lặng khi nội tâm sụp đổ thì nghe thấy giao nhân tóc đỏ húp canh cảm thán: “Hầy, ăn cơm kiểu này vẫn ngon hơn, ngày nào cũng ăn KFC McDonald BurgerKing, tôi sắp ói cả ra rồi.”

Nhậm Kiêu: ???

Á đù mỗi ngày ăn junkfood? Ngay cả Bì Tụ Bảo cũng chả có cái đãi ngộ ấy.

Một con cá vừa cảm thán như vậy xong, đám cá khác trên bàn cũng nhao nhao phụ họa, ngay cả cậu chàng u sầu cũng thở ngắn thở dài: “Bọn họ bảo tuần này có mì Ý và pizza, tôi vẫn thấy ăn mì sợi ngon hơn.”

Tim Nhậm Kiêu đã ngừng đập, mặt không cảm xúc tâm như nước lặng, niệm thầm Nam Mô A Di Đà Phật, hắn tới đây cứu cá, có lẽ là một sai lầm tốt đẹp.

“Cơ mà lương tháng trước vẫn dùng dằng mãi chưa phát, chẳng biết bọn họ có ý gì nữa, cũng không cho chúng ta ra ngoài, đuôi ông đây đã bức bối đến độ sắp mọc mạng nhện rồi.”

Có một giao nhân càu nhàu câu ấy, Nhậm Kiêu lập tức bắt được trọng điểm ——

Không phát lương.

Đôi mắt sáng rực của hắn nhắm ngay vào giao nhân đang gặm đùi gà kia, giơ tay đè vai cậu ta: “Người anh em, hãy dừng miệng đã.”

Giao nhân nọ liếc hắn, thấy mặt mũi hắn thô kệch bặm trợn, cậu ta hoảng hốt nói: “Đại ca à, trên bàn có cả đống đùi kìa, anh đâu cần ưng cái đùi của tôi.”

Nhậm Kiêu: “Không phải ưng cái đùi, tôi……”

Giao nhân nọ hết hồn: “Anh ưng tôi cũng không có được đâu nha!”

Nhậm Kiêu: ……

Mấy năm qua, giao nhân quả nhiêu chỉ tiến hóa cái đuôi chứ éo tiến hóa cái đầu, đứa nào đứa nấy đều ngốc bạch ngọt giỏi nằm mơ như nhau.

“Tôi mới tới nên có chuyện muốn hỏi cậu ấy mà, cậu vừa nói là không phát lương, tức là một đồng cũng không phát hả?” Nhậm Kiêu thì thầm: “Không phải họ bảo một viên giao châu trả 2000 tệ sao? Mọi người ngay cả một đồng cũng chưa thấy được à?”

“2000 tệ á? Không phát 3000 sao?”

“3000 gì cơ không phải 1500 à?”

Nhóm giao nhân ngạc nhiên, không sầu thương nữa mà lập tức túm cổ tay Nhậm Kiêu hỏi: “Có phải anh có họ hàng gì với ông chủ không? Dựa vào đâu mà anh được trả 2000 tệ một viên?”

Nhậm Kiêu: “Không phải, tôi……”

Hắn còn chưa giải thích xong thì một người nóng tính trong đó đã đấm cho giao nhân 3000 tệ một viên một phát: “Mày kéo tao mà đây mà mắc cái éo gì một viên châu của mày hơn của tao những 1000? Mày làm cò mồi ăn tiền trung gian đúng không hả thằng đỉ chó?”

Nhậm Kiêu: ……..

Giao nhân vốn chẳng phải chúng tộc hòa bình gì cho cam, có cú đấm này mở màn, cả đám bắt đầu lao vào cấu xé nhau. Nhậm Kiêu bị kẹp ở giữa, mỗi tay đè một người, thốt lên một câu rất chi là vô dụng: “Đừng đánh nữa, mọi người đừng đánh nhau nữa!”

Ông đây còn chưa dẫn rắn ra khỏi hang mà, lũ ngu tụi bây đừng có đánh nhau nữa! Van bây đó!

Vệ sĩ long cung chú ý tới bên này, nhíu mày quát lớn: “Các người đang làm cái gì thế hả?”

Đại sảnh bỗng chốc lặng thinh, Nhậm Kiêu nghiêng đầu trông thấy Bì Tu sắc mặt âm trầm, tim hắn nảy thịch một cái, nghĩ thầm bỏ bu rồi, người mà em chờ đợi còn cách em bao xa nữa? _(Lời bài hát “Gặp gỡ” của Tôn Yến Tư.)_

Song trời không tuyệt đường cá, cửa quán ăn lại lần nữa hé mở, có kẻ cho dù khoác lên mình chiếc gi lê thì mọi người vẫn có thể nhận ra.

Phì Di mặc áo gi lê vàng, đầu đội mũ che nắng tiến vào, Bì Tu tập trung nhìn, nhủ bụng đúng là Trái Đất tròn, sao việc xấu gì cũng thấy có mặt ngươi vậy hả?

Vừa thấy Phì Di đến, Đới Lão Tam liền đẩy Long nhị thái tử ra nghênh đón.

Long nhị thái tử nở nụ cười với Phì Di, cung kính hỏi: “Phì tiên sinh, cao tổ dạo này có khỏe không ạ?”

Bì Tu ngẩn người, sực hiểu ra là xét theo vai vế thì Lão Chân Long đẻ chín đứa con trai, quả thật là lão tổ tông của Long tộc hiện tại, chính là cái loại lão tổ tông mà năm mới được từng đứa từng đứa dập đầu lạy rồi nhận lì xì đó.

Phì Di chẳng khác nào Thượng Phương bảo kiếm của Nhai Tí, chỉ cần gã đến thì cũng xem như Nhai Ti có mặt, Bì Tu liếc nhìn đám thuộc hạ đi theo sau Phì Di, đưa mắt ra hiệu với Nhậm Kiêu, ý bảo hiện tại có thể thu lưới được rồi.

Nhậm Kiêu buông lỏng tay, hai con cá bên cạnh lập tức lao vào đánh đấm túi bụi, ngay cả bàn ăn cũng bị xô lăn lóc, bát đĩa đổ loảng xoảng đầy đất.

Vệ sĩ vội vàng tiến lên kéo hai người nọ ra, thấy tay không đánh tới nơi được nữa, hai tên này liền đuổi sang dùng đuôi vả đối phương.

Hai cái đuôi quật nhau bôm bốp, cả vảy lẫn máu bắn ra tung tóe.

Nhậm Kiêu nhịn hết nổi, tiến lên mỗi tay nắm một cái đuôi, nói: “Đừng đánh nữa! Đánh nữa là trọc đấy!”

Một trong hai người nọ chửi ầm lên: “Anh buông tôi ra! Hôm nay tôi phải đánh chết mẹ cái thằng gian thương ăn tiền bẩn này! Tao ăn hamburger khóc ra giao châu, dốc hết tâm huyết mới tạo ra một viên giao châu giá 2000, dựa vào đâu mà mày được 3000?”

Một giọt nước nhỏ vào lòng chảo, toàn bộ giao nhân trong đại sảnh đều bùng nổ, giao nhân 2000 một viên kia không phải nhiều nhất mà cũng chẳng phải ít nhất, còn có giao nhân kiếm ít tiền trên mỗi viên giao châu hơn.

Đại sảnh ồn ào náo loạn, Phì Di hết hồn lùi về sau một bước, quay đầu trừng Đới Lão Tam: “Chuyện gì thế này?”

Đới Lão Tam cũng bối rối, Long nhị thì phản ứng rất nhanh, gã nói: “Chút mâu thuẫn nhỏ thôi ấy mà, thức ăn đã bưng lên rồi, đồ cũng đã chuẩn bị xong, ngài mau vào đi ạ.”

Thấy Nhậm Kiêu đi ra, Nhậm Kiêu thừa nước đục thả câu: “Ông chủ! Đã một tháng rồi đấy! Bao giờ mới phát lương vậy!”

Vừa nhắc tới lương là tất cả giao nhân đều im lặng một thoáng, sau đó đồng loạt quay đầu nhìn chòng chọc Long Nhị: “Đúng đúng! Lương đâu rồi!”

Phì Di nhìn bóng lưng cao lớn đứng ở chính giữa, tim nảy thịch một cái, thấy hắn chậm rãi xoay người lại, gương mặt kia tuy xa lạ nhưng lại thấp thoáng vết sẹo mờ mờ, hồi chuông cảnh báo trong lòng Phì Di lập tức gióng vang.

Gã nuốt nước miếng: “Hôm, hôm nay có chút việc, giao hàng để hôm sau đi.”

Thấy gã muốn đi, Đới Lão Tam cuống cuồng túm chặt lấy tay gã: “Phì tiền sinh ngài không thể đi được, vốn dĩ tháng trước đã giao hàng rồi nhưng lại bị hoãn vì tên Lý Tịnh kia, tháng này thì bị hoãn vì ngài không ở thành phố, hoãn thêm nữa thì sẽ không nuôi nổi lũ cá này đâu ạ!”

Phì Di giằng tay ra: “Đừng có than thở với tôi, chính các người ngu xuẩn bị Lý Tịnh phát hiện thì mắc mớ gì đến tôi! Hơn nữa ai bảo các người mỗi ngày cho bọn chúng ăn đồ dầu mỡ hả?”

Long Nhị giải thích: “Ăn đồ dầu mỡ thì giao châu sản sinh ra mới càng sáng hơn ạ! Vả lại cũng chỉ có mấy cửa hàng đồ ăn nhanh mới ship đồ tới đây thôi, chỗ khác người ta không ship! Phì tiên sinh, mỗi tháng tính tiền một lần, ngài định thất hứa hả?”

Phì Di giận dữ rống lên: “Thất hứa éo gì! Tôi chỉ nói là hôm nay muốn……”

Gã vừa ngẩng đầu thì đột nhiên đối diện với đôi mắt u tối của Bì Tu, tuy cũng là một gương mặt xa lạ, song liên hệ với gương mặt mang sẹo vừa nãy, ngàn vạn lời nói liền hội tụ thành một câu ——

Giặc đến, chạy mau!

Mặt Phì Di tái mét, gã giơ tay run rẩy la to: “Long Nhị! Uổng công Nhai Tí đại nhân coi trọng ngươi như thế! Thế mà ngươi lại phản bội ngài ấy!

Long Nhị: ???

Long Nhị: “Bản thái tử vì ngài ấy mà bị thắt nút tống vào bệnh viện đấy! Sao ông dám ngậm máu phun người như thế?”

Giờ đầu Phì Di chỉ nghĩ cách làm sao chạy trốn, hắn chỉ vào Bì Tu: “Ngươi dẫn Tỳ Hưu vào tận trong nhà mà còn dám nói mình không phản bội đại nhân à?”

Long Nhị quay phắt đầu lại, nhìn chằm chằm Bì Tu hiện đã khôi phục gương mặt vốn có, suýt thì nghẹn hơi tắc thở, mặc dù gã ngồi trên xe lăn song cũng không thể nào ngăn được nỗi kích động muốn quỳ xuống nhận lỗi.

Ông kẹ Bì Tu, hình mẫu mà bao nhiêu phụ huynh năm xưa dùng để giáo dục con cái!

Câu nói “Con mà không nghe lời thì đưa con đến chỗ Tỳ Hưu làm việc” đã ăn sâu vào đời sống của muôn vàn hộ gia đình, nào có ai mà không lớn lên cùng câu chuyện ông kẹ Tỳ Hưu?

Bóng ma tuổi thơ đang ở ngay trước mắt, Long Nhị thái tử gắng gượng hô: “Mau hộ tống Phì tiên sinh rời đi!”

Bởi vì lần này là chấp pháp không có chứng cứ, nếu gây động tĩnh quá lớn thì rất phiền phức, cho nên Bì Tu không thể trực tiếp thả uy thế yêu lực ra được, bằng không nhỡ bị sở giám sát tra ra thì rách việc lắm.

Vệ sĩ tới che chở cho Phì Di rời đi, Nhậm Kiêu thấy thế bèn gân giọng hô hoán: “Bắt lấy tên kia! Gã kia là sếp sòng đấy! Để gã chuồn mất là không có lương đâu!”

Nhóm giao nhân lập tức dừng đấu đá nội bộ, mặt mũi tên nào tên nấy hung hăng dữ tợn, ùa tới nhào lên người đám vệ sĩ.

Giao nhân xinh đẹp thiện lương đấm nhau nhưng không quên giải thích: “Anh bạn à chớ trách chúng tôi, ai cũng phải kiếm cơm cả mà, chặn đường tài lộ của người khác cũng chẳng khác nào giết người cướp của, anh bạn bớt giãy dụa thì cũng bớt ăn đòn đấy!”

Bì Tu đuổi theo Phì Di ra ngoài, nửa người Đới Lão Tam hóa về nguyên hình, thân thể cá hố dài mấy mét quấn lấy người Bì Tu, chóp đuôi luồn cả vào trong cổ áo hắn.

Đới Lão Tam: “Xin Bì lão tổ đại nhân đại lượng, kiếm tiền là do chúng tôi bất đắc dĩ…..”

“Bất đắc dĩ cái éo gì?” Nhìn thấy đuôi con cá kia quấn chặt người Bì Tu, lòng Văn Hi sôi trào như lửa đốt, lại còn da kề da thịt kề thịt, trên Trái Đất có đôi chúng mình, em và chàng tâm liền tâm, y bèn vớ lấy cái ấm nước nhắm ngay hồng tâm, đập vẹo cả cái mũi giả mà Đới Lão Tam mới đi làm.

Dám chạm vào người đàn ông của ta à? Cút ngay cho gia!

Bì Tu nhân cơ hội né đi, đuổi theo ra ngoài cửa, Long Nhị thái tử vỗ lên xe lăn một cái, một tiếng rồng gầm phát ra từ trong cơ thể gã, long thân pháp tướng lơ lửng xuất hiện trên không trung.

Mà ngầu chưa được hai giây thì chợt nghe một tiếng vang dữ dội, một cái nồi đá từ trên trời giáng xuống, nện vào chân Long nhị thái tử.

Cừu Phục cầm hai cái nồi, nhìn chằm chằm Long Nhị nhắc nhở: “Chớ có lộn xộn, một nồi của ông mà phang xuống thì mày chết chắc con ạ!”


	73. Chapter 73

Phì Di đẩy cửa lao ra ngoài, núp dưới đám đàn em cun cút chạy đi như chú chim nhỏ. Gã đoán lão yêu quái họ Bì có bố trí mai phục trên đường nên quay đầu rẽ vào lối nhỏ trong góc.

Nhậm Mã thấy bọn chúng chạy về phía cụ Quy thì vội la to: “Đứng lại!”

Ông cụ sống qua được năm nay là có thể phá kỷ lục Guinness về yêu quái sống thọ rồi! Tuyệt đối không thể xảy ra vấn đề gì được!

Phì Di nghe tiếng rống thì càng chạy nhanh tợn, vào lúc như thế này thì chỉ có loại não teo mới dừng lại, Phì Di gã có IQ 250, không thể vì một câu dừng lại mà dừng thật được! _(250 tiếng lóng chỉ đồ ngốc.)_

Cụ Quy ngồi dưới tàng cây lớn, đang tông mai vào thân cây để luyện khí công, trông thấy một đám đông nghìn ngịt lao tới, cụ không lùi mà tiến tới, chống gậy đứng ngay giữa đường.

Đám thuộc hạ thấy tự dưng có một ông lão đứng chắn đường thì vội hét lên: “Cụ ơi cụ tránh ra đi! Bây giờ ăn vạ thì cũng chẳng có tiền cho cụ đâu!”

Nhậm Mã và Bì Tu đuổi theo phía sau cũng hoảng hốt, Nhậm Mã vừa gọi cụ Quy vừa gia tăng tốc độ.

Bì Tu nhìn dáng vẻ lao ngựa tung vó mịt mù bụi của anh ta, nghĩ thầm con rùa này là giống gì mà được muôn người sủng ái thế này, tẹo nữa phải bảo Văn Hi vứt tiền xu lên mai rùa để hưởng sái phúc khí mới được.

Cụ Quy hiên ngang chặn giữa đường, khí tụ đan điền, tay ra Bài Vân chưởng, chân lê bước vòng tròn, bày ra đầy đủ các tư thế.

_(Bài Vân chưởng: chưởng pháp mà Bộ Kinh Vân trong “Phong Vân” dùng.)_

Nhậm Mã nhìn động tác múa máy kia, cuống cuồng thét lớn: “Cụ ơi cụ đừng bày thế nữa! Cái khí công đó của cụ là bọn con lừa cụ tập thể dục thôi! Không phải thần công gì đâu!”

Phì Di nghe thấy đây chỉ là trò mèo thì lập tức thở phào nhẹ nhõm. Gã ngẩng đầu la lên: “Dàn trận mũi tên! Xung phong!”

Lão Quy tuy không đáng sợ, thế nhưng mai rùa của lão Quy thì lại khá đáng gờm, hội tụ tinh hoa nhật nguyệt suốt mười ngàn năm, không thể coi thường được.

Đám thuộc hạ thay đổi đội hình trong nháy mắt, bọc lấy Phì Di vào giữa, tên da dày thịt béo nhất thì đi ở trước nhất, lập thành đội hình hình tam giác, mũi nhọn chĩa về phía lão Quy.

Nhậm Mã cuống đến đỏ cả mắt, Bì Tu nhấn vai anh chàng rồi nhảy lên, ngay lúc hắn chuẩn bị dùng yêu lực áp chế thì bỗng nhiên sững lại giữa không trung.

Lão Quy bắt đầu xoay tròn, ông cụ nhắm hai mắt lại, không nhìn tới đám thuộc hạ mà hoàn toàn chìm đắm vào trong giai điệu của bản thân.

Phì Di nghiến răng, nghĩ bụng lão già này chỉ đang phô trương thanh thế, liền hét lớn: “Một con rùa mà thôi! Có phải chúng ta chưa từng ăn ba ba đâu, sợ éo gì lão rùa già này?”

Tuy thế nhưng đây là một lão rùa già vạn năm tuổi, tuổi tác của ông cụ đã định sẵn rằng cụ không phải một lão rùa già đơn giản!

Tốc độ xoay tròn của cụ Quy càng lúc càng nhanh, đột nhiên tay chân cụ co rụt vào, phóng thích kỹ năng thiên phú rụt người vào mai của họ nhà rùa! Ở nơi đó không còn một vũ công lão Quy nữa mà là cái mai rùa đang xoay tròn siêu tốc.

Đây có lẽ chính là khí công Quy phái.

Bì Tu nhìn đám thuộc hạ kia bị cụ Quy hất văng lên trời như chai bowling, cầm lòng không đặng phải vỗ tay khen ngợi: “STRIKE!”

Các giao nhân dừng bước ngắm cảnh tượng hoa bay lả tả trước mắt, nhìn bộ dáng nằm ngất ngưởng la liệt của đám đàn em Phì Di mà nuốt nước miếng cái ực.

Cụ Quy chui ra khỏi mai rùa, đi một đường thái cực rồi thu thế, bình thản thở ra một hơi.

Sự thực chứng minh cụ đúng là cụ, huống chi còn là một cụ rùa, đó chính là cụ của cụ.

Nhậm Mã chợt nhớ ra hồi trước ông cụ tập thể dục buổi sáng là không tông nham thạch mà tông cây ở đáy biển, sau khi cụ tông chết mấy cái cây thì mọi người mới chuyển một tảng nham thạch tới cho cụ luyện mai.

Anh chàng vội đi tới kéo ông cụ, hỏi: “Cụ không sao chứ ạ?”

Cụ Quy xua tay, cười híp mắt bảo: “Không sao, vận động chút thôi, vận động chút thôi ấy mà.”

Các giao nhân khống chế Phì Di và đám thuộc hạ, Bì Tu đứng trước mặt Phì Di, ngoài cười nhưng trong không cười: “Lâu rồi không gặp, đại nhân nhà các ngươi dạo này có khỏe không?”

Phì Di sợ đến nỗi run như cầy sấy, răng va vào nhau lập cập chẳng rặn nổi chữ nào, chỉ hót được hai tiếng chiêm chiếp.

Bì Tu vươn tay điểm lên trán gã phòng ngừa trường hợp gã còn giấu pháp bảo trong người rồi chạy loạn, sau đó hắn thu tay, lạnh lùng nói: “Bây giờ ngươi có thời gian suy nghĩ xem lát nữa nên nói cái gì, nếu ta mà biết ngươi có che giấu điều gì, con trai ta vẫn chưa uống thuốc tẩy giun đâu……”

Hắn còn chưa dứt lời, phía sau đột nhiên vang lên tiếng nổ.

Bì Tu quay đầu nhìn, nóc quán ăn thủng một lỗ to, một tia sáng vàng vọt ra từ cái lỗ đó, chỉ giây lát đã chẳng thấy bóng dáng đâu nữa.

Lão yêu quái trở vào trong quán, cái nồi đá của Cừu Phục bị nổ thủng một lỗ, mớ tóc đen trên đầu cũng trụi mất một mảng, quần bò cũng bị đuôi đâm xuyên ra lỗ, chín cái đuôi lắc lư vung vẩy giữa không trung.

Yêu văn Thao Thiết trên mặt Văn Hi vẫn chưa biết mất, Bì Tu ôm chầm y vào lòng, mơn trớn mặt và lưng y, hỏi: “Không sao chứ?”

“Không có chuyện gì, có điều để cho tên Long nhị thái tử và Đới Lão Tam chạy mất rồi.” Văn Hi vỗ vỗ lưng hắn: “Vừa rồi tên cá hố tinh kia định đánh em, em đá cho thằng chả một phát, yên văn liền tự hiện ra.”

Bì Tu nâng mặt y lên ngắm nghía, thấy yên văn đang dần dần rút đi, liền thở phào nói: “Không sao, đá thì đá thôi, chân em có đau không?”

Cừu Phục xoa xoa đuôi mình hỏi: “Anh Bì, nồi của em còn bị nổ đây mà sao anh chẳng hỏi xem tay em có đau hay không?”

Bì Tu nhìn cậu chàng: “Tay đau thì tự xoa đi, nói cho anh thì hết đau được hả?”

Hồ ly tinh nghẹn họng không biết nói gì, đám Hầu Nhị tươm tướp sáp lại cợt nhả: “Anh Cừu, có đau tay không, có hoảng không, có cần bọn em thoa dầu xoa bóp cho anh không, không đắt đâu, năm mươi ngàn bao cả năm.”

Hai cái cành ngoài cửa rung rung, Tào Thảo trói hai con cá chình điện tinh Đông Hải nhân lúc loạn chạy trốn xuống đất: “Hai đứa này định chuồn từ đằng sau, bị tôi bắt được.”

Cá chình tinh chọc chọc gã hai phát, ây da, sảng khoái phết.

Tào Thảo khẽ hắng giọng, đẩy hai tên cá chình điện bị trói gô trên đất về phía Bì Tu: “Coi như lễ gia nhập của tôi.”

Tào Thảo được tiếp nhận sự cải tạo của chủ nghĩa xã hội, nay đã thoát khỏi chủ nghĩa độc hại của Thao Thiết, muốn bước lên con đường xán lạn dẫn tới cuộc sống tầng lớp trung lưu, hiện tại chính là cơ hội bỏ tà theo chính, thay đổi minh chủ.

Bì Tu nở nụ cười, gật đầu với Tô An đang kéo một tên vào trong.

Bàn tính tinh vỗ vai Tào Thảo: “Được rồi huynh đệ, lúc về tôi sẽ ghi tên cậu vào khoản lương tháng này, muốn chuyển khoản ngân hàng, Alipay hay là Wechat?”

Tào Thảo nghe cuối cùng cũng có tiền lương thì mừng rớt nước mắt, nắm tay Tô An lắc lắc: “Xin đồng chí yên tâm, tôi nhất định sẽ nỗ lực làm việc nâng cao bản thân, thi đua giành vị trí nhân viên xuất sắc của quán cơm!”

“Ầy ầy ầy, gì mà hớn hở thế?” Na Tra ngậm thuốc lá đi từ ngoài vào, “Thằng nhãi rồng chạy mất rồi, còn không đuổi theo à?”

Nhậm Kiêu dùng nước tẩy trang lau sạch lớp hóa trang trên mặt mình, thong dong nói: “Giờ tôi đi ngay đây.”

“Là đức vua……”

“Trời ơi, sao ngài ấy lại xấu……”

Chữ xấu còn chưa nói xong, Bì Thiệu Đệ đã hóa tay thành chổi, đánh văng giao nhân nọ.

Bì Tu ngỡ ngàng, nhủ thầm con giai mình có lực tay khỏe phết.

Bì Tụ Bảo chỉ vào mũi giao nhân nọ, nói: “Nói thêm một, một chữ nữa, là tôi quất ông đó.”

Nhậm Kiêu bật cười kéo nó lên: “Được rồi, miệng mọc trên người người ta, với cả cũng có phải nói sai đâu.”

Chổi Nhỏ: “Thật ra vẫn, vẫn đẹp mà.”

Văn Hi đẩy đẩy Bì Tu: “Anh cũng đi cùng Nhậm Kiêu à?”

Bì Tu gật đầu, ghé vào tai y nói: “Ở Đông Hải có đồ vật tạo thân thể cho em, tôi cần đích thân đi một chuyến, đến lúc đó em…..”

Văn Hi kinh ngạc, nắm tay hắn hỏi: “Em có thể có thân thể ư?”

“Nghĩ gì thế hả?” Bì Tu: “Người của tôi mà ngay cả thân thể còn không có sao? Lễ lạt tết nhất để tôi bị cười vào mặt à?”

Văn Hi cười: “Em không có ý đó.”

Y ngập ngừng hỏi: “Tái tạo thân thể có phải rất phiền toái không? Em thấy trong thoại bản toàn là dùng thiên tài địa bảo tinh hoa nhật nguyệt…..”

“Phiền chứ.” Bì Tu trả lời đơn giản.

Văn Hi ngớ người, lại nghe hắn nói: “Nhưng dù có phiền thì cũng hết cách rồi, bằng không lúc động phòng tôi chẳng ôm được, lại để em trốn vào trong ngọc thì biết làm sao?”

Bì Tu cười vỗ vỗ mặt y: “Không cần em lo mấy cái này đâu, đại thiếu gia.”

“Vậy em đi cùng.” Văn Hi sờ sờ sau gáy mình, hồi tưởng lại cảm giác yêu văn hiện ra: “Hình như em đã nắm giữ được cách phát động yêu cốt rồi.”

Hơn nữa một cú đá ban nãy của y, hẳn là đã đá gãy luôn xương sườn của cá hố tinh.

Bì Tu ngạc nhiên, nhìn yêu văn trên mặt Văn Hi lúc thì xuất hiện lúc lại biến mất, hoa văn màu đỏ thoắt ẩn thoắt hiện, tựa như đèn báo động màu đỏ vậy.

Bì Tu nở nụ cười, nhóc con có chút ngộ tính đó chứ.

Cừu Phục nghe hai ông anh chuẩn bị hành động thì lập tức móc ngay con hàng Thanh Long Yển Nguyệt đao phỏng chế theo tỷ lệ 1:1 từ trong túi ra, vung một đường cắt đứt mấy cọng tóc vểnh ra sau của Hầu Nhị.

Cừu Phục: “Ya! Thằng em cùng tiến cùng lùi với hai vị ca ca.”

Bì Tu: ……

Nhậm Kiêu: ……

Tuy là thế, nhưng hai người bọn họ cũng không muốn cùng tiến cùng lùi với cái thằng ngu này lắm.

Nhậm Mã thấy Nhậm Kiêu muốn mạo hiểm một mình thì vội tiến lên hành lễ nói: “Thuộc hạ nguyện đi cùng bệ hạ!”

Na Tra liếc anh ta: “Cậu không đi được, nhưng thằng nhỏ đuôi đỏ của mấy cậu thì có thể đi cùng.”

Nhóc con đáng yêu cầm cờ hò hét “Cha dzô” trợ uy, rất tốt.

Nhậm Mã sững sờ: “…….Thái, thái tử điện hạ còn nhỏ tuổi, làm sao mà……”

“Chờ chút, sao lại thành thái tử rồi?” Nhậm Kiêu buồn bực, hắn đã nhận lời trở về thu dọn cục diện hỗn loạn rồi, sao lại mặc nhận là giáng cấp thằng nhóc đuôi đỏ kia?

Nhậm Mã giải thích: “Bệ hạ đã trở về, ngôi vị hoàng đế đương nhiên là của bệ hạ, tiểu thái tử tất nhiên sẽ thoái vị, hơn nữa tiểu thái tử cũng đồng ý mà.”

Nhậm Kiêu xua tay: “Thôi khỏi, nó vẫn là hoàng đế của các ngươi, còn ta thì……”

Hắn dừng một chốc rồi nói: “Làm thái thượng hoàng đi vậy.”

Nhậm Mã ngập ngừng muốn nói lại thôi, Na Tra ném điếu thuốc trong miệng đi: “Đừng dông dài nữa, ai đánh đấm được thì theo tôi, người cản trở thì nghỉ.”

Quân đội giao nhân tuy được huấn luyện nghiêm chỉnh, uy vũ vai hùm lưng gấu, thế nhưng đứng trước đám nhân viên thần tiên của quán cơm thì sức chiến đấu của bọn họ thật sự chẳng đáng nhắc tới.

Tào Thảo là lính quy hàng nên đương nhiên phải xông pha trận đầu, gã đang chuẩn bị lặn xuống nước thì lại bị Hầu Đại kéo lại.

Hầu Đại: “Huynh đệ chớ gấp.”

Cậu giũ ra một cái áo phông màu tím, dúi vào tay Tào Thảo, nói lớn: “Tất cả mặc đồng phục nhóm vào, tránh cho lúc đánh nhau tâm tình kích động lại ngộ thương người phe mình.”

Tô An đẩy kính mắt, bảo với ông chủ: “Đây là lúc trước em bảo Hầu Nhị đi mua, anh yên tâm, ngoại trừa đồ của anh và Văn Hi, đồ của những người khác đều rất rẻ.”

Bì Tu mặc một bộ lên người, nhìn sang phía Văn Hi, màu tím tôn lên làn da trắng trẻo, quả nhiên người đẹp mặc cái gì cũng đẹp, thế nhưng Văn Hi không mặc quần áo thì càng đẹp hơn.

Bì Tu đang nghĩ thì ánh mắt hai người chợt chạm nhau, Văn Hi chủ động tới gần hỏi: “Như này có tính là áo đôi tình nhân không nhỉ?”

Bì Tu hầm hừ: “Tôi mà lại để cho em mặc áo đôi rẻ bèo như thế sao? Bao giờ về tôi mua đồ xịn cho em.”

Tô An hờ hững mặc áo vào, nhìn đi chỗ khác.

Không nghe không nghe, rùa đọc kinh thôi ấy mà.

Tất cả mọi người mặc quần áo xong xuôi, trên bộ đồ màu tím bê đê in bốn chữ nổi bật, chói mù mắt người chung quanh ——

Tập Thể Ác Nhân

_(Mẫu áo này khá nổi bên Trung, vốn là hàng hiệu nhưng bị nhái nhan nhản ngoài đường :)) Chữ trên áo là tên bộ phim xã hội đen Outrage của Nhật dịch sang tiếng Trung, rất được giới trẻ mê cool ngầu ưa chuộng.)_

Chiến đội Tập Thể Ác Nhân, nhân vật phản diện duy nhất được định sẵn cho Đông Hải long cung, tài trợ bởi quán cơm Tỳ Hưu.


	74. Chapter 74

Sân khấu kịch Đông Hải, độ tinh phong huyết vũ có thể sánh với Bến Thượng Hải, Tinh Vệ Na Tra Tôn Ngộ Không nối tiếp nhau bước lên đài biểu diễn, vất vả lắm mới thái bình được mấy năm, nay rắc rối lại sắp ập tới cửa.

Na Tra đạp Phong Hỏa Luân không thấm nước dẫn đầu, tất cả các ông các bà cao tuổi còn nhớ y cũng bắt đầu gào thét ——

Thằng chả tới rồi, thằng chả tới rồi, thằng chả dẫn theo cả băng đảng tới rồi!

Tào Thảo ra sức chạy theo sau, mái tóc xanh lá tựa như một khóm tảo biển bồng bềnh trong sóng nước.

Văn Hi không biết bơi, chỉ có thể vịn tay Bì Tu để hắn mang xuống. Y liếc nhìn chiếc đuôi cá màu đen của Nhậm Kiêu, không khỏi xuýt xoa: “Em thấy chiếc đuôi màu đen của Nhậm Kiêu cũng rất đẹp.”

Bì Tu cũng ngó sang: “Ngày xưa đuôi của nó là màu trắng, còn mang cả hiệu ứng hologram nữa, hồi đó đẹp lắm, bây giờ xem như là màu đen ngũ sắc, cũng bình thường thôi.”

Tại Đông Hải long cung, Lão Long Vương đang nằm võng trong hậu viện, vừa nhắm mắt thiu thiu ngủ vừa xem ti vi, Quy thừa tướng xông vào tắt ti vi của lão, Lão Long Vương lập tức tỉnh ngay, mới mở mắt ra liền nói: “Ơ kìa sao lại tắt ti vi, ta đang xem mà.”

“Đừng xem ti vi nữa Long Vương ơi, Na Tra tam thái tử sắp, sắp đánh đến đây rồi!”

Lão Long Vương ngạc nhiên hỏi ông ta: “Năm này là năm bao nhiêu, Na Tra nháo hải không phải là chuyện từ thời ông nội ta à? Sao tự dưng lại diễn lại kịch bản năm xưa vậy?”

Quy thừa tướng thấy lão còn chưa phản ứng lại thì đánh bạo túm vai Long Vương lắc lắc: “Ngài tỉnh táo lại đi! Đã qua giờ ngủ trưa rồi!”

“Báoooo ——” Binh tôm vọt vào trong phòng, khuỵu gối quỳ xuống trước mặt Long Vương: “Bẩm bệ hạ, Nhậm Kiêu và Na Tra tam thái tử đã dẫn người xông vào đại điện rồi! Bọn chúng đang đòi ngài giao Long nhị thái tử ra ạ!”

Long Vương sững sờ: “Lão Nhị á? Lão Nhị thì liên quan gì tới bọn chúng? Lão Nhị đang ở đâu?”

Binh tôm bối rối: “Hình như nhị thái tử đang ở trong điện của mình ạ.”

“Trông chừng nó cho ra, đừng để nó chạy lung tung!”

Long Vương dặn dò xong bèn khoác thêm áo chuẩn bị đi ra ngoài, đoạn dừng bước quay sang la lên với Quy thừa tướng: “Còn đứng ngây ra đó làm gì, lấy gậy của ta lại đây!”

Lão giả bộ khập khiễng chống gậy đi ra, trông thấy một đám thế lực hắc ám bận đồ tím lịm tím sim ở trong đại điện thì cũng ngớ hết cả người, đặc biệt khi nhìn thấy Nhậm Kiêu, Bì Tu và Na Tra dẫn đầu, lão càng hoảng hốt hơn.

Lão run rẩy dặn dò Quy thừa tướng: “Lão Quy, ta nói cho ông mật mã thẻ ngân hàng của ta, lỡ như xảy ra bất trắc gì, ông hãy mang vương phi và Lão Nhị đi tìm Lão Đại.”

Quy thừa tướng cũng hoảng loạn: “Long Vương, xin ngài đừng nói như vậy, sự tình còn chưa đến nông nỗi ấy đâu.”

Lão Long Vương nhìn giao nhân sát tinh với vết sẹo trên mặt, nghĩ bụng đúng là còn chưa tới nông nỗi ấy, hiện tại mình cùng lắm chỉ bị kề dao lên cổ thôi!

Nhậm Kiêu lạnh lùng nhìn Lão Long Vương, chủ động bơi tới nói: “Long Vương, lâu rồi không gặp nhỉ.”

Lão Long Vương cố nặn một nụ cười tươi, lên tiếng bắt chuyện: “Nhiều năm không gặp, phong thái của giao nhân hoàng vẫn hệt như thưở nào!”

Ăn ở thất đức đến nỗi đen xì cả đuôi, có phải con cá này đen đi rồi cũng trở nên mạnh hơn không?

“Tôi không nói khách sáo nữa, Long nhị thái tử nhà ông lừa gạt tộc nhân của tôi vào nhà xưởng bất chính để sản xuất giao châu, lại còn mưu đồ trốn thuế. Bây giờ tôi cũng không gây khó dễ cho Đông Hải long cung của ông làm gì, chỉ cần ông giao Long Nhị ra đây, bọn tôi sẽ lập tức đi ngay.”

Nhậm Kiêu vừa dứt lời thì liền nghe Na Tra cười khẩy bảo: “Thật ra không giao cũng chẳng sao, tôi quen long cung của các người lắm, tự đi tìm cũng chẳng khó gì.”

Bì Tu nghĩ thầm lũ rồng chẳng này có phẩm chất gì ưu tú, chỉ có cái tính bao che con cái này là khá đáng khen. Thấy Lão Long Vương tái trắng cả mặt, hắn nhẹ nhàng nói: “Yên tâm, bọn tôi sẽ không làm hại cậu ta đâu, chỉ hỏi cậu ta mấy câu thôi.”

“Tôi không thể để các người mang Lão Nhị nhà chúng tôi đi được.” Lão Long Vương vung tay lên, binh tôm tướng cua lập tức bao vây toàn bộ đại điện, sợ hãi là thật, nhưng không được phép khúm núm cũng là thật.

Bì Tu liếc Nhậm Kiêu, vỗ vai hắn quay về phía Lão Long Vương nói: “Vậy thì kêu Lão Nhị nhà ông ra nói chuyện đi.”

Quy thừa tướng ngó sắc mặt Long Vương, cun cút chạy ra sau sai người mang nhị thái tử ra.

Cái đuôi cá màu đen của Nhậm Kiêu quất một phát, Lão Long Vương nhìn thôi mà cũng thấy nhoi nhói khắp người, lão cố cười bảo: “Dạo trước nghe nói giao nhân hoàng lên bờ nương nhờ Bì lão tổ, giờ xem ra lời đồn không sai.”

Nhậm Kiêu cười: “Dạo trước nghe nói Long nhị thái tử trêu chó chọc mèo lòng dạ bất chính, giờ xem ra lời đồn cũng không sai.”

Lúc bị dẫn ra, Long nhị thái tử trông thấy bố mình và Nhậm Kiêu đang cười điên cười khùng với nhau, lòng gã hoảng hốt, cuống cuồng kêu lên: “Bố ơi cứu con với!”

“Cứu cái gì mà cứu, mày tự làm bậy thì không thể sống được con ạ!” Lão Long Vương tuy miệng mắng thế nhưng thân thể lại rất thành thực che trước người Long nhị thái tử, đề phòng kẻ trước mặt ra tay bất ngờ.

Bì Tu nhìn Long Nhị, lạnh nhạt nói: “Tôi hỏi cậu mấy vấn đề.”

Long Nhị vừa thấy bóng ma tuổi ấu thơ là lại run lên, gã nuốt nước miếng nói: “Xin Bì lão tổ cứ, cứ nói ạ.”

“Cậu bán giao châu cho Nhai Tí à?”

“Dạ phải…..”

“Bán cho hắn làm gì?”

“Tôi không biết ạ.”

Thấy Bì Tu sầm mặt, Long Nhị vội gân giọng nói: “Tôi thật sự không biết mà, tôi chỉ là thằng bán hàng thôi, ai biết tam thái gia muốn lấy giao châu làm gì chứ! Tôi chỉ biết ngài ấy muốn lấy để bồi bổ xương cốt thôi, chuyện sâu hơn thì tôi không dám hỏi!”

Bì Tu khẽ nhướn mày: “Bồi bổ xương cốt?”

Long Nhị gật đầu lia lịa, Bì Tu hồi tưởng lại lần trước gặp mặt, Nhai Tí đang đủ tay đủ chân, chẳng nhìn ra xương cốt hắn ta có chỗ nào không ổn.

Văn Hi ở bên cạnh nói nhỏ: “Chưa chắc là hắn đâu, có khi là bạn hắn cần thì sao?”

Bì Tu cười khinh khỉnh: “Em đề cao Nhai Tí quá rồi đấy, thằng đó thì kiếm đâu ra bạn?”

Cái tính cách của hắn khiến đám anh em cùng cha khác mẹ tránh hắn còn éo kịp, huống chi là người xa lạ không cùng huyết thống.

Bì Tu nhớ tới tên thuốc tẩy giun bị tóm được, bắt đầu hoài nghi có khi nào thằng cha Phì Di này ưa khổ dâm nên mới đi theo Nhai Tí chăng.

Nếu không phải bạn bè, vậy thì ai mới có thể khiếu Nhai Ti làm chuyện lớn như thế để kiếm giao châu bồi bổ xương cốt?

Bì Tu sững người, chợt nhớ tới Lão Chân Long.

Nếu đúng là xương cốt của lão già kia cần bồi bổ thì quả thật phải dùng hàng loạt xe giao châu nghiền thành bùn mà trát lên mới xuể được.

Thế nhưng Lão Chân Long đã chết từ đời tám hoánh, long cốt bị mấy anh em chia nhau sạch, long hồn cũng đầu thai luân hồn từ lâu, hiện tại còn chẳng biết đang là người hay thú tiêu dao ở nơi nào.

Thấy Bì Tu im lặng, Văn Hi bèn nhéo nhéo tay hắn nhỏ giọng an ủi: “Không nghĩ ra thì đừng nghĩ nữa, không sao mà.”

Long Nhị thấy Bì Tu chẳng nói gì, còn Nhậm Kiêu thì cứ hằm hằm nhìn mình, liền lớn tiếng giải thích: “Giao nhân hoàng, tôi xin thề với Thiên Đạo là tôi tuyệt đối không khắt khe với tộc nhân của ngài, ngày nào cũng hầu hạ bọn họ ăn ngon uống ngon, tám tiếng làm việc nghỉ ngơi tiêu chuẩn, thậm chí còn chẳng yêu cầu tăng ca!”

Tào Thảo nghe mà sinh lòng hâm mộ.

Chẳng phải đã nói đây là nhà xưởng lừa đảo ư? Tại sao lại làm việc chỉ có tám tiếng? Sao mình làm việc ở quán cơm có giấy phép kinh doanh đàng hoàng mà mỗi ngày phải làm việc với cường độ cao suốt mười mấy tiếng đồng hồ?”

Đụ mé, tại sao?

Long Vương nghe con mình nói vậy thì lập tức lấy lại tự tin, ưỡn ngực thẳng lưng làm rồng một lần nữa, âm lượng nói chuyện cũng lớn hơn: “Giao nhân hoàng, con trai tôi đã thề với Thiên Đạo rồi, ắt hẳn không thể gian dối được, xin anh hãy nương tay cho.”

Nhậm Kiêu nhìn lão: “Các tộc nhân của tôi còn đang bị khất lương kia kìa, nếu muốn tôi bỏ qua thì hãy bảo Long Nhị mau thanh toán tiền nợ đi, đồng thời cũng phải để bọn họ cầm tiền trở về Giao Nhân cung.”

“Tất nhiên tất nhiên!” Long Nhị thở phào nhẹ nhõm.

Na Tra tặc lưỡi: “Cứ vậy mà buông tha cho bọn chúng à?”

Hầu Nhị cầm que cời lửa ló đầu ra: “Đúng đúng, em xách cả que cời lửa ra rồi, con hàng này của em nặng lắm đấy!”

Long Vương đối mặt Na Tra thì còn bình tĩnh, nhưng thấy một con hầu tinh tự dưng thò ra thì lão tức thì nín thở.

Kết quả thứ đáng sợ hơn còn ở phía sau.

Trước mặt một con khỉ, sau lưng hai con khỉ, tổng cộng ba con khỉ đứng cùng nhau, hai mắt Lão Long Vương tối sầm, chỉ hi vọng có thể giống như trò Chạm Đúng Đúng, chạm vào nhau là biến mất tiêu.

_(Chạm Đúng Đúng là một game kinh điển trên QQ, chạm vào để nối 3 ô giống nhau liên tiếp là ô sẽ tự động biến mất.)_

Thật là unbelievable!

Hầu Nhị vác que cời lửa đứng chính giữa, quơ quơ tay nói: “Quái lại, sao cái que cời lửa này cứ tự rung thế nhỉ?”

Hầu Đại bắt lấy cái que, vả cho thằng em một phát: “Giữa ban ngày ban mặt đừng có tự dựng chuyện ma để dọa mình nữa, mày bình thường một tí đi có được không?”

Bì Tu nhìn chằm chằm cái que cời lửa kia một hồi, không phát hiện chỗ kỳ quái nào, bấy giờ mới thong thả lên tiếng: “Cậu ta đã biết sai rồi thì tha cho cậu ta một mạng cũng không sao.”

Long Vương bỗng nhiên tìm lại được thần trí, lão bình tĩnh nhìn về phía Bì Tu, dám chắc hắn không thể nào tốt bụng như vậy được.

Quả nhiên, Bì Tu không phụ kỳ vọng của mọi người, chậm rãi nói ra hai chữ: “Thế nhưng……”

Văn Hi phì cười, nhéo nhéo tay Bì Tu ý bảo hắn nhẹ tay với người ta một chút.

Chi phí cho chuyến đi Đông Hải của mọi người, bao gồm tiền nhà trọ, tiền ăn uống và cả tiền xăng xe, đều do Đông Hải long cung chịu trách nhiệm, còn có một khoản phí tổn thất tinh thần không ít nữa, trực tiếp vét cạn mấy đồng lương hưu của Lão Long Vương.

Lão Long Vương thậm chí sinh ra ý nghĩ muốn từ mặt thằng con luôn, song Bì Tu vẫn không chịu buông tha cho lão, hắn tiến lên một bước, thấp giọng nói: “Còn có một chuyện cá nhân của tôi nữa, hi vọng Long Vương có thể hỗ trợ.”

Lão Long Vương: …..

Họ Bì này đúng là cầm tinh con châu chấu mà. _(Châu chấu là loài gây hại cho đời sống con người, người xưa xếp châu chấu vào “Tam đại tai” cùng với hạn hán và lũ lụt.)_

Đám Nhậm Kiêu chờ ở trong đại sảnh, Bì Tu mang Văn Hi đi theo Lão Long Vương bơi tới phía sau long cung, Lão Long Vương thở dài nói: “Mảnh xương của Lão Chân Long ở chỗ này đã rất lâu, các vị thái gia đều từng ghé qua đây, thế nhưng không ai có thể lấy đi được.”

Bì Tu đáp: “Là vì bùa chú sao?”

“Dường như là thế, song do uy thế của Long tộc cho nên tôi cũng chưa từng tới gần để xem.” Lão Long Vương chỉ vào cửa động ở phía đằng kia: “Ở ngay trong đó.”

Bì Tu gật đầu: “Tôi cầm đi thật sự không sao chứ?”

Lão Long Vương: “Không sao đâu ạ, đằng nào để ở đây cũng chẳng làm gì, hai năm trước con của Lão Đại về chơi, còn chạy vào đây bị long khí của lão tổ tông gây thương tổn, báo hại vương phi và tôi cãi nhau một trận.”

Lão nở nụ cười với Bì Tu: “Chỉ cần ngài có thể lấy đi thì vật ấy chính là của ngài.”

Bì Tu gật đầu mang theo Văn Hi đi vào trong.

Uy thế long khí của Lão Chân Long không ảnh hưởng gì tới hắn, hắn chống đỡ pháp chú ôm Văn Hi vào lòng, móc trong ngực ra một cái đèn pin cầm tay.

Hai người đi vào trong động được một đoạn, Bì Tu cảm giác long khí càng lúc càng đậm, xác nhận mình đã đi đúng nơi, hắn bèn ôm Văn Hi chặt hơn một chút.

Văn Hi nuốt nước miếng, sờ gáy mình nói: “Hình như yêu cốt đang nóng lên.”

Bì Tu cúi đầu hôn y: “Không sao, gắng nhịn một xíu, sắp tới rồi đây.”

Tiến lên phía trước vài bước nữa, chiếc đèn pin cầm tay của Bì Tu chiếc rọi khúc long cốt đang tỏa ánh sáng lấp láp, song hắn đột ngột dừng bước, hất chiếc đèn trong tay lên, chiếu về phía một kẻ không biết đã chờ sẵn ở cạnh xương cốt từ bao giờ.

Thao Thiết ôm Linh Lung tháp vẫy vẫy tay cười với hắn: “Chào buổi chiều, ông ăn cơm chưa?”

Bì Tu: …….

Ăn cái mả cha nhà mi, hôm nay ông đây sẽ cho mi ăn cứt!

_Editor: Lúc đầu định sửa là cầm tinh con đỉa cho nó dễ hiểu ý là vừa dai vừa hút máu nhưng nghĩa khác hơi xa, sợ bị ném đá nên lại thui._


	75. Chapter 75

Bì Tu sầm mặt không lên tiếng, Văn Hi nhìn chằm chằm Linh Lung tháp trong tay Thao Thiết, vô thức tiến lên một bước.

Đào Đề nở nụ cười với Văn Hi: “Chớ gấp, chi bằng bảo lão Bì dịch đèn pin ra trước đã?”

Bì Tu cười gằn, móc trong túi ra mấy viên đá dạ quang và tị thủy châu ném lên đỉnh hang, khiến chúng cắm sâu vào trong đá. Hang động lập tức bừng sáng, nước biển rút đi, chỉ còn chân long cốt ở giữa bệ đá đang chậm rãi tản ra hơi ẩm của biển cả.

Đào Đề vỗ tay: “Lực tay của Bì lão tổ thiệt là mạnh ghê à nha!”

“Tất nhiên.” Bì Tu nhìn hắn, ngoài cười nhưng trong không cười: “Lực tay không mạnh thì sao bóp nát được cái đầu chó của ngươi, trước khi chết ngươi có hai phút để nói lời trăn trối, khai ra nguyên nhân phạm án.”

“A Di Đà Phật, thí chủ đừng nôn nóng, nguyên nhân quá nhiều, Phật dặn không thể nói.” Đào Đề giả đò chắp tay làm lễ Phật, bấy giờ mới nhìn sang Văn Hi, nói: “Không cần lo đâu, Ân phu nhân cả ngày bầu bạn với chị gái em, mọi việc đều suôn sẻ thuận ý, qua một thời gian nữa, anh sẽ trả Linh Lung tháp lại cho tam thái tử.”

Văn Hi tiến lên hai bước, nhìn chằm chằm Linh Lung tháp, nghẹn ngào hỏi: “Thật sự là, là chị hai sao? Bì Tu nói với em là chị, nhưng em vẫn không tin, chị ơi…… Nếu đúng thật là chị, có thể đi ra cho em gặp một chút không?”

Linh Lung tháp giật giật, vọng tới một giọng nữ vừa xa xăm vừa quen thuộc.

“Em trai, dạo này em sống có tốt không? Chị hai rất nhớ em.” Nói đoạn, Văn Thiến hiện hình thoát ra khỏi tháp, dưỡng hồn nhiều ngày trong Linh Lung tháp, hồn thể của cô đã rõ hơn trước kia rất nhiều.

Văn Hi cất bước chạy về phía cô, Bì Tu vội vàng túm y lại, cau mày nói: “Em bình tĩnh chút đi.”

Văn Hi lau nước mắt, khàn giọng hỏi: “Chị, có phải chị đã bảo anh ta phong ấn ký ức của em, để khiến em quên mất mình….. mình chết như thế nào không?”

Văn Thiến sửng sốt: “Em….. nhớ lại rồi ư?”

Văn Hi gật đầu.

Bì Tu nhìn Đào Đề đang im lặng không nói lời nào, nhíu mày hỏi: “Phong ấn trong ký ức của em ấy là do ông tạo ra? Nhai Tí nói đó là phong ấn của Long gia nhà ông.”

Đào Đề chẳng thừa nhận cũng chẳng phủ nhận, chỉ cau mày hỏi ngược lại: “Nhai Tí? Ông gặp phải hắn ta sao?”

Bì Tu: “Lần trước hắn so độ đẹp trai với tôi, kết cục thất bại nhục nhã ê chề dưới tay tôi.”

Văn Thiến: ……

Đào Đề: ……

Bì Tu nắm chặt tay Văn Hi, tiếp tục giải thích: “Sau đó hắn tìm tới Văn Hi, giải phong ấn ký ức mà ông đặt. Tuy nhiên hình như vẫn còn một phong ấn chưa mở.”

Văn Hi đỏ mắt nhìn Văn Thiến: “Chị hai, trước kia em rốt cuộc đã trốn khỏi đại lao như thế nào? Vì sao chỉ có một mình em trốn ra được?”

Đôi mắt Văn Thiến cũng hoen đỏ, song lệ không đổ xuống.

Đào Đề ôm Linh Lung tháp tiến lên trước vài bước để tiện cho Văn Thiến đặt tay lên đầu Văn Hi xoa xoa, cô dịu dàng nói: “Không nhớ được thì không cần nhớ làm gì, dù sao cũng chẳng phải ký ức tốt đẹp.”

Văn Hi vươn tay muốn chạm vào tay chị mình, song tay y lại xuyên thẳng qua hồn thể của cô, quờ quạng vào khoảng không.

Y sững sờ, nước mắt càng chảy đầm đìa.

Văn Thiến vuốt ve gương mặt y, ngón tay xuyên qua những giọt nước mắt ấy, cô thở dài nói: “Hồn thể của chị quá yếu, bây giờ muốn lau nước mắt cho em mà cũng chẳng làm được.”

Cô nhìn Văn Hi bằng đôi mắt đỏ hoe, cười bảo: “Lớn tướng rồi mà vẫn thích khóc nhè, chị biết phải làm sao với em đây?”

“Nhưng chị có thể đưa em ra, tại sao không thể ra ngoài cùng em?” Văn Hi nhìn sang Thao Thiết chất vất: “Anh và chị tôi có quan hệ như vậy, vì sao lúc trước lại không cứu chị ấy?”

Văn Hi giãy dụa muốn xông về phía Thao Thiết, Bì Tu ôm chặt y vào trong ngực, cau mày bảo với Đào Đề: “Em ấy hơi kích động, ông đừng để bụng.”

Đào Đề xua tay: “Không sao.”

“Không phải anh ấy không cứu chị, chỉ là……” Văn Thiến muốn nói lại thôi, chẳng biết nên nói như thế nào mới phải.

Bì Tu lau nước mắt cho Văn Hi, thấp giọng bảo: “Chị em có nỗi khó xử của mình, đừng làm khó cô ấy.”

“Em, em biết……” Văn Hi nhìn chị mình, chậm rãi hỏi: “Những năm qua chị sống có tốt không? Có phải chịu tủi hờn gì không?”

Có phải cũng giống như y, bị người ta đánh nát xương cốt, bỏ vào trong hũ, chôn xuống dưới đất, suýt chút nữa bị nguyền rủa đến mức vĩnh viễn chẳng được siêu sinh?

“Có anh Đào ở bên, chị sống tốt lắm, nhưng chị có lỗi với em, hại em phải chịu nhiều khổ sở như vậy.” Hai mắt Văn Thiến đỏ ngầu, cô nâng tay áo lau đi những giọt nước mắt không tồn tại, áy náy nói: “Đều do chị không tốt, không bảo vệ được em.”

Đào Đề cau mày, tiến lên nói: “Thiến Nương, bình tĩnh đi, hiện tại Văn Hi đã ổn rồi, mấy ngày nữa thôi là em có thể ở bên cạnh cậu ấy, có thể gặp nhau mỗi ngày.”

Có lẽ là vì tâm tình kích động cho nên hồn thể của Văn Thiến mờ hơn lúc mới hiện ra một chút. Văn Hi thấy vậy, lòng càng đau như cắt, bất giác nắm chặt tay Bì Tu.

Lão yêu quái vỗ vỗ vai Văn Hi, thủ thỉ an ủi.

Văn Thiến nhìn thấy hết cảnh đó, cô nghiêng mình thi lễ với Bì Tu: “Xin đa tạ ngài.”

“Không cần cảm ơn tôi.” Bì Tu cau mày.

Văn Thiến: “Tuy ngài khách sáo, nhưng tôi vẫn phải chu toàn lễ nghi.”

“Chị, em có chuyện muốn nói với chị.” Văn Hi lau sạch nước mắt, nắm tay Bì Tu, hắng giọng nói: “Em và anh ấy tâm đầu ý hợp, em muốn kết duyên cùng anh ấy.”

“Chị biết, nếu em cảm thấy tốt, vậy thì chính là tốt.” Hồn thể của Văn Thiến lại mờ thêm, Đào Đề thấy thế thì vội khuyên cô trở về trong Linh Lung tháp, một lát sau, giọng nói của Ân phu nhân cũng vọng ra.

Ân phu nhân: “Bì lão tổ, xin hỏi có phải thằng ba ngỗ nghịch nhà tôi cũng đến Đông Hải cùng các vị không?”

Bì Tu: “Phải, cậu ta đang ở trong đại điện long cung, phu nhân có muốn đi gặp không?”

Ân phu nhân cười nói: “Không cần đâu, chỉ kính nhờ lão tổ chuyển lời giúp tôi một câu, bảo với nó là tôi hiện giờ đang sống rất tốt, không cần lo lắng gì cả, dặn nó ăn cơm đúng giờ, đi ngủ sớm, đừng suốt ngày gây gổ với người ta.”

Bì Tu đáp ứng nhận lời, Thao Thiết cất Linh Lung Tháp vào tay áo, nở nụ cười với Bì Tu: “Tới lấy long cốt để tạo thân thể cho Hoài Ngọc à?”

“Biết rồi còn hỏi hử?” Bì Tu chớp mắt một cái, con ngươi từ đen lập tức chuyển thành vàng.

Đào Đề cười cười: “Đừng sốt sắng thế chứ, tôi sẽ không giành long cốt với ông đâu, tôi đến vốn cũng vì giúp ông lấy khúc xương này của cha tôi.”

Bì Tu cười khẩy: “Ông có quá nhiều tiền án, tôi thật sự khó lòng tin tưởng ông được.”

“Chuyện trước kia rất nhập nhằng, tôi không tiện nói nhiều, song tôi chỉ có một câu này cho ông, nhất định phải tránh xa Nhai Tí ra.” Dứt lời, Đào Đề quay người đi về phía long cốt.

Tay phải của hắn biến về dạng thú, chầm chậm duỗi về phía chiếc bệ đá.

Bì Tu cau mày nhìn hắn cầm long cốt lên ném về phía mình, lập tức giơ tay bắt lấy, miệng niệm quyết đặt mấy ấn chú niêm phong khí tức của long cốt lại, xong xuôi rồi mới cẩn thận cho vào trong túi.

“Anh không sao chứ?’ Thấy sắc mặt Thao Thiết bỗng dưng trắng bệch, Văn Hi bèn hỏi: “Ban nãy Lão Long Vương nói vài người con trai của chân long đều chưa từng thành công lấy được khúc xương này đi, vì sao anh có thể dễ dàng lấy được như thế?”

Đào Đề cười nói: “Tuy ngoài miệng ông cụ bảo sẽ chia đều tài sản, nhưng luôn có vài món tốt muốn để dành cho con cưng chứ. Đây là khúc xương mà ông cụ âm thầm để lại cho anh, là khúc long cốt cứng nhất trên người ông ấy, bây giờ nó là của em.”

Bì Tu móc trong túi ra một cái hộp, ném qua cho hắn: “Cái này vốn dĩ là tôi chuẩn bị cho mình, giờ xem ra không cần dùng đến nữa.”

Đào Đề đón lấy cái hộp, mở ra xem, một mùi thuốc nồng đậm phả vào mặt.

“Linh dược bổ huyết mấy ngàn năm, ông chủ Bì quả là hào phóng.” Đào Đề chắp tay: “Cám ơn ông nhé.”

Bì Tu: “Không cần khách sáo thế, chi bằng nói xem bao giờ trả tiền.”

“……Việc này ông hãy yên tâm, tiền năm đó mượn của ông, tôi nhất định sẽ trả đủ.” Đào Đề cười: “Cả ngọn Hoa Quả sơn và Thủy Liêm động nữa, tôi cũng sẽ trả hết.”

Bì Tu liếc hắn: “Tốt nhất là thế, bằng không chân trời góc bể, tôi chắc chắn sẽ tìm ra ông.”

Về sau mỗi ngày ở trong quán làm dạ dày vương livestream mukbang, trước khi gom quà tặng đủ trả nợ thì Thao Thiết đừng hòng được tự do!

Bì Tu nghĩ về cảnh Đào Đề mỗi ngày làm mukbang kiếm tiền, tâm lý thả lỏng hơn phần nào, hắn thở ra một hơi, chợt nghe Văn Hi hỏi: “Bây giờ anh có muốn theo chúng tôi về không?”

Đào Đề lắc đầu: “Vẫn còn một vài việc chưa điều tra xong, cơ mà chờ thêm một thời gian nữa, anh nhất định sẽ đưa chị của em đến gặp em.”

Bì Tu hắng giọng: “Trước đó Nhai Tí có phái người đi tìm ông đấy.”

“Tôi biết.” Đào Đề nhíu mày: “Không cần lo cho tôi, cũng không cần phải để ý tới hắn, rất nhiều chuyện xưa kia có lẽ đều liên quan tới hắn, ông nhất định phải cách xa hắn một chút.”

Bì Tu: “Chuyện xưa kia?”

Đào Đề không trả lời câu hỏi của hắn, chỉ nói: “Người anh em này của tôi từ bé đã nhỏ nhen hẹp hòi rồi, ông cần phải cẩn thận khi qua lại với hắn. Tuy tôi cho Văn Hi một khúc yêu cốt của chính mình, nhưng ông cũng phải bảo vệ cậu ấy cho kỹ, nếu không thì tôi thực sự chẳng biết ăn nói sao với chị gái cậu ấy đâu.”

“Cái đó thì là điều đương nhiên, không cần ông phải nhắc tôi.” Bì Tu sững lại: “Chuyện Nhai Tí rầm rộ thu thập giao châu hẳn ông đã biết rồi, xương cốt của ông cụ năm đó phân chia cho chín anh em nhà ông, nếu hắn thật sự muốn tìm ông cụ về thì mấy anh em ông nên chú ý hơn đi.”

Đào Đề nở nụ cười: “Ông yên tâm, hắn chưa chắc có bản lĩnh ấy đâu. Hơn nữa tôi cũng không cảm thấy hắn hiếu thảo đến cái mức ấy, ắt hẳn là vì lợi ích mà thôi.”

Thao Thiết đột nhiên khựng lại, nhìn về phía sau Bì Tu, nói: “Ông cần phải đi rồi, đám Na Tra và Nhậm Kiêu chạy tới rồi.”

Bì Tu gật đầu, ôm Văn Hi chuẩn bị rời đi, song Văn Hi lại tránh khỏi tay Bì Tu, quay người nhìn Đào Đề một hồi, cuối cùng khom lưng cung kính hành lễ, thấp giọng nói: “Kính xin ngài hãy chăm sóc tốt chị tôi.”

“Hoài Ngọc……” Giọng nói của Văn Thiến truyền tiến từ trong áo Đào Đề.

Hắn vội vàng vỗ vỗ Linh Lung tháp để an ủi, đoạn cười với Văn Hi bảo: “Em yên tâm, vốn là người một nhà với nhau mà, anh đương nhiên sẽ chăm sóc cho cô ấy thật tốt, em không cần phải lo đâu.”

Chờ Văn Hi tạm biệt xong, Bì Tu mới ôm y đi ra ngoài.

Hai người trở lại trong biển nước, nước mắt trên mặt Văn Hi đều bị nước biển cuốn đi, y nắm chặt tay Bì Tu, nghèn nghẹn nói: “Cám ơn anh, nếu không nhờ có anh thì em sẽ chẳng gặp được chị.”

“Không cần nói những câu như thế, cơ mà nước mắt……” Bì Tu nhấc cằm y lên, trao cho y một nụ hôn thấm vị mặn của nước mắt, dán vào môi y nói: “Nước mắt có thể giữ lại đến trên giường hẵng chảy.”

Văn Hi ngẩn ngơ, sau đó đỏ mặt lắp bắp: “Thế, chờ bao giờ về, chúng ta liền…..”

“Còn cần em phải nói hả, chờ tôi tái tạo cơ thể cho em, đến lúc ấy……”

Bì Tu còn chưa nói hết câu thì chợt ở đâu vang lên tiếng hít khí lạnh.

Na Tra che mắt, đôi mắt xuyên thấu qua khe hở ngón tay đánh giá hai kẻ đang ôm ấp nhau ở phía đối diện.

Đôi mắt Văn Hi ửng đỏ như là vừa mới khóc, hai má cũng đỏ hây hây lạ thường, họ Bì thì nắm cằm y, trông như sắp sửa hôn hít.

Nhậm Kiêu chua hết cả mề: “Anh à em bảo này, lấy có khúc long cốt thôi cũng đâu đến mức khiến hai người cầm lòng không đặng như thế.”

Bì Tu: ???

Binh tôm tướng cua đi theo phía sau bọn họ thì hít vào một ngụm nước.

Có kẻ bạo gan còn móc cả di động ra, một topic mới lặng lẽ xuất hiện ở trang đầu diễn đàn ——

“Kẻ-mà-ai-cũng-biết-là-ai-đấy chơi biển chấn ở Đông Hải, có ảnh chân tướng hàng real!”


	76. Chapter 76

Giải quyết vấn đề và lấy được long cốt xong, nhóm Bì Tu liền lên bờ, Na Tra móc xe khách trong túi ra, chiếc xe biến lớn, cả đám lên xe trở về nhà trọ.

Trên đường về Hầu Tam cứ luôn miệng nói là khỉ có kiếp trước, nếu không thì sao cậu cứ thấy nơi này quen mắt lắm, như thể trước kia đã từng đến đây vậy.

Hầu Tam nói một cách nghiêm túc: “Có khi kiếp trước em là một con cá chăng.”

“Có thể, anh cũng thấy chỗ này quen lắm, có lẽ kiếp trước chúng mình cũng là anh em cá đấy.” Hầu Nhị nắm chặt tay cậu lắc lắc: “Xem ra là kiếp trước có duyên, kiếp này nối tiếp.”

Hầu Đại cho mỗi đứa một vả: “Đang trên xe thì ngồi yên đi, đừng có nhốn nha nhốn nháo.”

“Anh ơi, anh có thấy nơi này quen không?” Hầu Tứ kéo áo Hầu Đại: “Sao em với Lão Ngũ lại không có cảm giác quen mắt như anh hai với anh ba vậy?”

Hầu Đại thoáng sững người, song cậu nhanh chóng trả lời: “Quen cái gì mà quen, tình huống như thế khoa học đều có giải thích cả đấy, đừng có hùa theo hai đứa nó.”

Dạy dỗ em trai xong, Hầu Đại cuối cùng cũng đặt mông về chỗ ngồi của mình.

Cừu Phục huých vai cậu, cười hỏi: “Sao thế? Mày không thấy chỗ này quen à? Có vẻ kiếp trước mày với mấy anh em không phải anh em rồi.”

Hầu Đại chỉ cười cười, nghĩ bụng mình cũng có cảm giác rất quen, nhưng thấy Lão Tứ và Lão Ngũ như vậy nên không đành lòng nói ra thôi. Dù sao mình cũng là anh trai, phải biết quan tâm tâm trạng của mỗi đứa em.

Na Tra nghe hết từ đầu chí cuối, y liếc đám khỉ qua gương chiếu hậu, cười nhìn họ Bì nói: “Ê, tôi nói cái đằng đang chim chuột kia đấy, bản thái tử có lời muốn hỏi anh.”

Bì Tu đang ôm Văn Hi, nghe Văn Hi kể lại chuyện ngày trước hồi còn ở trong phủ, tình chàng ý thiếp anh anh em em, hai cái miệng sắp sửa dán vào nhau thì đột nhiên bị Na Tra cắt ngang, Bì Tu lập tức cau có nguýt y: “Lái xe thì lo lái xe đi, có chuyện gì sao không đợi về rồi hẵng nói?”

Na Tra nhíu mày: “Trông cái bộ dáng nóng lòng muốn bế vợ lên giường của anh, lúc về còn chừa thời gian cho tôi chắc?”

Văn Hi hắng giọng, rút cái tay đang đặt trên vai Bì Tu xuống, lên tiếng bảo: “Hai người nói chuyện đi nhé.”

Bì Tu đứng dậy đi tới ghế phó lái bên cạnh Na Tra, nhướn mày hỏi: “Nhà giáo nhân dân có thể văn minh tí được không? Tôi mà là loại người như thế à?”

Na Tra cười khẩy: “Tôi thấy anh đúng là cái loại người như thế đấy, cơ mà tôi nhắc nhở anh, biển chấn tuy tốt nhưng cũng không nên quá sa đà. Bằng không tôi sẽ gọi điện cho sở giám sát, nói anh phá hoại cảnh quan hải dương.”

Bì Tu nghĩ bụng ông đây mà được chơi biển chấn thật thì lại tốt quá, làm gì cần cậu lải nha lải nhải như thế.

Bì Tu: “Rốt cuộc là muốn nói chuyện gì, đừng có vòng vo nữa.”

“Chuyện gì mà anh còn không rõ sao?” Na Tra liếc mấy nhóc khỉ trong gương chiếu hậu, chép miệng bảo: “Anh nói coi tại sao chỉ có cái chỗ địa linh nhân kiệt của anh mới có mấy đứa hầu tinh vậy?”

Bì Tu lặng lẽ nhìn y.

“Anh cũng chớ căng thẳng, tôi chỉ hiếu kỳ thôi, tôi cảm nhận được là hắn, nhưng không rõ đứa nào mới là hắn.” Na Tra dừng một chốc rồi cẩn thận hỏi: “Hay là tất cả đều là hắn?”

Bì Tu: “Cậu đang đọc vè đấy à? Là hắn (cậu) chính là hắn (cậu), bạn của chúng ta Tiểu Na Tra.” _  
_

_(Lời bài hát “Thiếu niên anh hùng Tiểu Na Tra”, hoạt hình Truyền kỳ Na Tra 2003, ắt hẳn nhiều người đã từng nghe )_

Na Tra: …….

Na Tra: “Đjt mẹ anh.”

Bì Tu: “Xin lỗi, tôi không có mẹ.”

Na Tra đen mặt im lặng cả buổi, nghĩ mãi mà chẳng tìm ra từ gì để đâm chọt Bì Tu, cái câu đẻ con không lỗ đ*t này họ Bì đã nghe chai cả tai rồi, y phải tìm câu nào thâm hơn.

Bì Tu nói nhỏ: “Còn việc gì nữa không? Tôi cứ đứng lắc lư ở đây không an toàn.”

“Gì mà không an toàn? Anh nói xem nếu xe trộn bê tông mà tông vào trước mặt anh thì anh phải bồi thường cho tài xế người ta bao nhiêu tiền?” Na Tra thở dài, thấp giọng hỏi: “Sao làm được vậy? Chẳng phải đã nói là tan biến trong thiên địa rồi ư?”

Bì Tu biết nhưng vẫn giả đò: “Cậu nói ai cơ, sao tôi nghe không hiểu?”

Na Tra lườm hắn: “Là không muốn nói hay là không thể nói?”

“Việc mà trời cao còn mở một mắt nhắm một mắt, sao cậu cứ tích cực thế làm gì?” Bì Tu cười bảo: “Bây giờ ba đứa bọn nó gộp lại cũng chẳng đánh lại cậu đâu.”

Na Tra nhìn con đường trước mắt, sau một hồi lặng thinh, y mới lên tiếng hỏi: “Sao lại có ba? Là ba cái xác ư?”

Bì Tu: “Cái này sao tôi biết được, có lẽ hai đứa sống nương tựa nhau thì không náo nhiệt, hắn thích náo nhiệt nhưng lại không thích ồn ào, ba đứa là vừa đủ, nếu hai đứa mà cãi nhau thì còn có một đứa khuyên can.”

“Tôi thấy phải là ba hòa thượng không có nước uống **[1]** ấy.” Na Tra hầm hừ, nhớ ra trong quán Bì Tu có tới năm con khỉ, y lại hỏi: “Không phải hắn theo chủ nghĩa độc thân không con cái à? Sao lại tòi ra thêm hai đứa nữa?” _(Ba hòa thượng không có nước uống: ý nói không có tính đoàn kết, thích đùn đẩy cho nhau.)_

Bì Tu cố làm ra vẻ bí ẩn, bắt đầu nói bậy nói bạ: “Thiên địa huyền hoàng, vũ trụ hồng hoang, trời ban cơ duyên, số mệnh sắp đặt.”

Na Tra nhấn còi ô tô, tức giận gắt: “Nói tiếng người đê.”

Bì Tu: “Chó ngáp phải ruồi thôi, hưởng sái công đức của đại hầu tọa hóa ấy mà.”

Hắn bổ sung thêm: “Tôi đoán thế.”

Na Tra thở dài: “Được rồi, tên nào tên nấy đều là dân chơi muốn trải nghiệm cuộc sống. Tôi không muốn hỏi gì nữa, cho anh lui.”

Bì Tu nhìn y: “Cậu biết tôi hiện tại muốn nói gì.”

Na Tra gật đầu: “Yên tâm, tôi biết thì biết vậy thôi chứ không đi tìm ba đứa bọn nó để luyện chiêu thức đâu, ngộ nhỡ mà xảy ra vấn đề gì thì tôi lại bị hiệp hội bảo vệ động vật gô cổ đi mất.”

Bì Tu quay về chỗ ngồi, Văn Hi đang xem di dộng, thấy lão yêu quái trở lại, y bèn giơ di dộng ra nói: “Anh xem nè, bọn họ lại bắt đầu viết linh tinh rồi.”

Bì Tu ngó sang nhìn, bị hai chữ “biển chấn” làm đơ ra mất hai giây đồng hồ, sau đó nhanh chóng khôi phục về bình thường.

“Người thời nay cởi mở quá nhỉ.” Hắn ung dung cầm lấy chiếc di dộng, mở topic ra chuẩn bị ngắm nghía cẩn thận xem là ảnh biển chấn tuyệt mỹ cỡ nào mà lượt click tận hơn 10000.

Góc độ chụp hẳn là ở giữa đám đông, mình ôm lấy nhóc con, mái tóc đen dài của ẻm đang bồng bềnh trong biển nước. Có lẽ là dùng camera xịn có thể zoom được cho nên đôi mắt hoen đỏ của Văn Hi được chụp rất rõ ràng.

Đại dương màu xanh sẫm, còn có ánh sáng le lói, làm nổi bật lên tình cảm vừa mông lung ám muội lại vừa tinh tế, hết thảy đều xuất hiện một cách vừa đủ khéo.

Bì Tu không khỏi chép miệng cảm thán, thế này đúng chuẩn là chuyện tình biển xanh rồi chứ còn gì nữa! _(Chuyện tình biển xanh (At the Dolphin Bay) phim tình iu Đài Loan 2003)_

Hắn bấm lưu lại, sau đó dùng Wechat của Văn Hi gửi sang điện thoại của mình, đặt làm hình nền di động. Động tác trôi chảy liền mạch, khiến Văn Hi nhìn mà hoa cả mắt.

Văn Hi: “Anh……”

Bì Tu: “Ảnh này chụp đẹp phết, em không thấy thế sao?”

Văn Hi bèn cầm di động ngắm kỹ một lát, gật đầu nói: “Đúng là khá đẹp.”

Bì Tu: “Bao giờ về mình rửa ảnh này ra, tôi sẽ làm một cái khung ảnh bằng vàng thật lớn, để ai vào quán cũng phải chiêm ngưỡng cẩn thận, xem xong nếu viết 100 chữ nêu cảm thụ thì được tặng một phần đồ ngọt.”

Văn Hi: ……

Nếu ai đến quán cũng nhìn thấy cái ảnh biển chấn này thì y thật sự không còn mặt mũi nào nữa.

Văn Hi ghé lại gần, chủ động nói: “Bức ảnh này bày trong phòng ngủ của bọn mình không phải tốt hơn sao? Cho người khác xem làm gì, anh muốn nhưng em thì không nỡ đâu.”

Bì Tu thấy y không muốn thì thở dài nói: “Tiếc quá, tôi còn muốn in lên mâm cơm quán mình nữa cơ. Nhưng em nói đúng, chúng ta vẫn nên khiêm tốn một chút.”

Show nhiều thì chết nhanh, Bì Tu cảm thấy mình có hơi mê tín.

Sau khi về nhà trọ, Nhậm Mã chờ ở đó đã lâu, Nhậm Kiêu liền kéo anh ta sang một bên để căn dặn, Chổi Nhỏ cũng đi theo sau.

Bì Tu dựa vào sô pha cảm thán con cái lớn không giữ được, có vợ là quên luôn cả bố. Tuy miệng than thở thế nhưng vẫn không ngừng dặn dò Tô An tính toán sổ sách.

Món nợ đòi Đông Hải long cung trả giùm, cả các loại phí tổn thất rồi tiền xe cộ, tất cả đều phải tính toán cẩn thận.

Tô An mở máy tính ra, im lặng nhìn chằm chằm màn hình Windows, cậu không thật sự vui vẻ, đây cũng không phải du lịch tập thể thật sự. Tên tư bản họ Bì này chẳng qua là đưa bọn họ ra ngoài đi công tác mà thôi.

Du lịch Đông Hải cái éo gì, ông chỉ muốn nhân lúc cháy nhà đi hôi của thì có!

Ra ngoài đi du lịch tập thể, lại ra tay vì chính nghĩa giúp đỡ huynh đệ, thu phục được lòng người, chơi xỏ Đông Hải long cung rồi cầm tiền, còn giành được uy vọng với đám giao nhân thối kia nữa.

Chuyện tốt đẹp gì ông cũng chiếm hết, đúng là tính không sót một chỗ nào.

Tô An càng nghĩ càng sợ, tự cảm thấy cấp độ của mình và ông chủ còn chênh lệch quá nhiều, đường xa xin chớ ngại ngùng, vẫn phải vừa chịu áp bức vừa nỗ lực học tập thôi.

Bì Tu ngồi trên sô pha nghỉ ngơi xong, bèn hất cằm với Cừu Phục: “Đi xách con chim kia vào đây.”

Cừu Phục đáp vâng dạ rồi đi vào trong sân xách Phì Di bị trói chặt như gà hoa bọc lá sen nướng bùn vào.

Nhìn thấy Bì Tu, cái mặt Phì Di sợ đến mức tái trắng, lông chim trên mặt xù hết cả lên, miệng không thốt nổi chữ nào, thế nhưng nhiệt độ chung quanh cứ nóng dần nóng dần, khiến điều hòa trong phòng tăng cao mấy độ.

Văn Hi cau mày nhích lại gần Bì Tu, dùng bàn tay lạnh lẽo nắm chặt cánh tay hắn, chú ý thay đổi nhiệt độ của hắn.

Na Tra cười với Phì Di: “Đã lâu lắm rồi tôi chưa thấy chim Phì Di đấy, lần cuối được ăn là rất nhiều năm trước rồi.”

Phì Di sợ quá biến hẳn thành con chim, lông toàn thân xù ra như nổ tung, há mỏ kêu chiếp chiếp chiếp chiếp, Bì Tu nghe vậy bèn vỗ bàn nói: “Văn minh tí đê!”

Căn phòng yên tĩnh lại, Bì Tu ngẩng đầu bắn một luồng yêu lực vào Phì Di khiến gã từ chim biến lại thành người. Hắn hơi cúi người, nhìn chòng chọc Phì Di, nói: “Nếu ngươi vẫn đang mơ tưởng chủ nhân của mình sẽ tới cứu thì chẳng thà nghĩ mình đột nhiên phi thăng tự cứu có khi còn thực tế hơn đấy.”

Phì Di nuốt nước miếng: “Tôi thật sự không biết gì hết…….”

“Còn chưa hỏi cái gì mà anh đã nói không biết rồi, chứng tỏ đây không phải lời thật lòng nhỉ.” Văn Hi bật cười: “Trước kia tôi nghe ông nội nói, thịt chim hầm lửa chậm tuy ngon nhưng lại mất đi cái sự dân dã của món ăn, phải vặt lông quay trên lửa, rắc hương liệu lên thì mới thấm vị được.”

Phì Di cả kinh, nhìn Văn Hi đang cười tươi như hoa trước mặt mình, run rẩy nói: “Ăn đồ chiên nướng gây ung thư đó……..”

Văn Hi tốt bụng nhắc nhở: “Nhưng tôi chết rồi mà, ung thư đâu hề hấn gì với tôi.”

“Đừng lãng phí thời gian nữa.” Bì Tu đứng dậy giơ một tay xách cổ áo Phì Di lên: “Chúng ta tính toán từng vụ một, chủ nhân của ngươi cần nhiều giao châu như vậy để làm gì?”

Phì Di vẫn còn chống chế: “Đắp, đắp mặt ạ…….”

“Ta cho ngươi thêm một cơ hội nữa.” Bì Tu bóp chặt cổ gã, khoảng cách quá gần khiến nhiệt độ nóng hầm hập của Phì Di phả vào mặt, lão yêu quái phải cố chịu nóng để hỏi thêm lần nữa.

Phì Di trợn trắng mắt, nhận thấy mình có nguy cơ ngủm củ tỏi thật, bấy giờ mới cất giọng the thé: “Kéo……. Kéo vào trong sơn động…….”

Bì Tu lập tức buông cổ gã ra, vẩy vẩy cái tay nóng đỏ, nhìn chằm chằm Phì Di ho sù sụ dưới đất, lạnh lùng nói: “Nói tiếp đi, là sơn động nào, hắn ở trong sơn động làm cái gì.”

**********

**★** **Chú thích:**

[1] **Ba hòa thượng không có nước uống** : Đây là câu nói ý chỉ khuyết thiếu sức mạnh đoàn kết, đùn đẩy trách nhiệm và nghĩa vụ cho nhau.

Câu chuyện kể là: Khi trong chùa chỉ có mỗi một vị hòa thượng thì người đó phải tự gánh, tự đun nước để dùng. Khi có hai vị hòa thượng, hai người chia nhau cùng gánh nước về dùng. Khi xuất hiện vị hòa thượng thứ ba thì chẳng có nước uống, bởi vì bọn họ đùn đẩy cho nhau, sinh ra tính trơ lì ỷ lại.


	77. Chapter 77

Lão Chân Long yêu đương vượt chủng tộc đẻ ra chín đứa con, đứa nào cũng cá tính, đứa nào cũng kỳ quái, đứa nào cũng lập dị.

Chín thằng con giời như thế khiến ông cụ thường chìm vào suy tư, hoài nghi bọn nó rốt cuộc có phải con mình hay không, mấy cái thói hư tật xấu này là giống ai, lẽ nào con lai khác chủng loài thì sẽ bị bệnh đột biến gen ư?

Trong chín đứa con thì tám đứa miễn cưỡng chung sống hòa thuận được, trong bụng tuy cảm thấy đám còn lại toàn lũ quái thai, nhưng nể mặt ông cụ nên khi người một nhà quây quần tụ họp, ít ra cũng có vẻ anh em thuận hoà.

Ngoại trừ cái tên nhỏ nhen Nhai Tí kia.

Lão Chân Long thường nhìn thằng con này mà thở dài, nghĩ bụng mắt nó có nhỏ đâu ta, lại còn là mắt hai mí, thế mà sao lại nhỏ nhen, thù dai, hay ghen ghét với người ta như vậy. _(Mắt nhỏ: ý chỉ “tiểu tâm nhãn” tức là nói kẻ nhỏ nhen, hẹp hòi.)_

Quan hệ giữa Nhai Tí và các anh em không tốt, bản lĩnh gây họa thì còn cao cường hơn cả bản lĩnh pháp thuật.

Hồi Lão Chân Long còn tại thế, hắn còn biết giữ chừng mực, nhưng Lão Chân Long nhận được cảm ứng từ trời cao, long cốt toàn thân chia lìa, long hồn luân hồi tái thế.

Không còn cha, Nhai Tí như một cây cỏ, bị Thiên Đạo đày vào nhà ngục ở chân một ngọn núi gần biên giới, hàng năm thời gian xuống núi hóng gió có hạn, không cho hắn làm hại nhân gian hay phá hoại khí vận của nhân gian.

Không thể tùy tiện ra ngoài, Nhai Tí chỉ có thể bồi dưỡng một đám thuộc hạ tâm phúc, để bọn chúng đến nhân gian làm việc và mua sắm cho mình, hắn tuyệt đối không cho phép yêu quái và nhân loại quên đi sự tồn tại của hắn.

Phì Di run rẩy nói: “Thưở mới mở linh trí, tôi vẫn chưa thể nói chuyện, suýt chút nữa bị người ta bắt đi, chính Nhai Tí đại nhân đi ngang qua đã ra tay cứu tôi, từ dạo đó tôi liền bắt đầu làm việc cho ngài ấy.”

“Giao châu là một khoảng thời gian trước, đại nhân đột nhiên nói là mình cần, ngài nói đứa con thứ của Đông Hải long vương là một thằng ngu chỉ biết đến tiền, bảo tôi đi tìm gã ta.”

Bì Tu: “Ta không muốn nghe mấy cái này, ta chỉ muốn biết sơn động của hắn ở nơi nào.”

“Ở dưới lòng đất nơi đại nhân thường sống, đại nhân sống trong một cái động đá vôi dưới lòng đất, bên trong có địa đạo thông ra bốn phương, có rất nhiều gian phòng, tôi chỉ biết mỗi lần giao giao châu thì chỉ được giao đến cửa sơn động, đại nhân không cho phép chúng tôi đi vào. Trước kia tôi từng thấy ngài ấy mài giao chân thành bột, thoa lên chỗ chân gãy, hẳn là…… hẳn là dùng để nối xương.”

Giọng Phì Di càng lúc càng nhỏ, con mắt hạt đậu bé tí nhìn chằm chằm Bì Tu, sợ hắn không tin.

Bì Tu im lặng, Na Tra nhướn mày hỏi: “Sao vậy? Ngươi không tò mò ló đầu vào xem hắn làm cái gì à?”

Phì Di cười gượng: “Thưa tam thái tử, tôi cũng muốn thế, nhưng mà đâu có gan.”

“Cũng phải, dù sao Nhai Tí cũng không dễ tính như ta.” Na Tra cười nhìn Bì Tu: “Còn muốn hỏi gì nữa không?”

Văn Hi nhéo nhéo tay Bì Tu, lão yêu quái lập tức hiểu ý, nói: “Chuyện này tạm thời cho qua, vậy ngươi sai con cua tinh kia núp trong thùng rác nhà ta theo dõi ta cũng là do Nhai Tí chỉ đạo à?”

Phì Di gật đầu: “Lúc đó là vì cuộc bình chọn cho nên mới theo dõi ngài, sợ ngài liên hệ với kẻ khác để kéo phiếu cho mình.”

Bì Tu cười lạnh: “Có thật không?”

Phì Di cuống cuồng gật đầu: “Thật ạ thật ạ.”

“Ta thấy ngươi đang nói láo thì có.” Bì Tu nhìn chằm chằm gã, vươn tay vỗ vỗ bả vai gã, nói: “Ngươi nên nghĩ cho kỹ, đừng hòng lừa lọc qua mắt ta.”

“Là thật mà, nếu lão tổ không tin thì tôi cũng chẳng còn cách nào.” Phì Di khịt mũi chủ động khai báo bao nhiêu năm qua, gã đã vào Nam ra Bắc làm bao nhiêu việc thu gom của cải cho Nhai Tí.

Thực sự là nhiều lần chơi đùa với lửa, chân đạp qua đạp lại trên lằn ranh pháp luật như nhảy tap-dance.

_(Nhảy tap-dance, hay còn gọi là vũ điệu thiết hài.)_

Cừu Phục nghe mà trợn mắt ngoác mồm, đúng là gan to bao nhiêu thì tiền nhiều bấy nhiêu, có liều thì mới ăn nhiều.

Tô An lấy sổ ra bắt đầu ghi ghi chép chép, nhủ bụng sau này có thể lấy đó mà làm gương.

Phì Di nói một hồi, song những chuyện quá xa xưa thì gã không biết, tuy gã đi theo Nhai Tí cũng lâu rồi nhưng mà không lâu đến mức 600 năm từ hồi Văn Hi còn sống.

Thấy thật sự không thể hỏi được gì nữa, Bì Tu bèn gật đầu với Nhậm Kiêu đã chờ ở bên cạnh một lúc lâu: “Ok, anh hỏi xong rồi, bây giờ gã ta là của mày.”

Phì Di bị giao nhân tộc mang đi, Bì Tu suy nghĩ một chốc, cuối cùng vẫn dặn thêm: “Có chừng mực thôi nhé, thằng cu còn phải uống thuốc tẩy giun mấy năm đấy, phải chú ý phát triển về lâu về dài.”

Nhậm Kiêu đáp: “Em biết rồi.”

Đảm bảo cái mạng nhỏ cho Phì Di rồi, Bì Tu liền thở dài nói: “Không thể lớn tuổi được, anh lớn tuổi là lại dễ mềm lòng, không muốn thấy máu me.”

Thánh nịnh hót Tô An lập tức login: “Ông chủ nói quá rồi, anh còn trẻ chán, giờ đang là lúc đương độ tráng niên, xây dựng nghiệp lớn.”

Ông chủ Bì-xây-dựng-nghiệp-lớn chỉ mềm lòng được hai ngày, hai hôm sau xe về đến nhà, nhìn bảng hiệu quán cơm quen thuộc trước mắt, hắn thậm chí sinh ra nỗi cảm khái rằng ổ vàng ổ bạc cũng không bằng cái ổ chó của mình.

Họ Bì vừa xuống xe liền theo bản năng liếc nhìn cái xe điện vịt vàng của mình, thấy xích khóa vẫn còn nguyên vẹn trên yên xe, hắn lập tức an lòng, nhưng một giây sau thì an hết nổi.

Bình ắc quy vẫn còn đó, ấy thế nhưng tấm chắn gió đằng trước xe điện lại chẳng thấy đâu, đứa chó đẻ nào lột mất quần áo xe điện của hắn rồi?

Bì Tu nổi cơn tam bành, đi tới chỗ cái xe sờ sờ mó mó một hồi, đjt mẹ hay lắm cả đôi găng tay mình để đây cũng mất cmnr.

Đứa nào thế không biết? Giữa mùa hè mà đi ăn trộm tấm chắn gió với găng tay, vội sang Nam Cực nghỉ đông à?

Bì Tu chửi ĐM, không kiềm chế nổi cơn giận, giơ chân đá vào xe điện.

Bé vịt vàng lập tức phát ra tiếng còi báo động inh ỏi, Văn Hi đang đi vào quán nghe thế thì hớt hải chạy ra, nhìn hắn với vẻ thắc mắc khó hiểu: “Làm sao thế?”

Bì Tu bực dọc nói: “Tấm chắn gió của xe điện bị trộm mất rồi.”

Văn Hi: …….

Y bật cười đi tới dìu tay Bì Tu: “Tức giận vì chuyện như thế làm gì, hôm sau em mua cho anh cái mới.”

Bì Tu: “Găng tay để trên xe cũng mất rồi.”

Văn Hi: “Mua mới mua mới, em mua cho anh.”

Tâm lý Bì Tu thư thái hơn đôi chút, song vẫn hừ giọng bảo: “Nói là em mua cho tôi, nhưng chẳng phải vẫn quẹt thẻ của tôi còn gì.”

Rõ ràng đều là tiền của mình, thế nhưng tại sao mình tự mua cho mình thì không thấy thoải mái, nhưng nhóc con nói mua cho mình thì lại khiến mình vui vẻ như thế cơ chứ?

Bì Tu im lặng suy tư hồi lâu, cảm thấy có lẽ là do tơ hồng gây họa.

“Ai bảo là tiền của anh?” Văn Hi tới gần hắn, nói: “Lúc trước em nói chuyện với Tô An, chính là để học hỏi cậu ấy cách kiếm tiền đấy.”

Bì Tu nhướn mày: “Cái gì? Em học nó sao không học tôi? Tôi mới là ông tổ kiếm tiền cơ mà.”

Văn Hi cạn lời, lại nhớ họ Bì vì kiếm tiền mà luyện được đủ thứ chiêu thức kỹ năng, y bèn nói: “Em không có thiên phú như anh, chỉ có thể học hỏi kinh nghiệm từ người bình thường thôi.”

Hai người dắt nhau lên lầu, Văn Hi ngồi xuống sô pha, nói: “Cậu ấy chỉ cho em cách mở tài khoản trên sàn chứng khoán, dạy em xem biểu đồ xu hướng cổ phiếu, một tháng nay em cũng lãi được chút tiền rồi, đừng nói mua tấm chắn xe điện cho anh, em mua cho anh cả cái xe cũng được.”

Bì Tu không tin, cái thằng Tô An thích tính toán kia cả ngày cắm mặt vào xem mấy cái biểu đồ xanh đỏ tím vàng mà có kiếm nổi tiền mua nhà đâu, nhóc con mới học có một tháng thì đào đâu ra tiền mua xe? Chắc nói thế để dỗ mình vui thôi.

Văn Hi biết hắn không tin, bèn giơ di động ra cho hắn xem: “Anh nhìn số dư tài khoản của em đi, tiền vốn phía trước là dùng tiền của anh cho em, tiền phía sau đều là từ tay em mà ra đấy, bây giờ em toàn kiếm lời trên sàn chứng khoán nha.”

Bì Tu cũng ngạc nhiên, đúng là nhiều tiền phết.

“Giờ anh tin rồi chứ?” Văn Hi chỉnh trang lại áo quần, nói với vẻ tự hào: “Hồi xưa ông nội thấy em chơi bời suốt ngày, liền cho em quản lý mấy cửa hàng, dạo đó cũng lãi được ít tiền, không hề thua kém doanh thu quán anh đâu.”

Bì Tu chìm vào im lặng, nghĩ bụng mình quả thật chỉ truyền được dương khí cho nhóc con này chứ chả truyền được tí tài vận nào.

Cho nên Văn Hi có thể kiếm tiền là dựa vào chính bản thân ẻm, chẳng liên quan gì tới mình cả.

“Thế nào, có phải em cũng hơi bị lợi hại không?” Văn Hi xoa xoa mặt Bì Tu: “Chủ yếu là vì em cảm thấy mình không thể ở lỳ trên lầu mãi, cái gì cũng tiêu tiền của anh được, Văn gia nhà em không có cái chuyện bạc đãi vợ như thế.”

Bì Tu nhìn y: “Vợ?”

Văn Hi nhíu mày: “Không phải sao?”

Đàn ông một khi có tiền là sẽ có tự tin, âm lượng nói chuyện của Văn Hi cũng lớn hơn, y giơ ảnh chiếc xe mình ưng ý cho Bì Tu xem: “Hai hôm nữa tụi mình đi mua con này đi, em thấy anh lái con này đẹp đó, đẹp hơn cái xe điện vàng kia của anh, đến lúc đấy thì cho Cừu Phục cái xe điện kia, em thấy anh ấy thích con xe đó lắm đấy…….”

Bì Tu nhìn chằm chằm chiếc xe trên màn hình, đáp ậm ừ có lệ, lòng đang nghĩ mình đúng là mèo mù vớ cá rán, nhặt được một cục cưng giỏi kiếm tiền về nhà.

Lỗ vốn chỉ là tạm thời, tuy nhiên bây giờ mình phải đổi cách giải thích, phải gọi là đầu tư giai đoạn đầu.

Bì Tu thở dài một hơi, cảm thán sao chuyện tốt như thế lại xảy đến với Bì mỗ này, Thiên Đạo biết mình thích kiếm tiền, liền đưa một bà xã biết kiếm tiền tới đây, quả đúng là trời sinh một đôi, định mệnh sắp đặt.

Long cốt cầm về rồi, giao châu có rồi, nhân sâm cũng có rồi, hiện tại chính là lúc để tái tạo thân thể cho nhóc con để làm chút chuyện nên làm.

BMW Mercedes-Benz Volkswagen Santana gì gì đó, đều chẳng nhanh bằng xe của lão Bì hắn đây.

“Anh có đang nghe em nói không đó?” Văn Hi cau mày.

Bì Tu đáp có, rồi bỗng dưng đứng dậy nói: “Em ở nhà ngoan nhé, giờ tôi phải ra ngoài một chuyến.”

“Vừa mới về mà, anh không nghỉ ngơi mà lại đi đâu thế?” Văn Hi kéo hắn: “Hay cả hai chúng ta cùng đi nhé? Tiện thể đến cửa hàng ngắm xe luôn, em nghe Tô An nói phải đến tận nơi thử xe thì mới biết có ổn hay không.”

Bì Tu nhíu mày hỏi: “Nóng lòng muốn tiêu tiền cho tôi đến thế cơ à?”

Văn Hi sững người, ngượng ngùng hắng giọng nói: “Cứ ăn của anh ở của anh mãi, tiêu tiền mua đồ cho anh cũng là phải lẽ mà.”

Bì Tu: “Thế tức là muốn phân chia rạch ròi với tôi hửm?”

“Em không có ý đó, chỉ là em cảm thấy em cũng có thể tiêu tiền cho anh.” Văn Hi nhìn hắn: “Còn có thể giúp anh kiếm tiền nữa.”

Bì Tu chợt cúi người nâng mặt y lên hôn một cái: “Được rồi, trêu em thôi.”

Hắn nhìn chăm chú vào đôi mắt nhóc con: “Tiền của em cứ giữ lại làm của hồi môn đi, giờ tôi đến chỗ Trấn Nguyên Tử, chờ em quay về với cơ thể của mình rồi, chúng ta lập tức động phòng.”


	78. Chapter 78

Bì Tu hăm hở xuống lầu, trước hết bảo Nhậm Kiêu chất giao châu ở sân sau, rồi gọi Hầu Nhất, Nhị, Tam, Tứ, Ngũ đi đến chỗ nhện tinh mua lụa hồng, sau đó đích thân gọi điện cho Tây Vương Mẫu để đặt hàng rượu đào tiên.

Cừu Phục ngồi bên cạnh vừa cắn hạt dưa vừa nói: “Giờ đang phổ biến kiểu đám cưới phong cách phương Tây đó anh Bì, còn có loại Tây Tàu kết hợp nữa, bên dưới đặt mười mấy bàn, bên trên MC bắt cô dâu chú rể khóc oe oe, không khóc xong là không cho phát đũa.”

Cậu chàng nhổ vỏ hạt dưa: “Ngày trước em về quê dự đám cưới chị họ cũng thế, khóc đến nỗi em ăn hết đĩa lạc trước mặt rồi mà bả vẫn còn khóc.”

Bì Tu suy nghĩ: “Đám cưới kiểu Tây cũng được mà kiểu Tàu cũng hay, chỉ có con nít mới lựa chọ thôi, ông đây muốn hết.”

Hắn ở dưới lầu gọi mấy lần liền, Tô An vất vả lắm mới nằm lên giường lại bị đánh thức dậy, Bì Tu chuyển một khoản tiền làm thêm giờ, sau đó bảo: “Lễ cưới phải càng long trọng càng tốt, tiền có thể tiêu nhưng thể diện thì nhất định phải có. Chúng ta không thiếu tiền, chú mày rõ chưa?”

Tô An đau hết cả đầu, cầm cục tiền nóng phỏng tay muốn nhét lại vào ngực ông chủ, thế nhưng lý trí kiếm tiền đã chiếm thượng phong.

Cậu nén giận nói: “Ông chủ, tối nay em sẽ đề xuất hai phương án để cho anh xem xét.”

Bì Tu hài lòng gật đầu, vỗ vai cậu nói: “Tốt, trông cậy vào mày đấy.”

Nhìn bóng lưng phơi phới phấn khởi của Bì Tu, Tô An bất đắc dĩ nhếch miệng, chỉ có thể an ủi mình rằng lên kế hoạch đám cưới cho Tỳ Hưu là cơ hội mà người khác cầu còn chẳng được.

Là phúc báo đó.

Bỏ không nhiều ngày, chiếc xe ba bánh của quán cơm lại lần nữa lên đường, hướng thẳng đến vườn trái cây của Trấn Nguyên Tử.

Quả nhân sâm đã chín đầy, hai tiểu đồng tử được nghỉ hè ở nhà, mỗi ngày đều ăn hoa quả đến mức phát ói, hai đứ kéo áo nhân sâm tinh nhõng nhẽo đòi đặt đồ ăn ngoài.

Trấn Nguyên Tử quất cho mỗi đứa một phát, nói đồ trong nhà ăn chưa hết thì đừng có nghĩ đến chuyện mua đồ bên ngoài.

Khi Bì Tu cưỡi xe ba bánh tới, tiểu đồng tử thấy hắn mà như thấy anh hùng cái thế, chiếc xe ba bánh màu xanh không còn là xe ba bánh nữa mà là ngũ sắc tường vân.

Bì Tu gật đầu với Trấn Nguyên Tử: “Bữa trước có việc ra ngoài, hôm nay tiện thể tới đây chở nhân sâm về.”

“Tôi còn tưởng ông không tới cơ.” Trấn Nguyên Tử cười khách sáo, dẫn hắn vào trong để chuyển hết số quả nhân sâm còn lại lên xe. Xe ba bánh của Bì Tu chở không xuể, lại phải treo thêm hai cái túi nylon to ú ụ ở hai bên tay nắm, bấy giờ mới thanh lý kho cho Trấn Nguyên Tử xong.

Trấn Nguyên Tử tiễn Bì Tu ra cửa, thấy hắn móc ra một cái túi gấm.

Bì Tu ném túi gấm cho Trấn Nguyên Tử, chỉa cằm hỏi: “Xem coi từng này đủ chưa?”

Trấn Nguyên Tử mở dây ra xem, đồ vật bên trong làm hắn ngẩn người: “Nhiều quá, mấy quả này tuy quý nhưng mà cũng không đến mức này.”

Bì Tu lắc đầu: “Còn có thù lao cảm ơn ông chỉ tôi cách tái tạo thân thể nữa, tôi không muốn mắc nợ ai, lần này cảm ơn ông nhiều nhé.”

“Ông tìm đọc trong sách cũng có mà, không cần phải thế đâu.”

Trấn Nguyên Tử còn muốn từ chối, song Bì Tu nhất quyết nói: “Nhận đi, tôi sắp kết hôn rồi, đến lúc đó nhớ tới uống chén rượu mừng, góp mặt cho thêm phần long trọng.”

Trấn Nguyên Tử ngạc nhiên, song Bì Tu đã lái xe đi xa rồi.

Chân đạp ga rừm rừm, tâm trạng high đến 800 mã lực.

Ngày hôm nay hắn rất vui, tiêu tiền cũng vui.

Trăm ngàn năm mới có một lần tưng bừng náo nhiệt, ngay cả Thiên Đạo cũng tỉnh trong một chốc lát, đánh hai tiếng sấm chúc mừng họ Bì.

Mà cái giá của vui quá mức chính là sau khi trở lại quán cơm, nhiệt độ của Bì Tu quá cao, hắn tìm mãi chẳng thấy Văn Hi đâu, lửa giận xộc lên hầm hập, hỏi: “Văn Hi đâu rồi?”

Chổi Nhỏ đang nghỉ hè sung sướng, ngẩng đầu bảo với hắn: “Đi mua, mua xe cho bố rồi! Đi với Tô An.”

Bì Tu nghe bảo là mua đồ cho mình thì cơn giận lập tức bay biến, hắn lâng lâng nói: “Thế thì tốt, đúng rồi, con không làm bài tập à? Sao lại xao nhãng như thế hả, phải nghiêm túc làm bài tập nghe chưa, đợi bao giờ Na Tra về ta sẽ bảo cậu ta kiểm tra đấy.”

Na Tra vừa đi vào liền nghe thấy nghỉ hè rồi mà Bì Tu còn bắt mình chấm bài, y bèn vung tay ném một khúc ngó sen tới: “Tôi không phải nhân viên quán anh đâu, làm ơn đừng bóc lột tôi, cám ơn.”

Bì Tu bắt lấy ngó sen, cầm trong tay áng chừng một chốc rồi đặt sang bên: “Tối nay ăn canh ngó sen.”

“Tiền ăn tính vào tiền thuê nhà của tôi nhá.” Na Tra vừa nói vừa cắm hoa sen vào bình, rồi chọn hai cái non nhất trong số đài sen còn để đặt trên bàn Chổi Nhỏ.

Bì Tu thấy quần áo y dính mấy giọt bùn, bèn nhíu mày hỏi: “Sao tự dưng lại về cái biệt thự nuôi cá của cậu thế?”

Na Tra chép miệng: “Lâu rồi không về nên về xem coi sao, còn tiện thể bắt hai con cá, hai bữa nữa anh theo tôi về đó một chuyến đi, trong hồ nhiều ngó sen lắm, mình tôi đào không hết.”

Bì Tu nhướn mày: “Dùng pháp thuật cái là xong ngay thôi mà?”

“Ai rảnh háng đến nỗi đi phát minh pháp thuật đào ngó sen chứ? Hỏi tào lao.” Na Tra tặc lưỡi: “Nếu có chuyên gia sinh hoạt nào phát minh ra cái pháp chú này, tôi sẽ cảm tạ tám đời tổ tông nhà ông ta.”

Bì Tu chép miệng, giúp Na Tra mang ngó sen và cá ra sân sau.

Đẩy cửa ra, Na Tra vừa mới ngẩng đầu liền thấy phía trước trắng xóa, còn hơi chói mắt nữa.

Y híp mắt nhìn kỹ, giao châu chất đống thành núi trên mặt đất, Hầu Nhị và Hầu Ngũ đang ngồi xổm dưới đất dùng giao châu để bắn bi, Na Tra nhìn mà lòng dâng trào cảm xúc phức tạp.

Thế nhưng Bì Tu cứ như chẳng nhìn thấy, hắn đi phăm phăm vào bếp đặt đồ xuống, sau đó cởi áo múc một gáo nước lạnh dội lên người mình.

Nhậm Kiêu dựa vào cửa, ngậm thuốc tặc lưỡi chậc chậc: “Văn Hi không có đây đâu, khoe da lộ thịt cho ai xem đấy?”

Bì Tu vứt áo sang bên, vừa giơ tay lập kết giới vừa nói: “Không phải, đúng lúc có việc muốn làm thôi.”

Hắn lấy khúc long cốt kia ra khỏi túi, đặt lên tảng đá trong sân, xương cốt tỏa ánh sáng lung linh mang theo hơi ẩm của biển, tam thái tử cau mày hỏi: “Cái này anh kiếm được ở đâu vậy?”

Bì Tu: “Đông Hải.”

Nhậm Kiêu ngồi xổm xuống ngắm nghía khúc long cốt kia cả buổi trời, đoạn cất tiếng hỏi: “Xương của Lão Chân Long đều đem chia cho mấy thằng con ổng hết rồi mà, anh thó đâu được hay thế?”

Hắn nhìn về phía Bì Tu, đột nhiên lóe lên suy đoán, cảm giác mình vừa ngộ ra gì đó.

Biết rồi, con trai của Lão Chân Long toàn là quái thai, Bì Tu là một gã quái thai chưa hoàn chỉnh công năng tiêu hóa lại còn keo kiệt hám tiền, như vậy có thể suy ra được rằng ——

Bì Tu chính là con của Lão Chân Long.

Nhậm Kiêu hít sâu một hơi, chợt nghe Bì Tu sốt ruột bảo: “Sao mày hỏi gì lắm thế?”

Xương cốt là Đào Đề đưa cho mình, nhưng chuyện mình gặp Đào Đề tạm thời không thể để cho Na Tra biết được, bằng không lại đánh nhau một trận vì Linh Lung tháp mất.

Sự che giấu của Bì Tu, trong mắt Nhậm Kiêu lại chính là giải thích.

Hắn lấy lại bình tĩnh, nói một cách thành khẩn: “Không sao đâu anh Bì à, chẳng cần biết anh là con của ai, khúc xương này là từ đâu ra, em sẽ mãi mãi đứng về phía anh.”

Bì Tu: “Mày nói lung ta lung tung gì đấy hả, cái máy nghiền bột với máy xay hoa quả đâu rồi? Mang ra hết đi, một cái dùng để nghiền nát giao châu, một cái dùng để xay quả nhân sân.”

Na Tra chỉa cằm về phía khúc long cốt dưới đất, hỏi: “Vậy còn cái thứ này thì sao?”

“Để tôi tự làm.” Bì Tu cầm long cốt lên xem xét một chút, tay thử dùng sức bóp, nhưng trừ đau ngón tay ra thì chẳng thấy có phản ứng gì.

Na Tra cũng ngồi xổm xuống cùng xem: “Có phản ứng gì không?”

Bì Tu lắc đầu, đưa long cốt cho Na Tra, bảo y thử coi.

Năm nhóc khỉ cũng không bắn bi nữa mà kéo đến vây xem.

Mấy đại lão gia ngồi chồm hổm dưới đất chổng đít ngắm nghía nửa ngày trời, long cốt chuyển từ tay người này sang tay người khác mà chẳng xuất hiện vết rạn nứt nào, Bì Tu tặc lưỡi đặt long cốt xuống đất, bỗng rút ra một cái búa to bự.

Bì Tu bảo cả đám lui về sau, mình thì cầm búa vặn vẹo khởi động vai mấy cái, sau đó hất búa ra sau, mặt ngửa lên, nhìn thế vung búa còn nghệ thuật hơn cả tượng người ném đĩa.

Lão yêu quái hít sâu một hơi, dùng sức nện búa lên tảng đá.

“Ầmmmmm —— “

Na Tra cũng rướn cổ nhìn, hay lắm, xương không hề hấn gì, búa thì vỡ thành mấy mảnh, ngay cả tảng đá phía dưới cũng nát tan.

Y móc Hồng Anh Thương ra, đẩy Bì Tu sang bên: “Để đó cho tôi, công việc phá hoại kiểu này, xin hãy để cho chuyên gia làm.”

Chuyên gia tam thái tử đạp Phong Hỏa Luân bay một vòng trên không trung, sau khi xác định mục tiêu, y bèn nắm thương bổ nhào tới, khoảnh khắc mũi thương đâm vào xương cốt, cát bụi bốc lên mù mịt cả sân sau, chấn động dữ dội mãi một hồi lâu mới ngừng lại.

Cừu Phục trốn ở một bên, chờ yên tĩnh lại rồi, cậu mới run rẩy hỏi: “Còn sống không đó? Có phải tam thái tử bị thương của mình đâm xuyên rồi không?”

“Bản thái tử vẫn ổn.” Na Tra ho khan, rút thương khỏi mặt đất, phủi phủi áo quần của mình rồi ngồi xổm xuống phát hiện khúc xương kia vẫn còn đó, lẳng lặng nằm dưới đất phát ra tiếng cười nhạo ——

Lũ vô dụng tụi mày, ngay cả một cái khe trên người ông đây cũng đếch chọc ra được.

Nhậm Kiêu cẩn thận cầm khúc xương kia lên, cất giọng cảm khái: “Không hổ là đồ của Lão Chân Long, cứng vãi xoài.”

Bì Tu nhìn chằm chằm khúc xương với bản mặt khó coi, trong bụng đang chửi tên ngu Đào Đề té tát, cho long cốt là tốt, nhưng có thể đừng cứng bỏ mẹ như thế được không?

Đập còn đập chẳng nát chớ nói chi là mài thành bột.

Bì Tu hít sâu mấy hơi, lẩm bẩm dù gì Đào Đề cũng có tấm lòng mà, cuối cùng cũng coi như hạ hỏa được.

Na Tra suy nghĩ một hồi rồi quay đầu hỏi: “Họ Bì, anh tìm Dương Tiễn hỏi mượn cái tam tiêm đao của anh ta xem có đâm nát được không.”

Bì Tu gật đầu, đang định cất long cốt đi thì chợt bị Hầu Nhị giữ tay lại, cậu chàng nói: “Anh Bì, biện pháp cứng rắn không được thì mình phải mềm mỏng, anh cứ đi mượn đồ đi, để bọn em mài thử ra xem có thành công không.”

“Mấy đứa làm được không đấy?” Bì Tu nhíu mày.

Hầu Nhị vỗ ngực: “Không sao, em không được thì còn anh cả em ở đây mà.”

Bì Tu nghĩ bụng thôi thì lấy ngựa chết làm ngựa sống, bèn gật đầu rồi phóng con xe điện không tấm chắn gió đi đến sở giám sát.

Na Tra nhìn Hầu Nhị đặt khúc xương xuống đất, khoanh tay đứng tại chỗ quan sát động tác của bọn nó.

Lúc đám khỉ móc mặt nạ hàn điện ra, y không ngỡ ngàng.

Lúc đám khỉ lấy que hàn điện ra, y không bối rối.

Thế nhưng lúc đám khỉ đeo mặt nạ lên, cầm que hàn đưa về phía long cốt, Na Tra đã có hơi thất kinh.

Y giữ tay Hầu Nhị lại: “Mấy cậu làm gì thế?”

Muốn cầm thì cầm Như Ý Kim Cô Bổng ra đi, cầm que hàn thì có bản lĩnh gì?

Hầu Nhị ngơ ngác nhìn y: “Thì liệu pháp nhiệt độ cao đó.”

Tam thái tử hoàn toàn mù tịt về công nghệ hàn điện, đành buông tay ra, sau đó trước mắt y lóe lên ánh sáng rực rỡ, bung tỏa xán lạn.

Bì Tu đang đợi đèn đỏ, bỗng nhiên rùng mình một cái, cảm giác có chuyện gì đó chẳng lành đã xảy ra.

Nhị Lang Thần đang dùng giờ làm việc để dắt cho đi dạo, hắn vừa mang Hao Thiên Khuyển đi mua mấy bộ quần áo mùa hè về, trùng hợp gặp Bì Tu cưỡi xe điện ở cổng sở giám sát.

Hao Thiên Khuyển hơi nhướn mày, khịt khịt mũi nói: “Mùi biển nồng quá.”

“Mũi thính đấy.” Bì Tu xuống xe đi tới bên cạnh Dương Tiễn, hắng giọng nói: “Dương Nhị Lang, tôi tìm cậu để hỏi mượn đồ.”

Dương Tiễn lạnh mặt nói: “Không cho mượn chó đâu đấy, con chó lần trước cho anh mượn về nhà nó cứ khóc mãi, nói mình đã vấy bẩn không còn thuần khiết nữa. Anh rốt cuộc đã làm gì nó vậy hả?”

Bì Tu sững sờ: “Tôi có làm gì nó đâu?”

Chỉ khiến nó đi đái thôi mà, sao mà nói như thể ép nó lai giống vậy.

“Nói tóm lại là không cho mượn chó.” Dương Tiễn siết chặt tay Hao Thiên Khuyển.

Bì Tu chép miệng: “Ai mượn chó của cậu chứ, tôi tới để mượn cái thanh tam tiêm lưỡng nhận đao của cậu.”

“Không cho mượn!” Dương Tiễn còn chưa nói thì Hao Thiên Khuyển đã cướp lời trước: “Thần khí bản mệnh của anh ấy sao có thể tùy tiện cho ông mượn được?”

Dương Tiễn vỗ vỗ lưng nó, nhìn Bì Tu hỏi: “Anh mượn cái đó làm gì?”

Âm lượng nói chuyện của ba người không nhỏ, yêu quái lui tới cổng sở giám sát đều thả chậm bước chân, dỏng tai lên nghe ngóng xem vị Bì lão tổ này muốn làm cái gì.

Dù sao cũng là ngôi sao nổi tiếng liên tiếp lên trang nhất với một loạt tin hot cắm sừng, múa cột, biển chấn, bị vài ba tên paparazzi để ý cũng là bình thường.

Bì Tu hắng giọng nói: “Muốn mượn cái thanh tam tiên đao đó để đập đồ ấy mà.”

“Đập đồ?” Dương Tiễn cau mày: “Không phải Na Tra đang ở chỗ anh sao? Hồng Anh Thương của cậu ta không dùng được à?”

Bì Tu lắc đầu.

Nhị Lang chân quân càng nhíu chặt mày hơn, hắn hỏi: “Rốt cuộc anh muốn đập thứ gì?”

Bì Tu ngập ngừng, cuối cùng vẫn nói thật: “Long cốt của Lão Chân Long.”

Người đi đường chung quanh đều dừng bước.

Hao Thiên Khuyển cười cợt bảo: “Xương của Lão Chân Long đều ở trong tay đám con trai của ổng rồi, ông lấy đâu ra xương cốt chứ, đừng bảo là nhặt răng hay sỏi gì của ổng đấy nhé?”

Bì Tu lạnh mặt: “Là xương thật.”

Hao Thiên Khuyển càng hớn hở hơn: “Thế thì ông chính là con trai thứ mười của Lão Chân Long rồi!”

Nó vừa dứt lời, cả con đường đều lặng thinh.

Tuy nhiên nói thế cũng không phải vô lý, dù sao con trai của Lão Chân Long cũng toàn thằng quái thai, thêm một tên Bì Tu quái thai cũng không nhiều. Biết đâu hắn đúng thật là con của Lão Chân Long, ông cụ lén lút để lại một ít xương cho thằng con giai này thì sao?

Mỗi người mang một tâm tư khác nhau, thế nhưng động tác lại đồng đều chỉnh tề, cùng móc điện thoại di động của mình ra.

“Hào môn ân oán tình thù, kẻ-mà-ai-cũng-biết-là-ai-đấy té ra là con trai của —— “

“Vốn cứ nghĩ kẻ-mà-ai-cũng-biết-là-ai-đấy là một người chăm chỉ cần cù, tưởng thế nào hóa ra là con ông cháu cha.”

“Di sản của Lão Chân Long thật sự chia đều ư?”

“Có ai biết chân tướng vụ con trai của Lão Chân Long không? Có drama để hít không?”

Sau khi Bì Tu tự dưng bị cắm sừng, bị làm bố mà không hề hay biết, hắn lại bị xem là con trai. Thế nhưng giờ hắn vẫn chưa biết gì cả, vẫn còn đang cố gắng thuyết phục Dương Tiễn cầm tam tiêm lưỡng nhận đao đến chỗ mình một chuyến.

Kỳ thật người không đi cũng chả sao, chỉ cần đao đi là được rồi.

Dương Tiễn nhìn đồng hồ, nghĩ bụng cũng sắp đến giờ tan tầm rồi, đi về trước cũng chẳng sao.

Hắn hắng giọng, nói: “Lần trước Tiểu Thiên nói món cá ở quán anh rất ngon…..”

Bì Tu: “Được được được, hôm nay tôi mời cơm tối.”

Xe điện nhỏ không chở nổi ba người, Bì Tu liền cất xe điện đi, ngồi lên xế hộp của Dương Tiễn chạy băng băng về quán cơm, hai chân còn chưa đứng vững trên đất thì đã nghe thấy một tin dữ.

Hầu Tứ loạng choạng chạy ra, đẩy mặt nạ hàn lên, nói: “Ông, ông chủ, không xong rồi!”

Bì Tu trợn mắt: “Xảy ra chuyện gì?”

Nếu lũ chúng mày khiến long cốt xảy ra vấn đề gì, ông đây sẽ vặt sạch lông khỉ của chúng mày để làm bút lông khỉ cho Văn Hi.

Hầu Tứ run như cầy sấy, lắp bắp thưa: “Anh hai, ảnh, ảnh hàn long cốt dính vào sàn gạch rồi!”

Hai mắt Bì Tu tối sầm, hàn là sao? Hàn dính vào sàn gạch là sao?

Sao mày không nói mày đâm dính vào con heo, con heo đâm dính vào cái cây luôn đi? Chỗ hắn là quán cơm chứ có phải nhà xưởng kỹ thuật đâu!

Hao Thiên Khuyển tò mò hỏi: “Mấy người hàn long cốt làm gì? Nối xương hả?”

Đám yêu quái giả vờ đi ngang qua quán cơm để thám thính tin tức đều sửng sốt.

Đại yêu quái đúng là khác biệt mà, người khác nối xương thì tìm bác sĩ, mấy người nối xương thì tìm hàn điện, không hổ là gân đồng xương sắt!

Dương Tiễn vỗ vai Bì Tu: “Vào trong đã rồi nói sau, có lẽ vấn đề không nghiêm trọng như anh nghĩ đâu.”

Bì Tu hít sâu một hơi, cảm giác nhiệt độ của mình hơi cao, hắn bực bội vừa gọi điện vừa đi vào trong, điện thoại kêu tút tút hai tiếng rồi nối máy.

Tiếng cười của Văn Hi truyền đến từ đầu dây bên kia: “Có chuyện gì thế? Em chuẩn bị về rồi đây.”

“Không có chuyện gì, chỉ muốn hỏi em bao giờ về thôi ấy mà, tôi thấy hơi nóng.” Bì Tu nhìn khúc long cốt bị hàn dính trên đất, vươn tay định nhấc lên, song không thành công.

Nhiệt độ của hắn lại tăng cao hơn nữa.

“Em còn vài thứ cần mua nữa, sắp sửa về ngay rồi.” Văn Hi cất tiếng thúc giục người bên cạnh, rồi an ủi Bì Tu: “Bên em sẽ xong nhanh thôi, anh gắng nhịn một chút nhé, anh vào trong phòng điều hòa mà ngồi, đừng tức giận vì những chuyện không đáng.”

Bì Tu đáp ừ, Văn Hi phải dỗ thêm mấy câu nữa hắn mới tạm bình tĩnh lại được.

“Đây là chủ ý do thiên tài nào nghĩ ra?” Bì Tu xoa huyệt thái dương: “Tự mình bước ra khỏi hàng!”

Hầu Nhị bước ra, ưỡn ngực ngẩng đầu giơ tay chào: “Yeah, sir!”

“Đừng có xổ tiếng Tây!” Bì Tu nổi đóa: “Mày nghĩ cái đếch gì mà lại dùng hàn điện hả? Sao mày không lái xe lu lại đây lăn luôn đi!”

Hầu Nhị ấp úng: “Thì tại em nghĩ là biết đâu liệu pháp nhiệt độ cao lại có tác dụng thì sao?”

Năm xưa lúc nhốt chú mày vào lò luyện đan, Thái Thượng Lão Quân cũng nghĩ như vậy đấy.

Biết đâu thiêu chảy ra được thì sao?

Kết quả thiêu ra được một đôi hỏa nhãn kim tinh, khỏi tốn tiền mua lens làm đẹp.

Bì Tu nhìn chằm chằm khúc xương dưới đất một hồi lâu, nhủ thầm đụ má đừng bảo là bị khỉ dùng nhiệt độ cao tinh luyện loại bỏ tạp chất thì càng cứng hơn đấy nhé?

Dương Tiễn vỗ vỗ vai hắn: “Đúng là chân long cốt, để đó tôi thử xem.”

Na Tra đứng bên cạnh tốt bụng nhắc nhở: “Dương Nhị Lang, cẩn thận chút, thứ này cứng lắm, anh có làm được không đó?”

Dương Tiễn liếc y, nhẹ nhàng nói: “Đàn ông không thể nói “không được”.”

Trong cuộc đời của Nhị Lang liều mạng không có hai chữ “không được”, người đàn ông họ Dương này luôn có ham muốn thắng bại mãnh liệt trong một vài trường hợp kỳ quái, có thể thấy điều đó từ việc hắn cầm một cái rìu rỉ bổ đôi quả núi, hay như việc hắn cho con chó Hao Thiên Khuyển đi học violin.

Tam tiêm đao được hắn cầm trong tay, dùng tư thế khai thiên lập địa chém về phía long cốt, núi băng sụp tráng sĩ vong, sau đó long cốt vẫn nguyên vẹn không hề gì.

Sắc mặt Dương Tiễn hoàn toàn chùng xuống.

Bàn tay cầm tam tiêm đao siết chặt, Dương Tiễn dồn combo với tốc độ không phải của con người, thế nhưng sau một loạt thao tác mãnh liệt thì sát thương gây ra chỉ có 0.5.

Long cốt vẫn nằm ở nơi đó, đẹp tươi không chút tổn hao.

Dù mày có chặt hay không thì tao vẫn nằm đây không đau không ngứa.

Hầu Tam rầu rĩ ngồi xổm xuống chọt chọt long cốt, lại cầm cái que cời lửa trong tay gõ gõ, cất tiếng than thở: “Quái lạ, sao ngay cả gõ cũng không vỡ…… nhỉ?”

Chữ “Vỡ” vừa mới thốt ra, long cốt bên dưới que cời lửa cũng vỡ ra, đúng là không chừa tí mặt mũi nào cho ba đại yêu ở đây.

Khoảng sân lặng ngắt như tờ, tất cả đều nhìn MVP Hầu Tam gõ xương. _(MVP = Most Valuable Player: người chơi xuất sắc nhất.)_

Hầu Tam nhìn cái que rồi lại nhìn tay mình, run run rẩy rẩy giải thích: “Em có thể dùng khoa học để giải thích, chắc là lúc trước mọi người dùng lực quá mạnh đạt tới giá trị giới hạn, em chỉ góp thêm đòn cuối cùng thôi.”

Na Tra và Dương Tiễn đều nghiêm túc nghiên cứu cái que cời lửa có vẻ ngoài xấu xí kia.

Thiên nhãn trên trán Nhị Lang chân quân mở ra một lát rồi nhanh chóng đóng lại. Hắn cúi xuống nhặt tam tiêm thương lên, nhìn về phía Bì Tu, giả vờ lơ đãng hỏi: “Lâu nữa không thì ăn cơm?”

Đàn ông dù có lạnh lùng đến đâu thì cũng có lúc cảm thấy lúng túng.

Bì Tu hắng giọng: “Sắp rồi sắp rồi.”

Long cốt sau khi đập nát được trộn với bột giao châu. Lúc Hầu Đại cầm quả nhân sâm để say nát thành bùn thì Tây Vương Mẫu cũng thong dong mang theo một vò rượu đào tiên đến.

Cất trong hầm ngàn năm, được ủ trong thời gian dài.

Chỉ cần một chút chút thôi cũng sẽ cho bạn một bà xã ngào ngạt hương đào.

Bì Tu xao lòng, tỏ ý Tây Vương Mẫu có thể ở lại dùng cơm tối.

Chiếc hũ bạch ngọc đựng di cốt của Văn Hi cũng được lấy ra, sau khi đổ hết toàn bộ xương vỡ ra, tất cả mọi người đều choáng váng.

Hầu Nhị nuốt nước miếng hỏi: “Em bảo này anh Bì, cái này còn khó hơn cả ghép hình 1000 mảnh trắng tinh nữa.”

Bì Tu phất tay tỏ ý rằng xương của bạn đời mình thì phải tự ghép lấy, thế nhưng chỉ hai phút trôi qua, Bì Tu liền đứng dậy rút di động gọi điện cho Nữ Oa.

Hắn vừa chờ điện thoại nối máy, vừa giải thích: “Việc kiểu này vẫn nên giao cho chuyên gia thì hơn.”

Nữ Oa tạo ra con người, có bao nhiêu yêu quái nghe câu chuyện này mà lớn lên thì cũng có bấy nhiêu yêu quái muốn trở thành đại yêu như Nữ Oa, song số lượng yêu quái có thể nhìn thấy bà tự tay nặn ra con người là vô cùng ít ỏi.

Dù sao đây cũng là ngón nghề độc truyền thuộc diện di sản văn hóa phi vật thể, yêu quái khác không rành cho lắm.

Toàn bộ quần chúng ở hiện trường túm tụm quây lại xem Nữ Oa ghép lại xương cốt của Văn Hi thành hình người, vừa cầm ảnh của Văn Hi dùng máy vi tính dựng mẫu, vừa quay vlog, vừa bùi ngùi cảm khái, đây mới thực sự là nghệ nhân dân gian.

Nữ Oa nặn xong, bèn ngoắc ngoắc tay với Na Tra: “Tiểu Na Tra lại đây.”

Na Tra cau mày: “Gì thế ạ?”

“Dùng tam muội chân hỏa của nhóc hơ dưới lòng bàn chân một chút, hình như chưa cứng lắm thì phải.” Nữ Oa ngắm nghía hình người vừa mới nặn, đoạn vỗ tay một cái, tóc của thân thể nọ liền dài thêm chút đỉnh.

Nữ Oa: “Bì Tu, cậu lại đây xem tóc dài bằng này là đủ chưa?”

Bì Tu đằng hắng: “Ngài thấy ổn là được rồi ạ.”

Nữ Oa: “Như thế đâu có được, cậu là bên B, cậu phải hài lòng thì mới được chứ.”

Bì Tu ngắm nghía, cảm thấy có thể dài thêm chút nữa, dù sao hắn cũng rất thích mái tóc dài của nhóc con.

Chỉnh sửa xong xuôi, Nữ Oa bèn vươn tay điểm lên mi tâm của thân thể: “Ta tặng năm trăm năm tu vi, xem như quà cưới cho cậu.”

Bì Tu nở nụ cười, chắp tay với Nữ Oa: “Xin cảm ơn ngài.”

“Không cầm cảm ơn làm gì, cậu là thụy thụ mang tới tài vận cho phàm nhân, cũng coi như góp một phần công sức vì khí vận của nhân gian, ta cũng phải cám ơn cậu nữa.” Nữ Oa cười cười, thu dọn đồ đạc rồi liền rời đi.

Bì Tu tiễn bà ra tới cửa, đưa bà tấm thiệp mời đám cưới, còn chưa nói lời tạm biệt xong thì đã nghe tiếng vó ngựa lộc cộc.

Hắn quay đầu lại, trông thấy Văn Hi và Tô An mộng hồi ba trăm năm, dắt bốn con ngựa về cho hắn.

Bì Tu nhìn bốn con ngựa và chỗ hàng hóa mà lũ ngựa kéo, còn cả khuôn mặt nhỏ lấm bùn của nhóc con. Nghĩ tới số phân ngựa mà bốn con ngựa này mang tới và lương thảo cao cấp hàng ngày cho bọn nó…….

Ôi, hắn hi vọng đây là một nhầm lẫn tốt đẹp, đây không phải vợ về mà chỉ là một khách qua đường thôi.


	79. Chapter 79

Xe bảo mã có bốn cái bánh, ngựa bảo mã có bốn cái chân, tính ra thì cũng coi như giống nhau. _(Xe bảo mã = xế hộp BMW)_

Bì Tu tự an ủi bản thân, Văn Hi nhảy xuống khỏi xe giơ hợp đồng trong tay cho hắn, nói lớn: “Cái xe em ưng vẫn chưa có hàng, đợi hai hôm nữa đến nhận xe là xong.”

Một câu nói này kéo Bì Tu về từ bờ vực tử ong, hắn nắm tay Văn Hi, gật đầu nói: “Vậy bốn con ngựa này là sao?”

Văn cười gượng: “Em thuê đó, trên xe kéo đều là sính lễ của em dành cho anh đấy.”

Bì Tu tiến tới gần, kéo Văn Hi đi vào phòng: “Tôi cũng có thứ này muốn cho em xem……”

Khi nhìn thấy thân thể của mình, Văn Hi ngây ngẩn cả người, y sờ gương mặt rồi lại sờ cơ thể, cất giọng xuýt xoa: “Đúng là giống y như đúc.”

Hầu Nhị cầm camera đến, cho Văn Hi xem vlog: “Tất nhiên rồi, trình độ nặn người của Nữ Oa nương nương cứ phải gọi là đỉnh của chóp.”

Thân thể có rồi, bảo mã cũng có rồi, mọi thứ đã sẵn sàng, chỉ còn chờ kết hôn nữa thôi!

Bây giờ khác ngày xưa, thần tiên yêu quái kết hôn là việc náo nhiệt, mà lão già theo chủ nghĩa độc thân suốt mấy ngàn năm như Bì Tu kết hôn thì là một việc cực kỳ náo nhiệt.

Ngày Bì Tu chính thức công khai phát thiệp mời đám cưới, diễn đàn yên lặng trong hai giây, sau đó hoàn toàn bùng nổ.

“Em cứ ngỡ rằng mình có thể chờ, cuối cùng em lại chờ được một tờ giấy đăng ký kết hôn! Phắc!”

“Yêu một người thích về nhà thì kết cục của thím chỉ là sự chờ đợi đằng đẵng không hồi kết mà thôi.”

“Thảo luận, lần này kẻ-mà-ai-cũng-biết-là-ai-đấy thật sự bầu hai đứa sao?”

Quỷ khóc sói tru chim kêu vượn rú, ngàn vạn lời ấp ủ chỉ hội tụ thành một câu nói ——

Mẹ ơi hôm nay con thất tình thật rồi!

Sự nghiệp chụp lén của Tô An lần đầu tiên nghênh đón cơ hội trời ban, thế nhưng cậu chẳng có lòng dạ nào mà quan tâm nữa, lão già họ Bì soi mói đủ đường về lễ cưới, cậu đã vạch ra mấy phương án rồi mà đều bị bác bỏ.

Trong cơn tức giận, Tô An lấy ra con bài chưa lật của mình – bản kế hoạch Tây Tàu kết hợp, phải nói là đại phú đại quý xa loa lộng lẫy, không có chỗ nào là không đốt tiền.

Bất ngờ là, Bì Tu lại gật đầu đồng ý.

Bì Tu: “Ngay từ đầu đã bảo mày cứ lên kế hoạch thỏa thích mà, chúng ta không thiếu tiền.”

Ông chủ Bì vỗ vai bàn tính tinh, còn đâu dáng dấp kẹt xỉn vắt cổ chày ra nước thưở nào.

Tô An chớp chớp mắt, cảm thấy đây quả là cơ hội tốt để đục nước béo cò, nếu Bì Tu bị choáng đầu thật thì cuộc sống sắp tới của cậu sẽ chính là cánh đồng hi vọng tràn ngập ánh dương rực rỡ.

Tô An hắng giọng, lên tiếng nhắc nhở ông chủ: “Ông chủ à, lương của bọn em đã mười năm chưa tăng rồi, vừa khéo đến dịp đại hỉ của anh, hay là……”

Bì Tu: “Tô An này.”

Tô An vội vàng đáp dạ.

Bì Tu quay đầu nhìn cậu: “Có phải mày cảm thấy anh rất ngu không?”

Ngu đến mức vì mình kết hôn mà tăng lương cho nhân viên á hả?

Tô An lập tức câm miệng, chôn chặt ham muốn tăng lương của mình, dồn toàn bộ thân tâm vào việc chuẩn bị đám cưới. Nhưng đêm trước đám cưới, cậu vẫn canh cánh nghĩ tới sự keo kiệt của Bì Tu, bèn giở trò ngáng chân hắn.

Ba ngày trước khi diễn ra lễ cưới, hai người phải chia phòng, không được gặp nhau.

Bì Tu đen mặt nhìn tiểu giao nhân hoàng đến dự đám cưới và Chổi Nhỏ chiếm cứ phòng ngủ của mình, ông chủ Bì bị Văn Hi cười đuổi ra ngoài, liền gạt tay y thể hiện rằng ông đây tự mình đi! Sau đó ôm chăn gối hằm hằm đi xuống lầu.

Chỉ ba ngày thôi chứ gì, hắn nhịn được.

Chờ ba ngày sau thì mãnh hỗ sổ lồng, lũ oắt con đó đều cút đi cho khuất mắt ông đây.

Trong sự mong đợi của mọi người, ngày cưới rốt cuộc cũng đến, vừa đến 0 giờ, trong diễn đàn topic livestream đám cưới của kẻ-mà-ai-cũng-biết-là-ai-đấy treo cao lên hàng nhất, toàn bộ quy trình hôn lễ cũng đều được đăng lên.

8 giờ, hai chú rể sẽ xuất phát, đi một vòng theo hướng khác nhau rồi quay về quán cơm.

Sau đó Bì Tu sẽ lên lầu đón Văn Hi, hai người lại lên xe đi một vòng nữa rồi cuối cùng quay về quán cơm cử hành nghi thức khai tiệc.

Phùng Đô không bỏ qua bất cứ cơ hội làm ăn nào, thậm chí còn tìm Bì Tu xin ký hợp đồng phát sóng trực tiếp, hắn phát thề với Thiên Đạo rằng sau lễ cưới sẽ cắt ra một đoạn làm phim tài liệu để đưa lên Phẩm Chất Trung Quốc.

Họ Bì đương nhiên đồng ý, đồng thời còn nhận cơ hội ép Phùng Đô dâng ra một khoản phí livestream để bù đắp tổn thất những ngày qua.

8 giờ sáng, hôn lễ chính thức bắt đầu, Bì Tu mặc một bộ lễ phục được may đo vừa vặn, xuất phát từ quán cơm, ngồi lên con Rolls-Royce Phantom mới mua hôm qua dẫn xe của đoàn phù rể đi khoe khoang một vòng quanh thành phố.

BMW bốn vó tuy tốt, thế nhưng Rolls-Royce tên dài hơn nghe khí thế hơn, oai phong hơn.

Đoàn phù rể bao gồm Dương Tiễn, Na Tra và Nhậm Kiêu, ai nấy vuốt tóc tai chỉnh tề, mặc lễ phục lịch lãm, hôm nay bọn họ còn đẹp trai hơn cả tưởng tượng.

Bình luận trong livestream hú hét đến đoạn sau cũng mệt rồi nên chỉ có thể gõ mấy chữ nói bọn họ thật sự đã hết lời để khen ngợi rồi, làm ơn hãy ngừng tỏa ra cái mị lực chết tiệt của các người lại!

Xe thể thao cao cấp được Tô An chịu trách nhiệm, đèn xe dán một vòng giao châu, thân xe thì dán đầy chữ “Hỉ” màu đỏ và cả những đóa hồng đỏ được chọn lựa kỹ càng, nhìn lướt qua còn tưởng là trên đường đốt pháo đỏ.

Sau khi Bì Tu xuất phát lái xe dạo quanh thành phố thì Văn Hi cũng rời giường sửa soạn, tiểu giao nhân lo nhiệm vụ cầm hoa cũng bị gọi đến để rửa mặt đánh răng, rồi được Văn Hi xịt nước giữ ẩm lên mặt.

Tiểu giao nhân nhắm mắt xoa xoa nước thơm, Văn Hi cũng thay một bộ lễ phục giống Bì Tu, mái tóc dài buộc cao, trong tóc đen xen lẫn những sợi kim tuyến xâu trân châu ẩn hiện ở sau lưng.

Bì Tu lái xe còn y cưỡi ngựa, hai người xuất phát theo hai hướng khác nhau, mà đích đến cuối cùng đều là trở lại quán cơm.

Hai người rõ ràng hoàn trái ngược nhau, lại được duyên phận đưa đẩy, cuối cùng về chung một nhà, nằm chung một giường, đắp chung một chăn.

Các yêu quái cũng chia thành hai nhóm để chụp hình, thể hiện 360° không góc chết của Bì Tu và vị nam quỷ đẹp đẽ bị hắn giấu suốt trên lầu hai quán cơm.

Khi nhìn thấy Văn Hi, bình luận livestream yên lặng một thoáng, sau đó nổ ra một tràng thét gào mẹ ơi tại sao.

“Mẹ ơi, kẻ-mà-ai-cũng-biết-là-ai-đấy không xứng!”

“Mãnh nam không biết thương người khác đâu! Mỹ nhân chỉ xứng để mỹ nữ sở hữu! Xin vị mỹ nhân này hãy lập tức bỏ chính theo tà, liên hệ với mị!”

“Đẹp quá mẹ ơi quá đẹp!”

“Ảnh cưỡi ngựa ôm con đi bỏ trốn với tui đó, cám ơn!”

Gương mặt của Bì Tu tuy rất điển trai, nhưng nhìn nhiều thì cũng mất đi cảm giác mới mẻ, đám yêu quái có mới nới cũ, đồng loạt đổ dồn sang bài livestream của Văn Hi để trút bầu tâm sự.

Cuối cùng Bì Tu hào hứng quá mà vượt đèn đỏ, bị cảnh sát giao thông giữ lại răn dạy và ghi biên bản phạt. Cho nên Văn Hi trở lại tới quán cơm trước, ngồi trong phòng chờ Bì Tu về.

Cánh cửa phòng mới lắp vào và tấm rèm trân châu đều bị Tô An khóa tận mấy lớp, Tây Vương Mẫu dẫn đám con gái nuôi từ Dao Trì và hai tướng Hanh Cáp tới dự đám cưới đứng canh giữ trước cửa, chờ Bì Tu tới gõ cửa.

Nhìn động tác của bọn họ, Văn Hi buồn cười hỏi: “Có cần tôi hỗ trợ không?”

“Không cần, hôm nay cậu chỉ cần ngồi là được rồi.” Tây Vương Mẫu dúi kẹo cho Văn Hi bảo y ngồi xuống mà ăn, tiểu giao nhân chạy lăng xăng theo chân Bì Tụ Bảo, lầu bầu than quần vải cọ vào chân khó chịu.

Tây Vương Mẫu bỗng nhiên kêu “Suỵt”, tiếng bước chân truyền đến, người trong phòng lập tức tiến vào trạng thái báo động cấp một.

Bì Tu không mở được cửa, bèn dùng yêu lực đẩy một cái, nghe thấy tiếng của Hanh Cáp nhị tướng vang lên bên trong phòng, cửa bị chặn kỹ cố đẩy cách mấy cũng không ra.

Tây Vương Mẫu hắng giọng: “Lão Bì, làm bạn nhiều năm, ngày cưới của anh bọn tôi cũng không làm khó anh, chỉ cần trả lời được mấy câu là bọn tôi sẽ mở cửa.”

Bì Tu dùng sức đẩy cửa: “Tôi mời cô tới để làm nội ứng chứ đâu mời cô tới để làm phản ngáng chân tôi.”

Hanh Cáp nhị tướng đấu sức với hắn: “Bì Tu, Đường Tăng lấy kinh còn phải trải qua chín chín tám mốt kiếp nạn, anh lấy vợ hỏi có ba câu thì có làm sao?”

Na Tra nhíu mày: “Người ta đón vợ mà còn phải trả lời câu hỏi nữa hả? Ngăn cản người khác kết hôn cẩn thận ra ngoài bị lừa đá đấy nhá.”

Tây Vương Mẫu cười: “Con lừa của Trương Quả Lão đã bị mấy người kéo đến sân sau bắt say đậu nành rồi, lẽ nào trên đời còn có con lừa thứ hai đá được bọn tôi sao?”

Nhậm Kiểu am hiểu phong tục nhân gian, vội vàng ngắt lời bọn họ, nhét một cái phong bao đỏ qua khe cửa rồi nói: “Rồi rồi rồi, Tây Vương Mẫu nương nương à, xem như nể mặt lão Bì nhà chúng tôi luống tuổi mới cưới vợ, làm ơn hỏi câu nào đơn giản thôi, đừng làm khó người khác.”

“Thế còn tạm được.” Tây Vương Mẫu hắng giọng một cái rồi lớn tiếng hỏi: “Câu hỏi thứ nhất! Trên đầu Thích Ca có bao nhiêu búi tóc?”

Trước mắt Bì Tu hiện ra gương mặt “Du lịch Tây Thiên giảm giá mời thí chủ mau tới” của Thích Ca, tức thì nổi đóa lên: “Đệt mợ bố ai mà biết? Tôi mắc chứng sợ lỗ tròn! Vừa nhìn tóc ổng là nổi hết da gà da vịt rồi!”

“Vậy câu hỏi thứ hai!” Tây Vương Mẫu kéo dài giọng: “Một năm Tinh Vệ phải kêu bao nhiêu tiếng “Tinh Vệ”?”

Bì Tu hít thở không thông: “Đến Tinh Vệ còn chả biết một năm mình nhại lại bao nhiêu lần đâu! Cô nói thẳng đi, có phải cô không muốn cho tôi kết hôn không?”

“Được rồi được rồi, đừng ầm ĩ nữa, câu cuối cùng nè! Không trả lời được thì dẹp đi!” Tây Vương Mẫu vỗ cửa nhắc nhở, Bì Tu sầm mặt bắt đầu lấy sức, nếu Tây Vương Mẫu còn nhây nữa thì hắn thề sẽ tung quyền đấm vỡ cửa, mang Văn Hi ra ngoài.

Song hắn vừa mới khởi động thì chợt nghe thấy giọng Văn Hi vang lên sau cánh cửa.

Văn Hi: “Câu hỏi cuối cùng, từ ngày đầu đến nay em đã dùng hết tổng cộng bao nhiêu tiền của anh?”

Bì Tu: …….

Na Tra cau mày: “Cái này thì ai mà nhớ được, Bì Tu à anh nói cậu ấy……”

Bì Tu đột nhiên lên tiếng cắt lời Na Tra, đáp ra một con số rất lớn chính xác đến tận hai chữ số sau dấu phẩy.

Na Tra: …….

Đội ngũ đón dâu đều lặng thinh, không ai nghĩ Bì Tu trả lời được thật, thế nhưng hắn lại dùng thực lực vả mặt bọn họ, hắn thật sự làm được.

Không hổ là anh! Ông tổ bủn xỉn Bì Tu!

Hai giây sau, cửa phòng mở ra.

Tây Vương Mẫu giơ ngón cái với Bì Tu, khen ngợi thật lòng: “Lợi hại thiệt đó.”

Bì Tu mặc kệ bà, bế bổng Văn Hi định đi xuống, thế nhưng Văn Hi lại cản hắn lại.

Văn Hi nhìn hắn: “Em muốn đi tiếp cùng anh.”

Bì Tu đồng ý, sau đó nâng mặt y, trao cho Văn Hi một nụ hôn dài ngay trước mặt mọi người.

Camera livestream quay cận cảnh nụ hôn này ở đủ mọi góc độ, cố gắng phô này toàn bộ hình ảnh về nụ hôn một cách hoàn mỹ.

Khu bình luận nhiệt tình thảo luận:

“Mấy người có thấy không, cái mặt tam thái tử chua lét luôn kìa.”

“Tam thái tử đầy đủ bộ phận cơ thể mà vẫn cô đơn lẻ bỏng mấy ngàn năm, ngay cả kẻ-mà-ai-cũng-biết-là-ai-đấy cũng kết hôn rồi, thế mà ảnh vẫn FA, đúng là thảm quá thảm.”

“Nói thật, tự dưng tôi chả biết nên ghen tị với ai nữa.”

“Chồng em hôn chồng em, tính ra cũng coi như hôn em.”

Hai người nắm tay nhau đi xuống lầu, vừa mới tới đại sảnh, một tràng pháo tai vang dội liền cất lên.

Các giao nhân giơ ống pháo hướng lên trời, người ta bắn pháo thì bắn giấy bóng kính ánh vàng ánh bạc, bọn họ bắn pháo là bắn hẳn giấy thếp vàng, còn chơi cả hạt vàng nữa.

Biểu hiện vô cùng nhấn mạnh một kẻ có tiền.

Đám hầu tinh vừa thấy ông chủ nhà mình thành công đón dâu xuống lầu thì lập tức thổi kèn gõ chiêng, tung ra bản lĩnh bán nghệ đầu đường năm xưa, đích thân xuất trận chơi một khúc nhạc tết xuân để hâm nóng bầu không khí cho họ Bì.

Đám cưới mà, quan trọng nhất là phải tưng bừng náo nhiệt!

Khi tiểu giao nhân bắt đầu đi đằng trước rắc hoa nói lời chúc phúc, nhạc tết xuân liền chuyển thành bài “Đám cưới trong mơ”, kết hợp hoàn mỹ Trung Quốc và phương Tây. _(Đám cưới trong mơ: tên gốc là Mariage d’amour sáng tác bởi nghệ sĩ piano Paul De Senneville.)_

Bì Tu nắm tay Văn Hi bước ra khỏi cửa, hai người ngồi lên xe dạo quanh một vòng rồi lại trở về quán cơm khai tiệc.

Ngày xưa là cưỡi ngựa, thời nay thì ngồi xe, đám cưới của Bì Tu vừa ngồi xe vừa cưỡi ngựa, kết hợp cả Tây lẫn Tàu!

Bốn con ngựa đi phía trước Rolls-Royce, cặp đôi mới cưới ngồi trong xe đi một vòng, camera quay cảnh ngựa trước, rồi sau đó đến hai người trong xe.

Bốn chữ “Tây Tàu Kết Hợp” quả thực khắc sâu vào hôn lễ này.

Sự im lặng tuyệt đối trong khu bình luận qua đi, cuối cùng cũng có người lên tiếng phá vỡ.

“Tôi cũng chẳng biết nên nói gì nữa, xin chúc bọn họ tân hôn hạnh phúc vậy.”

Đi dạo một vòng xong, rốt cuộc cũng đến phần cao trào của lễ cưới, nghi lễ bái đường được đổi thành tuyên thệ, Ngọc Đế mặc bộ đồ cha sứ trắng muốt đứng trước mặt hai người, chỉ hỏi một câu đơn giản ——

“Nếu người kia không có tiền, con còn nguyện ý ở bên người ấy không?”

Sau khi nhận được câu trả lời là nguyện ý, Ngọc Đế liền hắng giọng tuyên bố: “Bây giờ hai con có thể trao nhẫn cho nhau.”

Nhẫn là do Bì Tu mua, mọi người đều biết rõ trình độ thẩm mỹ của hắn, chắc chắn là chẳng liên quan tí gì đến giản dị hay khiêm tốn rồi, thế nhưng không ai ngờ được hắn lại chơi trội đến mức này.

Mười cái nhẫn, hắn đeo cho Văn Hi đủ mười cái nhẫn, xếp theo tổ hợp kim cương bảo thạch trân châu vàng ròng, chiếc nào cũng phú quý sang chảnh theo mội kiểu riêng, chiếc nào cũng to đủ để mở nắp chai.

Nhậm Kiêu đứng dưới nhìn mà choáng váng, hắn kéo Tô An hỏi: “Trước đó mày có biết không?”

Tô An uể oải xua tay: “Đừng hỏi em, em không biết gì hết.”

Các nghi thức đã hoàn thành xong, cuối cùng cũng có thể khai tiệc dùng bữa, Hầu Nhất, Nhị, Tam, Tứ, Ngũ phụ giúp bày đũa, Quán Quán bay trên không trung tiếp đãi quan khách bằng chất giọng tông cao của mình, sắp xếp chỉ dẫn khách khứa ngồi ngay ngắn vào chỗ, bất cứ ai chen bàn đều bị chửi cho không ngóc đầu lên nổi.

Các nhân viên quán cơm cởi âu phục tiến vào trong bếp, Tào Thảo có tay dài nên tất bật vừa chạy đi bưng món lên đại sảnh vừa xuống bếp nấu nướng. Lúc chạy gã còn phải nhắc nhở bạch tuộc tinh từ Đông Hải đến để phụ việc.

“Nhỏ lửa chút đi huynh đệ! Hai cái xúc tu của anh không ngửi được hả?”

Na Tra ba đầu sáu tay hỗ trợ xào rau, y vừa chửi rủa Bì Tu vừa thái đồ ăn, động tác phầm phập hung ác như thể miếng thịt trên thớt là Bì Tu vậy.

Vì là tiệc bên đường nên Bì Tu và Văn Hi phải đi kính rượu một vòng, nghe mọi người nhiệt tình chúc phúc, 12 kim tiên và 72 thần tướng luân phiên ra trận chuốc rượu, song không ngờ công tử Văn Hi lại uống khỏe phết, cả hai người liên thủ tung hoành ngang dọc uống cho mấy vị này gục hết cả.

_(Tiệc bên đường: khá giống bên mình cơ mà to hơn thì phải, bày bàn tràn lan rất là đông.)_

Ngay giữa lúc tiệc tùng đang vào hồi sung mãn thì vai Văn Hi bỗng dưng bị vỗ một cái, một người đàn ông với gương mặt lạ lẫm bưng chén rượu tới, nở nụ cười với y: “Hôm nay nghe nói Bì lão tổ kết hôn nên tới đây để xin hưởng sái chút hỉ khí.”

Văn Hi ngẩn ngơ một thoáng rồi nhận ra người đứng trước mặt chính là Đào Đề.

Đào Đề uống một hơi cạn sạch rượu trong chén, cười tươi với Văn Hi: “Không uống hả?”

Văn Hi vội vàng gật đầu, cũng kéo Bì Tu uống một chén.

Đào Đề gật đầu nở nụ cười, Văn Hi nghe thấy giọng của chị hai vang lên bên tai mình: “Em trai hôm nay ăn vận bảnh bao quá, có thể nhìn thấy em kết hôn lập gia đình, tâm nguyện cuối cùng của chị cũng hoàn thành rồi.”

Văn Hi còn muốn nói thêm gì đó nhưng Đào Đề lại nhẹ nhàng lắc đầu với y.

“Uống thêm một chén nữa đi, tôi mời ông.” Bì Tu cầm chai rượu rót cho hắn, hai người cụng chén rồi uống một hơi cạn sạch.

Đào Đề không nán lại quá lâu, chỉ âm thầm dúi cho Văn Hi một phong bao đỏ ghi hai chữ “Tiền mừng” rồi rời đi.

Bì Tu nhìn vẻ mặt mất mát của y, bèn ôm y nói nhỏ: “Sau này còn nhiều thời gian mà, không vội.”

Văn Hi đáp ừm rồi lại tiếp tục đón tiếp những quan khách mới tới.

Giai đoạn bận rộn nhất của nhà bếp trôi qua, Nhậm Kiêu, Cừu Phục và Na Tra cuối cùng cũng được ngơi tay, bèn đi ra ăn cơm uống rượu với khách khứa. Đám hầu tinh phụ việc ở đại sảnh thì đã sớm uống cả bụng rượu, hiện ra nguyên hình đánh túy quyền giữa đám cưới, sau khi được mọi người khen hay thì liền cầm chiêng trống và đàn nhị bắt đầu tấu nhạc.

Mọi người bên dưới trầm trồ khen ngợi, thậm chí có người say đứ đừ nghe đám khỉ tấu nhạc xuân thì còn lên đài nhảy disco, mọi người lôi di động ra quay video đăng lên mạng ——

“Xiếc khỉ thất truyền, trăm năm khó gặp!”

Nhậm Kiêu uống đến chẳng biết trời trăng gì, hắn không muốn để đám hầu tinh chiếm hết spotlight nên liền bày thế diều hâu vươn mình, nhảy phắt lên đài bắt đầu múa quạt theo điệu nhạc, điên cuồng đá lông nheo với Bì Thiệu Đệ ngồi bên dưới, mời nó tham dự vào cuộc vũ vương thịnh yến này, cùng chơi đu quay với mình.

Bì Tụ Bảo yên lặng cúi đầu giả vờ ngắm cảnh chung quanh, mà Cừu Phục say khướt đã lao lên sân khấu, hóa thân thành chúa tể bóng tối, dùng cơ thể mình để tỏ bày thắc mắc với anh Kiêu ——

_(Đây là chúa tể bóng tối, hình như tên nhóm nhảy hay sao á )_

Nếu cho anh làm lại từ đầu, liệu anh có yêu em hay không?

Nhậm Kiêu đá cậu ta một phát, dùng hành động của mình để trả lời câu hỏi có tác dụng khiến người ta tỉnh rượu này.

Đéo yêu, cút!

Tiệc rượu kéo dài từ ban ngày đến tận lúc lên đèn, sau khi tiễn vị khách cuối cùng rời đi, mọi người đều rệu rã kiệt sức, đổ gục xuống bàn, ngay cả sức nói chuyện cũng không có chứ nói chi là sức để nháo động phòng.

Tối nay lầu hai được Bì Tu và Văn Hi bao trọn, cả hai nắm tay đi lên lầu, bắt đầu hưởng thụ khoảng thời gian chỉ thuộc về hai người bọn họ.

Đêm động phòng hoa chúc của họ.

* * *

Hai người đã ngủ trên chiếc giường ở lầu hai không biết bao nhiêu lần, thế nhưng đây là lần đầu tiên hồi hộp căng thẳng như vậy.

Chăn cưới màu đỏ và chữ “Hỉ” ở đầu giường khiến Văn Hi không khỏi bật cười, có lẽ vì uống rượu và đã có lại thân thể cho nên sắc đỏ trên gương mặt y hiện rất rõ, mùi hương trên người tỏa ra ngào ngạt, khiến cho Bì Tu ngửi mà lòng lâng lâng ấm áp.

Hai người ngồi trên giường cười ngây ngô một hồi, sau đó đi về phía buồng tắm.

Nước trong bồn tràn ra ngoài, Văn Hi tựa vào lòng Bì Tu, ngửa đầu đón nhận một nụ hôn từ hắn.

Bì Tu hôn xuống từ tai y, lúc hôn đến bờ vai, hắn há miệng khẽ cắn: “Người em thơm quá.”

“Không phải trước giờ vẫn luôn là mùi này sao?” Văn Hi giơ tay ngửi thử mùi của mình, nhíu mày nói: “Em cứ có cảm giác như từ sau khi lấy lại thân thể, mùi trên người cũng thay đổi một chút.”

Bì Tu ngửi thấy mùi hương đào xen lẫn, bèn ôm chặt hông y, kéo y vào trong ngực mình, mở miệng mút ra một dấu hôn đỏ.

Văn Hi vỗ vỗ chân hắn: “Vừa phải thôi nha, lần trước anh hôn nhiều như thế, Hầu Nhị còn hỏi là có phải em đi……”

“Để ý lời bọn nó nói làm gì?” Bì Tu xoay mặt y lại hôn một cái, dán vào môi y nói: “Tôi đảm bảo lúc em đi ra khỏi cửa, mấy vết này sẽ biến mất hết.”

Văn Hi đáp ừm rồi chủ động vươn tay ôm lấy cổ hắn, mặc cho Bì Tu cuốn lấy đầu lưỡi mình làm xằng làm bậy.

Con ngươi Bì Tu biến thành sắc vàng, hắn áp trán mình lên trán nhóc con, hỏi: “Ngâm xong chưa?”

Dứt lời, hắn cũng chẳng thèm đợi Văn Hi trả lời mà trực tiếp bế y từ bồn tắm lên, bước ra bên ngoài.

Hai người ngả mình xuống chiếc giường màu đỏ, Văn Hi bị đè xuống giường vừa hôn vừa lau khô tóc, môi lưỡi cả hai tách ra rồi chạm mắt một thoáng chốc, Bì Tu lại đè y xuống, nụ hôn của hắn chứa đựng dương khí, lan tràn khắp mọi ngóc ngách toàn thân Văn Hi.

Văn Hi duỗi tay nắm đầu hắn rồi lại kéo kéo tóc hắn: “…….Anh phạm quy rồi.”

“Phạm quy cái gì?” Bì Tu kéo chân y vòng lấy hông mình, dùng cái thứ đã cương cứng kia huých huých vào miệng lỗ của Văn Hi, hỏi: “Mới kết hôn, tôi chịch bà xã của mình thì sao lại phạm quy hử?”

Ngón tay hắn quệt một ít mỡ rồi chậm rãi cắm vào trong cơ thể Văn Hi, vừa bôi vừa hôn y, hỏi: “Em nói xem, tôi phạm quy gì?”

Văn Hi nắm vai hắn, trừng mắt lườm hắn, không nói gì.

Họ Bì phía dưới to mà ngón tay cũng to, vừa to vừa dài, hai ngón tay khuấy đảo trong cơ thể khiến Văn Hi kẹp chặt chân, đến khi ba ngón tay của Bì Tu chơi đùa khiến phía sau Văn Hi chảy nước thì cái thứ đồ của chính hắn cũng đã cương cứng nhễu nước.

Hắn kéo tay Văn Hi cầm lấy thứ đó của mình, bảo y sờ cho mình.

Văn Hi giạng chân bị ngón tay của hắn trêu đùa, tay còn phải sờ cho hắn, từ trước tới giờ Văn công tử đâu từng làm loại chuyện như vậy, đôi mắt y đỏ lên, nhìn mặt hắn gượng gạo mắng: “Anh đúng là đồ không biết xấu hổ.”

“Tôi không biết xấu hổ ấy hả?” Bì Tu nhéo nhéo hông y, vuốt ve vật nhỏ đã dựng thẳng của Văn Hi, vừa mân mê vừa nói: “Tôi thấy em cũng chẳng kém cạnh đâu.”

Văn Hi được hắn mơn trớn, phía sau co rút lại, cắn chặt lấy ngón tay Bì Tu, hắn lại nhân cơ hội cắm thêm vào một ngón nữa.

Ngón tay trong cơ thể cuối cùng cũng rút ra ngoài, Văn Hi ngước nhìn Bì Tu, chỉ thấy hắn đưa một tay đỡ y, một tay còn lại nắm lấy chân y, cắm vào bên trong.

Văn công tử cuống quít kêu lên, vừa nhìn lão yêu quái vừa lắp bắp nói: “Anh còn chưa có đeo áo mưa mà.”

Bì Tu bật cười: “Áo mưa cái gì, có mang thai được đâu chứ.”

Hắn nắm chân Văn Hi, thắt lưng chầm chậm đẩy vào. Văn Hi ngửa cổ rên lên một tiếng, cảm giác cơ thể mình đang bị mở ra từng chút từng chút một.

Thân nhiệt của y thấp, thân nhiệt của Bì Tu thì lại cao, cái thứ phía dưới càng nóng hơn, từng chút từng chút đâm vào trong cơ thể y, bên trong dường như cũng nóng lên.

Văn Hi vô thức cắn tỳ hưu ngọc trên cổ mình, ngăn lại thanh âm sắp bật ra khỏi cổ họng. Nhưng mới ngậm tỳ hưu ngọc chưa bao lâu thì đã bị Bì Tu lấy ra.

Bì Tu kéo tay y sờ vào chỗ hai người liên kết nhau, khiến ngón tay của Văn Hi vuốt ve một phần dương vật còn lộ ra bên ngoài, Bì Tu hơi cúi người, hỏi với vẻ tự hào: “Dài không?”

Văn Hi mở miệng chuẩn bị nói, Bì Tu lại nhân cơ hội đẩy hông cắm toàn bộ vào.

Câu trả lời biến thành tiếng rên rỉ, Bì Tu nắm hông y kéo hướng về phía dương vật của mình, hắn hôn lên môi y, nói: “Em rên khiến xương tôi như muốn nhũn ra rồi.”

Chân Văn Hi gác lên cánh tay hắn, vì động tác của hai người mà cứ đung đưa, mông cũng bị va chạm ra tiếng, âm thanh rên rỉ trong cổ họng không kiềm chế được nữa, y ôm lấy bả vai Bì Tu, kêu nấc ra từng tiếng.

Môi bị chặn bởi nụ hôn, âm thanh trong cổ họng vẫn không đứt đoạn.

Phía sau bị lấp căng đầy, phía trước của Văn Hi cũng được bàn tay Bì Tu chăm sóc ân cần, hắn dùng ngón cái thô ráp cọ xát lỗ nhỏ đằng trước, có lúc được hầu hạ quá sảng khoái, bên trong Văn Hi siết chặt, bắn lên bụng của Bì Tu và mình.

Bì Tu bị y kẹp chặt, vảy trên người lộ ra, hai tay trực tiếp ôm lấy chân y, không giữ lại chút dịu dàng nào mà cứ thế húc mạnh vài chục cái, sau đó cũng bắn vào bên trong.

Phía sau Văn Hi bị làm chảy ra vài giọt nước, còn chưa kịp đưa tay lau sạch thì đã bị Bì Tu lật người lại nằm sấp trên giường.

Bởi vì vừa rồi bắn vào quá sâu, cho nên lúc Bì Tu rút ra, tinh dịch cũng chưa kịp chảy ra ngoài.

Lão yêu quái vỗ mông Văn Hi: “Kẹp chặt chút, đừng để chảy ra, đều là thứ tốt cho cơ thể em đấy.”

Văn Hi kêu lên một tiếng nghẹn ngào, quay đầu nhìn hắn: “Có phải anh lại xem mấy cái linh ta linh tinh gì rồi không?”

“Có mang theo dương khí mà, tôi không lừa em đâu.” Bì Tu vén lọn tóc đen rủ trên mặt y, để lộ gương mặt bị làm đến ửng đỏ, hắn ghé tới hôn đi những giọt nước mắt còn vương trên gò má, rồi lại ngậm môi Văn Hi hôn một hồi.

Tay Bì Tu cũng không đàng hoàng, hết nắn rồi lại bóp trên ngực Văn Hi, nhưng mãi chẳng giúp y nắm đầu vú ẩn bên trong ra.

Văn Hi vặn vẹo cơ thể trao nụ hôn cùng hắn, túm lấy cổ tay Bì Tu ra sức gạt đi, song cố nắm đến mức vòng tay trân châu va chạm ra tiếng mà vẫn không kéo tay Bì Tu ra được.

“Chớ gấp, tôi liếm ra cho em.” Bì Tu buông tha đôi môi y, dọc theo khuôn cằm hôn xuống dưới, hôn từ cổ đến ngực, cuối cùng miệng dừng ở đầu vú, mút một cái.

Đầu vú ẩn bên trong bị lưỡi của lão yêu quái hết gẩy rồi liếm, khó khăn lắm mới nhô ra thì lại bị đầu lưỡi đè ép xuống, nhiều lần như vậy khiến Văn Hi bực bội gọi Bì Tu một tiếng, hắn mới nhả đầu vú bị ngậm đến sưng đỏ ra, chuyển sang hầu hạ một cái khác bị bỏ mặc nãy giờ.

Liếm đến khi hai bên đều căng ra, dương vật của Bì Tu cũng cương lên một lần nữa.

Tay hắn áp lên bụng Văn Hi, dẫn dắt thứ bên trong tiêu hóa sạch sẽ, đoạn nâng hông Văn Hi lên cao, cắm vào từ phía sau.

Bì Tu vốn là thú, tư thế như vậy gần với bản tính của hắn nhất, hắn đè lên con mồi của mình rồi cắn phần gáy trắng nõn của y, bên dưới cũng huých vào vừa sâu vừa mạnh, mỗi lần huých đều khiến Văn Hi nhướn ra phía trước một chút rồi lại kéo y về.

Văn Hi vốn cứ tưởng hai người đều là lần đầu thì sẽ không làm quá lắm, đâu biết vì ngày hôm nay mà Bì Tu đã đọc bao nhiêu cuốn sách, xem bao nhiêu bộ phim để học tập.

Mái tóc đen bung xõa trên tấm lưng Văn Hi, bởi vì mặt rúc vào trong gối nên âm thanh cũng nghèn nghẹn không rõ.

Bì Tu ve vuốt hông y, con ngươi màu vàng tràn đầy tham lam.

“Cục cưng, bỏ gối ra, cho tôi nghe tiếng của em.”

Văn Hi lắc đầu, nhưng giây tiếp theo y liền cảm giác có một thứ lành lạnh chà xát qua bắp đùi mình, đảo quanh trên bụng mình. Y còn chưa kịp hỏi Bì Tu đó là cái gì thì đã cảm thấy da đầu tê rần.

Một tay Bì Tu nắm lấy mái tóc dài của nhóc con, khẽ khàng dùng sức kéo y dậy.

Tiếng rên rỉ trở nên lớn hơn, thứ lạnh lẽo kia cũng đột nhiên quấn lấy dương vật của y, siết chặt ma sát trên dưới.

Bì Tu nắm tóc Văn Hi đẩy lên trước rồi thả tay ra, cúi người bảo y nhìn xuống hạ thân mình.

Chiếc đuôi mang theo lớp vảy màu mực đang vuốt ve dương vật màu thịt hồng của nhân loại, Văn Hi nín thở, lại siết chặt hơn một chút.

Bì Tu thở hổn hển, vừa chịch y vừa hỏi: “Đuôi của tôi cọ em có sướng không?”

Văn Hi nhìn chằm chằm dương vật của mình, trông thấy chóp đuôi Bì Tu chọc nhẹ vào lỗ nhỏ trên quy đầu, y rốt cuộc nhịn không nổi, bật khóc thành tiếng, bên dưới cũng bắn ra.

Từng giọt trăng trắng, bắn lên trên chiếc chăn cưới màu đỏ, cũng giống như sự đối lập khi da thịt trắng nõn của Văn Hi ửng lên sắc đỏ.

Bì Tu vẫn không chịu buông tha y, chiếc đuôi siết chặt phần dưới dương vật của Văn Hi, rồi trườn lên trên từng chút từng chút một, tựa như muốn vắt ra giọt cuối cùng bên trong.

“Đừng cọ, đừng cọ nữa…..” Văn Hi nghẹn ngào nắm chăn muốn bò về phía trước, Bì Tu hơi buông tay để cho y tránh đi, thế nhưng hắn cũng quỳ gối bám theo sau, khiến thằng nhóc của mình vẫn cắm trong cơ thể y, y chạy đằng nào hắn đuổi theo chịch đằng ấy.

Văn Hi bò được một đoạn thì chợt kêu lên, Bì Tu kéo vai y để y thẳng người dậy, tựa vào bức tường phía đầu giường.

Bì Tu ôm chặt hông y, vừa ngậm tai y vừa nói: “Hoài Ngọc nghe lời, mau tách chân ra.”

Văn Hi lắc đầu, nguẩy mông muốn hắn tránh ra.

Bì Tu nở nụ cười, lại ưỡn thắt lưng đâm vào trong mông y, nhưng nghe tiếng y nức nở thì lại chẳng nỡ, bèn xoay cằm Văn Hi lại, dùng môi mình lấp lấy môi y, yên tâm hưởng dụng tân nương của mình.

Văn Hi lại bị đuôi của hắn vuốt ve đến bắn một lần nữa, Bì Tu cũng bắn ra trong cơ thể y.

“Đủ, đủ chưa?” Văn Hi lau nước mắt, cả người còn đang run run trong dư vị lên đỉnh, nếu không có Bì Tu ôm từ phía sau thì y đã sớm ngã quỵ xuống giường rồi.

“Thế này sao mà đủ?” Bàn tay to lớn của Bì Tu áp lên bụng y, dẫn dắt dương khí khuếch tán tiêu hóa trong cơ thể nhóc con, hắn hôn lên đôi môi còn đang run của Văn Hi, lại truyền cho y thêm chút dương khí nữa.

Bờ mi Văn Hi run run, y liếm miệng hắn lấy lòng, nũng nịu nói: “Tối nay tha cho em nhé, ngày mai mình lại tiếp tục được không?”

Bì Tu nhìn đồng hồ không nói gì, chờ đến khi thứ trong bụng Văn Hi biến mất hết, hắn cũng chầm chậm rút ra.

Vết bẩn trên giường được pháp thuật dọn dẹp sạch sẽ, Bì Tu dùng khăn ẩm lau người cho Văn Hi rồi ôm y nằm rúc trong chăn.

Văn Hi tưởng là mình tránh được một kiếp, còn chủ động dựa vào sau, quay đầu hôn lên khóe môi Bì Tu.

Bì Tu ôm hông y bật cười, nhịn không được lại nhéo nhéo ngực y, hỏi: “Mệt đến thế cơ à?”

Văn Hi gạt tay hắn ra, cất giọng oán giận: “Đừng nhéo nữa, đau.”

“Để tôi xem xem có phải bị trầy da không nào.” Bì Tu nhìn kỹ, phát hiện chỉ bị sưng đỏ một chút thôi, bấy giờ mới thở phào cắn cổ Văn Hi một cái: “Nhóc xấu xa, cố ý dọa tôi sợ.”

Văn Hi cười khúc khích, nhắm mắt chuẩn bị ngủ.

Bì Tử nghe tiếng thở của y chậm dần, dường như là thiu thiu sắp ngủ, bèn nâng cái thứ kia của mình cắm vào.

Văn Hi choàng tỉnh, thế nhưng Bì Tu đã nắm chân y bắt đầu làm việc.

“Không phải đã, đã nói là ngày mai hẵng làm sao?’ Văn Hi khóc không ra nước mắt.

Bì Tu ngóc đầu dậy, biến ra một mặt đồng hồ xuất hiện trước mắt y: “Em xem, qua mười hai giờ rồi, giờ đã sang hôm sau rồi đấy.”

Hắn nở nụ cười, hôn lên bả vai Văn Hi, thấp giọng nói: “Nghỉ giữa hiệp kết thúc, bắt đầu nửa hiệp sau.”


	80. Chapter 80

Đợi đến khi tiếng còi thông báo kết thúc trận đấu của Bì Tu vang lên thì đã là sáng sớm hôm sau, hắn ôm Văn Hi đã mệt rũ rượi bắt đầu giấc ngủ muộn, chẳng buồn đoái hoài đến việc kinh doanh của quán cơm hôm nay.

Mãi đến tận trưa, các nhân viên trong quán đã tiếp khách được nửa ngày rồi mà cặp đôi trên lầu vẫn chẳng có dấu hiệu đi xuống.

Hầu Nhị vừa hâm mộ vừa phiền muộn, sau khi dọn dẹp chén đĩa một bàn xong, cậu chàng đi vào trong bếp, thở dài hỏi: “Đây chính là hận đêm xuân ngắn mặt trời lên, từ ấy quân vương chẳng tảo triều ư?”

Tất cả các quý ông chưa kết hôn trong nhà bếp đều lặng thinh, Cừu Phục đứng trước bếp nấu trầm tư, giơ cái xẻng lật soi mặt mình, âu sầu tự hỏi: “Tại sao mình lại xấu như vậy chứ?”

Nhậm Kiêu đang thái rau, nghe vậy hắn bèn sờ lên vết sẹo trên mặt, sau đó chửi tục: “Mẹ nó ớt dính vào mắt rồi.”

Hầu Nhị nhìn hai huynh đệ này rồi lại nhìn Tô An đang đứng ở quầy, lên tiếng thắc mắc: “Anh Tô, anh không nghĩ tới việc yêu đương kết hôn sao?”

Bàn tay tính sổ sách của Tô An ngừng lại, cậu im lặng một chốc rồi nói: “Có nghĩ chứ, nhưng sau rồi lại thôi.”

Hầu Nhị khó hiểu: “Tại sao?”

Tô An dõi về phương xa: “Bởi vì anh không chịu nổi phú bà bông cọ nồi, so với kiếm tiền, mạng vẫn quan trọng hơn.”

_(Phú bà bông cọ nồi: xuất phát từ một câu chuyện trên mạng. Một dân cư mạng kể là mình có thằng bạn được phú bà bao nuôi, 1 tháng cho 6 vạn, nhưng chưa được 1 tuần thằng bạn đã chạy mất. Nguyên nhân là vì phú bà cầm cái bông sắt cọ nồi muốn cọ trym ổng :v Vì tính mạng và con trym, ông bạn đã quay xe.)_

Hầu Đại đi tới cốc đầu Hầu Nhị: “Tào Thảo còn đang ở đại sảnh vắt chân lên cổ kia kìa, mày trốn trong này mò cá à? Mau đi phụ gói cơm hộp đi.”

“Em đang nhắn tin cho người yêu mà.” Hấu Nhị lấy di động ra chứng minh sự trong sạch của mình, còn chủ động cho anh trai mình xem lịch sử trò chuyện hàng ngày giữa mình và mèo con ngọt ngào của mình.

Hầu Đại liếc mắt nhìn, thấy tin nhắn hôm nay của Hầu Nhị đã gửi được bốn tiếng rồi mà đối phương vẫn không hề rep lại.

Hầu Đại hiểu ra, bèn xoa xoa cái đầu khỉ của em trai: “Quên đi thôi Lão Nhị à, mày chẳng qua chỉ là một thằng người yêu mạng ảo của con nhỏ đó thôi, đối với nó mày có cũng được mà không có cũng chả sao, vẫn nên chăm chỉ làm việc đi, hai bữa nữa anh sẽ nhờ Nguyệt Lão giới thiệu đối tượng tốt cho mày.”

Hầu Nhị nổi cáu: “Chẳng qua dạo này cô ấy bận quá cho nên mới rep chậm thôi.”

Hầu Tam bưng đĩa đi ngang qua, miệng ngâm nga hát: “Buộc lòng hóa thành một chú cá cố chấp……” _(Bài “Lặng im” của Na Anh.)_

Hầu Nhị túm cậu lại: “Mày đang kháy đểu gì đấy hả thằng kia?”

“Ấy ấy đừng đánh nhau!” Hầu Đại giữ tay Hầu Nhị muốn đẩy hai đứa ra thì chợt nghe một tiếng nổ vang, cánh cửa lầu hai mới lắp đã bị Bì Tu tung cước đá văng.

Khách trong đại sảnh quay đầu nhìn về phía Bì Tu đứng trên lầu hai, để mình trần lộ ra những vết cào mới cóng, ai nấy đều nín thở.

Bì Tu sầm mặt rống lên với Tô An: “Gọi điện cho Y Tiên, Thích Ca và Nữ Oa, mời bọn họ tới đây mau!”

Tô An còn đang đờ ra chưa hiểu mô tê gì, Bì Tu đã tức tốc quay lại lầu hai, miệng mải gọi tên Văn Hi.

Đại sảnh chìm vào im lặng, Hầu Nhị rút cái tay đang túm Hầu Tam lại, miệng lẩm bẩm: “Kịch liệt quá đến mức phải gọi bác sĩ hả?”

Giọng cậu chàng không lớn không nhỏ, vừa đủ để cho tất cả mọi người nghe thấy.

Mới lần đầu mà đã khiến con người ta nằm bẹp dí phải gọi cả bác sĩ, sức hông và sức thận kiểu gì vậy? Yêu quái bình thường làm được như thế sao?

Hâm mộ, quá xá hâm mộ.

Diễn đàn buổi trưa vốn hoàn toàn yên tĩnh, vẫn còn đang đắm chìm trong buổi biểu diễn xiếc khỉ múa quạt ở đám cưới Tây Tàu kết hợp hôm qua, ấy thế nhưng một câu này của Hầu Nhị đã dấy lên mưa gió, chỉ trong nháy mắt nội dung 18+ đã tràn lan khắp nơi.

“Thảo luận, chịch xoạc đến nỗi khiến vợ phải gọi bác sĩ là trình độ gì?”

“Đúng là kẻ ăn không hết người lần không ra, cớ sao em lại không thể gặp được người đàn ông như kẻ-mà-ai-cũng-biết-là-ai-đấy?”

“Tuy thế nhưng tui vẫn thấy đau lòng cho tiểu soái ca kia.”

“Ngừng đăng bài về nhà kẻ-mà-ai-cũng-biết-là-ai-đấy đi được không, bao trọn diễn đàn cả năm rồi à? Định thảo luận đến khi hai đứa con ổng lên đại học luôn phỏng?”

Tô An cúi đầu hoảng hốt nhìn mớ nội dung đồi trụy này, đần mặt ra gọi điện cho ngự y.

Lần đầu tiên cậu cảm giác mình không phải đại quản gia của quán cơm, mà là Tiểu An Tử tổng quản đại nội. Lại còn là cái loại tổng quản chuyên phụ trách xử lý mớ hỗn độn cho bệ hạ háo sắc và gọi ngự y cho quý phi nương nương gặp tai vạ.

Nói thật, Bì Tu phải trả một phần lương trợ lý sinh hoạt cá nhân và thêm cả trợ cấp phí tổn thất tinh thần cho cậu mới đúng.

Bì Thiệu Đệ mang tiểu giao nhân lên lầu muốn thăm Văn Hi, thế nhưng vừa đi được hai bậc cầu thang thì đã bị yêu khí ngùn ngụt của Bì Tu dọa sợ, phải chạy vội xuống lầu.

Nhậm Kiêu đứng phía sau đỡ lấy hai đứa, mỗi tay túm một đứa đi làm bài tập, không cho thừa cơ chạy loạn.

Hắn quay đầu nhìn lên lầu hai, gân giọng kêu: “Họ Bì, tém tém chút đi, không cho dưới đây làm ăn nữa hả?”

“Làm ăn cái đéo!” Bì Tu gào lên đầy phẫn nộ, đóng sầm cửa phòng mình lại.

Hắn nhìn Văn Hi nằm lì trên giường gọi mãi không tỉnh, lòng vừa lo vừa sợ, hắn nắm tay Văn Hi hôn một cái, lại cất tiếng gọi Văn Hi.

Song mỹ nhân trên giường vẫn ngủ an tường với sắc mắt hồng hào, không hề có dấu hiệu chuẩn bị tỉnh.

Bất cứ gã đàn ông nào động phòng xong, hôm sau tỉnh dậy phát hiện vợ mình có chuyện thì chắc chắn đều không vui nổi, giờ phút này Bì Tu thậm chí muốn vả cho mình một phát, nếu thật sự xảy ra vấn đề gì thì hắn chẳng biết khóc với ai.

Hắn đang nhìn Văn Hi thở dài thì chợt cửa phòng bị gõ vang, một tiếng “A Di Đà Phật” từ bên ngoài vọng vào, vừa xa xăm mịt mờ vừa ẩn chứa thiền ý.

“Bì thí chủ, lâu rồi không gặp, nghe nói anh mới kết hôn, dạo này vẫn khỏe chứ?”

Thích Ca hành lễ xong mới để ý thấy Bì Tu đang cởi trần, gương mặt ôn hòa xưa nay của ông liền nứt ra.

Không được, một Phật Tổ như ông không thể nhìn loại cảnh tượng phá giới như này được.

“Sau khi em ấy ngủ, tôi gọi mãi mà em ấy vẫn không dậy.” Bì Tu đi kiếm cái áo tròng lên người, đen mặt nói: “Ngài có thể nhìn xem là có vấn đề gì không?”

Thích Ca nhìn Văn Hi nằm trên giường, sau đó nhắm hai mắt lại.

Ông hít sâu một hơi, điềm đạm nói: “Sắc tức là không, không tức là sắc, Bì thí chủ chớ lo lắng, có lẽ chỉ là mệt nhọc thôi.”

Bì Tu cau mày, cầm tay Văn Hi ra sức lắc lắc: “Làm như này mà vẫn không tỉnh, ngài còn bảo với tôi là mệt nhọc ư?”

Thích Ca: ……

“Đừng nóng, để tôi xem xem nào.” Thích Ca tiến lên, đang chuẩn bị cầm cổ tay Văn Hi, nhưng sau khi nhìn thấy vệt hồng trên đó, ông liền dừng lại.

Trên đời này sao lại có cái việc đồi trụy như vậy chứ?

Bì Tu thắc mắc: “Sao vậy?”

Thích Ca im lặng không nói gì, lấy trong ngực ra một sợi dây buộc vào cổ tay Văn Hi, căng dây bắt mạch.

“Chẳng phải mọi người nói cách bắt mạch này là giả sao?” Bì Tu cau mày: “Người phương Tây các ngài cũng nối mạng xem phim truyền hình phương Đông hả?”

Thích Ca từ tốn đáp: “A Di Đà Phật, Phật nói, anh lải nhải nhiều quá.”

Ông rút sợi dây về, nhíu mày nói: “Tôi không thấy có vấn đề gì cả, có lẽ là mệt quá nên ngủ hơi sâu thôi?”

“Vậy nhân quả của em ấy có thay đổi gì không?” Bì Tu hỏi.

Hắn và Văn Hi đã chính thức kết nhân duyên, số mệnh liên kết với nhau, ắt hẳn huyết hải nhân quả của y cũng giảm bớt được phần nào, chuyển sang trên người hắn.

Thích Ca lắc đầu: “Không có, không hề giảm bớt đi chút nào. Tuy nhiên tôi cần nhắc nhở anh, phải sớm giải quyết nhân quả của cậu ấy đi, để đến sau này tu vi của cậu ấy càng cao thì hậu quả của việc nhân quả phản phệ cũng càng nghiêm trọng hơn đấy.”

Bì Tu nhíu mày, còn chưa kịp nói gì thì bất chợt nghe tiếng thét kinh hãi phát ra từ trên giường.

Văn Hi đột nhiên mở mắt, yêu văn Thao Thiết màu đỏ phủ kín nửa gương mặt, nước mắt lã chã chảy xuống qua gò má trượt vào tóc mai, nghẹn ngào hét to gọi chị ơi.

Bì Tu cuống quít trở về bên giường đỡ Văn Hi dậy, lau nước mắt cho y, hỏi: “Em mơ thấy ác mộng sao?”

Ý thức Văn Hi hỗn loạn, y ngước đôi mắt ầng ậng nước nhìn Bì Tu lẩm bẩm: “Anh là ai?”

Hầu Nhị dẫn Y Tiên và Nữ Oa lên lầu, đúng lúc nghe thấy câu này, cậu cũng đơ ra như phỗng, nghĩ bụng ông chủ thật quá dũng mãnh, xoạc đến độ mất trí nhớ luôn hả?

“Làm sao thế? Hôm qua vẫn rất tốt cơ mà?” Nữ Oa cũng lấy làm lạ, bà nặn người nhiều năm như vậy, chưa một lần nào thất bại cả, nếu thật sự xảy ra chuyện gì thì chẳng phải là tự đập bảng hiệu của mình hay sao?

Bì Tu cũng choáng váng, rõ ràng ngày hôm qua hai người vẫn còn là đôi tình nhân thân mật nhất, lẽ nào hôm nay lại biến thành người dưng xa lạ nhất ư?

“Sao em có thể không nhớ tôi chứ?” Bì Tu nắm vai Văn Hi lắc lắc, “Bảo bối à em đừng làm tôi sợ, hôm nay chúng ta còn phải đi lấy con xe BMW kia nữa mà!”

Vừa nghe đến BMW là biểu cảm của Văn Hi lập tức phong phú lên hẳn, y hơi nhướn mày ngây ra một chốc, rồi bỗng dưng trừng mắt đẩy Bì Tu ra: “Anh chỉ nhớ tới con BMW kia thôi à?”

Nhìn vẻ mặt y, Bì Tu thở phào nhẹ nhõm: “Được rồi, giận cái là nhớ lại ngay, hữu hiệu ghê.”

Y Tiên quơ quơ hòm thuốc của mình, hỏi: “Có cần khám bệnh nữa không? Không khám thì tôi về nhé?”

“Có chứ, đã đến rồi mà.” Bì Tu vội lui ra nhường chỗ cho y tiên xem mạch cho Văn Hi.

Nữ Oa ở bên tay cũng cầm tay Văn Hi kiểm tra một phen, đoạn nhướn mày nói: “Đâu có việc gì nhỉ, thân thể có đủ dương khí, khôi phục cũng rất tốt…..”

Bà dừng một giây lát rồi hắng giọng bảo: “Thận cũng không làm sao, sức khỏe của cậu nhóc này rất tốt.”

Văn Hi vừa tỉnh dậy đã bị người khác xúm lại xem xem khám khám, mặt y đỏ lựng cả lên, ngồi trên giường không biết nói gì cho phải, chờ Bì Tu tiễn mấy vị kia về rồi, y mới thở phào vươn tay ra với Bì Tu, hỏi: “Anh gọi nhiều người như vậy đến làm gì?”

Bì Tu ôm y thở dài: “Còn không phải vì tôi gọi em mãi mà em không tỉnh sao, cứ tưởng em bị giày vò quá độ xảy ra cơ sự gì, tôi hoảng quá nên vội chạy xuống gọi người.”

“Em chỉ ngủ một giấc thôi……. tiện thể nhớ lại chút chuyện quá khứ.” Văn Hi nói.

Bì Tu còn chưa kịp hỏi là chuyện gì thì đã nghe tiếng Văn Hi thở dài: “Phong ấn ký ức cuối cùng của em cũng đã mở rồi.”

Y chống người nhìn về phía Bì Tu, bình tĩnh nói: “Vừa rồi trong lúc ngủ, Bì Tu, em nhớ lại hết rồi.”

Nghe giọng điệu y trịnh trọng như vậy, Bì Tu cũng ngơ ngác bối rối, như này là thật sự bị chịch đến nỗi lấy lại trí nhớ hả? Hắn cẩn thận hồi tưởng lại thao tác đặc sắc trên giường của mình hôm qua, buộc phải tự like cho mình một cái.

ĐM ông đây thật là lợi hại!

Văn Hi không chú ý tới vẻ mặt của Bì Tu, y vẫn còn đang chìm đắm trong ký ức của mình, y dựa vào ngực lão yêu quái, thấp giọng bảo: “Trước kia em đáng lẽ phải chết trong nhà lao, là chị hai….. chị ấy đã dùng pháp chú mà Đào Đề cho mình để đưa em ra ngoài.

Bì Tu lập tức hoàn hồn, ôm chặt Văn Hi hỏi: “Xảy ra chuyện gì? Em nó rõ đi.”

“Văn gia bị xử trảm cả nhà, cả nữ quyến cũng không thoát được. Lúc đó toàn bộ người nhà họ Văn đều bị nhốt chung một chỗ, chị hai kéo tay em, nói sau này em phải tự chăm sóc bản thân cho tốt, không cần báo thù vì gia đình, nhất định phải sống thật tốt vì bản thân mình.”

Văn Hi nhớ ngày hôm ấy hình như chẳng có chút ánh sáng nào, bên ngoài tiếng sấm rền rĩ, ngay cả trong ngục tù khuất sâu cũng có thể nghe thấy được.

Chị hai trước nay chưa từng rơi lệ, giờ lại đỏ hoen mắt nắm lấy tay y, cất giọng nghẹn ngào: “Em trai, nhất định phải sống sót, chị chỉ cần em có thể sống sót.”

Văn Hi còn muốn nói gì đó nhưng Văn Thiến lại gọi tộc nhân bên cạnh đè y lại, rồi đổi y phục của mình với y.

Văn Thiến nắm tay Văn Hi, dúi chặt lá bùa mà Đào Đề dặn cô luôn mang bên người vào tay em trai, sau đó dùng máu của mình khởi động trận pháp.

Văn Hi thế chỗ Văn Thiến chạy ra ngoài.

Y ngẩng đầu nhìn Bì Tu, lẩm bẩm: “Em là Văn Hi, cũng vừa là Văn Thiến.”


	81. Chapter 81

Bì Tu nhìn người trong ngực, vươn tay mơn trớn khuôn mặt tái nhợt của y, thở dài nói: “Ban ngày đừng nói mê sảng chứ, chỉ là chị em đổi đồ với em rồi đưa em chạy đi thôi, gì mà em chính là chị, chị chính là em, sao như bản tin xã hội vậy, nghe mà lú luôn.”

Mắt Văn Hi đỏ lên: “Em thế chỗ chị hai chạy ra được, nhưng còn chị ấy thì sao? Chị và các tộc nhân ở trong ngục bị tra tấn như thế nào? Tại sao hồn thể của chị ấy lại yếu như vậy? Qua bao nhiêu năm rồi mà vẫn chưa ổn định lại được?”

Y nhớ tới chuyện quá khứ: “Huống chi….. Em cũng chẳng chạy thoát nổi.”

Bì Tu nhéo nhéo tay Văn Hi, sau một hồi im lặng, hắn hỏi: “Sau khi chạy ra khỏi nhà lao, sao em lại bị bắt được?”

“Em trốn ra khỏi ngục, đi thẳng đến một ngôi miếu đổ nát. Em sợ có truy binh nên không dám nán lại quá lâu, thế nhưng vừa mới chạy ra ngoài chưa bao lâu thì em liền bị tóm được, sau đó……”

Văn Hi đột nhiên ngừng lại, vô thức nắm chặt tay Bì Tu.

Chuyện sau đó Bì Tu đã biết, những cực hình tra tấn lóc xương rút gân đó, mỗi thứ đều khiến Văn Hi khắc sâu trong lòng.

Bì Tu che mắt y: “Đừng nhớ lại những chuyện trước kia nữa, tôi bảo đảm, sau này sẽ không ai dám làm tổn thương em.”

“Không, em chỉ đang nghĩ là, nếu như lúc trước chị không đưa phù chú cho em mà tự chạy trốn ra, thì có phải chị ấy cũng sẽ bị bắt được, những thống khổ mà em từng chịu đựng, có phải chị cũng phải gánh chịu không? Có phải bọn chúng đã tưởng em là chị hai không?”

Văn Hi kéo tay Bì Tu, ngẩng đầu nhìn vào mắt hắn: “Nếu như, có kẻ biết trước chị ấy sẽ trốn thoát được, cho nên cố ý chờ sẵn ở đó thì sao? Nhưng chị hai lại một người vô cùng hiền lành, mỗi khi xuất phủ du ngoạn cùng đều rất kín tiếng, là kẻ nào hận chị ấy đến như thế?”

Bì Tu nhíu mày, Văn Hi vẫn tiếp tục hỏi: “Rõ ràng Đào Đề đã đưa phù chú cho chị mà sao lại không đến đón chị ấy? Có việc gì níu chân anh ta ư, hay là vì…..”

“Chắc hẳn là có việc níu chân hắn.” Bì Tu ôm Văn Hi lên, đầu tựa vào vai y: “Em nói chậm thôi, để tôi suy nghĩ một chút.”

Lão yêu quái lớn tuổi rồi, mụ mị vì sắc dục cả buổi tối, hiện tại đầu óc vẫn chưa tỉnh táo lắm, chỉ có thể chậm rãi load từng chút một thôi.

Văn Thiến đổi quần áo với em trai, để Văn Hi chạy ra ngoài.

Sau khi trốn ra, Văn Hi bị bắt lại, rồi bị tên thượng thư bộ Binh khốn kiếp tra tấn đến chết, thậm chí còn hạ chú nguyền rủa y vĩnh viễn không được siêu sinh.

Mà đáng lẽ người trốn ra được phải là Văn Thiến, cho nên người mà lẽ ra thượng thư bộ Binh sẽ bắt được chính là Văn Thiến, nhưng Văn Hi đã gánh chịu thay cô.

Tuy nhiên Đào Đề không phải người đưa phù chú xong rồi mặc kệ không quản, chỉ nhìn việc hắn cướp Linh Lung tháp cho Văn Thiến là đủ biết tình cảm của hắn thế nào, hắn nhất định sẽ không bỏ mặc Văn Thiến.

Bì Tu vuốt ve mái tóc dài của Văn Hi, thấp giọng bảo: “Ý của em là, có kẻ ngáng chân Đào Đề, sau đó thừa cơ đưa người tới bắt Văn Thiến vừa trốn ra khỏi đại lao để tra tấn?”

Nhưng kết quả lại bắt được Văn Hi thế chỗ Văn Thiến trốn ra, khiến cho y hứng chịu thống khổ nhường ấy.

Bì Tu chưa bao giờ hút thuốc trước mặt Văn Hi, giờ đây lại châm một điếu thuốc, hắn gẩy đầu thuốc, nói: “Đào Đề nói hắn hoài nghi chuyện quá khứ trước kia có liên quan đến Nhai Tí, cho nên hắn nghi ngờ tất cả những việc này là do Nhai Tí làm. Thế nhưng em nói, lúc trước từng thấy người đề nghị dùng nhân hồn để gánh nhân quả là Đào Đề…..”

Bất luận thật giả thế nào, tóm lại nhóc con đã trông thấy gương mặt Đào Đề.

Bì Tu rít mạnh một hơi thuốc, không khỏi nghĩ nếu người trốn ra được không phải Văn Hi mà là Văn Thiến, mà Văn Thiến lại nhìn thấy kẻ đẩy mình vào chỗ chết chính là tình lang của mình……

Ôi cái kịch bản cẩu huyết tám giờ gì thế này? Đây là văn học mở rộng trên Dayanzai hả? _(Dayanzai là một web chia sẻ tài nguyên văn học.)_

Hiện tại Bì Tu dùng chân mà nghĩ cũng biết kẻ kia nhất định không phải Đào Đề, mà là kẻ khác giả trang để cố ý gây ly gián hiểu lầm.

Chẳng trách thằng tiện nhân Nhai Tí kia lại mở ký ức của Văn Hi lúc ở dạ hội, chắc tưởng Văn Hi là tình nhân cũ của Đào Đề mà bây giờ lại ở bên mình. Dự định cho em ấy khôi phục ký ức rồi khóc lóc với mình, sau đó khiến mình và Đào Đề đánh nhau một mất một còn, còn hắn thì đứng trên cầu ngắm phong cảnh xem náo nhiệt đây mà.

Văn Hi tự dưng nghe thấy Bì Tu cười gằn, liền vội vàng hỏi hắn làm sao vậy.

Bì Tu vứt điếu thuốc đi, ôm lấy Văn Hi cắn hai cái lên cổ y, nói ra suy nghĩ trong lòng mình.

Văn Hi lặng thịnh hồi lâu rồi bảo: “Nhưng vì sao Nhai Tí lại muốn làm như vậy chứ?”

Mấy đứa con của Lão Chân Long vẫn luôn bất hòa, đây là chuyện mà ai cũng biết. Đào Đề và Nhai Tí không hợp nhau thì Bì Tu có thể hiểu được, nhưng đó giờ Nhai Tí đều có mục tiêu trả thù rất chuẩn xác, rất ít khi liên lụy đến người khác.

Văn gia đã chọc vào chuyện gì mới khiến Nhai Tí nhắm vào bọn họ?

Gây ra chuyện như xử trảm tuyệt diệt cả nhà, Thiên Đạo không đời nào để cho Nhai Tí phá hoại trật tự nhân gian như thế. Nhưng hắn nhớ lại bộ dáng đầy đủ chân tay lại còn diễn xiếc nuốt kiếm của Nhai Tí, trông đâu có giống bị gì nhỉ.

Bì Tu chợt sững lại.

Năm đó Văn gia lớn mạnh, Văn thừa tướng quyền cao chức trọng một thời, tuy nhiên không hoa nào trăm ngày nở thắm, không người nào trăm ngày sống yên, Thiên Đạo chú trọng nhất là cân bằng, không thể cho phép một triều đại thịnh vượng mãi mãi, cũng không cho phép một gia tộc kéo dài mãi mãi.

Nếu như sự suy tàn của Văn gia vốn dĩ nằm trong kế hoạch của Thiên Đạo, còn Nhai Tí chỉ nhúng tay vào đó thúc đẩy, mặc dù phương pháp khác nhau, nhưng chung quy đều đạt đến mục đích của Thiên Đạo, vậy cho nên Thiên Đạo liền mở một mắt nhắm một mắt, bỏ qua cho hắn ta?

Bì Tu càng nghĩ càng sa sầm mặt mày, nhiệt độ trên người đột nhiên tăng vọt, khiến Văn Hi trong ngực hắn phải ngỡ ngàng, y lập tức vươn tay ôm cổ hắn, lên tiếng trấn an: “Thôi, đừng nghĩ nữa, sau này gặp lại chị rồi hỏi là biết mà.”

Văn Hi dán đôi môi lạnh lẽo lên mặt lão yêu quái thơm một cái: “Anh đừng tức giận vì chuyện như vậy.”

“Có thể không tức giận được sao?” Bì Tu tặc lưỡi: “Lát nữa tôi đến chỗ Phùng Đô một chuyến, em ăn chút gì đó rồi ngủ tiếp đi nhé.”

Văn Hi nhìn hắn: “Hôm nay phải theo anh đi nhận xe mà, em muốn đi cùng với anh.”

Bì Tu vỗ hông y: “Sao? Không khó chịu à?”

“Vẫn ổn, em không có yếu ớt đến thế đâu.” Văn Hi đẩy hắn ra, đứng dậy thay quần áo: “Chẳng phải có câu chỉ có trâu mệt đến chết chứ không có đất cày đến hỏng sao?”

Y đột nhiên đơ ra, quay đầu hỏi: “Vừa rồi anh gọi điện cho bác sĩ, có phải đã để cho tất cả mọi người biết em ngủ không dậy nổi không?”

Bì Tu đối diện với y, suy nghĩ một chút rồi nói: “Lúc ấy tôi lo cho em quá nên không để ý tình huống xung quanh.”

Văn Hi: …….

Văn Hi hiếm khi đội mũ đeo kính râm kín mít, đồng thời bảo Bì Tu cách mình xa xa tí, y không muốn bị người khác nhận ra mình chính là miếng đất bị cày hỏng kia.

Bì Tu dẫn Văn Hi ra ngoài thì đương nhiên không thể cưỡi con xe điện vịt vàng kia nữa, hắn ôm người cưỡi mây bay thẳng đến cửa hàng xe để nhận xe, lái chiếc BMW kia trực tiếp lên đường.

Trước khi lên xe Văn Hi lo mỗi một cái bảng xe mới tập lái thì không nổi bật cho nên liền dán hẳn bốn cái bảng lên đít xe, trên dưới trái phải, khiến người ta muốn không nhìn cũng chẳng được.

Bì Tu ngậm thuốc lá đứng chờ bên cạnh: “Tôi hỏi em này, có phải em rất không yên tâm về kỹ thuật của tôi không?”

“Sao có chuyện ấy chứ?” Văn Hi làm mặt ngạc nhiên: “Em chỉ không yên tâm về kỹ thuật của người khác thôi.”

Ngộ nhỡ kỹ thuật lái xe của người khác không tốt, không né nổi cái xe tông ngang xô dọc của Bì Tu thì phải làm sao đây?

Tuy rằng hiện giờ Văn Hi không thiếu tiền, nhưng xe mới còn chưa mua bảo hiểm, lỡ mà va đập thì y xót ruột lắm. Dù sao nay cũng đâu có như ngày xưa, y không còn là tiểu công tử Văn phủ muốn gió có gió muốn mưa được mưa nữa, mà là chồng của ông chủ keo kiệt của quán cơm Tỳ Hưu, cái gì cũng cần phải tiết kiệm.

Bì Tu hằm hằm ngồi lên ghế tài xế, càng nghĩ càng cảm thấy kỹ thuật lái xe của mình bị đánh giá thấp, hắn bèn đè Văn Hi ngồi ghế phó lái bên cạnh ra hôn chụt một cái, nói bằng giọng lạnh lùng: “Tôi thấy sáng nay tinh thần em có vẻ tốt quá nhỉ, vậy tối nay tiếp tục nhé.”

Văn Hi nao núng: “Sáng nay đã làm rồi mà, tối nay nghỉ đi thôi.”

“Không được, sáng là sáng mà tối là tối chứ.” Bì Tu lái xe lên đường, thấp giọng nói: “Biết đâu tôi già lại có con, khiến em có em bé thì sao?”

Văn Hi: …….

Văn Hi: “Không thể đâu, anh đang nghĩ thêm mấy lần nữa thì bẹp giường không dậy nổi chứ gì.”

Bì Tu: “Ai nói nhất định phải ở trên giường? Tôi thấy bàn học với bồn tắm cũng không tệ.”

Suốt quãng đường hai người cứ tranh luận xem tối nay có làm hay không, làm thế nào, làm chỗ nào, mãi đến khi xe tới nghĩa trang công cộng, Văn Hi tức tối chửi Bì Tu vô liêm sỉ.

Y đeo kính râm nên không nhìn rõ mặt, thế nhưng lập trình viên quỷ hói đầu ngày nào cũng dùng mạng với cường độ cao, chỉ cần ngó áo đôi tình nhân Givenchy mà Bì Tu và y mặc là lập tức biết ngay đây là ai.

Hai tiếng trước còn đang nằm bẹp giường không dậy nổi vì lão yêu quái thô bạo quá mà, sao giờ lại nhảy nhót tưng bừng thế này?

Có quỷ lấp di động ra lặng lẽ chụp ảnh mở topic, bắt đầu chứng minh thật ra thận của kẻ-mà-ai-cũng-biết-là-ai-đấy không hề khỏe như lời chém gió trên mạng.

Bì Tu kéo Văn Hi đẩy cửa đi thẳng vào văn phòng của Phùng Đô, Phùng Đô đang theo dõi sàn chứng khoán, nghe tiếng động là tức tốc khép ngay cửa sổ lại, ngẩng đầu nở nụ cười mỉm chi.

Thấy người đến là Bì Tu thì hắn lập tức lộ nguyên hình, mở cửa sổ ra rồi dòm Bì Tu, miễn cưỡng hỏi: “Lão gia ngài đây vừa mới kết hôn thì đến chỗ này làm chi vậy hả? Bộ đồ fake trên người nhái y như thật ấy nhỉ, chia sẻ chỗ mua cho tôi với.”

Bì Tu đen mặt thanh minh: “Ông đây mua đồ auth chứ éo phải fake, còn nữa, tôi tới là để mượn Đế Thính.”

Phùng Đô ngạc nhiên: “Hở? Ông chịu bỏ tiền ra mua đồ auth cơ á?”

“Chứ ông không hỏi vì sao tôi muốn mượn Đế Thính à?” Bì Tu lạnh lùng hỏi.

Phùng Đô xua tay: “Làm gì có chuyện nào quan trọng bằng chuyện ông mua đồ auth xa xỉ, hơn nữa Tây Vương Mẫu đã báo với tôi từ trước là ông sẽ tới mượn Đế Thính rồi.”

Hắn đứng dậy cầm xâu chìa khóa đi ra ngoài: “Đi thôi, nó cũng ngủ bốn năm ngày rồi, vừa đúng lúc tôi phải gọi nó dậy ăn cơm.”

Đồn rằng Đế Thính có thể nghe được nghe âm thanh của vạn vật, âm thanh của lòng người, phân biệt thiện ác thị phi, thậm chí còn nghe được cả tương lai.

Tuy nhiên Đế Thính có thể nghe, không có nghĩa là nó thích nghe.

Lúc Phùng Đô mở cửa phòng tĩnh âm ra thì Đế Thính cũng đã dậy, nó nằm lỳ trên giường, gương mặt sợ hãi xã hội, cất tiếng hỏi: “Sao đưa nhiều người vào thế? Lại có drama đấu đá gia đình gì cho tôi nghe à?”

Phùng Đô: “Đừng nói quá lên thế chứ, có mỗi ba người thôi mà.”

“Ba người cũng là nhiều lắm rồi.” Đế Thính thở dài, sau khi thấy là Bì Tu thì thả lỏng: “Tây Vương Mẫu quả thực xem tôi như là người máy vậy.”

Phùng Đô: “Nghiêm túc tí đi, là thú máy chứ.”

Bì Tu nhíu mày: “Nếu không phải có rắc rối thì tao cũng chẳng tìm đến mày làm gì.”

“Không sao.” Đế Thính giơ chân trước: “Coi như tôi khởi động sớm cho tết quỷ, đến lúc đó còn phải nghe một đám người la trời la đất nữa, tôi phải chuẩn bị trước một chút.”

Nó nhảy xuống giường, đi tới bên cạnh Bì Tu hỏi: “Theo anh về nhà nghe, hay là nghe ở đây luôn?”

Đế Thính ngồi xổm dưới đất, chiếc đuôi vòng qua chân trước, nở nụ cười: “Trên trời dưới trời, chỉ cần anh muốn biết thì tôi đều có thể nghe được.”


	82. Chapter 82

Nghe ở đây hay về nhà nghe?

Bì Tu suy nghĩ rồi nói: “Ở đây đi, nhưng sau khi xong tao sẽ mang mày về nhà tao, mời mày ăn bữa cơm.”

Mắt Đế Thính sáng lên, nói lắc đuôi nói: “Vậy tôi có đươc chọn món không?”

“Có chứ, chỉ cần món mày muốn không quá đáng là được.” Bì Tu bỗng hỏi: “Mày có thích vồ chim không? Trong quán tao có một con Quán Quán, mày có thể vồ nó chơi.”

Đế Thính cười đáp: “Có cả Quán Quán nữa sao, tuyệt quá. Đã nhiều năm rồi tôi chưa thấy Quán Quán, cơ mà phải bịt mỏ nó lại chứ không thì tôi đau đầu lắm.”

Phùng Đô nhìn đồng hồ: “Về văn phòng của tôi đi, ở đây Đế Thính không nghe được âm thanh.”

Đế Thính vớ cái bịt tai ở bên cạnh đeo vào tai mình rồi trở về văn phòng cùng Phùng Đô. Nó nhảy lên sô pha, dùng chân sau gãi gãi cổ, chờ Phùng Đô đóng cửa lại thì mới lên tiếng hỏi Bì Tu: “Anh đã nghĩ xong muốn hỏi gì chưa?”

Bì Tu không nói gì mà nhìn sang Văn Hi ngồi bên cạnh mình: “Nghĩ xong chưa?”

Văn Hi đờ người, căng thẳng nắm lấy tay Bì Tu, nói: “Em….. Em không biết nên hỏi gì nữa.”

Cái gì y cũng muốn hỏi, song lại chẳng biết hỏi từ đâu, cũng chẳng biết mình có đủ sức chịu đựng khi biết được tất cả hay không, đầu óc y rối như tơ vò, thấy Đế Thính nghiêng đầu nhìn mình, y không biết nên nói gì đây.

Bì Tu vỗ vỗ lưng y: “Vậy thì để tôi hỏi cho.”

Trăm nhân ắt có quả, Nhai Tí nhắm vào Văn gia nhất định là có lý do, Bì Tu phải biết rõ lý do thì mới quyết định được sẽ đối phó với Nhai Tí như thế nào, huống chi hắn còn có chứng cứ để chứng minh đúng thật là Nhai Tí hại Văn gia.

Bằng không vô cớ xuất binh, Thiên Đạo sẽ không khoan dung cho việc hắn tùy tiện ra tay với Nhai Tí cùng là dị thú.

Đế Thính nghe câu hỏi của hắn, vẫy vẫy đuôi nhìn Văn Hi hỏi: “Cậu ta là người Văn gia hả?”

Văn Hi gật đầu.

Đế Thính: “Vậy cho tôi một giọt máu của cậu ta đi, trong lịch sử có nhiều Văn gia lắm, phải dùng máu của cậu ta làm chất dẫn thì mới tìm nhanh hơn được.”

Bì Tu khẽ nhướn mày: “Lúc tạo thân thể cho em ấy, tao có bỏ một giọt máu của mình vào, không vấn đề gì chứ?”

“Không sao, nhưng mà anh thêm máu của mình vào làm gì?” Đế Thính thắc mắc: “Muốn khiến cậu ta ỷ lại vào anh hơn à?”

Phùng Đô đúng lúc đằng hắng một tiếng: “Rồi rồi, mày đừng hỏi nhiều thế chứ.”

Văn Hi đâm ngón tay nhỏ ra một giọt máu, quệt lên tai Đế Thính, tai nó rung lên: “Được rồi, cậu chờ một xíu.”

Đế Thính tháo bịt tai trên đầu xuống, rồi bảo Phùng Đô lấy cả nút tai trong tai nó ra, đoạn nó hơi nhướn mày, cất lời cằn nhằn: “Ồn quá.”

Nó nhắm mắt lại, lẩm bẩm: “Mọi người chờ chút, tôi sắp tìm được rồi.”

Bì Tu đáp ừ, Văn Hi hồi hộp nhìn Đế Thính, thấy lông mày của nó càng lúc càng nhíu chặt, cái mặt lông xù đáng yêu cũng trở nên vặn vẹo.

Đột nhiên, Đế Thính mở mắt ra, dùng chân trước bịt tai mình lại, nằm vật xuống đất.

“Làm sao vậy?” Văn Hi cuống quít hỏi.

Đế Thính đeo bịt tai lên, mất một lúc mới bình tĩnh lại được: “Điếc tai quá, toàn là tiếng la hét thảm thiết, còn có tiếng khóc nữa.”

Mặt Văn Hi tái mét, y nắm chặt tay Bì Tu, run rẩy hỏi: “Trước kia nhà tao bị phán xử trảm, thứ mày nghe thấy hẳn là âm thanh lúc hành hình.”

“Chặt đầu chỉ cần một đao thôi, sao lại kêu la lâu như vậy được.” Đế Thính vừa nói vừa gỡ bịt tai ra, lẩm bẩm: “Để tôi nghe tiếp xem.”

Phùng Đô thấy đôi môi Văn Hi trắng bệch, bèn đứng dậy rót cho y cốc nước nóng.

Song còn chưa nâng cốc đến bên miệng thì Đế Thính đã đeo bịt tai lại, nói: “Tuy là xử trảm cả nhà, nhưng đàn ông thuộc dòng chính nhà cậu bị lăng trì còn phụ nữ thì bị chém ngang lưng, chẳng trách lại đau đớn thảm thiết như thế.”

Tay Văn Hi nhũn ra, Bì Tu lanh lẹ cầm lấy cốc nước nóng kia đặt lên bàn.

“Vậy…… Vậy……” Văn Hi không thốt được nổi một chữ, đầu như nứt ra từng trận, qua một lúc lâu, y mới run rẩy hỏi: “Vậy….. Mày có nghe thấy giọng nói của một cô gái tên Văn Thiến không, có thể nói cho tao biết chị ấy chết như thế nào không?”

“Là phụ nữ hả?” Đế Thính hỏi.

Văn Hi gật đầu: “Nhưng chị ấy mặc đồ của nam, tao không biết chị ấy bị phân vào bên đàn ông hay phụ nữ.”

Đế Thính tháo bịt tay xuống, một lúc sau, nó mở to mắt nhìn về phía Văn Hi, hỏi: “Cô ấy là chị gái của cậu sao? Cậu tên Hoài Ngọc à?”

“Đó là tên tự của tao.” Biết nó nghe thấy giọng chị mình, lòng Văn Hi quặn thắt.

Đế Thính: “Tôi nghe được giọng của cô ấy, bởi vì cô ấy mặc đồ nam, bị lầm tưởng là đàn ông cho nên bị xử lăng trì, nhưng giữa chừng thì phát hiện ra là con gái, cho nên lại bị lôi đi chém ngang lưng.”

Văn Hi trợn to mắt, nước mắt đã lăn xuống.

“Cô ấy thật kỳ lạ, rõ ràng bản thân đang chịu khổ mà lại thấy vui mừng.” Nhìn sắc mặt Văn Hi, Đế Thính chậm rãi nói: “Cô ấy nhủ thầm trong lòng là, may mà Hoài Ngọc đã thoát được rồi, nếu không người phải chịu khổ chính là cậu, cô ấy sao cam lòng được.”

Văn Hi bật ra tiếng nghẹn ngào, gương mặt trắng bệch bỗng lan tràn yêu văn Thao Thiết, thậm chí còn có xu thế đỏ dần.

“Đủ rồi!” Thấy tình thế không ổn, Bì Tu bèn giơ tay ấn mạnh vào cổ Văn Hi, khiến y ngất lịm đi, rồi bế y đặt lên ghế sô pha.

Đế Thính nhìn hắn: “Không nghe nữa hả? Chị gái cậu ấy vẫn luôn gọi tên cậu ấy, cứ ngỡ là mình đã chịu phạt thay cho em trai, hi vọng sau này cậu ấy sẽ nguôi ngoai, đừng đau khổ nữa.”

Bì Tu hít sâu một hơi: “Được rồi, em ấy đã nghe đủ rồi. Tao muốn biết nguyên nhân tại sao Nhai Tí nhắm vào Văn gia chứ không muốn biết mấy chuyện khiến em ấy đau lòng như thế.”

Phùng Đô ho nhẹ: “Ông bảo bọc hơi quá rồi đấy, cậu ấy cần biết những việc này mà.”

“Biết rồi thì thế nào?” Bì Tu bực dọc: “Chị gái em ấy xả thân để đưa em ấy thoát ra, tưởng là em trai mình có thể bình an sống sót, không ngờ cả hai đều chịu tội thay cho nhau, chẳng ai được sung sướng cả, biết mấy việc đó thì có thể làm gì được chứ?”

Phùng Đô cau mày: “Ông đừng kích động.”

Đôi mắt Bì Tu lấp lóe biến đổi giữa màu đen và màu vàng, hắn nhìn về phía Đế Thính, ánh mắt mang theo áp lực: “Tiếp tục đi.”

Đế Thính vẫy vẫy đuôi: “Anh nổi nóng với tôi cũng vô ích thôi, Bì Tu, anh biết đấy, thời gian luôn chảy trôi, tôi phải bắt được phần ngọn thì mới có thể tìm ra phần gốc.”

Nó vừa nói vừa nhắm hai mắt lại, bắt đầu để âm thanh của quá khứ tràn vào tai mình.

Qua hồi lâu, vẻ mặt Đế Thính trở nên kỳ diệu, nó mở mắt ra nhìn Bì Tu: “Trước kia anh có từng quen biết lão thừa tướng Văn gia hay là gây thù chuốc oán với Nhai Tí không?”

Bì Tu ngạc nhiên: “Không, làm gì có.”

“Vậy tại sao tôi lại nghe thấy Nhai Tí đang chửi anh và ông nội cậu ấy?” Đế Thính nhái giọng Nhai Tí: “Cái hạng súc sinh không lỗ đ*t mà cũng dám tranh với ta à, lão khốn Văn gia đúng là ngu xuẩn, ta có chỗ nào kém hơn cái thằng ngay cả đi ỉa cũng không biết kia chứ?”

Nó chớp đôi mắt cún con, nhìn Bì Tu với vẻ vô tội: “Trừ anh ra, tôi thật sự không nhớ trên đời này còn ai không có lỗ đ*t nữa.”

Bì Tu: ……

Hắn hít sâu một hơi: “Mày nghe tiếp đi, bao giờ nghe được lý do hắn chửi tao thì nói cho tao.”

Đế Thính gật đầu, song vẫn tò mò hỏi: “Anh thật sự không có hả?”

Bì Tu lạnh lùng nhìn nó: “Tao quả thực không có, giờ tao đang cảm thấy mày cũng có thể không có đấy.”

“Không được, cái này tôi nhất định phải có.” Đế Thính cởi bịt tai ra: “Cả đời anh chẳng thể nào hiểu được lạc thú ngồi bồn cầu nghịch điện thoại đâu.”

Phùng Đô lao tới giữ Bì Tu lại, túm chặt cái tay định đánh của hắn: “Bình tĩnh bình tĩnh, ông đánh nó là hiệp hội bảo vệ động vật sẽ ghi hóa đơn phạt với giam ông lại đó.”

Bì Tu nổi giận: “Ông đây mà thiếu tí tiền lẻ ấy hả?”

Phùng Đô gồng mình xoay người Bì Tu về phía bàn trà: “Nếu ông tức quá thì đập cái này rồi thay cái mới luôn cho tôi đi, dù sao ông cũng có tiền mà, đổi cho tôi cái bàn tử đàn đi, vừa khéo dạo này cái bàn tôi ưng đang giảm giá.”

Bì Tu lập tức bình tĩnh lại, tránh ra khỏi tay Phùng Đô, nói: “Ông đừng hòng bòn rút được một cắc tiền nào từ tôi.”

Phùng Đô thở phào nhẹ nhõm: “Được được, chẳng ai ham chút tiền ấy của ông đâu.”

Bì Tu hừ lạnh, chỉnh trang lại áo quần trên người rồi khoanh tay ngồi xuống sô pha, chìm vào dòng suy tư, trước kia mình rốt cuộc đã kết thù với Nhai Tí lúc nào nhỉ.

Cái lần bỏ phiếu kia không tính, hẳn là chuyện từ mấy trăm năm trước rồi.

Bì Tu cẩn thận hồi tưởng lại lịch sử gây dựng sự nghiệp mấy trăm năm trước của mình, trong số mấy cái quán mình từng đập chắc không có sản nghiệp của Nhai Tí đâu nhỉ. Hay trong số mấy thằng ăn trộm mình từng đuổi có đứa là đàn em của Nhai Tí?

Hắn đăm chiêu suy nghĩ, cứ cảm thấy 700 năm trước lúc mình mang theo Cừu Phục với Nhậm Kiêu ra chợ mua thức ăn, trong số mấy cái chân mình từng dẫm đó có thể có chân của Nhai Tí.

Ngẫm lại cân nặng của mình rồi lại nghĩ có thể lúc đó đã đạp phải ngón chân của Nhai Tí, ắt hẳn là đau lắm, Nhai Tí vì vụ này mà thù mình cũng không phải không thể.

Lần này Đế Thính nghe rất lâu, bộ dáng nó cau mày chăm chú trông cực kỳ giống người đang thi nghe tiếng Anh.

Thấy nó mãi chẳng đeo bịt tai lên, sắc mặt Phùng Đô cũng trở nên nghiêm trọng, lẽ nào thật sự có chuyện lớn gì đó cho nên Đế Thính mới nghe chăm chú như vậy?

Chuyện này dính dáng đến tận hai tên dị thú, Phùng Đô không thể không đề cao cảnh giác.

Rốt cuộc Đế Thính cũng đeo bịt tai lên, ngước cái mặt lông xù nhìn về phía Bì Tu với vẻ phức tạp: “Anh….. có nhớ mình từng đắc tội hắn lúc nào không?”

“Chắc là trong lúc tranh đồ ăn với người ta ở chợ tao có dẫm lên chân hắn?” Bì Tu khoanh tay cau mày: “Trừ lần gần đây tao dùng sự đẹp trai của mình mà vũ nhục hắn thì tao thật sự không nhớ mình có thù oán gì với hắn.”

Phùng Đô: ……

Đế Thính: ……

Phùng Đô: “Hay có khi là Đào Đề đánh nhau với hắn, lúc đang đè hắn ra mà tẩn thì trùng hợp bị ông trông thấy? Cho nên hắn ta mới giận chó đánh mèo?”

Bì Tu lắc đầu: “Xưa nay tôi chẳng muốn tham dự vào chuyện mấy anh em nhà đó, đám con trai của Lão Chân Long toàn mấy thằng thần kinh, ai dây vào chúng nó là tự chuốc vạ vào người.”

Phùng Đô: “Nhưng tôi thấy trên diễn đàn nói ông cũng là con trai của Lão Chân Long mà, ông đi tranh gia sản cũng là hợp lý hợp tình thôi.”

Bì Tu: ???

Bì Tu: “Tuy đồn là thế nhưng tôi với Lão Chân Long không có quan hệ gì sất.”

Đế Thính suy nghĩ một thoáng rồi bảo: “Anh chờ một chút, để tôi nghe lại lần nữa xem.”

Lần này Đế Thính không dồn tâm trí đi tìm sự tồn tại của Bì Tu nữa mà chuyển sang tìm kiếm âm thanh của lão thừa tướng Văn gia, cuối cùng nó cũng tìm được đáp án Bì Tu muốn, đồng thời liên hệ với câu chửi lúc trước của Nhai Tí, Đế Thính càng chắc chắn hơn.

Nó đeo bịt tai lên, nói với Bì Tu: “Tôi tìm được rồi. Trước đây đương triều chuẩn bị thay đổi niên hiệu, hoàng đế muốn sửa đổi đồ đằng, Nhai Tí coi trọng số mệnh của đương triều nên liền sai người lẻn vào thế gian, đề nghị thêm hình Nhai Tí vào đồ đằng, thế nhưng lại bị Văn thừa tướng bác bỏ với lý do quốc thái dân an, Nhai Tí quá nặng huyết khí.”

_(Đồ đằng hay totem, là những hình vẽ, họa tiết, biểu tượng của những sinh vật siêu nhiên mà con người sung bái, thờ phụng.)_

Bì Tu nhíu mày: “Sau đó thì sao?”

Đế Thính: “Sau đó Văn thừa tướng nêu ý kiến với hoàng đế, hiện đang là lúc tứ hải thái bình, phải nhân cơ hội này để phát triển và thông thương các nơi, phải coi trọng các thương hộ, tăng cường quốc lực gia tăng quốc khố, cho nên đề nghị thêm Tỳ Hưu vào đồ đằng.”

Phùng Đô: “Chỉ có vậy thôi sao?”

Đế Thính gật đầu.

Bì Tu bèn hỏi Đế Thính về thời điểm mà việc này xảy ra, hắn cẩn thận hồi tưởng lại, hình như khoảng thời gian đó yêu lực của mình bỗng dưng mạnh lên, liên tục diễn xiếc suốt mười canh giờ cũng không thấy mệt, thì ra là nhờ khí vận của quốc gia.

Hắn lại hỏi còn có chuyện gì khác không.

Đế Thính lắc đầu: “Tôi thật sự không tìm được chuyện nào khác có thể khiến anh vừa dính dáng đến Văn gia vừa đắc tội với Nhai Tí, vừa rồi tôi nghe âm thanh còn khổ hơn cả tôi thi tiếng Anh, toàn là chi tiết vụn vặt, thật sự rất khó chịu.”

Bì Tu nói cám ơn, chợt hắn hỏi: “Văn gia hiện tại có còn người nào sống trên đời không?”

Đế Thính lắc đầu: “Huyết thống của Văn gia đã diệt hết, không còn phàm nhân nào tồn tại trên đời này nữa.”

_Editor: Thật ra cái chỗ “đương triều” là “Sở triều”, nhưng làm mình rối quá vì nếu Sở triều trong truyện nói là nước Sở thì nước này tồn tại từ trước công nguyên, trong khi Văn Hi mới chết vào 600 năm trước tức thời nhà Minh (truyện lấy bối cảnh năm 2019), thời gian không khớp, không biết tác giả có sai sót chỗ nào không, hay cái “Sở triều” này là triều gì gì đó mình ko biết =.= cho nên xin phép sửa thành “đương triều”._


	83. Chapter 83

Văn phòng lặng ngắt như tờ, thấy Bì Tu chìm vào trầm tư, Đế Thính bèn dùng pháp thuật khiến nút tai trở về trong lỗ tai mình, ngăn chặn hết thảy mọi âm thanh không cần thiết.

Sau một khoảng lặng im đằng đẵng, Bì Tu mới hỏi: “Ngay cả một phàm nhân bình thường còn sống cũng không có sao?”

Đế Thính lắc đầu: “Thật sự không có.”

Phùng Đô vỗ vai Bì Tu: “Như thế chẳng phải tốt hơn sao? Đại đạo năm mươi, thiên diễn bốn chín **[1]** , mọi sự sẽ không làm đến mức đường cùng, sẽ luôn chừa lại một hi vọng sống cho Văn Hi, để cậu ấy ở bên ông thật dài thật lâu.”

“Gần đây ông đi học thêm lớp phụ đạo à hay sao mà khéo mồm thế?” Bì Tu buồn cười, nhưng nhớ tới hồn thể của Văn Thiến chữa trị nhiều năm mà vẫn tàn tạ như trước, hắn lại chẳng cười nổi.

Đế Thính: “Còn gì muốn hỏi không? Nếu không thì tôi dừng nghe nhé, tiếng la hét ban nãy đáng sợ quá, đã lâu lắm rồi tôi chưa nghe âm thanh nào chói tai như thế.”

Bì Tu nói lời cám ơn: “Không cần nghe tiếp nữa đâu, kẻo mày lại gánh thêm nhân quả không cần thiết.”

Hiện tại Đào Đề vẫn đang cố gắng giấu diếm một số việc, hẳn cũng là vì muốn che giấu nhân quả, không để mình biết rồi thì lại dính vào. Bì Tu im lặng một lúc rồi trịnh trọng cám ơn Đế Thính lần nữa.

Đế Thính lắc lắc đuôi: “Anh là người tốt, tôi tặng kèm cho anh một tin nữa, Văn gia bị oan, kẻ vu oan hãm hại nhà bọn họ đã gặp báo ứng rồi, cũng đã đoạn tử tuyệt tôn không còn ai nữa cả.”

Bì Tu sững sờ một thoáng rồi lập tức gật đầu: “Tao biết rồi, cảm ơn mày.”

“Tiếp theo ông định làm gì? Trình diễn xé Nhai Tí bằng tay không à?” Phùng Đô ngậm thuốc lá song không châm lửa, hắn chỉ tay lên phía trên, nói: “Nếu làm đơn giản thô bạo quá thì nó sẽ không đồng ý đâu, đến lúc đó ông lại gánh thêm nhân quả, thân nhiệt nóng quá rồi phải làm sao.”

Bì Tu ngồi trên sô pha, xoa mặt Văn Hi: “Không cần lo tôi kích động, ông yên tâm đi.”

“Tôi rất yên tâm về ông, thế nhưng tôi không yên tâm về Nhai Tí lắm đâu.” Phùng Đô chép miệng: “Hồi xưa bị đè dưới chân núi, mỗi năm có hơn sáu tháng được ra ngoài chơi bời, bây giờ vị trên kia quản hắn nghiêm hơn, mỗi năm chỉ có hai ngày được ra ngoài hít thở không khí thôi, thế mà hắn còn dám tác oai tác quái đến mức ấy, hắn tưởng cha mình còn sống thật đấy à?”

“Ông nói vậy cũng nhắc nhở tôi.” Bì Tu sững lại: “Đống giao châu lần trước sở giám sát tịch thu được chính là hàng mà hắn yêu cầu, nghe nói là dùng để nối xương cho Lão Chân Long, chắc hắn định dùng long cốt để dẫn hồn, gọi cha hắn trở về.”

Phùng Đô hơi nhướn mày, hiểu ra là cần mình giúp, bèn đi tới trước máy vi tính, mở phần mềm ra xem tình huống kiếp này của Lão Chân Long.

“Dẫn hồn cái gì? Hắn muốn gọi Lão Chân Long về làm gì? Cuối cùng cũng hoàn toàn tỉnh ngộ, muốn đào ông cụ từ dưới mồ lên để tẫn hiếu hả? Đây chính là nghệ thuật trình diễn hiện đại của yêu quái sao?”

Đế Thính nghe vậy bèn nhả cái đuôi đang gặm trong miệng ra, ra hiệu bảo Phùng Đô bình tĩnh chút: “Long hồn đầu thai luân hồi không dễ bị triệu hồi như thế đâu, hơn nữa chẳng phải anh có thể xem được động thái của Lão Chân Long – đối tượng đầu thai được chú ý trọng điểm còn gì?”

Phùng Đô không hùng hổ bức xúc nữa mà nhìn chằm chằm màn hình, nói: “Đúng là có xem được, hôm qua ông cụ tỏ tình với con gái nhà người ta ở nhà trẻ, sau khi bị từ chối thì khóc lóc chạy về nhà, hôm nay thấy mất mặt quá nên không chịu đi học, giờ đang trốn trong chăn bị bố đè ra đánh đòn.”

“Thế chẳng phải xong rồi sao.” Đế Thính ngáp một cái: “Tôi giúp anh nghe ngóng là được, quýnh lên thế làm gì.”

Bì Tu gật đầu: “Đúng là không cần quýnh quá, xương cốt của Lão Chân Long vỡ nát hết cả, cần phải có một lượng giao châu cực kỳ lớn, hơn nữa hiện tại tôi đã chặt đứt nguồn cung giao châu của hắn rồi, chắc giờ hắn đang điên tiết dưới chân núi mà không làm gì được.”

Phùng Đô bình tĩnh lại, ngước mắt nhìn về phía Bì Tu hỏi: “Ông không sợ thằng chả trả thù ông à?”

“Dù hắn không đến trả thù tôi thì tôi cũng muốn kiếm chuyện với hắn đây.” Bì Tu lạnh lùng nói: “Nếu nói Văn gia từ thịnh thành suy là kết quả do Thiên Đạo sắp đặt thì tôi còn hiểu là nó muốn cân bằng, nhưng Nhai Tí lại nhúng tay đẩy một cái, lợi dụng việc Thiên Đạo chỉ nhìn kết quả chứ không xem quá trình để mặc sức hành hạ Văn gia, tôi sẽ không buông tha cho hắn.”

Đôi mắt vàng của Bì Tu nhìn vào Phùng Đô, hờ hững nói: “Nếu tôi đã hưởng lợi từ quốc vận, đã biết nguyên nhân đã dính nhân quả, vậy thì vốn cũng dính dáng đến việc này rồi. Huống chi giờ Thiên Đạo lấy núi đè lên giày vò hắn, sinh tử đã định sẵn rồi, tôi chẳng qua cũng chỉ nhúng tay đẩy một cái, khiến hắn ta chết nhanh hơn thôi mà.”

Phùng Đô: “Nói thế cũng chẳng sai, nhưng mà ông phải nhớ kỹ, dù hận hắn đến mấy đi chăng nữa, thì đòn cuối cùng kết liễu tính mạng hắn cũng không thể là do ông hoặc Văn Hi ra tay được, đây là đại nhân quả đấy.”

Lời nhắc nhở của Phong Đô đại đế quá rõ ràng, bên ngoài cửa sổ, mây đen đột nhiên kéo đến dày đặc, tiếng sấm ầm ầm vang rền từng trận.

Văn Hi nằm trên sô pha đột nhiên bừng tỉnh, mở to hai mắt bật dậy.

“Không có chuyện gì, chỉ là sét đánh thôi.” Bì Tu vuốt ve gương mặt y, thấp giọng an ủi: “Sắp mưa rồi, chúng ta nên về nhà cất quần áo thôi, kẻo Givenchy mới mua lại ướt hết.”

Văn Hi vẫn còn hơi hoảng hốt, y gật đầu với Bì Tu, được hắn bế ra ngoài.

Đi tới cửa, Bì Tu chợt quay đầu nhìn về phía Đế Thính: “Đi nào, theo ta về nhà ăn cơm.”

Đế Thính nhìn bên ngoài trời đã đổ mưa, lại nhìn bàn chân sạch sẽ tinh tươm của mình, ngẩng đầu tặng cho Bì Tu một nụ cười xán lạn: “Anh có thể bế tôi ra ngoài không? Tôi mới tắm rửa sạch sẽ, không muốn làm bẩn chân.”

Bì Tu không nói gì, chỉ đăm đăm nhìn nó.

Đế Thính hiểu rồi, người máy thì không có tư cách yêu cầu quá nhiều.

Song cuối cùng chân của Đế Thính vẫn không bị ướt, nó được Bì Tu kẹp dưới nách ném lên BMW, ngồi xe chạy thẳng về nhà. Lúc bước xuống xe Đế Thính vẫn chưa hết cơn choáng váng, chẳng biết hôm nay là ngày gì mà cảm tưởng như mình vừa mới chơi GTA5: Cuồng Lộ Tỳ Hưu vậy.

Hầu Nhị thấy bà chủ suy yếu được ông chủ bế trong tay, ông chủ còn lạnh lùng kẹp dưới nách một con cún con, cu cậu quýnh lên, chỉ vào con cún kia hỏi: “Ông chủ, nhanh thế mà đã sinh con rồi hả?”

Hôm trước mới động phòng, hôm sau đẻ hai đứa, đại yêu cường giả, đáng sợ thế ư!

Bì Tu: ???

Lão yêu quái và Đế Thính đưa mắt nhìn nhau, đều thấy được sự ghét bỏ hiện lên trong đôi mắt đối phương.

“Mở to con mắt mày ra mình nhìn xem, người nó toàn lông, người anh mày toàn vảy, con ở đâu ra?” Bì Tu nắm gáy Đế Thính dúi nó vào ngực Hầu Nhị: “Tìm cái khăn bông lau lông cho nó đi.”

Hầu Nhị nhận lấy con cún trắng này, theo bản năng nhấc chân sau của nó lên nghía: “Nào nào, để anh xem là em trai hay em gái nào…….”

Đế Thính giơ chân đá lên mũi Hầu Nhị.

“Bản nhân Đế Thính, mãnh nam ngàn tuổi, khỏi cần xem.”

Bì Tu nghe tiếng động bèn ngoái lại nhìn, thấy là Hầu Nhị bị đánh thì thở phào nhẹ nhõm nói: “Chiêu đãi cho đàng hoàng, đây là khách tối nay đấy.”

Nghe Hầu Nhị đáp vâng dạ, bấy giờ Bì Tu mới bế Văn Hi đi lên lầu.

“Còn có chỗ nào khó chịu không?” Hai người ngồi trên giường, Bì Tu nhìn chỗ gáy mà ban nãy mình bấm vào, vừa xoa xoa cho nhóc con vừa lên tiếng giải thích: “Tâm trạng em quá kích động nên tôi đành để em ngủ một lúc.”

Văn Hi sáp lại hôn lên khóe miệng lão yêu quái: “Em biết.”

Y tựa vào vai Bì Tu, im lặng một hồi rồi mới hỏi: “Lúc sau Đế Thính nghe được gì vậy? Anh nói cho em biết đi, em sẽ không sao đâu.”

Bì Tu đưa tay vuốt tóc y, ôm y vào lòng, dùng giọng điệu dịu dàng nhất đời này để thuật lại hết thảy những gì Đế Thính nghe được: “Tuy vẫn còn vài chỗ chưa làm rõ, nhưng tôi chỉ có thể để nó nghe đến đó thôi. Bằng không để nó vướng phải nhân quả không cần thiết thì lại thêm liên lụy.”

Văn Hi: “Em hiểu cả mà, cảm ơn nó nhé.”

Bì Tu ôm y, hai người lắng nghe tiếng mưa ngoài cửa, chẳng một ai cất lời. Hắn biết Văn Hi đau lòng, giờ cũng chẳng biết phải an ủi thế nào, chỉ đành ôm y thật chặt, cho y biết còn có mình ở đây.

Văn Hi bỗng bật cười, ôm lấy cổ Bì Tu, nói: “Quả nhiên là bị oan, em biết ông nội sẽ không làm ra chuyện như vậy mà.”

Người nhà họ Văn dù đến chết vẫn cứ trong sạch.

“Muốn tôi giúp em làm gì đó không? Chẳng hạn như cho mọi người biết nhà em bị oan, hoặc là……” Bì Tu nói được nửa chừng thì bị Văn Hi hôn chặn lại.

Văn Hi áp trán lên trán hắn, cất lời thủ thỉ: “Đủ rồi, thế này là đã đủ rồi.”

Y rũ mắt nâng mặt Bì Tu lên, nghiêm túc hôn một cái rồi nhẹ nhàng nói: “Em tự biết rõ thị phi đen trắng, huống qua sáu trăm năm cát bụi đã về với cát bụi rồi, người năm xưa cũng đã luân hồi không biết bao nhiêu kiếp, hà tất phải vì chuyện cũ mà dấy lên sóng gió.”

Văn Hi nói với Bì Tu, tựa như là đang thuyết phục chính mình.

Bì Tu vén lọn tóc rối của y ra sau tai, đặt một nụ hôn lên đầu ngón tay y: “Nếu em cảm thấy không cần, vậy thì không quản nữa.”

“Ừm.” Văn Hi nhìn hắn, bỗng bật cười, đưa tay chọt chọt mũi hắn: “Cái này có tính là thù lao em làm gối băng cho anh không?”

Bì Tu nhíu mày: “Đừng nói linh tinh, cái này gọi là tôi yêu ai yêu cả đường đi.”

Lão yêu quái ôm y chép miệng: “Vốn dĩ tôi không muốn nói những lời này, thế nhưng tôi cầm lòng không đặng.”

“Tôi chẳng qua chỉ muốn sớm biết rõ nhân quả huyết mạch giữa em và Văn gia, sau khi báo đáp công ơn nuôi dưỡng, em sẽ không còn quan hệ gì với bọn họ nữa, bọn họ tiến vào luân hồi tái thể, còn em thì ở lại bên cạnh tôi, cùng kiếm tiền với tôi, không cần canh cánh những chuyện cũ quá khứ, sinh lão bệnh tử đó nữa.”

Nói đoạn, Bì Tu cúi đầu nhìn Văn Hi: “Em cảm thấy tôi ích kỷ hẹp hòi cũng không sao, yêu quái đều như vậy. Dù sao em từ trong ra ngoài đều mang dấu vết của tôi, có chạy trốn đến chân trời góc bể tôi cũng có thể tìm được em.”

Văn Hi trừng hắn: “Thương lượng nha, anh bớt xem mấy cái truyện cẩu huyết của Nhậm Kiêu đi.”

“Thật ra tôi thấy cũng hay phết mà, tôi đọc thấy đại yêu quái trong đó còn có thể biến ra chân thân để ngủ với vợ nữa, tôi rất hâm mộ.” Bì Tu thẳng thừng bày tỏ, còn dùng bàn tay hiện vảy của mình mơn trớn đôi môi Văn Hi.

Văn Hi: ……

Y gượng gạo hắng giọng: “Kỳ thật anh không cần phải hâm mộ người khác đâu.”

“Thật không? Mới ngày thứ hai đã chơi lớn như vậy có được không?” Bì Tu cười trêu, chợt ôm chặt hông Văn Hi nâng y lên trên, hôn lên mắt y cái chóc: “Tôi đùa thôi.”

Văn Hi nguýt hắn: “Em thấy anh vẫn chưa học được tinh túy nhỉ.”

Y chủ động vươn tay đẩy ngã Bì Tu xuống giường, ngồi lên hông lão yêu quái, bắt đầu cởi quần áo trên người mình, để lộ ra những dấu đỏ từ tối qua vẫn chưa mờ đi.

“Vào lúc em buồn phiền thế này, chẳng phải anh nên dùng cơ thể để an ủi em sao?” Văn Hi chống lên bờ vai hắn, nở nụ cười bảo: “Hiện giờ tâm trí em rất loạn, chẳng muốn nghĩ gì hết, anh có thể giúp em được không?”

Có chuyện gì mà không thể giải quyết bằng một nháy chứ? Nếu như không được, vậy thì hai nháy.

Câu nói quá sức chí lý này, từ hôm nay sẽ được viết vào trong từ điển nhân sinh của Bì Tu.

Sống đến già học đến già, bể học vô biên, Bì Tu lấy giường làm thuyền, rung lắc đến sảng khoái. Lớp vảy màu xanh sẫm bị Văn Hi cào rụng mất hai cái, sượt qua đầu ngón tay trắng nõn rơi xuống mặt đất phát ra tiếng lanh lảnh.

Đúng là vừa đau vừa sướng mà.

Xong xuôi công việc, Bì Tu bèn dùng nguyên hình cuộn tròn lấy Văn Hi nằm trên giường, nghe nhóc con đếm số vảy bị rớt trên giường, không nhịn được dùng đuôi cọ cọ mặt y.

Bỗng Văn Hi túm đuôi hắn hỏi: “Anh lấy đồ phơi ngoài kia vào chưa?”

Bì Tu đơ ra, không màng đến âu yếm ngọt nhạt gì nữa, lập tức lao xuống giường mặc quần áo, hớt hải chạy ra sân sau.

Song hắn vẫn chậm một bước, cơn mưa giá lạnh phả lên quần áo, ướt hết sạch chẳng sót bộ nào. Lão yêu quái đen mặt, tức tốc tung ra yêu lực.

Đột nhiên hắn nghe thấy một tiếng kêu yếu ướt vang lên từ phía bên kia bức tường.

Lão yêu quái vội vịn tường ló đầu ra nhìn.

Hở, cái hình vịt con vàng quen thuộc kia, chẳng phải là cái tấm chắn gió xe điện bị mất đó sao?

**********

**★** **Chú thích:**

[1] **Đại đạo năm mươi, thiên diễn bốn chín** : Thời cổ có hai loại phương pháp bói toán là bói mai rùa và bói cỏ thi. Cách bói cỏ thi là lấy năm mươi cọng cỏ thi, bỏ lại một cọng không dùng, chỉ dùng bốn mươi chín cọng để bói.

Năm mươi cọng cỏ thi này tượng trưng cho vạn vật trong thiên địa, cọng cỏ không dùng đó tượng trưng cho thái cực khi mà thiên địa chưa sinh ra. Năm mươi được gọi là số đại diễn, đại đạo lấy năm mươi là tận cùng, là tối đa, còn bốn mươi chín là số thiên diễn. Vạn sự luôn không thể nào mà hoàn mỹ tuyệt đối được, giống như ta chỉ có thể bói được bốn mươi chín cọng cỏ, ắt sẽ có một đường sống, chính là cọng cỏ chừa lại kia. Đó chính là đại đạo năm mươi, thiên diễn bốn chín.


	84. Chapter 84

Bì Tu vịn tường nhìn chằm chằm tấm chắn gió vịt vàng đang lắc lư kia, hắn chống tay lộn nhào một cái rồi hạ cánh xuống đất, khiến tấm chắn gió bị kéo căng phần phật.

Tấm chắn gió này đã theo hắn rất nhiều năm, vào sinh ra tử che mưa đội gió, tình cảm đâu chỉ ở mức bình thường. Nhưng Bì Tu vừa mới quay đầu thấy Givenchy bản limited mình bỏ cả lốc tiền để mua bị vo thành cụ lấm lem đầy bùn đất thì lập tức ném tấm chắn trong tay đi, hớt hải chạy tới nhặt quần áo.

Tay còn chưa chạm vào áo, hắn chợt nghe có một tiếng mèo kêu phát ra từ trong bộ đồ.

Không biết cái gì bọc ở giữa mà đang run rẩy không ngừng.

Lão yêu quái đen mặt, nhấc Givenchy của mình lên, để lộ ra cái thứ đang dựng lông nhe răng trợn mắt với mình….. Mèo con hử?

Hắn ngồi xổm xuống, dùng yêu lực áp chế, nhấc gáy con mèo nhỏ đang run bần bật kia đến trước mặt mình, tuy chỉ to bằng bàn tay, yêu khí cực kỳ mỏng manh, song vẫn có thể cảm giác được đây không phải một con mèo con bình thường.

Là một con yêu quái mèo con.

Lông màu trắng xen xám, không phải mèo ta, chắc là mèo lai, không biết sao lại chạy tới đây.

Bì Tu quơ quơ con mèo bị vận mệnh bóp cổ: “Biết nói không? Biết thì nói đi.”

Mèo con kêu meo meo, có vẻ vẫn chưa biết nói chuyện.

“Như này sao mà dạy được, còn chẳng biết nói nữa chứ.” Bì Tu ngẩng đầu nhìn cơn mưa càng lúc càng nặng hạt, bèn chép miệng hỏi trời cao: “Ngươi có thể đừng trút mưa nữa được không? Nếu trút thì chỉ trút xuống miếng đất chỗ nghĩa trang công cộng có được không?”

Thiên Đạo đánh một tiếng sét, không được.

Bì Tu: “Vậy thương lượng nha, trút mưa xong thì cho mát mẻ tí đi, giờ đã tháng tám rồi, có thể mát mẻ hai hôm được không?”

Thiên Đạo lại đánh một tiếng sét nữa, không được.

Bì Tu xị mặt, hằm hằm cầm quần áo bẩn và con mèo kia bỏ đi, đi được hai bước lại nhớ đến tấm chắn gió vịt vàng còn đang chỏng chơ dưới đất, thế là lại quay người lại lấy.

Văn Hi đang lau tóc đi ra khỏi buồng tấm thì liền thấy Bì Tu ôm một con mèo ướt sũng về, quần áo trên tay cũng vừa ướt vừa bẩn. Không biết hắn đi đâu tìm mà còn đem cả tấm chắn gió lúc trước bị mất về nữa.

Y nhìn Bì Tu: “Anh làm gì vậy? Đi cất quần áo mà còn mang cả rác về nhà à?”

Mèo con ngửi thấy mùi hương tỏa ra từ Văn Hi, bèn nhìn sang phía y, meo một tiếng yếu ớt, đôi mắt mở to, góc nhìn 45° ngước lên thể hiện sự cute của mình một cách hoàn hảo, cũng dễ khơi gợi sự yêu thương của nhân loại dành cho mèo nhất.

Văn Hi cắn câu ngay tắp lự, lập tức sửa giọng: “Lại còn mang một con mèo con về nữa.”

Y lấy khăn bọc mèo con lại rồi bế nó lên, còn không quên cằn nhằn: “Lực tay anh lớn như thế, nó nhất định bị anh siết đau rồi, kêu meo meo đây này.”

Bì Tu sầm mặt: “Lực tay tôi làm gì có lớn?”

Văn Hi nguýt hắn rồi vén áo lên để lộ ra hai dấu tay ở eo mình: “Anh nhìn xem có phải do anh làm hay không? Lúc nãy đi tắm em soi gương mà phát sợ luôn.”

“Tôi đâu cố ý, vào lúc đó ai mà khống chế được?” Bì Tu hắng giọng nhận lấy con mèo từ tay Văn Hi: “Tôi đi tắm đây, quần áo cũng phải giặt lại lần nữa.”

Mèo con đang từ vòng ôm ấm áp thơm phức bỗng dưng trở lại trong tay lão yêu quái, liền giãy dụa nhướn người về phía Văn Hi kêu méo méo không ngừng.

Văn Hi vươn tay định bế nó nhưng lại bị Bì Tu né đi.

“Đừng ôm nó, con yêu quái mèo con này không phải hạng đứng đắn gì đâu, tấm chắn xe điện của tôi chính là do nó trộm đấy, quần áo phơi ngoài kia cũng bị nó tha mất một chiếc, giờ phải giặt lại đây này.” Bì Tu vừa nói vừa búng đầu con mèo: “Đừng có kêu nữa, giờ mang mày đi tắm, tắm xong cho mày đến cô nhi viện.”

Văn Hi nghĩ bụng con mèo này yếu như thế, chắc là đói bụng, y bèn khoác áo đi xuống lầu định tìm ít sữa bột cho nó uống.

Nhưng vừa mới xuống lầu, y đã nghe thấy Hầu Nhị nằm nhoài trên bàn gào khóc hu hu, Đế Thính đứng trên bàn dùng cái chân trắng trắng xoa đầu cậu chàng: “Đừng khóc nữa, có lúc gặp gỡ thì cũng có lúc chia xa, không gì có thể kéo dài mãi mãi cả.”

Văn Hi ngạc nhiên, bèn hỏi Tô An đang tính sổ sách cạnh đó: “Chuyện gì thế? Sao tự dưng lại khóc lóc thế kia?”

Tô An vẫn cắm đầu tính toán, vừa bấm máy tính vừa nói: “Bị lừa tình qua mạng đó ạ, người yêu nó nói mình là em gái xinh xắn 40kg, nhưng thật ra là yêu quái hói đầu 90kg, vừa móc chân vừa rep tin nhắn của Hầu Nhị lại còn chửi nó ngu nữa, bị Đế Thính nghe thấy được, nói lại với Hầu Nhị, rồi diễn ra một màn như anh đang thấy đây.”

“Đúng đúng đúng, thằng cha kia chơi quả đầu loli hồng phấn, mở mồm chửi bới thô tục, lúc sau bọn em phải cho Quán Quán gửi tin nhắn thoại chọi nhau với thằng chả thì mới thắng được.” Hầu Nhị chép miệng: “Anh hai của em thảm quá.”

Văn Hi nhìn cu cậu: “Cậu thấy cậu ấy thảm thế sao còn cười?”

“Bởi vì đây có phải lần đầu bị lừa đâu.” Hầu Tam nhìn Hầu Nhị đang đau thương thống khổ, thầm thì cười bảo: “Không ai té ngã hai lần trên cùng một dòng sông cả, nhưng Hầu Nhị thì có thể.”

Văn Hi: …….

Đế Thính giơ chân vỗ vỗ đầu khỉ của Hầu Nhị: “Thôi đừng buồn nữa, cóc ba chân khó kiếm nhưng chẳng lẽ gái hai chân lại khó tìm hay sao?”

“Mày thì biết cái qué gì?” Hầu Nhị gạt phăng chân nó, lau nước mắt sụt sùi: “Vất vả lắm mới hẹn nhau tuần sau gặp mặt, thế mà tự dưng cho tao một vố đau như thế, có còn là người không vậy?”

Cho người ta hi vọng rồi lại khiến người ta tuyệt vọng, Hầu Nhị vỗ bàn, chỉ tay lên trời, hận đời vô đối: “Tui sẽ không yêu đương qua mạng anymore!”

“Trình độ tiếng Anh cứt chó gì thế?” Cừu Phục bưng đồ ăn đi tới đặt xuống trước mặt cu cậu: “Yêu ảo thôi chứ có cái gì đâu. Anh mày đây còn chưa yêu ảo bao giờ đây này, thế lại chả thảm hại hơn mày à? Quằn quại xong chưa? Xong rồi thì đi bưng đồ đi, kêu mãi mà chả thấy đứa nào tới bưng thức ăn lên cho khách.”

Hầu Nhị dòm cái mặt ngăm đen của Cừu Phục, tâm lý cân bằng hơn rất nhiều: “Bao nhiêu năm qua, anh thật sự chưa từng có người yêu hả?”

Cừu Phục: “Ừa, mấy người ngỏ ý với anh toàn là nhắm vào nhà anh chứ chẳng có ai thật sự quý mến con người anh cả.”

Hầu Nhị: “Vậy nếu là yêu mến con người anh thì người ta yêu cái gì?”

Bạo lực ngôn ngữ giết người không dao, dấy lên ngọn lửa phẫn nộ trong trái tim cô đơn lẻ bóng của hồ ly tinh, hai thằng bắt đầu thượng cẳng chân hạ cẳng tay, đánh nhau binh binh bốp bốp khiến Văn Hi nhìn mà hoa cả mắt, quên khuấy mất phải đi lấy sữa bột.

Mèo con được tắm rửa xong liền đói bụng gào réo, Bì Tu bó tay đành ôm mèo xuống lầu kêu Văn Hi: “Có sữa bột không, lấy cho nó một ít, gào mãi điếc tai quá.”

Văn Hi hoàn hồn, vội đi lấy nước nóng nhưng lại bị Bì Tu gọi lại, dúi con mèo vào ngực.

“Thôi để tôi đi lấy cho kẻo phỏng tay.” Bì Tu cầm sữa đi vào trong bếp, tiện thể tặng cho Cừu Phục và Hầu Nhị mỗi đứa một cú vả: “Còn láo nháo nữa thì hai đứa bây sẽ thế chỗ Quán quán làm mỹ nữ đón khách, mặc đồ con gái đứng ngoài phố vẫy khách vào quán.”

Hắn dừng bước quay đầu hỏi Đế Thính: “Quán Quán đâu?”

Đế Thính lắc lắc đuôi: “Hình như bị tôi dọa sợ nên bay ra cái cây ở sân sau chửi đổng rồi.”

“Ừm, đừng dọa đến nỗi nó không nói chuyện là được, còn cần nó trực điện thoại nhận đơn hàng nữa đó.” Bì Tu gật đầu, đẩy cửa đi vào trong bếp, tìm cái bình sữa rót sữa bò vào.

Mèo con ngửi thấy mùi thức ăn thơm phức, bèn quay sang phía Văn Hi kêu meo meo, dùng chân trước bám lên người y rồi còn liếm liếm. Văn Văn vuốt ve lưng nó: “Không được, mày còn nhỏ quá, phải uống sữa mới được.”

Ánh mắt của thực khách trong quán bị hấp dẫn bởi con mèo kia, nhất là bộ lông điểm bạc của nó. Không những có yêu lực mà còn hùng hổ rúc vào lòng bà chủ, kêu meo meo đòi sữa y như đang gọi mẹ.

Bọn họ quay đầu sang trái, thấy Văn Hi tươi cười dỗ dành mèo con; quay đầu sang phải, thấy Bì Tu lắc lắc bình sữa đi ra.

Hiểu rồi, mọi người hiểu rồi.

Quá dữ, vừa động phòng hôm qua mà hôm nay đã tòi ra đứa con rồi, lại còn trực tiếp phá vỡ định luật gen di truyền, không mọc vảy mà lại mọc lông, đây chính là kết quả của lai giống khác loài, kế thừa tính trạng tốt của cha mẹ sao?

Thật khiến người ta không ngờ được mà!

Hai người ôm mèo lên lầu, không để ý thấy động tác đồng đều của đám người sau lưng, các phóng viên tiền tuyến lại lần nữa login, chụp lại khoảnh khắc dạt dào tình cha hiếm có của Bì Tu.

Nhậm Kiêu đón Chổi Nhỏ từ lớp học thêm về, vừa vào cửa đã nghe thấy tiếng ầm ĩ trong quán, thậm chí có kẻ lớn gan liều mạng còn chặn đường Bì Tụ Bảo truy hỏi: “Cậu chủ nhỏ, em trai của cậu mới sinh, có thể chia sẻ chút gì không?”

Bì Thiệu Đệ sửng sốt: “Em trai tôi á?”

Nhậm Kiêu nhướn mày: “Gì cơ?”

Vị khách nọ thấy bọn họ không hiểu mô tê gì thì kích động khua chân múa tay, diễn tả sống động cảnh tượng Bì Tu dịu dàng đi pha sữa bột cho con nhỏ, thậm chí còn hình dung ra ánh sáng hiền hòa của tình phụ tử tỏa ra từ gương mặt hắn, bảo bé con ở yên chỗ cũ đừng nghịch, cha đi lấy sữa cho con rồi về ngay.

Thật giống như là “Bóng lưng” của Chu Tự Thanh vậy.

_(“Bóng lưng” là tác phẩm của nhà văn Chu Tự Thanh, một áng văn chương diễn tả tình cha con nồng nàn đầy cảm động.)_

Trên đầu Nhậm Kiêu hiện ra dấu chấm hỏi to đùng: “Chuột đẻ con cũng chả nhanh được như thế. Mới một buổi tối mà đã mở mắt chạy lon ton kêu meo meo rồi á?”

“Ôi chao, Bì lão tổ mà đại yêu mà, sao lại so với con chuột được?” Vi khách nọ xua tay, thật lòng cảm thán bản lĩnh như Bì lão tổ mà không đi làm đại sứ thương hiệu cho bệnh viện nam khoa thì đúng là phí phạm nhân tài.

Nhậm Kiêu: …….

Hắn không muốn mở ti vi ra nhìn thấy Bì Tu trưng cái mặt bặm trợn nói “Không chửa không đẻ được, hãy đến bệnh viện Sơn Hải” đâu, như thế kinh dị quá, tối đến chắc gặp ác mộng mất.

Bì Tụ Bảo bên cạnh hắn đột nhiên reo lên rồi cởi cặp sách ném phăng đi, chạy tót ra sân sau: “Có em, em trai rồi! Mình không cần đi, đi học nữa!”

Bì Tu và Văn Hi suốt ngày nói trong nhà chỉ có mỗi con là con một thôi, cả nhà chỉ trông cậy con đỗ đại học để mà nở mày nở mặt, giờ trong nhà có thêm một đứa nữa, nó cuối cùng cũng được giải thoát rồi! Không cần phải đi học nữa!

Nhậm Kiêu gọi í ới, cầm cặp sách đuổi theo Bì Tụ Bảo: “Em quay về làm bài tập cho anh!”

Trên lầu, tay Bì Tu đột nhiên run lên, mèo con bị sặc sữa, kêu éo éo giơ vuốt cào hắn một phát nhưng khổ nỗi chẳng có tác dụng méo gì, mu bàn tay Bì Tu vẫn lành lặn chẳng có một vết cào nào.

Văn Hi thu dọn quần áo tối qua, chợt trong túi rơi ra một cái phong bì màu đỏ.

Y ngồi xuống nhặt lên: “Cái này là hôm qua chị với Đào Đề đưa mà.”

Trên phong bì đỏ ghi hai chữ “Tiền mừng” bằng nhũ vàng, Văn Hi gỡ dây kim tuyến buộc trên đó ra, tay y bỗng trĩu nặng, trước mắt lóe lên một luồng sáng trắng, một đống cơ man những thứ vàng rực lấp lánh điên cuồng trào ra, khiến y kinh hãi thét lên.

Ở nơi cách đó ngàn dặm, Đào Đề đang viết chữ cùng Văn Thiến, bỗng tay hắn khựng lại, nở nụ cười nói: “Hoài Ngọc mở phong bì tiền mừng ra rồi, chắc thằng bé sẽ thích những thứ đó lắm.”


	85. Chapter 85

Văn Thiến gác bút lông lên giá, đổi tờ giấy khác, cười hỏi: “Tiền mừng chỉ là một phần thôi, anh có bỏ tiền anh mượn vào đó chưa vậy?”

“Bỏ vào rồi, phần còn lại anh sẽ tìm cơ hội trả cho hắn sau.” Đào Đề thở dài: “Tất cả đều nghe theo em, cả vốn lẫn lãi không thiếu một đồng nào hết, đến lúc đó vét sạch tài sản rồi, anh sẽ phải khuân bao tải để nuôi đại tiểu thư nhà em.”

“Vậy anh đi khuân bao tải, em ở nhà giặt giũ nấu nướng, mỗi ngày đưa cơm cho anh.” Văn Thiến suy nghĩ: “Đến ngày lễ tết thì cùng Hoài Ngọc ăn một bữa cơm, người một nhà cùng quây quần bên nhau.”

Đào Đề nghe cô nói muốn nấu cơm thì nhướn mày bảo: “Cái khác thì được nhưng nấu cơm để anh tự làm.”

Vốn dĩ người một nhà đoàn viên xum vầy ăn cơm cùng nhau là chuyện tốt, lỡ mà ăn mấy miếng cơm của Văn Thiến thì chắc hỉ sự thành tang sự luôn quá.

Văn Thiến liếc xéo hắn: “Em cảm thấy em nấu cơm rất ngon mà.”

Đào Đề gật đầu: “Đúng là rất ngon, nhưng ngon là do em có ăn đâu.”

“Còn không phải vì em thương anh nên tự tay làm cả nồi cơm to cho anh ăn sao. Anh nên thấy may vì lúc đó là ở trong điền trang, người hầu kẻ hạ đều đi lấy băng hết, chứ nếu không anh từ trên trời lao đầu xuống sân chỗ em mà vẫn sống nhắn răng, đáng lẽ phải bị tống ra ngoài mới đúng.”

Văn Thiến nhướn mày: “Lúc đó anh ăn thì chẳng nói, sao giờ lại bắt đầu giở giọng ý kiến ý cò thế hả.”

“Là vì lúc đó bản năng lấn át lý trí, anh đói điên người thì chỉ biết cắm đầu mà ăn thôi, nếu không phải vì mùi vị quá đỗi diệu kỳ khiến anh lấy lại lý trí thì em đứng bên cạnh cũng bị nuốt sống luôn rồi đấy.”

Đào Đế cảm thán hồi ức lại năm xưa: “Nếu hồi ấy anh nuốt chửng em vào bụng thì đã chẳng xảy ra những chuyện này.”

Văn Thiến lặng lẽ nhìn hắn.

“Nhưng mà lúc mới đầu trông thấy em nhỏ con đứng ở bên cạnh cái tô, anh chỉ nghĩ là ôi chao, cô nàng này sao mà khỏe gớm, khiêng được cả cái nồi này ra đây.” Đào Đề cười nắm tay Văn Thiến: “Bàn tay của tiểu thư yêu kiều là dùng để viết chữ vẽ tranh, sao anh nỡ để em chạm vào củi gạo dầu muối chứ.”

Văn Thiến hé môi cười: “Cái nồi đó em phải nhờ Hoài Ngọc cùng khiêng ra sân đấy, thằng nhóc con ấy còn thó được hai lạng bạc từ tay em xem như phí giữ im lặng cơ.”

Đào Đề ngớ người: “Giống y hệt như họ Bì, hồi xưa mỗi lần anh ra ngoài đánh nhau, thằng chả đánh tiếng cho anh xong rồi sẽ đòi phí giữ im lặng, nếu không thằng chả sẽ đi mách cha anh.”

“Được rồi mà, đã là chuyện từ bao nhiêu năm trước rồi.” Văn Thiến nhìn hắn, nhẹ nhàng bảo: “Bì Tu mang người đến lấy hết giao châu đi rồi, anh nghĩ Nhai Tí sẽ làm gì để trả thù anh ta?”

“Hiện tại Nhai Tí lo lấy thân mình còn khó nữa là, ngọn núi Bất Chu kia tuy không hoàn chỉnh nhưng vẫn thừa sức đè hắn. Bao năm trôi qua, núi Bất Chu dần dần hồi phục, dần dần nặng thêm, có khi chúng ta còn chưa tìm hắn thì hắn đã ngủm trước rồi ấy chứ.”

Đào Đề cười khẩy rồi giơ tay vẽ một vòng tròn trên không trung, một tấm gương chầm chậm xuất hiện, hắn vẫy tay một cái, sương mù trên mặt gương lập tức tan đi, một ngọn núi trơ trọi từ từ hiện ra.

Văn Thiến nhìn ngọn núi kia, hỏi: “Có thể gần thêm chút nữa không?”

“Được chứ, em muốn đi vào cũng được.” Đào Đề vỗ tay cái bốp, cảnh sắc trong gương thay đổi thành một nơi tối tăm.

Vùng núi đã kéo dây diện và dây mạng, song vì không gian quá lớn nên phạm vi đèn chiếu có hạn, Văn Thiến chỉ có thể nheo mắt nhìn thấy dường như có một con vật nhìn không ra giống loài gì đang nằm ở dưới đất.

“Đây chính là Nhai Tí, huynh đệ tốt của anh.” Đào Đề nhắc nhở, màn ảnh phóng đến gần hơn, một tiếng kêu trầm thấp truyền vào tai Văn Thiến.

Văn Thiến cau mày: “Hắn bị sao vậy?”

“Khôi phục núi Bất Chu cần có chất dinh dưỡng, hắn chính là phân bón mà Thiên Đạo chôn ở chỗ này.” Nói đoạn, Đào Đề vén lọn tóc rối vương trên gò má Văn Thiến ra sau tai: “Núi hấp thụ dưỡng chất từ hắn, sẽ ngày một nặng thêm, lại vừa đè trên người hắn, cứ tuần hoàn như vậy, sớm muộn rồi hắn sẽ…….”

Đào Đề ngừng lại, không nói hết câu.

“Không sao, em không sợ.” Văn Thiến cười bảo: “Cho dù không có hắn thì Văn gia cũng sẽ suy tàn thôi, chỉ là không đến nỗi chết thảm khốc vì bị trảm cả nhà. Tuy nhìn hắn chịu khổ như vậy, nhưng vẫn chẳng thể bù đắp được một phần mười nỗi bi phẫn trong lòng em.”

Đào Đề: “Tất nhiên là không thể, em hãy yên tâm, anh nhất định sẽ không bỏ qua cho hắn đâu.”

Hai người nhìn nhau cười, Đào Đề xua tay thu gương về, không ngắm vị huynh đệ đang nằm kêu rên dưới đất kia nữa.

Nhai Tí đã nằm dưới đất một thời gian dài, hôm nay cuối cùng cũng khôi phục chút sức lực, hắn thở hồng hộc mãi một lúc lâu rồi cất tiếng gọi người tới.

Lát sau, có một tiểu yêu quái đi vào, cúi đầu hỏi hắn có gì muốn dặn dò.

Nhai Tí: “Phì Di vẫn chưa về à?”

“Chưa….. Chưa ạ.” Tiểu yêu quái run rẩy thưa.

Nhai Tí yên lặng, biến thành hình người, vừa mặc quần áo vừa nói: “Mang điện thoại của ta lại đây.”

Vì tín hiệu quá kém nên di động của Nhai Tí còn có cả ăng-ten, hắn rút ăng-ten ra quơ quơ, đợi nối mạng rồi bèn mở trang tin tức ra, trông thấy mặt Phì Di xuất hiện ở trang nhất.

“Đại án buôn lậu giao châu Đông Hải đã được phá! Tiêu diệt tổ chức kinh doanh đa cấp! Thì ra hung phạm đứng sau chính là gã ta!”

Nhai Tí nín thở, sau khi mở bài báo ra đọc thấy toàn bộ giao châu đã bị đoạt lại, con người của hắn biến thành hình dọc thẳng, điện thoại cũng bị hắn bóp nắt thành tro vụn.

Điện thoại Nokia mà bị bóp vụn dễ ợt như thế, tiểu yêu quái bên cạnh sợ hãi quỳ rạp xuống đất, vừa điên cuồng dập đầu vừa nói: “Xin đại nhân bớt giận, xin đại nhân bớt giận!”

“Chuyển toàn bộ giao châu của ta vào trong sơn động đi!” Nhai Tí đập điện thoại xuống đất: “Đi mua cho ta cái di động mới nữa!”

Tiểu yêu quái loạng choạng chạy đi làm việc, bỏ lại Nhai Tí ở chỗ cũ đang cáu tiết đập tảng đá.

Nhai Tí đá văng chiếc điện thoại tan tành dưới chân, đen mặt đi men theo con đường quanh co vòng vèo trong núi, tới một cái cửa động. Hắn cắn rách ngón tay mình, viết một phù chú lên không trung.

Ánh sáng đỏ lóe lên, cấm chế bị giải trừ, Nhai Tí đi vào trong sơn động, bật đèn bên trong lên.

Đèn sáng trưng, một bộ xương trắng khổng lồ phát sáng rực rỡ, từng chút từng chút tỏa ra hơi biển. Nhai Tí hóa thành nguyên hình, ngồi xuống tựa vào xương của Lão Chân Long để giảm bớt sự nặng nề trên cơ thể.

Một lát sau có tiếng bánh xe vang lên, Nhai Tí hóa thành hình người đi ra ngoài, thấy chỉ còn dư mỗi ba xe giao châu, hắn nhíu mày song không nói gì, chỉ xua tay bảo: “Để đó rồi đi đi.”

Hắn quay lại trong sơn động, vươn tay vuốt ve bộ xương, nhỏ giọng lẩm bẩm: “Con nhất định sẽ đưa cha trở về……. Con không thể tiếp tục ở cái chốn quỷ quái này thêm một giây đồng hồ nào nữa…….”

Có kẻ ở trên nùi khổ luyện nối xương, có kẻ lại ở trong phòng ngủ bị tiền nhấn chím mà không biết làm sao, thậm chí còn la hét thất thanh tưởng mình gặp ma.

Bì Tu ôm Văn Hi từ trong đống tiền ra, vỗ vỗ lưng y: “Đừng sợ, đừng sợ, chỉ là pháp thuật không gian thôi, bên trong đều là tiền, không có thứ gì khác đâu.”

Mèo trắng kêu meo một tiếng với Văn Hi, như đang hỏi y là làm sao thế.

Văn Hi sợ hết cả hồn, ngó quanh thấy khắp phòng chất đống cơ man vàng bạc đá quý và cả những thứ kỳ trân dị bảo mà mình chẳng gọi nổi tên, y cảm thấy ngực hơi nghèn nghẹn, lẽ nào đây chính là mùi hương của tiền tài ư?

Bì Tu lục tìm cái phong bì đỏ kia lên xem, nhíu mày nói: “Chỉ có một phần là tiền mừng thôi, còn đâu là tiền nợ hắn trả cho tôi, ngoài tiền vốn thì có cả lãi nữa.”

Văn Hi: “Trả hết toàn bộ luôn sao?”

“Sao có chuyện đó được.” Bì Tu lại móc trong đống tiền ra một cái va li, đặt ở trước mặt Văn Hi: “Trên này viết là chị gái em chuẩn bị cho em.”

Văn Hi vội mở va li ra, trông thấy bên trong có một bộ mạt chược bằng bạch ngọc viền vàng, mặt bên có khắc một chữ “Hi”, trên nắp va li còn viết “Dành riêng cho ma vương kinh thành”. Hô hấp như nghẹn lại, y nhanh tay đóng va li trước khi Bì Tu kịp nhìn thấy.

Hai người quay mặt vào nhau, Bì Tu hỏi: “Trong đó có gì vậy?”

“Vài món đồ lặt vặt thôi, mà cái này không quan trọng, anh xem coi Đào Đề trả lại cho anh bao nhiêu tiền rồi.” Văn Hi cười gượng, đặt va li sang một bên.

Bì Tu: “Khỏi cần xem lại, tính tổng cộng cả gốc lẫn lãi thì hắn đã trả một phần tám.”

Mèo con lông trắng kêu meo meo nằm trên đùi Văn Hi liếm móng, rồi chậm rãi xoay người lật bụng, đòi Văn Hi đút sữa cho nó.

Chờ mớm sữa xong, Bì Tu liền thu hết tiền vào trong túi, mang Văn Hi đi xuống lầu để cất tiền.

Hai người vừa mới ôm mèo xuất hiện thì liền trở thành tiêu điểm của toàn đại sảnh. Nhậm Kiêu đang giành chổi với Bì Tụ Bảo cũng ngẩn ra, nhìn Bì Tu hỏi: “Đẻ thật hả?”

“Đẻ gì cơ?” Bì Tu hơi nhướn mày, lên tiếng dặn dò Tô An mời Nhị Lang Thần đến đây, đoạn nhìn sang Bì Thiệu Đệ, hỏi: “Con làm gì đấy hả? Về nhà không làm bài tập đi mà lại quét rác à?”

Chổi Nhỏ lập tức buông tay ra, đi tới chỗ Văn Hi ngắm con mèo trong ngực y, cất tiếng hỏi: “Con có thể ôm, ôm nó không?”

“Đương nhiên.” Văn Hi chuyển con mèo đang bám lấy mình sang cho Chổi Nhỏ: “Con ôm nó chơi một lúc nhé, nhớ phải làm bài tập đấy kẻo bố con mua robot quét nhà tự động bây giờ.”

Bì Tụ Bảo điếng người, lập tức gân giọng lên cao quãng tám, thậm chí còn chẳng nói lắp: “Robot quét dọn cái gì chứ? Nhà mình có con là đủ rồi!”

Bì Tu dắt Văn Hi đi ra sân sau: “Thế thì con lo làm bài tập đàng hoàng đi, đừng có suốt ngày đòi quét rác nữa, không học cho giỏi thì có thể quét ra được cái gì?”

Thế này đâu giống như nó nghĩ! Tại sao có em trai rồi mà nó vẫn phải đi học? Bì Tụ Bảo nổi cáu, bèn nhìn con mèo trắng, nói: “Em đi học bài đi.”

Mèo trắng nghiêng đầu nhìn nó, kêu meo một tiếng, tới gần thơm nhẹ lên má nó.

Bì Tụ Bảo: ……..

Thôi, học bài mệt lắm, mình làm anh, để mình làm vậy.

Nhậm Kiêu cất chổi về chỗ cũ, chợt thấy tiểu giao nhân đứng ở cửa nhìn mình chằm chằm, lại còn mặt sưng mày sỉa có vẻ bực dọc lắm. Hắn bèn đi tới đét nó một phát: “Không đi làm bài tập thầy giao đi mà ở đây làm gì hử?”

Tiểu giao nhân nhổ nước bọt vào hắn: “Đồ vô dụng!”

Nhậm Kiêu ngơ ngác: “Sao ta lại vô dụng?”

“Ảnh ôm mèo chứ chẳng thèm ôm ngài.” Tiểu giao nhân giơ tay chỉ trỏ: “Ngài xem ảnh vừa ôm vừa hôn con mèo kìa, ngài có đãi ngộ này không?”

Nhậm Kiêu hắng giọng: “Có đãi ngộ này hay không cũng không thể nói cho loại nít ranh như nhóc biết được.”

“Sao anh ấy lại đi ôm mèo chứ.” Tiểu giao nhân tức tối: “Trên đời này vẫn còn có người thích mèo mà không thích cá ư? Ảnh ôm mèo rồi con sẽ không cho ảnh ôm con nữa.”

Nhậm Kiêu xoa đầu nó: “Không sao đâu, tí nữa Nhị Lang Thần sẽ đến mang mèo đi.”

Vừa dứt lời thì Nhị Lang Thần đã dẫn Hao Thiên Khuyển đi vào cửa, đúng lúc Bì Tu cất tiền rửa tay xong cũng đang đi lại đây, hắn túm con mèo trong ngực Chổi Nhỏ lên, thảy đến trước mặt Nhị Lang Thần, còn chưa kịp nói gì thì Hao Thiên Khuyển đã kéo Dương Tiễn lùi về sau mấy bước, cảnh giác nhìn chằm chằm Bì Tu: “Ông làm trò gì đó? Muốn phá hoại hạnh phúc gia đình nhà người ta à?”

Bì Tu: ……

Bì Tu: “Nói cái mẹ gì vậy, đây là trẻ con nhặt được, mau mang nó đi cho ông.”

Dương Tiễn hắng giọng: “Tôi biết rồi, dạo này cô nhi viện đang sửa chữa, muốn gửi thì chỉ có thể gửi ở nhà tôi thôi.”

Hao Thiên Khuyển nhìn hắn, Dương Tiễn lại hắng giọng: “Thế nhưng nhà tôi không tiện cho lắm.”

Bì Tu: “Nhà tôi cũng không tiện, mới kết hôn, ngủ còn ngủ không nổi, hơi đâu đi mướn bảo mẫu.”

Dương Tiễn: “Có thật không?”

Bì Tu gật đầu: “Thật.”

Nhị Lang chân quân tiến lên, giơ tay sờ soạng con mèo một lượt từ đầu đến chân, mèo con được sờ khoái quá, liền nằm ườn ra trên bàn kêu meo meo.

Dương Tiễn hỏi: “Trả tiền là được sờ mày hả mèo?”

Mèo con: “Meoooo —— “

Nhị Lang Thần nhìn Bì Tu: “Anh xem, nó có thể kiếm tiền cho anh đấy.”

Bì Tu: ……..

Bì Tu: Tôi thừa nhận tôi có hơi xao động.

Xao động không bằng hành động, Bì Tu đuổi tên Nhị Lang Thần và con chó có ý định ăn chực đi, sau đó đích thân đặt con mèo lên cái bàn trước cửa quan sát một hồi, quả nhiên ai đi vào cũng đều quay sang con mèo kêu meo meo gọi nó, thậm chí có mấy người còn giơ tay sờ sờ vuốt vuốt.

“Lát nữa mày viết một cái bảng đặt cạnh con mèo.” Bì Tu gõ gõ mặt bàn của Tô An, suy nghĩ một lúc rồi hỏi: “Mày nghĩ lấy bao tiền cho một lần sờ mèo thì hợp lý, không bị báo cáo đến cục vật giá?”

Tô An nhìn con mèo rồi lại nhìn ông chủ, lên tiếng thắc mắc: “Như này không phải là thuê mướn nhân công trẻ em sao?”

Bì Tu ngẩn người, ngờ ngợ nhớ tới nụ cười ẩn ý sâu xa của Dương Tiễn lúc rời đi.

Đuỵt, tí thì mắc câu thằng Dương ba mắt này rồi!

“Nếu anh nhận nuôi nó thì hẳn không bị xem là nhân công trẻ em đâu, hỗ trợ việc kinh doanh cho gia đình mình thì đâu vấn đề gì.” Tô An so sánh: “Dù sao mấy người đi kiểm tra trẻ vị thành niên chơi net cũng chẳng bao giờ bắt con ông chủ quán net đi trông quán của nhà mình cả, trường hợp này cũng giống vậy.”

Bì Tu: …….

“Chúng ta còn có thể lợi dụng thân phận của nó để quảng cáo hút khách, ông chủ, anh nghĩ mà xem, con của Tỳ Hưu là mèo, vậy sẽ tên là mèo gì?” Tô An nhoẻn miệng cười: “Đương nhiên là mèo chiêu tài.”

Bì Tu cau mày nhìn cậu ta: “Mèo chiêu tài, vậy sau này cho nó ngồi ở đại sảnh vẫy tay cả ngày à? Thế nhỡ con mèo này chuột rút thì sao? Đến lúc đó anh mày nhất định sẽ bị hốt lên đồn.”

“Đương nhiên không phải thế.” Tô An chép miệng chậc chậc: “Mèo chiêu tài không giống mèo bình thường, giá sờ mèo tất nhiên cũng phải tăng gấp bội.”

Tô An gõ một con số lên máy tính rồi đưa đến trước mặt Bì Tu: “Ông chủ, anh thấy cái giá này thế nào? Em cảm thấy cực kỳ phù hợp, vừa đủ không cao không thấp, ấy……. Ông chủ, anh đi đâu thế?”

Bì Tu bước đến chỗ con mèo: “Nếu là con giai anh thì phải làm cho giống một chút, tiểu cúc hoa của nó chỉ cần nhấc đuôi lên là thấy được rồi, anh phải khiến nó biến mất.”

Tô An choáng váng nhìn con mèo nhỏ, lòng bỗng nhiên dâng trào nỗi áy náy sâu sắc.

Tuổi còn nhỏ mà đã bị tước đoạt quyền đi ỉa rồi, cháu à chú có lỗi với cháu.


	86. Chapter 86

Họ Bì tuy theo đuổi sự hoàn mỹ nhưng cũng chưa điên tới mức xóa sổ tiểu cúc hoa của con mèo, chỉ tạo một phép che mắt lên mông nó khiến cúc hoa trở nên vô hình, yêu quái bình thường không nhìn thấy được.

Hắn cũng đặt tên cho nó là Bì Chiêu Tài, kết hợp với anh trai Bì Tụ Bảo của nó tạo thành một đôi chiêu tài tụ bảo, thể hiện niềm hi vọng của cha chúng về một cuộc sống tốt đẹp.

Những người nghe danh tìm đến sờ mèo chiêu tài vừa thấy nó chỉ có lông núc ních chứ không có lỗ dưới đ*t, liền nghĩ bụng đây chắc chắn là con của Tỳ Hưu không trật đi đâu được. Yêu quái bình thường nhất định không đẻ ra được thế này. Trên trời dưới trời ba ngàn thế giới, chỉ có nhà của Tỳ Hưu mới có mà thôi.

Mới ngày thứ hai mà đã đẻ được thằng con, Bì Tu thu được cả tá lời mời làm đại sứ thương hiệu cho bệnh viện nam khoa, cuối cùng tất cả đều bị Văn Hi đem ra kê cái chân bàn mạt chược chông chênh trong nhà.

Mèo con giữ cửa chiêu tài một hồi mà bộ lông phồng hết lên như thể bột nở, tuy vẫn lông điểm bạc vẫn mắt to tròn nhưng đang từ từ biến thành mèo khổng lồ, y hệt như một con hổ con, cái bàn ở cửa đã bị đè sập rồi.

Bì Tu bận đếm tiền nên cũng chả để ý, chỉ có chuyện mèo mướp đè sập giường chứ nào có chuyện mèo trắng ngủ sập bàn. Hắn vừa hút thuốc vừa nhìn thằng con hờ thứ hai của mình, lòng mang tâm tình phức tạp, bỗng hiểu ra vì sao có người nuôi lợn cảnh mini kiểu gì mà thành 150kg được.

Hắn gọi tâm trạng ấy là bị lừa gạt, bị cái tên khốn Dương Tiễn kia lừa gạt.

Lão yêu quái buồn bực kể lể với hai huynh đệ Nhậm Kiêu và Cừu Phục: “Hai đứa nói xem, vì sao mèo yêu có thể to vãi đái như vậy chứ? Mèo mướp cũng chả thể béo như thế được, hôm bữa Văn Hi bị nó tông một cái mà trẹo cả hông, hai hôm nay không cho anh chạm vào người.”

Nhậm Kiêu lắc đầu: “Chịu, chắc vì là lai tạp nên bất bình thường đó mà.”

“Mày nói cái vẹo gì thế, đây là anh nhặt được chứ có phải anh với Văn Hi đẻ ra đâu.” Bì Tu chép miệng, quay sang dòm con mèo trắng mập đ!t, đầu bỗng nhiên lóe lên một cái tên, song hắn không dám tin tưởng.

Cừu Phục thì nghiêm túc quan sát một hồi, vỗ đầu hỏi: “Có khi nào Chiêu Tài vốn không phải mèo không?”

“Nó không phải mèo thì là cái gì? Tuy mặt nó tròn ung ủng, nhưng đúng là mặt mèo mà.” Bì Tu rít mạnh một hơi thuốc rồi thở dài: “Giờ mỗi ngày nó có thể ăn hết một bịch hạt mèo, lại còn không phải hạt xịn thì không chịu ăn, buổi tối thì nằm kềnh trên giường, làm anh mày éo có chỗ ngủ đây này.”

Nhậm Kiêu bật cười: “Thế thì anh phải dữ lên chứ, cứ xách nó ra chỗ khác thôi, không nghe lời thì đét cho hai phát là xong, béo lú mề thế này, đánh mấy cái chả hề hấn gì đâu.”

“Đánh gì mà đánh?” Bì Tu gãi đầu: “Nó rụng lông khắp giường thì chả sao, anh đi ngủ rụng có hai cái vảy cũng bị Văn Hi cằn nhà cằn nhằn, nếu em ấy mà thấy anh đánh Chiêu Tài thì sẽ giãy nảy lên với anh cho xem.”

Cừu Phục cạn lời: “Đúng là con út là con cưng, là cục vàng cục bạc. Lão già nhà anh chẳng so được rồi.”

Bì Tu đen mặt: “Không có lão già này thì ẻm được sống sung sướng như bây giờ chắc?”

Hắn vứt đầu thuốc rồi đi lên lầu: “Mấy đứa trông quán nhé, anh phải đến chỗ Na Tra một chuyến đây, cậu ta nói ngó sen gây rắc rối, dưới đáy hồ hình như có cái gì đó, nhờ anh đến giúp xử lý.”

Nhậm Kiêu đáp vâng rồi dặn Bì Tu nhớ mang ít ngó sen về, tiện thể làm ngó sen cay đêm nay mang ra chợ bán.

Bì Tu vén rèm lên, còn chưa kịp kêu Văn Hi thì chân đã bị thứ gì đó quấn lấy, Bì Chiêu Tài nghênh ngang ngoắc đuôi bước vào phòng trước hắn, rúc vào cạnh Văn Hi đang chơi mạt chược trên vi tính, còn nũng nịu kêu meo một tiếng.

Văn Hi đánh một quân bài, ôm Bì Chiêu Tài xoa xoa cái bụng trắng của nó: “Ôi chao, ai đây nhỉ, sao không ở dưới nhà chơi mà lại chạy lên đây thế này?”

Bì Chiêu Tài kêu meo meo, cọ cọ Văn Hi.

Văn Hi bế nó muốn đặt lên đùi mình nhưng vì con mèo quá nặng nên y không nhấc nổi, chỉ có thể thở dài nói: “Hồi nhỏ mi nhon lắm mà, áo bông nhỏ của bố, sao con lại lớn như vậy hử?” _(Áo bông nhỏ: giống kiểu bên mình gọi cục cưng, cục vàng, bé bi đó.)_

“Tôi thấy như bây giờ cũng rất tốt, không làm áo bông nhỏ được thì có thể làm áo da bự cho em.” Bì Tu hừ mũi, nhấc Bì Chiêu Tài qua một bên rồi ngồi xuống cạnh Văn Hi, hôn cái chóc lên mặt y, kết quả mồm dính toàn lông mèo.

Bì Tu đen mặt, rút khăn ướt lau sạch mặt cho Văn Hi rồi cẩn thận nâng mặt y lên hôn lại cái nữa.

Hôn hít một hồi, Văn Hi đã bị bế ngồi lên bàn vi tính, hai chân kẹp hông Bì Tu, đến khi nghèn nghẹn rên rỉ mới được buông tha. Bì Tu vuốt ve lưng y, lạnh nhạt nói: “Bắt đầu từ hôm nay, mỗi khi tôi phát hiện một sợi lông mèo trên người em, tôi sẽ hôn em một lần.”

“Anh nói thẳng là muốn em cạo trụi Chiêu Tài luôn đi.” Văn Hi bật cười, mơn trớn gương mặt hơi nóng của Bì Tu, cất tiếng hỏi: “Sao mà lại nóng giận vậy?”

“Cảm giác bị lừa gạt, thằng con hờ của em hình như không phải một con mèo đơn giản đâu.” Bì Tu liếc tuyển thủ thể thao Bì Chiêu Tài đang giơ chân vạch háng liếm láp cặp bi đầy lông của mình, hắn lại cảm tấy có khi mình cả nghĩ quá rồi.

Tuy rằng hình thể khá giống hổ, nhưng mà……

Bì Chiêu Tài cảm nhận được tầm mắt của bố mình, bèn lập tức thả chân xuống kêu ngoéo với hắn.

Mặc dù con còn nhỏ, nhưng xin hãy tôn trọng sự riêng tư của con, cám ơn.

Bì Tu: ……..

Văn Hi lấy làm lạ: “Tuy Chiêu Tài hơi mũm mĩm một tí, hơi bé bự một tí, nhưng không phải mèo yêu đều như thế này sao? Nếu không thì đâu phải yêu quái nữa?”

Bì Tu khô héo lời: “Ai bảo em mèo yêu đều như thế này? Mèo yêu nhà người ta là eo một thước tám, con trai em thì eo tám thước một, thế mà là mèo bình thường được hả?”

Văn Hi đẩy hắn: “Ừ thì đúng là hơi mập chút chút, tám thước một thì tám thước một, có phải không nuôi nổi đâu.”

“Tôi đã nói với em là đáng ngờ rồi.”

Di động của Bì Tu sáng lên, hiện ra tin nhắn thúc giục của Na Tra, hắn liếc nhìn rồi đặt di động sang một bên, nâng mặt Văn Hi lên hôn một cái: “Tôi phải đến chỗ Na Tra đây, ngày mai là rằm tháng bảy mở quỷ môn quan, buổi tối chờ tôi về rồi chúng ta cùng đi sắm đồ nhé.”

Văn Hi đáp vâng rồi kéo tay hắn hỏi: “Có cần em đi với anh không?”

“Không cần đâu, em cứ chờ ở nhà, lát nữa có chuyển phát nhanh đến nhà mình đấy, em nhớ xuống lấy.” Bì Tu bóp mông y: “Đừng ngồi chơi mạt chược cả ngày nữa, mông béo lên rồi đây này.”

Văn Hi cười lạnh lùng: “Lúc ở trên giường anh có nói thế đâu, hôm qua là ai bảo mông to dễ đẻ hả?”

Y đẩy Bì Tu ra, nhảy xuống khỏi bàn: “Sắp tới giờ rồi đấy, anh mau đến chỗ Na Tra đi, tối nhớ về sớm một chút, nếu lái xe ba bánh chở hàng thì anh thay quần áo đi, hàng chợ hai mươi tệ ba cái cũng không tệ, nhỡ bẩn thì vứt luôn cũng không thấy xót ruột.”

Bì Chiêu Tài lại lần nữa chiếm giữ cứ điểm chiến lược bên cạnh Văn Hi, nó lắc lắc đuôi với Bì Tu, kêu meo một tiếng xem như tạm biệt bố.

Bì Tu hôn Văn Hi hai cái: “Ngoan ngoãn chờ ở nhà nhé, bao giờ về sẽ cho em sinh em bé.”

Văn Hi đỏ mặt xua hắn đi, còn không quên dặn dò: “Lúc về anh nhớ ghé qua ngân hàng rút lấy ít tiền mặt nhé, hình như nhà kia chỉ nhận tiền mặt thôi.”

“Tôi biết rồi.” Bì Tu nói.

Nấn ná ở nhà nửa ngày, Bì lão tổ đổi một bộ quần áo hàng chợ giá rẻ hai mươi tệ ba cái rồi ra ngoài, ngồi lên tân sủng của mình – con xe ba bánh chở hàng màu xanh, cưỡi mây bay thẳng đến biệt thự hồ sen ở vùng ngoại ô của tam thái tử.

Na Tra đã chơi hết sạch đậu vui vẻ trong trò đấu địa chủ, cuối cùng cũng chờ được Bì Tu đại giá quang lâm.

Y nhét di động vào túi quần, sốt ruột hỏi: “Anh làm gì mà lề mà lề mề thế hả, nhà anh cho con mèo lợn kia ăn thôi cũng cần lâu đến vậy à?”

“Ngay cả cậu cũng nói là lợn thì sao mà không chậm được chứ?” Bì Tu đội mũ rơm lên đầu: “Với cả gần đây tôi đang nghi nó không phải mèo, làm gì có mèo nào to vật vã như thế, nó nằm tắm nắng trông y hệt con hổ vậy.”

Na Tra cười khẩy: “Không phải mèo thế thì là con gì? Hổ trắng hử?”

“Tôi cũng không biết.” Bì Tu tặc lưỡi: “Thôi đừng dông dài nữa, mau làm cho xong việc đi, mai là rằm tháng bảy rồi, tôi còn chưa mua đồ nữa.”

Na Tra chửi thề: “Là thằng nào đến muộn hả, anh còn có mặt mũi cằn nhằn à?”

Hai người hùng hùng hổ hổ đi đến chỗ hồ nước, tuy đã chuẩn bị tâm lý từ trước, song khi nhìn thấy những chiếc lá sen xanh biếc cao chọc trời của Na Tra, Bì Tu cũng phải choáng ngợp.

Hắn chỉ vào bông hoa sen to bằng người kia, hỏi: “Cậu đổ cái gì xuống hồ thế? Phân hữu cơ hóa hợp à? Sao to vãi linh hồn thế này?”

Na Tra gãi đầu: “Sao tôi biết được, mọi năm đều bình thường, nay tự dưng lại cao vút lên như uống lộn thuốc, đặc biệt là hai tháng nay, như bị điên ấy.”

Hai người thay quần liền ủng, đưa mắt nhìn nhau, đều cảm thấy đối phương trông như con gián đất.

Na Tra kéo thuyền tới: “Ngó sen ở bên dưới, vớt hết lên trên là được.”

Bì Tu đáp ừ, có hơi hối hận vì không mang Tào Thảo theo, ở cái nơi cần nhiều thao tác tay thế này, Tào Thảo quả thực là MVP tốt nhất.

Hai tên già bơi thuyền dựa vào sóng đẩy không cần dùng mái chèo, con thuyền đi vào sâu trong hồ sen, ngó sen ở bờ còn khá nhỏ, càng đi vào sâu bên trong kích thước ngó sen càng lúc càng lớn, Bì Tu phải hơi dùng sức mới nhổ được ngó sen lên.

Hắn đang chuẩn bị quay đầu lại chửi Na Tra chăm ngó sen kiểu gì mà trâu bò thế thì chợt nghe tiếng cái gì đó rơi xuống nước, hắn quay phắt đầu lại, chỉ nhìn thấy mặt nước lăn tăn gợn sóng.

Đệt, liều mạng thế ư?

Bì Tu còn chưa kịp xuýt xoa trầm trồ thì đã cảm thấy thân thuyền chệch đi, hắn bèn ôm cả sọt ngó sen trên mui thuyền nhảy xuống nước.

Nước hồ lạnh lẽo tanh nồng xộc vào lỗ mũi, Bì Tu sặc cả họng nước, mạng đã sắp đi tong rồi nhưng tay vẫn không quên ôm ghì mớ ngó sen trôi nổi vào ngực.

Đời này, hắn cũng xem như đã liều mạng một lần vì ngó sen.

Bì Tu lấy hơi, chân đạp một cái, ngoi lên mặt nước thở hổn hển. Con thuyền lật úp bị hắn dùng sức đẩy ngửa lại, ngó sen trong tay cũng vứt lên thuyền.

Song Na Tra vẫn chẳng thấy tăm hơi đâu, Bì Tu chửi bố tiên sư, hít sâu một hơi rồi lặn xuống nước, dùng yêu lực hô to tên Na Tra.

Đám cá nhỏ trong hồ sen sợ hãi chuồn đi, có vài con đã mở linh trí thì to gan núp trong rễ sen nhìn lén, Bì Tu gọi mấy tiếng mà Na Tra vẫn không có phản ứng gì.

Họ Bì lo lắng, đừng bảo Na Tra xui xẻo bị Lý Tịnh phái người tới ám sát nhé? Hắn đang ở ngay tại hiện trường vụ án, vừa nhìn là biết chính là kẻ tình nghi số một, sẽ bị gô cổ đi ăn cơm nhà nước.

Hắn lại gào lên hỡi ơi cậu bé bất hạnh tắm rửa rồi thiệt mạng ở ải Trần Đường, lần này rốt cuộc cũng có tiếng đáp lại.

Hỗn Thiên Lăng của Na Tra quẫy quẫy trong nước, chỉ hướng cho Bì Tu. Lão yêu quái vội vàng bơi thuyền lao đến chỗ nó chỉ.

Hắn rẽ quanh một vòng, phát hiện thằng nhãi Na Tra này chẳng bị cái vẹo gì cả, đang lành lặn nổi trên nước đây thây, chỉ có điều ba đầu sáu tay đều hiện hết ra.

“Cậu làm gì đấy hả?” Bì Tu vỗ vai Na Tra, thấy y trợn mắt ngoác mồm, hắn bèn nhìn theo, cũng ngớ hết cả người.

Trước mặt là một con rùa siêu to khổng lồ, cái đầu rùa thò ra còn chơi cả kiểu tóc Mohican lay động trong nước như khóm tảo biển. Nó thấy bọn họ thì còn cười, lộ ra tám chiếc răng trắng sáng lấp lánh như quảng cáo Colgate.

_(This is quả đầu Mohican, một kiểu tóc hớt nhọn phần chóp trông như mào gà.)_

Bì Tu nín thở, hỏi: “Ê họ Na, cậu làm chăm nuôi thủy ngư từ bao giờ vậy?”

Na Tra: “…….Tuy tôi không muốn thừa nhận, nhưng mà tôi họ Lý chứ không phải họ Na.”

Bì Tu: “…….Sorry.”


	87. Chapter 87

Nhìn con rùa trước mặt, Na Tra cau mày nói: “Thảo nào tôi cứ cảm giác dưới đáy hồ này có cái gì, ra là một con rùa bự, còn tưởng là ác thú gì đó chứ, đã chuẩn bị sẵn sàng chiến nhau rồi mà lại cho tôi xem cái này à?”

Bì Tu dòm con rùa rồi lại dòm Na Tra, nhất thời không biết đứa nào mới ngu hơn.

Có lẽ cả hai đều ngu như nhau, nếu không thì đã chẳng có chuyện trồng sen nuôi cá kiểu gì tự dưng tòi ra con rùa to tổ chảng thế này mà mãi chẳng thấy lạ thường.

“Mày biết nói không?” Na Tra bước lại gần con rùa đang cười hở mười cái răng, quơ quơ Hỗn Thiên Lăng bảo: “Biết nói thì nói đê.”

Con rùa chớp mắt một cái rồi lắc đầu.

Na Tra ghé lại nhìn mặt con rùa này, cứ cảm thấy quen quen thế nào. Y bèn quay sang vẫy tay với Bì Tu: “Anh lại đây nhìn coi, có thấy nó quen mắt không.”

Bì Tu lẩm bẩm một con rùa thì có gì mà quen mắt, nhưng hắn vừa mới tới gần, con rùa nọ đột nhiên vươn cái cổ dài ra vọt về phía Bì Tu và Na Tra tựa như một con rắn.

Hai tên to gan tự dưng bị xung kích thị giác bất ngờ, hãi hùng thét lên á đù má rồi quay người bơi tít ra xa một đoạn mới tỉnh táo lại được.

Na Tra vỗ ngực, chưa hết cơn sợ hãi: “Mịa bà, tối qua mới xem phim ma, trong phim có mụ ma nữ cổ dài, vừa rồi nó vươn cổ ra làm tôi sợ chết khiết, vãi cả đái.”

“Đjt mẹ cậu nuôi cái giống rùa gì đây hả? Sao rùa nhà cậu cổ dài vãi chưởng thế? Hươu cao cổ đầu thai chuyển thế à?” Bì Tu vuốt mặt lẩm bẩm: “Lúc cái mặt mũi bẹp kia xông lại, ông đây còn tưởng là Voldemort chứ.”

Na Tra ló đầu ra nhìn, phát hiện con rùa kia cũng đang nhìn bọn họ, gương mặt nhỏ hoang mang ngơ ngác, dường như không hiểu sao bọn họ lại chạy.

“Thật ra trông cũng đáng yêu phết, xâu xấu cưng cưng.” Na Tra nói.

Bì Tu sững sờ, hắn nhìn tam thái tử đang nghiêm túc quan sát đánh giá gương mặt con rùa, bụng nhủ thầm đúng là ế lâu năm thì nhìn con rùa cũng thấy đẹp, mẹ Na Tra nói không sai, cái thằng lưu manh già đầu này phải đi xem mắt đi thôi.

Con rùa thò mặt lại gần chỗ bọn họ, phát ra một tiếng kêu khẽ đầy tủi thân. Na Tra nhìn nó, sau một hồi suy nghĩ, y bèn đưa tay ra xoa đầu con rùa: “Đừng kêu nữa, mày mà dọa lũ cá sợ chết hết thì tao sẽ kho mày lên ăn.”

Rùa bự không kêu nữa mà chủ động dụi dụi cái đầu mào gà vào Na Tra rồi hoàn toàn ngoan ngoãn trật tự.

Bì Tu bình tĩnh bước tới từ phía sau, cẩn thận ngắm nghía con rùa khổng lồ này một lượt, rồi bảo với Na Tra: “Tôi có một suy nghĩ lớn mật.”

Na Tra: “Anh/Cậu có thấy nó giống Huyền Vũ không?”

Hai người đồng thanh lên tiếng, sau đó đưa mắt nhìn nhau, Bì Tu tặc lưỡi: “Sao cậu lại cướp lời thoại của tôi hả?”

“Tôi phát hiện từ ban nãy rồi, tại nó tự dưng lao đến khiến tôi lag thôi.” Na Tra xoa đầu con rùa, thấp giọng hỏi: “Mày có phải Huyền Vũ không, nếu mày đúng là Huyền Vũ thì gật đầu, còn không phải thì lắc đầu.”

Vẻ mặt con rùa vô cùng ngơ ngác, dường như không hiểu Huyền Vũ là cái gì, nó dùng đầu cọ cọ Na Tra, ý bảo y ngồi lên người mình.

Bì Tu nhìn con rùa, lại nghĩ tới con mèo trắng to như bột nở ở nhà mình, nhủ thầm nó đúng là Bạch Hổ thật rồi…..

Hắn vỗ vai Na Tra: “Xử lý nơi này rồi theo tôi đến chỗ Phùng Đô đi, mang cả con rùa của cậu theo nữa.”

“Sao thế?” Na Tra thắc mắc: “Chắc bọn họ không cho tôi nuôi yêu quái thuộc diện quý hiếm cấp I của quốc gia trong hồ sen nhà mình đâu nhỉ.”

Bì Tu nhớ đến con mèo lông bạc thấy đồ ăn là không nhích nổi chân, nằm kềnh dưới đất ăn vạ ở nhà mình, do dự nói: “Cũng chưa chắc, tuy Huyền Vũ là tứ thánh thú, nhưng cái con này nhà cậu đâu phải mai rùa mà là mai ba ba mà, có viền ở mai kia kìa.”

Na Tra thấy cũng đúng, bèn quay người bảo với con rùa: “Mày có thể thu nhỏ người lại không? Tao mang mày ra ngoài.”

Lần này thì rùa bự nghe hiểu được, Balala ~ Tiểu ma tiên ~ Thần tiên biếnnnn ~, rùa bự biến thành một con rùa nhỏ, ngoan ngoan bơi vào nằm sấp trong lòng bàn tay Na Tra, đôi mắt to tròn còn chớp chớp nhìn tam thái tử.

_(“Balala tiểu ma tiên thần tiên biến” là câu thần chú trong series Tiểu Ma Tiên Balala, một series magical girls bên Trung :v)_

Na Tra cởi Vòng Càn Khôn ra đeo lên chiếc cổ nhỏ xíu của con rùa, rồi cầm nó bơi về phía bờ.

Rùa nhỏ cực kỳ tò mò về Vòng Càn Khôn, cứ lấy chân khều khều cái vòng, Hỗn Thiên Lăng liền gõ nhẹ lên cổ nó một cái khiến nó ngoan ngoãn lại.

Hai người ra khỏi hồ, vớt đống ngó sen hái được rồi chất lên thuyền, Bì Tu cởi đồ ra vắt nước, cất tiếng bảo: “Ta muốn mang ngó sen về trước rồi đưa cả Chiêu Tài nhà tôi đi cùng luôn.”

Na Tra ngớ người, sực nhớ tới con mèo béo chắn cửa nhà hắn, bèn hỏi: “Chiêu Tài nhà anh thì làm sao? Tôi thấy nó giống hệt mèo mà.”

“Cậu từng thấy con mèo nào kêu ngoao ngoao như hổ chưa? Chỉ khi nào ở trước mặt Văn Hi nó mới kêu meo meo thôi.” Bì Tu vắt khô áo rồi mặc vào người: “Cơ mà Bạch Hổ cũng xem như là động vật họ mèo, tính ra cũng chả sai.”

Na Tra thấy hắn nói cũng có lý, hai người dọn dẹp một chút rồi ngồi lên con xe ba bánh xanh lam của Bì Tu trở về quán cơm, rùa nhỏ lần đầu tiên được lên trời cao, liền duỗi cái cổ dài ra kêu a a, bị Hỗn Thiên Lăng buộc chặt vào tay Na Tra xem như thắt kỹ dây an toàn.

Văn Hi đang ở dưới lầu tính sổ sách, nghe tiếng Bì Tu trở về, y ngoảnh đầu ra nhìn, trông thấy hai tên đàn ông mặc quần liền ủng lấm lem bùn đất tiến vào.

Nụ cười trên mặt y tắt ngúm, y nhìn chằm chằm Bì Tu, hỏi: “Anh đi đấu vật dưới hố bùn đấy à? Bùn trên người anh cứng bết lại rồi đấy anh có biết không?”

Bì Tu chép miệng: “Không có gì đâu, đằng nào cũng chả ai nhìn tôi, em thấy Chiêu Tài đâu không, tôi phải mang nó ra ngoài một chuyến.”

Văn Hi thắc mắc: “Đi đâu vậy, hai tuần trước mới đi tiêm vắc xin phòng bệnh rồi mà? Lần này lại tiêm nữa à?”

“Không phải….. Mang nó đến chỗ Phùng Đô để kiểm tra thân thể, nó có thể là Bạch Hổ tái thế, tôi phải mang nó đi coi sao.” Bì Tu ném ủng ra, gân cổ gọi Chiêu Tài.

Thế nhưng gọi cả buổi chẳng thấy gì, Văn Hi bảo: “Không biết nó chạy đi chơi ở đâu rồi, anh ra sân sau tìm xem, chắc đang bắt bướm đêm ngoài đó.”

Bì Tu đen mặt: “Bắt bướm đêm thì có gì hay, không phải chỉ là mấy con bướm đêm đập cánh phành phạch thôi sao.”

Hắn đi tới tủ lạnh bên cạnh quầy, lấy một chai sữa chua ra, lại gọi Bì Chiêu Tài lần nữa, vẫn không thấy phản ứng gì. Lúc này hắn liền xé màng bọc chai sữa ra, mới xé được một nửa thì một vệt trắng bự chảng đã lao ra từ sân sau, vọt thẳng tới chai sữa chua.

“Oắt con, một chai sữa rỗng là tóm được mày rồi.” Bì Tu đè Chiêu Tài lại, ngửa đầu uống cạn sữa chua rồi túm gáy Chiêu Tài đi ra ngoài.

Văn Hi cầm dây dắt mèo đuổi theo phía sau: “Anh mang dây theo kẻo người ta bắt trộm mất bây giờ.”

“Ai bắt con mèo béo ú này làm gì? Không sợ nó ăn cho phá sản à?” Bì Tu hùng hổ tròng dây vào người Chiêu Tài, kết quả nó béo quá nhét không vừa, hắn bèn nhìn về phía Na Tra đang vừa hút thuốc vừa nghịch rùa, vỗ tay gọi y lại.

Na Tra liếc hắn: “Gì đấy?”

“Cho mượn Hỗn Thiên Lăng tí, đang thiếu dây dắt.” Bì Tu vừa nói vừa kéo Hỗn Thiên Lăng đến trước người Chiêu Tài.

Na Tra giữ lấy mèo ú lông xù Chiêu Tài, bảo với Hỗn Thiên Lăng: “Buộc lại đi, đừng để mèo chạy mất, không tí lại phải đi tìm thì phiền lắm.”

Mang theo mèo và rùa, Bì Tu đổi sang xe khác, đánh con BMW của mình lên đường, Na Tra ngồi đằng sau vừa kéo rùa nhỏ vừa giữ Chiêu Tài không cho nó liếm.

Tam thái tử: “Ê đừng có liếm, đây không phải đồ ăn đâu, Bì Chiêu Tài, nhóc có thể học theo anh trai mình được không, đừng có thấy cái gì cũng đòi ăn!”

Bì Tu liếc nhìn qua gương chiếu hậu: “Đừng nói nữa, nó mà sửa được thì đã sửa từ lâu rồi, đều tại Bì Thiệu Đệ với Văn Hi, cứ thừa dịp tôi không có mặt là cho nó ăn lằm ăn lốn, chả thèm quan tâm cái con mập đjt này có đói thật hay không.”

Bì Chiêu Tài nghe bố che mình mập đjt thì liền giơ một chân vỗ vỗ đầu gối hắn, miệng kêu ngoao.

“Ái chà kêu ngoao ngoao thật này.” Na Tra ngạc nhiên, cười xoa đầu Chiêu Tài: “Có khi là hổ con thật ấy nhể.”

Bì Tu đạp ga: “Ai quan tâm nó là hổ hay mèo, lát nữa đều bị tôi đánh cho kêu ngoao ngoao thôi.”

Xe dừng ở trước nghĩa trang công cộng, Bì Tu vác Chiêu Tài như vác bao tải tiến vào trong thang máy, không để chân nó chạm đất kẻo tí về lại phải rửa.

Phùng Đô đang ở trong văng phòng chuẩn bị công tác an ninh cuối cùng cho rằm tháng bảy mở quỷ môn ngày mai, cửa đột nhiên bị đẩy ra, hắn ngoái đầu lại, đập vào mắt là một cái đầu mèo to ú ụ.

“Ôi chẳng phải Chiêu Tài đáng yêu nhất thế giới đây sao!” Phùng Đô lập tức đứng dậy, nhiệt tình ôm ấp Chiêu Tài vừa được thả xuống đất, hắn áp mặt vào lông mèo hít một hơi thật sâu, khen đã quá ta ơi.

Đế Thính ngồi bên cạnh ngừng giơ chân gãi cổ, dòm Chiêu Tài lớn hơn mình mấy vòng, nó lẩm bẩm: “Mặc dù đồ ăn quán anh ngon thật, nhưng cũng đâu đến nỗi chăm mèo thành thế này chứ.”

“Có đứa nghĩ mèo ăn mập thành hổ như này được hả?” Bì Tu nâng Chiêu Tài lên áng chừng: “Chắc phải gần hai trăm.”

Na Tra đặt rùa nhỏ lên bàn, vẫy tay với Phùng Đô: “Tôi tìm được một con Huyền Vũ cấp thấp trong hồ sen nhà mình, anh xem coi có phải huyết thông có vấn đề gì không.”

Phùng Đô buồn cười: “Cậu nghĩ cái hồ sen nhà cậu là bồn châu báu đấy à, lại còn Huyền Vũ nữa chứ, tôi thấy là con rùa thì…… Huyền Vũ hả……”

Đế Thính nhảy xuống khỏi sô pha, vòng qua Phong Đô đại đế đang đơ như cây cơ, ngửi ngửi con rùa đang trố mắt rướn cổ, nó kêu “Ẳng” một tiếng rồi nói: “Đúng là mùi của Huyền Vũ thật.”

Bì Tu thấy thế bèn mang Chiêu Tài lại: “Mày ngửi coi đây có phải mùi Bạch Hổ không.”

Đế Thính liền ngửi thử: “Không được rồi, trên người nó nặng mùi tiền của Tỳ Hưu quá, tôi không ngửi được mùi của Chiêu tài nhà anh.” Nó quay mặt đi hắt hơi một cái rồi hỏi: “Có phải Chiêu Tài nhà anh mới thay sữa tắm không, mùi đào nồng quá.”

Bì Tu thu bớt yêu khí trên người: “Mày ngửi lại coi, lần này chắc là có thể đoán được.”

Đế Thính vùi hẳn mặt vào trong lớp lông trắng trắng mềm mềm trên ngực Chiêu Tài, mới hít mạnh một hơi thì bị Chiêu Tài tát dí xuống đất, ghé lại gần cái đầu chó của nó kêu ngoao một tiếng.

“Ngửi được rồi, đúng là mùi Bạch Hổ.” Đế Thính vừa nói vừa la lên với Chiêu Tài: “Không phải tao giở trò sàm sỡ mày đâu, mau bỏ chân ra!”

Phùng Đô phiền muộn: “Thánh thú chuyển thế đầu thai còn nghiêm ngặt hơn cả Lão Chân Long, Thiên Đạo tuyệt đối không cho phép chúng ta nhúng tay vào, tôi chỉ biết là bọn họ vứt bỏ thân thể, chỉ có thần hồn tiến vào luân hồi. Cơ mà sao một thì thành mèo, một lại thành rùa, thay đổi cả giống loài thế này……”

Hắn còn chưa dứt lời, cửa văn phòng bỗng nhiên bị đẩy ra, một con quỷ hói đầu thất thanh hô lớn: “Lão đại, ngoài cửa có một con sáo đen xông tới vừa chửi bới vừa phun lửa!”


	88. Chapter 88

Sáo phun lửa, rùa cổ dài, mèo mập đ!t, tứ thánh thú đã có ba, Phùng Đô nghiêm mặt ngồi trên ghế sô pha, chờ đợi Đế Thính nghe ngóng vị trí của Thanh Long.

Con chim sáo toàn thân đen xì nhảy loi choi trên khay trà, cái mỏ bị bịt kín băng dính rồi mà vẫn lọt lửa ra bên ngoài, có vẻ đang có vô vàn lời muốn nói.

Bì Chiêu Tài phẩy đuôi quét nó xuống sàn nhà rồi chậm rãi xoay người gác đầu lên đùi bố mình, ra hiệu mau mau xoa bụng cho bảo bối đi nào.

Đế Thính nghe cả buổi, mặt chó trở nên nghiêm trọng, một lúc lâu sau, nó đeo bịt tai lên, nói: “Nói ra có lẽ các anh không tin, nhưng tôi không nghe được tiếng của Thanh Long.”

“Không thể nào!” Phùng Đô chỉ vào ba con thú trước mặt: “Với cái chứng OCD của Thiên Đạo thì sao có thể để cho cảnh mạt chược có ba vắng một này diễn ra được?”

Ngoài cửa vang một tiếng sấm, Thiên Đạo vừa tỉnh ngủ nhắc nhở Phùng Đô nói năng cẩn thận chút, đừng có hót nhí nha nhí nhố nữa.

“Nhưng tôi thật sự không nghe được mà!” Đế Thính gãi ngứa, đoạn đứng dậy quẫy đuôi nói: “Vừa rồi tôi đã chăm chú nghe rất lâu mà vẫn không nghe thấy giọng của ông ta.”

Chim sáo liền nhảy ra, xòe cánh vỗ phạch phạch giữa không trung một hồi, Na Tra cuối cùng cũng chú ý tới nó: “Có phải con chim này có lời gì muốn nói không?”

Thấy con sáo đang nhảy nhót tưng tưng kia đột nhiên không nhảy nữa, Phùng Đô bèn nắm nó trong tay: “Nếu mày có lời muốn nói thì hãy gật đầu, nhưng nếu nói ba cái tầm xàm thì tao sẽ vặt sạch lông mày làm cầu đá đấy.”

Chim sáo gật đầu như trống bỏi.

Phùng Đô bóc băng dính trên mỏ nó ra, chim sáo há miệng phun ra một quả cầu lửa: “Ối mẹ cha ơi, có nước không, họng khô bốc cả khói rồi!”

Sau khi uống hai ngụm nước, chim sáo cuối cùng cũng nghừng phun lửa, nó hắng giọng phát biểu: “Như các ngươi thấy đó, ta là Chu Tước.”

Bì Tu quan sát đánh giá con chim từ đầu đến chân rồi lên tiếng: “Tao có một câu hỏi.”

“Ta biết các ngươi rất kinh ngạc, có rất nhiều thắc mắc, cho nên bổn tọa cho phép các ngươi lần lượt hỏi, Tỳ Hưu, ngươi hỏi đầu tiên đi.” Chu Tước nhảy nhảy: “Nể tình chúng ta từng có duyên gặp gỡ một lần.”

Bì Tu chỉa cằm về phía bộ lông đen thui như quạ của nó: “Lông trên người mày đen thế này là do bị lửa của mình thiêu hử? Hun khói đều màu phết.”

Sáo: “…..Không phải, là do đời này bổn tọa bẩm sinh đã thế.”

Bì Tu gật đầu: “Thế cũng rất tốt, bóng mượt không thấm nước, vừa nhìn là biết có thể bán giá cao.”

Phùng Đô giơ tay chặn hắn lại: “Bỏ qua câu này đi, chúng ta qua câu tiếp theo, tại sao chỉ có mày nhớ được mình là Chu Tước thôi, hai đứa còn lại hình như chẳng nhớ gì cả, trông còn có vẻ không thông minh lắm? Mà nữa, sao mày tìm tới được đây?”

Chim sáo cười cạc cạc: “Tất nhiên là vì bổn tọa thông minh rồi, cái này còn cần phải hỏi à? Sao ngươi lại nghĩ một con rùa ngu và một con mèo thối có thể thông minh hơn chim được nhỉ?”

Nó vỗ cánh bay hai vòng trên không trung, lại nói tiếp: “Giữa các tứ thánh thú đều có cảm ứng với nhau, ta vừa mở linh trí, phát hiện bọn nó ở đây nên liền bay tới.”

Phùng Đô phấn khởi: “Có cảm ứng luôn hả, thế Thanh Long giờ đang ở đâu?”

“Lão không còn nữa rồi.” Chu Tước nói.

Na Tra: ???

Na Tra: “Ổng không còn nữa là sao?”

Chim sáo kêu to: “Thì chính là không còn nữa đó, thằng chả không muốn từ bỏ thân thể rồi đưa hồn thể vào luân hồi, Lão Long nói mình là thánh thú Thanh Long, sao long hồn có thể nhập vào con rắn được, cho nên lão liền tự bạo tan biến trong thiên địa rồi.”

Phùng Đô ngẩn ngơ: “Tự bạo tan biến?”

“Đúng vậy.” Chim sáo kêu cạc cạc: “Cho nên mới nói làm yêu quái thì đừng quá cứng đầu, lui một bước trời cao biển rộng, chết yên chẳng bằng sống tiếp. Không còn thánh thể thì ít nhất vẫn còn hồn thể, chúng ta nhập luân hồi nhất định không phải yêu quái bình thường.”

Bì Tu cau mày vuốt vuốt thằng con giai mập mạp: “Bọn mày tiến vào luân hồi có cần chú ý gì không?”

Chim sáo nhìn hắn: “Thánh thú nhập luân hồi chỉ có thể cùng ngày cùng tháng cùng năm, nói đúng ra là chúng ta cùng sống cùng chết đó, cạc cạc.”

Bì Chiêu Tài trở mình lấy đuôi quật cho con sáo đáng ghét này một phát, phát ra tiềng gầm gừ, rúc trong lòng Bì Tu thành một cục bánh mèo.

“Bọn nó không lưu giữ ký ức, mày thì có?” Na Tra nâng con rùa nhỏ trong tay lên, đặt nó ngồi xuống ghế sô pha, nhíu mày hỏi: “Ký ức là mày cố ý giữ lại hay là bọn nó cố ý vứt bỏ?”

Con sáo đang hùng hổ trên bàn khựng lại, đột nhiên nhỏ giọng bảo: “Là do hai tên thỏ đế này nhát gan, sợ Thiên Đạo không buông tha mình nên mới cố ý vứt bỏ ký ức!”

Chu Tước bỗng đập cánh rít gào với Huyền Vũ và Bạch Hổ: “Đồ quỷ nhát chết ngay cả ký ức cũng không dám giữ, rõ ràng đã quyết định sống tiếp rồi mà lại không muốn thừa nhận thân phận của mình, chẳng thà tự đâm đầu cho chết đi như Lão Long còn hơn!”

Mấy quả cầu lửa phun xuống khiến sô pha da bắt lửa, Phùng Đô thét lên oai oái, còn chưa kịp tạo pháp quyết thì rùa nhỏ đã há miệng phun nước ào ào như súng bắn nước, dập tắt ngủm ngọn lửa nọ.

Ánh mắt mọi người đổ dồn về phía con rùa, nó chớp chớp đôi mắt, nhìn Na Tra rồi lại nhìn bọn họ, bỗng nhiên mở miệng nói: “Zeni zeni?”

_(Cho thím nào chưa biết thì đây là tiếng kêu của con Zenigame (Squirtle) trong Pokemon nhá .)_

Bì Tu: …….

Phùng Đô: “……Ôi vãi.”

Na Tra xoa xoa mai rùa của Huyền Vũ, nhíu mày hỏi: “Phong Đô đại đế, vậy loại rùa Huyễn Vũ này có thể nuôi trong nhà không? Tôi phát hiện nó ở hồ sen nhà tôi, tôi thấy nó có vẻ thích lắm.”

Phùng Đô uể oải: “Đừng hỏi tôi, hỏi nó ấy.”

Hắn chỉ tay lên trời, bỗng nhiên một cây cầu vồng xuất hiện giữa trời mây, luồng sáng cầu vồng rựa rỡ chiếu xuống người Na Tra, kèm theo tiếng nhạc xa xăm mịt mờ, ánh sáng chói lóa chợt lóe trên người tam thái tử, đồng thời công đức cũng được ghi vào sổ.

Na Tra: ……

Na Tra: “Nói thật, dù bao nhiêu lần thì tôi vẫn không quen nổi cái hiệu ứng công đức như kiểu nhân vật thăng cấp này, quê một cục.”

Thiên Đạo đánh sét kêu ầm ầm, mầy éo muốn thì trả đây cho bố.

Tam thái tử chỉ nói một câu muốn nuôi Huyền Vũ mà liền có ngay công đức, Bì Tu và Phùng Đô liếc nhau, sau đó đồng loạt chuyển mắt nhìn về phía Chu Tước.

Hai tên lập tức lao về phía Chu Tước như mãnh hổ xuống núi, Bì Tu dí tay lên mặt Phùng Đô: “Nhà tôi có sân có cây, thoải mái hơn cái mini-loft của ông nhiều!”

Phùng Đô: “Ông đã có Bạch Hổ rồi! Cút cmn đê! Con này phải nhường cho tôi! Làm người thì đừng quá tham lam!”

“Có ai đi chê công đức nhiều hả? Nói cái mẹ gì ngu thế, tôi đã nuôi một con hổ rồi, thêm một con chim có là gì! Dù có ăn thành đà điểu ông đây cũng chấp nhận!”

Bì Tu dựa vào ưu thế tay dài mà tóm được Chu Tước, ngay khi hắn ngỡ rằng mình đã nắm được cả thế giới, hô to lời thoại kinh điển “TÔI NUÔI EM!”, Thiên Đạo lại chẳng phản ứng gì, thậm chí còn đánh một tiếng sấm cười nhạo hắn.

Na Tra cười khẩy: “Như này gọi là gì nhể? Gọi là tranh ăn cứt cũng chẳng kịp ăn nóng à.”

Tam thái tử đưa tay trêu đùa thú cưng mới của mình, thở dài bảo: “Ai ăn trước thì hời nhất, ngay cả đạo lý đơn giản này mà ông chủ Bì và Phùng đại đế cũng không hiểu à?”

Phùng Đô và Bì Tu liếc nhau, cùng buông Chu Tước mà mình vừa mới xem như bảo bối ra.

Bì Chiêu Tài lại được bố ôm trong lòng vuốt ve, Bì Tu hờ hững nói: “Nhà tôi đã có hai đứa rồi, không thể sinh đẻ vượt kế hoạch được, tôi thấy Phùng đại đế đến nay vẫn độc thân không con cái, vừa hay có con sáo này nói chuyện giải sầu với ông.”

Phùng Đô hắng giọng: “Vớ vẩn, ngày nào tôi cũng phải dắt Đế Thính đi dạo, còn phải xúc phân cho nó nữa, tôi cực kỳ bận OK?”

“Tôi kiến nghị anh chớ nên nói lung tung, tôi biết tự dội bồn cầu, biết tự chùi đít nhá.” Đế Thính khinh khỉnh ghét bỏ, đi về phía Chu Tước: “Tứ thánh thú đã biến mất rất nhiều năm rồi, sao đến giờ bọn mày mới đầu thai hiện thế?”

Chu Tước nhỏ giọng nói: “Bởi vì nó bảo vẫn chưa đến thời cơ.”

Đế Thính thắc mắc: “Thời cơ gì?”

“Ta cũng chẳng biết.” Chu Tước vỗ vỗ cánh: “Dù sao Thiên Đạo cũng tự có cái lý của mình, đây không là phải chuyện các ngươi có thể hỏi nhiều.”

Bì Tu cười lạnh: “Trông có bộ dáng nịnh nọt bợ đít của mày kìa, đúng là buồn cười thật đấy.”

Hắn ôm Bì Chiêu Tài đi tới bên cửa sổ, quơ quơ con mèo trắng mũm mĩm hướng về phía hướng bầu trời, sầm mặt hỏi: “Con mèo này ta nuôi từ lúc chỉ to bằng nắm tay đến giờ béo như con lợn thế này, ta không có công lao thì cũng có khổ lao, hơn nữa rõ ràng là ta tới trước, tại sao ta lại không có công đức hả?”

Chiêu Tài bị bố lắc la lắc lư, liền kêu meo ngoao một tiếng, dùng đuôi đập đập vào mặt Bì Tu, giãy dụa đòi nhảy xuống.

Thiên Đạo ngẫm thấy cũng có lý, một luồng công đức đột nhiên phát ra, thế nhưng lại đi vòng qua người Bì Tu, xuyên thẳng qua nhà cao tầng, cuối cùng chiếu xuống người Văn Hi đang ngồi trên bàn mạt chược, vừa lật bài ra được Cống Thượng Khai Hoa. _(Trong mạt chược, trong trường hợp người chơi cống bài (ghép được 4 quân giống nhau), bài mà người chơi lấy thêm chính là bài họ ù, thì gọi là Cống Thượng Khai Hoa. Mình không biết chơi nên có giải thích sai mn chỉ với nhé.)_

Mọi người trong quán đều choáng váng, ếch tinh ngồi đối diện Văn Hi dụi dụi mắt: “Ủa, bây giờ ù bài còn có hiệu ứng đặc biệt nữa hả? Có phải đang đánh mạt chược qua mạng đâu?”

Văn Hi cũng ngồi ngẩn ngơ trên bàn, cảm thấy cơ thể ấm áp, mắt tinh anh, người tràn đầy sức lực, lăn lộn với Bì Tu cả đêm cũng không vấn đề gì.

Y cẩn thận đặt bài Cống Thượng Hoa của mình xuống, nhìn chằm chằm bộ mạt chược bằng bạch ngọc mà chị tặng, nghĩ bụng phải chăng chị hai đặc biệt chuẩn bị trận pháp mang hiệu ứng mỗi khi mình ù bài.

Tuy y rất thích, nhưng mà ngại quá, quý tộc kim cương xanh cũng chả như vậy. _(Quý tộc kim cương xanh là huy hiệu VIP cao cấp cho người chơi game cùng tên trên QQ.)_

Thấy vẻ mặt bà chủ cũng ngơ ngơ ngác ngác, Tô An nhanh chóng thả máy tính trong tay xuống, đi tới giải thích: “Anh đừng lo, chỉ là trời ban công đức thôi, loại hiệu ứng ba xu này lúc ông chủ nhận giải nam tiên đẹp trai nhất cũng từng có, chẳng qua lúc đó anh ngủ nên không biết thôi.”

Văn Hi hiểu ra, y nhìn bộ bài trước mắt mình, cất tiếng thắc mắc: “Tôi chỉ ù Cống Thượng Khai Hoa thôi mà, đâu đến mức ban công đức xuống chứ.”

Tô An cạn lời: “Đương nhiên không phải vì anh ù bài, có lẽ nguyên nhân là bởi người khác, anh thử gọi điện hỏi ông chủ xem có phải bên phía anh ấy xảy ra việc gì không.”

Nghe bảo có thể liên quan đến Bì Tu, Văn Hi vội lấy di động ra gọi điện.

Điện thoại kêu hai tiếng rồi nối máy, giọng nói của Bì Tu truyền đến từ đầu dây bên kia, Văn Hi vừa xếp bài vừa hỏi: “Vừa rồi trời tự dưng ban công đức, có phải bên chỗ anh xảy ra vấn đề gì không?”

Bì Tu đang định xắn tay áo lên chửi nhau với Thiên Đạo, nghe câu ấy của Văn Hi thì ngạc nhiên: “Công đức ban xuống cho em hả?”

“Ừ, em vừa mới ù bài thì đột nhiên trên trời có một luồng sáng chiếu xuống người em, làm em sợ hết cả hồn.” Văn Hi cười: “Bên chỗ anh có chuyện gì không?”

Bì Tu bình tĩnh lại: “Không có gì đâu, bên này đã xử lý xong rồi, tôi lập tức về ngay.”

Văn Hi đáp vâng rồi cúp máy, kêu người trên bàn tiếp tục đánh.

Y mới đánh ra hai con bài thì một anh giai giao hàng vác một cái rương lớn tiến vào, gân cổ gọi: “Văn Hi Văn tiên sinh có nhà không! Có hàng chuyển phát nhanh này!”

Văn Hi kêu: “Chớ gấp, đang đánh mặt chược! Cứ để đó là được!”

Anh giai shipper đặt cái rương lớn xuống đất: “Ây da, anh dừng đánh bài đã, ra trả bưu phí cho rương hàng này cái.”

Văn Hi ngớ người, nghĩ bụng đứa oắt nào gửi đồ còn bắt ông đây bỏ tiền thế hả? Vương pháp đi đâu hết rồi?


	89. Chapter 89

Món hàng chuyển phát nhanh bự chà bá này khiến Văn Hi tổng thiệt hại 200 tiền ship, y nhịn đau trả tiền, đen mặt nhận lấy cái rương gửi cho Bì Tu từ tay anh giai shipper, không quên hỏi thêm một câu: “Cái này không phải trả tiền chứ?”

Anh giai shipper cười bảo: “Không đâu không đâu.”

Văn Hi thấy anh chàng shipper giao hàng giữa mùa hè, đầu đầm đìa mồ hôi, bèn gọi Tô An lấy cho anh ta một cốc coca đá. Tiễn anh chàng shipper đi rồi, Văn Hi liền bực bội giơ dao mở thùng hàng ra.

Hầu Nhị chống cằm lên cây lau sàn, hỏi: “Anh mua cái gì thế, to vậy mà còn phải trả tiền nữa?”

“Tôi có mua gì đâu.” Văn Hi mở Taobao ra xác nhận lần nữa, “Hơn nữa đã không freeship thì thôi, làm gì có chuyện tôi mua hàng phải trả cước phí chứ?”

Y nhìn địa chỉ gửi hàng, quả nhiên là nơi không biết.

Y bất chợt nghĩ tới chị và Đào Đề, biết đâu là chị và anh rể gửi quà cho mình thì sao? Cơ mà sao lại phải trả phí chuyển phát nhanh? Chẳng lẽ dạo này chị túng thiếu nên không có tiền?

Văn Hi vừa nghĩ vừa mở thùng ra, cúi đầu nhìn thấy bên trong có mấy cái hũ thủy tinh lớn, đựng đầy một loại bột phấn không biết tên.

Y ngớ người, rút phong thư dắt ở giữa hai cái hũ lớn ra.

Hầu Nhị và Hầu Tam sáp lại hóng hớt, Hầu Tam kéo hũ ra, cau mày hỏi: “Trong này là bột gì đây? Bột ngọc trai đắp mặt hay là bột ngũ cốc vậy?”

Văn Hi nhìn dòng thứ hai trong bức thư, lạnh lùng bảo: “Là tro cốt của người nhà họ Văn.”

Bàn tay cầm hũ của Hầu Nhị cứng đờ, cu cậu lập tức trả hũ về chỗ cũ một cách cẩn thận, chắp hai tay trước ngực vái vái: “Xin lỗi xin lỗi, quấy rầy rồi.”

Văn Hi nhìn chằm chằm tờ giấy trong tay, sắc mặt mỗi lúc một trắng, nhìn đến dòng cuối cùng viết năm chữ “Nhai Tí bạn của cậu”, y giận đến tức cười, yêu văn màu đỏ phủ kín mặt và cánh tay, yêu lực xen lẫn của Tỳ Hưu và Thao Thiết bao trùm lấy toàn bộ quán cơm.

Mái tóc đen không gió tự bay, hai mắt Văn Hi đỏ ngầu như máu, Hầu Tam thấy thế thì hớt hải chạy đi gọi Nhậm Kiêu và Cừu Phục, Hầu Nhị ở bên cạnh hít sâu lấy hơi, cất lời khuyên can bà chủ chớ tức giận, tức đổ bệnh ra đấy thì chẳng có ai thay.

Bì Thiệu Đệ đang làm bài tập trong phòng, bỗng nhiên cảm thấy khác thường, tiểu giao nhân ngồi cạnh nó vỗ đuôi bảo: “Yêu khí nặng quá, có người đang đánh nhau hả?”

Chổi Nhỏ nghe đến hai chữ đánh nhau thì ngay lập tức ném bút lao ra ngoài, đẩy cửa đúng lúc trông thấy Văn Hi đang tỏa quỷ khí và yêu khí tứ tung. Bì Thiệu Đệ sững sờ, vội vàng nhào tới ôm chầm lấy y: “Đánh, đánh nhau thì mang con theo với!”

Văn Hi vốn đang chìm trong lửa giận bỗng đờ người, cúi đầu nhìn thằng con cả của mình, màu đỏ trong mắt nhạt đi phần nào.

Y cau mày hỏi: “Con làm bài tập xong chưa?”

“Dạ chưa, nhưng mà không phải mẹ, mẹ sắp đánh nhau sao? Con đi theo hỗ trợ!” Bì Thiệu Đệ đáp.

Văn Hi xoa đầu nó: “Không phải đánh nhau đâu, con quay lại làm bài đi, lát nữa thầy Na Tra sẽ về kiểm tra đó.”

Tô An đứng trong quầy cầm sẵn di động, thấy Văn Hi tỉnh táo lại rồi thì lập tức sửa giọng bảo với ông chủ ở đầy dây bên kia: “Vừa rồi Bì Tụ Bảo chạy ra ôm lấy anh ấy, hiện giờ đã bình tĩnh lại rồi, ông chủ không cần sốt ruột đâu ạ.”

Bì Tu cúp máy, sầm mặt lái xe cưỡi mây, BMW từ trên trời đáp xuống trước cửa quán cơm.

Y bước vào trong quán, hằm hằm ôm Văn Hi mặt đầy yêu văn vào trong ngực, căng thẳng hỏi: “Xảy ra chuyện gì? Đứa mất dạy nào chọc tức em? Ông đây giết nó.”

Nói đoạn, lão yêu quái đưa tay xoa đầu Bì Thiệu Đệ: “Làm tốt lắm, không uổng công nuôi con.”

Thấy bố vui vẻ, Bì Thiệu Đệ đánh bạo xin xỏ: “Vậy con có thể không làm, làm bài được không ạ?”

“Không được.” Na Tra đi theo sau Bì Tu, lập tức đáp lời ngay.

Y bỏ con rùa Huyền Vũ vào tay Bì Thiệu Đệ rồi xoa đầu thằng nhỏ: “Đi đi, để thầy xem coi hôm nay em làm bài đến đâu rồi.”

Tiểu giao nhân vịn cửa hớt lẻo: “Hôm nay ảnh chẳng làm được bài nào cả, mới viết mỗi chữ “Giải” thôi! Viết tổng cộng mười tám chữ “Giải” đó!”

Mặt Na Tra cứng đờ, nụ cười sắp không giữ nổi nữa.

Chu Tước nhảy xuống khỏi đầu y kêu cạc cạc: “Yêu quái ngu xuẩn, để Chu Tước đại nhân thông minh nhất thế giới chỉ ngươi cách giải toán!”

Nó không lên tiếng thì còn đỡ, vừa lên tiếng là chấn động chim muông, Quán Quán đang “Xin chào quý khách” nghe tiếng nó thì lập tức xòe cánh xổ ra khỏi người Tào Thảo, bổ nhào tới chỗ con chim sáo đen xì này.

Có thêm một kẻ cùng giống loài, Quán Quán tự động tiến vào trạng thái công kích, trước tiên xoạc chân để thị uy Chu Tước, sau đó bắt đầu phân đoạn khẩu nghiệp.

Quán Quán: “Ê! Đồ lông đen xấu xí chui từ chỗ nào ra đấy!”

Chu Tước im lặng một hồi rồi há mỏ nhại lại: “Ê! Đồ lông đen xấu xí chui từ chỗ nào ra đấy!”

Quán Quán: “Mày đang tự chửi mình đấy à? Đồ ngu?”

Chu Tước: “Mày đang tự chửi mình đấy à? Đồ ngu?”

Quán Quán: “Mày mà còn nhại lời bố nữa thì mày chết con mẹ mày giờ!”

Chu Tước: “Mày mà còn nhại lời bố nữa thì mày chết con mẹ mày giờ!”

Gặp phải đối thủ chơi bài bắt chước, Quán Quán tức xù lông nhảy loi cha loi choi, Chu Tước chớp thời cơ điên cuồng nhại lại: “Mày quýnh lên rồi mày quýnh lên rồi mày quýnh lên rồi mày quýnh lên rồi!”

Quán Quán giơ chân: “Con chó này! Tối nay mày sẽ rụng hết lông thành đồ hói đầu!”

Chu Tước lại im lặng một lúc, rồi sau đó nhả ra hai chữ nhẹ bẫng: “Bắn ngược!”

Quán Quán sững sờ, còn chưa nghĩ ra câu gì cãi lại thì đã bị Tào Thảo vươn cành quắp về nhận đơn tiếp. Văn Hi cũng giãy ra khỏi ngực Bì Tu, ngước đầu nhìn Bì Tu nói: “Không có chuyện gì đâu, chỉ là nhận được một thùng hàng cước phí 200 thôi.”

Bì Tu gật đầu: “Cái này thì đúng là đáng giận thật.”

“Là đứa nào gửi hàng mà thất đức thế?” Bì Tu buông tay, rút bức thư Văn Hi đang cầm ra: “Trong này viết cái gì mà khiến em giận dữ vậy?”

Văn Hi nhắm mắt: “Là thư Nhai Tí gửi đến.”

“Gì cơ?” Bì Tu cau mày đọc lướt qua bức thư khích tướng của tên khốn này, sau đó hùng hồn thốt ra hai chữ: “Xàm l**!”

Cài gì mà Bì Tu tiếp cận cậu là có ý đồ riêng, người hắn ta yêu không phải cậu mà là tên Đào Đề lừa tiền của hắn, chỉ vì cậu là người yêu của Đào Đề, hắn không chiếm được Đào Đề nên mới tìm cách chiếm lấy cậu.

Gì mà thật ra Đào Đề cũng không hề yêu cậu, chẳng qua hắn ưng gương mặt của cậu và khí vận của Văn gia, muốn lừa gạt trái tim cậu, cho nên mới đùa giỡn với cậu thôi.

Bì Tu đọc lại lần nữa, nghĩ bụng thằng ngu này phải bị treo lên quạt điện quay ba ngày ba đêm cho văng hết mấy cái suy nghĩ bôi bẩn trong đầu ra.

Nói xàm le cái gì là lúc thì thích lúc lại không thích, đúng là chỉ có loại tiểu nhân ngu xuẩn nhỏ nhen như Nhai Tí mới nghĩ ra được.

Bì Tu: “Gì mà hắn mới là người tốt, có lòng cất giữ tro cốt nhà em, hi vọng một ngày được mồ yên mả đẹp. Sáu trăm năm nay hắn ngủ gật à?”

Yêu văn trên mặt Văn Hi từ từ rút đi, y khẽ cười, khom lưng ôm mấy cái hũ trong rương vào ngực: “Hắn vẫn chưa biết người Đào Đề thích là chị em chứ không phải em, nếu không hắn đã chẳng gửi bức thư này đến đây.”

Bì Tu cười gằn, ném bức thư kia qua một bên: “Chắc thấy tôi với Đào Đề mãi chưa đánh nhau nên đứng ngồi không yên, muốn dùng tro cốt của người nhà em để thêm dầu vào lửa đây mà.”

Hắn kéo tay Văn Hi: “Để đám Hầu Nhị mang đi đi, lỡ như đây không phải tro cốt của người nhà em thì sao?”

Văn Hi đờ đẫn, song vẫn nói: “Thôi để em, nếu như đúng là thật thì sao? Di vật của trưởng bối thân tộc mà cũng không tự mình cung phụng, em sợ ông nội sẽ báo mộng mắng em không hiếu thuận mất.”

Nghe y nói vậy, Bì Tu bèn khom lưng nâng hai chiếc hũ dưới đất lên: “Nếu em nói thế thì tôi sẽ giúp.”

Trước tiên hai người mang hũ thủy tinh vào trong kho ở sân sau, tạm thời đặt cùng với đống vàng bạc châu báu.

Bì Tu cầm khăn ướt lau tay cho Văn Hi, chép miệng bảo: “Em nghĩ có phải Đào Đề đã làm gì dồn ép hắn ta không? Không thì đã chẳng tự dưng mà Nhai Tí gửi những thứ này tới đây.”

“Có lẽ vậy, cơ mà anh từng nói hắn ta vẫn luôn bị đè dưới chân núi không thể tự do đi lại mà? Lẽ nào chị và anh rể cùng đánh đến chỗ hắn?”

Bì Tu: “Đào Đề chắc không gan tới mức ấy đâu, hơn nữa hồn thể của chị em vẫn chưa vững chắc, hắn sẽ không mạo hiểm. Tuy nhiên cũng có thể là ngầm đánh lén sau lưng, từ nhỏ hắn đã vậy rồi, Nhai Tí cùng chưa từng chiếm hời được từ hắn.”

Văn Hi gật đầu: “Em nghĩ hắn ta gửi những thứ này tới đây chính là muốn anh và anh rể đánh nhau vì em, thế nhưng hai người đánh nhau thì có lợi gì cho hắn?”

“Có lẽ chỉ đơn giản là muốn nhìn hai kẻ mình ghét đấu đá nhau thôi, dù sao tôi cũng chẳng biết trong đầu thằng đó nghĩ gì.”

Bì Tu hầm hừ ôm Văn Hi ra ngoài: “Tối nay có ăn đồ nướng không? Tôi đặc biệt mang một con Chu Tước về để phun lửa nướng thịt, nướng ở nhiệt độ cao thì nước thịt mới thấm, nhất định ngon hơn bình thường nhiều.”

Văn Hi thắc mắc: “Là cái con chim đen thùi lùi kia hả?”

Bì Tu gật đầu: “Nó là Chu Tước, con rùa trong tay Na Tra là Huyền Vũ, Chiêu Tài nhà mình là Bạch Hổ.”

Văn Hi: ……

Văn Hi: “Anh khoan chút, đây là trò cosplay đang phổ biến trong giới yêu quái à?”

“Không, là thật đấy.” Bì Tu ôm y giải thích một lượt, mãi đến khi Chu Tước đích thân ra trận phun một quả cầu lửa trước mặt Văn Hi, y mới gật đầu tạm tin tưởng.

Bì Tu hất cằm với Cừu Phục đang đứng một bên vỗ tay xem trò vui: “Đi sắp xếp vị trí cho Chu Tước đi, nó chuyên phụ trách đồ chiên nướng, mày bảo Hầu Tứ tới phụ nó.”

Cừu Phục đáp vâng rồi mang Chu Tước vào bếp với Nhậm Kiêu đang đảo nồi, ba đen hội tụ, vừa khéo tạo thành tổ hợp ba huynh đệ da đen quyến rũ, phối hợp với căn bếp bập bùng khói lửa, quả thực là vô cùng xứng.

Văn Hi nhìn đồng hồ, còn một lúc nữa mới đến giờ cơm, vừa đủ thời gian cho y và Bì Tu ra ngoài mua đồ, y bèn kéo tay Bì Tu nói: “Đi thôi, giờ đi đến tối về là vừa kịp ăn cơm.”

Bì Tu thấy như vậy cũng được, bèn đứng dậy đi tới trước cái rương lớn mà Nhai Tí gửi, giơ tay xé hóa đơn chuyển phát nhanh xuống.

“Anh xé cái đó làm gì?” Văn Hi hỏi.

Bì Tu nhíu mày: “Về sau cũng gửi ít đồ cho Nhai Tí, chúc phúc hắn khỏe mạnh.”

Văn Hi bật cười: “Hay đó, em sẽ bỏ tiền.”

Hai người ngồi BMW cua quẹo mấy vòng trong ngõ hẻm, cuối cùng dừng ở một cửa tiệm.

Bên trái cửa đặt vòng hoa, bên phải bày người giấy, trên bảng hiệu mặt tiền ghi năm chữ lớn ——

Tiệm Vàng Mã Lão Vương.


	90. Chapter 90

Tuy Bì Tu và Văn Hi không tính là phàm nhân, nhưng người nhà họ Văn thì vẫn phải đối đãi như quỷ bình thường, phải mua tiền giấy các loại để cúng tế, còn phải mua từ tay phàm nhân nữa.

Chủ yếu là Bì Tu nói ăn no mặc ấm mà đi cướp của người ta thì hơi quá đáng, chúng ta đâu có túng thiếu tiền bạc, để ý chi ba cái đồng lẻ này.

Văn Hi và Bì Tu bước vào trong tiệm, tiền giấy trăm tỉ nghìn tỉ nhét đầy túi, vàng thỏi cũng bày cơ man thừa mứa. Văn Hi cầm một chiếc điện thoại Android lên xem thử, chủ động hỏi ông chủ: “Cái này có kèm sách hướng dẫn không?”

Ông chủ: ???

Ông chủ: “Nếu như cụ nhà không biết dùng điện thoại di dộng thì chỗ chúng tôi có cả điện thoại ăng ten và máy nhắn tin đấy ạ.”

Văn Hi nghĩ bụng điện thoại ăng ten với máy nhắn tin thì bố mẹ với ông nội tôi cũng chả biết dùng, vẫn phải có sách hướng dẫn sử dụng mới được.

Thấy vẻ mặt y xoắn xuýt, Bì Tu thì thẩm bảo: “Không sao, điện thoại thông minh không được thì mua con Nokia cục gạch, xài ngon lành, ngốc.”

“Nói cũng đúng, dù sao cũng chẳng cần tính năng đặc biệt gì, để cho ông ấy gọi điện nhắn tin là được rồi.” Văn Hi đặt điện thoại thông minh lên bàn, cầm bảy, tám cái điện thoại cục gạch bằng giấy lên ngắm nghía.

Nghe hai vị khách nghiêm túc thảo luận xem loại điện thoại giấy bồi nào tốt, sống lưng ông chủ lạnh tanh, bàn tay dưới quầy hàng lặng lẽ nắm chặt bùa hộ mệnh mà bà vợ mình thỉnh về.

Tiền khó kiếm cứt khó ăn, dù khách hàng có là quỷ giả trang thì ông cũng phải bảo đảm phục vụ tốt nhất!

Đây là lần đầu Văn Hi vào loại cửa tiệm vàng mã hiện đại tân tiến thế này, thấy có cả xế hộp, ti vi rồi tủ lạnh làm bằng giấy, y nắm chặt tay Bì Tu, nhỏ giọng bàn bạc: “Hay là mình bao cả cái tiệm này đi, nhà em nhiều người lắm.”

Bì Tu cạn lời, nắm tay y thủ thỉ: “Không phải chúng ta không có tiền, nhưng em đốt cả thảy nhiều đồ thế này chỉ trong một tối, người biết thì hiểu là em cúng tổ tiên, ai không biết lại tưởng em đốt lửa trại liên hoan chúc mừng mở quỷ môn.”

“Thế thì mình chia ra đốt, tối nay đốt một phần, tối mai đốt một phần?” Văn Hi hỏi.

Bì Tu: “Tối mai không có thời gian đâu, tôi phải đi canh cửa giúp Phùng Đô kẻo có ác quỷ thừa dịp mở quỷ môn mà gây chuyện, đến lúc đó em cũng phải đi cùng tôi.”

Văn Hi cân nhắc một lát rồi gật đầu: “Cũng phải, có lẽ đa số mọi người đã đi đầu thai hết rồi, đốt mấy thứ này chẳng qua chỉ để khiến em an lòng thôi…..”

Y buông thỏi vàng trong tay xuống: “Những việc này cũng chỉ là làm cho người sống xem, đâu ai thật sự quan tâm người bên kia sống có tốt hay không chứ.”

“Được rồi, mua đồ thôi mà nghĩ ngợi nhiều quá.” Bì Tu chép miệng, chỉ vào xe hơi và kiệu bằng giấy chất ở góc tường: “Tôi lấy hết chỗ này, có giao đến tận nhà được không?”

Ông chủ hết hồn: “Nghĩa, nghĩa trang công cộng thì không giao đâu ạ.”

Bì Tu chỉ tay ra phía bên ngoài: “Không xa đâu, cách phía sau tiệm này hai con đường thôi.”

“Vậy….. Vậy được ạ.” Ông chủ lấy máy tính tính tổng tiền, phát hiện đây là một vụ làm ăn lớn, thế là lập tức hào hứng nhét bùa hộ mệnh vào túi, chất đồ lên cái xe chở hàng nhỏ.

Ông cười nhe răng với Bì Tu: “Thưa ngài, mộ phần, á phỉ phui, nhà của ngài cụ thể là ở đâu ạ?”

Bì Tu phát định vị cho ông chủ rồi xin ông ta cái hộp nhét một ít tiền giấy vào. Thấy hắn cứ hùng hục hùng hục, Văn Hi buồn cười bảo: “Anh chầm chậm thôi, xé hỏng là không được đâu đấy.”

Bì Tu nhíu mày: “Có gì mà không được, chẳng lẽ Nhai Tí dám dùng thật chắc? Thế thì hắn đúng là nghèo đến phát điên rồi.”

Văn Hi: “Lỡ hắn dùng thật thì sao?”

“Vậy thì tôi quả là người tốt, còn đưa tang cho kẻ thù nữa chứ, ông trời nhất định phải ghi công đức cho tôi.” Nhét tiền vào hộp xong, Bì Tu liền lái xe dẫn đường cho ông chủ chở hàng về quán cơm.

Hầu Nhị đang vẫy khách ở cửa, thấy Bì Tu mua cả xe vàng mã to về, cậu chàng xù lông ôm chổi lau sàn hỏi: “Ông chủ, anh làm gì thế? Chuẩn bị trang trí quán cơm theo chủ đề tết quỷ rằm tháng bảy hả?”

Bì Tu đạp cho cu cậu một phát: “Tránh sang một bên đê, đây là đồ để tối nay đốt.”

Bì Tu vào trong quán gọi Cừu Phục và Nhậm Kiêu phụ dỡ hàng ra mang vào sân sau, Văn Hi cầm hộp đi gửi chuyển phát nhanh tặng quà tết Trung Nguyên cho Nhai Tí.

Món quà nhỏ nhưng giàu tấm lòng, hi vọng hắn có thể hiểu được tâm ý của mình và Bì Tu.

Chờ y cầm đơn ship trở về, Bì Tu đã bày chậu than ra giữa sân.

Thấy Văn Hi trở lại, Bì Tu quay đầu hỏi: “Gửi đồ xong rồi à?”

“Gửi xong rồi, cũng là gửi SF Express trả tiền khi nhận hàng, em thấy cái hộp kia vẫn còn nhẹ nên nhét thêm một cục gạch vào nữa, xếp thêm cả mấy cái rương, cơ mà vẫn ít hơn 10 tệ so với cái rương lần trước hắn gửi.”

Văn Hi càng nghĩ càng thấy mình nuốt không trôi cục tức này, y quay người bảo: “Anh chờ tí, em quay lại nhét thêm tảng đá nữa.”

“Thôi khỏi, có cái chuyện cỏn con thôi mà, đến lúc bắt được hắn rồi, em bắt hắn ăn cả tảng đá cũng được.” Bì Tu nắm tay y kéo y về: “Lửa đã bén rồi, đồ nhiều lắm, nên đốt sớm chút.”

Văn Hi ngẩng đầu nhìn trời: “Không được, trời vẫn chưa tối, đốt bây giờ thì ông và mọi người không nhận được đâu.”

Bì Tu ngạc nhiên: “Hử, ngân hàng địa phủ thiên địa cũng giống nhân gian à, đúng năm rưỡi cất cặp đi về?”

“Nói gì đấy.” Văn Hi đá hắn: “Đây là tập tục hiểu không.”

Bì Tu là yêu quái nên quả thực không hiểu quy củ của phàm nhân lắm, thế nhưng Văn Hi nói phải đợi, thế thì đợi thêm lúc nữa vậy.

Nhìn đống lửa trước mặt, Bì Tu đột nhiên hỏi: “Em nghĩ, nếu tôi nướng ít đồ ăn, ông em có trách tội tôi không?”

Văn Hi: “Ông em thì không, nhưng em thì có.”

Bì Tu: …….

Bì Tu: “Thế thôi quên đi.”

Hai người ngồi ở sân sau chơi với Bì Chiêu Tài, chờ bầu trời chuyển hẳn sang màn đêm đen, Văn Hi mới buông mèo béo lông xù ra, kéo nó tránh xa khỏi đống lửa.

Nhưng loại sinh vật Bì Chiêu Tài này ấy mà, càng bảo nó không làm cái gì thì nó càng ham làm cái đó, cứ rướn cổ muốn hơ mình bên đống lửa.

Bì Tu đành xách gáy nó hằm hằm đi ra ngoài: “Người 38° toàn lông mà còn ngại chưa đủ à, muốn sưởi ấm tăng nhiệt độ phỏng?”

Ông chủ Bì dùng Hỗn Thiên Lăng buộc thằng con vào cầu thang, chọt mũi nó nhắc nhở: “Chớ có quậy, nếu mà say nắng thì ta sẽ cạo trụi lông của con rồi học theo mẹ vợ thích chữ Tinh Trung Báo Quốc kín lưng con, cho con khỏi đi tìm mèo khác đánh nhau.”

Bì Chiêu Tài hoảng hồn kêu ngoao một tiếng, lại bị tròng thêm cái vòng chống liếm nữa.

“Ngoan ngoãn ngồi đây vẫy tay làm mèo chiêu tài đi, đừng có vạch háng ra liếm trym trước mặt người khác nữa, kẻo người ta nói nhà mình không có gia giáo.” Bì Tu xoa xoa đầu nó: “Bao giờ xong việc ta sẽ quay lại chơi với con, nghe lời đi.”

Bì Chiêu Tài chớp mắt một cái, kêu meo rồi bắt đầu liếm móng.

Thấy vậy, Bì Tu yên tâm trở lại sân sau, Văn Hi đã bỏ ô tô giấy vào thùng dầu châm lửa, chậm rãi thả từng tờ từng tờ tiền giấy trên tay vào chậu than, miệng lẩm bẩm gọi tên người trong nhà.

Lão yêu quái không quấy rầy y, chỉ đi vào bếp róp cốc nước mang ra, một tay bưng nước một tay phụ nhóc con thả tiền vào chậu than.

Đồ mua nhiều quá nên không đốt hết ngay được, Bì Tu đang định đi kiếm cái thùng bỏ đi thì chợt thấy Na Tra cầm rùa đến.

Tam thái tử ngó cột khói đen bốc cao ngùn ngụt, nhíu mày hỏi: “Đang giữa năm mà đã bắt đầu làm thịt khô xông khói rồi à?”

“Chẹp, hóa vàng mã rằm tháng bảy ấy mà.” Bì Tu dòm tư thế của y, hỏi: “Tạo hình của cậu kiểu gì đây? Cha cậu nâng tháp còn cậu nâng rùa à, hay quá nhỉ.”

“Cút đê, tôi nằm trên lầu thấy khói bốc nên xuống hỏi coi anh đang làm gì.” Na Tra liếc nhìn đống tiền giấy, di động giấy, nhà giấy, tượng giấy dưới đất, thốt lên “Ồ quao” trầm trồ cảm thán sự bạo tay của Bì Tu.

Y đặt Huyền Vũ lên đỉnh đầu, xoay xoay vận động bả vai, hỏi: “Cần tôi giúp không? Thế mới cháy nhanh được chứ anh đốt kiểu này tới bao giờ?”

Văn Hi quay đầu hỏi: “Chẳng phải phải là người trong nhà đốt thì người thân mới nhận được ư?”

“Vẫn là cậu tự đốt mà, tôi chỉ thêm ít tam muội chân hỏa cho cậu thôi.” Nói đoạn, Na Tra nhặt một hòn đá dưới đất lên, sau đó lấy hơi phun ra một ngọn lửa.

Tam thái tử dẫn chân hỏa viết phù lên hòn đá, thổi một hơi xong, phù chú cũng hoàn thành. Y ném hòn đá cho Văn Hi, chỉa cằm về phía cái đống dưới đất: “Xong rồi đó, cậu ném vô đây là được.”

Văn Hi cầm hòn đá, nói câu cám ơn sau đó đi tới chỗ đống tiền giấy ném hòn đá vào, khi y đang chuẩn bị nói hai cái tên cuối cùng thì ngọn lửa bỗng bùng lên ngút trời rọi sáng cả khoảng sân, một đám mây hình nấm chầm chậm bốc lên rồi biến mất, cuối cùng sân sau trở lại yên tĩnh.

Đống tiền giấy kia cũng biến thành than tro, bay đi theo làn gió thổi.

Na Tra: ……

Na Tra: “Xin lỗi, lửa hơi lớn, xem ra lần sau nên dùng lửa nhỏ một chút.”

Bì Tu hoàn hồn, kéo Văn Hi đến trước mặt mình, nhóc con sốc đến đơ người, mặt còn hơi dính nhọ nhem, mấy sợi tóc cũng bị bén lửa cuộn xù vểnh lên.

“Không bị lửa bén vào người chứ?” Bì Tu nâng mặt y lên thổi thổi: “May quá, mặt không bị bỏng, không thì hỏng chuyện mất.”

Văn Hi híp mắt hỏi: “Anh có ý gì hả?”

“Ăn ngay nói thật thôi mà.” Bì Tu khom lưng phủi phủi tro trên người cho y: “Được rồi, đốt xong rồi, nhanh lên lầu tắm rửa rồi còn ăn cơm, mai phải bận từ sớm đấy, đến lúc đó đừng than mệt nha.”

“Mệt gì chứ, em là quỷ thì sợ gì mệt, đến lúc đó……” Văn Hi còn chưa nói hết câu, sau lưng chợt nổi lên một trận gió, Đào Đề với tòa bảo tháp vàng bỗng dưng xuất hiện.

Sắc mặt hắn âm trầm, mắt đỏ ngầu phủ đầy tơ máu, tóc tai cũng hơi tán loạn, không còn sự bình tĩnh phong độ như mấy ngày trước nữa.

Na Tra thấy hắn là lập tức biến ra ba đầu sáu tay, Hồng Anh Thương vẽ một vòng tròn trên không trung, mũi thương chĩa vào Đào Đề, y lạnh lùng nói: “Ngươi còn dám xuất hiện trước mặt bản thái tử à, còn không mau trả Linh Lung tháp lại đây! Quỳ xuống dập đầu ba cái thì còn có thể tha cho ngươi được toàn thây!”

Đào Đề liếc y một cái, song không nói gì cả, mà giọng nói của Ân phu nhân lại vọng ra từ trong tháp: “Con à, sao con cứ mở miệng ra là kêu đánh kêu giết vậy hả?”

Văn Hi ngạc nhiên khi thấy bộ dáng Đào Đề như vậy, y vội hỏi: “Sao anh lại thành ra thế này, có phải chị đã xảy ra chuyện gì không?”

Một làn khói trắng bay ra từ Linh Lung tháp rồi ngưng tụ thành hình người, Văn Thiến nở nụ cười dịu dàng với Văn Hi: “Em trai, dạo này em khỏe chứ?”

Văn hi choáng váng, nhìn chằm chằm hồn thể gần như trong suốt của Văn Thiến, cất tiếng hỏi: “Chị…… Sao hồn thể của chị lại mờ như thế?”


	91. Chapter 91

Hồn thể của Văn Thiến phai nhạt đi rất nhiều so với lần trước gặp mặt, Văn Hi tiến lên mấy bước, vươn tay muốn chạm vào cô nhưng rồi lại không dám, gương mặt y hoảng loạn, cất tiếng hỏi rằng: “Chẳng phải, chẳng phải đã khá lên rồi ư? Tại sao lại biến thành thế này?”

“Chị cũng muốn hỏi em, tại sao vừa thấy chị mà mắt đã đỏ hoe thế này.” Văn Thiến chẳng trả lời câu hỏi của y, chỉ tiến lên một bước, đưa tay vuốt hờ lên mũi Văn Hi: “Đã thành thân rồi mà sao lại mít ướt như vậy hả? Có phải em chịu uất ức gì không? Nói cho chị, có chị làm chỗ dựa cho em.”

Văn Hi lắc đầu, lại có điều muốn hỏi, song vẫn bị Văn Thiến cười lảng tránh.

Văn Thiến: “Ngày mai chính là rằm tháng bảy, chị với em cùng đi tế bái cha mẹ và ông nội, mấy ngày này cho chị ở nhờ chỗ em nhé, có quấy rầy gì không?”

“Sao lại quấy rầy chứ? Chị nguyện ý đến đây, em thật sự rất vui.” Văn Hi đỏ mắt cười bảo.

Đào Đề nâng Linh Lung Tháp đi tới trước mặt Na Tra, đẩy đầu mũi thương đang chĩa vào người mình ra: “Mấy ngày nay đã có nhiều chỗ đắc tội, kính mong tam thái tử bỏ quá cho.”

Na Tra thu thế, vươn tay toan cầm Linh Lung Tháp về, song Đào Đề vẫn nắm chặt tháp quyết giằng co với y.

“Làm sao? Thật sự muốn động thủ luyện cơ bắp với ta à?” Na Tra híp mắt lại, chợt nghe giọng mẹ mình vọng ra từ trong tháp: “Con à, một ngày ba trăm lần mẹ dặn con chớ nên đánh nhau, có phải con chẳng lọt vào tai được câu nào đúng không?”

Na Tra: …….

Na Tra: “Con đã hơn ba ngàn tuổi rồi, mẹ đừng suốt ngày cằn nhằn nữa được không?”

Ân phu nhân: “Cho dù con có ba vạn tuổi thì mẹ vẫn là mẹ con, ngày nào còn chưa tắt thở thì ngày ấy vẫn sẽ cằn nhằn với con.”

Na Tra sầm mặt câm nín, xem ra kỳ phản nghịch của tam thái tử kéo dài lâu hơn người thường một chút.

Đào Đề thấy y thay đổi sắc mặt, bàn tay siết chặt Linh Lung Tháp đến nỗi khớp tay trắng bệch, hắn khép nép nói: “Tam thái tử, xin cậu cho tôi thêm hai ngày, sau đó tôi sẽ hoàn trả Linh Lung tháp nguyên vẹn cho cậu, tuyệt đối không đụng chạm gì đến Ân phu nhân.”

“Bé út à, người ta sống cũng chẳng dễ dàng, con cho người ta mượn cũng là kết một phần thiện duyên.” Ân phu nhân thở dài, sực nhớ tới gì đó, bà hỏi: “À mà, lần trước con đã đi xem mắt với cái cô tiên nữ mà mẹ bảo cha con giới thiệu cho con chưa? Có phải con lại tắt điện thoại ngó lơ người ta không? Hay là con cố ý để điện thoại ở nhà không mang đi?”

Na Trá nghe vậy thì vẻ mặt cứng đờ, tay lập tức buông lỏng: “Rồi cho mượn thì cho mượn, mau cầm đi đi.”

Đào Đề toại nguyện cầm lại Linh Lung Tháp, hắn trở lại bên cạnh Văn Thiến, nhẹ nhàng nói: “Em vào trong tháp nghỉ đi, mặc dù đang là buổi tối nhưng hạn chế ra ánh sáng thì vẫn hơn.”

Văn Thiến nắm tay hắn nở nụ cười: “Không sao đâu, em muốn nhìn ngắm bên ngoài nhiều một chút, bao nhiêu năm rồi hình như chưa từng ngắm cho thật kỹ, thời gian cứ thế mà trôi vụt qua.”

Mắt Đào Đề hoen đỏ, Văn Hi sững sờ nhìn hắn, run rẩy hỏi: “Có phải là…….”

“Xuỵt ——” Bì Tu ôm lấy Văn Hi, cúi đầu thì thầm vào tai y: “Chị em có vẻ đang rất vui, đừng làm hỏng tâm trạng của cô ấy.”

Văn Hi đờ người, vốn định nặn ra một nụ cười, nhưng chẳng hiểu sao nước mắt lại chảy xuống. Y vội giơ tay lau đi, khịt khịt mũi bảo: “Tối nay chị có muốn ăn gì không? Em bảo Bì Tu đi mua.”

“Không cần đâu, em dẫn chị đi dạo một vòng đi, chị vẫn chưa được xem nơi ở của em bao giờ.” Văn Thiến đưa tay hững hờ đặt lên vai Văn Hi, tươi cười nhìn sang Bì Tu: “Không biết anh có đồng ý chăng?”

Bì Tu buông tay: “Em dẫn chị em lên lầu ngồi một lát đi, để cô ấy gặp gỡ Bì Thiệu Đệ và Bì Chiêu Tài.”

Văn Hi đáp vâng rồi dẫn chị mình đi lên lầu.

Văn Thiến hiếu kỳ hỏi: “Bì Thiệu Đệ thì chị đã thấy rồi, còn Chiêu Tài thì là sao vậy?”

Vừa dứt lời, cô liền trông thấy Bì Thiệu Đệ nửa ôm nửa kéo em trai đi lại đây, nhìn về phía Văn Hi gọi một tiếng “Mẹ ơi”: “Sao mẹ lại trói, trói nó vào cầu thang, vừa rồi nó gào meo meo không ngừng này.”

Tiểu giao nhân ôm chân Bì Thiệu Đệ, mắt to trừng mắt nhỏ với Chiêu Tài, sẵng giọng bảo: “Nó còn cố ý ngáng chân em và anh Hầu Nhị nữa đó! Em nhìn thấy hết!”

Văn Thiến hết nhìn tiểu giao nhân rồi lại nhìn mèo trắng mập, ngơ ngác hỏi: “Em trai, đứa nào mới là Chiêu Tài?”

Chiêu Tài nằm trong lòng anh trai giơ vuốt kêu meo một tiếng, nhảy ra khỏi ngực anh nó, đi tới bên chân Văn Hi, lắc đuôi kêu meo meo.

Văn Hi ngồi xuống bế nó lên, nắm vuốt mèo quay sang phía chị mình vẫy vẫy: “Nào, Chiêu Tài chào bác đi con.”

Văn Thiến: …….

Văn Thiến tập trung nhìn kỹ, phát hiện trên mông con mèo mập này chỉ có lông chứ không có tiểu cúc hoa, hai mắt cô tối đi, ôm ngực cất tiếng hỏi: “Em à…… Đây là em nhặt hay em sinh vậy?”

Văn Hi ngớ người: “Nhặt được ở sân sau đó chị, lúc trước còn tưởng là mèo con, không ngờ nó lại là Bạch Hổ chuyển thế, giờ bế không nổi nữa rồi.”

“Nhặt cũng tốt nhặt cũng tốt, ơn sinh không nặng bằng ơn dưỡng, em nuôi nó lớn, sau này em già rồi nó cũng sẽ tẫn hiếu với em.” Văn Thiến thở phào nhẹ nhõm, run giọng bảo: “Buổi tối ngày mà em kết hôn, chị cứ trằn trọc không yên, mãi mới ngủ được thì lại mơ thấy bụng em căng phồng như bơm hơi, hai hôm sau em ôm hai đứa bé tới, nói với chị là em đẻ sinh đôi.”

Văn Hi: “……Chị hai à, chị thật sự nên bớt xem truyện chí quái của ông lại.”

“Cũng phải, toàn là do mấy kẻ trên diễn đàn nói hươu nói vượn, lần này chị còn bảo anh rể mang đồ dùng ở cữ đến cho em, giờ xem ra chưa cần dùng tới rồi.” Văn Thiến nở nụ cười, thấy đứa nhỏ bên chân Bì Thiệu Đệ cứ nhìn mình chằm chằm, cô bèn đưa tay ra nói: “Thiệu Đệ lại gần đây cho bác nhìn con một cái nào.”

Mặt Bì Thiệu Đệ đỏ lên, cúi đầu ngượng ngùng tiến lại gần. Mà tiểu giao nhân thì vẫn chớp chớp mắt nhìn Văn Thiến, hỏi bằng giọng lanh lảnh: “Dì xinh gái ơi, dì là ai thế? Sao dì lại trong suốt vậy? Dì đang tu luyện pháp thuật mới ạ?”

Văn Thiến mỉm cười ngồi xổm xuống, nghiêng đầu nhìn nó bảo: “Dì là chị gái của Văn Hi, con là ai mà đáng yêu thế này?”

Tiểu giao nhân nghe Văn Thiến khen mình đáng yêu thì bẽn lẽn trốn ra phía sau Bì Thiệu Đệ, bi bô nói: “Con là vua của tộc giao nhân, nghỉ hè tới đây để học thêm với thái thượng hoàng.”

Văn Thiến ngạc nhiên: “Giao nhân? Thái thượng hoàng là ai? Nghe có vẻ là nhân vật máu mặt lắm nhỉ.”

Văn Hi: “Chính là đầu bếp nhà em ạ.”

Tuy nhiên đúng là nhân vật máu mặt thật, một tên còn chẳng học đại học mà có thể kèm cặp chỉ bài cho hai đứa đội sổ là tiểu giao nhân và Bì Thiệu Đệ, mỗi ngày đều tức tối đến độ nhảy qua nhảy lại nhiều lần giữa lằn ranh sự sống và cái chết.

Đúng chuẩn là một nhân vật máu mặt qua lại giữa cõi âm và cõi dương.

Năm người đi lên lầu, Bì Tu ở trong sân nhìn đèn trong phòng sáng lên, bấy giờ mới đặt tay lên bả vai Đào Đề: “Nói đi, rốt cuộc là xảy ra chuyện gì?”

“Chẳng có gì cả.” Đào Đề ngửa đầu nhìn trời đêm, thở dài nói: “Từ trong sâu xa đã có định mệnh sắp đặt, tôi cưỡng cầu nhiều năm, cuối cùng vẫn không được, là số trời như vậy rồi.”

Bì Tu: …….

Bì Tu: “Nói tiếng người dùm, cám ơn.”

Đào Đề: “Thiến Nương không còn nhiều thời gian nữa, cô ấy muốn ra ngoài, ở bên em trai mình, tôi liền cùng cô ấy đến đây.”

Bì Tu ngạc nhiên: “Mới trước đó không phải đã khá hơn nhiều rồi sao? Thiên Đạo chừa lại một đường sống, sẽ không đuổi tận giết tuyệt.”

“Ông cũng nói một đường sống đấy, hiện tại có hai người, nhưng chỉ có một đường sống thôi.” Nói rồi, Đào Đề quay sang nhìn hắn: “Văn Hi và Văn Thiến, chỉ một người có thể sống sót.”

Bì Tu: “Đều là mấy lão già sống hơn vạn năm rồi, chúng ta không thể lấy toàn bộ được sao?”

Đào Đề chỉ lên trời: “Đừng hỏi tôi, hỏi nó ấy.”

Bầu trời đêm quang đãng không hề có phản ứng, Thiên Đạo hẳn là đang ngủ cho nên chẳng nghe thấy câu thăm hỏi này. Bì Tu nhìn đăm đăm lên trời hồi lâu, thấp giọng hỏi: “Hồn thể bắt đầu mờ đi từ lúc nào?”

Đào Đề khẽ nói: “Từ sau khi ông kết hôn… Không, phải nói là từ sau khi Văn Hi có thân thể, hồn thể của cô ấy liền từ từ mờ đi. Thiến Nương cũng tự cảm nhận được, song lại giấu không nói cho tôi. Sau đó tuy tôi phát hiện ra, sốt sắng đi tìm đồ bổ cứu, nhưng mà……”

Hắn dừng lại, chợt bật cười bảo: “Đều là công dã tràng cả, xế chiều hôm nay hồn thể của cô ấy đột nhiên mờ đi, tôi thậm chí còn tưởng cô ấy sắp phải đi, không ngờ vẫn ở lại được. Khoảnh khắc ấy tôi quỳ sụp xuống đất, cười cũng không cười nổi mà khóc cũng khóc chẳng ra, chỉ muốn lôi đầu Nhai Tí ra khỏi hang núi dưới lòng đất, đáp trả lại hắn gấp ngàn vạn lần những gì Thiến Nương phải chịu đựng.”

Bì Tu giơ tay vỗ vỗ vai hắn, sau một thoáng ngập ngừng, cuối cùng hắn vẫn nói: “Xế chiều hôm nay, Thiên Đạo ban công đức cho Văn Hi vì thu dưỡng Bạch Hổ, có lẽ bởi chuyện này mà hồn thể của Văn Thiến mới nhạt đi.”

Đào Đề lặng thinh hồi lâu, nhìn tro tàn trong viện, chậm rãi hỏi: “Sắp tới rằm tháng bảy, Văn Hi đốt vàng mã à?”

“Ừ, mới đốt xong trước lúc ông đến.” Bì Tu hỏi: “Sao vậy?”

Đào Đề lắc đầu: “Không có gì.”

Hắn cười bảo: “Trời ban công đức nhận Văn Hi là người nhà họ Văn còn tại thế, đốt vàng mã là để người còn sống tế bái người đã khuất, cõi âm nhận số tiền giấy này thì đương nhiên cũng công nhận Văn Hi là người sống, xem ra chút hi vọng sống này quả thật để lại cho Văn Hi rồi.”

Bì Tu sững sờ, bỗng nhớ tới gì đó, hắn hỏi: “Ông dùng cách nào để giữ Văn Thiến ở lại hậu thế? Có phải sau khi hồn thể tiêu tan thì sẽ không thể đầu thai luân hồi không?”

“Cô ấy quả thật không thể luân hồi được nữa, nếu như hồn thể tiêu tan, trên thế gian tôi cũng chẳng tìm đâu được Thiến Nương của tôi nữa.” Mắt Đào Đề ngấn lệ, giọng hắn nói nghèn nghẹn: “Còn về cách thức gì thì việc này liên lụy nhân quả quá nhiều, tôi không thể nói cho ông được, ông là huynh đệ quan trọng nhất đời này của tôi, tôi không thể hại ông.”

Hắn lấy ra một chiếc túi gấm, dúi vào tay Bì Tu: “Trong này là tiền hồi xưa tôi mượn của ông, còn có tiền lãi mấy năm nay nữa. Xin nhờ ông chia ra một ít đưa cho Tây Vương Mẫu và Lý Quỷ Tổ, còn lại toàn bộ đều là của ông, nếu thiếu thì đợi tôi ở bên Thiến Nương mấy ngày xong, tôi sẽ quay lại trả nốt nợ.”

Bì Tu nắm chặt túi gấm, vẻ mặt trở nên nghiêm túc, hắn ngoảnh nhìn Đào Đề, cất tiếng bảo: “Tôi chỉ hỏi ông một câu thôi.”

“Ông hỏi đi, nhưng chưa chắc tôi có thể trả lời được đâu.” Đào Đề nhìn hắn.

Bì Tu: “Số tiền lúc trước lừa từ tay tôi, ông lấy đi làm gì?”

Đào Đề nhìn hắn hồi lâu không nói gì, chỉ hỏi: “Có phải ông đã biết rồi không?”

Bì Tu không gật đầu cũng chẳng lắc đầu: “Tôi vẫn luôn lấy làm lạ, nhìn cách Văn Thiến thương yêu em trai thế kia, trông không giống như có thể nhìn em mình bị chôn dưới đất suốt 600 năm, vì sao mãi đến gần đây em ấy mới được đưa đến bên cạnh tôi. Vấn đề hẳn là ở trận pháp lúc trước đã đưa em ấy đi.”

“Ẩn náu tung tích che giấu nhân quả, ông khiến nó không tìm được Văn Hi và cả chính bản thân ông cũng không tìm được, đúng không?”

Đào Đề nhắm mắt lại, chỉ cười.

Bì Tu nói tiếp: “Lấy tiền từ chỗ tôi để luyện chế trận pháp, cuối cùng dùng nó cho Văn Hi, cũng xem như là tôi dùng tiền cho bà xã mình.”

Hắn ném túi gấm trong tay cho Đào Đề: “Chỗ tiền này không cần trả lại. Thế nhưng ân tình này tôi sẽ nhớ kỹ, là tôi nợ ông.”


	92. Chapter 92

Văn Thiến ngồi bên cửa sổ nhìn Bì Tu và Đào Đề đẩy qua đẩy lại cái túi gấm, cô hé miệng nhoẻn cười buông rèm cửa xuống, quay đầu nhìn về phía Văn Hi đang bưng trà đi tới, nói: “Có chuyện này trước đây mãi chưa hỏi em, giờ xem ra cũng chẳng cần hỏi nữa.”

“Chị muốn hỏi gì, em đều nói cho chị.” Văn Hi đặt một chén trà nóng xuống trước mặt cô, song không biết trà này cô có uống được không.

Văn Thiến nhận ra suy nghĩ của y, cô khẽ lắc đầu hỏi: “Anh ta đối xử với em có tốt không?”

“Có ạ.” Văn Hi gật đầu: “Em sống rất tốt, chị à.”

Thấy đôi mắt Văn Thiến lại đỏ lên, y nghẹn ngào nói: “Em nhớ lại hết chuyện trước kia rồi, chị, em…… em biết sau đó chị và người trong nhà…… Chị, thì ra đáng lẽ em mới là kẻ phải chịu tội……”

“Xuỵt ——” Văn Thiến cười với y: “Đều là chuyện quá khứ rồi, đừng nhắc đến nữa.”

Cô rũ mắt bảo: “Là chị có lỗi với em, khiến em phải thay chị gánh chịu nhiều khổ sở như vậy.” Cô khịt khịt mũi: “Chị cứ ngỡ là em đã bình an, lúc chịu cực hình còn mừng vì em đã đi rồi, bằng không Hoài Ngọc của chị sao chịu nổi đau đớn thế này.”

Văn Hi nhìn cô: “Nhưng em không hiểu tại sao chị phải nhường cho em trốn, còn bản thân mình thì lại không đi.”

“Trên đời này làm gì có lắm “tại sao” như thế chứ?” Vắn Thiên cười, lau nước mắt rồi vỗ vỗ phần ghế bên cạnh ý bảo Văn Hi ngồi lại đây. Cô ngắm kỹ gương mặt Văn Hi, gật đầu nói: “Em mập hơn rồi, cũng cao hơn nữa, xem ra anh ta thật sự rất tốt với em.”

Cô quay đầu ngóng nhìn Đào Đề và Bì Tu còn đang nói chuyện ở sân sau, rồi nhẹ nhàng cất lời: “Em trai, chị là chị của em, mặc dù là con vợ lẽ, nhưng từ nhỏ được nuôi dưỡng dưới danh nghĩa của mẹ, tình cảm chị dành cho em còn hơn cả ruột thịt.”

Văn Thiến rơm rớm nước mắt xua tay nói: “Hồi em vừa mới ra đời, đôi mắt nho nhỏ bằng này còn chưa mở ra được, cha phải bế em cho chị và chị cả cùng xem, bảo với bọn chị đây là em trai đấy. Chị mới nghĩ sao em lại bé thế này, về sau có lớn lên được không đây?”

“Lúc ấy chị cũng chẳng lớn gì cho cam, suốt ngày đi theo sau chị cả học bắt chước dáng điệu đoan trang của chị ấy, nhưng thân thể chị ốm yếu, có học thế nào cũng chẳng bắt chước giống được, còn khiến người ta chê cười nữa. Chị biết mình là con vợ lẽ, chẳng so được với tiểu thư như chị cả. Ấy thế nhưng sau khi em sinh ra, lần nào mẹ cũng kéo tay chị, nói với chị rằng đây là em trai ruột của con.”

Cô dừng một thoáng, hồi tưởng lại chuyện trước đây, đoạn nở nụ cười: “Khi đó chị chỉ nghĩ, đây là em trai ruột của chị cả chứ đâu phải của mình. Nhưng sau đó em lớn thêm, biết cựa, biết cười, chị ngồi bên nôi cùng mẹ chơi đùa với em. Em nắm lấy ngón tay chị cười khanh khách, bấy giờ chị mới thật sự ý thức được rằng giờ mình đã là chị rồi.”

“Chị hai…..” Văn Hi lên tiếng gọi cô, nhưng chỉ thấy Văn Thiến nhỏ xuống hai giọt nước mắt.

Văn Thiến: “Em à, em biết không, khi em mới biết nói, tiếng đầu tiên là gọi mẹ, tiếng thứ hai chính là gọi chị.” Cô lau nước mắt: “Là chị hai, chứ không phải chị cả.”

Cô đưa tay vuốt ve gương mặt Văn Hi: “Em bước đi còn chưa vững, chiếc chuông vàng trên tay cứ kêu vang không ngừng, đám hạ nhân đuổi theo phía sau, em liền chạy tới trước mặt chị, ôm lấy chân chị gọi chị ơi….. Chị thật sự rất hạnh phúc, Hoài Ngọc à, đó là ngày hạnh phúc thứ nhì trong đời chị.”

Văn Hi bật cười, lau nước mắt hỏi: “Sao lại không phải thứ nhất?”

“Trước đây là thứ nhất, thế nhưng sau này chị gặp gỡ Đào Đề, em trai đành phải xếp ra sau một chút vậy.” Văn Thiến nhìn y cười: “Năm xưa cả nhà mình đến điền trang nghỉ hè, chị gặp được anh ấy, sau đó……”

Văn Thiến bất chợp im lặng chẳng nói nữa, mà chỉ cười.

“Sao chị không kể tiếp, sau đó thì sao?” Văn Hi dò hỏi.

“Cũng chẳng có gì để kể nhiều, chị và anh ấy phải lòng nhau một cách rất tự nhiên, rồi ở bên nhau vậy thôi. Không âm thầm hẹn ước chung thân dưới hoa và trăng như là trong thoại bản mà em thích xem nhất đâu.”

“Chị sẽ mãi mãi ở bên cạnh anh rể mà.” Văn Hi nhỏ giọng bảo: “Cũng sẽ mãi ở bên em, đúng không?”

Văn Thiến cười, còn Văn Hi lại khóc.

Ban đầu y chỉ nghẹn ngào, nhưng sau đó cầm lòng không đặng nữa. Y muốn được giống như ngày thơ bé, mỗi khi tủi thân sẽ nằm lên gối chị, đòi chị dỗ dành, song giờ đây đôi tay y chỉ có thể xuyên thấu của cơ thể của chị mình, xúc cảm chạm tới chỉ là cái lạnh của ghế tựa.

Bàn tay Văn Thiến xuyên qua tóc em trai, nhưng không cách nào truyền đi hơi ấm cho y, ngay cả nước mắt cô chảy xuống cũng chẳng thể thấm ướt tóc Văn Hi.

Cô lau nước mắt, thở dài nói: “Đời người có sinh lão bệnh tử, chị trộm đi thời gian nhiều năm như vậy, cũng nên biết hài lòng thôi. Nhưng sống thế này cũng thật chẳng thú vị, mấy năm qua Đào Đề vì chị và em mà bôn ba vất vả, quả thật đã làm phiền anh ấy nhiều. Anh ấy là anh rể của em, em thay chị quan tâm anh ấy nhé, đừng để anh ấy làm mấy chuyện ngốc nghếch.”

Văn Hi lắc đầu, chất vấn: “Chẳng phải vì em nên chị mới biến thành như thế sao? Nếu không phải vì em, thì chị……”

“Xuỵt ——” Văn Thiến không cho y nói tiếp, chỉ dịu dàng bảo: “Em trai, chân tâm đổi lấy chân tâm, nếu em không thật lòng đối tốt với chị thì chị cũng chẳng đối xử như vậy với em. Chị yêu thương em là chuyện đương nhiên phải vậy.”

Văn Hi cuối cũng cũng khóc lên thành tiếng, Bì Thiệu Đệ vốn đang ngồi trên sô pha bên ngoài xem ti vi, nghe thấy tiếng ấy, nó lập tức đứng dậy đi tới cửa, lặng lẽ đẩy ra một khe hở.

Văn Thiến đặt tay lên môi, ý bảo bọn nó chớ lên tiếng, rồi dùng khẩu hình nói “Không có chuyện gì đâu”.

Bì Chiêu Tài đứng ở cửa kêu meo meo, bị anh trai xách đi, tiểu giao nhân còn chưa kịp nói gì thì cũng bị Bì Thiệu Đệ ôm đi luôn. Nó vịn vai Bì Thiệu Đệ hỏi nhỏ: “Sao ngài ấy lại khóc thảm thiết vậy?”

Bì Thiệu Đệ ôm xốc nó lên: “Anh không biết, có lẽ, có lẽ là vì chị gái đến nên vui, vui quá đó.”

Tiểu giao nhân cắn ngón tay: “Nếu chị em đến thì em cũng vui, chị hiểu em nhất, có cái gì tốt cũng dành cho em, em cũng thích chị nhất.”

Bì Thiệu Đệ sợ mình quấy rầy Văn Hi nên bèn dẫn Bì Chiêu Tài và tiểu giao nhân xuống lầu, đúng lúc gặp Bì Tu đang cầm túi gấm trên tay, sầm mặt chuẩn bị lên lầu.

“Sao lại xuống rồi? Mẹ con có đang trên lầu không?” Bì Tu hỏi.

Bì Tụ Bảo gật đầu: “Có ạ, mẹ đang khóc. Bố đừng đi lên quấy, quấy rầy mẹ.”

Bì Tu hơi nhướn mày: “Khóc cái gì?”

Hắn định lên lầu, song bước được một bước thì lại dừng lại bảo: “Được rồi, con đi chơi đi, lát nữa ta lại lên sau.”

Bì Thiệu Đệ đáp vâng rồi mang mèo và cá rời đi, nhưng đi chưa được hai bước lại ngoái đầu hỏi:”Sau này bác sẽ, sẽ thường xuyên tới chứ?”

Bì Tu sững người, chỉ đáp ậm ờ: “Con đi chơi đi, việc của người lớn con nít chớ xía vào.”

Hắn đứng ở đầu cầu thang dõi nhìn lên trên, cuối cùng vẫn quay người trở về sân sau, châm điếu thuốc ngồi trên tảng đá hút. Hút chưa được mấy hơi, Hầu Nhị liền lấm lét mò tới: “Anh Bì, bây giờ anh định làm chương trình thế nào?”

“Chương trình gì cơ?” Bì Tu nhíu mày: “Mày muốn làm gì?”

Hầu Nhị: “Không phải cái gã chết bầm lừa tiền anh đã tới rồi sao? Muốn đấm hay là muốn đá, bán lấy tiền xong chia lãi như nào, chỉ cần anh nói một câu, bọn em đều sẽ chuẩn bị cho anh.”

Bì Tu im lặng một hồi rồi xoa xoa đầu Hầu Nhị: “Tuy dạo này mày yêu ảo thất bại không xem phim văn nghệ tình cảm nữa, nhưng mà cũng chớ u mê mấy cái phim xã hội đen, trong phim toàn là chém gió hết, là hiệu ứng hết.”

“Có sao thì em nói vậy mà, gần đây em thật sự rất vui, không liên quan gì đến yêu ảo thất bại cả.” Hầu Nhị nhấn mạnh.

Bì Tu nhìn cậu: “Anh biết mày không thật sự vui vẻ.”

Hầu Nhị nghèn nghẹn: “Anh cảm thấy nụ cười của em chỉ là tấm mặt nạ mà em mang thôi ư?”

“Lại chả thế.” Nói đoạn, Bì Tu chợt nhớ tới một chuyện, bèn khoát tay bảo: “Đi gọi mấy anh em của mày lại đây, anh có cái này muốn đưa cho chúng mày.”

Hầu Nhị ngạc nhiên, vội chạy vào đại sảnh tìm các anh em mình, gân cổ la lớn: “Anh, anh ơi, ông chủ đầu tư thành công muốn chia hoa hồng cổ phần cho bọn mình này!”

Bì Tu: …….

Đệt mợ mày nghĩ còn ngon hơn cả ông đây nữa.

Hầu tinh Đại, Nhị, Tam, Tứ, Ngũ nghe đến chia tiền là chạy đến báo danh ngay tắp lự, năm cái mặt hào hứng mong đợi nhìn chằm chằm Bì Tu. Hầu Đại là anh cả nên vẫn giữ được chút bình tĩnh, cậu cố nén sự kích động trong lòng, nói: “Anh Bì, anh đúng là người tốt!”

Bì Tu: “Tuy là vậy, nhưng mà từ góc độ sinh học, anh phải nhấn mạnh rằng anh không phải là người.”

Hắn áng chừng cái túi gấm trong tay, mở dây buộc ra bảo: “Đây là đồ người nhà chúng mày để lại cho chúng mày, hồi xưa bị Đào Đề cuỗm đi mất, giờ hắn trả lại hết rồi, anh cũng giao lại luôn cho mấy đứa.”

Hầu Tam nghe bảo có đồ người nhà để lại là vội vàng hỏi: “Anh Bì, chẳng phải ngày trước anh bảo lúc nhặt được năm đứa bọn em, xung quanh chẳng có lấy một cọng lông hay sao?”

Bì Tu: “Đúng thật là không có lông, nhưng dưới đất có một dòng chữ bằng máu.”

Hắn luồn tay vào túi, lấy ra một quả cầu phát sáng: “Nói là để lại cái này cho mấy anh em chúng mày.”

Hầu Nhị nuốt nước miếng, hét ầm lên: “Cho em xem xem nào! Là thứ gì xịn xò đấy! Nhanh lên nhanh lên!”

Bì Tu ném quả cầu phát sáng lên không trung rồi vươn tay điểm một cái, một ngọn núi thu nhỏ nổi lơ lửng giữa bầu trời, còn có tiếng thác nước róc rách vang vọng, năm con khỉ nhìn mà trợn mắt ngoác mồm, hoàn toàn không biết nên nói gì.

Hầu Nhị chớp chớp mắt: “Chỉ như này thôi ạ?”

Bì Tu: “Chứ không thì là gì?”

“Anh không đưa vàng bạc châu báu ngọc ngà gấm vóc mà đưa một quả núi làm gì? Chẳng lẽ anh muốn bọn em mở du lịch nhà vườn hở?” Hầu Tam thất vọng tràn trề.

Bì Tu tặc lưỡi: “Núi vàng núi bạc không bằng non xanh nước biếc ở quê nhà. Tư tưởng giác ngộ của chúng mày có thể cao một tí được không?”

“Hay là làm du lịch nhà vườn nhỉ? Ngọn núi này quả thực rất thích hợp để chơi đánh trận giả.” Hầu Tứ đi dạo quanh ngọn núi một vòng, bỗng dừng bước híp mắt hỏi: “Sao ở đây lại có cái biển hiệu thế này?”

“Biển hiệu gì thế? Có phải là động châu báu không?” Hầu Nhị vốn đang ủ rũ lập tức phơi phới tinh thần, đẩy em trai ra xông lên rướn cổ ngó nghiêng.

Cu cậu nhìn chằm chằm mấy chữ nhỏ trên tấm biển, mắt híp thành đường kẻ: “Thủy Liêm động Hoa Quả sơn…….?”

Hầu Đại ngạc nhiên, đi lên đét cho thằng em một phát rồi lôi cậu tránh ra: “Chưa tỉnh ngủ à, tưởng mình đang diễn Tây Du Ký chắc, lại còn Hoa Quả sơn với chả Thủy Liêm động, mày nghĩ mình là Tề Thiên Đại Thánh thật đấy hả?”

Hầu Nhị tức tối chỉ vào tấm biển: “Anh tự xem đi! Trên này viết Thủy Liêm động Hoa Quả sơn mà! Em còn thấy cả cây đào nữa kìa!”

“Anh cả! Đúng là viết Thủy Liêm động Hoa Quả sơn thật này! Như này gọi là đăng ký thương hiệu hả? Bọn mình treo biển mở dịch vụ du lịch nhà vườn thì có bị tố cáo không?” Hầu Tứ híp mắt xem xét xác nhận lại nhiều lần, quay sang hỏi Bì Tu: “Ông chủ ơi, cái biển này là anh đặt làm theo yêu cầu à? Nhũ vàng trên này là thật hay giả vậy? Hình như còn chống thấm nước nữa! Xịn ghê ta ơi!”

Bì Tu nhìn đám hầu tinh đang thảo luận tưng bừng, cất tiếng hỏi: “Lẽ nào chúng mày chưa từng nghĩ đây là Thủy Liêm động Hoa Quả sơn thật ư?”

Hầu Đại đờ ra một thoáng rồi cười xua tay bảo: “Ầy, Hoa Quả sơn và Thủy Liêm động đã biến mất từ đời nào, nghe nói năm xưa nó đã tan biến cùng với lão tổ tổng rồi, anh đừng có lừa bọn em.”

Bì Tu: “Không, đây là thật, anh không lừa chúng mày đâu.”

Hầu Đại: ……

Bì Tu: “Không tin mày có thể gọi 315 báo cáo hàng giả, cái này đảm bảo là thật.” _(315 là số điện thoại báo hàng hóa hoặc dịch vụ giả, lừa đảo.)_

Một thoáng lặng ngắt như tờ, Hầu Đại ngây người, Hầu Nhị đờ đẫn, Hầu Tam tự cho mình một cái bạt tai để xác nhận bản thân không nghe nhầm, còn Hầu Tứ và Hầu Ngũ thì liếc nhau rồi cũng cho đối phương một cái bạt tai.

Năm con khỉ đồng thanh hỏi: “Thật không vậy?”

Bì Tu suy nghĩ một chốc rồi quyết định nhắc nhở: “Thật ra mấy đứa mày với Đại Thánh……”

“Xì tốp! Anh đừng nói nữa.” Hầu Đại ôm ngực, đau lòng nói: “Lão tổ tông đã đi rồi, chúng ta phải giữ chút thể diện cuối cùng cho ngài ấy. Nếu để người khác biết ngài ấy còn lưu lại đời sau thì chúng ta sẽ bị ăn gạch đá bởi những người tin ngài tôn thờ chủ nghĩa độc thân mất!”

Bì Tu: …….Thế thôi chào thân ái.

Hắn bỏ quả cầu phát sáng vào một miếng ngọc bội rồi đưa cho Hầu Đại, vỗ vai cậu chàng bảo: “Yên tâm, trong này có đồ xịn đấy, không chỉ có một ngọn núi thôi đâu.”

Hầu Đại ngơ ngác, còn chưa kịp phản ứng gì thì Bì Tu đã ra khỏi sân sau, lúc hắn vịn lan can đi lên thì trùng hợp Đào Đề cũng đang nâng tháp vàng bước xuống, giọng nói của Văn Thiến vọng ra từ trong tháp: “Thằng bé đang ở trên lầu, nhờ anh an ủi nó nhé.”

Bì Tu gật đầu, lướt qua bọn nó đi lên lầu, hắn đẩy cửa bước vào, bế Văn Hi đang phủ phục trên bàn lên, vỗ lưng y dỗ dành: “Đừng khóc, ngài mai còn phải gặp cha mẹ em đấy, mắt sưng hết lên là không tốt đâu.”


	93. Chapter 93

Rằm tháng bảy, quỷ môn mở.

Từng chuyến tài tốc hành âm gian nối nhau vào ga, đám quỷ sai dưới trướng Phùng Đô cầm loa lớn đứng ở một bên rống: “Không được chen lấn, không được cướp hàng! Đi từ từ từng người từng người thôi! Cẩn thận kẻo rơi xuống khe bây giờ! Kéo lên không dễ đâu! Tất cả đi ở phía trong vạch vàng!”

Tết quỷ là tết xuân của cõi âm, để chào đón dịp tết xuân phiên bản kinh dị này, Phùng Đô đã một tháng không ngủ ngon giấc, đường chân tóc dần lùi về sau đầu, càng ngày càng giống đám lập trình viên của mình.

Hắn sờ sờ tóc mình, nhìn sang bộ tóc vuốt sáp chỉn chu cẩn thận của Bì Tu, hỏi: “Ông dùng mấy cân sáp vuốt tóc đấy, mới nãy gió lớn thế mà còn không thổi bay được tóc ông.”

Bì Tu nguýt hắn: “Tôi không dùng sáp vuốt tóc.”

Phùng Đô ngạc nhiên: “Thế dùng cái gì? Đừng bảo là keo 502 nhá?”

Bì Tu không nói gì, chỉ quay mặt đối diện với hắn, Phùng Đô chợt cảm thấy hít thở không thông: “Lúc sau ông gội đầu kiểu gì được? Cạo luôn à?”

“Việc lúc sau thì để sau rồi tính.” Bì Tu chỉnh lại cổ tay áo com lê: “Ông thấy tôi mặc như này OK chưa?”

Phùng Đô ngắm nghía đánh giá: “Trời tháng tám nóng 40° mà đi mặc com lê vải dạ ba lớp, cũng OK quá ạ.”

“Thật ra sơ mi bên trong của tôi đã ướt đẫm mồ hôi rồi, nhưng mà hết cách, nhà Văn Hi là dòng dõi thư hương, hình như rất coi trọng mấy cái này.” Bì Tu đen mặt kéo cà vạt: “Mịa, nóng vãi.”

Phùng Đô quay đầu nhìn Văn Hi đang ngồi trên sô pha nói chuyện với chị gái: “Cậu ấy bảo ông mặc như này à?”

“Không, em ấy bảo tôi cứ ăn mặc bình thường thôi. Không thấy lúc nãy em ấy chẳng nói gì với tôi à?” Bì Tu lấy khắn giấy lau mồ hôi trên trán, rũ mắt nhìn thấy phấn nền màu vàng dính trên giấy, hắn lại chửi: “Phấn nền nhòe con mẹ nó rồi, đis!”

Phùng Đô tốt bụng hỏi: “Ông có đánh thêm phấn không, chỗ tôi còn ít phấn rôm đây, ông chịu khó dùng tạm.”

“Có giống nhau éo đâu?” Bì Tu lại lau cái nữa: “Đây không phải loại không thấm nước ngăn mồ hôi à? Thế mà lại như này? Mịa cái bọn buôn gian bán dối lừa tiền phụ nữ.”

“Chẳng giấu gì ông, cho dù ông có quét sơn lên mặt thì cũng chẳng ngăn được mồ hôi túa như mưa kiểu này đâu.” Nhìn cái mặt loang lổ của Bì Tu, Phùng Đô nói: “Vì hạnh phúc gia đình của ông, vì sức khoẻ tâm lý của bố vợ ông, xin ông mau đi rửa cái đống trang điểm trên mặt đi.”

Bì Tu soi gương sửa lại mặt một chút, phát hiện không thể cứu vãn nổi nữa, hắn đang chuẩn bị tẩy lớp trang điểm đi thì cửa đột nhiên bị đẩy ra, âm binh cúi chào Phùng Đô: “Lão đại, tàu đến rồi ạ.”

Văn Hi và Văn Thiến ngồi trên sô pha đứng dậy đi ra ngoài, cái tay xoa mặt của Bì Tu cứng đờ, song vẫn mặc bộ com lê dạ xách bao lớn bao nhỏ quà biếu đi theo sau.

Bộ trang phục của hắn khiến đám quỷ đi qua đi lại dồn dập né tránh, tháng tám nóng nực mà còn mặc áo dạ, quỷ thấy cũng phải sợ.

Phùng Đô đi theo bên cạnh hắn nhỏ giọng hỏi: “Lão Bì, lần này ông biếu cái gì đấy?”

“Rượu với thuốc lá, tôi thấy trên Baidu nói đi gặp bố vợ thì đều mang theo mấy món này,” Bì Tu thấp thỏm đứng trước cánh cửa tàu, cất tiếng gọi văn Hi, khi y quay đầu lại, hắn bèn hỏi: “Hiện giờ trông tôi thế nào?”

Văn Hi trông cái mặt hắn mà ngu cả người, nhưng bộ dáng hắn căng thẳng như vậy làm y vừa bực mình vừa buồn cười, chỉ nói: “Anh đừng căng thẳng, bố mẹ với ông nội em không ăn thịt người đâu.”

“Cái này đâu liên quan gì đến việc bọn họ có ăn thịt người hay không.” Bì Tu còn định nói gì đó, nhưng cửa tàu đã chầm chậm mở ra.

Một cặp vợ chồng trung niên đi đằng trước, phía sau có một người phụ nữ xinh đẹp dìu một ông cụ bước ra, Văn Hi đứng tại chỗ ngẩn ngơ, nhất thời chẳng biết nên phản ứng thế nào.

Văn Thiến nhỏ giọng nhắc nhở: “Em trai, còn không mau đi đi.”

Văn Hi bấy giờ mới hoàn hồn, vội vàng tiến lên mấy bước, đỏ mặt gọi một tiếng cha, mẹ, chị cả, cuối cùng mới quay sang ông cụ, nghẹn ngào nói: “Ông nội…..”

Đôi mắt Văn lão gia đỏ lên, song ông không rơi lệ, ông nhìn Văn Hi, bảo: “Không được khóc, nam nhi Văn gia ta sao có thể rơi nước mắt vì loại chuyện nhỏ nhặt này được.”

“Đây mà là chuyện nhỏ nhặt sao?” Văn hoàng hậu dìu ông nở nụ cười: “Ông nội vui đến đỏ cả mắt mà còn không cho Hoài Ngọc chảy mấy giọt nước mắt, đúng là chỉ cho quan phóng hỏa chứ không cho dân đốt đèn.”

Cặp vợ chồng trung niên nhìn cơ thể trong suốt của Văn Thiến, hớt hải bước tới, bà Văn nhìn cô hỏi: “Cái Thiến, con làm sao vậy?”

Văn Thiến cười đáp: “Không có gì đâu ạ, thân thể con xảy ra chút vấn đề thôi.”

Cô bước tránh sang bên, để lộ ra Đào Đề cũng vuốt tóc bóng nhẫy và mang rượu thuốc làm quà giống hệt Bì Tu. Văn Thiến cười giới thiệu với cha mẹ: “Thưa cha, thưa mẹ, đây là Đào Đề, chồng của con.”

Hai người ngạc nhiên quan sát Đào Đề, ông Văn nhíu mày hỏi: “Cậu muốn lấy con gái tôi?”

“Cha à, bọn con đã là vợ chồng rồi.” Văn Thiến bật cười, đoạn liếc Đào Đề nhắc nhở: “Còn không mau chào hỏi đi kìa.”

Đào Đề căng thẳng quá mức nên gọi nhầm bà Văn thành cha còn ông Văn thành mẹ. Bì Tu ở bên cạnh cười nhạo, nghĩ bụng cái thằng Đào Đề lỗ đ*t bự nhà mi cũng có ngày hôm nay cơ đấy, ai ngờ vừa cười trên nỗi đau của người khác xong thì cũng lập tức đến phiên mình.

Văn Hi kéo tay hắn đứng ở trước mặt Văn lão gia: “Thưa ông, đây là Bì Tu, là….. là…..”

Y bỗng chẳng biết phải hình dung quan hệ của hai người như thế nào, song Văn lão gia đã tinh ý nhận ra được, ông vẫy tay ý bảo Văn Hi đừng nói nữa.

Ông cụ chỉa chỉa cằm với Bì Tu: “Ngẩng đầu lên nhìn đi.”

Bì Tu ngẩng đầu lên nhìn ông cụ, hai người đối diện nhau một hồi, vẻ mặt ông cụ vẫn như thường, nhưng Văn hoàng hậu bên cạnh đã cúi đầu nín cười.

Ông cụ hắng giọng bảo: “Trên đường đi chắc nóng lắm nhỉ.”

Bì Tu trả lời: “Dạ cũng bình thường thôi ạ, không nóng lắm.”

Ông cụ nghĩ bụng cái mặt cậu dặm trắng phớ thế kia mà còn mạnh miệng nỗi gì? Ông hít sâu một hơi, có phần bực bội vì Bì Tu không thành thật nên cố ý hỏi: “Không nóng thì cái mặt cậu bị sao mà chỗ trắng chỗ đen thế kia?”

Bì Tu cứng người, đột nhiên lóe lên linh quang, bật thốt ra một câu không được thông minh cho lắm: “Mặt trời chói quá nên phơi nắng tróc da đó ạ.”

Văn hoàng hậu che miệng cười khúc khích, Văn lão gia nhìn Văn Hi rồi lại nhìn Bì Tu, hồi lâu sau mới đưa ra một câu bình phẩm: “Thằng nhỏ này nói chuyện thú vị ghê.”

Phùng Đô hắng giọng, nhịn cười bảo với Bì Tu: “Được rồi, đừng đứng ngoài này nói chuyện nữa, mau lên đường trở về đi.”

Văn Hi và Văn hoàng hậu đứng ở hai bên ông cụ dìu ông ra ngoài, Văn Thiến dẫn theo Đào Đề đi chung với cha mẹ, bà Văn quan sát thái độ của Đào Đề dành cho Văn Thiến, trong lòng cũng thả lỏng hơn, bà chủ động cười hỏi Đào Đề: “Tiểu Đào này, năm nay con bao nhiêu tuổi rồi?”

Đào Đề thành thật trả lời: “Dạ gần một vạn tuổi ạ.”

Bà Văn: ……

Ông Văn nghe thế thì đen xì của mặt, cũng quay sang nhìn Bì Tu, nghĩ bụng đứa này thì chắc phải bình thường hơn chút chứ, ấy thế là bèn hắng giọng, cố gắng hỏi một cách hiền hòa: “Tiểu Bì, năm nay con bao tuổi?”

Bì Tu đang bê quà vã mồ hôi, vừa nghe bố vợ hỏi mình, hắn vội vàng đáp một cách nghiêm túc: “Năm nay con cũng gần một vạn tuổi, lớn hơn Đào Đề mấy tuổi ạ.”

Ông Văn: ……

Văn lão gia tức khắc tránh ra khỏi tay cháu trai cháu gái, chỉnh trang lại vạt áo, cảm thấy mình xem ra cũng chẳng già lắm, hông với chân lập tức có sức lực ngay, ông sải bước tới bên cạnh Bì Tu, cùng hắn sóng vai mà đi.

Dù sao ông cũng mới có 600 tuổi thôi mà, trước mặt hai đứa cháu dâu cháu rể gần cả vạn tuổi, ông vẫn xem như là thanh niên trai tráng, nhất định không được mất khí thế.

Văn hoàng hậu liếc nhìn Bì Tu, kéo Văn Hi lại bên cạnh hỏi: “Em ở bên anh ta, Thiến Nương không mắng em chứ?”

“Không đâu ạ, anh ấy tốt với em lắm, sao chị hai lại mắng em được?” Văn Hi cười đỡ tay chị cả, chăm chú nhìn cô một lúc rồi bảo: “Chị, bên mắt chị có nếp nhăn rồi.”

Văn hoàng hậu đưa tay vỗ vỗ mặt y, cất tiếng trách móc: “Gặp chị mà chẳng biết nói câu gì xuôi tai chút à, vừa mở miệng đã chê chị già, chị lớn hơn em nhiều, không có nếp nhăn mới là lạ đó.”

Cô sờ lên mắt mình, rồi đưa tay chọt chọt mũi Văn Hi: “Chỉ có nếp nhăn thôi thì vẫn còn tốt chán, vì em và Thiến Nương, chị đã khóc mù cả đôi mắt này rồi.”

Văn hoàng hậu nhéo nhéo tay Văn Hi: “Chị không gả được cho người tốt, giờ thấy em và Thiến Nương như vậy, cuối cùng chị cũng yên tâm rồi.”

Bì Tu và Văn thừa tướng thi đi bộ cả quãng đường, đến chỗ để xe, Bì Tu chủ động mở cửa mời ông cụ lên trước. Lần này hắn không lái BMW mà chọn một con Chevrolet lớn, chở một xe toàn quỷ lăn bánh lên đường.

Ông cụ ngồi ở ghế phụ cạnh tài xế, nhìn ngoài cửa sổ có một người phụ nữ đạp xe vượt qua mình, không nhịn được phải quay sang bảo với Bì Tu: “Con có thể lái nhanh hơn tí được không?”

Bì Tu một lòng chỉ cầu ổn định: “Không sao đâu ạ, chậm một chút thì mới vững vàng, mới an toàn.”

Văn Hi đằng hắng một tiếng: “Anh lái nhanh hơn chút đi, như này chậm quá.”

“Không việc gì đâu, con chớ lo, cả nhà chúng ta đều là quỷ, dù có tai nạn giao thông thì cũng không chết được lần nữa đâu!” Ông cụ tỏ ý bảo Bì Tu cứ yên tâm mà lái, Văn gia nguyện dũng cảm theo cùng.

Bì Tu nở nụ cười, đạp chân ga: “Ông nghĩ thoáng ghê.”

“Tất nhiên, chết cả năm sáu trăm năm rồi mà còn không nghĩ thoáng được thì ông đây đã thành ác quỷ rồi.” Văn lão gia cảm nhận tốc độ xe, thong dong nói: “Thật chẳng giấu gì, ở dưới âm gian lão phu còn là tuyển thủ đua xe Kart lão niên nữa đó, từng cầm cả cúp rồi cơ, ở trước mặt ta, cái tốc độ này của con chưa là gì đâu.”

_(Xe Kart là một loại xe đua nhỏ, biến thể của xe đua đường dài.)_

Trước mặt cháu dâu gần một vạn tuổi, ông cụ gần bảy trăm tuổi quyết không chịu thua!

Bì Tu nghe vậy thì cũng hừng hực ý chí chiến đấu, hắn đạp chân ga một cái, lập tức tăng nhanh tốc độ. Hoàng hậu kéo tay Văn thì thầm hỏi: “Thiến Nương có biết đầu óc anh ta hơi ngẫn ngẫn không?”

Văn Hi cười gượng: “Đầu óc anh ấy rất linh hoạt, thật đó chị.”

“Chị đâu có thấy thế.” Văn hoàng hậu nhíu mày, lại nhìn sang cậu em rể thứ hai bên kia đang lắp bắp giới thiệu với cha mẹ rằng ưu điểm của mình là ăn vô cùng khỏe, nỗi lo lắng trong lòng cô lại lần nữa dâng lên.

Sao mà cả hai trông đều không được thông minh thế này.

Xe dừng ở cửa quán cơm, cửa xe vừa mở ra, Văn lão gia đã hoa cả mắt, cái chân nhấc lên không biết nên hạ xuống đất hay là thu về.

Băng rôn biểu ngữ màu đỏ vàng treo tại cửa quán cơm, trên đó viết ——

Nhiệt liệt chào mừng ông nội, cha mẹ và chị của Văn Hi về nhà!

Trên mấy cái cổng vòm bơm hơi căng tròn căng còn viết “Chào mừng chào mừng nhiệt liệt chào mừng”, ngay cả Tào Thảo cũng đeo đủ loại dải lụa đỏ trên người, đứng bên cạnh cửa làm cây phát tài đong đưa theo gió.

Vừa thấy có người xuống xe, năm con khỉ lập tức đập đập cây vỗ tay nhựa, đứng ở cửa bắt đầu hô lớn: “Chào mừng chào mừng! Nhiệt liệt chào mừng!”

_(Cái cây này nè, hồi xưa nhà tui cũng có, vỗ bạch bạch bạch bạch bạch ~)_

Trong kiếp người và kiếp quỷ hơn 600 năm của mình, Văn lão gia chưa từng trải qua cảnh tượng thế này, trong nhất thời cảm xúc dâng trào, vỗ vai Bì Tu nói không nên lời.

Ông xuống xe, vừa đi được mấy bước liền thấy hai người đàn ông cao to đi ra khỏi cửa, đứng ở hai bên trái phải cửa, khí tụ đan điền, châm lửa đốt cây pháo trong tay, đồng thanh hô lên trong tiếng nổ bùm bùm: “Nhiệt liệt chào mừng lão gia Văn gia đến quán cơm thị sát!”

Bì Tu vô cùng đắc ý, nói nhỏ bên tai Văn Hi: “Chẳng phải ông em làm quan lớn sao, phô trương như này đã đủ chưa?”

Văn Hi: ……


	94. Chapter 94

Văn Hi hít sâu một hơi, tự nói với mình rằng Bì Tu rất tốt, ít nhất cũng quan tâm đến người trong nhà cho nên mới chuẩn bị cẩn thận như vậy, tuy rằng phương hướng chuẩn bị hơi sai sai, thế nhưng ít nhất cũng có tâm.

Y nhắm mắt rồi lại mở mắt, nở một nụ cười với Bì Tu, nhẹ nhàng bảo: “Chuẩn bị nhiều thế này chắc vất vả lắm nhỉ?”

“Không vất vả không vất vả, vì nhân dân phục vụ thôi mà.” Bì Tu xoa xoa mặt mình, chép miệng bảo: “Tôi đi tẩy trang cái đã, em đưa mấy món này cho cha mẹ và ông nội nhé.”

Văn Hi nhận lấy túi quà đỏ từ tay Bì Tu, nó nhỏ với hắn: “Đi tẩy trang thì tiện thể tắm luôn đi, anh thay bộ đồ bình thường rồi hẵng xuống.”

“Sao vậy? Không phải em nói tôi mặc com lê rất đẹp à?” Bì Tu nhìn y.

Văn Hi: “Ừ thì đẹp, nhưng anh mặc lúc này, em chỉ cảm thấy đầu óc anh có vấn đề thôi. Mau lên lầu thay quần áo đi, em dìu ông vào cho.”

Bì Tu đáp ừ rồi giơ tay vẫy đám hầu tinh lại bảo: “Tiếp đón chú, dì, ông và chị cho đàng hoàng nghe chưa, bằng không chúng mày sẽ bị trừ lương.”

Đám hầu tinh vâng vâng dạ dạ, đứa nào đứa nấy tranh nhau dẫn người nhà họ Văn đi vào trong, ông Văn vỗ vỗ tay phu nhân, thì thầm nói nhỏ: “Tôi mới có mấy trăm tuổi, cậu ta tận một vạn tuổi, tôi bị cậu ta gọi một tiếng chú mà muốn tổn thọ quá.”

“Tổn thọ cái gì? Ông làm gì còn thọ mà tổn? Chết mấy trăm năm rồi mà vẫn mắc chứng si ngốc tuổi già à? Tôi thấy cậu ta rất tốt, rất quan tâm tới Hoài Ngọc, thằng bé Đào cũng thương yêu cái Thiến…..”

Nói đoạn, bà Văn nhìn trên nhìn dưới đánh giá ông Văn, gạt phắt tay ông ra: “Dù sao cũng hơn lão già nhà ông.”

Ông Văn: ……

Văn Hi định dìu ông cụ vào cửa, nhưng đi đến cửa thì ông cụ dừng lại, ngẩng đầu quan sát cái biển hiệu một hồi lâu, gật đầu bình phẩm: “Hai chữ “Quán Cơm” tuy đơn giản nhưng lại đánh trúng vào chủ đề, không lan man dài dòng, vừa giản dị mà cũng rất đỗi tự nhiên.”

Ông cụ vỗ vai Văn Hi cảm khái: “Cậu ta quả là đại trí giả ngu!”

Ông Văn lập tức tiếp lời, tán thành lời nói của cha mình: “Đúng là như thế, huống chi cái tên này còn rất độc đáo, khiến người ta nhìn một lần mãi khó quên, cũng coi như là cái đạo dẫn khách.”

Văn Hi cười gượng, thật sự không tiện nói rằng Bì Tu không nghĩ ra tên quán nên đặt luôn như này cho tiện.

Y dìu ông cụ vào cửa, nhìn thấy trong quán cơm được trang hoàng tươm tất, y cũng lấy làm ngạc nhiên, chẳng biết hôm qua họ Bì dằn vặt cho mình mệt lử trên giường rồi một mình xuống lầu chuẩn bị mất bao lâu.

Mấy cái bàn tròn bàn vuông ở lầu một đều được chuyển đi hết, nhường chỗ cho bình phong giá đèn bồn hoa kệ sách, thảm trải sàn cũng đổi sang lại thảm Ba Tư cao cấp nhất, trong cái bản sắc Trung Quốc lại xen lẫn nét phong tình dị vực và nguyên tố hiện đại, không phải là phong cách hoàng kim nhà giàu mới nổi của lão yêu quái xưa nay, Văn Hi thật lòng phải khen ngợi.

Y đỡ ông nội ngồi xuống ghế tựa, đang định mở lời nói chuyện thì đột nhiên nghe chị cả thét lên sợ hãi.

Văn hoàng hậu nhảy dựng sang bên, thấy rõ dưới chân mình chỉ là một con mèo trắng khổng lồ thôi, cô vỗ ngực cảm thán: “Làm chị sợ muốn chết, chị còn tưởng là cái gì, thì ra là con mèo.”

Bì Chiêu Tài ngẩng cái mặt mâm núc ních lông của mình lên nhìn dì xinh đẹp rồi kêu một tiếng meooo, trái tim Văn hoàng hậu mềm nhũn, cũng gọi lại meo meo ròi cúi xuống bế Bì Chiêu Tài lên áng chừng: “Đây là bé mèo nhà ai nuôi thế này, sao mà đáng yêu quá vậy?”

Tiểu giao nhân nắm tay Bì Thiệu Đệ đứng ở một bên, mặt mũi nhăn nhó ghét bỏ, nói: “Có phải chỉ cần em béo với lắm lông là cũng sẽ được dì xinh gái ôm hôn không?”

Tô An đẩy kính mắt: “Mọi người đều biết, tất cả sinh vật béo đều rất đáng yêu, ngoại trừ sinh vật hình người.”

Bì Thiệu Đệ nhìn em trai rồi lại nhìn Văn Hi, buông tay Tiểu Giao ra chạy tới gọi mẹ ơi.

Cái tay bưng chén trà của Văn lão gia run lên, lá trà dính cả lên bộ râu mép trắng. Ông run run đặt chén trà lên bàn, hỏi Văn Hi: “Hoài Ngọc à, vừa rồi ông có nghe nhầm không vậy?”

Để chứng minh rằng tai ông cụ không có vấn đề gì, Bì Thiệu Đệ lại quay về phía Văn Hi gọi một tiếng mẹ ơi lanh lảnh, còn rất lễ phép gọi ông Văn và bà Văn là ông bà ngoại.

Nó kéo tay Văn Hi hỏi: “Ông này thì con phải gọi là gì ạ?”

“Gọi là…..” Văn Hi suy nghĩ: “Gọi là cố đi.”

Ông Văn hoàn hồn nhìn chằm chằm Bì Thiệu Đệ, đôi môi giật giật, có một câu nói mà chẳng làm sao nói ra khỏi miệng được, chỉ có thể quay sang hỏi Văn Hi với vẻ mặt kỳ vọng: “Hoài Ngọc à, vừa rồi đứa nhỏ này gọi nhầm đúng không, đáng lẽ nó phải gọi con là cha đúng không?”

Con trai à, cha van con, chỉ cần con cho cha một ánh mắt khẳng định thôi! Cha sẽ xem như mình chỉ sợ bóng sợ gió một lần!

“Bình thường thằng bé toàn gọi như thế, không sửa được ạ.” Văn Hi trấn an cha mình: “Cha yên tâm, đây là đứa nhỏ mà Bì Tu nuôi lớn chứ không phải do con đẻ ra đâu.”

Trái tim ông Văn trở về trong lồng ngực, ông nở nụ cười với bà Văn, lòng thầm niệm A Di Đà Phật Darwin phù hộ, không để cho con trai mình tiến hóa ra cái công năng kỳ quái gì.

Song ông mới yên tâm chưa được bao lâu thì liền nghe thằng cháu nhớn của mình gọi con mèo mập trong tay con gái mình là em trai.

Hay lắm, lần này thằng cháu nhỏ thậm chí còn không phải người, ông Văn chịu hết nổi nữa, kêu ặc một tiếng như là muốn ngất đi. Bà Văn lanh lẹ bẹo đùi ông chồng một cái, cứu ông trở về với thực tại.

“Ổn định lại coi, ông đã chết rồi mà còn thở dốc được, cháu nhỏ là con mèo thì có vấn đề gì?” Bà Văn nắm chặt tay chồng truyền cho ông dũng khí, đoạn quay sang cười hỏi con trai: “Hoài Ngọc à, cái cậu Bì Tu này trông có vẻ là tiên nhân ngoại cảnh, cơ mà cha mẹ còn chưa biết lai lịch cậu ta là thế nào.”

Văn Thiến ngồi bên cạnh nhìn Văn Hi lúng ta lúng túng mà cười chẳng khép nổi miệng, song vẫn chủ động lên tiếng giải vây cho y: “Bì Tu là thụy thú Tỳ Hưu, chính là loài chiêu tài tiến bảo tụ phúc khí đấy mẹ.”

Bà Văn vốn tưởng chỉ là tiên nhân có tu vi lợi hại thôi, không ngờ thậm chí còn chẳng phải người, bà liếc mắt nhìn ông chồng lại sắp lăn ra ngất xỉu của mình, hồi hộp hỏi Đào Đề: “Còn Tiểu Đào thì sao?”

Đào Đề hắng giọng: “Dạ thưa mẹ vợ, con là con trai của chân long, là một con Thao Thiết ạ.”

Hay lắm, cả hai đứa đều không phải người, ông Văn lại lần nữa chịu hết nổi, trong đầu tưởng tượng dáng vẻ tủi thân uất ức của con trai và con gái khi phải dâng mình hầu hạ yêu thú, ông lau mắt hỏi: “Thế, thế không phải là người, thì sau này con của cái Thiến đẻ ra sẽ trông như nào?”

Văn Thiến ngẩn người, song cô lập tức cười đáp: “Cha hỏi cái gì vậy chứ, cha nghĩ nhiều quá rồi đó.”

Đào Đề cúi đầu không để cho người khác nhìn thấy đôi mắt đỏ hoe của mình, chủ động nói: “Con là con lai nên không có khả năng sinh nở, nhưng xin cha vợ và mẹ vợ yên tâm, con nhất định sẽ không để cho Thiến Nương chịu tủi thân.”

Văn Thiến cười đặt tay lên vai Đào Đề, nói với cha và mẹ: “Cha mẹ, trong hơn 600 năm qua, anh Đào luôn rất tốt với con, hai người không cần lo lắng, anh ấy chưa từng để con phải chịu tủi hờn khổ sở bao giờ.”

Nhìn thấy nụ cười từ tận đáy lòng của Văn Thiến, bà Văn gật đầu nói: “Vậy thì tốt rồi, vậy thì tốt rồi.”

Văn Hi thấy thế cũng nói: “Bì Tu cũng rất tốt với con, nếu không nhờ có anh ấy thì bây giờ con chẳng thể được nói chuyện với cha mẹ thế này.”

“Meooo —— “

Bì Chiêu Tài kêu một tiếng rồi nhảy xuống khỏi người Văn hoàng hậu, vẫy đuôi đi đến bên cạnh ông bà ngoại, chớp chớp đôi mắt to tròn cọ cọ lên chân bọn họ, rồi còn nằm ra đất ngửa bụng đòi xoa.

Ông Văn cúi đầu nhìn, phát hiện mông mèo không có tiểu cúc hoa, ông nắm chặt tay bà Văn: “Phu….. Phu nhân ơi.”

“Gọi cái gì.” Bà Văn hất tay ông ra: “Trông cái dáng vẻ không tiền đồ của ông kìa, cháu trai đang đòi ôm đấy. Thế mà ông lại chẳng có phản ứng gì à?”

Ông Văn khịt khịt mũi, nhìn chằm chằm con mèo mập mạp dưới đất hồi lâu rồi mới khom lưng ôm Bì Chiêu Tài vào trong lòng, miệng nói “Để ông ôm con nào”, nhưng trong bụng thì nghĩ ai có thể cho ông một cái ôm để an ủi con tim già cỗi đã ngừng đập này không.

Tiểu giao nhân đứng tại chỗ, thấy bên trái thì chổi tinh được Văn Hi kéo nói chuyện, bên phải thì con yêu quái mập đjt rụng lông kia đang được ôm ấp xoa bụng, thế là nó liền phồng má dẩu môi tức tối.

Mà dẩu môi chưa bao lâu, tiểu giao nhân chợt cảm thấy cơ thể mình nhẹ bẫng, được người ta bế lên.

“Tiểu tiên đồng ở đâu ra thế này?” Văn hoàng hậu nhìn cái mặt mũm mĩm như đúc từ ngọc của nó, cầm lòng không đặng thơm nó một cái, rồi hỏi Văn Hi: “Hoài Ngọc à, nói cho chị biết, đây có phải đứa thứ ba nhà em không vậy?”

Tiểu giao nhân được dì đẹp gái thơm một cái, nó ngẩn ngơ một thoáng rồi cười khanh khách ôm cổ Văn hoàng hậu chủ động trả lời: “Không phải ạ, con là giao nhân hoàng tới đây nghỉ hè.”

Văn Hi gật đầu: “Là đứa nhỏ họ hàng của đầu bếp nhà em.”

“Ra là thế.” Văn Hoàng Hậu liền chăm chú nhìn tiểu giao nhân một hồi rồi ghé lại gần cọ cọ mũi với nó: “Đáng yêu quá đi……”

Tiểu giao nhân cười khúc khích, cũng ghé lại thơm lên mặt Văn hoàng hậu: “Dì xinh đẹp thơm quá.”

“Dì thích con rồi nha.” Văn hoàng hậu suy nghĩ một chốc rồi lấy trong túi ra một cái khóa nhỏ bằng vàng, đặt vào tay tiểu giao nhân: “Dì tặng con cái này nhé?”

Tiểu giao nhân nhận lấy quà, lại thơm Văn hoàng hậu một cái nữa.

Văn Hi thấy thế, bèn gọi chị à.

“Chị không sao.” Văn hoàng hậu ôm tiểu giao nhân ánh chừng một chút, mỉm cười nói: “Nhớ hồi Vinh Nhi còn bé, cũng nhỏ nhỏ mềm mềm như này, nhưng chị lại không được ôm nó như thế.”

Cô khẽ cười: “Cứ luôn nghĩ phải làm một hoàng hậu tốt chu toàn lễ nghi, lại không nghĩ phải làm một người mẹ tốt. Ngoảnh đầu nhìn lại một giấc mộng hư vô, tuy đã chẳng còn ở bên cạnh, nhưng chị vẫn luôn cảm thấy có lỗi với Vinh Nhi.”

Văn Hi vỗ vai chị an ủi: “Đều qua hết rồi chị à, đừng nghĩ đến nữa.”

“Không sao, chị không khổ sở.” Văn hoàng hậu nở nụ cười với Văn Hi, chợt nghe tiếng rèm che vang lách cách, thấy Bì Tu mặc áo cộc quần dài bình thường đi xuống lầu, cuối cùng cô cũng hài lòng gật đầu nói: “Mặc như này mới thoải mái chứ.”

Văn Hi cũng ngắm nghía, tuy tóc Bì Tu vẫn vuốt sáp, nhưng ít ra mặt mũi cũng rửa sạch và quần áo cũng mặc như người bình thường rồi.

Ban đầu y định cùng Bì Tu kính ông nội và cha mẹ một chén trà, song tâm lý Văn lão gia cứ lấn cấn vụ một vạn tuổi này nên liền giữ vai Bì Tu lại, cùng người nhà họ Văn khom lưng thi lễ với Đào Đề và Bì Tu.

Bì Tu vội đưa tay đỡ ông cụ dậy, ông thở dài nói: “Những năm qua, cám ơn các vị đã chăm sóc cho Văn Hi và Văn Thiến, nếu không nhờ có hai vị thì hiện giờ người nhà chúng ta đã chẳng thể gặp gỡ đoàn tụ.”

Đào Đề: “Ông nói gì vậy ạ, vốn đều là người một nhà với nhau mà, khách sáo như thế làm gì chứ.”

“Đừng khách sao như thế ạ, Văn Hi vẫn luôn mong nhớ người thân, cho nên con mới nhờ vả Phùng Đô giúp đỡ để người một nhà được gặp lại nhau.” Bì Tu chợt cau mày hỏi: “Những người khác của Văn gia không tới cùng sao?”

Ông cụ cười đáp: “Tất cả mọi người đã đi đầu thai hết rồi, chỉ còn mấy người chúng ta thôi.”

Văn Hi sững sờ: “Vì sao mọi người lại……”

Ông kéo tay Văn Hi tay vỗ vỗ: “Vốn dĩ ngày đầu thai của chúng ta cũng đến rồi, nhưng đại nhân dưới âm gian nói con và Thiến Nương còn ở nhân gian, hồn phách chưa tan, có thể sau này vẫn còn cơ hội gặp lại, ta và cha mẹ chị gái con mới bàn bạc với nhau, cảm thấy không được nhìn mặt hai con một lần thì dù đầu thai cũng chẳng ngủ yên nổi.”

Đôi mắt ông cụ rốt cuộc đỏ lên, hai giọt nước mắt lăn xuống: “Hiện tại nhìn thấy hai con, chúng ta cũng coi như an lòng rồi.”


	95. Chapter 95

Văn lão gia vừa đổ lệ, ông Văn và bà Văn cũng như mở van nước mắt, người một nhà cùng ôm nhau khóc lóc, ngay cả Văn Thiến cũng chằng kìm lòng được, phải đưa tay lau đi nước mắt.

Bì Tu bị tiếng khóc vây quanh, nhất thời luống cuống chẳng biết mình có nên khóc hay không.

Hắn quay đầu nhìn, hay lắm, cái thằng Đào Đề kia đã nước mắt nước mũi tèm lem, gào khóc thỏa hết nỗi lòng, âm thanh thậm chí còn át hết cả nhà họ Văn.

Người ta thì khóc rấm rứt tỉ tê, hắn thì như lợn rừng la ó, toàn bộ Văn gia đều bị chấn động, ngừng khóc trố mắt nhìn hắn, không biết hiện tại có nên khóc tiếp hay không.

Bì Tu thấy ai cũng nước mắt đầm đìa, chỉ có mình là tỉnh bơ thì không phù hợp cho lắm, bèn nhéo đùi mình một phát, kết quả Văn Hi bên cạnh lại kêu ái da, đỏ mắt quay nhìn hắn hỏi: “Sao anh nhéo đùi em?”

Bì Tu: …….

“Xin lỗi, tôi nhéo lộn.” Bì Tu lúng túng xoa xoa cho Văn Hi rồi rút khan giấy lau nước mắt cho y.

Văn lão gia thấy Đào Đề khóc thảm thiết như vậy, bất chợt có cảm giác người khổ mình cũng khổ, bèn vỗ vai cháu rể cảm thán: “Con là một đứa trẻ tốt.”

Tuy rằng con một vạn tuổi rồi, thế nhưng xét theo vai vế thì mình vẫn thắng.

Văn hoàng hậu lau nước mắt, gật đầu bảo với Văn Thiến: “Cậu ấy quả thật rất tốt, nhưng vì sao tiếng khóc nghe kỳ thế?”

Văn Thiến ngừng khóc mỉm cười: “Loài rồng đều như thế đấy ạ, mỗi khi tâm tình kích động thì đều phát ra tiếng thú. Chị chưa nghe tiếng ngáy ngủ của anh ấy đâu, đến con chó ở ngọn núi bên cạnh cũng phải tỉnh.”

Văn Hoàng Hậu ngạc nhiên, lo lắng nói: “Thế phải làm sao đây? Có cần đưa cậu ấy đi bệnh viện không? Chị đọc trên báo nói có người ngáy ngủ mà đột tử đấy, yêu quái sẽ không như vậy chứ?”

“Chắc là không đâu ạ.” Văn Thiến thầm nghĩ tiếng ngáy của Đào Đề quái dị như thế, quả thật hơi bất bình thường.

Tiểu giao nhân ngửa đầu nhìn hai người, kéo kéo một lọn tóc của dì xinh đẹp, thì thầm bảo: “Mèo mập cũng ngáy ngủ đó, chỉ có con là không ngáy thôi.”

Bì Chiêu Tài ngáy ngủ nằm trong lòng ông ngoại chậm rãi lật người, vẫy đuôi kêu meo meo, ý bảo mình đói bụng, rất cần ăn chút gì đó.

Bì Tu được con giai giải vây, nhanh chóng dẫn người nhà họ Văn dời khỏi chiến trường, từ đại sảnh chuyển đến phòng bao ở phía sau để chuẩn bị dùng bữa.

Ở đó có chiếc bàn tròn lớn bằng gỗ đỏ, chính giữa khoét rỗng một khoảng để đặt nồi lẩu, Văn Hi thấy đường kính cái nồi lẩu kia còn to hơn cả cái thớt đá ở sân sau.

Mọi người lần lượt ngồi xuống, ngay cả Bì Chiêu Tài cũng có một cái ghế ngồi bên cạnh ông ngoại mình, kêu meo meo với ông đòi ăn con cá chiên trên bàn.

Sau hai phút chống cự, cuối cùng ông Văn vẫn rơi vào chiếc bẫy cute, ôm thằng cháu bảo bối lên, gọi nó bằng biệt danh “Miu Miu” mới đặt rồi bắt đầu đút cá cho cháu ăn.

Hầu Nhị mặc tạp dề đẩy cửa ra, ló đầu hỏi Bì Tu: “Ông chủ, giờ khai tiệc chứ ạ?”

Bì Tu vung tay: “Khai tiệc khai tiệc, bắt đầu mang món lên đi.”

“Đến ngay đây.” Hầu Nhị mở cửa ra, vắt khăn bông lên vai, gân cổ phát ra tiếng kêu the thé quái dị: “Truyền thiệnnnn —— “

Vẻ mặt Văn Hi cứng ngắc, y kéo kéo Bì Tu hỏi: “Anh làm cái gì đấy? Chỉ hoàng đế mới truyền thiện thôi, ở đây làm gì có hoàng đế?”

“Không sao.” Văn hoàng hậu chỉnh lại lọn tóc rối bên tai, nhẹ nhàng bảo: “Ở đây không có hoàng đế nhưng còn có hoàng hậu mà, truyền thiện cũng chẳng sai.”

Tuy nhiên Văn hoàng hậu nói thế vẫn hơi sớm, đồ ăn Bì tu mang lên chính là đồ mà đến cả hoàng đế cũng chưa từng ăn, không chỉ chưa từng ăn, thậm chí còn chưa từng thấy bao giờ.

Nồi lẩu đồng to bằng cái chậu rửa mặt, sóc, cá quế và tôm tít dài nửa mét, sò to bằng bàn tay và cá to bằng cái nắp giếng, phàm nhân sống một đời làm gì từng thấy mấy thứ kiểu này.

Nếu chỉ có vậy thì Văn Hi còn có thể tự an ủi mình rằng đây là sinh vật biến đổi gen, thế nhưng cái con phượng hoàng bằng mầm đậu lượn hai vòng trên không trung rồi hạ cánh xuống mâm là thế éo nào?

Bởi vì ông chủ biết diễn xiếc, cho nên đồ ăn cũng phải biểu diễn hai ba ngón nghề rồi mới có thể bị ăn ư?

Văn Hi vuốt mặt, không nỡ nhìn biểu cảm của người nhà mình nữa, mà Bì Tu lại còn cực kỳ đắc ý hỏi y: “Tôi có lợi hại không? Con phượng hoàng thủy tinh này có tính là trăm phần trăm tự nhiên không?”

“Anh có thể nói cho em biết anh đang nghĩ cái gì trong đầu được không?” Văn Hi chỉ vào con phượng hoàng kia: “Cái khác thì thôi em không nói, nhưng tại sao phải làm cái con như thế kia hả?”

Bì Tu: “Tôi xem trong phim Tiểu Đầu Bếp Cung Đình, lão hoàng đế tai to mặt lớn kia cực kỳ thích món này, tôi thấy nguyên liệu món này nhà mình cũng có, hơn nữa còn bỏ nhiều thời gian cùng Nhậm Kiêu nghiên cứu cách làm cho nó bay lên mà không bị nát.”

_(Món đó trong phim Tiểu Đầu Bếp Cung Đình đây.)_

Văn Hi: ……

Văn Hi: “Anh đúng là nhà khoa học.”

“Thường thôi thường thôi, chủ yếu là Nhậm Kiêu góp công nhiều hơn.” Bì Tu vô cùng khiêm tốn.

Trên bàn toàn là những vị quỷ đã năm sáu trăm tuổi rồi, có sóng to gió lớn gì mà chưa từng trải qua, đối mặt với một bàn đầy ắp đồ ăn này, bọn họ cũng chỉ ngỡ ngàng một thoáng rồi lập tức trở lại bình thường ngay, đặc biệt Văn hoàng hậu hết sức ưng con phượng hoàng kia, còn chủ động cười nói với Bì Tu: “Món ăn này quả là độc đáo mới lạ, em hẳn đã bỏ nhiều tâm huyết lắm.”

Bì Tu vội xua tay: “Đều là người một nhà với nhau, nếu mọi người thích thì ở trong bếp vẫn còn hai con đấy ạ, có điều một con cổ hơi dài, một con thì đuôi hơi ngắn, con này là nguyên vẹn nhất rồi.”

Hắn vừa dứt lời, cửa phòng lại lần nữa mở ra, Cừu Phục và Nhậm Kiêu bưng Phật nhảy tường tiến vào, điện thoại của hai người còn phát nhạc Thích Ca biểu diễn Chú Đại Bi phong cách Rock&Roll để làm sôi động bầu không khí, khiến Bì Tu không biết nên chửi hay nên vỗ tay.

Phật chính hiệu nghe xong cũng phải nhảy tường mất.

Ngoại trừ Bì Chiêu Tài, mỗi người đều được múc một bát Phật nhảy tường, vốn dĩ Nhậm Kiêu còn định đóng gói tiểu giao nhân mang đi, nhưng thằng nhỏ này vừa ngửi mùi Phật nhảy tường là liền nép vào người Văn hoàng hậu kêu dì đẹp gái ơi con đói bụng, thế là thành công chiếm được cơ hội ăn Phật nhảy tường.

Nó ăn một miếng bào ngư trước ánh mắt của Bì Chiêu Tài đang phải gặm cá, còn nở một nụ cười khiêu khích với con mèo mập đjt mà ngày thường luôn vượt qua mình.

So độ đáng yêu thì nó chẳng có ngán đâu nha.

Một bữa cơm này, tuy có hơi chút sai sai một tí, nhưng cuối cùng cả chủ lẫn khách đều vui vẻ, Bì Chiêu Tài cuối cùng cũng nếm được mùi vị Phật nhảy tường từ trong bát của ông bà ngoại, cái đuôi trắng to bự lắc lư điên cuồng quật vào ông ngoại mấy bận.

Bì Tu chủ động rót cho Văn lão gia một chén rượu Cung Đình Ngọc Dịch, hai người cụng chén với nhau, Bì Tu hỏi: “Hôm qua Văn Hi có đốt đồ cho ông, ông đã nhận được chưa ạ?”

“Nhận được rồi, nhận được rồi.” Ông cụ gật đầu: “Cơ mà cửa hàng vàng mã dạo này không cập nhật à? Nokia cục gạch là từ bao nhiêu năm trước rồi, ông thấy mấy ông bà già bây giờ toàn dùng Iphone 11 hết, lại còn là Iphone 11 Pro Max nữa.”

Văn Hi không ngờ ông cụ ở dưới kia cũng bắt kịp xu thế mới như thế, còn biết cả Iphone nữa chứ, y vội hắng giọng bảo: “Vâng, để mai con đổi sang Iphone 11 Pro Max cho ông.”

“Không cần đâu, giờ đi rồi cũng chẳng dùng đến.” Ông cụ nhấp một hớp rượu, thở dài nói: “Nhìn thấy các con đều sống tốt, chúng ta có thể an tâm đi đầu thai được rồi.”

Bàn ăn lặng thinh, Văn hoàng hậu thả chiếc muôi xới cơm cho tiểu giao nhân xuống, cất tiếng oán trách: “Kìa ông, đang ăn cơm vui vẻ mà, tự dưng lại nói cái này làm gì.”

“Rồi rồi rồi, ông sai rồi, ông tự phạt một chén.” Văn lão gia rót cho mình một chén rượu rồi uống cạn, lại rót tiếp một chén nữa, cụng với chén rượu trong tay Văn Hi: “Hoài Ngọc, ông mời con.”

Văn Hi luống cuống giơ chén lên, đang muốn nói gì đó, song đã bị ông giơ tay cản lại.

“Hoài Ngọc, còn nhớ vì sao ông lại đặt cho con cái tên này không?” Ông cụ nở nụ cười với y, thấp giọng bảo: “Thiên hạ rộn ràng đều vì lợi mà đến. Văn gia ta lớn mạnh, đương nhiên có kẻ dựa dẫm. Nhưng xuân đi thu đến, sụp đổ chỉ trong một phút giây, những người xưa kia cũng như én Vương Tạ **[1]** , thoáng chốc đã bỏ đi. Ta lấy chữ này đặt tên cho con, chính là mong con hiểu được đạo lý ấy.” _(Chữ “Hi” trong Văn Hi tức là rộn ràng. Câu trên nằm trong “Sử ký” của Tư Mã Thiên: “Thiên hạ rộn ràng đều vì lợi mà đến, thiên hạ nhốn nháo đều vì lợi mà đi.”)_

Văn Hi sững sờ, cầm chén rượu gật đầu đáp: “Con biết, thưa ông.”

“Chuyện như vậy thời đại nào cũng xảy ra, con không cần phải nhớ mãi không nguôi. Ta ở dưới đất mấy trăm năm, từ lâu đã thấu suốt rồi. Những ân oán thù hằn xưa kia cũng đã là chuyện quá khứ một nắm đất vàng rồi, số mệnh của con khác với người trong nhà, càng không thể cố chấp với những ân oán trước đây, gây khó khăn cho người bên cạnh.”

Văn lão gia có ý riêng, Bì Tu vừa nghe liền hiểu, hắn hắng giọng bảo: “Như thế đâu thể nói là gây khó khăn ạ, chỉ là có ân báo ân, có thù báo thù, thiên lý tuần hoàn mà thôi.”

“Ông à, con hiểu ý của ông.” Văn Hi ngửa đầu uống cạn chén rượu, nhìn Văn lão gia nói: “Nhưng rốt cuộc lòng con vẫn chẳng thể yên được.”

Văn lão gia lắc đầu cười: “Đời người có biết bao nhiêu chuyện khiến lòng ta khó yên, cho dù là thần tiên thì cũng có lúc phải bất lực, nếu không thì vì sao Chức Nữ và Ngưu Lang mỗi năm chỉ được gặp nhau một lần vào Thất tịch, vì sao Bàn Cổ khai thiên lập địa lại không thể kiếm tìm cho mình một chút ánh sáng?”

Ông cụ xua tay: “Hết thảy đều là mây khói xưa kia rồi, không đáng nhắc tới nữa.”

Đào Đề nghe vậy thì nở nụ cười, chủ động rót rượu mời ông cụ, bữa tiệc cũng tiến vào phần cuối khi cánh đàn ông cụng chén với nhau.

Mặc dù là tết quỷ nhưng quỷ không thể nán lại nhân gian quá lâu, quỷ có quan hệ xin đi cửa sau cũng không thể làm trái quy định được, đợi đến khi mặt trời lặn về Tây, ánh dương chuyển sang màu cam đỏ, chiếc xe mà Phùng Đô phái tới để đón người nhà họ Văn cũng đã dừng ở cửa quán cơm.

Ông Văn ôm Bì Chiêu Tài, căn dặn Văn Hi phải đặt cho thằng bé cái tên hay hay một chút, Chiêu Tài nghe tục quá đi mất. Bà Văn kéo Bì Thiệu Đệ lại gần mình, nhìn thế nào cũng thấy yêu mến, con gái lớn nói đứa nhỏ này có đôi mắt giống Văn Hi, chứng tỏ hai người vốn có duyên phận.

Ông cụ chờ con trai và con dâu nói xong, bấy giờ mới ung dung tiến lên, đưa tay xoa đầu Văn Hi: “Lần này đi rồi, cũng không biết sau này gặp lại sẽ ra sao, Hoài Ngọc, Thiến Nhi, nhớ lời ông dặn, đừng mãi vấn vương chuyện cũ, tất cả đều phải hướng về phía trước.”

Dứt lời, ông cụ bước lên xe đầu tiên, Văn hoàng hậu cẩn thận thả tiểu giao nhân xuống đất, hôn lên trán nó rồi cũng bước lên xe, ông Văn và bà Văn đỡ nhau đi lên cuối cùng.

Văn Hi đỏ mắt dõi theo chiếc xe đi xa, Bì Tu thở dài biến ra một tia sáng vàng hạ xuống chiếc xe, an ủi y rằng: “Đừng đau khổ, bọn họ gặp lại em và chị gái, chấp nhiệm trong lòng đã tiêu tan, hơn nữa có yêu lực của tôi bảo vệ, kiếp sau bọn họ sẽ được phú quý bình an.”

“Em biết.” Giọng nói của Văn Hi nghèn nghẹn, song y không rơi nước mắt: “Em rất hạnh phúc, không đau khổ.”

“Hoài Ngọc.” Văn Thiến chợt cất tiếng gọi Văn Hi.

Y quay đầu nhìn lại, phát hiện thân thể chị mình đang chầm chậm hóa thành những đốm sáng phiêu tán.

Văn Thiến không khóc, chỉ nở nụ cười với y: “Chị cũng phải đi rồi, cuộc sống sau này em phải tự chăm sóc mình cho tốt, cũng phải chăm sóc người bên cạnh cho tốt nhé, đừng đau khổ. Tiểu công tử Văn gia, phải hạnh phúc mỗi ngày.”

Đào Đề nghẹn ngào gọi Thiến Nương, Văn Thiến nhìn hắn với vẻ áy náy, cô vươn tay vuốt ve nước mắt trên gương mặt hắn: “Anh Đào, xin lỗi, đến cuối cùng em vẫn không thể giúp anh lau nước mắt.”.”

“Đừng nói xin lỗi, là anh hại em…….” Đào Đề nắm chặt tay cô, muốn cười nhưng nụ cười còn khó coi hơn cả khóc.

Văn Thiến hé môi cười: “Còn nhớ lần đầu tiên em gặp anh không? Cũng là mùa hè như thế này, cũng là một buổi ráng chiều như thế này, anh từ trên trời rớt xuống nhà em, khi ấy em đã nghĩ…….”

Còn chưa nói hết câu, gương mặt Văn Thiến đã chuyển thành đốm sáng, chỉ còn dư lại đôi mắt cong cong ngậm cười, cuối cùng cũng tung bay theo gió chiều, tan biến với đất trời.

Đào Đề gặp được người con gái mà hắn muốn chăm sóc cả đời vào một buổi hoàng hôn mùa hè, nhưng cũng chính vào một buổi hoàng hôn hè, hắn vĩnh viễn mất đi người con gái ấy.

Hắn siết chặt bàn tay trống trơn, bỗng bật cười.

“Văn lão gia nói đúng, cho dù là thần tiên thì cũng có lúc bó tay bất lực.”

**********

**★** **Chú thích:**

[1] **Én Vương Tạ** : tức là chim én xây tổ ở nhà kẻ quyền quý, khi cao sang, phú quý thì nhiều người muốn nương nhờ, dựa dẫm. Có câu “Én từ nẻo lạc nhà Vương Tạ, quạt đã hầu thu lòng Tiệp Dư”. Vương, Tạ là hai danh gia vọng tộc thời Nam Bắc triều, thường được dùng để ví thế gia danh giá.


	96. Chapter 96

Người ra đi thì cũng đã ra đi, ngày mới vẫn phải bắt đầu, mặt trời mọc rồi lại lặn, Văn Hi một lần nữa bị đánh thức bởi động tác không đứng đắn của Bì Tu, y nhắm mắt chặn đầu Bì Tu lại, lên tiếng nhắc nhở: “Đừng cắn, cắn cũng chẳng ra được cái gì đâu.”

Bì Tu dừng động tác, ngẩng đầu nhìn mặt Văn Hi, hôn y một cái rồi hỏi: “Sao bây giờ em chẳng có chút tình thú gì thế hả? Kết hôn rồi mà thế à? Hồi trước sờ em một cái thôi em cũng đỏ mặt trốn tránh cơ mà.”

“Em mới tỉnh ngủ, người chẳng có tí sức nào cả.” Văn Hi dụi mắt, mắt nhắm mắt mở nhìn hắn: “Với lại, trên người em có chỗ nào mà anh chưa sờ đâu? Lần nào cũng sờ rõ mạnh như muốn lột da người ta vậy, thợ kỳ lưng ở nhà tắm tay cũng chẳng khỏe như anh.”

Bì Tu đen mặt nằm ườn ra bên cạnh, ôm Văn Hi nói: “Tôi phát hiện ra, dạo gần đây em không có hứng thú với tôi.”

“Không phải không có hứng thú với anh.” Văn Hi thở dài, xoa xoa mái tóc đen cứng của Bì Tu: “Gần đây xảy ra quá nhiều chuyện, em thật sự rất mệt mỏi, cho nên thận hư đó.”

“Hư cái gì mà hư, đã mấy ngày không chạm vào em rồi.” Bì Tu cười trêu, ôm y hôn cái chóc lên cổ, rồi truyền một ít dương khí sang: “Biết tâm trạng em không tốt, muốn an ủi em một chút.”

Cơ thể Văn Hi trở nên ấm áp, người mềm nhũn như không xương, y rúc vào trong lòng Bì Tu, cọ cọ mặt vào ngực hắn: “Em vẫn ổn, chỉ là có hơi lo lắng cho anh rể thôi, chị hai đi rồi, nhiều ngày nay anh ấy chỉ biết ăn uống một cách điên cuồng, anh lại còn bảo anh ấy làm mukbang nữa, đúng thật là…….”

Bì Tu tặc lưỡi, bịt kín cái miệng y bằng một nụ hôn: “Bảo bối à, hắn là Thao Thiết, ăn nhiều uống nhiều là lẽ đương nhiên, hắn ăn chậm nhai kỹ như lúc chị em còn ở bên mới là không bình thường.”

Lão yêu quái đứng dậy, hôn lên mặt Văn Hi cái nữa, còn luồn tay vào áo y sờ soạng: “Cứ để hắn làm mukbang dạ dày vương mới là tối ưu hóa nguồn tài nguyên. Quan trọng là kiếm chuyện gì đó cho hắn làm, đỡ lo nghĩ vu vơ cả ngày, Được rồi, em ngủ thêm một lát đi, tôi xuống lầu trước.”

Văn Hi nhìn hắn đứng dậy mặc quần áo, trở mình hỏi: “Sao hôm nay anh dậy sớm thế? Hôm nay dưới lầu có việc à?”

Bì Tu: “Không có gì cả, chỉ là Đào Đề quay mukbang có người nói hắn ăn giả, cho nên hôm nay livestream chứng minh hắn không ăn giả mà là ăn khỏe thật.”

Hai người ôm nhau một hồi, Bì Tu chỉnh góc chăn cho Văn Hi xong rồi lê dép đi xuống dưới, đúng lúc trông thấy Hầu Nhị mang camera đi ra sân sau.

Đào Đề đang ngồi ở trước bàn, một tay cầm điện thoại một tay gặm bánh mì, gương mặt tràn đầy giận dữ.

Đào Đề: “Tôi thật không hiểu cái lũ phàm nhân này, bản thân không ăn được nhiều như vậy còn không cho người khác ăn nhiều à? Còn đem đại dạ dày vương cái cóc khô gì đó ra so với tôi? Đjt mẹ đại dạ dày vương phải gọi ông đây bằng cụ nhá!”

Tô An rót cho hắn cốc nước chanh: “Bọn họ có mắt không thấy núi Thái Sơn, xin anh bớt giận, anh uống miếng nước khai vị đi ạ.”

“Thúc nôn là cái éo gì? Thao Thiết ta đây từ lúc đẻ ra đến khi lớn bằng này cũng chưa từng nôn một lần!” Đào Đề xoa bụng cảm thán: “Còn hỏi tại sao bụng tôi không phồng lên nữa, ông đây có chửa đếch đâu mà bụng phải phồng lên?”

Bì Tu khẽ hắng giọng, ngồi xuống chiếc ghế bên cạnh hắn giải thích: “Người bình thường ăn nhiều như vậy thì bụng đều sẽ phồng lên.” Hắn khua tay diễn giải: “Cũng giống như đang chửa đó.”

“Thế thì ông đừng có lấy phàm nhân ra so với tôi, tôi là tổ tông của phàm nhân cơ mà.”

Đào Đề vừa nói vừa vung tay, bầu trời đột nhiên âm u rồi bổ xuống một tia sét.

Thiên Đạo tốt bụng nhắc nhở, cơm có thể ăn bậy, thế nhưng gió thì không thể chém bậy.

Hầu Nhị và Hầu Ngũ bố trí máy quay đủ 360° trọn góc cho Đào Đề để chứng minh hắn livestream ăn thật, Tào Thảo cũng phải dừng công việc đóng gói cơm hộp để đứng phía sau hắn, dựa vào ưu thế chiều cao để quay góc từ trên xuống.

Nhìn ông chủ cũ kiêm đồng nghiệp hiện tại, Tào Thảo cất tiếng thở dài, cảm thán cuộc đời biến đổi khôn lường, thì ra ông và tôi tuy đi khác hướng nhưng về chung đường, cuối cùng đều thành nhân viên làm thuê cho cái quán ăn xập xệ này.

Tuổi nghề của mình còn dài hơn thằng chả một tí, đúng là vật đổi sao dời, không tin thì ngẩng đầu lên mà nhìn xem, trời xanh nào có bỏ qua cho ai!

Đúng giờ, Đào Đề bắt đầu livestream, chỉ sau hai phút số người xem đã nhanh chóng tăng vọt, người vừa vào phòng stream đều kinh ngạc khi nhìn thấy số lượng máy quay, dấu hỏi chấm lập tức tràn đầy phần bình luận.

Đào Đề nhìn màn hình, ung dung nói: “Hai hôm trước có người cứ nói tôi thúc nôn ăn giả, cho nên hôm nay khiêu chiến quay liền tám tiếng đồng hồ, không dối trên lừa dưới, tuyệt đối là ăn thật trăm phần trăm.”

Khu bình luận bùng nổ, số lượng người xem tăng dần lên, Bì Tu nhìn giá trị nhân khí phòng stream và hỏa tiễn quà cáp bay qua bay lại, cảm thấy vẫn chưa đủ lắm.

_(Giá trị nhân khí hiểu nôm na là độ nổi, được tính bằng số view và follow, lượt tương tác bình luận, lượng quà tặng,… Còn hỏa tiễn là một loại quà tặng từ người xem dành cho streamer, đối với nền tảng stream DouYu thì 1 hỏa tiễn = 500 tệ, còn có các loại quà là cá viên, vi cá, phi cơ.)_

Kiếm tiền thì không thể chỉ tập trung kiếm từ một nhóm được, phải mở rộng ra ngoài, phải quảng bá tiếng tăm ăn khỏe của Thao Thiết, sau đó Đào Đề mới có thể nhận được lời mời quảng cáo, gây dựng nên một sự nghiệp của cho bản thân để khỏa lấp nỗi đau mất vợ.

Bì Tu nhấn nút chia sẻ phòng stream, chia sẻ đến tất cả bạn bè trong vòng của mình và những group thảo luận của các lộ thần tiên, còn thân tình ghi chú là đến ủng hộ sự nghiệp của bạn bè chút đi.

Làm xong công tác quảng bá, Bì Tu bỏ di động vào trong túi, nhìn Đào Đề đang tương tác cùng khán giả, trong lòng bình yên đến lạ.

Bì Tu hắn, siêu sao hạng top của giới yêu quái, luôn xuất hiện rầm rộ trên các trang nhất, nay tình nguyện nhường cho huynh đệ tốt giành sự nổi tiếng, quả đúng là cảm động yêu quái 2019, còn ai có thể không khen hắn là người tốt đây?

Đào Đề vẫn chẳng hề hay biết gì, vẫn đang giơ tay cầm một cái đầu bạch tuộc quơ quơ trước máy quay: “Bạch tuộc, một con không đủ thì mười con.”

Mười con bạch tuộc bị hắn cầm trong tay, năm ngón lấm len dầu mỡ, ăn một phát là nát đầu, chỉ có thể dùng một chữ PHÊ để diễn tả.

Đào Đề vừa nhai vừa nói: “Các huynh đệ, thấy phê thì gõ chữ phê lên màn hình đi.”

Một đống bình luận rực rỡ sắc màu chạy qua màn hình, hai phát hỏa tiễn và phi cơ được đại gia đưa tặng, Bì Tu cười chẳng khép nổi miệng, ra hiệu cho Đào Đề gia tăng cường độ, kiếm chác thêm chút nữa.

Mười con bạch tuộc trôi vào bụng, Đào Đề uống nước lọc súc miệng rồi rót cho mình một cốc coca, tiếp đó cầm gà rán cho vào miệng.

Người khác ăn gà rán thì còn gây hiệu ứng ASMR, thế nhưng Đào Đề ăn cả cái đùi gà mà rút ra chỉ có mỗi khúc xương, kỹ xảo điêu luyện y như mèo và chuột, khiến các yêu quái lần đầu vào phòng stream phải trầm trồ kinh ngạc. _(ASMR là các âm thanh, hình ảnh gây kích thích, thư giãn, phê pha cho người nghe, người xem.)_

Đám thần tiên yêu quái được Bì Tu mời tới ra sức dụi dụi mắt, xác nhận anh chàng đẹp trai đang vừa ăn thùng uống vại vừa kêu gọi câu like này là Đào Đề – đứa con trai mất tích nhiều năm của Lão Chân Long, phòng stream trực tiếp nổ tung ——

Bà ơi! Lão yêu quái mà bà thầm mến ba trăm năm cuối cùng cũng xuất hiện rồi!

Lưới Bì tuy thưa nhưng khó lọt, tên lỗ đ*t bự cuối cùng vẫn bị tên không lỗ đ*t bắt được! Thực tế chứng minh thời gian tựa như bọt biển, khi bạn dùng thời gian đi ỉa cả đời để làm một chuyện, bạn nhất định sẽ có được thành công!

Diễn đàn yên ắng đã lâu nay lại sốt xình xịch, hai cái tên Bì Tu và Đào Đề xuất hiện cùng nhau, tăng thêm sắc màu cho khoảng thời gian giữa năm buồn chán tẻ nhạt.

“Nói thật, video mukbang của Thao Thiết quả là hay đáo để, tôi đã ăn xong bát cơm này, còn bạn thì sao?”

“Hay thì hay thật, cơ mà lúc nhìn Đào Đề ăn đầu bạch tuộc, tui thấy thương ổng quá trời.”

“Bảng xếp hạng chiến lực yêu quái 2019 cập nhật mới, kẻ-mà-ai-cũng-biết-là-ai-đấy lên top!”

“Năm 9102 năm rồi, sao vẫn có đứa hỏi nếu Thao Thiết ăn no rồi thì sao? Có thời gian hỏi câu này thì chẳng thà quan tâm đến bà mẹ vẫn chưa độ kiếp của bây đi.”

Lượng thảo luận tăng lên, mục đích lăng xê phòng stream của lão yêu quái đã thành công hoàn mỹ. Thậm chí có yêu quái thấy lão yêu ngày xưa phải quay mukbang trả nợ nên thương tình tặng quà khen thưởng, tiến kiếm được từ khán giả cứ âm thầm đổ về tay, đúng là một mũi tên trúng hai con chim.

Thiên tài thương mại Bì Tu thật là đỉnh của đỉnh.

Lượng người xem phòng stream càng lúc càng nhiều, Đào Đề nhìn bình luận, nhíu mày bắt đầu đun nước nóng, chuẩn bị đổ vào thau mì Samyang. Người khác có thể ăn năm gói mười gói, Đào Đề thì dốc thẳng hai mươi gói vào nồi cộng thêm mười quả trứng ốp la, hắn chậm rãi đặt thau mì lên bàn, máy quay thậm chí còn không quay trọn được hết cả thau mì.

Khu bình luận im lặng một hồi, bắt đầu thấy lo cho cúc hoa của Đào Đề, xơi cả hai mươi gói thế này thì chắc kèo cúc hoa sẽ gặp động đất núi lửa, có khi còn chảy máu ấy chứ, chơi thì chơi cười thì cười nhưng đừng lấy bệnh trĩ ra đùa.

Các khán giả đang khuyên Thao Thiết từ bỏ thì chợt nghe thấy Đào Đề cười, gắp một miếng bỏ vào miệng, nói: “Mới nhiêu đây còn chưa đủ cho tôi nhét kẽ răng đâu.”

Bình luận: …….

Bình luận: Kẽ răng ông to thế thì đi khám nha sĩ đi ông nội.

Đại yêu quái như Đào Đề xưa nay nói được là làm được, một thau mì vào bụng xong lại tu thêm một lít coca nữa, hắn nghỉ ngơi chốc lát, há miệng ợ một hơi rồi nhìn bình luận hỏi: “Tiếp theo muốn xem cái gì? Mấy bạn đề xuất đi.”

Các phàm nhân cũng xem video mukbang này, dung lượng dạ dày của mấy streamer khác cùng lắm chỉ được coi là thùng cơm, cái gã bảnh trai này trông thì có vẻ điềm đạm nho nhã, không ngờ lại là cái lu cơm, còn là cái loại lu sâu không thấy đáy nữa.

Một đại gia bắn ra một chuỗi hỏa tiễn, biểu đạt rằng muốn xem thêm livestream nữa.

Bì Tu cau mày nhìn bình luận, quay đầu bảo đám khỉ đi vào trong bếp, kêu Nhậm Kiêu với Cừu Phục bưng cơm rang sủi cảo lên, 180 cái bánh bao nhân hành tây thịt bò gói suốt đêm qua sẽ dùng làm trà chiều cho Đào Đề.

Nhậm Kiêu và Cừu Phục đang bận vắt chân lên cổ ở trong bếp, nghe bảo lại thêm món nữa, Cừu Phục tức đến lòi cả đuôi ra, cậu chàng vừa điên cuồng cầm dao phay chặt thịt phập phập phập vừa nói: “Em chịu hết nổi rồi, thằng chả ăn cmn cả em luôn đi, em thật sự làm éo nổi nữa.”

“Dù mày có muốn thì người ta cũng chê thịt hồ ly Thanh Khâu dai nhách mắc răng ăn không ngon ấy chứ.” Nhậm Kiêu lau tóc: “Ăn lắm vãi cả lúa. Sao việc tốt kiểu vừa được ăn vừa có tiền nhét túi này lại không đến phiên anh nhỉ?”

Hai vị bếp trưởng làm việc cường độ cao suốt tám tiếng trong bếp, Đào Đề cũng livestream mukbang cường độ cao suốt tám tiếng ở sân sau, vét sạch hết toàn bộ nguyên liệu nấu ăn dùng cho cả năm của quán cơm.

Sau khi livestream kết thúc, hắn vẫn có tâm tình gọi thêm đồ ăn ngoài cho mình, còn cố ý chọn quán có nhiều bình luận kém nhất, lúc đi nhận thức ăn ship thì tình cờ gặp Văn Hi từ trên lầu đi xuống.

Nhìn hộp đồ ăn ship trong tay hắn, Văn Hi hơi nhướn mày: “Sao thế anh? Đồ ăn trong quán không ngon ạ?”

“Không phải, chỉ là anh thấy nhớ tay nghề nấu nướng của chị em thôi.” Hắn quơ quơ túi đồ ăn, hỏi: “Ăn cùng luôn không?”

Văn Hi lớn bằng này nhưng chưa từng ăn đồ chị mình nấu bao giờ, y gật đầu ngồi xuống cùng Đào Đề, cầm đũa gắp một miếng ăn thử, nhưng ngay lập tức nhăn nhó phun ra ngoài.

“Anh đừng ăn cái này, anh chưa ăn no thì để em bảo Bì Tu nấu cho anh.” Văn Hi giữ tay Đào Đề lại, song hắn lại né đi.

Hắn gắp thịt bỏ vào miệng, nhướn mày nói: “Không sao, anh thử mấy quán rồi, chỉ có đồ của quán này là mùi vị hơi giống đồ chị em nấu, tuy nhiên cũng chỉ giống chút chút thôi.”

Đào Đề nhìn Văn Hi: “Khó ăn hả? Đồ chị em làm còn khó hơn ăn hơn cơ.”

Văn Hi: …….

Đào Đề thở dài: “Anh nhớ chị em là lại gọi đồ ăn quán này, mỗi lần ăn, anh lại nghĩ dở thế này, nhất định là cô ấy ở trên trời đang nhớ mình……”

Văn Hi nhìn Đào Đề ăn thêm miếng nữa, cũng im lặng cầm đũa gắp một miếng cho vào miệng.

Hai người lặng lẽ ăn hết túi đồ này, Đào Đề đặt đũa xuống, cười bảo: “Khổ cho em quá, phải cùng anh ăn cái món dở tệ thế này. Đừng kể với Lão Bì nhé, kẻo hắn lại nói anh.”

Văn Hi: “Em cũng nhớ chị ấy.”

Đào Đề: “Ngày trước cứ chê cô ấy làm cơm khó ăn, bây giờ muốn ăn, mà cũng chẳng được ăn.”

Văn Hi đang muốn nói mấy câu an ủi hắn thì bỗng dưng đất rung núi chuyển, y hoảng sợ vịn bàn, nghe thấy đám hầu tinh nhảy choi choi la hét: “Động đất rồi động đất rồi! Té thôi!”

Bì Tu nhìn khách ăn trong quán ném hết bát đũa, tiền cũng không kịp trả, chỉ cuống cuồng tháo chạy thoát thân, hắn sầm mặt giận dữ gầm lên: “Té cái gì mà té! Chỉ là xe lu chạy ngang qua thôi! Cút về đây trả tiền cho ông!”


	97. Chapter 97

Đều là yêu quái mấy ngàn tuổi rồi, núi lửa phun trào đất lở trời long có gì mà chưa từng trải qua, mới rung lắc một tí đã chạy trối chết, bảo bọn họ không thừa dịp náo loạn ăn uỵt thì Bì Tu cóc có tin.

Dù trời có sập thì cũng phải trả tiền cơm cho hắn rồi hẵng chết!

Bì Tu đang điên tiết chuẩn bị ra ngoài xem coi là xe lu nhà con nào thằng nào mà thất đức thế, mới sáng sớm đã ầm ầm ầm ầm rung cả nhà, thì chợt nghe Văn Hi cất tiếng gọi hắn, lảo đảo chạy về phía hắn.

Thấy vẻ mặt y lo lắng, trái tim lão yêu quái nhất thời mền nhũn, yêu lực trên người cũng thu hết lại, giang hai ôm y vào lòng, vuốt lưng y thủ thỉ: “Đừng lo, không sao đâu, chẳng qua chỉ là……”

“Anh buông ra! Ôm em làm gì, còn không mau chạy lên lầu mang hết đồ đáng giá xuống dưới đi!” Văn Hi dùng sức đẩy Bì Tu ra, vịn cầu thang chạy xồng xộc lên lầu lấy thẻ ngân hàng, sổ tiết kiệm và laptop của mình, hoàn toàn chẳng đoái hoài gì đến sự sống chết của Bì Tu.

Bì Tu hóa đá tại chỗ, ôm một khoảng không khí trống rỗng còn vương mùi hương của Văn Hi, kèm theo đó là sự xấu hổ dâng trào, khiến Tô An đứng bên cạnh muốn cười mà không dám cười, chỉ có thể an ủi rằng như này là trò giỏi hơn thầy đó.

“Anh cứ ngỡ mình là đại bảo bối của ẻm, nhưng xem ra anh chẳng xứng rồi.” Bì Tu giả vờ không để ý: “Thôi cứ kệ đi, ông đây chả thèm quan tâm.”

Phải biết mỗi khi có động đất, thương tâm là khó mà tránh khỏi. Người khác thì bảy năm mới ngứa, mình kết hôn còn chưa được bảy tháng mà đã bắt đầu vò đầu bứt tai rồi, đây là bệnh ngoài da của hôn nhân ư?

_(Cái ngứa bảy năm: cụm từ có nguồn gốc từ bộ phim Mỹ “The seven year itch”, nói tới mối tình hoặc cuộc hôn nhân khi qua giai đoạn 7 năm thì người trong cuộc thường cảm thấy nhàm chán, mệt mỏi, đây là một mốc thời gian để khảo nghiệm tình yêu.)_

Chấn động từ từ ngừng lại, Đào Đề bưng tách trà đi ra từ sân sau, vừa uống vừa hỏi: “Ôi chao, Văn Hi đâu rồi, chẳng phải vừa nãy thằng bé lo lắng cho ông nên chạy tới đây sao?”

Bì Tu cười gằn: “Mắc mớ éo gì tới ông.”

Đào Đề ngơ ngác: “Gì mà dữ thế? Tôi hỏi ông em trai tôi đâu thôi mà?”

Vừa dứt lời, hắn chợt nghe tiếng leng keng loảng xoảng, quay đầu lại thì thấy Văn Hi vác bao lớn bao nhỏ chạy từ lầu hai xuống, miệng thì gọi Bì Tu lại bê đỡ cho mình một ít.

Bì Tu đen mặt tới: “Em làm cái gì đấy? Thu dọn đồ đạc hết muốn sống nữa à?”

“Nói linh tinh gì đó? Động đất kiểu này thể nào tối nay cũng có dư chấn, chúng ta dọn đồ đến nơi trống trải, trung tâm thể thao thành phố nhất định sẽ mở cửa tị nạn, tối nay mình vào đó ngủ.”

Văn Hi đang nói thì tự dưng thấy Bì Tu phì cười, bao to bao nhỏ bị vứt hết đi, hai chân y rời mặt đất, bị Bì Tu khiêng bổng lên lầu.

“Anh làm gì đấy? Anh điên rồi hả?” Văn Hi đánh vào lưng hắn, mông liền bị đét một phát rung rinh rung rinh, khiến y sợ run người không dám cựa quậy gì nữa.

Bì Tu đã nguôi giận được chút đỉnh, song mặt vẫn hằm hằm cau có: “Mấy cái thứ trên này có quý giá bằng tôi không? Em canh chừng tôi cho chắc thì muốn cái gì mà chả có, thế mà lại hớt ha hớt hải đi giữ ba cái cái món này, hồi trước em còn……”

“Em còn làm sao?” Yên văn trên mặt Văn Hi lấp lóe, quỷ khí và yêu khí tỏa ra, y lắc mình biến mất khỏi ngực Bì Tu, đứng khoanh tay nhìn chằm chằm hắn hỏi: “Em còn làm sao cơ?”

Bì Tu ngạc nhiên: “Ai dạy em pháp chú này?”

Văn Hi theo bản năng nhìn về phía Đào Đề, nhưng hắn chỉ hắng giọng bưng tách trà té xa, miệng còn lẩm bẩm: “Chúng ta cùng nhau ngắm trăng dần lên cao……” _(Bài hát “Ngắm trăng dần lên cao”.)_

Đào Đề ngoảnh đầu liếc Văn Hi một cái, giờ anh rể cũng chỉ đi làm thuê cho người ta thôi em à, có thương cũng chẳng giúp được gì đâu.

Văn Hi nghẹn cục tức trong ngực, nhủ bụng quả nhiên anh rể chỉ là anh rể, không phải người trong nhà thì không thể dựa dẫm được! Y ra quyết định cực nhanh, lập tức đon đả sáp tới gần, nắm chặt lấy tay Bì Tu.

“Anh giận gì chứ, em xác nhận anh không sao rồi mới chạy lên lầu mà?” Văn Hi lắc lắc tay hắn: “Việc này thì có gì mà phải giận? Cũng vì em lo lắng mớ bảo bối của anh bị va đụng thôi, ngộ nhỡ anh khó chịu thì cuối cùng chẳng phải em lại chịu tội hay sao.”

Bì Tu nguýt y: “Tem tém lại đi, tôi thấy lần nào em cũng sướng lên tiên, chịu tội cái gì?”

Hắn nhéo nhéo mặt Văn Hi: “Nhóc con vô lương tâm này, sau này lỡ như thật sự có chuyện gì thì đừng lo cho mấy món bảo bối kia nữa, chỉ cần túm chặt lấy tôi thì muốn gì mà chẳng có? Dựa hơi đại gia thì cũng phải theo cách cơ bản, biết chưa?”

“Biết ạ biết ạ.” Văn Hi đẩy hắn: “Đang yên đang lành sao tự dưng lại có động đất? Chỗ này đâu có nằm trên dải đất địa chấn hoạt động đâu.”

Bì Tu nhíu mày: “Tôi có phải máy đo địa chấn đâu, em hỏi tôi thì tôi biết hỏi ai?”

“Hỏi tôi này.”

Một bàn tay thình lình từ đâu duỗi ra, Văn Hi hoảng hồn nhảy phắt vào lòng Bì Tu, ôm ghì lấy người hắn như koala ôm cây, nhìn chằm chằm cái tay kia nói: “Móa ơi, hết cả hồn.”

Tây Vương Mẫu chui ra từ khe hở không gian, thở hổn hà hổn hển, vuốt mớ tóc rối tung ra sau đầu, nói: “Không chỉ mình cậu hết hồn đâu, ngay cả tôi cũng thấy sợ đây.”

“Làm sao thế, đến quán tôi cứu nạn động đất à? Quán tôi không bị gì hết, cô mau đi đi, tôi còn phải chăm sóc một nhà già trẻ nữa, không hơi đâu mà làm công ích từ thiện đâu.” Bì Tu canh giác nhìn Tây Vương Mẫu-trông-như-có-ý-đồ-định-kéo-tráng-đinh, ôm chặt Văn Hi không buông.

Tây Vương Mẫu cười xòa: “Đừng nhìn tôi như thế, đúng là tôi tới để kéo tráng đinh đấy.”

“Cô muốn kéo tráng đinh thì để tôi chỉ đường cho cô, Dương Tiễn ở nhà chăm chó, mỗi ngày đến cơ quan làm biếng, Na Tra nghỉ hè mỗi ngày ngủ trương thây ở trên lầu, cô nhanh đi tìm đám đó đi.” Bì Tu giơ tay chỉ nhưng lại bị Tây Vương Mẫu túm rịt lấy cái tay.

Tây Vương Mẫu nở nụ cười: “Núi Bất Chu sống dậy rồi.”

“Sống thì sống chớ sao, đừng có kéo tay tôi, bà xã tôi đang đứng bên cạnh nhìn đấy.” Bì Tu rút tay ra, ngay sau đó ngớ người hiểu ra lời Tây Vương Mẫu nói là có ý gì.

Hắn nhướn mày: “Núi Bất Chu sống dậy, vậy Nhai Tí bị đè dưới chân núi thì còn sống hay đã chết?”

“Vẫn sống, nhưng cách cái chết cũng chẳng bao xa nữa.” Tây Vương Mẫu nhoẻn miệng: “Phải xem anh có biện pháp hay không.”

Đào Đề đột nhiên lên sàn một cách xuất quỷ nhập thần, hắn chen qua giữa Bì Tu và Văn Hi, túm chặt lấy tay Tây Vương Mẫu: “Kẻ thù ngàn năm của Nhai Tí không mời mà tới đây, tôi có rất nhiều ý tưởng, chẳng hay có thể hợp tác cùng mọi người hay không, xong việc tro cốt chia 50 – 50, tôi đổ xuống cống, còn đâu mấy người thích làm gì cũng được.”

Tây Vương Mẫu ngớ người, nhìn Đào Đề từ trên xuống dưới, phát hiện đúng thật là người quen cũ, bà không khỏi cảm khái: “Bao nhiêu năm rồi, tiền mi nợ bà đây cũng nên trả lại rồi đó tên khốn.”

Đào Đề cũng ngớ người: “Chẳng phải tôi đã nhờ Bì Tu gửi cho cô tiền tôi còn nợ sao?”

Bì Tu: ……Bỏ bu rồi.

Tất cả mọi người đồng loạt nhìn về phía hắn, lão yêu quái chỉ có thể giả vờ ngắm nhìn phong cảnh xung quanh, ôm Văn Hi nhích từng bước từng bước ra bên ngoài, miệng ngâm nga khẽ hát: “Chúng ta cùng nhau ngắm trăng dần lên cao……”

Tây Vương Mẫu trợn mắt: “Họ Bì, tiền của bà đâu? Mẹ kiếp định cắp vợ bỏ trốn phỏng?”

“Nói gì đó, tôi chỉ giúp mấy người quản lý tài sản thôi mà, ngày mai, ngày mai sẽ bắn tiền sang cho, đảm bảo không thiếu một xu.” Bì Tu đằng hắng, tỏ ý mình chỉ là bên trung gian kiếm ít tiền làm vốn cho con trai cưới vợ thôi mà.

Đào Đề nắm chặt tay Tây Vương Mẫu: “Được rồi, giờ không phải lúc quan tâm đến tiền nong, mau nói cho tôi biết hiện tại Nhai Tí đang thảm cỡ nào, để tôi được vui vẻ chút coi.”

Tây Vương Mẫu: “Hiện tại còn chưa biết tình huống cụ thể ra sao, núi Bất Chu sống dậy, linh khí dày đặc khiến đất đai xung quanh cũng biến đổi, cho nên tôi và Ngọc Đế bàn nhau là sẽ phái một đội tới đó khảo sát trước, sau khi xác nhận an toàn thì mới cho thiên binh thiên tướng đi vào.”

“Khoan, có phải cô định nhắm bọn tôi vào cái đội đó không?” Bì Tu chỉ vào biển hiệu quán cơm nhà mình rồi chỉ vào chính mình: “Tôi là ông chủ quán cơm, chứ cóc phải đội trưởng đội cảm tử Amazon.”

Tây Vương Mẫu xua tay: “Ầy không sao đâu, trong mắt bọn tôi thì cũng chả khác gì.”

Dù sao Bì Tu cũng là cục gạch, chỗ nào phiền phức thì bê tới chỗ đó, chính là một công cụ vạn năng hàng thật giá thật.

Bì Tu suy nghĩ một chốc rồi hỏi: “Có công đức không? Trong Bất Chu có bảo bối không? Tôi là thành viên đội thám hiểm, tôi muốn bảo hiểm nhân thân giá cao, mấy người cũng không được cấm tôi mang thứ gì ra khỏi núi Bất Chu.”

Tây Vương Mẫu hơi nhướn mày: “Nhưng mà anh không được mang cả quả núi Bất Chu đi.”

“Nói thừa, tôi vác cả quả núi Bất Chu đi làm gì? Nhà tôi còn có công ty con của Hoa Quả sơn đây này, béo bở gì cái gò núi tí hin mới nhú của cô.” Bì Tu tặc lưỡi mở di động ra: “Bao giờ đi? Còn có những ai nữa? Tôi thấy Dương Tiễn với Na Tra cũng OK đó, cho hai tên đó đi cùng tôi đi.”

Tây Vương Mẫu thấy hắn đáp ứng thì thở phào nhẹ nhõm: “Tối nay tôi sẽ báo lại cho anh, nếu anh còn có yêu cầu gì, chỉ cần là yêu cầu không quá đáng, thì có thể bảo với tôi.”

Bì Tu đang định lên tiếng thì sau lưng chợt vang lên tiếng hét thảm thiết của đám khỉ.

Người Hầu Đại dính cớt, vừa lăn vừa bò, mặt mũi thê thảm: “Ông chủ! Lúc nãy động đất làm hỏng ống cống ở sân sau rồi! Phun hết cả ra ngoài! Phun hết cả ra ngoài rồi!”

Bì Tu: ……

Mặt lão yêu quái hoàn toàn đen xì, hắn giơ ngón cái chỉ ra sau: “Nghe gì chưa? Ống cống nhà tôi vỡ rồi, cô kêu Hành Thổ Tôn tới đây sửa cống đi.”

Tây Vương Mẫu: “Chỉ thế thôi hả?”

Bì Tu: “Tất nhiên là không, còn phải chi trả toàn bộ lộ phí đi núi Bất Chu với tiền ăn, tiền bảo hiểm các thứ nữa, quán nhà tôi mấy ngày không mở cửa cũng phải có trợ cấp kinh tế, rồi còn cái thằng Nhai Tí kia, tôi nghĩ nhiều người muốn thằng chả lắm, bọn tôi sẽ cố hết sức hốt đi luôn.”

“Cái khác thì được, nhưng cái này thì tôi cần về thương lượng với Ngọc Đế và Đông Vương Công đã.” Tây Vương Mẫu không dám tự quyết định, chỉ có thể tạm thời từ chối.

Đào Đề thấy thế bèn hắng giọng lên tiếng: “Nhai Tí lợi dụng lỗ hổng của Thiên Đạo để hại cả nhà vợ tôi, cho dù mấy người cứu mạng hắn từ tay tôi thì Thiên Đạo cũng sẽ không bỏ qua cho hắn đâu. Không thì sao lại có chuyện vị huynh đệ tốt này của tôi bị đè bẹp dí dưới chân núi suốt mấy trăm năm?”

Hắn nhấc tay biến ra một tấm gương giữa không trung, Bì Tu nhìn vào thấy toàn một màu đen kịt, chỉ nghe được tiếng rên rỉ khe khẽ đứt quãng.

“Đây là……” Bì Tu vỗ vỗ tấm gương: “Dây nhợ trục trặc gì nên màn hình hỏng à?”

Đào Đề cạn lời: “Là tại núi Bất Chu bị mất điện nên mới tối om thế.”

Bì Tu bỗng nhiên tỉnh ngộ: “Tôi còn tưởng pháp thuật của ông xảy ra vấn đề gì cơ.”

Đào Đề nhắm mắt lại, quyết định không để ý tới gã ngu Bì Tu này nữa mà nhìn sang Tây Vương Mẫu: “Tôi không biết mấy người hiểu bao nhiêu, nhưng núi Bất Chu đè trên người Nhai Tí nay đã sống dậy, nhiều năm qua, nó hấp thụ yêu lực và sức sống từ thân thể hắn ngày qua ngày, đáng lẽ phải cần tới vạn năm thì núi Bất Chu mới sống dậy được, thế nhưng chỉ mới mấy ngàn năm ngắn ngủi mà nó đã sống dậy, nhất định là có nguyên do.”

Hắn ngừng một lát, đột nhiên ngẩng đầu nhìn trời, nói một cách sâu xa: “Không phải là không báo, mà là chưa tới thời điểm.”


	98. Chapter 98

Báo ứng có thể đến muộn, nhưng chắc chắn sẽ trả đúng hạn đúng lượng. Nghe Bì Tu nói chỉ cần trả tiền là chịu đi, Ngọc Đế và Đông Vương Công nhanh chóng vỗ bàn đồng ý.

Giỡn hả, loại vấn đề có thể giải quyết bằng tiền thì đều không phải vấn đề.

Còn về chuyện có mang Nhai Tí đi hay không……

Ba đại lão ngồi lại bên bàn hút hết một gói thuốc, cuối cùng quyết định ai về nhà nấy ai tìm mẹ nấy, Nhai Tí cũng nên để người nhà hắn đến lãnh về.

Thế nhưng gọi điện cho mấy ông anh của hắn thì tên nào cũng kêu bận, đồng thời tỏ ý tuy cùng cha nhưng khác mẹ nên đừng có bắt quàng với nhau làm gì, mọi người đâu thân quen gì nhau đâu, quả đúng là một vụ hòa giải mâu thuẫn gia đình kinh điển.

Chỉ có mỗi Đào Đề là cửa lớn nhà anh rộng mở, mài dao xoèn xoẹt chờ chú.

Ngọc Đế thở dài: “Chuyện nhà chuyện cửa bao giờ cũng rắc rối, Thiên Đạo còn không nói gì thì chúng ta ở đây sầu não cũng được ích lợi chi đâu? Vả lại, Tây Vương Mẫu, giả dụ con gái nuôi luống tuổi của cô mãi mới có người yêu, kết quả tự dưng có đứa có thù oán với con gái nuôi của cô, mượn tay Thiên Đạo để hại chết cả nhà con rể cô, cô sẽ làm thế nào?”

Bàn tay cầm điếu thuốc của Tây Vương Mẫu hơi cứng lại: “Vậy thì tôi sẽ chịch chết hắn.”

“Đừng có chịch tới chịch lui nữa, tục quá thể.” Đông Vương Công chép miệng: “Nhai Tí là rắc rối lớn, vứt cho bọn họ là tốt nhất, chúng ta đỡ phải giải quyết.”

Ba người nhất trí ý kiến, tán thành ném củ khoai nóng bóng tay là Nhai Tí cho Bì Tu giải quyết, Đông Vương Công lập tức gọi điện thông báo ngân sách tài chính, Tây Vương Mẫu gửi tin nhắn OK cho Bì Tu, tiện thể gửi hợp đồng cho hắn ký luôn.

Bì Tu nhìn số tiền trên di động, mày hơi cau lại, quay đầu bảo Tô An đi đóng dấu hợp đồng, còn hắn thì ứng phó với hai tên sát thần hằm hằm trước mặt.

Dương Tiễn lau tam tiêm đao của mình, lạnh lùng nói: “Giải thích đi, tại sao lại kéo tôi chết chùm.”

Đầu Na Trá rối như tổ quạ, y ngửa mặt lên trời thở dài: “Bình thường lên lớp đối mặt với một đám nhãi con đã đủ mệt lắm rồi, sao nghỉ hè rồi mà vẫn không buông tha cho tôi?”

“Chia tiền chia công đức.” Bì Tu nói thẳng lợi ích “Còn có đồ trong núi Bất Chu nữa, mấy cậu không muốn sao?”

Dương Tiễn: “Làm gì có gì hay? Núi Bất Chu cũng có thức ăn cho chó đâu?”

Na Tra: “Lại còn kêu đi xử lý thằng ngu Nhai Tí kia nữa chớ, cái việc nhỏ tí xíu này đừng quấy rầy bản thái tử được không? Tôi phải xem mắt bận lắm.”

“Hình như hai vị có chút hiểu lầm rồi.” Đào Đề đột nhiên bưng trà xuất hiện, nở nụ cười với hai người: “Nhai Tí có thể là thằng ngu, nhưng đám tinh quái dưới trướng hắn thì chưa chắc đâu.”

Na Tra nhướn mày: “Ý anh là núi Bất Chu sống dậy, linh khí dồi dào, đám đàn em của hắn cũng tiến hóa thành lợi hại vô cùng hả?”

Đào Đề gật đầu cười: “Đúng thế. Tuy yêu lực của bọn chúng tăng lên, nhưng tôi tin chắc chúng cũng chẳng phải đối thủ của hai vị, có câu tục ngữ là lật thuyền ở trong mương, kiến nhiều cắn chết voi. Nhai Tí gian trá xảo quyệt, không chừng còn giăng bẫy mai phục, thậm chí có khả năng……”

“Xì tốp.” Na Trá vội kêu dừng, khó hiểu nhìn Đào Đề: “Sao anh càng nói càng nghe như kịch bản phim Ở Nhà Một Mình thế?”

Ngón tay y lần lượt chỉ vào Dương Tiễn, Bì Tu và cả Đào Đề: “Chúng ta đều là lũ trộm ôm ý đồ xấu xa, Nhai Tí là cậu bé đáng thương bất lực, chỉ có thể tự chế lựu đạn phản kích.”

Bì Tu nhíu mày xem tin nhắn Tây Vương Mẫu gửi tới: “Ừ thì đúng, nhưng thực ra cũng không cần thiết phải làm thế. Đêm dài lắm mộng, ngày mai chúng ta xuất phát luôn, có ý kiến gì không?”

Lão yêu quái tự trả lời luôn không thèm chờ người khác mở miệng: “OK, tôi đã biết mọi người không có ý kiến, vậy ngày mai đúng chin giờ lái xe xuất phát.”

Na Tra: ……

Dương Tiễn: ……

Chín giờ sáng hôm sau, quán cơm Tỳ Hưu bắt đầu chuyến du lịch tập thể lần thứ hai trong lịch sử.

Hầu Nhị ngồi trên xe nhìn phong cảnh tụt dần về sau, lẩm bẩm: “Hồi trước thì mấy chục năm chẳng có một lần, giờ thì hai tháng du lịch tập thể một lần, có phải ông chủ muốn ôm tiền bỏ trốn nên định giở trò mê hoặc lòng người không?”

Hầu Đại tát cu cậu một phát: “Nói bậy bạ gì đấy? Đồ anh dặn mày mang mày có mang theo không?”

“Có có.” Hầu Nhị lôi một bộ nhị khúc côn từ trong túi ra, miệng hô ù chá ù chá, chưa kịp biểu diễn cho ông anh mình xem thì đã ăn thêm một cái bạt tai nữa.

Hầu Đại: “Anh dặn mày mang cái que cời lửa ở sân sau cơ mà, mày mang cái này làm gì?”

Hầu Nhị chép miệng: “Lão Tam đang cầm que cời lửa rồi, nhị khúc côn trong nhu có cương, tối qua em mới chạy đi mua đấy, cái này phang không mạnh hơn que cời lửa à?”

“Hoa hòe hoa sói, lần này chúng ta đi là để phá nhà người ta, mày mà bị túm đuôi khóc trời khóc đất thì anh cũng cóc quan tâm mày đâu đấy.” Hầu Đại nhắc nhở.

Bì Tu ngồi phía sau mặt cau mày có, Văn Hi thấy thế bèn vuốt vuốt mặt hắn, hỏi: “Có muốn gối lên đùi em ngủ một lát không?”

Hắn lắc đầu, nghe cái thằng Hầu Nhị đằng trước càng nói càng quá trớn, không nhịn được mở mắt ra nhắc nhở: “Văn minh chút coi, chúng ta đi chuyến này là để thám hiểm khoa học, tiện thể điều giải một vài vấn đề của gia đình Lão Chân Long.”

Đào Đề cười tủm tỉm ngồi đánh chén đồ ăn, vừa gặm chân gà vừa bổ sung: “Cuối cùng là chút phân đoạn thúc đẩy và phát triển võ thuật Trung Quốc, tăng tính phong phú cho truyền thống dân tộc.”

Răng hắn bỗng biến thành nhọn hoắt, ra sức gặm chân gà ngấu nghiến, nhai nát toàn bộ chân gà rồi nuốt trọn vào bụng, sau đó thấp giọng bảo: “Tôi gọi phân đoạn này là bón hành cho Tiểu Nhai Tí, mọi người thấy được chứ?”

Hầu Nhị vội vàng gật đầu, vỗ tay còn nhiệt tình hơn anh trai mình khen ngợi chương trình gala cuối năm.

Bì Tụ Bảo và tiểu giao nhân được Bì Tu gửi nhờ ở nhà Chức Nữ, cho nên trên chuyến xe tội ác đang tiến tới núi Bất Chu này đều là những đấu sĩ hàng đầu của quán cơm Tỳ Hưu, hội tụ top 3 bảng chiến lực yêu giới.

Xe đi thẳng về hướng Bắc, với sự trợ giúp của lốp xe cải tạo hiệu Phong Bá, nó chỉ tốn thời gian một ngày là đã đến khu vực núi Bất Chu.

Bì Tu xuống xe, nhìn lớp kết giới có thể thấy được bằng mắt trần, sau một lúc kiểm tra, hắn cau mày nói: “Mắt trận của kết giới này nằm ở trên một vật sống, xem ra thằng oắt kia đã có chuẩn bị trước, chúng ta cũng sửa soạn một chút, chuẩn bị……”

Hắn quay đầu lại, phát hiện phía sau chỉ còn mỗi Văn Hi đứng đó cổ vũ, mỉm cười với hắn.

Bì Tu: “Đám kia đâu rồi?”

Văn Hi bĩu môi ngoảnh sang bên cạnh: “Ầy, đám quỷ chết đói đầu thai kia chạy đi nhóm lửa nấu cơm rồi.”

Y ghé lại thơm một cái lên mặt Bì Tu, móc trong túi ra một thanh sô cô la bỏ vào trong tay hắn: “Được rồi mà, anh đừng để ý cái này, anh lại chỗ anh rể nghỉ ngơi một lát đi, em đi xem coi mọi người đang chuẩn bị cái gì.”

Bì Tu đen mặt được y dắt tới bên đống lửa, nhìn Đào Đề đang dựng giá đỡ chuẩn bị nướng cá, hắn nói ra thắc mắc trong lòng: “Sao ông chẳng sốt ruột tí nào vậy?”

Đào Đề nhíu mày: “Vội làm gì? Mạng hắn đã nằm trong tay tôi rồi, để hắn sống thêm hai ngày nữa chưa chắc đã dễ chịu hơn là giết hắn.”

Hắn rắc một ít thìa là lên thân cá: “Hơn nữa ăn no thì mới có sức mà đánh người chứ, tôi không đánh trận khi mà chưa có chuẩn bị.”

Bì Tu rút điện thoại ra: “Ông muốn ăn thì livestream nấu ăn ngoài trời luôn đi, để tôi gắn tag nấu ăn ngoài trời cho ông, ám chỉ khán giả tặng ông chủ của ông nhiều quà vào để chúng ta được ăn thịt heo.”

Đào Đề: ……

Đào Đề: “Trước đây người ta nói sau khi bị tôi lừa tiền lừa tình, ông sống rất vất vả, ban đầu tôi không tin, nay mới biết là thật. Huynh đệ à, tôi có lỗi với ông.”

Bì Tu cười khẩy: “Không sao, ông tặng tôi một bà xã rồi, tôi tha thứ cho ông.”

“Thật ra không phải tôi muốn tặng đâu, là do tôi dùng yêu lực mở thiên nhãn để nhìn trộm thiên cơ, phát hiện hi vọng sống của thằng bé nằm ở trên người ông, cho nên mới bất đắc dĩ đem nó tới cho ông.” Đào Đề thở dài: “Ông không biết lúc Thiến Nương phát hiện ra hai người ở với nhau, tôi bị cô ấy mắng nhiếc ghê tới cỡ nào đâu.”

Bì Tu tức tối: “Tôi có chỗ nào không tốt? Kim cương vương lão ngũ của yêu giới, có xe có nhà có nghiệp, nhìn kiểu gì cũng thấy tôi chính là lựa chọn hàng đầu để yêu đương và kết hôn, Văn Thiến rốt cuộc không hài lòng với tôi ở điểm nào?”

Đào Đề nhìn hắn: “Không thể sinh con, thân thể tàn tật.”

Bì Tu: “……Cái này thì cũng không sai.”

Đào Đề bĩu môi: “Cơ mà Văn Hi lại thích, cũng chỉ có thể chiều theo ý nó thôi.”

Hai người đang chìm trong im lặng thì Hầu Nhị cầm hộp cơm tới bảo: “Ông chủ, thịt mang theo đã ăn hết sạch rồi, hôm nay tạm thời không ăn thịt được không?”

Bì Tu liếc cậu chàng, còn chưa kịp nói gì, trong không khí đột nhiên truyền tới một làn sóng yêu lực xa lạ, hắn và Đào Đề đồng loạt quay đầu nhìn chằm chằm vào kết giới đang bắt đầu lay động vặn vẹo.

Hầu Nhị cũng bất giác nín thở, không dám động đậy, mãi đến khi kết giới trở lại bình thường, mấy trăm con heo rừng hung dữ với răng nanh dài nửa mét bỗng dưng xuất hiện, cậu mới thở phào nhẹ nhõm.

Cậu còn tưởng rằng là nhân vật ghê gớm nặng kí gì đó chứ, không ngờ nặng thì có nặng thật, nhưng không tính là nhân vật, cùng lắm chỉ là diễn viên đóng vai thịt kho tàu mà thôi.

Bì Tu và Đào Đề đưa mắt nhìn nhau.

Đào Đề: “Thấy không, loại nuôi thả như này, chất thịt nhất định phải chắc nịch mọng nước lắm.”

Bì Tu gật đầu: “Tuy nhiên không biết thịt lợn rừng có sạch sẽ không, có mầm bệnh gì hay không.”

Đào Đề xắn tay áo lên: “Không sao, cho dù không sạch sẽ thì ăn vào cũng chả bệnh tật gì đâu. Giờ giá thịt heo ở ngoài đang cao ngất ngưởng, nếu ông mang được đám này về thì trong vòng hai tháng quán cơm khỏi cần mua thịt.”

“Có lý.” Bì Tu gật đầu cất điện thoại vào trong túi, đứng dậy giơ hai tay lên không trung làm động tác kéo, hai cây côn sắt lớn liền xuất hiện trong tay hắn.

Lão yêu quái ra đòn phủ đầu, lao thẳng tới trước mặt lũ heo rừng tinh.

Lũ heo rừng tinh phát ra tiếng kêu như tiếng heo kêu buổi sáng, chúng đột nhiên giơ chân nhổ phắt cái răng nanh khổng lồ trong miệng mình ra, nhắm vào đầu Bì Tu mà ném.

Hầu Nhị cầm nhị khúc côn ở đằng sau trơ mắt nhìn cái răng đập vào đầu khỉ của mình, mắt nổ đom đóm không biết Đông Tây Nam Bắc đâu nữa.

Hầu Đại vội đỡ lấy cu cậu, vừa chửi “Thằng vô dụng này” vừa ném thằng em cho Lão Tứ và Lão Ngũ, mình thì cầm que cời lửa xông pha lên trước bắt đầu đập heo.

Heo rừng tinh da dày thịt béo, còn được hưởng linh khí núi Bất Chu nên cấp phòng ngự tăng lên một bậc, hơn nữa thấy Bì Tu trực tiếp xông tới khiến bọn chúng phát điên lên, biến về nguyên hình bốn chân đấu đá lung tung.

Lợn rừng Sparta 300 dàn trận xung phong, giò heo cuồn cuộn khói bụi tung bay, trong không trung tràn ngập tiếng heo hí. Bì Tu ở giữa bầy heo, túm răng hàm một con heo rồi dùng sức ném bổng nó đi, khiến con heo lăn ra hôn mê bất tỉnh.

Hắn cầm cái răng nanh heo đập ngất một con nữa, nghĩ thầm đệt mợ heo rừng đúng là mạnh thật! Cái giò giơ cao này, lực độ xung kích trốn chạy này, thịt này mà đem đi làm sủi cảo lạp xưởng thì nhất định ngon phải biết!

Hắn đang nghĩ đến sủi cảo thì tự dưng trên trời rơi xuống một đống bột trắng dính vào mắt đám heo rừng.

Mất đi tầm nhìn, lũ heo rừng càng điên hơn, chúng vừa lắc đầu điên cuồng vừa giơ cao đùi, bột mì trắng rơi đầy trên mặt, trông như tô son điểm phấn lắc lư trên sàn nhảy.

Khi điệu nhảy này sắp sửa kết thúc, Bì Tu nâng côn đập ngất toàn bộ lũ lợn rừng chỉ trong chớp nhoáng, ngay lúc con cuối cùng sắp sửa bị đánh ngã, Đào Đề bất thình lình lên tiếng kêu ngừng.

Bì Tu cau mày, trông thấy vị lão huynh này móc điện thoại ra, mở phần mềm livestream của diễn đàn Sơn Hải, bắt đầu một màn livestream dành riêng cho các yêu tiên.

Đào Đề nở nụ cười với ống kính: “Chào buổi sáng thưa bà con cô bác, hôm nay chúng ta lại livestream, mua bán đặc sản núi rừng ngay tại chỗ, món hàng đầu tiên chính là thịt heo rừng chắc mẩy hoang dã ở ngay phía sau chúng tôi đây, bán theo từng con, tuyệt đối tươi mới!”

Bì Tu: ……?


	99. Chapter 99

Mặc dù chuyến du lịch tập thể lần này của quán Bì Tu đã có cải tiến lớn, xe khách đổi thành xe khách bọc thép, song vẫn không tải nổi 300 con heo rừng siêu trọng này, thực sự không thể nào mà nhét xuể được.

Tuy có thể bỏ vào trong túi giới tử, nhưng thịt heo để lâu sẽ mất ngon, Bì Tu suy nghĩ cẩn thận, cảm thấy livestream bán đặc sản miền núi cũng không sao, vừa hay tung hình nhá hàng chuẩn bị cho sự xuất thế của núi Bất Chu.

Khi Văn Hi, Cừu Phục và Nhậm Kiêu xách ấm nước trở về thì liền trông thấy Bì Tu ngồi bên cạnh Đào Đề, phía sau hai người chất đống heo rừng, trước mặt là cái kính phóng đại màn hình di động.

Đào Đề: “Giới hạn mỗi người mua một con thôi, mua nhiều hơn thì không tiện giao đâu, chỗ này chỉ có năm thổ địa công thôi, hàng không giao đến ngay được, với cả không bao ship đâu nhá.”

Bì Tu vừa nghe có kẻ đòi bao ship là đen mặt nói: “Đã mổ lợn cho rồi mà còn đòi bao ship, tụi bây điên rồi hả?”

Thấy Bì Tu sầm mặt, khu bình luận im re ngay tắp lự, nhưng lại có kẻ không sợ chết hỏi có thể rửa sạch lòng heo giùm luôn được không. Lão yêu quái còn chưa trả lời thì Cừu Phục và Nhậm Kiêu đã dự cảm được trước tương lai của mình, cả hai lập tức lao vọt tới giữ chặt lấy vai Bì Tu.

Cừu Phục ứa lệ: “Lần trước du lịch Đông Hải thì đi đánh lộn, lần này du lịch thì lên núi mổ heo, Bì Tu anh còn có trái tim hay không?”

Nhậm Kiêu nắm tay hắn, tình nồng ý thắm: “Giả sử mổ một con heo cần tốn một tiếng, chỗ này có khoảng 300 con heo, suy ra cần tới 300 tiếng đồng hồ, anh thức trắng suốt 24 giờ không ngủ thì cũng mất tận 12 ngày rưỡi. Anh Bì, anh tính mà xem, vụ mua bán này chúng ta không làm được đâu. Em xin anh đấy, để bọn họ tự mổ lấy được không anh?”

Nếu mà giết sạch 300 con heo này thì bọn họ cũng chẳng cần nghĩ cách làm sao giết được Nhai Tí mà không dính nhân quả nữa, có khi tìm tới nơi thì tro cốt thằng chả cũng lạnh ngắt rồi.

Nghe Nhậm Kiêu đòi để mình tự mổ lấy thì các khán giả ở khu bình luận cũng phát điên, mọi người ai cũng là thiên tiên mười ngón tay chẳng dính nước xuân, chỉ nghe nói đến tiên tử uống nước sương chứ làm gì có thần tiên nào đi cắt tiết heo bao giờ?

Sau một hồi nhặng xị ầm ĩ, không biết là ai nghĩ ra sáng kiến, mọi người bắt đầu điên cuồng khen tặng thả quà, bình luận màu vàng ào ào chạy qua màn hình, trên đó viết ba chữ lớn PHÍ MỔ HEO.

Bì Tu bị dồn vào đường cùng, lũ heo này không mổ cũng phải mổ.

Tam thái tử và Nhị Lang Thần xách cá trở về, trông thấy Hao Thiên Khuyển xụ mặt đi tới với hai cái tay nhỏ máu. Dương Tiễn còn chưa kịp hỏi có chuyện gì thì đã nghe thấy giọng nói cao vút của Bì Tu hô hào các chiến hữu của mình cùng nhào vô giết heo.

Bộ dáng con cá trong tay Dương Tiễn rơi xuống đất giãy đành đạch, cực kỳ giống như cuộc đời không lối thoát của hắn vậy.

Na Tra khịt mũi ngửi thấy mùi máu tanh trong không khí, y đưa tay xoa mặt, lần đầu tiên trong đời ngó sen bấm điện thoại gọi cho Lý Tịnh: “A lô, ông chuyển máy cho mẹ tôi đi, tôi muốn nói chuyện với mẹ.”

Tô An và Văn Hi tách ra một bên ghi tên tính tiền, rời xa khu vực máu me thị phi. Văn Hi ngồi xổm dưới đất, vừa viết xong một tờ hóa đơn chuyển phát nhanh đưa cho thổ địa công, chợt nghe giọng nói của Tô An vọng xuống từ trên đỉnh đầu.

Tô An: “Trước kia anh có nghĩ tới cuộc sống như thế này không?” Cậu chỉa cằm về phía Bì Tu đang mổ heo hừng hực khí thế ở cách đó không xa, nở nụ cười với Văn Hi: “Trước đây anh hẳn chưa từng chứng kiến cảnh tượng thế này nhỉ.”

Văn Hi gật đầu cười: “Đâu chỉ chưa từng thấy cảnh tượng thế này, hồi trước ngay cả heo sống tôi còn ít thấy nữa là, có thấy thì cũng chỉ thấy heo chín được bày trên bàn ăn thôi.”

Y nhìn chằm chằm thổ địa công dán hóa đơn giao hàng, lên tiếng nhắc nhở anh ta đừng làm lẫn lộn thịt heo của khách, rồi còn tự tay giúp khiêng một con heo đặt vào trong thùng hàng và dán băng dính lại.

Tô An gọi Hầu Ngũ tới, bảo cậu tới phụ giúp Văn Hi.

“Không sao, tôi làm được mà.” Văn Hi lau máu dính trên tay: “Giờ là xã hội mới, lao động là vinh quang nhất.”

Tô An nhìn y: “Anh chẳng giống lúc mới đến tẹo nào.” Rồi cậu ngạc nhiên hỏi: “Em xem trên ti vi, đại thiếu gia dù không có phu nhân thì cũng phải có hai, ba nha đầu thông phòng, anh không có sao?”

“Không có.” Văn Hi cười bảo: “Ông nội tôi quản tôi nghiêm lắm, tôi chỉ đi theo đám bạn cưỡi ngựa uống rượu thôi, chuyện như thế ngay cả chạm vào cũng không dám, nếu để ông biết được thì ông đánh gãy chân tôi ấy chứ.”

Y nói thêm: “Cơ mà gia đình cũng đính hôn cho tôi, nếu ngày trước không xảy ra biến cố thì sau tết là cũng bắt đầu chuẩn bị chuyện cưới hỏi rồi.”

“Thiếu nữ xinh đẹp biến thành đồ tể mổ heo.” Tô An cảm khái từ tận đáy lòng: “Quả đúng là thế sự vô thường.”

Văn Hi lắc đầu: “Cũng không thể nói như thế được, ngày trước mọi người luôn khen ngợi vị tiểu thư kia tốt ở trước mặt tôi, tuy tôi nghe rồi cũng gật đầu, nhưng lại chẳng có cảm giác gì cả. Nhưng anh ấy tốt với tôi, không cần người khác nói, tôi cũng có thể cảm nhận được.”

Y hé môi cười với Tô An: “Cậu không thấy dáng vẻ anh ấy mổ heo rất đẹp trai sao?”

Tô An: …….

Tô An: “Dopamine lên não, không cần thiết, thật sự không cần thiết.” _(Dopamine là một loại chất khiến ta cảm thấy hung phấn, hạnh phúc.)_

Bàn tính tinh cầm bàn tính bản thể của mình lên gẩy gẩy tính tính, sau khi cùng bà chủ đóng gói hơn 200 con heo mang đi ship xong, Văn Hi nhìn mặt trời trên đỉnh đầu, hỏi: “Cậu nghĩ sẽ còn con nào trong bọn chúng trở lại không?”

Tô An mệt mỏi lắc đầu: “Có tới hay không thì em không biết, nhưng em nghĩ nhất định không có heo rừng tới nữa đâu, có tới thì bọn họ cũng giết không nổi nữa đâu. Mọi người cũng không phải người chú ý xét nét gì, cứ ăn sống cũng được.”

Bên kia, Dương Tiễn vừa cầm tam tiêm đao dính máu vừa lau mồ hôi, Na Tra cầm Hồng Anh Thương ngồi trên tảng đá ngửa mặt nhìn trời.

Méo hiểu, thật sự méo hiểu, cứ ngỡ là ăn, ngủ, đánh Nhai Tí mạo hiểm kích thích, cuối cùng lại biến thành livestream xả hàng trước năm mới. Hai người là công chức đường hoàng và nhà giáo nhân dân, thế mà lại thi đấu giết heo ở cái chốn rừng sâu núi thẳm này.

Na Tra: “Tội thật ngu ngốc, thật sự.”

Dương Tiễn lau khô máu dính trên đao, nhìn Bì Tu hỏi: “Không còn con heo nào nữa chứ?”

Bì Tu chống đất thở dốc, gật đầu bảo: “Không còn đâu, heo Nhai Tí nuôi thì hết rồi, con khác thì tôi không biết, có lẽ vẫn còn yêu quái khác, thôi kệ đi, nghỉ tí đã.”

Văn Hi nhìn bộ dáng đời này không còn gì luyến tiếc của hắn, bèn rót cốc nước đưa tới bên miệng hắn, hỏi: “Trưa ăn anh muốn ăn gì?”

“Gì cũng được, chỉ cần đừng bắt tôi mổ heo nữa thì cái gì cũng được.” Bì Tu uống mấy ngụm nước mới tỉnh táo lại được.

Hầu Đại và Hầu Nhị nghỉ ngơi một lúc, nhìn túi bột to còn sót lại, hỏi: “Anh Cừu, anh Kiêu, trưa nay ăn bánh bao hay sủi cảo đây?”

Hồ ly tinh và giao nhân mất đi ước mơ cùng đưa mắt nhìn nhau rồi đồng thanh đáp: “Mày xem coi ăn anh luôn có được không?”

Mà người là sắt, cơm là thép, không ăn một bữa là đói đến bứt ra bứt rứt. Dù mệt, dù khổ, dù ngu đến mấy, cả bọn vẫn phải ngồi dậy nhào bột băm thịt, chuẩn bị làm bánh bao và sủi cảo.

Trong lúc chuẩn bị, Bì Tu hắng giọng nói: “Kết giới này không khó phá vỡ, thế nhưng khiến linh khí tuôn ra ngoài thì sẽ gây chấn động, tốt nhất là tìm ra mắt trận, mở ra một cái khe rồi đi vào.”

Hắn nhìn về phía Dương Tiễn đang băm thịt một cách máy móc: “Cậu có từng học trận pháp với sư phụ mình chưa?”

Dương Tiễn đơ mặt gật đầu: “Từng học rồi.”

Hắn chợt nhìn về phía Bì Tu với vẻ cảnh giác: “Đừng bảo anh định trói Nhai Tí về nhà chăn heo nhé?”

“Yên tâm, tôi không thần kinh đến mức ấy đâu.” Bì Tu lại nhìn sang Đào Đề đang vung tay băm nhỏ thịt heo, kêu hắn: “Ông làm gì đấy?”

Đào Đề vẫn cắm mặt băm thịt chẳng buồn ngẩng đầu lên: “Nhiều năm rồi không cầm dao, vừa rồi mổ heo tay tìm lại được cảm giác, giờ ký ức ùa về phải tranh thủ tập luyện kẻo đến lúc gặp Nhai Tí thì lại quên mất.”

Na Tra thắc mắc: “Anh không cầm dao nhiều năm nay, thế lúc ra ngoài đánh nhau thì anh cầm cái gì? Đấu khí hóa dực tay không đỡ dao hả?” _(Đấu khí hóa dực là một cảnh giới trong Đấu Phá Thương Khung, hình như mọc cánh ra hay sao á.)_

Đào Đề im lặng hai giây rồi đột nhiên móc một khẩu tiểu liên MK từ trong túi ra, hắn quơ quơ khẩu súng trong tay với Na Tra, toét miệng cười: “Thế kỷ 21 rồi, đừng bảo vẫn có người kiên trì sử dụng vũ khí lạnh đấy nhé?”

Na Tra: ……

Dương Tiễn: ……

Hai tên nhột nhột đằng hắng một tiếng, cúi đầu tiếp tục băm thịt, không ho he gì nữa. Dù sao cũng là binh khí bảo bối gia truyền, sao lại đánh đồng với cái loại phát minh của phàm nhân này được chứ…..

Hai người im lặng nhìn nhau.

Mịa, vẫn muốn đổi cũ lấy mới quá!

Bận rộn cả buổi, mọi người băm thịt và nhào bột xong liền đi rửa tay nghỉ ngơi, Văn Hi cho Bì Chiêu Tài chạy đến bên cạnh Bì Tu, cũng rửa tay học gói bánh bao và sủi cảo với Tô An.

Bánh bao cho vào nồi hấp, sủi cảo bỏ vào nước nấu, Chu Tước đứng cạnh đống lửa phụ trách phun lửa giữ nhiệt độ cao, đến khi nước cạn hết rồi mới được thay ca nghỉ ngơi, để được nếm thử bánh bao thịt heo rừng mới ra lò mà nó phải lao động vắt kiệt sức lực.

Heo rừng vận động cường độ cao suốt 24 giờ quả nhiên khác biệt, nước thịt hòa với hành tây, vỏ bánh bao cắn một cái là nước liền chảy ra, ngay cả Hầu Nhị lắm mồm cũng chẳng có hơi đâu mà bình phẩm, chỉ dồn toàn tâm toàn ý dùng cả hai tay mà ăn bánh bao.

Trong sủi cảo có dầu ớt, hành hoa, tỏi và cả dấm trộn chung, Bì Tu và Văn Hi ngồi sát lại cạnh nhau ăn hết gần 200 cái.

Đào Đề vừa livestream vừa ăn, tranh thủ bình phẩm vài câu về mùi vị để giao lưu cùng với khán giả.

Hắn dùng đũa tách vỏ bánh bao, để cho khán giá thấy rõ được nước thịt đầy ắp ở bên trong, hắn nếm thử một miếng rồi thở ra sảng khoái: “Nước thịt này vừa cho vào miệng là trôi thẳng vào cổ họng. Không đến quán cơm Tỳ Hưu là các bạn không nếm được mùi vị này đâu.”

Hắn đang định hỏi Bì Tu là có thể làm bánh bao đông lạnh để bán ra ngoài không thì bỗng một tiếng gà gáy cất lên, phá vỡ bữa ăn thanh bình của mọi người.

Đào Đề nhíu mày chuyển hướng điện thoại, nhắm ngay ống kính vào con gà trống khổng lồ đang chầm chậm hạ cánh xuống đất, lông vũ bảy màu, cái mào đỏ chót, người tỏa hào quang, chiều cao nửa mét, tiếng kêu vang dội, đôi mắt có thần, là một con gà tốt ai nhìn cũng phải trầm trồ khen ngợi.

Đào Đề nuốt nước miếng, cầm lòng không đặng phải bình phẩm một câu: “Quả nhiên là do tốt non tốt nước, gà cũng to hơn chỗ khác.”

Gà trống gáy ó ó, xòe cánh ra với Đào Đề, khiến các thần tiên yêu quái đang xem livestream chìm vào hoài nghi.

Bình luận: Đừng bảo con gà này thành tinh đấy nhé?

Bình luận: Lần cuối trông thấy gà thành tinh là tuần trước Mão Nhật Tinh Quân đứng ven đường bắt phạt vượt đèn đỏ.

Văn Hi nhìn chằm chằm con gà trống to đùng kia, cau mày hỏi: “Đương gia, sao con gà này to thế? Là giống gà tinh kỳ quái nào đó hả?”

Bì Tu cũng nhìn con gà chằm chằm, chép miệng bảo: “Trông có vẻ chưa đủ trình để mở linh trí.”

Hầu Nhị nhìn con gà rồi lại nhìn bánh bao trong tay mình, lẩm bẩm: “Tối nay ăn cà ri gà, gà thả vườn hay là gà om vàng đây?”

Cừu Phục nhìn con gà to chà bá, cái miệng hồ ly đều hiện cả ra, cậu chàng khịt mũi ra sức đánh hơi, hét lên với Bì Tu: “Anh Bì! Mùi của con gà này sai sai!”

Đôi mắt đen của Bì Tu biến thành màu vàng, Dương Tiễn cũng mở thiên nhãn trên trán ra nhìn chòng chọc con gà, lạnh lùng nói: “Bì Tu, mắt trận mà anh muốn tìm đang ở trên người con gà này.”

Bì Tu kinh ngạc, lập tức quăng đũa, giận dữ gầm lên với Đào Đề: “Đừng livestream nữa! Mau bắt gà!”

Gà trống đực bị giật mình, vội vắt giò chạy mất, Cừu Phục đang ngồi tức khắc hóa thành nguyên hình, phóng qua người Bì Tu, cất tiếng thét chói tai: “Tránh hết ra! Bắt gà! Để đó cho chuyên gia!”


	100. Chapter 100

Tuy ở trong quán Cừu Phục không bao giờ bộc lộ tài năng, thế nhưng cái danh thợ săn gà số một Thanh Khâu năm đó tuyệt đối không chỉ là danh hão. Thật ra cậu không quá thích ăn gà, nhưng khổ nỗi không thể khống chế được bản năng săn bắt từ trong xương tủy, cậu hóa thân thành kẻ rượt gà, lao vút đi như một cái bóng.

Nhưng tốc độ của cậu nhanh, tốc độ của con gà còn nhanh hơn, đôi cánh ngũ sắc đập giữa không trung, chiếc mào gà đỏ tươi cũng lay động theo động tác ngoái đầu cười khẩy của nó.

Đố chúng mày bắt được ông!

Cừu Phục hoàn toàn không ngờ đời này mình lại bị một con gà khinh bỉ, dù có là Mão Nhật Tinh Quân thì thấy cậu cũng vô thức đi đường vòng, một con gà thả rông trong núi có tư cách gì mà diễu võ dương oai ở đây?

Cậu tru lên một tiếng, bốn cái chân đen thùi lùi chạy thoăn thoắt thành bóng mờ.

Đám Bì Tu vẫn đuổi theo phía sau, Na Tra không dám dùng Phong Hỏa Luân sợ làm cháy núi, chỉ có thể dùng căng hải lao nhanh, Dương Tiễn banh ba con mắt dò đường, sau khi chạy qua một con suối nhỏ, hắn chợt nhíu mày nói: “Phía trước có yêu khí cực mạnh.”

Bì Tu ngừng lại, Đào Đề thì vẫn tươi cười xông lên phía trước: “Cảm nhận được rồi, đúng lúc tôi vừa vận động xong đang đói bụng, đến lúc thêm đồ ăn rồi.”

Nhậm Kiêu nghe thế cũng thấy cạn lời, bụng mừng thầm vì vị đại gia này không thích ăn cá, mạng của một chàng giao nhân Đông Hải đã được buông tha.

Mấy người thả chậm bước chân, Cừu Phục chạy vào trong rừng rồi chẳng thấy tăm hơi đâu, yêu khí trong rừng càng lúc càng đậm, mắt Bì Tu từ đen hóa thành vàng, vảy trên mặt cũng từ từ hiện ra.

Tiến lên phía trước vài bước, đột nhiên có một tiếng hồ ly kêu thê thảm phá vỡ không gian yên tĩnh.

Na Tra lắng tai nghe tiếng kêu mơ hồ hoảng loạn của hồ ly, quay sang hỏi Bì Tu: “What does the fox say?”

“Nhiều….. Nhiều gà quá?” Bì Tu cũng nghe không hiểu, chỉ còn dư lại mấy tiếng kêu méo méo méo méo, còn có cả tiếng va chạm cành cây từ xa vọng lại.

Nhậm Kiêu đã bày sẵn thế xoay người chạy trốn, cảnh giác nhìn chằm chằm cánh rừng nơi phát ra âm thanh, thấp giọng bảo: “Con gà có thế khiến Cừu Phục phát ra âm thanh này ắt hẳn là một con gà phi phàm, có khi là gà tinh trăm năm hay ngàn năm gì đó.”

Bì Tu ngớ người: “Gà tinh Thái Thái Nhạc?”

_(Là cái con linh vật của hãng Thái Thái Nhạc này.)_

Dương Tiễn: …….

Lần đầu tiên trong đời, Nhị Lang Thần trợn ngược cả ba con mắt của mình lên để thể hiện sự khinh thường, hắn nhấc tam tiêm đao trong tay lên, nhắc nhở chư vị xung quanh: “Nghe thấy âm thanh không? Số lượng rất lớn.”

Bì Tu nắm chặt hai cây côn to của mình, dàn trận sẵn sàng đón địch, Na Tra mọc ra ba đầu sáu tay, ngay cả Phong Hỏa Luân cũng xoay vun vút trên không trung, chỉ có Đào Đề là vẫn ung dung mở livestream, hướng ống kính về phía phát ra âm thanh.

Tiếng bước chân và tiếng chấn động vọng từ xa đến gần, Nhậm Kiêu nuốt nước miếng, trông thấy một con hồ ly đen vừa kêu meo meo vừa cong đít chạy ra ngoài.

Bình luận: ……?

Bình luận: ……Hồ ly đen hiếm lắm đó. Giờ mới tháng tám mà đã bắt đầu bán áo lông thú rồi hả? Là tôi điên rồi hay kẻ-mà-ai-cũng-biết-là-ai-đấy bị ngáo vậy?

“Cừu Phục!” Nhậm Kiêu hô lên rồi đột nhiên tắt tiếng.

Gà, gà khắp cả núi đồi, từ bên kia núi lan sang bên này, như thể trại gà nhà ai bị sập, gà tràn tới rồi!

Đám Bì Tu sốc nặng, khán giả cũng sốc nặng, tất cả lom lom nhìn con gà mái khổng lồ cao gần một mét kia.

Đào Đề lẩm bẩm: “Tôi thèm muốn cơ thể nó, tôi thật thấp kém quá.”

Cừu Phục lăn lông lốc về phía bọn họ, la oai oái: “Còn đứng đực ra đó làm gì? Chạy đi mau lên! Đuôi của ông đây bị lũ gà này mổ trụi rồi! Chạy đi!”

“Chạy cái gì mà chạy! Bắt gà đi chứ!” Yêu lực ở hai tay Đào Đề tăng mạnh, yêu văn trên mặt hiện hết ra, còn không quên cười với máy quay: “Bán gà đây, bắt ngay tại chỗ mổ ngay tại chỗ, số lượng có hạn, mỗi người giới hạn mua một con.”

Dương Tiễn bay lên trời, mở thiên nhãn quan sát bầy gà tràn lan cả ngọn núi, hô lớn: “Tổng cộng 528 con! Nhưng không nhìn thấy con có mắt trận kia!”

Bì Tu tặc lưỡi: “Nhất định là trốn xuống mương rãnh gì đó rồi, trước tiên giải quyết hết bọn này rồi hẵng tìm sau.”

Nhét voi vào tủ lạnh thì chỉ cần ba bước, thế nhưng nét gà vào tủ lạnh cắt tiết vặt lông thì cần tới một, hai, ba, bốn, năm bước. Na Tra nhìn con gà rừng khổng lồ cao một mét mà nước mắt chạy ngược vào tim.

Y có ba cái đầu sáu cái tay, năng lực càng lớn trách nhiệm càng lớn, nhiệm vụ vặt lông gà nặng hơn người khác gấp ba lần, quả không thẹn với thanh danh tam thái tử.

Nhậm Kiêu nhìn bầy gà lít nha lít nhít, chợt nhớ tới bãi cứt gà dày 5cm ở sân sau ngày trước, lòng hắn dâng lên sợ hãi, cái tay nắm chày gỗ cũng phát run.

Nhìn lũ gà rừng to lớn này, Bì Tu cũng có chút đau đầu, thằng ngu Nhai Tí này đúng là không thích làm theo cách thường, con nào con nấy béo tốt chắc khoẻ dinh dưỡng phong phú, năng lực cỡ này mà không đi làm đại gia chăn nuôi lên sóng “Kinh nghiệm làm giàu”, lại đi làm một tên nhỏ nhen gây chuyện xấu xa, đáng đời bị đè lắm.

_(“Kinh nghiệm làm giàu” là một chương trình truyền hình về những tấm gương vươn lên làm giàu nhờ chăn nuôi, nông nghiệp.)_

Cừu Phục nhanh chóng lao tới trước mặt mọi người, khóc oang oang tru lên anh Bì cứu em với, mà Bì Tu thì không hề bị xao động, hắn lập trung bình tấn, khí tụ đan điên, mặt lập tức bị phủ kín bởi vảy, biến thành mặt thú.

Một tiếng rống khi gặp chuyện bất bình vang lên, Bì Tu còn chưa ra tay thì lũ gà đã sợ hãi dừng bước, đứng chết trân tại chỗ nhìn chằm chằm Bì Tu, mắt con nào con nấy long sòng sọc, có mấy con gà mái còn sợ đến nỗi đẻ tuột trứng ra, gà trống thì trực tiếp mất khống chế phọt ra một bãi cứt vàng.

Toàn bộ lũ gà đều nhìn chằm chằm Bì Tu, thấy hắn tiến lại gần hai bước, bọn chúng dồn dập lùi về sau, dù dẫm phải cứt của đồng bạn cũng mặc kệ.

Bì Tu thấy thế bèn chạy về phía lũ gà, miệng còn phát ra tiếng kêu ùng ục ùng ục kỳ quái, khiến đám gà sợ cong đít kêu cục ta cục tác vắt giò lên cổ chạy trốn.

Gà: Mẹ ơi! Có quái vật!!

Thế nhưng số lượng gà quá nhiều, đường trong khe núi cũng gồ ghề khó đi, con may mắn thì chỉ bị cụng đầu ngất trên cây, con không may thì hoảng quá không biết lựa đường, va vào tảng đá gãy cổ cái rắc.

Đào Đề hết nhìn bình luận rồi lại nhìn lũ gà chết ngất trên đường, nói: “Dù tụi nó tự ngã chết thì cũng chẳng bớt được bao nhiêu, giá vẫn thế không đổi, mua thì mua chứ đừng có mà nhì nhà nhì nhằng.”

Bì Tu rượt theo sau bầy gà, Cừu Phục cũng cáo mượn oai hùm, vừa chạy theo sau anh đại vừa nhe rang trợn mắt với bọn gà đang chạy đằng trước, thề nhất định phải báo mối thù bị mổ trụi lông này!

Con gà trống bự chạy về gọi cứu viện kia không ngồi trong ổ gà đắc ý được bao lâu thì đã trông thấy người trong nhà hoảng loạn kêu cục ta cục tác chạy về.

Nó còn chưa kịp phản ứng với sự nghịch chuyển nhân sinh thì đã thấy tên hung thần ác sát Bì Tu nện từng bước chân ma quỷ tiến lại gần mình.

Gà trống bự hoang dã ở núi Bất Chu, năm sinh không rõ, kết thúc cuộc đời vào ngày này tháng này năm này, chưa kết hôn.

Bì Tu vừa xách con gà từ trong đống gà ra, con gà trống này gáy lên một tiếng kinh hãi rồi sợ đến ngất lịm đi, hắn bèn kéo kéo cái mào gà, nói: “Tôi còn đang nghĩ đứa nào nuôi ra được cái thứ như này vậy, chỉ có thế này thôi à?”

Dương Tiễn đứng ở cửa động không đi vào, hắn dùng thiên nhãn kiểm tra tình hình xung quanh rồi chằm chú nhìn cây nấm sặc sỡ dưới đất, lên tiếng nhắc nhở: “Vừa rồi anh gây động tĩnh quá lớn, Nhai Tí nhất định đã biết là anh đến.”

“Không sao, cứ cho hắn biết ông đây đến.” Bì Tu cười khẩy ném con gà trống cho Dương Tiễn: “Nhị Lang chân quân nghiên cứu coi mở mắt trận kiểu gì đi.”

Dương Tiễn gật đầu: “Quay về đã, để mình Tiểu Thiên với đám khỉ ở lại đó, tôi không yên tâm lắm.”

Bì Tu đáp ừ, quay đầu phát hiện Đào Đề chẳng thấy bóng dáng đâu. Gọi mấy tiếng thì thấy hắn từ trong sơn động đi ra với một đống lông gà dính trên người, tay vẫn giơ điện thoại quay livestream: “Các bạn thấy đó, tôi chỉ cầm theo 100 con thôi, giữ lại 50 con cho tôi ăn, còn 50 con thì tí nữa bấm vào link nhé, ai có duyên thì cướp được.”

Bì Tu: ……

Nói thật, tinh thần chuyên nghiệp của Đào Đề quả thực khiến hắn phải kinh ngạc, tinh thần hết mình vì công việc này xứng đáng làm tấm gương cho toàn bộ nhân viên trong quán cơm học tập, đặc biệt là cái thằng bàn tính tinh Tô An thích làm thêm nghề phụ kia.

Đoàn người xách con gà trống bự trở lại chỗ ban đầu, Bì Chiêu Tài vừa nhìn thấy gà là liền nhào tới dùng chân vỗ vỗ, Văn Hi túm gáy thằng con béo ú lại, hỏi Bì Tu rằng: “Em vừa nghe thấy một tiếng kêu rõ to, là do mấy anh làm ra hả?”

Bì Tu đằng hắng: “Ừ, vừa nãy có mấy con gà kêu cục tác với tôi, cho nên tôi so giọng hay với bọn nó ấy mà.”

Văn Hi ngẩn người, gật đầu bảo: “Vậy thì tốt, em còn tưởng mấy anh gặp phải rắc rối gì, nếu anh không trở lại thì em còn đang định đi tìm anh đây.”

“Em đi tìm thì có ích gì, chị em kể đến cả giết gà em còn chẳng dám nữa là, cùng lắm chỉ giúp vặt lông gà được thôi.” Túi càn khôn trong tay Đào Đề rung lên, 100 con gà rừng bự chảng xuất hiện ở trước mặt mọi người, Hầu Nhị ngạc nhiên đến nỗi làm rớt cái bánh bao thịt trên tay.

Đào Đề: “Giờ tôi đi gắn link rao bán, mọi người phụ giao hàng nhé.”

Na Tra: “…….Phải giết gà vặt lông hả?”

Đào Đề còn chưa nói gì thì khán giả đã tự giác ném quà tặng, phi cơ, hỏa tiễn, ba chữ PHÍ MỔ GÀ trong khu bình luận cực kỳ chói mắt, tam thái tử bất chợt cảm giác hai mắt mình mù cmnl, chẳng thà mình mù còn sướng hơn.

Mọi người chìm vào im lặng, chỉ có Bì Chiêu Tài là vui vẻ nhất, thừa dịp không ai để ý tới mình, nó bèn giơ chân vả con gà trống vừa mới tỉnh một phát, thấy con gà lại hôn mê bất tỉnh, nó liền kêu méo méo không ngừng.

Chiêu Tài: Mình giỏi quớ!

Mổ gà vặt lông sắp xếp giao hàng, thổ địa công và Văn Hi liếc nhau, hai người đều nhìn thấy sự uể oải trên gương mặt đối phương.

Thổ địa công: “Hứa với tôi, hôm nay sẽ không có tiếp nữa.”

Văn hi: “Tôi sẽ cố gắng để không có tiếp nữa.”

Đến khi xong xuôi hết thảy, Dương Tiễn bèn nhấc con gà trống bự lên, dùng thiên nhãn kiểm tra cẩn thận một lượt, sau đó nhổ một cọng lông bắt mắt nhất trên đuôi nó ném vào kết giới.

Lông gà cắm trên kết giới như phi tiêu, ánh sáng lóe lên, một cái khe lớn từ từ xuất hiện, đến khi cả xe lẫn người thuận lợi đi qua, Dương Tiễn lại điều khiển cái khe kia từ từ khép lại.

Con gà trống bị nhổ lông bị hắn bỏ trên đất, đang chuẩn bị nói trời cao có đức hiếu sinh thì nghe Cừu Phục khịt mũi nuốt nước miếng, nói chắc ba giờ chiều này là có gà om vàng để ăn rồi.

Cả đám lại bắt đầu nhóm lửa nấu nước giết gà vặt lông, Văn Hi lau mồ hôi trên trán, bật cười vì sự căng thẳng của mình trước lúc xuất phát.

Nhân lúc mọi người không chú ý, Dương Tiễn đi tới bên cạnh Bì Tu đang chặt gà, thì thầm nói nhỏ: “Mấy cây nấm này đều có long khí, hẳn là tai mắt mà Nhai Tí lưu lại.”

Bì Tu ngừng tay, ngoái đầu nhìn đám nấm xinh xắn dưới đất, chỉa cằm hỏi: “Cái này ấy hả?”

Dương Tiển gật đầu: “Lúc nãy ở cái ổ gà kia cũng có.”

Bì Tu đặt dao xuống, đi về phía mấy cây nấm dại vẫn chưa hề hay biết số mình đã sắp tận. Lão yêu quái cầm một cây lên, ném cây nấm còn đang ngơ ngác vào trong thùng đựng nước, rửa sạch rồi đặt lên thớt thái thành mấy lát.

Bì Tu: “Vừa khéo làm gà hầm nấm luôn.”

Dương Tiễn: “……Nấm đẹp đều có độc.”

Bì Tu: “Ở đây có ai ăn nấm độc mà chết được không? Cùng lắm chỉ đau bụng thôi, uống nhiều nước là không vấn đề gì.”

Hắn thái mấy cây xong còn chê không đủ, bèn đứng dậy đi tới trước đám nấm, nhìn chằm chằm cây nấm đang run bần bật kia, nói: “Nhai Tí, ta biết ngươi có thể nghe thấy được. Gần đây tết quỷ vừa qua, sao thủy đi ngược, tâm tình ông đây đang không tốt, cho nên cố ý đến đây để gây sự với ngươi.”

Lão yêu quái nắm cây nấm nở nụ cười: “Ngoan ngoãn rúc trong cái ổ của mình đi, biết đâu lại sống thêm được mấy ngày đấy.”

Ở núi Bất Chu cách đó trăm dặm, Nhai Tí nhìn gương mặt phóng to của Bì Tu, điên tiết hét lên một tiếng, tấm gương trước mặt vỡ thành trăm mảnh.


	101. Chapter 101

Sơn động trong núi Bất Chu tối om, sau khi cắt điện cắt mạng, nó hoàn toàn tách biệt với thế gian, chỉ có thể nghe thấy tiếng rống phẫn nộ bất lực của Nhai Tí.

Đám tiểu yêu quái trốn ở chỗ cách xa cửa động, cảm nhận luồng long khí nồng đậm trong không khí, cả đám run như cầy sấy, răng đánh vào nhau lập cà lập cập.

Một đứa đánh bạo nói vọng vào trong động: “Thưa đại nhân, heo, heo rừng đã bị diệt toàn quân, kết giới cũng bị, bị mở ra rồi, bây giờ chúng ta nên làm gì đây ạ?”

Nhai Tí ném cái chén ngọc vào tường, đã không duy trì nổi hình người hoàn chỉnh nữa, hắn chống mặt, sờ lên lớp vảy trên mặt, nói gằn từng chữ từng chữ: “Bất cứ kẻ nào vẫn còn hơi tàn thì đều phái hết ra!”

Hắn vịn tường đi ra khỏi động, che mặt gào lên: “Nhìn ta làm gì? Còn không mau đi đi!”

Đám tiểu yêu quái lập tức giải tán, chỉ còn lại một mình Nhai Tí ở nơi đó thở hổn hển.

Sau một lúc lâu, hắn chầm chậm vịn tường di chuyển, khí tức thuộc về cha trong không khí càng lúc càng đậm, Nhai Tí cũng dần dần khôi phục lại dạng người. Hắn tiến tới gần chút ánh sáng duy nhất trong bóng tối, mở phong ấn mà mình lập xuống, ngắm nhìn xương cốt chân long đã thành long hình rồi chợt quỳ sụp xuống đất.

Đám yêu quái đang chữa trị xương cốt chân long trong động bị dọa sợ, ném mỏ hàn điện trong tay, đồng loạt quỳ rạp xuống đất, hướng về phía Nhai Tí hô lên “Đại nhân”.

Nhai Tí chống đất đứng dậy, lảo đảo đi đến trước bộ xương chân long, đưa tay sờ lên bộ xương tỏa ánh sáng lấp lánh, rũ mắt hỏi: “Chữa trị tới đâu rồi?”

Yêu quái đứng đầu hàng cúi đầu cẩn thận thưa: “Vật liệu ngài đem tới chúng tôi đều đã dùng rồi, những mảnh xương cốt chân long có thể nối được cũng đều đã nối rồi, có điều số lượng quá ít, cho nên chúng tôi……”

“Được rồi, nối được là được rồi.” Nhai Tí ngẩng mặt ngắm nhìn chiếc đầu lâu rồng khổng lồ, lạnh nhạt nói: “Chỗ xương khác chờ sau này ta tìm tiếp.”

Nhai Tí ngồi tựa vào xương chân long, ra hiệu cho đám yêu quái tiếp tục chữa trị, hắn giơ tay tạo một pháp lệnh, khiến cho toàn bộ yêu quái dưới chân núi đều nghe rõ giọng nói của hắn.

“Ngăn cản đám Bì Tu và Thao Thiết, không được để cho bọn chúng tới gần nơi này.”

Đám yêu quái nhận mệnh lệnh, ánh mắt tập trung vào bè lũ thất thức mượn danh du lịch tập thể để lên núi cướp sản vật làm livestream bán hàng.

Kết cục của lũ heo rừng và gà rừng đã rõ như ban ngày, lúc heo rừng bị chọc tiết mày không hé răng, lúc gà rừng bị vặt lông mày không kháng nghị, vậy đến khi dao kề lên cổ mày thì sẽ chẳng ai lên tiếng vì mày cả.

Các sơn tinh dã quái trên núi Bất Chu lần đầu tiên đoàn kết cùng với nhau, chống lại số phận bị biến thành đặc sản miền núi.

Bì Tu vẫn chưa biết sự xuất hiện của mình đã dẫn đến thay đổi như thế nào, giờ phút này hắn đang căng da bụng chùng da mắt, gối lên đùi Văn Hi, miệng thòm thèm hồi tưởng lại mùi vị gà hầm nấm vừa mới ăn xong.

Loại thịt gà này mà làm thành canh gà cay thì nhất định ngon hết sẩy, lão yêu quái cảm thấy chỉ với một bát canh gà này mình có thể xơi được mười cân cơm, bèn ới Đào Đề: “Lát nữa về nhớ lại chỗ cái ổ gà kia một chuyến, mang 100 con về nhà nuôi, cho nó đẻ trứng ấp trứng, đời đời con cháu vô cùng vô tận.”

Đào Đề gật đầu: “Rất có lý, nói chí phải!”

Cừu Phục còn chưa gặm xong cái đùi gà, ồm ồm nói: “Thịt gà này thật là juicy quá đi, nếu mà làm thành gà rán kiểu Hàn với gà hấp muối thì tuyệt cú mèo, một mình em có thể chén hết một con.”

Hao Thiên Khuyển suy nghĩ một chốc rồi lén bảo với Dương Tiễn: “Bọn mình cũng lấy một con đi, coi như là phí dịch vụ mổ gà của anh.”

Dương Tiễn: ……

Na Trá bỏ di động vào túi, vờ như không nhìn thấy tin nhắn của Ân phu nhân kêu y xách hai con gà về nhà. Đi ăn cơm xem mắt mà mang gà đưa cho tiên nữ nhà người ta thì đúng là ba chấm, y tuyệt đối sẽ không làm loại cái chuyện quê xệ ấy!

Nhậm Kiêu lái xe đi trên đường núi quanh co, lo lắng quan sát con đường phía trước, chỉ sợ có thế lực nào tự dưng xông ra cho hắn bay lên trời. Đào Đề đứng dậy đi tới bên cạnh hắn, vỗ vai thằng em bảo: “Chớ căng thẳng, cứ yên tâm mà lái.”

“Em không căng thẳng, chỉ là phía trước lúc thì có heo rừng lúc lại có gà rừng, chẳng biết tiếp theo sẽ đụng phải cái gì nữa.” Nhậm Kiêu nói: “Dựa theo phong cách trong chợ, ngoại trừ thịt heo và thịt gà thì còn vịt, ngỗng, bồ câu, thậm chí cả rắn nữa.”

Đào Đề: “Thế chẳng phải rất tốt sao? Cửa hàng one-stop, thoải mái mua sắm tất cả mọi thứ, chỉ là nếu bọn chúng nghe lời hơn một chút, biết tự mọc chân chạy tới nhà cho khỏi mất ship thì dễ hơn rồi.”

_(Cửa hàng one-stop: cửa hàng có nhiều hàng hóa đa dạng, chỉ cần vào một lần là mua được nhiều đồ khác nhau cho nhiều nhu cầu khác nhau.)_

Nhậm Kiêu: ……

“Ấy, đến chỗ ngã rẽ đằng trước thì quẹo trái nhé.” Đào Đề cảm nhận được yêu khí quen thuộc, bỗng nhiên nhíu mày nhìn lên trời: “Có thứ gì đó đang đến.”

Nhậm Kiêu tức tốc đạp phanh, Bì Tu đang chuẩn bị hôn Văn Hi, cái miệng tự dưng cua ngoặt một phát ịn lên thành ghế cái cốp khiến lão yêu quái ê hết cả răng.

“Chuyện gì đấy?” Bì Tu chống ghế ló đầu ra hỏi.

Đào Đề dõi về phía bầu trời chưa có gì khác thường ở đằng trước, nhẹ nhàng nói: “Chuẩn bị đi, Nhai Tí lại đưa đồ ăn tới rồi.”

“Là cái gì thế?” Hầu Nhị ôm Bì Chiêu Tài hiếu kỳ ló đầu ra, song vẫn chẳng thấy gì cả. Hao Thiên Khuyển khịt khịt mũi, cau mày nói: “Mùi ngọt quá.”

Dương Tiễn còn chưa mở thiên nhãn thì đã trông thấy khung trời đằng xa đột nhiên sẫm màu, tiếng vù vù truyền đến theo gió. Văn Hi vô thức nắm chặt tay Bì Tu không để hắn lao ra ngoài, run giọng nói: “Có phải ong bắp cày không? Anh đừng ra ngoài, lỡ bị nó chích là đi đời nhà ma đấy.”

“Không sao đâu, ong bắp cày thì to được bao nhiêu chứ, cùng lắm là bằng cái móng tay tôi…… Vãi lồng!”

Bì Tu nhìn con cong to bằng cánh tay mình, bật thốt ra câu chửi “ĐM”: “Cái con củ nồi gì đây? Ong bắp cày chứ có phải con ong to bằng cái bắp cày đâu, ăn bột tăng trọng hay gì mà khủng thế?”

Đào Đề xoa cằm tỉ mỉ quan sát: “Lúc trước tôi đã bảo ông rồi, núi Bất Chu xuất thế nên linh khí dày đặc, yêu quái ở nơi này đều sẽ xảy ra chút vấn đề. Hơn nữa đây cũng không phải ông bắp cày mà là ong mật mới đúng.”

Nhậm Kiêu nuốt nước miếng hỏi: “Làm sao bây giờ? Em thì có thể nhảy xuống nước, mọi người làm được chứ? Nín thở nửa ngày chắc chúng nó sẽ chạy đi thôi.”

“Là ong mật thì có phải sẽ có mật ong để ăn đúng không?” Hầu Nhị giơ tay đặt câu hỏi, song đáp lại cu câu chỉ là sự yên lặng hoàn toàn.

Hầu Đại bạt tai thằng em: “Lúc nào rồi mà còn muốn ăn? Chỉ lo làm quỷ chết đói đầu thai đúng không?”

“Không, Hầu Nhị nói có lý, ong mật to thế này, vậy thì tổ ong phải lớn nhường nào? Mật ong trong đó ắt hẳn…..” Đào Đề khua tay ước lượng, song lại phát hiện tay mình hơi ngắn.

Văn Hi nhìn ông anh rể với suy nghĩ độc lạ của mình, cất lời khuyên hắn bình tĩnh: “Anh rể, mật ong thì chúng ta trở về rồi mua cũng được mà.”

“Em không biết đâu, loại mật ong hoang dã này ăn ngon hơn mật ông bình thường nhiều.” Đào Đề bình tĩnh nhìn bầy ong mật đang xông tới, cười gằn nói: “Tối nay ăn thịt nướng mật ong, ai tán thành ai phản đối?”

Hắn nói dứt câu, không ai đáp lại, chỉ có Bì Chiêu Tài cực kỳ nể tình kêu meo một tiếng, lắc đuôi ngồi xổm xuống bên cạnh Đào Đề, nhìn bầy ong mật mà nôn nao ngứa móng muốn nhào lên.

Ong mật đã lao tới trước mặt, Đào Đề thong dong móc một cái bình xịt côn trùng từ trong ống tay áo ra, chủ động xuống xe dùng sức một người đối phó vạn ong.

Văn Hi đứng trên xe hồi hộp nhìn anh rể giơ bình xịt côn trùng nhắm thẳng vào đàn ong mật. Hình như hắn vẫn chưa ấn xuống, bởi vì bầy ong mật này đột nhiên dừng lại giữa không trung, ấy thế nhưng lại không có con nào rớt xuống cả.

Bì Tu híp mắt nhìn chúng nó, bỗng hắn hét lên: “Đào Đề! Quay lại ngay!”

Để chống đỡ vũ khí hóa học có tính sát thương quy mô lớn của Đào Đề, đàn ong mật lựa chọn hình thức tấn công ở khoảng cách xa. Toàn bộ ong mật đồng loạt nhấc mông, ngắm bắn, phóng!

Lũ ong nhắm thẳng vào Đào Đề, hắn ngờ ngợ nhận thấy tình huống bất ổn nên lập tức dồn khí vào đan điền, dùng yêu khí bọc lấy cơ thể, pháp ấn như chuông vàng hiện lên ở phía sau lưng, Phật âm vang dội từng đợt khiến lũ ong bị bắn dội ngược lại.

Hầu Nhị vỗ tay khen hay, trầm trồ xuýt xoa: “Thiên hạ võ công xuất Thiếu Lâm!”

Dương Tiễn liếc cu cậu, lạnh nhạt nói: “Nhưng mà Thiếu Lâm công phu xuất Võ Đang.”

Có Đạo giáo ở đây, hợp tác hoà bình, chớ cà khịa nhau.

Ỷ trên người có Kim Chung Tráo Thiết Bố Sam, Đào Đề lấy chân phải làm trụ, chân trái vẽ vòng tròn, tay phải xoè ra, hóa thân thành rồng, trong tiếng rồng ngâm, Đào Đề lần thứ hai ấn bình xịt, dựa vào sức gió đưa nó lên tận mây xanh. _(Kim Chung Tráo và Thiết Bố Sam là hai công phu trong Thiếu Lâm thất thập nhị huyền công.)_

Chỉ trong chớp mắt, một con ong mật ngã xuống, nhưng ngàn ngàn vạn vạn con ong khác lại đứng lên!

Đàn ong nổi giận, tụ lại thành một bầy dày đặc, xả thân cảm tử xung phong lao thẳng về phía Đào Đề, quả này vua cũng thua thằng liều! Quyết không để cho đồng chí của chúng nó hy sinh vô ích!

“Đệt!” Đào Đề vừa chửi vừa ném bình xịt đi, quay người toan chạy về trong xe, nhưng hắn vừa mới xoay người thì chợt phát hiện con cá nhát gan Nhậm Kiêu kia đã quay đầu xe chuẩn bị té rồi.

Bì Tu đứng bên cửa sổ điên cuồng gào thét: “Biến về nguyên hình! Nguyên hình! Chúng nó chích không đau được đâu!”

Na Tra thấy thế thì tặc lưỡi mở cửa sổ xe ra, vươn mình nhảy xuống, chắn Đào Đề ở phía sau, nhíu mày nói: “Để đó cho tôi.”

“Đừng bảo cậu muốn bị ong đốt sưng mặt để né xem mắt nhé?” Đào Đề khiếp đảm nắm lấy tay y: “Cậu nhóc, lúc còn trẻ thì nên làm quen với nhiều cô gái xinh đẹp vào, yêu đương chính là chuyện chuyện tốt đẹp nhất trên thế giới này, cậu đừng nghĩ quẩn, đừng…….”

Na Tra hất tay hắn ra: “Nói ba xàm gì đó? Tôi chỉ hỏi anh có từng ăn ong mật nướng bao giờ chưa?”

Đào Đề ngớ ra: “Không phải nhộng nướng à?”

“Chỗ này chỉ có ong mật thôi, anh chịu khó ăn tạm đi!” Dứt lời, Na Tra đẩy phắt Đào Đề ra, lấy hơi thật sâu rồi phun ra một luồng tam muội chân hỏa, ngọn lửa từ từ lan ra bao trùm lấy bầy ong trên bầu trời, đồng thời cũng phun ra cả oán khí vì phải mổ gà mổ heo cả ngày hôm nay.

Bì Tu sửng sốt, lập tức ôm Bì Chiêu Tài đứng ở trước cửa sổ, nắm chân mèo nói: “Mau nhìn đi, chú Na Tra của con đang biểu diễn phun lửa live đấy, bỏ lỡ dịp này là không có dịp khác nữa đâu.”

Phun hết một ngọn lửa xong, bầy ong mật cũng bị nướng chín hết sạch, chỉ còn vài con phía sau đơ ra giữa làn gió nóng ngày hè. Nó không yếu đuối, cũng không muốn vờ yếu đuối. _(Nhái lời bài “Bước đi trong gió lạnh” của Lưu Tư Hàm.)_

Sốc mất hai giây, lũ ong lập tức quay đầu bỏ chạy thoát thân.

Nhậm Kiêu quay đầu xe chặn đường, mở cửa bấm còi giục Na Tra và Đào Đề: “Lên xe mau! Mật ong phải lấy ngay mới ngon!”


	102. Chapter 102

Ong bắp cày thì sao mà ong mật thì sao, cuối cùng cũng đều bị bay theo gió cả thôi, chỉ còn lại mật ong hâm nóng lòng người.

Đào Đề giơ điện thoại show cho khán giả thấy mẻ mật ong hoang dã tươi ngon này, hắn chọc tay nhúng một cái rồi đưa lên miệng liếm, tấm tắc khen: “Ngọt ghê, còn ngọt hơn nụ cười của cưng nữa đó.”

Bì Tu cũng quệt một ít cho nhóc con nếm thử, nhướn mày hỏi: “Ngọt không?”

“Ngọt.” Văn Hi liếm môi, ngước mắt nhìn hắn hỏi: “Anh không nếm thử một ít sao?”

Bì Tu đáp có chứ, rồi cúi đầu hôn lên môi Văn Hi, đưa đầu lưỡi vào trong miệng y nếm thử vị ngọt của mật ong. Bì Chiêu Tài dưới chân Bì Tu đứng dậy cào cào chân hắn, cơ mà chẳng đẩy được hắn, ngược lại còn bị bố mình dùng chân gạt sang một bên.

Đào Đề lặng lẽ nhắm ống kính sang bên kia, hớn hở hỏi: “Như này chắc không bị nhân viên quản lý chặn kênh đâu nhỉ?”

Khu bình luận im lặng một hồi, sau đó bắt đầu đẩy mạnh cường độ tung quà!

“Không được đâu, lỡ bị Bì Tu phát hiện là lương tháng này của tôi đi tong luôn đấy.” Đào Đề thở dài: “Hiện giờ tôi cũng chỉ đi làm thuê cho người ta thôi.”

Hắn lại chuyển ống kính về phía tổ ong khổng lồ: “Giờ bắt đầu gắn link bán nhé, bán theo cân, giới hạn mỗi người mua hai cân, số lượng có hạn mua ngay kẻo hết.”

Tô An đẩy kính nhắc nhở: “Hôm nay thổ địa công giao hàng đã tan làm không nhận ship nữa rồi, giờ lấy mật thì phải tới mai mới giao được, cơ mà mai cũng chưa chắc giao hàng đúng hạn được…….”

Đào Đề gật đầu: “Đúng thật, nếu không thể chờ được thì thôi bỏ đi, quán này không chấp nhận bất cứ đánh giá tệ nào đâu nhé.”

Bình luận: Nói xàm ít thôi, gắn link đi cám ơn.

Bình luận: Tự đến quán lấy được không? Giờ tôi đến luôn.

“Đừng rề rà vụ mật ong mãi nữa, mau lên xe rời khỏi chỗ này thôi.” Bì Tu hôn hít sảng khoái xong, tuy nhìn trời nhá nhem tối thì cũng hơi nứng nừng nưng, nhưng chuyến này ra ngoài không phải du lịch thật nên hắn đành kiềm chế bản năng loài thú của mình.

Văn Hi xoa xoa khuôn mặt ửng đỏ của mình, nhỏ giọng hỏi: “Tối nay có đi tiếp về phía trước không?”

“Không biết, phải hỏi Đào Đề đã.” Bì Tu nhướn mày quay sang phía Đào Đề: “Tối nay cắm trại hay đi tiếp đây?”

“Cắm trại đi, trời tối lái xe không tiện, hơn nữa trên đường lòi ra cái gì thì cũng chẳng ứng phó ngay lập tức được, cứ nghỉ một tối rồi mai lại xuất phát, dù sao cũng đã đến rất gần rồi.” Đào Đề bán xong mật ong bèn tắt livestream, đứng dậy đi tới bên cạnh Bì Tu, mỉm cười vỗ vai hắn.

Đào Đề: “Lũ sơn tinh dã quái dưới trướng hắn chỉ được cái to xác chứ chưa mở linh trí, không giết được chúng ta, thế nhưng nhiêu đó cũng đủ để kéo dài thời gian.”

Hắn dõi về phía nơi ở của Nhai Tí, lẩm bẩm: “Chỉ muốn níu chân chúng ta, vậy hắn đang tranh thủ thời gian này để chuẩn bị cái gì? Thu thập xương cốt của cha thì được ích lợi gì chứ, dù gom đủ toàn bộ xương cốt rồi ghép lại với nhau thì cha cũng chẳng trở về.”

Bì Tu gật đầu: “Đúng là không về được, hôm qua Phùng Đô còn nói thằng cu tái thế của cha ông đi nhà trẻ, vì nấc trong lúc ngủ trưa mà tự dọa mình phát khóc cơ.”

Đào Đề: “…….Không cần nói cho tôi mấy cái này đâu.”

Hắn vỗ tay: “Nói tóm lại là vị huynh đệ này của tôi cứ hay có mấy cái suy nghĩ lạ đời, mà tôi thì bẩm sinh đã giỏi phá vỡ mớ suy nghĩ lạ đời đó của hắn.”

Na Tra nhíu mày: “Nói tiếng người dùm cái, tôi làm thầy giáo dạy văn đây mà còn chả hiểu anh đang nói cái gì.”

“Ví dụ như này nhé, cậu chất gỗ xây một cái pháo đài, giữa đang xây nửa chừng thì bị phá với xây xong đang chuẩn bị khoe thì bị đạp đổ, cái thứ hai đương nhiên khiến người ta giận dữ ức chế hơn.” Đào Đề xòe tay: “Chúng ta đang chuẩn bị làm cái thứ hai đấy.”

Bì Tu ngẫm nghĩ: “Nghe có vẻ mất dạy thật, cơ mà tôi ủng hộ, đẩy mạnh tương tác trong livestream đi.”

Để cho Nhai Tí có thời gian chuẩn bị kỹ càng, nhóm của Bì Tu lấy mật ong xong cũng không gấp rút lên đường mà tìm một nơi tầm nhìn trống trải để nhóm lửa nấu cơm, dựng lều chuẩn bị ngủ nghỉ sau bữa tối.

Thịt nướng phết mật ong trên đống lửa tỏa ra mùi thơm ngọt ngào, mỡ từ thịt chảy nhỏ giọt xuống, rơi vào đống lửa phát ra tiếng xèo xèo, Văn Hi nhìn chằm chằm một hồi, bỗng dưng đứng bật dậy hốt hoảng nói: “Bì Tu, Chiêu Tài đâu mất rồi, vừa nãy Chiêu Tài không theo lên xe!”

Bì Tu sững sờ: “Nó không theo lên xe á?”

Chu Tước kêu cạc cạc: “Các ngươi cuối cùng cũng chú ý rồi à! Thằng ngu Bạch Hổ còn đang chạy theo sau xe của các ngươi cả đoạn đấy! Cạc cạc cạc cạc.”

Hầu Nhị búng nó một phát: “Thế mà mày éo nói gì với bọn tao à? Mả cha con chim thối này, cẩn thận tối nay thành món chim nướng mật ong bây giờ.”

Chu Tước bị búng rớt hai cái lông, rít lên: “Lo cái gì, nó đã chạy tới đây rồi, hai phút nữa là thấy nó thôi.”

Văn Hi bấy giờ mới yên tâm, song lại nghe Chu Tước cười cạc cạc: “Có điều bộ dạng nó hiện tại không được đẹp cho lắm cạc cạc cạc cạc cạc.”

“Tức là sao?” Văn Hi quay đầu nhìn nó: “Chiêu Tài bị thương ư?”

Chu Tước đập cánh bay lên không trung, quay người sang một bên kêu cạc cạc: “Ngươi tự xem đi.”

Văn Hi nhìn theo hướng đó, trông thấy một cái bóng màu trắng hình mèo kêu ngoao ngoa nhào vào ngực mình, y vội đưa tay vuốt lưng nó, nói xin lỗi: “Xin lỗi Chiêu Tài, ta quên mất con, là do lỗi của ta, con đừng giận nha.”

Cái mặt mèo núng nính cọ cọ không ngừng vào bụng Văn Hi, tiếng keo meo meo meo vừa tủi thân vừa khổ sở, cho dù Văn Hi dỗ dành thế nào nó cũng nhất quyết không chịu ngẩng đầu cho người khác nhìn một cái.

Bì Tu ngồi bên cạnh một hồi nhịn hết nổi, bèn nhấc gáy Chiêu Tài lên, khi cái mặt mèo bự chà bá lộ ra, bầu không khí đóng băng mất hai giây.

Bì Tu muốn cười, thế nhưng hắn nhịn xuống, bởi vì hắn là một người cha tốt, tuyệt đối không thể chế giễu tâm hồn yếu đuối của mèo con vào lúc này được, cho dù con trai của hắn có nặng một trăm ki lô gam đi chăng nữa! Cho dù mặt con trai hắn có sưng vù như bị cây thông bồn cầu hút đi chăng nữa!

Hầu Nhị ngắm nghía đôi môi tều gợi cảm như Trư Bát Giới của Bì Chiêu Tài, nuốt nước miếng hỏi: “Em trai, mày với con ong hôn tạm biệt ở nơi phố không người à?” _(Nhái lời bài “Hôn tạm biệt” của Trương Học Hữu, mà chs Hầu Nhị lúc xưng chú lycs xưng anh )_

Lại còn là nụ hôn nồng nhiệt kiểu Pháp với cái kim chích của con ong, chỉ nhìn cái mỏ Chiêu tài là biết tình yêu thắm thiết khó lìa xa rồi.

Bì Chiêu Tài tủi thân vô cùng, nó nhìn bố mình bằng đôi mắt sưng húp không mở ra được, lí nhí kêu meo một tiếng, song lại thấy lão già họ Bì lấy tay gạt mặt mình ra.

Bì Tu: “……Xin lỗi con trai, thật sự xấu quá.”

Chu Tước vô tình cười nhạo nó, còn nhảy loi choi hận không thể bắc loa hét lên bà con ra đây mà xem mặt Bạch Hổ bị sưng như cái mâm này!

Bì Chiêu Tài tức tối kêu ngoao ngoao, nhảy chồm lên chụp con Chu Tước trên không trung xuống đất, đang chuẩn bị há mồm cắn thì lại bị Văn Hi túm gáy mang đi bôi thuốc.

Buổi tối lúc ngủ, Bì Tu nằm bên cạnh Văn Hi, hắn khịt mũi ngửi mùi dầu gió nồng nặc trong lều, nói chân thành: “Cục cưng à, nó là yêu quái, bị đốt thì không bôi thuốc cũng chẳng sao đâu.”

Văn Hi nhắm mắt: “Em biết, bôi thuốc cho yên tâm thôi.”

Bì Tu cạn lời: “Mà bôi dầu gió thì cũng chẳng tác dụng gì đâu, dầu gió là trị muỗi đốt chứ không phải ong đốt.”

Trong lều lặng thịnh hồi lâu, Bì Tu thử cất tiếng gọi: “Cưng ơi?”

“Đừng làm ồn, em đang ngủ.” Văn Hi kéo chăn che khuất gương mặt lúng túng của mình, trở người đưa lưng về phía hắn: “Vừa khéo cho nó khỏi bị muỗi đốt luôn.”

Bì Tu phì cười, nhắm mắt lại ôm Văn Hi vào lòng, cái tay còn hết sức tự giác vén áo ngủ của y lên, sờ soạng một cách chuẩn xác.

Văn Hi cứng đờ người, lí nhí hỏi: “Anh làm gì đấy?”

Bì Tu: “Em đang ngủ cơ mà? Người ngủ còn biết nói chuyện à?”

Văn Hi dở khóc dở cười, đang định đẩy tay hắn ra thì bất thình lình bên ngoài có cái gì đó lóe sáng, y ngồi bật dậy, cảnh giác hỏi: “Đương gia, bên ngoài có cái gì vậy?”

Bì Tu thu tay về, ngồi dậy thở dài: “Còn có thể là cái gì chứ, nhất định là lũ đàn em lâu la mà Nhai Tí phái tới, chỉ bọn chúng mới làm cái trò cậu bé hồ lô giải cứu ông nội như này thôi.”

Đến tốp nào thì hốt tốp ấy, đến đám nào thì bán đám ấy, cớ sao mọi người không thể cùng nhường một bước, vờ như không nhìn thấy chuyện xảy ra, anh được yên ổn mà tôi cũng được yên ổn?

Văn Hi có hơi căng thẳng, bất giác nắm lấy tay Bì Tu: “Bọn ong mật hồi chiều đã đủ đáng sợ lắm rồi, giờ lại tới cái gì nữa?”

Mắt Bì Tu lập tức hóa thành mắt thú, con ngươi màu vàng sáng rực trong đêm đen, hắn vén lều nhìn ra ngoài một thoáng rồi buông tay xuống, quay đầu hôn Văn Hi một cái: “Không có gì đâu, mấy con chó nhỏ thôi, em đợi ở đây, nếu sợ thì ôm Chiêu Tài.”

Văn Hi kéo hắn: “Em ra ngoài cùng với anh.”

“Không cần, đợi lúc về tôi sẽ dạy pháp thuật cho em, sau đó em hẵng đi cùng tôi.” Bì Tu khẽ hôn lên khóe môi y rồi đứng dậy rời khỏi lều.

Đám khỉ đang ngáy khò khò bị đánh thức dậy, Bì Tu mượn que cời lửa của Hầu Đại, lau lau vào áo rồi vẽ một vòng tròn quanh lều của Văn Hi.

Hầu Nhị dụi mắt hỏi: “Anh Bì, anh làm gì thế? Vẽ vòng bắt gián à?”

“Vẽ cái cứt, đừng ngủ nữa, dậy đê.” Bì Tu ném que cời lửa cho cu cậu: “Tỉnh táo tí coi, kẻ tới lần này không phải phường hiền lành gì đâu.”

Na Tra gục lên gục xuống, phải dùng Hồng Anh Thương đỡ lấy người, y ngáp một cái, nói: “Tôi mệt lắm rồi, nửa đêm nửa hôm xin mấy người đừng náo loạn nữa.”

Đào Đề mặc áo phông ghi dòng chữ “Anh yêu Thiến Nương”, chậm rãi xoay người: “Cách Nhai Tí càng gần thì lũ tìm tới gây sự càng lợi hại, xem ra hắn thật sự quýnh lên rồi.”

“Em ngửi thấy một mùi khó chịu quá.” Hao Thiên Khuyển khịt mũi dựa vào người Dương Tiễn, còn chưa kịp nói gì tiếp thì chợt nghe thấy một tiếng tru dài, mấy đốm sáng màu xanh lục lấp lóe ẩn hiện trong rừng cây âm u.

Hầu Nhị ngạc nhiên hỏi: “Cái gì kia, đom đóm hả?”

“Đom đóm nhà mày học tru tiếng sói à?” Hầu Đại giận không có chỗ xả, hùng hổ múa que cời lửa trên tay: “Bao giờ về anh nhất định sẽ cho mày đi kiểm tra xem IQ của mày rốt cuộc là bao nhiêu.”

Bầy sói từ từ bước ra từ trong bóng tối, bao vây lấy bọn họ, Nhậm Kiêu vỗ vỗ tấm lưng run rẩy của Cừu Phục: “Mày sợ thì trốn trên xe đi.”

“Không phải sợ, run rẩy như này là bẩm sinh, không thành vấn đề.” Lông đuôi hồ ly của Cừu Phục dựng hết cả lên, cậu chàng run rẩy móc một tấm bùa ra nắm ở trong tay, run giọng hỏi: “Anh nghĩ, nếu, nếu da của em lủng một lỗ thì còn bán được giá tốt không?”

Nhậm Kiêu: ……

Nhậm Kiêu: “Mày tự cầu phúc cho mình đi.”

Trong bóng tối nơi núi Bất Chu, IMAX phiên bản thật? Dã lang disco lặng lẽ trình diễn, bầy sói ngửa đầu hướng trăng, tru dài một tiếng, vươn móng quật tới, Dương Tiễn mở ba con mắt, lập tức cầm tam tiêm đao tiến lên nghênh đón. _(IMAX là định dạng chiếu phim chất lượng cao, đem lại trải nghiệm hình ảnh và âm thanh siêu chân thật. Còn “Dã lang diso” là một bài hát nha, cũng khá nổi đó.)_

Dựa theo nguyên tắc chửi trước khi đánh, Hao Thiên Khuyển cũng hóa thành nguyên hình ngửa đầu cất tiếng tru dài, mắt lấp lóe hung quang, theo sau Nhị Lang chân quân nhào vào bầy sói.

Trận battle giữa những sinh vật họ chó chính thức bắt đầu, cho dù là chó hay sói, kẻ thắng mới là vua.

Hầu Nhị chép miệng chậc chậc, tung cước đá văng một con sói nhào tới, múa máy nhị khúc côn, vươn tay ra với Hầu Tam, cất tiếng gọi thắm thiết: “Em trai!”

Hầu Tam cũng vươn tay: “À há!”

Hầu Nhị: “Thật muốn hát tình ca, ngắm pháo hóa đẹp nhất!”

Ở phía sau, Cừu Phục ném bùa chú ra, tia lửa lóe lên trong tiếng nổ bùm bùm, Hầu Nhị không ngờ lại hợp cảnh hợp tình đến thế, lập tức khua tay múa chân đánh bay một con sói nữa, đồng thanh hát cùng em trai ——

“Là sói cho ta vui sướng, thổi bay hết mọi cô độc!”


	103. Chapter 103

Văn Hi ôm Chiêu Tài mặt sưng ngồi trong lều, trái tim đập loạn liên hồi, vừa vuốt lông con trai vừa thều thào hỏi: “Chiêu Tài, con có nghe thấy không, sao ngoài kia còn hát hò vậy?”

Chiêu Tài kêu meo meo, dùng đuôi cọ cọ mặt Văn Hi an ủi, mèo ú đang chuẩn bị đứng dậy ôm lấy bố thì bỗng dưng nó nghe thấy tiếng ma sát khe khẽ truyền tới từ phía sau chiếc lều.

“Ngoaooo ——” Chiêu Tài khẽ gào, lông trên lưng dựng đứng, mắt trợn trừng sáng rực.

Cảnh sát trưởng mèo trắng đánh hơi thấy nguy hiểm gần kề, bèn lấy thân mình che cho Văn Hi, luôn miệng kêu gào meo meo nhắc nhở.

“Sao vậy?” Văn Hi căng thẳng, yêu văn trên mặt hiện ra, yêu khí và quỷ khí phân tán, ngoài lều vẫn lặng thinh, song chẳng mấy chốc liền có tiếng sói tru vang lên.

Nghe đối diện gào thì Bì Chiêu Tài cũng gào, không kêu meo meo meo ngọt xớt nũng nĩu như ngày thường nữa mà lần này xài hẳn tiếng hổ gầm chính tông.

Đấu khẩu chửi nhau thôi chứ gì? Từ nhỏ ở quán cơm nó đã mưa dầm thấm đất rồi nhá, lý nào lại sợ chắc?

Tiếng ma sát ở phía đối diện càng lúc càng lớn, yêu lực bùng nổ khiến thính lực của Văn Hi trở nên nhạy bén hơn, y ôm lấy Bì Chiêu Tài, nhỏ giọng bảo: “Không chỉ là sói……. Chiêu Tài nghe lời, ra phía sau bố đi con.”

Chiêu Tài kêu meo, song không chạy ra sau Văn Hi mà chỉ tránh đi một chút. Văn Hi vén lều lên, sau khi thấy rõ cảnh tượng bên ngoài, y không khỏi nín thở.

Vòng tròn vàng dưới đất bao lấy chiếc lều ở chính giữa, mà có hơn trăm con rắn lại đang vây quanh lấy vòng tròn, tiếng xì xì thậm chí còn vang dội hơn cả tiếng sói tru.

Chiêu Tài lại kêu ngoaooo, đang chuẩn bị nhào lên thì lại bị Văn Hi túm lại.

Văn Hi: “Con trai, con mà chạy ra ngoài, nhỡ bị rắn cắn thì cái mặt sưng càng to hơn bây giờ nữa đó.”

Chiêu Tài sững sờ, lập tức lùi về sau mấy bước, ngoan ngoãn ngồi im phía sau bố. Mớ collagen trên mặt nó đã đủ lắm rồi, không cần bôi thêm nọc rắn gì đó đâu, ngoao ngoao.

Lũ rắn trườn quanh vòng tròn nhưng chẳng cách nào tiến vào, ở đằng xa bầy sói vẫn ngửa đầu tru dài, dường như đang triệu tập nhiều rắn hơn tới đây. Dưới sự ma sát bò trườn của lũ rắn, Văn Hi nhìn thấy dường như vòng tròn đang trở nên nhạt đi, y bèn đứng dậy.

Chiêu Tài kêu meo meo kéo áo y lại, Văn Hi vội lên tiếng trấn an: “Chiêu Tài đừng sợ, có bố ở đây, chúng nó sẽ không cắn con đâu.”

Chiêu tài: ……Nhưng trông bố có vẻ cũng hơi sợ đó, bố à.

Văn Hi khịt khịt mũi, nín nhịn cơn tê rần nơi da đầu và mớ da gà nổi lên, cưỡng ép bản thân nhìn chằm chằm vào bầy rắn lít nhít dưới đất mà không lùi về sau, y cất giọng lẩm bẩm: “Rắn om gừng cay rắn ướp gia vị rắn rút xương da rắn xào cay…….”

Rắn: ……

Văn Hi lẩm bẩm đọc một trăm cách chế biến rắn, y nhìn lũ rắn trước mặt như đang nhìn một bàn thức ăn, dần dà, y không thấy sợ nữa, thậm chí còn bình tĩnh hẳn lên.

Đột nhiên, y lanh trí rút trong túi ra một cây sáo, ngồi xếp bằng dưới đất bắt đầu thổi. Có thể do khúc nhạc không đủ vị cà ri nên tuy bầy rắn có duỗi cổ song chẳng hề đung đưa theo giai điệu.

Chúng nó nhìn Văn Hi như thể đang nhìn đứa ngốc.

Năm 2019 rồi mà còn có đứa lậm phim Ấn Độ, tưởng rắn nghe được âm thanh hở?

Bầy rắn cảm thấy mình bị sỉ nhục, tiếng xì xì càng lớn hơn, tốc độ bò trườn cũng càng lúc càng nhanh, màu sắc vòng tròn dần dần nhạt đi, giờ chết của tên ngốc này đã gần kề, bầy rắn đương trong cơn kích động thì Văn Hi lại chủ động giẫm vào trong vòng tròn rắn.

Sợ hãi bởi động tác của y, lũ rắn lùi về sau, ngay cả tiếng sói tru ở đằng sau cũng khàn đi.

Á đù, tên này dũng cảm đến thế sao?

“Tí thì quên mất anh rể từng nói hiện tại mình ngũ độc bất xâm.” Văn Hi nhìn quanh một lượt, phát hiện không có loại rắn quấn chết được người, bấy giờ y thả lỏng hơn, móc một vò rượu trong túi giới tử ra.

Mùi hương của cái chết tỏa ra từ vò rượu nọ, bầy rắn vừa sợ hãi vừa giận dữ, trông thấy Văn Hi mở nắp vò ra ——

Hùng hoàng cô đặc trăm phần trăm, trữ hầm mười năm, được làm bởi cả tấm lòng.

Lũ rắn thấy cái tên ngốc kia bỗng dưng ngồi xổm xuống, dùng tay không nắm một đồng bạn của chúng nhét vào trong vò rượu. Đồng bạn giãy giụa mấy cái rồi mất đi tri giác, mềm oặt rũ đuôi như một sợi dây chun rão.

Văn Hi còn lắc lắc rồi cảm thán: “Còn tưởng uống khỏe như nào cơ, thì ra cũng chỉ đến thế.”

Rượu ngon thêm cà phê thì mọi người có khi còn muốn một cốc, chứ Hoàng Tửu thêm hùng hoàng thì đến một hớp cũng chẳng dám, nhớ tới Bạch Tố Trinh trong phim uống rượu vào cũng chỉ hiện nguyên hình, Văn Hi không khỏi lắc đầu.

Bọn rắn lần này không xịn xò lắm nhỉ.

Văn Hi giơ vò rượu lên, còn chưa dội xuống thì lũ rắn đã quay đầu chạy trốn, bầy sói đứng phía sau gầm lên không cho chúng chuồn đi, song lũ rắn vẫn mặc kệ làm ngơ, thậm chí còn nhao nhao quay đầu chửi lại.

Rắn: “Đjt mẹ có giỏi thì tự lên đi, tiên sư cái bọn trời đánh thánh đâm!”

Rắn: “Cố ý gọi bọn tao đi ra lúc rắn béo nhất, sốt ruột muốn dâng đồ ăn cho kẻ khác phỏng!”

Rắn: “Nhanh nhanh cái đít lên, kẻo ra ngoài hoạt động tập thể cuối cùng cả đám lại bị làm thành rắn ướp gia vị bây giờ!”

Văn Hi nhíu mày, bước từng bước về phía bầy sói đang gầm gừ, lũ sói thấy tình thế không ổn liền chuẩn bị chạy trốn, nhưng Bì Chiêu Tài đã bay tới như siêu nhân, dùng thân hình đồ sộ của mình làm Thái Sơn áp đỉnh, chặn kín đường lui của lũ sói.

Văn Hi vội gọi Chiêu Tài đang chuẩn bị hạ miệng: “Ấy đừng cắn, để bọn chúng sống đi, cũng đừng làm rớt lông, đúng lúc ta đang muốn làm bút lông sói cho anh con mà chưa tìm được lông.”

Chiêu Tài kêu meo meo, tuy đã ngậm miệng lại song vẫn đè bẹp dí lũ sói, cái mặt mèo sưng húp ghé lại ngửi ngửi bọn sói, khiến đám sói hốt hoảng nhắm chặt mắt không dám nhìn thẳng vào gương mặt ma chê quỷ hờn ấy.

Sói: Bớ cha mạ ơi, nuôi kiểu gì ra được con mèo dữ như con hổ thế này?

Bầy sói ở chiến trường phụ đã bó tay chịu trói, thế nhưng bầy sói ở chiến trường chính lại như lò xo, mi mà yếu thì nó liền mạnh.

Sau khi Dương Tiễn thể hiện ra năng lực đánh sói vô cùng xuất sắc, đã có con sói sinh lòng khiếp sợ bên cạnh lại có thêm Hầu Nhị hô hào đánh chúa sói chia da sói, tất cả bọn sói đều đang nhủ bụng chửi thầm con sói đầu đàn kéo bọn nó vào chỗ chết.

Thế nhưng chiến trường giống như là bàn nhậu Trung Quốc, kẻ thứ nhất đặt chén rượu xuống thì chính là đã say, kẻ thứ nhất lùi bước về sau thì chính là thua cuộc, sói sống ở đời có thể xấu xí, nhưng tuyệt đối không thể hèn nhát.

Sống trên đời phải có cốt khí, hơn 100 con sói lo sợ kêu gào la ó gần nửa tiếng đồng hồ, thái độ nhìn nhìn quân địch cũng càng lúc càng hung hăng, rốt cuộc bọn chúng quyết định tung ra một đòn cuối cùng.

Chọn lấy con sói có hình thể to lớn và rắn rỏi nhất, sau khi chạy 50m lấy đà, nó ra sức nhảy một phát với tư thế phi cước kinh điển của Lý Tiểu Long, chân tung cú đá nhắm thẳng vào đầu Bì Tu.

_(Cho bà con dễ hình dung cái tư thế.)_

Bì Tu đã sớm có phòng bị, nhưng hắn chưa kịp ra tay thì một quả cầu lông màu xám đột nhiên bay tới, kéo theo một tiếng thét chói tai, va chạm với con sói trên không trung rồi bay ra xa 50m, sau đó rơi mạnh xuống đất.

Double Kill!

Văn Hi thở hổn hển chạy tới bên cạnh Bì Tu, kéo tay hắn kiểm tra cẩn thận, phát hiện không bị làm sao, y thở phào nhẹ nhõm, khẽ đánh hắn trách móc: “Làm em sợ muốn chết, sao anh không né đi hả?”

Bì Tu nhìn hai con sói ngã sõng soài trên mặt đất, rồi lại nhìn tay chân mảnh khảnh của Văn Hi, hỏi: “Vừa nãy là em ném con sói kia à?”

“Ừ, tại em thấy anh cứ đứng yên chẳng nhúc nhích.” Văn Hi nói xong còn vặn vặn bả vai: “Con sói kia có hơi nặng.”

Bì Tu: “……Đúng là rất nặng.”

Đòn sát chiêu cuối cùng bị phá hỏng, con sói đầu đàn mất đi ý chí chiến đấu, ngửa đầu gọi đồng bạn tức tốc chạy mau, không chạy là chỉ có nước thành đồ ăn trong miệng kẻ khác đấy.

Lũ sói bỏ chạy tan tác, chỉ còn dư lại hai con xui xẻo đang nằm bất tỉnh dưới đất, Hầu Nhị ngồi xổm xuống trói hai con sói nọ lại, cất tiếng gọi Bì Tu: “Anh Bì, vừa khéo mang hai con chó săn về giữ nhà luôn hầy.”

Chiêu Tài kêu một tiếng meo vô cùng khinh thường, đi tới bên cạnh Văn Hi và Bì Tu kêu meo meo ý bảo mình buồn ngủ rồi.

Bì Tu bế thằng con mập ú lên áng chừng: “Tối nay làm tốt lắm, bao giờ về con muốn ăn gì, bố đều làm cho con ăn.”

Đào Đề ngồi xếp bằng dưới đất, chậm rãi xoay người hỏi: “Thôi đi ngủ một lát đi, ngủ dậy xong rồi lại xuất phát.”

“Sẽ không có thêm kẻ đến gây sự nữa chứ?” Na Tra vừa ngáp vừa nói: “Nếu mà còn quấy rầy mộng đẹp của bản thái tử nữa thì tôi thật sư sẽ dỡ xương Nhai Tí ra đấy.”

“Chắc không có nữa đâu, những bé cưng chạy trốn tối nay sẽ về báo cho bạn của chúng biết chúng ta đáng sợ đến mức nào.” Đào Đề nở nụ cười: “Giờ chỉ cần chờ dư luận xôn xao thôi.”

Những người trở về lều nghỉ ngơi không hay biết buổi tối núi Bất Chu đã trải qua chuyện gì, lũ rắn điên cuồng chạy trốn vào trong núi, khiến mùi hùng hoàng nức mũi lan ra khắp nơi.

Cái tên phụ nam trông có vẻ dễ bắt nạt kia thực chất lại là kẻ gan nhất, tay không bắt rắn nhét vào vò rượu, còn gọi một con hổ mập là con trai, trên người có quỷ khí lẫn yêu khí, mặt còn có yêu văn, không biết là yêu quái tạp giao cao cấp từ đâu tới, chạy được bao xa thì ráng mà chạy đi!

Đám rắn khóc lóc kể lể đến là thảm thương, ấy thế nhưng nhiều sơn tinh dã quái vẫn không tin tưởng lắm, tuy nhiên đến khi bầy sói cong đít chạy về, bọn chúng mới biết lần này thật sự có biến to rồi.

Đám sơn tinh dã quái sống trong rừng sâu núi thẳm không biết lên mạng là gì, vẫn chưa từng nếm trải sự tàn nhẫn của xã hội hiện thực, lần này nhóm Bì Tu đã dùng sức mạnh thể lực của mình để dạy cho bọn chúng một bài học.

Mỗi ngày mi chạy bộ gập bụng tập thể dục, mỗi bước mà mi vận động, có thể chính là đang chuẩn bị để sau này mi trở thành thức ăn trên bàn của kẻ khác đấy.

Nhất thời cả đám yêu quái bắt đầu sợ bóng sợ gió, chỉ lo tiếp theo sẽ đến lượt mình, suốt đêm kêu cha kêu bà đi tìm nhện tinh để nhờ dệt vải trắng làm cờ đầu hàng, bọn chúng còn trẻ, còn muốn ngắm nhìn thế giới rộng lớn, không muốn thành đặc sản núi rừng cho người ta đâu.

May mà một buổi tối qua đi, đám đại yêu thất đức kia vẫn ngủ ở chỗ cũ, không có ý định càn quét cướp bóc tiếp, đám yêu quái cuối cùng cũng thở phào nhẹ nhõm.

Vài tiếng trôi qua, mặt trời đã treo trên đỉnh nhưng cả lũ người kia vẫn đang say giấc nồng, chính vào lúc đám yêu quái hoàn toàn thả lỏng, cảm thấy mình đã được an toàn, thì bỗng nhiên đất rung núi chuyển, kẻ khác còn chưa ra tay, nhà cửa của chúng đã sụp đổ trước!

Bì Tu bị động đất đánh thức, bèn ôm vợ con đi ra khỏi lều, chỉ thấy ở nơi cách đó không xa có một tia sáng chói lóa, long khí phả vào mặt khiến vảy trên người hắn lập tức hiện ra.

Hầu Nhị vén bịt mắt lên, nhìn về phía ánh sáng đang dần dần mờ đi, mắt chữ A mồm chữ O.

Một bộ xương rồng khổng lồ làm từ thép đang che khuất cả khoảng trời, giá đỡ kim loại được nối với xương cốt chân long, tỏa ra ánh sáng lấp lánh rực rỡ, phối hợp với cảnh tượng mây đen giăng kín âm u ——

Lão chân long phiên bản cyberpunk, Youkai 00 Shogouki, lên sân khấu! _(Lấy tên từ cái con người máy Shogoki trong Evangelion.)_


	104. Chapter 104

Ngay cả chuyên gia bắt rồng Na Tra nhìn thấy một bộ xương máy khủng bố như vậy cũng phải shock toàn tập, ba cái đầu đều rướn cổ mà nhìn nhưng vẫn nhìn không ra cái con này là con gì.

Hầu Nhị: “Cái gì đây? Siêu tiến hóa sai lầm? Skull Greymon?”

_(Siêu tiến hóa với Skull Greymon là trong games Digimon. Cái con trên này là Skull Greymon, một dạng siêu tiến hóa sai lầm (Tiến hóa hắc ám) của Greymon.)_

Hao Thiên Khuyển: “Rõ ràng chính là Mecha kiểu mới, Skull Greymon cái gì, ngẫn hả mậy.”

Bì Tu không để ý tới hai thằng ngu đang nói mê sảng này, hắn dùng yêu khí bao bọc cơ thể, ôm chặt Văn Hi vào lòng, cúi đầu hỏi: “Long khí có chạm vào em không? Có khó chịu không?”

Văn Hi lắc đầu, còn chưa kịp nói gì, Đào Đề đã trả lời thay y: “Yên tâm đi, trong thân thể thằng bé có xương cốt của cha tôi, long khí sẽ không tạo thành áp lực với nó đâu.”

Chu Tước đứng trên bả vai Đào Đề nhìn chân long mecha, nhỏ giọng thều thào: “Móa ơi, còn to hơn cả Lão Thanh Long nữa.”

“Cha tôi là chân long đầu tiên trên thế giới này, đương nhiên phải lớn hơn những con rồng khác.” Đào Đề hít sâu vào một hơi, cảm nhận được uy thế quen thuộc đến từ cha, hắn bật cười: “Có vẻ Nhai Tí đã chuẩn bị xong rồi, chúng ta cũng nên xuất phát thôi.”

Bì Tu liếc hắn: “Ông thật sự không sợ thất bại à?”

“Có gì phải sợ?” Đào Đề ung dung nói: “Cùng lắm thì hắn chết tôi sống, có gì phải sợ đâu.”

Đằng nào Nhai Tí cũng chết thôi, chẳng có lựa chọn nào khác cả.

Hắn vừa dứt lời, tiếng cười của Nhai Tí liền truyền đến từ đằng xa, tiếng cười sắc nhọn chói tai, không giấu nổi đắc chí: “Huynh đệ tốt của ta, ngươi cuối cùng cũng tới rồi.”

Đào Đề cau mày nói: “Không chờ được ta đến lấy mạng người à? Nếu sốt ruột như thế thì có thể tự sát đi cưng.”

Nhai Tí im bặt, Bì Tu có thể nghe thấy tiếng nghiến răng phẫn nộ của hắn, lão yêu quái thở dài, dùng yêu lực hỏi: “Có thể bớt bớt cái màn chửi trước khi đánh được không? Bao nhiêu năm rồi mà trước khi đánh nhau cứ phải đâm chọt dăm ba câu, không thấy chán hả?”

“Bì Tu, ngươi tự đến chịu chết thật là quá tốt, ta đang lo không bắt được ngươi đây.” Nhai Tí cười khẩy.

Bì Tu sầm mặt bảo đám khỉ thu dọn đồ đạc, chuẩn bị lái xe xuất phát, hắn dùng yêu lực nhắc nhở Nhai Tí: “Đừng để ông đây bắt được ngươi, để xem ta có làm gỏi ngươi không.”

Nhai Tí cười: “Ta sắp sửa khiến cha sống lại rồi, chỉ cần cha trở về là ta có thể ra khỏi núi Bất Chu, đến lúc đó các ngươi đều phải chết.”

Hắn nói hùng hồn là thế, nhưng đám Bì Tu chẳng để vào tai, Na Tra thậm chí còn ngáp một cái hỏi: “Nhai tí có tính là rồng không vậy, không phải rồng thì tôi không muốn đánh đâu.”

Nhai Tí nghe mà tức bay màu, trực tiếp ngắt âm, gào lên với lũ yêu quái còn đang gõ gõ đập đập sửa cái đuôi cho Lão Chân Long no.1: “Nhanh cái tay lên, nếu lát nữa đám Tỳ Hưu đến mà các ngươi còn chưa sửa xong, ta chết rồi các ngươi cũng khỏi cần sống!”

Đám yêu quái luôn miệng vâng dạ, Nhai Tí vuốt ve bộ xương của Lão Chân Long, cảm nhận yêu khí từ nó tu bổ yêu lực hao hụt trong cơ thể mình, thế nhưng mặt người đã không duy trì nổi nữa, gương mặt hình thú vừa dữ tợn vừa thống khổ, đám tiểu yêu quái chỉ liếc cái thôi cũng sợ vỡ cả mật, đứa nào đứa nấy đều cun cút thấp thỏm, chỉ lo chọc giận ông chủ nhớn.

Mà nhìn thấy ông chủ như vậy, đứa nào có đầu óc cũng biết hiện tại hết đường cứu vãn rồi, trốn đi hoặc chủ động quy hàng mới là thượng sách. Một vài yêu quái ngày thường không nổi bật lắm đã dọn xong hành lý chuẩn bị chạy trốn, còn nếu thực sự không chạy nổi thì liền cắm cờ đầu hàng ở cửa nhà mình.

Cho trời xanh biết tui đã nhận thua rồiii!

Nhậm Kiêu lái xe lên đường, người ta lên núi tham quan thì đều là cờ sắc màu phấp phới nhiệt liệt hoan nghênh, chỉ có bọn họ là đi đường toàn thấy cờ đầu hàng lắc lắc A Di Đà Phật thịt tui không ngon đâu.

Đào Đề đứng cạnh Nhậm Kiêu, dang tay áng chừng, vừa chỉ thị phương hướng, vừa ngẩng đầu nhìn con rồng máy khổng lồ trên không trung.

Hắn híp mắt lại: “Mấy khúc xương này là dùng hàn điện nối lại hả? Có chắc chắn được không vậy?”

“Ai mà biết.” Nhậm Kiêu cau mày liếc nhìn bầu trời âm u, nói: “Sao trông như sắp mưa thế nhỉ?”

Đào Đề: “Có thể là Thiên Đạo đã tỉnh, biết Nhai Tí muốn đâm đầu vào chỗ chết nên đang cảnh cáo hắn quay đầu là bờ đó mà. Chú em không phải giao nhân hoàng à? Trời mưa dầm kiểu này phải là sân nhà của chú mới đúng chứ.”

“Trời mưa thì liên quan gì, nhưng mà nhìn sắc trời này có vẻ sẽ có sét đánh, em không thích sét đánh.” Hắn vô thức sờ lên vết sẹo trên mặt, méo miệng nói: “Đặc biệt là thiên lôi, cái tư vị thiên lôi bổ lên mặt, cả đời này em cũng không muốn nếm trải lần thứ hai.”

Đào Đề nhìn hắn chằm chằm, đột nhiên móc trong túi giới tử ra một cái mũ gắn cột thu lôi đội lên đầu hắn, dặn dò: “Hay như vầy đi, chú đội chắc cái mũ này vào, nếu không có chuyện gì thì đừng cởi xuống. Cái khác không sợ, chỉ sợ Thiên Đạo quáng gà rồi ngộ thương chú thôi.”

Nhậm Kiêu: “…….Ông anh nghĩ người đẹp biển cả chỉ biết cười ngu chứ không có não hả?”

Bầu trời vang lên tiếng sét đánh, Bì Tu gân cổ nhắc nhở Đào Đề: “Được rồi, ông đừng có xàm le nữa, kẻo chọc giận nó nó lại bổ sét chết mẹ hai đứa trước bây giờ, thế thì tèo cả lũ đấy.”

Đào Đề cau mày: “Ê ê đừng có vu vạ nha, là Nhai Tí mang ông già fake ra chứ có phải tại tôi đâu.”

Hắn vừa dứt lời, đôi mắt của con rồng vẫn luôn chiếm giữ bầu trời đột nhiên sáng bừng lên, thân rồng uốn lượn trên không trung, phát ra một tiếng rồng ngâm chấn động đất trời.

Bì Tu hơi nhướn mày, rút điện thoại ra gọi cho Phùng Đô, song lại phát hiện đã mất tín hiệu.

“Được rồi, đừng gọi điện nữa, nó tới đây rồi.” Đào Đề kêu Nhậm Kiêu dừng xe, tự xuống xe trước tiên, hóa thành nguyên hình Thao Thiết chạy về phía rồng máy.

Đào Đề chạy thoăn thoắt bằng bốn chân, cái miệng cũng không nhàn rỗi, bắt đầu dùng yêu lực gào to nhạo báng Nhai Tí: “Huynh đệ tốt của ta, qua mấy ngàn năm rồi mà ngươi vẫn chẳng có tiến bộ gì nhỉ, mỗi lần ra ngoài gây chuyện thị phi thì chỉ biết trốn sau lưng cha, vẫn là một tên phế vật y hệt ngày xưa vậy!”

“Nếu ngươi chịu ngoan ngoãn không ra ngoài gây chuyện thì cha đã có thể ở lại lâu thêm mấy năm, sẽ không gấp gáp đầu thai chuyển thế theo lời Thiên Đạo.” Đào Đề cười khinh khỉnh: “Ông ấy thấy phiền phức vì đống tai họa do ngươi gây ra đấy.”

Nhai Tí đứng trên đỉnh đầu rồng máy, nhìn chòng chọc vào Đào Đề đang chạy về phía mình, con mắt thú dán chặt vào người hắn: “Thao Thiết, ở trước mặt ta ngươi giả đò cái gì? Rõ ràng bụng dạ xấu xa mà cứ thích làm bộ đon đả hiểu chuyện trước mặt cha, mỗi lần nhìn cái điệu bộ thảo mai của ngươi ta đều thấy buồn nôn.”

“Ta làm thế chính là để khiến ngươi buồn nôn đấy.” Giọng điệu của Đào Đề lạnh đi: “Ta chưa từng trêu chọc gì ngươi, thế mà lần nào ngươi cũng cố tình nhắm vào ta, cha nói thiên tính của ngươi vốn đã vậy thì ta cũng bấm bụng bỏ qua, nhưng tại sao ngươi lại ra tay với cả nhà Thiến Nương?”

“Ông của ả xem thường Nhai Tí ta đây bản tính hiếu chiến, khăng khăng nâng đỡ tên Tỳ Hưu ngu xuẩn kia, rõ ràng là cơ duyên khí vận thuộc về ta vậy mà cuối cùng lại rơi vào tay kẻ khác, ngươi nói tại sao ta không thể ra tay với Văn gia chứ?”

Nhai Tí nhìn Đào Đề càng lúc càng tiến đến gần, thét lên: “Nếu như có cơ duyên khí vận năm đó thì ta đã có thể thoát thân khỏi ngọn núi này, không còn bị coi như phân bón nữa, tất cả là tại lão già lắm chuyện đáng chết ấy! Huống chi ngươi lại thích đứa con gái của Văn gia, ta giết cả nhà lão thì có sao?”

Hắn nở nụ cười: “Tuy rằng ban đầu ta bị nhầm người, nhưng kết quả cuối cùng vẫn như nhau, Thao Thiết, nhìn linh hồn của người mình thích tan biến hẳn là đau đớn lắm nhỉ, không sao, ngươi sẽ được theo cùng ả ngay thôi!”

Khung xương bên phải của rồng máy bỗng nhiên hoạt động, hai quả hỏa tiễn dán đầy bùa chú màu vàng bắn về phía Đào Đề. Đào Đề biết né tránh không kịp, vốn định gắng gượng đỡ lấy, nhưng bên cạnh bất chợt truyền đến một tiếng vang lớn, Bì Tu bước lên sân khấu.

Tỳ Hưu màu mực cưỡi tường vân tông sầm vào Đào Đề, yêu lực quanh thân bùng nổ, miệng bật ra một chuỗi pháp chú kết thành tấm lưới chắn ở trước mặt hai người, hỏa tiễn đâm vào lưới nổ tung, tiếng nổ vang dội lên tận mây xanh.

Bì Tu quay đầu nhìn Đào Đề: “Ông không nên đứng yên chứ.”

Đào Đề im lặng làm bộ không nghe thấy.

Na Tra và Dương Tiễn rốt cuộc cũng đuổi tới, tam thái tử thổi bay luồng khói đặc, thấy Bì Tu và Đào Đề không bị thương, y thở phào nhẹ nhõm: “Còn tưởng hai người bị nổ tung rồi chứ.”

Dương Tiễn mở thiên nhãn quan sát con rồng máy, lạnh nhạt nói: “Không có long hồn, chỉ là long cốt ghép lại bị cưỡng ép tỉnh dậy, hành động theo bản năng còn sót lại trong ký ức mà thôi.”

Hắn siết chặt tam tiêm đao: “Có điều xương chân long quá cứng, sẽ hơi khó giải quyết.”

Mọi người chìm vào im lặng, nhớ lại thảm án phát sinh ở sân sau quán cơm vì mài một khúc xương chân long, đặc biệt sắc mặt Nhị Lang Thần rất chi là không dễ chịu.

Bì Tu hắng giọng: “Đám khỉ có mang que cời lửa theo, lát nữa bảo bọn nó lấy que gõ xem.”

“Cái que nhỏ bằng này, con rồng thì lớn bằng này, anh bảo nó bắt đầu gõ từ xương đuôi người ta đến khi gõ bể hết thì cũng phải mất ba ngày ba đêm.” Nói đoạn, Na Trá chợt nhỏ giọng hỏi: “Nó có thể biến to biến nhỏ biến đẹp cái que kia không?”

Bì Tu suy nghĩ một chốc rồi thật thà đáp lại một câu “Khó lắm”.

“Cũng không phải toàn bộ đều là long cốt, mấy người không thấy còn có cả đống thép à?” Con mắt thứ ba của Dương Tiễn nhìn con rồng như quét X-quang, bỗng nhiên hắn nhìn chằm chằm vào một đoạn xương bằng thép, giơ tay chỉ: “Chỗ đó, bên trong chính là vảy hộ tâm của Lão Chân Long, hắn dùng yêu lực và yêu hồn của vảy hộ tâm để điều khiển con rồng, chỉ cần phá hủy chỗ đó là được.”

Na Trá nhìn vào nơi đó, cau mày bảo: “Tấm thép dày thế cơ á? Ê Đào Đề, anh còn bazooka không, cái loại hỏa lực siêu lớn gây nổ tung được ấy?”

“Không nhằm nhò đâu, đây không phải là thép bình thường, Nhai Tí có trộn không ít thứ xịn trong đó, lửa bình thường không thể phá được.” Dương Tiễn vừa dứt lời, Bì Tu và Đào Đề liền đưa mắt nhìn nhau.

Lửa của phàm nhân không được, vậy thì lửa của thần tiên yêu quái chắc là được chứ.

Nhai Tí điều khiển rồng máy đâm về phía bọn họ, cất tiếng cười nhạo: “Chờ giết các ngươi xong, ta sẽ dùng hồn của các ngươi để dẫn hồn của cha trở về, đến lúc đó chân long hiện thế, ta sẽ giành lại được tự do!”

“Ta có một vấn đề vẫn luôn thắc mắc, tại sao cha trở về thì ngươi lại được tự do? Đừng bảo ngươi nghĩ cha sẽ giúp ngươi cò kè mặc cả với Thiên Đạo nhé?” Đào Đề liếc Bì Tu ra hiệu cho hắn nhân cơ hội túm Chu Tước lên đây.

“Tại sao ấy hả?” Nhai Tí cười khẩy: “Thiên Đạo nhốt ta ở đây, chẳng phải vì cảm thấy ta là nguyên tố bất ổn nhất thế gian sao? Đợi đến khi cha hiện thế, ông ấy là chân long đầu tiên, có khả năng khiến trời đất xoay vần. Ở trước mặt ông ấy, sức phá hoại của ta chỉ như con kiến mà thôi, huống chi yêu lực của ông ấy là quá hợp để tu bổ núi Bất Chu, lúc đó thì cần gì đến ta nữa?”

Đào Đề ngẩn người, hiểu ra ý tứ của Nhai Tí, lửa giận bốc lên, mắng chửi Nhai Tí là đồ súc sinh, đẻ ngươi ra chẳng thà đẻ miếng thịt xá xíu còn hơn.

Cứ ngỡ hắn có lòng hiếu thảo muốn phục sinh cha để đón ông cụ về hưởng phúc, không ngờ là muốn ông cụ trở về ngồi tù thay hắn, ngay cả báo Tri Âm cũng không đưa tin gia đình quá đáng như thế. _(Tri Âm là một báo của Trung Quốc, hay đưa tin về gia đình đời sống.)_

Thế này đâu phải đẻ con trai, đây là đẻ kẻ thù cho mình mới đúng. Đồ súc sinh, lúc còn sống cha đối tốt với ngươi thế nào, giờ cha chết rồi còn không muốn ông ấy được yên ổn, đúng là hạng khốn nạn.

Đào Đề càng nghĩ càng tức, hắn phẫn nộ gầm lên một tiếng, đẩy lui con rồng máy trên không trung ra xa mấy mét.

Nhai Tí nổi cơn tam bành, tay thoăn thoắt bấm nút như đánh đàn dương cầm, tên lửa đạn đạo và thuốc nổ bùa chú dội như mưa về phía Đào Đề.

Bì Tu túm Chu Tước đang kêu gào inh ỏi lên, ngước nhìn bầu trời mịt mù khói lửa, mới đọc được mấy chữ pháp chú thì đã bị Hỗn Thiên Lăng kéo vào dưới mai rùa.

Huyền Vũ vốn chỉ to bằng bàn tay đột nhiên biến lớn, dùng cái mai rùa của mình che chắn cả một khoảng trời, ngăn cản hết thảy bom đạn ở phía sau, không để bọn họ chịu chút thương tổn nào.

Trận oanh tạc dữ dội kết thúc, chân trời rốt cuộc trở lại yên tĩnh, Huyền Vũ kêu lên một tiếng, từ từ khôi phục về kích thước ban đầu, nằm nhoài trong lòng bàn tay Na Tra.

Tuy bom đạn ghê gớm thật, nhưng mai rùa của Huyền Vũ đúng là siêu cứng, chỉ bị thương nhẹ một xíu thôi.

Na Tra xoa xoa cho Huyền Vũ rồi cất nó vào trong áo, khóe môi nhoẻn lên, ba đầu sáu tay hiện ra, đang chuẩn bị đạp Phong Hỏa Luân lao về phía Nhai Tí thì lại bị Dương Tiễn giữ lại.

“Cậu với Chu Tước đi phun lửa nung chảy thép đi, Nhai Tí giao cho bọn tôi là được rồi.” Dương Tiễn bình tĩnh nói: “Tốc chiến tốc thắng, đừng để kéo dài.”

Chu Tước kêu cạc cạc hai tiếng rồi bị Na Tra túm bay xuống phía dưới, nó vừa mới há mỏ thì Na Tra đã nhét một quả ớt chỉ thiên vào miệng nó sau đó bịt mỏ chim lại.

Na Tra: “Lát nữa phun được bao nhiêu lửa thì ráng mà phun, rõ chửa?”

Chu tước: ……Rõ ạ.

Thấy Na Tra và Chu Tước bay xuống dưới, Nhai Tí cười khẩy: “Các ngươi tưởng như thế là có thể thẳng được ta sao?”

“Không phải.” Bì Tu chạy tới chỗ đầu rồng, khi sắp sửa đến nơi, hắn chuyển từ dạng thú về dạng người.

Hắn siết chặt nắm đấm, dồn hết sức lực mà tung ra, da thịt va chạm với xương cốt chân long phát ra tiếng vang dội văng vẳng.

Rồng máy bị đánh lệch, Nhai Tí đứng trên đầu rồng suýt thì ngã xuống, hắn dùng sức nắm chặt sừng rồng bằng kim loại, trợn trừng mắt nhìn Bì Tu, song khi thấy bàn tay đầm đìa máu của Bì Tu, hắn phá lên cười.

Nhai Tí: “Bì Tu, ngươi soi lại mình đi, đây là xương cốt của cha ta, ngươi tưởng nó dễ xơi như lũ phế vật khác chắc?”

“Ta biết đó là xương của chân long.”

Dương Tiễn bất thình lình xuất hiện trước mặt Nhai Tí, sắc mặt hắn lạnh như băng, giơ thật cao rìu Khai Sơn trong tay: “Dương Nhị Lang đời này chỉ dùng rìu này để mở núi cứu mẹ, chưa từng chém vật sống, không biết xương chân long rốt cuộc cứng tới mức nào.”

Con ngươi Nhai Tí co lại, nhưng rìu của Nhị Lang chân quân đã bổ xuống trận pháp trên đỉnh đầu Nhai Tí với uy thế khai thiên tích địa.

Trận pháp lóe sáng rồi vỡ tan dưới lưỡi rìu của Dương Nhị Lang, Nhai Tí lăn sang bên cạnh, rìu Khai Sơn rực tiếp bổ vào xương sọ của chân long, vài tia điện lóe lên, đầu lâu của chân long nứt ra một khe hở màu đen.

Nhai Tí phẫn nộ gầm lên toan nhào tới, nhưng phía sau bất ngờ vang lên tiếng súng, hắn vội vã lăn sang bên phải, tránh thoát loạt đạn từ súng máy của Đào Đề.

Đào Đề dừng bắn, tặc lưỡi bảo: “Ngươi không thể ngoan ngoãn ăn mấy phát súng rồi ngủm củ tỏi được hả? Đằng nào ngươi cũng bị núi Bất Chu hút gần hết yêu lực rồi, gắng kéo dài hơi tàn như này cũng khó chịu, chẳng thà chết trong tay ta, ta cho ngươi được ra đi nhanh gọn.”

Nghe đến chữ “Chết”, Nhai Tí gào lên: “Dựa vào đâu mà ta phải chết? Dựa vào đâu mà cha có bao nhiêu con cái, lại chỉ mình ta bị giam giữ ở đây! Ta mưu đồ lâu như vậy mới liên kết được khí vận quốc triều với mình, chấp nhập tự hạ giá trị bản thân mà giao thiệp với bọn phàm nhân đó, rõ ràng thành công đã gần trong tầm tay rồi! Cuối cùng lại bị ngáng chân, đều thành lót đường cho kẻ khác! Dựa vào đâu cơ chứ?”

Bì Tu hạ xuống đầu rồng, sầm mặt hỏi: “Ta mới là kẻ nhận được khí vận, sao ngươi không đến tìm ta?”

“Tìm ngươi thì có ích gì? Nếu như không có kẻ khác nhắc nhở ngươi, ngươi thậm chí còn chẳng ý thức được!” Nhai Tí triệt để biến về hình thú, nhìn gương mặt chứa đựng căm ghét của Đào Đề, hắn cười khẩy nói: “Kẻ ta ghét phải lòng con gái của Văn gia phá hỏng chuyện tốt của ta, ta vốn đã chuẩn bị đâu vào đấy để kéo ngươi vào, tiếc rằng con ả kia lại nhường cho em trai mình trốn thoát. Cơ mà sau cùng ả vẫn bị lăng trì chém eo hồn phi phách tán, cũng xem như một màn hả hê!”

Bì Tu xách Nhai Tí từ dưới đất lên, đánh vào mặt hắn ta bằng nắm đấm rớm máu: “Cám ơn ngươi đã nhắc ta chuyện này.”

Nhai Tí ăn trọn hai đấm, phun ra một ngụm máu, đột nhiên dùng yêu lực tạo nên một cú nổ, kéo dãn khoảng cách giữa cả hai.

“Bì Tu, ngươi chớ nên hận ta, ngươi phải cám ơn ta, nếu không nhờ có ta thì sao ngươi có được nhân duyên vừa ý như thế, nếu không nhờ có ta nhọc lòng bày mưu tính kế thì ngày ấy sao cơ duyên khí vận tốt như vậy lại giáng xuống đầu ngươi?”

Nhai Tí cười nhạo: “Nếu không nhờ có ta thì kẻ phải chịu tội dưới núi Bất Chu sẽ không chỉ có một mình ta, mà là cả người và ta!”

“Chuyện không xảy ra thì đừng có nói nhảm.” Đào Đề đè cổ Nhai Tí: “Lúc trước lương thảo xảy ra vấn đề, Văn gia bị tống vào ngục, tất cả đều do ngươi đứng sau mưu tính, lại còn trút toàn bộ nhân quả huyết hải xuống người Tiểu Hi, những việc này đều là ngươi làm đúng không?”

Nhai Tí cười khùng khục: “Sao hả, muốn giải nhân quả cho Văn Hi à? Ta thừa nhận là ta làm thì sao, mà không phải ta làm thì sao? Kết cục nó vẫn bị bẻ xương ngâm hũ, sáu trăm năm không được siêu sinh đấy thôi!”

Đào Đề bóp chặt cổ Nhai Tí, Nhai Tí giãy giụa mấy lần mà không gỡ ra được, mặt hẳn đỏ gay, hỏi: “Ngươi không sợ giết ta sẽ dính vào nhân quả ư?”

“Ta sợ gì chứ? Chết ta còn chẳng sợ thì sợ quái gì nhân quả vì giết ngươi?” Đào Đề thì thào: “Nếu không phải vì muốn tự tay giết ngươi để báo thù cho Thiến Nương, thì vào ngày cô ấy ra đi, ta đã đi theo cô ấy rồi, đâu còn sống được đến bây giờ nữa?”

Nhai Tí trợn mắt nhìn hắn, tay run run luồn vào trong túi mình.

Hắn lại chơi bài cũ, đả thương địch thủ tám mươi tự tổn hại một trăm, dùng yêu lực nổ tung Đào Đề, móc ra nút công tắc trong túi mình.

“Ta vốn không muốn chết, thế nhưng hiện tại nếu có lũ các ngươi chịu tội thay, vậy thì ta cũng không thiệt thòi.” Nhai Tí nhìn về phía sơn mạch xanh thẳm bên dưới: “Không có ta, núi Bất Chu cũng chẳng sống được, ta chết, núi Bất Chu sẽ sụp đổ thành bình địa theo cùng với ta, ngươi nghĩ Thiên Đạo có nổi giận hay không?”

Dương Tiễn nhíu mày: “Nổ tung mới là nghệ thuật?” _(Câu này là của ông Deidara thuộc team Akatsuki trong Naruto nhé.)_

Nhai Tí cười khinh khỉnh, đưa mắt nhìn Đào Đề, bấm vào cái công tắc kia: “Huynh đệ tốt của ta, cuối cùng ngươi vẫn phải chết chung với ta, thế chẳng phải cũng tan biến theo thiên địa giống như Thiến Nương của ngươi hay sao.”

Rồng máy rung chuyển chấn động, tiếng nổ mạnh bắt đầu từ đuôi rồng kéo dài đến khi cả ngọn núi bị nổ tung, Bì Tu giận dữ gầm lên, đang chuẩn bị nhảy xuống tìm Văn Hi thì tiếng nổ chợt tắt ngúm.

Na Tra túm lấy Chu Tước đã tắt lửa, đạp Phong Hỏa Luân bay lên, tay quơ quơ miếng vảy hộ tâm chỉ còn một nửa, ho khan nói: “Đã làm xong nhé, ông đây không phun nổi tí tam muội chân hỏa nào nữa rồi.”

Chu Tước khản giọng mắng: “Na Tra ngươi không phải là người, bắt chim ăn ớt chỉ thiên, bao giờ về ta sẽ báo cáo với hiệp hội bảo vệ động vật.”

Vừa dứt lời, rồng máy mất đi lõi động lực bắt đầu rơi xuống từ bầu trời, Nhai Tí trợn trừng hai mắt không dám tin tưởng, hắn hét lên thảm thiết, tay bấm liên tiếp vào công tắc nổ kia, tuy nhiên đáp lại hắn chỉ có sức nặng đang dần dần giáng xuống.

Xương cốt của rồng máy khổng lồ nện xuống mặt đất, những chỗ ghép bằng hàn điện chia năm xẻ bảy, không còn nhìn ra phong thái uy vũ ban đầu.

Nhóm Bì Tu chậm rãi hạ xuống từ không trung, Đào Đề che chỗ bụng bị thương bởi cú nổ của Nhai Tí, nhìn chằm chằm bộ hài cốt giữa màn bụi mù, hỏi: “Nhai Tí đâu! Đừng để hắn chạy mất!”

Na Tra ho khan mấy tiếng, chuẩn bị thổi bay màn bụi che khuất tầm mắt đi, Nhị Lang Thần bỗng nhiên mở thiên nhãn lao về phía Văn Hi, kích động hét lên: “Cẩn thận!”

Nhưng Nhai Tí đã sắp sửa vọt tới trước mặt Văn Hi, tay đã hóa thành vuốt thú sắc nhọn, tỏa ra yêu lực màu đen vẩn đục, nhắm thẳng vào ngực y.

Người Văn Hi phủ kín yêu văn, ngay cả lồng chuông vàng kết thành từ chú thuật cũng biến thành khói đen khi tiếp xúc với luồng yêu lực kia, bản thân Văn Hi cũng bị phản phệ, ho ra một búng máu.

Y lùi lại hai bước, Hầu Tứ ở bên cạnh thét lên, nhào tới túm lấy áo Nhai Tí.

“Cút!” Nhai Tí dùng yêu lực đánh Hầu Tứ va vào tảng đá.

Đồng tử Hầu Đại co lại, hai mắt cậu đỏ ngầu như máu, gào lên: “Lão Tứ!”

Lúc này Hầu Nhị và Hầu Tam đột nhiên ôm đầu hét thảm, quanh thân tỏa bừng lên kim quang.

Lưng Văn Hi đã dựa vào thân cây, không thể lùi được nữa, tay Nhai Tí đã vươn đến trước người y, song không bao giờ có thể tiếp tục tiến thêm một bước.

Cái que cời lửa đen thùi lùi ngày thường nứt ra, trút bỏ lớp ngụy trang, lộ ra màu đỏ vàng, năm chữ Như Ý Kim Cô Bổng tỏa sáng rực rỡ.

Hầu Đại, Hầu Nhị và Hầu Tam chẳng thấy bóng dáng đâu, chỉ còn một con khỉ cao bằng người đang nắm chặt lấy vai Nhai Tí, đầu đội mũ mão khảm trân châu, áo choàng đỏ rực tung bay trong gió, Hỏa Nhãn Kim Tinh khiến người ta không dám nhìn thẳng.

Sau trăm năm qua đi, Tề Thiên Đại Thánh Tôn Ngộ Không lại trở về với nhân thế, hắn quật ngã Nhai Tí đất, Như Ý Kim Cô Bổng vẽ nên một đường cung trên không trung, vung mạnh vào đỉnh đầu Nhai Tí.

Hắn hét lớn ——

“Ăn một gậy của Lão Tôn ta đây!”

_Editor: Đánh boss nhanh cái rẹt nhưng mà thui, cũng dừa cái lòng tui, xử nhanh phản diện đi cho xóm làng yên ổn._


	105. Chapter 105

Nhai Tí đã chết, thần hồn câu diệt.

Tề Thiên Đại Thánh thu hồi gậy Kim Cô, quay người nở nụ cười với Bì Tu: “Cái tên Tỳ Hưu này, đúng là giỏi rước việc cho ông nội Tôn của ngươi.”

Bì Tu cũng cười nhìn hắn: “Về rồi à?”

Tề Thiên Đại Thánh lắc đầu, biến gậy Kim Cô lại thành que cời lửa: “Lão Tôn ta đi đây.”

Nói rồi, một vầng sáng vàng lóe lên, khi nhìn lại, bóng dáng Tề Thiên Đại Thánh đã chẳng còn nữa, thay vào đó là Hầu Đại, Hầu Nhị và Hầu Tam nằm hôn mê dưới đất.

Hầu Tứ được Hầu Ngũ đỡ dậy, cậu hỏi: “Vừa nãy là anh của bọn mình hả? Sao mà như Transformers thế, rắc rắc một phát là kết hợp, rắc rắc một phát là tách ra?”

Hầu Ngũ cũng ngơ ngơ ngác ngác: “Em…… Em cũng không biết, sao em thấy giống Tề Thiên Đại Thánh lão tổ tông quá vậy?”

Dương Tiễn hắng giọng: “Được rồi, vết thương của anh cậu cần phải bôi thuốc, cậu ngồi xuống đi.”

Văn Hi dựa vào thân cây, vẫn chưa hết cơn sợ hãi, Bì Tu đi tới kéo y vào lòng, hôn lên trán y: “Không sao rồi, không sao rồi….. Mịa, làm tôi sợ muốn chết, em hóng trò vui mà cũng không biết trốn ra xa một chút mà hóng sao? Tôi đã dặn em là đừng nhìn lung tung rồi mà?”

“Em……” Văn Hi thở dốc một lúc mới hoàn hồn lại, y nhìn Bì Tu đăm đăm, đột nhiên kéo cổ hắn, trao một nụ hôn mãnh liệt lên môi hắn.

Na Trá thấy thế thì lập tức che mắt Chiêu Tài: “Chớ nhìn, nhìn là đau mắt hột đó.”

Chiêu Tài: ?

Đào Đề bưng vết thương ở bụng, lảo đảo đi tới chỗ thi thể Nhai Tí, hắn nhìn chằm chằm một hồi rồi chợt ngồi khuỵ xuống cười ha hả, nhưng cười mãi cuối cùng nước mắt lại chảy ra.

Dương Tiễn ngồi xổm xuống bên cạnh hắn, dúi túi thuốc vào tay hắn: “Xử lý vết thương của mình đi đã.” Nhị Lang chân quân lại hỏi: “Đáng lý với anh thì vết thương kiểu này phải tự khép lại được chứ, sao bây giờ……”

“Thiên nhân ngũ suy, chẳng lẽ Nhị Lang chân quân chưa từng nghe qua sao?” Đào Đề cười với Dương Tiễn, bôi thuốc lên vết thương. _(Thiên nhân ngũ suy: 5 tướng suy của người trời báo hiệu tuổi thọ sắp hết.)_

Nhị Lang Thần mở thiên nhãn ra quan sát Đào Đề, cau mày nói: “Thời điểm thiên nhân ngũ suy của anh vẫn chưa tới, đừng nghĩ lung tung.”

Đào Đề lắc đầu cười: “Thiên cơ là thiên cơ, nhân tâm là nhân tâm, tâm tôi đã chết, thân thể tự có cảm giác, Nhị Lang chân quân không cần lo lắng.”

Bì Tu ôm Văn Hi đi tới, vỗ vai Đào Đề bảo: “Ông theo tôi về quán cơm đi, sẽ có cách chữa trị cơ thể ông. Cùng lắm thì tôi mời Thích Ca tới, Tây Tàu kết hợp, nhất định có thể chữa khỏi cho ông.”

“Quên đi, thế giới này không còn Thiến Nương thì cũng chẳng còn gì thú vị nữa, tôi thật sự không muốn ở lại nữa.” Đào Đề lẩm bẩm: “Không biết sau khi hồn phách của tôi tan biến theo thiên địa thì có được gió thổi đến chỗ Thiến Nương không, nếu cô ấy biết để chờ tôi thì tốt quá.”

Văn Hi nghe không nổi, lên tiếng ngắt lời hắn: “Anh rể, trước khi đi chị hai muốn anh sống thật tốt, chị ấy đã giao phó cho em, em không thể nhìn anh thành ra như thế được……”

“Haiz, Hoài Ngọc à, không có chị của em, anh thật sự chẳng muốn sống làm gì.” Đào Đề đưa tay vỗ vai Văn Hi: “Có chuyện này anh mãi chưa nói với em, thật ra anh đã không nếm được mùi vị của thức ăn nữa rồi.”

Mọi người đều sững sờ, không thể tin được Thao Thiết có thể ăn hết thảy mọi vật trên thế gian nay lại mất đi vị giác.

“Anh đã nếm tất cả hương vị trên đời này rồi, nhưng hương vị ngọt nhất và đắng nhất đều là chị của em dành cho anh, không còn cô ấy, vạn vật trên thế gian chỉ đều nhạt nhẽo vô vị mà thôi.” Đào Đề cười: “Yên tâm, cô ấy sẽ không trách em đâu.”

Mắt Văn Hi hoen đỏ, y muốn nói gì đó, nhưng lại bị Bì Tu giữ lại.

Bì Tu nhìn ông bạn cũ, thở dài bảo: “Nghĩ kỹ chưa? Thật sự không thấy không cam tâm ư?”

“Có gì mà không cam tâm?” Nói đoạn, Đào Đề bỗng ngửa đầu nhìn lên trời: “Ông vừa khéo nhắc nhở tôi, huyết hải nhân quả của Hoài Ngọc vẫn chưa giải, trước kia Thiến Nương chịu bao nhiêu khổ sở, ông đây quả thực vẫn hơi không cam tâm.”

Nghĩ mình chẳng sống được bao lâu nữa, Đào Đề cũng bất chấp tất cả, chỉ tay lên trời mà mắng: “Mẹ kiếp, Thiên Đảo ngu xuẩn, mỗi lần người khác nói ngươi không có mắt, nói ngươi ngu xuẩn là ngươi lại tức tối đòi đánh sét đòi trút mưa, nếu ngươi thật sự mở mắt không ngủ thì có thể trả lại nhân quả mà Nhai Tí đã thay đổi không? Già khú mấy vạn tuổi rồi, bình thường nói ngươi là sinh viên bám giường nên tưởng mình mới tuổi mười tám hồn nhiên vô tư đấy à? Nói dễ nghe thì là ngốc nghếch, mà nói khó nghe thì là ngu ngục.”

Bầu trời vốn trong xanh bỗng đặc kín mây mù, giáng liên tiếp hai luồng sét xuống, Nhậm Kiêu tái trắng cả mặt, nghĩ bụng Đào lão gia ơi đừng chửi nữa làm ơn đó.

Đào Đề ngồi dưới đất chép miệng: “Chỉ biết đánh sét là hay, đjt mẹ ngươi dọa ai đấy? Có gan thì bổ sét đánh chết ta đây này, đồ vô dụng ngay cả nói cũng đếch biết nói, có gan thì mở mắt ra nhìn coi?”

Sấm chớp trên trời ngừng lại, một giọng nói rõ ràng cất lên tựa như kim rơi phá vỡ sự yên lặng.

“Ngươi….. Láo xược!”

Giọng nói lanh lảnh bất ngờ cất lên, mọi người đều ngớ hết cả ra, Na Tra chớp chớp mắt, hỏi: “Đây là giọng ai vậy?”

Đào Đề hoàn hồn, nhìn chằm chằm lên trời nói: “Ngươi có bản lĩnh nói chuyện, sao không có bản lĩnh trả Thiến Nương lại cho ta? Cô ấy đã làm sai chuyện gì mà phải chịu hồn phi phách tán? Mẹ kiếp ngươi bị cận thị nặng đô đục thủy tinh thể hả! Bố tiên sư Thiên Đạo thối tha!”

Một tia chớp khủng khiếp xé rách bầu trời, bổ đùng đùng xuống thẳng mặt đất, Văn Hi vội kéo Đào Đề: “Anh rể, đừng chửi nữa đừng chửi nữa.”

“Ông đây cứ thích chửi đấy!” Đào Đề né ra, càng nghĩ càng tức: “Đằng nào ta cũng phải chết, có mấy lời không chửi ra thì không nhắm mắt xuôi tay được. Đjt mẹ, đếch có thiên lý, Thiến Nương của ta vừa dịu dàng vừa lương thiện, trên đời này chẳng tìm được người phụ nữ nào tốt hơn cô ấy, vì cớ gì bắt cô ấy phải chịu nhiều khổ sở như vậy, còn thằng Nhai Tí khốn nạn kia thì có thể trốn trong sơn động éo hề hấn miếng nào?”

“Ai nói hắn éo hề hấn miếng nào?!”

Một tia chớp bổ xuống mặt đất, một bóng người bước ra từ màn sáng trắng xóa. Bì Tu híp mắt nhìn, trông thấy một nam thanh niên tuổi chừng hai mươi bước đến với gương mặt cau có.

Áo phông trắng quần đen, mái tóc xoăn tự nhiên rối bù, trên mặt còn đeo một cái kính gọng đen, trông có vẻ không lợi hại lắm.

Hắn bước từng bước tới gần, nhìn chằm chằm Đào Đề nói: “Chính ngươi cũng nói Nhai Tí bị đè dưới chân núi làm phân bón đấy thôi, phục sinh núi Bất Chu không phải việc có thể hoàn thành trong 600 năm, vì ta biết chuyện của Văn gia nên mới đẩy nhanh tốc độ, hạn chế thời gian ra ngoài của hắn!”

Thiên Đạo đẩy kính: “Vốn dĩ hắn không phải chết, nhưng giờ hắn đã chết rồi, như vậy còn chưa đủ hay sao?”

“Không đủ! Hắn bị một gậy của con khỉ Tôn đập chết là quá hời cho hắn rồi!” Đào Đề la lên.

Thiên Đạo tức cười: “Vậy ngươi muốn thế nào? Ta khiến hắn sống lại cho ngươi ngũ mã phanh thây lột da lóc thịt một lần nhé?”

Đào Đề khịt mũi, đưa ra yêu cầu ngừng chiến: “Không cần, ngươi giải nhân quả của Hoài Ngọc rồi làm Thiến Nương sống lại, ta sẽ không chửi ngươi nữa.”

Thiên Đạo cười khẩy: “Ông đây ngày nào chả ăn chửi, ngươi tưởng ta sợ bị chửi chắc?”

“Không sợ thế ngươi xuống đây làm gì?” Đào Đề hỏi.

Hai người đối diện nhau một hồi, Thiên Đạo nhắm mắt lại: “Xem như ngươi lợi hại.”

Hắn chỉ tay vào Văn Hi, một cột sáng ngũ sắc xuyên qua màn mây mù rọi xuống người Văn Hi, tiếng nhạc lễ vang vọng khắp trời, Văn Hi đứng giữa ánh sáng, cảm giác người mình nhẹ đi, tựa như có thứ gì đó đang thoát khỏi cơ thể.

Ánh sáng sặc sỡ từ từ biến mất, Bì Tu thấy người nhóc con nhũn ra, liền hớt hải vươn tay ôm lấy y, quay sang hỏi Thiên Đạo: “Vậy là xong rồi hả?”

Thiên Đạo gật đầu, liếc sang Đào Đề đang ngước mắt mong đợi, hừ lạnh nói: “Sao giờ không chửi ta nữa?”

Đào Đề: “Ngươi làm việc tốt nên không chửi ngươi nữa, nhanh lên nhanh lên, mau trả Thiên Nương của ta lại đây.”

“Không đơn giản như vậy đâu.” Thiên Đạo hờ hững nói: “Cơ hội sống đã để lại cho Văn Hi rồi, nếu ta phục sinh Văn Thiến thì chẳng phải là tự vả vào mặt mình à.”

“Vậy ngươi muốn thế nào?” Văn Hi vịn tay Bì Tu để đứng dậy: “Để chị ta sống lại, ngươi muốn đánh đổi lấy cái gì? Chỉ cần ta có thể cho ngươi, ta nhất định sẽ…….”

“Ôi trời ——” Thiên Đạo xua tay: “Đừng nói kỳ quái như thế nữa, làm như ta đang bắt nạt đàn ông chòng ghẹo đàn bà không bằng.”

Hắn đánh giá Văn Hi từ trên xuống dưới một lượt: “Vừa khéo dạo nay ta cũng ngủ chán no rồi, đầu óc đang hơi trì độn, chi bằng ngươi chơi một trò chơi với ta. Ngươi là em trai của Văn Thiến, chỉ cần ngươi thắng ta, ta sẽ tập hợp lại hồn phách của chị ngươi và đưa cô ta đi đầu thai. Đến lúc đó cô ta sẽ không còn là người nhà họ Văn nữa, cũng chẳng tính là ta tự vả mặt mình.”

Bì Tu cau mày lườm hắn: “Hồi sinh thì hồi sinh đi, quanh co lòng vòng thế để tự lấy cớ cho mình xuống đài chứ gì?”

Thiên Đạo lườm lại: “Sao? Ngươi không chơi nổi hả?”

Bì Tu: “Thế đúng là ngươi đang tự lấy cớ cho mình đúng không đúng không đúng không!”

Thiên Đạo đen mặt, Văn Hi thấy thế thì vội can ngăn Bì Tu, chủ động hỏi bằng giọng điệu nhẹ nhàng: “Ngươi muốn chơi cái gì?”

Bì Tu nắm chặt cổ tay Văn Hi, lên tiếng nhắc nhở: “Từ chối mấy trò cờ bạc hút chích khiêu dâm, cút bắt tình yêu cũng không được.”

“Các ngươi có thể suy nghĩ lành mạnh một tí được không?” Thiên Đạo nổi giận quở Bì Tu: “Ta cho ngươi cặp mắt vàng không phải để ngươi tìm kiếm sắc tình đâu!” _(Màu vàng: tiếng lóng chỉ mấy cái bậy bạ, đồi trụy.)_

Bì Tu hắng giọng: “Vậy ngươi muốn chơi cái gì?”

Thiên Đạo nở nụ cười với Văn Hi, giơ tay biến ra một cái máy đánh mạt chược tự động: “Nghe nói ngươi chơi mạt chược rất lợi hại?”

Văn Hi ngỡ ngàng, hết nhìn Thiên Đạo rồi lại nhìn bàn mạt chược, vẻ mặt khó tin: “Nhưng chúng ta chỉ có hai người, ta không biết chơi mạt chược hai người.”

Thiên Đạo nhìn chung quanh, phát hiện không có ai ở phe mình, bèn vỗ tay một cái, hai Thiên Đạo giống nhau như đúc lập tức xuất hiện.

Hắn khoanh tay nhìn Văn Hi, nhướn mày nói: “Bây giờ là mạt chược ba thiếu một, chỉ còn thiếu mỗi ngươi thôi đấy!”

Văn Hi: ……Đệt mợ thất đức vừa thôi!

Đào Đề khoác vai Văn Hi: “Hoài Ngọc, chị em nói em là vua mạt chược chốn kinh thành, xào bài ngàn ngày dùng bài một giờ, công phu tuyệt đỉnh vô song, chị em có sống được hay không là dựa cả vào em đấy!”

“Chớ sốt sắng.” Bì Tu đi đến đằng trước Văn Hi, nâng gương mặt hốt hoảng của y lên, trao một cái hôn triền miên.

Bàn tay lão yêu quái đặt ở sau lưng Văn Hi dần siết chặt, âm thầm truyền một chút yêu lực màu vàng vào trong cơ thể Văn Hi, sau đó đẩy nhóc con bị hôn đến mơ màng ngồi lên bài mạt chược.

Nhìn ba gương mặt giống nhau như đúc trên bàn mạt chược, Văn Hi cảm thấy như linh hồn mình xuất khiếu, Phạn âm vang văng vẳng, sắp sửa được siêu độ.

Y dùng đôi tay run rẩy vỗ vỗ mặt mình, tự nhủ với bản thân, đây là một ván bài không thể thua, là cuộc chiến để y khẳng định tôn nghiêm của thần bài kinh thành.

Thấy y căng thẳng như vậy, Thiên Đạo vô cùng hiểu ý, chủ động cho y làm nhà cái ném xúc xắc.

Lúc xếp bài tay Văn Hi run đến độ cầm không nổi bài, Thiên Đạo nở nụ cười, còn tốt bụng an ủi: “Đừng căng thẳng, cũng đâu phải là phân định thắng thua chỉ trong một ván, chúng ta xét thắng ba trên năm ván. Vả lại ngươi chơi mạt chược giỏi như vậy, đáng lý không nên……”

Còn chưa nói xong, Văn Hi đã ngả bài.

Thiên Đạo cười bảo: “Lỡ ngả hết bài rồi kìa, mà thôi không sao, ngươi mau thu bài lại đi, ta sẽ xem như không nhìn thấy.”

Văn Hi lắc đầu, trợn to hai mắt nhìn vào bài của mình với vả không tin nổi, lẩm bẩm nói: “Ta ù rồi, là Thiên Hồ Thập Tam Yêu.”

Thiên Đạo: ……

Bì Tu đứng đằng sau bật cười thành tiếng, cười Thiên Đạo nhìn không thấu.

Hắn là Tỳ Hưu chiêu tài tiến bảo, tất cả sòng bạc trên đời đều có mặt hắn.

Mà Văn Hi là bà xã mỗi ngày đánh nhau trên giường với Tỳ Hưu, được đất trời chứng giám liên kết số mệnh với hắn. Chơi mạt chược có là gì? Cho dù là đấu với mánh đánh bạc thì Văn Hi vẫn thắng giải nhất ngon ơ!


	106. Chapter 106

Trân châu phỉ thúy đại tam nguyên, thanh kim câu câu hải để hồ. _(Không biết edit sao nên để nguyên)_

Rõ ràng là quyết chiến mạt chược núi Thiên Vương thắng ba trên năm, thế nhưng lại bị Văn Hi biến thành đại hội trình diễn thành tựu mạt chược, Thiên Đạo chỉ còn một con bài là ù được thì y đã ngả bài rồi, ván cuối vốn dĩ có thể lật ngược tình thế, không ngờ lại bị một quả ù bất ngờ.

Thiên Đạo đẩy cặp kính gọng đen, muốn cho mình thêm một giây, tuy nhiên ván đã đóng thuyền, bây giờ dù hắn có làm gì thì cũng không thay đổi được kết cục thua liên tiếp ba ván của mình.

Na Tra và Dương Tiễn lắc đầu ngao ngán, Hao Thiên Khuyển cảm thấy mình có thể nói “Để đó cho tôi, tôi cũng làm được”.

Văn Hi nhìn Thiên Đạo, bấy giờ mới cảm giác trái tim căng thẳng loạn nhịp của mình trở lại bình thường, y nói năng cũng trôi chảy hơn, nhìn chằm chằm Thiên Đạo mà nói: “Hồn phách của chị ta nên trở lại rồi.”

Thiên Đạo nhìn y rồi lại nhìn Bì Tu: “Thảo nào ngươi chẳng ý kiến gì, chắc là bày sẵn chờ ta rồi hả?”

Bì Tu cười khẩy: “Hết cách rồi mà, ta là do trời tạo ra, cái vận vượng tài lộc vượng bài bạc này cũng là bản lĩnh bẩm sinh đã có, là bản năng thì đâu khống chế được đâu, thật ngại quá.”

“Được thôi.” Thiên Đạo vỗ tay một cái, bàn mạt chược và hai phân thân cùng biến mất.

Đào Đề nhìn hắn: “Ngươi không được đổi ý đâu đấy.”

Thiên Đạo tặc lưỡi thiếu kiên nhẫn: “Không đổi ý đâu, ta đang bắt đầu đây còn gì.”

Hắn hỏi ngày sinh tháng đẻ của Văn Thiến, Văn Hi còn chưa kịp trả lời thì Đào Đề đã nhanh nhảu báo ra, nhìn Thiên Đạo bằng gương mặt tràn đầy mong đợi.

Thiên Đạo vươn tay tạo một trận pháp, hàng triệu đốm sáng li ti từ khắp nơi tụ lại, xoay vòng quanh trận pháp trên tay Thiên Đạo.

Khi không còn đốm sáng nào xuất hiện nữa, Thiên Đạo khẽ nói với trận pháp: “Đi đi.”

Tốc độ xoay tròn của đốm sáng trở nên nhanh hơn, chúng lay động theo hướng gió, quây thành một vòng xung quanh Đào Đề và Văn Hi, cuối cùng kéo dài ra trước mặt Đào Đề, biến thành dáng dấp một cô gái.

Bì Tu nhìn Văn Thiến, nhận thấy cô hơi khác với lần trước mình gặp.

Bộ váy màu vàng nhạt phối với màu xanh lục, mái tóc được tạo thành kiểu búi yêu kiều phức tạp của thiếu nữ, gài rất nhiều trâm đá quý, hai bên đôi gò má mịn màng là hai chiếc khuyên tai trân châu, khe khẽ đung đưa theo động tác của cô gái.

Văn Hi nhìn chị hai với ngoại hình nhỏ tuổi đi, ngạc nhiên hỏi Thiên Đạo: “Sao trông chị ấy lại thế này? Có phải hồn thể bị thương cho nên trông nhỏ hơn không?”

Thiên Đạo lắc đầu: “Không phải, chỉ là lúc triệu hồi hồn thể, cô ta vô thức khiến mình xuất hiện với dáng vẻ ở thời điểm mà bản thân hạnh phúc nhất thôi.”

“Lần đầu anh gặp cô ấy, cô ấy cũng ăn mặc như thế này.” Nói tới đây, mắt Đào Đề cũng đổ lệ, nghẹn ngào gọi Thiến Nương.

Văn Thiến tiến lên một bước, hé môi cười đáp: “Em ở đây.”

Cô lấy khăn tay tay nước mắt cho Đào Đề, mắt cô cũng hoen đỏ, cô bảo: “May quá, lần này cuối cùng cũng có thể giúp anh lau nước mắt.”

Đào Đề nắm chặt lấy tay cô, khóc càng dữ dội hơn: “Anh thật sự rất nhớ em, Thiến Nương, sau này em đi đâu anh cũng đi theo em, anh không muốn chia xa em nữa.”

Văn Thiến lại lắc đầu: “Anh Đào à, em phải đi đầu thai rồi.”

Đào Đề sững sờ, lập tức siết chặt tay cô nói: “Anh cũng đi, anh đi cùng với em, sau này anh và em sẽ là thanh mai trúc mã, bên nhau đến đầu bạc răng long, được không em?”

Văn Thiến nở nụ cười: “Làm gì có chuyện anh muốn sao là được vậy chứ?”

Thiên Đạo gật đầu tán đồng, những việc thế này quả thực không phải Đào Đề muốn sao là được vậy, phải có hắn định đoạt thì mới được.

“Ê có tí nhân tính đi được không?” Bì Tu thấy thế bèn vỗ vỗ Thiên Đạo: “Người ta đã như vậy rồi mà ngươi không thể phát lòng từ bi à, đừng phá hỏng nhân duyên của người ta chứ.”

Thiên Đạo tặc lưỡi: “Thế này sao gọi là phá hỏng nhân duyên được, giờ dây tơ hồng của hai người này không nối với nhau, ngươi bảo ta phải làm sao bây giờ?”

“Nguyệt Lão đâu? Ngươi kêu Nguyệt Lão đến đây nối dây không được à?” Bì Tu bực bội.

“Không phải không có tơ hồng, chỉ là hiện tại không nối với nhau, đợi đến kiếp sau là được, không cần phải nối nữa.” Thiên Đạo nói từng chữ từng chữ, sau đó lắc đầu than: “Sao ta lại có thằng con ngu ngốc như ngươi chứ?”

Bì Tu: “……Ta không cha không mẹ, cám ơn.”

“Kiếp sau?” Đào Đề nắm tay Văn Thiến lẩm bẩm: “Kiếp sau nếu em còn nhớ anh, dù có chết thì chúng ta cũng phải cùng nhau…..” _(Bài “Kiếp sau nếu em còn nhớ anh” của Mã Dự.)_

Văn Hi: ……

Văn Hi: “Anh rể à không cần hát vào lúc này đâu.”

Thiên Đạo nhìn đồng hồ đeo tay, hờ hững nói: “Sắp đến canh giờ đầu thai tốt nhất trong năm nay rồi, bở lỡ dịp này là không còn dịp khác nữa đâu, có chuyện gì thì nói nhanh nhanh lên, nói xong thì chúng ta lên đường bắt đầu cuộc sống mới.”

Đào Đề lau khô nước mắt, quay đầu nhìn về phía Thiên Đạo: “Ta muốn đầu thai cùng Thiến Nương.”

“Không được, ngươi vẫn còn một ít nhân quả.” Thiên Đạo hắng giọng: “Ngươi lừa tiền Bì Tu lâu như vậy, tuy đã trả tiền lại nhưng vẫn khiến hắn lo lắng cho ngươi suốt một thời gian dài, mối ân tình này ngươi vẫn chưa trả xong. Chờ đến thời cơ thích hợp, ta sẽ gọi ngươi đi đầu thai luân hồi, sau khi kết thúc một kiếp, ngươi vẫn sẽ là Thao Thiết, Văn Thiến cũng sẽ hưởng chung công đức và tuổi thọ của ngươi, không phải chia xa nhau nữa.”

Na Tra ngớ người: “Thế không phải thành tình chị em à?”

Thiên Đạo gật đầu: “Đúng vậy, dạo này chó săn chó con đang rất thịnh hành còn gì?” _(Gốc là tiểu nãi cẩu tiểu lang cẩu, chỉ mấy bạn trai tuổi không lớn lắm, mang mấy đặc tính của chó: cute, quấn quýt, tùy hứng, blah blah.)_

Bì Tu khó chịu: “Thật ra ta cũng chẳng nhớ hắn lắm đâu, chủ yếu là nhớ tiền của ta thôi, cùng lắm là buổi tối trước khi ngủ chửi hắn dăm câu đồ khốn đồ đểu, cầu mong hắn đừng chết ở ngoài kia, nếu không thì chẳng ai trả tiền cho ta.”

Văn Hi nhéo tay Bì Tu, cất tiếng hỏi Thiên Đạo: “Vậy kiếp sau chị hai có nhớ được anh rể không?”

Thiên Đạo chau mày, suy tư một chốc rồi quay sang hỏi Văn Thiến: “Ngươi có muốn nhớ không?”

“Tất nhiên là có.” Văn Thiến hé môi cười: “Nhưng có thể chờ đến khi tôi gặp được anh ấy rồi mới nhớ lại được không? Kẻo tôi nhớ anh ấy mà mãi chưa gặp được thì lại cồn cào ruột gan.”

“Được thôi.” Thiên Đạo phất tay, một vệt sáng chui vào trong trán Văn Thiến: “Ta tạm thời phong ấn ký ức của ngươi, chờ hai người các ngươi gặp lại nhau thì hết thảy tự có số mệnh.”

Đào Đề vẫn nắm chặt tay Văn Thiến không buông, sụt sùi hỏi: “Lỡ anh đến chậm một bước, em kết hôn sinh con với người khác rồi thì sao? Thế thì anh lại thành tên thất đức phá hoại hạnh phúc gia đình nhà người ta à?”

Thiên Đạo: “Ngươi yên tâm, kiếp sau hai người các ngươi hoan hỉ oan gia ân ái đến già, ta đã spoil trước đến mức này rồi, ngươi có thể buông lỏng tay ra được chưa? Còn không đi là muộn mất đấy.”

Văn Thiến cũng nắm chặt tay Đào Đề, nhón chân hôn lên gương mặt đầm đìa nước mắt của hắn, cười bảo: “Anh Đào, đừng sợ, cho dù là kiếp này hay kiếp sau, em vẫn chỉ thích một mình anh thôi.”

Đào Đề: “Anh cũng thế.”

Văn Thiến nắm tay hắn thật chặt: “Anh đừng sốt ruột, chúng ta nhất định sẽ được gặp lại nhau nhanh thôi, đến lúc đó sẽ không cần phải chia lìa nữa.”

Đào Đề gật đầu, buông tay cô ra, trao một nụ hôn cuối lên trán Văn Thiến, rồi vuốt ve dải trang sức tua rua trên đầu cô, nhẹ nhàng bảo: “Em đi nhé, anh sẽ đến tìm em ngay thôi.”

Văn Thiến gật đầu cười, quay người bước về phía Thiên Đạo, Thiên Đạo xem đồng hồ, vươn tay điểm lên trán Văn Thiến, cô hóa thành một chùm sáng rồi dần dần bay xa.

Chu Tước đậu trên vai Nhậm Kiêu bỗng há mỏ kêu cạc cạc, Thiên Đạo nhìn sang nó, con sáo màu đen bèn vỗ cánh bay đến trước mặt hắn: “Ngài có thể phong ấn ký ức của cô ta, vậy thì có thể mở phong ấn ký ức của Bạch Hổ và Huyền Vũ được không?”

Thiên Đạo ngạc nhiên: “Không phải tự bọn nó phong ấn hả? Sao giờ ngươi lại muốn mở ra?”

Chu Tước: “Thôi quên đi, ngài cứ xem như ta chưa hỏi, chẳng qua ta cảm thấy mỗi mình ta nhớ được thì thật quá mệt mỏi. Cơ mà hai tên ngu xuẩn kia có nhớ cũng vô dụng, việc cần dùng đến đầu óc kiểu này vẫn nên để cho người thông minh như ta đây, cạc cạc cạc.”

Thiên Đạo: “……Đừng có cạc cạc cạc nữa, đến con vịt Donald cũng chẳng cạc cạc lắm như ngươi.”

“Ta còn một vấn đề cuối cùng.” Chu Tước hỏi Thiên Đạo: “Thời cơ để bọn ta đầu thai mà ngài nói, rốt cuộc là gì?”

“Chính là chờ núi Bất Chu sống dậy.” Thiên Đạo đẩy kính: “Núi Bất Chu sống dậy thì tứ thánh thú các ngươi cũng có chỗ để ở, đến lúc đó bảo đám Tây Vương Mẫu thành lập khu bảo tồn thiên nhiên núi Bất Chu, không thì xây cái công viên hoang dã để đón khách thăm quan cũng được, còn kiếm được tiền nữa chứ.”

Chu Tước: “Ngươi bảo thánh thú Chu Tước ta đây đi bán nhan sắc á? Ủa mà khoan, Lão Thanh Long không còn, lấy đâu ra bốn?

Thiên Đạo nhìn nó với vẻ mặt vi diệu: “Thứ nhất, trên người ngươi trừ màu đen thì chẳng còn nhan sắc khác đem bán được đâu, đừng tự đề cao bản thân. Thứ hai, nó nói không muốn đầu thai là không đầu thai được chắc? Thế thì ta cũng quá mất mặt rồi.”

Hắn chỉnh lại áo quần, hắng giọng nói: “Tuy nhiên chuyện không muốn làm rắn thì ta vẫn có thể thấu hiểu, cho nên ta cho hắn làm lươn, còn phóng điện được nữa, quá tốt luôn nhỉ.”

Chu Tước: ……

Bì Tu khoanh tay nhìn hắn: “Ta thấy ngươi đã xong việc rồi đó, cũng nên đi ngủ đi thôi.”

Thiên Đạo nguýt hắn: “Ta còn có việc chưa tính sổ với ngươi đâu, giục cái gì mà giục.” Hắn chỉ vào ba con khỉ đang hôn mê: “Thế này là sao, hắn tự dưng xuất hiện vung gậy đập chết Nhai Tí, sau đó phân thân thành ba rồi hôn mê bất tỉnh, nghĩ ta là giảng viên đại học dễ lừa, giả vờ ốm là trốn học trót lọt được hả?”

Bì Tu đằng hắng, dè dặt nói: “Thì người ta tọa hóa nửa chừng lại không muốn tọa hóa nữa nên chia ra làm ba, tự mình chơi với mình, không ngờ còn ảnh hưởng tới hai con khỉ con khác đến hóng hớt, cho nên mở linh trí cho chúng nó luôn, cả nhà ta cùng thương yêu nhau, xa là nhớ, gần nhau là cười.”

Thiên Đạo khô lời: “Thế thì hắn cũng lợi hại quá nhỉ, giờ ta không biết phải giáng nhân quả giết Nhai Tí cho ai đây.”

“Không biết thì thôi đừng giáng nữa.” Bì Tu cau mày: “Đi thi gặp câu nào không biết làm thì bỏ qua, đạo lý này ngươi còn không rõ à?”

“Ngươi ăn nói với ta bằng cái thái độ đó là muốn phát cháy đúng không, đừng tưởng lần trước công đức ban cho ngươi khiến ngươi mát mẻ được tí thì có thể làm càn.” Thiên Đạo lên tiếng nhắc nhở, xoa cằm nhìn ba con khỉ nằm dưới đất, chép miệng bảo: “Ta cứ tưởng hắn đàng hoàng tọa hóa, không có cái bug con khỉ này, thế mà lại có một thiên cơ mơ hồ rước thêm việc cho ta.”

Hầu Tứ và Hầu Ngũ lập tức che trước người ba ông anh, nhìn Thiên Đạo với vẻ cảnh giác.

“Được rồi, ta không gây khó dễ cho các ngươi, dù sao ta cũng hết cách với con khỉ này rồi, đúng là ngang ngược hết sức.” Thiên Đạo thở dài giơ tay lên, giữa bầu trời hạ xuống một luồng sáng.

Hắn xua tay: “Rồi, đi đây đi đây.”

Bì Tu: “Đi thong thả không tiễn, lần sau đừng đến nữa.”

Thiên Đạo hầm hừ, vốn dĩ thân thể đã bước vào trong luồng sáng, nhưng cuối cùng lại vươn tay bắn về phía Nhậm Kiêu.

Một tia sáng lóe lên, Nhậm Kiêu cảm thấy mặt mình âm ấm, đưa tay sờ thử mới phát hiện vết tích bất bình trên mặt đã biến mất tăm. Hắn biến ra một tấm gương soi thử, cầm lòng không đặng nhảy cẫng lên xuýt xoa: “Soái ca ở đâu ra thế này?”

Thiên Đạo: ……

Thiên Đạo: “Thiên lôi trước kia vốn dĩ là bổ vào Nhai Tí lén chạy ra, không ngờ hắn lại chuyển dịch nhân quả sang người ngươi, bổ nhầm người, xin lỗi nhé.”

Nói rồi hắn phất tay, thu hồi luồng sáng trên bầu trời, chỉ để lại một câu “Tạm biệt”.

Văn Hi tựa vào người Bì Tu, ngẩng đầu hỏi: “Lần này đi thật rồi hả?”

Bì Tu ngẩng đầu nhìn trời, nói: “Đồ Thiên Đạo trạch nam chết tiệt.”

Một tiếng sấm rền vang lên, Bì Tu hài lòng gật đầu: “Tốt, đi thật rồi. Chúng ta cũng nên về thôi, mấy ngày không kinh doanh, chẳng biết lỗ mất bao nhiêu tiền rồi.”

Nhìn Nhậm Kiêu đang điên cuồng vỗ vỗ gương mặt đẹp trai của mình, Cừu Phục cảm thán: “Nếu giờ em bị bổ một phát thì có đẹp trai như vậy không ta?”

Hao Thiên Khuyển chân thành trả lời: “Khó lắm, dù sao người cậu cũng lắm lông, có lẽ sẽ bị bổ thành tóc xoăn sóng xù.”

Cả nhóm lên xe, Đào Đề thở dài nói: “Bì Tu, nếu bắt đầu từ tối nay, mỗi ngày tôi chửi một trăm câu đồ khốn kiếp thì ông nghĩ tôi phải chửi bao nhiêu ngày mới có thể đi đầu thai được?”

Bì Tu đen mặt: “Tôi cảm thấy tôi tiễn ông đi đầu thai thì sẽ nhanh hơn đấy.”

Văn Hi phì cười, tựa lên bả vai Bì Tu: “Mệt quá.”

Bì Tu đáp: “Tôi cũng mệt, về nhà phải ngủ cho đã mới được.”

Nói đoạn, hắn quay sang gọi Nhậm Kiêu đang lái xe: “Trên đường về nhớ ghé qua ổ gà mang 100 con gà về nhé!”

Nhậm Kiêu: “Em biết rồi! Tất cả ngồi vững nhé! Xuất phát!”

Chiếc xe khách lăn bánh trở về nhà, Văn Hi nhìn phong cảnh lùi dần về sau, cười nói: “Sau này chúng ta quay trở lại đây nha?”

Bì Tu hôn lên trán y: “Được, nghe theo em hết.”

**✿Tác giả có lời muốn nói:**

Tôi chả biết viết lời tác giả đâu, hai cái câu mạt chược ở đầu là tôi phịa đó, để cho nó vần thôi đừng coi là thật nha.


	107. Phiên ngoại 1: Một ngày yên bình

Cuối thu mát mẻ dễ chịu, lá bạch quả ở sân sau dường như bị gió thổi thành màu vàng chỉ trong một đêm, từng chiếc lá xoay tròn trong không trung rồi rơi xuống đất, sắc vàng phủ kín cả một khoảng sân.

Từ sáng sớm đám khỉ đã phải dậy để chuẩn bị bán đồ ăn sáng, nhờ phúc của tên Chu lột da Bì Tu này mà mấy anh em nhào bột đến độ luyện được một thân cơ bắp chắc nịch, càng ngày càng tiến gần tới hình tượng tinh thần tiểu hỏa.

Bì Tu đứng trong đại sảnh đối chất với Bì Tụ Bảo: “Mới sáng sớm đừng có gục cái mặt xuống, dù lông mi còn có dán luôn xuống sàn thì cũng phải đi học cho ta.”

“Con, con không muốn đi học đâu.” Bì Tụ Bảo lắp bắp: “Đằng, đằng nào cũng muộn giờ rồi, nghỉ luôn cũng, cũng được!”

Bì Tu trừng mắt: “Sáng nay ta gọi con bảy, tám lần, sao con không dậy!”

Hắn bực hết cả mình, Nhậm Kiêu đưa tiểu giao nhân về Đông Hải để đi mẫu giáo, giờ vẫn chưa trở về, cũng không biết ngày thường hắn gọi thằng oắt con này dậy kiểu gì nữa. Thằng cu này sáng nào cũng như dính keo lên giường, lôi không dậy nổi.

Bì Tu càng nghĩ càng tức, chép miệng nói: “Giờ con mau gọi taxi đến trường đi học cho ta, ta cho con tiền, thưa với thầy là sáng nay nồi áp suất nhà em nổ sập tường, em phải ở nhà xây tường nên mới muộn học.”

Tô An đang gảy bàn tính gần đó đột nhiên dừng tay, ngẩng đầu nhìn thoáng qua ông chủ và cậu con giai lớn của ông chủ, ánh mắt ẩn chứa nỗi hoài nghi và thắc mắc vô hạn.

Với cái bản lĩnh chém gió thành bão này của Bì Tu, làm một con Tỳ Hưu đúng là phí hết tài năng của hắn.

Đuổi thằng cả đi rồi, vẫn còn thằng út đang kêu meo meo lắc đuôi bước tới, đi quanh chân Bì Tu hai vòng rồi dùng cái đuôi lông dài quấn lấy tay hắn kéo kéo, ý bảo nó đói bụng rồi, mau đi làm cái gì ngon ngon đi.

Một đứa rồi hai đứa đều là quỷ đòi nợ, Bì Tu đen mặt đi lấy hạt mèo, thế nhưng sự chú ý của Bì Chiêu Tài lại bị con cá đang được Cừu Phục nấu trong nồi hấp dẫn, cái mông bự đầy lông liền ngồi bẹp xuống kệ bếp không chịu đi.

Cừu Phục nhìn thằng cháu rồi lại nhìn con cá trong nồi, nhíu mày hỏi: “Nhóc muốn nếm thử một miếng không?”

Bì Chiêu Tài ỏn ẻn kêu meo một tiếng rồi há miệng thật to, ám chỉ khỏi cần một miếng, cho cả nồi luôn đi.

Không ai có thể chống cự lại sự tấn công của một chú mèo mũm mĩm đáng yêu, ngay cả một con hồ ly như Cừu Phục cũng không thể. Chẳng qua chỉ là nồi canh cá, vốn dĩ là mình lén nấu cho mình ăn, hiện tại thằng nhỏ còn đang phát triển cơ thể, cho nó uống thì có sao đâu?

Khi Bì Tu cầm hạt mèo trở lại thì Bì Chiêu Tài đã uống canh no căng bụng, đang dựa vào đùi Cừu Phục được vuốt lông xoa bụng, nom có vẻ vô cùng hưởng thụ.

Bì Tu đen mặt ném hạt mèo sang một bên rồi túm thằng con béo ú lên, hắn áng chừng một cái liền biết ngay con mèo béo này lại béo thêm rồi, lòng hắn dấy lên lửa giận, xách mèo đi ra sân sau.

Một cái máy chạy bộ cỡ lớn được khởi động, Bì Tu đặt Bì Chiêu Tài lên trên đó, tay thủ sẵn một cành cây, nhìn chằm chằm nó chạy bộ, vừa chậm một tí là thẳng tay vụt ngay.

Năm phút đầu tiên thì Bì Chiêu Tài còn gắng gượng vận động thân hình cơ bắp cường tráng của mình dưới ánh nhìn hình viên đạn của bố, nhưng vừa qua năm phút là nó chịu hết nổi, kêu méo méo nhảy xuống khỏi máy chạy bộ, nằm bẹp một chỗ giả chết.

Thấy Bì Tu cầm roi đi tới chuẩn bị giáo dục gia đình, Bì Chiêu Tài nâng bốn chân chống đất, há miệng cất tiếng kêu meo ngoao thê lương, tung ra bản lĩnh giữ nhà của mình ——

Mẹ ơi!!!!!

Cửa sổ lầu hai mở ra, Văn Hi ló đầu ra nhìn hai người, hỏi: “Hai bố con đang làm cái gì đấy?”

Bì Chiêu Tài tủi thân kêu meo meo, cái đuôi lông xù nảy ra khỏi máy chạy bộ, nhân lúc Bì Tu ngẩng đầu nhìn Văn Hi, nó bèn nhảy tót lên tường chuồn ra ngoài.

Hai vợ chồng nhìn nhau một hồi, Văn Hi phí cười: “Được rồi, mặc kệ nó đi anh, lát nữa nó đói là lại tự mò về thôi.”

Bì Tu bực bội lên lầu, tuy đã là mùa thu nhưng cái nắng cuối thu vẫn còn gay gắt. Lão yêu quái nóng nực ôm Văn Hi vào lòng, rúc đầu vào cổ y cọ cọ, vừa ngửi mùi hương trên người y vừa cất giọng oán giận: “Đứa nào đứa nấy đều chẳng nên thân.”

Văn Hi vỗ lưng hắn: “Bọn nó đang nhỏ mà, lớn lên là sẽ ngoan ngoãn thôi.”

Bì Tu bật cười, bế nhóc con lên rồi hôn cái chụt lên mặt y: “Chỉ có em là ngoan ngoãn thôi, ngoan như này mà sao tối qua lại cào lưng tôi hửm?”

Văn Hi đỏ mặt nói: “Giữa ban ngày ban mặt, đừng nói mấy cái này được không?”

“Ban ngày với ban đêm thì có khác gì nhau?” Bì Tu bế y ngồi xuống giường, vén lọn tóc đen của Văn Hi ra sau tai, hôn lên đôi môi y: “Nhắm mắt lại là thành ban đêm còn gì?”

Nói đến đây là hắn lại bắt đầu rạo rực, bèn búng tay một cái, trước mắt Văn Hi đột nhiên tối sầm, đôi mắt bị thứ gì đó che khuất lại.

Bì Tu nhìn dải lụa đen trên mắt Văn Hi, cảm thấy không hài lòng lắm, bèn giơ tay miết một cái, màu đen biến thành đỏ, khiến làn da Văn Hi trông càng trắng hơn.

“Đừng nghịch, hôm nay……” Văn Hi giơ tay định gỡ dải lụa trên mắt ra, song cổ tay lại bị túm lấy.

Bì Tu hôn lên mu bàn tay y, bế bổng y đặt lên đùi mình, dùng trán mình áp lên trán Văn Hi, thấp giọng nói: “Hôm nay không có việc gì, hai chúng ta thỏa thích nghỉ ngơi một ngày đi……”

Hai người nghỉ ngơi trong phòng một lúc, chờ Bì Tu giải trận pháp, chuẩn bị xuống lầu trông quán thì chợt nghe một tiếng gà gáy lảnh lót, kéo theo đó là tiếng kêu vang dội của Cừu Phục, khiến nửa số khách trong quán đều kinh ngạc quay đầu nhìn ra sân sau.

Tô An đẩy kính mắt, lên tiếng khống chế tình huống: “Ngại quá, con gà cảnh mà đầu bếp nuôi cuối cùng cũng đẻ trứng nên ảnh có hơi kích động đó mà.”

Sau khi lũ gà trên núi Bất Chu được mang về, ngoại trừ một vài con gà trực tiếp bị vặt lông cho lên thớt thì số còn lại đều được nuôi ở trong sân, Cừu Phục chủ động tiếp nhận công việc chăm gà, song lại ngấm ngầm kiếm chút phúc lợi từ công việc của mình.

Không ngờ trong quá trình nuôi lại nảy sinh tình cảm, nhìn đám gà béo núc ních phơi phới tinh thần của mình, Cừu Phục nhất thời mất đi khẩu vị, có hơi không nỡ hạ miệng.

Hôm nay một con gà mái nhỏ trong đàn mới đẻ trứng lần đầu tiên, Cừu Phục chăm bẵm theo dõi nó suốt toàn bộ quá trình, giờ nó đẻ trứng xong còn vuốt ve lông gà khen nó đúng là một cô nàng lợi hại, đẻ được quả trứng gà to gấp mười lần trứng gà bình thường.

Bì Tu ngậm thuốc lá dòm Cừu Phục ngồi xổm ở đó, cau mày nhìn chằm chằm một hồi, nhận thấy cứ thế này thì méo ổn, hắn bèn tặc lưỡi vỗ vỗ vai Cừu Phục, hỏi cậu chàng: “Không đi làm mà ngồi đây chăn gà à?”

“Anh Bì, anh nhìn quả trứng này đi, tuyệt lắm phải không?”

Cừu Phục nâng quả trứng như nâng báu vật, Bì Tu cầm trứng lên ngắm nghía, cũng gật đầu tán đồng: “Thế thì làm trứng xào cà chua đi, đúng lúc Văn Hi chưa ăn gì, để anh bưng lên cho em ấy.”

Hắn sực nhớ hôm qua cũng ăn trứng xào cà chua rồi, bèn sửa lại: “Thôi làm trứng chưng đi, cho thêm hai con tôm vào rồi rưới ít xì dầu lên.”

Cừu Phục: ……

Cừu Phục: “Anh có thể có chút tình thương được không hả?”

Bì Tu nhướn mày: “Anh thấy cái dáng vẻ mày hôm qua lúc gặm xương gà cũng đâu giống có tình thương đâu. Mày ăn gà thì được, nhưng lại không cho anh lấy con của mày đi à?”

Chỉ cho phép hồ ly ăn gà chứ không cho phép Tỳ Hưu chưng trứng? Có còn vương pháp hay không?

Hai người đối diện nhau, Cừu Phục hỏi: “Loại trứng gà này chưng lên ăn có ngon không?”

“Ngon chứ, hôm qua khách còn gọi cơ mà.” Bì Tu chỉa cằm về phía mấy quả trứng còn lại trong ổ gà: “Mày có thể tự làm rồi nếm thử.”

Bì Tu bàn giao công tác chưng trứng xong bèn đi tới sảnh trước, Đào Đề đang chuẩn bị livestream, hôm nay Nhậm Kiêu cũng sẽ trở về, để cho nó “tình cờ” xuất hiện trên màn hình, vừa hay khởi động kế hoạch quán cơm nổi tiếng trên mạng của mình.

Hiện giờ Thao Thiết đã khác xưa, nhân khí phòng stream mỗi giây hơn trăm vạn, bất kể mukbang hay bán hàng thì đều có cả đống người hưởng ứng, có thể nói là lão đại đứng top cả diễn đàn livestream.

Hơn nữa với khuôn mặt thoát thai hoán cốt của Nhậm Kiêu, cái quán cơm rách này muốn không kiếm tiền cũng khó.

Bì Tu cảm thán sự thông minh tài trí của mình, lúc đi đến đại sảnh, trùng hợp chạm mặt Nhậm Kiêu mới từ Đông Hải về.

Ngày xưa đầu bếp Nhậm chỉ là một anh đầu bếp mặt thẹo, nhưng nay vết sẹo đã biến mất, hắn trở lại với ngoại hình đẹp trai lai láng đốn gục mọi nam nữ tiên, cho dù là Nhị Lang Thần soi gương mỗi ngày thì thấy hắn cũng phải khen một câu “Đẹp trai!”.

Ánh mắt mọi người trong quán đều bị Nhậm Kiêu thu hút, tất cả buông đũa xuống, lặng lẽ cầm di động lên.

Đúng là soái ca hàng thật giá thật!

Mọi người cùng có chung một suy nghĩ, mấy con mắt nhìn chằm chằm Nhậm Kiêu đều đang tỏa sáng lấp lóe. Giữa tầm mắt sáng quắc của bọn họ, Nhậm Kiêu bước từng bước hướng về phía Bì Tu, mở miệng thốt lên một câu chửi quốc dân: “Lúc em về xe bị cái xe ba bánh giao đồ ăn ở cửa quẹt phải rồi, có thể chi trả được không?”

Bì Tu cau mày: “Mày mua bảo hiểm xe rồi còn gì? Giờ lại đòi anh mày trả à?”

Ông chủ Bì chỉ có một câu trả lời là “Không”.

Hắn kéo Nhậm Kiêu lại, thì thẩm bảo: “Đào Đề đang livestream, mày đi ra kia lên sóng ké tí, doanh thu tháng này của quán mình dựa cả vào mày.”

Nhậm Kiêu nhíu mày: “Gì? Anh đã bắt em bán kỹ thuật rồi mà giờ còn bắt em bán cả nhan sắc à? Không được, em không làm đâu.”

“Thế mày muốn như nào mới chịu?” Bì Tu nhìn hắn: “Không được nhắm chủ ý vào Bì Tụ Bảo, muốn anh đồng ý chuyện hai đứa mày thì cũng phải đợi đến khi nó đủ trăm tuổi đã.”

Nhậm Kiêu: “Anh có thể nghĩ tốt về em một tí được không, em chỉ có một mong muốn hết sức đơn giản là tăng lương thôi mà.”

“Cái đó thì có thể thương lượng.” Bì Tu cân nhắc: “Chia cho mày một phần ba doanh thu từ những khách tới vì mày.”

Nhậm Kiêu mặc cả với hắn: “Một nửa, không thì khỏi thương lượng gì nữa.”

Bì Tử lại tăng giá: “Một nửa cũng được, nhưng phải bưng đồ ăn lên đại sảnh, mặt phải cười, thái độ phải nhẹ nhàng.”

Nhậm Kiêu do dự: “Sáng một lần chiều một lần thôi, dưới bếp còn nhiều việc lắm.”

“Thành giao.” Bì Tu lập tức đồng ý, cho Đào Đề một ánh mắt ra hiệu, ý bảo hiện tại hai vị soái ca có thể bắt đầu màn biểu diễn của mình.

Cừu Phục đứng ở cửa bếp ngó ba ông anh bảnh bao trong đại sảnh, cậu cầm quả trứng nhìn Hầu Nhị bên cạnh mình rồi lại ngắm mình trong cái gương gần đó, hỏi sâu kín: “Trong quán này chỉ có mỗi mình mình vừa xấu vừa yếu thôi ư?”

Hầu Nhị chống cây chổi thở dài: “Anh Cừu, vẫn còn em nữa mà.”

Cừu Phục trân trối nhìn chằm chằm cu cậu, im lặng chẳng nói gì suốt một lúc lâu, Hầu Tứ và Hầu Ngũ bưng mâm đi qua cũng không dám lên tiếng, cứ mặc cho Hầu Nhị đắm chìm trong giấc mộng rằng mình là một con hầu yêu tầm thường đã yếu nhớt lại còn bị lừa tình qua mạng.

Nếu con khỉ này mà yếu thì chắc trên đời chả ai dám nói mình mạnh nữa.

Nhậm Kiêu trực tiếp lộ mắt trong phòng stream của Đào Đề, sau đó hắn đi về phòng cất hành lý rồi trở vào bếp đeo tạp dề bắt đầu làm việc, chờ hắn làm được một tiếng, bưng đồ ăn đi ra thì phát hiện quán cơm đã chật kín người.

Hắn bưng đồ ăn đứng trong đại sảnh, đối mặt với những ánh nhìn chăm chú, tay chân luống cuống chẳng biết làm gì, Bì Tu vỗ vai hắn bảo: “Đi đi, bây giờ toàn bộ sân khấu đều là của mày.”

Nhậm Kiêu dòm hắn: “Có phải có người đăng topic lên diễn đàn không?”

“Đã đăng, và không chỉ một cái.” Bì Tu thấp giọng thì thầm: “Chú ý biểu cảm đi, có người vác đồ nghề xịn tới đấy.”

Nhậm Kiêu cảm thấy khó thở: “Em có bệnh sợ ống kính, không được, em phải trở về trong bếp đây, đó mới là nơi em chinh chiến cống hiến cả đời!”

Bì Tu nhìn hắn với vẻ sâu xa: “Anh chỉ lấy một phần bốn doanh thu thôi.”

Nhậm Kiêu đờ người, cái chân đang lủi lủi về sau lập tức dừng lại: “Em hết bệnh rồi.”

Hắn đằng hắng một tiếng, nở nụ cười quyến rũ theo phong cách mĩ nam bí ẩn, bước ra đại sảnh bằng dáng đi catwalk trên sân khấu. Bì Tu nhìn theo hắn, sau đó bưng khay trứng chưng trong tay Hầu Tam đi lên lầu.

Văn Hi đang nhìn di động cười khúc khích, thấy Bì Tu đến, y bèn giơ điện thoại hỏi: “Bước đầu tiên của quán cơm nổi tiếng trên mạng đã bắt đầu rồi hả?”

“Đúng vậy.” Bì Tu ngồi xuống mép giường, đưa bản văn kiện trong tay cho y: “Văn kiện em cần đây, Tây Vương Mẫu vừa nhờ thổ địa công ship tới. Cơ mà internet ở cái núi Bất Chu kia thì có gì hay mà nhận thầu, giai đoạn đầu phải đầu tư cả đống tiền đấy.”

“Nhưng về sau sẽ thu vào nhiều tiền mà, huống chi sắp sửa xây dựng Công viên hoang dã núi Bất Chu rồi, một khi có đông du khách thì nhất định phải xây homestay và quán cơm ở quanh đó, anh còn lo không có tiền làm internet sao?”

Bì Tu gật đầu: “Thế thì sau mình cũng mua miếng đất ở đó để mở homestay.”

Văn Hi gật đầu: “Đừng mở thêm quán cơm nữa, phải đảm bảo quán nhà mình là quán cơm lâu đời độc nhất vô nhị thì mới dễ làm hunger marketing được.” _(Hunger marketing là chiến lược thúc đẩy sự khan hiếm, giới hạn của sản phẩm/dịch vụ để khiến khách hàng mong muốn sản phẩm hơn.)_

Hai vợ chồng ngồi trên giường thỏa sức tưởng tượng về tương lai, lại trải qua một ngày thanh thản yên bình kiếm bộn tiền.


	108. Phiên ngoại 2

Dải lụa che đi tầm nhìn, Văn Hi chớp chớp mắt, nghe được cả tiếng lông mi ma sát với vải vóc, lực độ của nụ hôn trên môi càng lúc càng mạnh, y hơi hé miệng, cố gắng né tránh đầu lưỡi của Bì Tu, mãi đến khi bị hắn ngậm chặt lấy.

Nghe tiếng nhóc con cười khì, Bì Tu buông y ra, tặc lưỡi hỏi: “Lần nào cũng chơi như vậy, có gì thú vị hả?”

“Thú vị chứ.” Văn Hi che mắt, chỉ dựa vào âm thanh để kiếm tìm đôi môi Bì Tu.

Y nhẹ nhàng đặt một nụ hôn lên khóe môi mềm mềm của lão yêu quái, cất lời thủ thỉ: “Cùng với anh thì đương nhiên là thú vị.”

Con ngươi của Bì Tu chuyển từ màu đen thành vàng trong nháy mắt, bàn tay bên hông luồn vào trong áo Văn Hi vuốt ve, đầu ngón tay kéo đầu vú thụt vào ra, đặt giữa ngón trỏ và ngón cái mà xoa nắn.

“Đau….. Anh nhẹ chút.”

Văn Hi ôm cổ hắn, ghé vào bên tai hắn rên rỉ, song y nhanh chóng được trấn an bởi dương khí mà Bì Tu truyền tới, cả người mềm nhũn thành vũng nước.

Quần áo chẳng mấy chốc đã bị lột sạch, Văn Hi trần trụi được đặt lên giường, y vô thức với tay kéo chiếc chăn bên cạnh che mình lại. Đôi mắt bị bịt kín khiến cho thính giác của y dường như nhạy bén hơn phần nào.

Y nhìn theo hướng của Bì Tu, hỏi: “Anh vừa cười gì vậy?”

Bì Tu cởi thắt lưng, nhướn mày bảo: “Tôi đâu có cười.”

“Anh có cười mà, em nghe thấy được.” Văn Hi cảm nhận được hơi thở của Bì Tu tiến tới gần mình, bèn đặt tay lên bả vai lão yêu quái truy hỏi: “Rốt cuộc anh cười cái gì vậy hả?”

Tay của Bì Tu vói vào từ dưới chăn, mơn trớn bắp đùi của Văn Hi, hắn thấp giọng bảo: “Có phải chưa thấy bao giờ đâu, có gì mà che chứ.”

Hắn cầm lấy dương vật bởi vì hôn môi mà hơi cương lên của Văn Hi, bắt đầu vuốt ve khiêu khích.

Văn Hi rên nấc lên một tiếng, bàn tay nắm vai Bì Tu siết chặt, y kìm nén tiếng rên rỉ trong cổ họng, cắn răng nói: “Đừng có truyền dương khí của anh vào cái chỗ đó chứ……”

“Đại thiếu gia khó hầu hạ ghê.”

Bì Tu ngoài miệng càu nhàu nhưng động tác tay vẫn chẳng dừng lại, chiếc chăn trên người Văn Hi bị kéo ra, da thịt trắng nõn được ánh mặt trời ngoài cửa sổ soi sáng, làn da còn lưu lại chiến tích rải rác từ tối hôm qua, khiến cho ham muốn độc chiếm ẩn sâu trong xương tủy Bì Tu được thỏa mãn.

Dương vật trong tay bị trêu chọc, phần đỉnh đã có chút ướt át, Bì Tu buông tay, tách hai chân Văn Hi ra kẹp lấy người mình, vừa vuốt ve vết hôn trên đùi y vừa hỏi: “Cũng có phải con gái đâu, kẹp chân làm gì?”

“Anh lại nói linh tinh gì đó?” Văn Hi lườm hắn, tuy mắt bị vải che khuất nhưng Bì Tu vẫn biết ý y.

Lão yêu quái cúi người khẽ hôn lên trán y, rồi lại hôn đến miệng y, nhướn mày hỏi: “Sao lại là nói linh tinh?”

Tay hắn xoa nắn ngực Văn Hi, cười bảo: “Tôi không chỉ từng nhìn, mà còn từng hôn, từng liếm, từng mút rồi, em nói có đúng không?”

Văn Hi nghẹn lời, im lặng chẳng nói gì.

Thấy y mím môi, Bì Tu lại càng muốn trêu chọc y, hôn lên môi y, kéo tay y sờ cho mình, cuối cùng hắn đưa ngón tay đảo quanh miệng lỗ, đến khi nơi đó mềm nhũn thì liền cắm một ngón vào.

Gel bôi trơn lạnh lẽo nhỏ lên người, Văn Hi không khỏi run rẩy, còn chưa kịp mở miệng oán giận thì đã bị Bì Tu bế lên. Y vội ôm lấy cổ Bì Tu, hung dữ bảo: “Ngủ thì ngủ mà chịch thì chịch, anh bớt xem mấy cái thứ vớ vẩn đi.”

Bì Tu yên lặng mở rộng phía sau cho y, rồi sau đó hôn lên môi Văn Hi, chầm chậm đút vào từng chút từng chút một.

Tư thế ngồi khi tiến vào sẽ vô cùng sâu, Văn Hi vốn còn hơi khó chịu, nhưng lão già họ Bì kia lúc cắm vào còn không quên truyền dương khí, khiến đôi tay Văn Hi vịn vai hắn mất đi sức lực, cơ thể nhũn xuống, cái thứ kia cắm vào cực sâu.

“Ưm……”

Văn Hi rên lên, yên văn hiện ra, dải lụa đỏ bịt mắt cũng bị nước mắt y thấm ướt một khoảng, khiến cho sắc đỏ càng đậm thêm.

Bì Tu nâng mông y lên xoa xoa, Văn Hi sợ hãi kêu lên, vịn vai Bì Tu toan đứng dậy, song vẫn không kháng cự lại được dương khí và sức lực của lão yêu quái, từng chút từng chút nuốt trọn toàn bộ cái thứ không thuộc về mình vào trong cơ thể.

“Đã nhiều lần vậy rồi mà vẫn khó chịu à?” Bì Tu hôn lên gương mặt vương nước mắt của Văn Hi, cố kiềm chế không động đậy, đến khi bên trong Văn Hi bắt đầu co bóp, thân thể không còn run rẩy nữa, Bì Tu mới cẩn thận ôm y thúc vào thật chậm.

Có điều nhóc con bị hắn ôm chặt, cho dù rướn lên trước cũng chẳng có chỗ trốn, y bị giam cầm trong lòng lão yêu quái, hai chân dạng ra, vừa cảm nhận dương vật xuất ra vừa bị thúc vào phía sau thật mạnh, kích thích từ những nơi sượt qua khiến y siết chặt lại, rồi lại chịu không nổi phải thả lỏng ra.

Thấy y mím môi ngăn chặn âm thanh bật ra, Bì Tu liền ngừng động tác đút vào, để cho toàn bộ cắm sâu trong cơ thể nhóc con, rồi nắm lấy miệng y hôn lên.

Đến khi Văn Hi hé môi tiếp nhận nụ hôn, Bì Tu lại động đậy, bên trên và bên dưới cùng làm động tác đút vào, khiến Văn Hi không thể nào nén xuống âm thanh của mình nữa, tiếng ưm a quanh quẩn trong căn phòng, làm cho y vừa thẹn vừa giận, cơ thể phủ lên một màu hồng nhạt dễ thấy.

Mà Bì Tu còn chưa chịu bỏ qua, hôn y xong còn hỏi mình có lợi hại không, hỏi Văn Hi có sướng không.

Văn Hi thở hổn hển không muốn để ý đến hắn, thậm chí còn nghiêng đầu né tránh nụ hôn của Bì Tu, ấy thế nhưng tai và cổ liền bị gặm cắn, lưu lại những dấu hôn ẩm ướt nhói đau.

“Không nói gì là không sướng hửm?” Bì Tu vừa hỏi vừa tách rộng đôi chân đang quỳ của Văn Hi ra, dương vật tiến vào nơi sâu thẳm nhất rồi còn đảo một vòng.

Văn Hi thở dốc túm vai hắn mắng: “Chơi đủ chưa hả, lần nào cũng hỏi, em nói sướng thì anh lại hỏi sướng chỗ nào, không chịu để yên…… A!”

Bàn tay lão yêu quái phủ lên mông y, dùng ngón tay kéo miệng lỗ ra, thúc mạnh hai cái vào mông Văn Hi, dương khí nồng đậm truyền vào khiến y run lên, cái thứ phía trước cũng bắn ra vì chịu kích thích cực hạn.

Tuy nhiên vẫn thiếu một chút thú vị, Văn Hi thở hổn hển đưa tay sờ soạng, song có thứ lại nhanh hơn y một bước, quấn lấy dương vật căng trướng ngẩng cao.

Bì Tu điều khiển cái đuôi của mình quấn lấy Văn Hi, ôm nhóc con thúc thẳng về phía trước. Có thể vì ngồi lâu nên thịt trên mông Văn Hi không ít, Bì Tu đưa tay vuốt ve, thịt nặn ra giữa kẽ tay đều nhuốm màu ửng hồng.

Lão yêu quái vừa xoa mông nhóc con vừa làm, lần nào cũng thúc vào tận sâu bên trong, song hắn không dám dùng hết sức, mỗi khi dùng sức hơi mạnh huých vào tận cùng là có thể nghe tiếng kêu của Văn Hi cao hơn một nấc.

Ban đầu Bì Tu còn nghe tiếng Văn Hi nức nở chửi rủa mình, bảo mình bỏ đuôi ra, nhưng đến lúc sau thì nhóc con chỉ còn có thể nghẹn ngào rên rỉ, ngay cả sức để bám lấy vai mình cũng gần như chẳng còn.

Cả người đều dựa vào mình, nếu không phải nhờ mình còn giữ lấy mông em ấy thì có khi đã ngồi phịch xuống rồi.

Văn Hi tựa vào ngực Bì Tu, phần cẳng chân và bắp đùi đều tê rần hết cả, phía trước cũng đã sớm bắn ra dưới sự ve vuốt của chiếc đuôi, bây giờ chỉ còn nửa mềm, không cương cứng nữa.

Miệng lỗ vẫn có thể cảm nhận được thứ kia của Bì Tu đang ra ra vào vào ở bên trong, cố ý mài qua chỗ mẫn cảm nhất, huých vào tận sâu trong cùng. Gel bôi trơn và dịch thể trộn lẫn cùng nhau, bị thúc đến chảy ra, trượt xuống theo bắp đùi, vừa nhột lại vừa dính.

Văn Hi khịt mũi, dùng giọng mũi mềm nhũn nói: “Ông xã, chân em đau.”

Tiếng gọi này vừa thốt ra khỏi miệng, Bì Tu lập tức thay đổi động tác, đẩy vào mấy cái thật mạnh, nghe thấy Văn Hi kêu lên nghèn nghẹn thì mới dừng lại.

Hai người trao nhau một nụ hôn, Bì Tu bấy giờ mới đặt Văn Hi lên giường, để y khép chân nằm nghiêng, bắt đầu ôm y đút vào.

Lần này lão yêu quái không vội đưa đẩy mà trước tiên xoa bóp đùi cho nhóc con, dùng hơi ấm bàn tay ủ ấm cho y, chờ nhóc con ngừng rên rỉ, hắn mới chậm rãi thúc vào từ phía sau.

Khi nằm nghiêng Bì Tu cảm thấy nơi Văn Hi kẹp chặt càng gần hơn, hắn hôn lên cổ và tai của tiểu tổ tông này, thấy y quay đầu lại chủ động hôn lên chóp mũi mình một cái, bèn tăng lực độ lên, tay cũng luồn lên phía trước hầu hạ y.

Dương vật của Văn Hi ngẩng cao, dịch tuyến tiền liệt cũng bắt đầu chảy ra ngoài, Bì Tu từ từ thay đổi tư thế ôm y, từ nằm nghiêng chuyển thành nằm sấp, Văn Hi chổng mông lên cao, bị thúc cho hơi nhướn về phía trước, song lại bị kéo về cắm vào thật mạnh.

“Anh nhẹ thôi……. Mông bị va đỏ hết lên rồi.” Văn Hi nhớ lại lần trước bị làm mạnh bạo quá, ngồi ghế lót đệm mà vẫn còn khó chịu, bèn quay đầu cằn nhằn với Bì Tu: “Anh tháo cái thứ trên mắt em ra đi.”

Bì Tu cúi người hôn lên gương mặt y, thẳng thừng từ chối: “Tháo làm gì, lát nữa đổi về nguyên hình sẽ khiến em sợ mất.”

“Sao anh lại muốn……”

Văn Hi còn chưa nói hết câu thì đã bị hôn, dải lụa màu đỏ buộc trên tóc đen lay động bởi động tác của cả hai, vảy xanh trên người Bì Tu cũng bắt đầu hiện ra.

Văn Hi tựa vào dưới người hắn, lắng nghe hô hấp của Bì Tu trở nên nặng nề hơn, y nhớ lại lần trước hắn biến thành nguyên hình đè mình lên giường mà chịch, bên dưới liền siết chặt lại, song vẫn không chống đỡ nổi dương vật đang lớn dần trong cơ thể.

Lỗ sau từ từ bị lấp căng, bởi vì mất đi thị giác nên cảm quan trở nên nhạy bén hơn, cảm giác căng trướng đó cũng được khuếch đại vô hạn, Văn Hi bật khóc thút thít, hàm chứa thứ đó của Bì Tu, nằm sấp trên giường không dám lộn xộn.

Mắt bị che khuất, cảm giác không an toàn từng bước bủa vây lấy bản thân, Văn Hi đánh bạo lặng lẽ nâng người lên, chợt cảm nhận lưng mình bị lớp vảy mềm quệt qua.

Y nhỏ giọng hỏi: “Anh đã biến về nguyên hình rồi sao?”

Cổ bị cọ cọ, cảm giác vảy ma sát nhanh chóng bị thay thế bởi đầu lưỡi liếm láp, Văn Hi được an ủi, cơ thể trở nên mềm nhũn, y đưa tay sờ lên gò má Bì Tu, song nhiệt độ dưới tay lại lạnh toát, chẳng hề giống với cái nóng của dạng hình người, y bật cười bảo: “Lần trước không cho em xem, lần này cũng không cho xem, chẳng lẽ định cả đời không cho em xem hả?”

Bì Tu không nói gì, chỉ dùng mặt cọ cọ y, dụi vào cổ y, đưa đẩy hạ bộ, cắm vào một cách nhẹ nhàng. 

Văn Hi rên lên, Bì Tu lập tức dừng động tác. 

“Em không sao…..” Văn Hi đỏ mặt nói, vùi mặt trong cánh tay, nhấc hông cao lên, nói lí nhí: “Anh làm đi……” 

Bì Tu lại dịu dàng dùng mặt mình cọ cọ y, hạ người xuống bắt đầu đút vào, hắn vốn dùng rất ít sức, nhưng cơ thể Văn Hi càng lúc càng thả lỏng, càng lúc càng mềm nhũn, từng dòng dương khí trào vào trong cơ thể y, động tác của Bì Tu cũng nhanh dần, Văn Hi nằm sấp trên giường, sắp sửa chịu hết nổi, mảnh lụa che bị thấm đẫm bởi nước mắt, tiếng thút thít xen lẫn với tiếng rên rỉ, cũng ngọt ngào tựa như mùi hương trên người y. 

Văn Hi bò về phía trước, Bì Tu cũng bám theo sau, cái thứ kia vẫn luôn cắm trong mông Văn Hi, miệng lỗ bị ma sát đến đỏ thẫm nhiễu nước, khiến người ta nhìn mà đau lòng.

Bỗng nhiên Bì Tu thả chậm động tác, bóng đen trước mắt Văn Hi biến mất, y nghe thấy tiếng Bì Tu gọi mình. 

“Cục cưng, ngẩng đầu lên nhìn đi.” Bì Tu dụ dỗ Văn Hi ngẩng đầu nhìn tấm gương hiện lên trước mặt.

Văn Hi ngước đôi mắt phiếm đỏ lên, vừa nhìn vào, y liền ngẩn người, Tỳ Hưu với cơ thể phủ đầy vảy xanh đang đè mình ở dưới thân, một ít lông trắng trên đầu rủ xuống, đan xen với tóc đen của mình. 

Mà mình thì sắc mặt ửng đỏ ngậm xuân, đôi mắt nghẹn ngào ứa nước, phần bụng dưới hơi nhô lên. 

Y đưa tay sờ lên phần bụng hơi nhô của mình, ngay lúc này Bì Tu lại bắt đầu ưỡn người thúc vào, Văn Hi cảm giác phần bụng dưới tay mình cũng nhô lên rồi xẹp xuống theo động tác của hắn. 

Trong gương, y đang vuốt bụng, nằm dưới thân một con thú cùng giao phối với nó, Văn Hi hé miệng muốn nói lại thôi, song dưới sự va chạm mạnh bạo của Bì Tu, lời nói của y cũng bật ra thành những tiếng rên rỉ. 

Sự công kích đến từ thị giác và cảm giác khiến Văn Hi trực tiếp bắn ra, phía sau siết chặt lại, Bì Tu phát ra tiếng gầm từ trong cổ họng, bất ngờ tăng nhanh tốc độ rút ra thọc vào, giữ chặt lấy Văn Hi vẫn còn đang run rẩy trong cơn cực khoái, thúc hơn trăm cái nữa, sau đó bắn vào tận sâu bên trong. 

Văn Hi nghẹn ngào nằm lỳ bất động trên giường, cái thứ trong mông mãi hồi lâu sau mới rút ra, Bì Tu biến về hình người ôm chặt Văn Hi vào trong lòng.

“Đồ khốn này……” Văn Hi tựa vào cổ hắn, vừa nức nở vừa mắng hắn.

Bì Tu bật cười, nhìn phần bụng dưới của Văn Hi bị bắn hơi nhô lên, bèn đưa tay xoa xoa. Văn Hi cuống quít trở mình: “Đừng nhấn, chảy ra mất, em phải đi tắm đây.”

“Tắm cái gì mà tắm.” Bì Tu kéo y vào lòng, biến ra một cây ngọc thế cắm vào trong mông nhóc con bịt lại.

Hắn vuốt ve bụng Văn Hi, khẽ hôn lên gương mặt ướt nước mắt của y, thỏa mãn nói: “Tốt cho cơ thể em đấy, chớ lãng phí.”


	109. Phiên ngoại 3: Tiêm vắc xin tập thể

Sân sau quán cơm, Bì Chiêu Tài ngồi trên cây kêu meo ngoao vọng xuống dưới, Bì Tu đứng bên dưới nhìn cái cây lắc lư chực đổ, đen mặt kêu thằng con: “Trong vòng hai phút, xuống đây cho ta, ta hứa sẽ không đánh con.”

Bì Chiêu Tài không dao động, thậm chí còn xoay người phóng thích khí gas với bố mình, mùi xộc cho Bì Tu phải lùi ra sau hai bước, cảm tưởng như toàn thế giới đều thay mùi đổi vị.

Hầu Nhị cầm cái chổi đi từ sảnh trước ra sân sau, bị mùi thum thủm bay tới theo gió xộc cho lảo đà lảo đảo, cậu lùi tít về sau kêu to: “Ối cha chả mẹ ơi, anh Bì, cống thoát nước nhà mình vỡ à?”

Bì Tu sầm mặt nhìn chòng chọc cái đít của con mèo béo trên cây, tức giận nói: “Không, Chiêu Tài đánh rắm đấy, mày lại đây giúp anh bắt nó xuống, hôm nay phải dẫn nó đi tiêm mũi thứ hai.”

Hầu Nhị ném chổi gọi các anh em tới, một con Tỳ Hưu và năm con khỉ tay cầm tay nối thành vòng tròn quanh thân cây, ngước nhìn lên con mèo trắng mập đjt ở trên cây.

Bì Tu: “Con mau xuống đây, nếu không ta sẽ mách với bố con là đêm qua con lén ăn vụng.”

Bì Chiêu Tài kêu một tiếng meo, không hề bị đả động.

Hầu Nhị kêu to: “Mày mà không xuống dưới, chú sẽ mách với anh trai mày rằng mày chính là thủ phạm dẫm nát ba cái chổi ở sân sau, còn mách ba mày là hai con gà bị mất cũng là do mày tha đi nhờ anh Cừu hầm.”

Bì Chiêu Tài: ………

Bì Tu: ..……

Bì Tu: “Có phải mày quên mất anh cũng là bố nó không? Giờ anh đã biết, mày có thể ngậm miệng được rồi đấy.”

Bì Chiêu Tài đứng trên cây phẫn nộ ngửa cổ kêu meo ngoaooo, vắt chân toan bỏ chạy. Bì Tu nhíu mày thét lớn một tiếng, bản thân cũng biến về nguyên hình, dùng bốn chân leo lên cây cắn ngay vào gáy Bì Chiêu Tài, cắp con giai đem xuống dưới.

Tuy nhiên Bì Tu đã đánh giá cao sinh mệnh của cái cây, vì không chịu nổi sức nặng nên cây trực tiếp bị hai cha con đè sụp, phát ra một tiếng ầm vang đội.

Văn Hi chạy ra sân sau, thấy Bì Tu ở dạng nguyên hình tha con giai lắc lắc, y thở phào nhẹ nhõm, nói: “Em đi lấy vòng cổ, anh giữ nó nhé.”

Bì Tu đè thằng cu con ra tròng cái vòng cổ hai lớp vào, cài thêm cả dây rồi mới buông ra, hắn đi lên lầu biến về hình người, mặc quần áo xong xuôi lại đi xuống dưới, chợt nghe Văn Hi hỏi: “Bì Chiêu Tài phải tiêm vắc xin phòng bệnh, anh không phải người, có phải cũng nên tiêm một mũi không?”

Bì Tu nhíu mày, hiểu ra không phải Văn Hi đang chửi mình, bấy giờ mới nói: “Tôi tiêm làm gì, cả bó tuổi rồi, tiêm thì được ích gì?”

“Cũng có vắc xin chuyên dụng cho yêu quái trưởng thành mà.” Văn Hi đưa di động cho Bì Tu xem : “Anh đi cùng đi, tiện thể tiêm một mũi luôn.”

Bì Tu cười: “Tôi bách độc bất xâm, cần gì tiêm chích, nếu tôi tiêm thì mấy đứa khác trong quán cũng phải tiêm, đám Nhậm Kiêu Cừu Phục không đứa nào thoát được hết.……”

Hắn nói đến đây thì đột nhiên im lặng một thoáng, sau đó ông chủ Bì đập tay nói: “Quả thật nên đi tiêm vắc xin, hôm nay cho quán đóng cửa nửa ngày, dẫn bọn nó đi tiêm vắc xin xong rồi về làm tiếp.”

Văn Hi ngạc nhiên: “Sao đang dưng anh lại quyết như thế?”

“Cái bọn kiểm tra vệ sinh lại sắp tới rồi, năm ngoái đã bị phạt tiền một lần, năm nay tôi sẽ không để bọn chúng moi được một xu một cắc nào từ tay tôi nữa!”

Bì Tu phát ngôn một câu hùng hồn, thông báo rằng tất cả nhân viên đều phải đi tiêm phòng, bất cứ công nhân viên nào cũng không ngoại lệ, ngay cả Quán Quán và Chu Tước cũng bị bắt phải tiêm vắc xin gia cầm, Tào Thảo đang cười trên nỗi đau của người khác, nhưng chẳng ngờ chính mình cũng trốn không thoát.

Cả quán cơm, người duy nhất tránh được vụ này lại chính là Bì Thiệu Đệ, đã tiêm ở trường rồi, và Tô An, vốn là bàn tính thành tinh.

Trước cái nhìn ai oán của đồng nghiệp, Tô An đẩy kính nói: “Đừng nhìn tôi như thế, dù sao tôi không phải thú cũng chẳng phải người, chỉ là một món đồ vật thôi mà.”

Cừu Phục giơ tay: “Em có điều muốn hỏi, tiền vắc xin là ông chủ trả đúng không ạ?”

Bì Tu đột nhiên cứng đờ người, thấy vẻ mặt hắn sai sai, Nhậm Kiêu lập tức nói: “Lúc này đừng có trừ nọ trừ kia nha, chỉ khi các nhân viên được bảo đảm an toàn và khỏe mạnh thì mọi người mới có thể phát huy tốt hơn trên cương vị công tác chứ!”

“Anh đã nói là không trả đâu, đừng có vội vàng chụp mũ bủn xỉn cho anh mày.” Bì Tu cau có vung tay lên: “Trả thì trả, giờ mau lên xe đến bệnh viện thôi, tí còn về mà buôn bán nữa.”

Để tất cả có thể cùng xuất phát, Bì Tu cưỡi mây bay chứ không lái xe, khi mọi người bình an hạ cánh xuống bệnh viện, Hầu Nhị dùng sức xoa xoa cái mặt bị gió thổi tái tê, xuýt xoa sao gió càng dữ dội tim mình càng tự do.

Bì Tu cắp Bì Chiêu Tài còn đang giãy giụa đi đằng trước nhất, các y tá được báo trước là Bì lão tổ sẽ đến cho nên đã dàn trận sẵn sàng đón địch, vừa nhìn thấy Bì Tu xuất hiện trong phạm vi thị giác, tất cả cùng bước lên phía trước.

Văn Hi nhanh chóng rút giấy xác nhận tiêm phòng của Bì Chiêu Tài ra, nói: “Lúc trước đã tiêm một trong ba mũi rồi, hôm nay tới để tiêm tiếp mũi thứ hai.”

Hộ sĩ xem kỹ ảnh chụp trên giấy xác nhận, đối chiếu con mèo nhỏ trong ảnh với con mèo mặt mâm hiện tại, nhịn không được hỏi: “Đây đúng thật là cùng một con mèo chứ?”

Bì Chiêu Tài bất mãn kêu meo ngoao, nhưng sau đó đã bị Bì Tu đè đầu lại.

Bì Tu: “Đúng là cùng một con đấy, mới gửi nó đến nhà bà một tháng nên béo lên ấy mà.”

Y tá cạn lời, định hỏi lệnh đường nhà kẻ-mà-ai-cũng-biết-là-ai-đấy là vị nào, song vì tinh thần chuyên nghiệp nên cô nàng đành nhịn xuống.

Cô cẩn thận đối chiếu gương mặt Bì Chiêu Tài một lần nữa, sau khi xác nhận đúng là con mèo nhỏ kia, liền gật đầu bảo: “Trước hết cứ giao nó cho chúng tôi, chúng tôi sẽ mang nó đi tiêm.”

Văn Hi không yên tâm cho lắm: “Bọn tôi có thể đi cùng không?”

“Được ạ.” Hộ sĩ nhìn các yêu quái đằng sau Bì Tu: “Toàn bộ những người này đều muốn tiêm vắc xin sao?”

Bì Tu gật đầu: “Tiêm và làm cả kiểm tra sức khoẻ nữa, chỗ này có đóng dấu xác nhận khỏe mạnh đúng không?”

Cừu Phục nghe thế thì tá hỏa: “Sao lại còn kiểm tra sức khoẻ nữa?”

Nếu kiểm tra sức khoẻ thì khi cởi giày, chẳng phải miếng độn chiều cao 3cm của cậu sẽ lộ tẩy ư? Đó chính là vũ khí bí mật giúp cậu không lùn hơn hai ông anh mà.

“Làm sao đấy?” Nhậm Kiêu nhìn cậu: “Anh đây là cá dưới biển sâu mà còn cóc sợ kiểm tra ký sinh trùng, mày là hồ lý trên đất liền thì sợ cái gì?”

Hầu Nhị lắp bắp bảo với anh cả: “Anh ơi, em không có chấy rận, cũng không mắc bệnh ngoài da, em có thể miễn kiểm tra sức khoẻ được không?”

Hầu Đại: “Không được.”

Văn Hi nhìn Bì Tu: “Mọi người đều kiểm tra sức khoẻ, có phải anh cũng nên kiểm tra luôn không, cứ đưa Bì Chiêu Tài cho y tá trông giùm một lúc.”

Hộ sĩ thử bế mèo béo ra khỏi tay Bì Tu nhưng thất bại, cô xoa xoa cái bụng mèo núc ních, nhíu mày hỏi: “Sao bụng căng phồng lên thế nhỉ, có phải nó ăn thứ gì không tiêu hóa được không?”

Bì Tu ngạc nhiên: “Chắc không đâu, nó ăn cái gì tôi cũng giám sát mà.”

Mấy y tá đẩy giường đến, y tá bảo Bì Tu đặt Bì Chiêu Tài lên giường, cô vạch chân sau nó ra, thấy hai viên bi mèo xù xù lông, lại xoa xoa bụng nó, nói với Bì Tu: “Trong bụng cứng, tốt hơn là nên cho làm siêu âm.”

“Làm đi làm đi.” Bì Tu nhớ tới dáng vẻ Bì Chiêu Tài nằm kềnh dưới đất ợ hơi lúc sáng nay mình xuống lầu, hắn nhíu mày bảo: “Ghi hết vào hóa đơn cho tôi nhé, bây giờ nộp tiền luôn đúng không?”

Y tá: “Chúng tôi sẽ đẩy nó đi kiểm tra trước, ngài cứ đi kiểm tra sức khoẻ, chờ khám xong xuôi hết rồi nhận hóa đơn nộp tiền là được.”

Ông bố và ông con chia nhau hành động, được y tá dẫn đi kiểm tra, Hầu Nhị giơ cái dụng cụ che mắt phát ngôn táo bạo: “Mọi người có tin em có thể nhìn xuyên qua cái thìa này thấy được phương hướng không?”

Hầu Đại đét cho thằng em một phát: “Ngoan ngoãn kiểm tra đi, đừng có ba xàm nữa.”

Bì Tu đen mặt đứng cách xa 5m, lạnh lùng mở miệng nói “E”, hắn cảm thấy kiểm tra thị lực của mình hoàn toàn là việc thừa thãi, nhưng Văn Hi chỉ chịu nhượng bộ đến mức chỉ kiểm tra sức khỏe chứ không tiêm vắc xin, tuân theo nguyên tắc gia đình hòa thuận mọi sự suôn sẻ, Bì Tu đành chấp nhận yêu cầu sức khoẻ.

Nhưng đến lúc đo chiều cao cân nặng, Bì Tu cứ chần chừ mãi không thò chân ra, bởi vì hai cái cân đo chiều cao và cân nặng này, có một dành cho nguyên hình và một dành cho hình người. Bì Tu ở dạng hình người cao hơn một mét chín, cân nặng cũng ở mức bìn thường, cơ mà hắn lại không thích biến ra hình thú lắm.

Bì Tu: “Cái này thì có gì mà đo, tôi không đo.”

Đại yêu quái đều hơi khó ở, các y tá đều thấy bình thường, chỉ có Văn Hi liếc cái là nhìn thấu suy nghĩ trong lòng lão yêu quái, y ghé lại gần, thấp giọng hỏi thầm: “Có phải anh sợ mình dẫm hư cái cân nên không dám bước lên không?”

Bì Tu nhìn y không nói gì.

Văn Hi bật cười: “Anh nghĩ gì em lại chả rõ quá cơ, sau này đừng chê Bì Chiêu Tài béo nữa nha, không phải người một nhà không vào chung một cửa, cân nặng hai bố con ngang ngửa nhau, chỉ có mỗi Bì Thiệu Đệ là gầy thôi, giống em.”

“Lại còn giống em cơ đấy, xem em tự thếp vàng lên mặt mình kìa.” Bì Tu nhăn nhó mặt mày, kéo Văn Hi đi kiểm tra hạng mục kế tiếp, sau gần nửa tiếng, rốt cuộc cũng tới phân đoạn sau cùng là lấy máu.

Lúc đến lấy máu thì trùng hợp Nhậm Kiêu cũng đang ở đó, hắn vừa xắn tay áo vừa thề thốt: “Mặc dù tôi là giao nhân dưới biển, nhưng mà tôi xin lấy cái đuôi của tôi để thề rằng trên người tôi không có ký sinh trùng, cái vụ lấy máu này hoàn toàn không cần thiết, nếu mấy cái con ký sinh trùng đó có thể tiến vào cơ thể tôi được thì đúng là……”

Hộ sĩ ngắt lời hắn: “Soái ca, lấy một tí không đau đâu mà, anh đừng sợ.”

Nhậm Kiêu: “Tôi không sợ, ai nói tôi sợ.”

“Không sợ thì sao mày lảm nhảm lắm thế? Mày có phải Quán Quán đâu.” Bì Tu vạch trần hắn, chủ động xắn tay áo ngồi xuống trước: “Ông đây không sợ, tới đi.”

Y tá lập tức đi tìm kim rút máu, không ngờ chọc cong cả kim mà vẫn không khiến lão yêu quái da dày trớt được miếng da nào. Thế là y tá quyết đoán áp dụng đối sách đặc biệt, lấy ra một cái ống tiêm đặc biệt, kim tiên to như cái đinh, lóe lên dưới ánh sáng, khiến sắc mặt Bì Tu chùng hẳn xuống.

Bì Tu: ……

Y tá: “Yên tâm, không đau đâu.”

Bì Tu: “Thật không đấy? Cô dám nhìn vào mắt tôi mà nói không?”

Y tế không dùng dằng nhiều, đè tay Bì Tu lại nói một câu “Đắc tội”, sau đó trực tiếp chọc kim vào rút máu. Văn Hi nhịn không được phải quay đầu đi, Nhậm Kiêu lần đầu tiên cảm thấy may mắn vì da mình không dày như da Bì Tu.

Xong việc, Văn Hi ngồi trên ghế lấy tăm bông đè lỗ kim tiêm lại cho Bì Tu, nhìn lão yêu quái gục đầu ủ ê, y vừa đau lòng vừa buồn cười, bèn ghé lại thơm lên mặt hắn: “Được rồi, lấy có tí máu thôi mà, không đau đâu mà.”

“Kim kiểu này nhất định không đau, nhưng cái này mà là kim hả? Cưng à, đây là cái đinh.” Bì Tu thở dài.

Văn Hi nở nụ cười, lại thơm hắn cái nữa: “Được rồi được rồi, để em an ủi anh.”

Bì Tu hừ một tiếng, duỗi tay ôm Văn Hi, ghé lại chôn mặt vào cổ y hôn một cái, ngửi mùi thơm trên người nhóc con mới bình tĩnh lại được.

Sai quá rồi, hắn ở bệnh viện bị đinh chọc vào người, thật sự sai quá là sai.

Bì Tu còn chưa kịp hưởng thêm tí ngon ngọt gì từ Văn Hi thì liền nghe tiếng bánh xe lăn rồ rồ, hắn quay đầu nhìn lại, trông thấy thằng con bảo bối Bì Chiêu Tài đang ngồi trên giường, bụng bị cạo lông lộ ra ba cái ngấn như lốp xe Michelin.

_(Con logo lốp xe Michelin đây.)_

Y tá vừa đẩy giường tới vừa nói: “Siêu âm xong rồi, không có vấn đề gì hết, có vẻ không phải nó ăn đồ hỏng cũng không phải nó béo giả, thật sự rất khỏe mạnh.”

Bì Tu: ..……

Văn Hi: ..……

Bì Chiêu Tài bị cạo lông trên bụng nên cực kỳ u sầu rầu rĩ, trên đường trở về từ bệnh viện, nó luôn rúc trong lòng Bì Tu không chịu đi xuống, dù Hầu Nhị dụ dỗ “Cháu trai ngoan cho chú xem bụng cái nào” thì nó vẫn buồn như con chuồn chuồn, quyết không chịu cựa quậy.

Thậm chí buổi tối cũng chỉ ăn có hai miếng thịt rồi thừ người ra bất động. Văn Hi ôm nó cả đêm vừa dỗ dành vừa vuốt ve, lúc tắm rửa cho nó Bì Tu còn dùng cả Bá Vương, đảm bảo ngày mai sẽ mọc lông ngay tắp lự mới dỗ thằng con ngốc vui vẻ được.

_(Cái dầu gội Bá Vương nì được quảng cáo là giúp mọc tóc. Ai đọc Nam Đình Cốc Vi chắc để ý em này :v)_

Nhưng hôm sau khi mặt trời lên cao, cái bụng của Bì Chiêu Tài vẫn y xì như cũ, không một bóng cây ngọn cỏ.

Mãi đến khi Văn Hi lục trong tủ ra được một cái yếm màu đỏ mặc cho thằng con, bấy giờ nó mới dám bước chân ra khỏi phòng, mặc trên mình cái yếm đỏ, tiếp nhận ánh nhìn chăm chú của muôn người.

Các thực khách nhìn cái hình uyên ương nghịch nước to đùng trên bụng con mèo, cầm lòng không đặng lấy di động chụp ảnh đăng topic ——

“Bảo bối khuê phòng bí mật của kẻ-mà-ai-cũng-biết-là-ai đấy bị lộ ra ngoài ánh sáng, nóng bỏng ướt át!”


	110. Phiên ngoại 4: Một vài chuyện khác

**1.**

Na Tra bình phẩm với Bì Tu rằng bài tập của Bì Tụ Bảo càng xem càng thấy mới lạ, mỗi lần xem lại phát hiện được chữ gì đó không nhận ra được là chữ gì.

Bì Tu nghe xong thì xua tay: “Chịu thôi, nan chổi nó như vậy mà, y xì gà bới.”

**2.**

Tết Trung Thu, quán cơm tung ra món bánh trung thu đặc biệt, do Tỳ Hưu đích thân làm, Nguyệt Lão phụ đóng gói, chỉ cần ăn vào là bảo đảm thoát kiếp FA, có một lễ trung thu sum vầy ngọt ngào, không hề bi thương.

Sau khi được Đào Đề livestream mukbang đẩy mạnh tiêu thụ, Quán Quán liên tiếp nghe điện thoại nhận đơn đặt hàng đến nỗi mất cả giọng, phải ngậm hai viên kẹo nhuận họng rồi mới tái chiến tiếp được. Tất cả nhân viên cũng phải xắn tay áo đồng tâm hiệp lực làm bánh trung thu.

Đến nỗi mà Văn Hi chỉ ngửi mùi bánh trung thu thôi cũng muốn nôn, lúc y đang chống tường nôn khan thì bất ngờ bị người ta bắt gặp.

Tin đồn kẻ-mà-ai-cũng-biết-là-ai-đấy một năm ba đứa lại bắt đầu truyền ra.

Lần này có bằng chứng nôn nghén hẳn hoi nha!

**3.**

Một tối nọ, Văn Hi choàng tỉnh khỏi cơn ác mộng, Bì Tu nghe tiếng thì cũng tỉnh giấc, thấy vẻ mặt nhóc con sợ hãi chưa hết cơn bàng hoàng, hắn vội dang tay ôm y vào lòng.

Bì Tu: “Sao vậy? Em lại gặp ác mộng về chuyện quá khứ trước kia à?”

Văn Hi gật đầu, lẩm bẩm: “Em mơ thấy mình mang bầu.”

Bì Tu: ?

Văn Hi nhìn hắn: “Sau đó đẻ ra một đứa bé.”

Bì Tu: “…….Tốt quá, tôi đã nghĩ xong tên cho đứa thứ ba rồi.”

Văn Hi lắc đầu: “Không, cái này không phải trọng điểm. Em vạch mông nó ra xem, phát hiện nó giống hệt anh, cái cần có lại không có, sau đó còn nói là muốn đẻ tiếp đến khi nào đẻ được một đứa có thì mới thôi.”

Bì Tu: …….

Văn Hi: “Thế rồi em lại đẻ hết lần này đến lần khác, đến đứa thứ chín thì rốt cuộc cũng có.”

Bì Tu: “Em là heo nái đẻ con hay sao? Tính cả hai thằng lớn nhà mình là đủ bộ mười hai con giáp rồi đấy. Được rồi ngủ đi, chỉ cần em đẻ được thì đừng nói là không có, dù có tận hai cái tôi cũng thích OK.”

Văn Hi: “…..Anh đừng nói nữa, em có cảm giác lát nữa em lại gặp ác mộng mất.”

**4.**

Từ sau khi xuất hiện trong livestream của Đào Đề, Nhậm Kiêu bỗng chốc trở thành soái ca nam yêu hot nhất diễn đàn, rất nhiều người tưởng nhầm Nhậm Kiêu là hồ ly Cừu Phục núi Thanh Khâu, thế là cả một hàng dài người tìm đến Thanh Khâu xin gặp bố mẹ Cừu Phục để hỏi cưới.

Hai vợ chồng già ngỡ ngàng chẳng biết làm sao, cuống quýt gọi điện hỏi Cừu Phục: “Có phải mày giấu bố mẹ đi phẫu thuật thẩm mỹ không hả con?”

Cừu Phục: …….

Cừu Phục: Giờ đã là xã hội mới rồi mà mọi người vẫn không thể thay đổi ấn tượng quy chụp về hồ ly tinh sao?

**5.**

Tết Trùng Dương, sở giám sát tổ chức đêm liên hoan văn nghệ tôn vinh các bậc lão niên, Bì Tu là lão tổ của yêu giới nên theo lý thì cũng nên được mời, hơn nữa hắn cũng thuộc hàng các cụ vạn tuổi.

Nhìn bộ đường trang màu đen in chữ Phúc đỏ, lại nhìn nguyên bộ gậy đầu rồng và bi lăn tay, hắn đen mặt không nói lời nào.

_(Đường trang là cái bộ này, cũng nền tối chữ Phúc đỏ hao hao hình trên.)_

Văn Hi đứng bên cạnh nhịn cười hết nổi: “Nghe nói hôm liên hoan các cụ vạn tuổi còn nhận được lì xì nữa đấy, anh có muốn đi không?”

Bì Tu: “Đi cái đéo!”

Tuy nói thế nhưng Bì lão tổ vẫn mặc đường trang cầm lì xì ngồi ở hàng đầu.

Phía trước có cái bảng viết: Cụ Tỳ Hưu.

6.

Hôm ấy Nhị Lang Thần ghé quán để đưa đồ cho Bì Tu, tình cờ thấy Hầu Nhị đang pha trò với khách. Hắn lẳng lặng đứng nhìn một hồi, mãi khi Bì Tu tới thì mới hoàn hồn.

Bì Tu hỏi: “Nhìn gì đó? Thiên Đình biết chuyện của kẻ thù cũ nên muốn khơi lại chuyện cũ à?”

“Không, bọn họ không biết chuyện của Đại Thánh. À phải, đây là hợp đồng đất núi Bất Chu mà anh muốn.” Dương Tiễn đưa văn kiện cho hắn: “Muốn mở trại nuôi gà, nuôi ong hay là homestay, chuẩn bị một con rồng lo hậu cần núi Bất Chu à?”

Bì Tu nhướn mày: “Cái này gọi là dựa núi ăn núi, nhóc ba mắt thì biết cái gì.”

_(Nguyên văn là kháo sơn ngật sơn, người xưa có câu “Dựa núi ăn núi, dựa nước ăn nước”, tức là nơi mình ở có điều kiện gì thì sinh hoạt dựa theo điều kiện ấy.)_

“Được rồi, đến lúc đó cho tôi một cái thẻ hội viên là được.” Dương Tiễn khoanh tay: “Xem như phí giữ im lặng.”

Bước chân Bì Tu khựng lại một thoáng, sau đó vẫn tiếp tục đi về phía trước: “Được, cho cậu luôn, ai thèm mấy đồng tiền của cậu.”

Dương Tiễn nhướn mày: “Vậy xin cám ơn Bì lão tổ trước nhé, mà Na Tra đâu rồi, Lý Tịnh nhờ tôi chuyển lời cho cậu ta.”

“Đang ở sân sau ấy, đi theo tôi.” Bì Tu nói.

Hai người đi ra sân sau, Na Tra đang ngồi trên tảng đá ăn kem, ba cái đầu đồng loạt há miệng gặm kem, thể nghiệm sự mát lạnh sảng khoái mà người bình thường không thể nào biết được.

Dương Tiễn: ……

Dương Tiễn: “Lý Tịnh nhờ tôi nhắn với cậu một câu.”

Na Tra: “Là lời trăn trối hả? Nếu đúng là trăn trối thì tôi nghe.”

“Ông ấy bảo mẹ cậu gọi cậu về nhà ăn cơm.” Nói đoạn, Dương Tiễn sững người: “Sao tôi cứ cảm thấy lời này quai quái thế nào.”

Bì Tu gật đầu: “Tôi còn tưởng là trở về năm 2009 chứ.”

Na Tra nghe xong thì im lặng một hồi lâu, sau đó y bảo: “Tôi biết rồi, hai hôm nữa tôi sẽ về.”

Dương Tiễn gật đầu, hắn đưa đồ và chuyển lời xong rồi thì cũng nên đi thôi, nhưng lòng còn nỗi băn khoăn chưa giải đáp cho nên cũng ngồi lên tảng đá, hỏi Bì Tu: “Giờ chỉ có ba chúng ta thôi, có thể nói sao anh lại bắt tay với Đại Thánh được không?”

Bì Tu tặc lưỡi: “Gì mà bắt tay, chẳng qua chỉ là quen biết thôi. Hồi đó tôi còn rủng rỉnh tiền bạc nên liền đi du lịch khắp đây đó, tình cờ đi ngang qua Hoa Quả sơn thấy hắn đang đánh hầu quyền.”

Nói đoạn, hắn cũng ngồi xuống tảng đá, châm thuốc lá rít một hơi rồi thong thả nói: “Trước kia tôi cũng từng đi qua Thủy Liêm động Hoa Quả sơn, khỉ chạy khắp núi khắp đồi, kêu léc ka léc kéc điếc hết cả tai. Nhưng lần đó tôi đến, trừ hắn ra, chẳng thấy bóng con khỉ nào khác cả.”

Dương Tiễn gật đầu: “Từ sau khi hắn xuất thế, hầu tinh mở linh trí ngày càng ít, đến tận sau này thì chẳng còn hầu tinh xuất hiện nữa.”

“Hắn một mình trông giữ Thủy Liêm động Hoa Quả sơn, bình thường cũng chẳng có ai tới đó. Hôm ấy tôi đi ngang qua nên tán gẫu với hắn đôi câu, rồi cùng nhau uống mấy ly, cảm thấy nơi này vừa đẹp vừa yên tĩnh, bèn ở lại vài ngày.”

Bì Tu gẩy tàn thuốc: “Thế là quen nhau thôi.”

Nhớ tới trước kia, Na Tra không khỏi bật cười: “Hồi ấy mỗi khi rảnh tôi lại ghé thăm hắn, khuyên hắn ra ngoài nhiều hơn, hắn nói mình bận canh giữ Hoa Quả sơn rồi chẳng muốn đi đâu cả. Vốn là Tề Thiên Đại Thánh đầu đội trời chân đạp đất, không ngờ lại lưu luyến gia đình như thế.”

Dương Tiễn nhẹ nhàng nói: “Khỉ vốn là động vật quần cư, một mình hắn ở đó chắc cũng buồn tẻ lắm.”

Bì Tu gật đầu.

Tề Thiên Đại Thánh từng đại náo thiên cung, từng xông pha địa phủ, giờ phút ấy hắn ngồi trên tảng đá, đỉnh đầu là ánh trăng, sau lưng chỉ có tiếng nước rả rích vọng từ Thủy Liêm động của Hoa Quả sơn.

Rõ ràng Bì Tu đang ngồi ở ngay bên cạnh, song vẫn có cảm giác như thiên địa tịch mịch chỉ có mỗi mình hắn.

Đại Thánh ngửa mặt ngắm bầu trời, rồi lại cúi đầu nhìn mặt đất, bỗng nhiên bật cười.

Hắn là yêu quái sánh ngang với trời, lại vừa là yêu quái cô đơn nhất trên cõi đời này.

Đại Thánh quay sang nhìn Bì Tu: “Bao nhiêu năm trôi qua, ngoài kia còn có hầu tinh không?”

Bì Tu cẩn thận ngẫm nghĩ, đoạn lắc đầu bảo: “Hình như không còn nữa rồi, dù sao ta chưa từng gặp bao giờ.”

Đại Thánh khẽ gật đầu: “Không còn nữa ư……”

Hắn dõi về khoảng trời đêm mênh mông vô tận, hờ hững nói: “Ngoài kia không có, nơi này cũng không có, có lẽ sau này cũng sẽ không có nữa.”

“Nếu ngươi thấy chán thì có thể cho một ít tiểu yêu quái đến đây ở, bọn nó sẽ trò chuyện cùng với ngươi.” Bì Tu nói.

Đại Thánh lắc đầu: “Đâu giống nhau, không phải ta thiếu người nói chuyện với ta, chỉ là ta……”

Nói rồi hắn lại xua tay: “Thôi, nói mấy cái này với ngươi thì ích gì, vấn đề mà Lão Tôn đây chẳng giải quyết được thì người khác cũng chẳng giải quyết được.”

Bì Tu nhíu mày, song cũng không hỏi nhiều, hắn ở lại Hoa Quả sơn hai ngày rồi tạm biệt Đại Thánh, lúc sắp đi, Đại Thánh có nói: “Nếu đi một vòng rồi mà thấy chán thì hãy quay lại đây nhé, ta có chút việc muốn nhờ ngươi giúp.”

Bì Tu gật đầu đồng ý, nhưng chờ đến khi hắn trở lại Hoa Quả sơn tìm Đại Thánh thì lại phát hiện hắn đang đả tọa trên tảng đá trước cửa Thủy Liêm động.

Áo đỏ miện vàng đều ném ở một bên, phủ một lớp bụi thật dày.

Bì Tu cất tiếng hỏi: “Ngươi làm gì thế?”

Đại Thánh chẳng mở mắt chẳng hé miệng, song giọng nói vẫn truyền vào trong tai Bì Tu ——

Vị đại yêu quái đội trời đạp đất này nói ta đang tọa hóa.

_(Tọa hóa: chỉ việc các nhà sư Phật giáo ngồi xếp bằng ngay ngắn, lặng lẽ trút hơi thở cuối cùng.)_

Bì Tu sững sờ, ngoáy ngoáy tai nói: “Cái gì cơ, ngươi nói lại lẫn nữa đi.”

Đại Thánh: “Ta nói ta đang tọa hóa.”

Bì Tu: “……Sống tiếp không tốt ư? Sao lại tọa hóa?”

“Quá buồn chán, thế giới này quá buồn chán.” Đại Thánh lẩm bẩm: “Các hầu tử hầu tôn đều không còn nữa rồi, người nhà của ta đều không còn nữa rồi……”

Tề Thiên Đại Thánh không thiếu người nguyện đi theo, không thiếu người để chuyện trò, nhưng lại không có người nhà sớm tối quây quần bên nhau. Tiếng nói của hắn mỗi lúc một nhỏ, chẳng mấy chốc, Bì Tu đã không nghe rõ tiếng thì thầm của hắn nữa.

Bì Tu nhíu mày, không biết nên khuyên giải thế nào, sau một chốc lặng im, hắn mới ngồi xuống đất, hỏi: “Vậy ngươi có việc gì cần ta giúp?”

Giọng nói của Đại Thánh lại vang lên: “Thủy Liêm động Hoa Quả sơn…… để lại cho ngươi……. Nếu như có hầu tinh khác xuất hiện, xin nhờ ngươi giúp ta chăm sóc nó thật tốt.”

Bì Tu ngạc nhiên, còn chưa kịp nói mình rất nhiều tiền không cần nhà của người khác thì chợt thấy những đốm sáng vàng li ti tỏa ra từ người Đại Thánh rồi hòa vào trong gió thổi.

Hắn quýnh lên, vội vàng nói: “Nếu không có ai ở cùng ngươi thì ngươi có thể tự ở cùng mình mà, ngươi rút một sợi lông biến ra mười vạn tám ngàn đứa, còn lo gì không có người nhà nữa?”

Đại Thánh lặng im, những đốm sáng trên người vẫn đang phiêu tán, Bì Tu sầm mặt tiếp tục nói: “Nếu vẫn thấy tẻ nhạt thì ngươi khóa ký ức của mình lại là xong mà, lừa mình dối người chẳng phải truyền thống mỹ đức của yêu quái Trung Hoa sao?”

Bì Tu hiếm khi nói nhiều như vậy, hắn đứng bên cạnh Đại Thánh đang tỏa sáng, buông một câu tàn nhẫn: “Ngươi đấu với trời cao và Thiên Đình nhiều năm như vậy, nếu tự dưng tọa hóa chỉ vì tuổi già cô đơn thì chẳng phải là hời cho bọn họ sao?”

Bỗng, những đốm sáng tản mác trong không trung trở nên chậm lại, sau một hồi lặng thinh, Đại Thánh lại lần nữa lên tiếng: “Đúng thật là hời cho bọn họ.”

Đại Thánh thay đổi chủ ý, phân thân ra thành ba, từng trận thiên lôi bổ xuống chung quanh, ánh sáng chói lóa hấp dẫn hai con khỉ núi tò mò đi tới.

Bì Tu hút điếu thuốc, phả ra một hơi khói: “Chuyện sau đó thì mấy cậu biết rồi đấy. Tôi cứ tưởng cả đời này sẽ không có cơ hội gặp lại hắn nữa, không ngờ hắn vẫn lưu lại một chiêu này.”

Na Tra nhướn mày: “Con khỉ này khôn lắm, sao có thể không chừa cho mình một con bài tẩy chứ.”

“Nhưng mà trên ấy cũng chỉ có một mình hắn thôi.” Dương Tiễn đứng dậy chỉnh lại áo quần: “Tuy nhiên cũng coi như đạt được ước nguyện, đây là một lần tọa hóa thành công.”

Bì Tu nhướn mày: “Thì có ai nói không phải đâu.”

**7.**

Một ngày nọ, Đào Đề đang quay mukbang giữa chừng thì đột nhiên vội vàng offline, chạy đi tìm Bì Tu, nắm lấy tay hắn, thắm thiết bày tỏ với lão huynh đệ của mình: “Huynh đệ tốt! Đợi bao lâu rốt cuộc cũng chờ đợi được đến hôm nay! Mơ bao lâu rốt cuộc giấc mơ cũng thành thật!”

Bì Tu ghét bỏ gạt tay hắn ra: “Đầu thai thì đầu thai chứ đừng có phun nước miếng vào ông đây. Dính đầy mặt rồi đây này.”

Đào Đề khẽ hắng giọng: “Được rồi, tôi đến chào hỏi cái thôi, giờ đi đây.”

Bì Tu cau mày: “Không chào Văn Hi một tiếng à?”

“Thôi, kẻo lại khiến thằng bé khổ sở.” Đào Đề xua tay, đi về phía cửa: “Tôi phải đi ngay đây, bằng không Thiến Nương đợi lâu sốt ruột mất.”

Những người bên cạnh giếng luân hồi không mặt ủ mày chau thì cũng mặt đơ như miếng gỗ, chỉ có Đào Đề là phơi phới lâng lâng, cười tươi rói đi tới buổi hẹn mà hắn trễ đã lâu.

Tiểu tiên cạnh giếng cười hỏi: “Thao Thiết lão tổ đi đâu thế ạ?”

Đào Đề cười đáp: “Đi tới chỗ người thương.”

Vừa đến giờ là Đào Đề vào giếng ngay, chuyện cũ năm xưa và những ân oán khúc mắc đều vứt hết sang bên, khởi đầu một cách bình thường giữa chốn hồng trần, từ lúc bi bô tập nói đến tập tễnh học đi, cuối cùng tới ngày trưởng thành.

Dịp lễ tết trung tâm thương mại luôn đông nghịt người, Đào Đề đeo tai nghe tránh né người đi đường, bỗng bất cẩn va phải ai đó, hắn ngoái đầu nhìn lại, câu xin lỗi còn chưa bật ra, đôi mắt đã hoen đỏ.

Gió vàng sương ngọc tìm nhau, đường trần muôn kiếp có đâu sánh cùng.

Hai người đứng lặng tại chỗ nhìn nhau hồi lâu, Đào Đề hắng giọng, lau nước mắt trên mặt, cất tiếng hỏi: “Hiện tại anh có thể ôm em một cái được không?”

Văn Thiến không nói gì, chỉ tiến lên một bước, ôm chầm lấy hắn.

Lại một buổi chiều nọ, Văn Hi đánh thức Bì Chiêu Tài nằm bò ra bàn ngủ gục dậy, nhéo tai nó nói: “Làm xong bài tập chưa? Lại biến thành mèo ngủ ở chỗ này, mau biến lại thành người rồi lên lầu làm bài tập đi, học cấp hai đã bao nhiêu năm rồi, muốn qua hai năm nữa đủ một trăm tuổi rồi mới tốt nghiệp phỏng?”

Mèo trắng béo ú kêu meo meo nằm ườn không muốn động đậy.

Văn Hi còn định răn dạy mấy câu, chợt nghe ngoài cửa có tiếng gọi.

“Hoài Ngọc.”

Y quay đầu nhìn sang, lập tức đờ ra ngơ ngác. Bì Tu đang ở sân sau buộc xích đu cho Văn Hi, đột nhiên nghe y hô lớn: “Bì Tu, chị hai và anh rể trở lại rồi!”

“Tôi biết rồi! Đừng la nữa!” Bì Tu cũng hét, dùng sức buộc chặt sợi dây trên tay, nghĩ bụng việc nhỏ như con thỏ có gì đâu mà kêu, nhưng nụ cười vẫn bất giác nở trên gương mặt hắn.

Thế sự biển đổi khó lường, nhân sinh vụt qua chỉ trong một cái chớp mắt, nhưng câu chuyện của bọn họ vẫn còn rất dài rất dài.

_Editor: Vậy là lại hoàn thêm một bộ ଘ(੭ˊᵕˋ)੭* ੈ✩‧₊˚ Oh yeah ~_

_Sắp tới do bận nên mị chưa định đào hố mới, tập trung lo cho đứa con ghẻ Thanh Bình Nhạc on-going năm này qua tháng nọ thôi. Bộ hiện đại đầu tiên đã xong!_

**✿HOÀN✿**


	111. Phiên ngoại nhỏ trên Weibo

**15/11/2019**

Tác giả đăng hình của Văn Hi và Bì Tu phiên bản chibi. Có cap mà toi không hiểu nói gì nên thui ha.

**11/12/2019**

Ăn cơm xong mọi người đốt lửa sưởi ấm, ai nấy đều căng da bụng chùng da mắt, tiểu giao nhân cũng thế, đầu nó cứ gật lên gật xuống liên hồi, đột nhiên cái đuôi quệt phải đống lửa, nó liền ôm đuôi khóc oai oái đòi về Đông Hải.

**25/12/2019**

Hôm nay là Giáng Sinh, ông chủ Bì suy nghĩ rất lâu xem nên tặng quà gì cho cả quán, cuối cùng hắn quyết định tặng cho mỗi người (trừ Văn Hi) một cái bít tất.

Buổi tối nằm trên giường, Văn Hi nói cho hắn biết, thật ra bít tất đáng lẽ phải tặng vào đêm Giáng Sinh mới đúng.

Bì Tu ngớ ra rồi vỗ đùi bảo, em phải nói sớm chứ, tặng nhầm xừ mất rồi, biết thế chả tặng nữa.

Văn Hi: ……Không hổ là anh.

**4/6/2020**

Tranh thủ lúc chưa ra chính sách, Bì Tu mở hàng ngoài vỉa hè, để tiết kiệm hắn bèn bắt Quán Quán làm loa phát thanh, kết quả bị Hiệp hội bảo vệ động vật gô cổ, phạt tiền 500, không kiếm chác được đồng nào mà còn mất tiền.

**17/6/2020**

Pinduoduo giảm giá freeship, Bì Tu giấu Văn Hi đi bán nhan sắc, mỗi tấm hình bổ một đao, thành công thanh lý hết sạch kho hàng, Dương Tiễn nghe xong còn phải thốt lên “Ssibal” _(aka “Phắc” trong tiếng Hàn)._

_(Pinduoduo là một trong những nền tảng thương mại điện tử lớn nhất Trung Quốc. Pinduoduo có một chiêu marketing đó là khách hàng có thể gửi link sản phẩm cho bạn bè, nhờ họ click vào link đó để “giảm giá”. Khi lượng click đủ nhiều, khách hàng có thể mua sản phẩm đó miễn phí luôn. Hành động này hay được gọi là “bổ một đao”.)_

Bức hình dưới đây là vẻ mặt của Văn Hi khi biết hành vi của Bì Tu.

Văn Hi: Trong dự liệu, ngoài tưởng tượng. 

**4/7/2020**

Đây là Đế Thính mini nạ (Hổng phải đâu).

**25/8/2020**

Hôm nay là thất tịch, ban đầu Bì Tu chả thèm quan tâm, nhưng thấy người người nhà nhà kháo nhau rần rần thì hắn cũng hơi rục rịch, sau đó thừa dịp người khác (Nhậm Kiêu) xếp nến thành hình trái tim, hắn bèn nhảy vào đứng chính giữa hình trái tim, cầm loa hét to VĂN HI TÔI YÊU EM!

Văn Hi chạy ào xuống lầu trao cho hắn một nụ hôn nồng nhiệt, còn đưa tặng món quà thất tịch mà mình tự tay chuẩn bị cho Bì Tu, một bó hoa hồng bằng vàng ròng 24k.

Mọi người đều xem náo nhiệt rất vui vẻ, ngoại trừ Nhậm Kiêu.

**1/10/2020 Ngoại truyện Trung Thu**

Hôm nay ông chủ Bì vì bán bánh trung thu tự làm phao tin quảng cáo giả, nói là ăn bánh trung thu của Tỳ Hưu thì có thể phát tài, cho nên bị phạt 500, tuy nhiên nhờ bánh đắt hàng nên lão yêu quái đút túi được 1000.

Cầm 500 tệ, ông chủ Bì dẫn Văn Hi đi một chuyến đến Long cung, tiến hành mua bán hạ giá, sau đó xách theo 100 con vịt tráng niên trở về.

Chỉ còn lại Long Vương nằm trên sô pha thở bình ô xi, tay run run muốn gọi điện báo cảnh sát rằng chỗ này có kẻ ép mua ép bán.


End file.
